Seeing Is Believing
by confusing backgrounds
Summary: Seeing isn't always believing, sometimes the best things we find in life are the things we can't see. How will their story end if the beginning is changed? SephirothXoc GenesisXoc CloudXTifa ZackXAerith
1. Prologue

Trecorder here, I hope you all like the story

I don't own Final fantasy VII or any of it's characters...

* * *

**Seeing Is Believing**

**By Trecorder**

**Prologue**

Snow whipped around in the air at the northern caves. A small village sat just at the edge of a barren waste land of snow and ice. There houses small and could barely stand against the strong winds and cold. Candle lights had gone out in most of the houses as the snow storm rained down upon the town. But a few people stood outside watching the group leave the village.

The groups of people leaving the town were strangers and recent residence of the village. Their skin was a light tan, strange for one who lived in the ice land. They wore thick black cloaks with hoods pulled over their faces. Their mouths were covered with a dark blue mask and black boots crunched the snow under their feet. Their eyes, shaded by the hoods were various shades of greens. Some of them were adults; other looked to be about teenager's ages. The children huddled close to the nearest adult as they were hit by the cold.

The leader had a staff in one hand, it was long and silver. A glowing black orb sat in a claw like holder at its tip. On the end was a blade, it curved then hooked around. Inside the orb was a swirling purple stream, twisting around in the black; next to him a woman holding his arm assisting him in walking. The group went several miles from the town. The villages whispered to one another as the black caps vanished into the snow storm.

The group stood in a line looking up at the sky. The woman helping looked up at the leader. His silver beard cluttered with snowflakes.

"Did you receive the vision?" she asked

The old man nodded, his gloved hand tightening on the staff.

"Yes, mother is on her way, we just have to open the gate" he said lowering his hood. Long white hair, that was once red, blowing in the wind. His dark green eyes looked up at the twinkling stars.

"Prepare for mothers arrival" he said, raising both of his hands, the purple streams in the orbs glowed brighter.

The other members of the group raised their hands. A hum filled the air as the group began to chant a spell they had long memorized.

The villagers stared at the snow as they heard voices on the air. There was a glow out in the snow; like a purple flash. Some of them began to murmur to themselves when there was a small boom like noise in the sky. They looked up and gasped.

In the sky the purple glow had shot into the sky and had broken in to a huge circle twisting much like the life stream was believed to do. In the distance a large rock was moving to the purple circle, the circle attacking like a beacon. The circle's stands separated once the rock got closer and surrounded the meteor. It gently guided the rock to its destination.

The old man lowered his staff and coughed into his hands as he appeared older to his family. They looked up excited as the meteor came closer to the earth. It crashed into the ground with a bang sending up rock and snow. The sonic boom it created blew past the group, whipping their capes and they shielded their eyes.

The town panicked when a strange gust of wind blew through the town, knocking several people and things over.

The old man leaned on his daughter as the group tracked up the now mountain before them and looked deep into the creator made by the meteor. There was a purple glow below them and it rose up to revel a woman.

She had long silver hair and blue skin. She wore no clothing but there were darker shapes in her skin. Her eyes glowed purple. Parts of the meteor were attacked to her skin, flowing around her back and around her feet.

She smirked at the old man and muttered in an echoing voice. Her lips didn't move but her voice brushed every one of their minds.

"_Good job my children, you've lead me to a good planet, I can feel its life energy flowing through It." _she looked at her crater. "_Injuring this planet was just the first step; soon I will cast my legacy upon this world"_

She turned to the group and reached out. She ran her hand down the old man and he bowed his head

"Mother, tell us what we must do_"_

She smiled in glee and said

"_You must care for me; the journey here was long and has taken much from me. You and your children, and your children's children shall watch me till I am ready to take this world." _she smiled

She held her hands out and the purple lights shot back out of the meteor and swirled around her. The group watched her in awe

"_I Jenova shall take the life from this planet as queen, not dark but beautiful and terrible as the dawn. Stronger than the foundation of the planet, all shall love me and despair!"_

The group nodded in agreement as the purple lights went back into the orb.

She paused in her speech and asked

"_Tell me the name of the clan responsible for my life"_

The woman bowed and said

"We are the Anthis clan Mother" She nodded and floated back down in her crater to rest until she could take the planet and all it's in habitants.

* * *

Review are much apreciated, and go check out my other storys under the name, Trecorder and my partners's own storys.


	2. P1 CC: Chapter one

**Don't own Final fantasy VII or any of it's charcters, please review, thanks...**

**Part one**

**Chapter one: **

"_If you don't have a plan for yourself, you'll be a part of someone else's"_

Midgar was a very large dirty city; holding its many sections known as Slums under its grand plate. The plate held its rich and better off citizens under the wide open sky. Surrounding the city plate was the many reactors digging deep into the planet, affectingly known as Gaea. Drawing out her blood, her life force, the mako and turning it into the energy that ran the world.

The very company that ran the reactors, that ran the world, was nestled in the center of the city. It reached high into the sky with its many offices and personnel. It was surrounded by the apartment complexes and homes of the personnel and the barracks for their personal army, the Turks and the SOLDIERS.

This was ShinRa Electric Company.

In one of the many flats for the ShinRa Personnel, a woman in her mid-twenties awoke to the sound of her alarm. Reaching out of the safety of her covers she searched for the infernal noise. After it stopped beeping she listened, listened for the footsteps of her house mate. When she heard none, she sighed and sat up, her eyes still closed.

The woman ran a hand through her long messy red hair, trying to smooth it out, though she knew it was pointless. He bare feet felt chilled as she stepped onto the living room floor and then onto the tile that was in the kitchen.

As she searched for something edible she heard the soft footsteps of her house-mate. She smiled and said

"Don't even think about it Kisala" she looked over at the other woman in the house, tilting her head slightly.

The other woman, who was about ready to jump on the girl, Kisala, pouted and said

"Shelk, you always ruin my fun"

Shelk shook her head and said

"No you just trained me to well" she found an apple in the fridge, running her hand over it she began to eat.

Kisala stuck her tongue out but Shelk didn't see it. She tousled her own red hair frowning at the lack of feathers she normally had in them. Her blue eyes narrowed as she hunted down her own meal.

She felt Shelk leave the room to her own, to get ready for the day. She sighed and glanced at the two weapons leaning over by the wall; one more dangerous than the other.

A long rapier was sheathed. Its golden handled gleamed as did the many beads attacked to the handle. Two feathers connected to the beads lay against the sheath. Next to it was a waist length staff, a black handle with a black cored dangling from it. The rest of the staff was white till it reached the very end, where the stopper like tip was red. A walking stick some had called it. She sighed at it and went to her own room to get ready.

Shelk emerged from her room after a quick shower and other hygiene needs. She wore a sleeveless black turtleneck. Green cargo pants tucked into black boots. One her arms were dark arm covers, her hands and forearms were slipped into brown fingerless gloves. Her red hair was now in a French braid, ending at her lower back, her bangs framed her face. Dark sunglasses covered her eyes.

She walked into the living room and went over to the two weapons on the wall; she grabbed the red, black and white walking stick. She pressed a small button at the top and folded the staff and slipped it into her pocket. She heard Kisala's room open and she titled her head.

Kisala was a very showy person. Above her left ear, the hair was braided into four rows and threaded through beads pressed close to her head. The rest of her hair was curled and twisted falling to her shoulders. A golden band was wrapped around her head, attached at the back was four feathers. They were white with blue tips. Her blue eyes were shaded with light red eye shadow. She wore maroon chest armor with one shoulder pad, black mini spikes jutting from it. Tied over one shoulder was a blue dress, covering only part of her chest and swung down to her thighs. The front extended all the way down to her feet. She wore tan fur boots. Around her waist was a brown belt with a bedded medallion. On one arm was a gold band, the other two silver bands. Around her neck was a golden chocker with a green mako colored pendent.

She reached for her sword and walked with her friend to the door. Shelk grabbed her brown messenger bag and slipped on a brown trench coat.

"Enjoy talking to people" mocked Kisala as the two left the flat.

"Enjoy hiding" Shelk shot back, giving a light chuckle.

Kisala shrugged, but again Shelk didn't see it.

"I think I might walk around Midgar, maybe go see the old church, in Sector five I think it was"

Shelk nodded, slightly envious of her friend's ability to walk around Midgar freely. Being one of the elite, and a secret one at that she could go anywhere until she was needed. Shelk on the other hand, had a communications tower to run.

"Ok" Shelk said as they stepped off the elevator and her friend vanished. Though Kisala was a very showy person, she wasn't seen when she didn't want to be.

Shelk and Kisala lived in a five story flat. They lived on the fourth floor and the two never bothered learning who lived in the other rooms. The way the apartments were designed was each floor was one living space. Sometimes they could hear thumps from the room above, a noise both girls knew as fighting steps, a SOLDIER lived above them, and most likely below them.

Shelk was a very private woman, keeping most people, besides Kisala, at a distance. Her own clothing was simple and hid her in the back ground; she did not wish to stand out, even her job kept her well hidden from the rest of ShinRa. She was just a voice on a microphone to most of them.

Even though Kisala wore very showing clothing, due to what she was before ShinRa, the woman was also very secretive. Only the Director of the SOLDIER, and the president himself knew of her existence, and of course Shelk and she wanted to keep it that way.

Shelk entered the elevator on ShinRa's main building and rode to the 30th floor, her floor. She entered and walked to a large door with a panel beside it, punching in the code and letting it scan her finger she opened the doors and entered the communications tower.

The workers, most sitting at the chairs in front of the computer looked up when their director entered.

"Morning Director Shelk" years ago she got them to stop calling her by her last name, but they still insisted calling her Director.

"What do we have today," she asked leaving her bag and trench coat in the small office in the adjoin room and placing a head set and microphone on her head. She still didn't remove her sunglasses and people stop asking her why.

"Turk Reno is on line two" one replied

Shelk sighed and gave the signal to connect, if her first conversation was with Reno, today was going to be a long day.

Zack Fair, Lieutenant of SOLDIER awoke tired, ate breakfast as slow as he cold and got ready for today as slow as he could. Zack was not looking forward to today. His alarm had jarred him awake, and he had broken it when he knocked it over to turn it off; stupid Mako.

He had tripped over a bunch of books and papers on his way to the kitchen, courtesy of not cleaning his room often. And the biggest thing, today new recruits were coming in to be trained. They were fresh out of the academy that ShinRa required of them. A whole year and a half of training, nonstop, then they would be assigned to a second class SOLDIER who would determine if they would continue to third class, Turks, other small positions, or just send them back home.

Zack hated getting new recruits, he himself wanted to train to be come first class, not baby sit a bunch of snot nose brats.

He frowned as he heard the people above him walking around, he was sure two lived up there, sometimes he could hear two, other times only one. But he never bothered to get to know them; they never seemed to be around. They only person he knew who lived here was on the fifth floor. The man up there was probably already up and in his office, hiding.

Zack didn't blame him, he may not have to get any recruits but sometimes he had to oversee trainings, and other proceedings the president made him go to.

Zack sighed as he strapped he buster sword to his back, loving the familiar weight that settled. He put his normal grin on his face and left the apartment. He took the elevator to the first and left.

He entered the SOLDIER section of the building, heading to an office. He was stopped half way there. The man had black hair to his shoulders, a few strays in his face. He had his own Buster sword on his back. He wore the typical SOLDIER uniform; blue almost purple sleeveless turtleneck. Grey shoulder pads. Brown buckles attacked to a waist guard, grey pants and combat boots.

"Hello Zackary" Angeal said waving to his old student; Zack had been one of his new recruits.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Zack" he protested despite the ever present grin on his face.

Angeal didn't answer just motioned for him to follow

"But" he said pointing to the door at the end of the hall

"Come on Zack, he can wait, you need to come with me to the communications tower"

Zack raised an eyebrow, but followed anyway. He had never been there before. Most of the time if the communications tower needed to give anything to SOLDER of second or first class, they sent a third class or a messenger. It was very rare for them to have to go there themselves.

Zack was kind of excited; no one really ever meets the director of Communications, just talked to her on the microphones. Those who did meet her, a few Turks and the president, didn't know her that well. She was one of the rare women to work for ShinRa and Reno said she was cold and sarcastic; at least when he talked to her. But Zack wasn't taking that into contrast because that's how most people talked to the red haired Turk.

Zack could barely contain his excitement, as he and Angeal headed to floor 30. He completely forgot that he was getting new recruits today.

The general of ShinRa sighed. He glanced at the clock before shaking his head. He knew that hyper Second class Zack Fair wouldn't be in for a while today, Angeal had already gone off to intercept him. Even so he couldn't help but look at the clock.

"Would you stop looking at the clock" a voice spoke from a chair near the filing cabinets in the office "you look like a mother hen"

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at the man who was sitting reading his ever present book. Seriously he should have the damn thing memorized by now, but he continued to read it. The man he was glaring at had red hair to his shoulders; red trench coat and black shoulder guards. He wore a black shirt and pants, with black buckles crossing over the armor around his waist with black boots. One sliver earring hung in his left ear. His weapon of choice, a red rapier with a sliver handled was sitting just in reach.

"Shut up Genesis" Sephiroth said turning back to his paper work.

Sephiroth had long silver hair and bangs framing his pale skin. His eyes were cat like and green, with flecks of blue, a result of the Mako in his system. He two wore a black shirt that was cut down the middle leaving his chest exposed. The rest of it was similar to Genesis outfit. He wore silver shoulder pads and a black trench coat. His weapon, a long sliver Katana he named Masamune was behind his chair.

Genesis didn't reply back, but smirked and turned another page in his book 'loveless'. The man was obsessed with the book with no ending, associating the three characters with the three of them.

"Today new recruits come in" Genesis said smirking as Sephiroth shuddered, but otherwise didn't react to the comment.

"I suppose that's why Zack and Angeal went to the communications tower" the general said "I think all messengers are busy today,"

Genesis nodded and asked

"Ever been to the communications tower?"

Sephiroth shook his head

"No, most second and first class SOLDIERs never step one foot on level 30"

Genesis closed his book and leaned over, putting his elbows on his knees.

"I wonder why that is"

Sephiroth glanced at his friend and shrugged, he turned to his computer and began typing

"Only the Turks ever go there, most call for the information, others just send messengers." He clicked something and spoke again "says here The Director of Communications is a woman"

Genesis raised an eyebrow, not many women worked in ShinRa, and most joined the Turk. He stood and moved to look at the computer. The picture was a woman with red hair, a darker shade than his own.

It was in a French pallet, except a few framing her face, and traveled past the cameras edge. Her face was blank, lips in a thin line, her eyes covered by dark sunglasses. She wore some sleeveless black turtleneck shirt. Her skin was a light tan, probably from a place where she got much sun.

"Shelk Anthis" he said reading the name then scanned the information "26, 5 '10, no major back ground, no checkups, this woman is really mysterious"

Sephiroth nodded and closed the window. Genesis leaned away and said

"I suppose that little puppy of Angeal's will fill us in when they get back"

Again Sephiroth nodded and looked at the papers on his desk, he looked up at one of his only friends and said

"If you have time to read a book you've memorized, make yourself useful and help me with paper work"

Genesis just laughed at him.

The truck bounced along the road, bound for Midgar. The recruits inside, who had been at the academy for a year and a half now, were holding on inside the back. There were a line of several cars and the people stared in awe as the tower known as ShinRa came into view followed by the plate holding it in the air.

One soldier wasn't looking at the scenery or talking to any of the others. He sat in the corner of the truck, one hand over his stomach, the other over his mouth, his face turning interesting shades of green.

Some of the others had noticed and were chuckling away at him, but he ignored them in favor of holding his lunch down in his stomach; a feet turning out a hard thing to do…very hard.

The recruit had blue eyes, looking very much already like the mako eyes of the SOLDIERS. His blonde hair was short except parts spiked up strait and outwards looking similar to a Chocobo's head. He wore an academy's trainee uniform. Grey pants and grey long sleeve shirt with black combat boots. Black shoulder pads and gloves.

Once his stomach settled for the moment, he looked up at ShinRa building looming ever closer. They were approaching the gate, being the fourth truck in the row. He, like most people, didn't like ShinRa, but he wasn't good at anything but fighting so he went to the only thing he could do, join ShinRa.

The young 15 almost 16 year old stared at the reactors, his mind in a whirl, a part of him felt like something would happen here, something big that he would never be able to walk away from, unless he died. This scared him slightly, alright a lot, but he wouldn't walk away, couldn't walk away, so he didn't.

He looked up when one of the drivers called his name

"Here Cloud, take this it will settle your stomach" he nodded in thanks, taking the pill from the passenger seat driver. He ignored the chuckles form the others. Laughing at his motion sickness, he was sure a lot of people got it, and training to be a third class would solve that. Cloud Strife wanted to be one of the elite, like Sephiroth, Genesis and Angela; a little motion sickness wasn't going to stop him.

Driving up to where the barracks and SOLDIER training area was, he felt a little anxious to meet his leader. Hopping he could pass their inspection to move up. He wanted to prove to the people back home he could do this, he wasn't week or small, he would become a great hero and fight alongside Sephiroth and the others. They would see. They would all see.

* * *

If you didn't notice in the beginning there will be severeal parts to this story, Crisis core being part one...all the way to a part five. Review please and thank you.


	3. P1 CC: Chapter two

**Don't own Final fantasy VII but I do own Shelk and Kisala. **

**Part one**

**Chapter Two**:

Zack fidgeted as they approached the door leading to the communications room. Angeal gave him glance but didn't comment. The First class elite opened the door, his energetic puppy following him.

The two paused just at the entrance and watched the proceedings in the room.

A large screen was on the back wall, along the sides of the room where people wearing headsets and working on the various computers and switchboards and other machines. A couple of chairs was along the back wall for anyone who wanted to sit and talk, next to it was two large double doors that was most likely the director's office.

Said director was standing in the middle of the room, leaning on what would be called an island in a kitchen. Papers were scattered on it, along with a computer screen that seemed unused. She had a head set on her head connected to something attached to her belt.

On the screen was a faraway view of one of the Turks mission. They quickly realized the director was communicating with the Turks feeding them information and other things they need on the mission, the many personal under her rule, were feeding smaller information to others or working on connection the directors own call.

One of the computer analysts noticed them and got the directors attention. She turned to them after disconnecting the call and despite the dark room she was still wearing her sunglasses.

"Director Shelk" she heard one of the employs say and she turned in their direction "First class Hewley and Second class Fair are here"

She nodded in thanks and two footsteps came up to her, both sounded silent as was common in SOLDIER but there was a weight to it, telling her they both carried heavy weapons.

"Good morning Director" a deep voice said and she guest this was Angeal; it was coming closer to her.

"Morning" an excited voice said, Zack Fair.

"Good morning, sorry about dragging you up here, all the messengers are busy, as the new recruits just arrived at the main gate"

She listened as the weight on Zack grew as he slouched and chuckled when she remembered he was a second and would be given a team.

"I have the files for all the Second class SOLDIERs receiving recruits; I called you both, as I am sure MR. Fair will have trouble carrying them all." She motioned to the two stacks of manila folders on the island of the communications room.

"Of course miss…?" Angeal said and she smiled

"Shelk Anthis" she said "most people call me Shelk or Director"

The two nodded and noted she hadn't turned to them the entire time. Angeal frowned and moved past her to take the folder stack, Zack followed. He noticed she seemed to be staring at the far wall but he couldn't really tell with the glasses.

Of course Zack asked the questions no one wanted to ask

"So why are you wearing glasses, it's already dark in this room" he grinned at the woman who tilted her head in his direction. He frowned at that

"Have fun with the kiddies" she said completely ignoring the question.

Angeal pushed Zack out the room before he could say more, closing the door to the communications tower, he couldn't help but feel something was off about her.

Sephiroth frowned as he filed more of his paper work; Genesis had helped for a while before vanishing; probably to go read that stupid book of his. He sighed again and turned as his door opened. Angeal and Zack walked in carrying a stack of folders each. He hoped that wasn't more paper work for him.

"That better not be for me" he said slamming the cabinet shut.

"Not unless you're getting new recruits" Zack said grinning at the tall man.

"Where did Genesis go?" Angeal asked putting his stack down on the desk, Zack doing the same, "he could help us distribute these"

Sephiroth shook his head; he didn't know where the red haired man went. Angeal dug through Zacks stack, and pulled out a file, tossing it at his dubbed 'puppy'

"Fresh meat for the puppy" he said with a chuckle, ignoring the glare Zack sent his way.

Zack opened the file as Sephiroth sat at his desk and listen to the names being read off.

"Keith Adamson, Abel candor, Chad gangland, Cloud Strife and Alexander Rydal" the Second class SOLDIER read off, "wow poor kid, named after the Clouds"

Angeal shook his head and Sephiroth asked

"Where's he from?"

Zack flipped through some more papers and said

"Nibelheim"

A flicker of a memory went on in the general's brain, he knew that town name, he knew that town, but he couldn't remember how or why.

Zack sighed and looked at the clock, he had a couple more hours before he had to go track down his team. He leaned forward

"So the director of Communications is a woman" he told the general as his mentor rolled his eyes.

"I know" Sephiroth said, going through his memory banks of the personal files he memorized "Shelk Anthis"

Zack frowned at the know it all man but continued undisturbed

"So she's a total mystery alright, didn't look at us except when we entered and when we left. Wore these dark shades the whole time. She was blunt to the point, like those people that want you to forget who they are after you meet them, if it wasn't for the whole sunglasses things, I'm sure people would"

Sephiroth nodded, he knew the type, and Angeal spoke next

"Zack here asked why she wore the sunglasses; she completely bypassed the question by dismissing us"

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, the director of communications dismissing a first and second class SOLDIER that he would have loved to see.

Kisala sighed as she made her way down to the slums into sector five. She was getting a lot of looks from the civilians down here, but those didn't bother her; the only one who didn't stare at her was Shelk.

She looked up and saw the church. No one went there and she could see a hole in the plate above it, letting in precious sun light into the many holes most likely in the roof. Debris lay around like the rest of Midgar and she though she saw a flash of the Turks suit walking around. She frowned and strode forward to see the inside of the church.

As she approached a couple of monsters intercepted her. She shook her head and pulled out her sword and slashed them away in one swing. She sheathed the long sword and walked up the steps pushing open the doors she glanced around and saw something that made her smile sadly. Walking the rest of the way into the church she closed the doors and looked at the small garden of flowers.

It had been so long sense she had seen flowers, not sense Cosmo canyon. And the surrounding villages she had visited with the scientist. She ran her hand along one and a creek in the wood had her jumping up.

There stood a teenage girl, about 17 or 18. She wore a blue and white dress. Her brown hair was in a braid, her eyes looked surprised but held some untapped power in them, and a shine to them she recognized in another man.

"Hello" the girl said "I'm Aerith Gainsborough" she gave a kind smile

"You grew these flowers" Kisala said, not mentioning her name. Though the girl noted the lack of name she ignored it.

"Yes, it's my special little heaven down here" she said walking up to the flowers and tending them.

Kisala noted the flowers reacted to the girl much as like the earth and its life stream, what was so special about this girl. She knelt down a touched the flowers

"I haven't seen flowers in so very long" she said a sad look to her

Aerith looked at the very showy clothed woman and said

"You look like you enjoy flowers, would you like to help me tend them, I don't like being alone down here, not sense those scary men in suits started following me around. Mama says not to go anywhere but I can't help it"

She looked back at the flowers and Kisala looked at her, seeing her old friend in this girl. She smiled and said

"Well I have another charge and she is busy during the days, so how about while she works I come and watch you ok"

Aerith smiled and pulled a blue flower from the bunch and tucked it into one of the braided beads in her hair and said

"I would like that very much"

There was silence as the two girls sat before Kisala spoke and said

"My names Kisala"

"Nice to meet you Kisala" Aerith smiled at her.

Cloud fidgeted as he stared at the thousands of recruits around him. Some stood stiff and trained; others were like him, not sure. There was a clap and the newbie's turned their attention to the stage as the Second Class Soldiers filed onto the stage. Cloud looked over and saw other people from the company. Of course the president was not here. He was much too busy for this Cloud supposed.

A few people he recognized as the Turks, a man who had a wutai look to him and some red haired boy that seemed to be his apprentice. A scientist with greasy black hair and glasses and a holier-than-thou look upon his face stood to the side. Some woman with long red hair in a French braid and sunglasses, despite being in doors stood with two very timid people.

He glanced behind the Second Class and almost let out a gasp. The three elite stood just out of most of the rooms site, watching the preceding; Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal.

He turned his eyes back to the man speaking, Heidegger, who was droning on about ShinRa and its 'promising future' he tuned them out till the man said

"You all received a number when you came in, each Second Class will be assigned by your number, and you will report him." He pulled out some kind of list and began to read the numbers and the names they went with.

"Groups 7, you're with Zack Fair"

A man with black hair slicked back in unnatural spikes and the Mako blue violet eyes stepped forward and motioned to his team to follow. Cloud made his way through what was left of the crowd following his new team to the reported training center.

Shelk listened to the boring proceeding and giggled a bit when Zack received his team. One named stood out. Cloud Strife. She couldn't determine his foot falls from the others so she waited for the talking to end so she could head back to her private communications room.

As she turned to walk back off the stage pain hit her head, more pacifically her eyes and she almost toppled over. She sucked in a deep breath and waved off her aids as she felt a familiar sense flood her system. She couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching her either.

She cursed as she hoped it passes as she walked out of the auditorium, heading around the current floor. The feeling didn't pass and she was just before the bath rooms when her legs gave out and she coughed into her hand. She felt the warm liquid and wished Kisala was here, to tell her the color. Red or green; both were bad.

She heard footsteps coming around the corner, heading to her; she put a hand on the wall, trying to stand. She stood for a moment on shaky legs before she began to fall. This time someone caught her.

"Whoa there" a deep but light voice said "What you doing on the floor Director Shelk Anthis" his voice was very smug

She frowned and said

"Who are you?"

The man righted her and held on to her arm

"I'm Genesis Rhapsodos, I thought everyone recognized me, maybe it's those glasses of yours, if you just took them off. "

She knew he was reaching for her glasses so she turned to pull away

"No" she yelled, trying to shield him, unintentionally showing him the hand she coughed into.

"Mako?" he said grabbing the hand, so it had been green "why would you be coughing up Mako"

Genesis stared at the dark sunglasses of Shelk. He couldn't see her eyes past the dark lenses, but why was she coughing Mako, had she been exposed or something.

"Maybe you should go see a doctor" he suggested

Shelk shook her head and was able to pull her arm away,

"I can't, then they'd know, then she would be here all alone, I…" she stopped her self-realizing what she was saying "I'll be fine" she snapped and vanished into the woman's bathroom.

Genesis crossed his arms, hateful woman, but still he wondered what she was hiding behind those glasses. He turned heading away, his mind in a whirl.

Shelk washed her hands of the Mako and set her glasses on the counter, she looked up at the mirror, thought it was pointless to see what she saw back. Opening her closed eyes she saw darkness, always darkness.

Her reflection showed pupil-less green eyes covered in white, a large slash across the center of each eye.

Genesis walked into Sephiroth's office, where his two friends were talking about the new recruits and mocking Zachary for getting some. They looked up when he entered

"Where'd you go?" Angeal asked

Genesis smirked and crossed his arms

"I just met the Director of Communications and had the strangest meeting with her"

Sephiroth leaned back in his chair unimpressed and said

"Yes, we know, she's a strange one"

Looking at the General, Genesis's smirk grew before dropping

"Do normal none soldiers go around coughing up Mako?"

Sephiroth leaned back forward on his desk and Angeal turned his whole body to face him.

"What?" they both echoed

Genesis sat in the chair in front of the General's desk

"When we were leaving the Ceremony she grabbed her head, around where her eyes are, and her chest. She nearly toppled over trying to get off the stage. I followed her to where the bathrooms were. When I got there she was on the floor trying to stand, one of her fist closed, the other on the wall."

Angeal and Sephiroth nodded and Sephiroth stapled his hands in front of his face

"She stood for about two seconds before her knees buckled, I caught her and she was staring right up at me, at least I think, those glasses. Anyway she asked who I was; I told her and said maybe she couldn't see because of those glasses. I reached to take them off and she had some sort of panic attack trying to stop me, that's when I saw the Mako. When I mentioned it she didn't seem all that surprised so I told to go see one of the doctors, she might have been accidently exposed or something" the red haired man shrugged "she pulled away and said 'I can't they'll know and she'll be alone again' whatever that means"

"So you just let her walk away" Angeal said

"What else can I do, she obviously doesn't want help" he said looking at the black haired man.

Angeal shook his head and Sephiroth said

"I think we should find as much as we can, if this Shelk is coughing up Mako, we might have a leak near any one of the reactors she may have visited"

Genesis nodded and stood

"We'll I'm off I think I might head to our training room, a simulation battle sounds good about right now"

Sephiroth nodded and glanced at all his work

"I will join you later"

Genesis nodded and headed out the door. Angeal looked at his friend before giving his own fair well.

* * *

Please review


	4. P1 CC: Chapter three

This is chapter three, got to love the fast updates, review

Don't own Final fantasy VIII but I do own Kisala and Shelk.

**

* * *

**

**Part one**

**Chapter three: **

Zack walked into the training room his five students were in. The moment they noticed him they stood up and saluted, he grinned and said

"Introduce your-self" he commanded them

"Keith Adamson sir" the first one said

"Abel Candor sir" he also saluted

"Chad Gangland sir" he stood strait and gave a salute

Cloud Strife sir" he too saluted

"Alexander Rydal" he gave a halfhearted salute

Zack nodded, but frowned at the last one; he turned to them and pulled his buster blade from his back. His mentor had given this to him, back when he was a recruit and told him and his recruit mates something that had stuck when him for years.

"I've got some advice for you…no an order" he put his forehead to his sword then put it back at his side "embrace your dreams and whatever happens protect your SOLDIER honor, got it"

"Sir" they all said, but his eyes locked with Cloud and he could practically see the message seeping into the boy

"Good" he grabbed the practice sword from the pile "let's get started."

Zack sighed as he looked at the five people, the students, lined up in front of him. A few of them were panting as he had just spent time sparing with them, to get to know their strengths and weakness. The last person he had yet to spar with was Cloud.

He twirled the practice sword in his hands; so far he had been pretty disappointed. Cloud took up the practice sword and adjusted his own hands. Zacks eye widened, it was much like how he had been holding his own sword. Had this kid have prior practice or had he been observing them this whole time.

"Alright spiky, let's see what you've got" Zack said swinging at the boy. He watched the boy's center of balance, it was a little low, but it seemed he could work on it; the boy would be good at a large sword like him and Angeal.

The two swung at one another, Cloud seemed to be able to absorb, retain and adjust with each hit. He accounted for his speed; his weight was a little off, throwing his whole weight into something or not enough.

The two clashed and pushed at one another. Zack was older and stronger so he pushed Cloud away from him, bringing the sword around, Cloud rolled away. Zack looked at him, he was panting like the others but there was a determination in his eyes.

Zack lowered his sword and said

"Enough" the boy took a deep breath of air

"Alright, that was excellent Cloud, you've got some real talent there, work on you sense of balance and weight and we'll make a SOLDIER out of you yet"

Cloud nodded and Zack turned to the others. Telling them their strengths and what they had done wrong and how to improve it. He smiled as some of them nodded and commented on their own mistakes.

He glanced back at Cloud, this one…

"Cloud stay back" Zack said as his team filled out of the room to go back to the barracks.

"Sir?" Cloud said as the others left. He stood in front of Zack. Zack chuckled under his breath and said

"So… where are you from" he asked even though he knew the answer already

"Nibelheim Sir" he said

Zack started to laugh and Cloud, feeling slightly offended asked

"How about you?"

"Me, Gongaga" he said with a large grin

Cloud gave a brief chuckled at the name before he realized he had laughed at his superior and put a hand over his mouth and turned away.

"Hey what's so funny about that?" he asked. "You know Gongaga?"

"No" Cloud said shrugging "it's such a backwater name"

"Ditto Nibelheim" Zack said putting his hands on his hips nodding.

"Like you've been there" Cloud said defending his town

"I haven't" he shook his head "but there's a reactor there, right?"

Cloud nodded and Zack let his hands swing at his side in a relaxed motion.

"A Mako reactor outside of Midgar usually means…" he trailed off as a grin broke onto Clouds face

"Nothing else out there" the two said at the same time, the two looked at one another and laughed.

Zack laughed and said

"Both Backwater exports, oh yeah, that might come in handy on a missions don't you think"

The two laughed and Zack walked with cloud back to the barracks, his arm slung over his shoulder.

Shelk walked down the hall to the exit. She couldn't wait to get to her apartment and rest. Today had been a hectic day, and sense she got sick, she hadn't been feeling up to par the rest of the day.

As she walked the familiar path to her apartment she heard someone coming up the walk near her. Swinging her hand to where her walking stick was she waited.

By the sound of the steps it was a woman in high heels.

Scarlet walked down the walk at a quick paced, she really need to get back to the building quickly, she was late for a meeting. The red obsessed blonde woman was in such a hurry she didn't see Shelk in the walk way until she bowled right into her.

Shelk was prepared to step out of the woman's way but didn't have time to do so when she felt her shoulder kiss the pavement.

"Watch where you going" a voice she knew well yelled at her.

Shelk almost groaned at the voice, Scarlet.

"You were the one who ran into me" Shelk said grabbing her messenger bag and standing

Scarlet brushed imaginary dirt of her red dress and stared at the woman who she ran into. The woman wore some thick sunglasses, red hair in a braid and some plan clothing.

"Who are you; I demand to know your name and position"

"Director of communications, Shelk Anthis" the woman gave a smug smirk

Scarlet frowned, she couldn't touch this one, and the woman knew it, so she simply huffed and stalked passed Shelk.

Shelk listened until she could no longer hear the angry woman's steps. She shook her head and let out an aggravated sigh. Oh how she would love to give that woman a good beating on the head.

She continued on her way to her apartment when she heard familiar steps coming up to her quickly. She smiled at the sound and said

"Hello Kisala"

Kisala frowned at being caught but shrugged; she had trained the girl herself so it wasn't a surprise

"Hey Shelk, I heard it was new recruit day, you ok"

Shelk nodded

"I met two of the Elite today" Kisala smiled at that "and I got sick again"

Kisala hooked their arms together to lead her friend away.

"What happened?" she cursed for not being there, not knowing if her friend coughed up blood, or Mako.

"It happened right after the ceremony. I felt the pain and got half way to the bathrooms, Elite Genesis found me and saw what happened, and I coughed up Mako."

Kisala felt a little relief, coughing up Mako may have been bad, but coughing up Blood was worse.

"So does Genesis know of you know?" she asked tapping her friends glasses

Shelk shook her head and said

"No, I got away but I'm sure he suspicious and might tell the other two Elite and they will probably keep track of me for a while, he say the Mako I coughed up."

Kisala shook her head as they got into the elevator at their flat and said

"I keep telling you we should go to a doctor, one outside Midgar, so they don't have to know and you can see what's really wrong"

Shelk shook her head and stepped up to their door in the small entry way just outside the elevator.

"It's pointless, I know what's wrong with me and there is really nothing anyone can do, don't you remember when I met you, your friend looked at me"

Kisala nodded sadly and said

"Sorry I'm just worried about you, that's all"

Shelk smiled fully opening the door and the two stepped in.

"I know and I really appreciate you for all that you've done" she hugged her friend and frowned

Pulling away and closing the door she turned to the direction her friend was in and said

"You smell different"

Kisala frowned and said

"I did go down to the slums, it might be the lingering smell, and the air isn't really filtered down their well"

Shelk shook her head, that wasn't it

"No it's a small smell, but pleasant"

Kisala frowned and scratched her head before her eyes widened and she pulled the flower out of her braids.

"Is this it" she lifted the blue flowers to her friend's nose that took a whiff and smiled

"Yeah, that's it what is it?"

"It's a flower"

Shelk's eyes widened, her friend had found a flower in Midgar, in the slums.

"A flower" she whispered brushing the petals with her fingers, she remember flowers, so long ago

"Yeah, there's this girl I'm guarding from the Turks who is able to grow a whole garden in that church I said I would be visiting."

The two girls moved to the couch and Kisala found a vase of water to but the flower in.

"Her name is Aerith and the Turks are following her around. When I asked her why she said her mother and her were captured by Hojo, they escaped and her mother died, so she was adopted by another woman who also has grass and a large garden"

Shelk smiled at her friend's enthusiasm, this would be good for her. Kisala really needed something to do during the day.

"That's not all" Kisala's tone had taken a softer note to it, one Shelk hadn't heard in a long time. "I asked who her father was…Aerith is the daughter of Professor Gast"

"Oh Kisala" she said remembering how much the woman had cared about the scientist who had helped her, "does she look like him"

"Only a little, I think…she may be a Cetra"

Shelk blinked at her friend

"A Cetra, are you sure?"

"Yeah, it would explain why Hojo wants her and that woman that always with Gast"

Shelk nodded at the woman's reasoning

"That's good, you go hang out with her" she stood and headed to the kitchen, taking off her trench coat, and pulled out her walking stick. "You going to tell her, you know about yourself?" she asked

"Maybe one day, but…" she trailed off and Shelk nodded in understanding. Both girls were very secretive.

"On your own time then, now what do you want for dinner" Shelk asked and the woman grinned.

After dinner was done Shelk went and pulled one of her books off the shelf while Kisala went through their mail, ones for Shelk she read out loud.

"You know, one of these days they will notice you've never gotten a physical" Kisala said flipping through the mail, Shelk didn't comment.

Kisala shrugged and stopped when she noticed a letter for her. Putting the others down she opened it and read the contents. She sighed and said

"I've got to go and report to the board room with the president and our lovely SOLDIER director Lizard"

"Lazard" Shelk corrected her friend, who just waved her off.

"Tomato, tomato" she said

Shelk laughed and said

"Just don't call him Lizard to his face ok" only to once again be waved off.

Shelk sighed and put her book down; she undid the braid and relaxed as the waved hair spread out along her shoulders. She stood and said

"Well I'm off to bed, night Kisala"

"Night" the woman said undoing her own braids and pulling out each beads.

The two women retired for the night.

Zack lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling. The footsteps from above had stopped so the two who lived up there were either asleep or left. He sighed; he hated how thin the walls were. The ceiling was strong enough to support the beams and other parts of the house but wasn't exactly sounded proof.

He smiled and rolled over, he had a plan, for his student spiky, he really had a plan for that kid…he just knew that something great would come of him.

Deep in one of the many labs that belonged to ShinRa; a mad scientist was overseeing one of his projects. He was having all of his journals and records moved to the Manor in the village of Nibelheim. As the library was being stacked he turned to a man standing in the shadows, the man was tall but most of his features were hidden. He wore a black body suite with black boots and a long sword at his side.

He frowned; the man had a lot of growing to do before Hojo's plan could be put into action.

A foot SOLDIER assigned to him entered the room and bowed formally.

"Well" he demanded

"Sorry Sir, reports say nothing showed up, we can't find Gast's project Cosmo."

The scientist growled and banged his hands on the desk. This was unacceptable, how dare Gast hide his greatest science experiment from him; from him.

He looked at the man in the shadows and nodded. The man in the shadows pulled out a long katana and slashed the unsuspected SOLDIER straight through.

Blood and parts coated the floor and Hojo sighed, another mess to clean up. Hojo walked out of the library, calling for someone to clean the mess in the library. The man in the shadows followed him out. Long silver hair pulled into a pony tail.

Hojo stared at him, and then sighed; yes this thing…had a lot of growing to do before he was ready. Hojo left the ShinRa Manor, his faceless clone following.

* * *

please reive, thanks you, they are my bread and butter and water, I need them to survive.


	5. P1 CC: Chapter four

Thanks to all the people who Favorited and reviews the story I love you all. now go tell other people about it.

Don't own Final fantasy VII but I do own Shelk and Kisala

* * *

**Part one**

**Chapter Four: **

It was midday, a very boring time for Shelk, most Turks were well into their missions, and most Second class Soldiers were training their newbie's.

Shelk was sitting in her office, typing away at the computer. Kisala had helped her memorize the keys and helped her program them so everything she clicked would say out loud what it was.

She sighed, if only she could get her paper work in brail. That was why it was required by all her subordinates to say out loud what they were doing, reading or if anyone walked into the room.

There was a knock on the door, and she told the person to enter

"Sorry to bother you Director" one of the computer people said "Someone is in the level 49 training room"

She looked up confused; then stood and followed them out. Standing before the island in the middle of the room she told the people to pull up the video.

"General Sephiroth and First class Angeal and Genesis are in there, they activated a simulation Ma'am" she heard one say.

She nodded and commanded them to send the video to her screen in her office, she wanted to hear this.

Genesis and Angeal sat against the simulated sister Ray. Sephiroth was standing on the actual Ray, his back to them. Genesis had his favorite book in his hands reading from it.

"Infinite in Mystery is the gift of the goddess, we seek it thus and take to the sky" Genesis read causing Sephiroth to smile and turn to his friends "Ripples form on the water's surface, the wandering soul knows no rest"

Sephiroth who had been walking to them, stopped and Angeal leaned his head back a small smile on his face

"Loveless, act 1" Sephiroth said recognizing the quote.

Genesis smirked and closed the book, putting it down.

"You remembered" he sounded slightly impressed as he jumped down from his perch to stand next to Angeal.

"How could I not, when you've beaten it into my head" Sephiroth tapped his head for empathies.

Now that the joke was said Sephiroth slashed his long sword down and smirked at his friends. The two also smirked at one another. Genesis held up his rapier as its red metal gleamed in the sun, and Angeal grabbed one of his old swords, not wanting to use his broad one yet.

Angeal looked over at Genesis and said

"Don't take Sephiroth lightly" he told the hot headed First.

Genesis merely snorted and said

"Noted"

The two then charged at the General. Sephiroth blocked their attacks easily, smiling as he parried with his two friends.

There was a pause where Sephiroth stood in-between the two of them. Angeal gripped his sword tighter and sprang forward as Genesis did the same. They hit Sephiroth's sword at the same time, sparks flying in the air. He pushed them back, and the dance began again.

As Sephiroth pushed Genesis away and blocked Angeal, he laughed lightly once, and said

"Is that the best you can do?" his tone was amused and teasing.

He pushed Angeal back and flicked his sword. Angeal chuckled and joked

"All Hal Sephiroth"

Genesis watched the exchange before looking up and saying

"Angeal, stand back, I'll take Sephiroth alone"

"Genesis" Angeal said, staring at his smug friend.

Genesis didn't listen, he raised his sword and slid his hand down it, and the fire patterns traveling down the blade lit up as he said

"The world needs a new hero"

Sephiroth, use to his friends antics, smirked and said

"Come and try"

Genesis, his smirk grew and said

"So smug…but for how long?" he asked in fake curiosity then jumped forward. Angeal watched worriedly at the two.

As they fought, the strike of one of Genesis's blows pushed the metal under Sephiroth's feet down into a small crater. Sephiroth laughed a bit, trying to egg his friend on, these fights were always relaxing to him.

Genesis laughed to and jumped away only to run again. As the fight continued, the two Elite took to the air. Swinging in spark filled slashes in a free fall of the sky.

Genesis, not one to let up in a battle, moved away from Sephiroth and summoned a fire Matera in his hand, firing it repeatedly at the General. He dodged most of them, slashing through others. Once enough were in the air, Genesis had then swerve back around to face the general. Though he slashed a few the fire balls over whelmed him and he was caught in a flaming cocoon.

Genesis smiled and powered up one final attack only to be stopped by Angeal

"Stop" the man commanded; this fight was getting to personal. "You'll destroy us all"

Annoyed, he put the fire filled hand in Angeal's face and said

"That's no way to talk to a hero" he exploded the fire and Angeal went falling with a cry of pain.

Genesis watched him fall, turning back when the cocoon that held Sephiroth exploded with Sephiroth's slash attack.

He blocked the attacks, cutting through them. The sister ray below wasn't so lucky; its long ray falling into the ocean below.

In the communications tower, the alarm was going off. The three Elites battle was disturbing the simulation room. Shelk stood and left her office. The room was in a chaotic mess.

"Try and override the signal; stop that simulation" she hollered out, leaving the room. "Call me if you do"

She went to the elevator to go to level 49; she would have to override it manually.

Genesis landing on one of the broken cannon parts, Sephiroth the other; both stared at each other. As Sephiroth sunk below eye sight he rapidly attack through the metal; jumping up to meet his red haired friend.

Earlier it had been Genesis who had done most of the attacking; now Sephiroth was on the move.

The sister ray was destroyed, falling as the two continued to slash through the metal. The rest behind them was exploding as the simulation was designed to.

Sephiroth pushed Genesis back so hard, he flew through the air. Landing all the way back to where he had been sitting earlier. He looked up with a growl.

Sephiroth came down just as Genesis activated his sword. The two clashed and a bright light exploded from the two weapons. The two glared at one another before jumping back.

Both jumped back in for another attack when Angeal jumped in the way. Blocking Sephiroth with his broad sword still on his back and his old sword blocked Genesis.

"Enough" he commanded, this fight had gone on long enough. They probably destroyed the training room by now.

"Angeal" Sephiroth said, his tone questioning the man's action. He backed off slightly.

Genesis still in a fighting mode said

"Out of my way"

He summoned blue Matera but Angeal didn't budge. Angeal's old sword however gave way under the Rapiers pressure and broke. Flying into the air, it sliced through one of Genesis's shoulders.

He grunted, the force pushing him back. Sephiroth stared wide eyed, never seeing his friend hurt before.

"Genesis" Angeal said as the man went to his knees clutching his arms.

Shelk reached the control room to level 49 training room and began to punch the code to shut down the simulation. Once the simulation was down she sighed and went to the door, hoping the three would be out soon.

Genesis, trying to control his breathing, looked up at his two friends and said

"Just a scrape" he stood "I'll be fine, don't worry." He bent down and picked up his sword.

"Even if the morrow is barren of promise, nothing shall forestall my return" he said just as the door to the training room opened.

"Yeah, and if you do this again there won't be a morrow or return for you three" a woman's voice said from the door.

The three looked up at the woman in the doorway. It was Shelk. Her hands were on her hips, her sunglasses ever present.

"Hello Shelk" Angeal said with a sigh

"What the hell" Shelk said glancing around, she could hear the wires sizzling "what did you do, stab every section of the wall, or just set the whole thing ablaze!"

Genesis looked at the frustrated woman, who didn't seem to be looking at any of them, just staring at the area they stood in.

Shelk frowned, Genesis, she assumed was close to her, he was putting most of his weight on one side, he was injured.

"General Sephiroth, First Angeal is you to hurt?"

"No" the two responded

"Good, now get out of here, I need to arrange repairs for the room before you three are ever let back in here"

"What about me?" Genesis asked

"I'm taking you to the medics" Shelk said

Genesis would have crossed his arms if he could have, he settled for snorting and saying

"No you're not"

Shelk raised an eye brow and crossed her arms

"The hell I'm not" she walked forward, her hand raised till she came in contact with his arm, grabbing it she pulled "You're wounded, medic now."

"Yeah" Genesis said pulling his arm away "you're coughing up Mako, why don't you go to a medic"

Shelk frowned; upset he mentioned that in front of the others. She scowled and said

"Your condition is much more pressing than mine." She snapped

Angeal walked up to them along with Sephiroth. He placed a hand on Genesis.

"Just go to the medics." He said as Genesis relaxed "catch up for some lunch later ok"

Genesis scowled and looked at Shelk who was thanking Angeal and nodding a greeting to Sephiroth.

"Fine" he grumbled

"Good" the two then headed out

"Nice meeting you Director" Sephiroth said as he passed

"You to General" Shelk nodded back.

After the two left Shelk turned back to the stubborn man and smiled. He blinked at her 180 personality

"Come on you stubborn head; let's go get your wound checked."

Genesis scowled and followed the woman out the door. As they walked, Shelk turned to his direction and said

"What you said, about the morrow and returning, that was a beautiful saying, what was it?"

Genesis looked at her and said

"Loveless, ever seen it?" he asked her in return

Shelk shook her head and said

"I've wanted to, but…" she trailed off "I could never see it" she said with a sad sigh.

Genesis frowned and sheathed his sword. He reached into his pocket and held up the book to her

"You could read it if you want"

She gained another sad smile

"I wouldn't be able to read your book either" she said

Genesis frowned and put his book away

"Why not?" they had reached the elevator by now; they stepped in and he pressed the button.

Shelk didn't say anything just reached up and touched her glasses. He frowned

"Why are you coughing up Mako?" he asked

Shelk bit her lip as she felt his stare on her but didn't answer the question. She felt him grip her arm.

"Come on Shelk, answer me" his tone was demanding, even rude but with an underlining tone of worry though she couldn't fathom why he would worry about her.

She smiled and said

"If I tell you will you promise not to tell anyone; I trust very few with this secret and I need to know if I can trust you?"

Genesis frowned at her question, could he keep the secret

"Will it endanger the lives of people I'm in charge of?" at the shake of her head he said "then I can keep your secret."

Shelk smiled a bit and hoped she wasn't making a big mistake. She pulled the glasses off but kept her eyes closed. She turned to him and said

"The reason I cough up Mako, the reason I can't see Loveless or read your book is because" she opened her eyes "I'm blind"

Genesis stared at her eyes. They had no black pupil, a white film covered Mako stained blue-green eyes. A long black scar traveled right through the center of her eye.

He took in a deep breath as the elevator stopped on the floor they needed. She put her glasses back on and walked out the doors. He followed after her

"How..." he sputtered out. How could she work for ShinRa, type, all the things required to run the communications tower.

"I had an accident when I was thirteen, leaving me permanently blind, I have a friend who found me and trained me, and then when I joined ShinRa, I memorized the whole building and key board and require all my personal to be verbal."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded walking stick, the handle was the typical black and end red for a blind person's walking stick. She showed it to him before putting it back into her pocket.

They reached the room just outside the medics.

"I beg you Genesis to keep my secret, I'm good at this job, this is the only thing I can do, I've nowhere else to go" she stopped "and my friend here was alone for so long, she found me, helped me, I couldn't leave her here alone, not again"

He nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder, feeling uncharacteristically protective. Maybe it was because she had confided in him, helped him, and trusted him; a bit.

"It will be ok, I won't tell unless you give me permission to"

She smiled and hugged him, he grunted because of his wounds. She quickly let go of him and stepped back. Before he went into the doctors room he turned and said

"Maybe we can get together sometime and I could read loveless to you" he wondered what possessed him to offer that but…he had already said it; no point in taking it back he supposed.

Shelk looked stunned to him, she felt stunned before smiling and saying

"I'd like that very much." He nodded and she turned and walked back to the elevator.

He watched her go before she got in and he went to go deal with the medics.

Shelk leaned against the wall of the elevator, she couldn't believe it, and she had just told someone her secret. Someone she had only met twice now. What was she thinking?

She slid to the floor and put a hand on her head. She frowned, telling him…she didn't feel hurt or feel like he would tell. She actually felt relieved that someone other than Kisala knew. She felt he could be trusted.

As the elevator dinged on the 30th floor and she headed back to the Communications tower, she smiled; it did feel really good to tell someone, like a great weight was off her chest. She nodded; she had done the right thing. She may have even gotten a friend out of it.

* * *

now got and review the story and I'll think about righting little bonus jokes down here between the characters like my beta wants me to


	6. P1 CC: Chapter five

Here is chapter five, felt some of you deserved a new chapter so soon, review and you'll get more chapter six

* * *

**Part one**

**Chapter five: **

Kisala headed to the directors of SOLDIERS office. She was moving quickly because she didn't want to be seen by anyone in the building. She was the secret fourth elite and secret she was determined to remain.

The door slide open and she looked around the room. Lazard was sitting at his desk. The president was on the screen.

She rolled her eyes; she figured he wouldn't actually show up. He was much to 'important' for something so trivial like showing up at a meeting with his Director of SOLDIER and one of his top elite.

"Hello Kisala" the director said as he noticed her walk in.

"You wanted to see me" she said skipping the formalities, she wasn't in the mood to play nice.

The president then spoke and she stood next to Lazard and looked at the fat man running her life.

"You will be going on a mission soon, once one is required of your skill" she raised an eyebrow "but you won't be going alone"

Kisala's eyes widened. She had been a secret in ShinRa for so long, their plan B. Why compromise that now?

"You will be going with the three other Elites"

It took all she had to control the expressions on her face.

"The president and I think it's time the other SOLDIERS or at least top ranking ones knew of your existence." Lazard explained and she looked down at him.

Kisala nodded, but she couldn't help the growl welling in her throat.

"I'm sorry Kisala, report back here when called, you will be debriefed and introduced" Lazard said after he disconnected the call with the president.

Kisala nodded stiffly and stalked out of the room. She closed the door and snarled to herself as she walked. She was so angry she didn't notice the tall man walking around the corner equally angry and focusing on the large stack of paper work in his arms.

"Stupid paper work" Sephiroth muttered as he walked around the corner.

Suddenly he ran into something hard and all his papers went scattering into the air. Sephiroth sat up and rubbed his head and looked at all the papers scattered around him. He narrowed his eyes, "That had taken forever to stack and organize." He snarled to himself.

He looked up at the one who knocked him over preparing to unleash his verbal furry, only to see a strange woman also rubbing her head. She had red hair swirled around her head except a patch near her ear braided and threaded through beads. She had a band with feathers on her head.

She wore shoulder red armor and an off shoulder blue dress. She was rubbing her head and glared at him with blue-green eyes much like Mako eyes. A sword sat at her side.

He stood as she did and he, feeling overly frustrated, growled out

"Watch where you going"

Kisala narrowed her eyes at the man. He had long silver hair and green cat like eyes that she couldn't help but find beautiful. However she was angry and her mind instantly put together who this was.

"Excuse me" she raised and eye brow "you're like what, 6ft tall, and can't even look over a stack of papers to see if anyone is walking in his path" she growled out.

Sephiroth growled and reached for his sword. She looked taken aback and narrowed her eyes also reaching for her sword. They both had it out half way when Lazard came running out of his office. He looked at them and blinked at the hostility both showed at one another.

"Kisala vanish" he ordered her.

Kisala sheathed her sword and with a snort reached into the belt at her side; she vanished with smoke shortly after. Sephiroth waved away the smoke as it drifted in his face.

Lazard went up to him and helped him pick up the papers he had dropped. Once he had them all in his hands, he headed to his office, he had to go look up that woman…Kisala.

Cloud sighed as he walked with Zack. His commanding officer was taking him and the others to go meet Zacks mentor, who he knew to be Angeal, one of the First class elite. He had to admit he was a bit nervous.

Zack, seeing the boy's nervousness said

"Relax spiky" he said causing Cloud to roll his eyes. "Angeal is one of the nicer Elite, if we were meeting I don't know, Genesis or Sephiroth, I could understand but all three are pretty ok guys"

Cloud nodded, some of his nerves settling at Zacks relaxed position as he walked.

Alexander, Keith, Abel, and Chad walked with them as well.

Alexander was blonde and blue eyed much like cloud. But he was stuck up and Zack really didn't think he would amount to anything if he didn't get his act together. He also loved to bully Cloud.

Keith was a Matera expert; his fast knowledge would be helpful later on in missions. He had brown hair with green eyes and was pretty shy.

Abel and Chad were both Turks people and Zack was ready to tell them their options and get them to a Turk leader, they really didn't need to be wasting their time in SOLDIER when they would be good Turks. Abel had black long hair in some braid and Chad had short brown.

"Come on, why we do have to do this?" questioned Alex as they got closer to the training rooms.

"Because" Zack said with an air of impatience "you all are getting your weapons today"

The group seemed excited about that. They wouldn't be able to get custom made weapons till after the exams for Second but they got basic ones based on their performance in front of a Second or First Class operative.

Zack opened the training room and let his students in. Angeal was leaning on the observe tower above. He watched the students his own student got. He smiled as he talked to them and coughed making his presence known.

"Zackary" he called down and said boy looked up.

Zack frowned as his students chuckled under their breath at the name and he gave them a sharp look, snapping them back to attention. Angeal walked down to them and smiled.

"So these are your recruits." He walked along the line with his hands behind his back. He nodded once to Zack who grinned and pointed each one out

"This is Keith Adamson, Abel Candor, Chad Gangland, Cloud Strife and Alexander Rydal" he pointed to each one with the name.

Angeal nodded and spoke to the recruits

"Today you will be testing different weapons to see what fits your best. Zack has already tested `you're fighting skills and made a judgment from, there but I am here to evaluate you now"

"Sir" the five said as they saluted.

Angeal took a clip board off the carte located in the room alongside a bunch of basic weapons and read from it

"Cloud Strife" he called the first person.

A boy with blue eyes and Chocobo's hair came forward. Angeal raised an eye brow and looked at the comment Zack had made; possible for a broad sword.

Angeal picked up a smaller flat sword, similar to the one he and Zack started out with. He twirled it and held it out to the blonde boy. Cloud took it and held it gently in his hands, but correctly. Angeal nodded and spoke

"Zack recommends a broad sword for you, I want to see if this is true or not" Cloud nodded and blinked as reflexes clicked in to block the small sword, similar to his own, that Angeal swung down at him.

Cloud dodged rolled away from the sword, bringing it into a defensive position, spreading his feet. Angeal eyed him and nodded, lowering his own sword.

"Practice with that one, and spar with Zack if you can, your center of balance needs to be raised a bit"

Cloud nodded and saluted, going back to his position in line. Angeal looked at the next person on the list.

"Keith Adamson" he read the comment, Matera expert.

Angeal looked at the vast weapons laid out and his eyes spotted something. A staff, blue in color; he grinned and grabbed the weapon. He tossed it to the boy who caught it easily.

"Says you're good at Matera, that's good however not always effective. One must defend them-selves if they ever come across a monster immune to Matera."

Keith nodded holding the staff in the middle; there were several knots in the staff, to increase the blows strength.

"Practice that, I know Zack knows a few people who use staffs, you can also practice blocking sword attacks."

He swing his sword and the boy raised it, he teetered a bit and Angeal smiled

"Hold the staff with both hands when you block, then lower them to swing with your weight." He told the boy who nodded in thanks and joined his line.

Angeal looked at the list and read the next name

"Chad Gangland" he said and looked at the man before him. He was pretty muscular for his age, looking more like a fist fighter than anything; a Turk. He looked down and saw Zack had written that as well.

He looked at the weapons and picked up the electro rod. He held it out to the boy and said

"You are much better suited for the Turks it seems, I know the apprentice to Tseng uses one of these as well, have Zack help you seek him out for training time"

Chad nodded and stood back, next to cloud. Angeal read the next name, which also had Turk under his name.

"Abel Candor" he said "Also more suited for Turks" he looked around and picked up a gun.

"This would be good for you" the boy looked shy almost, laid back "it's light, portable and you can fire from a distance. Arrange time in the shooting range and lessons with the instructors there. "

The boy saluted and moved back near Chad. He looked down and noticed there wasn't a comment next to the next name. He frowned and glanced at Zack while saying

"Alexander Rydal"

"That's me Sir" the boy said walking forward, in a slouched position.

Angeal frowned; this boy seemed like either a show off or a slacker, maybe both.

"Why do you want to be in SOLDIER?" he asked

Alex shrugged; confused he hadn't asked these questions of the others "don't really know seemed like a good idea."

Angeal nodded and looked at the mass of weapons trying to find something. He picked up a rather slandered sword and handed it to Alex.

Alex raised and eye at the sword but took it anyway. He grinned and held it confidently.

"Thanks sir" he said not taking his eyes off the sword and Angeal suddenly felt like he had given a bomb to a four year old.

The boy stepped back, still looking at his sword and Angeal cleared his throat.

"Now that we've provided you with the weapons it now up to you to practice with them; your weapon is an extension of yourself. So get to know it, feel it."

The group nodded and saluted just as the doors to the training room opened. A man with a microphone on his head walked in carrying an envelope, a thick one. He Saluted to Angeal and handed him the package.

"Orders from Communications Tower Sir" he said then saluted again and left.

Angeal opened the folder and pulled out a paper and two ear pieces. He placed the envelope and ear pieces on the crate next to the clip board and read the paper.

"Zack" he said catching the boys attention "dismiss your team, we've got a mission" he said

"Oh yeah" Zack shouted and turned to his team "alright, head back to the Barracks, get some training time in and work with your new weapons"

"Sir" they said and left the room after a salute.

Zack waited till the door was closed before he turned and said

"Alright, so what's our mission?" his grin was ear from ear.

Angeal shook his head and read the paper

"We've got to go and get a scientist, he stole valuable ShinRa information" he nodded

"What scientist?" Zack asked taking the ear piece offered to him.

Angeal shrugged

"Doesn't say, says we'll be debriefed on the way, he is in one of the rectors on the plat, reactor five"

Zack nodded and the two left to the entrance.

Tseng met them at the gate where a truck was waiting to drive them out to the reactor.

"Director Shelk will debrief you on the way" he said "if you switch your ear pieces on she can relay info to you."

Angeal nodded and the truck drove away. They both put the ear pieces in and waited. They soon heard a female voice on the other end.

"_Communications to Angeal_" a familiar female voice said

"Angeal, reporting" the commander replied

Shelk smiled and rolled her eyes and said

"_Good, here's the mission, Hollander stole files from ShinRa and has escaped to his own personal lab in reactor five. Lazard felt you would be better to handle this mission Angeal_"

Zack looked at his superior who had looked surprised at the mention of Hollander.

"Yes," he said "did he take what project I think he took?" he asked Shelk who confirmed it.

The truck stopped in front of Reactor five and the two entered as it drove away.

"Be careful Zack," Angeal told the boy who looked excited "I don't know what traps Hollander has put in here."

Zack nodded and the two entered.

Climbing down the levels of the reactors they found a monster blocking their way. Zack charged and split the thing after a few blows. It crumpled to the group but didn't vanish like most monsters. Zack frowned and bent down beside it.

"What's going on Angeal?" Zack asked, looking up at him.

Shelk wondered that too, from inside the tower

"_What's going on_?" she asked, "_Hollander disabled all cameras within the reactor so I can't monitor you" _

Angeal thanked her and look at the monster. His face was on the monsters neck.

"A clone," he said, "Hollander made a clone of me…and probably Genesis as well" he pressed his ear "Shelk does Genesis know about Hollander"

Shelk looked at one of her works who replied "no"

"_Thanks a negative, I think though, that if he made clones of the two of you, it was done after I dropped him off at the medics, unless something happened before. Lazard didn't feel Genesis could remain level headed in this mission." _

Angeal nodded, he had to agree.

"Let's keep moving" he told Zack and the two continued down the reactor. After many twists and turns, and several monsters later, Zack was beginning to feel dizzy. He pressed his ear and said

"I'm starting to figure why you stay in the tower Princess Shelk" he said

Shelk rolled her eyes and snorted at the Second

"Yes because it's only puppies that get sent to the dungeon"

Zack frowned as Angeal chuckled.

"Angeal's down here to" he stated

"_Consider him your jailer" _Shelk smirked on the other end.

They reached one of the doors and Angeal examined it

"It seems this door isn't being powered" he said "the power source being Mako"

He walked over to the ledge and looked down; Zack also looked over at the plate form below them.

"Zack" Angeal said "go open the valve on the lowest level that should restore the power flow."

Zack nodded and ran off to do so.

* * *

review and Ill post chapter six, and please people actually review, I love the favaratores and the alerts but a comment, thats like chocolaty cheese cake...Love you'll


	7. P1 CC: Chapter six

**Thank you all to those reviewers, favratores, alerters and people I know are reading but aren't reviewing, here is chapter six, remember the more review the faster I update. **

**I don't own Final fantasy VII, just Shelk and Kisala**

**ps those of you that read till the end of time, it should be updated soon, me and it's writter are currently working on chapter one. **

**

* * *

**

**Part one**

**Chapter Six:**

Zack came back, to find the light above the door was glowing green. The two nodded and went in.

Below them was Hollanders hidden lab. There was a few mako camber and its controls in one corner and what looked like a lot of junk scattered around. Zack looked around while Angeal walked down the stairs.

Angeal walked over to another reactor hidden in the corner Zack hadn't seen. Zack caught up just as Angeal looked in. He scowled and moved to look at some notes on the table.

Zack looked in and saw some kind of Monster, like the ones he had fought before

"Lord" he said jumping away and Angeal went to talk to Shelk

"We've found Hollanders lab, he isn't here but we've found one of his…clones" he said

"_Alright, just gather the stolen documents and you can leave_" Shelk told them.

Angeal nodded and said to Zack

"These are the classified documents Hollander stole on project S, Angel and Ancients. Some may have been left here, search carefully ok"

Zack nodded and went off looking around the room. He found several documents he didn't like.

"All these projects" Zack said turning to Angeal, "experimenting on babies, digging up life forms form the planet and injecting cells from said life form into a child." He huffed annoyed and his grip on the papers tightened

Angeal sighed and nodded

"Hojo, Hollander and Gast are the three scientist of ShinRa. However Hojo and Gast were the only ones to ever succeed in most of their experiments."

"Really" Zack questioned shuffling up the papers

"Yes, Gast was always searching for the Ancients, but he never experimented on them, he just learned from them. Then one day he came up with Project Cosmos. It was said to be the greatest thing he had ever done, and when he died the project vanished. Hojo's greatest achievement was…Sephiroth."

Zack stared wide eyed, so shocked he almost dropped the papers

"Sephiroth…" he said

"Yes, his son and greatest experiment"

"SON" Zack shouted and shuttered Sephiroth and Hojo were nothing alike. "And what were Hollanders experiments"

Angeal frowned and said

"Me and Genesis"

Zack stared the stared while pointing madly

"But you said he failed all of his"

Angeal nodded

"We are pretty normal, Genesis and I, nothing like Sephiroth and whatever Cosmo is"

Zack nodded and felt relief go through him. There were footsteps on the stairs and the two looked up to see Hollander. The man had black hair and a beard. He had a white lab coat on and an orange shirt and white pants.

"Angeal" Hollander said surprised

"Target sighted" Angeal told Shelk "permission to peruse"

Hollander took off after he heard these words. Zack cursed and chased after him, Angeal close on his heels.

Hollander, having a head start, had already gotten to the second door in the reactor. Zack sped up, Angeal following. Several of his clones got in the way as he was being chased. Each time the two stopped to destroy them, he got further and further away.

Finally they cornered him on an open space in the reactor.

Hollander, in a state of panic, tripped and stumbled back away from the two SOLDIERS.

"Hollander" Zack said walking calmly "just come peacefully"

Hollander shook his head and said

"Everyone thought I had failed with Genesis and Angeal because it didn't form right away" the two SOLDIERS looked at one another "no, it just took a while, it's taking a while, you'll see!"

He jumped back as one of his clones landed, fire Matera in his claw. He slammed it into the ground. It traveled along the path going right to where Zack was standing.

The ground shook and the platform broke under his feet. Zack yelled as he fell. The last thing he saw was Angeal standing at the edge calling his named.

"ZACK!" then darkness

Zack felt pain in his head and could have sworn he was seeing white angel feather floating down as he heard a familiar voice say

_Tell me what happened _

"Mom?" he said surprised and confused.

Suddenly his mother's voice mixed with another and said

"Hello" the voice became clearer.

"Mom?" he asked confused and he squinted his eyes against a bright light.

When he could see he blinked and stared. There standing in front of him was a woman with brown hair in a braid. She wore some blue and white dress and had really pretty green eye.

"Hooray" she said when she noticed he was awake.

"Heaven?" he asked

"Not quite" the girl said smiling.

He groaned and sat up

"Church in the slums" she continued and looked at him as he stared at her

"An Angel?" he asked, surely he was dead, or this really was an angel, make sense is she was in a church.

She shook her head with a smile and said

"No I'm Aerith." She turned and pointed to the roof "you fell from the sky, scared me"

He smiled and said

"So you saved me"

"Not really" she said and turned away as if embarrassed. She mimicked talking to someone on the floor and said "Hello, that's all did"

He couldn't help himself, he laughed. She was such…he didn't know how to describe her. He got to his feet and turned to her

"Thank you so much Aerith, I'm Zack" he crossed his arms and said "I have to repay you somehow"

She shook her head

"Don't worry about"

"No," he protested and paced for a moment.

"I know, how about one date" he said

She turned a pretty pink and said

"What is that, don't be silly"

He blinked and sighed feeling very rejected; he went to walk away when something crunched under his boots.

"Stop don't step on the flowers" Aerith told him and he looked down before looking back at Aerith.

He backed away and saw she had her hands on her hips

"Normally people are more careful with flower" she scolded

He smiled and said

"Well I guess I'm not normal" he looked down at the flowers he really just noticed and bent over on his knees. "You don't see a lot of flowers in Midgar" he said admiring them. There was a bunch of white and yellows, few other colors scattered here and there.

He turned to her and said

"There like luxury items around here"

She nodded and pointed to them

"They only grow here" she then walked in a little circle "although I planted some outside my house" she giggled.

He nodded and put his hands behind his back

"If I were you, I'd sell them" she looked up at him and he gave a cheesy grin "Midgar full of flowers, your wallet full of money"

She repeated it at a much slower pace, testing how it sounded. She then smiled at him

He would have said something else when his ear peace gave a shriek

"_ZACK"_

His eyes widened and Aerith looked at him strangely.

"Sorry Shelk" he responded, pressing the ear piece.

He heard her sigh in relief

"_Thank heaven you're alright, where are you" _

Zack looked around, up at the ceiling he fell through

"Uh, under sector five, in the slums at an old church"

Shelk's eyes widened; the church Kisala visited. Zack wondered at her silence when the doors to the church opened. He looked up to see a woman enter, she had red hair with braids and feathers. She wore armor and a shoulder dress, extending to her ankles on the front. She had a sword at her side.

Blue eyes looked up startled to see him before snarling and said

"Aerith" she yelled and pulled her sword free "That's a SOLDIER"

Aerith stood and nodded

"Yeah, he fell through the roof"

Kisala looked up at the roof to see the hole was slightly bigger. She raised her eyebrow

"And just what were you doing up there" she said holding the sword out to him. He raised his hands up in surrender and tried to look innocent.

"Uh, I was on a mission but fell through when I got attacked" he winced and seemed to talk to someone in his ear "no, no, Shelk I'm fine, just some woman walked into the church"

Kisala's eyes widened, he was talking to Shelk…

"What's your name?" she demanded her own eyes narrowing

He grinned and did a salute

"Second Class Zack Fair"

She nodded and sheathed her sword.

"Kisala" she said looking over at Aerith who was grinning at the boy. She raised her eyebrow and gained a knowing smirk.

"If you fell through the plate you should probably head back up and let them all know you're alright" she eyed him daring him to question her.

Zack felt like he did when he first talked to Sephiroth, really meek. He nodded and headed to the church doors

"Hey Aerith, I'd um like to see you again, if that's ok?" he asked the flower girl

She smiled at him, twisting her hands behind her back and nodded

"Sure" she smiled and Zack left out the door.

Kisala looked at the door then at Aerith and laughed

"You like him" she giggled

Aerith turned red and turned her back to Kisala.

"How can, I just met him"

Kisala rolled her eyes.

"Duh, ever heard of Love at first sight" She teased.

Aerith was as much fun to tease as Shelk was, when she found something to tease them about that is.

Aerith smiled and let out a giggle as she sat back down amongst her flowers to tend them. Kisala sat in the pews and watched.

* * *

I hope you all liked this chapter, now just press the button below and tell me all that you thought about it.


	8. P1 CC: Chapter Seven

**I was on a role, so here is the next chapter, I am going to try and update faster...hopefully and reviews help people...just saying**

**

* * *

**

**Part one**

**Chapter Seven: **

Genesis leaned against the wall next to the communications tower door as some of the employs left. His eyes were slightly closed as he waited for a certain person to emerge from the room. A few of the others gave him weird looks.

He didn't blame them. Here was one of the elites, leaning against the communications tower room arms crossed, one foot on the wall.

Once familiar red braided hair emerged he stepped away and said

"Hello Shelk"

Said girl jumped in the air and whirled to his direction and he held back his laughter. He smirked at her.

"Genesis?" she shrieked at him.

"Oh, did I scare you?" he asked and she could hear the amusement in his voice

She turned away with a scowl, her braid swishing out

"No, you just slightly surprised me" she crossed her arms.

He laughed and shook his head at her. He put her arm in his and led her to where he wanted to take her.

"Where are we going?" she asked as they entered the elevator.

"I know you really can't see a whole lot but at the top of the building there is this balcony I go to sometimes, the breeze is nice up there and I thought I could start reading loveless to you"

Shelk nodded and waited as the elevator dinged

"What floor are we on?" she asked, stepping out with him

"50TH" He stated.

The balcony was an extension of one of the empty board room. None of the board of directors ever used it much so he came up here sometimes, to think."

Opening the balcony door he pulled on her hand and led her out onto the balcony. Shelk smiled as a breeze hit her face, pushing back her bangs and braid. She kept the grin as Genesis led her to some chairs and sat her down in one.

Genesis sat down next to Shelk and pulled out the Loveless book

"How much do you know about Loveless?" he asked, staring at its cover

"Not much?" she shrugged "I know it's a poem and the final act is missing"

He nodded and says

"It's about three young men who set out on a quest to find the fable gift of the goddess; they are the hero, the traveler and the prisoner."

Shelk nodded and said

"If we do this, we can only do it for so long; my lunch break is only about 30 minutes you know"

Genesis nodded, then realized she couldn't see it so he said

"And mines about 20, many things to do as elite"

She giggled and said

"Do they involve destroying training rooms?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"No, not always" he smirked at her.

She rolled her eyes and took off her sunglasses. Keeping her eyes closed she leaned back in the chair and motioned to Genesis.

"You can start anytime" she said

Genesis opened the book again, to the first page and began

"When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, the goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar. She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting"

Shelk smiled as she listened to the poems coming from Genesis's mouth. She admitted she never felt more at peace.

Cloud spent several times in the next few months practicing with Zack. He found he liked his mentor very much. Zack was funny, laid back but a good fighter and Cloud liked that. They had already been on a few missions together and the Exams for second Class were soon.

As they parried Zack got an idea. He grinned and backed up so he could talk to Cloud

"Hey Cloud, now that you are basically the only student I have left how about we add in some new training buddies"

Cloud blinked and shrugged

"I guess"

"Good" he grinned and put his sword on his back, Cloud doing the same.

He grabbed the boys hand and dragged him out the door and up to the office levels of SOLDIER.

"Where are we going?' Cloud asked as they got into the elevator, going up two floors.

Zack grinned but didn't say anything as the door dinged and he dragged his friend down the hall. They pass Lazard's office and went to the one at the very end of the hall.

Cloud read the name on the door and paled.

"Zack" he said looking nervous

"Oh relax" Zack waved the boys concerns away.

Zack knocked on the door and waited for the command to enter. He pushed open the door and grinned at the general sitting at the desk.

"What do you want Zack" Sephiroth said looking up at the boy; he was grinning like a cat who caught the canary and got into the cream. It never sat well with him when Zack got that look.

"Wanted you to meet one of my kiddies" he yanked in someone from the office and a blonde haired man stumbled into the room

Sephiroth stared at Cloud who stared back. Cloud saluted while shooting glares at the mentor out of the corner of his eyes. Sephiroth chuckled and waved the two in.

"So you're Cloud Strife"

Cloud blinked and nodded,

"The hair certainly matches Zacks description; it certainly does match a Chocobo's Zack." Zack was glaring at him while Cloud glared at Zack.

He turned to Cloud while addressing Zack

"What do you want Zack"

Zack put on an over done frown and said

"Can't I come and visit my good old buddy old pal"

"Call me that again…" he trailed the threat and Zack continued undisturbed though Cloud felt uncomfortable. "And I'll have you demoted to third Class for the rest of your life."

Zack ignored he empty threat and continued though Cloud was wondering if his teacher was crazy.

"I thought, with most of my other students training with other people, except Alex who thinks he can do this himself, I thought Cloud, me and you and maybe Angeal and Genesis could all train together. Clouds taking the first part of the second exams soon and I thought he should get some experience in"

Sephiroth leaned back in his chair and eyed the blonde while thinking. It was a good idea. Helping Zack train the kid, gave him an excuse to hang out with his friend and get out of his office more. He shrugged

"When I have time"

Clouds eyes widened and Zack gave a yell in joy. After he calmed down he looked around and asked

"Where are Angeal and Genesis?"

"It is lunch break for us" he told Zack "Angeal is eating, Genesis, I don't know he sometimes disappears around this time." Sephiroth shrugged.

Zack nodded and dragged cloud out the office again to go get food, and probably find Angeal. He poked his head back in and said

"See ya later old buddy old pal" he dodged the book thrown his way by closing the door.

Sephiroth made sure the puppy and his little Chocobo's were gone before continuing the search he had started.

He pulled up the ShinRa personal files and typed in Kisala. One match came up. He clicked on it.

The picture and name matched the woman, but in big Red letters across the screen read

Classified, personal only a small box appeared for a name and password. He shrugged and typed in his name and password. There was a beep and the computer said

ACESS DENIED,

He blinked…he didn't have high enough clearance to access the files. That was odd, he was the general for peats sake; he should have high enough clearance for everything. He glanced at the clock and closed the window.

He stood and left his office, making his way to the Science corners of the building, for his monthly appointment with a certain…scientist.

Kisala frowned as she watched Aerith put flowers from her garden into wagon Zack made for her. She chuckled; it looked more like a baby carriage. She sighed at the memory. Zack had to go up and down different sections of Midgar to find the tools, wood, paint and instructions to build the thing; and when he did Aerith hadn't like it; she wanted a better one

Kisala laughed at the memory but stopped immediately when the church doors opened, but it wasn't Zack who entered. It was a wutairin man. The black hair in a ponytail and the red dot on his forehead

She stood up immediately her book forgotten on the ground, sword already from its sheath.

"Who are you?" she demanded, growling quietly so not alarm Aerith who wasn't paying attention.

"Tseng" he raised his hands, showing her he didn't have a gun "I'm going to pull my gun out and put it on the ground in front of me" he told her.

She narrowed her eyes at him but nodded, pointing her sword at him. He reached and pull his firearm out of its holster and placed it on the ground, using his foot he pushed it closer to her. She nodded and sheathed her sword. She pulled the sheath out from her belt and placed it on the floor near his gun. Now they were both on equal ground.

"What do you want" Kisala asked him

"As you've already noticed the Turks have been watching Aerith" he said looking at the girl behind them

Kisala nodded, she had noticed it, that's why she was here, every day

"When the time comes Hojo will tell us to take her…"

Kisala growled at him, her fingers flexing but Tseng continued undisturbed

"She's a very special girl" Kisala nodded "and when the order goes out I can't do anything…" he trailed off and looked at her pointedly.

She understood, he couldn't do anything but…she could, he wanted her to make sure they didn't take her, that they would fail, make them fail.

"Understood" she said and Tseng nodded to her, picked up his gun and walked back out the door.

Kisala picked up her sword and headed back to her spot. She picked up her book and looked up to see Aerith looking at her.

"So what did he want?" she asked walking up the aisle to where her bodyguard was.

"Nothing much, just telling me why they were here"

Aerith nodded and looked back at her flowers and put her hands behind her backs.

"Don't worry Aerith" Kisala said putting a hand on her shoulder "I'm not going to let them take and I know Zack isn't either"

Aerith smiled and said

"I'm not worried" she smiled then looked off, her face gaining a blank look.

She smiled again and walked back to her flowers. Kisala frowned and watched her for a minute before sitting back in the pew by the door and opening her book back up and began to read again.

* * *

please review you lovely lovely people


	9. P1 CC: Chapter Eight

**Thank you to all my readers and reviews hope you like his chapter**

**Don't own FF7 just Shelk and Kisala**

**Part one**

**Chapter eight: **

Zack ran after he left the gates of ShinRa behind. He hadn't been able to visit Aerith in couple of weeks and he wanted to see her.

As he ran through the little market place leading to sector five he stopped when one of the stalls caught his eyes. It was a little accessory shop. He grinned and walked up to the shop to buy something.

Once he got to the church he grinned and pushed open the door, and smiled at the familiar sight. Of course Kisala was sitting in one of the pews, reading this time. Aerith was bending over her precious flowers. Packing them up to put in the wagon he had built for her to sell her flowers.

He walked in completely and closed the door behind him. Kisala looked up at him and went back to reading. Ever sense he fell through the roof a month ago he had been coming to visit the flower girl every chance he got.

Zack, just before he closed the door noticed Tseng sitting outside. He frowned. The Turks had been watching Aerith and he didn't completely understand why.

"Hello puppy" Kisala said, ever since Shelk told her the nick name Angeal had called him, she had taken to calling him that too. Zack had given up asking where she had heard the name from.

"Hi Kisala" he said walking down the aisle to Aerith. He stopped just behind her and said

"Hello pretty lady"

Aerith turned to him and smiled. She stood and hugged him

"Hi Zack"

"Sorry about not being able to visit you and all" he rubbed his neck sheepishly "but hey, I've got you a present, it's got kind of a double meaning to it. The first meaning is an apology for not visiting."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pink scarf used for hair bows. Aerith gasped at it. She had pointed it out to him on one of his many visits but hadn't enough to buy it yet.

"Oh Zack" she said as he tied the ribbon into a bow around her braid.

Kisala nodded approvingly behind them.

"What's the second meaning?" she asked touching the bow and looking back at Zack who suddenly looked really nervous.

"Um, well I was hoping you…you…would …" he stuttered out, his face pink, his blue eyes glancing anywhere but her. He took a breath

"Aerith would you be my girlfriend"

Aerith blinked and a sweet smile spread on her face. She nodded and said

"Yes Zack, I would like that very much"

Zack blinked, standing there in shock, not believing she had just said yes. A grin suddenly broke out on his face and he hugged her, lifting her off the ground and spun her around. She laughed as he did so.

"You said yes, I didn't think you would, Kisala, did you hear, she said yes"

Kisala didn't look up from her book as she nodded and said

"Yes I heard, I don't understand what the poor girl is thinking"

Zack frowned at her but turned back to Aerith and grinned. She smiled softly at him, his arms still wrapped around her. In his glee Zack bent down and presses his lips to her. Her eyes widened but she kissed back after a moment.

Kisala, noticing it had gone quiet looked up from her book only to smile softly. She closed her book and stood. She smiled at the couple and walked out of the church.

She frowned; love was such a wasted emotion it only got you hurt in the end. She shook her head, she shouldn't be bitter to Aerith for finding love. She headed back up to the ShinRa building, Zack could watch Aerith, and she wanted to be alone for a bit.

As she passes, she narrowed her eyes at the Turk, daring them to try and kidnapped Aerith on her and Zacks watch.

Genesis rested on the chair as he read to the blind woman next to him

"My friend, the fates are cruel. There are no dreams; no honor remains. The arrow has left the bow of the goddess. My soul corrupted by vengeance; hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey. In my own salvation and your eternal slumber; Legend shall speak of sacrifice at world's end. The wind sails over the water's surface quietly, but surely"

He stopped and stared at the woman next to him, she was looking forward with her eyes closed like always, a look of peace on her face. For a moment he thought she was asleep when she spoke

"Why'd you stop?" she asked

"Just thinking" was the reply "what is the gift of the goddess" he asked her

She looked thoughtful and said

"I think it's different for everyone. For the hero it's finding the answer; the traveler, reaching the end of his journey. To the prisoner, it's love" she turned to him "though they don't yet know the answer; I think they already have the answer." She smiled "want to know what I think the gift of the goddess is"

"Sure" he shrugged, marking the place in the book

"Life" she said and he blinked at her "life is the greatest gift anyone could give; a chance to live, to experience all the tiny gifts out there. Finding life's answer, completing a journey, finding love, friends; it's all tiny gifts inside the largest gift."

She stood and walked slowly to the Balcony's edge; he got up and followed her. The sun was setting at the time he had gotten her up here, as both of them were busy today.

The sun turned the sky red and yellow as it set, it also changed her as well. It set her hair ablaze in fiery yellows and reds. Made her skin glow and he felt pretty breathless looking at her. He turned away from the sight suddenly feeling scared.

"We should get back down stairs" he said quickly, talking her arm and leading her back to the elevator.

A little sad her time with him was over, Shelk nodded and said

"What do you think the gift of the goddess is?"

He didn't say anything the whole ride down. He gently pushed her out of the elevator; she realized they were on the 30th floor. Just as the doors were closing he said

"I don't know yet" and then he could no longer see her.

As the elevator traveled he leaned against the wall like he was carrying something heavy and whispered

"But I think I'm finding out"

Sephiroth was sitting in Hojo's lab, thinking as Mako was pumped into his system. Hojo stood next to the monitors, watching his readings. The doctor noticed his face and said

"What has you in such deep thought?"

Sephiroth looked at his 'father' and said

"Curiosity I suppose"

Hojo's interested peeked and he turned to his project fully. Sephiroth sighed and said

"I ran into this woman…" Hojo scowled but he continued "I tried to look her up in the data base"

Hojo turned, his interest deflated

"Don't waste your time Sephiroth, women, such useless things." He waved his hand away

"When I looked her up, I got a classified alert, and not even I had high enough clearance to look her up" he continued without pause.

Hojo leaned against the machine and looked at Sephiroth; the general didn't have Clearance to look up someone in the building. He sighed, feeling a headache coming.

"Can't believe I'm asking this, but what was this woman's name" he held his hands to his head

"Kisala" Sephiroth said

That name struck a chord in Hojo's memory banks, a little girl with red hair calling him a meanie.

"What did she look like" he asked looking up, curious again.

"Red hair, beads, feathers, had blue eyes."

Hojo nodded and turned away and said

"I know her"

Sephiroth looked at the mad man; he actually came of some use.

"She visited me once, when you were little, a little brat she was. She came with professor Gast…" he trailed off gaining a confused look "yes Professor Gast brought her…" his face broke in to shock before morphing into glee and he laughed.

Sephiroth stared at the man as he undid his machines, muttering under his breath

"We're done for today, get out of here, I've got something really important to do" the scientist muttered going over to his filing cabinets, digging around inside.

Sephiroth shrugged, he didn't need to be told twice to get out of here. He hurried to the door before Hojo called out to him

"Sephiroth where did you meet Kisala"

Sephiroth blinked and said

"Just outside of Director Lazard's office"

He then left; the last thing he heard Hojo say before the doors closed was

"The key, the key to cosmos, right under my nose the whole time"

Sephiroth shook his head, walking off, but he couldn't shake the feeling he had just done something wrong, something horribly wrong.

Zack was sitting in the gym with Genesis, Sephiroth and Angeal, the latter sparing with Cloud. With the Exams only a week away, Cloud was getting a lot of practice time. The three elite admitted that Cloud was good; he could make elite if he tried hard enough.

Sephiroth had even said

"I am not going to let you become a wasted talent" this made Zack swell in pride.

Zack had told his friends about his new girlfriend, most congratulated him, Genesis just sneered and left the room angry, leaving everyone confused.

"Does anyone know what's eating Genesis?" Zack asked as Angeal and Cloud took a break.

Cloud shook his head. The red Elite were brutal in training, so he tended to avoid the man when he was angry. Angeal and Sephiroth also had no clue what was going on but every time he would vanish for about half an hour, he came back worse.

"I think he's confused" Angeal stated and the others looked at him

"How do you figure?" Cloud asked

"If he was mad at one person he would be taking it out on that one person, mad at everyone, he would take it out on everyone. Right now he's silent and only gets snappish and then leaves." Cloud nodded at the logic.

"He seems to get worse every time he disappears." Zack said "does anyone know where he goes?"

The other shook their heads and Zack stood and stretched

"Well I think we should go find out" he said smiling.

The three looked at him like he was insane

"If he finds out, he's going to chop off one our limbs" Sephiroth said "so I'm out" the others nodded in agreement.

Zack waved them off and said

"He couldn't chop off one of your limbs Seph" he told the general, reverting to the annoying nick name.

Sephiroth scowled before smirking

"True, but you on the other hand, are not so lucky so thanks for volunteering." He patted the jaw dropping boy "such a shame, now I have to go tell your girlfriend she will be single again soon, as you most likely will die"

Sephiroth left the room, Angeal patted Zack on the head and Cloud quickly tried to follow the two firsts out. Zack grabbed him and said

"I don't think so spiky, if I'm going down, I'm taking one of you with me"

Cloud moaned as Zack dragged him off to go find Genesis.

They found him standing outside the communications tower, a scowl on his face. They hid as Shelk walked out and they greeted one another. The two walked to one elevator and got in.

"He's hanging out with Shelk?" Zack questioned once the elevator was on its way up

"The director of communications, what's so wrong about that" Cloud said, he shook his head at his soupier and went to walk away "if we're done, I'm going to go…"

He stopped suddenly as Zack grabbed his collar

"Not so fast Spiky, we need to follow to find out what they're doing."

Cloud groaned as his friend dragged him to the nearest elevator

"To the 50th floor" he shouted in a loud voice while pointing.

Zack pulled Cloud out of the elevator on the 50th floor and looked around. It was a bunch of board meeting rooms.

"So they're having a meeting" Cloud whispered as they crept along the hallway "can we go now"

Zack shushed him as they approached one of the only open doors. The two peeked in and saw the balcony door was open. Two chairs were set up with two people in them. Genesis was leaning on his knees, reading from his book Loveless. Shelk was leaning back in the other chair, looking up at the sky.

"Even if the morrow is barren of promises nothing shall forestall my return. To become the dew that quenches the land. To spare the sands, the seas, the skies I offer thee this silent sacrifice"

Zack closed the door and the two snuck back up to the elevator. Once inside and on their way back down. The two stared at each other.

"So…"Cloud said as Zack grinned

"Genesis has a crush" his grin became bigger "oh he is so going to get it now"

Cloud smacked his face with his palm, his friend was just asking to be killed; he knew it.

Genesis stopped reading as he felt the two intruders leave. He sighed and looked at Shelk who had her head turned in the direction of the door.

"Someone was just standing there" she said

"I know" he closed the book "that was the final act, the last act is missing so no one knows how it ends"

Shelk nodded, her eyes opened for once. Genesis stared at the injured eyes before asking

"What happened" he reached out to touch her face but stopped himself and stared at his hand as if it was a traitor.

"Do you really want to know" she asked turning to him, hugging her arms.

After a moment of silence he nodded while saying

"Yes I do"

* * *

go review now please


	10. P1 CC: Chapter Nine

**Chapter nine for you lovely people **

**Don't own FF7 only Shelk, Kisala and any pther none canon characters that come along [hint hint]**

**Part one**

**Chapter nine: **

Shelk leaned back in her chair, listening to the sound of Genesis breathing. She sighed and said

"It happened in my old village around when I was thirteen, we lived up in north crater, you know where Professor Gast use to live."

Genesis confirmed he knew of the location with a nod.

"Well I wasn't really liked there, no one in my family was. My mother had died in child birth and my father was a pretty tough man. He uses to tell me that emotions made one weak and vulnerable."

His hands clenched, her father had better have not done this to her

"The village didn't like us; Father said it had something to do with our ancestors. I don't know why but this local gang liked to pick on me whenever I was alone. One night I was walking home alone, the biggest mistake I ever made"

She took a shuttering breath and Genesis thought she looked so lost at that moment, looking out at the city she could not see

"The gang cornered me and chased me into an ally way. I noticed the leader; the one who really hated me was holding one of those mini Mako carriers." She looked at him

"Yes I know what it is, carriers that can carry Mako if it is need where there is no reactor and a small amount is needed"

She nodded at his description

"Well they held me down and took turns kicking me and hitting me and stuff. I didn't really struggle, once they were done they would leave and I could go home. Well the leader picked up the carrier and had them hold me up.

**Flashbacks**

Shelk was breathing deeply as she covered her neck and head with her arms. Her arms burned from where their feet had pounded into them and her stomach was cramping up. Her rips throbbed and she felt blood on her face. She could taste it in her mouth.

She kept her eyes clenched shut, praying it would be over soon and cursing her self for going out alone at night. She knew these people hated her but she didn't think anyone would be out this time of night. That was until they began herding her into the ally.

She felt two different sets of arms pull on her own arms. She whimpered when they were pried from her head and she was hauled shakily to her feet. Her hair had come lose from her braid and parts hung in her eyes. She could feel her lip split and blood dripping from her nose. One of her cheeks felt swollen.

Shelk looked up at the leader who was staring at her with loathing; a loathing she couldn't fathom, why did they hate her so much, what had she done to warrant their wrath. Her knees shook painfully as the leader stood up from his spot on the wall and lifted the mako container in his hands.

He then spoke

"You know it's your families fault. My parents told me that your ancestors came to this town long ago and legend says they summoned the mountain." Her sneered at her "that would make you a freak"

Shelk watched the container lift in the air and glint in the small moonlight over head before her vision flashed white. The swollen cheek stung as the leader swung it into her face, his lackeys holding her up.

Shelk did cry this time, she cried when the glass and metal made contact with her head and she cried when it was swung back for another blow. Her tears made her bruises sting a bit and they she watched them with bleary eyes as they flew in the air as her head followed the path of the blow.

The leader raised the container over his head this time and brought it down. There was a sound of shattering glass as it crashed into her head. The lackeys let go as she crumbled to the floor. She shivered when something slithered down her face from her head. She laid her head in the snow as glass fell to the floor, tented red and the bottom half of the container fell near her shoulder.

Shelk blinked when the burning soon came; she cried out as something green fell into her vision, she twitched and moaned as the mako from the container mixed with her wonders and burned and froze her at the same time. They had to be done now; there was nothing more they could do to her now.

She felt the lackeys lift her again and she cried harder. Her eyes opened and looked at the leader still holding the broken container, mako dripped from its shards and stained the inside glass still intact. The boy was breathing heavily.

"Why" she croaked out, "what did I do to you" her voice sounded dry and raspy to her own ears.

The boy raised the container again and she stared wide eyed at him as he whispered

"You…were born" then the broken container crashed into her face.

Shelk's scream echoed through the village as her eyes began to burn, oh how they burned and she screamed as the mako dripped into them.

Shelk wretched her hands from the lackeys and she clutched her face. Screaming and twitching as she fell to the ground. The leader through the glass at her head and glass littered the red snow as Shelk screamed. She could barely see; her vision was going out of focus and everything was turning a funny grey.

However she could hear very well. She head one of the men whisper

"Boss, her eyes are bleeding pretty bad?" he sounded worried but not for her.

"She must pay" the leaders shoes came into her blurred vision "she must pay for the sins of her ancestors" the shoe moved to kick her when a pair of foot steps running in their direction caused them to stop.

Shelk twitched, her body had gone numb as the shoes moved to run away, her vision looked like a fading tunnel and she felt like cotton was stuffed in her ears, did someone find her, she could hear someone screaming. Why was someone screaming like that…was that her screaming?

As her vision went faded she saw a pair of boots kneel next to her and felt soft hands and a whisper. Blue eyes hovered over her, worried…for her?

"Don't worry Shelk, it will be ok" the person whispered "it will be ok" Darkness then over came her.

**End of flash back. **

He…" she took a gulp of air "he hit me with the carrier; right in my eyes. The glass cut them and made holes, and Mako poured into me that way" she was taking deep breaths now and Genesis couldn't help himself anymore.

He stood and lifted the shaking girl up till he was sitting in her chair and she was in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned back, shushing her as she breathed. He knew this was a very dangerous road he was walking but at the moment he didn't care. After a few moments she continued

She leaned back into him and he took a moment to breath in the scent in her hair

"My friend, who will remain nameless, had found me, she brought me to doctor Gast, he did all he could for me but I would never see again" tears were coming out of her eyes now "He brought me back to my father who I think cried for the very first time in his life. The friend who found me and Gast told him they could take me in, teach me, and train me to live with my disability. My father let them. I think that killed him to do it, let me go. He died a few months later."

Genesis nodded still hugging her

"How did you get here?"

"Gast had been studying the ancients, he had found one, and when Hojo found out, he wanted that project, so Gast sent us here. My friend went to check on him and when she came back, she was alone. She told me Gast was dead and so was the ancient. It wasn't until a few months ago that I found out Gast and the Ancient's daughter had been saved and now my friend guards her."

Genesis nodded as he could hear the smile in her voice. She suddenly lurched forward a hand over her mouth coughing. She fell to her knees and heaved dryly into her hands. He went after her and lifted her off the floor back into the chair. He took her hand and looked at what she coughed up. Mako no blood

"It's just Mako, no blood or anything" he said "your body isn't made for Mako." He knelt in front of her "you know you could go get the Mako operation, that way your body will be adapted to it, and you won't be sick anymore"

She shook her head and said

"I will never trust the ShinRa doctors, especially the scientist Hojo, never" he nodded; he figured she would say that, she had bad experience with Mako.

"Alright no surgery" he looked at her sternly, knowing she could feel the gaze "but the moment you cough up blood, I'm taking you to someone"

She nodded patting his hand in understanding. He and Kisala both swore they would do that.

"Don't we have to get back" she said still not moving from where she knew he was kneeling in front of her.

"Yeah" he muttered not really taking his eyes from hers. Her eyes, once you got use to the scar, weren't all that bad to look at.

He didn't realize what he was doing until his lips were on hers. Shelk was surprised to feel them as well but she would it admit it was…pleasant being kissed. She felt his hands cup her cheeks and she leaned into the kiss. Just as she responded he pulled away, backing away from her.

"Sorry" he muttered to her and tore out the room, leaving the blind woman sitting on the chair, looking sad. She reached out where he had left the loveless book, running a hand on the cover she sighed.

Genesis rode the elevator down to the general's office feeling very foolish; he walked in only to see all his friends staring at him. He scowled, now he knew one of them had been the one at the door.

"How are you Genesis?" Zack asked grinning

Genesis's eye zeroed in on the second and said

"So it was you at the door"

Zacks jaw dropped and he opened them in and out gapping much like a fish

"How did you know" he bellowed

"You told me, just now" he crossed his arms

Zack puffed up and turned away annoyed. After a few seconds he grinned sheepishly and Angeal said

"Zack was telling us you've been spending time with Shelk"

"So what if I was" he snapped, instantly regretting it at the looks he got.

Angeal raised his hands in an innocent gesture and Sephiroth raised his eye brow. He leaned forward on his desk. Something was bothering his friend.

"What's wrong Genesis" he asked

Genesis stared at him, both men having some staring contest before Genesis sighed and put his head in his hands. He sat in the chair in front of Sephiroth's desk and muttered something in his hands and they leaned forward

"Could you repeat that?" Zack asked

"I said I kissed her" Genesis said looking up at them.

Everyone in the room froze and stared at him. He glared at them all and put his head back in his hands. After a paused Zack gave an awkward grin and said

"Way to go Genesis"

Genesis growled and said

"I freaked out and left her up on the balcony"

There was another pause and Zack said, this time in a sarcastic tone

"Way to go Genesis"

Genesis groaned and put his face back in his hands. He had to be the biggest idiot on the face of Gaea

Shelk had held the Loveless book to her and had gotten down the elevator making her way back home. She had picked up her bag and jacket at the office and was now on the path to her flat.

She wondered briefly if Kisala was home yet. She didn't know how long she sat there, holding Genesis's book. It must be dark by now. She went up to her condo and grabbed the handle, it was unlocked.

As she closed the door, she was tackled into a hug by Kisala

"Where have you been" Kisala demanded looking at her friend "you look awful"

"Thanks" muttered Shelk

Kisala took a step back and looked at her friend. She really did look awful. She had taken off her glasses; her eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying. Her hair was coming out of her braid. She had some green stuff dried on her hand.

She grabbed the hand and looked at it. She shook her head and took her friend to the sink.

"Did you hang out with Genesis today" she said knowing her friend had been with the man having him read loveless to her. She dried off the now clean hand.

"We finished today" she said sitting on the couch, she leaned into her friend who looked at her confused "I told him about how I lost my eye sight, then I got sick" Kisala nodded and hugged her friend close, that time in her life had been difficult. "He kissed me"

Kisala pulled back and Shelk turned from her stare.

"Then why are you so sad?" she asked, knowing Shelk's developing crush for the Elite.

Tears spilled over and Kisala hugged the girl again as she sputtered out

"He ran away after he did it, left me sitting on the balcony with his book" she cried harder and buried her head in her friends shoulder.

As Kisala rocked her upset friend she growled at the image of Genesis in her head. That man was going to get it from her. Screw classified operative, screw Hojo, no one hurt Shelk.

She sighed as she carried Shelk to bed. Like she said before

"Love, a useless emotion, it only got you hurt."

The next morning, she called Lazard to tell him Shelk wasn't going in today. She also turned off Shelk's alarm so the woman could sleep, Heaven knew she needed it.

After leaving some food in the fridge and a note, she grabbed the loveless book and stalked over to the ShinRa building. Once she got there she realized she had no idea where to find Genesis. She shrugged; she supposed the Generals office was as good as any.

Walking past Lazard's office she approached the door that said 'General Sephiroth' on it. She knocked once. Once the person inside told her to enter she swung open the door.

Inside the office were three people. One she recognized as Angeal. The other was the A-hole who ran into her in the hallway, Sephiroth. And of course the red head sitting in the corner, Genesis.

The three looked up in surprise but she focused her eyes on Genesis. Sephiroth stood, this was that Kisala woman.

"Excuse me" Angeal said, trying to keep the peace "can we help you"

Kisala glanced at him before holding the loveless book and tossing it at Genesis. The elite caught it easily and looked at it. Realizing he had left it up there with…Shelk.

He looked up at the woman who threw it at him. Red hair with a few braids and beads, feathers, armor and some weird dress; a sword was at her side. He could tell she was itching to grab it.

"Who are you?" he asked but he had a guess.

She narrowed blue eyes at him

"I'm Shelk's friend" she growled out and he winced "and let me tell you the state she was in when she finally came home yesterday" she growled out taking a step forward.

Before Kisala could continue there was a cough from behind her. She turned and saw Director Lazard. He raised an eye brow at her and said

"Good you're all here"

The others frowned at his appearance and he continued

"Originally Miss Anthis was to do this report, but she could not come in today" again Genesis winced sinking lower into his seat "so I am here." he pulled a paper out

"Your four will be going on a mission, a horde of dragons was spotted near a town near Midgar, it has a reactor there and no operative we send will be able to handle this besides you four"

"Us four sir?" Asked Angeal

Lazard nodded and motioned to Kisala

"Gentlemen, meet the fourth Elite of ShinRa, Kisala."

The three stared at her as Lazard shut the door. He turned to the four and said

"Kisala was kept a secret for a reason, one only president ShinRa is aware of, but I've been asked to swear you into secrecy; no one is to know who Kisala is besides those who already do. She is to never exist am I clear" he asked the four.

The Four nodded and he handed the mission specs to Sephiroth

"Good day Gentlemen, lady" he nodded and left the room

"We leave in one hour" Sephiroth said looking at the paper in one hand

"Don't expect we're done here" Kisala said looking at Genesis "after the mission you and I are going to have a heart to heart about Shelk's Heart"

Genesis didn't respond and she just left the office, slamming the door behind her.

After a pause Angeal sighed and said sarcastically

"That was pleasant"

The other two glared at him.

* * *

review now please


	11. P1 CC: Chapter Ten

**Thank you all my wounderful readers and reviews, Here is chapter Ten, I am going to try and update one [maybe two depending on the mood] every weekened. now the more you review the greater the mood I'm in. **

**Don't one FF7 just Shelk, and Kisala. **

**Part one**

**Chapter ten: **

Sephiroth walked down to the main gates of the ShinRa building. There he would meet Angeal, Genesis, and Kisala. He sighed, frustrated. How could ShinRa keep one of its own Elite hidden from the other Elite? Who were they hiding her from?

He shook his head and noticed two of the three were already there. Genesis sat hunched over his knees in the back of the truck; Angeal standing next to the Truck talking to him. Genesis looked as if he was barely listening to Angeal speak.

Angeal noticed him first and walked to confront him.

"I don't know about Genesis" he told the general "I don't know if he can snap out of this little mood he's in to fight on this mission"

Sephiroth nodded and someone snorted behind them

"We all have to eventually do things we don't like; he should be used to that, being elite and all" Kisala said causing the other two men to turn to her.

"Are we leaving now?" she said stepping into the truck.

Angeal shrugged and sat in the driving part of the truck, Sephiroth at the wheel.

They drove for a while, none of them talking. Kisala stared angry at Genesis, who was looking at the scenery with a blank look. Sephiroth gripped the steering wheel tightly thinking and Angeal looked between all three in worry.

Finally they reached the edge of the road and Angeal looked out at the misty trail they would have to walk down. It was a small bog with hoards of cave scattered into the fog landscape.

Kisala jumped out of the truck bed and stretched

"Let's get this over with; the sooner we deal with these dragons, the sooner I can get away from you all.

Angeal sighed as Genesis climbed out the car, his old emotionless face back on. Sephiroth snorted and walked first into the mist followed by Kisala. Angeal looked at Genesis who walked after them, then he follow; all four disappeared into the mist.

The four elite walked for a while following the trails they could find. Most were small animal tracks and Kisala shifted through some smells in the air. Suddenly Genesis held up his hand and pointed to something. The group looked and saw an over turned tree. It looked like a summons had racked its claws right through it, so they knew they were on the right track.

Angeal looked at the map given to him, though it wasn't much help with the fog.

"According to this, the reactor is that way" he pointed to west "the dragons should be…"he stopped when Kisala help up her hands for silence.

Kisala had pulled her sword free and was holding her hand up. She looked around with her eyes while listening; they could see her smell the air every now and then.

"We've got company boys" just as she said this fog scattered by some wind force above them and clawed feet crashed into the overturn tree.

The lead dragon roared in their faces as its three followers roared at the sky. The elite pulled out their weapons taking a defending stance. Kisala grinned and lunged forward, signaling the start of the battle.

Shelk awoke groggily and blinked. Her body felt off, like it was later than normal. She reached out, not remembering her alarm going off. She touched a button on her alarm and a digital voice rang out

_1'50 pm_ it said

She sat up in shock, her red hair flying around her. It was way past noon, why hadn't she awakened. Had Kisala let her sleep in? She stretched and got out of bed, feeling much better than yesterday. She walked to the kitchen, dragging her hand along counter until she came across the special paper Kisala had bought in case she need to leave a note.

She ran her hand along the bumps on the paper.

"Let you sleep in" she mouthed and nodded.

Pulling open the fridge she scavenged for a late lunch. Half way through eating there was a knock on the door. She shrugged and went to the door. Not carrying her hair was down and she was in her night gowned still. Putting on her sun glasses she pulled open the door.

"Yes?" she said

There was silence and she frowned, she knew someone was standing at the door.

"Shelk Anthis" she heard a voice ask, not recognizing it, but a warning bell was going off in her head, like she should know who this voice was.

"Yes" she said unsure now

"Good" was all the voice said and she felt her arms get grabbed in a tight grip and she was pulled forward out of her home. She screamed but something covered her mouth, a cloth that was wet. She tried to inhale but then she felt like cotton had been stuffed into her ears and then she passed out.

Hojo nodded to the men holding the unconscious Shelk and walked into the apartment. He saw the headset he was looking for on the coffee table next to a bag. He grabbed it when he noticed something else. A short stick, about the size of the electro rods some of the Turks had. It was black on one end, and some red at the other. He picked it up and noticed a button at the top. He pressed it and the stick lengthened and became a blind person's walking stick.

Her raised his eyebrow and went back to Shelk, the head set and radio in one hand. He pulled the sunglasses from her face. Throwing them to the floor and lifted up one of her eyelids and stared. Mako green with no pupil and a dark slash across her eye stared back at him. He let the eye slid shut and nodded. Closing the apartment door he left, the two soldiers with Shelk in his wake.

Kisala was grinning as she slashed away at her dragon, she grinned as it went down. Several cuts in its underbelly and a few cracks in its thick hide. The dragon groaned but didn't get back up and she nudged it with her sword. Looking over she noticed the other three elite were still fighting. Sephiroth had just made a wide slash with his sword and the Dragons head toppled from its body.

She turned back to the others to notice something was wrong with Genesis and Angeal. Angeal was ducked behind his sword and gripping its handle tighter than necessary as he blocked the black flames from the dragon. He was bighting his lip like he was in pain.

Genesis was on his knees clutching at his left shoulder, like something was under the skin and he was trying to claw at. The dragon he had been fighting had noticed his weak state and was preparing for an attack. She growled to herself and cursed. She ran forward and jumped over the red elite and slashed at the dragon, stabbing her sword straight through its mouth. It groaned as she pulled it out and it fell to the ground. She flicked her sword clean and noticed Sephiroth had defeated the last dragon and was pulling Angeal's arm that was now clawing at his own back.

She went to Genesis and stared, he was now crying out in pain, a part of his shoulder under the jacket was bulging. Sephiroth noticed the same for Angeal. Suddenly the knot burst and out stretched a black wing. She jumped back in surprise and looked over at Angeal only to see a white wing burst from his back. Genesis gave a last scream and fell forward into the dirt.

Kisala rushed to him and pulled him up. She sat him upright as Sephiroth dragged over a panting Angeal.

"The hell is this" she demanded the general.

"Angeal told me Hollander had said his experiment on them took time" he sighed "but none of them expected this."

He frowned at the wings and touched the one on Angeal, he twitched a bit, both men's eyes dull but awake.

Kisala frowned when her pouch began beeping. She opened it and pulled out a small radio and ear piece. Sephiroth was touching the ear piece in his ear while the other two winced at the small noise.

Kisala placed the earpiece in and said

"It's from the communications tower?" she frowned "Shelk's personal line?"

She noticed Genesis had glanced at her and she answered the call, pressing it so all of them could hear the conversation

"What is it Shelk?" she asked

"_Not quite" _a voice said and she snarled

"Hojo, why do you have Shelk s communicator" she demanded, her eyes narrowed. The other three looked at her, Genesis and Angeal coming to as the pain wore off.

"_I had to borrow it from Miss Anthis, to get a hold of your group, Kisala" _he laughed "_all this time you were under my nose, this whole time. If Sephiroth hadn't mentioned you to me in conversation, I would have never known you were here" _he gave another laughed

She whirled to face Sephiroth who looked really confused; she glared at him, while talking to Hojo.

"_Now"_ Hojo continued "_I have taken Shelk hostage" _she snarled as did Genesis "_she is sitting here in my lab, did you know she's blind?" _he asked

Angeal and Sephiroth looked confused as Genesis and Kisala tensed up.

"_I thought it so funny how all these years she's worked for ShinRa, no one ever figured out she was blind…that either says how smart she is…or how dumb everyone in this building is" _

She growled as Hojo laughed, she had a feeling she knew what he wanted

"_Now, for the reason I called, I want you to bring Cosmos to me Kisala, you are the key to it." _he laughed_ "and please hurry, I'm trying to resist the curiosity of how Shelk can survive with Mako in her without being alter…"_

The line went dead and she ripped the ear piece from her ear. She snarled at Sephiroth

"What did you tell him" she demanded and Sephiroth folded his arms

"Nothing, just I had met you and that I didn't know who you were, he said he did and went on muttering about the key to Cosmos"

She gave a short laughed

"If the situation wasn't so serious, I would laugh, he thinks I'm the key to Cosmos" she shook her head "but now he has Shelk"

She looked over at Genesis who was using his sword to stand

"Then why are we still here" he gritted out, his wing folding behind his back

"Because you and Angeal have wings growing out of your backs" she snapped at him as he pulled himself to his feet.

Sephiroth pulled up Angeal and the man leaned on him. Genesis glared at Kisala

"I am not going to let Shelk sit with that mad man, and if you're her friend she talks about sometimes I sure as hell know your aren't ether"

Sephiroth and Angeal raised an eye brow as the two yelled at each other

"Hey" Sephiroth said

"What" the two snapped looking at the General.

Sephiroth frowned and said

"Hojo thinks you're the key to this project Cosmos, but you say you're not, what is Cosmos?" he asked

She sighed and said

"I'm not the key to Cosmos, I am Cosmos."

The three stared at her and she sighed

"I went to professor Gast and asked him to turn me Human" she got some wide eyed stares "have you ever heard of Cosmos canyon" she asked

"Yes, but nothing is really out their but a few tribes of people" Angeal said, finally being able to stand straight.

She grinned

"Long ago, before ShinRa, there used to be something else, it was known as the Cosmo canyon Wolf"

The others stared at her and she rolled her eyes and snapped

"I was once one, asked professor Gast to turn me human, he did, I grew up with him and Hojo trying to find Cosmos, Gast hid me very well…in plain sight" she grinned at them

Sephiroth nodded, that sounded like something professor Gast would do.

"OK" Sephiroth said after thinking, "how about we give Hojo what he wants"

The three other Elite stared at him and Kisala snarled

"He wants' Cosmos, I'm Cosmos" she growled at him.

He nodded and said

"But Hojo doesn't know that" he smirked and her eyes widened as she caught on.

She nodded in understanding and Genesis said, also catching on

"So Kisala gives him 'cosmos' we rescue Shelk"

Sephiroth nodded and the group began to walk back down the trail to the truck. After a moment Angeal said

"What did Hojo mean by Shelk being blind; he didn't take her eyesight did he?' Angeal asked and Kisala shook her head

"When she was thirteen she had an accident with Mako, it blinded her permanently and makes her sick"

The others nodded and she glanced at Genesis

"Shelk told you the whole story right?" she asked the man, grabbing his arm as he stumbled

"Yes, she told me about the day it happened" Kisala nodded

"She must really trust you, to tell you she's blind and to tell you how" Kisala eyed him for a reaction.

She wasn't disappointed. He had tensed up when she said that then seemed to deflate

"Yeah, and I screw it all up" he muttered and she shook her head

"I doubt that" he turned and looked at her in confusion and she just shook her head.

Hojo glanced at his clip board as he adjusted some readings on the computer in front of him. In a glass container in front of him was a woman. She stood with her hands on the glass, glaring at his direction

"When I get out of here…" she threatened but he ignored her

"This will be so much better for you, honestly being able to live this long with Mako in your system. I bet you cough up Mako a lot. I noticed you got sick after the new recruits ceremony" he grinned at her but she didn't see it "if you think about it, I'm helping you"

Shelk snarled at him instead. He shrugged and finished the adjustment.

"I know I told Kisala I was resisting but you're too much of an opportunity to pass up."

"Kisala will never give you Cosmos" Shelk snapped.

Hojo shrugged, not concerned with her yelling.

"We'll see, I suppose you must hang on to the delusional hope that your little friends will save you, especially Genesis and Kisala"

She gave him a strange look, her green eyes dull despite the expression on her face.

"Oh, I know of your friendship with Genesis, taking you up to the 50th floor every couple of weeks. What did you two do up there anyway?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

She glared at him and turned away from him, her air swishing around her back. He chuckled and said

"Fine don't answer me, it's not like it matters" he pressed a button on machine and the tank started to fill up with green liquid.

Shelk's eyes widened as she felt the familiar burn/freezing feeling around her feet. She lifted her feet trying to get away from what she knew as Mako. Her heart was picking up speed as she slammed her hand along the walls of her container. The glass made a sucking noise as her palms slid down them. The Mako surrounded her and she felt her self-loosing conscious.

'_Genesis'_ was her last thought.

* * *

talk about suspence, please reivew you lovely lovely people you, it makes my day.


	12. P1 CC: Chapter Eleven

**Two to day, yay and I am in a really good mood, I'm watching a Indiana Jones marathon curently; it does wonders for inspiring fight seens...anyway I have a hidden movie joke/qoute in this chapter. It's from Shrek, tell me if you find it and ill give you a...drawing of your choice [see end note for more info]**

**Don't own ff7 just shelk and kisala**

**

* * *

**

Part one

**Chapter Eleven:**

After arriving back at ShinRa and finding some tarps to cover Angeal and Genesis wings. Kisala went to her apartment. Sephiroth was surprised to discover she lived under him. After a moment she came back out carrying Shelk messenger bag.

"Cosmos" she said patting the bag. Something thudded inside.

She eyed Genesis and Angeal and said

"We really need to figure out a way to get those back in" she commented as they walked back to the main building.

"We can worry about that later" Genesis said slamming his finger for the elevator.

When they got on, Angeal pressed the button for the science floor.

Kisala frowned and looked at the three elite

"You don't have to come with me you know" she told them

Genesis just scoffed, Sephiroth crossed his arms and leaned on the wall. Angeal smiled and said

"Hojo is a mad man, and Shelk is obviously important to you and Genesis" She nodded "it would not be right to leave someone so important in the hands of that man"

Kisala smiled at them. She was kind of glad she had met them. She nodded to Angeal and the elevator gave a ding sound. She took a deep breath, for some reason her heart felt heavy, she hoped it was just nerves on meeting Hojo.

The elevator opened and they walked to the large sliding doors leading to Hojo's lab. Boxes were stacked around its side. Sephiroth walked up to the door and hit the key pad a few times. The door beeped and slid open.

Sephiroth walked in first. Kisala followed him while the other two pulled the jacket on their wings tighter. In side Hojo was nowhere to be seen but on one end of a plat form was a Mako container activated and someone was in it.

"Shelk" Kisala screamed, seeing her best friend floating in the green substance that had caused her injury.

Shelk's hair floated outward like a veil, some sticking to her face. Her eyes were closed and narrowed as if in pain. Her nightgown was pressed to her body showing her curves and it flowed behind her in the water. Her skin had a green look to it and her arms hovered at her sides spread, fingers fanned out like she had been reaching for something.

"So you did show" a slimy voice said from behind them. "And here I though all elite were trained to be emotionless and uncaring"

They turned to see Hojo walking in, a clip board in his hand. He looked at them then at Kisala

"You're just as crazy looking as you were as a child" he shook his head

She sneered and demanded

"What did you do to Shelk?"

He laughed and said

"I'm just modifying the body, isn't her getting sick over the Mako in her a bad thing, I'm just helping her"

She growled but it was Genesis who snapped

"Helping her, my ass, you don't know how to help anyone, but yourself"

He waved off their angry shouts only to stare at Angeal and Genesis.

"What's with the jackets" he eyed them.

Genesis, who was glaring at them, could feel his wing responding to the emotion he felt. He tried to hold onto the jacket and resisted the urge to stretch but the instinct won and his wing bent outward, flinging off the jacket. Angeal's did the same.

Hojo actually looked surprise to see the white and black wings. He smirked and shook his head

"I guess even a halfwit like Hollander can get it right sometimes" he looked at Kisala "now Cosmos, if you please"

Kisala narrowed her eyes and without taking her eyes from Hojo she said

"Free Shelk"

The men needed no other encouragement and Genesis quickly walked to the controls in front of Shelk's tank, Angeal following him. Sephiroth remanded by her side, as threatening looking as ever.

She raised an eyebrow at him but he glared at Hojo. He wasn't about to leave her standing here with this mad man.

"Cosmos" Hojo said, motioning to the bag with his hands.

Kisala watched as they drained the mako and Genesis pulled Shelk out of the container. He carried her bride style back to where they were. She winced when she noticed Shelk's skin was glowing slightly. A few black and white feathers littered the ground.

"Take her out" she told them and Genesis nodded moving past Hojo, glaring at him as he passed.

Once the three were out of the room she put the bag on the floor and motioned to Sephiroth. They too moved passed Hojo and she smirked as the door slammed behind them. The two hurried to the elevator where the others waited with Shelk.

Hojo closed the doors to his lab and hurried to the bag. Finally he had Professors Gast greatest experiment. Pulling a box out of the bag he dropped it on the floor and looked at the large silver box.

He frowned and opened it. Inside was a manila folder with papers in it. Pulling out the folder he dropped the box and opened the folder

In big red letters across the page was the word Sucker. He tossed the page and everyone in the folder all of them saying Sucker in red letters.

He screamed and dropped to his knees.

"NO!" his shout filled the lab.

The three elite looked at Kisala as she giggled under her breath. They debated rather or not to ask her when finally Sephiroth turned to her and said

"What's so funny?"

She smiled and brushed some of Shelk's hair away from her face. The glowing had stopped.

"Right about now Hojo is crying that he didn't get Cosmos" she giggled again.

"What did you do?" Angeal asked as they reached the floor with Sephiroth's office on it.

"Oh, just put a box inside the bag. In the box with a folder and on every page in the folder the word SUCKER was written in big red letters"

The others chuckled and Genesis turned back to the woman in his arms. He stared at her in concern; he knew she wouldn't suffer from mako poison because she already had Mako in her. Really she looked like most of the recruits who went under the Mako adjustment. Thinking of that, wasn't Zacks little apprentice undergoing that same treatment today?

They approached the Generals office only to see Zack leaning against it. He heard them approach but when he looked up his amused face dropped

"What happened, what are you doing here Kisala, what happened to Shelk?" he asked "and what's with the wings?"

Angeal placed a hand on Zacks shoulder to calm him down as Genesis brushed past him and into Sephiroth's office. The others followed. He placed her in one of the chairs and Kisala went to go and try and wake her up.

Lightly slapping the girls face Kisala began saying

"Shelk, come one Shelk, rise and shine"

Zack watched and turned to his mentor. He had so many questions. Why was Shelk partly undressed, soaking wet and unconscious, why was Kisala in ShinRa….and most importantly why was a wing sticking from Angeal's back.

"An explanation would be nice" he said

Angeal sighed

"Remember when we we're chasing down Hollander" Zack nodded "and he said that his experiments took a bit to work"

"So this is Hollanders doing" Zack said touching one of Angeal's wing, it moved under his fingers.

"Yes"

"And Shelk and Kisala"

Sephiroth looked to the second

"A good question is how do you know Kisala?"

Zack looked at the General then back at Kisala trying to awaken Shelk.

"She's the body guards to my girlfriend; I meet her when I fell through the roof. How do you know her?"

The two elite glanced at one another, remembering the director swearing them to secrecy. Kisala sighed as she realized Shelk couldn't hear her. She stood and turned to Zack

"I'm the secret fourth elite" she told Zack who looked at her wide eyed

"Really" he said

"Really, Really" she said

Zack nodded and looked at her appearance, the sword was a kind of a big clue. Now that he knew it kind of made a bit of sense. He looked at Shelk who Genesis was watching closely. Seeing this, he was reminded of when he and Cloud saw him on the deck with her; it also reminded him of what he said about leaving her up there.

"So what happened to Shelk?"

Before anyone could answer Shelk groaned as she awoke. She opened her eyes and Zack took a slight step back at the eyes. The scar going across them was…he shook his head.

Shelk seemed Daze for a moment then jolted forward screaming. Kisala grabbed her and started shushing her.

"It's ok Shelk, you're ok, no Mako" she said to the girl who was looking in every direction in panic and clinging to her like a life line.

As she began to calm down she asked

"Where am I?"

"In general Sephiroth's office" Shelk reached for her face when she remembered she wasn't wearing sunglass. "They know Shelk, well except Zack, who is also in the room"

Shelk looked in the direction of her friends' voice and Zack frowned

"Who is all in here?" she asked

"The General, Zack, Angeal and Genesis plus you and me"

Shelk tensed a bit as she heard Genesis was in the room. Said man noticed her tense and went to pull away, Kisala grabbed him and placed his hand over Shelk's arm. Shelk took a breath and touched the hand on her arm.

Kisala pulled away from the two and looked at the others. Sephiroth raised an eye brow at her. This morning she was screaming and yelling at him and now she was being civil. She shrugged and said

"Zack" said man looked away from the two and looked at her. "Shelk is blind"

Zack looked taken aback

"But how…"

Kisala shook her head

"Her story to tell, all I can say is there was an accident…" she stopped when Shelk coughed

"I want to tell the story to them Kisala" Kisala looked at her friend, Shelk didn't blink "please Kisala"

Kisala twisted her face but relaxed and nodded

So Shelk told everyone in the room her story. Kisala filled in the parts that Shelk couldn't tell

"Truth is" Kisala said once Shelk relaxed into her chair, her grip still On Genesis hand "Gast told me to watch Shelk and her family, I didn't know why, but I thought she was home so I went for a walk, when I heard her screaming. Gast took her in and we traveled a bit then went to Midgar where we got Jobs in ShinRa"

Sephiroth nodded, he had sat back down in his desk chair and watched Kisala as Zack asked her questions. She was such an enigma to him; a puzzle to him that was twisted and jumbled up and refused to be figured. He narrowed his eyes; he didn't like it when he didn't understand something. He made a vow then, to get to know her.

Kisala felt someone staring at her so she turned and met with green eyes. She looked at him questioningly, why the hell he was staring at her. The two stared at one another and Angeal noticed.

He raised an eyebrow at the two and shook his head with a smile. Those two were so into each other. He looked over at Genesis who was watching Shelk. Those two were really into each to her.

He cleared his throat, breaking the spell on the room. They turned to look at him

"We really do need to figure out how to get the wings back into our bodies"

"Wait wings?" Shelk commented and Angeal almost slapped himself, of course she couldn't see the wings

"Yes Hollander experimented on us when we we're little" Angeal explained "I have a white wing on my right shoulder and Genesis has a black one on his left"

Shelk reached out and found the soft feathers. She blinked as she touched it, feeling the muscle move under fingers. Genesis flinched but didn't move from her. She pulled away and touched his hand again, smiling softly at him.

Angeal smiled then concentrated on the wing. He pictured it folding and going back into his back. He frowned and grunted in pain as he felt the wing doing as he imagined. The bones folded inward and pulled back into his skin, the feathers following. Only a few white feathers littered the ground. He stood hunched over, Zack helping him stand, breathing heavily.

Genesis bit his lip and moved away from Shelk to do the same. After the wing was back in his back he fell to one knee panting. Shelk had gotten up and found him easy, she touched his shoulder. He looked up and for the first time noticed she was in a nightgown and her hair was unbraided, floating around her back. He felt his face heat up and he was kind of glad she couldn't see that.

Zack smirked at the two and when Genesis looked at him he made a kissing face. The elite sneered and turned away. He looked back at the others and said

"What about Cloud?" Zack asked,

Kisala looked at the second and asked

"Who's Cloud?"

It was Shelk who answered

"The new recruit for Zack, his little protégée" she smirked at Zack,

"We've all been training him to join the elite someday" Sephiroth said

Kisala nodded and said

"I want to meet him, judge him then we can inform him of things, slowly, depending how trust worthy he is"

Zack frowned, wanting to defend the boy, but he bit his tongue, the woman had a right to be suspicious. He looked back at Shelk

"So what happened to Shelk?" he asked

Shelk tensed and Kisala frowned

"Hojo experimented on her body made it Mako friendly, the only good that came from it is she is no longer sick"

Shelk shook her head, clutching to Genesis, she hated Mako, and she hated how it felt. Kisala growled and continued

"Hojo kidnapped her" Zack looked surprised "to get to me"

The second rubbed his head and frowned

"Why did Hojo want you?"

Kisala sat in the extra chair and sighed

"Ever heard of project Cosmos"

Zack nodded and looked at Angeal.

"Angeal told me about it when we we're in the Mako reactor five"

Kisala laughed

"Yeah when you fell into the Church and scared that poor girlfriend of yours"

Zack turned red and rubbed his neck sheepishly. Kisala smiled at him before turning serious

"Hojo wants Project Cosmos, he killed Gast for it and he kidnapped Shelk because he thought I was the key to it's"

Zack nodded, that was understandably. Kisala shook her head

"But he's mistaken; I'm not the key to Cosmos"

Zack looked confused; he noticed everyone else did not, that meant they knew already. He turned back to the strange red haired woman

"You're not?"

Kisala shook her head

"I'm not the Key to Cosmos, I am Cosmos"

* * *

Alright for art stuff, I have a deviantart account under the name Trecorder; a linke should be on my profile. I have a journal tittle free comisions [somthing like that] that has a list of things i really know how to draw= also check out the fan art for this story and my other ones...peace. happy Christmas


	13. P1 CC: Chapter Twelve

**I was reakky busy today so this is a little later than I planned, tomorrow I may post ch13 anyway only one person found the Shrek qoute**

**Don't own ff7 just Shelk and Kisala. if I did own it, this would have been the game you all played. [or i would have redone it knew grafics, we'll never know]**

* * *

**Part one**

**Chapter twelve**

Zacks eyes widened, she was Cosmos; Kisala was project Cosmos.

"Then what is Cosmos anyway?" he asked "it doesn't involve wings or anything does it?"

Kisala gave a laugh.

"No nothing like that."

Zack still shook his head confused

"Then…"

Kisala smiled at the boy

"I used to be what is known as a Cosmos canyon wolf, I asked professor Gast to turn me human, he did"

Zack nodded, his brain going into overload.

"Ok," he then fell on his butt on the ground "that's all a bit much"

Kisala nodded and Angeal said

"Sorry Zack"

Zack waved his concern off

"It's ok; just let me get my brain around this" he rubbed his forehead for emphasis.

He jumped up and Kisala stood, she looked at Shelk and noted how she was dressed

"Hey Genesis" the man looked at her "Can you go and take Shelk to changed her cloths"

The man's eyes widened and she smiled at his discomfort

"I'd do it, but I've got a mission report to go and give Lazard" she began walking out the door "bye" she walked away before the man could protest.

Shelk was blushing now as Genesis glared at where Kisala had walked off. He sighed and stood. Taking Shelk's arm he glared at his friends who were snickering. The two walked out the room and to the elevator.

As they walked back to the apartments Shelk said

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to; I can get home from here"

Genesis sighed and shook his head and glanced at how under dressed she was.

"It's fine" he didn't say anything more.

Shelk felt very over whelmed as she changed into her normal clothing. She walked back into the living room braiding her hair.

Genesis tapped the counter to let her know he was sitting at a bar stool at the kitchen counter. She walked toward him, tying up her hair. They stood next to each other awkwardly. He sighed again, noticing he was doing that a lot.

"Look Shelk…I'm" he gritted out "I'm sorry"

She nodded and turned from him

"I understand, you regret kissing me, I understand that" her voice cracked at the end

Genesis blinked and said

"Yes…no…I'd. Ugh" he growled, grabbing her shoulders and turning her back to him "what I regret is running away"

Her eyes widened at him as he stared intently at her. He always was a blunt person

"So you won't run away again?" she said after a pause

"No" he said not missing a beat; he wasn't going to run again.

She smiled and leaned forward to where he was and she kissed him. He stared at her closed eyes before giving in. He did say he wasn't going to run away.

A few weeks after the rescuing of Shelk found Zack bouncing on his heels as he waited outside the apartment Cloud staid in. He was waiting for Cloud. The boy had taken his exams for Second and if he passed would be taken strait to the medic room for the Mako Treatment.

He frowned, after seeing what Hojo had done to Shelk, he wasn't too keen on letting it happen to Cloud, but it was too late for that now. He rubbed his hands together as he saw someone coming out of the elevator. He grinned as he saw the familiar set of spiky blonde hair.

"Hey Cloud" he called and the tired boy looked up, he smiled at the blue eyes he saw, flecks of Mako in them "congratulations"

Cloud smiled at his mentor and went to enter the room Zack was leaning against. Zack noticed how tired Cloud looked and remembered how tired he was after the second exam. Angeal had to carry him to his room.

"You get some sleep Second Class Cloud strife" he then walked back down the hall calling out "later all of us are going out for a celebration"

Cloud shook his head at Zack and went to his room, collapsing on his bed, asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Zack found Angeal talking to one of the Turks, some red haired woman. He frowned and walked up

"Ah Zack, I was just talking to Cisseni abut Hollander" Angeal motioned to the Turk, Cisseni.

Zack nodded and the Turk continued speaking

"As I was saying it was Lazard who was funding Hollanders work with the company's money, we're interrogating Hollander so we should learn more soon" Angeal nodded and Zack frowned

Zack turned away and stalked out the room. What was wrong with people these days? What were they thinking, experimenting on people, kidnapping. He heard someone behind him, thinking it was Angeal he turned only to see Cisseni

"Oh" he said "what is it"

"Just making sure you're ok" she said "Angeal was worried about you"

Zack nodded, he really needed to go see Aerith; she was one of the only people in the world that still made sense

"Going to see Aerith"

He whirled on the Turk and demanded

"How did you, am I being watched?"

The Turk shook her head

"No she is,"

Zack nodded, he knew that, that was why he and Kisala were escorting her back and forth between her home and the church.

"Why?" he asked hoping to finally get some answers

"That girl is an Ancient" she said and Zacks eyes widened, "the only one left in the world, you didn't know?" Cisseni said

Zack turned away

"She never said anything…the only one left in the world huh" he gained a faraway look with a smile "she is one of a kind"

He shook his head, walking off leaving an amused Turk behind.

Kisala growled as she stalked from Lazard's office, the man was gone, disappeared while they were on their mission a few weeks ago. She looked at the man next to her. She only went up to Sephiroth's shoulder so she was quite frustrated at having to look up at him.

She turned away from him as his bright green eyes turn to look at her. Every time she hung out with this man she always seemed to get lost in his eyes. When she shared this with Shelk she got teased endlessly and when Aerith found out she kindly suggested that Kisala had a crush.

She scoffed, a crush; her having a crush on the General Sephiroth. It was absurd. So what if his cat like eyes made her forget everything and she could stare at them all day. So what if his hair was a beautiful long sliver, and she would love to run her hands through and play with. So what if he looked good in…she stopped her thoughts instantly and her face turned red, oh Gaea she did have a crush on him.

She watched the floor as they came to his office and he invited her to stay, they both began working on the mounds of paper work, all the while Kisala felt like anything he did made her face match her hair.

Sephiroth eyed Kisala as she put things away in the filing cabinet. Out of the time he knew this woman she was loud sometimes, aggressive, protective and very showy, but never in all this time has he known her to be quiet; until now.

She hardly talked, she avoided eye contact, and did things quickly while looking at the floor and sometimes her face were turn a light red. He narrowed his eyes…was she sick.

"Kisala?" he asked and she titled her head in acknowledgement, not fully looking at him "Are you ok?"

She turned her head to looked at him

"Why do you ask?" she said

"Your face is red, are you sick?"

If possible the woman's face got even redder; it even traveled down to her neck. He watched the red travel fascinated. She stuttered for a moment

"You know I am feeling a bit under the weather, I think I will head home for the night" she put down the paper she had and walked out the door like a bat out of hell.

Sephiroth leaned on his hands in sighed; he really hoped she wasn't running from him. The more he knew her the more he…dare say it, liked her. He looked down at the papers he had on his desk. He wanted to test if he liked her but with the director of SOLDIER AWOL he had been given paper work and he and the other Elite had mission after mission after mission.

He grunted and signed the paper, sometimes life just wasn't fair.

Shelk sat in one of the chairs in the Communications tower, listening to Reno and his partner rude yell at Elena, the Turk that didn't quite get it. The keys of the others computers clacking away in the back ground.

"Hello" she heard a warm voice whisper in her hear and she jumped.

Turning to who she knew now to be Genesis, she frowned. Why hadn't her workers told her he had come in?

"I told them not to" he told her seeing her expression "I've got a surprise for you"

He pulled on her hand and she took of the head set. She handed it to someone else; they could listen to Reno and Rude.

Genesis pulled her out of the Tower and led her to the elevator

"Where are we going?"

"Nowhere really but I wanted to ask you something without people over hearing." he shrugged and she felt the motion as he slid his arm through hers.

"Oh" she titled her head "what?"

Genesis reached into his pocket and pulled out two slips of paper and looked at her

"Don't take this the wrong way, and I'm sure it going to sound really intensive" she smiled at his rambling

"Just ask Genesis" she smiled at him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go see Loveless with me?" her eyes widened

"See the play Loveless" she breathe out

"I knew that would be insensitive" Genesis grumbled and she chuckled at his own insecurity

"No" she gripped his hand "I would love to s_ee_ it Genesis" he smiled at her and kissed her lightly

"It's for this Friday"

She laughed

"That's tomorrow you know"

He chuckled

"I chickened out a lot"

She nodded; she had been told he had stood outside the tower before leaving several times.

"So you can fight dragons and other monsters but asking me out is terrifying" she laughed and he frowned before chuckling with her, it was a rather funny notion

"Maybe your rejection is much more terrifying or I was afraid you'd sick you guide dog on me for being insensitive"

She narrowed her eyes…guide dog…she suddenly got it

"Don't let Kisala hear you call her that, or she'll sick herself on you"

"I wouldn't doubt it" he pressed the button to open the elevator doors and led her back to the tower.

"I'll see you later" he said kissing her on the check "it's a formal play so you've got to where something formal ok" she nodded and he left.

She walked back into and she could feel her workers staring at her.

"What" she asked and they began shuffling back to their work.

She narrowed her eyes and went back to her office, or she would have if she wasn't stopped

"And order came through ma'am" someone put a paper in her hand "they say to tell Zack Fair he's made it to First class, would you like me to deliver it"

She shook her head

"No, I'm going to deliver this personally, first tell me where Fist Class Angeal is" there was some clicking "his radio communication says he's in the general's office"

She nodded and walked back out and went to the elevator. Once she was on the right floor she grinned and knocked on Sephiroth's door.

"Enter" she heard and she walked in

"Angeal?" she called out

"Yes?" she heard the response.

"Hello Shelk" Sephiroth muttered

"Hi Shelk" Zack also calling from the room

She grinned and shut the door

"What is it you need Shelk" Angeal said

She motioned him to come to her and she waited till he placed a hand on her arm. She held out the paper to him so he could read it.

"Just came through" she couldn't keep the grin off her face.

Angeal took the paper from Shelk and read what was written on it. A smile broke onto his face and the other two in the room raised their eyebrows.

"Zackary Fair" he said in his commanding tone and the man jumped up and saluted as was instinct now.

"Congratulation Zack Fair, you've been promoted to First class SOLDIER"

Zacks face was in shook, then in happiness

"Are you serious?" he asked hoping this wasn't a dream

Shelk smiled at his enthusiasm, much like a puppy.

"Very Zack, you had a lot of recommendations" she stepped away "I'm sure Angeal was one of them"

Just as she had predicted Zack had tackled Angeal

"Angeal, I love you man"

Angeal pushed Zack away but had a smile on his face

"Don't make me regret this Zack"

"No sir" Zack said and turned to Sephiroth

"Don't even think about it" he commanded "why don't you go tell that little girlfriend of yours"

Zack grinned and hurried out the room muttering Cloud and Aerith under his breath.

"I see why you call him a puppy" Shelk said "where is Kisala?" she turned to the General

"She didn't come in today" he said, sounding kind of disappointed

"That's odd, she left this morning but…" Shelk trailed off "if you see her, tell her I'm looking for her"

She nodded and went to leave but stopped when Sephiroth called her back. Angeal watched Sephiroth and when he looked over at him he nodded in understanding and left the room.

Shelk frowned when Angeal left and walked over to Sephiroth

"What is it?"

"I need an opinion, or advice?" he said

She raised an eyebrow behind her glasses

"Advice on what?" asked Shelk

"I think I like Kisala" there was a pause "but I don't know…" he broke off confused on how to ask his question.

Shelk smiled in understanding and turned to leave, while she walked

"Just ask her out, you're going on a mission with her soon, take her on a date"

She smiled

"Don't worry so much General, your hair's already white, we don't need it going grey" she closed the door before he could reply

He glared after her, yelling out

"It's silver, not white" he slumped in his seat and though about her suggestion.

* * *

now go and review you lovely people, this means you lauren, i know your reading this and laughing, now click the button below...good job.


	14. P1 CC: Chapter Thirteen

**Sorry it's a little late, I forgot it was sunday till i looked at my calender. really busy this weekened, christamas and all that...hope everyone had a happy holdiy, looking foward to new years. YAY.**

**

* * *

**

**Part one**

**Chapter thirteen**

Kisala walked back into the ShinRa building, Zack had come and relived her of watching Aerith, a very healthy distraction to her growing 'problem'. It was getting harder to fight her feelings for Sephiroth, and every time she hung out with him, alone or otherwise they grew.

She put her hand on the wall and sighed, it had been two months since the mission and Hojo. She had been worried at first Hojo would tell the board about Shelk but Sephiroth had assured her that he was done with Shelk, she had no more use to him.

She smiled when the memory of meeting Cloud suddenly popped into her head. That boy was just too cute, with his blue eyes and Chocobo's hair. He was a person one easily trusted and he accepted her being the secret elite rather well. They were planning on telling him about Genesis and Angeal next and Cosmos but they had been swamped with missions lately and none of them had any free time.

She continued her way through the building when she noticed a familiar red haired woman.

"Shelk" she called out, quickening her steps.

The girl turned to her

"Kisala, I've been looking for you" Shelk said.

"Sorry" she said slipping her arm with her friend "I was with Aerith."

Shelk nodded in understanding, she had tried to figure out why she was being followed by the Turks but she couldn't access the mission. But Kisala wasn't worried and seemed to understand so she let it drop.

"So why were you looking for me?" Kisala asked

"I've got a date with Genesis tomorrow" Shelk said, her face a pink color.

"Ohhhhh" she said poking Shelk "what you doing"

"He's taking me to see Loveless"

She nodded, even if Shelk couldn't see the play, she still always wanted to go.

"I hope you have fun, is it formal" at Shelk's nod she grinned "Goody, then I can help you get ready, I'm going to make him not be able to take his eyes off you."

Shelk ducked her head at Kisala's teasing

"Please don't overdo it Kisala" she had a feeling she was going to be waved off.

"If you say so" Kisala scoffed.

Shelk shook her head and said.

"Sephiroth is looking for you" she felt her friend freeze "you can't hide from him or your feelings forever Kisala."

The woman turned away,

"Who's hiding?"

"Kisala" Shelk said exasperated.

"Shelk" she said in a mocking tone.

Shelk shook her head; she wasn't going to let this drop.

"Just go see what he wants ok" she knew her friend was pouting "it's ok to like him Kisala, it won't kill you."

"You never know" Kisala muttered under her breath, but Shelk heard her anyway.

"Just go see if he feels the same, if not, then I'll drop it."

She looked at Shelk who was grinning.

"And if by some off one in a million chances he does?" she narrowed her eyes at the imp-shish grin.

"Then I'm going to tease you for the rest of your days" she laughed and took off running down the hall.

Kisala stood with her mouth a gap before yelling after he friend.

"Get back here you little brat" but she had trained Shelk to well and the woman was able to keep distance between her till she ran into a familiar blonde.

Shelk bumped into the someone and apologized

"Hey Shelk" Cloud said and Shelk suddenly grinned when an idea came to her.

"Hello Cloud" she slipped behind Cloud "be a good distraction, will you?" she then took off running again.

"Distraction?" Cloud asked and looked forward only to be hugged by Kisala.

"Cloud" Kisala said rubbing her head in his hair.

"Miss Kisala" he wheezed out, as her arms tightened around his neck "Air" he was ignored.

He saw Sephiroth walking in the corner beside them and called out

"Sir Sephiroth, help me" he wheezed out, he knew his skin was turning blue.

Sephiroth heard a wheezing sound call his name and turned to see Kisala and a Chocobo…a blue Chocobo? No, that was Cloud. He sighed and hurried over to the pair.

"Kisala, Cloud is turning blue, let him go" he said walked over to the two.

Kisala just stared at him and pulled the SOLDIER closer. Cloud was now an interesting shade of grey. Sephiroth spoke in urgency.

"Kisala, he's losing air, let him go now!"

Finally Cloud's head flopped backwards as he passed out and Kisala loosened her grip noticing.

"Opps" she muttered leaning the blonde against the wall.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes as he pressed a hand on Clouds chest, to test if his lungs were taking in oxygen again, they were.

"You can't do that every time Kisala" he scolded her "we need to take him to my office," sighed at her "you do know we've got a mission the day after tomorrow, we leave early in the morning."

She nodded and Sephiroth picked up the unconscious soldier and headed to his office.

Once he placed Cloud in the chair he turned to her and noticed she was looking at the floor again. If he ruins this friendship with this girl he was going to skin Shelk alive…though if he did that both Kisala and Genesis would skin him…he shook his head as his thoughts strayed.

"You know how we're going to the golden saucer?"

Kisala nodded and Sephiroth continued, glad she was finally looking up at him

"I would be honored if you accompanied me to dinner while we are there." Kisala had just started to stare at the floor again but her head snapped back up to looked at him, green meeting blue.

"Are…you asking me out?" she asked "like on a date"

Sephiroth nodded, was he not clear. Judging from her look, she understood but was in shock. He mentally thanked Shelk.

"Uh, sure, I guess that would be nice" Kisala's face had gone red again.

"You should bring something casual, or at least a little more covered up" he eyed her clothing "on the mission."

Kisala nodded part of her feeling like she wanted to sink in the floor. She smiled at the man and walked out the room. Once she was out of the room and the door was shut she quickened her pace to find Shelk, first she was going to thank the girl, and then she was going to kill her.

Sephiroth smiled a bit after Kisala left, this might not have been a bad idea after all, and she was cute when she blushed. He turned to the passed out cloud. The boy was slowly coming to, he leaned against his desk, arms crossed and waited. A smiled plastered on his face.

Hojo growled as he paced back and forth in his lab. His clone of his 'son' set off to the side, his facial features complete. His planning was quickly coming to an end and he could finally set his plan into motion.

But first, he needed cosmos. His buffoon of a mentor had three great experiments of his time. Three he was well recognized for. Project J, Project Ancient and Project Cosmos. He already had Project J under his supervision and Project Ancient was being watched and planned. But now all he needed was Cosmos.

He sighed and slumped in a chair, he didn't even know what Project Cosmos was. Gast had shared J and Ancient with him but not Cosmos, why hadn't he been included in on Cosmos. And that woman, Kisala was the key to it all.

He thought back to when he had met the little brat. Professor Gast had taken an around the world trip. Looking for inspiration he had said. Hojo thought it utter nonsense. He had lost contact with his mentor after a while, somewhere near Cosmo canyon. He had come back a few months, almost a year later with that little brat. Her red hair and feathers, and sharp blue eyes threw Lucrecia and himself for a loop. Her eyes looked as if they were much older then what she really was, had seen so much already.

Hojo paused in his musing as he thought over the few years of his life with Kisala and Gast before the man had gone back to the Northern villages and he and Lucrecia continued working on project J in Nibelheim. He had found that girl in Cosmo canyon, or had disappeared there. He had named his project Cosmos.

Hojo wanted to smack himself as he stood abruptly. The clone eyed him before going back to sitting quietly. Hojo sat back in his desk and stared at the computers.

"Cosmos, Kisala, it makes so much sense now, Kisala isn't the key to Cosmos, she is Cosmos" he muttered to himself "but you destroyed all of your files Gast"

He narrowed his eyes, when he had gone through Gast lab up in Icicle inn. He had found nothing, no files, no transfers, nothing. When he went through the computers, there was no record of mass deletion anything. There was only one record, of a printing, but that was something he over looked, it wasn't massive, just some things here and there, a normal mundane thing.

He frowned, what if he had printed each page of his project over the years and deleted each page one at a time as he did so. Then what did he do with the printed out version, burn them. No he was a man of science; he would have saved at least one copy and given it to someone he trusted…or someplace no one would think to look.

He stapled his hands together, he needed to find that place, that person that had Cosmos…he grinned; he really needed to stop having these stupid moments. He began typing on his computer, pulling of the ShinRa personal files. He typed in the name _Shelk Anthis_

Her filed came up and as he scrolled through he noted she was from the town in the north where Gast's lab was. He shook the head with a grin and let out a long laugh. The clone glanced at him again with a raised eyebrow.

"How smart Gast, who would think to look for files with a blind woman, she couldn't read them, she probably didn't even know she has them. But she is the closest person to Kisala, now just to get to her; they'll be on guard now"

He continued muttering to himself, laughing every so often. He walked out the room. The clones eyes following him while he thought

"Oh mother, what a fool you have chosen to help you_" _

He felt the comforts of his mother's minds and he smiled

_Yes, but he has his uses my child, soon I will have my son by my side, the Anthis clan watching over us again and this wretched plant destroyed. All you have to do is free me. _Jenova purred in his mind

He smiled at his mother's voice, yes soon, Hojo would send Sephiroth on a mission to Nibelheim and he would get rid of him. Freeing his mother and returning to ShinRa to take over.

"How are you going to get this Anthis to join our side?" he asked his mother

She purred and he could feel her smiling.

_Leave that to me son, leave that to me_

Genesis Rhapsodos glared at his two friends. Sephiroth was amused and Angeal was out right chuckling. He had just informed them he had a date tomorrow.

"Stop it" he commanded them

"I'm sorry" Angeal said as he smiled "it's just so…strange for someone like you"

He narrowed his eyes

"And Why is that?" he dammed but Angeal waved him off

"What are you doing, I'm assuming it's with Shelk"

He huffed at them and said

"We're going to see a play"

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow

"You do know she won't be able to see the thing right?"

He frowned at the General

"I KNOW that, I've asked her if she wanted to do something else, she said she wanted to go to the play." He turned away from them muttering under his breath "I'm not an insensitive jerk you know"

Angeal smiled at the man and Sephiroth chuckled

"I know, you're just a jerk" Genesis grinned at him mockingly

"Yeah and what about Kisala, are you going to ask her out, we all know you like her"

Sephiroth didn't even bat an eye at the man's teasing. He just raised an eyebrow, smirked and said

"I've already asked her, our date is at the golden saucer"

Angeal and Genesis stared wide eyed at him. He narrowed his eyes, what were they staring at. Was him asking a girl out so shocking.

"What?" he damned

Genesis just grinned at him

"Oh nothing, nothing at all, you two has a great time" he walked out the room trying to hold his laughter. He only made it half way out the door before he broke into bells of laughter. They could hear him still half way down the hall.

Sephiroth glared at the door, wishing it would burst into flames

"Really I hope you enjoy it" Angeal said eyeing the paper work on the desk "I'll leave you to that. I'm going to check on Zack and Cloud" he left the room, hoping not to get stuck helping with paper work.

Sephiroth glared after his two 'supposed' friends.

Kisala found Shelk in their apartment pulling a book from the shelf. She could see her friend had ear phones in her ears so she snuck up to her on her tips toes then lunged. The two girls tumbled into the couch, Kisala hugging her best friend. She pulled the ear pieces out and shouted

"Shelk, you are the best person in the whole world"

Shelk who had let out a shriek when she had been tackled; frowned before saying

"Ok, but why?"

"He asked me out, he asked me out" Kisala said hugging her friend again, laughing.

Shelk smiled as her friend cut off her oxygen.

"Good, not let go so I can breathe" Kisala didn't let go so Shelk reached up and flickered in the nose. "Up" she demanded.

Kisala got up and pulled Shelk to her feet. Dancing around in happiness she said.

"He's taking me on a date at the Golden Saucer; maybe I can convince him to take me to see the Chocobo's races there." She continued muttering to herself, no longer talking to Shelk directly.

Shelk smiled as she sensed her friend dancing in a circle around her, she was glad Sephiroth had taken her advice. Her smile slipped off her face as Kisala's hand came down on her shoulder

"Now about leaving me in the hall way, using poor Cloud as a distraction" Kisala said in a dangerous tone.

Shelk gave a nerves smile and lunged away from her friend, the two began running all over the apartment, Kisala trying to catch Shelk.

* * *

review you lovely people you, I like hearing what you think, it makes me feel all special.


	15. P1 CC: Chapter fourteen

**Thought i'd update now because it was midnight last chapter so whatever...love to hear from you all, keep it coming. **

**

* * *

**

**Part one**

**Chapter fourteen:**

Shelk came home, tired from listening to missions but giddy that her date was tonight. She stopped as she reached the door and cursed. She didn't even own anything formal… oh the planet what was she going to do. She sighed and opened the door only to be pulled in.

"Agh" she screamed startling to struggle.

"Relax it's me" Kisala said dragging her friend to her room.

"What in Gaea's name are you doing" Shelk asked. She knew she was in her room, it smelt like it.

"Helping you gets ready, now strip" she commanded her friend

"I don't own a dress you know" Shelk said, listening to her friends footfalls leave the room.

"Don't worry about that" her voice came from far away.

Shelk frowned as she undressed from her normal closes. By the time she was done Kisala was back and was carrying something, the sound of fabric rustled together. Shelk put on her robe as Kisala laid something on the bed.

"What is that?" she asked as her friend pulled her to her bathroom.

"I went and bought you a dress today" Kisala grinned,

"You did what?" Shelk demanded as she was sat in a chair.

"Don't complain I know you don't own one and a play like this demands something formal." Kisala waved her friend off, pulling the sunglasses away, "now let's gets you ready."

A while later Shelk, now wearing bits of makeup was shoved back into her room and Kisala was helping her put the strange dress on; it felt silky.

Kisala took a step back and told Shelk to turn and face her. She smiled at what she saw. Shelk wore a sleepless black dress. Around the breast area and down the center of the dress was white with black patterns. The straps over her shoulders were black and a white wrap went with the dress, it was slung over Kisala's arm. She had light silver eye shadow with a green tent to it. She knew it was pointless to do much of anything with Shelk's eyes because the girl never took her sunglasses off. Her hair wasn't in its normal French braid instead it was pulled into a curled knot at the top of her head, a few pieces handing in her face and on her neck.

"You look lovely" Shelk said with a smile, she felt like big sister watching her little sister go to her first dance or date which technically this was Shelk's first date.

"If you say so" she gave a nocturne shrug and Kisala handed the wrap to her and her sun glasses.

She smiled at Shelk and grabbed the camera she had brought in. Shelk frowned when she heard the flash go off.

"What was that?" she asked frowning.

"Oh nothing" there was a knock on the door "oh look there's your date now" she rushed off to get the door, camera still in hand.

Kisala opened the door and found Genesis in red dress shirt with a black tie. She rolled her eyes at it.

"Hello Kisala" he said, eyeing the camera in her hand.

"Oh just get in here lover-boy" she pulled him into condo.

Shelk had walked out to meet them, Genesis had his back to her, and so he frowned when Kisala grinned.

"What are you…" he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence when Kisala turned him around

"…"he just stared, not use to see Shelk look…look well like that.

"Get over here Shelk?" Kisala demanded the girl.

Not waiting, she walked forward and pulled the woman till she was standing next to Genesis.

"You look beautiful" Genesis said breathlessly.

Shelk shrugged, but her face had a pink tent to it

"If you say so" she said.

Kisala, impatient, coughed catching boths attention. She pushed Shelk to where the two were standing side by side, and put Genesis arm around the girl's waist. She snatched Shelk's glasses off and took a step back. Shelk and Genesis were scowling at her

"Just try to look like you haven't swallowed nails."

They still didn't smile so she said, while cocking her hip and holding the camera sideways.

"Oh come on, you two are about to go on your first date, to the play you to fell for each other over. Smile, smirk, look pleased I don't care!"

Shelk slowly gave a soft smile as Genesis smirked at her. Knowing it wasn't going to last, she put the camera in an upright position and clicked it twice. Hearing the flashes again Shelk frowned and said

"Kisala, what is that noise, it sounds like a camera"

"Well, look at the time; I do believe you all have a play to catch?" she shoved the couple out the door, handing Shelk her glasses as she went.

"Hurry back kiddies, but not too early, and don't go doing anything I would approve off" she grinned at their redden faces, from anger or embarrassment she didn't know. She slammed the door and locked it.

She smiled as she heard them leave and looked at the camera; she was so getting those developed.

Shelk walked with Genesis down the street, one she was not familiar with. They had left the compound of ShinRa a while ago and she could feel the stares.

"Are we going straight to the play?" she asked her guide

He shook his head.

"No we're going to eat first, the play doesn't start for another two hours give or take." Genesis told her as they walked, sneering at a few people who stared a little too long for his liking.

He took her to a small restaurant that had been recommended to him by Angeal. He also got quite a few stares in the place and snarled at a few who were staring at, Shelk, him, or both. The dinner was other wise pleasant.

As the two walked to the play, he noticed someone walking in to them in a familiar red, he groaned quietly

"What?" Shelk asked hearing it

"Scarlet" was all he had time to whisper before the woman in red was upon them.

The woman had her blond hair piled onto of her head in a knot. Her dress was red and slit up both sides, almost to her waist. She looked at Genesis in surprise

"Oh, Genesis Sir" she said in a voice Shelk instantly remember, like nails on a chalk board. "I had heard some rumors you were out but…"she eyed his shirt then looked at Shelk. She didn't seem to recognize the woman "who is this?" she asked.

"This is Shelk Anthis, director of Communications" Genesis said and Shelk felt her face heat up. He said it so proudly, it's not like she was that important in the ShinRa board.

"Oh" Scarlet said recognizing the woman now. She then raised her hand and did her 'Kaya ha, ha' laugh and said "you could do better" she then turned on her heel to leave while laughing.

"Bitch" Shelk muttered only for the two others to hear.

Genesis looked at her very serious face and gave a deep chuckle. Scarlet's face matched her name as she whirled on the blind woman.

"What did you say?" she screeched, yep defiantly nails on a chalk board.

"Oh, I thought you heard me, would you like me to say it again?" Shelk asked, fanning innocents, like she hadn't just called the woman a female dog in a more derogatory way.

Scarlet would have stepped forward at her but Genesis glare and protective hand made her stalk away in a huff. After she was long gone Shelk chuckled

"Do we not have a play to get to?" she asked, 'looking' up at him. He blinked at her and nodded.

The two arrived at the theater and were taken to a booth that had only two seats.

"Can anyone see us?" Shelk asked as she sat in her seat. Genesis eyed her curiously.

"No" he asked after looking around. "I don't think so." She nodded and he watched in fascination as she removed her glasses and looked out with her unseeing eyes.

"What?" she asked, while feeling his glance. He smiled at her.

"Nothing, your eyes are pretty" he said looking out at the stage, a smug smirk on his face.

Shelk shook her head at his complement. He must be blind; how green eyes with a large scar going across them look pretty she would never know.

She leaned into the chair, holding Genesis hand as the play started. Shelk frowned as she lent forward trying to hear her favorite character, the prisoner ironically enough speak. Suddenly warm breath touched her ear making her face red.

"Of course...I'll come back to you. Even if you don't promise to wait. I'll return knowing you'll be here." Genesis whispered, and continued whispering the lines spoken in her ear.

As they were heading back up to her condo, she said

"I think I like you saying the lines better than the actors" he looked at her "your voice is much nicer to listen to" he felt his face heat up but smirked.

They walked in a comfortable silence to her door before he stopped her. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, she responded just as passionately. When they broke apart for air he moved to where his lips whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her skin

"Even if the marrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return"

"Dreams of the morrow then" she said as he walked away back to the elevator. She listened and when it dinged she entered the apartment, leaning on the closed door as she smiled.

"Gift of the goddess indeed" she giggled in a sudden child glee "Quietly but surely."

"Oh don't tell me I have to buy you that damn book in brail now?" a highly amused Kisala called from the living room.

Shelk ignored her as she went to her room, the smile still on her face. Kisala grinned watching her go; oh yeah big sister feeling rocked.

Kisala got up early the next day, having packed while Shelk was on her date. Checking in on her little sister like figure she smiled at the content look on the girls face. She really hadn't seen that look on the girl in a long time, maybe not sense Gast had died.

She closed the door to the condo quietly behind her, locking it. Gripping her pack handle she left the apartment. She met Sephiroth and one nameless person who'd drive them to the docks in Junon.

They nodded to one another and climbed into the covered truck as it drove from ShinRa and Midgar all together

"How'd the date go?" he asked causing the blue eyes to look at him

She chuckled and said

"She came home quoting loveless, I swear if she starts doing it as much as Genesis is rumored to do it, I'm cutting off Genesis's tongue" she smirked playfully.

"Why not Shelk as she will be doing the actual quoting?" Sephiroth asked the girl who smiled and said

"Please, the girls already lost her sight, she doesn't need to lose her speech either, really Sephiroth do I seem that cruel" her smiled seemed innocent enough but he wasn't fooled.

Sephiroth just chuckled; kind of glad the driver couldn't hear their conversation. Even if he did really wouldn't have understood the whole conversation anyway. Kisala looked back out as they came close to the port city; she couldn't stop her heart from picking up at the thought of her own date.

Shelk was having a very strange dream. The sky was glowing purple and she was up at Icicle inn village, it was a hounding blizzard and she was in her night cloths but she wasn't cold in the slightest. The villagers were all gathered out of their home to watch the purple sky. A column of grey smoke was filling the air in the distance.

She suddenly found herself standing on some mountain, a volcano maybe. A group of people around her, chanting, all with their hoods up; she could just make out.

"_Estuans interius ira vehementi; Estuans interius ira vehementi"_

She frowned at the words, they were strange and left Goosebumps on her arms that she knew wasn't from the cold.

_Your clan was always perspective, to receive my visions from so far but even if you're blind you can still be of use to me, last Anthis Clan member, keepers of Jenova, and my pets._ A soft voice purred in her ear, or actually her mind.

The voice was soothing and sweet but it had venoms tone to it, one Shelk felt rock her to the core. She backed away, the people vanishing but their chanting did not. It became deeper in tone and she was trying to focus on the reality, to wake her up.

"Your blind Shelk, you can't see, there isn't smoke up there, the village doesn't look like this, and these people the voice" everything faded to nothing but the chanting and the voice filled her head, one trying to over speak the other

"_Veni, veni, venias, (Gloriosa)" You will succumb to me Shelk, "Ne me mori facias (Generosa)" all those before you did and all those after you will "Veni, veni, venias, (Gloriosa)" I am mother, I am the calamity I am Jenova "Ne me mori facias (Generosa]"_

* * *

_h_ope you all enjoy this chapter, more reviews you lovely lovely people.


	16. P1 CC: Chapter fifteen

**Chapter 15 I hope you enjoy**

**Don't own FF7, just my characters.**

**Part one**

**Chapter fifteen **

Shelk practically flew out of bed and onto the floor as she escaped the dream. She rubbed her head and untangled her feet from the bedding and frowned. What an odd dream to have. She rubbed sleep from her eye as there was a knock on her door. Getting up and tying the robe over her night gown, she called out from behind the closed door

"Who is it?"

"Zack" shouted the friendly overzealous boy.

She smiled and opened the door, not bothering with the glasses. Zack smiled at her and she could actually feel the energy pouring off of him.

"Get dress, I want to go introduce you to Aerith" he was bouncing in place as she invited him inside.

She smiled at him and walked back to her room to change, telling Zack he could eat some of the fruit in the kitchen. When she came back out 20 minutes later she heard Zack munching on what sounded like an apple

"Ready to go?" asked Zack.

Shelk nodded, grabbing her walking stick, she figured she would need it. The two left the ShinRa main headquarters and went below the plate. As they were walking she had pulled out her stick and was using it to move trash out of her way. Zack noticed and raised an eyebrow

"I really don't want to trip over anything" she told him.

He nodded and picked up his pace when the church came into view. He helped her up the stairs and pushed open the doors; looking inside at a typical sight, Aerith kneeling by her flowers. Zack looked for the familiar form of Kisala but frowned as he remembers she was on a mission.

Aerith looked up just as Zack waved at the door. He had on his arm some woman's other arm, who was looking around curiously. She too was curious so she stood and waved back with a smile.

"Hello Zack," she eyed his grinning face "who is your friend?" the woman turned in her direction, wearing a pair of dark sunglasses.

"Right" Zack rubbed his head sheepishly "this is Shelk Anthis, she's a friend of Kisala's, Shelk this is Aerith, my girlfriend" Zack said introducing the two.

Shelk smiled, she was finally meeting Kisala's friend and Zacks girlfriend. She felt Aerith reach and shake her hand

"Hi" Aerith said, smiling warmly, but she couldn't help notice the thick glasses were never removed and she didn't seem to look directly at her or Zack when she talked.

"Hi, Glad I'm finally meeting you, Zack and Kisala tell me things about you sometimes" she said, which was true, she knew the girl had brown hair in a braid with a pink bow Zack had gotten her. She also knew the girl was Gast's daughter and was being watched by the Turks.

"They said you grew flowers" Shelk could smell the dirt and the flowers "I've only seen a few in my life time, I'm from the icicle inn village, they really don't have flowers up there, with all the snow"

Aerith smiled slightly and grabbed the woman's hand, leading her over to the flowers. Telling her all she could. Zack watched them, smiling, he knew those two would get along. Everyone got along with Aerith.

Kisala sighed as she slashed at another monster. They had taken a truck ride, then a boat ride, and that was already two and half day's right there, to the golden saucer area. Another very long truck ride to get to the city itself and it was now well into Mondays. They had been attacked, attacked by some stupid guard hounds.

She snarled as she cut through another one. She had thought they had been mostly native to the Midgar side of the world but here a whole pack was, terrorizing the locals of Corel and those who visited. She cursed, the stupid blacken flamed counterpart to her own species was an agitating beast. It had little to no intelligent other than prey, kill, and bigger run. The curious thing was how the heck did they even get here…she shrugged with another swing of her sword, who cares as long as they died.

She cursed again, sending out some fire Matera. She had been looking forward to her date, not cutting through the stupid animals.

Finally the last of the guard hounds were dispatched and she scowled at one of the dead bodies. Though she hated it, she gave a bow to the animal with her head. She turned on her heel and made her way back to the city, meeting with Sephiroth along the way. The Corral people gave them evil looks, mostly because the general was with them but they thanked them and told them to leave.

They got back on the gondola as it made its way up to Golden Saucer.

"You look a little frazzled, did the little kitties give you trouble?" Sephiroth asked, noticing her mood right away. The Gondola came to a stop as he asked this question.

The only answer he got was a deep throated growl. He waited a moment before snatching up her arm, pulling her closer to where he could whisper in her ear, she snarled in protest

"Sleep, I'll meet you at your room at 7" he released her and walked off.

Kisala watched the tall silver haired man leave, something about that man just made her feel, overwhelm? No, agitated, certainly but that wasn't it either. She walked back to her room while thinking, finally she reached the answer

"He makes me feel, at peace" she smiled at her realization; peace was such a…nice feeling.

Kisala's idea of casual was a blue tank top with black shorts under a pale blue, almost white see through skirt tied at her hip and ending at her ankles. Black boots on her feet, crunching on the wooden floor. A few bracelets were on her wrists now and the ever present feathers had Sephiroth shaking his head.

Sephiroth leaned against the wall in the haunted Inn or whatever watching his date comes down the stairs. He wore a long sleeved dark blue shirt and black pants much looser than his battle gear.

He eyed her choice of clothing and shook his head; if she was showy in battle she was showy when normal. She smiled at him and the two left to explore the Golden Saucer. Much like Midgar, there was several plates with different levels of activity. There was an amusement park, some other tourist attractions and a gondola that stretched around the whole city. Kisala actually looked like a kid locked in a candy store as she eyed all the levels as they walked to where Sephiroth had gotten reservations for dinner.

After the dinner the two wander outside. Sephiroth noticed, as they walked, he got many stares. Being the general of ShinRa would get you that but Kisala, an unknown to most of the world was getting twice as many. He concluded after a few observations it was her choice of attire that awarded her the stares.

Sephiroth coughed catching Kisala's attention. Her blue eyes, widen in delight turned to him

"Have you ever worn anything none…showy?" he asked her, genially curious.

Seeing this, she thought a moment

"When I was first 'reborn' as a human I had to where this ugly plan tan dress when we traveled, I believe my human age was six. I quickly gathered all the things that had made me before and adjusted them to my new form" she smiled

He sighed; he would take that as a no. He raised an eyebrow as he noticed her interest in the Chocobo's races. Watching for a moment he grinned and when she glanced at him she gave him a weird look

"Kisala" he said gaining her attention "you want to go see the Chocobo's races; we can even have a little friendly bet."

The girls blue eyes lit up so fast Sephiroth was sure his heart sprang up just as quickly. He was surprised when she turned mysterious and said

"What are the stakes?" her grin splitting her face. She was confident.

However the General too was confident so he grinned as well and said

"If I win, you must wear more normal looking clothing, nothing showy, eccentric, just a plane old SOLDIER outfit, for a whole day" he grinned wider at her horror stuck face as she touched the beads in her hair.

Kisala narrowed her eyes at his challenge and said

"Fine, if I win you have to…" she thought for a moment before saying "smile, a real smile, not a smirk a smile" she grinned now at his face.

Both Elites pride feeling a stake shook on the bet and went to look at the next match of Chocobo's. As Kisala glanced around in stables; she noticed a yellow Chocobo's with gleaming blue eyes and a similar spiky hair to the one on the boy she hugged every chance she got. She grinned as she checked its stats and then bounded over to Sephiroth.

He too smiled and pointed to another Chocobo's, a black one, being lead on to the track for the race; the two sat off to the side in a more secluded section of the stands and watched.

Kisala cheered as the Chocobo's zoomed along their track. Her Chocobo's was gaining on the Black one and she smiled at Sephiroth. The large screen set up for the people to watch, as it was hard to watch the physical race. They watched and everyone got to their feet when the black and gold birds became neck and neck on the last leg of their race.

There was silence as the black and gold one tied. Kisala didn't think there had ever been a tie in the history of Chocobo's races, not any she had heard before.

The two Elite stared at one another in shock, they had just tied…what now?

"I suppose we both have to do each other's bets, as we both won and lost" Sephiroth said a bit confused

Kisala grumbled and nodded in agreement, by now most of the other betters had moved on to collect their actual winnings. Kisala then turned to Sephiroth and said

"Now Smile." She demanded.

Sephiroth tried, he really did but he wasn't one to smile, smirking he could do but he didn't remember a time he had ever smiled. His smile looked more like a grimace instead. She giggled a bit and pulled him down to her level by his collar. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, leaving a stunned look on the man's face. She giggled at that too.

"You can work on that?" she said patting his cheek.

She gripped his arm and pulled on him, heading out further, the sun had set now and there was one more thing she wanted to do.

She bought two tickets for the gondola going around the city. Sephiroth had snapped out of his daze now and watched the woman look around at everything in utter fascination.

"It looks like a giant gold tree" Kisala said suddenly as they went around the city

"What?" he asked and blue eyes turned to him

"Golden Saucer, it looks like a Golden tree"

Kisala was leaning over her seat and out the window. Sephiroth was across from her but stood and kneeled next to her. Both folded their arms on the window and looked out as the fireworks went off above the city.

Sephiroth turned from watching the city to Kisala who was pointing stuff out. The fireworks blaring in the sky cast multiple glows and made her beads glow brighter. Though it would be amusing to see her in the SOLDIER uniform he guessed he liked the way she dressed, it just fit her.

Sephiroth was a stoic person and not one to do most things out of character. This date had been a test, a test on how much he had come to feel for Kisala, the outcome he had just stumbled into while watching her child like glee was surprising but not unpleasant. Being a man of action he reached his hand out and grabbed one of hers, lacing their fingers together.

Kisala stopped talking and looked down at their locked hands; she looked up at Sephiroth who was looking back over the city. She smiled and leaned a head on his shoulder, she was glad she hadn't run this time; this was too much of a good thing.

Hojo grabbed some papers and shoved them in crates, the clone of his 'son' stood off to the side of the small loading dock. The two were in Junon and Hojo only had one more day before the real Sephiroth and Kisala came back from golden saucer so he needed this stuff out now. He had captured some Guard hounds and released them on the Coral town knowing the general and secret elite would be picked as he had made sure Angeal and Genesis had been busy as well. He needed all the elite gone, and Genesis was busy with that love interest of his, the blind girl.

He shook his head as the SOLDIERs helping him loaded his cargo. The clone was wearing a hooded cloak so no one would recognize him

"You know what to do" he told it.

Sephiroth's clone rolled his eyes at the man but nodded, playing the part of a mindless servant.

"Good, in one week I will be sending him to you in the form of a mission, be-ready." Hojo said

The clone, in response just turned and walked on the ship, leaving the man behind. He sighed, this scientist was no Anthis, he was just a temporary caretaker of mother, and he had no real right like the Anthis clan did. But mother had said she would take care of it, so soon the Anthis clan would be back, taking care of mother and him as it was supposed to be.

The ship pulled from Junon and Hojo headed back to his lab, his mind already in a whirl of plans. He needed to send some people who couldn't get in his way to Nibelheim. Maybe that now first Zack fair and his little kid Cloud or something.

Then there was Genesis, if he was going to get near Shelk, her ever present little body guard would have to be gone. Also Kisala and Angeal, he needed them to be gone and leave both Shelk and the Cetra alone. He paused and shook his head, no need to get greedy he could let the Cetra grow a few years, develop her powers. She would need them if she were to lead them to the promise land.

As soon as he got back he began preparations for the missions, things were working out well for now, and he needed to make sure they stayed that way.

* * *

please review love yall


	17. P1 CC: Chapter Sixteen

Chapter 16 enjoy

don't own ff7

* * *

**Part one**

**Chapter sixteen:**

Kisala didn't think she was any happier to see ShinRa then when she left. Its dark gloomy tower looked to like at a microscope to her. She frowned at it from the truck

"What are you scowling at?" Sephiroth asked her, seeing her face

"Going from looking at a tree to a microscope is rather depressing" she said, her eyes not leaving the window.

Sephiroth eyed her for a moment.

"Is your headband on to tight?" he asked her after a pause

She snarled at him and shook her head

"I'm just not too happy to be back here" she motioned to the building they were pulling up to.

The general, who had been holding her hand, gave it a sweep with the pad of his thumb; a very comforting gesture to her. She glanced at him.

"Think of it this way, you're home to Shelk, and Aerith" he said and she nodded, a smile on her face. The big sister smile he had come to see when anyone talked about Shelk or the flower girl in Sector five.

The two walked back to the apartment buildings, living in the same building was convenient when one didn't want part so soon.

Just as the elevator dinged on the level Kisala would get off he said

"Remember, normal SOLDIER uniform" the door closed on his chuckling at her face.

Kisala grumbled and opened the door and saw Shelk cooking some dinner. She grinned

"Hi Shelk" she called out causing the girl to look up from where she was cutting.

"Hey, did your date go well"

She smiled at the mention of the date.

"He held my hand" she said, going to help the girl, taking the knife from her.

"That's nice" Shelk said really happy for her friend. She pulled a bowl out of the cabinet

"How did your date go? You went to bed before you could tell me about it." Kisala asked not taking her eyes of the tomato she was cutting.

"It was great, every time my favorite character spoke he would whisper the lines in my ear, his voice is much nicer to listen I think" Kisala just nodded humoring her friend "We ran into Scarlet."

Kisala turned her head and raised her eyebrow; that must have sucked running into the banshee in red on a date.

"Yes, she told Genesis he could do better, I called her a bitch; I wish I could have seen her face at that moment" Shelk said laughing, Kisala laughed after a moment.

There was a comforting moment of silence before Shelk said

"I had a weird dream on Friday night" she said making Kisala look at her.

Kisala, hearing the withdrawn tone in her friend's voice, turned and looked at her. She was just staring off into the distance a frown on her face.

"Shelk?" asked Kisala.

"I was back in Icicle inn" she stated "then suddenly I was in the middle of a waste land on this mountain, maybe a volcano, it was belching smoke into the sky. There were these cloaked people all around me chanting in some weird language. Then there was a voice in my Head."

Kisala sucked in a breath and moved to stand by Shelk as she continued

"She told me I was her care taker that I would succumb to her, she was mother, she was calamity she was Jenova?" she turned to Kisala "what does it mean?" she asked sounding much like a lost child.

Kisala wrapped her arms around the girl in a hug,

"Nothing Shelk, it means nothing" Kisala told her friend.

Shelk knew the girl was lying, she wanted so bad to believe the lie, that it really did mean nothing but…she couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was going to happen soon, real soon. Suddenly the phone wrung breaking the silence.

Shelk sucked in a break and reached for the phone, clicking it she said

"Hello"

There was some talking on the other end and Shelk listen. Kisala watched her facial expressions change.

"Thank you for telling me" she said and hung up.

Shelk fingered the phones keys before putting it down and turned to Kisala, a grin on her face

"Now what's this about wearing a SOLDIER uniform tomorrow?"

Kisala groaned as she realized it had been Sephiroth on the phone. She stalked to her room, Shelk following while laughing.

The following morning Kisala was awoken by Shelk, which she found odd until Shelk opened her mouth

"Sephiroth called, he wants us to meet in his office, and don't forget the uniform" she giggled and left the room.

Kisala growled as she got up and took a shower. After she was done she dug out the old SOLDIER uniform she was given. Dressing in it sadly, she stared at her hair in the mirror and frowned running up brush through it while staring at her beads and feathers on the counter with longing.

She walked out to see Shelk dressed normal and staring at her.

"You're not allowed to laugh because you can't see me" she snapped at the blind woman who just shook her head.

Shelk walked out the door, Kisala behind her, dragging her feet a scowl on her face. As they got closer to the SOLDIER floors, Shelk reached back and grabbed the woman's hand

"You moving to slow Kisala, come on."

Shelk pulled Kisala along as they made their way to Sephiroth's office, Kisala whining as they went.

Sephiroth had gotten Zack, Cloud, Angeal and Genesis into his office; though they didn't know why.

"What made you drag us all in here" Genesis said from his chair, his arms crossed.

Sephiroth was just listening for what he knew would be coming; finally he heard the small conversation coming from the hall

"You look fine"

"How the hell do you know that?"

"I don't know, just felt like I should say that"

Were some of the things they heard? He smiled and looked at their confused looks; having heard the conversation in the hall. He said

"That's the reason I called you here" he pulled open a draw and pulled out a camera, "now just watch."

The others eyed him strangely and turned the door, one of them was Shelk but the other…it couldn't be Kisala.

The door opened and a grumpy female SOLDIER stumbled in. Shelk stood behind her grinning. The SOLDIER had red hair in some waves around her face, her blue eyes glaring daggers at everyone.

"Who are you?" Genesis asked staring at her.

Shelk giggled behind her and walked out as Kisala growled at the man. The others stared at Shelk then at Kisala, they all shouted

"Kisala!"

"No shit Sherlock" she crossed her arms and sneered them, that was when the camera flash went off and she whirled around on Sephiroth who snapped another picture.

"You" she hollered and lunged forward only to be grabbed by Zack and Angeal.

Sephiroth shook his head at her and put away the camera

"You lost the bet; I've already completed my part, now you have to do yours." He smirked "not my fault you didn't get documentation."

The others in the room stared at Sephiroth then at the scowling Kisala, what in the name of Gaea were they talking about. Shelk giggled again and moved to stand by Genesis. She brushed her fingers over her watch and it told her the time.

"Sorry guys, I've got to go" she smiled and kissed Genesis on the cheek, earning a snicker from Zack. "The communications tower doesn't run itself and those poor Turks are hopeless without me"

She moved to the door and turned back and said

"Have fun, SOLDIER Kisala" she giggled and dodged the flying object sent at her; she heard a crash as she closed the door and winced.

"You can't throw all my lamps" Sephiroth told the woman who stood panting in the middle of the room. If he had known it was going to be this funny, he would have made this bet when he first met her.

Kisala slumped in one of the extra chairs and glared, trying to burn holes into Sephiroth's head. He shrugged at her and said

"You made the bet" he told her.

"Not my fault the stupid Chocobo's tied" she snapped but knew he was right. Just then the door opened again. Shelk walked back in, this time carrying some folders.

"Long time no see" Zack said as he laughed, she shook her head at him

"I made it to the elevator when some terrified messenger came down asking for your office" she looked at Sephiroth "I offered to take them here, poor boy must be new" she shook her head. Sephiroth snickered under his breath.

Angeal moved to take them from her and looked at the top folder

"They're missions" he said and the others groaned. He pulled the top one and handed it to Zack "hold that for me" he told him.

Angeal handed one to Genesis, one to a scowling Kisala and one to Sephiroth. Genesis opened his and narrowed his eyes

"The hell" he snapped "this has to be a joke"

"What did you get?" Cloud asked looking up at the man from his spot near Zack.

"I have to go to the Chocobo's farm and round up some escaped Chocobo's" he sounded appalled.

There was a moment of silence before everyone in the room burst into laughter. Zack and Cloud were falling over themselves while Sephiroth and Angeal were chuckling. Kisala was laughing silently and Shelk was trying to stifle her laughter with her hand. Genesis glared at them all.

Angeal chuckled and looked at his mission

"I've got to go to Junon and oversee an unloading of equipment?" he raised his eyebrow at the mission, he shrugged.

Kisala opened hers and read the mission, she chuckled

"I've got to round up some escaped prisoners from Corel prison." She shrugged as well "should be pretty simple."

Sephiroth nodded and opened his file, reading

"Zack, Cloud, Alexander and I must go to the reactor in Nibelheim, it broke" Cloud eyes widened

"Nibelheim?" he said at the mention of his home town

"Yes" Sephiroth said ", go pack, Zack get Alexander, we leave in an hour."

The others looked at the missions

"So do we?" they echoed, looking at one another; that was odd…

They all shrugged and filed out the room, Zack talking with Cloud animatedly. Sephiroth and Kisala walked together, Angeal following laughing as Kisala yell at him. Genesis walked with Shelk back to the Communications tower; grumbling as he went.

Zack found his former student easily; Alex was still in third class and eyed Second class Cloud with distaste. Sephiroth walked up and the two, Cloud and Alex, saluted the man. He nodded to them and climbed into the truck with Zack, the two others followed. The truck pulled out of ShinRa, heading to Junon.

Angeal walked out after them and got into a truck with another soldier, also heading to Junon.

Genesis got into a helicopter that would fly him out to the Chocobo's ranch; he scowled at the bald and red haired Turk drivers. The red head scowled back.

Shelk hugged Kisala, who was still in the SOLDIER uniform. She stepped into a car and headed to Junon. She waved bye as she left Midgar. Shelk watched them all go; feeling something horrible was going to happen on this mission. Something there was no turning back from.

That night Shelk had another dream, it was the same as before, starting in icicle inn, now that she looked closer, and she was standing in front of her old house. Then she was standing among the group of people chanting. The voice was always the same, said the same thing.

"_Estuans interius ira vehementi; Estuans interius ira vehementi"_

She frowned at the words again, they were strange and still left Goosebumps on her arms that she knew wasn't from the cold. She remembered them from before and tried to close her eyes.

_Your clan was always perspective, to receive my visions from so far but even if you're blind you can still be of use to me, last Anthis Clan member, keepers of Jenova, my pets_ said the voice in her mind with too much sweetness and sharp venom. "_Murders of the Cetra_" was added

Darkness over took her and she curled in on herself. It was not the darkness she was use to seeing every day. It was a chocking darkness that surrounded her and took all light and hope away. Glowing purple eyes appeared and hands wrapped around her. Blue skin, she could see the blue skin and feel the invader as silver mixed with her red hair.

She struggled to pull away from the woman whispering in her mind, petting her hair as the words and chants mixed.

"_Veni, veni, venias, (Gloriosa)" You will succumb to me Shelk, "Ne me mori facias (Generosa)" all those before you did and all those after you will "Veni, veni, venias, (Gloriosa)" I am mother, I am the calamity I am Jenova "Ne me mori facias (Generosa] "you belong to me"_

She jolted awake crying and screaming. She dug her face into her hands and pleaded

"Oh Gaea, please let them all come home" she begged.

* * *

please review


	18. P1 CC: Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter 17 as promised, i'm kind of sad, part one has only 20 chapters in it, it's almost over...**

**Don't own FF7, just Kisala and Shelk. enjoy. **

**

* * *

**

**Part one**

**Chapter seventeen**

Genesis glared at the golden bird in front of him; when he had arrived at the Chocobo's farm, a man who called himself Chocobo's bill, scowled at him and pointed to the escaped birds.

He was helping several others catch the huge creatures; the Turks had left and would meet him when he finished the mission. Genesis growled and jumped forward with the rope. He caught the creature around the neck who Warked angrily at him and tried to peck his hands and Head.

After it pecked his hands it ran away, the rope trailing in the dirt behind it. He growled; he officially hated Chocobo's. He took off after the golden bird cursing as he went.

Angeal sighed as the workers around him moved the heavy equipment and crates from the boat. This was such a boring mission. He wonder why ShinRa had given them, the elite, such third rate missions.

The worker almost dropped a box and he sighed, making his way over to make sure nothing was broken. This was going to be a long day. He wondered how his little puppy was doing.

Kisala, still dressed in normal SOLDIER clothing, eyed the vast desert after being dropped off. She grinned, somewhere out there, was some stupid people escaping prison. She gripped the reins on the Chocobo she was riding... Snapping the reigns the golden bird took off into the desert, a large grin on its riders face.

The path to Nibelheim was just timing with problems. First it started raining, if Sephiroth was a superstitious person, he would have seen it as an omen. Alex was sitting in the truck closest to the driver watching them all silently. Cloud was close to the back, with the only view, his face turning a few shades of green. He had his helmet in his lap even though he wasn't required to wear it like Alex was.

Zack was doing crunches in the middle of the trucks bed, while Sephiroth watched in amusement.

"It sure is raining hard" Zack said and turned to cloud "Are you alright?" he asked

Cloud shook his head with a moan, and said

"I'm alright" this obviously a lie.

Zack ruffled his hair and said

"I wouldn't know, never had motion sickness" Cloud glared at him before going back to looking at the floor. He moved back and checked on Alex who just gave a brief node to him.

Zack moved back to the middle of the truck and tried to think of something to relive his boredom. Sephiroth noticed and called out. Zack turned to him.

"Settle down" he told the boy, only to get a scowl in response

Zack just began doing crunches again, talking to pass the time, Sephiroth just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Just like a kid" he muttered.

"So what's wrong with the reactor?" Cloud asked as his stomach settled

"There have been reports of malfunctions and monsters appearing around. We are to take care of the monsters and locate the problem with in the reactor"

Zack and Cloud nodded when something smashed into the side of the truck sending most of its occupants tumbling to the ground as it swerved off the side of the road. As the truck stop the, driver called out

"Sir…something strange just hit us"

"I can see that" muttered Sephiroth as he got to his feet. "Strife, Rydal stay with the driver, Fair you're with me" he commanded and the two first got out of the back of the truck.

"That would be our monster" Sephiroth said as he and Zack looked up at the dragon that had rammed into them. There was a pretty nice dent in side of the truck.

Sephiroth pulled out Masamune and jumped into the air, slashing twice. The dragon looked at them for about two seconds before falling over dead. Zack stared, his mouth dropping.

"And you needed me because why?" he asked and Sephiroth just smirked at him.

They got back in the truck and continued the drive. When they got there, the rain had cleared up and the sun was shining as sunset approached. Sephiroth turned to them and said

"So how does it feel to be home after all this time" he asked Cloud who just nodded "I have no home town so I wouldn't know" Sephiroth said

Zack eyed Sephiroth and said

"What about Family?"

"I've been told my mother's name is Jenova, but I don't know, and my father…" he trailed off and began to laugh, as if the identity of his father was a joke. "Why am I talking about this?"

He turned from them but Zack noticed the sad look,

"Come on lets go" the group walked into the town, Zack staring at his back.

They reached the inn when a voice called out, a voice Zack noticed had a helmet covered Cloud stiffen up. They turned to see a girl with long black hair in some cow girl outfit.

"Are you the SOLDIERs here to investigate" she asked "I'm Tifa Lockhart."

"Yeah, I'm Zack" he said walking forward. "First class Zack Fair"

The girl just looked confused and Zack gave a small explanation

"They only sent two of the first class?" she asked.

"Yeah me and Sephiroth" Zack nodded, noticing Cloud had yet to turn to the girl.

Said girl went to walk away when she stopped, turned and looked as if she was going to ask something. She shook her head and then ran off. Zack watched her go in confusion before turning back to the others. He met up with Sephiroth at the door to the inn.

"We part for the reactor at dawn, get plenty of rest" he told Zack. He stopped and turned back to Cloud "you have permission to visit family and friends if you so wish" he told the boy before vanishing into the inn.

The group went up to their room, Zack stopped when he noticed Sephiroth staring out the window

"Thinking about Kisala" he teased the man, earning a scowl

"No, looking at the landscape, I swear I've seen this before." He just shook his head and walked away.

Zack frowned when Cloud came around the corner, no longer wearing the stupid helmet.

"Hey Zack would you mind coming with me for a moment, I want…I want you to meet my mom" Cloud asked nervously.

Zack smiled and messed with the boys hair

"Yeah sure buddy, let's go Spiky." Cloud grinned and led his mentor to his mother's house.

Inside the house they found a woman standing at the counter. She had long blonde hair in a ponytail and blue eyes. She wore a brown dress and looked up startled when they entered, but she recognized Cloud right away and ran to hug him.

"Welcome home Cloud!" she said

"Hi mom" Cloud said hugging her back. Zack smiled at the two. She held him at arm's length "come on let me look at you." She liked what she saw because she said "you're so handsome." Cloud turned red

Zack coughed into his hand trying to cover up his laugh. Clouds mother noticed him

"Hello and you are?"

He saluted her with grin and said

"First Class Zack Fair, your son's mentor" she smiled back at him.

"Nice to meet you Zack. So how is Cloud doing in SOLDIER?"

"He's second class ma'am" and So Zack filled misses strife in on all the times he had with Cloud.

At dawn they met in front of the old ShinRa manor gates. Sephiroth frowned at it while Zack talked to their guide. Cloud was wearing the helmet again and Alex was being himself. One of the town's people had them pose for pictures. He actually took some pictures on their trip up the mountain, until they got to the bridge

"I'm going to get these develop and send you some copies if you like." Zack nodded and he head back down.

The group began to cross the bridge slowly. Cloud remembered this bridge, he remember it well. Sephiroth went first, followed by Zack, Tifa, Cloud and then Alex. The bridge, being, old began to groan as they crossed

"The Bridge" Tifa said as the rope began to pull apart.

Suddenly the rope snapped, and the group went tumbling. Sephiroth grabbed a hold of the rope; Zack grabbed the rope and Tifa. Cloud gripped the rope with both hands and Alex's screams were heard as he fell. They watched him vanish in the mist before their ropes broke and the fell to the rocks below.

Cloud sat up with Tifa as Zack and Sephiroth came around the corner

"Everyone seems to be alright, can we get back to where we were?" Sephiroth asked

"The caves" Tifa explained "but your other man" she looked at the cliff.

"This may sound Cold" Sephiroth said "But we've no time to search for him; we can't go back for him so we must go on, and from now on we travel together."

The group nodded, solemn, sorry that they couldn't look for Alex. The group made it to the Mako reactor just fine.

When they got to the Mako reactor Zack told Cloud to stay and watch Tifa, who protested greatly. He ignored her rant and followed Sephiroth inside the reactor.

Inside there were several containers that they couldn't see in and a set of stairs that led to a locked door. Sephiroth veered off to look at one of the containers, Zack looked at the door. Across the top read JENOVA? He nodded and turned but stopped in surprise

"Jenova!" he yelled and turned only to see Sephiroth going back down the stairs.

"This is the cause of the malfunction" Sephiroth said looking at a broken wire and tubing "this section is broke, Zack go seal the valve" as he did so Sephiroth bent down.

Looking at the pipe he noticed it looked like it had been cut by something sharp. Had someone drawn them out there on purpose?

After they had fixed the problem, Sephiroth went and looked at one of the pods. He frowned and moved so Zack could look. He narrowed his eyes at the silver haired man and looked in only for his eyes to widened

"What is that?" he asked, for inside was a snarling face with fangs and long hair like horns growing from its skin.

"You average SOLDIER members are Mako infused humans" Sephiroth said suddenly "you're enhanced but your still human" he said the world with longing.

He motioned to the pod

"Then what are those things, their mako levels are higher than yours?"

"Are they monsters?" Zack asked only Sephiroth walked away.

"Hojo created them" Sephiroth said with his back, "abominations spawned by Mako energy"

Zack frowned.

"You said, average, what about you?" Sephiroth smirked at the question

He would have answered but something sharp hit his head, like a scream in his mind, or a laugh or a mixture of both. He stumbled back and walked in vertigo like state, clawing at his head. Zack reached out confused.

Zack was pushed away as Sephiroth looked at his hands whispering, mumbling to himself.

"Hey Seph, its ok" Zack said placing a hand on the man's shoulder, green eyes turned to him "you're not like them; you're like me and Cloud, and Kisala. What would Kisala say if she saw this?" Zack asked his friend as his breathing turned back to normal.

"She…she would tell me to get off my ass… and do something" Sephiroth muttered and Zack nodded.

"So, so, so, so?" the man asked, patting the taller man's back and voice picking up speed with each 'so'

"I need to know the truth Zack" Sephiroth said, looking at his hand "wither I like what I find or not" they both looked up when they heard gun shots.

They ran outside to see Cloud on the floor, bleeding from near his chest, Tifa looking over him while several ShinRa looking SOLDIERS shot at them. Zack gripped his sword and jumped into the fray, knocking over several people.

Sephiroth walked over to one and pulled its helmet off. He dropped it and stepped back in shock. The soldier had tuffs of white hair but no face.

"The hell" Zack muttered then turned to go tend to Cloud who was trying to sit up with Tifa's help.

When they got back to town Sephiroth broke off, going to look in the library of ShinRa manor and Zack took Cloud to the Inn.

Sephiroth walked into the manor, looking around, he knew there was a library in here somewhere. He found it after walking into a room and saw the secret entrance. Opening it he went down the wooden spiral stairs. He almost groaned; why there was so many stairs in this place he didn't know.

He walked through the lab, looking at all the books and beakers. He wished Gast hadn't died, Gast would answer his questions. The man had been great to him as a child. He pushed open the door in the library and noticed someone already sitting at the desk, black boots propped up on the table. A book covered the owners face, but silver hair could be seen over the top. Black gloved hands twitched when he entered.

"Hello" the book was moved "Sephiroth."

Sephiroth stared with a strange look on his face. The man, with his face, chuckled at it. His eyes were a darker green and he had an evil smirk on his face.

"You're me?" Sephiroth finally stuttered out.

The man with his face waved him off and said

"No, no, no, I'm just made to look like you" he grinned "I am called Loki" he stood and moved to walk toward Sephiroth, who took a step back "and I am much better than you" it sneered.

Sephiroth stood his ground and glared

"And how exactly are, you better than me?"

The thing, man chuckled, the grin still on his face. He completely ignored his question and went on to say

"You haven't been following mothers orders, she's very cross with you" he scolded.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes

"I have no mother" watching Loki pace in front of him, it was unnerving, like looking in a mirror. It chuckled at him

"Poor Sephiroth, everyone has a mother, you simply didn't just fall from the sky like mother did" at Sephiroth's confused looked he waved his hand. "But that's another story, one we have no time to tell for you see I've come to take your place."

Loki chuckled as Sephiroth gripped his sword and narrowed his eyes at him

"Now, now, let me finish, as I was saying I'm taking your place because mother wants you gone" his grin got bigger here "and when mother wants something gone, it simply has to go."

The two lunged at one another, their long swords slashing away, both were equally matched so Loki grinned and said

"You know I am so tired of pretending to be a mindless puppet, you understand all about that right."

Sephiroth glared and slashed at him but Loki dodged. He got a cut across his cheek for his troubles.

"And to that mad man you call a father" he grinned at the look on Sephiroth's face and was able to stab him in the arm.

"Hojo" Sephiroth didn't sound all that surprised "he sent us on all these missions didn't he, wore us down to plant this stuff then sent us here to find it, me to find it." Sephiroth felt used.

Loki laughed

"Don't act so surprised, you've know Hojo your whole life" he grinned "he's just a temporary caretaker anyway, for mother, but that will all change when the Anthis clan takes their rightful place at her side."

"Anthis, as in Shelk Anthis" Sephiroth asked, thinking about the blind woman.

"Yes, the one and same, Anthis Callers of Jenova" he slashed "Carriers of her legacy, caretakers of mother" Sephiroth stared at him in confusion, lowering his own sword slightly "Murders of the Cetra"

With that he shot a lighting Matera at Sephiroth sending him flying back and smashing into a wall of books. Sephiroth groaned but did not get up. Loki walked up to him and kicked him with his foot

"So much for the great hero of the planet" he then let a long laugh that echoed through the house.

* * *

so how do you like Loki, this is where the main plot kicks in, review, love to here about what you think.


	19. P1 CC: Chapter Eighteen

**And here is chapter 18, thanks for all the reviews. **

**Don't own FF7 just Kisala, loki and Shelk. **

**Part one**

**Chapter eighteen**

Zack walked out of the inn, going to check on Sephiroth, something didn't feel right about this whole mission. As he walked his phone went off so he stopped and flipped it open.

"_Hellloooo_" he heard and a huge grin broke on to his face

"Aerith" he said happy to hear his girlfriend's voice.

"_I finally got through_" she said excited.

"Yeah" he replied he looked at the phone with a soft smile before looking around to make sure no one was listening. He leaned against the water tower in the town and spoke "Listen, now's not the best time, I'll call you later."

"_No, no, you don't have to_" she said sounding sad

He laughed

"Ok, I'll come visit then."

"I'll be here" she smiled through the phone

"I'll see you, I promise" he said he hung up and pumped his fist "Aerith, just wait a bit longer" then he walked back to the ShinRa manor.

He met up with Cloud who had found a secret entrance he thought Sephiroth might have gone down.

Zack walked into the lab under the house and saw 'Sephiroth' pacing around, book in his hand, there were several books on the desk near him, and around him on the floor where he had pulled them off the shelf. He was muttering to himself.

He walked up to 'Sephiroth' who was leaning against the desk, the chair pushed against the wall.

"You ok Man?" he asked

"I would like to be alone" 'Sephiroth' said,

Zack frowned but nodded and left as his friend asked. After Zack left 'Sephiroth' looked down under the desk where the real Sephiroth lay, unconscious, he kicked the man in the head when he began to groan.

"Your friends are so easily fooled, that is just sad." He laughed plopping into the chair, his feet on the desk and continued reading "soon I will free mother and this planet will be hers" he let out a laugh.

Zack frowned as he sat on his bed, Cloud asleep next to him, they had been here seven days and Sephiroth had not come out of that room in the basement. He had gone down there to see him several times only to be kicked out. He looked like a man possessed when he was reading those books.

Zack was torn between calling Angeal or Kisala, but both might still be busy with their mission. It was the seventh day and he had just closed his eyes when the screaming started. He sat up alongside Cloud and looked at the window, the sky was red outside, but it had just been night.

The two hurried out the inn to see the whole town was lit up in a blaze. Clouds eyes were wide as he looked around in horror, his town; his beloved town. Zack ran forward and rounded a corner only to skid to a stop. 'Sephiroth' stood there smiling at the chaos he had caused.

Genesis frowned as he herded the last Chocobo's into the new pin. Seven days of chasing these stupid birds was not what he wanted to do again anytime soon. Suddenly a chill went up his spin and he looked to the west, where the sun just set. Something wasn't right, he couldn't wait to get back to Midgar; maybe he had been gone too long.

Angeal leaned against the post on the watch tower as the ship set sail finally. It was night and after seven days he was ready to go home. His fellow guard was watching the water when he gasped. Angeal looked at him

"Sir" he said holding out his binoculars, "look to the horizon"

Angeal frowned and did as he was asked. Focusing the view he looked to the west where a small black cloud was rising above the mountains in the distance. It was hard to make out with no light but he could see it's darker patch. He frowned, a cloud, adjusting the settings he frowned again, that was smoke…

"Nibelheim is that way" he said out loud "Zack, Cloud" his face showed concern "Sephiroth."

Kisala handed back the Chocobo's as the prisoners were sent back to their cells. She took a chance to look to where Sephiroth was and gasped. A large column of smoke was rising up into the air, covering a dark patch, like a cloud over part of the horizon

"What is in that direction?" she asked her escort. He looked at what she pointed to and stared

"Nibelheim ma'am"

She bit her lip in worry "Sephiroth" she muttered "please be ok."

"I'm coming to get you" 'Sephiroth' said his green eyes darker than normal. He slowly looked up at Zack who looked on wide eyed. This couldn't be Sephiroth, it just couldn't.

"Sephiroth how could you, how could you" he screamed at him.

The flames rose around the mad man and he turned to head back to the reactor, Zack felt a chill on his spine. This wasn't Sephiroth, his mind somehow knew that.

"Oh Angeal what would you do?" he thought out loud. He grunted and took off through the flames, Cloud could handle the town; he needed to see if this was the real Sephiroth.

He ran up the steps leading into the reactor, his heart pounding in his ears. If he turned and looked back he could still see the fire that was consuming the village. It was staining the sky red. When he got inside the reactor he saw something he didn't want to see. Tifa, their guide, lay on the floor passed out, a stab wound in her stomach. A puddle of blood pooled around her side, blending with the red metal.

He ran to her and knelt by her.

"Sephiroth did this didn't he?" he asked her.

She rolled her head to look at him then swung away, either in fear or pain he didn't know. He shook his head and clenched his fists, running up the steps he went to where the door to Jenova was. He looked back when he heard Tifa muttering

"I hate you, I hate ShinRa, I hate SOLDIER; I hate you all" she said and he felt he was beginning to agree with her.

He pulled his sword off his back and swung it through the metal, grunting in anger as it exploded and he burst into the room. He walked down the only hall way to a small chamber where he saw Sephiroth standing in front of what looked like an Angel made out of metal with a mask on. Her wings went up and connected with wires that folded back to some tank, but he couldn't see what was in the tank.

"Mother, let's take back the planet together, I am here just as you asked"

Zack looked at him in confusion but didn't move.

"Let us go to the promise land now, the real Sephiroth is out of the way and I can take his place now"

Zacks eyes widened, this wasn't Sephiroth then, so where was the real one.

"Mother" he said "I will free you" he then grabbed the Angel and pulled on it.

There was a sizzle of wires as he ripped it from its spot, it fell forward, some brown liquid falling from its eyes, and he tossed it to the side where it fell to the floor with a crash.

"We meet face to face at last Mother" he told the thing inside the tank.

Zack stared wide eyed. It was a woman missing both her legs and arms. She was naked with blue skin and long silver hair under some metal head gear. Chunks of rock were around her body. Her eyes were glowing purple and there was a smile on her face; a smile that made Zack shiver.

Zack had heard enough, he walked up the long red tube and angled his sword with the fake Sephiroth's neck

"Where is Sephiroth and who are the hells are you" he demanded.

"I am Loki" he told him and there was silence and then he said "Sephiroth is no longer your concern" he turned and crossed his blade with the buster sword.

"Where is he" Zack demanded again as he was pushed back. He jumped forward only to be tossed aside and the two began to fight. They fell to a platform far under where Jenova was and clashed away, spark flying as metal hit metal repeatedly at a fast rate.

Sephiroth or Loki was powerful however and reduced Zack to his knees. A large grin adorned his face. Zack stood carefully so not to jostle his wounds.

"Tell me, where is Sephiroth" he demanded again pointing his sword

Loki rolled his eyes

"That again" he breathed out. "Let's focus on who I am instead, I am the chosen one, I've been chosen to rule this planet" he switched his swords position and raised it as it glowed. He smirked at Zack.

He slammed the now glowing sword into the floor and the energy flew at Zack who blocked it with the buster blade with a grunt. The energy crystallized and shattered like glass, pushing Zack to his knees again. He stood and armed his self quickly. Loki just grinned while looking at the edge; Zack noticed it and gripped his sword tighter.

Loki swung his sword but Zack ducked so it only got a few hairs. He jumped into the air, Loki following with his head. Zack flipped all the way back up to the entrance. He looked back up just in time to block the sword aim at his head. Loki smirked at Zack and Zack was sent flying back, his sword following and landing just inside the doors entrance.

He shot right out the door of Jenova and rolled down the stairs till he came to a stop somewhere in the middle of them.

Cloud had run in then and Saw Tifa, he checked on her before looking at Zack. Zack groaned and muttered

"Not Sephiroth, Loki" and then passed out, Confused Cloud walked up the stairs and grabbed the buster sword. He looked up at the back of their general. What had Zack been trying to say? Was this a trick, was this the real Sephiroth or would he try and lie and that was the trick? He could worry later.

He picked up the sword and held it, running up the red lift and driving it straight though Sephiroth and through the glass that…thing was in. Loki looked back at Cloud, still wearing a helmet as he removed the blade.

Loki grunted and slid down to his knees, his hand dragging on the cracked Glass. His mother was screaming at him in his mind, to get up. Cloud sighed and went back out, to check on Tifa again. He removed his helmet this time. He lifted her into his arms, touching her face. He looked up when he heard footsteps. Laying Tifa back down, he glared.

Sephiroth walked back out the room, something in his right hand. Looking at it he could see it was that thing, Jenova's head. He was clutching it by its hair. He was also stumbling, Clouds wound was staining his black coat a darker color. He looked at Cloud trying to stand straight

"How dare you…"he said breathing heavily

"Cloud" Zack called and Cloud looked at him

"Finish Loki off, find the real Seph…"he passed out again but Cloud could guess what he was going to say.

Cloud ran to the stairs with the sword

"Loki" he yelled while jumping into the air and Loki pointed his sword at him. Blocking the attack with one hand; he swung in a circle flinging Cloud through the door and slicing through the wall at the same time.

Cloud rolled as the sword made a clattering noise on the metal floor. Loki stumbled back in, his mother's head tucked under his arm, he raised his sword as Cloud tried to breathe again. He stabbed him right through the chest and Cloud screamed. Loki smirked though his own pain, lifting Cloud up in the air by his sword.

"Don't test me" he told the boy.

Cloud raised his head with great effort and grabbed the sword, pulling him along it, trying to even the weight. With some unseen strength he lifted Loki into the air who breathed out

"No…impossible"

Cloud swung the sword, making Loki let go and fly into the wall, it exploded and fire and electricity rained on his body. Loki didn't move as his body, and Jenova's head fell to the Mako below. Loki heard his mother cry

"_I want him dead, kill the blonde child, I want him dead_" she screeched.

"Yes Mother" he whispered clutching her head close.

Cloud turned and stumbled back to Zack who was trying to climb up the stairs. He made it to the ledge before falling down the stairs head first, sliding to come even with Zack. Zack reached out and touched his arm and said

"Cloud you did it" then both passed out.

Zack awoke briefly, to see Hojo standing above him. If he could have thought straight, he would have known to run, to get out, but all he did was follow the doctor to where two other SOLDIERs had Cloud on a stretcher. Seeing the blonde hair made him feel some relief but when Hojo's next words registered in his brain he panicked again.

"This one here…intriguing, most intriguing, he'll make a fine test subject" why did the man's voice echo like that. Before he passed out he heard Hojo start to laugh; a laugh that followed him into darkness.

Shelk was waiting as the Helicopter landed. Genesis stepped out and picked her up swinging her around. He didn't care if this was odd for him; seven days chasing birds…he was so happy to see another human.

"Nice to see you too" she giggled as he set her down and they headed inside as the helicopter powered down. Her face turned serious once they got in the elevator.

"Angeal and Kisala are back" she told him "But Sephiroth, Zack and Cloud are not"

He shrugged unconcerned.

"So his mission isn't done yet, maybe the reactor was worse than anyone thought."

She shook her head

"I thought so too but Genesis, what's making me worry is both Angeal and Kisala said they saw smoke coming from Nibelheim, a lot of it. Also Hojo is gone too."

Genesis eyes widened, lots of smoke from Nibelheim, he frowned and placed his arms around hers.

"Give them a couple of days, if they don't return we can go out looking for them" he told her. She nodded, excepting his reasoning.

Five days past and with no sign of them the three elites left Shelk at ShinRa and headed to Nibelheim. However when they got there, they found nothing but ruined ash and wood that use to be buildings. Kisala sniffed the air; there were people, dead in those buildings too.

Genesis cursed, Matera had done this. No normal fire could… he stopped

"The only building left is the ShinRa manor" he told them. They would have gone that way when Kisala told them to stop.

"There's someone walking to us."

Sure enough they could see a shadow coming through the ruble, it was tall, a little beaten up and had long silver hair.

"Sephiroth!" Kisala shouted running forward and catching the man as he fell. He had a cut on his cheek and several on his arms; he also supported a bruise on his right temple, like someone had kicked him there. It looked as if several rib were broken tpo.

"What happened?" Genesis asked as Kisala laid the man's head in her lap.

Sephiroth gazed up at Kisala, his mind hazily recognizing she was in her normal clothing again. He coughed out his next words

"Clone…Loki… Hojo… Zack…Cloud" he coughed before passing out.

Kisala's eyes widened. Genesis and Angeal nodded to one another and ran off to search for survivors; Even going as far as to check the reactor. When they came back Genesis said

"No one is here, in the reactor there was this empty lab like a battle had been fought inside, there were several imprints in the wall of both Zack and Sephiroth's sword."

Angel looked up at the manor

"And no one has been in that manor for years; I don't think anything is in their now anyway." Kisala nodded and lifted Sephiroth arm over her shoulder, Genesis grabbing the other.

"Come on, let's get him back, Shelk says Hojo is missing to, maybe if we track down that nut, we can find the others" they nodded and walked off, leaving Nibelheim and the manor behind. None noticed the small light that lit up in the manor window before going out again.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, next week part one will end and part two will begin, let me know what you thank. love yall.


	20. P1 CC: Chapter Nineteen

**Ok, for those of you wondering why i'm updating early [except you Lauren] i've decided if i am going to get this story up before next year i've got to update four or three every week so from now on, not only will i update on saterday but wensday too. enjoy**

**Don't own FF7 except shelk Kisala and Loki. **

**Part one**

**Chapter nineteen:**

Sephiroth opened his eyes only to shut them again as he gazed up at a bright light. Was he dead? He moved his finger and groaned as pain shot up his arm; no it hurt too much to be dead.

He moved his eyes away from the light and noticed red hair and blue eyes

"Kisala" he croaked out, why did his throat feel so dry.

Said woman perked up and noticed he was awake, she grinned and left his line of sight, before returning this time with Genesis, Angeal and Shelk.

"Glad you are awake" Angeal said but it felt like his ears were stuffed with cotton.

He narrowed his eyes and Kisala was suddenly helping him into a sitting position. What had happened where was he?

"You're in the hospital" Genesis said and he turned his eyes to the man; that was one question down "you've been in here a week"

His throat didn't feel so tight and his ears weren't clogged. He tried to think back, what had he be doing to get Him in the hospital…he remembered going on a mission with Zack…he lurched forward as it came flooding back.

"Where's Zack and Cloud" he demanded forcing his voice to work "What happened"

They looked at one another than at him and he narrowed his eyes.

"Nibelheim burned to the ground, when we found you everyone one was dead, Zack and Cloud were missing and you muttered something about Hojo and Loki." Kisala said brushing pieces of his hair out of his face.

He nodded and thought back just as Shelk said

"Who's Loki?" he groaned as he remembered

"Hojo created a clone of me, I think maybe several and he's the only successful one." The others growled "his name was Loki; he was looking for mother or Jenova."

Genesis nodded

"In the reactor there was a lab with Jenova carved above the door, the labs trashed, seemed this Loki and Zack got into some big battle there. His sword and yours marks were all over the walls."

Sephiroth grabbed his head as he continued

"He was waiting for me, Hojo planned this, and he wanted all of us distracted lately so he could plant the stuff then wanted all of you gone while I was. Hojo wanted the Clone to kill me and take my place, but the Clone had different plans." He rubbed his face in annoyance.

The others frowned at this, Hojo was missing still, and that meant where ever he was; Zack and Cloud were too. Sephiroth looked at Shelk and remembered something Loki had said.

"He mentioned you, Shelk" said girl looked startled and Genesis growled "he said her Clan was to take care of Jenova, he also listed things he said belonged to your name."

Shelk bit her lip and nodded for him to continue, maybe this was the clue as to why Icicle inn hated her family.

"Caller of Jenova, carriers of her legacy…" he frowned for a minute "caretakers of mother and murders of the Cetra."

Shelk jumped back, her family murders the ancients and called Jenova or whatever. She felt someone wrap and arm around her in a hug and she realized she was crying. This was the clue to her dream…the blue woman.

"It can't be" She said to herself "murders of the ancients, my family" she shook her head. "No wonder Icicle inn hates us, I'm being punished for their sin, that's why I'm blind; Gaea is punishing me" she cried in to her hands; genesis and Kisala trying to comfort her.

Sephiroth frowned and looked at them.

"We have to rescue Cloud and Zack" he said.

"But where?" asked Angeal

"There's a lab underneath the ShinRa manor" he told them "I lived there for a bit when I was a child, it's in a secret entrance." He noticed their faces and his fear rose.

The other three elite looked at one another in horror

"We found you in Nibelheim" Kisala said "the only place we didn't go look was the manor, no one had lived there for a long time, we didn't know." She bowed her head and sighed angrily.

He nodded in understand, he knew they couldn't have known, but he still felt angry, they had been so close without knowing it. Gaea only knew what Hojo was doing to them. He went to stand only to be pushed back down by two sets of hands. He growled at them.

"What are you doing, we have to go to ShinRa manor" he snarled

"We can't" Kisala said "Someone convinced president ShinRa you're insane for burning the town down and killing everyone and we're likely insane as well and if the people heard he let a 'mad' man on the loose they would withdraw from ShinRa." She scoffed at this idea.

Sephiroth growled as Genesis spoke next.

"None of us can go anywhere without five second escorts, we are guarded at all times" he sneered at the door and Sephiroth looked up to see two guards just in the doors view. He was sure more were in the hall.

"He can't do this, Zack and Cloud" Sephiroth said frustrated though he knew it was hopeless, they weren't going anywhere anytime soon.

Shelk, finally having calmed down whispered

"I am going to listen to all missions for any word on them, if any rumors pop up I will let you all know" she frowned at Kisala "I'm worried about Aerith though" Kisala nodded

"I hope we finding them soon" Sephiroth muttered, everyone agreed, "real soon" he added.

Zack woke to hear Angeal telling him he tarnished the SOLDIER name and flying off. He screamed, wishing he too had wings so he could get out of this place. Whatever he was in was green and he could guess it was Mako. He looked over and in another tank was Cloud. This wasn't good; Cloud had only had the first operation so if he was exposed to too much Mako at one time; he could get Mako poisoning. He began writing on the glass as his vision when out again.

"Don't worry Spiky" he whispered "we're getting out".

He lay there on the floor as he came to…he could hear footsteps, now was the time to get out. As he stood and punched the doctor he vaguely noticed he was glowing green. He walked over to Cloud, shaking his fist as the glow faded.

He went up to the glass and pounded it but all it did was rattling and hurt his hands. He looked to the side and saw a lever, pulling it, it drained the Mako water and Cloud fell out.

"Cloud!" he said catching him. He leaned Cloud on the wall and grabbed his sword that he noticed was on the far wall. Going to the doctor he knocked out he searched and found a key card. He swung Cloud over his shoulder to help him walk. He looked at the boys half lidded eyes and cursed

"Mako poisoning, we really should have made you get the second operation before we left" he whispered to the boy as they walked. Zack had to stop and go clear the way before he and Cloud could proceed several times before they got to the upper levels of the House.

He hid them in one of the rooms and laid Cloud on the bed. He found a SOLDIER outfit Cloud could change into; if he had Mako poisoning staying in that Mako doused cloths wasn't going to help... They got outside and Zack took in a deep breath of fresh air.

They slowly made their way to where the town rubble probably was. The fire had probably burned itself out last night Zack assumed. However once they got to where the town was, was when he noticed it looked brand new, as if it had never burned down in the first place.

"What's going" he told Cloud "I saw the town reduced to ash, it looks exactly the same." He growled when he noticed SOLDIERS running at them, third class or grunts maybe.

"It's a breakout" one called out, the leader; he narrowed his eyes and pulled out his sword. With Cloud like this, he wasn't going anywhere any time fast.

After defeating the SOLDIERs Zack grabbed his head and fell to his knees. The spinning and he felt like throwing up.

"Whoa, what's wrong with me today" he muttered, maybe it was the tank. He shouldn't have been tired from these guys.

He grabbed Cloud and went back to the manor; they both were still a little weak so he was going to rest until dark. He grinned at the uniform he had placed Cloud in earlier; now really noticing what it was.

"Hey, the first class uniform looks good on you" he told Cloud with a grin, the boy didn't respond. He turned and shoved his hands into his pocket. He frowned when he felt something; he pulled out a paper and looked at it trying to remember where it came from.

"Aerith" he whispered, yeah, right before he left Aerith wrote down all of her wishes, all twenty three. He grinned, he really loved that girl. He opened the note expecting to see the wishes list but saw a note instead.

I have twenty three tiny wishes, but you probably won't remember them all, so I put them all together in to one; I'd like to spend more time with you

He smiled and put the note back in his pocket

"Hey" he told Cloud "I've got to go to Midgar" he turned "you want to come with me?" of course Cloud didn't say anything but he was sure he would.

As Dark came around, they traveled back through Nibelheim which still looked strange to him. He paused as more SOLDIERs ran at them. Hiding Cloud he went to greet them. They continued all the way out the town and into the wilderness.

After running into Cisseni and her covering for them, Zack had a bad feeling, how long had he and Cloud been in there, weeks, Months, or Years? Gaea he hopped not. He looked at the keys to the motorcycle Cisseni had given him. He looked at Cloud, grinning, and threw the keys into the air, catching them when they came back down.

He smiled as they road across the bridge, this way he didn't have to go through the Corel prison. If he could get to a port like Gongaga, he could get on a cargo ship and get to Junon and back to Midgar. He grinned as he sped up.

They reached Gongaga smoothly but Zack almost cried when he saw the town.

"Oh Cloud" he said looking at the ruble of buildings around him, seemed as if the reactor had gone and blown. "I hope my parents are ok" as he left the bike behind, he ran into Cisseni again.

They eyed each other when an idea came to him.

"Do you think you could alert Shelk" he asked the Turk who only shook her head.

"They're being watched, her, Kisala, Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth" she smiled at his grin

"So he's ok" Zack asked

She shrugged

"I wouldn't say ok, last I heard he was storming around demanding to go to Nibelheim to look for you and the other one." She nodded her head in the direction of Cloud.

"Oh, OK" he said crestfallen then looked away "My mom" he asked "how is she?"

"She's worried" Cisseni said "she thinks after all this you won't be able to find a wife" she giggled at the look on his face.

"What's up with that" he said.

"They're nice people" she told him softly "and their doing fine."

"Good" he said "that's all I need to know" he nodded to the Turk.

"Oh" she said "I've got something for you, from Aerith, she gives most of them to Tseng but she gave this one to me" she pulled a paper from her suit pocket and handed it to him.

He looked confused as she walked off, waving with out looking. He frowned and opened the letter.

How are you, I wish knew where you where, it's already been four years now, this is the 89th letter that I've sent to you but I don't even know where to send them anymore. I really hope this final letter that I'm writing gets to you. By the way, the flowers are selling very well; they make everyone so happy thanks to you Zack. 

Aerith

His eyes widened as he read, and reread over her letter, 89, four years, they had been in those tanks for FOUR YEARS. He frowned as tears gathered in his eyes.

"What do you mean final!" he shouted, she had given up on him, and she thought he was never coming back. He rubbed his face

"Well we'll just have to prove her wrong" he walked back to Cloud and nudged the boy "you and I are getting home" he started the bike.

They got to a port city and Zack was able to barter for a ride with the motorcycle. As they came closer to Junon he mentally thanked Cisseni again and smiled as the sun rose. Looking at Cloud he grinned at the boy

"Almost home buddy, almost home."

Shelk sat at her desk listening into her head set as the Turks set out for their mission; Tseng had her listening to this mission personally for some reason. Even after four years, a glimmer of hope welled into her heart, could Tseng know something more then he let on.

"The SOLDIERs are being sent out as are the Turks" her assistant told her and she nodded.

Giving them the cue to switch to radio, Reno and Cassini's voices filled her ears as she sat back and waited.

Sephiroth stared at the paperwork he was filing out; he glared at it, hoping it would combust. Genesis was in the corner filing away while Angeal stared out the window in the office. A guard was at the door again, just like one had been for Four years.

He folded his hand together and leaned on them, his forehead pressing against his skin.

"Gaea, Zack please let you and Cloud be ok" he prayed

Kisala sat in the pews of Aerith's church. This was one of the rare opportunity's she got to hang with the girl…woman. She had grown in four years. She still wore the ribbon Zack had given her but now she wore a pink dress with a red jacket over it. Her boots were brown and her hair was still pulled back.

She looked at her book, not really seeing the words. She missed Zack and Cloud. Aerith had given up on Zack after the 89th letter that was never returned and she had a feeling Tseng didn't know where to send them either.

She looked up at the sun praying, hoping, that the two would be alright and make it home.

* * *

next chapter will be the end of part one, so saterday part two will start. so review, Lauren!


	21. P1 CC: Chapter Twenty

**Here is chapter Twenty, the last chapter of Part one: Crisis core. **

**Don't own FF7, just Loki, Shelk and Kisala. **

**

* * *

**

**Part one: **

**Chapter twenty**

Zack looked over at Cloud as they rode in the truck; a man was lending them a ride to Midgar from Junon. Clouds eyes were a little more responsive now and that was good. Once they got to Midgar, Cloud was going to a hospital and he was going to seek out Aerith.

"I'm just kidding" he told Cloud "you know I wouldn't do that to you" they hit a bump and Clouds head fell to the side. "We're friends right?" he said softly, moving the man's head back into a straight sitting position. Just then Gun fire went off at the truck sending it swerving.

"Cloud" he yelled "old man drop us off near the rocks" he called to the driver who wasted no time in doing so.

Shelk rolled her eyes as she listened to Reno on one end. She was sitting in one of the chairs, a notebook in her hand, she tapped her pen on it, making small drumming noises to distract herself.

"_There is no way we're going to find two needles in a haystack this size" _Reno complained.

"Don't complain" she told him and she tuned out Reno and his partner's, rude, argument.

"_Delivering packages to fugitives_" Reno scoffed, and she smirked. This was why she was listening to this, these fugitives Tseng was interested in, they could be all they had been waiting for.

"Ma'am" someone said and she nodded the go ahead "the SOLDIERS are using the radio" she twitched her wrist and they switched over to the SOLDIERS.

"_We can't let the Turks get all the credit, the Fugitives from Nibelheim have caused a big problem for us" _one said and she jumped to her feet, a smile on her face. They had found them!

"_Yeah" _another said_ "we can't give them credit, I say we shoot them down now," _

Her eyes widened and she grabbed the mike

"Do not engage" she ordered "listen to the Turks they are leading the mission. Do not engage, I repeat do not engage" she all but screamed into the mike.

"Tell the Turks location 205" she called out to the others and she heard typing. Over the intercom she suddenly heard gun shots

"I SAID NOT TO ENGAGE! "she hollered but they weren't listening to her. She cursed as all she could do was listen.

Zack pulled Cloud behind some rocks as the truck rolled away. He placed his friend down and looked at the now Mako blue eyes, a lot like his own. He reached out, grabbing some hair and shook the man's head. He then stood and went to go and face the SOLDIERS. He didn't notice Cloud reaching out to him as he walked out to face the 100 or so soldiers. It was practically the whole army out there.

"Boy oh boy" he shook his head "the price of freedom is steep" he smiled and reached behind him, pulling out his sword. He touched the metal to his forehead.

"Embrace your dreams" he said "and whatever happens protect your honor as SOLDIER" he then ran forward "come and get it!" he shouted.

Shelk hugged herself as she heard the guns shots over and over and over again. It echoed in her ears and she knew the others in the room had stopped work and were listening to it now too. A shudder went through her body. They couldn't be...they were killing them.

"Zack, Cloud" she yelled as more gunshots went off.

Zack frowned as what looked to be the leader walked up to him. They had all just shot at him at the same time and he could feel the burning metal in his chest and legs and arms. The leader had pulled his ear piece out and with his advanced hearing he could hear Shelk screaming on the other end. He smiled, that's Genesis's girl, chew their ears off.

He stood panting, resisting the pain as three approached him. He gritted his teeth but it hurt too much and when they all fired he went down, much to his own dismay. Giving in he screamed as he fell. Each piece of metal tearing into his flesh felt like thousands of knives stabbing into him. It made his skin burn; it made him scream to the heavens in pure agony. It made him scared.

He stared up at the grey sky as one walked up to him. The man looked at his wounds then cocked his head with a smirk. He heard him whisper.

"This is for leaving me to die at Nibelheim."

"Alex" he coughed out, something leaked from his mouth. The gun was aimed at his face and fired.

"_Hellloooo_" his last thoughts were on Aerith.

Aerith was messing with her flowers, Kisala near her sitting in the sun, when a chill went down her spine. There was a cry in her ear; someone she knew just entered the life stream. She stood and looked up at the patch of light, Kisala watching her.

She folded her hands together and looked at them before looking up and whispered

"Zack"

Kisala stood wide eyed hearing her words, Aerith turned to her, tears in her own eyes. She nodded her head to the woman and Kisala ran out the church towards ShinRa.

Shelk fell to her knees as she listened to the SOLDIERS talk

"_He's dead, that shot to the face must have ended it, or maybe all the other thousands of bullets we put in him_." They sounded joyful in her ears.

"_Where's the other one?" _

"_He either died in the desert or he'll die of Mako addiction, just leave them, no one is going to come and get them anyway_" This voice sounded familiar, like she had heard it before.

She sucked in a sobbing breath and stood with someone's help. She ripped out he ear piece and said

"Tell Reno and Cassini's party where the last contact was with Soldier, I want them found now!"

"Yes Director Shelk" she heard.

She threw the head set on the ground but it didn't crash like she had hoped. Chairs were moving and people were standing around her calling her name and trying to figure out what had happened.

Someone had flipped the switch from the microphone to the speaker; it was still picking up sound, most likely from one of the dead soldiers with a still active mike. She could hear rain in the back ground. A sob broke past her lips. She grabbed her bag from her chair and pushed past her workers.

Just as she reached the door she heard a male scream echo from the speaker; one that sounded like a cry of utters agony. It bounced off the walls and in her ears. Her fist shook as she hit the door handle and pushed the door open. She left the tower, the workers behind her quieted by the scream; Clouds scream she realized later.

Shelk hit the elevator button and once inside she stabbed at the button to the SOLDIER level. She felt like her whole body was shaking. She fisted her hands together to try and control her pounding heart. The elevator dinged on the right floor.

As she walked closer and closer to Sephiroth's office her resolve was getting weaker and weaker. The guard at the door let her by and when she entered the room she burst into tears.

Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis looked up when Shelk stumbled in. She was twisting her hands around her fingers and hugging herself, her legs were shaking.

"Shelk?" asked Genesis, just as he walked to her she threw herself into him and cried; the other two stood. The door banged open and Kisala stormed in, slamming it in the stunned guards face behind her.

"Shelk?" asked Kisala seeing her little sister like figure balling into Genesis's shirt. "What is it?" though she had an idea

"Mission complete" she sobbed out "SOLDIERs no longer looking for Zack and Cloud" she said and the others face lit up, but Shelk just cried harder.

"What is it?" Angeal asked, after a moment.

"Cloud is either dead in the desert or is dying from Mako addiction and Zack was just shot to death 45 miles outside Midgar." Then they could no longer understand her.

A chill went through the room as the information sank in…Cloud and Zack were…Dead.

Cloud who had regained some of his movement crawled to where Zack lay. He had heard all what Zack said while under Mako and now crawled to his best friend and mentor. He actually had no use in his legs and the rain wasn't making things easier. Finally he got to Zack and he wished he hadn't.

There were bullet holes everywhere, up and down his torso, there was one even in his face. Blood mixed with the rain and mud made him look like something out of a horror move. He stared wide eyed up at the sky.

"Zack" he whispered trying to get his voice back.

Zack took in a breath and coughed on something, most likely blood in his throat. He winced and smiled at Cloud.

"For the…both of us" he said slowly.

"Both of us?" asked Cloud.

"That's right…you're going" he didn't finish as his breaths got heavier.

"You're gonna?" Cloud asked hoping to get him to finish.

Instead he reached up and pulled Cloud down by his head till his forehead touched Zack slowing heart.

"Live" he finished his sentence with a breath. "You'll be…my living legacy" he let go of Cloud and his hand dropped back into the mud.

Cloud sat back up, Zacks blood on his face and in his hair. Zack smiled at him and reached over and grabbed the handle of his sword. Lifting up the thing with difficulty he said

"My honor…my dreams" he held the Sword up to Cloud and said in a more forceful tone "they're yours now" Cloud slowly reached out and took the Sword. Once he had it, Zack let his other arm fall again.

Cloud spoke now as the skys opened up and it began to rain, making the blood run down them and pool in the mud at their feet.

"I'm your living legacy" he told Zack

Zack just smiled and closed his eyes. Cloud chocked back a sob, a few sobs, before he screamed to the sky. He just stared at the sky trying to understand as all of his time with Zack came flooding back to him. The rain stopped as he remembered and the sun began to break through the clouds.

_Embrace your dreams, if you want to be a hero_ Zack had once told him _you need to have dreams_

"Thank you" Cloud told his mentor "I won't forget" he then stood, using the Sword as leverage. He closed his eyes as Tears tried to fall so he turned and walked in the direction of Midgar. "Good night" he whispered "Zack"

Just as Cloud reached Midgar a helicopter landed beside Zacks body. Zack eyes opened briefly and tiredly, as he saw a green glow and heard a soothing voice in his mind

"_Your job isn't done Zackary Fair, but rest for now"_

Black shoes and a blue pants and suit came into his vision as he thought

"Mom?" asked Zack.

The voice just giggled.

"_In a way" _and sleep over came him.

Sephiroth, Angeal, Genesis, Kisala and Shelk stood on the cliff. The ones who could see were looking around, pained.

"They're not here" Angeal said looking at the blood on the ground. Around them were fallen SOLDIER, swords, guns and then a big pile of blood where a body should have been.

"Hope" Kisala said suddenly and they looked at her. "That's all we can do is hope that one or both of them is alive and we'll meet again one day."

The others nodded and Angeal said

"What do we do know while we wait?" he turned to the others.

Surprisingly it was Shelk who spoke.

"I'm quitting ShinRa" they looked at her "I'm done with them, it's over" she turned back to the helicopter;

"But you've worked here for so long?" Kisala said surprised.

"The only reason I staid was I didn't want the people I love the most being alone" she smiled "and now they're not so I'm done" the others nodded in agreement and left with her.

The board of ShinRa was having a meeting when the doors slammed open and Shelk walked in. followed by the four elite. The president looked startled as did some of the others. Reeve just had a look that said about time. Hojo just shrugged them off.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Scarlet, standing up from her chair.

"I've got something to say" Shelk said "so shut up and sit down" she turned back to the president and said "I quit."

His eyes widened

"You can't just quit" he said "you've been working here for years"

"Only so your scientist wouldn't touch my friend" she motioned to Kisala "but I'm done, it's over now," she took out her employ badge and threw it on the table.

"I am cleaning out my apartment, the key will be under the mat" she turned to leave but stopped "oh something else you should know" she pulled her sunglasses off and opened her eyes. The room but Hojo gasped at the mako eyes with a scar "I'm blind, been blind sense I was thirteen years old, none of you knew or figured it out, that either says something about how dumb you all are or how smart I am"

Hojo laughed then and she zeroed in on the sound of his voice. Pulling her cane from her pocket she pointed it at him and pressed the button. It unfolded smacking the scientist in the chin.

"I would say sorry but I can't because I'm not" she told him hitting him with the cane "that's for killing Gast" she hit him again "that's for hunting Kisala down "she hit him again "that's for Sephiroth!"

Angeal moved to stop her but Genesis and Kisala held out their hands stopping him.

"She'll kill him" he said, looking at both of them then at Shelk.

Kisala shook her head.

"No she won't but if we go after him we will, it's better if she does it"

She hit him two more times "that's for Genesis and Angeal." He was on the floor now and Shelk hit him again "that's for sticking me in a tank of Mako" she gave him two good whacks in the head "and that's for Cloud and Zack!" Hojo passed out, blood coming from his nose and mouth. She hit him one last time "and that's for anyone you've hurt that I don't know about!"

Genesis pulled her away as she cried again. He glared at the stunned men and woman in the room.

"I too quit ShinRa" he tightened his arms around Shelk and tossed his ID badge on the table..

"I do as well" Angeal said pulling out his id badge.

"Me two" Kisala snarled at them throwing hers at the table.

"I also quit ShinRa" Sephiroth said stunning them all as he placed his calmly with the others.

"You…you can't quit, you're the general!" palmer stuttered out. Sephiroth sneered at them and they all felt a chill go down their spines

"Try and stop me" he dared them then turned on his heel and left the room. The others followed after him. Reeve watched them go and nodded a small smile on his face.

The group grabbed their personal belongings and loaded it into a truck. They drove to the far sections of the slums, near where Aerith lived. Aerith and her mother, Elmyra, joined in the unpacking. After getting Shelk settled in the little house Kisala hugged her.

"Kisala?" she asked confused

"I've been gone from home far too long" she said "I'm leaving for Cosmo Canyon" Shelk nodded in understanding, hugging her big sister "Aerith will be fine, I taught her a few moves, she can fight just as well as you Shelk" the two girls laughed.

Aerith blushed as her mother looked her.

"I hope we meet again" Shelk whispered and Kisala nodded.

Sephiroth took a step forward and said

"Would you allow me to accompany you Kisala?" she blinked at him but nodded a small smile on her face.

"I would like that" she smiled as he interlocked their fingers. She turned to Genesis "Genesis" he looked at her "watch Shelk" she ordered.

He bowed to her and smirked

"As you wish"

They looked at Angeal and he smiled, though it was sad.

"I think I want to see the world, so I'm going to travel a bit, maybe I'll go to rocket town or something" the others smiled at him sadly, he was taking Zacks death or disappearance the hardest, it was his puppy.

Genesis and Shelk nodded as they watched the three elite walk off. Kisala turned and waved and smiled even know she knew Shelk wouldn't see it. To her surprise Shelk raised her hand and waved, also smiling.

So the hero's went their separate ways, with nothing but promises of the morrows return.

**To be continued. **

**

* * *

**And so part two ends, with a twisted play on of the loveless qoute. Saterday part one will start, give you something to look forward to. untill then Ja'ne [bye]. review on part one, tell me all that you felt about it, i can take it.


	22. P2 FF7: Chapter One

**Thanks you for all the people who read up to this point [even though you don't review] some of you have come and found me on DA and that makes me happy. **

**Don't own FF7, just Loki, Shelk and Kisala. Enjoy part two. **

* * *

**Part two:**

**Chapter one**

_A person often meets his destiny on the road he took to avoid it_

Genesis frowned from his spot on the plate. Shelk was at the house. He was watching sector seven from here. He kept an eye on ShinRa since they left and a rumor through the Turks grapevine was the Turks watching Aerith were going to drop it; and blame this AVALNCE group that had blown up a reactor a few days ago. He frowned as he noticed what looked like gunfire coming from the pillar holding the section up. His wing burst from his back and he took to the air, sticking to under the plate.

Suddenly he dived out of the way of a helicopter zooming by him; he watched it fly off, that had been a Turk Helicopter. He looked back at the pillar only to doge a falling piece of metal; they had really dropped the plate. He stared at the dropping metal and stone before diving out of the way once more.

The explosion pushed him back and he went tumbling in the sky. He gritted his teeth and flipped midair, using the heat's blast to push him forward. Finally he made it back to a spot he could land and turned just in time to see the plat fall on the unsuspecting people in Sector seven. His fists clenched so hard his nails pressed on his gloves but he ignored that. ShinRa had just killed thousands of people, and for what, a measly little group of people rumored to live there.

He turned, his red coat flapping behind him. He turned so fast he missed the three people swing off the pillar and into another sector on a crane wire.

Shelk sighed as she tapped her way along the street, when there was the sound of flapping; she blinked and tilted her head when an arm slipped through hers. Genesis purred a greeting into her ear and she smiled.

She frowned when she thought of her friends, so far away. It had only been a couple of months since the departure of her companion since she was thirteen and she was feeling the gap.

Genesis watched her think. He knew they were probably getting some weird looks as they walked back to the house. As they approached Genesis noticed something going on in Elmyra's home. He frowned at it.

"ShinRa dropped the plate" he whispered and she stopped walking, there small home just up a head.

"Good Goddess" she said and put a hand on his, "they really did it." Genesis kissed the top of his head and looked back up at their house when he saw something that made him blink in surprise.

He blinked as he noticed some people leaving the house next door to theirs. Someone caught his eyes, a man in a first class SOLDIER uniform with blonde hair. His eyes widened.

"Shelk" he whispered in her ear and she looked up at him, he could see some tears fall in her eyes.

"What?" she asked curious, wiping her face behind her glasses.

"We need to get to the upper plate now" he told her, leading her away, watching the blonde SOLDIER retreat with some other people; a black haired woman and a black man.

"Why?" she asked as she was led in another direction.

"I think I just saw Cloud" he said not looking at her, but keeping an eye for what he was looking for.

Shelk turned to him in surprise. He squeezed her hand and pulled her fast, to the church Aerith loved to hang out in. When he got there however the place looked like it had been trashed. A column was knocked over, leaning on another one, and several pews were turned over. There was a familiar electric scorch mark on the wall. He frowned, had the Turks tried to attack Aerith or had it been the local gang causing trouble.

"Come here Shelk" he pulled her up into his arms, carrying her bride style. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his red cloak.

She never really cared for flying; she preferred her feet on the ground. He blushed a bit and focused on his wing. The extra limb burst from his back spreading out in a flurry of black feathers. He had mixed feelings about the wing, but at the moment it came in handy.

He pushed off the ground and flew through the hole in the roof and up through the hole in reactor five. He soared through the metal roof, keeping Shelk tucked close to his body. Flying above it, he kept a good grip on Shelk as he landed near the ShinRa building. Putting the blind woman on the ground he stood in the shadows with her near the front entrance of ShinRa's main headquarters and waited.

Sure enough about 30 minutes later, much to the Genesis impatience, the same three ran to the entrance. He jumped up and landed in front them. He looked at the blonde who had pulled a familiar broad sword off his back. He almost grinned.

"Cloud" he whispered

"Who this be?" the black man asked, Genesis noticed his arm was a gun.

"He is Genesis Rhapsodos, first class SOLDIER elite"

"Same as you then Spiky" the man said and Genesis raised any eye brow, Cloud wasn't in First class. He turned when he heard Shelk running to them.

"Cloud, is that you Cloud" The blind one stopped just before his sword.

Cloud lowered his sword at the sight of Shelk.

"Shelk" he called somewhat surprised "what are you doing here?"

"Who's she" the black haired woman asked, looking at the black man who shrugged.

"Shelk Anthis, Director of ShinRa communications tower" Cloud looked back at the man before looking at Genesis again.

"Former Director" she said smiling at Cloud "I quit a couple of months ago, Genesis and I did, in fact all of us did" she smiled as tears gathered in her eyes. Some slipped under her glasses. She jumped and threw her arms around Cloud, startling the nameless two. "Oh Cloud" she sobbed "I'm so happy you're alive, we thought you were dead"

"Why?" Cloud said still eyeing Genesis over Shelk's shoulder; the elite had yet to draw a weapon which Cloud found strange.

"It doesn't matter now, you're alive" Shelk said smiling. "Who's your friends" Shelk asked and Genesis noticed her stick was back in her pocket; she had been clutching it behind his neck when they were flying.

"I am Barret, leader of AVALANCHE" he grinned at Shelk who just nodded. Genesis frowned, AVALANCHE use to be a terrorist group…why would Cloud join a terrorist group?

"Tifa Lockhart" the black haired woman said.

"I'm Shelk Anthis, this is my boyfriend Genesis" she told them. Genesis rolled his eyes at their wide eyed stares; he got a lot of those when he introduced Shelk or she introduced them, back in ShinRa.

"Sense when did you date him?" Cloud asked and both Genesis and Shelk frowned.

"Don't you remember Cloud? You spied on me and Genesis when we first started to really see each other"

Cloud looked confused as Barret eyed Genesis before saying

"Yo, we've got to go rescue Aerith remember!" he told Cloud who nodded; Shelk stared at them wide eyed before looking back at Genesis.

"Wait, what happened to Aerith?" asked Shelk, looking at Cloud once more.

"She was kidnapped by ShinRa," Bellowed Barret, "so we're going to bust in and break her out!"

Genesis eyed the brash man and said

"I hope you're not planning on going in through the front door" he told them, they all turned to him. Genesis sighed, thankful it was in the middle of afternoon and no one was at the entrance.

"And why not?" asked Barret. Genesis shook his head.

"Genesis is right, we need to sneak in" Cloud said much to Barrets dismay. The blonde moved the buster blade to his back. Genesis frowned at the familiar sword; if Cloud had it…where was Zack.

"Yeah" Tifa said "if we barge in we could get caught and then we could never help Aerith."

Barret nodded in defeat and Shelk laughed.

"I have memorized this building from top to bottom" she said "and I'm pretty sure Aerith will be on floor 67, the science department" she looked shaken at this and hugged her self. Genesis put a hand on her shoulder.

"And I know another way in" he smirked at them "follow" he lead Shelk off to the west side of the building, the AVLANCHE members following; although slowly and skeptically.

Genesis led them down a hall and to a left, entering the stair well. He whispered what it was in Shelk's ear, she groaned.

"Yo" Barret said "are we really going to take all these stairs all the way up" he looked up, trying to see the top.

Tifa hit her fist into her palm and said.

"We've got to get to Aerith somehow"

"Talk about out of the way" Barret mumbled crossing his arms.

"Got any better suggestions?" Genesis sneered, pulling Shelk up behind him on the stairs. Barret followed, cursing the red haired man. Cloud shook his head as he and Tifa ran to catch up.

There was a moment on the stairs when Cloud snapped at Barret and Genesis and Shelk paused to stare. That didn't sound anything Cloud, Cloud wasn't rude…he…

Shelk sighed

"What happened to him Genesis?" she asked and he whispered back

"I don't know but we need to find out" Shelk nodded and the two continued up the stairs after their lost friend and his new ones.

"Man how much longer do these go on." Barret said just before they reached the top. Tifa and Genesis stood at the top. Shelk was gripping the bars and muttering

"Never again; running blind sucks!"

Cloud watched them in amusement coming up behind Barret, who was panting, two steps away from the top. He noticed Shelk was staring off into space, her knuckles white from gripping the bars.

"Finally made it" Barret panted "never want to see no more stairs for the rest of my life" he walked into the ShinRa building.

"Really takes it out of you" Shelk said walking through the door followed by Genesis, Cloud gave a small smile to Tifa before the two walked after the others.

They entered the level when the guards spotted them.

"Destroy the intruders" Genesis grinned and pulled out his rapier, he hadn't use this in a while

"When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end; the goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar. She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting" he said bringing his sword up before running and slashing through the guards.

Shelk smiled at what he said and the others just stared. As Genesis fought one of them dropped something as he went down Cloud picked it up.

"What is it?" Tifa asked noticing him

"It's a key card, for level 60" the others grinned

They got on to the elevator and went up. As they rode Barret said

"This is the real thing, don't let your guard down" the others nodded and Shelk gave a laugh

"Never thought I would be breaking into ShinRa." She said to Genesis who nodded in agreement.

"I hope Aerith is alright" Tifa whispered and Shelk couldn't help but agree, even though Kisala had taught her something's, that didn't make her any safer; especially not from Hojo.

Once they were on Floor 60, Genesis led them to a room, once inside Barret commented on all the guards running around.

"Cloud, Genesis" Barret said looking at the man in red who raised an eyebrow at him "sense you are the best of us all, why don't you go out and signal us when the coast is clear."

Genesis raised his other eyebrow and looked at Cloud who just shrugged and walked over to the door. Genesis frowned, since when Cloud have that much mako to make his eyes that bright blue. He shook his head; he could worry about that later.

The two crept down the hall, hiding behind things. Genesis scowled, he wasn't one to hide, and he felt cowardly. Finally they got everyone to the center. Shelk had to listen to the guard's footsteps before she could get across but she did. Of course it didn't last long as they were caught halfway to the elevator, resulting in another fight.

They got to the stairs to leave level 60 and Shelk said

"Oh though I think security here is rather sad, I think we shouldn't get into any more fights ok." The others muttered their agreements with her. After getting Cloud to obtain a key card for level 62, the rode the elevator up again.

When they got to level 66 Genesis had them stop.

"What for man?" Barret asked

"The board is having a meeting" Genesis said motioning to the door as familiar fat brown suit had gone through.

"So" the man continued.

"We may learn something if we listen in" Cloud said looking thoughtful and Genesis nodded

"There is a ventilation gate in the bathroom we can climb through them and listen in" Genesis said Shelk raised an eyebrow at him, he shrugged.

"How do you know that's there?" she asked

"When we're all first came here, Angeal, Sephiroth and I we were pretty young and we wanted to listen in on one of the meetings, Sephiroth found it"

Genesis, while talking, had noticed Cloud tense up at the name Sephiroth; did the boy not remember things, and had he gotten amnesia on his way to Midgar, is that why he thought he was first SOLDIER.

Cloud nodded and Genesis led them down the hall to the bath rooms. Cloud looked up it and climbed up first, followed by Tifa. The two pulled Barret up through the grate. Genesis climbs next and reached down and pulled up Shelk. They all crawled to the board room.

"Geeze that's a lot of suits" Barret whispered

Genesis growled when Reeve began to talk about sector seven, he respected the man in blue. He was the only one worth a grain of salt in the whole board.

"The estimated cost to rebuild sector 7 is…"but Reeve was unable to continue.

"We're not rebuilding" the president stated the cutting the man off. Reeve looked shocked; the group in the ventilation did not.

"What?"

"We're leaving sector seven as it is and restarting the neo-Midgar plan" the president leaned back in his chair.

"…Then the ancients…" Reeve started

"The promise land will soon be ours" the president said.

The group in the ventilation looked at one another in confusion…the promise land?

"I want you to raise Mako rates 15% in every area" the president told Reeve.

Palmer began jumping his seat in glee and added.

"Please include our space program in the budget." He was ignored.

Reeve had sat back down and the president continued

"Reeve and scarlet will divide the extra income from the rate increases."

Palmer was still whining when Reeve stood again

"Sir" he started, palms spread on the table "if your raise the rates, people will lose confidence."

"That's all right, the ignorant citizens won't lose confidence, and they'll trust ShinRa INC. even more."

Heidegger began to laugh and said

"After all we're the ones who saved sector seven from AVALANCHE" he laughed though Reeve looked as if he didn't agree.

Barret cursed the man and Genesis agreed. He looked back down when the doors opened and cursed again at who entered. A man hunched over a bit in a white lab coat and greasy black hair with glass.

"Hojo" Genesis growled under his breath, he squeezed Shelk's hand. She had heard him and was gripping his hand in anger. He glanced at her, but turned back to the meeting. Hojo was up to something, Genesis could tell by the look on his face, and the Elite was itching to wipe the grin of his slimly little face.

* * *

That is the end of Part two chapter one, let me know what you think, i look forward to some crtitism [good or bad]


	23. P2 FF7: Chapter Two

**Part Two chapter two for you all to enjoy, have fun.**

* * *

**Part two**

**Chapter two**

"Hojo" the president said looking up as the scientist entered the meeting room "how is the girl?"

The scientist looked at the man running ShinRa and said

"As a specimen, she's inferior to her mother. I'm still in the processes of comparing her to her mother, Ifalina, but for now the difference is 18%" he shrugged as if this didn't matter much to him.

The president nodded in understanding and leaned on his hand, elbows resting on the wooded table.

"How long will this research take?" He asked wanting to get to the Promised Land soon.

Hojo looked up at the ceiling as if thinking and said

"About 120 years, it probably impossible to finish in our life time." He paused "or in the life time of the specimen for that matter" Hojo turned his back to the other members of the board, his hands behind his back.

"That's why we're thinking of breeding her, and then we could create one that could withstand our research for a long time" the mad man said as the others stared at him in surprise.

Shelk's eyes widened behind her glasses as and she looked over where Genesis was, still holding her hand

"He's going to breed Aerith" she whispered so the others could hear her "we can't let him do that" they nodded and Genesis's eyes flashed in anger.

When they had quit ShinRa he should have made sure Shelk had cause a bit more damage to the man; like brain damage. Shelk felt similar, she was already reaching for her walking stick. She was going to beat him real good this time.

President ShinRa wasn't amused either but for a different reason.

"What about the promise land, won't that hinder our plans?"

Hojo was also concerned about this it seemed as he said

"That's why I need to plan. The mother is stronger…but yet has her weakness" he then laughed and Shelk flinched at the sound.

"He always sounds like he swallowed a rubber duck squeaker." She whispered. Genesis chuckled in her ear, agreeing with her.

"That concludes this meeting" the president said with a sigh and the group below filed out of the room. Reeve looked saddened and worried about something, so he hurried out the room faster than the others; practically running.

Scarlet stopped, placing a hand on the back of the chair and scrunched up her nose. The group in the vents held their breath, had they been discovered. All the woman in red did was say

"Something stinks" before following the others out the room waving her hand in front of her nose.

AVALANCHE and the other two sighed in relief. Cloud turned to Genesis and said

"He was talking about Aerith right" Genesis nodded. "We should follow them" Cloud said, turning and crawling through the vent.

Cloud went first followed by Tifa again who had to help Barret get out. Genesis pulled Shelk down after he went. She smiled at him as they walked down the hall. They walked to a corner where Cloud screeched to a halt and held a hand for silence. He poked his head around and saw Hojo walking. He frowned and motioned with his head. Genesis leaned and whispered into Shelk's ear.

"We're following Hojo" he said grabbing her hand and pulling her, Cloud had already taken off and up the stairs to level 67.

They waited in the stair well and whispered to one another.

"I remember him" Barret said watching the white lab coat turn a corner "that Hojo guy. He's in charge of ShinRa Science department; Cloud do you know him" he turned to the blonde SOLDIER.

"This is the first time I've seen him, so that's what he looks like" Cloud pondered "why does he look if he as stitches on his temple." Shelk coughed on a laugh here.

Barret turned to the other two from ShinRa and noticed Genesis was shaking with what looked like barely concealed rage. Cloud to notice this and something flashed in his mind but he shook it off.

"Did you two, ah know the doctor?" Barret asked when sharp blue eyes turned to him while pulling Shelk closer

"Oh we know him alright" the elite growled, "we know him really well." His gloved hand clenched tightly.

Barret nodded and turned back to follow the mad scientist. They followed the white coat all the way through another chamber. Genesis didn't remember this part of the lab but then again they had only been to one part and that had been to rescue Shelk. He looked down at her to see her fingers kept brushing her pocket where the walking stick was.

They hid behind some boxes and watched the scientist talk to what looked like a wolf and a lion in some tank sleeping. Closet to them was a chamber that had a glowing purple light. Both Cloud and Genesis felt uneasy being near it. Shelk suddenly felt a jolt hit her mind, like someone screaming far away. She frowned shook her head. An assistant came around the corner to talk to his boss.

"Is this today's specimen?" he asked Hojo.

The man nodded, not turning to look at him.

"Yes we're starting right away; raise him to the upper levels"

The assistant looked shocked

"But Sir, can we do this without Cosmos?" he asked. Shelk and Genesis tensed up, Cloud noticed. Hojo's snapped at the assistant.

"Do as I say or do you wish to become a…specimen too" and like as crack of a whip the man went scampering off to do Hojo's order.

"My precious Specimen" Hojo whispered to the tank, touching the glass lightly.

Hojo passed them and Shelk had to hold Genesis back from lunging at the man. His grip on his rapier tightened turning his knuckles white under the gloves. After Hojo left the group emerged from their hiding place and while the others went up to the tank. Genesis watched the door, hatred burning deep in him. It would have been so simple to walk after Hojo, kill him, and stop all of this madness.

The group was talking about the thing in the tank; Genesis couldn't help but notice how similar its feathers were to Kisala's. Was that just a coincidence? He shook his head and went back to watching the door.

Shelk heard Clouds boots come to settle beside her, he whispered something.

"Jenova" she hear him gasp then his footsteps receded quickly

"Cloud?" she asked concerned for the boy. He was grunting under his breath and his knees fell to the floor

"Genesis" she said hoping she caught the man's attention, "something is wrong with Cloud" she walked forward slowly till her feet touched him and bent down.

He was thrashing, his elbows hitting her knees and hands as she tried to get close to him, the others noticed and she heard their steps run to them. He moved and must have fallen onto someone; she heard no thud on the floor.

"Jenova" he said "Sephiroth…they must have brought it here" he voiced sounded far way and panicked.

Genesis stood and looked into the tank near Shelk.

"By the goddess" he whispered.

"Can you see it" Cloud asked, ignoring the girl's words of comfort "can you see it Genesis?" he sounded panicked.

Genesis nodded moving from the tank. Barret moved to look in the tank and he whispered into Shelk's ear

"It's a headless blue skinned woman" he told her and felt her shudder. He placed a hand on her shoulder, confused.

"Later" she told him and he grunted, he'd hold her to that.

"It's moving…still alive" Cloud mutter, his eyes wide open staring at the tank with the bane of his existence's 'mother' in it.

Barret cursed but ignored the head, not understanding its significance to almost half the people in the room.

"Let's move on" he ordered trying to get a handle on the situation. Things were getting just a little too freaky for his tastes.

Cloud stood, on shaky legs, but stood none the less. He nodded to Genesis before moving, the others following. Shelk felt eyes on her, ones that reminded her a bit too much like when Kisala was watching her.

They went up to the upper levels of the laboratory, one Genesis knew well, one he hated. He pulled Shelk closer to him as he eyed the container at a long stretch of platform she had once been in, floating in Mako.

"Aerith" Cloud called out and Genesis glared at him, he was giving away their position. But he too was concerned for the girl that Kisala watched, she wasn't in Mako but being in the tank was dangerous, empty or otherwise.

"Aerith, oh is that her name" Hojo said noticing them "what do you want" he said unconcerned until he saw Shelk.

"Ah Shelk" he sneered "how are you, not feeling sick I trust" Shelk just glared at him, shrinking into Genesis while she was at it. Hojo didn't scare her; the Mako in his containers is what scared her.

He turned to see the blue eyes of Genesis and smiled his sick little smile, one that made Genesis shiver despite his protests not to.

"Ahhhh Project G, how are you, haven't seen that halfwit Hollander in a while rumor has it, he injected himself and ended up degrading," he eyed the elite "I do hope that doesn't happen to you and Angeal" he looked around "and where is Angeal, not here to sprout crap about dreams and honor?"

The others were looking at him and Shelk but he didn't care, he just snarled at Hojo who turned from him to fiddle with his computer. Her pulled the rapier from his belt and snarled

"Hojo" he shouted

"I ask again, what you want." Hojo said ignoring Genesis who was probably about two seconds from stabbing him.

"We're here to take Aerith back" Cloud demanded trying to get Genesis attention from the mad man and back to the whole reason they were here.

"Outsiders…"he looked like he was just seeing Barret and Tifa for the first time

"Shoulda noticed it earlier you…" Barret didn't seem to know which curse word to call him.

Hojo just waved the big man off and said.

"There are so many frivolous things in this world" he waved his hand while looking at his computer.

Genesis had it; he pulled Shelk's fingers from his jacket and stalked forward. Cloud called out to him to stop. It was useless as the rest of his team spread out as well. He sighed and pulled the buster blade out and aimed it at Hojo.

Hojo raised an eyebrow

"Are you going to kill me?" he asked "I don't think you should, the equipment here extremely delicate, who could operate it?" he asked

"Shelk," Barret demanded, "come get Aerith out of here while we hold the scientist off" Shelk looked stunned Hojo just laughed, laughed hard

"There is no way SHE could ever work my machines, or any for that matter" he laughed.

They all looked at Shelk who was staring at the machines in what looked to be confusion; her glasses hid most of her expression.

"That's right, I recommend you think things out logically before you make any rash moves" he looked up at the control panel above "now bring in the specimen" he ordered

A platform in the middle of the container opened up and the same wolf lion creature rose up. Aerith had backed up against the wall as it began growling at her. Forgetting Hojo; Cloud, Barret and Tifa ran up to the tank. Genesis just stepped closer to Hojo.

Shelk listened to the footsteps moving and followed. She ran into a female which she guessed to be Tifa.

"Cloud, Help" Aerith called out from inside the tank; her voice terrified.

Cloud turned to Hojo and yelled

"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded the scientist.

Hojo shrugged, looking at Genesis sword trained on him.

"Lending a helping hand to an endangered species; both of them are on the brink of extinction" he smiled "if I don't help all these animals will disappear" he looked at Shelk "it would be so much easier if I had project Cosmos but that can wait"

Shelk glared at his direction and shook her head.

"You're not getting Cosmos"

Hojo shrugged.

"I really don't need the project itself just the notes, if you would give them to me" he held his hand to her.

Shelk looked confused

"What notes, I don't have any notes"

Hojo just laughed at her.

Cloud eyed them puzzled and turned to the gun man.

"Barret can't you do anything?" he motioned to the tank.

Barret nodded and moved to the front of the Tank. Genesis reached an arm out and pulled Shelk out of the line of fire. Barret fired up his gun arm and aimed it at the tank.

"Stop" Hojo staid taking a step forward but the red blade in his face stopped him from moving. Genesis sneered at him.

The wolf and Aerith dove to the ground as Barret began firing at the tank. Some bullets bounced off the metal to the side but others cracked the glass. As the glass cracked and spread, the tank began glowing. Hojo ignored Genesis sword and ran to the tank screaming

"WHAT DID YOU DO, MY PRESIOUS SPECIMEN" he hollered messing with the Tanks controls trying to get the doors opened.

The doors opened as the warning lights cleared as the tank powered down. Hojo looked up just in time to see red fur and teeth jump at him. He fell back and skids across the metal as the wolf jumped on him. Its tail with the fire at the end flickered angrily. It began trying to bite him. Hojo tried to block his face so he screamed when the teeth clamped on to his arm. The creature began shaking it, red stained the white lab coat as Hojo screamed but was ignored.

"Now's our chance to get Aerith" cloud said as he ran into the tank to get the flower girl.

She stood, relived that the glass was no longer being shot at. She thanked the ex-SOLDIER and both ran out the Tank. Cloud paused at the door and looked back at the platform the wolf had come up through and Tifa looked at him concerned

"Clouds what wrongs"

"The elevators moving" he said.

* * *

ohhh cliff hanger, stay tunned and review.


	24. P2 FF7: Chapter Three

**This is a special Martin luther king jr day chapter just for you all, it beeing a national holdiday and all...**

**Don't own Final Fantasy 7, just Loki, Shelk and Kisala. thank you all that has review and favortited/alerted this story so far. **

**

* * *

**

**Part two**

**Chapter three: **

As the Elevator rose from the level below them they could hear the humming as the elevator moved. They could also hear growling as some form of monster was brought up to fight them. Cloud glanced up at the small communications tower where the assistant cowered under both his and Genesis's glares.

Hojo had gotten away from the creature yelling about how this specimen would defeat them all while clutching his arm. Genesis eyed the wound with a bit of satisfaction. The wolf turned to him and he tensed up.

The wolf-lion thing went up to his waist. Its fur was red with a brown main traveling down its back. It had a tale that was lit with fire at its end. On his right thigh was a tattoo with the Roman numeral 13 in the center of circles and slashes. Around its ankles were silver bangles and on its back leg was another tattoo, almost like a line of rivers. There were two squares under each eye and his right eye seemed to be none usable as it was shut and had a scar going down it. It had some earrings in the base of its ears and two feathers with blue tips in the top part of its mane. On the right a section hair hung the length of his face and was pieced together with beads.

"He's rather strong" the wolf spoke "I'll help you out" referring to the thing coming up in the elevator.

They all stared at him wide eyed. The wolf eyed them, seemingly annoyed by their reaction to his ability.

"It talked" Tifa said in shock, speaking for the whole group.

The wolf looked at her and said

"I'll talk as much as you want later miss" he told her and Cloud moved up to him. Clouds sword was drawn but pointed away from the wolf, he looked at the others, a look of determination coming on his face.

"We'll handle the monster" he said "Someone take Aerith somewhere Safe. Tifa, Shelk I'm counting on you. Barret, Genesis stay here and helps me" he ordered and Genesis looked at Barret who just shrugged.

Cloud turned to the wolf again and eyed its one golden eye; he had never seen a creature like this before.

"What is you're name?" he asked curious.

"Red XIII" he told him and the others nodded. Shelk tilted her head curious as the new voice; it was deep and wise beyond their years but still sounded young. Suddenly Shelk felt herself being dragged. She blinked and tried to resist at first till a soft whispered soothingly.

"It's ok" she heard Aerith whispered "I won't let you get lost."

Shelk stared wide eyed as the sounds from the lab vanished. Aerith smiled at the woman and squeezed her hand. She pulled the blind woman closer to her as Tifa led them to the boxes near where they entered from the other room. She smiled as the martial artist bounced on her feet, watching the fight.

"I know you're blind" she whispered, knowing Tifa wasn't paying attention "I started to figure it out after Zack introduced us" he voice sound sad.

Shelk blinked at the ancient and gripped her hand tighter, happy to know the girl was alright.

"I'm glad you're safe Aerith" she whispered and Aerith smiled at the blind woman.

The group of three hid behind some crates far from the battle but could still hear the fighting. Shelk clutched Aerith's arm, not intending on losing the girl again. Once the sounds of fighting stopped, Tifa led them back.

Barret was reloading his arm while Cloud swung his sword onto his back. Genesis sheathed the rapier as Red XIII shook his main before turning to the approaching others.

"Aerith, you're alright" Cloud said, noticing how Shelk clutched the woman's arm.

Tifa muttered something under her breath and they turned to Red XIII as he spoke.

"I have a right" he said eyeing all of them "to choose too, I don't like two-legged things" he snorted them to put emphasis on his point.

"If I had to be in the hands of Hojo I don't think I'd like too many people either" Shelk said causing the wolf to turn to her "no one blames you for not trust nor liking us." Red XIII nodded his head at her in thanks but she didn't react, he gazed at her confused.

Barret turned his head sideways confused and asked

"What are you?"

The wolf shook its head and said his eyes sad.

"An informed question but difficult to answer I am what you see" he stared at his own paws, class clinking on tile when he moved his knuckles.

Genesis looked Red XIII up and down. He eyed the bracelets and the feathers and the wild red hair. He thought back to an explanation Kisala gave him and smiled while talking

"Hey Shelk, he kind of reminds me of Kisala" she looked over at him questioningly as she couldn't see Red XIII "with the wild red hair and red fur and feathers, the white with blue tips" he thought a moment "does Kisala have any tattoo's?" he asked and Shelk nodded.

"She says their on her stomach" and Genesis nodded at her explanation. He looked down at Red XIII, who was staring at him with one eye.

The wolf lion creature had turned to him, a confused but hopeful expression in his eyes. Shelk had nodded

"Yes, a Cosmo canyon wolf" Shelk thought back to the brief explanation Kisala had given her so long ago.

Red XIII eyes widened at the two and a grin spread on his face. That was what his species was called? There was another in the world like him? The name sounded right, he was from Cosmo canyon and he was part wolf.

Shelk smiled and moved forward, her hand reaching out. Red XIII frowned at her movement; she walked as if she couldn't see him. He moved forward and let her hand run over his hair, she touched one of the feathers and she smiled

"Yes I do believe you are a Cosmo Canyon Wolf" she told him. Something about how he spoke made her think of Kisala at times, when she was being serious or talking of the past.

He turned to the others and noticed their confusion as they watched. Red XIII smiled in happiness, if these people knew his people, then they must no be all bad. Just maybe he could help them and they could help him get home. Thinking of the red canyon he motioned to the entrance with his head.

"Come, I will lead the way out of here," Barret went to protest so he said "I will answer your questions another time."

Red XIII moved and Aerith took a step back startled. He gave a small smile to her, Shelk still standing beside him, her hand gripping a bit of his mane.

"I apologize for what happened back there" he said motioning to the tank, "I was merely acting to throw Hojo off guard." He looked at her gently and her eyes softened. He tilted his head, something about her was different than the others, something almost like his owns people but stronger.

Aerith nodded and relaxed a bit, Barret clicked at his gun arm and said

"Now that we've rescued Aerith, ain't no need to be in this building. So let's get the hell out of here!" He eyed the tank, the monster long faded to the life stream but its blood still stained the ground. He shuttered, this place gave him the creeps.

The others nodded in agreement and Cloud took the lead again, even if Barret was the official leader of AVALANCHE.

"If all seven of us were to go together we'll be noticed. Let's break up into two groups." He said holding his hands up and thinking of the buildings layout.

"Tifa, go with Genesis, Shelk and…Red XIII" he ordered the martial artist who nodded. "The others two can come with me, that way" he pointed off to the right.

Tifa went with Shelk, Genesis and Red XIII. Cloud watched Tifa run off before running with Barret and Aerith. The two would meet back at the 66th floor elevator.

As they ran Red XIII moved to where he was running on the other side of Shelk, Genesis leading her, Tifa running a bit from him.

"You are without sight aren't you" he asked her, making her stumble in her steps in surprise. Genesis, who had been holding her hand, glanced back at him confused.

Shelk scowled and asked

"How can you tell, before now only a few people knew, I was able to hide it so well" she titled her head at him as he chuckled and looked a head so not to run into something.

"I am observant type miss Shelk, I noticed how you walked"

Shelk frowned as they slowed down. There was a beeping noise and she recognized the sound of the elevator. She smiled, they were almost home free. They entered the Elevator only to suddenly find her self being shoved behind Genesis; Red XIII fur brushing her leg. She heard an extra set of footsteps approach. Red XIII growled while Genesis kept a hand on his rapier, trying to keep Shelk out of view.

"Well" a familiar voice said, sounding just as cocky in person "fancy running into you all, heard you quit Genesis?" Reno said. His elector rode slung over his shoulder. His hair was now a bit longer, reaching just past his shoulder, he had it pulled back in a pony tail.

Genesis glared at the red Haired Turk and some long haired woman with a long rifle, trained on them. He growled at Reno.

"I hope you enjoyed your little tour, because the ride officially stops here" he told them, motioning to them to get out of the elevator "now come on, we've got your other friends." Genesis looked to be thinking of fighting so the nameless Turk clicked the rifle and aimed it at him. Genesis still looked to bethinking so she aimed it instead at the woman shoved behind him.

"Get out" she ordered softly and the SOLDIER glared, pulling on the woman to follow him.

As they filed out of the elevator Reno stared at the red haired woman with sunglass, it couldn't be…

"Shelk?" he said and the head jerked in acknowledgment, he grinned despite himself "glad to see you again" he said before the woman with the rifle coughed.

They came to a corner where Rude awaited with a pouting Aerith, once they approached the Cetra sighed in defeat. Reno and the nameless girl took Aerith down another hallway when Rude took to the others. He led them back to Tseng who waited with Barret and Cloud. Once the group were reunited two more nameless male Turks appeared and helped them bind the refuges. Handcuffs were placed on their hands behind their backs and a rope was used to bind Barret. Once they were bound they were marched down the hall in a single line.

They were led into the President's office. He stared at them slightly surprised at their arrival but mostly kept his emotions in check. He folded his chubby arms around his huge belly as he sat in the desk. He glared at them all. The president's office was nicely refurbished and is desk was raised high above them so he could look down on them all. The window in the back looked across ShinRa and the upper plates to the reactors beyond. Genesis twitched when he felt his wing shift in his back and winced when it tried to press against his skin. He felt the Turks eye him and the whole he had in the right side of his Jacket.

Barret stared angrily at the president. He was the angriest being in the presence of the man who ordered the Mako reactor in his town, causing him the death of his best friend and Marline's father. The president was undisturbed by the stare but the Turks were also keeping an eye on the angry man. Cloud looked at Tseng then at Rude who had taken Aerith away. He sighed and looked at the others.

"So you all got caught too" he sighed as he struggled with the binds on his hands but it was no use. So much for a rescue mission he huffed to himself.

He closed his eyes and hardened his emotions; this was no time to upset. He fixed a sharp glare on the president and spoke in a clear voce.

"Where is Aerith?" he demanded.

The president smiled, but a little shaken at the two SOLDIERS staring at him. One was the elite Genesis, and one was one that looked strong but he couldn't recall him. He pursed his lips and said

"She's in a safe place" he stood from his desk and addressed the room "she's the last surviving ancient" he raised his hands to the heaven and he walked around the table. Lowering his hands, he looked at their confused faces.

"Don't you know" he said as though they were children "they call themselves the Cetra" Shelk gasped and he eyed her but continued speaking "and lived a thousand of years ago, now they are just a forgotten page in history" he shook his head sadly at this.

Red XIII turned to the others in shock, his fur bristled at the rope tied around his neck, tethering him to the Turk with short black hair.

"That girl…"he said "is a survivor of the Cetra?" his good eye widened at the nods from the others. He looked forward; it explained what he sensed from her. She was older than his own species, first children of the goddess.

No one answered the wolf as the president wobbled to stand in front of them.

"Cetra or ancients will show us the way to promise land" he declared "I'm expecting a lot out of her" he sounded like someone who had just bought a piece of land and was promised it was good property.

Red XIII titled his head, his ears twitching.

"The promise land, isn't that just a myth?"

The president turned to the wolf, his eye brow cocked, he shook his head.

"Even so, it's just to appealing to not to purse" he smiled gleefully "it's been said the Promise land is very fertile, if the land is fertile…"he trailed off and Barret shouted

"Then there's gotta be Mako!"

The president turned to Barrets face of horror and nodded

"Exactly, that's why our money sucking Mako reactor is necessary. The abundant Mako will come out on its own" he grinned "that's where Neo-Midgar will be built, ShinRa's new glory"

The group glanced at one another, remembering the conversation in the meeting room. Barret cursed at the man who was unfazed.

"Oh really, don't you know these days all it takes for your dreams to come true is money and power" he smiled in longing and waved his hand "we'll that's all for our meeting."

The Turks, hearing the cue, walk forward and herded the group out the office; Barret having to be pushed all the way down the hall, kicking and screaming as he went. Shelk bit her lips as she walked; worried about her dreams, a lot of things the president just said had been in them. She clenched her fist in the bindings, stumbling as her sense of balance was off. Things were not going well and she had a bad feeling they were just going to get worse.

The group was taken to the holding cells of the building. Barret and Red XIII were placed in the farthest one. Tifa and Cloud in the middle, Aerith and Shelk were put together. Genesis was deemed the most dangerous and stuck in one across from the others, hands still bound, his sword, and Clouds taken by the guards keeping watch.

Genesis paced, just like Cloud was. Shelk was walking the length of the cell while Aerith and Tifa lay down. Barret and Red XIII just sat quietly.

Cloud had discovered that the walls were thin enough to talk between so he talked to Aerith a bit. Aerith was lying on the only bed in the room, face to the wall so she could speak clearly. Cloud was leaning on his own wall, back to it, watching Tifa. The martial artist stood and moved closer to the wall.

"Does the promise land really exist?" Tifa asked, joining Cloud.

Aerith shook her head as Shelk sank to the floor along the far wall.

"I don't know" She called back "all I know is the Cetra were born from the planet, speak to the planet and unlock the planet…" she trailed of unsure of herself. "Then the Cetra will return to the promise land, the land that promises supreme happiness." She sighed at her lack on information.

She talked about hearing the planet and she needed to get out of the city to hear the voices of the life stream better. Shelk nodded to her and said

"I'm sure you'll do it Aerith." The Cetra smiled at her reassurance.

Genesis, paced the room angrily, his hands still bound. Sensing his irritation his wing burst from his back and scattered some feathers on the floor. He stood still for moment before cursing again and kicked one of the feathers. Barret and Red XIII could hear his cursing, sighed and laid down to try and get some rest.

The group went to sleep after talking a bit more, there was nothing they could do now but wait, wait to see what would happen next.

* * *

and you've reach the end of this chapter, hope you enjoy it and continue reviewing.


	25. P2 FF7: Chapter Four

**here is the only chapter for today, me tired and watching American idol, steven tyler. **

**Don't own FF7, just Loki, Shelk and Kisala. **

**

* * *

**

**Part two**

**Chapter four**

Shelk knew she was dreaming again because she could see. She shook her head and looked around; this wasn't her normal dream because she wasn't in Icicle inn village. She frowned, wandering around when a chill went up her spine. She now found herself in some camp, a bunch of wild flowers everywhere.

She smiled as children ran around playing in the field and men and woman tended to their daily rituals, this was a much nicer dream. The sky suddenly darkened and the camp was on fire. The homes were burning brightly in the night sky. Screams followed the smoke into the air.

She whirled around to see the people in the dark cloths running after the villagers. They were stabbing them with swords while some with bow and arrows were shooting at the men and woman and cutting down the crying children.

The old man was no longer around, but a woman stood on the hill holding the staff with the glowing orb. Her hood was down showing her face. Tan skin with long red hair that whipped around in the night air, her skin contrasted with the fire's light; her dark green eyes shown with some mad glee.

Shelk backed away from the woman, away from the fire, shaking and the cry's sounding about her. The words of the blue skinned woman came into her ear as a blue hand touched her shoulder, a head full of silver hair leaned over her.

"_It will be all over soon Shelk, my daughter, just come to mother, mother needs her only daughter." _

Shelk joined in the screaming of the town's people as she felt her whole body shaking. Her eyes snapped open as a hand gripped her shoulder and a voice was calling in her ear, a soft friendly voice.

"Shelk, Shelk wake up" Aerith whispered and Shelk gasped, breathing deeply looking around wildly in the darkness.

Aerith hugged the older woman whose fingers dug into her arm like a life line. She shushed her as the nightmare ebbed away. Aerith had felt something cold in the room when Shelk had started screaming in her sleeping, something dark and invading.

Her eyes widened as she heard something outside. She tensed when the door slid open, but relaxed when she saw Tifa.

"Come on" the martial arts girl said "Something's going on" Aerith nodded and stood, pulling Shelk to her feet.

Shelk had stopped shaking now and touched her head. She stepped one foot out of the cell door when she slapped her hand over her nose and made a wrenching noise.

"What is that Gaea awful smell" she mumbled through her pressed hands.

Aerith looked at Shelk then at the dead body at the corner of the hall. She gasped and quickly asked

"Is it a sweet sour smell?" she asked remembering when she had smelled blood before

Shelk nodded

"It is blood I think" Shelk said while moving away from the smells direction. Barret thundered down the hall, Red XIII's paws right behind him. They stopped at the dead guard

"What the hell is this" Barret asked, gesturing madly at the guards.

Cloud, his sword retrieved, opened Genesis's cell. He had Genesis rapier in his hand and looked into the eyes of a pissed off Soldier, standing right at the door. Genesis also looked agitated; he must have heard Shelk's screams Cloud concluded. There was a bunch of black feathers all over the floor. He eyed them before walking in and undid the man's binds. Though he really didn't trust the SOLDIER, the man in red had helped them so far.

Genesis walked out of the cell quickly, having heard Shelk scream a few moments before, only to see Shelk covering her nose with both hands. He smelled the air and winced, blood. He looked down at Cloud who also had his face scrunched up in displeasure. Genesis moved around Barret and stood in front of the guard. Only one sword made wounds like that and its owner was in Cosmos canyon…or somewhere.

"No Human could have done this" the red wolf stated and Genesis nodded his head, Loki certainly wasn't human. Red XIII turned down the hall "I'll go first" then he was off.

Barret was going to stay behind to clean up the body. Genesis pulled Shelk passed the body and Cloud came a few seconds behind with Tifa and Aerith.

The moment they opened the door, Shelk plus the two Mako enhanced men smelt all the blood down the floor. Shelk covered her nose with one hand, not use to the smell. Clouds eyes went a deeper shade of blue, like he was remembering something without realizing it. Genesis eyed him warily.

They followed the trail of blood right to where Jenova's body was housed. Genesis gasped at the sight of the busted door. It was blown wide open, but like it had been blown from the inside. The assistant laid just to the left of the door, in a puddle of blood, a puddle of his own blood. Blood he, Cloud and Shelk were standing in. Aerith eyed it in horror and Tifa just stared silently, remembering.

Shelk had tensed up the moment she heard the sound of blood splashing under her feet. Barret ran around the corner and skidded to a halt.

"The Hell" he screamed but was cut off by Cloud.

"Did it get away…Jenova" Cloud asked staring at the hole intently.

Cloud turned quickly from the torn open container and looked at Red XIII. The red wolf looked up at Cloud and said

"The specimen…looks like it went to the upper floor" he said shaking his paws of blood or trying to. "Using the elevator for the specimen" he motioned to the tank he had been in before.

The group followed Red XII. They piled into the elevator where they went up one floor. Genesis looked behind them and saw a few of them were leaving a trail of bloody foot prints in their wake. He turned back to the front, his eyes narrowed.

They found another of Hojo's assistants lying on the ground, also dead.

"It looks like it leads up" Red XIII said looking at the blood trail leading away from the body.

Cloud took off and the others followed after him. Genesis kept a good grip on Shelk's arm. He could tell something was bothering her but he would have to wait to ask. As they ran they noticed slash marks in the walls along with the blood. Cloud narrowed his eyes as did Genesis, both recognized the attacks. The stair well was the worse, body parts littering the floor.

Shelk would twitch at every step as did the others. Shelk remembered her dream. She shook her head, this wasn't the murdering of the Cetra; this…she didn't know what this was.

They ran into the president's office where the trail led and stopped. The room was mostly clean unlike its hallways. Sitting at the desk was the president, hunched over, his head on the table as if asleep. Sticking out of his back was a familiar sword, Masamune.

Genesis stared at the large sword. Had he not known about Loki he would have thought Sephiroth had come through here but Sephiroth was never this destructive, when he killed he did it swiftly and with little to no mess. He gripped Shelk's hand tighter; she seemed to sense his uneasiness and looked at him.

Barret had aimed his gunned arm at the president but stopped.

"He's dead…" he said sounding like he couldn't believe it "the president of ShinRa. Inc. is dead."

Tifa had gone around and was checking the man's pulse. Genesis knew it didn't matter, this man was dead.

"Then this sword must be…" Tifa whispered backing away.

"Sephiroth/Loki" Genesis and Cloud echoed one another and Genesis's head snapped to Cloud.

Cloud hadn't heard Genesis speak but was staring at the long sword that had pierced his gut so long ago. Genesis scowled, was Clouds memory a lot worse than he thought or did he not know the Sephiroth he had seen had been a fake.

Shelk too listen to Cloud, hatred in his voice, did he not know Sephiroth had not done this, was not evil…she thought no he couldn't have if Hojo got them. She frowned, something was seriously wrong with the boy's memories.

"Sephiroth is alive…" Tifa said looking scared and sounding terrified of the idea, remembering the blade that had stabbed her in the same place it had Cloud.

"Looks like it, only Sephiroth can use that sword" Cloud said and Genesis and Shelk stared at him.

"Cloud, Sephiroth…" Genesis started but the blonde wasn't listening and Barret shouted loudly over the man's quiet voice

"Who cares who did it, this is the end of ShinRa" Barret hollered in glee.

Shelk shook her head; there was one more person who could lead ShinRa. There was a noise suddenly, like a strangled gasped and the AVALANCH team looked to see Palmer run into the room. He took one look at the sword, then at them then broke for it.

Palmer ran right past them, Cloud and Barret grabbing his arms, Genesis drew his sword and held it to the sniveling man.

"Please don't kill me" he yelled struggling widely.

"What happened" demanded Genesis, not in the mood to play nice.

"Sephiroth, Sephiroth came" he blabbered.

Clouds eyes widened and demanded

"Did you see him, did you see Sephiroth" his grip on the man's arm tightened.

"Yes, yes I saw him with my own eyes" the man was blubbering now and Genesis took his sword away disgusted.

Genesis turned from the conversation, angry. How dare Loki impersonate his friend; Sephiroth and he may have had a competitive relationship but they were still friends. The real Sephiroth was in Cosmo canyon, with that wild woman he cared about.

"I heard his voice too, he was saying something about not letting us have the promise land" Genesis half turned to the man to pay attention.

"Then what, does that mean the promise lands exists and Sephiroth is here to save it from ShinRa" Red XIII asked Genesis shook his head

"So he's the good guy then" Barret asked confused.

"No way!" shouted Cloud and Genesis frowned again.

He watched clouds blue eyes grow dark almost green as he spoke, something really happened with Loki because Sephiroth had been unconscious when the attack on Nibelheim went down. Cloud and Sephiroth had had a strange friendship. Genesis still remembered their very first training session.

**Flash Back…**

Zack led a nervous cadet into the training room where the others were. Genesis was leaning against the wall, his book in hand. Sephiroth was speaking with Angeal but all looked up when the two entered.

Cloud, sprung by training and orders, saluted the three while Zack waved merrily. Genesis closed his book and said.

"Sephiroth tells us you want all three of us to help you train this…Cadet" he looked at Cloud who flinched under the hard gaze.

"Yeah" said Zack merrily unaware of Genesis scanning Cloud. "He's good at swordsmanship already and with the push in the right direction he'll make a great SOLDIER. "

Angeal nodded in agreement, eyeing the Sword on the cadets back.

"Yes, I've test his skill a bit myself, he has good reflexes" Genesis nodded in acceptance, Sephiroth still didn't say anything, watching Cloud.

Angeal and Zack took turns showing Cloud the ropes to his sword. The boy got most of the basics and with a few adjustments was blocking attacks from the two like a natural. The blonde was still nerves but had relaxed the more time passed. Genesis would throw in comments here in their when Cloud either did something wrong, or what he thought he should have done differently.

Sephiroth stayed silent during the whole thing till finally he stood, catching the others attention. He picked up his sword and walked onto the training floor. Genesis had crossed his arms confused and Angeal and Zack looked curious.

"I wish to test him" was all he said, pointing his sword the boy.

All of their eyes widened at his sentence. Angeal backed off though, pulling a worried Zack behind him. They took a seat near Genesis as Cloud looked wide eyed at the tall man.

Sephiroth eyed Cloud calculating before lunging, blinking practically out of existence. The other three had leapt to their feet in surprise but Cloud blocked the attack to his right, though it pushed him across the floor, almost knocking him off his feet.

Sephiroth nodded approvingly and attack again.

Cloud lay on the floor panting and sore, Zack hovering over him like a worried mother-Chocobo's. Sephiroth was watching, Genesis staring at him and Angeal lecturing about going easy on the cadet. Sephiroth stood, looking at Cloud before he said

"You are good Strife, keep practicing."

Cloud lifted his head, somewhat difficulty and smiled a bit, before his head plopped back onto the floor with a thud. Sephiroth smirked at him.

**End of Flash Back…**

Genesis shook his head at the memory. He looked up as Palmer ran past him and a helicopter landed on the deck outside. He watched it warily, wondering who could come out of it.

He noticed the man in white suit just as Barret said

"Rufus" he said along with cursing the boy's name.

Shelk's head snapped up at the mention of the boy and Genesis looked at her curious, did she know the little brat?

"Vice President Rufus ShinRa?" Shelk asked.

Cloud led the way to the deck where the helicopter had landed. Shelk followed as best as she could, seeming almost eager to Genesis. This eagerness didn't sit well with the red elite.

Rufus looked up from talking to Palmer and looked at their little group, eyeing each one.

"Genesis…" he stared at the red Elite before looking at someone else, a grin broke onto his face "Shelk"

Shelk smiled a bit and shook her head at him.

"How have you been Shelk" Rufus asked smoothly, ignoring everyone else.

"I am doing fine" she told him flatly "better than I have in a long time."

Rufus frowned at that and said

"I haven't seen you in a long time, not sense you started hanging out with Genesis," Shelk nodded and Genesis looked between the two.

"Yes, you stopped coming to the communication tower that day" she smiled "it was actually nice, you wouldn't stop talking, and it's hard to do my job when someone is blabbing behind you."

Rufus frowned and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, you never talked to me anyway" he looked at Genesis, who was holding Shelk's hand "I really don't know what you see in Genesis, he's cold, obsessed with the play, loveless… not much there in personality really" Rufus smirked "or in appearance either."

Genesis growled but Shelk smiled and said

"I see his heart" was all she said "and that's the most beautiful thing about him" she then frowned "unlike you, who have no heart."

Rufus shrugged at her accusation not really denying but a smile appeared on his face, like he had a secret.

"I still think you could have done better, really falling for each other over a silly little play" he waved his hands "infinite is the gift of the goddess…morrow barren of promises blah, blah" he shrugged "pure nonsense."

Shelk shook her head, wondering how he knew this. She sighed and spoke her voice still soft

"I would not expect someone who only has pride and vanity to keep him company to understand something like Loveless." She leaned on Genesis "like I said before, I've been better then I've been in a long time."

Rufus scowled at her face but she was unaffected. He smirked, but Genesis smug face was annoying so he said.

"How much do you miss him Shelk, the lost little puppy" at her confused looks he smiled.

"What do you mean?" demanded Shelk but was ignored as Rufus looked at the others.

"Who are you?" he asked

"Cloud former SOLDIER first class" Cloud said, eyeing the blonde while Shelk demanded to know what Rufus was talking about, still being ignored. Cloud frowned at him.

Rufus too frowned at the blonde as the black man introduced himself. He didn't remember a First class named Cloud, there had only been five; Genesis, Sephiroth, Angeal, Zack, and Kisala. He looked at Shelk's and Genesis scowling faces and concluded something was wrong with the blondes head.

Rufus shrugged after they finished introducing them self

"What a crew" he said, and they were, two SOLDIER, two AVALANCHES, research specimen, flower girl from the slums and a communications director. "As you know I am Rufus president of ShinRa Inc."

"You're only president because your old man's dead" Barret shouted waving his fist.

Rufus just shook his head turning away from them; he really hadn't liked his father so his death wasn't too big on his priority list.

"Old man tried to control the world with money, it seems to have been working, and the population thought ShinRa would protect them. Work at ShinRa, get your pay. If a terrorist attacks, ShinRa's army will help you" he waved his hand while leaning on the railing. "It looks perfect on the outside"

The others glared at him as he smiled at them

"But I do things differently, I'll control the world through fear, it would take too much to do it like my old man, a little fear will control the minds of the common people. There's no reason to waste money on them."

Shelk scowled at the blonde man, he use to sit in her tower just to talk. She shook her head

"Fear will just breed more terrorist Rufus" she told him "Change ShinRa but for the better instead of sucking the planet dry, save it, give back to it."

Rufus raised an eye brow at her but she didn't see it, she could however feel the laughter he wanted to let out at her statement. She narrowed her eyes at him.

Cloud turned from Rufus.

"Get out of this building Aerith" he told the last Cetra, "you guys too"

"What" Screamed Barret but Cloud only shrugged at him?

"I'll explain later, Barret but right now we have a real crisis for the planet" he looked at Barret and the two squared off.

"The hell's that supposed to mean" Barret demanded waving his fists.

"I'll explain later! Just take my word for now; I'll go after I take care of him." Cloud pleaded, trying to get them to leave.

The man looked ready to argue but sighed and nodded.

"Alright Cloud" and he turned with Tifa. Red XIII looked at Cloud a moment before following the others.

Shelk went to walk away but Genesis let go of her hand, she turned confused as Aerith grabbed her arm.

"Genesis?" she asked

"Cloud I'm staying, I've got something I need to… say to him" he pointed his now unsheathed rapier at Rufus.

She bit her lip and touched his shoulder so he would lean to her level. He did so and she touched his face, memorizing the detail she then kissed him. After a few seconds she broke away and whispered

"You had better come back"

"Even if the marrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return" he said and only then did she let Aerith lead her away.

As they ran, Tifa stayed to wait for Cloud, Aerith looked back at the black haired woman and smiled, though it was sad, remembering her own black haired…boyfriend.

Genesis and Cloud watched the helicopter fly away, Rufus climbing into it and Genesis was tempted to extend his wing, and fly after the little heathen but he followed Cloud back into the building where they met up with a waiting Tifa. Cloud looked really surprised to see her.

"Where's Rufus?" she asked.

"We couldn't finish them, looks like things are getting complicated" Cloud said moving down the hall. As they ran Cloud suddenly stopped as if remembering something

"Go on a head you two; there is one more thing I have to do?"

Tifa looked confused but nodded and went to the stairs, Genesis watched the second who though he was a first then nodded, running down the stairs as well.

* * *

go and review now ok, love yall, hope you enjoyed more of Clouds a holy ness Lauren.


	26. P2 FF7: Chapter Five

**Hope you're enjoying this story, i'm having fun writting it, **

**don't own FF7 just Loki, Shelk, and Kisala. **

**

* * *

**

**Part two **

**Chapter five: **

The alarm blaring around him is what made him wake from his small nap. The alarm rang in his ears as he ran through the SOLDIERS Barracks, shouting orders for the cadets and units, trying to figure what the hell was going on.

He sighed as he bounded up the stairs to the presidents room, as a first glass SOLDIER it was his job to guard the president when that damn alarm went off. He got to the office only to see a medic team and a bunch of Turks. He cursed under his breath and ran to Tseng.

"What happened?" he asked and the Turk looked at him before looking back at the mess.

"The president has been killed and Avalanche has broken in, stolen something's from the science department and is now being cornered at the front entrance, I suggest you make you're way there."

He scoffed as the Turk and looked over to see the screaming scientist, so he backed from the room slowly and ran back the way he came. As he ran down the stairs to the next floor a noticed something red flurry around the corner on the next level. He stopped and leaned over the railing to see below just in time to spot a familiar red cape. Before he could call out the sound on an engine caused him to look up.

Head lights blinded him as he dove out of the path and landed on the level below. He looked up just in time to see the motorcycle from the museum section pass him by. He glared at the rider only to see something blonde. He rose to his feet wide eyed and tried to follow roaring, speeding bike.

"Cloud, Cloud!"

The elevator reached the lobby with a ding and the others gathered at the front door. Barret ran on head to check if the coast was clear. Pushing through the glass entrance he vanished from their sight. He came back in just as quickly, while shooting behind him, startling a nervous Shelk.

Barret cursed as he reloaded his gun arm.

"Surrounded eh" he said and looked at the others. "If I was alone this wouldn't be a thang but, I've got a reputation to protect."

Aerith shook her head at the big man and turned to the others.

"You all get out while you still can" she told them hoping they would listen. "It's not you they're after, it's me"

Shelk made a tighter grip on her arm and Barret scoffed while the others shook their head at her pleads.

"Yeah, well that ain't gonna happen" he said to the ancient "you got caught up in this over Marline, Now it's my turn to watch over you"

Shelk nodded in agreement.

"You are my friend Aerith" she said smiling "besides I told Kisala I would watch out for you" the ancient smiled at this statement.

Barrets gun arm clicked as he looked back at the doors. They now could make out the soldiers with guns aimed at them, waiting for them to exit. Barret smirked at them.

"Ok playtimes over for you jackasses." Aerith smiled at him and thanked him.

"If you are all done talking" Red XIII said after a moment "might I suggest we look for a way out of here?" he wasn't to keen on getting shot.

"Huh? Oh yeah" Barret said looking at the wolf "you a cold man, just like someone else round here I know" he looked around for the three missing from their group.

The wolf seemed to be smirking as he turned to look at the gun man dead in the eye and said

"Did you say something?"

Barret scowled but muttered under his breath.

"Not a thing" he looked more serious after the pause "so what are we going to do?" he looked back at the front door.

Before anyone had a chance to respond Tifa was running down the stairs calling to them, Genesis on her heels. He stood on the steps and looked up from where they had come from, while Tifa explained.

"Tifa where's Cloud?" Barret asked

She didn't answer just said

"Everyone over there" she pointed away from the stairs. The others looked at her confused.

"Huh? Why, where is Cloud?" Barret asked again, wondering why she sounded in a hurry; were they being chased?

"I'll tell you later, hurry, hurry" she said urging with her hands.

Though the rest of the group was confused they moved to where Tifa now stood. Genesis staid on the stairs as the others walked and all looked up in confusion as a humming sound resounded throughout the building, it sounded like a motor.

They looked up to see Cloud riding down the stairs on a motorcycle. Genesis eyes widened as he dove out of the blondes way when he turned the motorcycle off the railing, leaving a mark on the floor and kicking up sparks. He landed by the main desk and followed after the now running others. They gave Cloud surprised looks and Shelk looked entirely confused.

They went deeper into the lobby and Tifa noticed their mode of transportation, an old truck sitting on display. Aerith and Shelk appeared behind her and she motioned to the truck, only Shelk looked confused at whatever she was motioning to.

"Shelk, drive" Tifa told her looking back as the others came. She didn't give her much of a choice as she was pulled into what she assumed was the driver seat by Aerith. Her mind blanked out, she couldn't drive; she never learned…hell she couldn't see for the planets sake.

Barret and Red XIII climbed into the back of the truck as Cloud maneuvered the bike near them. Genesis stared at the truck then at Shelk behind the wheel; his eyes widened.

"Hey there isn't enough room back here" Barret said slowly panicking. He looked at Genesis, still standing beside Cloud.

Genesis shook his head; that was not one of the things on his top priority list but not a problem. He had wondered why they hadn't questioned the hole in the back of his jacket. His took a breath and his wing unfurled in a flurry of feathers. The others stared at him except Shelk who was still staring at where her hands gripped the wheel.

"Are you sure I should…" she trailed off when a gun went off in the air and Barret fired back. She didn't have much time to argue after that and just pressed what she remembered to be the gas, the right petal.

Genesis took to the air after Cloud rode away, watching the truck as Shelk put it into gear just as the grunts following them began to fire away.

"Don't worry" Aerith whispered in the blind woman's ear and gripped the bottom half of the wheel.

They rode off the small platform and into the hall, Shelk crashed into the ShinRa sign as she drove, muttering an 'opps' as they went up the stairs; Barret shouting from the back seat. Clouds motorcycle engine purred in front of her.

The first class SOLDIER dashed into the Lobby and looked around, the door had bullet wholes in the glass and there was a skid mark on the stairs where he now stood. He looked around when he heard a crash like glass breaking. He looked towards the hall leading to the back entrance of the building…where the truck was being put on display.

He put his hands on the rail and hurled his body over, landing in a crouch position. He didn't pause long, just sprang into a run and after the squeal of tires and gun fire.

Cloud led them up the stairs where he stopped and Aerith whispered the command to Shelk. The car screeched to a halt and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Follow my instructions" the ancient whispered and Shelk gripped the steering wheel tighter. She knew under her gloves, her knuckles were white.

Gaea she wished she had just told them she was blind just so she wouldn't be in this mess. She said a little prayer as Cloud took off again. She winced as she pressed the gas once more, sending the car jolting forward.

As they drove there was another crashing sound much like glass shattering and Shelk realized half way through Genesis's yelling that they had just driven through a window. The truck bounced as it landed on the highway next to the building and a siren was going off. She recognized the sound as one for all alert personal. She took deep breaths, trying to calm down as she straitened the vehicle.

Genesis flew in low, able to keep up with them quite easily, and hovered near Cloud

"Is this really necessary, you're not even sure Shelk can drive" he commented, glaring at the blonde "she can't by the way."

Cloud looked at the swerving tuck but didn't comment on the elite's statement right away. Blue eyes glanced behind them to see SOLDIERS giving the chase on their own vehicles.

"She's doing fine" then he pressed the accelerator harder and shot away from him.

Genesis narrowed his eyes as he hovered and said

"Yeah for a blind person" he then went higher as the shooting started again.

As they drove Shelk could hear the sounds of Clouds and Genesis's sword hitting the other riders, sometimes she would feel the Truck hit something and she bit her lip wondering had she run over anyone. Barret was firing from the back, the echo of his gun not comforting in the slightest to the blind girl's over developed senses. Aerith's soothing instructions seemed to be the only stable thing in this little…adventure. She sighed, as much as she was happy to 'see' Cloud was alive, she really felt in way over her head here.

All too soon Aerith screamed for her stop and she slammed both feet into the break, the pedal being on her left and felt the tires, all three, screech on the halt. After they had stopped she took a breath, leaned back into her seat and began muttering and cursing under her breath, her hands white as she gripped the wheel.

Genesis landed and went to the driving door, his sword still in hand. He placed a hand on Shelk's arm that hadn't let go of the wheel. He peeled one of her hands away from the wheel and whispered

"It's over Shelk, you stopped just in time, relax"

Dark blue eyes stared at the now glass free window where the car and motorcycle had driven through. He was not happy, not happy at all. He had caught sight of the truck, a big black man with a gun and some cat thing was in the back. He could have sworn he had seen something flying just in front of it before the central unit forced him to stop.

"Scarlet said she would take care of them" he looked over at Reeve "but if it is who I think it is then she will fail."

He shook his head and followed the man in blue deeper into the building.

"Why didn't you come and get me?" he demanded and Reeve shook his head.

"There was no time, I tried to get to you but the Turks intercepted me…Rufus doesn't want them to know just yet…Zack"

Zack clenched his fists and pulled the replica buster sword from his back, looking at the familiar metal. He shook his head, moved it back behind him and stormed off; leaving Rufus to frown after him.

Shelk relaxed slightly when the car was no longer moving, Genesis watched her sit frozen in the car and scowled at Cloud. He moved back to the fight as the crappy equipment Scarlet called robots came up to them. He spread fire Matera along his sword, his blue eyes wide in excitement; he hadn't had a good battle in ages.

It didn't take long to take down the hunk of metal and as it lay smoldering in a pile behind them, they looked out over the waste lands as the sun rose. Genesis and Aerith pulled Shelk from the car, and she of course freaked out a bit more when she learned there was a drop she almost went over.

After everyone had calmed, Barret grabbed Cloud who shouted in protest. He twirled the blonde around several times, patting down his shoulder blades.

"You don't have them wings either do you?" he asked after letting the blonde go, shooting glances at the wing on Genesis's back.

"No" Cloud hissed and turned to the warrior poet "What is with the wings?" it now made sense why there had been a whole in his jacket and feathers on his cell floor.

Genesis frowned at their stares.

"Courtesy of the ShinRa scientist" he sneered "such geniuses they are no?" he said sarcastically

"Do all SOLDIERS have them" Tifa asked worried.

"No" Genesis shook his head "just me and Angeal, maybe Sephiroth as well. Hojo and Hollander worked together sometimes; after Gast died" he took a breath "Gast was the only real man out of the three"

Shelk nodded, looking off into space like always, remembering Gast and her brief childhood with him, he was a kind man.

Being reminded of Sephiroth Cloud walked to the edge of the road and said

"Sephiroth is alive, I…I have to settle the score." He stared at the setting sun, its orange glow made his skin light up and his hair matched its light. Fire sprang into his mind as spots appeared in his eyes; only then did he look away.

Shelk shook her head and Genesis asked

"Ever think you got the wrong Sephiroth, maybe a clone or something?" he said hinting away.

"No" Cloud snapped, his eyes darkening, "that was Sephiroth, that was his sword, his words his face," he clutched his chest.

Genesis frowned wanting to talk more but Shelk stopped him with a shake of her head, Cloud was too far to listen now.

"And that will…save the planet" Barret asked walking to stand side by side with Cloud.

"Seems like it" Cloud said with a shrug.

That's all the gunman needed to hear and said

"Alright I'm in" he told the blonde SOLDIER.

Aerith walked forward as did Shelk

"I'm in" Shelk said and she could feel Genesis's confused stare.

"I also am going" Aerith said "There are things I want to find out" she smiled.

"About the Ancients?" asked Cloud

"Many things" she said.

Genesis sighed and nodded a head to Cloud who was staring at him.

"I suppose I too shall go on this little quest, if not just to prove you're wrong about Sephiroth" Cloud scowled at him but remained silent.

Tifa, breaking the tension said

"I guess this is goodbye Midgar" the others nodded.

Cloud looked at their surrounding area and headed to a thick cable wire leading down ward. He jumped to it, and began to shimmy down. The others eyed him before Barret grabbed Red XIII, much to the wolves protest and followed Cloud. Aerith went next, her face brave despite her real feelings. Tifa looked at Genesis and Shelk. Shelk was picked up bride style by Genesis who jumped off the landing and flew down to the others, Tifa followed after on the cable.

The misfit group settled on the bottom, the others still staring at Genesis's wing as it retreated into his back. Barret began to speak after a long pause.

"So… we told Aerith's mom to go somewhere safe so Marline is Safe too?"

Cloud nodded as did Aerith and she said

"She said she didn't want to stay in Midgar anymore, maybe it's for the best" she paused for a moment and Cloud moved closer to her "You know what, this is the first time I've been out side of Midgar" she smiled at her surroundings, breathing in the fresh air.

Shelk snorted but she supposed it was sort of true; she was born in Icicle inn village but could only remember Hojo's lab and Midgar.

"Really?" asked Cloud and Shelk frowned at the boy, some of the words and tone coming out of his mouth almost sound to much like Zack. "You worried?" she looked at Genesis but didn't know if he had come to the same observation as her.

Genesis did come to the same Conclusion as Shelk had, some things Cloud said reflected on Zack, his motion of action however was his own…for now. Genesis supposed he'd have to baby-sit the little Chocobo to see what had happened in those four years he was missing…and convince him of Loki and Sephiroth's difference.

"A little" Aerith admitted to Clouds question "no…maybe a lot but I have my bodyguard right?" she asked.

The others looked confused as Cloud nodded…what bodyguard?

Cloud turned to Tifa as she spoke with a sort of airy sort of voice.

"I guess this is the start of our Journey then" she looked worried herself.

"But you hate traveling" Cloud said remembering when they were children, Tifa went as far as the mountain path and that was it.

"I don't know, but I don't…" she looked at Cloud who didn't seem to get the meaning of her stare, though Aerith smiled wishfully at it. "I don't have anywhere else to go so I guess doesn't really matter whether I like to travel or not"

Shelk smiled

"I'm not a really traveling type either, went to a few villages with Professor Gast and Kisala" she smiled remembering "but only for a few stops then I've been in Midgar or Icicle inn village" she shrugged "but this should be fun."

Genesis shrugged looking at the wide open world.

"I've been everywhere, I'm following Shelk at the moment" he didn't even look at them.

"I'm going back to my hometown" Red XIII grumbled and the others turned to him surprised "I'll go with you as far as that" he turned to Shelk "you said your friend like me is in Cosmo Canyon?"

Shelk nodded

"She should be there, that's where she said she would be a couple of days ago" Red XIII nodded

Cloud nodded to them all and said

"Well, let's get going"

The group looked out into the wastes, each speculating their role in the journey, confusing and doubt filling them as the road lay unclear. Suddenly Barret shouted

"We need a group leader for our journey, course only me could be a leader"

The others chuckled under their breath at him and Tifa said

"You think so…?"

"It would have to be Cloud" Aerith's voice cut through the air like knife on butter.

Barret paused for a moment before cursing and then giving in.

"Alright" he said not to happy "go to the northeastern town called Kalm, if anything happens we'll meet there" he ordered. "Besides we can't have seven people strolling down the fields, it's too dangerous… we should split up into 2 parties."

So in the end, Aerith, Red XIII, Genesis and Shelk went one way. Cloud Barret and Tifa went another way, promising to meet in Kalm. As they walked they realized that their journey was just barely beginning and they'd have a long way to go until they could all come home again…if there was any home waiting for them that is.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please go and review.


	27. P2 FF7: Chapter Six

**Nwxt Chapter, enjoys **

**Don't own FF7, just Loki, Shelk and Kisala...and a tiney bit of the story line...**

**

* * *

**

**Part two**

**Chapter Six**

The large of the two parties walked down the waist lands in a soothing silence. There were rocks and dirt everywhere, with the few patches of green here and there. He sun was low in the sky, not noon but not sunset either. Genesis stared around him, scanning everything for an ambush. Shelk had pulled her walking stick out, now that they were in the wild, she needed something to at least fend off some monsters coming her way, and she couldn't rely on Genesis and Kisala in this battle, she need to do something to be able to defend herself.

Resolved harden she spoke

"Aerith" said girl looked at the woman walking next to her "when we get to Kalm I need to go to a weapon store, to get something; maybe like the rod Kisala gave you"

Aerith paused a moment surprised by the request, she looked at the staff attacked to her back by a rope before smiling kindly

"Of course"

Genesis frowned, did Shelk think she needed to defend herself, what fight was she possibly going to be getting in.

"Shelk" he started by his girlfriend cut him off.

"I need to do this Genesis, I was useless when Zack…" her voice cracked "and Cloud and I refuse to be that way any longer" he frowned at her, ready to argue but she looked at him over her glasses, as they had slid down her nose.

Seeing she was going to change he just sighed and grabbed her hand, she wasn't going to listen so he might as well go with it. He reached up and caressed her cheek before pushing the glasses back up. She smiled at his acceptance.

Red XIII walked calmly, happy to have the sun on his face and the wind ripples his mane, it had been too long sense he had been outside.

"Shelk?" he asked and the girl titled her head, cane tapping away "how did you lose your sight?" he asked.

Shelk tensed as did Genesis, Aerith looked at them confused and also curious. Shelk sighed and said

"It's a long story, and parts that I am not entirely sure of myself" she started and the wolf felt a bit guilty for asking. Everyone is entitled to keeping their secrets and he shouldn't have pried.

Shelk tilted her head up, to where she could feel the sun shining on her face. The group stopped walking, watching the blind girl smile up at the sky, removing her sun glasses. She opened her eyes though the sun didn't hurt her.

"I was born in Icicle inn village" fingering the skin on her shoulder "though my family was not; my father told me the Anthis clan came to the Icicle inn village over 2000 years ago for some unknown purpose. Well whatever that reason was it caused my village to hate me and my father?"

Red XIII sat down watching her, Aerith stood next to him and Genesis watched his girlfriend slip into her memories.

"They couldn't pick on my father, he was older, faster stronger, and an adult" she smiled sadly "so they turned to his small frail daughter. The adults would ignore me and whisper behind my backs. I didn't understand their whispers, always about the large mountain in the distance being my family's fault. And because I didn't understand their words…I could take them. But Children are cruel, crueler than any terrorist alive" her grip on the walking cane tightened "children are around you every day, they know you like no one but your parents can. I was taunted with words every day and no one would ever tell me why. But I followed the advice of my father and acted as if it didn't bother me. Until taunting wasn't enough anymore"

She turned her eyes to Aerith and Red XIII who gasped at the scars. Genesis stood behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders as comfort.

"A local gang cornered me and beat the hell out of me, blood was everywhere, I hurt everywhere, but I didn't scream until they hit me with the Mako carrier. It broke and the glass cut open my eyes and the Mako poured into my eyes and over my head. Kisala found me, and in a way saved me and trained me to live with my blindness, to have a reason to live again" she smiled "I use to get sick because of the Mako in my body, coughing it up all the time…until Hojo"

Red XIII gave a snarl and she shook her head, but she understood his rage.

"In no way am I grateful to Hojo for stopping the Mako in my body. He turned what I feared the most against me and is hunting Kisala down…what he did to Zack" her voice cracked again "Cloud, Sephiroth all of you…" she shook her head and Aerith stepped forward and hugged her.

"I guess" she said, dropping her cane and hugging the ancient back. She rested her head on the girls shoulder and mutter "that what every my family did was so horrible that Gaea is punishing me for their sins."

Aerith pulled back sharply and shook her head.

"No Shelk, the planet isn't punishing you, the planet wouldn't punish you for someone else's sins"

Shelk took a step back from the Cetra, hugging herself and turning her back to them

"And why shouldn't they punish me, I've been told a lot of things about my family" she frowned "things I don't understand, I've been told they are responsible for the calamity, that they were the ones that killed all the…Cetra." Aerith's eyes widened.

Shelk picked up her fallen cane placed it to the ground. Genesis came to stand beside her.

"We need to get to Kalm quickly so we can meet up with the others" she then kept walking.

Though Genesis had heard the story before it still struck his heart. The red Elite prided himself for caring for very little, but what he did care for the protected in great lengths. Shelk was someone he cared about so there for he would protect her, even if it was from herself. He walked faster to catch up with her.

He slid his arm into hers and she leaned into him. Aerith and Red XIII caught up quickly. Aerith watched Shelk lean into Genesis and smiled. Shelk would be in good hands until she came around to see that she wasn't being punished, she was being gifted, to see the things others couldn't see.

"Seeing isn't believing Shelk, sometimes the best things we find in life are the things we cannot see" she whispered

The group reached Kalm in one day, and walking through the dark had been nerve racking. Though they were tired and the sun had long set. They had only had to take care of a few monsters and Genesis and Red XIII were more than enough for them. They met up with Cloud, Tifa and Barret at the local inn and rented a room.

"Cloud your late" Aerith giggled as the blonde walked up the stairs. He nodded his head in her direction but otherwise didn't react.

Aerith was leaning on the bed Tifa was sitting on. Genesis was sitting on the other bed, Shelk sitting between his legs. Red XIII was curled up on the floor under the window. Barret leaned on the desk opposite the beds.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" Cloud said after Barret repeated he was late but in a harsher tone.

"Guess everyone is here now" Aerith said looking around the room.

Barret grunted and said to Cloud

"So let's hear your story" Shelk and Genesis looked curious even a bit skeptic. "You know the one about Sephiroth before all this."

Cloud looked pointedly at Genesis and said

"Why not ask Genesis, he knew him better than I did" he scowled "they used to be a team"

"True" Barret said "but you're the one that seems to have the issue with him, and were with him the last time"

Cloud could see the logic in this and nodded.

"I use to want to be like Sephiroth so I joined SOLDIER" Genesis chuckled that turned into a cough when Shelk elbowed him "After working with Sephiroth on several missions we became friends"

"What" Genesis shouted "you became friends when Zack introduced all of us and we trained together?"

"Who's Zack?" Cloud asked and Genesis eyes widened. He leaned onto the wall; eyes wide open as Cloud continued his story. He did say anything the rest of the story, he was too stunned. Cloud had forgotten his best friend, his mentor, the man who gave his life to save him.

Genesis felt Shelk hug him and he hugged back, if he had been the sort of man to he would have cried. He felt like crying as the others listened to the wrong story around him.

"My friend, the fates are cruel. There are no dreams, no honor remains. The arrow has left the bow of the goddess" he whispered, quoting Loveless like he usually did when he didn't know what else to say.

When they reached the end of the story Shelk listened as the others cursed ShinRa. She was thinking about some parts of the story. Obviously his memories and Zacks had mixed somehow because some of the things he mentioned went more with Zack then it had with Cloud.

"Tifa you were waiting outside" Aerith asked turning to the girl.

The black haired woman nodded, a bit confused at Clouds story. She was eyeing the sword on Clouds back but was fighting the memories of Nibelheim, not wanting to remember. But that sword was familiar to her, she just couldn't remember why.

"When we returned to the inn and Sephiroth locked himself in his room, didn't talk to any of us" Cloud continued

"Then he disappeared right" Tifa said remembering someone asking her to help find the general.

Cloud nodded

"We found him in the biggest building in Nibelheim"

Tifa nodded

"The villagers use to call it ShinRa manor because long ago people from ShinRa came to live their" she told the others who were looking confused.

Cloud nodded at her explanation.

"He stayed in that library likes a possessed man, reading all those books" Shelk shuttered "and then on the seventh day when I went in, he was talking about the Promised Land and the Cetra, he said the planet was saved by sacrificing the Cetra when the calamity fell to the sky and our ancestors, the human race lived on. The Jenova project was made to go to the Promise land and Sephiroth was the fruits of that labor" he paused "that night he burned down Nibelheim. He and I fought in the reactor where Jenova was. He cut of her head and fell into the Mako core below"

"You kept your promise and came Cloud" Tifa said smiling at Cloud who was still in deep though.

"…And that's the end of my story"

"Wait a damn minute, isn't there more" Barret said, frustrated with the lame ending.

"I…I don't remember" Cloud said holding his head.

As they talked about the newspaper Shelk sat clenching her fist, not once was Zack mentioned and all the things that happened sounded more like Zack. Tears gathered in her eyes as she stood. Not even Aerith was bringing up her boyfriends in the tale.

When she stood all of the talking stopped. She walked up to Cloud, lifted her hand and slapped him. She didn't care that it connected with his jaw instead of his cheek.

"How…How dare you forget him…" she said whispering then she stormed past him and down the stairs.

Genesis had stood when Shelk slapped Cloud. They looked at him confused but he walked past and after the woman. Aerith followed them after bighting her lip, knowing what was wrong with the blind woman.

Shelk stood just outside the inn looking up at the stars she couldn't see, her hands clenched at her side.

"Sorry" she said when she heard them approach "I guess I just couldn't hold it in."

Aerith shook her head as Genesis hugged Shelk from behind.

"It's alright" she said "Cloud will remember on his own time, all we can do is stay with him until he does"

Shelk nodded, gripping Genesis hand.

"You said you wanted to get a weapon" He said and she nodded "then let's go" he looked back "you coming Aerith"

She shook her head

"I am going back and telling them where you are going, come back soon ok."

Genesis nodded and Shelk smiled at the last Cetra. The two then walked off.

In the end Shelk got a rod much like Aerith but at each end the material was thicker so to do more damage. The handle was in the middle with slots to put Matera. Shelk smiled as she twirled it in her hand, it was a bit heavy her then her walking stick and a lot longer to but she would manage; she could even get some lessons from Aerith. Strapping it to her back she and Genesis headed back into town. They met up with Tifa and Cloud.

"There you are" Tifa said "we couldn't find you at all"

"Look Cloud, I'm…"Cloud held up his hand and spoke before she could continue.

"Don't worry about, come on the others are waiting at the gate, some guy saw someone walking out to the fields wearing black and carrying a huge scary sword"

Shelk nodded and they followed the blonde to the gate, the group headed out of Kalm.

"What's with the staff?" Barret asked when he saw Shelk

"I need to be able to defend myself don't I?" she asked and he stopped asking after that.

They ran into some monsters. As one jumped at Shelk she swung her rod but when it knocked the creature in the head, both the monster and her weapon flew. Cloud killed it before it could jump at her again.

After it was return to her Barret said

"I think ya need a few lessons" Shelk didn't say anything as her face burned in embarrassment. Barret chuckled but didn't say anything more.

When they came across a Chocobo's farm Genesis began to twitch at the sight of the great yellow birds. The group eyed him strangely as he glared.

They entered the house where an older gentleman looked up at them.

"Hello I'm Chocobo's Bill" He looked at the angry Genesis "Don't I know you?" Genesis glared at him "ah yes, the man ShinRa sent about Five years ago to retrieve all my Chocobo's" he chuckled "you got pecked and kicked a lot if I remember"

The others laughed at the elite who glared at them all. Shelk tried stifling it behind her hand but failed and a few slipped out. After they calmed Cloud said

"We need some Chocobo's; we're going to cross the Marshes"

"Thinking of crossing the marshes eh?" he looked thoughtful "they are the only way of getting by the Midgar Zoom" he motioned to the door "my grandson is in the stables if you wish to purchase a Chocobo."

Cloud thanked him and left the house followed by the others. Genesis refused to go into the stable so he stayed outside with Shelk, glaring at everything that moved while the others went inside. After a few moments they came out looking a little annoyed.

"What happened" Genesis asked, his arms crossed as he leaned on the wall.

Cloud held up some Matera, it was yellow and the sun reflected off it.

"We've got to catch our own Chocobo's with this lure Matera."

Genesis nodded, grumbling as he did so, he hated the little colorful birds. He eyed Cloud and smirked evilly.

"Hey Cloud" the blonde looked up "I bet you feel right at home here, with your little Chocobo's family"

Clouds eye twitched and Genesis watched in fascination, Cloud gripped his sword but didn't pull it. After a few seconds he turned and stalked away, leaving Genesis chuckling in his wake.

"What was that all about?" Shelk asked him confused

"Nothing, Clouds hair just looks like a Chocobo's head"

"Oh" Shelk paused "Don't be mean" she slapped his arm and walked away. Genesis rubbed it for a few moments before following still chuckling under his breath.

* * *

thought i'd end it on a bit of humor...just a small joke me and my editors have going about Clouds hair. Angeals the man who has a puppy, zacks a puppy who has Cloud...Clouds the chocobo who will have a man [denzel]


	28. P2 FF7: Chapter Seven

**It is late so only one today, hope you all have a good night/day depending where you are...thanks for the reviews. **

**Don't own ff7 just loki, shelk and Kisala. **

* * *

**Part two**

**Chapter seven**

As the group headed for the Marshes Cloud activated the lure then placed it in his pocket, he had the others do the same with their own. They then began to walk away from the farm. They had spent the rest of the night walking to the ranch, it was now early in the morning and most of them were a bit grouchy from being up almost all night.

It still took them half a day to find all the Chocobo's they wanted. In the end they all rode one except Red XIII. The wolf promised he could keep up with the creature quit well. Shelk sat behind a grumbling Genesis. When asked why she wouldn't ride her own she stated it would be like driving the car incident and they all clamped up.

"Do any of you know about the Midgar Zolom?" Genesis asked holding his reigns and looked at their confused faces "it is one hell of a mess to fight, and the only way to avoid one is to ride one of these" he motioned to the bird "if we are following…" he stopped "then he'll take this path but probably won't have any trouble"

Barret cursed and the group took off across the marsh, Red XIII keeping his promise of keeping up. As they rode Cloud looked back to see the Shadow of the Zolom, his eyes widened and he reached down and hauled the wolf onto the back of his Chocobo's. He then snapped the reigns and the bird moved faster. Noticing his haste and the creature behind them they all picked up the pace, heading into the lair of the mountain.

Just outside the cave they all looked up frozen in shock.

The Midgar Zolom stood high in the air, his mouth wide open and a pike going through his head; blood long dried coated the head and the stick and part of the snake's lower half.

"Did…Did Sephiroth do this" Cloud said

Genesis nodded, no longer bothering to correct the man between Sephiroth and Loki. He would see when they got to Cosmo canyon.

"This Sephiroth guy is pretty strong I'd say" Barret said, his mouth hanging open a bit.

"Loki?" Shelk whispered and Genesis squeezed her hand to confirm her.

The group walked carefully around the snake, not taking their eyes from it till they were well past it. They let the birds go; who scampered off terrified and they entered the cave. When they entered Barret and Cloud pulled some flash lights out and handed them to some people.

Armed with flashlights they walked down the path one at a time and in single file. Genesis grabbed Shelk's hand and she ran her other hand along the wall. The steps were roughly cut and they stumbled a few times. They entered one of the tunnels in the path when a voice told them to stop.

Genesis scowled while Shelk tilted her head, the voice was familiar.

Stand on the cliffs were two people in suit; a female with blonde hair, and a bald man.

"Rude, what are you doing here?" Shelk said finally placing the voice. The Turk eyed her but didn't say anything.

"Hey it's you guys" Barret said. "Who are you?" he looked up at the blonde

"Elena, newest member of the Turks" she said "thanks to what you did to Reno we're short of people" she then muttered under her breath and Shelk instantly remembered her "but because of that I got promoted to Turks" she shook her head "in any case our job is to find out where Sephiroth is headed and to try and stop you every step of the way…wait a minute it's the other way around you're the ones getting in our way" she accused

"Just let her ramble" Shelk whispered so the others could hear her "she tell you everything you want to know if you get her on a roll"

Footsteps bounced off the wall as a wutairin Turk walked into the room.

"Elena…you talk too much" he said in a monotone voice.

"Tseng" Shelk said in surprise, though she shouldn't have been. The Turks were never far behind each other.

"Shelk Anthis" he greeted back before addressing Elena again "no need to tell them all our orders" he scolded

"Sorry Tseng" she said crestfallen.

"I thought I gave you other orders" he said, his voice stern but gave nothing away "now go don't forget to file your report"

Elena nodded and Shelk frowned at the director of the Turks

"Tseng what is the meaning of this" she demanded him. She had always like Tseng; he had a good head on his shoulders and had helped as best he could during the Zack search and rescue. Tseng didn't answer but Elena did.

"Very well" Elena continued after pausing to look at Shelk "Rude and I will go after Sephiroth who is heading to Junon harbor" her face then turned sour once she realized what she had blurted out.

"Elena" Tseng sighed with little patience, his hand twitching at his side "you don't seem to understand." He patronized the woman.

She apologized again and Shelk felt slightly sorry for the girl. Cloud still stared at Tseng while the others grinned amongst themselves at the new information.

"Go" the Turk ordered "don't let Sephiroth get away"

The two saluted and walked away but Rude stopped and turned to them

"Reno wanted me to tell you to meet him after his injures healed, he wanted to show his affection for you all with a new weapon" Rude then ran past Tseng and out the cave. Cloud watched him and looked at the others, Tifa shrugged at him.

Tseng watched him leave before getting closer to the group; he eyed them all before clearing his throat and saying

"Now then" he looked around "Good luck" he then followed after the others leaving the group making strange faces

"Are all Turks that weird or is it just him?" Tifa asked looking at the three ShinRa personal.

"I think it may just be him" Genesis said walking down the same path as the Turks "Come on, we know where they're headed so we might as well get moving."

They emerged on the other side of the cave and stared out at the vast wilderness. Some of them actually wished they had kept the Chocobo's they had caught.

"If we want to get to Junon" Cloud said "we've got to go through the jungle right?"

Genesis nodded and pointed to the thick threes along the horizons edge

"We need to head that way." The others nodded and began to make their way to the jungle. "Fort condor is the closest town but they have issues with ShinRa and its personnel and I'd rather avoid them right now" He looked to his left where he knew the city with the giant bird next was located. A snarl graced his face before he took off down the hill.

They made it to the outer edges of the jungle just as the sun was setting. Feeling extremely tired the group made a quick camp. As they were setting up tents; Cloud, Genesis and Shelk tensed as they heard something. Suddenly a twig snapped under foot and fire rained down on them from the trees sending them into a furry of action.

A few attack later a little girl in the strangest outfit ever fell from her hiding place and lay in the grass, stunned if not a bit wounded. She had short black hair with a blue head band. She wore a green shirt showing off her abdomen with strange arming that extended form her shoulder and padding around her arm. She wore short shorts and some metal contraption on her right leg. Her weapon was some large windmill thing Genesis had seen wutai ninja use.

The little girl groaned when Shelk walked up to her and probed her with her staff. Hazel eyes opened and she groaned again while Shelk leaned over her.

"Man" she squeaked "I can't believe I lost" she suddenly sprang to her feet, knocking Shelk into Cloud in the process. He caught the blind woman while the others tensed up, preparing for retaliation.

The little ninja back flipped several feet from them and turned to address Cloud, him being the one to knock her from her spot in the threes.

"Yo, you spiky headed jerk one more time lets go" she raised her first in a fighting stance.

Cloud set Shelk back on her feet and shook his head at the little girl. She turned red in the face and ran closer to them throwing a few fake punches.

"Thinking of running away" she taunted "stay and FIGHT" she demanded.

Genesis walked behind her and Cloud walked closer to her, she bounced on her feet in front of Cloud, fist raised as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Come on what's the matter" she grinned "you pretty scared of me huh?"

Cloud raised and eye brow and said

"…petrified" his voice was laced in sarcasm but the ninja didn't seem to catch that.

She jumped up and down in Joy, almost knocking her first into Genesis. Finally, at his patience end, he slammed a hand on her shoulder, earning a shriek from the girl. She back flipped from his grip, kicking him in the jaw as she did so and turned to them a safe distance away.

The others sweat dropped at her antics and Shelk felt her self-sigh; by the sounds of it this girl was familiar to her.

"For the love of the planet please don't be like young Kisala" she prayed

"Don't sneak up on me or you're going to get it" she told Genesis who was rubbing his jaw annoyed. She paused as if to bask in their awkward silence and said "You know what, I think I've beaten you all enough for now, you can find me later and have rematch ok"

She then ran and they watched her go before she stopped and turned to them, a look of surprise on her face.

"I am going to leave now, really" she told them, pointing back towards the trees.

"Go ahead" Genesis sneered and made a shooing motion with his hands "no one is stopping you little brat" Cloud watched her suspiciously, his hand coming out of his right pocket.

"Wait" Cloud said and the others moved forward to the ninja. She eyed them with distrust and said

"What is it; you still have something for me?"

"No" Cloud said "I want what you stole back" he held his hand out to her, palm up.

The girl looked surprised and her hands twitched to her pockets making Cloud take a step forward.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she said backing away.

"Yes you do" Cloud said crossing his arms "when Shelk was knocked down by you, you stole something from her pocket and when Genesis and I cornered you, you stole from us as well"

Shelk looked surprised; she patted her pockets and found her walking stick gone. Genesis also patted his pockets down, discovering his Matera and PHS was gone. The girl pulled out the folded walking stick and looked at it

"She can have this back, it's useless and it looks like one of those blind peoples sticks anyway" she tossed it at Shelk who got whacked in the face as she didn't see it coming, she managed to catch it though. She rubbed he forehead while putting it away.

Genesis held his hand out to the girl coming to stand even with Cloud.

"My stuff as well" he growled at and she glared at him,

"No" she said crossing her arms "I'm a great Matera hunter, Matera I find I get to keep"

Cloud and Genesis shared a glance and Cloud looked back at her, his eye brow raised

"Matera hunter, don't you mean thief?" Cloud said and the girl sputtered angrily, she snorted and stomped her foot.

"Yes" Genesis said pulling his sword out "and where I come from thieves get their hands cut off, remove the temptation and all" he smirked at the girl who looked suddenly nervous.

Shelk raised her hand and pushed Genesis hand down so the sword lowered

"I've got an idea, how about you give us back our things and we let you come with us"

"Uh?" the others said looking at her.

"Come on, she's pretty good being able to sneak up on us like that and her fighting skills don't seem all that bad"

"True" said Genesis eyeing Shelk, had she picked all that up from just listening

"Besides" Shelk smiled "she reminds me a lot of my friend, the whole loud personality and all" she was smiling at her memories.

"Hey" The girl said and Shelk raised her hands in surrender to the small girl's anger.

"It's a good thing" she smiled "Kisala is my best friend and taught me how to fight" Genesis groaned under his breath.

"Oh, well in that case" the girl smiled at them and pulled the stuff she took from Cloud and Genesis. The owners snatched them back. "By the way, I'm Yuffie Kisaragi nice to meetcaha" she waved at the group.

"I'm Shelk" said the blind girl and the others introduced themselves.

"So watch you doing?" Yuffie asked confused as they set the camp back up. She walked with Shelk, her hands behind her back.

"Going after Sephiroth" Cloud muttered and Genesis shook his head

"You mean, like as in General Sephiroth, Hero of Wutai war and ShinRa's pride Sephiroth" Yuffie yelled. At their nod her face puffed "oh, I am defiantly on this quest now, he nearly destroyed Wutai, that's what my father says" she put her hands on her hips and nodded.

The others nodded, chuckling a bit and continued to set up their ruined camp. They hid their Matera as the ninja talked to Shelk who seemed to be the only one who could handle the little brat for a lengthy time.

As Yuffie settled into the tent with Shelk she suddenly let out a scream of surprise startling almost every one.

"You mean to tell me that red wearing man is your boyfriend" she screeched at Shelk

"Yes Yuffie" Shelk sighed, this girl was defiantly like Kisala.

"Oh, ok, you've got weird taste in men" the ninja muttered "night" she then rolled over to go to sleep.

Shelk sat their confused while muttering "why does everyone keep saying that?" with a shake of her head she too went to sleep.

In the middle of the night Yuffie crept over to Shelk's bed roll as quiet as she could. She ruffled through the girl's bag. She frowned when she found only a few lightning and fire Matera and the girl's strange stick. Pulling the stick out her examined the black handle and white wood. Notching a button she pressed it and the stick shot out. She looked at the red end confused, it looked like a blind persons stick but Shelk wasn't blind…she had complemented her fighting and blind people couldn't see so….Yuffie shrugged and putt the stick down.

Yuffie then picked up the girls sunglass, she hadn't removed them when they were talking and had apparently taken them off after the ninja went to sleep. Slipping them on she looked around, man these were some dark glasses. She took them back off, snatched some of the Matera and headed out of the tent only to run into red. She looked up and into ice blue eyes

"Put. It. back" Genesis seethed and stared the startled ninja.

Yuffie grinned nervously, took a few steps back before bolting back into the tent. She shoved the Matera into the bag while Genesis hovered at the door. A few seconds later he left satisfied and Yuffie sighed in relief that was until Red XIII made his way to the entrance of the tent and laid down, one golden eye staring back at her.

She bit her lip, waved at him before diving back into her own bed roll, this time going to sleep. Shelk sat up at all the running vibrating the floor around her and looked around confused

"Good night Shelk" the cosmos wolf said and she blinked startled before nodded and laying back down to sleep.

* * *

Go and review now ok.


	29. P2 FF7: Chapter Eight

**Here is one of my favorete chapters so far enjoy.**

**don't ow ff7 just loki, shelk and kisala.**

**

* * *

**

**Part two **

**Chapter eight**

The next morning after the camp was packed up and they checked to make sure all their Matera was in place before setting off through the jungle.

As they walked Yuffie would bounce back and forth between the people, mostly Shelk much to Genesis's dismay. She complained every now and then and tried to snatch a few of their things. When the cliff holding the sister ray and the port of Junon came into view the group physically sighed in relief

"What's wrong with you all" Yuffie asked looking at them, confused at the dirty looks she was getting.

As they entered the town and looked around Cloud said

"What happened to this town, it's so run down" he looked around confused.

"ShinRa" was all Genesis said, making his way the local inn the others following in his wake. They rented a room and Genesis watched as they all got situated.

"I'll be back" he said as his eyes roamed the group mouthing words that looked like numbers. He then turned and left out the door. The group watched him leave in confusion; they looked at Shelk who shrugged as she felt their stares.

Genesis stuck his hands in his coat, feeling the stares he got for the sword he carried but he stuck an air of indifference about him and walked down to the docks. Once there he eyed the boats, walking, his boots clanking on the wood as he walked.

"Hey" a guard called out and he turned and eyed the ship he was standing by. It was large and looked like a cargo ship but a few ShinRa guards were walking on it's deck among the crew. He smirked and looked at the guard walking to him.

"Is this boat going to the west content?" he asked with a raise eyebrow.

The guard eyed his strange clothing and sword before answering.

"So what if it is" he spat "no one is aloud past this point…unless you want to pay a small fee of say 10 gill" the guard held out his hands in suggestive manor.

Genesis looked at the hand with a sneer before looking up with a smile, one that wasn't pleasant and had the guard gulping multiple times. The guard lowered his hand as Genesis took a step towards him, pulling his own hands from his coat pocket.

"You want to know what I can give you worth more than gill?' he asked the guard who reluctantly nodded.

In a flash Genesis pulled his sword and the ruins glowed as fire Matera grew around the already red blade. He grabbed a fist full of the man's shirt and pulled him till the tip of the blade just was in reach of his neck.

"Your life, wouldn't you say is more valuable than a measly 10 gill" he said smiling at the man's gulping face

The guard nodded rapidly as his eyes went from the blade back to the cold blue eyes in his face.

"Legend shall speak of sacrifice at world's end; the wind sails over the water's surface. Quietly but surely." He said and the guard felt a very real threat behind those words "now, me and my friends would like free passage to Costa del Sol, is that reasonable?" he asked

"Free…" the man stuttered but stopped when the blade inched closer and the fire licked his skin lightly causing an uncomfortable heat.

"Yes, did I stutter?" Genesis asked and the guard shook his head and smiled forcefully.

"No, no, how many"

"Seven, when is the boat leaving"

"20 minutes" the man said and Genesis dropped him on his bum.

"We'll be here, and I trust you haven't lied because my friend for my soul, corrupted by vengeance. Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey in my own salvation and your eternal slumber"

The guard watched Genesis turn away with a swish of his red cloak and disappear back into the crowd.

About 20 minutes later a calm guard looked up to stop some more people from getting on the ship that would take the new ShinRa president to Cost De Sol. He stopped whatever word would have poured from his mouth when a familiar man in red walked up.

The man in red had a woman holding on to his arm. Red hair pulled into a French braid with sunglass. Behind him was a blonde man with Chocobo's like hair walking with a girl with long black hair and a tall black man with a robotic hand. Next was a sweet looking girl with a loud short child and some strange wolf cat thing. Cold blue eyes glared at him as the group walked onto the boat. Once they were on the boat and well from his sight, he wiped his brow of sweat.

The whistle blew as the ship pulled from the harbor. They found some extra SOLDIER uniforms and put them on. Shelk felt slightly silly, Genesis felt like a cadet again and Red XIII looked really stupid as his tale wagged behind him. Yuffie laughed at Barrets sailor uniform and he cursed at her but started laughing when she lurched to the side and threw up.

"What kind of ninja gets sea sick, I don't suppose ya get Air sick to do ya?" he asked and laughed when she didn't answer.

As Shelk walked with Genesis down the deck she whispered

"What are we going to tell them when we reach Cosmo canyon, the real Sephiroth is there and they are going to jump to the wrong conclusions and Zack." Genesis shook his head and placed both his hands on her shoulders

"Relax Shelk, all will be done accordingly. When we meet back up with Sephiroth we'll tell them the truth of Loki, then we can worry about Zack and Clouds memories."

"But…"she said and sighed "I don't know how you can be so calm about all this; it's a bit of a rush for me."

Genesis chuckled

"I'm was an Elite SOLDIER, I'm use to chaos, I thrive in it" he said

"Yeah well I ran a communications tower, I talked to people for a living" she said "it's pretty calm"

"Have a little faith" he whispered to her and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek just when a siren went off on the ship causing them to jump

"_Emergency alert, reports of suspicious character found, those not on detail search the ship, report when found. I repeat suspicious character on board, those not on detail search the ship, report when found."_

Genesis cursed, grabbed Shelk and ran to find the others. They found them gathered in a circle in the middle of the ship while other crew members walked around looking.

"Did they find us?" Barret asked but paused when no one came yelling at them.

"No" Cloud shook his head "I think it's someone else"

"Then who could it be?" Ask Tifa and Clouds eyes widened and he turned to Genesis. Blue met blue and Genesis narrowed his eyes confused at Clouds stare.

"You don't suppose we over shot Sephiroth and he's on this ship with us?" Cloud asked

Everyone gasped as they thought of that possibility, it did seem possible. Genesis growled

"Let's find out" he commanded and genesis moved to place people into pairs to search the ship. When he got to Yuffie she growled at him.

"Not me" Yuffie shouted latching on to Shelk "I…don't even like…Sephiroth…anyway." She huffed.

"I'll stay with Yuffie" Shelk sighed as the others nodded and broke off into teams.

Red thirteen went with Aerith and searched along the deck while Barret and Tifa went to the other end. Cloud and Genesis changed back into their normal clothing and went below deck and paused half way down the stairs. Half of the guards lay on the floor, blood pouring from wounds.

"Hey stop" some guards shouted coming out of a door near the stairs and the two ex-soldiers groaned.

"Talk about bad timing" Genesis grumbled pulling his sword free.

After fighting the guards Genesis pointed at the door they had come from.

"The trail seems to lead into the deeper part of the ship, let's go find the others and head that way"

After the two gathered up the rest of their weird group they pushed open the metal door and looked inside. More bodies littered the ground but someone stood in front of the back wall, their back to them. It was one of the guards, he just stood facing the opposite way and Genesis got a bad feeling about his stance.

"Is it Sephiroth sir?" Cloud asked.

The man in the red uniform turned slowly to them, clutching his stomach which the others now realized was a darker red then his uniform and blood was pouring between his fingers. He gurgled something before falling to his knees then on his face, dead.

"No, not Sephiroth" Cloud said a bit shaken as the others stared in silence.

Genesis found a chill rocking up his spine just as a cold voice filled the room

"After a long sleep" it said and Genesis felt that if he hadn't know the whole story he would have thought that was his lifelong friend "this time…the time has come…"

The others looked around widely and it was Aerith who spoke first

"Look Cloud" she pointed behind him.

A light was glowing on the floor, and a head of silver hair was rising through the floor followed by the black leather clothing Sephiroth always wore. Genesis stared into dark green eyes and sneered. His friend's eyes had never been that dark. This Sephiroth hovered in the air and Cloud took a small step forward.

"Sephiroth you're alive"

Loki chuckled at the boy but nodded to them, he smiled evilly at Genesis who scowled back at him.

"Sephiroth what are you thinking, what are you doing" Cloud demanded as the man continued to smile at him.

"The… the time is now…" then in a flash of light 'Sephiroth' knocked cloud into the air, pushed Barret into some crates. He threw Shelk into Aerith, sending both girls rolling.

Genesis turned when Loki appeared behind him. Loki smiled as they others got back up. His skin bubbled at bit before he burst outward in an explosion of energy and light. Genesis jumped back, rapier drawn as a monster was in Loki's place.

"Jenova" cloud said seeing the familiar face in the bundles of purple and blue tentacles.

"Aerith, Yuffie, Shelk, Tifa stay back" Cloud ordered pulling his own weapon as the girls scrambled back weapons drawn and healing Matera Ready.

Barret's arm turned into its gun stage and he began firing at the thing. Genesis and Cloud shared a look and jumped, swords drawn.

It ended when Cloud, with a burst of speed sliced the things head off. Tifa made a face and said

"What the hell was that?"

"I'm not sure" Cloud said but he an idea.

Barret turned his arm back into a hand and said

"Isn't that…that guy?" he asked snapping his fingers, trying to remember Sephiroth's name.

"Jenova" Cloud said "the arm of Jenova" he held his head as info assaulted his brain, a sweet yet venoms voice whispered in his mind.

Genesis eyed the blonde as Shelk came over to him with the cure Matera.

"That wasn't Sephiroth" and Cloud looked up at him with a glare "a ghost of his body made by Jenova, the real Sephiroth was…is much more…human" he said thinking of his friend in Cosmos canyon.

"Ok" Barret said "this ghost said the time is now, what does that mean?"

Cloud shrugged looking at the spot 'Sephiroth' had come up through the floor. Part of his brain was whispering hate to the silver haired man, another part, much quieter than the first was whispering about lies and tricks.

"I don't get it" Yuffie said with a huff crossing her arms.

"Hey Cloud" Aerith said "or Genesis can you explain to us" she smiled kindly.

"I'll try but please don't interrupt while I explain" Cloud gave Genesis a pointed look but only got a sneer in return

"Sephiroth was searching for the promised land, so he can become the ruler of the planet that was five years ago, now this…Ghost or part of his body has killed president ShinRa and then just now he became a part of Jenova"

"How can he be a ghost?" Tifa asked "I know you said you threw him in the life stream but Ghosts can't…"

"This Sephiroth" Genesis said motioning to the floor "is neither ghost nor human, Jenova and Hojo have made sure of that" he frowned "I'm guessing that Jenova has the main body with her…it… and sends either clones or parts of her and her son to fight"

Cloud noticed Genesis did not say Sephiroth's name once in that sentence with sarcasm, he thought back to what he had said in the inn, about him getting the wrong Sephiroth. He shook his head that was ridiculous; he would remember something that strange…wouldn't he?

"Genesis" Red XIII asked "it seems like you know something we don't"

Genesis frowned at the wolf as the others looked at him.

"Sephiroth was…is my best friend besides Angeal, I know him." He pointed to the floor "that wasn't Sephiroth and no matter how much IT wishes it was, it will never be the real Sephiroth"

"People change" Barret said "maybe your friend was just hiding his monster side"

"No" Genesis growled turning from them "Sephiroth is no monster…true he's not normal but…I…I am the monster not him." He then walked away

Shelk sighed as she listened to Genesis retreating footsteps knowing he was thinking about his wing. She shook her head and ran after her boyfriend. She caught up with him quickly and whispered

"You are no monster, none of you are" he smiled a little at her.

AVALANCE group hid on the ship the rest of the ride to Costa de sol, putting on the uniforms again, and hiding Red XIII in the cargo hold.

Genesis watched as Costa de sol came into view along the horizon line. A gust of wing hit him and he relaxed in its salty smell. His mind strayed back to his home town, Banora, maybe when all this was over, he'd take Shelk there…have her taste the dumb apples.

Thinking of the fruit he thought about Angeal and wondered how his friend was doing. He smiled and hoped they would all be together again, joking and helping Cloud and…he stopped when his mind almost hit forbidden territory…the puppy; Angeal's puppy.

The ship lurched as it came to a stop in the harbor. The group gathered together and prepared to leave. Barret ran off the ship first, checking if the coast was clear.

"Man it sure is hot here" Barret said wiping his brow of sweat and watched as Genesis walked off the plank in his red and black leather unbothered. "But I feel better now that I can say good-bye to that. Sailor suit"

The girls giggled at his statement and the men folk watched confused.

"Oh to bad" Aerith said giggling "I liked Barret's sailor suit" the others then broke into laughter and Cloud and Genesis let some chuckles free at the big man's expense.

"He was so cute" Tifa said.

Cloud eyed her as Genesis chuckled at his expression. Barret just huffed at what they were saying; face a little warm from embarrassment.

"Keep your mind on Sephiroth" Cloud said gruffly, snapping them back to attention. "This isn't a vacation you know"

The others stared at him; a few raised their eyebrows at him. He frowned and turned away

"I'm going on a head" he stormed off before they could reply.

Red XIII followed Cloud quickly as the dry heat mixed with salt air was drying his nose. The others followed Cloud winning about anything they could think of.

"Alright" Cloud said as they followed him complaining "we can take a break then…we move on" he looked at them pointedly before walking to the town.

The others nodded and went off in search of something to do. Genesis frowned hearing the sounds of helicopter land. He looked back but shrugged as the plane had already landed. He grabbed Shelk's hand and pulled her along.

The helicopter landed on the deck as the deck hands scattered, holding their hats as the wind whipped at them.

The door opened as the chopper powered down and a man with black hair spiked back and a SOLDIER first uniform stepped out. Bright blue eyes looked around swiftly before motioning back inside. He glanced at the boat and saluted as the new President ShinRa and Heidegger stepped out.

The SOLDIER turned back as Deck hands moved to help with the things inside the helicopter. He listened to the president talk.

"I heard Sephiroth was on board" Rufus said causing blue eyes to widen.

"Yes" Heidegger said

"And seems Cloud and the others were on board too" The SOLDIER stumbled in his steps, trying to keep a grin from his face.

The director of SOLDIER nodded again, fearing where the little brat was going with this.

"They slipped through; you messed up big time Heidegger" Rufus said tonelessly.

"I am ashamed of myself" the large man said to appease the blonde in front of him.

"Is that all you can do, give one worded answers and apologize for everything" Rufus demanded taking a threatening step forward.

"Ready for departure sir" a deck hand said, unknowingly stopping a very tense argument.

Rufus nodded and shoved past Heidegger who was trying to control his shakings.

"Do something…I will be expecting results" he ordered "oh and commander Fair"

The SOLDIER looked up with a salute.

"Sir" he said

"Stay and watch out for these…baboons, make sure things run smoothly and effectively"

"Yes sir" The commander said as Rufus boarded his helicopter.

When the helicopter was gone he watched Heidegger throw a fit, knocking people into the water and chasing a surfer down the dock. He sighed and looked around

"Oh Cloud" he muttered grinning "I'm so glad you're alive"

* * *

go review


	30. P2 FF7: Chapter Nine

**Here is one of my other favorate chapter, tell me what you think. **

**

* * *

**

**Part two**

**Chapter nine**

Costal de sol was beautiful. Clear blue water washed up on a sun kissed sand. People played volleyball and foot ball. Some children flew kites with their parents. Some people took sun baths on the beach while others played in the water. A small resort town was off the beaches side, full of shops and things being sold. There were a little inn with a bar and a few restaurants with a sea side style. The atmosphere was relaxing.

Cloud found half of his team on the beach just staring. He looked at them confused. Aerith spotted him first

"Cloud…looks at that" she pointed down the beach.

Cloud looked where she was pointed. At first it was just a bunch of girls giggling over someone but as one shifted he saw who they were giggling over; a man with black hair, glasses and a white lab coat.

"Hojo" he said staring.

"What is it?" Genesis asked coming up behind them with Shelk "I saw Yuffie selling Matera in town and Red XIII is having a soccer ball kicked at him by kids…so what are you all…whoa" Genesis stopped and stared at the mad scientist laying on the beach surrounded by girls

"He better be dead" Genesis muttered "or paying them."

"We should go over and talk to him" Aerith said and she got some crazy looks "what, if he's out here then he could be drunk or in a mood to tell us things"

The others shrugged and Cloud took the first step forward. Genesis staid where he was and whispered to Shelk

"Hojo is on a lawn chair down on the beach with girls giggling over him"

"That's not funny" she said and looked at him annoyed

"I'm not joking, Cloud is going to talk to him right now, let's just wait here ok"

Shelk nodded having no interests of walking down to see the stupid man in white.

The girls got mad as Cloud walked up and interrupted whatever the hell they were doing. The man looked at him confused

"What do you want?" he asked and one of the girls answered

"The scary man says he wants to talk to you" her voice was high and annoying.

Cloud eyed the girls; he was the scary one, really. Cloud found himself wondering if these girls needed their eye checked or if they were paid.

"I'm busy right now" Hojo waved him off. He blinked "Wait I remember you now"

Hojo sat up and said

"Yes I remember you all now" he looked around "aw there are Shelk and Genesis, tell me how are Shelk eyes"

Cloud looked confused and Hojo laughed while shaking his head.

"Why the hells are you here" Barret said shaking his fist.

"Sometimes you need to do something like this." He motioned to the beach

"What are you doing?" Tifa asked crossing her arms.

Hojo rolled his eyes

"Isn't it obvious I'm getting a tan?" he motioned to the sun "why else would I be on a beach"

They eyed the white coat and shook their head.

"Just answer me" Cloud shook his fist at scientist who sighed at his impatience.

Genesis stood by the stairs with Shelk. He watched the others rant with Hojo and shook his head. He supposed he should tell them that if Hojo was not calling the guards and Turks or whatever he was lying though his teeth to them.

"Genesis Shelk, aren't ya'll a little over dressed to be on a beach?" a familiar voice said causing both to tense up.

"Genesis" Shelk whispered "I know that voice, but please tell me I'm hearing things"

"Why are you both so tense?" it asked "I know I bet it's the heat, good Gaea take the black and leather off" the voice sounded amused.

Both turned around slowly. Standing on the bridge going from town and the beach was a black haired man in blue swim trunks. He was muscular as were all SOLDIERS and had an amused grin on his face. His blue eyes stared at them strangely.

"Zack" Genesis said breathlessly, he couldn't believe it.

"Zack" Shelk screamed moving as fast as she could to hug the man. He caught her with a laugh.

"I know, you all missed me" he winced when she reached up and bonked him on the head. "Owe?"

"Don't ever do that again, ever" she said hitting him in the head again

"Yes Ma'am" he said smiling fondly at the blind woman who hugged him again. He smiled at Genesis who shook his head at him with a small smirk.

Zack took a glace around the beach as Shelk let go, his eyes widened. Walking up the beach moodily was a blonde haired blue eyed man in an old SOLDIER uniform. He was grumbling to him-self angrily and a few others were walking up behind him.

"Cloud" he whispered and a grin broke onto his face, he took off down the beach and ran up to the blonde who looked up at the sound of his name. "Cloud, Spiky"

Cloud stumbled in the sand as a man crashed into him, hugging him tightly.

"The hell" he shouted, tugging at the arms around him "who the hell are you" the man pulled back, a tight grip on his shoulders, blue eyes looked at him hurt. Part of him winced but he tugged on the arms again

"Spiky?" the man asked looking like a kicked puppy "don't you remember me, it's me Zack Fair; you know Zack the puppy" he shook Cloud lightly.

Cloud shook his head looking at the others for help. Genesis came up as did Barret.

"Yo dude, let go of spiky" Barret demanded.

"Who are you to call him that, he was my student" Zack shouted upset looking at the big man and back at Cloud who looked confused.

Genesis pulled Zack from Cloud as the man sputtered to Shelk clearly unhappy.

"What did Hojo say?" he asked trying to distract them.

"He told us to head west" Cloud frowned at Zack "but he's defiantly hiding something"

Genesis nodded in agreement. The professor was always hiding something.

"ZACK" Aerith shouted, coming up behind the rest. She had been looking back at Hojo, thinking of what he had said, or not said when she spotted her black haired boyfriend.

"Aerith" Zack looked up, some of his sadness gone "there you are" he ran to the girl, picking her up and twirling her around. She giggled when he put her back down.

Aerith touched Zacks face making sure he was real and smiled when the overzealous boy leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back, happy that he wasn't dead.

AVALANCE team looked at the couple confused and looked back at Genesis for an explanation. Genesis rubbed his face aggravated.

"Cloud" Genesis said slowly "I think some of your memories have been messed with or you're suppressing them."

"And why the hell would I do that" Cloud demanded looking at the red elite.

"Because you vanished for four years and everyone thought Zack was dead" Shelk said coming into the conversation.

The others looked at Cloud while Cloud looked at Genesis and Shelk. Genesis glanced around the beach

"Come on, this isn't a place to talk about this" he turned to walked up the steps back into town. "Come on Lover boy" he called back to Zack.

Zack looked up sheepishly and pulled Aerith along after the others, ignoring the suspicious looks he was getting from them.

They went back into the inn and requested a room. Gathering around Genesis and Shelk, the others stared at him expectantly.

"OK, who's this fool" Barret said pointing to Zack who frowned at him.

"I'm no fool, I'm Zack Fair" He crossed his arms.

"You don't act so fair to me" Barret crossed his arms also, the two glared at each other.

Aerith looked at them worriedly as Genesis sighed in exasperation.

"Zack, do I need to put you in time out?" he asked putting his hands on his hips.

Zack scoffed and said

"Eh, Spiky will back me, right Cloud" he turned to the blonde who blinked

"Sorry...uh Zack, but I still don't know who you are"

Zacks shoulders visibly slumped as he sat back down next to Aerith. He looked at Cloud who winced at his hurt stare and Genesis sighed.

"All right" Cloud said "What's this about my memories"

Shelk nodded and Genesis spoke

"Zack Fair was your mentor in ShinRa, he was training you to be first, you never made it to first, you were a second" he held up his hand knowing Cloud would interrupt "let me finish then you ask questions"

Cloud nodded with a glare and Genesis smirked

"Now, on a mission to Nibelheim, which was staged by Hojo to get Sephiroth out there, you and Zack disappeared for four years" he looked at Shelk "Shelk was monitoring a mission when she was notified by the Turks of escaped Specimen, she discovered it was you and Cloud and listened to your supposed death through the radio waves"

"The SOLDIER sent to retrieve you didn't want the Turks getting credit for the capture even though they were ordered to bring you in alive" Shelk said remembering "Tseng knew it was you so wanted a chance to bring you in before Hojo found you"

Genesis nodded to her explanation.

"After Shelk told us what happened we went up to the spot the transmission was last broadcast. When we got there both Zack and You were gone"

Zack nodded a frown on his face

"Reeve" he said "he heard the order as well and took me back to SOLDIER after everyone quit." He nodded to Genesis "he was going to tell you all that I was alive but you left before he could" he frowned "and I saw ya'll when you broke into ShinRa. I chased after Cloud on his motorcycle. I didn't know if you were alive after that."

Genesis nodded and looked at Cloud who was frowning, he then looked back at Shelk.

"That's what Rufus meant when he asked if we missed him, he knew Zack was alive." Shelk thought for a moment then nodded.

Cloud watched them with a frown when Tifa spoke.

"It doesn't explain Clouds lack of memory"

"Actually" Genesis said "I believe that when you came out of your Mako Poisoning state to see Zack hurt in such a way that you suppressed all memories of Zack and replaced yourself with him, you had looked up to Zack and when he died your brain couldn't handle it and adjusted to the best way for your survival."

Cloud looked back at Zack confused and the First smiled at him.

"So…all my memories are false" he asked looking back at Genesis, his eye lost to the older man.

"No not all, but it may be impossible to tell you all the ones that are fake and true" he frowned "but when can try and work through them." He looked at Zack "do you remember how you got the buster sword"

Cloud frowned and shook his head, Zack smiled

"I gave it to you, I told you you'd be my…"

"Living legacy" Cloud whispered at the same time. A vision of rain jumped into his head and he grabbed it.

"You're child hood memories should all be correct, it would be the ones involving SOLDIER that would be false." Genesis continued his explanation.

"So" Red XIII said "the story of Nibelheim mission is a lie"

Genesis shook his head while glancing at Cloud. He was staring at his hands confused.

"No, just the man in the story with motion sickness that would be Cloud and the point of view of the story would be Zack" the others nodded at his explanation

"Speaking of" Zack said "where are the others, you know Angeal, Kisala, Seph?"

Shelk and Genesis looked at him alarmed just as the others turned to Zack confused.

"Angeal is in Rocket town and Kisala is in Cosmo canyon" Genesis said forcefully, looking Zack dead in the eye.

Zack nodded a frown on his face "ok but that doesn't explain where Seph is?"

Genesis tried motion to Cloud discreetly with his eyes and said

"Kisala is in Cosmo canyon" he gritted his teeth to hid his emotions.

The others looked back and forth between Genesis and Zack. Zack huffed in frustration;

"You said that already, what I want to know is where Seph…" he was cut off as Genesis walked forward, placing a hand over his mouth and dragging him out the door of the room. The others watched him go and looked at Shelk who was shaking her head.

In the hall Zack pulled away and shouted

"What the Hell" he looked up at the annoyed Elite rubbing his head where the man had grabbed him.

"Think puppy, if Cloud didn't remember you what makes you think he will remember the difference between Loki and Sephiroth" Genesis hissed.

Zack blinked before an understanding look came over him.

"So…he thinks Sephiroth is evil" at Genesis nodded he shouted "then we have to tell him, we have to tell him about Loki" Zack took a step forward to go back into the room.

Genesis pushed him back as he started to walk forward and hissed.

"We are, in Cosmo Canyon where the real Sephiroth is, that way we have proof, until then we tell him things one at a time…" he paused "also they don't know Shelk is blind"

Zack sighed and rubbed his head. This was too complicated. He began cursing Loki and Hojo under his breath.

"Who all knows Shelk is blind?" he asked trying to distract himself.

"Red XIII, that's the wolf thing, Aerith, you and me" Genesis said and counting on his fingers.

Before anyone could respond there was a scream, coming from with in their room. Their heads shot to the door.

"Cloud!" shouted someone.

The two ran back into the room just in time to see Cloud stagger about before falling to the floor, he was clutching his head tightly. Genesis ran to him and Zack felt his forehead.

"I think we over loaded him" Barret said glaring at the others

"No shit" Zack hissed defensively, worried for his friend "did you figure that all out by yourself"

"Why you…"

"Enough" Genesis bit out "Help me get him on the bed, story time is over"

The others glanced at one another before nodding and helped Genesis put Cloud on a bed before settling into a restless sleep themselves. Tomorrow they would have much to talk about.

* * *

go and review now.


	31. P2 FF7: Chapter Ten

**Hope you like this chapter, even if it's a little late, time wise Barrets speech pattern was hard to write so if seems odd, it might how its sopose to be. **

**Don't own FF7, but i do own Kisala, Shelk and Loki. **

**Part two **

**Chapter ten**

Memories assaulted Cloud, memories of blood and rain, and Midgar; of dead looking blue eye hidden under black hair and blood. Of a heavy sword being placed in his hands.

"You'll...Live" was spoke "my living Legacy" then half walking half crawling only to be found in the train yard lost and confused by Tifa?

He remembered looking through green liquid at a hunched over man in white walking around. Of Zack writing on the tank of when they would get out, of…. Green vision of Zack talking to him, different locations, running worried scared Zack asking…

"We're friends right Cloud?"

Gun fire.

"Cloud run!"

"Don't go Zack!" Cloud screamed sitting up on his bed. He looked around wide eyed, scanning his surroundings, half expecting to see the waste lands outside Midgar and blood…

Around him were the others, some on the floor in bed roles, the others sleeping in Beds. At his screams a few of them jumped up in panic. Zack and Genesis had moved towards him. Shelk looked at the far wall confused, her glasses off were once. Barret had turned on his gun arm and was aiming around the room.

"What, what's happen?" Barret asked groggily, swinging his arm around.

Cloud ignored him as he turned to the living eyes of Zack, looking at him.

"Zack" his voice broke and lunged, hugging the man around the middle tightly not intending on letting go. Tears gathered in his eyes as he realized Zack was alive, and here in the room.

Zack looked bewildered for a moment before smiling and messing with the blonde's hair

"Hey Spiky, long time no see" he looked down at Clouds blonde hair fondly.

The others now awake relaxed and Genesis shook his head at Cloud, moving away to hand Shelk the glasses she was searching for.

"What happened" Yuffie asked for the whole room as the other tried to grasp what happened.

"Cloud remembered Zack" Aerith said, smiling at the two. They were talking softly, Zack trying to convince him to let him go. She clasped her hands together with a smile.

Genesis moved to the window and glanced out, the sun in the sky. He estimated it was about maybe 8 in the morning. He turned back to the group and cleared his throat.

"Alright" he said "we need to get moving, we need to head west, so what's west from here"

"Corel" Barret said a bitter tone in his voice and the others glanced at him surprised by the sad tone in his voice. He got up from his bed and moved to is pack.

The group eyed him as he packed his stuff, unusually silent. They too moved to pack their things as an uneasiness settled over them. Tifa hushed Yuffie when she tried to ask what the heck was wrong in her normal loud way. They left the fun vacationing town and looked out at the mountains in the distance.

"We have to walk" Zack complained and the others nodded and he groaned, running a hand through his hair. He turned and looked at the town, wondering if any of the SOLDIERs knew he was missing yet.

"Be a SOLDIER" Genesis bit at him as they walked, his arm slid with Shelk's to help her keep up. Zack bit his lip. And Genesis noticed the look in his eyes.

SOLDIER wasn't something to be proud of anymore, not the way it had once been to them. The two had shared a similar dream, to be a hero. But now that Dream was tarnished, tainted, forever cast away by the mad man who ruined their lives just to see how far he could run them to hell.

"Protect your Honor, dreams" Zack said somewhat bitterly thinking of his mentor "but who do you protect them for." He looked out at the mountains they were heading for.

None of them could answer the rhetorical question so they stayed silent.

They came to where the road broke off, one led to where they could see the golden saucer in the distance and up the mountain pass. The group came to a loss. Zack stared at the mountain pass somewhat bitter; he remembered riding with a zonked out Cloud through those mountains.

"We're going to have to go through the mountain" Genesis told them eyeing the peek. "If we start now we'll be through by two" he estimated and he heard a few groans behind him. He looked at them over his shoulder with a frown. He then turned with a snort and led them through the pass.

They passed evidence Sephiroth had gone through here, even found a man who said he tried to tell him it was dangerous.

They came to where the mountain stopped and dropped off and then continued right. Right under the drop was a old mining rail road, with a few carts on its track. There were bits and pieces of an old town in the distance.

As they came closer to where old Corel use to be, Barret gazed at the reactor and old mining bridges, he then turned sharply and continued onward at a much faster pace. The others watched him go confused before following. Aerith opened her mouth…

"I don't want to talk about it" Barret snapped and that was the end of that discussion.

Once they entered the town of the new Corel, Genesis tried very hard not to sneer at the run down, way down, town of rubble and tents. Barret had moved to stand somewhere in the middle of them. Himself, Shelk and Cloud were in the lead. Zack, Aerith and Tifa were behind and Yuffie and Red XIII walking with Barret. Some of the villagers looked up when they walked in. they noticed Barret first

"You're…You're" one approached stuttering, pointing at Barret who looked like he wanted to shrink into the ground.

"Hey" someone called "He's back" the man who 'greeted' them took off running.

The others looked at Barret, confused, questions in their eyes. He just sighed and said

"Wait here" he then walked off to some of the others sitting by the tent nearest to them. One guy walked up to him, swung his fist and connected his fist with Barrets Jaw. The others stepped forward, shocked and appalled. Barret just took it.

Cloud's eyes widened before taking a step forward but Barret motioned for him to stay.

"Looky here, never thought I'd ever see your face again" one said standing up and crossing his arms and motioned to Cloud and the others "those people over there, they with you"

Barret nodded and was sneered at and the man looked at the others before looking back at Barret.

"Well I feel sorry for 'em. Hangin' around a walking death sentence like Barret"

"You got a lot of balls coming back here" another said shaking a fist at him. "And bringing ShinRa people here too…look at this place" he motioned around "it's all your fault north Corel turned into a garbage heap"

Barret said nothing and Cloud shook his head. He wanted Barret to shout, scream, fire off a few curses and rounds of bullets while he was at it, anything but that hallow defeated look on his face.

"Why doncha say something?" one sneered "or did you forget what you done here already"

Barret took a breath and said

"…I'm sorry…"

The men cursed and spat and said

"You ain't even worth the effort" and they turned away to one another "don't waste your time talking to the techno-freak"

Zack had enough and charged past Cloud and the others and came to stand next to Barret who didn't even look up at him. He looked at the defeated Barret then shook his fist at the men walking away.

"Now wait just a minute" he ordered and the men turned to him "I haven't know tall and mechanical here all that long but he doesn't seem like cold heartless man responsible for the destruction of a town" he crossed his arms and smirked.

"How can you judge someone you barely know" a man said eying his uniform, he sneered at the SOLDIER uniform.

"He took care of my best friend for me and I owe him that" Zack said with a grin and Barret stared at him wide eyed.

The men how ever scoffed and said

"You're a ShinRa SOLDIER, yawls judgment is always wrong" with that the men did walk away.

Zack looked at Barret with a large grin Barret blinked but put his head down and walked to the others. Zack watched him go before rubbing the back of his head and kicking a rock with his toe.

"What was that all about?" Genesis asked, glaring at some of the people glaring at him. They quickly looked away and he smirked.

"You heard 'em it's my fault the town was destroyed." Barret said, not meeting anyone's gaze.

"Come on Barret, you don't believe that" Shelk said smiling softly "everyone plays a part in the story people just tend to put blame on one person"

"Shelk is right" Aerith said with a smile "don't be so sad any more ok"

"Yeah" Yuffie shouted pumping her fist in the air "let's just get out of here"

Barret stared at them all with a soft look in his face, he really had great friends. He felt a hand on his arm that he followed it to Cloud who smiled.

"Come on Barret, lead the way" he motioned past the town.

Barret grinned a bit, turned on his heel and marched out of North Corel; he'd tell them his story one day... maybe.

The AVALANCHE group left the town and its cold stares behind, heading to the gondola that would take them to golden Saucer. They approached the blue cart and Shelk giggled a bit under her breath.

"What?" Genesis whispered

"I just remembered Sephiroth took Kisala on a date to the golden saucer. She lost that bet remember?"

Genesis nodded and smirked, he remembered alright, Kisala coming in the next day in the soldier uniform rather than her normal clothing. He chuckled under his breath and looked up when Cloud, Zack and Barret were in an argument. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"What happened" the two SOLDIERS demanded for a second time and Barret finally caved.

"My Home town used to be around here" he motioned back the way they came.

Red XIII shifted in confusion, his tail swishing as he asked.

"What do you mean 'used to'?"

Barret frowned and said

"It ain't there no more; heard it got it got buried in just 4 years." He didn't meet their eyes and Genesis guessed there was more to that story.

Aerith shook her head

"But how could those people say those terrible things" despite her and Shelk's earlier reassurance, it still weighed on her heavily for someone to be so cruel.

"An' it's my fault" Barret said sadly clenching his fists "ALL my fault"

"What happened?" Genesis asked and met eyes with the black man.

"My home town Corel's always been a coal mining town." Barret said fondly remembering "it's so dusty but calm and so poor…a real small town this one. That's first time I ever heard the word 'Mako Reactor' mentioned since that time…" he frowned again "they, ShinRa, wanted to put up a Mako reactor, take away our coal ya know. My friend Dyne, Marlines real daddy, was against from the start. I was in-charge and tried to do it peacefully, I didn't want anyone getting hurt if they didn't have to."

The others nodded as Barret told his story, his eyes lost in the past.

"Too many people were under my care, the town, my wife, Myrna." He gained a pain look "Dyne and his daughter. Dyne was the only one didn't understand that it was better to switch from coal to the Mako. Finally he gave in and that's how the Corel reactor was built and….completed." he sighed a heavy sigh and gave a short laugh "we all thought it would bring us an easier life…we were wrong"

The ex-ShinRa employs nodded, that was usually the case with ShinRa. They promised you the moon, and gave you dirt instead.

"It happened when Dyne and I were out of town for a few days. Corel was burned down by the ShinRa troops." The others gasped and Cloud and Tifa shared a look "all the towns people, all my relatives…every last one…everything."

Barret sighed and shook his head, his eyes sad. The others stared at him sadly. Genesis was confused though.

"ShinRa troops?" asked Genesis "What for?"

"There was an explosion at the reactor" Barret explained "ShinRa blamed the accident on the people. Said it was done by a rebel fraction"

"That's terrible" Tifa said clenching her hands at the injustice.

"That's just how ShinRa works" Shelk said looking up angrily. The others looked at her but she was looking at the ground.

"I guess that's true" Barret said looking at Shelk "but more than ShinRa, I couldn't forgive myself. Never should've gone along with the building of the reactor…" he shook his head as if trying to shake the memories out.

Tifa shook her head and placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled softly

"Don't blame yourself. We were all fooled by the promises ShinRa made back then" she shook as if ashamed of herself

Barret nodded and shook his fist as the sky.

"That's why…that's why I get so pissed off" he yelled "not only did they take advantage of me…but I lost my wife, Myrna, too…" he closed his eyes against his pain.

Shelk raised her arm to comfort the man but the man monitoring the Gondola shouted at them to hurry and get on board or leave. The group glanced at him before Barret walked on to the blue contraption first. The others watched him go before following after. As they entered Zack patted Barret on the back, a smile on his face. Barret looked at him strangely but Zack was already talking to Aerith. Barret stared at him a moment before looking back out as the gondola moved.

Yuffie watched the big man. Sure he should have never trusted ShinRa so she wasn't too sympathetic for the man but… she looked at the group as a whole. The whole lot had been hurt by ShinRa, some more obvious than others. She frowned, yeah she hated ShinRa, blamed them and their war for how pathetic Wutai had gotten but…did she really have a reason to be on this quest…she hugged her self unsure as they road to Golden Saucer.

Shelk smiled as the cold air and clouds brushed her face. More than anything she wished she could see what the others were seeing, see the view this ride offered, she then chided herself. Hadn't she come to except her blindness? She wouldn't have met all the people she knew without it…but she wondered. If she truly accepted it as a part of her…why was she hiding it?

Genesis stared at the golden tree shape that was the golden Saucer and wondered about their quest and how the hell he was going to tell Cloud about Loki when he was so focused on killing 'Sephiroth.' He then thought about Angeal and glanced at Zack. He would have to make sure they went to Rocket town. The mature one of their little elite disserved to know his puppy was alive and yapping away.

Cloud stared at Zack unsure what to think, learning his memories were somewhat false was a bit much to swallow then remembering some of them all in one go… his heart clenched as he remembered his promise to Zack and how he broke it in a span of one walk to Midgar. Zack looked up at him and grinned, just like old times and Cloud felt that there was hope he would be forgiven, if he wasn't already.

The gondola groaned to a stop with a hiss and a few of them raised eye brows at the moogel like entrance.

They paid to get in and the strange group walked in a huddle through the crowded streets of locals [though why anyone would want to live in a place that loud was beyond them] and tourists. Shelk grabbed her ear as her in tuned senses were assaulted with the loud noise, and smell of food.

The entrance to the different levels of the Saucer was a little weird, tunnel with rainbow of colors frame sat in a ring. As they looked around Aerith went up to Barret and said

"Hey Barret cheer up" she told him smiling.

The smile didn't affect him and he snapped at her

"I ain't in no cheery mood. So jess' leave me alone"

She tilted her head, unaffected by his angry mood and said

"Really that's too bad" she then moved back to the info board.

The others stared at him, his back to them…unsure how to approach the upset man.

Tifa moved to Aerith and they began whispering to one another. The others stared at them strangely and Shelk shook her head at their little plan to cheer everyone up. Aerith nodded to Tifa and moved back to Barret

"We're going to go play" she told him smiling.

"So Play, messin round…" he cursed and shouted and the others looked taken aback but Aerith who looked as if she expected the reaction "Don't forget we're after Sephiroth"

He stormed off and went down one of the tunnels. Zack looked ready to shout at him but Genesis stopped him with a roll of his eyes at the angry man.

"I think he's mad" Aerith said looking slightly confused. The others stared at her in exasperation and Genesis wanted to smack his own forehead.

Aerith grabbed Tifa and Yuffie and dragged them off. Zack slung his arm around Cloud and said

"Come on man" he told Cloud and Cloud shook his head at him with a smile while Zack turned to Genesis "you, I heard theirs a battle arena around here"

Genesis raised an eyebrow but looked down when Shelk moved

"Go have fun" she told him, "I will go with Red XIII" the wolf moved next to her and she gripped his mane. Genesis nodded to Zack and walked off as Red XIII led Shelk to another section.

* * *

Go and review now ok..


	32. P2 FF7: Chapter Eleven

**Here is the next chapter, hope you all enjoy it. **

**don't own FF7 just Loki, Shelk and Kisala. **

**

* * *

**

**Part Two **

**Chapter eleven**

Cloud, Zack and Genesis stared at it…that was all they could really do, stare. A cat with an accent, a crown on its head and red cape and ridding a moogel, had walked up to them and wanted to tell them their future.

Cait sith, as it introduced itself, told Cloud he could find anyone, which was pretty laughable, and had a funny dance while doing it. The thing spit out a card that read "Ordinary luck, it will be an active fortune. Give into the good will of others and something big will happen after summer"

This time Genesis did laugh as he read over Clouds shoulder. The cat did it again and the card was even more hilarious. The third time however had the three Ex-SOLDIERS stared in surprise. .

"What you pursue will be yours, but you will lose something dear" Cait sith shrugged at their questioning gazes.

"I'm going with you" the robot declared and the three raised their eyebrows at him.

"The hell" Zack said but the cat shook its head.

"I'm going with you not matter WHAT you say" he declared unmoved.

They looked at one another and walked away only to look back and see it following them. Genesis whispered that he could smash it, because nothing would please him more but Cloud shook his head.

"The more help we have, the better off we'll be… I guess…?" he said as if only half sure.

Cait Sith, Cloud, Genesis and Zack went to the battle arena where Genesis was very unimpressed. But when they got closer they noticed a guard at the entrance. He was bleeding and he fell over on his face. They rushed to him confused, and Cloud was having flashbacks of the boat and its battle.

"Dead" the blonde stated looking at the bullet hole; Zack rubbed his chest behind him.

Cloud looked up the purple carpeted stairs and ran up them, Zack shouting after him. Genesis rolled his eyes as he watched the boy go.

"Come on" Genesis snarled, grabbing Zack by the collar and dragging him up after the blonde. "Telling him to heel isn't going to make him stop, that only works for you puppy." Zack glared but remained silent.

The hall inside the building wasn't much better. Guards lay everywhere, even the desk secretaries lay slumped over their desks. The floor had blood smears on it. Seeing the look on Clouds suspiciousness face Genesis said

"Sephiroth didn't do this. He actually never really liked guns, he use to say they weren't a fair or good way to fight" Cloud nodded to him, remembering that too…or Zacks memory remembering it. He shook his head confused.

A groan from one of the secretaries caught their attention and they moved to her. Her eyes were half opened and Zack helped her sit up, she stared at them in a daze.

"What happened?" Cloud demanded.

"Man…with a gun…on his arm" her eyes then closed.

They gasped and shared a look, it couldn't have been Barret; they knew he was angry but…he wasn't one to go slaughter innocents…Genesis looked at the ground. Then again he did kill innocents when he blew up the reactors, Genesis thought. Before they could get a chance to investigate further two cops and the owner of Golden saucer, Dio entered.

"Did you guys do this" he demanded, waving his arms around. Genesis stared at the poorly dressed men before turning his eyes to the two police…this wasn't looking good.

Still shaken at the idea Barret might have done this, Cloud said

"N-No, it wasn't us" his stutter made the police glare harder.

Dio nodded, seemingly to believe them. He told them to get lost, and that he was going to go find the culprit. Cloud couldn't let them find Barret; he met Genesis eyes and nodded. After a moment the man in red took off up the stairs, grabbing Zack on the way. The cat, followed by Cloud, went up after them. Dio and the cops could be heard screaming behind them.

They ran into the arena, the guards chasing after them. They stopped on a platform with a target painted on it, being held up by chains. The policeman stopped at the sides and Dio walked forward.

"That's as far as you go" Dio said, pointing at them.

Cait sith hopped away, Genesis watching him go, Cloud and Zack began trying to convince Dio he had made a mistake.

"Cloud" the cat called in panic, running back.

Genesis drew his sword as soon as he saw the monster appear through the tunnel. A thud made him look around to see two more monsters jump down to them. Looking closer he saw they were robots, not monsters.

Genesis smirked as they moved forward preparing to attack.

"When War of the beasts brings about the worlds end, the goddess descends from the sky" he recited.

The robot, unfazed by his quoting, reached out with manacle like claws and clamped onto his arms. He winced in pain as his sword fell to the ground with a bang as the robot yanked on his arms. He kicked at its mechanics as he was raised in the air by one arm. He snarled as he and the others were walked to another room.

In the middle of the room was a metal trap door, opening with two doors that slid sideways. Dio was holding Genesis sword, looking at the fire Matera in the slots on the inside of the Rapiers handle. Genesis snarled.

"You shall pay for your crimes" Dio said pointing down below as the trap slid open with a hiss

"Give me back my sword you…" Genesis demanded but stopped when the robot holding Zack walked forward and dropped Zack into the hole. He stared at the hole stunned.

Looking behind him, Cloud was unconscious, a decent size knot on the side of his head.

"Your other group you paid with has already been rounded up." Dio continued and Genesis looked at him. "You can all rot together in the prison"

Genesis narrowed his eyes further while the robot moved forward. His feet dangled over the hole.

"If you've hurt Shelk, I'm going to kill you" Genesis shouted as he was dropped, his threat echoing down the tunnel.

Cloud groaned as Dio muttered to himself, still admiring Genesis's sword.

"One more to go" he looked down at Cloud.

"Wait" Cloud said, shaking himself out of his daze "I've got something to say"

"There's nothing more you can say, pay for your crimes below" he motioned to the man at the controls, "do it"

Cloud's robot walked forward, hanging the blonde above the hole, before letting go and Cloud fell, following his friends into the darkness.

Genesis had fallen and spread his wing near mid fall. He had somehow become upside down and it took him a moment to right him self. He turned and used the tunnels wall to propel himself forward. He could see the hole above him and he glared at it. He grunted in surprise when something entered his vision and crashed into him. Two foreheads banged against one another and his wing hit the side wall and he winced as he hit the bottom wall. He looked back up to see the shoot closing.

His eyes glowed as he tumbled in the dark and he heard a grunt. He looked at what crashed into him and saw Cloud. He groaned as they untangled themselves and he crashed into the shoots wall before they both slid down to the prison below.

Genesis and Cloud hit the desert floor at the same time and lay in a dusty heap. Cloud groaned as he held his head and Genesis pushed him off, his wing retreating into his back. The others looked at them, Zack chuckling at their tangled mess of limbs.

"What happened, try to fly back up?" Zack asked, chuckling under his breath.

"Yeah until a little flightless bird crashed into me" Genesis growled as he brushed himself off.

True to his word, Dio had dropped them all down Into the Corel prison. The others, besides Barret, were sitting in a huddle. Cait Sith was explaining who he was to the others. Zack was overlooking Aerith, but they weren't his main concern.

He finally spotted his main concern, sitting quietly against Red XIII looking around, probably really confused. He walked over to Shelk, passing the others as he did so. He knelt next to her.

"Shelk" he said and her head shot up, looking for him. He reached out touching her shoulder; she jumped at him, hugging him.

"What the hell is going on Genesis?" she asked "where are we?" he patted her hand and looked around, unsure.

Tifa had walked over to a very disgruntled blonde still lying in the dirt; she bent down next to him and held out her hand while smiling.

"You ok?" Tifa asked, going to help him up. Cloud took her hands as she hauled him to his feet, he looked around.

"Where are we?" Cloud said, repeating Shelk's questions.

"A desert prison, Corel prisons" Cait Sith said, his moogel waving its arm.

Shelk blinked and whispered

"That voice sounds like Reeve, a bit"

Genesis frowned at the cat, waiting for it to talk again. Did it really sound like Reeve; how had he not noticed if it did. Cloud looked around them.

"A desert Prison?" he asked confused.

The cat nodded.

"Yeah, a natural prison in the middle of the desert…surrounded entirely by quicksand. I heard that once you get in you never get out…"

Genesis blinked as they talked, it did have an underlying tone of Reeve beneath the Scottish accent, now that he was listening for it; he could hear it. He looked at his girlfriend, how had she heard it. She smiled at him, as if sensing his stare.

Genesis shook his head at her and stood, pulling her up. Red XIII stretched and Zack called out to Barret, the group made their way over to him. Genesis looked back as something caught his eye, a guard standing off to the side…why would a natural prison need a guard, unless someone escaped before…he though back four years ago, hadn't Kisala been dispatched to round up some escaped prisoners?

"Barret?" said Cloud, his voice breaking Genesis out of his thoughts.

The big man just walked away while saying.

"Stay back this is something I gotta deal with" he shook his head "jus' leave me alone" he then walked away from them.

Shelk shook her head and said

"We can't let him do this on this own, whatever this is," she tilted her head confused.

Cloud nodded in agreement and walked out of the main gate that blocked the tunnel entrance to the rest of the desert. Genesis titled his head at Cloud sword

"We have our weapons…" he said then clenched his fists "or you all do, Dio stole my sword"

Shelk smiled at him, and pat his hand comfortingly

"There, there, we'll get it back" she said, and Genesis felt she used that tone when talking to children.

They group watched them till Genesis glared, pull on Shelk and followed after Cloud, their little rag-a-tag group following him.

Corel Prison wasn't really a prison, more like a small village of criminals and the accused. There were small house that should have seen better days and there was a sweltering heat in the air, so bad the group could taste it. They followed Barret into a house, that had seen better days as well.

Noticing them Barret shouted at them,

"Barret" Shelk said, softly "What's wrong, tell us, we're your friends we want to help you"

Barret was shaken and muttering about not getting them involved. Genesis crossed his arms, it was little late for that.

"The murders?" asked Red XIII

"Dyne" Barret said shocking everyone in the room. "he's got a gun on his arm like mine, four years ago, the day we came back to find the village being attacked. We could see the flame from the mines bridge the fire was so big. Before we could go to the village, ShinRa men showed up and shot at us. Scarlet had come and had taken one of the guns and had better aim then them. We were dodging bullets, in the chaos Dyne fell off the cliff but I caught him. Scarlet hit my hand, destroying it, but also making me let go of Dyne." He rubbed his gun arm "I thought he was dead, but he lived, his left arm had been hit by the bullet too, and he got the same operation I did." He turned to the door "I need to go find him, apologize for letting him down and find out what happened in the arena." He looked over his shoulder "that's why I gotta go alone"

Cloud and Zack both crossed their arms in a similar manor and Zack said

"Do whatever you want, is that what you want to hear Barret?" he asked

Cloud shook his head before Barret could answer.

"To bad, we can't let you do that," he glanced at Zack "because if you die I'm going to have nightmares," he shrugged "and I've had enough to last me a life time"

"Weren't you going to save the planet" Tifa reminded him "running off isn't going to help."

"Shit Tifa" Barret cursed "you'd oughtta know by now"

Tifa shrugged.

"We're not all that different from you Barret" she motioned to the room "we've all been screwed over by ShinRa one way or another"

"That's why we know what you feel" Aerith said smiling

"And why we wish to help you" Shelk nodded "we understand your pain"

Cloud nodded to the girls and looked back at the gun man

"There you have it Barret" he grinned "you're stuck with us"

Genesis snorted and the others looked up at him while he said

"This Dyne friend of yours is obviously not here, he's long gone, if we go and make a deal with the warden I heard some people talking about, we can get out of here and maybe find your friend while we're on our quest" he smirked at shocked faces.

Barret nodded to the logical man and Genesis continued

"My friend, your desire, is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess"

The others looked at him strangely while Shelk giggled

"Seriously man" Barret said "why do you quote that all the time?"

Genesis raised an eyebrow and shook his head, slipping his arm through Shelk's he walked out the door, a smirk on his face.

The others stood in silence before Barret turned to Zack and Cloud.

"Does that mean he does it for Shelk?" he asked confused.

Cloud shrugged and Zack scratched his head

"He was quoting loveless long before he met Shelk…but I don't know" Zack shrugged and followed Genesis out the door, the others in tow.

They found the man standing near one of the gates knocked out; Cloud checked his pulse and cursed.

"This one's dead too, shot" he looked up at Genesis who hovered over him.

They looked at the gate he stood by, the vast desert glaring at them. Barret snorted and walked out first. The others watched him go before Zack and Aerith walked afterwards, followed by the rest of them. They walked till they came to a gap in the chain fence and went through a maze of junk.

They came to a more shaded area; someone was sitting near a cliff, his figure bathed in both shadows and light from an old car head light. Barret looked stunned, unable to believe his eyes, he took a step forward and the figure's head moved.

"Dyne?" he said unsure.

Dyne shook his head and stood his gun arm falling to the side

"Now there's a voice I haven't heard in a long time" he walked forward and the ex-SOLDIERs suddenly had a bad filling "a voice I will never forget."

Genesis, Cloud and Zack could see the dangerous glint in the man's eye, Barret didn't notice

"I'd always hopped I'd be able to see you someday..." he said smiling at his friend "I knew you were alive someone where, we had the same operation. Listen to me Dyne I want to…"he stopped when Dyne grabbed his head and said

"What the…I hear her voice." Barret looked confused with the three Soldiers shared a look "I hear her, Eleanor's voice, begging me not to hate your rotten guts. That's why I didn't hunt you down"

Barret shook his head and said

"I know I was stupid, I'm not asking you to forgive me but…what are you doing in a place like this. Why you wanna kill those that ain't involved, why?"

Dyne sneered

"Why…? Why the hell do you care?" he shouted "are the people killing going to understand 'why'? Are the people of Corel going to understand just hearing ShinRa's excuses." Dyne shook his head "I don't care what the reason is. All they give us is artily and excuses. What's left is a world of despair and emptiness."

Barrets hand had dropped to his side; he didn't know what to say to his old friend. Dyne had turned to face the west; he looked at Barret and said

"You still want to hear why? Alright, I'll tell you" he turned from Barret, looking at the cliff "Because I want to destroy everything. The people of this city, the city itself; the whole world" Dyne turned back to them, the AVALANCHE group watching him warily. "I've got nothing left in this world, Corel, Eleanor, Marlene"

Here Barret perked up.

"Dyne, Marline is still alive,"

Dyne had turned his back to them, glancing over his shoulder, he looked momentarily conflicted. The ones who joined AVALANCHE later and didn't know who Marlene was assumed it was Dynes daughter and Barret was taking care of her.

"I went back to Town" Barret said "I thought she was gone for sure, that's why I wanted to be by her side till the end" he smiled thinking of the little girl "that's when I found her…found Marlene"

Dyne had turned away, his face hidden from his smiling friend.

"She's in Kalm let's go see her together alright"

"So" Dyne said, a hint of happiness in his voice "She's still alive" the others didn't like how the demeanor about him changed "alright Barret, I guess this means you and I have to fight"

The others stared in a stunned silence, shocked at how he could come to that conclusion.

"What?" Barret sounded appalled at fighting his best friend. Dyne turned to them, a crazed look at appeared in his eyes.

"Eleanor's all alone by herself. I've got to take Marlene to her"

Barret's eyes widened just like everyone else; Dyne meant to kill his daughter. Barret raised his hand and swapped in front of him while shaking his head

"Dyne…are you insane?" he asked hoping it not to be true.

Dyne shook his head

"Marlene wants to see her mom, doesn't she?" he asked his former friend.

Barret shook his head, a determined look on his face. He may have cared for his friend, and felt horrible over his supposed death and the destruction of Corel. But he loved his daughter more, much more than anything in the world and he'd be damned before he let anyone, her biological father or otherwise, take her from him.

"Dyne, stop, I can't die just yet"

Dyne chuckled and cocked his head

"Oh yeah, well my life's been over since then" he told him

"I don't want to fight you" Barret said but had a feeling he was going to.

Dyne just simply laughed at that statement. Cloud had enough and spoke.

"Barret" he called out, the man looking at him over his shoulder.

"Cloud, you stay the hell out of this, this is my problem." Cloud sighed, and then nodded; his grip on his sword loosened but didn't disappear. He wasn't going to interfere but he wasn't going to let Barret die either.

* * *

Review, it makes me feel happy inside.


	33. P2 FF7: Chapter Twelve

Next chapter, this chappy is really just a filler in my eyes untill the next one, which is one of mine and my beta's favorte chapters.

**Don't own FF7 just Loki, Shelk and Kisala. **

**

* * *

**

**Part two**

**Chapter Twelve**

The others backed behind some junk so not to get hit as the two armed gunman squared off. The bullets hit one another along with their first level of limit break. The others had to dunk as a few stray bullets from Dyne bounced off the junk they were hiding behind.

After taking several hits and a few bullets to the chest, Dyne dropped to his knees. Barret didn't smile at his victory; in fact he looked down right horrified to have one. Dyne fell to the ground, Barret hovering over him.

"Stay Back" Dyne shouted as Barret went to help him stand.

He limped away, his back to the broken hearted Barret. He leaned against a broken wall and looked at his former friend.

"It wasn't just my arm…back then. I lost something irreplaceable. I don't know where I went wrong?" Dyne shook his head and heaved a heavy sigh.

Barret shook his head, holding a hand out to Dyne.

"I don't know either man… is this the only way…we can resolve this?"

Dyne shook his head and looked out to the cliff separating them from the rest of the desert

"I told you…I… want to destroy everything. Everything in this crazy this world, even me"

Barret shook his head at his friend as the others walked out of their hiding places. They stood in a line behind Barret watching the proceeding.

"And what about Marlene, what's gonna happen to her" Barret demanded.

"Think about it Barret. How old was Marline back then?" he asked his friend. "Even if I did go to her now, she wouldn't know me." He looked away again "besides Barret" he held up his good hand "these hands are a little to blood stained to carry Marlene anymore."

Barret had nothing to say to that, his shoulders dropping.

"Barret" the black man looked up from the ground just in time to catch a silver necklace thrown his way "give that necklace to Marlene…it was Eleanor's my wife's memento."

Barret sighed then nodded, telling him he would respect his wishes. He knew now nothing would convince Dyne to come back with them.

Dyne looked up at the sky, the golden saucer hovering in the distance. He smiled a little and gave a short laugh.

"Wow, Marlene's four already" he turned and walked along the wall, his busted leg dragging in the dirt. He talked while walking "Barret, don't you ever make Marlene cry,"

Barret nodded as he watched his friend confused as to why he was getting closer to the edge of the canyon. His eyes widened as Dyne turned around and spread his arms out, his eyes closed.

"Dyne" he shouted running to the edge, just as Dyne fell back, a peaceful smile on his face. Barret watched him fall, his arm half extended, reenacting a scene from so long ago. "Dyne!" he shouted as his friend faded into the darkness.

He pulled his hands up to his knees, forcing back tears while muttering to himself. The others behind him, who had taken steps forward when Dyne jumped, watched him in silences, unsure how to comfort the man.

They looked away, eyes closed as Barret shouted, his pain echoing in the desert.

Cloud stood in front of the man they would bargain with to get out of the prison. Barret was with the others behind him. He was thinking over their offer. He eyed Genesis and Zack, who was standing next to him, then the girls, and then Red XIII before his eyes settling back on him.

"The only way out is to win the Chocobo races" The man looked at Genesis "how about you Red, you interested?"

"Hell no" Genesis snapped, glaring at the man for even suggesting such a thing.

The man flinched at little and turned back to Cloud.

"I'll go" Cloud said "I'll win your race" the man simply nodded.

Cloud grinned as the finish line came into view. The golden Chocobo he was riding was powerful, and he had left he others long behind. His grin became wider; he had always loved ridding Chocobo's. His grin went wider still as the shouts and cheers from watching people went off. His ride cheered with him, while he pumped his fists in the air, for the first time in a while truly happy.

He led the Chocobo back to where he borrowed it. Once the bird was put away, a letter was thrust into his arms. Once he read it, he nodded thanks to its messenger and went off to go and free his friends.

Cloud met up with the others outside Golden Saucer. A large red Buggy sat there waiting for them. Yuffie cheered from its back seat.

"No more walking and camping, yahoo" Cloud smirked at her enthusiasm.

"So" Barret asked looking at Shelk "you want to drive again Shelk?"

"NO!" she shouted but was echoed by Zack, Aerith, Red XIII and Genesis. Barret waved his hands in surrounded.

While Zack muttered "what do you mean again" in the back ground, Genesis shushed him.

Barret went to get into the driver's seat when the keys were snatched from his hands. He looked at his hands then at the thief. Cloud, however was already in the driving seat.

"Hey?" Barret shouted as the others climbed in. Aerith and Shelk sat in their respected boyfriends laps. Yuffie was hanging onto the railing, sitting on the cargo part of the buggy, Red XIII sitting beside her alongside Cait Sith and his moogel. Tifa sat upfront with Cloud.

"What?" Cloud said "I drive no motion sickness" he explained, starting the car. Barrets eye twitched before climbing into the back between Genesis and Zack, grumbling while he was at it.

Zack was looking out the window, rather bored when he spotted something that made him grin

"Cloud, Cloud" he shouted pointed out his window "it's Gongaga, my home town"

Cloud, had slowed down and said

"Didn't we stop their when we we're on the run?" he asked, faded, tented green memories coming back to him.

"Yeah, I wanted to see if we could hide with my parents but ShinRa had destroyed the town. Do you think we could stop by and check up on them" he pleaded.

Cloud didn't mind, but asked the others what they thought, as this was their quest too. Many of them agreed. Only Genesis really huffed at them, and said

"Just let the puppy go see his parents" Zack glared at him but his good mood was too high to be ruined right now, at least until they got to the town entrance.

The group walked up to the path leading to Gongaga. Zack led the way proudly, Aerith at his side. Cloud followed watching his friends, the rest of them following behind looking around. In front of them the path split off into two, breaking into paths that wrapped around a rocky hill. Zack went to take the right path but stopped in his tracks.

Sitting on a rock in front of them was two familiar faces to most of them. His wild red hair, longer than Zack remembered seeing, was pulled back with a wild display around his head. Goggles rested on his forehead, pushing his bangs up. Little red marks outlined his eyes. He wore the blue suit of a typical Turk.

Rude stood next to his red haired partner, the two were chatting, not having noticed the group yet. As they watched the Turks talk about something they couldn't quite hear, there was a cough behind them.

The group whirled around to see Elena, her weapon pointed at them.

"It's so stupid" she said looking at them "they always talk like that, about who likes who." She blinked and called out to her fellow Turks.

"Reno Rude" and the Turks turned and looked at her, finally spotting the large group.

"Then it's time" Reno said jumping down from his rock. "Rude don't go easy on them, even if they are girls and we worked with them before" Rude nodded

"Don't worry" he said "I'll do my job" Elena turned and ran off to go and report to Tseng.

Genesis pushed his way through the group to the front.

"There's no need for all of us to fight, it is only Reno and Rude" he pulled his Rapier free from its sheath and nudged Shelk towards the others.

Aerith took the blind girl. Red XIII went to stand by them and Barret and Tifa moved closer to the larger group. Barret reached out and dragged a jumping Yuffie to stand with them in the brush. The moogel wadded after them, cursing the Turks.

Zack pulled his sword from his back, Cloud pulling the buster blade in a similar manor. Genesis smirked at Reno.

"Long time no sees" Reno said "no hard feelings for arrest and all" he asked smirking.

"Of course not" Zack said smiling

"We're just going to beat you back into oblivion" Genesis said while he smirked

Reno narrowed his eyes, his smirk slipping from his face fast. He raised his electro rod and charged with a yell. Genesis smirked, raised the red blade and leaped forward. The others right behind their partners.

Half way through the battle, both Turks watches went off. They looked at them before nodding to the others and taking off back down the path they had been guarding.

Genesis moved to go after them but Zack putting his sword in front of him, his way stopped him.

"Something not right" Zack said, watching the Turks run out of sight "They were following us this far?"

"But there wasn't any signs of it" Cloud said as the others joined them back on the path.

"That means" Shelk said and the others looked at her "we're an interest to ShinRa"

The others groaned at the truth of the words. They knew none of them were a spy, which means the Turks were assigned to follow them.

"Come on Zack" Genesis said "let's go check on your parent's then get the hell out of here" he grabbed Shelk as he stalked down the road to the village.

Zack looked at his home town as they walked down the path. The reactor had blown long ago, its ruined metal lay everywhere. He wondered if Cisseni had kept her promise to take care of his parents. When he was in the care of Reeve, he hadn't seen any sign of her. A squeeze on his hand turned his attention to Aerith who gave him a smile.

Zack nodded and walked down the trail to the center of the ruined reactor. The others looked around, confused at the rubble. Before anyone could comment the whirl of Helicopter blades reached their ears.

They looked down the path they had just walked to see a familiar red dress with blonde hair coming up to where they were standing.

"It's scarlet, hide" Zack whispered harshly and they scattered among the ruins.

Scarlet was looking at the reactors center with a shake of her head.

"Junky reactor, junky Matera, I'm looking for big, large, huge Matera, seen any?" she asked looking at her guide, Tseng himself.

The wutai Turk shook his head and the woman in red turned around in a huff. Having heard the word huge Matera Yuffie had started to giggle but Tifa's hand clamping down onto her mouth shutting any noise that might have escaped.

"I'll get on that right away" Tseng said nodding his head.

"See that you do, we could make the ultamate's weapon if only we had some."

"I just can't wait" Tseng said, his monotone voice showed nothing to his true his emotion, but it sounded heavily sarcastic.

"With Hojo gone" the others glanced at one another curious "the weapons department…" she trailed off and Genesis motioned to Zack.

Zack caught the signal. Genesis was pointing down the path, past the reactor. He nodded and whispered to Cloud and began signaling to the others. Soon the entire AVALANCHE team was slowly, one by one moving through the rubble. Scarlet and Tseng talked, unaware of their presence though Genesis was sure Tseng knew they were there.

As they walked, they came upon a jungle and Zack began to walk faster. The others struggled to keep up with him while looking around. Thousands of trees were knocked over, their roots in the air. Finally they came upon some houses. Just a bunch of huts put together by scraps of metal. Zack paused by the little cemetery entrances off to the side before moving onward, a huge grin taking over his face.

They could see the reactor from the small village and Barret looked at Zack, who was glaring at the sharp metal.

"What happened here" he asked

"ShinRa" Zack said "built the reactor and a couple of years ago it blew, destroying our town." He shook his head remembering when he and a knocked out Cloud stumbled into the village. Zack looked at the houses with an individual scrutiny before saying.

"People who worked in ShinRa with me, follow" he then led them to the farthest house in the little cluster. The others watched their little group go, shrugging, figuring it was a personal thing only Zacks friends from before shared.

Zack paused at the door, for once silent, but a smile was threatening to break out onto his face. He grinned as he opened the door slowly. The hut was small on the inside. There was a table in the middle of the room with a bed off to the side. Two people were near the table, moving around the house. A man stood, with grey hair and a woman sat at the table, a bandanna over a darker shade of grey hair.

"Mom, dad" he whispered, but it echoed on the small circular hut. The couple looked up at Zack, shock on their faces.

"Been 10 years since we've seen that face" the man whispered "and six since you stopped writing" he scolded.

Zack rubbed his head sheepishly and grinned. Seeing her son's familiar smile Zacks mother ran forward and hugged him, crying loudly in-between words of love and agitation.

"I missed you too mom" Zack said, pulling his mother away and holding her at arm's length "there are some people I want you to meet."

The others had entered the hut by now, lingering by the door, watching the scene before them, smiles on their face. All but Genesis had bittersweet smiles on their faces remembering their own parents.

"Mom, Dad" Zack pointed "this is Genesis Rhapsodos, and Shelk Anthis." He grinned "this is Cloud strife my former cadet." He reached out and pulled on Aerith's hand "and this is Aerith Gains-burrow, my girlfriend"

Zacks mom blinked, her hand placed over her heart.

"These are some of the people you told us about, in your letters" she said "it is nice to finally meet you all, especially you my dear" she smiled at Aerith "our son better be treating a girl as pretty as you right" she looked at her son who groaned in embarrassment.

Genesis smirked at the 'puppy' and the others said hello back to the elderly couple. Zacks dad frowned after a moment

"You mentioned three more?" he said "where's Angeal, Kisala, and….Sephiroth was it?" he looked at his son who suddenly looked really uncomfortable.

"The Sephiroth Zack knows is dead" Cloud said tensely but a bitter tone stuck the air "it was nice to finally meet you" Cloud then turned on his heel and stormed out of the house.

The others watched him go, sad, while the adults looked confused. Zack saw their faces

"Don't worry about it Dad, Clouds just been through a lot and his memory is full of holes, we're trying to fill them" Zack smiled reassuringly "Sephiroth and Kisala are in Cosmo canyon from what I hear and…Angeal is in…." he looked at Genesis

"Rocket Town" Genesis said "we might be heading in that direction."

The adults nodded and looked at Shelk, who sensed their stares and waved.

"So you're the blind woman, you don't seem blind" Zacks mother said tilting her head

Shelk blinked then turned her head in the direction of Zacks voice. He laughed nervously and said

"I trust my parents Shelk and felt it was safe to tell them, it was little bit after I found out myself."

Shelk pursed her lip but nodded at Zack, letting him know he was forgiven. She smiled at Zack parents

"Yes, I'm blind; it is nice to meet you all."

Genesis nodded his head in his greeting

"All ways the silent type" Zacks mother said, remembering from the letter "and quoted of loveless was it?"

Genesis sneered at Zack a moment before nodding to the older woman. Aerith moved forward to stand next to Zack and talk to his parents. Genesis watched them for a second before gently pulling Shelk's arm. She nodded in understanding

"Let's go find Cloud" she whispered and the two slipped out the door.

* * *

Go and review now ok, even try to guess whats coming next, if you can remember the main games storie line


	34. P2 FF7: Chapter Thirteen

**To tell you all the truth I don't feel like uploading two so to night you get one...hope you enjoy. **

**don't own ff7 just Loki Kisala and Shelk.**

**

* * *

**

**Part two**

**Chapter thirteen**

The group waited a bit, Cloud could be seen hovering at the town's edge, kicking at dirt and mumbling to himself. Shelk moved away from Genesis and walked to where she could hear Cloud. Genesis watched her walk, confused.

"Cloud" she said and blue eyes turned to her.

"Oh, Shelk what is it?" he asked looking away.

"Are you ok?" she asked

He waited a moment; she stood patiently by his side. He opened his mouth, to say something before closing it again with a shake of his head. He took a breath

"I'm just confused, I just found out half of my memories we're false, I'm wondering what else I could have gotten wrong, and I feel like you and Genesis and Zack are hiding something from me. If it is to protect me mentally or physically I don't care, I want answers Shelk" he demanded, his voice getting angry as he talked.

Shelk sighed at the blonde, before reaching out and placing a hand on the shoulder pad.

"I know you're mad, you have a right to be…but everyone's got secrets Cloud, everyone's got something to hide." He sighed and looked away from her.

Shelk reached her hand out and found his face, leaning over she kissed him on the cheek. She then whispered.

"All will become clear in Cosmo canyon, just be patient Cloud" she then walked away.

Cloud watched her go. He turned away just as Zack and Aerith came out of Zacks house. Zack noticed Cloud standing alone. He moved to go talk to him but Genesis shook his head.

"Shelk's already talked to him, there is nothing more we can do" he then whispered "he's like Sephiroth, he's got to reach a decision on his own" he straightened "let us leave, we've got a long ride ahead of us.

As the group walked, Cait Sith from his spot next to Tifa and Yuffie watched Cloud. His little black eyes gleamed as its watcher observed the group; concern growing on the owner's brain.

The group piled into the buggy again, in the same positions as before. The ride was silent as no one had anything to say to one another. Not even Yuffie made a sound, just sat, letting the wind blow her hair around her face.

As they drove down the road, Genesis looked out his own window and caught sight of a familiar white N shaped tree. He smirked a bit and whispered in Shelk's ear.

"We're passing Banora, Angeal and my home town" he smirked "one day I will take you their"

Shelk smiled and leaned into his chest, he wrapped his arms around her. She looked up at him and said

"I'd like that."

The sun was setting and turning the sky purple as the red canyons of Cosmo canyon came into view. Red XIII's tail wagged as he saw his home land again. Genesis told Shelk they were almost there and Shelk beamed at him, excited to see Kisala again. She had missed her adopted sister immensely. She was sure had Cloud not shown up at Midgar, she would have been on the next boat out here.

As they approached the red rocks Cloud called back to Red XIII to give them directions to his home, if he could remember them.

The wolf remembered his way home quite well and was quick to point out the observatory carved out of the rock. Just as they were in front of the path leading up into the red rocks mists; the buggy made some sort of spitting noise. The hood sparked blue then screeched to a halt, smoke billowing out of the hood.

The group all climbed out of it coughing and stared at the buggy; smoke poured from it and it sat there looking miserable.

"Wow" Yuffie said breaking the silence "what a piece of junk" she kicked the tire then jump back as it made a popping noise then all the air sizzled out of it.

They shrugged, a few cursing their bad luck then looked up. There on the ridges of the red mountain were lights in small houses that looked like they were craved straight from the rock. Bridges connected each and every roof, leading all the way to the tower at the top. A lone house sat in the shade of the huge drop near the village's entrance.

Red XIII began to walk forward, Genesis and Shelk walking beside him. The others followed at a slower pace.

"I look forward to meeting this Kisala of yours" the wolf said and Shelk smiled

"I look forward to see her again as well Red XIII" she grinned down to where she thought he was.

Climbing the path here was easier; the sun was a golden glow casting black and red shadows around them. There were steps leading up to the village entrance, a sign hanging at the top that read 'Cosmo canyon.'

The lone house sat by the stairs, a part of the village setting but not really a part of it. A light was on in the window. Red XIII stared at the house never having seen it before. Suddenly they could hear voices inside, what was saying made them all tense up.

"What are you doing?" a female voice said and Shelk smiled recognizing it. There was no reply so the voice said "get out of my way Sephiroth" the voce an annoyed tone.

Cloud reached for his sword slowly, no one noticed.

"Why should I" a deep voice said, humor edging into the tone.

"If you don't get out of my way I will run you through" the female voice continued.

There was a small thud and then the deep voice said

"I'd like to see you try Kisala" amused tone grew.

No one had noticed Cloud had his sword drawn until he was already charging at the door with a yell.

"Cloud!" called Zack "wait stop" but it was too late. The sword slashed sideways, crushing the door under its weight. Cloud leveled his sword with the two people in the main room.

The house had a table in the main room, then a little archway that led to a kitchen. Backed up against the wall near the kitchen was Kisala, her hair in its normal wild mess but her clothing had now joined it. One of the blue sleeves of her new dress had slipped down farther on her arm. Part of the skirt was pushed up on one of her legs. Sephiroth wore black sweat pants but had no shirt on. Sephiroth's arm was above her head and his palm was spread out on the wall. His head leaned over to reach Kisala's height. He was leaning most of his weight on one leg, his face close to Kisala's. Both were now looking at the door in shock.

"Sephiroth" Cloud shouted "Get away from her"

Kisala shook her head and said

"What's going on Cloud…WAIT CLOUD!" the fact that she thought this man was dead and she was now talking to him registered in her brain. Kisala shoved the plate she had been holding into Sephiroth's free hand then pushed her way past his other arm and jumped at Cloud. Sephiroth straightened and smiled a bit at Cloud.

"Thank Gaea" he whispered but then frowned noticing the glare the blonde was giving him. If looks could kill came to mind.

Cloud had moved the sword so the woman running at him wouldn't impale herself on it. He didn't take his eyes off Sephiroth as she hugged him around the neck.

"I'm am so happy your alive" Kisala said looking at him holding him at arms length.

He glanced at her.

"Are you alright Kisala?" he asked

Kisala looked at him confused before seeing his eyes stare at Sephiroth, she scoffed and said

"This big old softy, please, he couldn't hurt me even if he wanted to" she waved in her boyfriend's direction.

The comment didn't even registered in Sephiroth's brain; he was still trying to figure out why Cloud was giving him such a heated glare. Almost as if he was blaming him for the burning of Nibelheim, didn't he know that he had nothing to do with it? He bit his lip at that thought, what if Cloud hadn't known the difference between him and Loki.

"Why wouldn't he hurt you Kisala" Cloud spat "he's an evil bastard"

Sephiroth actually flinched at his words; he was beginning to think Cloud really didn't know the difference between him and that clone. Kisala also looked taken back.

"Cloud" she said shocked.

Cloud looked at her tone when a voice broke through

"Now let's all calm down" Shelk said pushing her way through the rubble that uses to be the door.

Kisala had let go of Cloud, smiled at her sister but didn't move as she was too afraid the slightest movement would set Cloud off. Genesis walked in behind her sister.

"Sephiroth" Genesis said looking at the confused General "Relax it's all going to be explained soon."

Cloud looked at Genesis, a looked that said betrayal.

"There is nothing to be explained" Cloud said "he's a bastard bent on destroying the world through Jenova, now's our chance to take him down for good" Sephiroth and Kisala's eyes had snapped to him, ones of shock that made him slightly more confused.

Zack had finally pushed his way into the room, as Cloud had taken a few steps towards the silver haired man. The others were gathered around the door watching the scene in confusion.

"Cloud, settle man" Zack commanded the boy.

Sephiroth's and Kisala eyes widened at the sight of their black haired friend, now standing halfway between Cloud and Sephiroth. Kisala gasped and a smile came to her face. Sephiroth, however, dropped Kisala's plate. It crashed to the floor and he walked forward as if in a trance. Zack looked up at him and grinned

"How's the weather up there Sephy" Sephiroth simply reached out and hugged Zack. Zack blinked and patted the man on the arm "nice to see you too Sephiroth…"

Clouds eyes widened at the sight of Sephiroth hugging Zack. The others had moved into the room by now. Aerith and Yuffie shoved behind the others along with Cait Sith. Red XIII was looking at Kisala in confusion but was tensed at the sight of Sephiroth. Tifa was in a fighting stance, a look of hatred on her face. Barret had his gun aimed at Sephiroth. Sephiroth pulled away from Zack and looked at all the looks of hatred he was getting

"Zack" he whispered confused, his voice sounding upset at their looks of hatred, having never done anything to them. Zack made a noise cooing under his breath and Barret said

"What's this, you all siding with the enemy?" his gun clicked.

Clouds grip on his sword tightened.

"I will never side with him" he shouted. Genesis pulled Shelk out of Clouds way as he jumped forward with a yell, his sword raised.

Sephiroth's eyes widened, he shoved Zack back. Zack fell on his rear and looked up just in time to see a black wing bursting from Sephiroth's back and curling around the man's form. The sword cut at the wing sending black feathers flying all over the room. Sephiroth jumped back, pushing the wing out and hovering just under the ceiling. His hands were up in surrender, cursing the fact his sword was in the other room.

Cloud stared up at Sephiroth as did everyone else. Barret looked at Cloud and Zack

"Are you sure you two don't have wings?" he asked.

Genesis whispered quickly what was happening to Shelk, while Kisala stared at Sephiroth in surprise before her face melted away to indifference. She walked past Cloud till she was between him and Sephiroth. She turned to Cloud

"The Sephiroth you fought four years ago in the reactor wasn't the real Sephiroth; it was a clone named Loki, you and Zack fought him before vanishing. This is the real Sephiroth, the one that was your friend and helped trained you to make Second."

Cloud blinked and looked at her in shock, memories slowly creeping into his mind, he looked up at Sephiroth confused, but his sword was still pointed at the man. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in his neck and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Genesis caught the unconscious Cloud as the buster Sword fell to the ground with a bang.

"Genesis" Barret said "what the hell are you doing" he had turned his gun to him.

Genesis scoffed at him.

"What I should have done when I discovered Clouds memories were messed up" he sneered "tell me Barret, did ever accrue to you that if his memories about Zack were wrong, could they also possibly be wrong about Sephiroth." Barret had nothing say to that.

Zack was now standing and Genesis shoved Cloud into his arms. Kisala was now looking at Sephiroth who was hovering only an inch off the floor.

"Judging by how fast you reacted with that wing, I'd say you've known about if for some time and have even practice with it" Kisala said in dangerous tone, crossing her arms "am I correct Sephiroth?"

He winced at her tone and nodded. Kisala narrowed her eyes, reached up and grabbed the long strand of silver hair hanging on his shoulder. He touched down on to the floor and the wing faded into his back.

Genesis stared at it while muttering "oh that's not fair".

Kisala ignored his comment as she tugged on the hair piece and pulled Sephiroth out the door and the large group parted for her. He was hunched over as her grip was strong muttering a few ow's along the way. As he passed Genesis, the man in red made a whipping motion with his fist, a grin on his face. Green eyes narrowed at him.

Shelk made a coughing noise next to him and said

"Genesis stops that" she commanded looking at him

"I'm not doing anything" he said to her, his eyebrow raised.

Her glasses dropped down her nose and green eyes looked up at him, her own eyebrow raised. She smirked then pushed her glasses back up. Genesis sighed and grabbed her arm following after Sephiroth and Kisala

"Anyone who wants an explanation follows." He commanded and started to leave, the others scrambling after him. He looked back at Zack who was looking at the sword and Cloud in his arms. He sighed in frustration.

Aerith came up next to him and took Shelk, having noticed his dilemma. He thanked her then snatched Cloud back from Zack and slung the boy over his shoulder.

"Grab that overly large sword and come-on" he then ducked out the house, Zack gapping after him.

A few villagers having heard the commotion at the house watched confused as Kisala walked up the stairs. They eyed the large group that followed confused but as soon as Red XIII came into view they smiled and one came forward.

"Nanaki" the man said as the others let the wolf through

"You're safe" another villager said and the others looked confused.

Red XIII or Nanaki's tail wagged as he said

"My true name is Nanaki" he turned to the group "Red XIII was what Hojo called me, I didn't trust you enough then to tell you my true name, I apologize" he bowed his head.

The others glanced at one anther then at the wolf and nodded. Nanaki smiled then turned his attention to Kisala.

"I was told you were a Cosmo canyon wolf, yet you stand human?" he asked.

Kisala had let go of Sephiroth's hair who stood back, arms crossed still shirtless. He eyed the knocked out Cloud on Genesis shoulder, and then whispered something to Kisala. Kisala waved him off and turned to the wolf.

"I am a Cosmo canyon wolf, how I became human is a rather long story" she smiled "one I would be willing to tell you Nanaki"

Nanaki nodded and said

"Can we wait until I visit someone first" he was looking up at the stairs leading to the tower. The others began to follow him but Sephiroth went back down the stairs towards his house.

"We're you going Seph?" Zack said as he moved past him.

"To get a shirt" Sephiroth said and Zack grinned at his annoyed tone.

* * *

hope you enjoyed this chapter i love Cloud sometimes so easly does he jump to conclusions


	35. P2 FF7: Chapter Fourteen

Here is the new chapter thank you to all my reviewers and stuff ya'll are great

Dont own FF7 just Loki Shelk and Kisala.

* * *

**Part Two **

**Chapter fourteen**

Genesis looked around at their little group. Cloud who was unconscious over his shoulder; Zack standing with Aerith. Barret talking with Tifa and Yuffie bouncing around them; Shelk was standing with her adopted sister and Sephiroth. Cait Sith was on his moogel standing near Tifa. He shook his head as all of them were walking up the stairs. Half way up Cloud groaned and Genesis let him down in the ground.

"What happened?" he asked opening his eyes to see Sephiroth and Zack peering down at him

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty" Zack grinned.

Cloud jumped up and went for his sword only to see Zack holding it.

"Take a chill pill spiky we're going to explain stuff to you but first" he pointed to Red XIII "red's real name is Nanaki" Cloud's eyebrows furrowed and looked at the red wolf who nodded

"I was about to speak when you awoke, I am glad, it would be a pain to tell the story twice" he nodded at the blonde.

"But" he looked at the others who were standing next to Sephiroth. Tifa, taking pity on him said

"I don't understand it either Cloud but Shelk, Genesis, Kisala, and Zack, even Aerith say to wait and listen so…maybe we should give it a try"

Cloud looked at her while the others nodded in the background. After a moment he nodded, but staid on guard. He still didn't trust Sephiroth, not until he was told the whole story. He crossed his arms to keep them from reaching for his sword or tackling Sephiroth with his bare hands. He eyed the sword in Sephiroth's hand then looked at the sword in Kisala's own grip. He eyed their clothing which wasn't the normal clothing but a more laid back…Sephiroth was wearing sweat pants for the planets sake. He shook his head and focused on Nanaki.

"This is my home town" Nanaki said looking around "my tribe were the protectors of those who appreciate this canyon and planet" Kisala nodded "my brave mother fought and died here, but my cowardly father left her" Nanaki's claws dug into the earth "I am the last of my race…or I thought I was"

Kisala smiled at him.

"Finish your story then I will tell you mine" she said.

Nanaki nodded and Cloud raised an eyebrow

"Cowardly father?" asked Cloud.

"Yes my father was a wastrel. That means coward in our tongue." He shook his head "So the mission I inherited from my ancestors is to protect this place. My journey ends here"

"Oh, come on Red" Yuffie whined "come with us"

Nanaki just shook his head

"I told you all that I would go as far as Cosmo canyon, I would like to know Kisala's story, and then I shall stay behind."

Suddenly a voice said

"Hey Nanaki you home?" the voice sounded old and caused Kisala and Nanaki to look up the stairs.

Nanaki's face was pure happiness as his tail wagged behind him.

"Coming grandpa"

"Grandpa!" they all cried as the wolf ran up the stairs, forgetting all about the story Kisala was supposed to be telling. Yuffie stomped her foot and said

"You just said you were the last of your race" she then chased after the wolf. The others shook their head and walked up after them. Genesis looked behind him at Sephiroth and Kisala.

Kisala and Sephiroth shared a look but looked up when Genesis coughed.

"What were you two trying to do back their?" he asked motioning to their house down the cliff.

Kisala's face turned red and Sephiroth stormed past Genesis, his ears slightly pink. Shelk laughed at her sister then looped her arm through hers.

"I've got a lot to fill you in on Kisala" Shelk said "never thought I would do half things we've done sense we quit ShinRa." The two walked off talking, Genesis following.

After climbing up many stairs and a really long ladder they finally made it up to the observatory. The observatory was like a lab on its own. A large telescope was pointed high at the sky, its lenses glowing in the moon light as the sun had now set. It sat on a platform with a wraparound deck on top of a house. A satellite dish rotated off to the side, circling each other.

The group looked up at it; a few looking at the view it offered. They could see all of cosmos canyon and golden saucers light in the distance. And they could see so many stars. Everywhere they looked, a twinkling light winked at them, looking so close. Genesis smiled and said

"I see why you chose to live here" he nodded to his fellow SOLDIERs, "its view is spectacular" Kisala smiled at the stars, nodding her head to his comment. She turned to the house and sighed.

Kisala and Sephiroth were the first people to enter the house, the others followed after a quick glance around.

In the main part of the house, Nanaki sat talking to an older man. He wore a green robe with a purple robe over it. His head was bald and he had a grey beard that went to his waist; he grinned at Kisala when she entered.

"Why good after noon Kisala" he said as Kisala hugged the aging man

"Grandfather?" asked Nanaki confused and the others looked back and forth between the man and the wolf.

"Burgenhagen" Kisala said and reached out pulling Shelk forward "this is my sister, I told you about her."

The man, who was incredibly short, looked up at Shelk and nodded, reaching forward and shook the blind woman's hand

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance" he smiled at them. He then turned to Cloud

"I hear you've been watching after Nanaki" Cloud nodded "Nanaki is still a child you see"

Nanaki, if he could, the others were sure he'd be blushing in embarrassment. He turned to his grandfather.

"Please stop grandfather; I'm 48" the others blinked at him surprise, except Kisala who chuckled.

"Nanaki's tribe has incredible longevity" he looked at Kisala who smiled and said

"Pulse our ages are different compared to human ages" she looked at Nanaki "his 48 is equivalent to 15 or 16 in human years"

"HE'S A TEENAGER" avalanche echoed while Kisala and Burgen laughed

"He is quiet and deep, did you think he was adult" Burgen laughed at their nodding.

Nanaki grumbled to himself, acting like the age he was to them.

"I want to be an adult, to grow up and protect you and the village"

Kisala smiled, remembering herself.

"You remind me of my self" she told Nanaki, "always wanting to grow up faster and protect the people you care for and the planet." She sat down at the table and looked at the others "it is the reason I turned my self-human."

Burgen nodded while the others looked at him.

"I remember that day" he said Kisala laughed while the two got some shocked looks.

"Your beard was shorter" Kisala pointed out. "And you had hair"

The old man patted his bald head with slight longing but smiled none the less.

"Why don't you tell that story Kisala, so my poor grandson can understand why you chose to forsaken your birth form"

Kisala looked at Nanaki who was staring at her with great intensity then looked at the others also eager to hear her story. She looked at Cloud who was being separated from Sephiroth by Zack and Genesis. Sephiroth came to stand next to her and she held back a sigh as Cloud twitched for the sword Zack still held.

"I think it's about time you told the whole story" Shelk said and she glanced at her blind friend "I always thought it was a story worth telling"

Kisala smirked and nodded, thinking back to what was very long ago.

"Right, let's see, I think I was about….80 so my human age would have been 28 or something like that; I really didn't keep good track. There were plenty of us wolves here in the canyon then. As Nanaki told you, it is our job to protect the people of the planet and the canyon. Well I knew that no one would listen to a wolf, heck we might even be kidnapped and studied for our ability for magic and talking." She looked at the tattoo on Nanaki "and it seems I was proven right"

Nanaki's shoulder with the XIII tattoo twitched and she looked back at the others.

"I wished to be something that people would listen to, someone that people would pay attention to. So I had a younger Burgen do research for me and he told me of the human company ShinRa and their scientist." There was collective growls and groans in the room and she raised her hand in surrender. "Yes I know, what the hell I was thinking. I looked for every opportunity to find one of these scientists but one never came to Cosmo, and I didn't want to have to travel to Midgar in the open."

She looked over at Burgen and smiled

"So Burgen helped me. He spread a rumor about his telescope and how only the privilege few could come and look in it and see the stars in the sky." She smiled "many came but they weren't who we were looking for till one scientist from ShinRa came; professor Gast."

There were a few gasps in the room, ones who knew who professor Gast was. Aerith was looking at her with shock in her eyes and Kisala grinned at the flower girl.

**Flash BACK. **

Kisala was curled up in the shade of the rock looking down upon the entrance of their village. The brunet scientist was nothing she imaged he'd be. He was a simple looking man, nothing really spectacular; she didn't know what she was expecting but she expected something…more.

He was talking with some of the cosmos canyon people and a few of the wolves daring enough to approach him.

"You remind me" she heard him tell their tribal leader "of the Cetra. You may not hear the planets voice but you most certainly have a bond with her and carry out her will to protect her planet"

Kisala smiled and stood, shaking dust from her red fur and her tail swishing as the scientist made his way up to the telescope where Burgen waited. She beat the man to the house and lay under the table watching the two men chat. Gast had seen her, nodding to her respectfully. After a few moments of talking Burgen said

"Mr. Gast, this is Kisala, she has something she wishes to ask of you"

Kisala took this as her cue to come out into the open. She sat on her haunches in front of the man and spoke.

"I wish to help my planet to a much greater extent" she said "I wish to be something someone will listen to"

Gast nodded and said

"That is quite a dream Kisala" Gast smiled "an admirable one."

Kisala shook her head, her main shaking. Gast frowned as the wolf looked at him, unsure of what she was asking.

"You do not understand Gast" Kisala said, "I wish to be human"

Gast's eyes widened as he stared at the wolf. She looked calmly back at him, unfazed by what she just asked and said again

"And I think you can help me"

**End of Flash back. **

Kisala chuckled as she remembered the look on Gast's face.

"I confronted him and told him my wish. He denied me and told me my birth form was my form and to be happy with it. I was happy with my form I told him but it restricted the Job the goddess had for me when the top species of the planet was human. It took me several days and many pleading to convince him of what I wanted. Finally he gave in and took me with him. To a lab he had up in icicle inn. He told me it would be safe for the other scientist of ShinRa didn't come up their a lot."

She paused and looked at them seriously

"Now the process of turning me human took many times, many theories and hypothesis. Many trials and errors till one day it worked. I fell asleep a wolf and woke up a human child."

**Flash back **

Gast adjusted the glasses on his face as he wrote with one hand and typed with another. The wolf who had pleaded with him to be human, Kisala, lay on the table top watching him work; a mako container was in the corner of the room. Gast rubbed his face and turned in his chair. Kisala raised her head and looked at him.

"Alright, this one should work" he picked up a file in a tube in a jar in placed in a needle gun. The liquid with in it was green but with some blue tinge to it, it looked like the ocean to the great wolf. Gast moved to her and rubbed the junction in her elbow before injecting the liquid with in it.

"That should do it" Gast said and motioned to the Mako container in the corner.

Kisala rolled her eyes while muttering something under her breath. She jumped down to the floor and walked with the scientist to the container. The wind full of snow howled outside as Gast closed the container door behind her. The man then moved to the control panel and typing in the recordings from the note book in his hands.

The container whirled to life and began to glow. Kisala felt herself getting dizzy, slipping into a light sleep. Her eye closed and she slumped to the floor with a thump. Gast watched with a slightly worried eye as he adjusted the controls. The container filled with Mako and red fur began to mix with the liquid before the light overpowered all visibility.

When the glow died down he grabbed a sheet from the back of a chair and walked up to the container. Lying in the container was a little girl with pale skin, and several pieces of jewelry and feathers scattered around her. He opened the container as the Mako drained away and wrapped her in the sheet, caring her to the table and laying her on it.

He stood back and put his hands on his hips admiring the girl.

"We'll all be damned"

**End of flash back**

Kisala laughed at the looks on their faces and said

"Even though I awoke as a little girl I didn't mind it" she smiled "I got to live my life over again as human." She reached out and patted her sister's arm "and I got a sister in the process." Shelk nodded.

Kisala turned and looked up at Sephiroth and grinned. She frowned when she saw he was frowning.

"What did he inject you with?" he asked and she shrugged

"I do not know, all I know was it was a combination of something." He frowned at her lack of concern. She smiled at him and patted his hand before continuing her story.

"I traveled as a 3 year old with professor Gast. He told people I was his niece and they bought it but rumor spread about project Cosmos and it got worse when we went to Nibelheim." Tifa and Cloud tensed while the others stared at them confused "now being a wolf first I was very intelligent and aware for a 3 year old when we went to the old ShinRa manor. I met this very brooding Turk named…Vincent or something and Professor Lucrecia and Dr. Hojo." She grinned.

**Flash back **

Gast smiled as he walked through the small village of Nibelheim; a little girl on his hip. She looked at the large mansion with wide mako blue eyes. Gast pushed the door open and entered the main hall way. A woman was standing at the stair base, a man behind her.

The woman had long brown hair with bangs framing her face. A yellow ribbon was twisted in her pony tail. She wore a lab coat over a blue maternity shirt and pants. Her protruding belly was small, barley seen just past her lab coat.

The man wore the typical Turk uniform. His hair was shorts and bangs covered one half of his face. He hovered near the pregnant woman but staid a respectful distance even if his eyes never left her figure. The two turned when he entered.

"Gast" the woman said walking to him. She stared at the child as he shook her hand

"Lucrecia" he said "pleasure to see you again"

"You as well, who is she?" Lucrecia asked.

Gast looked at the Turk before turning to the child decked out in beads, braids and feathers. Blue eyes sized the pregnant woman up and down before a grin over took her face.

"Hello, I'm Kisala" she gave a little wave.

Lucrecia looked surprised at the speech pattern from the three year old; she then smiled and said

"I'm Lucrecia Crescent nice to meet you" she shook the little girl's hand "This is Vincent Valentine"

"He's a Turk assigned to watch us, an unnecessary precaution I assure you" a high voice said from the top of the stairs causing the others in the room to look up "What is with the child Gast?" the man who stood at top of the stairs held a clip board in hand. His hair was slicked back and glasses were perched on the end of his nose.

"Good to see you again Hojo" Gast said with a sigh as he followed Lucrecia and Vincent up the stairs.

Hojo eyed the child while Gast said

"My niece Kisala" Gast explained while his fellow student shook his head

"Children useless things" he glanced at Lucrecia before looking back at Gast. "Leave the child with Vincent; I've something to talk to you about" he motioned to one of the many rooms "an unsettling rumor I heard"

Gast nodded and set Kisala down next to Vincent and Lucrecia. She smile up at him as he walked away then Kisala turned her attention to the others. She put a hand on Lucrecia stomach

"Baby" she said and the mother smiled at her.

**End of flash back. **

"I liked Lucrecia, she was about a couple months pregnant with child at the time and I was pretty sure it was Vincent's and not Hojo's kid" she shuddered for a moment. "Hojo had heard about project Cosmos as professor Gast had left the Jenova project. Gast told him it was something only he would know and it would never be used again and he was going to go and look into the Cetra now."

Aerith met her eyes before looking away. Kisala looked at Sephiroth and patted him on the hand before talking once more.

"We went back to Icicle inn, I grew up there, one of the Cetra came to live with us and for a while; we were a little, if not dysfunctional family. Iflana, that was the Cetra name, became pregnant, and when I was 15 or so Shelk came to live with us."

The others looked at Shelk, who sensed their stares, blushed under the attention. Kisala smiled before growing sad, the others saw her expression and immediately turned back to her. Sephiroth placed another hand on her shoulder, Cloud tensed but didn't move.

"One day" Kisala said "Gast came to me and told me to take Shelk to Midgar…alone."

* * *

oh cliff hanger keep reviewing it makes me happy...


	36. P2 FF7: Chapter Fifteen

**Here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it.**

**Dont own FF7 just Loki, Shelk and Kisala**

**

* * *

**

**Part two**

**Chapter Fifteen **

Kisala looked at the people staring at her. Yuffie was now sitting next to Nanaki while Shelk had moved to stand near Genesis. Zack leaned against the wall, still in possession of Clouds sword. Sephiroth stood behind her and the few others were scattered in seats about the room. The way she had just said that last sentence had gotten most of the people in the room tense.

"It had only been a year sense we had started living together so I protested at first because Iflana was about to have her baby" she glanced at Aerith.

**Flash back **

Kisala was sleeping on the bed in the room she shared with Shelk. She was suddenly jarred from her dreams of red canyons by shaking. Her eyes blinked open wearily and she looked up at the face of a frantic Gast.

She sat up, rubbing her eyes and looked at the scientist.

"Kisala" he whispered as if afraid they'd be over heard "Kisala I need you to do something for me"

Kisala made some noise in her throat letting the man know she was listening.

"I need you to take Shelk to Midgar, alone"

Kisala was awake now; she stared at Gast as the pregnant Iflana came into the room with a bag in one hand; the Cetra looked ready to burst.

"Why" she protested as Gast moved to awaken Shelk.

"Hojo has gotten wind of some of my experiments. He was always the jealous type but I underestimated how far he'd go. I need you to go with Shelk to Midgar for safety"

"Where we going" Shelk mumbled half asleep.

Kisala was up now moving to take the bag from Iflana as Gast wrapped bandages around Shelk's eyes. He pulled Shelk to her feet and Iflana moved to help the girl get dressed. Gast pulled Kisala out the room.

"Please Kisala, take Shelk and run. You'll be safe in Midgar. No one knows you there, no one knows about project Cosmos. I've hidden the last copy; you've got to take care of Shelk now." Kisala just shook her head as Gast handed her some cloths.

"What about Iflana, the baby will be born soon" she protested but Gast seemed to be in a hurry as he pulled out some warm clothes from a trunk and handed it to her.

"Please Kisala, you need to go, I've arranged a helicopter to take you to Midgar and an apartment to be provided for you. You'll have a job" he looked at her "I have recommended you to the president and he's agreed to make you the secret soldier." He kissed her forehead and whispered "when it's safe I will come and get you."

Kisala was shaking her head as a now dressed Shelk came into the room with Iflana. Shelk grabbed a hold of her hand as Gast kissed his wife and took them out the door; to an awaiting helicopter.

**End of flash back **

"Eventually I complied though I was on the helicopter and half way to Midgar when I accepted it. When we reached Midgar I waited, I waited for a while with her. Shelk got a job at ShinRa, I joined SOLDIER. We were in our late teens early twenties if I remember correctly" Shelk shrugged at Kisala's easement. "I hadn't heard from Gast in a long time. I left Shelk in Midgar and went up to icicle inn." She paused and looked down. "When I got up there the house was destroyed, everything was ruined…and Professor Gast was dead. Iflana and the baby were nowhere to be found."

Everyone looked at Kisala who was looking at the silent Aerith. The two just stared at one another. Shelk bit her lip before continuing the story knowing her friend wouldn't speak for a while.

"She came back and told me what happened and what she thought had happened to the scientist. There was really nothing we could do so we stayed in Midgar and with ShinRa. There we many times we both wanted to leave; but we staid, we stayed for our own reasons."

A heavy silence had settled on the room as Shelk conclude Kisala's story. The other glanced at one another, wondering who would say what first. Genesis eyed Kisala and opened his mouth. One never to be subtle he said

"Wow you old hag" Kisala's head shot up "you're a cougar"

Kisala's eyes burned with anger as she stood from her chair. Sephiroth raised an eye brow while the others stared at the man in red like he had just lost his mind.

"Genesis" Kisala said in dangerous tone. Shelk tilted her head at her boyfriend; she sighed; reached up and whacked him on the head. He rubbed his head while muttering "ow" but he was grinning.

Satisfied Kisala allowed Sephiroth to sit her back in the chair. Now that Genesis had broken the ice on the room, the others said their own comments.

Clouds eyes blinked, looking the woman up and down.

"Interesting story" Kisala smiled at him "it explains a lot actually"

Zack was chuckling under his breath at Genesis; that was until Genesis banged his fist onto the top of his head while saying

"Put a muzzle on it puppy" Zack rubbed his own head before grinning at Kisala.

Aerith walked forward and Kisala looked up at her.

"I am glad father helped you and you helped him" she then hugged the woman.

The others looked at Aerith, finally getting that Aerith was the little girl of professor Gast; that was why Kisala had been staring at her the whole story.

Barret crossed his arms and stared at the ex-ShinRa employs before sighing.

"I'm done with all ya'll people; your all screwed up" The ShinRa people looked at him with raised eyebrows but he crossed his arms again.

Tifa, who had sat in a chair by the wall sighed in awe and said

"Fascinating, you've lived two lives"

Kisala grinned sheepishly at the black haired woman. She turned to Yuffie who was giggling. The ninja was sitting next to Nanaki. She looked at the ninja avoiding the stare of the wolf.

"You're old" Yuffie simply said.

Cait sith on his moogel nodded next to her. He slapped his palms on the moogel brow and said

"Ye are an old one lassie that's for sure."

Kisala glared at Genesis who was chuckling under his breath. She sighed when Sephiroth squeezed her shoulder. She grew strength from it and turned to Nanaki. The wolf was staring at her, his eyes hard and judgmental.

"You turned yourself human, have you no shame" he asked "were you not happy with the form the planet gave you."

She shook her head at Nanaki

"I was very proud of who I was, I still am Nanaki. But I felt the path to caring out the planets wishes to protect her; I needed to be able to do it without danger to myself and my people." She looked away and at Burgen "I didn't think my species would die off."

Nanaki just shook his head at her and Burgen turned to his grandson. His eyes hard but kind at the same time; he did not believe Kisala disserved Nanaki's judgment, she had done what she thought had been right. Just as Nanaki's father had done what he had thought was right.

"Reaching up into the heavens, threatening to snatch the very stars from the great city Midgar. You've seen it, haven't you" Burgen said randomly causing everyone took look at him strangely. "We'll that's a bad example. Looking up too much makes you lose perspective"

"What are you talking about old man" Yuffie said point blank.

Burgen looked at her then at the others in the room. He seemed to be thinking deeply as he walked about a few inches. He bent his knees then leapt into the air and landed on the table. Startled the others stood and Kisala flung herself out of her chair. Shelk looked around confused while Kisala stared at the old man.

"The heck are you doing Burgen" she demanded.

"When it's time for this planet to die, you'll understand that you know absolutely nothing" he told them.

The others stared at him as if he lost his mind.

"When the planet dies?" Cloud said moving to stand next to Kisala, momentarily forgetting Sephiroth.

Burgen laughed now that he had all their attention

"It maybe tomorrow, or 100 years from now…but it's not long off" he laughed again and the people in the room looked at one another confused.

"How do you know this" Cloud asked taking a step forward.

Kisala looked at the blonde ex-SOLDIER and said

"That's not the point, the point is why the hell he jumped onto the table" she waved her hands in Burgen's direction.

"I hear the cries of the planet" Burgen said simply and the people looked at him strangely. They were about to speak but he waved his hands for silence and said "Listen"

And so they did.

It started out slow barely above a whisper and they all strained to hear it. Suddenly it turned into a full scream. Like a million people scream at once; the entire life stream crying out in sync. Aerith whimpered as she slapped her hands over her ears along with Shelk and the other Ex-SOLDIER. Nanaki's ears lie low on his head as he dipped his head. The others winced at the sound.

"What is that" Cloud asked his hands firmly over his ears. The others shook their heads unable to answer so Burgan answered for them.

"That was the scream of planet" he said as the sound died away. "Didn't you hear it? As if to say…I hurt, I suffer…

"They have come here on a journey to save the planet" Nanaki explained to his grandfather. The others had removed their hands from the ears and stood straight. The scream was a small back ground noise and Zack helped Aerith to her feet.

Kisala looked at the Cetra sadly; she heard that sound every day.

"Why don't you show them you're Apparatus?" Nanaki continued once the others had calmed down.

Burgen climbed down from the table at his grandson's suggestion

"To save the planet" Burgen chuckled and Kisala wondered for the man's sanity.

"That's right" Zack said grinning "we're going to save the planet from Loki and Jenova"

The other looked at him; he didn't have to make it sound like such a joyous occasion.

Burgen considered Zack before examining the other. He seemed to peer at their very souls before turning away satisfied.

"I suppose it wouldn't do much harm in showing them" he explained and the others looked confused.

He motioned to the door Cait sith, Yuffie and Nanaki were standing in front of. Kisala's eyes widened and she smiled. They were going into the observatory. Burgen walked past his grandson and the others and let the large group into the observatory.

Burgen moved to stand on a small step ladder while waving his hand

"Stand about the room but be careful." They did as they were told. "Good let's begin"

He moved to a control panel and the light dimmed. They went black before coming on again; this time with a different setting. Above them on the ceiling was an image of space.

"Onto the platform" he demanded of them.

Kisala pulled Shelk onto the platform with the others and it rose into the air, till they were surrounded on all sides of the space image.

"It's pretty" Aerith breathed "just like the real thing."

"Yes, yes this is my laboratory" Burgen said quiet proud, watching Kisala whisper in her sister's ear.

"All the workings of space are entered into a 3D holographic system." He explained holding his hands out.

Zack spotted something and said

"Hey it's a shooting star" the others looked. The star was a bright yellow as it was on fire, its long tail spread far from it.

Aerith watched the star before turning only to blink as a planet and its moons rotated past her. A few rocks past over the group's head as Burgen let them gaze about.

"It's wonderful" Aerith said while Yuffie grinned

Yuffie awed and giggled as a planet passed through her. She bounded forward waving her hands through planets and moons before Cloud grabbed her by her collar and stopped her.

"Yes" Burgen said "it is something isn't it"

"It certainly is more advanced then I remember it" Kisala said looked around.

Sephiroth nodded as he looked at all the planets; he certainly was impressed. Burgen nodded

"Well let's get to the point." He said "Eventually all humans die" Burgen said "what happens to them after they die is another story" he smiled at Aerith. "The body decomposes, and returns to the planet. That much everyone knows. But what about their consciousness, their hearts and their souls?"

The others glanced at one another. They supposed some of them had wondered that at one point in their life time.

"The soul too returns to the planet; but not only those of humans, but everything on this planet. In fact all living things in the universe are the same." He raised his hands to the sky "The spirits that return to the planet, merge with one another and roam the plane. They roam, converge, and divide, become a swell called the life stream"

Most of the group looked confused so Aerith said

"The life stream…it's the path of souls roaming the planet" the others nodded and Burgen continued.

"Spirit energy is a word that you should never forget. A new life…children are blessed with spirit energy and brought into the world." Burgen explained "then the time comes when they die and once again return to the planet. Of course there are exceptions but this is the way of the world. I've digressed, but you'll understand better if you watch this"

The planets around them started rotating and Burgen turned their attention to the center. The red lines and other planets vanished and Gaea grew larger. A tree and person appeared on its surface before dissolving into lights. Then they flowed around the plant in a twisted circle before coming together into one green bunch of lights before becoming a person and tree again on the other side of the world. The same thing happened over and over again till there were lights circling the planet over and over again.

Kisala whispered to Shelk what was happening while Burgen explained the lights

"Spirit energy makes all things possible trees birds and humans. Not just living things. But spirit energy makes it possible for planets to be planets. What would happen if that spirit energy were to disappear?" He said this as all the swirling lights from the planet moved off the planet and into the space near Burgen's hand. The planet became black the cracks appeared and it broke apart into dust.

"These are the basics of the study of the planet life" Burgen said as the images around them reset themselves.

"So if the life stream were to disappear or ShinRa continue to suck up Mako the way it's been, the planet will die" Sephiroth asked trying to understand. Burgen nodded to him

"When the spirit energy or life stream, Mako; whatever you wish to call it, is forcefully execrated it's can't serve its purpose."

Cloud nodded in agreement while looking at the other ShinRa employees.

"The reactors compress the Spirit energy turning it into Mako. All living things are being used up and thrown away. If things continue as they are, the planet will be destroyed." Burgen finished

"Then we must do something" Sephiroth said and the others looked at him "not only must we stop Jenova and Loki we must stop ShinRa as well"

"And how do ya suggest we do that" Barret asked "we're still not sure you're not the enemy"

The platform lowered as an awkward silence settled over the group. Burgen shuffled to the controls while the others stared at one another.

Zack, Genesis, Shelk and Kisala groaned. Zack turned to Barret

"Didn't we just go through this, Sephiroth is not the enemy his clone Loki is" he said as if Barret were slow.

"Yeah" Barret said "that story could be a lie; clones come on I wasn't born yesterday"

The two glared at one another when suddenly Kisala's hand appeared between their faces and forced them apart.

"Alright, I understand that you are confused and don't know who to trust at this moment but we can work this out later" she turned to Burgen "I believe Burgen has one more thing to show us"

Burgen was watching them argue and at the mention of is name snapped out of his trance and said

"Yes, yes follow me" he led them out of the observatory tower and out of his main home. They came to a stop at a steal door.

"Go ahead and enter" he motioned to the door.

Nanaki looked at him

"Aren't you coming with us grandpa" he asked confused.

Burgen shook his head and chuckled

"What are you crazy? It's dangerous in there. I told you that" the Avalanche group looked at him like he was inane, he hadn't told them anything, and if it was dangerous why they were going in. "you want old man like me to go first? I'll be right behind you" he motioned to the door again.

Cloud, which was closest to the door, watched as it swung open. He blinked when suddenly hands were pushing him forward. He glanced back to see Kisala pushed him into the room; the other followed chuckling at the blonde boy's expense

"Come on, don't be a chicken" she said and the whole group entered the room.

The room was circular with lanterns hanging from the ceiling. A ladder was next to a deep drop. Cloud went first followed by the others. Barret ended up carrying Nanaki while Sephiroth helped Burgen down. Genesis went first and Shelk followed; him watching the blind girl carefully move down the ladder.

The ladder continued deep into the canyon. When they reached the bottom the walls were glowing green.

"What is it?" Tifa whispered as they walked down another tunnel.

The whole group looked at the glowing green substance casting its own light on the walls; the tunnel had many twists in it as they traveled.

Burgen pushed through as they came to a dead end. He nodded to Cloud then looked at the odd shaped rock off to the side.

"If you'd be so kind" he motioned to the rock.

The other looked at Zack as he looked at the sword in his hands and slowly handed it back to Cloud. There were several tense moments as Cloud gripped his sword, raised it above his head and brought onto the odd shaped rock breaking it open.

The dead end's wall rose up, dust falling from its bottom as Burgen thanked the boy. Cloud glanced at Sephiroth before clipping the sword back onto his own back and turned to face the old man.

Burgen chuckled as the sense of relief shown of the group's faces, he then said.

"Everyone here's a ghost of the Gi tribe; killed in a certain battle." The group turned to Kisala and Nanaki as they growled in anger.

"The vengeful spirits of the Gi" Burgen continued once the two calmed down "didn't disappear, and couldn't return to the life stream…we still have far to go" he turned and continued down the tunnel.

The group watched him go confused before following.

* * *

a much smaller cliff hanger but still, now go and review now


	37. P2 FF7: Chapter Sixteen

**You know, Wensday I tend to only update one... what ever. thank you for all the reviews and comments, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**also, I'm not very good a fight signs, exspecally when their in walk through graphics from 1997 so let me know if the fight scene in here is ok. **

**Don't own Final fantasy 7**

**

* * *

**

**Part two**

**Chapter sixteen**

They entered the cavern and the group grounded to a halt. Below the walk ways was a flowing lake of lava. It bubbled and spit heat into the air and the group looked at Burgen as if he were crazy.

"I told you this place was dangerous" he said "now move carefully, monsters lurk down here."

As they walked they heard hissing noise, and it set them on edge. In the darkness they could hear something sliding over the rocks, following them from the shadows. There was a growl and one of the braver creatures leapt from the darkness. It growled at them; its skin stretched tightly over bones with a purple tint to it. Its glowing eyes eyed them before jumping at Burgen; mouth wide open.

Kisala unsheathed her sword and swiped it over the old man's head cleaving the creature in two. Kisala lowered her sword only to turn just as another creature jumped at her. It was an inch from her face when a long sword removed its head. She followed the sword up to its owner; where green eyes glared at the dead thing.

"Thanks Sephiroth" she said and he nodded to her with a small smile.

Cloud watched them interact; and loosened the grip he had on his sword as he did so. Maybe he had been wrong about Sephiroth. If only he could remember. Fix the memories that were his and ones that were Zacks.

"We should keep going" Burgen said once they were sure none of the others would be courage's enough to jump into the open.

As they went further into the cave the group staid on edge, sensing the creature lurking just beyond the rocks, the lava spit red fire up around them and sweat gathered from the heat.

Shelk was listening hard, to a heavy breathing to her left. She was trying to pick out the others footfalls to distingue if that was one of them breathing or something else.

"Genesis" she whispered and a hmm was her response "where is Nanaki"

Genesis glanced down at her before scanning there little line.

"He's in front of us; Barret, Cait sith and Aerith are between us and him. Why?" He looked back down at her.

Shelk nodded but didn't answer; instead she pulled the rod from her back and brushed the Materia in its handle. The ice Materia sparked to life in her hand as she spoke its activation spell.

"All Ice Materia" she called out and a creature that had just burst out of the rocks shade followed by to others, were covered with shards of ice and knocked into the river of lava below. Shelk rested the end of her staff on the ground and smirked.

There was silence for a moment before Kisala muttered

"Well, alright Shelk" she grinned and cheered. Genesis took the blind girls arm again and they continued, keeping all their weapons out.

However the creatures of the cave seemed to have learned this group was no easy prey and would fight back so they were left alone; even if they still growled close by in the shadows. They reached the paths end and Burgen turned to them once more.

"As you can see" he waved around "this cave leads to the back of Cosmo canyon; it was unfortunate the Gi were larger than us" he continued his story from before "If they attacked through here, we wouldn't have stood a chance."

The others were silent; Nanaki gazed at his grandfather wondering how this story was important to this cave. Kisala looked around her as she sensed what this story would be about and how it would affect the Cosmo canyon wolf.

Determined to keep them in suspense Burgen walked forward motioning for them to follow.

"Nanaki I think your grandfather took one too many rocks to the skull" Genesis mumbled as they walked but Nanaki didn't say anything to that. Shelk nudged him in the ribs and he grunted and smirked down at her.

After many more twists, monster and caves they reached the end of the very long tunnel, and Burgen turned to them again.

"This warrior went through the cave alone" he spoke sadly.

"What warrior" Zack asked and Burgen shushed him, Zack made a face as he looked at Cloud who rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Fighting attackers one after another" Burgen as if Zack hadn't interrupted him.

Zack shook his head and rolled his eyes to the heavens.

"So the Gi tribe did go through here, but this warrior stopped them from going all the way through right?" he asked trying to understand.

Burgen nodded and Nanaki asked a question.

"Grandpa, that warrior…" but Burgen pointed through the new tunnel

"We're almost there" and he moved on.

Sephiroth turned to Kisala with a raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure we can follow him?" he asked and she smiled.

"He may be old but this story is important" her eye shifted to Nanaki who was watching his grandfather "and he always knew how to tell a good story" she smiled widely.

Sephiroth nodded and said

"If you trust him, we will follow but…"he frowned "I don't like being lead around in circles" he crossed his arms.

The others nodded and Kisala frowned

"This trip has a purpose, have a little patience" she snapped then followed the old man.

Genesis looked at Sephiroth and Shelk sighed before slipping from Genesis's arms. He blinked when she stood away from him.

"I trust Kisala" she stated "she's always good a knowing what people true nature is and she's known Burgen long than any of us" she then slowly walked through the cave.

Aerith and Zack were next to walk through, followed by Tifa, then Barret. Cait sith looked at them before his moogel waddled on followed by a bouncing Yuffie.

Cloud turned and looked at Genesis and Sephiroth. His eyes lingered on Sephiroth, confused and conflicted; a battle raging within. He sighed and turned on his heel following the others.

"This is going to get really complicated" Sephiroth said rubbing his face.

Genesis snorted

"My friend, do you fly away now, to a world that abhors you and I" Genesis said and green eyes snapped to him

"This is so not the time"

"Oh but my friend, loveless can be put into any situation, in this case; can you live in the world where Cloud Strife, the boy you helped raise up to be the best, hates you?" Genesis smirked at him, crossing his own arms.

Sephiroth ignored the stab at his heart and muttered

"Save Loveless for your girlfriend" he then stalked after the others, Genesis chuckling as he walked past and took his place back by Shelk.

They had expected more path ways and tunnels, instead they got a very short rock bridge cutting over a lake of spiting lave, leading up to a rock with a demons head. The carved teeth and eyes bore down at them. Burgen stared up at it before saying

"What is this?" several eyes snapped to him in shock.

"What, you don't know what this is" Zack waved his hands at the figure head "you took us down here" he shouted.

Nanaki's fur stood on end and Kisala narrowed her eyes. The red wolf turned to his grandfather and said

"Grandpa is he….?"

"After death the ghost of the Gi…" Burgen shook his head "like stagnant air…this can't be"

Suddenly there was a rumbling from above and they looked up as the statue's teeth open and its eyes glowed. Genesis pulled Shelk behind him as they took steps back in shock.

The statue's jaw dropped and moved as if speaking a silent message. Its face then was cast over by a new image, an illusion of a maniac grin, grinning down at them as if they had walked into a trap. The illusion sank away from the stone forming into a creature.

They drew their weapons and stared at the spirit before them. It had green armor and the head of a dog. Its body was cut off at the spine, and bones stuck from its end. Nanaki and Kisala growled at it.

A red glow appeared around the spirit and it raised its hand and a spear appeared in its blue tinted fingers. He swung the massive weapon and they dove for it. The spear made a swishing noise as it swung over their heads.

Genesis glanced at Sephiroth who nodded. They raised their swords and jumped up in sync, slashing at the spirit. It roared and Barret let lose a hail of bullets as Zack and Cloud came from opposite angles with the same attack.

Shelk stood with Kisala who was scanning for an opening. Nanaki stood with his grandfather, also waiting for an opening. Shelk held her staff and fire shot out at the spirit. The spirit roared in anger and pain and swung its large staff at her. Kisala grabbed the girl and jumped while Nanaki snatched up his grandfather and dove the opposite way.

Genesis watched them before swinging his sword, alight with fire Materia. Sephiroth nodded to Kisala and jumped away from the Spear. Yuffie joined Nanaki and began to throw giant star at the creature, shouting when it didn't inflicted damage.

Cloud watched Sephiroth jump out of the away and swung his large sword at the creatures other arm. The creature snarled and two flames appeared on the creature's side. Zack cursed as one of them began belching fire at him.

Genesis smirked as the fire demons appeared and he landed next to Shelk.

"Shelk" said girl looked up "I need you Blizzard Materia" she nodded and pushed the light blue sphere from its place.

He looked at the swirling ice within its surface and flew forward with a grin, feathers falling out behind him.

Sephiroth swung at the spirit, and dodged a burst of fire from its demon helpers. The spirit twirled its spear then knocked Nanaki from the air and onto Zack; the two went rolling in the dust. Sephiroth turned his attention back just in time to fly out of the spears path only to see it was headed for someone else.

Cloud watched as Sephiroth flew into the air and felt an inner conflict rise in him again. Sephiroth, the man who destroyed his home, his mother and got him trapped in a Mako container for four years or so he remembered. He had his back to him, wide open for an attack, one blow and the nightmare of Jenova would supposedly end. The grip on his swords handle tightened as that thought crossed his mind.

His focus divided he didn't see the red tipped spear flying for him till Tifa called out his name. He blinked and his eyes widened; there was no time to dodge this and he couldn't block it without being injured. He narrowed his eyes and the grip on his sword tightened. Suddenly the collar of his shirt was being pulled on and he was flying, flying sideways. As he settled out of harm's way he turned expecting to thank Genesis only to stare at green eyes.

"Sephiroth" he gasped out taking a step back. Sephiroth stood before him, his sword at his side, his body away from Cloud but his head turned over his shoulder.

"You shouldn't let your mind wander SOLDIER" Sephiroth said "are you aright" he added as if almost an afterthought.

Cloud could only nod dumbly and Sephiroth walked away, sword at his side. He watched as the Ex-General raised the sword; slashed sideways and the sprit paused before sliding apart and dissolving.

Genesis huffed and muttered something that sounded like "Show off" he blasted the fire demons with the blizzard Matera and they exploded as well. As he landed he could be heard grumbling "should have done that in the first place, we're wasting time. Damn Show off. "

Zack leaned on his sword and looked at Cloud, staring dumbfounded at Sephiroth. He narrowed his eyebrows; what had happened. Barret came up next to him and looked at him questioningly. Zack could only shrug.

Tifa rushed to Cloud while Aerith followed behind with a cure Materia. Genesis raised one of his eyebrows at Sephiroth before moving to hand Shelk her Materia; Yuffie eyed it hungrily. Cait sith cheered from his moogel head.

Kisala moved to Sephiroth sides while Cloud still watched the two; even after his wounds were cured. She looked up at him and grinned.

"Sephiroth" he made a noise and she continued "I do believe he may believe us now"

"Let us hope so" Sephiroth said as he nodded his head to Cloud before turning to Burgen, walking over, one hand on Nanaki.

"Thank you, all of you, I did not know that thing was here…but I did warn you it would be dangerous" he reminded then turned to his grandson

"Nanaki, you've grown powerful" Nanaki didn't look so convinced "Now I know it wasn't it a mistake to bring you down here"

They all looked at the small old man now and Nanaki turned his whole head to him.

"What his down here grandpa?" he asked and Burgen looked to where the head use to be. There was now a tunnel with rocks for foot holds, leaving the tunnels they now stood in. bits of light filtered from the whole in the wall.

"Come…I have something I want to show you"

Nanaki jumped the rock fixture, Kisala, Burgen and Sephiroth following. The rest of AVALANCHE moved after but Zack stayed and looked at Genesis and Shelk.

"What happened between Seph, and spiky?" he asked and Genesis looked at him, smirking.

"Dreams of the marrow hath shattered soul, pride is lost, wings stripped away, the end is nigh" he then walked forward, helping Shelk up the rocks.

Zack stood for a moment before growling at the retreating two.

"What the hell does that even mean" he ran up the rocks waving his fist.

Outside, they were surrounded by the tops of the Cosmo canyon. Nanaki had sat and stared at one of the stones, the others stared at the statue on top of its structure.

"This is…?" Nanaki said in shock, Burgen smiled sadly and said

"The warrior who fought against the Gi, he kept them from taking even one step into Cosmo canyon" Burgen smiled sadly at the sky, his hands clasp behind his back "but he was unable to return to the village" he looked pointedly at his grand son

"Look Nanaki. Look at your father, at the warrior, Seto."

The moon was red in the dark sky and it cast an eerily glow on the statue in the rocks. The frozen Cosmo canyon wolf was in a hunting pose, his maw wide open in a snarl, still defending his home from all intruders. They could see a few arrows, now stone, still sticking out of his body. The group took a couple steps back, giving the old man and Nanaki a bit of private space.

"Seto continued fighting the Gi tribe here…to protect this Canyon" Burgen said "even after the Gi's poisonous arrows turned his body to stone; even after they all ran away…Seto continued to protect us and he continues to protect us even now"

"Even now" Nanaki whispered in awe.

Nanaki stared wide eyed at the protecting statue that was once his father, all the stories he had heard, who had concluded about his father; how he was a coward, a traitor, how he had run away and left his mother to die…they were all lies and he felt shame.

"You thought he was a coward and ran away" Burgen said, his tone calm "but he, alone risked his life to protect Cosmo canyon" there was pride in his voice "That is your father, Seto."

Nanaki glanced at Kisala, now understanding slightly why she turned herself human for the sake of the world; protection, that always what it had been about, protecting the things in the world you loved the most.

He turned away and looked at his grandfather

"Did mother know?" he asked

Burgen laughed

"She knew, the two of them made me promise to keep this cave shut, they asked me to seal it myself and not tell a soul. They said we should forget this cave"

Nanaki wanted to fill anger at his mother, but guilt took part of his heart and he just couldn't be mad at his mother, not at her; never at her.

Burgen turned to the others

"Do you guys mind giving us a moment?" he asked

The group shook their head and filed out and back down the rocks. Kisala paused and looked back and spoke to Nanaki

"Everything we've ever done, and everything we ever do is always for those we love; there is no room for the selfish in the goddesses plan" she smiled "but sometimes it's ok to be selfish, if it means you get to love" she looked at the sky then vanished back into the cave.

As they sat inside the Cave Kisala suddenly smiled and looked up at the rock ceiling; before anyone could ask what it was they heard a howl and saw Kisala's smile get bigger

"A true warrior is born today, and a hero weeps in joy" she said and the others gave her a strange look; all she did was smile and hug Sephiroth.

* * *

I thought the ending was rather sweet and emotinal, go tell me what ya'll think now and I will post again this weekend.


	38. P2 FF7: Chapter Seventeen

**Thanks for all the favs and reviews, new art work for this story, follow the link on my profile under trecorder for my DA page. **

**don't own FF7**

**

* * *

**

**Part two**

**Chapter seventeen **

The group emerged from the cave and headed to the camp fire set up in the center. Kisala and Sephiroth vanished as the others rested, after a few moments they returned, dressed in their former battle clothing. Cloud stared at Sephiroth, whose armor glinted in the fire light before he looked back down at his hands. Kisala plopped her self down next to Shelk and Genesis, the latter grumbling as the two girls talked.

The flames cast a red glow on the already red rocks, staining them yellow. Nanaki was quiet as he thought and left into the rocks to think. The others watched him go as they sat in a circle.

Barret had left to go talk to some of the villagers and returned looking just as solemn as the others.

"What did they say?" asked Cloud. Barret took a moment to eye Sephiroth and Kisala's change in attire before answering.

"They said they finished fixin' the buggy" he said sitting down between Yuffie and Genesis.

The others nodded and Cloud sighed

"Shall we go" he stood and looked to Kisala and Sephiroth "I don't know which story is true yours or mine…so I'd like to keep an eye on you till I can figure it out" Sephiroth nodded with a smirk on his face.

Aerith also stood and said

"So this is it…Red XIII" she looked at the floor sadly

Barret looked at his gun arm and said

"That's just the way it goes" he too stood and looked out to where their buggy sat. "We should get go'en no point in stalling"

Cait sith and Yuffie walked out first followed by Barret, Zack and Aerith. Kisala looked at the canyon with a smile before grabbing Shelk from Genesis and walking away.

Genesis, Tifa and Sephiroth watched Cloud look at the house Nanaki was in with his grandfather.

"Come on Cloud" Tifa said and blue eyes turned to her "it was his choice"

Cloud nodded and they followed the others to the village's entrance. Just as they passed under the sign a voice called out to them and they turned in surprise.

Nanaki came bounding up to them, calling out

"Hey wait for me" he breathed heavily for a moment then said "I'm coming to" his tail swished behind him.

They blinked in surprise before looking up as Burgen himself followed after his grandson.

"Cloud, Sephiroth, please looked after Nanaki" he glanced at his grandson with a smile

"What happened?" Cloud asked confused, he had though the wolf was staying behind.

The wolf gave a huge grin and said

"I grew up a little that's what" he then jumped past them and down the stairs where Kisala smiled at the bottom with the others.

Burgen laughed at Nanaki's enthusiasm and said

"Come back when you have my knowledge"

Sephiroth smirked and bowed one arm at his side, the other bent under his chest.

"That may take a while" he chuckled with Burgen.

They nodded to the old man before going down the stairs and heading to the buggy; the town's people coming to watch from the town's edge.

After a few seating arrangement adjustments and a couple of arguments between Zack and Barret; the group was once again on their way, the moon as their light source. Barret leaned over the seat and whispered

"When you get tired spiky let me know and I'll take over" he leaned back and promptly went to sleep. Cloud looked at him in the review mirror and shook his head with a smile.

The sun was coming up and Sephiroth was driving. The burning light was what awoke the group. Yuffie yawned and stretched; smacking Cait sith of his moogel and into Shelk's lap. Shelk who was in Genesis lap; awoke startled and gave a yelp and Genesis grabbed the robot and settling it back on the moogel; forcefully.

Kisala giggled at the sight of her adopted sister curled up in Genesis's lap and gave him a half glare when he looked at her. Cloud groaned as motion sickness hit him as soon as he awoke; his stomach rolling in his body. Tifa shrieked when she awoke to see Sephiroth in the driver's seat. Green eyes glanced at her as she calmed herself. Barret grumbled as he awoke; being wedged between Cloud and Zack. Aerith shook her own boyfriend awake who yawned and rubbed his head. Nanaki watched them through one eye with amusement and said

"I think we need a bigger ride" a few chuckled.

Cloud stopped chuckling abruptly as he looked up in the direction they were headed. Dark mountains were in the distance, outlined in Gold as the sun came up behind them. Rolling green fields were around them. He glared at the driver and demanded

"Where the hell are you taking us" his tone knocked the humor out of everyone.

"To where it all started; we need clues to stop Jenova and my clone, and I figured this place would have them"

Cloud just glared while the others looked confused. Tifa looked forward and gasped and now understood why Cloud was upset. Zack pulled himself out from between Barret and Genesis and looked forward; half standing in his seat.

"Nibelheim" he said his tone bitter.

"But…it burned down" Tifa said confused looking up a Zack "I remember"

"Yeah" Zack slouched in his seat as the buggy got quiet and tense. "I remember to, and when Cloud and I escaped it looked exactly as it had before; maybe Seph's right, we do need to figure out what the hell's going on."

Sephiroth parked the car in front of Nibelheim's entrance. Sephiroth was the first to climb out; followed by Tifa then everyone else. The ones who had been here before stared at its rebuilt gate and sign. Cloud spotted his own old home; looking like the day he had last seen it. His eyes narrowed and he was the first to walk forward; determined to get answers, to all his questions.

Angeal sighed as he walked through the bushes, his broad sword strapped to his back. He glanced around him and listened as well as he could; pretty well for a Soldier…Ex SODLIER. He corrected himself with in his head.

A twig snapped but he pretended he didn't hear it. He did stop and began counting in his head.

"Three…two…one"

Something burst from the bushes and rocks and he dodged a swing from a practice sword as it scrapped the rocks; sending up sparks.

Before the Ex-Soldier was a woman. She had short wild blonde hair, she wore a black sleeveless tunic with dark blue outlines, going down the edges and crossing across her chest. Starting just under her shoulders was dark blue sleeves with black on her forearms. The blue sleeves ends were folded at her wrist. At her waist was a red sash with gold string in its end. A leather pouch was tied to the sash along with a pouch full of arrows. She wore brown sandals that had straps going up to her knees. On her back was also a long bow. It had colorful rings at both ends just under a sliver tip. The bottom end had a hole for Materia and its grip was blue. The bow its self was a dark wood with a thick black string.

"Nice form, but you might want to work on the walking part" he said chuckling.

She blew a stray hair from her eyes and brown eyes looked up at him.

"I heard you coming" he explained then look at the sun "come on lets go get something to eat Nora"

Nora nodded and the black haired soldier walked with her back to the village. The sign read Rocket town and true to its name a huge rocket sat just beyond the town; belonging to the town's pilot.

Angeal lived in an upper home he rented from the people downstairs and Nora lived with him.

They sat at the kitchen table eating soup. Angeal had been feeling nostalgic all day; a dangerous thing for him to do.

He had been thinking about him all day; all of them actually, while he was training Nora in sword play. He shook his head and looked at his house guest.

Nora was about Shelk's age if he remembered the girl correctly and he chuckled as he remembered their first meeting. Nora looked confused

"What's so funny Angeal" she asked leaning back in her chair.

"I've been feeling a little nostalgic today and I was remembering when we first met"

Nora giggled as she too remembers that meeting.

"It wasn't that long ago, a week or two maybe" she shrugged.

"Feels like years" he looked at his soup bowl.

**Flash back**

Black hair rustled in the light winds as blue eyes scanned the rocks. It had only been a couple of days since he had arrived at Rocket town and already he was getting rid of its plague of monsters. He gripped the handle of his buster sword over his shoulder but let it go in favor of the regulation sword at his side; use brings about wear tear and rust; or so he told…

Angeal shook his head and focused on the marks in the dirt. He was near a tree, one of the few in the mountain side, a large set of claw marks were in the dirt. He rose carefully when he heard the air swish to the left. He took a step back just in time to dodge an arrow, now embedded in a tree.

He blinked and raised his sword and turned.

Out of the rocks was a woman with a woodened long bow knocked with another arrow, aimed right at him. He blinked as he looked at her brown eyes

"Watch it" she said, her voice soft, from little use probably

"My apologies" he said lowering his head "I was tracking monsters"

She lowered her bow, the arrow now aimed at the ground; she eyed him up and down and narrowed her eyes.

"Crawl back home ShinRa lap dog" she snapped, eyes cold.

Angeal was taken aback by the looked of hatred that appeared so suddenly in her eyes.

"I am no longer apart of ShinRa" he said slowly so not to make her angry and have that arrow back in his face; she was a good shot if the arrow deep in the tree behind him had any judgment in that.

"Why" she asked, her hand twitched on the arrows sting.

Angeal bit his lip and looked away; the girl raised an eyebrow before nodding and putting the arrow away

"I understand," was all she said before digging the arrow out of the tree.

"What are you doing out here if I may ask" he turned to her, arms crossed

"I am on the run" she explained, checking the arrows tip "from ShinRa, when you know something ShinRa doesn't like, they tend to want you dead"

"Yeah" Angeal said, he knew that all too well "My names Angeal Hewley"

"Like First Class Angeal?" at his nod she whistled "I heard all the first class SOLDIER's quit but wow, the names Nora"

He held his hand out and she grasped it in a handshake

"Nice to meet you Nora"

**End of Flashback **

Nora laughed as he chuckled

"Yeah, I almost shot your nose off" she giggled

"Yeah, then bit my head off" he chuckled as well, getting up and washing his bowl in the sink. Nora watched him for a moment from the table before he said.

"You must have thought I was a monster?" he looked away from her as he said this

"You are a monster" she chuckled while smiling.

"Yeah a monster who feeds you" he replied but he could feel his wing shift in his back and wondered if he was a monster.

"What's with the sudden feeling of nostalgic" Nora asked and he heard the dishes on the table move

"Well, in a couple of days it will be the anniversary…of when Zack became my student"

Nora raised her eyebrows as she walked up to him. She was silent as she placed the dishes under the water. Angeal moved out of her way and leaned next to the counter.

"Zack the puppy" Angeal couldn't help but chuckle as he nodded.

"Yeah, he hated that nick name, along with Zackary, and yet everyone knew him as Zack the puppy." His smile slipped from his face

Angeal looked up when Nora placed her still damp hand on his arm

"It will be ok" she explained "sure there will be moments when you remember and are sad…but Zack sounds like the kind of man to not want you to dwell on it, to live your life."

Angeal nodded and looked out the window at the mountains in the distance; the place where it had all gown wrong lay nestled in those mountains. It hurt to live so close to that place but he was content where he was.

More than once he thought about going to Banora; seeing is mother and letting her know things were ok but…he glanced at Nora. He couldn't bring himself to leave, not anymore.

Nora, sensing his still sad mood said

"How about I cook dinner tonight" Angeal made a face "oh come on, I burned one left over meal and you ban me for life, I'm going to cook you something I use to cook for my family and you're going to love it" she crossed her arms smugly

Angeal laughed and walked past her while saying

"I'll believe that when I taste it"

Cloud and Tifa gazed at the water tower in the center of the town while Sephiroth and Zack looked at all the villagers; the larger group watched their reactions confused.

"It's like…" Tifa said

"It was never destroyed" Cloud finished for her.

"Let's split up and find out what happened" Zack offered and the others nodded, breaking off into smaller groups and heading to the different houses.

Sephiroth and Cloud walked into the house closest to the inn they had once stayed at. No one was inside that they could see but a dark shape sat in the corner huddled in the shadows. Cloud and Sephiroth shared a look and gripped their weapons. The shadow moved to show a human shape covered in a cape. Its mouth was the only thing visible.

"Must…find…it…and…bring…it…to…he…brings….to…Loki." his voice was slurred and broken apart like the words were being forced out of the owner's mouth. "Then…become…one with…Loki"

Cloud started at the thing as it repeated the same sentence over and over again under its breath and looked up at Sephiroth who was now looking at him. There was an awkward silence before Cloud said

"Let's…search the rest of the house" he then was off Sephiroth following him.

Shelk had been latched onto by Yuffie and Genesis was following at a tense pace while the girl bounced off the walls talking.

"You know brat" Genesis said "the key to being a great ninja is…"he paused as if it was some big secret and Yuffie started at him wide eyed "being quiet" he snapped.

Yuffie just blinked while Shelk looked exasperated. Genesis smirked at the girl until she opened her mouth.

"Then I suggest you stop talking" she then turned and went back to talking. Shelk tried to control her face from laughing while Genesis started in shock.

Zack looked at Clouds old house, remembering when Cloud took him to see the place.

"What is it?" Aerith asked, Cait sith bounced on his moogel next to her.

"This is Clouds old House," he pushed opened the door and entered. The house looked exactly the same, all the furniture in the same places.

Standing in the kitchen was an old woman. Zack blinked in surprise and went over to her.

"Hello sir" the woman said, not sounding shocked to see strangers in her house "What's your story"

Zack glanced at Aerith; that was such an odd thing to ask.

"A friend of mine lived in this house" Zack said "till he was 14 years old, then the town was burned down"

The woman looked surprised which made Zack suspicious. She quickly looked concerned before saying

"Son, are you sick…saying such things" she shook her head she then looked angry and pointed at the door "get out of here"

Zack glared but Aerith pulled him out the door.

"Something's not right Aerith" he told her as they moved on "this whole thing isn't right"

When they regrouped Barret looked at Sephiroth

"I think there might be truth to your story" he said and Sephiroth nodded

"Yes the men in black, the ones who talk about it, whatever it is, and the reunion" he shuddered as he remembered the things slurred stuttering voice. "They also had numbers on their hands…but I can't think of its meaning"

Cloud glanced up at Sephiroth before looking away quickly, his brain felt like it was being pounded; his memories were wrong. To take his mind of it he said

"They mentioned combining with Loki?" he looked up at the former general "any clue to what that means"

Sephiroth shook his head

"I've no clue" he looked at the inn he had stayed at.

Zack crossed his arms and looked at Cloud

"I went to your house" Cloud looked at him "and talked to the lady inside. When I mentioned someone living here till it burned down she looked shocked…before she changed her face to concern. I don't like this one bit guys, it's to…"

"Rehearsed" Cait sith said and Zack nodded

"Yeah, it's almost like their acting or something"

Kisala shook her head and followed Sephiroth's gaze around the town. Something didn't sit right with her. Tifa reached into her pocket and pulled out a bunch of pictures.

"I found these in my piano" she said sadly "I think it's the only thing left of the real Nibelheim."

The first Photo was of Zack, Sephiroth and a younger Tifa in cowgirl outfit. Sephiroth was frowning while the other two smiled. Zack started to laugh and said

"I remember taking this" he smiled as he flipped through them, showing them to others with him. He pointed to one of the men in helmets "that's Cloud" he told them and Tifa giggled before looking at the blushing Cloud.

"So that was you" Tifa smiled "I had a feeling." She smiled at him and he turned red before looking away. Kisala giggled before looking over at the inn.

"Come on let's go check in the inn" she said "we can figure out this mess in a room where we can relax." She glanced at the buggy "we've been cramped up to long"

The others rubbed sore limbs as they made their way to the inn. Inside, the inn keeper looked startled to see such large group. Sephiroth glared when he saw the young man recognized some of them before he quickly tried to hide it.

"Welcome" he said like it was rehearsed

"What happened here" Cloud asked also seeing what Sephiroth saw "this town burned down four years ago."

The man looked shocked before trying to hide that behind anger

"How rude, I was born and raised here; if you're going to make such accusations I suggest you leave"

"You're lying" Tifa snapped and the man looked appalled

"If your keep making these stories up, I need you to leave" the man said stubbornly.

Cloud growled under his breath and stormed out of the inn. The others watched him go. Tifa bit her lip before chasing after him.

Zack went to follow when Kisala held out her arm.

"Wait a bit Zack" she grinned "I think only Tifa can understand why Cloud is so upset."

* * *

go and review now ok


	39. P2 FF7: Chapter Eightteen

**Don't own FF7, just Loki, Shelk and Kisala. **

**

* * *

**

**Part two**

**Chapter eighteen**

Tifa caught up with Cloud going up the steps to the ShinRa manor. He stopped right between the entrance to the gate and the path that led up to old reactor. He looked pained standing at this spot.

"Sometimes" he said when he noticed her "I still remember standing here, watching Sephiroth…I mean Loki, burn the town down then I remember chasing him. But Zack chased him…and you" he looked at her.

"Yeah, I remember that. You kept your promise to me" Cloud nodded but looked at the manor.

"That place is just one big nightmare" he commented then spotted one of the cloaked men.

Tifa followed him to the one standing at the gate. It was muttering to its self that got louder as they got closer

"The great Loki, inside…inside…the…man…mansion…" the thing groaned "inside…Loki"

Tifa backed up while Cloud glared.

"Tifa" he said turning to her "Go get the others, tell them to come here"

Tifa nodded and took off back down to the inn; Cloud turned to the gate and waited.

He didn't have to wait long. A few minutes later the whole group was standing behind him and looking up at the gate.

"Tifa said one of them said Loki was in there" Zack said pointing to the manor and Cloud nodded, his head motioning to the still muttering being.

Sephiroth walked forward and pushed the gate open; it creaked on its hinges. He walked through followed by Kisala, then Cloud; the rest glanced at one another before stepping inside the mansions grounds.

The house was old looking, a fog settling around it and the shade from the mountains casting long shadows on the over grown lawn. The cobble stone path had weeds in it and the steps up the door groaned as they walked. The front doors also groaned as Zack and Cloud pushed them open.

Inside wasn't much better. The white paint was chipped and the wood was rotting away. Rust had gathered on anything mettle and other stuff lay on the floor broken. Kisala looked at the house sadly, remembering how pretty it had been when she last seen it.

"This place is a dump" Cait sith said looking around. "It looks as if no one's lived here in years,"

"Let's spread out and see if we can find anything" Genesis said.

Barret, Nanaki, Yuffie, Cait sith, Genesis, and Shelk went to the right. Sephiroth, Kisala, Cloud, Tifa, Zack and Aerith went to the left.

The small room on the left looked as if it had been set on fire.

"This wood isn't old, someone tried to burn it" Kisala said touching one of the planks hanging off the wall only for it to fall and crumble on the floor. She jumped as the sound echoed off the walls.

Sephiroth noticed a half burned paper on the blackened table and picked it up. He began reading out loud

"I must get rid of all of those that stand in the way of my research even that one…from the Turks"

"I remember something mentioned" a voice said behind them and they whirled around to see Genesis and the others "the other room's clear" he said as an afterthought.

"Don't sneak up on people like that" Zack said "this place is creepy enough as it is"

Sephiroth ignored him and said

"What do you mean?"

Genesis looked as if he was remembering

"I was reminded of it when Kisala told her life story" Kisala raised her eyebrow "A Turk was sent up here to guard a couple of scientist and he never came back…one Vincent…"

"Valentine" Kisala finished remembering the red eyed Turk "so he didn't make it out"

Sephiroth looked at the paper

"There's more," the others looked at him as he continued reading "I genetically altered him and put him to sleep in the basement. If you want to find him then search the area, but this is merely a game I thought up. It is not necessary for you to participate if you don't want to" he flipped the paper "it ends"

Kisala was looking at the table and noticed something amidst the broken wood on the floor. Bending down, she pulled a stained paper out from under the wood.

"No there's more" she said "Move the dial on the safe carefully, but be careful you've only got twenty seconds. You cannot go past the numbers while turning, the four hints for the numbers are…1- the lid of the box with the most oxygen. 2-behind the ivory's short of tea and ray. 3-the creek in the floor on the second floor, then to the left five steps and up nine steps, left two steps and up six steps. 4-Dial four is right 97"

She lowered the paper and said

"we've got to help him, Vincent may have been a Turk but now…now's he's a experiment of ShinRa like me, like us and doesn't disserve to rote in the basement" she waved the yellow paper "this thing looks about 30 years old, he could have been locked down there for what 30 years maybe longer."

The others nodded and Sephiroth placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her

"We will not let this man lie in a basement, we can go find him Kisala" she smiled happily at him. In her happiness she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him.

There was an awkward silence among the group as the two kissed. Barret coughed and said

"Yo, love birds, you can do that later" the two broke apart and their faces had a tent of pink in them.

Genesis shook his head and turned, leading the group down the main hall.

"The basement should be down, so let's see if we can find some stairs down here" they nodded at the logic but Cloud, Zack and Sephiroth were looking upstairs remembering the secret passage to the library.

"Genesis" Zack said and the man turned to him "I think the passage to the basement is through the library, that's where Sephiroth was held up by Loki" he pointed to the stairs "the library is up upstairs"

Genesis blinked and looked at the once grand stairs

"That doesn't make any sense" he said, a scowl on his face.

Zack shrugged and followed Sephiroth who was already half way up them. Genesis fell to the back of their little line, grumbling while Shelk patted his arm.

"Hold it" Yuffie said "you people no know nothing" the others stared at her. She sighed and snatched the paper out of Kisala's hands. "I'll be right back." She huffed then took off down the stairs

A few moments later she came back

"I got the first combination" she said then ran past Sephiroth and to the left of the stairs. She came back a minute later "and now I have the second."

Kisala took the paper and noticed at the bottom with a pen was written a set of numbers.

"Oh I get it" she said "then that means" she re-read the clues for number three.

The group watched Kisala slide along the floor, muttering to herself as she went. She paused then stopped when the floor board under her creaked. She bent down, read something on the floor and said

"Dial number three is 59"

The group looked stunned at Yuffie who had her arms crossed and a smug smile on her face.

"That's right, Yuffie Kisaragi master ninja."

They sighed at her boasting and tuned the rest out as they turned to Sephiroth. He nodded and then led the way to the secret passage. Kisala pushed Yuffie forward who was now complaining no one paid her any respect.

Sephiroth stood in front of the back wall of the library. Sliding his hand down the wall he pressed the button and the wall slid open with a hiss.

The group, who didn't know of its existence, stared. Cloud clenched his fists and walked down first, followed by the others.

The group looked at the winding steps and Barret kicked a rock sending it falling below.

"Everyone watches their step" he whispered as they moved in a single file line.

As they walked, rocks fell off the steps under the added weight. Shelk walked in front of Genesis, one hand sliding along the wall, the other being held by Genesis. Kisala glanced back at her blind sister ever few minutes. Nanaki carefully shifted his weight as he walked, not wanting to disturb the weak rocks.

They ended up at q tunnel, its light source hidden but cast a green haze about them. They walked carefully till they reached a rusted, unused broken down lab. Books lined the shelf and Sephiroth gazed at them. Zack eyed the Mako containers in the corner with disgust. He could still just make out where he had wrote the words "lunch time we're getting out" he shook his head and looked away; not wanting to be reminded that four years of his life were taken from and his friend.

Cloud stepped forward to the main passage way of the library. He spotted something at the end of the room, near the desk.

"Sephiroth?" he said then shook his head as the others looked up "Loki" he corrected as the real former general came to stand by him

Loki was leaning against the table, looking around, his arms crossed

"Being here brings back memories" he said smirking he looked at them and held out one of his hands as if inviting them forward "are you going to participate in the reunion, Cloud, Sephiroth, Shelk"

Cloud growled

"I don't even know what the reunion is"

Loki smirked

"Jenova will be at the reunion, Jenova will join the reunion, become the calamity from the skies" he laughed

"Jenova, calamity from the skies, you mean she wasn't an ancient?" Barret asked but he was ignored.

Shelk shuttered, catching Genesis attention, she remembered her dreams, the meteor falling from the skies, her family summoning it; Jenova emerging from it. Had Jenova been giving her those dreams; the thought made her feel sick.

Aerith too felt sick, the thought of people thinking Jenova was a Cetra, like her was…disturbing.

Loki chuckled and said

"I see…are you still going to participate in the reunion?" he asked but shook his head when they didn't answer "I will go north, past Mt. Nibel, come if you wish to find your answer"

Cloud looked confused and didn't see Loki pull something from his black jacket. Loki sent it soaring through the air where it hit Cloud in the stomach knocking him back into Zack. The thing rolled to the floor as Loki rose into the air and vanished in a grey smoke.

The group waited and Zack steadied Cloud to his feet. Sephiroth walked forward and picked up the object. It was shaped like Materia and was about the same size. Dark magic swirled within it.

Sephiroth moved past Cloud and held the Materia out to Genesis. He looked at it and said

"It's a destructive Materia."

The group stood in silence still thinking about what had just happened when Yuffie said

"If we're going to release this…Vincent from down here didn't we need to go to a safe and put those numbers in?"

The group looked at the girl in surprise then at Kisala who still held the paper. They had forgotten about that with the appearance of Loki.

"How about some of us go and look for the Safe ok" Kisala said "who wants to"

Yuffie hand instantly went into the air and waved it around madly.

Zack smirked and said "I'll go"

Barret nodded too.

"Alright" Kisala said "let's go, you guys wait here we'll be right back." The group of four made their way out of the basement and back up the spiral of stairs.

The safe was in the wall along the back room upstairs. Kisala looked at the paper and then at Yuffie

"Oh great ninja" Yuffie grinned "would you do the honors" she motioned to the safe.

Yuffie took the paper and said

"Hell yeah"

Barret looked at Zack and whispered

"I've a bad feeling about this" Zack nodded.

Yuffie touched the first button and a timer lit up next to its dials. It said 20 in bright red letters then began rapidly counting down. Yuffie narrowed her eyes, bit her lip and her fingers began to move. There was a ding when the clock stopped at five and the door swung up.

"Hell yeah, five seconds to spare" she pumped her fist. Zack and Barret sighed in relief.

Something red rolled out of the safe and hit the floor was a thud.

"Ohm, Materia" Yuffie said bending down.

Kisala looked at it and saw the ruins light up on its glace surface.

"No, Yuffie, don't" she hollered but Yuffie's fingers brushed the glass and the ruins spread along the floor.

Kisala grabbed Yuffie as Barret activated his gun and Zack pulled his sword forward. Yuffie was sat down at Kisala's side, Kisala pulled her own sword free and watched the ruins spread to the air and circle one another.

"A summons?" asked Zack "I've never seen ruins like that?"

"That's because it's fake, Hojo took a man made Materia and stored a monster in it" Kisala explained

The monster was huge and looked as if four monsters were sown together to make it. Its skin was red, yellow, and purple. Its claws were long and brushed the floor as its teeth gleamed and were coated in drool. Its head brushed the ceiling of the small room and rubble fell to the floor. It roared at them.

"Ah, that was going to be my Materia" Yuffie wined standing then her face turned anger "Ohhhhh"

Kisala laughed and jumped into the air, bringing her sword into a serious of slashes. Zack followed her and Barret fired at it rabidly while screaming.

After several slashes and bullet holes the thing was on its last leg of strength. It stumbled a bit and Kisala was about to run forward again when a giant throwing star went by her and jabbed the thing right in the eye, knocking it backwards. The house rocked when it landed and then vanished into a red light. The fake Materia shattered on the floor.

"That's for taking My Materia" Yuffie said picking up her weapon and twirling it in her hand.

Zack and Barret stared at her wide eyed while Kisala laughed. She went and looked inside the Safe. She smirked and reached inside. Pulling out another red Materia she said

"This is Odin Materia" she held up the glass ball. She looked back in a pulled out something else "And this is a key"

They headed back down the secret passageway, at the bottom they ran into the others.

"We felt the house shake, what happened" asked Cloud

"Oh nothing, nothing at all" Kisala said holding up a key "fighting some safe guard, getting some Materia, no big deal"

The others looked at her exasperated but she simply smiled. Kisala moved passed them and to a door hidden in the rocks. The group then blinked at it, had that been there the whole time? Kisala stuck the key in and the door swung open with a creek.

Kisala walked in followed by Cloud, Yuffie, Zack Aerith and Tifa, the others stood at the room's entrance. Sephiroth leaned against the wall keeping look out.

* * *

go and review now


	40. P2 FF7: Chapter Nineteen

**Here is the next chapter [there will be one more today] Yay**

**Don't own FF7**

**Part two**

**Chapter nineteen:**

The room had five coffins in it. All with dark wood bases and the middle one had a purple painted top. Kisala looked around confused as the others looked at the open coffins with dead people inside. Kisala walked to the middle coffin and tapped its lid. There was nothing at first and Shelk walked in, Kisala pulled her over.

"I can hear a faint heart beat" she whispered and Kisala leaned closer. Sure enough she could hear one too.

Kisala tapped the lid again while whispering

"Rise and shine Vincent"

There was silence for a moment before a voice whispered

"To wake me from my nightmare" the voice was raspy from little use. The lid lifted up with a pop and a black gloved hand appeared. The others gasped and took a step back but Kisala smirked. The hand pushed the coffin lid off and it crashed to the floor.

A man sat up inside. He had long messy black hair that fell into his face. A red headband held it out of his equally red eyes. He wore a red cap with a high collar that covered most of his face.

He wore a black body suit underneath and a gun was at his side.

Cloud and Zack had come up to stand beside them and the red eyes dilated as he looked at them.

"I don't know you, you must leave" he commanded, his voice raspy

"Come now vinny" Kisala grinned "surly you can't forget me"

The red eyes cleared a bit as sleep left them and looked at Kisala strangely. The man then groaned as he recognized her

"What do you want Kisala" he whispered

"For you to get your butt out of that coffin, you're not dead, what do you need a coffin for" she waved her hand at the thing he was laying in. "and shouldn't you be happy to see someone who's not dead?"

Vincent wanted to crawl back into the coffin and close the lid; he still didn't feel like his sin's had been repaid yet.

"Leave" he commanded again and the one with blonde hair walked forward. He could see a great deal of Mako, and pain in this boys eyes.

"You were having a night mare" Cloud said and Aerith spoke as well

"You'll have bad dreams if you sleep in a place like this"

"A nightmare" Vincent said, pulling his stiff leg up to rest his clawed hand on it. Kisala stared at the claw "my sleep has given me time to atone"

The others looked confused and Vincent seemed to realize what he was saying

"I have nothing to say to strangers" he said "get out" He went to lie down again but Kisala wasn't having it so she said

"Vincent I know where he is" one weary red eye looked at her "Lucrecia son" she was going on a hunch here but she had a strong feeling it was correct.

Vincent had sat up but looked sad

"I would shame the boy, if I saw him, I could do nothing, get out, this mansion is the beginning of your nightmares" he closed his eyes.

He opened them again when silence met him, thinking they had left. Instead he noticed several of them were looking at the floor sadly,

"You can say that again" Cloud said and Vincent eyed him curiously

"What do you know" Vincent asked eyeing them.

Cloud gave a sarcastic laugh and glanced at Zack,

"Like you say" said Zack "this mansion is the beginning of a nightmare. But it's not a dream, it's for real" the group then took turns explaining everything so far to the man in the coffin.

Vincent leaned back in his coffin once the story was told, he could tell that some parts were being left out; more personal parts. He glanced at the one named Shelk; holding onto Kisala's arm.

"So Sephiroth, Lucrecia's son is with you" he asked once they finished

Kisala nodded and called out

"Sephiroth come here"

Sephiroth, who had been standing just out of the doors view had listened to the people inside talk, he moved when Kisala called him. The others moved out of his way and he stood face to face with the red eyed man in the coffin, Vincent Valentine.

Vincent stared wide eyed at the man before him. He was tall, had long silver hair and had sharp features, but he could see Lucrecia in this man. He sighed, grateful; none of that other man was in him.

The others looked at Sephiroth then back at Vincent blinking before looking back at Sephiroth. It may have been a trick of the light but the two sort of looked alike.

"Now it's your turn" Zack said "why are you down here?"

Vincent, still staring at Sephiroth, said

"I am sorry I cannot speak" the others scowled at him. He sighed and closed his eyes while reaching for the coffin lid. "Hearing your stories has added yet another burden to my sins, nightmares will come more than ever" he smirked behind his cape "but knowing her son is doing well eases the pain."

He slammed the lid back on. It echoed along the walls and the others stared.

"That's low Vincent" Kisala shouted at the coffin "I thought Turks had loyalty, or have you lost that too"

She scowled and snapped at the others

"Let us go, if he wishes to remain in a room of the dead with nothing but his sins and nightmares then he is free to do so" she then stormed out the room. The other followed her except Shelk and Sephiroth.

Shelk went and tapped on the lid, it didn't open but she spoke anyway

"Vincent, I don't know exactly what your sins are or why you sleep in this coffin, but I know that if I was Lucrecia I wouldn't want you to waste your time in here, alone. The darkness is already lonely enough as it is." She smiled "maybe you can repay your sins to her by living"

She nodded in Sephiroth's direction and met Genesis at the door.

Sephiroth waited till they were out of the room and walked to the coffin

"I too don't know what sins you speak of, but I would like to know my mother. Hojo use to tell me she was Jenova" he heard Vincent shift in the coffin and the lid lifted

"That…thing is not your mother" he whispered "your mother's name is Lucrecia Crescent and she was an intelligent beautiful woman, she was an assistant to Gast on the Jenova project. I could not save her from Hojo or Jenova, I couldn't save you"

The two stared at one another before Vincent lifted the coffin lid again and got out.

"Come, Sephiroth" was all he said, walking out of the room. Sephiroth noticed the two were the same height.

The group was halfway to the stairs when Vincent called out

"Wait" the group turned back to see the former Turk and General walk up.

"What?" Kisala asked, trying not to snap

"If I go with you, will I meet Hojo?"

Kisala thoughtful for a moment as did the others. After a few seconds Cloud shrugged and said

"Don't know, we're after him and Loki so I guess sooner or later"

Vincent was satisfied with that answer and said

"I have decided to go with you" he looked at Sephiroth as the man passed him to stand by Kisala

Aerith giggled and said

"Such a quick change of heart"

Vincent smirked under the cape and said

"Being a former Turk, I may be able to help you"

"Alright then" Zack pumped his fist into the air.

"My soul corrupted by vengeance; hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey. In my own salvation and your eternal slumber" Genesis said and Vincent looked at him

"Loveless, act four" Genesis blinked in surprise "Lucrecia had a copy, I read it once" he shrugged

Sephiroth groaned at the idea of his mother loving the poem his friend quoted all the time. Genesis smirked at him.

"Come on" Cloud said "let's get out of here"

Upstairs and on the first floor, Vincent gazed sadly at the rotting wood and chipped paint. It had been such a beautiful home. To let it fall to ruin this way. He stumbled and the boy Cloud caught him

"You ok" he asked and Vincent nodded even though his legs hurt and he could feel his foot going numb. He had been in the coffin for thirty years, he hadn't used his legs and his blood was partly frozen. He could hear Chaos laugh in his head and he shook it to rid his ears of the voice.

Vincent had to shield his eyes when he stepped outside, and it got worse once they left the shade of the mountain. The sun was setting but it still left spots in his vision. He grunted as he placed a hand over his eyes, wanting to go back into the dark. He felt someone grip the clawed hand and he looked down and squinted.

Kisala was gripping his hand

"Just keep your eyes half closed, you'll get use to it soon" she said gently, over her little yelling fest at him. He nodded; this Kisala really didn't match his memory. Of a little smart mouth girl that was too smart for her own good.

He supposed now that he knew what she really was he could understand why she was smarted than her age. He glanced at the town, and suddenly got an eerie feeling. The cloaked humans mumbling to them-selves didn't help.

The inn keeper sneered at them when they entered but looked surprised at the extra man in their group. Vincent, if he wasn't seeing light spots, could have sworn he looked familiar.

They got a room and Sephiroth helped Kisala get Vincent up stairs. His joints felt stiff with no use and his body fell numb all over. He stumbled when he walked and he felt ashamed when Kisala and Sephiroth swung his arms over their shoulders and helped him upstairs. At least the others hadn't laughed, well except Chaos, but he didn't count.

The next morning Zack awoke to see Cloud putting his armor back on. He stretched, yawned and scratched his head

"Where you going Spiky" he asked and blue eyes turned to him

"I can't do it Zack" Zack sat straight "I can't stay in the town where people tell me I'm lying that this isn't my home town"

Zack nodded and got out of his bed

"Sephiroth was right" Cloud grabbed his sword "we needed answers and going to where it all began helped" he smirked "we got some, now it's time to move on"

Zack stood and went to put his own armor on

"Alright Cloud, let's go wake the others" he glanced at Barret who was snoring away "but you get to wake him up" he jerked his thumb at the snoring man.

As Zack moved to wake up Nanaki, Cloud went and started probing Barret. After a bit of cursing and an explanation, the two were up and Cloud was moving to the next room.

He stopped in the hall; Sephiroth was standing there, looking out the window. Cloud came to stand next to him

"We're going to have to find another way out of this town" the tall man said and Cloud looked confused "the town's people destroyed our buggy" he pointed out the window.

Cloud looked and he could see some of the villagers walking away from the entrance. Just beyond the inn's view he could see smoke rising up. Cloud sighed annoyed

"There's another way out of the village, one only a real Nibelheim villager would know, we can take that one…but be prepared, Dragons lurk in these mountains"

Sephiroth smirked just as Zack came out of the room

"Dragons are no problem" he nodded to Zack and moved to the room he, Genesis and Vincent shared "one of you go wake the girls up" he shut the door.

Cloud and Zack glanced at one another

"I'll play you for it" Zack said and Cloud smirked

"Just like old times"

The two faced one another hands apart. Zack smirk mirrored clouds

"Ready" Zack asked

"Set" Cloud echoed

"Go" they shouted and swung their right hands out

"Paper beats rock" Cloud said smiling while Zack stared at his fist being covered by his friend's hand "you go wake the girls" Cloud went back to their room.

Zack sighed, looked at the girl's door and took a deep breath. He paused in front of it and slowly reached a hand out and gentle tapped on the door. His knuckle barely grazed the wood. He breathed a sigh when there was a chuckle behind him. He turned to see Genesis raising an eyebrow.

"Knock a little harder puppy" he said using the dreaded nickname. "Or are you scared" Genesis taunted

Zack narrowed his eyes, turned and knocked on the door. After a moment Shelk, her hair actually undone, opened the door.

"Yes"

"Hey Shelk, we're going to leave town soon so meet in the lobby in five" he grinned and Shelk nodded then closed the door.

Zack turned back to Genesis and stuck out his tongue. Genesis snorted and said

"You're lucky it was Shelk who answered" he turned on his heel and headed down the stairs.

About ten minutes later the group was following Cloud through the back part of the mountains. The villagers had been more than happy to see them go. Barret had almost shot the desk man when he found out the buggy had been terminated.

So far the groups had only encountered two dragons, and were half way down the other side of the mountain. They were covered in dirt and had some bruises from rocks but it had been a pretty straight path going down.

Yuffie cheered when they stepped onto the plains on the other side only to skid to a stop when two dragons came bumbling out of the forest at the rocks edge.

Cloud cursed as the others drew their swords. Kisala however smirked and ran forward with a cry. Swinging her sword downward twice she cut the beast down. She landed back by the group, them staring at her.

Sephiroth then too smirked and raised his big sword that glowed. He slashed the air three times and three lines of light went soaring through the air and cut the dragon into two. Their bodies dissolved into green lights and disappeared into the life stream.

"Ya'll ShinRa soldiers are just a bunch of show offs" Barret crumbled and looked at Cloud "Isn't Rocket town that way" he pointed in the direction he was talking about.

Cloud nodded and Genesis looked at Sephiroth and Kisala and mouthed

"Isn't Angeal there" at their nods he grinned at Zack who was looking at him strangely.

"What are we waiting for" Genesis said "I don't know about you but I don't wish to be attack by anymore dragons" he and Shelk then walked off; the others scampering behind them.

* * *

The power of fanfiction compeles you to go and review now


	41. P2 FF7: Chapter Twenty

**This chapter is being uploaded because Saterday I will be out of town[like out of state] and the place I'm going to i've been told has no internate so I am updating early. enjoy. **

**Don't own FF7**

**

* * *

**

**Part two**

**Chapter twenty****: **

Nora looked out the window of the second story house she and Angeal lived in. Angeal was currently washing dishes at the sink. She sighed; he was such a house wife. She opened the window and stuck her head out. Her nose filled with fresh air as she looked around.

Sure the huge rusted rocked took away a lot of the view, or so she thought, but the air that came from the sea and the mountain mixed here in rocket town and she loved it.

"Come on Angeal, let's go outside, run errands, do some training" she pleaded looking at him over her shoulder.

He glanced at her and said

"When I'm done" then went back to washing.

Nora groaned and put her chin in her hands, letting the light breeze brush her face. She missed how Angeal glanced back at her with a small smile.

It had taken most of the day for them to get to Rocket town; the huge rocket in the mist of houses was a comforting presence to the travelers. Kisala was practically giddy as they entered; she kept glancing at Zack then at the others, a huge grin on her face.

Zack thought Genesis, Kisala, Sephiroth, even Shelk were acting strange; like that had some secret joke going on that was about him. It frustrated him to no end. When they finally reached the town he was at his wits end.

"Will you all tell me why you keep staring at me?" he shouted causing several people in the square to stare at him. They just grinned at him.

Angeal paused next to Nora. They were in the square doing some shopping, much to Nora's hatred, and he had heard a voice that made him freeze. The voice was loud and very familiar to him.

"Angeal?" said Nora; she had been staring at the shouting person across the square but had noticed Angeal tense up. "What is it?"

"That voice" he muttered and she frowned "it can't be, it can't…he's"

Genesis had spotted Angeal while Zack was shouting, walking with some blonde woman staring at them. He looked at Zack and said

"Puppy" Zack growled, not helping the nick name "turn around and greet your master like a good boy"

Zack didn't understand and was about to shout again when Genesis grabbed his shoulders and twirled him around.

"Look" the man whispered

Frustrated, Zack scanned the crowd, at first he saw no one but then he spotted a familiar sword, and SOLDIER uniform. His eyes widened and his grin stretched from ear to ear; his anger forgotten.

"Angeal!" he shouted as Genesis let his shoulders go "Angeal!" he completely forgot the fact Angeal thought he was dead.

Angeal tensed when the voice started calling his name. There was no way, he was dreaming, Zack was dead, he had gone mad. He glanced at Nora who was looking at him concerned

"Angeal, are you ok, there's this boy calling you from across the square." She looked back up "he's with some large strange group. He's also wearing something like you, and has a sword like yours."

He breathed out shakily; if Nora was seeing him…that meant, he was real, he was alive.

Angeal slowly turned around to see if he had truly gone mad. There, waving madly, grin ever present was Zack Fair. He looked just as he remembered him; well maybe older but still the same. Around him were people he didn't know but he spotted Genesis, Sephiroth, Kisala, Shelk, and even Clouds Chocobo Head.

"Zack" he said and Nora's head snapped to him

"That's Zack, Zack your student" Angeal nodded and she smiled "well what are you still standing here for" she patted his back.

Angeal took a step forward as Zack began walking briskly to him. They met in the middle of the town and Angeal just started at his student.

"Hey Angeal" Zack grinned cheekily "long time no see"

Angeal just reached up and crushed Zack to him, tears gathering in his eyes that he desperately tried to hold back.

"Damn you, Zack, damn you" his voice broke with sobs.

"Whoa, Angeal" Zack said patting his back "What's…" he smiled sadly when he remembered he had been thought dead "it's good to see you to Angeal"

There was a moment of silence as the others walked to where the two men hugged. Nora smiled at them as did the others.

Angeal pulled away from Zack, wiping the few tears that escaped. He looked at the others.

Sephiroth and Genesis came forward and both placed hands on either of the man's shoulders. They all nodded to one another. Kisala and Shelk walked forward next. Angeal smiled at them and hugged both of girls, happy to see them.

"Something's wrong with Cloud memories" Genesis whispered when Angeal looked at Cloud "Don't be surprised if he doesn't remember you or says something only Zack would say" Angeal nodded in understanding though a little confused.

"Hello Cloud" Angeal said, reaching out and ruffling the boys hair.

"Hey" Cloud said, slightly remembering the man but not sure whose memories they were.

Barret walked forward and shook Angeal's hand

"I'm Barret, leader of AVLANCHE" Angeal laughed a bit and said

"I heard, such a dishonorable group you are, killing so many innocent people" Barret turned red and opened his mouth before Tifa elbowed him

"Tifa Lockhart" Tifa bowed her head trying to keep Barret from yelling.

"Yuffie Kisaragi" Angeal tried not to laugh at the little ninja.

"Cait sith at your serves" the Cat bowed on the moogel head, getting a strange look from Angeal

"Vincent Valentine" Vincent said, Angeal blinked remembering that name from a file he had read once.

"Nanaki" Angeal looked at the wolf then looked at Kisala who winked and nodded.

"Aerith" she smiled and Angeal grinned.

"It is nice to finally meet you Aerith" the girl smiled back

"Likewise Angeal" Zack looked between the two and suddenly got a bad feeling.

Genesis looked at Nora standing behind them all. Zack also noticed her and said

"So who's your friend?" he asked slyly. Angeal rolled his eyes at his students immaturity but his ears felt hot.

Angeal looked back and motioned for Nora to come forward, Nora grinned and did as he beckoned to the woman behind him.

"Everyone this is Nora, Nora…" she smirked as he turned back to her.

"I just heard their names Angeal" Zack chuckled at her statement "It's nice to finally meet you all" she said "but I don't know names with faces" she looked at the ones closest to Angeal

"I'm Sephiroth" Sephiroth bowed his head to her, she bowed back.

"Kisala" she grinned at Nora who grinned back.

"Genesis" he crossed his arms and nodded in her direction

"Shelk" the blind girl grinned.

"Cloud Strife" the blonde boy shook Nora's hand then looked around them.

Cloud turned and looked at the large rocket off to the side of the village

"What is that for" he asked and both Angeal and Nora looked at what he was pointing

"Oh, that's the rocket they were going to launch into space but ShinRa canceled the program" Angeal explained and Nora muttered

"ShinRa likes to terminate a lot of things" the group looked at her strangely; she blinked at their looks before blushing in embarrassment.

"So how did you two meet" Zack said looking at Nora, she looked kind of familiar to him, but he couldn't place it. Nora laughed

"I almost shot him in the face" she tapped one of her arrows "when I was hunting" she grinned at Angeal.

"Then somehow convinced me to teach her how to fight with a sword" Angeal shrugged while looking at her.

Sephiroth and Genesis shared a look, and then nodded while smirking.

"Hey Angeal" Angeal looked at Sephiroth "we need to go looking for something, anyway to leave this town and get…to another content"

Angeal looked at him strangely but said

"The captain or Cid is the only one has any real mode of transportation around here, he's got this plane…we can ask to borrow it, and on the way you can tell me what's going" he glared at his two secretive friends.

"We just came back From Nibelheim" Zack stated and Nora froze

"Did you say…Nibelheim" Zack looked at her curiously.

"Yeah, Cloud and Teef" he pointed to the two "are from there, why?"

Nora turned to Cloud and Tifa

"You're really from Nibelheim" she asked and Angeal gave her strange look.

"Yeah" Cloud nodded "but it's been taken over by strange people"

Nora chuckled dryly and said

"I know, it burned down Four years ago" she got some surprised looks and she suddenly looked nervous. Nora turned to Angeal and said. "Remember you asked why I hated ShinRa, it's what they asked me to do" she frowned "I lived near Nibelheim…I'm from Gongaga"

Zack grinned and pointed to himself

"Yeah me too" Nora chuckled at him and smiled

"Yeah, I know" he tilted his head but she continued her story. "Well I was traveling when I came across the half rebuilt Nibelheim. ShinRa was there so I asked what happened. Someone, I don't know his name, he had black hair and a greasy creepy look to him, took me aside and told me this long story" she sighed "he told me this clone he made of Sephiroth burnt the whole town down and now he was paying people to live within and pretend they had lived there all along. They didn't have enough ShinRa employs"

The group looked angry and Nora shrank under their stares.

"I said no and ran; I've been chased by Turks since" She concluded

They were still stared, angry at ShinRa and Nora misinterprets their stares as hatred for her. She bit her lip and backed up at bit

"I'm sorry" she said and took off down the street.

"Wait Nora" Angeal called after her and they watched her disappear around the towns end. Angeal watched her vanish, one of his hands raised as if to stop her.

"Damn ShinRa" Barret yelled, his voice loud.

Angeal was still staring at the place Nora ran off to. He looked up when Sephiroth placed a hand on his shoulder

"We'll go look for her after we talk to Cid" Angeal nodded and pointed to the house nearest to the rocket

"Nora and I rented the space upstairs" he explained and the group headed that way.

They reached the House and Angeal paused at the door

"Now, Cid…is well he's a hot head so don't mind anything rude or degrading he says, it's sort of his thing" Angeal explained before walking in.

"Come on" he motioned to the back door, noticing no one was around "I'll show you the plane then we can find Cid" the group shrugged and followed him through the house to the backyard.

The plane actually looked like a piece of junk. It was rusted in a few places, and really small. It was painted pink and blue, with the ShinRa logo and the words

"The tiny bronco" Cloud read "cool"

"Angeal" a voice said behind them and Angeal turned to see a woman with long brown hair and wearing a white coat

"Oh, hey Sherra, have you seen the Captain, these guys want to use the plane"

Sherra nodded and looked at the rocket

"He should be at the Rocket" she looked at the large group "who are you all" they introduced themselves once more "pleasure to meet ya'll." She looked around "where's Nora?"

Angeal bit his lip and Sherra shook her head at him

"Go talk to the captain then go find that poor girl" Angeal nodded and Sherra said

"They're not with ShinRa are they?" She asked, when Angeal shook his head she said "I thought the approval for the space program came, President Rufus is scheduled to come here, the captains been so restless because of it."

"Thanks Sherra" Angeal said noticing the others looks. The woman went back inside just as Cloud said

"Rufus, coming here" he shook his head "we need to go see the Captain, quickly"

The group made their way to the Rocket. Angeal glanced at the large group and said

"Sephiroth, Cloud comes with me, the others stay down here please" they nodded, even though Genesis glared.

Angeal began to climb the ladders leading to the rockets, Cloud and Sephiroth following. Their boots clinked on the rusted metal and parts groaned at the added weight. On the ground the group watched them go, getting smaller the higher up they went.

They reached the top and went inside the entrance to the rockets main hold, Angeal still leading. The captain or Cid stood off to the side messing with some of the pipes. Cid had short messy blonde hair and a pair of goggle on his forehead. He wore a blue jacket and over a brown suit much like Vincent's. Around his neck was a white scarf and his fingers were covered in brown gloves; a cigarette was clenched between his teeth.

Angeal coughed to catch his intention.

Cid turned and saw Angeal

"What the hell do you want Angeal?" he asked and Sephiroth and Cloud suddenly got a bad feeling this was going to be one tough conversation. Cid noticed the other two and snapped

"What are you guys doing up here" Cloud looked up at Sephiroth, yep defiantly one long hard conversation.

* * *

Go and review now Ok.


	42. P2 FF7: Chapter Twenty one

**Here is te next chapter hope u like it. thank you for the commens and favs**

**Don't own FF7.**

**

* * *

**

**Part two**

**Chapter twenty-one**

"What do you want Angeal" Cid repeated, turning fully with his hands on his hips "who are these people"

"This is Cloud Strife and Sephiroth" he pointed to the two.

Cid looked at Sephiroth and rubbed his face before saying

"Sephiroth, as in ex-General of ShinRa" at Sephiroth's nod Cid whistled

"They want to borrow the tiny Bronco" Angeal explained and Cid looked back to him, his blue eyes narrowing

"Do they?" he frowned "well sometimes people don't get what they want" he snapped and Angeal sighed while muttering

"Here we go again"

"Sometimes you have a dream, and it's all perfect, and here comes that day you finally get that dream realized and then Bam, it's all fucked up by that dumb ass Sherra, then ShinRa closes the space program and your dreams go down the fucking toilet, the end" he turned and kicked one of the pipes.

Angeal looked at Sephiroth and Cloud apologetically then looked back at Cid. Who was calming down. Cloud and Sephiroth looked at one another confused.

"Now Cid" Angeal said "you can't always blame Sherra, you saved her life, isn't that more important than a dream that still can be realized"

Cid snorted and turned back to Cloud and Sephiroth.

"Now what do you want again?" he asked and Angeal sighed

"They want to borrow the tiny bronco" he explained again.

There was a pause then Cid laughed

"Are you out of your Fucking mind, that's my most prized possession, I'm not giving it away"

Angeal blinked as Sephiroth turned and left the Rocket. Angeal smiled awkwardly at Cloud who shook his head.

"Come on" Cloud said "let's go look for Nora"

"What you do to Nora?" Cid asked but they were already out the door. He scratched his head and watched them leave from the door. Noticing the large group at the bottom he snorted and went back inside.

They came down and the group sighed at the shaking head. Angeal led them back to Cid's home. The moment they opened the door Sherra walked over

"Angeal" she said as they gathered in the Kitchen "Did the captain say anything"

Angeal raised an eyebrow at her and she sighed, before she could say anything the door swung open and Cid himself walked in.

Cid eyed the large group and a whistled.

"Didn't know you were so popular Angeal" he leaned on one foot "now where's Nora?"

Angeal sighed and glanced out the window

"We had a misunderstanding and she ran off" Cid rolled his eyes before looking at the others

"You've got some weird friends" he said "Genesis Rhapsodos, Sephiroth," he blinked and suddenly shouted "Fuck Sherra, are you blind" she blinked startled "we've got guest go put on some Fucking tea"

The woman scrambled to do so apologizing why she did it.

"Really, don't mind us" Cloud said, not really appreciating the way he treated Sherra

"Shut up, sit your ass down in that god damn chair and drink your fucking tea" he ordered plopping himself in a chair. He growled and said "damn I'm pissed"

He looked at them all and said

"So who the hell are the rest of you" So they introduced themselves again. Cid pulled out a cigarette and a lighter.

Cid nodded once they were done, blowing smoke from hid cigarette across the room.

"So…" he looked at Kisala "what's with the beads and feathers" he glanced at Nanaki before looking back at her

"I use to look like him" she pointed to Nanaki smirking and chuckled when Cid chocked on his smoke

"No Shit?" he asked and she nodded her head "Man ya'll messed up"

Zack snorted

"You've got no idea" Cid gave him a strange look.

He then looked at Shelk. She was gripping Genesis arm and still hadn't taken off her glasses

"You can take those things off ya know" he told her "we are indoors"

Shelk, knowing he was talking to her, shook her head. Cid shrugged at her refusal. Cid huffed again and his feet slammed onto the floor

"Sherra, I'll be out back working on the tiny Bronco, serve them the tea" he snapped then stormed out the house. The group winced when the door slammed

"What bad manners" Aerith muttered

"Sorry" Cloud said looking at Sherra "it's our fault"

Sherra turned around and said

"No, no, he's always like this" Angeal nodded in agreement from his seat.

Tifa frowned and Kisala said

"Is he always so hard on you likes that?" she asked

Sherra frowned sadly and turned back to the tea pot.

"It was a stupid mistake" she muttered to herself. Angeal stood and moved her away from the stove

"I've got it" he told her motioning to the tea. She nodded and took his seat.

"I was the one who destroyed his dream" she explained as Angeal took over the stove.

Cloud remembered Cid mentioning something about that when he was ranting on the rocket.

"What happened" he asked

Sherra took a shuttering breath and told the story, about how Cid had to choose between his dream and her, all because she took more time to check the oxygen when she wasn't supposed to.

When she was done the room was silent

"He pushed the emergency shutdown switch, aborting the mission, to save my life." She sighed "after that the space program was cut back and the launch was canceled. It's my fault his dreams were destroyed." She smiled "that's why I don't care what the captain says to me, I'll live my life for him."

The room was still quiet, what could one say after a story like that. They were so absorbed into their thoughts that they all jumped a bit when the kettle started whistling on the stove. Sherra got up to get it but Angeal had already moved it and turned off the stove.

Angeal moved out of the way as Sherra went to pour the Tea. The door opened and Cid walked back in. every eye in the room turned to look at him and he looked a bit uncomfortable so he said

"Sherra, why haven't you served them tea yet?"

Sherra just smiled and finished pouring tea into the cups. Cid nodded and went and sat down again, his feet were slammed on to the table top and he said

"Hurry up and sit down, or ain't my hospitality good enough for you." They shook their heads and let the girls sit at the table. The boy's staid standing at various places around the room. Cid looked at his watch and said

"Their late, we're Rufus." He looked up when a few of them tensed.

Just then the door burst open and a familiar fat man in a brown suit walked in.

"Hey Cid" he said "long time no see" Cid stood and greeted palmer while the others glanced around nervously, not daring to move.

But palmer didn't see them, Cid ran past them to go talk to Rufus and Palmer was distracted by Tea. Cloud turned and motioned to the door with his head. Slowly they all got up and walked out the door. Sherra happily distracted the fat man.

Outside they could hear Cid yelling

"What, you got me all excited for nothing" Cid cursed "then what you come here for"

"I want to borrow the tiny Bronco" Rufus said calmly. "We're going after Loki but it seems like we've been going in the wrong direction. We now know where he's headed but we need to cross the ocean. That's why we want your plane."

Yuffie was mumbling under her breath about how they asked first and Cid shouldn't even consider the offer. Vincent grabbed the girl before she could walk out screaming and placed a hand over her mouth shushing her. He prayed she wasn't so immature she'd try to lick his hand.

Cid cursed at the president

"Well shit, first the airship, then the rocket now the tiny bronco" he yelled "ShinRa took space away from me and now you want to take that away from me too"

Rufus chuckled under his breath and said in a fake pleasant voice

"Oh my, it seems you forgotten it was because of ShinRa Inc. you were able to fly in the first place.

Cid screeched in outrage at this.

As the group watched them argue, trying to figure a good time to sneak past, the door opened and Sherra popped her head out

"This way" she motioned into the house and the group slowly made their way back inside.

Sherra closed the door and turned to them

"You want to use the tiny bronco right" she asked and Cloud nodded "I believe palmer is going to take it, why don't you talk to him" she motioned to the back door.

Genesis shared a glance with his fellow first class SOLDIERS

"Oh we'll talk to him alright" he moved to walk to the back door Kisala and Sephiroth following.

Angeal sighed and led Shelk after the others. Sherra watched them go before looking back out the window.

Palmer was standing on the plane mumbling to him-self. Genesis grinned at the others before walking under the fat man and saying

"We'll be taking the tiny Bronco" not expecting anyone the man jumped, lost his footing and fell on his back in the dirt; the wind knocked out of him.

Palmer squinted up at him and said

"I've seen you somewhere before" he squinted harder as Zack, Cloud and Sephiroth hovered over him.

"Oh, Sephiroth, and Genesis," he looked at Cloud "and you were their when the president was killed" he sat up quickly or tried to anyway. Once he was on his feet he shouted "Security"

Suddenly grunt SOLDIERS came from around the side of the house at Palmers shout. They drew their guns.

"We'll this isn't good" Zack said having flash backs of when he got shot.

Suddenly an arrow flew and pierced one of the men in the back. There was silence where the others looked around for the shooter. A few more arrows flew and knocked down the soldiers.

There was a whistle behind them and they all turned to see Nora standing on one of the old ladders of the rocket. She stepped down and shot another arrow while she walked. One of the soldiers turned to shoot at her but was cut down by Angeal.

Nora smiled as she reached them and hopped over the fence

"I do hope ya'll don't hate me" she asked knocking another arrow. They shook their heads and Cloud said

"We weren't glaring at you earlier but at ShinRa's idea."

Nora blinked before blushing a bit

"Oh, I guess I jumped the gun" she smiled sheepishly then looked back at the SOLDIERS. She frowned "Poor choice of words" she muttered

After all the SOLDIERS were down the group watched as Palmer ran for it

"What a sniveling coward" Nora snorted "and these people run ShinRa" she jerked her thumb the man's way.

They all blinked when the whirl of an engine sounded, along with blades cutting through air.

They turned to see the plane moving and its propellers spinning.

The plane's engine had been turned on by Palmer while they were fighting and Tifa jumped up into the cock pit to turn it off. The plane door opened to show a small cargo space big enough for two small people and a cock pit with two chairs.

"It won't stop" Tifa said from the controls.

"Just get on" Cloud shouted as the others climb on.

Cait Sith and Nanaki curled up around Shelk in the cargo hold. The others hung onto the wings as Cloud attempted to control the plane. Angeal, Sephiroth and Genesis shared a look before their wings were driven from their back. As they took to the sky after the plane Angeal gapped at the Wing in Sephiroth's back. Noticing the man's look he said

"Hojo worked with Hollander on me once"

Angeal nodded and they chased after the plane.

The plane flew up over the Rocket and Cloud was able to move it till they came around to the front of the house.

Cid watched the plane in surprise before looking at Rufus ticked off face. He glanced at the house where Sherra stood at the door waving at the plane and him. He smirked and took off running as the plane came by. The other SOLDIERS were shooting at it but had to duck as it came in low.

As Cid ran he suddenly felt his feet leave the ground mid run. Something had picked up by his under arms and was lifting him to the plane. He looked up to see a white wing flapping in the wind and Angeal smiling at him.

"Well shit" he said "ya'll are really fucked up" Angeal just sighed and flew him near the planes door. Once inside Angeal moved back with the others

"Get your ass out of my seat Strife" he shouted as the plane rocked as bullets hit it. He ducked as one went flying over his head. There was an explosion and he poked his head out the door

"Shit the tails been hit" he went back in "up and out Cloud" he shouted and Cloud moved out of his way "come on baby don't fail me now"

Cloud moved to stand on one of the wings. He wrapped his arm around Tifa and griped the plans edge like a life line. Looking back he noticed the tail was on fire and they were too close to the water for his liking.

Yuffie began to slip and closed her eyes when suddenly something warm was around her waist. She looked up expecting to see Barret, who was on her right but instead she saw Vincent's arm keeping her in place. Red eyes looked down at her and she felt her face heat up.

Nora and Kisala gripped the top of the plane and closed their eyes against the stinging wind. Zack pulled Aerith to him with one hand and gripped the plane with the other. Aerith latched onto Zack's shirt for dear life.

"Yo Shelk" Cid shouted, looking back at the girl with sunglasses. As the door to the small inside was open, the wind was wiping her braid around like a whip. She rose and wobbled over to him.

"What" she shouted over the wind, gripping the back over his chair.

"I need you to help me fly; I'll walk you through it"

Panic gripped Shelk. She could smell the plane burning, she knew they had been shot, the wind was whipping her hair around and now Cid wanted her to fly.

"I can't" she shouted back at him.

"It'll be fine" he shouted back "just watch out for the nose, I'll walk you through it."

"No I can't" she shouted finally giving up, "I can't see"

"Then take the fucking glasses off, I need help here" he screamed

Frustrated she screamed

"I'm blind you dumb ass" she ripped of her sun glasses and started in his direction

Cid looked up at her sightless eyes wide eyed then looked back as the nose of plane titled and they headed for the water

"Fuck" he said as they crashed and the water sprayed the windshield. Last minute Cid pulled the controls and they cashed upward, just floating along in the water.

The three known elite watched the plane go down in a panic. It landed smoothly on the water, smoke rising from it and they soared down to it, landing upon the surface with the others; who were soaking wet. They could hear Cid cursing inside.

"Blind, your fucking blind" they could hear and their eyes widened. Cid pocked his head out and shouted "why didn't any of you tell me Shelk was fucking blind"

There was silence and the others looked at him. Cloud spoke first

"Shelk is what?"

* * *

go and review, alert, fav and tell a firend [in that order]


	43. P2 FF7: Chapter Twenty Two

**Sorry it's on Sunday instead of Saterday, yester day i went to my boyfriends baseball game then went and saw the Yugioh Movie...let me tell you that was 49 minutes of pure epic-ness. the future of Anime...3D [and everything else apprently]**

**what i think is funny is Paradox thought he could take on all three king of duel monsters of their generation at the same time and win...total falure...oh well. **

**anyway i live in the US so poor awasome japanese Yugioh as been turned into a little kids show and most of the cool stuff is erased, or edited out [evil] but in the movie they missed something...Pharaoh [GX cat] is streching one scene and they drew him with balls. now 4kids would have edited out but i think they missed it...hahahahaha**

**anyway enough rambling...don't own FF7, just Loki, Shelk and Kisala. And Nora**

* * *

**Part two**

**Chapter twenty-two:**

The tiny bronco floated in the water, drifting with currant and rocking under each wave caused by the crash. The others had sat up from their laying positions and were quiet staring wide eyed at Cid. The elite had landed on the back of the plane, it rocked at their added weight, and everyone looked at Cid who was looking up at them from the cargo hold.

"Ya'll mean to tell me" Cid said "you've been traveling with a blind person and you didn't Fucking know" he shouted the last part.

Most of them shook their heads then Barret started shouting, panic on his face.

"And we let her drive on the highway, we could have died" he screamed and Tifa suddenly look frightened as she had been in the car too; she had been the one who had told Shelk to drive. Looking back on it, Shelk had seemed rather hesitant to drive…also looking back, all the things Genesis helped Shelk do, like ride a Chocobo, made sense now.

Yuffie blinked from her spot between Barret and Vincent, her eyes furrowed and she remembered something that made her gap in realization.

"Was that what the walking stick in her bag was for?" everyone looked up at her "when I went through her bag I found it" she shrugged, purposely avoiding Genesis's glare.

"You went through my Bag!" Shelk shouted from inside the cargo hold, Cid shushed her.

Nora looked at Angeal who was shaking his head and said

"Some of you knew" the others looked at her "some of you knew that Shelk was blind"

She crossed her arms, still looking at Angeal.

Kisala raised her hand and said

"I knew," she was echoed by Zack, Aerith, Genesis and Sephiroth. Nanaki even stuck his head out near Cid and growled his own acknowledgment.

"I also knew she was with out sight"

Cid blinked, reached in and pulled Shelk forward by her arm till she was face to face with the outside. The group stared at the green eyes covered in white and crossed by a black scar. They winced at the scar.

"You knew this girl was fucking blind" he screamed "and you let her go on a dangerous quest without telling anyone." Shelk winced when he shook her arm

Genesis growled and pulled Shelk from Cid and lifted her up to the plane where he, Sephiroth and Angeal stood together. The plane rocked under their feet as they sat on it.

"Hey," he snapped "you might be able to get away with that with Sherra but I won't let you treat Shelk that way" he glared at Cid

"Oh I'm sorry" Cid said sarcastically "you should have left her home if you didn't want her to get hurt lover boy"

"And let ShinRa use her as a hostage" Kisala snapped "I don't' think so"

Cid glared up at her and she glared back.

Genesis gripped a quiet Shelk to him and said

"My friend the fates are cruel, there are no dreams, no honor remains, the arrow has left the bow of the goddess" he whispered to Shelk and his friends shook their heads at him.

Nora watched them argue and sighed. She put her fingers to her mouth and whistled; the plane turned boat was instantly quiet.

"It doesn't matter what they did or should have done" she said and rubbed her head "The point is, we're all still stuck out here in the middle of no where together, on a plane" she looked at Cid who sighed and climbed up onto the plane.

Cid lowered his upper half, the others watching as he checked the tail. Cloud moved to stand by him and Genesis placed Shelk near Kisala and Nora. Shelk curled up to her adopted sister who started petting her hair. Nora watched them and whispered

"Shelk" the girl looked at her "from what I've see you're pretty amazing, sight or not"

Shelk smiled and whispered a 'thank you' before looking upset again. They looked up when Cid shouted

"Bad news, she won't fly again" he hit his fist on the metal and turned to Cloud.

Cloud bit his lip and asked

"Can we use it as a boat?"

Cid grumbled to him-self then said

"Do whatever the fuck you want." He went back to grumbling.

Cloud looked at the pilot concerned and asked

"Cid, what are you going to do now?"

Cid sat up with a sigh and wipes his forehead. He looked out around them and said

"I don't know, I'm history with ShinRa and I've given up on the town." He waved his hand in the town's direction.

"How about your wife, Sherra" Angeal and Nora started chuckling while Cid gave Cloud a crazy look.

"Sherra isn't my wife; just thinking about it gives me the chills" he shook in emphasis.

Nora whispered to the girls she was sitting by

"He's just saying that because he's bitter, I think he really likes her" the two girls nodded and laughed under their breath

"And besides" Cid continued not having heard Nora's comment "she'll be fine without me, maybe even better off." He looked up "what are you going to do, I mean your groups pretty messed up. Some rejected science projects, blind people, rebels, bird people" he eyed Vincent "a vampire?"

Sephiroth snorted as he stood next to Cloud, his wing back in his back. Vincent said nothing.

"We're going after a man named Loki" he eyed Cid

"We'll have to go after Rufus ShinRa one day too" Cloud added as an afterthought.

Cid nodded and said

"Rufus mentioned Loki, who is he?"

Sephiroth chuckled and Cid looked up at the green cat like eyes

"A clone of me" Sephiroth said "made by ShinRa and controlled by an alien"

Cid blinked at him and said

"I said it once, I'll say it again, ya'll are one fucked up group of people" he said each word slowly

The group chuckled at that, as it was true.

"So" Angeal said looking at Cid and Nora "you two want to join our messed up family"

"Family" Cid said "I don't know about that but…what the hell sign me up" he saluted to them.

Nora smiled and nodded to Angeal.

The others nodded to the new members and Vincent watched them all; he smirked up at the sky, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to leave that coffin, he could help Lucrecia's son; that will be his atonement to his sins, or at least some of them anyway.

"Glad to be aboard numbskulls" Cid joked and the others chuckled.

"Numbskulls?" Cloud asked once that stopped laughing

"Hell yeah" Cid said "anyone stupid enough to go up against ShinRa, has got to be Numbskulls" he grinned "I like it" he stood making the boat sway a little. "So" he looked around, nothing but water for miles "where we headed. Rufus was going after this Loki at the temple of the ancients" he remembered from the little brats rant.

Cloud blinked in surprise

"Really, where's that?"

Aerith looked out at the ocean and listened to them talk. Zack noticed her face and nudged her shoulder. She shook her head as if shaking out of a trance and looked at him.

"You ok?" he whispered and she smiled and nodded.

"Let's head for land" Cloud decided looking at the others "we can get some information there, that name bothers me" he muttered.

They ended up having to use Shelk's and Aerith's staff as ores. The Soldiers plus Barret took turns rowing the plane, Cid staid in the back, trying to see if he could at least get the propellers to work like a motor.

While they traveled they filled Nora, Angeal and Cid on everything that had happened to them so far. Kisala even briefly told her story; the short version and Shelk mentioned her accident in icicle inn; without detail.

They reached land a lot sooner than they thought and the plane stopped moving once it hit the sand. The group got out of the plane and the SOLDIERS traveled back into the water and pushed it a bit of the beach so that it was edged in the sand and the current wouldn't bring it back out to sea. They joined the others who were looking around at the land but Vincent noticed Yuffie was looking strange. She kept looking at the trees and rocks with great glee; like she knew where they were.

The beach had few trees closer to the inland and cliffs and rocks mixing with them, the trees got thicker the further away from the beach they got.

As they made their way up the trail in the hill, Yuffie ran forward calling for them to stop. She flipped in front of them and held her hands out, looking as if she was trying to shield the land from them.

"Wait, wait, wait" she called out

"What, what happened?" Aerith asked, stepping forward

"I know this area pretty well" Yuffie said and they looked around confused, Zack hit his head and said

"Of course, this is Wutai isn't" the others looked at him then at the ninja. The three elite looked around, recognizing the place from the war; they looked at Yuffie who was puffed up in pride.

"You better believe it, and this place is tough to get past, better be careful" the girl folded her arms.

The group eyed her strangely and Aerith said

"You better not be trying anything sneaky"

Yuffie shook her head and crossed her arms

"Nope, this place is just really tough" she turned on her heal "follow me"

Shelk, who was standing between Nora and Kisala, whispered

"She's lying"

Nora leaned over and whispered back

"How can you tell?"

"It's a trick Kisala taught me, when some is lying they'll shift weights, won't look you in the eye, are all jittery, and their heart picks up a bit." Her head motioned to the three men behind them "experienced Soldiers can tell these things as well"

Having heard Shelk, all three of the elite nodded to Nora who turned back around in surprise. Kisala gained an almost smug look next to her sister.

They got about one foot deeper into Wutai before Two ShinRa soldiers ran to them, guns aimed. They wore the simple infantryman uniform, their helmets covering their faces.

"Hey stop you…wait this isn't them" the group looked confused but the men continued talking to one another. "This is the other group from before" one shouted to the other, waving his hand towards the beach.

The Avalanche group looked at them then at Yuffie with scowling faces. Yuffie panicked and waved her hands around.

"No, I didn't have anything to do with this one" she said

Aerith's eyes furrowed

"This one, what do you mean this one" she shouted and Yuffie backed away.

The two men looked at each other before clicking the locks of their guns.

"Silence, we are to take you in, come with us peacefully" they said.

The group raised their eyebrows at the two little grunts. Yuffie bit her lip and flipped over them and took off into the rocks as the two gun men advanced. The others watched her go, feeling angry and a little betrayed.

Vincent grunted and pulled his three barreled gun from his side.

"We can worry about her later" he said and aimed, firing off three bullets into the first man. "This is much more pressing"

The second gun man stared in shock as he partner fell to the ground clutching his arm in pain and screaming as he bleed. He turned just in time to see a long sword in his face.

"Nap time for the cannon fodder" Sephiroth sneered and with a slash the second man went down, unconscious.

Angeal frowned at Sephiroth who shrugged at him; he wasn't exactly in a good mood. The two Elite stopped glaring at one another when Aerith cried out. The looked over at the ancient to see her digging in her pockets.

"All my Materia is gone" they blinked then began to check their own pockets.

"So is mine." Cloud said and Tifa nodded that hers were gone as well. Cloud turned and looked the way Yuffie had run off to and said "The little brat stole our Materia" he growled, clenching his fists.

Genesis snorted and they looked at him

"What can you expect from a wutai ninja who calls her self the Materia Master?" Angeal glared at him "I'm just saying, it was pretty obvious she would do this" Angeal still shook his head at him.

"No" Aerith said "He's right; she was probably eyeing our Materia from the beginning." She turned to the direction Yuffie had vanished "she seems to be heading north; let's hurry after her"

She was about to move when in a flurry of red, Vincent brushed past them and headed off first.

The others watched him go, his torn cape fluttering a bit.

"What's eating with him?" Zack asked watching the ex-Turk go.

"Who knows" Kisala said, following him "he's always been a big stick in the mud"

The group quickly managed to catch up with Vincent. When they came to a rickety wooded bridge that groaned with each step they out they could see a Jungle deeper into Wutai, along with some mountains and forest towards the east. little villages could be seen nestled in the valleys. as they crossed the bridge Tifa clung to Cloud, remembering the time she had fallen in Nibelheim. Cloud glanced down at her and gripped her hand a little tighter till they were on safe land.

Cloud quickly let go over Tifa's hand, ignoring the cold feeling it left behind. Cid eyed the terrain and looked at the SOLDIERS.

"Any Idea where we're going?" He asked, glaring at the rocks "because everything looks the fucking same to me"

Nora had knelt down in the dirt, Nanaki coming to sit beside her. She trailed two fingers along the ground over a serious of impressions in the dirt.

"What is it" he breathed and she jumped a bit, still not use to his voice.

"I think this is Yuffie's tracks" she whispered brushing the light print in the dirt. The others were arguing behind her. The wind blew and her hair blew in her eyes. Pulling it away she looked a head to the other tracks, walking on her haunches she and Nanaki followed the trail, it was heading deeper into the land of Wutai.

Nanaki bent down and sniffed the print before moving away and sniffing the air. He turned back to Nora and nodded. The woman stood and bowed her head to the wolf. She turned to the arguing SOLDIERS and pilot and whistled.

They looked at her surprised and she rolled her eyes heaven ward and prayed to the goddess for patience.

"Nanaki and I have found Yuffie's tracks, please stop this useless arguing and come one. We're a team remember, we can't stop Loki if we're to busy fighting our selves."

They looked at her and Angeal nodded, coming to stand by Nora's side, he stopped and looked at the others.

"Nora is right, we need to focus," he turned to Nora, who turned to Nanaki

"Lead the way Nanaki" Nora smiled.

Nanaki nodded and took off in a light jog, the others following him.

* * *

Yuffie is introuble now...the chase begines...next chapter should be wensday sense it so late where i'm at. go and review no ok, let me know if you saw the YUGIOH movie


	44. P2 FF7: Chapter Twenty Three

**Here is chapter 23, hope you love the story so far and will continue to love it. I am coloring the picture of Nora so it should be up soon, I'll let you know, check out my pictures for this story and others at my DA [deviant Art, link on profile under trecorder] **

**Don't own FF7 just Loki, Shelk, Nora and Kisala. If I Did own FF7. Angeal and Zack would have lived...so would Aerith and Shelk, Kisala and Nora might have actually exsited...will never know. **

**Thank you all my reviews, love you all. **

**

* * *

**

**Part two**

**Chapter twenty-three**

As the group climbed across the last rope bridge and reached the peak of one of the large hills, they stopped to catch their breaths. They had been walking for most of the day with little breaks, trying to catch up with the ninja. A ninja who was young, full of energy and the drive to some how run half way across a country faster than them.

Cid crouched with his hands on his knees and breathed deeply

"I think ya'll need a fucking new way of transportation. All this fucking walking is going to put me in an early grave." He snapped at them, standing up his back gave a loud crack and he winced.

Kisala raised an eye brow at him as Barret wiped his forehead next to her. He blew a breath out and looked back at Shelk next to Genesis. Genesis him self was stretching his right arm over the left one.

"How ya doing back their Shelk?" he asked and she smiled at him though she looked tired

"I'm ok Barret" she sighed when he looked away; this was the reason she didn't want people to know she was blind; they treated her as if she were fragile.

Cloud looked at Tifa, who was stretching her back before casting a glance at Sephiroth. He felt he could trust the former General but a part of him was refusing to let go of the small suspicion. He sighed and wiped his forehead just as Zack slapped his back. He glanced at his friend as he stumbled as Zack grabbed his head in a headlock. Most of his memories had returned, a few still lost in a haze, maybe with time the suspicion would go away too.

Sephiroth closed his eyes as a breeze teased his hair and looked down at Zack who was stretching, having let Cloud out of his head lock. Zack grinned when his back gave a satisfying pop. Sephiroth shook his head with a role of his eyes. Aerith smiled as the breeze brushed her face, the planets gentle humming was calmer and softer here, where the Mako wasn't being sucked from the planet. But the voices were slightly sad at the ones who had to dye here. She pushed that thought away and focused on the peacefulness of Wutai.

Vincent watched them all, not feeling winded the slightest. Being a former Turk this wasn't much of anything and it felt good being out and about again. His gantlet hand twitched and Chaos laughed in his mind. He sighed, well almost good being out.

Nora knelt by Nanaki, near the path going down the hill and Angeal stood behind her.

"You've led us far Nanaki, thank you" the red wolf nodded and sat down. Nora stood and looked at Angeal, who was standing much closer than she had thought. She took a step back to look at his face.

Angeal looked down the hill to the village in the distance. It was quiet here, and looking down made him flash back to Banora.

"We'll be there soon?" he asked and Nora nodded "I don't think Wutai will welcome ShinRa SOLDIERS to well; former or not."

Nora nodded again and looked back at the others, who were standing around, basking in the light breeze on top of the hill.

"Come on" she encouraged "The longer we stand here the closer Yuffie gets to selling our Materia."

She then turned and smiled at Angeal then walked down the hill. Angeal watched her go as the others past till his student reached him.

"Don't stand their like a love sick puppy Angeal" Zack whispered one his way past him. Angeal snapped out of it and smacked the boy on the back of the head as he walked by.

Zack rubbed his head as Aerith giggled beside him. Genesis chuckled as Angeal came to walk next to him, mumbling under his breath.

"It's ok to admit you like her" he teased and Angeal glared at him "just saying" he chuckled again.

"You're all out to get me I swear" grumbled Angeal.

Wutai was beautiful in a traditional sort of way. A river ran right through the town and bridges painted red and gold were built over them. Stairs were built up rock faces and the houses were red and black with porches and paper signs. Some of the houses were even built in the middle of the river on wide wooden bases. In the distance they could see a mountain and temple in the distance.

Standing on the other side of one of the bridges was a familiar ninja. Cloud glared at Yuffie's back. The Materia thief had her back to them and looked to be going through a bag in her hand.

Cloud opened his mouth and hollered.

"Hey Yuffie" the ninja tensed up and whirled around on the spot. Her eyes widened comically at the large group before taking off deeper into the town and vanishing among the crowd.

Cloud took off first following Yuffie into Crowd at the town's entrance. Sephiroth sighed as they followed Cloud and muttered

"Running head first into the situation is going to get him killed" he looked at Zack "I suppose his memories aren't quite sorted, I don't remember him being like this in the beginning."

"Relax laddie, the future will work it's self out in the end"

Sephiroth blinked as the little cat on the moggle waddled past him and went to run next to Aerith. His eyes blinked owlishly and he stopped. Kisala broke into fits of laughter next to him.

"I forgot he was there" he stated rather stunned but this just made Kisala laugh harder. He glared at her.

Kisala wiped tears from her eyes and caressed Sephiroth's cheek before placing a kiss on it.

"It's alright, you're only human" she smiled before running after the others, Sephiroth catching up after a stunned moment.

They followed Yuffie into the crowd where she vanished among the people staring at them, whispering.

"Where did she go?" Zack asked, looking around and dodging people at the same time.

Cloud looked around and frowned, he spotted a red and white building with the words in wutai and in English "turtle paradise"

"There, it's the only building she might have gone into unseen" he shouted to his companions pointing in the direction he wanted to go in.

Sephiroth, Genesis, Kisala, Barret and Angeal could be seen over the crowd and he and the others heads hovered just over the others. Cait sith moogel and Nanaki were lost in the colorful people.

Cloud led the way into little pub only to screech to a halt at the entrance, the others crashing into his back and out spread arms. Cloud went stumbling over his feet landed awkwardly behind the group of Turks sitting around the bar.

The others blinked at the Turks, clumped together in awkward stances. Zack was steadying Cloud with one hand; Aerith frozen on his other arm and Cait sith had fallen of his moogel and lay at Zacks feet. Nora had stumbled over Nanaki, who was trying not to trample the moogel, Angeal held her up by her waist. Cid had crashed into Tifa by Barret and seemed to be turning slightly red. Shelk was gripping both of Genesis's arms, him mimicking the motion, and was blinking around confused.

Sephiroth stood behind them, having steady himself and crossed his arms, not portraying his shock. Vincent came up behind him, having not run through the crowd, and raised an eyebrow at his former uniform. It was strange seeing it from the other side…he supposed.

Elena noticed them first. She turned, glass half way to her lips and glared

"You, You how did you get here" she snapped, lowering her glass "What are you doing here?" she sighed and drowned the rest of her glass. She then stood and faced the now straightened group.

Reno and Rude turned in their seats to watch, Reno sipping from a small cup and Rude watching them behind his glasses.

"It doesn't matter" Elena continued "I guess its fate that brought us together"

The others in the bar were watching them wearily and whispering to one another. Genesis raised his eyebrow at Elena's words and said

"And I think you've spent a little too much time here."

Elena glared at the red haired man and pulled her weapon from her clothing

"Prepare to die." She raised her gun and went to cock back the safety.

The others reached for their weapons as well, the Wutairin in the bars had stood and the bartender was reaching for something under the counter. There were whispers from them in their language, harsh and cold sounding. Tension built between the two as Elena moved her trigger finger.

Reno sighed into his glass and said

"Elena you talk too much" he tilted the glass back and drowned the rest of the drink.

Elena turned to him in shock and stuttered, her gun forgotten at her side.

Reno shrugged and sat his glass down, reaching for another bottle. The wutai people had stopped whispering and were watching with interest, the tension in the room slowly dying.

"What are we doing way out here in the middle of no where" he looked at the Avalanche group before looking back at his teammate. When Elena didn't respond he continued "we're taking our vacation and resting from our work" he sighed sadly "now our vacation is ruined"

"But" Elena said, blinking rapidly

Reno slammed the cup down and said

"Even the booze tastes bad now"

Elena apologized and slunk back to her seat. The bar tender and the other occupants had gone back to their business.

The group looked at one another and slowly started to lower their weapons. Reno looked at the group and said

"You got bigger, god where do you find all these people" he looked at Rude and raised his voice a bit "Drink Rude, man how long have we been a team?" he grinned "there's been hard times as a Turk, but all in all, I'm glad I did it. I got to meet a bunch of wing nuts like you" he raised his glass to the large group and drank from it.

Elena glared at Reno and turned to the group

"You all got lucky; now get out of my sight" she unset her gun and slipped it back into her uniform holder.

Quickly the large group made their way outside and back into the crowd. After shaking off his shock Zack looked around

"I call that a lucky break" the others looked at him and he shrugged. He looked back into the crowd bustling around them, scanning them as they got back to their real purpose. "The little brat has a head start; we need to find her quickly"

Cid snorted

"How far could the little fucker get" he blinked when the whole group turned and looked at him exasperated "what" he asked after a pause.

"Yuffie's a ninja" Tifa explained

"Well fuck, yeah we're screwed" Cid sighed and shook his head.

"Way to be optimistic" Kisala said sarcastically, looking at him before going back to scanning the crowd.

The wutai people were eyeing them suspiciously and nervously as they gathered out side the pubs door, scanning the crowds. Parents clutched children and walked past them quickly while others huddled together, whispering.

Nora bent down next to Nanaki and whispered

"Do you think you could find her scent again" in response Nanaki put his noise to the ground and sniffed around.

"I am not sure if I can" he said after a moment "there are a lot of extra scents here, spices, alcohol and other people." he looked up at them "if we keep walking I will let you know if I catch it"

Cloud nodded and said

"We have no choice," with that the group started to shove their way back through the crowd.

As they were walking over a bridge, Shelk felt something bump into her. She blinked as she was tugged backward and suddenly something slipped from her back. Her eyes widened as her back pack was forcefully removed from her shoulders and she stumbled to the ground.

Genesis was caught off guard when Shelk suddenly stumbled backward to the floor. Hearing the girl cry out in shock had the others turning. They say Shelk half on her feet, Genesis trying to steady her.

"My bag" Shelk said "someone just took my bag" she shook her head "it had our only other Materia in it.

The group groaned and Kisala looked over the crowd, spotting her sisters bag, in the grubby hands of a giddy Yuffie. The little ninja was dancing in place at the end of the bridge, digging though the bag.

Kisala growled and said

"There she is" she pointed and began to move towards the girl, trying not to run into to much people.

Yuffie looked up to see the others heading towards her, she blinked, and then took off, slinging Shelk's bag over her shoulder. Seeing her running the AVLANCHE group took off after her, shoving people out of the way. Baskets and people were turned over as they shoved their way through the streets while Yuffie darted around the people, printing a head of them quickly.

They followed the ninja through the village and past another bridge only for her to vanish.

"Damn" Kisala cursed as she looked around.

It was less crowded here, a few people staring at them and a dog running back and forth on the river bank. The building was still decorative with red pillars and black roofs, and in the distance was an elaborate temple. But the building was much larger then the towns homes. There was also a garden and a lot more trees.

"Hey Angeal" Zack questioned looking around "this looks familiar."

Angeal nodded to Zack, for it did look familiar to him. His eyebrows furrowed while he tried to figure out how that was. He gazed at the trees and spotted the temple and its gate; one that looked almost new. He grinned and started to chuckle.

The group looked at the chuckling Angeal and Cid blinked

"Alright, he's lost it"

Angeal shook his head, composing himself and turned to Zack

"This is the Wutai palace" he explained, but no recognition appeared on the boys face. "We attacked it once. It had been a very important mission Zack."

Zack tilted his head trying to remember. He blinked as he remembered. A grin over took his face as he jumped a bit on his feet.

"Oh yes, it was before we met Kisala and Shelk, the mission that dictated weather I would become first or not." He grinned happy to remember.

Angeal nodded and Genesis frowned

"I too remember that mission," he rubbed his face and looked at the wall, each SOLDIER flashing back to the wutai mission before the War ended.

**Flash back: **

The moon was full and cast long shadows under the dense forest of Wutai. Two sets of boot covered footsteps echoed in the air as two ShinRa SOLDIERs ran through the darkened forest quickly.

The older seasoned first, Angeal Hewley led his apprentice, Zack Fair down the cleared path leading to the entrance of the Wutai wall.

"Fort Tamblin is straight a head" Angeal whispered in the darkness, his mako blue eyes alight as he looked back at Zack "the temple is near the palace and has been converted to a fort for this war" he explained.

Zack nodded and Angeal messed with the earpiece in his right ear

"Let us hurry, B unit is standing by"

"Right" the two took off up the path again, as they ran silently; they made slight crunching noises that blended with the sounds of the forest.

"Angeal" Zack asked "who's…."just before he could answer a wutai soldier ran down another path, alerted by their whispers

"Who are you" he shouted, pulling his katana free, "identify yourself." The soldier wore a samurai helmet and thickly layered armor but lose pants. Two more joined him and ran past, their sword like spears poised to take them down.

Zack smirked and waved one hand to Angeal, the other pulled his training sword free. He wouldn't get the replica buster sword till he past this mission and proved he was first Material, to Director Lazard and Angeal. With that in mind Zack was determined to do well.

"Leave this to me" Zack said a confident smirk on his face. Angeal watched with a smirk and took a step back, but he remained on guard, prepared to help his student if it came down to it.

* * *

got to love my cliff hangers...ok, now go a review and tell me what you think, i look forward to them. and tell all your ff7 friends to come and read aswell.


	45. P2 FF7: Chapter Twenty Four

**Here is chapter twentyfour, i almost didn't post it because i had misplaced the flashdrive with it on it...tore my hole room apart looking for it [and had spent the better part of the afternoon cleaning it] before i found it under my bed...good job Sara. [yeah thats my name, don't know if i ever mentioned that...shrug] **

**Don't own FF7, just Nora, Kisala, Shelk and Loki. **

**

* * *

**

**Part two**

**Chapter twenty- four**

Zack nodded, coming out of the memory, he glanced at the temple across from them

"Yeah, I suppose now that the war is over the fort was put back into a temple" Zack explained then looked around when a surprised look came over his face.

"What?" Barret asked, noticing the look "what got you so shocked?"

The others looked at Zack as he began to shake his head and chuckle

"I think I met Yuffie before" he confessed "on that same mission" he chuckled again as he thought back.

**Flash Back**

After getting passed the guards and Angeal having to metaphorically douse Zack with cold water, the two made their way to the converted Fort.

"Calm down Zack" Angeal advised as they walked; now trying to keep silent as guards patrolled.

"No can do" Zack said "I've got a lot ridding on this mission"

Angeal smirked, his back turned to his hyped up student. He paused in his steps and turned his head slightly to Zack

"Ever heard of Dumb-apples?" he asked the boy but received a confused look instead.

Zack stood frozen as Angeal kept walking up the cobble stone path. After a moment he shook his head and ran to catch up with his mentor.

"So Angeal, what's the deal with these dumb-apples" he asked, slightly out of breath.

Angeal stopped, trying to hide his smile he turned slowly to Zack and in a soft tone said

"The official name is Banora White; the tree bears fruit at random times during the year. Because of that the locals affectionately call them dumb-apples." He smiled at his own memory "the local farms had plenty to spare"

Zack raised an eyebrow and said

"Oh really, so you stole them" he teased the older man.

"We were poor Zack" Angeal said with an exasperated tone. He shook his head

"Nice excuse" Zack continued, trying to hold back his smile and put his hands on his hips.

Angeal looked to the heavens with the shake of his head and continued his story.

"But even then I had my honor. The largest Banora white tree grew on a wealthy mans estate. It was rumored that those apples tasted the best. But I never stole from that tree; because the wealthy man's son was my friend." Angeal smiled at the thought of his friend Genesis.

"If he was your friend" Zack said, putting his arms behind his head and walking around to the front of Angeal. "You should have just asked for some."

Angeal raised one finger as if to say not-the-point-Zackary but thought better of it and instead said

"Honor can be quite a burden sometimes."

Zack stopped walking and looked off in the distance with out really seeing it. His face narrowed and pinched in thought, not helping the puppy nickname he had earned. He turned to Angeal wide eye in confusion and said

"And what does that exactly have to do with me?" one hand was on his hip, the other swung at his side as he put most of his weight on one foot.

Angeal crossed his arms seriously, and Zack waited for the point of the little tale.

"No story, is not worth hearing" the man then turned on his head and continued up the path, laughing.

"What? That's it?" Zack asked before pointing at his still laughing mentor. He then took off running while waving his hand "yeah well thinks a lot"

**End of Flash Back**

"Yeah Angeal" Zack said, remembering the dumb apple tree story "thanks a lot, really"

Angeal shrugged while Genesis stared at Angeal, he then spoke

"You told him about dumb apples on a mission in Wutai?"

The others looked at him before glancing back at Angeal. Angeal just shrugged and repeated what he had told Zack so long ago only slighted edited.

"No story is not worth telling"

Genesis scowled at him while Zack looked at the red head in confusion

"Wait, how do you know about Dumb-apples?" he asked Genesis who gave him a look.

"Seriously Zack" he asked and seeing the serious face said "alright puppy listen closely and try not to hurt yourself, the friend in Angeal's story is… me"

Zack looked confused for a moment before looking shocked and gapped at Genesis before looking at Angeal with a very similar expression.

Cid, who had pulled a cigarette out of his pocket, took a drag from it and breathes out.

"Not that this trip down memory lane isn't fucking fun and all but could you get to how you know the little brat" he looked at Zack pointedly before breathing out another puff of smoke.

"Right" Zack said breaking off.

**Flash back**

Angeal and Zack sat just outside the main entrance to the temple, converted fort. Angeal was messing with the ear piece again, trying to get the communication tower to respond back in Midgar.

"Communications tower, this is A unit over" his whispered in the mike. Static was his response "Communications tower, this is A Unit over" he repeated.

"_This is Communications tower; we hear you loud and clear A team" _a female voice, later to be known as Shelk, responded "_This is Director of Communications, what is your location_"

"Just out side the fort, waiting for B Unit" Angeal explained, glancing at a bouncing Zack.

"_First class Genesis is leader of B-unit; your cue is when he sets of an explosion, and First class General Sephiroth is your stand by unit."_

Angeal nodded and turned to awe struck Zack.

"Sephiroth is our stand by?" he whispered "but he's the General?" Angeal smirked

"SOLDIER director said this mission was about your promotion, if we sent Sephiroth in, how could you prove you're self"

"Right" Zack said, exited all over again "so the diversion from B-unit will allow us to infiltrate?"

"Right" Angeal echoed Zacks earlier remark. "I'll set the bomb inside the fortress, you'll charge the front gate…and" he paused at Zack excited face

"And…And, And, And?" he said, pumping his fists in joy.

"Indulge yourself" Angeal said with a laugh

"Alright, that's what I do best"

The two settled to look at the over head of the temple, well Angeal did. Zack stood looking over to the tree tops, seeing if he could spot the B-unit.

"Come on B-unit"

He turned just in time to see his mentor do his normal head bow to his sword. He never really saw Angeal use the thing but he had told him once that "use brings about wear tear and rust"

Zack just snorted, he thought his mentor was just being cheep. Before he could say something the communicator buzzed and female voice said

"_B-unit activating"_

An explosion then lit up the night like it was day. Zack grinned, and with a nod to Angeal, took off to the front gates with a joyful holler.

After getting past several guards, many halls and an alert on an anti-ShinRa monster Zack ran to the central area of the temple only to be stopped…

A high voice echoed around the area, bouncing off the pillar walls and made Zack turn in his head in every direction looking for the speaker.

"One, avoid unnecessary training" the voice said "two, protect Wutai at all costs" it echoed then said "Ugly ShinRa soldier dudes…Must be PUNISHED"

Zack almost laughed when the speaker slunk of the deity statues in the courtyard. It was a little girl, with black hair and a very slim physic. She stood with a confident face and clenched fists.

Zack put his hands on his hips and raised an eye brow.

"Who are you?" he asked

"I am wutai's greatest warrior; if you want to go any further you have to go through me." She shouted

"A Kid" Zack said "you shouldn't be playing around here, it's dangerous. Go home to your parents"

The little girl narrowed her eyes and flipped off the top steps and landed behind the soldier. He turned and stared at her.

"You're the one who's gonna go home" she shouted "if you insist on going any further you'll have to fight on your hands"

She started to run at him and Zack rubbed the back of his head while muttering

"Oh man, what am I going to do with her?"

The girl stopped in front of him and began to rapidly punch his stomach padding while shouting he was going down and to 'take that.' He looked down at her, slightly, annoyed the other half blank. He had to admit the brat had guts. He was pretty sure if he was Genesis, or Sephiroth the little thing would have been mince meat about now.

Zack sighed and dropped to his knees and let out a fake groan

"Oh no, you got me"

The little girl, satisfied said

"There, now that will teach you to mess with me. Once again I've brought peace to Wutai" she then ran off into a deeper part of the temple

Zack stood up once she was gone and dusted his knees off with a laugh, knowing slightly how Angeal felt when he had first started training him.

"Boy oh Boy got to admire that energy" he shook his head, saying that made him sound old.

**End of flash back…**

"Wow" Barret said once Zack finished telling his story "Yuffie is something alright"

The others nodded in agreement and Cid threw his cigarette to the ground, snuffing it out with his toe.

"Alright, let's just go get our fucking Materia back" he turned to the palace "we've waited enough fucking time standing here."

The others agreed and entered the palaces entrance, surprised no one tried to stop them. A few people in the courtyard whispered and some walked away rather quickly. A servant at the entrance stared at them in shock before taking off down the hall.

Vincent's ruff voice echoed down the hallway, startling everyone, as they had forgotten he was there.

"We should hurry before someone alerts the guards" he then led the way down one of the halls.

The palaces inside was very traditional. The floor was covered in mats and the doors were made of a thin material that slid to the side to be opened. Paper lanterns hung from the ceiling and a few potted plants were placed here and there.

"It sounds nice" Shelk murmured and Genesis looked down at her

"It's silent" he said confused and she nodded

"Yes, no city noises, no engines, no screaming and yelling. Just peaceful silence" she grinned up at him.

As they walked down the hall way, stopping when they heard footsteps near them, they opened each door slightly. Most rooms were empty of people but were filled with scrolls and paintings and pillows. Zack looked down one doorway and saw a shrine to the same dragon statue he had admired the last time he was here.

Cloud peeked into one room then quickly motioned to the others. Once they gathered he opened the door wider. Inside was a man, lying on the floor arms spread eagle. He had a slight pointed beard and wore blue and white robes.

The man, slightly drunk, opened one eye to look up when Cloud and Zack blocked the light.

He eyes the taller people hovering in the back ground before groaning

"What do you want" he asked closing his eyes again. When no one said anything he spoke again "The name is Godo, I don't have much for you to take, just stay and make your self at home."

"Are you ok Sir?" Aerith asked, coming to kneel next to him. He shook his head so Cloud spoke softly

"We're looking for someone, a girl name Yuffie. We think she ran in here"

He tensed but shook his head again and said

"Yuffie…no I don't know a Yuffie."

The ShinRa elite shared a look and the three switched places with Cloud and Zack. The avalanche group watched with interest. Genesis knelt on his haunches and poked the man in the face with one finger. Godo opened is eyes and squinted

"You, I told you and I'll tell you again, I don't know her" Genesis sneered

"And I think you're lying" Godo blinked at the sneer "and I don't like liars." Genesis griped the man by his arm and hauled him to his feet "Now where is Yuffie?"

"I don't know a Yuffie, no one named Yuffie is here in Wutai" the man squirmed in Genesis's grip.

Sephiroth put a hand on Genesis's shoulder and took his place. Godo rubbed his arm and grumbled before looking up at the new man in front of him, ready to tell him the same thing he told the others. The moment he looking into the looming green eyes, the words died on his tongue. He stumbled back into Angeal and bubbled out

"The…the hero of Wutai" he gasped out "Sephiroth"

Suddenly a voice shouted from above

"You coward" every one cleared a path at the rooms entry way to see Yuffie jump down from the ceiling and glare at Godo.

"Yuffie" Godo squeaked out.

"You're scared of him" she pointed at Sephiroth "then why don't you just drop to your knees and beg like the rest of them" she snapped.

She walked into the room, sparing a glance at Vincent as she passed

"These are the guys fighting ShinRa" she said suddenly "their on our side"

Embarrassed, Godo growled and shouted

"Shut up, what do you know about this?"

But Yuffie wasn't done, now that the others were here; she felt strength return to her. And all the things she wanted to say for years came tumbling out of her mouth.

* * *

go and review now ok...Love yall,


	46. P2 FF7: Chapter Twenty Five

**Here is the next chapter, hope u liked the last one...thank u people who favoreted and alerted and review...makes me so giddy when i get those email alerts.**

**Dont ow FF7**

* * *

**Part two**

**Chapter twenty- five**

The group was waiting in silence, standing bunched up on either side of the room staring at Yuffie then at Godo who was still backed into Angeal. Genesis and Sephiroth stood beside Godo but were looking at the pissed off Yuffie. Yuffie's face was slightly red as she glared at Godo, Shelk's backpack on her own back.

"You get beaten once" Yuffie continued, shaking her fist "and that's it" she shook her head "what happened to the mighty Wutai I use to know"

Sephiroth moved out of the way of Yuffie's verbal path and the others watched in interest as Yuffie stalked closer to the man, still shouting.

"No kid is going to talk to me like that" Godo shouted, taking a step towards Yuffie, who didn't flinch. "You keep acting like that, you aught to be ashamed of yourself." He crossed his arms.

"That's my style. And it's my own business, not yours. Don't try and dictate what I should do." She screamed waving a fist.

Godo through his hands in the air as if giving up and shouted

"Style…dictate?" he screamed and the groups heads went back and fourth between the two "throwing around all those fancy words around. You're a miserable daughter"

The group's eyes widened as the looked at Yuffie then at Godo, this was Yuffie's father? Yuffie was Godo's daughter? Angeal moved away from the angry Wutairin man to stand by Nora, he didn't want to be anywhere near the waving of fists.

Yuffie crossed her arms, stomped her foot with a snort and said

"And you're a sad excuse of a father."

At his wits end Godo rushed past the soldiers, his arms out to grab his daughter. Yuffie squeaked and turned to run out the room. Suddenly an arm reached out and pulled her around till she was behind someone cloaked in red. Godo ran past the now out of the way Yuffie and screeched to a stop at the door. He whirled around and came face to face with Vincent's crossed arms.

"Out of my way" Godo said glaring at the tall man then at Yuffie who peeked out from behind Vincent's cape. A look of surprise decorated her face. "This is between me and my daughter" he snapped, eyes trained on Yuffie

Vincent's red eyes narrowed and his deep voice whispered

"I don't make a habit of letting fathers attack their children" he stared defiantly at Godo. Godo looked at red eyes stunned.

"Yeah" Cid cut in and Godo's head turned to him "she's a member of this little fucked up group" he looked around "even if she did still all our Materia."

Shelk nodded stepping a bit forward to speak more clearly

"We defend and protect our own" she concluded everyone's thoughts.

Godo looked at the nodding faces of the whole AVALANCHE group before settling his gaze on Vincent. Yuffie was looking at the people around her in surprise.

"Take your stuff and get out" Godo spat, sighing in defeat. "To protect Wutai, I can't afford to hide their wanted." He looked down in shame.

Godo moved out of their way and one by one they filed out of the room till Vincent, Yuffie, and Godo were the last one left. Before they could move Godo spoke while reaching into his robe.

"Yuffie, if you insist on going on this ridicules journey, I want you to have this" he threw a crystal Materia her way. She caught it and looked at the swirling magic inside. Silver scales brushed the glass as the green lights danced with in. Her eyes widened and looked at her father

"This is…this is the Leviathan Materia" she said shocked, Coming out from behind Vincent's cape. Vincent's arms dropped to his side, ready to yank her out of the way again.

"Yes, I know I am only suppose to present it to the one who beats the five levels of the temples, but…I feel you may need it" Yuffie grinned at her father then bowed to him. Godo looked surprised as this was the first time his daughter had bowed to him and meant it…a part of him wanted to hug her but he bit his lip and looked away. "You are dismissed."

Vincent nodded his head respectfully before leaving the room; keeping a firm grip on Yuffie with his normal arm. Yuffie followed him still stunned at her new gift.

They exited the palace when Yuffie snapped out of her daze. Just as she went to make a break for it the group surrounded her. She looked at them, trying to see if she could run but Vincent's hand on her shoulder squeezed and she slumped forward, still holding her leviathan Materia.

"Listen Kid" Cid said, smudging the road with his toe "You may be a brat and a little thief but you still seem to be part of this team." He shook his head "and I may not have been apart of it for very long but ya'll all seem like a good bunch of people…" he trailed off unsure how to continue so Zack stepped forward

"Just give us back our Materia and we can continue searching for Loki, Yuffie" he looked at his friends "all of us"

Yuffie blinked and jumped a bit when Kisala's and Shelk's hand landed on her shoulder, Vincent now stood by her side, wrapped in his own cape.

"We have come to know you all as our family" Shelk said smiling

"And we hang on to our families, no matter what" Kisala continued and the others nodded.

Yuffie smiled a bit and looked up at Vincent as she said

"Thank you, I'll give you your Materia back." She pulled Shelk's pack of her back and began to hand out the Materia she had taken. She had slipped her fathers gift into her own pouch.

"I've got to admit" Barret bellowed as he pocketed his Materia "you got skill" he smirked "you just need to use it for the right reasons"

Yuffie nodded and motioned to the town

"Come on, I know a Hotel we can rest up in" they followed Yuffie into the town, through the crowds and over the bridge to the where the towns exit was.

Just as the last group member, Nanaki and Cait sith, were crossing, three ShinRa guards began shoving their way through the crowd. The guards didn't notice the wanted people leaving as the entered the bar the Turks were hiding in.

The hotel was nice, as was all of Wutai. The beds were futons strung across the floor in rows, screens separating the sleeping spaces. Candles in paper lanterns were used as lighting. A sliding wood door with rice paper separated the girls and boys room. The girls were sleeping soundly as were most of the boys.

Zack was snoring away on his futon, one foot hanging of it. Barret was in a similar position. The two actually seemed to be having some sort of contest in their sleep. Angeal slept peaceful as did Genesis. Sephiroth was stretched out, uncomfortable as he was to long for the futon but his eyes remained closed trying to sleep.

Vincent wasn't in the room, instead was wandering the town at night.

Cait sith was shut off in his moggle lap while Cid slept near him, a slight snore leaving his mouth every so often. Nanaki was curled up near Clouds feet; Cloud being the only truly one awake. Cloud lay on his back, looking at the ceiling, his arms spread out at his side, and trying to ignore Zacks wild movements…he just couldn't get his mind to rest.

The blonde sat up when the door the girl's room slid open and Yuffie appeared at the door. Yuffie was in some sort of sleeping robe, one provided for all the guests. The boys didn't use them, the girls didn't mind. It was white and was wrapped tightly around the girl; Cloud glanced at his own, still folded by his shoulder pads and sword.

"What is it Yuffie" Cloud said and the girl jumped a bit.

She entered the room fully and made her way over to a table on the other side of the room. Cloud sighed and stood, passing a groggy Sephiroth on his way. One green eye wearily watched the blonde pass.

"What's wrong?" he asked the little girl, sitting at the table.

Before she could talk, the door leading to the hall opened and Vincent stepped in. he blinked at them as he closed the door and took a seat at the table as well. Yuffie looked shyly at him before turning back to Cloud. Cloud looked Vincent curiously before turning blue eyes to the shifting Yuffie.

"I wanted to tell you a bit more about Wutai." Cloud nodded for her to continue "I've been hearing ever since I was little, wutai was a lot more crowded and a lot more important."

Angeal and Genesis, who had awoken when Yuffie spoke, plus Sephiroth listen to the girl, speak silently.

"You saw what it looks like now" she said angrily "just a little resort town" she spat and shook her head "After we lost the war, we got peace but with that we lost something. Now look at Wutai; that's why I steal Materia. I thought if I had loads of it, I could…" she started to cry silently.

The three former first SOLDIERs winced in their pretend sleep at the girls quiet sobs. After a moment Yuffie gained a determined face

"I'm going with you on this journey, to prove to my pain in the ass father I'm the best and maybe get some rare Materia that I can use to restore Wutai." She nodded, her mind set.

Cloud chuckled and stood, he patted Yuffie on the head and said

"Go to sleep Yuffie, we've got a long walk a head of us" he paused "and you're the only one that really knows Wutai."

The little girl grinned like a fool and nodded running back to the girl's room. Cloud settled down to sleep and Vincent went to the paper lantern on the wall. After a moment he said

"You three should apologize to her in the morning" he blew the candle out as the thee winced at being caught listening. The room was blanketed in Darkness and sleep slowly over came the rest of the room.

In the girl's room one candle still burned. Yuffie had gone to bed the moment she had re entered the room. Nora was sleeping silently but her mouth was slightly open. Tifa was curled up and breathing deeply.

Kisala lay on her back, arms spread out and staring up at the ceiling. Shelk and Aerith sat next to her. All three wore the sleeping robes provided. Kisala's was open, exposing the bandages that bounded her chest under the armor. Her feathers and crown were sitting on the floor with her sword; the beads still in her hair. The other two girls robe was closed up to their collar bone.

Both Aerith and Shelk's hair were down and hung around their shoulders. Aerith had the ribbon Zack gave her in her hand, turning it over her fingers.

"Aerith" Shelk said, wanting to talk to girl "You remember when we were in the cell in the ShinRa building?"

Kisala's eyes snapped to where her adopted sister was as Aerith nodded. Shelk stared straight a head

"Yes, you started to scream in your sleep" Aerith said and Shelk nodded again.

"I was having a dream" Shelk confessed "I watched a group of people burn down a town and murder the people inside of it."

Kisala didn't dare move as she listen to her sister talk; she remembered Shelk telling her about a dream she had once. She had tried to pass it off as nothing but a dream; but…what if it was something more.

"The people in my dream wore black cloaks" Shelk continued "all of them had red hair and green eyes. One, the leader I suppose, had a staff in her hand." Shelk shook her head and hugged her self. "But it gets worse. As the men and women cut down the people and the homes burned to the ground; someone came up behind me and paced a hand on my shoulder. All I could tell was she had blue skin and silver hair she then whispered something in my ear"

Kisala held her breath as Aerith listen in shock, she had a bad feeling and with Shelk's next words spoken, that feeling skyrocketed.

"She said 'It will be all over soon Shelk, my daughter, just come to mother, mother needs her only daughter'" Aerith reached over and hugged the stunned blind woman as she concluded her story "I think I was watching the murder of the Cetra" Aerith blinked at her, her jaw going slack.

"How?" she asked

"Sephiroth said Loki called my family the murderer's of the Cetra" Shelk confessed "I think my family is the reason you're the last Cetra." Aerith wasn't quite sure what to say as the planet whispered to her. "I keep having that dream and another; it always ends with the blue woman"

She hugged Shelk and whispered

"It will be ok" she echoed the planets words "everything will work out"

Shelk nodded, still not feeling any better and after sitting in a comforting silence the two girls settled down to sleep; the candle was blown out and cast the room in shadows.

Kisala, however, staid awake and stared at the ceiling. After she was sure Shelk and Aerith were asleep she stood. Kisala made her way through the people and opened the door to the boy's room. Nanaki's ear twitched in her direction but other than that he didn't stir.

Kisala spotted the sleeping Zack and made her way over to him.

"Zack" she hissed at him, shaking him slightly "Zack"

"Hugh?" he asked still half asleep.

"What does Jenova look like?" she asked urgently, shaking him again as he tried to go to sleep "what does Jenova look like?" she asked again

"Blue skin….white hair" he grumbled and she let him go back to sleep, stunned.

Kisala stared at her palms as she thought about Shelk's words then Zacks conformation to her dark theory. Her hands clenched in her lap.

"Kisala?" she looked up startled and stared at the concerned Sephiroth. "What is it?" he asked, noticing her ridged position.

Kisala stood and motioned to the door leading to the deck; he got up and followed her confused and concerned, passing a dozing Vincent on the way.

Once outside, Kisala gazed up at the moon and the trees. The moons light cast a blue glow to everything. Making it seems almost mystic, like in a dream.

"What is it Kisala" Sephiroth asked again, coming to stand beside her and place a hand on her shoulder.

"Shelk's been having dreams" she started and turned to look up at him "dreams of long ago, and they always end the same. They end with Jenova talking to her, calling her"

Sephiroth blinked in shocked and stumbled when Kisala slammed into his chest mumbling

"What do I do, what do I do" he heard her repeat. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered

"I don't know Kisala" he closed his eyes tightly "but we'll figure it out"

A wide awake Vincent watched them from his spot near the door; he looked away and stared at the darkness. His red eyes closed, things were much deeper then they were before, and he too wondered what they would do.

"Damn you Jenova" he cursed at the darkness.

* * *

i agree Vinny damn you Jenova...anyway hope u like it and all...go and review tell me what u like abou this story...comments let me know u like it.

Same dilly-o dont own ff7 just Loki, kisala, Shelk and Nora.


	47. P2 FF7: Chapter Twenty Six

**Sorry it's a little later in the day, had a date that ran a bit late because of trafic...I saw red ridding hood...so tottaly epic. anyway here is the next chapter for your joy. Also me and my friend spent a better part of the afternoon playing ff7 dirge of cerberas. i know an old game but my boyfriend got it for my birthday [a year ago] and she's been helping me fight the bosses. just beat Rosso...tottaly werid naked chick...with a russen accent [i think?] **

**Don't own FF7 but Shelk, Nora, Kisala and Loki. **

* * *

**Part two**

**Chapter twenty- six**

That morning the group awoke, some well rested others not so much. Kisala seemed to be a walking zombie and kept glancing at her sister before looking back at the ground. They packed their things and left the village quickly, hoping not to be caught by the Turks as a rumor was floating around they and ShinRa SOLDIERs were chasing after someone in the town.

They made it back to the plane turned boat in no time with Yuffie leading the way. Some of them were a little skeptical about trusting the little thief but Vincent seemed sure enough to follow after her so they all followed the teen into the wilderness.

The group sighed sadly at the plane and climbed back on, again using Shelk's and Aerith's staffs as ores. Cid was able to get the propellers working in the back so he could steer the plane through the water.

This, pulse the current took them away from Wutai and back to the main land. As they were floating, Zack pointed a stream leading through the mountains out to Cid.

"There is a trading post up that way; we can get some supplies and maybe a better ride"

Cid nodded, choosing to ignore the comment on his plane. When they made it upstream and past the mountains; which made Cid really nervous. They saw a two story wooden house on a hill next to the beach.

As they scrambled off the plane and up the beach they looked at the building.

"I don't think we should all go in" Angeal said wisely "to many and we could be recognized"

The group nodded and Cid, Cloud, Tifa and Barret went inside the building while the others took places to sit outside.

Inside the trading post, a man that was almost as well built as Angeal sat at the counter. Around were all his merchandise and a stairway along the back wall lead upstairs. The owner looked up when they entered inside.

"another costumer, sure picked an out of the way place" he sat up straighter and said "but if it's the keystone your looking for, you're to late, don't have it"

Cloud looked at the others

"Keystone?" asked Cloud

"What you didn't come here for that?" The manager blinked shocked before shrugging. "The keystone is a key that unlocks a temple, a very old one, somewhere" he shrugged but Cloud looked at the others, remembering what ShinRa was looking for.

"What was this temple called" Tifa asked and the man glanced at the ceiling trying to remember

"I heard it was called the temple of the Ancients" the group's eyes widened. Cloud repeated the name under his breath, his eyes narrowed while the man laughed. "Hey now, don't take it seriously, the temple of the Ancients is just a legend" he brushed the story off

"Where is the Keystone now?" Cloud asked curiously as the man made is way from out behind the counter

"Hmmm, I don't know, besides it's just a story you don't believe in such a thing do you?"

Cloud shook his head and headed back to the door. The others watched him go before Tifa approached the manager to get supplies. After gathering them the rest left the store.

"What's wrong with Cloud?" Zack asked when they got out "he just walked past us and is now walking along the beach."

Sure enough they could see Cloud walking along the beach near the plane, looking deep in thought. Tifa watched him sadly, missing the Cloud who would smile and speak clearly.

"The store manger told us a story" Tifa said looking away from Cloud. "About a Key stone we need to open the temple of ancients, but he doesn't know where the key is now."

The group, who had been hopeful, sighed in defeat.

"What do we do now?" Nora asked, glancing at Cloud who was tossing stones in the ocean "we need to find that key if we're going to beat Loki to the temple of Ancients, hell we need to find the temple of Ancients"

Cid took a breath from is cigarette and threw it to the ground, snuffing it out.

"I guess we could go some place to cool down and gather info" he looked up "got any ideas?"

No one said anything until Cait sith started jumping up and down on his moggle; he fell then climbed onto Kisala and hung from her shoulder

"How about Golden saucer, we could get Info there" the robot explain "and de stress, what ye say?" he looked around.

The group glanced at one anther, no one had any objections, and they had been run pretty raged being chased around like dogs.

"Alright" Barret said, a little forlorn about going back to his home town and the sight of his friend's second death "let's go get spiky and move out."

The large group went to the plane and Sephiroth made his way down the beach to Cloud.

"Cloud." He called out and the blonde tensed for a moment before slowly turning and looking at the former General

"What?" he asked

"We're going to Golden Saucer to get some info on the Temple of the Ancients"

Cloud blinked and looked at the others, waiting for him on the plane. He glanced back out at the ocean.

"Alright," he sighed quietly, walking around the general "we should hurry before it gets dark"

Once everyone was settled the plane made its way further down the beach, sticking to the shallow waters. They came to a small beach on the river leading back out into the ocean and Cid moved the plane till it slid into the sand. Once they got off Genesis looked at the plane and said

"We should move it up so when the tide comes in, it doesn't wash it away." He glanced at the sun then the sparkling metal tree in the distance "preferably before the sun sinks on us."

Zack, Angeal, Sephiroth and Genesis began to push the back of the plane while Barret, Vincent, Kisala and Cloud pushed its sides. Cid stood in the front directing them. Once the plane was almost touching the grass did the SOLDIERS stop.

Nora patted a panting Angeal's arm and smiled at him. After a small water break, the large wanted group made their way to the tree in the distance.

Once they spotted North Corel down the trail they sighed in happiness. Most of their feet ached as did the rest of them and they smelled like the outdoors, a little too much like the outdoors.

Genesis leaned over to Angeal and Nora and whispered

"Last time we were here, we were on the other side of the mountain and took the trail through a mine." He shook his head "be lucky we took this route."

Angeal and Nora shared a confused look as Shelk shook her head at her boyfriend who was grumbling about rusted bridges and carts.

Once arriving in North coral, Barret kept his head down low as they quickly made their way to the gondola. Nora and Angeal stared at the view wide eyed as the blue machine lifted them all into the air and took them around the city. Nora smiled at the feel of the wind messing with her short hair and leaned out the window. Angeal stood behind her hovering like a mother Chocobo.

A fact Zack was quick to point out.

When the blue gondola came to a stop just outside the pink moogel mouth Zack immerged grinning but nursing a large bump on his head. Aerith giggle beside him and Angeal glared behind him.

Once they arrived in the square separating the different events the group agreed to split and return at the haunted hotel if they found any info. Cait sith said he would go to the hotel and his controller would look for any information he could find.

Cloud made his way to the Battle Arena, not looking forward to going again but something told him he would get lucky so he headed up to the building with flaring lights. As he entered the now blood and body free lobby he glanced around and spotted a room off to the side. Since he hadn't been in that room last time he shrugged and made his way over.

Inside their were several pictures on the wall and one of a buff owner making what Cloud supposed was suppose to be a manly pose. Also along the wall were models of planes and hot hair balloons and even a robot in the back corner. In the center of the room was silver pedestal roped off by velvet ropes. Lying on a pillow on the pedestal was a large Materia but slightly more oval shaped and glowed with a green light, one similar to the life stream. Cloud rushed to the caption next to it and read the words

"The Key stone" he stepped back in shock, he had found it. But how would he get it? As he was thinking this foot steps sounded behind him. He forced himself to seem relaxed and turned to glance at Dio. The man was still muscular and half naked.

He looked at Cloud with a grin and came to lean on one of the poles holding up the ropes

"Long time no see my boy" he was still quite impressed with the boy's strength. He glanced at what Cloud was standing in front of "you like that?"

Cloud nodded and looked at Dio

"Can you let me borrow this?" Cloud asked

Dio blinked before laughing and said

"Sorry, but this thing is not for rent" he grinned amused at Cloud but then his face turned thoughtful "but since you've been so good to me in the past. I can let you have it on one condition."

Suspicion took hold of Cloud as he raised an eyebrow.

"One condition" he echoed

Dio laughed and that suspicion grew.

"Entertain me" Dio said.

Sephiroth wandered the paths of the Golden Saucer; he was following a lead he had discovered. That something that could most likely be the keystone would be in the Battle Arena. Judging from its name he might need to fight to get some info so he went to go and find his old comrades.

Genesis had at first agreed till he heard where they were going. The red head had blinked before laughing at his face and wishing him 'good luck'. This confused Sephiroth greatly but he was pressed for time so he tracked down Angeal.

Angeal happily agreed to accompany him to the battle Arena and Zack tagged along

They arrived at the battle arena's entrance to see Dio leading Cloud away, an arm slung over the blondes shoulder. Cloud didn't look too thrilled.

"Where is Dio taking Cloud?" Zack asked confused, the others shrugged.

"Let us follow and find out."

Sephiroth led the way after the two. Dio lead Cloud to an Arena and Zack groaned. The two others looked at him confused

"I Think Dio am making Cloud participate in the Battle arena" Zack explained "we ran in here the last time we were here"

"That is correct" a voice said and they turned to see Dio walking over to them, as they were standing next to the controls "your friend wants the keystone I have in my collection. I agreed to give it to him if he entertains me" he chuckled then eyed Angeal and Sephiroth "you to would be good in it, you weren't here last time?"

Angeal and Sephiroth shook their heads and Dio stared harder at Sephiroth

"Do I know you?" Sephiroth shook his head rapidly "oh well, on with the show" he shouted and pressed a button, unleashing a robot onto Cloud below.

Sephiroth and the others gave a sigh of relief as the battle below started. Zack cheered for his student but Sephiroth just crossed his arms and smirked. He had had a hand in the training of the blonde boy and he was now going to see the fruits of all their labor. He hoped he wouldn't be disappointed.

Cloud glanced up at Zack, who was cheering like a mad man. He made eye contact with the smirking Sephiroth and a part of him welled up. He turned back to the robot, he knew he was being evaluated now, and he couldn't disappoint.

His hands gripped his sword tighter and charged at the robot, green eyes burring into his back.

Cloud led the way from the battle Arena, holding the keystone in his hands. It was no bigger than an average Materia and was green with white lights swirling with in its glass. He stared at his reflection in it before shoving the thing in his pocket. Just as he did so Zack came up and swung his arm around the man's shoulder, making him stumble a bit.

"That was awesome Cloud" he pretended to cry "you made me so proud."

Cloud eyed him amused before Angeal also came to walk beside him. Cloud took the time to notice how much Angeal and Zack really did look alike.

"Zack is correct Cloud, you did really well" he complemented and Cloud nodded

"He did excellent for his training" Sephiroth said and the three turned to look at him "but if he ever wants to grow he needs more practice"

"Oh come on Seph" Zack whined "can't you give the boy a complement with out criticism attached

"One can't go with out criticism Zachary" Sephiroth stated "it is how we learn"

Before Zack could protest further Cloud spoke

"It is alright Zack" the blonde moved out of Zacks grip and faced Sephiroth head to head "I accept his criticism because he is right. If I ever want to beat Loki I must be evaluated by the original."

Sephiroth nodded and Cloud turned to keep walking. Before he did so he said

"I will gain that complement when I am at his level" he then left them behind, heading for the haunted hotel.

Angeal and Zack looked at the blonde boys back before glancing Sephiroth who was chuckling.

"Almost there little Cloud," he grinned "will you reach the top I wonder?"

Angeal and Zack looked at him confused before sharing a look with one another.

Cloud rounded the corner leading to the haunted hotel and grinned and gained a fierce determined face.

"I will reach the top Sephiroth, and I will surpass you" he whispered his promise "I swear to you, I will surpass you."

The group met up in the lobby of the haunted inn and Cloud presented the Key stone to them. Yuffie glanced at it and muttered

"Sure doesn't look like anything special" she glanced up at Cloud "are you sure you didn't get ripped off"

Cloud shook his head and turned to Aerith, holding the glowing orb to her. Her fingers touched the glass before she took it into her hands, cradling it gently.

"This things getten us into the temple of the Ancients?" asked Barret, eyeing the orb over Aerith's shoulder.

"Yes" Cloud said crossing his arms "we must beat Loki there, something in that temple will help him and…Jenova get to the promise land"

"The land full of Mako energy" Zack shook his head "or that's what ShinRa believes"

Nora looked at the orb as well and said

"This Loki, who is a clone of Sephiroth" she looked at Sephiroth who nodded "why does he want the promise land"

"A Alien" Sephiroth spoke causing the others to look up at him "one who's DNA Cloud, myself and Loki posses, has convinced him she is his mother and that we are Cetra. She has convinced him to rule this planet."

Nora pulled a hand through her air and said

"That sounds really complex" she sighed "and that's only the tip of the ice burg right?"

Shelk nodded, speaking now

"Yes, she wishes for me to join her too" the others stared at her in shock "she wants her whole 'family' to destroy this planet." Shelk shook her head.

Kisala shared a look with Sephiroth, remembering what Shelk had confessed her dreams had been about.

"The promise land is much like a dream," Aerith spoke, shocking them as she had been silent.

She was still gazing at the orb "No one knows where it is and it's said the Cetra will lead the people there. You just keep walking till you come to a place and your heart knows, you know that is the promise land" her eyes were in a daze as she looked up.

"Sounds really complex" Barret sighed sitting in a chair before jumping up when a ghost appeared around him. "The hell" he grumbled.

"Loki isn't just looking for the promise land" Sephiroth said taking the attention back to him "he's also looking for something else"

Clouds eyes narrowed

"The black Materia" he remembered "but where…?"

Cait sith jumped and spoke

"I heard from Dio a man in a black cape came in and said he was looking for the black Materia"

All eyes snapped to him, stunned and he fell from his moogel in shock.

* * *

go and review now ok...ok


	48. P2 FF7: Chapter Twenty Seven

**Not much to say...don't own ff7.**

**

* * *

**

**Part two**

**Chapter twenty-seven **

The large group known as AVALANCE sat in the haunted inn. A few ghosts sat by the entrance playing Chess while every time someone went to the front desk, the hangman dropped down to give them a screaming welcome. The group took up most of the lobby and where staring at the robot in their group who had just said a miraculous thing. Cait sith climbed back onto his moogel as the others stared at him.

"When was this?" Zack asked, standing from his chair.

"Early, before we met up, he said a man in a black cape…" he started to repeat but stopped at their looks.

Tifa shook hear head and sunk into a chair rubbing her forehead.

"How many men in black capes are there" she grumbled and looked at Cloud "and how many number tattoos are there" She looked at Cloud, desperate for an answer. How far would this adventure take them, how many more clones and aliens would they have to face.

Cloud rubbed his head frustrated not knowing the answers to the important questions they needed. He glanced at Sephiroth who was looking at the back of his blank hand, his glove off for once. Pale skin moved over bone as he flexed his fingers, turning his hand over several times before his slipped his glove back on.

Nanaki's tail switched and he said

"We'll I'm number 13," the others looked at him "most of these are scars but the 13 was given to me by Hojo, so there is at least 13" He titled his head and rotated the shoulder with the roman numeral 13 on his shoulder, he bowed his head as he looked away from it…thinking back to the time he received it…and to the time before.

The group nodded and Aerith took her eyes off the key stone and handed it back to Cloud.

"You know" she said "it think Hojo did something to those men in black capes" she shook her head "I don't know what but it has to do with Sephiroth and Loki. That is why I think we should go after Loki himself"

Barret nodded in agreement, rubbing his mechanical arm.

"Me too, all this other stuff is just too damn confusing" he scratched his chin to show his confusion.

Aerith nodded while the others agreed with Barrets comment.

"And" the others turned to her and she stopped mid sentence, staring at the whole group who had become her family. "…Forget it" she snapped, her head looking at the floor "I think I'm tired and will go to bed now" she said quickly before bolting up the stairs.

The group watched her go, confused. The Cetra paused at the top of the stairs, looking down at them all before vanishing down the hall that led to their rooms.

"What…?" Zack asked looking at Cloud who shrugged. He too wasn't sure what was bothering Aerith.

Yuffie stretched and let out a loud Yawn,

"I too think I'm going to go and sleep" she rubbed her head "or at least get a nap in a bed, sleeping out doors suck" she grumbled heading up stairs after Aerith.

Barret shrugged as Cid stood to go and leave to their rooms too

"Tomorrow we can start some action" he followed Cid to their rooms. The latter of the two hung his spear lazily over his shoulder.

Nanaki stood and moved to stand in front of Cloud and Sephiroth.

"If I am number 13" he asked "am I going to go mad too?"

Sephiroth and Cloud shared a look, unsure how to answer as they were not sure themselves. Tifa moved and patted Nanaki on the mane. The creature looked up with confused golden eyes and she smiled at him.

"I don't know what Hojo did to you, but you've been alright so far."

Nanaki nodded and Shelk moved to grip the mane

"I am pretty sure Jenova made Loki mad" she patted her glasses "Hojo experimented on me and I am just fine right" Nanaki looked stunned to hear this. She just waved off any questions that might have come out of his mouth. Genesis came to stand behind her, a scowl on his face, remembering that day. "Come on Nanaki" Shelk encouraged, heading for the stairs.

Nanaki nodded and the two made their way upstairs, a growling Genesis behind them.

Vincent turned to the others and made his way up the stairs, following the hoping moogel, he left the others staring after him without a word. He did pause in the center of the stairs, looking at the claw brushing the railing.

"We will succeed in this mission" he told them then whispered "I promised Lucrecia, son" he vanished up stairs.

Zack stretched and slung his hand over Clouds shoulder.

"Come on Spiky lets head up, no use hanging out in the lobby" the two vanished up stairs.

Sephiroth watched Nora and Angeal vanish as well. Once every one was gone he sunk into a chair and put his hands on his heads. Kisala watched him sadly and placed a hand on his shoulder

"This…this is just too much Kisala" he whispered "they think me invincible but…I'm not." She hugged him and he pulled her into his lap "sometimes at night in my dreams I can hear her whisper, Jenova, calling me from far away" he shuddered "it scares me, she scares me. I am frightened I will fall into madness and will never return"

Kisala closed her eyes then rubbed the mans face, he looked at her. The two stared at one another as Kisala caressed Sephiroth's face, a soft smile on her lips as she titled her head at him. After a moment Sephiroth leaned into her hand as she held his face.

"You won't fall into madness Sephiroth, I am here to keep you grounded" she smiled "I won't let some blue skinned bitch from outer space take you from me" she kissed him "I am afraid you're stuck with me"

He smiled and kissed her again while whispering against her lips.

"That is something I don't mind"

Vincent watched them from the balcony above the stairs before looking up at the ceiling. He leaned most of his weight forward, arms crossed over the banister as red eyes looked off into the distance, his mind far in the past. He blinked and looked down at the couple still in the lobby chairs and smirked behind his collar.

"Lucrecia, if only you could see your son now, I know you would be proud" he smiled softly at Sephiroth "I know I am"

Kisala stood and pulled on Sephiroth's hands and he looked at her questioningly.

"What?" he said

"Come on" she encouraged while getting him to stand "let us go out"

He blinked at her as she led him out the Hotel. They walked down the path, a few people staring at them and made their way to the break off to the others attractions.

"We're in Golden saucer" Kisala continued, looping their arms together "you need to have fun before we go off and track down your clone. Who knows when we'll get another chance like this?"

Sephiroth looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding and took the lead of their walk.

"Your right" he smirked at her and she smirked back

"As always" she touched her throat with one hand and smirked "you should learn I am always right"

Sephiroth leaned down and whispered in her ear causing her to shiver.

"Oh I know, trust me I know"

Back in the inn they had gotten one of the larger two rooms, meant for traveling parties such as themselves, to split between the boys and girls once again. Cloud was sitting in chair near the window, Nanaki at his feet. Cait sith was shut off in the corner and Barret had actually gone to sleep. He was snoring away on his bed. Angeal sat on is own bed, staring at the ceiling deep in thought. Genesis straightened his jacket in the mirror near the door before heading to the door. Zack watched him go from his place on the bed, playing cards with Cid.

"Where you going?" he asked just as Genesis reached the door. The man in red paused at the door, one hand on the handle. He frowned and looked over at the others curious eyes,

"Out," Genesis snapped before leaving the room; slamming the door behind him.

Zack winced at the sound and Cid rolled his eyes.

"Probably going to see if he can get any" Cid said placing a card down.

Zack looked confused while Cloud and Angeal chocked on their own spit before looking at Cid. Zack looked at Cloud before looking at the pilot.

"Angeal please tell me he's not saying what I think he's saying?" Zack asked while Angeal hit his head with his hands. Cid just looked at him before looking back at the cards.

"She's blind" Cloud yelled, his hands gripping the arms of the chair, looking at Cid with an unnerved face.

"Your point" Cid replied while staring at Zack who was still looking less confused. "You don't need to see to have sex" he huffed "As long as one of them can see I suppose…it would make things a bit easier."

Zack, finally catching on, shuttered and jumped away from Cid, scattering the cards that were unstable on the bed, waving his hands and yelling

"Genesis wouldn't do that to Shelk…I don't think Kisala would let him…ewe" he shook his head at the mental images he was getting. Cid glared at him, chewing on the cigarette before trying to gather the cards while muttering.

"Grow up"

Angeal lay back down and placed his pillow over his face, mumbling. Cloud rolled his eyes before turning back to the window. Zack shuddered again moving to sit away from Cid. Cid gave them all a strange looked before shuffling back up the cards he had gathered.

Unaware of the conversation going on about him and his girlfriend, Genesis made his way to the girl's room. Just as he was about to open the door it opened and Yuffie came tumbling out. The two blinked at one another before Yuffie tried to slink around Genesis.

"Where are you going?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"No where" she said and turned to run but was stopped by Genesis' next words.

"I'm sorry" she heard him say sincerely and she turned to stare at him. His back was to her and his shoulders were shaking.

"What?" she questioned confused as to why he was apologizing and about what.

"I am sorry about what ShinRa, what we did to your country. I know no amount of apologies can make up for the lost lives but…I am still sorry"

Yuffie blinked, unsure of what to say so she turned on her heel and kept her back to the soldier.

"You shouldn't keep your girl waiting" she said before running off to do what she had set out to do to begin with.

Genesis turned to watch her run; just as she turned a corner, he caught a glimpse of a smile on her face which made him smirk and he turned back to the door and knocked.

He opened the door after being given the go ahead and entered.

"Shelk?" he called out and saw her stand from her spot with Nora on the bed. He nodded to the blonde woman and looked around noticing Kisala wasn't around.

Shelk reached him and he bowed, holding his hand just under hers.

"Would you do me the honor of accompany me out this fine evening." He said touching her hand. She grinned and gripped his and waved at the others as he led her out the door.

The other girls watched him go smiling before Nora stood. She turned to Aerith and said

"Come on girl, let's go find Zack for you and see if I can wrestle some time out of Angeal."

Aerith giggled and the two girls left the room as well, leaving Tifa alone on her bed. The brunet pulled her legs up till they rested on her chin and gave out a long sigh, putting her head in her knees.

Yuffie found her intended victim leaning against the railing, watching people in the lobby. She eyed his red coat before crouching then flinging her self into the air, intending to pounce on him.

However, Vincent had heard her coming and whirled around and flipped his gun out at her, surprise sprang onto both of their faces. Yuffie dropped to the ground, staring down the three barrels of the gun. Vincent lowered it slowly and put it away.

"Yuffie" Vincent's voice snapped her out of her daze "what are you doing?" He had thought she said she was tired.

"I was looking for you" she reached out and grabbed his gloved hand and with surprising strength pulled him off the railing and to the stairs.

"Yuffie" red eyes glared at her hands exasperated as she pulled him, heading to the stairs backwards

"Come on" Yuffie grinned happily, till her foot slipped on the first steps of the stairs. In her surprise she let go of the almost immortals hand and fell back, eyes wide in shock.

Vincent watched her fall in what fell like slow motion till she was almost parallel with the stairs. He then lunged foreword, snatched the girl out of the air, and flipped over till he landed in a crouched position on the lobby floor. Startling half the people downstairs and cradling a shaking ninja in his arms.

"Yuffie" he whispered to the girl hiding under his red cape that had flipped to cover a good half of his gold arm. "Are you all right?"

Yuffie, realizing she was on the ground, pushed her way out of Vincent's arms and stood up right, grinning. She smiled at Vincent and patted her arms

"Yeah, totally cool, nothing scares me" she laughed and Vincent stood not at all convinced.

Yuffie reached out and grabbed his hand again, but this time pulled him forward while looking. Red eyes stared at their clasped hands as they headed to the front doors.

"Come on Vinny, I'm going to show you the town" she cheered and he raised an eyebrow at her new nickname before looking up, wondering if anyone in the life stream was laughing at him; most likely.

Aerith and Nora knocked before Nora barged into the boys room, most of the men sat up in shock; except Barret who gave a snort like snore. Nora waved at the stunned boys in the room while Aerith stood behind her, red with embarrassment.

"Nora?" Angeal said as Zack moved to hug his girlfriend "what is it?"

"Nothing" Nora grinned as the couple next to her whispered before leaving the room together. "Just looking for you, relax Cloud" she said as an after thought, noticing Cloud lowering his hand from his sword.

"Looking for me?" Angeal said as Nora moved and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the bed "What for"

"To take you around Golden Saucer, come on Angeal, you're in one of the greatest vacations spots in all of Gaea and I am not letting you sit in this room on this bed" he looked the sword leaning on the wall but Nora shook her head at it, giving his arm a firm yank.

She got him to stand and he put his shoes on before she dragged him out the room while waving back at Cid.

Cid watched them leave before looking at the snoring Barret then at Nanaki who glanced at him with one eyes. He pulled out a new cigarette and lit it. He let it hang in his lips before muttering

"I am surrounded by Sex deprived couples" he huffed; blowing out smoke "Gaea help me" Cloud rolled his eyes before ignoring him.

Tifa poked her head out of their room just in time to see Nora leading Angeal away. She sighed before gathering up her courage and marching towards the boy's room. She had to do this now or she would lose all courage later.

She knocked on the door and heard Cid groan inside before giving her permission to enter. She looked inside and Cid shook his head at her.

"I'm gonna take a fucking guess who you're here for" Cid muttered, smoking. She looked at him strangely before looking at Cloud. Cid snorted and began muttering under his breath.

Cloud had noticed Tifa and was getting out of his seat when she spoke.

"Cloud" she said entering and blue eyes turned to her.

"What's wrong?" Cloud asked her, confused why she was here. He ignored how Cid threw his hands in the air, muttering more.

Tifa paused, unsure how to ask what she wanted, she took a breath and said

"I thought about what I was going to say but it's kind of embarrassing" she said, seeing Clouds confused face she shook her head and began again "Cloud, why don't the two of us go and spend some time together?" she asked him.

Clouds cheeks took on a red tone and he stood frozen, staring at her. She raised an eyebrow and walked behind him and began pushing on him. The force knocked him from his frozen state.

"Come on, let's go" she said smiling.

"Hey" Cloud said and much to his horror, his voice cracked.

Cid watched Cloud get pushed out of the room by Tifa before cracking up laughing once the door closed behind them. Nanaki gave him a strange look

"That was the most fucking funniest one this night" he chuckled before chocking on some of cigarette smoke. Nanaki rolled his eyes before setting his head on his paws and closing his eyes.

* * *

people, go and review now please.


	49. P2 FF7: Chapter Twenty Eight

**Yeah now it's really really late. wouldn't let me update for somereason and i't been a week.**** anyway this chapter is really special. it's my first ever song chapter...theres a song with lyrics in this chapter. I tried to incoperate the song into the story so it wasn't just something random...hope I did a good job. **

**Don't own Final fantasy 7 or ****At the beginning with you by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis.**

**

* * *

**

**Part two**

**Chapter twenty-eight**

Yuffie led the tall men dressed in red through the crowds. The bright colors flashed around them and the crowd was loud and joyous. Vincent glared but glanced down at Yuffie's bright happy face, his eyes softened. The simplest things made this girl happy, this though led him to think of Lucrecia's misery; he wanted to make sure Yuffie never looked that miserable.

"Yuffie" he said and she glanced up at him "Where are we going?"

Yuffie shrugged and he frowned at her.

"That's the point of an amusement park Vinny" she stated and he glared again at the nickname he was sure he was now going to be stuck with forever "To wander around aimlessly till you find something to do"

Vincent raised an eyebrow at her but went along with her any way. Suddenly Yuffie had them turning right and he almost tripped over someone. Yuffie had spotted a sign that had said Chocobo's Race, win Materia.

"Come on Vinny" she yelled, passing one of the control booths. A man picked up a mike attached to a loud speaker and said

"To night is entertainment night, All attractions are free" he turned in his booth and fiddled with some control machine attached to a large computer. Suddenly music began to play from out of the loud speakers in the park, playing just at volume over the crowd.

_We were strangers starting out on a journey,_

_Never dreaming what we'd have to go through. _

_Now here we are, __and I'm suddenly standing at the beginning with you._

Aerith and Zack were up on the Gondola traveling around Golden Saucer. They both sat on the same seat, looking at the glowing lights below, unintentionally mimicking Sephiroth and Kisala before them. Music filtered through a small radio in the ceiling.

"It's beautiful" Aerith breathed out, looking at the shinning lights.

"Yeah" Zack said but wasn't looking out the window. He leaned on one elbow, hand holding his face and looked at the brunet next to him.

Sensing his gaze, Aerith glanced at him, and giggled at his face. Zack smiled and said

"I missed your laugh" he said "when I was in ShinRa; all I could think was, you were so close, and I couldn't go see you…and you had given up on me"

_No one told me I was going to find you_

_Unexpected what you did to my heart _

_when I lost hope, you were there to remind, this is the start._

Aerith nodded, thinking about the letters she had wanted to give him, she guessed the one she had given to Cisseni had made it to him. This made her smile sadly, as that letter had been the one she said she was giving up on him.

"I'm Sorry" Zack said suddenly causing her to look at him "for not making contact with you, for not coming back, for everything."

Aerith shook her head at him, smiling at his silliness. She leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek. He grinned at her then looked like he remembered something.

"You said you felt me enter the life stream right?" he asked her and she nodded "I think Gaea kicked me out," he grinned at that thought "I remember hearing a voice tell me my job wasn't done yet." He shrugged at her.

Aerith blinked, Zack had heard the planet. She supposed that was possible, when one was dying they were close to the life stream, closer then when they were alive.

"I'm glad" she said smiling "that Gaea sent you back."

Zack nodded and smiled, he looked forward and crossed his arms over the window seal and leaned on them. Aerith titled her head as she faced him, wondering why he was smiling.

"Me too, because it would be pretty hard to do this if I was dead"

Zack then leaned over and pressed his lips to his girlfriend. Aerith was momentarily surprised before kissing him back. Fireworks began exploding in the sky as the two went around Golden saucer.

_And life is the road that I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing. _

_Lif__e is a road, now and forever, a wonderful journey._

_I'll be there when the world stops turning, I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you_

Kisala and Sephiroth entered the theater and made their way down the some-what empty seats. Some of the people in the audience and even the man at the door had given them strange looks. Rather it was from their clothing, or maybe their looks. Hell it could have been Sephiroth, who was easily recognizable if you knew him.

Sephiroth bowed to Kisala as he moved to let her slid into her seat first. She smiled softly at him as the music from the speakers played on, before the performance began.

_We were strangers on a crazy adventure_

_Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true. _

_Now here we stand, unafraid of the future_

_At the beginning with you_

"Kind of fits don't you think" Kisala whispered, listening to the songs lyrics "with all of us I mean?"

Sephiroth nodded and blinked when the music and the lights dimmed. The music could just barely be heard in the back ground of the play starting. Kisala sat up straighter, wondering what the performance would be about. Sephiroth saw her out of the corner of his eyes and smirked at her child like glee.

The stage lights lit up and the Narrators voice came over the audience beginning the play. Kisala was smiling, that was until the male lead ran onto stage and began to speak.

Kisala blinked rapidly and with out removing her eyes from the stage leaned over and whispered

"Sephiroth, is that Cloud?"

Sephiroth could just barely nod to her as he watched Cloud and the others actors twirl on stage, he could see Clouds confused and frustrated face from here. At his nod Kisala sat up straighter before bringing her hands to her mouth. He could hear bits of snorts and giggles trying to escape and he could feel his own laughter trying to bubble to the surface.

_And life is a road that I wanna keep going_

_Love is river I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever, a journey _

Kisala couldn't take it anymore, a combination of Clouds acting, Tifa being carried on stage by a dragon and the love song going on in the back ground, made her bend over laughing, trying to stay quiet.

Sephiroth couldn't hold it in either and began to chuckle, not being one to belt into bells of laughter like Kisala. Kisala leaned into his shoulder and he buried his head in her hair, trying to muffle his own laughter.

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you_

Sephiroth and Kisala staid in their seats, laughing, even after the play ended and people were either waiting for the new one to start or leaving to find something else to do. Kisala sat up and wiped tears from her eyes, still leaning on Sephiroth's shoulder.

"Oh that…that was the most I've laughed in a long time" she said smiling.

Sephiroth looked down at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, kissing her head.

"You know I love you right?" he said, and she looked up at him smiling.

"I love you too Sephiroth" she whispered and he chuckled.

"Who else would put up with the likes of us" he chuckled again and then captured her lips in a kiss, a passionate one that had people moving a couple seats away to get away from the couple.

_Knew there was somebody, somewhere like me alone in the dark_

_Now I know my dream will go on_

_I've been waiting so long_

_Nothings gonna tear us apart_

Genesis was ecstatic when he heard it was entertainment night. He didn't know if he was going to have a chance to do this once they left Golden Saucer and chase down Loki, so he figured this would be a good place.

Shelk was walking calmly next to him, humming the song playing over the loud speakers. He looked down at her before pausing when he looked down one of the many squares the park offered.

Inside the square was a stage where a band would normally play, a speaker was set up to play the song on the speaker but louder. Couples were dancing around the square. Lights were strung up around the buildings surrounding the square and small little flags fluttered on stings in the breeze. He smiled and gently pulled Shelk to the square.

_And life is a road I wanna keep going_

_Love is river I wanna keep flowing_

He stopped just short of the others dancers and took Shelk's hands in his and whispered

"May I have this dance fair lady?" her eyes widened and she looked around, picking out the twirling foot steps, barely notable under the music.

"But, I can't dance" Shelk stuttered looking down embarrassed.

Genesis clicked his tongue against his teeth then wrapped his arm around Shelk's waist and lifted her up onto his feet. She weighed next to nothing thanks to the mako in him. He took her other hand and placed it on his shoulder.

"I promise I will not let you fall" he whispered in her ear, before twirling and joining the other dancers.

_Life is a road now and forever, a wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storms through_

Now Genesis wasn't that great of a dancer to begin with and they were both sure they weren't a pretty sight to behold, but neither cared as the twirled in the same place. Shelk placed her head on Genesis chest and smiled. Noticing her smile, Genesis whispered.

"Are you happy?" he asked her, smiling himself.

Shelk nodded.

"I am happy to be able to do this with you, the last four years…" he shook his head and tightened his grip on her waist and she stopped talking.

"It's alright Shelk, I don't mind that we were focused on finding Zack and Cloud, none of us were paying attention to anything else then really." He smiled at her even though she couldn't see it. "But its fine now, everything will work out in the end"

She tilted her head

"How do you know?"

And like always when he had nothing else to say or a way to say it, he quoted loveless, the book that had led him to Shelk.

"There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the goddess" he said, then whispered "And by me." they were only swaying side to side to the music now and he leaned down and kissed her, pressing his lips to hers passionately.

"Genesis…" she stuttered, looking up at him.

"I love you Shelk" he whispered in her ear and her back went ridged before she buried her head in his chest. He could hear the smile in her voice as she said.

"I love you too Genesis" she smiled and they kissed again, fire works exploding over head as they stopped dancing.

_In the end, I wanna be standing at the beginning with you. _

Nora and Angeal walked side by side. Nora was holding Angeal's hand, the latter feeling very awkward. They were walking aimlessly, much like Vincent and Yuffie were doing, stopping at the different games there were to play.

"Nora" Angeal said as they came to stop at a little rest area, they stopped next to a bench under the lanterns and flags. Fireworks had started over head and the music was still drifting through the park.

Nora turned and looked at the muscular man who had started rambling next to her, a touch of pink on his check. She smiled softly as he looked around while talking, she was sure he wasn't even sure what he was saying anymore. She let go of his hand, not that he noticed and turned to where her whole body faced him as he stared at the floor, rambling.

_Life is a road that I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing_

_Starting a journey…_

"We met rather strangely, and you convinced me to train you…we found Zack, which made me so happy to know he's alive and…not to say I wasn't happy around you and now everything is going down hill and I don't know…" he paused when she got into his face and pushed him onto the bench.

Nora smiled when Angeal grunted as he fell on the bench. She lent over him, arms gripping the benches back keeping him in place. She chuckled at his expression and whispered with an amused but slow tone.

"Angeal" the man gulped at her tone "you talk too much" she then sealed his lips with her own.

Angeal froze, unsure of what to do. "Then a voice in the back of head, which sounded suspiciously like Zack, told him to kiss the girl back for Gaea's sake. So he pushed his head forward, meeting Nora in her kiss, causing the girl to grin into it and kiss him harder.

_Life is a road that I wanna keep going_

_Love is river I wanna keep flowing_

_In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning…with you…_

In another Gondola over Golden Saucer, Tifa and Cloud sat across from each other, watching the fireworks display. An awkward silence filled the space between them and Tifa felt like she was suffocating.

Cloud's face was slightly red, looking out one window. Tifa was looking out the other, her face also red. Embarrassed about the play and how Cloud kissed her hand as they had been part of the stupid play. Her heart had beaten almost right out of her chest when he did that, even if it was only for the play. Her hand twitched from where it was tucked under he folded arms. She could still feel Clouds lips on her knuckles, it made her skin tingled.

The Chocobo races zoomed by, both watched momentarily fascinated, avoiding saying anything to one other but small comments on the scenery. Tifa glanced at Cloud and they made eye contact. Tifa sighed and said

"Alright, I'm going to just come out and say It." she rubbed her head, her face red.

"What?" Cloud asked confused

"Cloud" she started, looking out the window. "Sometimes being old friends is hard. I mean timing is everything." Cloud looked even more confused.

"…Yeah" he said, not getting where she was going with this.

"Cloud…" Tifa started again, when he had spoken she had lost her concentration "I…" all courage flew right out of her when she met his blue eyes, her voice just stopped working. She sat frozen, her mouth open and Cloud sat, waiting for her to speak.

The Gondola stopped moving jerking them to a stop, the doors opened. Cloud looked away from Tifa and stood, walking out the Gondola. A dejected Tifa closed her mouth and followed after him.

She smiled as he turned to her and she said

"Cloud I really had fun tonight" she told him and he nodded, looking at her strangely.

"By the way" he remembered "what did you want to say, before" he motioned to the ride they had just gotten off.

"N…nothing" she stuttered, taking a step back and her face turning red. "It's nothing, shouldn't we be getting back" she trailed off nervously, she then hurried off.

Cloud watched her go, confused.

"I wonder what she was going to say?" he asked out loud rubbing his head.

The woman running the ticket booth chuckled and he looked at her. She was looking at him from over some magazine; she popped a bubble of her gum before saying.

"Honey you're so clueless" she then went back to what she was doing before.

Clouds eyes narrowed, now really confused. What was he so clueless about? He shook his head and hurried after Tifa.

* * *

Nothing but lovey-mush chapter...felt the charachters didn't get enough of it in the game or my story [at least not since part two started] so here's a little break for them. let me know how I did with the song, I was a bit nerves doing it but [shrug]


	50. P2 FF7: Chapter Twenty Nine

****

I am so happy that it finally let me update, if people are still having trouble,

**let me know, i know a way around the error message. ****

* * *

**

**Part two**

**Chapter twenty-nine**

They arrived back at the haunted inn, Tifa leading the way following quickly up the stairs before slamming the girl's room behind her.

Cloud watched her quickly walk away; she was almost running to get away from him. He winced when the door slammed before sighing and entering his room. Cloud looked around to see Cid and Nanaki had joined Barret and Cait sith in sleep. Zack was sitting in the chair he had been earlier and Genesis was talking to Sephiroth on one of the beds.

He sighed and Zack looked up hearing it.

"Hey what's up spiky" he asked.

Cloud shook his head so Genesis tried a different approach

"Where'd you go?" he said leaning back against his pillows. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, trying to hold his laughter back.

"I was hanging out with Tifa?" Cloud said

Zack and Genesis raised an eyebrow

"That sounded more like a question, are you ok?" Zack said concerned

"Yeah, but Tifa had been trying to tell me something but then ran off before she could finish. The ticket woman told me I was clueless." Cloud shook his head, confused.

Zack and Genesis shared a look before breaking in to laughter. Cloud glared at them before walking to his bed and stripping off his armor. He then buried his head under his pillow, Zack and Genesis still chuckling away. Sephiroth coughed into his hand and said

"Night…great hero Alfred"

Cloud sprang up from his bed, pillow falling to the floor and stared at the chuckling Sephiroth in shock. Zack and Genesis, who had been told the story, started to laugh again and continued laughing till the door opened.

Angeal walked in and stared at the laughing group and the frustrated Cloud. The grin he had supported slipped off and he said

"I don't even want to know" he moved to go to his own bed, his smile slowly returning. Genesis noticed and chuckled to himself.

Cloud laid back down, facing the door and crossed his arms grumbling to himself. The door opened again. The now calm group watched a softly smiling Vincent come into the room. He stared at them before moving to a bed and sat on it, facing away from them. The others in the room blinked. Before they could say anything Vincent whispered

"I was with Yuffie" he said nothing else and the room shared even more shocked looks.

"Maybe we should send those two off together more often" Zack whispered as he lay down in his own bed near Cloud. Cloud just grumbled, rolling over to go to sleep; confused and in a bad mood.

Tifa had entered the girl's room in the mists of Kisala telling Shelk and Aerith a story, they looked up when she entered and raised their eyebrows when she leaned on the door with a sigh.

"You ok Tifa?" Aerith asked and Tifa looked up.

"Yeah, I…" She breathed "I just tried to confess to Cloud."

The girl's smiled but frowned when Tifa plopped down on her bed and placed a pillow over her head

"I take it, it didn't go so well" Kisala said, reaching over and patting the girl's leg. Tifa grumbled under the pillow. Aerith reached over and removed it.

"Don't worry, he's just a little focused right now, once we finish our quest and stop Jenova, you can take all his undivided attention." The Cetra encouraged.

Aerith winked while Tifa blushed heavily.

"How did you get your guys?" Tifa asked after a moment.

Aerith looked at Shelk who glanced at Kisala and said

"He asked me out" Shelk nodded they she was the same. Kisala nodded as well.

Tifa sighed and fell back on the bed.

"So I'm stuck with non-existing relationship with clueless man" she laughed "good for me"

The other three girls sighed but looked up when the door opened and two people walked in. Yuffie, who was bouncing and skipping as she went and Nora grinning like a fool.

Kisala raised an eyebrow as Yuffie tackled her bedding and settled to sleep, in the land of dreams almost instantly.

"Alright," Kisala turned to Nora "what did you do to Angeal and tell me it was still PG" Nora giggled and said

"More like border line PG13" she looked at the groaning Tifa and pointed with a confused look

"Clouds clueless" She made a aw look "now lets get back to you" Kisala said

Nora settled into her bed and grinned

"Angeal, not so clueless" she turned to Tifa "don't worry dear, he'll come around in due time" she grinned "night" then lay down.

The others settled into sleep but Kisala cracked open an eye as the lights went out and grinned madly.

"Goodnight, great princess Rosa, I do hope Prince Alfred saved you from the great dragon king" she giggled seeing Tifa sit up and growl at her.

The others slowly sat up and watched as Tifa stood and proceeded to tackle the laughing Kisala. Shelk listened to the shouts feeling confused.

The boys all sat up in their sleep as they heard yelling and pounding coming from next door. They looked at one another before shaking their heads and lying back down to sleep.

In the morning Cloud was awakened by a frantic Vincent. Cloud looked up at the red eyes confused and sat up groggily.

"What?" he asked as the others sat up in various states of awakens due Clouds voice.

"Cait sith stole something from you" Vincent paused "I saw him heading down stairs with something."

Cloud frowned before diving for his shirt and dug through his pockets. He cursed then stood and shouted

"Cait sith stole the Keystone" the others jumped up and out of bed, besides Zack who got tangled up in his bedding and crashed to the floor.

While the others put on their gear in record time, following Vincent after the robot, Nanaki was sent to awaken the girls.

The wolf paced in front of the door before jumping and slammed his paw on the handle. The door opened wide and he walked in just in time to dodge a knife thrown his way by Kisala. Nanaki blushed a bit as Kisala was only wearing chest bindings and shorts.

"What is it Nanaki" she asked shaking her head to wake up

"Cait sith stole the key stone" he recited the earlier message, getting much the same reaction out of the girls that was gotten out of the boys.

Once dressed, the girls caught up with the boys and began the mad dash around Golden saucer. They had to admit the little robot was fast, and smart. He took crowded passages to slow down the tall and large group while he was able to slip through the people almost unnoticed.

He led them to the battle arena before taking a hard left and vanishing down a shoot, leading them to where they first met before disappearing down the shoot to the Chocobo's. They almost caught him in the Chocobo main lobby when he dove under Zacks feet and went sliding down the stairs, causing Cloud and Barret to crash head first into a stunned Zack.

By the time limbs were untangled and the group made it half way down the steps, A ShinRa helicopter had arrived and the moggle had thrown the keystone to the people inside.

"Here's the Keystone" it shouted.

Just when the stone left its hand, Angeal tackled the moogel, sending Cait sith tumbling off where he rolled. He stopped rolling and looked up into the angry cat eyes of Sephiroth; the silver haired man hovered over him like a dark cloud and ten times more dangerous than any storm.

Kisala and Angeal came to stand next to Sephiroth followed by Zack, Genesis and Cloud. The others hovered in the back ground.

"What should we do with him?" Kisala asked in fake sweetness

"I say we rip his fucking traitorous wires out and feed it to the moogel." Cid said coming to stand near its head. Cid began to reach for the robot when Cait sith jumped into the air and into Shelk's arms. The blind girl stumbled a bit at the added weight now hanging off her

"Now just wait a minute" Cait sith reasoned "I won't run and hide. Yes I was a spy hired by ShinRa." The robot confessed.

Aerith looked at the robot and shook her head

"I trusted you, we trusted you, and I can't believe you" she cried

"I couldn't help it" the cat said he then grinned sheepishly "how about we continue like nothing ever happened" he looked hopeful

The group shared a look and Genesis said

"What fantasy word is programmed into your brain?"

Cloud shook his head and reached for the robot, he picked it up but its cape.

"No way cat" he seethed "you got a lot of guts acting like a friend but being a spy."

Cait sith flailed his arms and said

"What are you going to do, kill me? You'd be wasting your time, this bodies just a toy" Genesis leaned over Cloud and came into the robots vision with a vicious sneer

"Oh really, Reeve" he purred and AVALANCHE looked at him confused

"Who's Reeve" Barret asked as Genesis picked up Cait sith by the cape.

Genesis ignored them for the moment and focused on the person behind the cat.

"You've done a lot of good Reeve" he said "caring about the people in sector seven, hell all of Midgar. Rescuing Zack from death and helping us up till this point" he grinned nastily "so what now I wonder" he began to think

"Alright yes" the robot confessed "I am Reeve, a ShinRa employ," the cats eyes turned to Cloud "something about you all bothers me" it paused "you don't get paid, you don't get praise and yet you still risk your lives and continue your journey. Seeing that makes me…make me think about my life. I don't think I feel too good about how things are in the world right now.

The others grumbled not sure what to say but Cloud said

"He'll never tell the truth, once a spy always a spy" the ex-ShinRa employees stared at the once patent boy in shock.

"Now Cloud" Kisala came forward and placed a hand on the blondes shoulder "you said that about Sephiroth and you were wrong" blue eyes looked away from her.

Cait sith sighed and said

"I knew talking wouldn't work" he paused and something in the cat whirled to life "would you listen to this please"

"Papa, Tifa?" a little voice soon spoke from Cait sith mouth; Tifa and Barret shoved their way to the cat.

"Hey that's Marlene" Barret said looking at the little robot.

The ones that hadn't met the little girl, just listened to the story, shared a look; this little girl's voice was Marlene?

"Hey Papa" Marlene said, the child was probably waving at the mike.

"Is everything ok" Aerith asked the robot

"Oh it's the flower lady" Marlene responded sounding happy "Flower lady…"

Before the child voice could continue, Reeve's voice came back on and said

"You have to do what I say" he threatened and glares were sent his way, what sicko threatens a four year old.

Cloud, wanting to have a talk with the man behind the cat, snatched the cape out of Genesis's grip and growled at its face

"You're the lowest…" he started, growling, his eyes slowly taking a green tint. Sephiroth watched them curious.

The robot shook its head and said

"I didn't want to resort to this, turning to dirty tricks and taking hostages" he sighed "but this is how it is, no compromises. So why don't we continue on as we did."

Cloud growled, his eyes almost bright green and threw the cat onto the ground before storming away. Genesis shook his head at the cat

"Don't think for a moment we'll trust you after this" the cat didn't say anything to him, just climbed back on his moogel. The moogel walked a few feet from the rest of the group

"Today we head for the temple of the ancients, I know where it is, let us continue on are way" it sighed "of course we'll get their after ShinRa but you'll just have to deal with that"

Shelk snorted and walked past the Cat, her fists clenched at her side. The others followed after a moment except Sephiroth and Kisala.

"Reeve" Sephiroth started before shaking his head "I don't know what happened to you, you use to be the only higher up people could turn to" he snorted "I guess ShinRa gets everyone to be like them eventually."

Sephiroth stormed passed the robot who said nothing and Kisala calmly walked past while whispering

"I hope you can live with yourself after this" then she too was gone.

All the way in Midgar; a man with black hair pulled into a pony tail and a growing beard sighed. He wore a blue trench coat like suit with gold outline and blue pants. He placed the robots controller on the panel and covered the mike. Behind him was a little girl with brown hair in style much like the flower girl she had called out to earlier. She glared at the man who cut off her conversation with the entire muster her four year old self could conjure up.

"I hope I can too" he looked at the computer screen through Cait sith's eyes.

After the group had packed all the little belongings they had and checked out of the hotel room, they met in the lobby. Most of the group stood away from the little robot, Barret eyeing him angrily from his chair near Cid.

Vincent stood near the stairs, not looking at the robot but watching Cloud come down the stairs with Zack. The two had been the last one to leave the boys room and they were waiting on them. Once the two boys reached the larger group Cloud sent a cold gaze to Cait sith.

Sephiroth watched Cloud as Cait sith gave them directions to the temple. His eyes were blue again but a green tint was swirling in it, and his pupils seemed more narrow and refined. Much like how his own eyes were. Not for the first time, did he wonder what Hojo do to him and Zack the four years they were locked in his lab.

He shook his head as the others started to file out of the hotel. Kisala gave him a curious look but he shook his head.

They all filed back into the Gondola, most of them giving Cait sith the cold shoulder. The robot didn't seem to mind, just settled in a corner and waited as the machine whirled to life. With a whistle and a little jolt the gondola went through the dark tunnel of the moogle's mouth and through the open air down to the ground.

* * *

Do go a reivew now, me live off of feedback.


	51. P2 FF7: Chapter Thirty

**My internet is being really cruel right now so only one chapter [thrid time i've edited this]**

**LAST CHAPTER WAS THE 50TH CHAPTER YAY i'll have something, a drawing most likely to celebrate. **

**don't own FF7**

* * *

Part two

**Chapter thirty **

The blue gondola blew steam from its rear as it came to stop at north Corel. The group was sitting in various spots in the gondola. To upset to talk and not wanting to look at the view, they were too angry to care.

Zack had his arms and legs crossed, eyes closed, as did most of the other SOLDIERs. Aerith looked up at the sky sadly, as if something weighed heavily on her mind. Shelk sat in silence, fiddling with her fingers in her lap. Barret was grumbling to himself while Cid smoked. Nanaki glanced at a worried Tifa who was staring at a silent Cloud.

When the gondola stopped and the doors slid open, Cloud stood with a sigh and muttered

"Let's get this over with" he left the gondola first.

No one bothered them as they left the run down town. Wither it was from the people being to busy to notice the man they had once harassed or they could sense everyone's mood, they didn't know.

As they made their way through the wild, no animals bothered them either, also sensing their mood. The few fiends that were dumb enough to attack were brought down in one or two blows by the annoyed soldiers and none bothered them after that.

They reached the plane, still pushed up on the beach. The group sighed at the thought of crawling back on the thing and began the processes of pushing it back down the beach. As they shoved the plane with all their might and it slowly trudged down the sand backwards, they discovered it was easer to push it up then down. Once they got it in the water; they set a path down the river to the east.

The ride down the water was a silent one. A few whispering conversations here and there but mostly an angry silence settled over them. Yuffie lay sprawled out in the sun bored while Vincent watched her, equally bored but hiding it better.

Nora and Kisala sat with Aerith and Tifa occasionally whispering. Zack discussed something softly with Angeal while Genesis and Sephiroth remained silent. Cait sith joined Nanaki and Shelk again in the cargo hold with Cid; Nanaki eyeing the silent cat. Cait sith silently gave Cid directions to the island, Cid gruffly taking them as he propelled the plane through the water.

Several islands and entrances to the ocean passed by as they traveled and the sun was low in the sky when they reached the designated shore. On the island, they could see the golden step like pyramid from the beach, nestled deep in a thick forest. Sephiroth glanced at the rapidly sinking sun and said

"It will be difficult to navigate at night; we should make camp here before getting a fresh start in the morning"

Cloud looked up at him, ready to protest; Sephiroth shook his head and spoke before cloud could speak.

"I know we are in a rush, but ShinRa may already be long gone" he eyed the cat "or they might not even be here yet, either way I am not risking us getting lost or eaten to beat a bunch of Turks" he smirked "besides if ShinRa isn't here yet they have to pass this area to get to the temple" he then turned around and headed to the plane to get their packs. "They same if they were to leave" he called out behind him.

Cloud huffed as he watched Sephiroth's back then turned to look at Angeal who was standing beside him.

"He means well" Angeal explained also staring at Sephiroth who was being helped by Genesis and Cid "Ordering us around is kind of how he shows he cares" Cloud raised an eyebrow at this. "I guess he believes it will keep us alive longer" Angeal looked down at Cloud.

Genesis looked up and noticed Cloud and Angeal standing there, doing nothing, so he called out

"Don't just stand there, come help us get this further up the beach" he then turned back to Sephiroth.

"Let me guess being, cold and bossy is how Genesis shows he cares" Cloud said as they started to walk to the plane. Angeal smiled and said

"To everyone but Shelk…and maybe Kisala"

"Yeah because Sephiroth might try and kill him" Cloud snorted but Angeal shook his head.

"No, he might enjoy that…See it as some kind of challenge. Those two always did have a love hate relationship" he eyed Genesis and Sephiroth who were now arguing "no, Kisala would skin him alive herself."

Cloud glanced at the red haired woman preparing to push the plane and nodded, he could see that.

By the time the plane was on the beach and tents had been set up along with a small fire; the sun was already far below the horizon line and the stars were blanketing the sky.

Sephiroth sat in front of the fire, poking it with a stick. Angeal came over and dropped more sticks into the blaze before going back to sit with Nora and Kisala. Barret sat with them, examining his gun arm. Shelk was sitting by her tent with Yuffie, Vincent and Nanaki. Genesis was off to the side with Zack, having Tifa show them a few fist fighting moves. Aerith was near the forest, staring at it. No one was inclined to bother the Cetra because she was staring off into space muttering to her self. Cait sith was powered down in one of the tents and no one wanted to check on them.

Cloud came over and settled beside the tall silver haired man. Green eyes glanced at him before poking the fire again, sending sparks into the air. The fire cackled at each poke and the two stared at its glow in silence.

"About trying to kill you before" Cloud said after a moment. Sephiroth turned to him "I'm sorry, my minds been full of holes lately and I'm still not sure I've filled them all" he looked up at the sky "I don't know what Hojo did to me and Zack and a part of me doesn't want to know" he sighed and rested his head on his hand and his arms on his knees.

Sephiroth looked up at the stars, going over Clouds words. He closed his eyes before saying

"Sometimes when I sit under these stars I feel insignificant. Unworthy to be blanketed by something so out of touch as they are" he knew Cloud was giving him a strange look "but then I remind my self how out of touch the stars truly are. Billions of miles from each other and us and I am thankful I am here, surrounded by people I can interact with and relate to"

Cloud tilted his head curiously and looked up at the stars as well, going over what Sephiroth said. He wasn't quite sure why Sephiroth was turning all philosophic but he could see a bit into the great Sephiroth's mind…maybe that was his way of accepting his apology.

"I suppose it would be pretty bad, being cut off from everyone, to be just hanging in the sky for someone to look at" he added to Sephiroth's earlier comment

"Exactly" Sephiroth looked at the fire and tossed his stick into it. Sparks flew in the air and he stood, towering over Cloud. "Cloud your memories my never all come back but…" he paused "it has been my experience that the past is the past. You recognize it then look forward" he smirked at Cloud "goodnight…Cloud" he then vanished into his tent.

Cloud watched him till he was in the tent before turning back to look at the fire. One by one everyone went into his her own tent but Cloud remanded sitting on a log in front of the fire, dozing off. He was probed into his tent by Angeal.

Genesis went to his own tent with Angeal. Zack went to go and get Aerith to take her to her tent with Tifa before disappearing into his own with Cloud. Barret and Cid were asleep in their tents a few moments after. Kisala and Shelk vanished into a tent while Nora sighed before following Yuffie into another. Vincent eyed the tent Sephiroth was sleeping in before walking in. Nanaki curled up near the fire, his own fire lit tail adding to the fires glow.

All was quiet in the camp as the moon camp up and animals settled to sleep while the nocturnal ones prowled much deeper in the forest, avoiding the fires light.

Shelk lay in her sleeping bag, tossing in her sleep as another vision took hold of her but this wasn't the same as all the others. She was back in icicle inn village and near the mountain but nothing was falling from the sky, nothing was being summoned.

The family, her family, stood in a group around the mountain, swords, arrows and spears in their hands. Their cloaks flying around in the wind along with snow; a snow storm was approaching.

The leader was a female, younger then the one before and with shorter red hair. She stood behind the others; the staff in her hands.

Across from the Anthis mini army was a group of Turks and SOLDIERs. The uniform was different then they were now, more winter friendly and more armor oriented. They held swords while the Turks held elector rods and some older long ranged guns; the kind that hadn't been used in a long time.

Shelk stood in the middle of the two armies, ankle deep in snow though she felt no cold. A man pushed his way to the front of the Turks; he wore a white lab coat and some warmer clothing. He was young, maybe in his twenties but he looked familiar to her…but she didn't know why.

"We do not wish to harm you" he man called out to the family, the familiarity growing at his voice "we just want the Cetra inside the mountain, stand down peacefully or we will have to use force"

The leader of her family narrowed her eyes and raised the staff in defiance. At some hidden signal an arrow was let lose and the scientist was hit in the leg. Shelk screamed as the Turks began firing their guns and the SOLDIERS met the clan head to head with swords.

The Anthis clan was no match for the guns, and soon had to retreat, dragging their wounded and leaving their dead. The Soldiers and Turks didn't go after them and Shelk watched horrified as they brought in equipment and workers. She watched as workers and scientist gathered in the mountain and worked. She watched as the workers brought up something on a pulley and leaver system set up. She watched the rock covered, sleeping Jenova being brought up out of her rock for the first time in many years.

She turned and saw what was left of the Anthis clan standing to the side, watching their 'mother' leave behind her home, heads bowed. They had failed.

"_See how they failed"_ the same venomous and soft voice spoke in her ear as Jenova's ghostly essence surrounded her and a woman's arms wrapped around her shoulder. "_See how my sons and daughter failed to protect me. But you can change that my only daughter, my lovely daughter. Retrieve the black Materia for you older brothers and I, and come to my side. Be my daughter, my precious princess." _Silver hair mixed with her own hair and cold lips touched her cheek_ "come to me" _

Shelk screamed as she bolted up in her bed. Kisala rolled over in her own bedding, as Shelk's screamed hadn't been too loud. She sat upright in a cold sweat, panting as her hair stuck to her face. She rubbed her face with her hands and heaved a dry sob.

After a moment she left her tent and began counting along. Trying to find a certain one but didn't know which one it was. She stood blankly, in the dark frustrated and up set. Suddenly something brushed her side and Nanaki's voice filled her ears.

"Come, this way" he said and she grabbed his mane. She must have looked horrible because he didn't ask anything, just led her to the third tent from the end and said

"He's on the left" then Nanaki was gone.

She nodded to no one then crawled into the tent, feeling her way along the ground till she came to some one.

"Genesis?" she whispered and she patted the leg she bumped into. The leg moved and something groaned.

"Shelk?" a voice said as Genesis sat up groggily. Angeal remained asleep as he blinked and looked at his girlfriend. His eyes widened at her disheveled hair and puffy eyes. He reached out his hands and brought the girl to him. She blushed when she discovered he had no shirt on. They settled down and he brushed her hair from her face.

"What's wrong?" he whispered as Shelk snuggled in his arms.

"Dreams" she whispered "dreams I've been having the past four years" her eyes closed as if afraid "dreams Jenova gives me"

His eyes widened as he looked down at her. How was Jenova giving her dreams, did Hojo do more to her than he said he did or was it because of her families ties to Jenova.

"Tell me Shelk" he said and she nodded.

"The first dream was after out first date, I watched my family summon Jenova. It was like I was there standing with them. Then Jenova was there with me, whispering in my ear." She sighed deeply and he hugged her tighter "another dream I had was watching my family murder the Cetra" he took in a breath here "my family is the reason Aerith is all alone…she's alone because of me" a sob escaped her throat

"Shh...It's not your fault Shelk, you're not them, its ok" he comforted, wishing there was something else he could do.

Shelk didn't say anything for a moment, just sighed deeply. She sniffed a bit as they lay in the quiet of the night. The only sound was Angeal's slow breathing and their own. After a moment Shelk continued

"Just now I had another dream, different then the others. I watched the clan fail, fall even. I watched ShinRa defeat them and excavate Jenova from the mountain near my home. The clan watched them then Jenova came to me. She wants me to get the black Materia and bring it to her, return to her side, be her daughter" tears slipped out of her eyes and he hugged her "what do I do Genesis, I keep having these dreams and I don't want them to affect me" she sobbed.

Genesis pulled her back just enough to wipe a tear from her eyes and smiled at her.

"My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess." He recited for her and she buried her head in his chest. "Even if the marrow is barren of promises nothing shall forestall my return" he continued spouting the poem pieces of loveless, lulling both of them to sleep. Just before Genesis closed his eyes he whispered "everything will be fine, it has to be" he then too was asleep.

Angeal awoke the next morning to the sound of people moving in the camp, Barrets loud voice arguing with Zacks equally loud one. He sat up with a groan and reached for his shirt only to be greeted by the oddest sight. He blinked confused before smiling and getting ready for the day.

He left the two sleeping to be found by someone else.

Sephiroth looked up from where he was packing his own tent to see Angeal leave his tent alone. He found this odd that Genesis wasn't up yet, and neither was Shelk. He glanced at Kisala to see her looking around the camp confused. Barret and Zacks argument reached his ears so he called out

"Zack, go wake up Genesis" he snapped and the boy looked at him before moving to do so.

Zack entered Genesis tent, preparing the cruelest way he could wake up the red elite when he stopped and blinked, a bigger grin over taking his face.

Genesis was curled up, sleeping but he wasn't alone. Shelk was tucked into his arms; her hair spread about her like a halo, with Genesis's arms wrapped securely around her while Shelk's hands rested on his chest. The blanked had shifted and their feet were some how tangled together. Zack eyed them and found they were both fully clothed. He breathed a sigh of relief before poking his head out of the tent and calling over to Kisala.

"Kisala" the girl looked up at him and eyed his grin suspiciously "come help me wake up Genesis." His voice sounded too innocent. Angeal groaned and slapped his face.

Sephiroth stopped what he was doing and watched his lover move to Genesis's tent. Zacks face was suspiciously happy which meant he was up to something and he knew Genesis wasn't that hard to wake up; in-fact he was a relevantly light sleeper.

He stood straighter, the others eyeing him strangely except Angeal who was watching the tent Kisala had just entered with Zack. There was a second of just normal noise from the large group before they were all silenced by Kisala's angry screams.

"What the hell are you doing" he winced at her shouts but blinked in surprise when two more screams joined her; none of which were Zack. In the next moment a shirtless Genesis was thrown out of his tent by an angry Kisala.

Genesis skidded across the ground and looked up at the angry woman, trying to appease her. He hadn't actually done anything wrong. Kisala stalked out of the tent and towards him, her hands raised to strangle him.

Sephiroth frowned as Genesis tried to keep Kisala from maiming him with her bare hands. He turned to the tent Shelk should have been in. She should have come out from all the noise so he moved to it and peeked inside. No one was in there. He stood up again and walked over to Genesis's tent only to see Shelk come out confused, with a laughing Zack.

The others watched equally confused, a few talking trying to figure out was going on and a few hovering, trying to figure out if they should try or not try and stop Kisala. Genesis was turning a funny color as Kisala tried to strangle him.

He blinked before shaking his head and pulled Kisala off Genesis by her waist. She kept reaching for the man as Sephiroth lifted her off the ground, her legs kicked at the air as his voice bellowed

"Everyone Calm down" the camp instantly fell silent. Kisala stopped struggling and he set her on her feet, remaining between her and Genesis.

Once everyone was looking at him, he continued speaking.

"Now, what happened" he asked slowly and Genesis stood, coughing trying to breath again.

"Shelk came to me last night, we talked, fell asleep and the next thing I know that crazy woman" he pointed at a growling Kisala "is tossing me out of the tent and trying to strangle me"

Sephiroth turned to the nodding Shelk, who could sense everyone's stares because she was blushing.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep and wanted to talk to someone so I went and talked to Genesis." She rubbed her arm and he nodded excepting the answer. He patted Kisala on the shoulder and whispered.

"Relax" she snorted at him. He rolled his eyes and walked away.

* * *

i'm way to cruel to Genesis


	52. P2 FF7: Chapter Thirty One

**Here is the chapter, pushing it aren't I. sorry it's not earlier on wensday. i'm supper tired and really stressed. I've got like 8 projects I have to work on, all in various stages of completion, two tests that will determne my graduation and 3 of my teachers were just let go. on top of schook things, i've got to re-edit my Naruto fanfic and work on bujii care, pharaohs hound and...tied till the end of time with my beta. Yeah i have a lot on my plate...but hey life and all that. **

**Enough of my ramblings, ya'll don't really read anything I just wrote anyway, **

**Don't own FF7, just Loki, Kisala, Shelk and Nora. **

* * *

**Part two**

**Chapter thirty-one**

The camp continued on as normal after a few seconds. Shelk went and dressed fully as did Genesis. The rest of the tents were packed and they were soon ready to go. As they stood ready to enter the forest, Nora looked at the sighing Angeal and grabbed his hand and he looked at her.

"You knew they were both in there didn't you?" he nodded and she shook her head.

"I knew it was going to end badly the moment Zack called for Kisala" he muttered and she patted his cheek before kissing it, his face turned pink.

"Next time, wake them up your-self and save Genesis from being strangled to death" she giggled before looking back at Aerith.

Aerith was standing next to Cait sith, staring at the forest in a daze. Zack stood next to her, touching her shoulder and she looked at him.

"Alright" Cloud said as he turned to Cait sith, the cat looked up at him "lead the way" he all but growled. The robot cat nodded and the moogel began to wobble into the bush.

They made their way through the dense forest, Cait sith leading the way. Several branches and vines hung in their way that had to be moved as the canopy blocked most of the sun from penetrating the forest. The sun turned most of the leaves gold through the small gaps they made. Patches of sunlight litter the forest floor creating a haunting yet beautiful lighting.

"Man, just think how creepy this place is at night" Zack muttered to a quiet Aerith as they stormed through the under brush. The girl didn't answer and he frowned at her silence. She had been acting strange since she had held the keystone back in the lobby.

"Aerith?" he asked and noticed a few of the others were looking back at them as well "is something wrong"

The girl snapped out of her trance and smile at him, though it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I'm fine Zack, really" she said before looking back forward. Zack didn't look convinced but a look from Angeal had him dropping the subject.

There was a break in the forest line as they came to the temple. There was a rope bridge that went over what use to be a moat that was now filled with trees and bushes. They group stared at the old temple. It was made out of mud and stone so it had an earthy feel to it. There were cracks along the wall and the top was no longer smooth but broken here and there.

The actual temple towered over them and touched the blue sky. Stairs led right up to the top and the entrance. Aerith walked slowly past the group, them watching her worriedly. She dropped to her knees just at the bridge and bowed her head muttering to herself.

"This is the temple of the ancients" her voice filled with a touch of awe. "I know…I feel it…the knowledge of the ancients, floating. You could become one with the planet but your stopping it with the strength of will" she was no longer talking to the group and they watched in her awe. "For the future, for us"

"It's like" Nora whispered, not wanting to break the moment on the Cetra "she's talking to the temple it's self?"

"She most likely is" Sephiroth whispered and she turned to him surprised "the temple of the ancients holds power much like the Cetra, it's their home" he turned back to Aerith "it is connected with the planet, much like they are."

Zack moved past the group and knelt next to the muttering Aerith, she looked up at him in surprise when he touched her shoulder.

"Aerith?" he asked and she stood with a soft smile.

"I will lead the way from here" Aerith said to the robot who nodded. She then made her way across the bridge, the other following.

Just as Shelk placed a hand on the ropes, a sharp pain shot through her head and she grabbed at it. Harsh whispering sounded in her mind, two voices clashing with one another.

_You're close daughter…get out, you don't belong…retrieve it my child…don't enter…intruders…come home…Shelk?_

"Shelk?" a familiar deep voice said "are you alright?"

A hand on her shoulder knocked the voices from her mind and she glanced around wildly before her eyes moved in Genesis direction.

"Fine, I'm fine" she whispered before gripping the rope harder and walking after the others.

Genesis watched her go confused. He sighed and followed the rest into the temple.

As they went up the temple steps Aerith stopped and whispered

"You're uneasy but happy?" she asked the temple, voices coming together in a jumbled mess in her head. "Because I'm here, I don't understand" she shook her head.

Aerith turned back to the group to talk to Cloud when Kisala started to growl. Sephiroth looked at her and followed her line of vision. Someone was standing in the shadow off the temples entrance.

"Look alive people" Nora shouted, also seeing the figure. She reached for an arrow "we're not alone here."

The others reached for their own weapons as the looked up at the shadow cloaked figure. They gained surprised looks when it fell over on its face. Cloud pushed Aerith gently to the side as he and Sephiroth headed up first followed by the other SOLDIERS.

When they reached the top and spread around its base they gasped to see the slowly sitting up figure was a cloaked man. He moaned and whispered

"Black Materia" his voice was harsh. Sephiroth bent over as Cloud observed the things hand. The skin was white and was clenching and unclenching on the stone.

"Number nine" Cloud whispered and looked up, just as Sephiroth reached for the hood. They watched wearily as Sephiroth yanked the hood off and they gasped. The hair was silver but only went to the things shoulders. It had a mouth that was a little crooked but it had nothing else, no nose, no eyes, nothing but a mouth.

"Zack" Sephiroth's voice almost cracked.

"Yeah I know" he remembered in Nibelheim when Cloud and Tifa had been attack by men with silver hair and no faces. He paused, that had been four years ago…he shook his head to focus on the present.

Suddenly there was a blinding light that had all of them grabbing their eyes and blinking rapidly.

The tattooed clone groaned as its body began to dissolve into green lights. As they light died down they watched fascinated as the green lights dissolved into the air. Genesis whispered what happened to Shelk and she blinked stunned.

"The life stream" Aerith said before looking at the dark entrance of the temple. She gulped and took a step into the darkness, followed by the others.

The inside of the temple was in much better condition then its outside. Torches lined the wall casting shadows on what was ever painted their. Tall stone columns held the ceiling up. There was a set of stairs on the floor and in its center was a raised platform with a stone back. On the pedestal leaning against the stone was a slouched over Tseng.

"Tseng" Aerith said and they made their way to the room's center.

Tseng groaned and looked at Cloud wearily before scanning the others. He groaned and whispered

"It's not the promised land Loki is searching for" he gritted out slowly.

"Loki" Cloud said standing "he's here" he glanced around before looking at Tseng. Tsengs arm slowly rose and pointed to the platform he was resting on, his eyes closed and the corner of his lip in a smirk.

"See for yourself." He muttered, head slumping over to where it touched his collar. "Damn" he cursed and Sephiroth raised an eyebrow "Letting Aerith go was the start of my…of my bad luck" his words slurred a bit "the president was wrong"

Aerith stepped forward and Sephiroth moved out of her way

"You're wrong" Aerith all but yelled. Tseng looked up at her surprised as did everyone else "the promise land isn't like what you imagined." She huffed and moved away crossing her arms "and I'm not going to help" she said firmly.

Angeal took her place next to Sephiroth as Zack patted the girls shoulder.

"Either way" Angeal said looking at the fallen Turk "there's no way ShinRa could have won" the others nodded in agreement.

Tseng however turned back to Aerith and whispered

"Pretty harsh" he smirked "sounds like something you would say" he nodded then stood, holding his chest as he did so. He pulled his self to his feet by using the altar as leverage. For a moment he stood hunched over on bended knees, breathing deeply, before straightening himself and facing Cloud. Cloud blinked when he noticed a bit of blood stain the blue jacket.

Before he could say anything Tseng looked at him in the face and whispered "place the key stone on the altar" a hand came out of his pocket holding the glowing orb; it was a little bloody as was his hand. He pressed it in Clouds hand firmly.

He moved away from the centers raised platform and leaned on one of the outer columns, sliding down it, giving into unconsciousness. Angeal looked at him concerned but Sephiroth shook his head

"Another Turk should be along shortly, a Turk never moves alone" the former general said.

Cloud turned to Aerith as Zack patted her shoulder worriedly. The Cetra had her hands covering her face and her shoulders were shaking.

"You crying" Zack whispered, gently pulling a hand from her face. He smiled crookedly at her.

"Tseng was our enemy, one of the Turks…but I've known him since I was little. There are not a lot of people I can say that about. In-fact there was probably only a handful of people in the world who really know me." She smiled softly at him and he wiped her face with the pad of his thumb, holding the warm flesh of her face in his hands.

Zack nodded and hugged her before the two turned to Cloud. Sephiroth looked down at the key stone in Clouds clenched hands.

"Cloud" he said and blue eyes looked up at him before looking at the altar. Cloud walked forward, raising the stone and the others watched anxiously.

He placed it in the slot and the carved path around it began to glow, Cloud backed up a bit, almost running into Sephiroth as they watched. They frowned a moment when suddenly Cloud stumbled as the floor lowered. He blinked in surprise as he looked up at the others as the floor he was standing on slowly descended below. Sephiroth looked back at the group behind him.

"Anyone with out wings, on the plat form now" they did as he commanded. Sephiroth's wing spread and he picked Kisala up bride style before jumping down the hole.

Angeal shrugged and picked up a surprised Nora and jumped in after him. She eyed the wing and muttered

"Angeal, you're an angel" he chuckled at her but didn't say anything.

As Genesis picked up Shelk he noticed she was clutching her head.

"What's wrong?" he asked as they approached the hole "and don't tell me it's nothing" he growled. Shelk sighed

"Jenova and the planet are fighting in my head" she mumbled and looked at him "it's painful."

His face softened and he kissed her as they descended

"It will all be over soon" he whispered then set her down once they touched the lower level floor. He looked up and blinked, taken aback. "My friend do you fly away now, to a world that abhors you and I?" Shelk looked at him "this is one messed up maze"

True enough they had landed in a maze that criss-crossed and zigzagged up one another and around the walls and looked as if it led to no where.

"For once" Sephiroth said looking around "I am inclined to agree with you Genesis"

"What do you mean for once?" Genesis snapped.

"Not now" Nora also snapped "we need our heads focused if we're going to get through this" she eyed the many levels with a shake of her head.

Aerith nodded looking around; the planets voices were calm but rushed and tumble in her ears. She could only pick out a few words. Something here was making the planet uneasy.

"Words…feeling…so many of them here" she said closing her eyes and bowed her head, ashamed she couldn't understand her people.

"What a strange place" Tifa said, looking around "do you think we're welcome here?" She looked at Aerith but the Cetra was looking at the floor, trying to understand the jumble in her mind.

"I hope so" Cid said being the last one to step off the plat form "cause their goes our ride" they turned and watched floor become the ceiling once again.

"I am sure" Nanaki purred "that there is a reason for this maze" Vincent nodded in agreement.

Aerith pounded a fist into her palm and turned to the others determined.

"Listen I know this is going to be tough" she smiled "but, don't give up we can do it"

Barret grinned and pumped his fist in the air.

"Yeah, that's the spirit" he and Zack bumped fists as the others nodded, now just as determined as the other three.

With everyone's spirits in high, they began to navigate their way through the maze.

Half way through Yuffie jumped in shock and pointed to something or someone running on the plat form above them. The others looked at it confused as it vanished up a stair well.

"What was that?" Zack asked

"Beats me" Barret said "looked like a blue rabbit" he looked at Cloud and grinned "maybe you should catch it Cloud"

Cloud eyed him strangely before Angeal said wisely

"If a rabbit lives down here, it should know the way out" he pointed "it could lead us out" Cloud sighed then took off after the thing, the others following.

The creature ended up leading them up a stair well and out the maze. The group looked at Angeal who shrugged. Nora kissed his check and he turned pink.

"Nice going Cloud" Zack taking a lead only to duck in surprise when a bolder with a u shaped curve in it rolled over him.

"Zack!" they shouted till he reemerged unharmed. He had managed to duck under the curve; he looked back at Cloud with a scowl.

"Nice going Cloud" Cloud just emotionlessly pointed behind Zack and he had to duck under the other ones.

After each group got past the boulders they stopped, panting. The path past the boulders had led to a doorway, reveling a circular room. They stood in a circular room surrounded by stone walls with several pillars holding up a circular roof. A pool of water took over most of the room and they stood around its circular edge looking down it. Barret went to kick a rock at the pool in the center of the room but Angeal shook his head at him and looked at Aerith. The Cetra was staring at the water in some sort of trance.

"What you suppose it's for?" Cid asked and the others shrugged before looking at Aerith.

She was holding her hands in a prayer position and close to her heart.

"It's the full knowledge of the Ancients" she whispered and Barret took a step back from the pool in shock. The pool suddenly began to glow and the rest of them took a step back except Aerith.

Genesis gripped Shelk tighter as she looked confused and whispered what was happening. Shelk looked forward, a look of shock on her face.

"No, not knowledge" Aerith correct "consciousness, a living soul" she said.

"You mean this thing alive" Barret yelled and was shushed by the others. He glared at them but stopped talking.

"It's trying to say something" Aerith said and the others looked from her to the pool. She sank to her knees and seemed to be trying not to cry. "I'm sorry" she whispered "I don't understand." The planets words were running together and mumbling in her ears. "What?" she placed her hands on the ground.

Cid looked at her and made the sign for crazy but Kisala grabbed his hand and lowered it with a growl. Cid looked away from the angry blue eyes and settled on muttering Cetra. He supposed after all the shit he's seen, he'd believe just about anything right now; even a pool of water being alive.

The group watched her anxious as her hand rubbed the stone soothingly.

"Danger…an evil consciousness" she repeated the words she heard "Show…you're going to show me?" she seemed shocked; the other group members had similar looks on their face as they stared at the clear water.

The pool glowed brighter and they looked at it as the water twirled around itself before stilling and an image appearing on its surface. The AVLANCHE stare at in shock.

"By the goddess" Genesis said and the others nodded.

* * *

yeah, so go and review, tell me what you think of this chapter, or any other don't care.


	53. P2 FF7: Chapter Thirty Two

**Sorry there was no update on the weekend, wouldn't let me log in till yesterday, stupid internal errors. oh well**

**Don't own FF7, now read as go and pass out from lack of sleep. **

* * *

**Part two**

**Chapter thirty-two**

The pools image showed Tseng looking around a room lit by torches. There were detailed murals carved into the wall and Tseng was observing one of them, his hand rubbing is chin confused. Elena was also in the room but wasn't as attentive to the drawings, instead her gaze kept looking at the walls then Tseng followed by sighs. She turned and moved to Tseng and said

"Tseng what is this? Can we find the promise land with this?" she asked.

Tseng stood straighter and shrugged at his fellow Turk.

"I wonder…" he muttered "anyway we have to report this to the president" he told Elena who nodded.

Elena moved to leave but stopped and looked back at her boss. Her face softened and she whispered

"Be careful, Tseng"

Tseng glanced at her and muttered a response before looking back at the drawings on the wall; before Elena could completely leave his said in a serious tone.

"Hey Elena how about dinner after the mission"

The girl turned red and mumbled thanks before she was gone. Tseng shook his head and went back to the murals. His fingers brushed one and he gained a confused look.

"Is this the promise land…no it can't be" he shook his head, unaware the danger he was now in.

There was a flash in the pool that left slight spots in their eyes as a faded image of Sephiroth appeared and looked at them, however he was smirking darkly and his eyes were a darker green. His sword was out and angled in front of them as he smirked at the on lookers. His body becoming more sold by the minute.

Once he was fully formed he floated down and kneeled to Tseng. There was a second before Tseng sensed him and whirled around, stumbling bit at the man's presence. A head of silver hair rose and a grin graced his face.

"Seph…no Loki" Tseng said when the thing smirked at him under its bangs. Loki stood and towered over Tseng.

Loki tilted his head with an amused smirk and said

"So you opened the door, well done" he spoke as if he were talking to a child.

Tseng moved and opened his arms out and motioned to the room. For his credit he didn't look terrified though he must have felt frightened. He looked up at the man towering over him.

"This place, what is it?" he asked.

Loki took a step forward but Tseng didn't move though his legs mussels did tense up in anticipation to move. Loki smirked at his bravery before looking at the drawings while saying.

"Why, a lost treasure house of knowledge of course, the wisdom of the ancients" he smiled and closed his eyes taking a deep breath. He raised his arms, sword and all to which Tseng eyed, and said "I am becoming one with the planet."

"One with the planet?" said Tseng confused and Loki looked at him angrily, taking one step forward in his anger. Tsengs leg muscles were so tense he was standing ramrod strait.

"You stupid fool, you never even thought about it" he snarled at Tseng who still didn't move. He raised his hands again "all the energy of the planet, all it's wisdom…its knowledge. I will meld with it all. I will become one with it…it will become one with me." He twirled in a circle, as if showing off the room to Tseng.

Tseng looked surprised as the mad clone turned to him, dropping his arms.

"You can do that" he asked, stalling for time, he kept glancing at the entrance. Weather he was looking for a way out or waiting for Elena to come back, the onlookers didn't know.

"The way lies here" he tilted his head at the room and looked at the drawings. He closed his eyes and sneered.

Tseng did take as step back as Loki raised his sword while keeping his eyes closed "only death awaits you all, but do not fear" he opened his eyes and slashed Tseng in the chest. Tseng grunted and fell to the floor as Loki hovered over him.

Tseng clutched his chest as the white shirt underneath began to change to a light red and the jacket became almost black. He pressed his hands tightly, trying to stem the bleeding but also try and pay attention to what Loki would rant about next. Loki smiled down at him, the dripping red sword nudging Tsengs arm.

"For it is through death that a new spirit is born. Soon you will live again as a part of me" his sneer grew. The onlookers took steps back as the pool they were watching through, bubbled and turned red from its edges moving to the center.

"What the fuck is it doing" Cid asked but no one answered, still watching the pools image as the water bubbled and sloshed around.

As the red moved to the center Loki turned and faced them while chuckling. One of his eyes was the dark silted green, the other was a glowing purple. Loki threw his head back and cackled just as the red washed over the image.

The pool stopped glowing and the red faded away back to blue as they all stepped back from the pool in shock. Cloud had fallen on his behind and looked up in panic when Sephiroth pulled him to his feet; the laugh echoing in his head.

"By the planet" Barret rubbed his face "what have we got our selves into"

No one answered the man but looked at Cloud who had wrenched his arm out of Sephiroth's grip with a growl. Sephiroth again noticed Clouds eyes turning a slight green color as he turned to Aerith.

"Where is the room with all the pictures on the wall" Cloud asked in a low tone.

She pointed to their right and said as Cloud looked at the corridor they had entered through.

"It's almost there" her tone was soothing and calm.

"Loki is here" Cloud turned his back to the rest of the group and looked down the hall to where the path continued deeper in the temple. His hand came half way up, reaching for its side before coming to rest on the wall in a clenched fist.

The others watched him warily, afraid of the tone that was developing in his voice. Clouds fists shook against the wall

"No matter what he thinks, it's going to end here." He tensed as someone came up behind him but relaxed when Tifa patted his bare shoulder.

"We're here too Cloud" she whispered and Zack cheered

"Yeah, all of us are here to take down the bastard."

Cloud looked at them over his shoulder, his eyes almost back to their normal blue color but flecks of green where in it. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes as they others surround Cloud to cheer him up, something was very wrong with that boy…more than just holes in his memories.

They followed Cloud down the path and down some steps into the darkness. Cloud kept walking but Sephiroth reached and pulled on his collar to stop him. Cloud blinked and looked down at his feet to see he had almost walked off the edge of a platform. He blinked and shook his head to clear it.

The others paused in the stair well with Sephiroth still holding Cloud. Once Cloud was on steady ground Sephiroth looked back and said

"There is a drop here but it seems to be some kind of bridge system shaped like a clock. Each roman numeral is a different door." The group nodded when a voice suddenly echoed around them, startling them. They pulled weapons and scanned the room, looking for the voice but saw nothing but stone and darkness.

"Very good young one" it said "I am the time guardian. Ye who seek the knowledge of the ancients. I control the time, select your path" the group looked on as the bridges started to rotate to the different doors.

"Which one do you suppose we should pick?" Cid said leaning over Tifa's shoulder.

When the hands of the rock were aligned the voice again echoed

"You may proceed" the group blinked then looked at Sephiroth and Cloud who were in the lead.

Cloud blinked when he was suddenly being pushed by a black gloved hand. He looked back surprised to see only him and Sephiroth were crossing, the others were watching them.

"We're going first to check it out" Sephiroth explained, continuing to push Cloud forward, the blondes feet stumbling at the forced pace on them.

They vanished down one of the doors and the others watched them anxiously. After a moment they came back and Cloud held up a bottle of elixir. The group sighed in exasperation. Cloud and Sephiroth walked back to them and turned back to the clock.

Angeal and Genesis walked forward and watched the hands moved again. The two walked across the platform and through the tunnel marked with number five. Once they walked through they stopped and frowned. They were back in the maze. They turned back and went back across bridge, Genesis waving his hands angrily.

"What?" Barret asked while Genesis grumbled.

"We were back in the maze" Angeal explained and the others chuckled.

They repeated this two more times before it came to the seventh number. Cloud was walking back across the bridge when the stone hand for seconds came moving around.

"Cloud" the others shouted as the second hand came around. Cloud noticed and went to jump over the thing when his sword was caught on the end. Cloud waved his arms as he lost his balance and his heavy sword knocked him into the darkness.

"Cloud" the others screamed as Sephiroth jumped after him, his wing bursting from his back.

Cloud looked up as he fell to see Sephiroth diving, his hands out stretched. He reached his hand up and grasped Sephiroth's wrists and Sephiroth began to pull up; trying to slow Clouds decent.

The two landed in a barely lit chamber with some sort of broken carving. There was an ancient word under a carving of a beast. It had the body similar to a dragon but was slimmer and its wings were similar to a bug.

"Where are we?" Cloud asked looking at Sephiroth, whose wing was resting against his back.

"I don't know" Sephiroth looked around then up where they fell. It was nothing but darkness, the lights not reaching that high. "We fell far."

"Thanks for catching me" Cloud said and Sephiroth nodded before cuffing his hands to his mouth.

"We're fine" he hollered "we're in some kind of chamber" his voice echoed of the walls.

Kisala was the one that answered back, a touch of happiness in her voice

"Do you want us to come down" she hollered. Before Sephiroth could answer Cloud pulled on his arm and pointed.

Sephiroth looked over and saw two creatures, similar to ones on the carving, were crawling from the wall, growling at them.

"Hold that thought" he shouted, pulling his sword up as Cloud pulled his from his back.

After fighting the creatures for a moment they turned back to the carving as Cid called down.

"What the fuck is going on down there" Sephiroth glared up at them then at the carving.

"Nothing" Cloud hollered back "just some monsters" he moved and pushed open the door at the opposite end of the chamber and looked out it. Cloud blinked then scowled before looking back at Sephiroth.

"We've got two choices" Cloud said and Sephiroth pushed the door open wider.

Up on the clock bridge Cloud and Sephiroth had stopped answering and Angeal was trying to keep Kisala from jumping down there after them.

"Cloud said there were monsters, they may be fighting" Angeal reasoned moving to stand in front of Kisala and held his hands up.

Kisala growled at him and said sarcastically.

"Yeah and what if their injured or worse" her fingers twitched on her sword handles "now get out of my way."

Angeal shook his head and looked back at Genesis pleadingly. Genesis shook his head rabidly. Angeal glared before turning back to Kisala.

"Let's just give them a few seconds" he reasoned.

Kisala snarled and moved to pull her sword on Angeal when a voice broke through the crowd.

"Now, now Kisala, no need to hurt Angeal." The whole group turned to see Cloud and Sephiroth standing on the stairwell leading into the chamber.

"But…but" Kisala said pointing to them then down into the darkness "how?"

Cloud shrugged and said

"There was a door down there that led back through the maze" he then nodded to Sephiroth "It was his idea." Sephiroth glared at him.

The group moved when Kisala sheathed her sword and walked towards him. She pulled her fist back and hit Cloud in the arm. The blonde man rubbed it but said nothing. Kisala also pulled her fist back on Sephiroth but this time hit him in the face. He stumbled a bit rubbing it but fell back in surprise when Kisala jumped on him, capturing his lips with her. They fell back on the steps and Cloud rolled his eyes while stepping away.

"Hey Yo, get a fucking room" Cid yelled after a moment "we are in a hurry here"

Kisala pulled away from Sephiroth and said

"Don't you ever do that to me again" she hissed and he nodded. The two got up then turned back to the time bridge.

It rotated again and this time pointed to the six, it had skipped the number last time. Cloud frowned and began to walk forward, he looked back to see Kisala was following him this time, along with Nora. Nora smiled and gave a little wave.

They reached the tunnel and walked through, vanishing from the others view.

On the other side of the tunnel was a series of levels with different tunnels and one large door guarded by columns and carvings. Nora eyed it as they stood in front of it.

"Want to take a guess and say that's our door" she looked at Cloud who nodded and headed back to the tunnel to call the others.

The others were waiting anxiously when Cloud appeared alone on the opposite end. Angeal and Sephiroth jumped up frightened but Cloud waved them over while shouting.

"We think we found the door, come on." He then vanished back down the tunnel.

The AVALANCHE group shrugged and began to walk one by one across the bridge.

Once across they all gathered in front of the door and Nora went to open it. There was a moment of silence when she tugged on the door then looked back.

"It's locked" she said.

"Uh guys" Zack said and they turned to look at Zack. He was pointing and they looked to see the blue rabbits they had chased early. Around its neck was a ring, with a key attached. They blinked at it before Zack slowly walked forward, his hands raised up.

"Nice blue bunny" he said "here blue bunny" he walked forward as slowly as he could while the rabbit used its hind leg to scratch it's hear. When Zack was about a few feet from it, he jumped in the air with a yell only to eat a mouth full of dirt.

Zack sat his head up, spitting dirt out of his mouth and making faces. The other behind him were chuckling or laughing. The rabbit took off down one of the other tunnels.

"After that rabbit" Zack shouted and stood, following the rabbit. Cid and Barret shrugged before following.

Nora and Kisala shared a look before jumping down the ledge to the other plat from and going into another tunnel. Nanaki looked at Vincent who grabbed Yuffie by the back of her shirt and the three disappeared down another tunnel.

Angeal raised an eye brow at his other three elite and they vanished down other tunnels. Shelk sat on the doors steps and waited.

The rabbit, however proved to be faster then them as it some how kept evading them. Zack crashed into Barret in a dark tunnel. Cloud ran head long into Sephiroth and almost got sliced in half by the surprised General.

Kisala was chasing the rabbet and just as she was about to grab it Genesis came out of another tunnel and they crashed into one another, tumbling over the ledge and landing on Cid, who cussed them both out. Kisala growled and shoved Genesis into the wall, standing she brushed her self off and stormed away. Genesis held his head and watched her go before looking at Cid who looked amused.

Tifa chased it in the dark when she lost it by tripping over Cloud who had crashed into the wall. Sephiroth found them both in a pile and turned on his heel, leaving them behind.

Aerith ran by Shelk only to stop and look at the bored blind girl. She smiled and stood next to her to wait. She watched as the other ran after the animal, crashing into one another and walls before the rabbit ran passed where she was standing, she calmly stepped forward and snatched it right off the ground into the air.

"I got it" she called out as the rabbit struggled in her hands; she looked down at it and whispered "it's alright, just a second" she slid the key ring off the animals head before letting it go.

The others climbed back up to her and she jingled the key ring on one finger with a smile. Cid snatched it from her finger, muttering about rabbits and blondes and aliens. He unlocked the door why saying

"This fucking better be worth all that running around." he said as the door swung open.

The room behind the door was similar to the pool's image. Thousands of craved drawings covered almost every inch of the available wall surface. A few fires were next to every stone pillar on little straw and stick stands. The group filed into the room and stared up in awe.

"This…this is amazing" Tifa muttered looking around.

Cloud wasn't interested in the drawings as the others looked around; he scanned the room for an entirely different reason.

"Loki" he shouted, shocking everyone "where are you" His scream bounced off the long rooms walls.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, just to let you know I wrote that rabbit chase scene to some song [billy hill theme song i think] or something, its really fast and just some noise like du dunmun or something...but it amused me.


	54. P2 FF7: Chapter Thirty Three

**Here is the next Chapter, Hope you enjoy it. Thank you to all you reviews and people who alert and favorite this story, it really makes my day when i see those emails. **

**Don't own FF7, just Loki, Nora, Kisala, and Shelk. **

* * *

**Part two**

**Chapter thirty-three**

There was a serious of flashes in the room as laughter echoed Clouds shout. As if answering his call there was one final flash and Loki dissolved into the room. He was bowing on the floor, his form flickering. He stood and looked at them before his eyes settled on Cloud. His body took a solid image and he smirked.

"Splendid" he smiled evilly at Cloud before moving to one of the murals, while running a hand over his blade. He turned and faced Sephiroth. His eyes flashed angrily and he sneered

"Oh, you're still alive" he turned his noise up as he scoffed.

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed and he scowled.

"You will never kill me" his hand went to his own sword.

Loki wasn't threatened and scoffed at his words. His eyes looked down on him as he tilted his head up and said

"Hmm…we'll see" he turned back to Cloud "now, this is a treasure house of knowledge" his evil smile came back.

Cloud shook his head and said

"I don't understand what you're saying" Loki frowned at this and shook his head.

He motioned to the room with his free hand and said

"Look well"

"At what" Barret hollered and green eyes flashed to him angrily. With an angry scowl Loki snapped.

"This conversation isn't for you" he looked around "in-fact the only one's worthy to be in this room are my brothers and sister…and maybe the family dog" they all looked confused at the last one and Loki chuckled into his hand "but even a dog is to dumb to understand the importance of this conversation." He chuckled at there ignorance.

The group shared a look, what dog, he wasn't talking about Nanaki was he…Loki smiled at their confusion but didn't clarify, just turned back to Cloud.

"At that which adds to the knowledge of…" a grin took his face "I am becoming one with the planet" his right eyes slowly started to turn purple making them gasp.

Loki walked away, beckoning them to follow. He walked to very end of the room and leaned against the altar there. His tone had taken a softer one, almost far away.

"Mother, it's almost time" Sephiroth shared a glance with Cloud. "Soon" his purple eye began over taking the white of his eyes "we will become one"

Aerith walked forward to stand in front of Loki, though the others protested greatly. She clasped her hands together as Loki turned a green eye to her.

"How do you intend to become one with the planet?" she asked as Cloud and Zack put hands on her shoulders, ready to pull her back.

"It's simple" Loki said as if she was stupid, he turned to the Cetra, sword raised and the others tensed. He swung the sword, and it passed inches from the Cetra's nose. Three pieces of hair fell from her bangs.

Cloud and Zack yanked her back till she was behind them, their swords drawn to defend her but Loki paid her no more mind. He ran a hand along the blade as he pulled it up to be even with his face, running a finger on the metal, nearly caressing it as he thought.

"Once the planet is hurt, it gathers spirit energy to heal the injury. The amount of energy gathered depends on the size of the injury" he looked over the crowd in front of him "right sister" his voice purred.

Shelk gasped, she knew he was referring to her, Loki smirked as her mind recognized he was addressing her.

"The mountain" she whispered, thinking of her dreams.

Loki nodded, hearing her and stabbed his sword into the ground, leaning on the hilt with one arm. His other hand motioned around as he said

"That's one example, now what would happen if say, there was an injury that threatened the very life of the planet?" he asked and their eyes widened. "Think how much energy that would have to gather." He laughed loudly and shook his head with his eyes closed. A joyous grin over took his face.

Cloud didn't like that grin, it spoke of true evil. The other agreed with Clouds thoughts, Zack slowly pushed Aerith further back to behind Cloud and Sephiroth. Vincent eyed the laughing man in front of them with hatred. This was truly Jenova's son; her creation, her puppet if the glowing purple eye had anything to say about it.

Nora gripped her bow tighter, this was Loki. A quick glance at Sephiroth and she could see why the others would get confused on who they were chasing. Loki stopped laughing and continued his and his mothers plan.

"And at the center of the injury will be me" he gave a one armed bow to them. "All that boundless energy will be mine" his voice took an overlapping tone on the last word. His but a female voice echoed it. "By merging with all the energy of the planet, I will become a new life from, a new existence. Melding with the planet…I will cease to exist as I am now, only to be reborn as a god. To rule over every soul."

The others shook their heads as Loki laughed. Aerith gripped her fist together though she didn't move forward.

"An injury powerful enough to destroy the planet...injure the planet?"

Loki growled at her, his laughter cut short

"Yes, weren't you listening" he sighed and looked at Shelk again, Genesis snarled at him. "Sister knows what I am talking about; sister knows the planet was injured before; long ago. She's seen the summons…she's seen crater." He purred when she flinched at his words "now, now don't be scared of your big brother Shelk, because in the end I will be all that you have. When they know what you've done they will hate you…but I will never hate you, mother will never hate you sister" he held his hand out to her as if inviting her and smiled "mother can give you your sight back sister, just come with me."

Shelk flinched away from his voice, clinging to Genesis; though she could feel the others curious stare. Loki clicked his tongue on his teeth and shook his head. He then smiled

"you don't have to decide now, mother will wait for you sister" he motioned to the murals again "now brothers and sister, unworthy humans behold the murals of destructive magic…meteor" he grinned "and see the summons of mother" he pointed further down the hall to the entrance.

Cloud looked away from Shelk and swiped his hand across the air.

"Never going to happen Loki" he shouted and Loki glared at him. He gained a disappointed look before whispering

"All will be told to you" his form flickered and he rushed forward laughing. His form passed through Cloud, knocking him off his feet before dissolving into thin air once more. His laugh echoed behind him before there was silence.

Sephiroth pulled Cloud to his feet as the others looked around. Cloud growled and clenched his fists. Sephiroth glanced at Cloud and only had enough time to notice one of his eyes was pure green Before Cloud suddenly grabbed his head.

"Cloud" Tifa, Zack and Aerith echoed one another.

Cloud's hands fisted in his hair as his very form began to shake before flickering in and out of existence. The others gathered around him, unsure of what to do. Cloud began to mutter something under his breath and Sephiroth leaned in to hear it. He jumped back in surprise when Cloud started to chuckle.

"Black Materia" he laughed, looking around, slightly crazed. "Call Meteor"

"Come on spiky" Zack shouted "get a hold of your-self" his eyes flashed with concern for his friend.

Cloud's fists tightened in his hair as he screamed, shocking everyone. Cloud stood on shaking legs, his head going back forth as he scream. He looked as if he were trying to shake something out of his ears. He dropped to his knees before falling to the ground.

Sephiroth knelt next to the boy while Zack hovered over his shoulder. The others bit their lips in concern. Clouds eyes blinked open and he groaned. He sat up and looked at Sephiroth; his eyes blue once more.

"What…what's wrong" he asked, looking at the others "what are you looking at?'

Before anyone could answer Aerith stepped forward and shook her head

"No, nothing you shouldn't worry about it" she smiled sweetly at him. Sephiroth looked at her before nodding to Cloud.

"Loki just knocked you off your feet" he told the boy helping him up. The others shared a look but said nothing. Vincent walked to one of the murals, a carving of something falling from the heavens on it.

"I think" he said and the others turned to him "we should look at these; they can tell us the whole story"

The group gathered around the drawing Vincent was admiring.

"So this is Meteor" Cloud said looking at the rock. It was a circle with lines to represent flames. The rock was falling from the sky ready to crash on the people on the bottom half of the tablet.

"Just how Loki said, it's magic" Aerith said taking a step forward, eyes scanning the drawing as words whispered in her ears. "It will fall from the sky." She turned back to the others, a frightened look on her face "if that colloids with the planet, it will most likely be destroyed"

Zack came forward to stand next to her and placed at hand on her shoulder before looking at the others.

"We can't let that happened, I think I know what the goddess meant when she said my job wasn't done yet" he motioned to meteor "we're meant to stop that, that is the reason the goddess brought us all together."

The others looked at him, before glancing at Aerith then they too nodded. Sephiroth looked at Cloud and said

"I will help you hunt down my Clone" Cloud looked up at him and nodded.

Barret and Cid shared a glance then put in their own encouragement, after a moment Cait sith turned to a quiet Shelk and said.

"Lassie what did Loki mean by you understood"

Shelk bit her lip before looking up, removing her glasses; a few still winced at her sightless eyes. She looked around, not really seeing and said

"Some where in here is a mural that tells the story of Jenova's first arrival on this planet," She sighed "find it and I will tell you the story."

The group nodded and split up, leaving Genesis and Shelk standing in front of the altar. Genesis looked down at her and squeezed her hand as she put her glasses back on.

It was Nanaki who found it, all the way near the entrance in the corner. The others gathered around the carving. It showed a mountain with a smaller version of meteor flying at it. People were gathered around the mountain in cloaks and one hunched over figure had a staff holding a glowing orb.

"This" she motioned to the people she knew would be at the mountain's base "is my family, the Anthis clan, they summoned Jenova to the earth" there were gasps around the group. "She called to them from space and they answered, using some sort of staff to call her."

"How do you know this?" Barret asked looking at the blind woman.

Shelk tilted her head to the side and said

"Jenova's been sending me dreams for the past four years" while the others stared at her she looked at Genesis "can you find the other pictures on the Cetra I told you about" he nodded and moved away from her.

While Genesis moved away, Kisala looked at her sister. Though her face seemed just tired she could see pain behind her eyes, and shame. She was ashamed to be apart of the clan, ashamed Jenova wanted her to do her dirty work.

"Why didn't you tell us" Cloud demanded and Kisala glared at him. Shelk just shook her head and said

"Because I knew you would react in anger, you would demand answers I didn't have; you would ask questions I didn't know how to answer. I still do not know the whole story; I just know what my dreams tell me." She looked over when Genesis called them "now, not only did my family summon Jenova; they did her dirty work too"

Shelk moved over to stand by Genesis, the others following. This part of the carvings showed people in cloaks chasing men, woman and children. A fire blazed in the back ground while a person, a woman this time, stood on a hill with the staff.

"Who are they chasing?" Zack asked confused.

"The Cetra" Shelk said and all eyes snapped to her. Her face never left the drawings direction. "Jenova asked them to murder the Cetra, and they did it. No questions asked. They hunted them down and burned their homes, murdered their families. They killed every Cetra they could find because Jenova told them to." She sighed into her hands, though it sounded more like a chocked sob. "But they failed her." She concluded.

"How?" Nanaki asked, sitting next to Vincent, he looked at the woman in concern.

"They let ShinRa take her, they failed to protect her" she shook her head "she wants me to redeemed them, she wants me to do her work by offering me the thing I want most in the world" Shelk dropped to her knees, her face buried in her hands.

Genesis and Kisala dropped to her side in shock as she let out a cry.

"She comes to me in my dreams, she talks to me, and whispers to me. Offers me the one thing I will never have again. I am so sorry I didn't tell you all, I'm sorry my family summoned this monster, I'm sorry they murdered the Cetra…it's my fault…" she muttered the last part "all my fault. I disserve to be blind, it's my punishment."

Kisala growled and ripped Shelk's hands from her face. She stared at the crying girl and shook her head, a frown on her face.

"That is not your punishment" she growled "this is not your fault, it's your ancestors yes but you get the chance to be better then them; to not chose Jenova. Never…" her voice softened "never think that your blindness is your fault."

Genesis pulled her into his arms and whispered

"Kisala is right, that isn't your punishment. Jenova is not your fault, neither is the Cetra. No one blames you."

"Damn straight" Cid said looking down at her "Jenova's just a fucking bitch that fucks with peoples lives; that ain't your fault."

Shelk looked up as they gave their own words of encouragement. Aerith reached down and pulled her to her feet.

"You told me about your dreams and even apologized. But I don't blame you, the planet doesn't blame you" she smiled "you are the one who will change your families fate. I believe with you being blind, you see more clearly then any of the rest of your family." She smiled "I once said after hearing your story that seeing isn't believing, and that holds true Shelk. The best things that have found their way into your life have been when you were blind." She wiped away the older woman's tears "Your blindness has brought you to us and us to you."

Shelk smiled, though it was watery. She reached over and hugged the Cetra. When she pulled away Zack pulled her into a hug while the others patted her back. Cloud smirked and said

"Shelk will you help us defeat Jenova"

Shelk looked at him and smiled.

"Hell yeah" she said and they laughed.

* * *

personally I believe this to be partly a character improvment Chapter *oh well hope you enjoyed. Go and review now ok.


	55. P2 FF7: Chapter Thirty Four

**I think this is the first time in a long time i've updated two chapters at once...been really stressed and busy lately. anyway enough about my boring life, lets read about Clouds much more stressed filled one. **

**Don't own FF7 just Loki [and really thats only his name and personaily as it looks exactly like Sepiroth...shrug.] Shelk, Kisala and Nora. **

* * *

**Part two**

**Chapter thirty-four**

The group moved to the altar at the end of the room, two torches placed beside it. A carving was behind it, two columns and a dragons head fanned by flames. Cloud looked up at when suddenly there was a whispering then all the torches with in the room went out.

The group looked around; Yuffie even gave a short scream. The ones with Mako eyes narrowed them when the dragon carving eyes began to glow. Suddenly a laugh echoed around them.

"Loki" Cloud shouted and it laughed again.

"Not quite" it said and there was a roar.

The torches lit them-selves just as some red mist surrounded the dragon carving before flying out of it and taking form over their head. It took the form of a dragon. The now solid dragon swirled around the room before landing behind them with a thud; blocking the exit. Its scales were red and its eyes were a blank gold. Its powerful wings flapped and folded in the air as it growled.

Cloud pulled his sword from his back as did every one else.

"Must be some guardian" Angeal muttered and they agreed. The dragon roared at their face.

Cloud and Zack shared a looked before jumping, their swords held high over their head. After a second the others followed.

With their combined attacks and Shelk's collection of Materia, they took down the guardian dragon quickly. It roared at the sky as its body dissolved into the red mist instead of the life stream. The mist gathered together before shooting back into its carving; knocking some of them off their feet and making the others duck. It vanished into its statue, eyes flashing, to wait when it was needed again.

Cloud stood straight and stared at the carving. A red Materia rolled from the shadows and clinked against his shoe. He bent and picked it up. The magic swirled inside as wings brushed the glasses insides. "**Bahamut**" a strong voice announced in its head and he nodded to the dragon within.

He pocketed the Materia and they turned back to the altar. It was glowing on its outer edges, lights traveling down a craved path to the center. The energy gathered before shooting up and making a holographic image. The group took a step back in shock; the image was a mini version of the very temple they stood in.

"What is this?" Cloud asked as the others shrugged. Aerith came forward and they stepped out of her way as she hovered over the altar. She titled her head a few times, scanning every inch of the thing while the others watched.

"There is something written on here" she said, blowing away dust gently "B.L.A.C.K M.A.T.E.R.I.A." she spelled out.

"Black Materia!" The whole group shouted at the same time, looking at the surprised Cetra then back at the hovering temple.

"But I thought Loki got it already?" Zack said and Cloud shook his head.

"No, ShinRa couldn't get it, neither could Loki…I think there is more to getting this then just defeating the dragon…thanks to the Cetra" he nodded to the carving.

"Yes" Nora said looking back at the exit before looking at the others "this whole temple is a test" the others looked at her.

"What do ya mean?" Barret asked

"Think about it, everything we've done since we entered the forest has been testing us" she explained but they still shook their heads.

"She is right" Kisala said and they turned to her as she listed things on her fingers "navigating the forest could be considered one, even getting the keystone and maybe finding the island. But getting to the lower lever with the keystone. Navigating the maze, getting past the boulders were tests. We were rewarded with the vision in the pool. That was a half way mark." The others nodded.

"Then getting past the gates of time" Shelk continued also listing on her fingers "we had to pick the right door. Then fighting the guardian and now we must face this" she motioned to where she assumed the altar was. "The Cetra want only the strong willed and good hearted to get the Black Materia. Ones who will not use it for evil"

"What does the fucking black Materia even fucking do" Cid asked

The others blinked, that was a good question, Sephiroth answered.

"Loki said summoning Meteor, maybe this Black Materia summons or draws it to our planet.

Shelk blinked and said

"Like the staff my family used to summon Jenova." The others looked at her "it has a crystal in its center, they used it to summon the meteor Jenova first arrived in."

Genesis looked thoughtful and looked at his girlfriend

"You said Jenova's meteor made a hole in the mountain right?" Shelk nodded "and Loki wants to injure the whole planet in a large quantity." He motioned back to the meteor carving "then the Meteor the black Materia will summon must be large enough to…"

"Destroy the whole planet" Aerith echoed and their faces turned grim.

"Just as you said Aerith" Tifa whispered, looking back at the carving. "We can't let that happen."

"We won't" they looked at Cloud who was staring at the mini temple. "Loki, Jenova, they won't win. I won't let them." His fists clenched "my village, my mother, Zack, Sephiroth, Shelk…Aerith. Too many have died, to many have been hurt. And I have a feeling more will if we don't stop Jenova soon."

"Too many have been hurt not to stop her" Angeal said and Cloud turned to him.

"We will stop her." He looked at Barret "would you say that's AVALANCHES new goal Barret, to stop Jenova and Loki?"

The large man grinned and raised his gun arm and made a fist with it.

"And save the world, hell yeah"

"Now" Cloud turned back to the altar "what to do about this."

Aerith looked at the hologram before clasping her hands together.

"I will ask" she whispered and the others quieted and looked at her.

Aerith's face twisted into confusion as she muttered to her self before becoming one of delight and happiness.

"Really" she said smiling and the others took this as good news. She opened her eyes and looked at Cloud "they say the temple itself is the Black Materia."

There was a confused silence before Zack.

"Come again?"

Aerith spread her arms to the ceiling and said while raising her head

"This whole building is the black Materia."

They blinked and Tifa motioned with one hand while looking shocked.

"This, this whole building is the Black Materia" at Aerith's nod she said "no wonder Loki couldn't get it, I don't think he could cart off a building with out some difficulty."

Zack shook his head

"Besides, I don't think Loki can talk to the planet, he's not a Cetra. No matter what he thinks or his mommy dearest tells him. So he probably has no idea how to get It." the others nodded in agreement.

Aerith nodded and Genesis said

"Now how do we get it now that we know a basic idea?"

Aerith smiled and they looked at her. She motioned to the hologram.

"It is pretty hard" she giggled "you see this is a model of the temple" she explained "and inside is a device, which gets smaller each time you solve the puzzle. As the model becomes smaller you become smaller too. Until it's small enough to fit into the palm of your hand."

"So" Cloud said seeing if he understood, "If we solve the puzzles, the black Materia gets smaller and smaller until we can take it out?" Aerith nodded but frowned.

"There's a problem" they looked at her "you can only answer the puzzles, inside the temple." She bowed her head.

There was a moment of silence before Vincent muttered

"That mean's one of us would have to die" the others gasped in shock.

"It is another test" Nanaki said stepping forward to face the Cetra "if we are self sacrificing, we are good enough to take it…in theory anyway."

"And we can't just leave it can we?" Tifa asked looking at the thoughtful Cloud sadly. He shook his head at her.

"No we have to get it out…" he looked at them sadly "somehow. Loki has lots of flunkies" they shuttered the thought of the faceless men. "He won't flinch to sacrifice them."

"This place isn't safe" Angeal sighed "not anymore."

"What are we going to do?" Aerith asked as Cloud looked back at the hologram.

Cloud didn't answer; he reached out and pushed on the hologram causing it to shake. The whole temple shook and he took a step back from it.

"I could do it" Zack muttered and Cloud, Angeal and Aerith shouted together.

"No!" Zack blinked and Aerith continued "I lost you once, I can't lose you again" she hugged him, her eyes closed.

"I will do it" the group blinked in surprise and looked down as Cait sith on his moogel, it waddled up to Cloud. "You can use my stuff body for the future of the planet" the group blinked at the little robots offer.

"Reeve?" Shelk asked and Cait sith looked up at her. She was smiling sadly "are you sure?"

"Yes, we can't let Loki get his hands on the black Materia…I can always make another body." He looked at the others looking at him skeptically "everyone, I know I haven't given you a reason to, but please trust me."

The others looked unsure and Sephiroth said

"You gave me a chance, why not him" he pointed to Cait sith. The group looked at him then to Cloud.

Cloud rubbed his head and closed his eyes with a sigh.

"I guess we have no choice" he looked at Cait sith. "Alright"

The cat nodded and said

"Quickly get out of here" Genesis looked at him one more time before following the others out of the temple chamber and out of the temple itself.

The group crossed the bridge and stood at its edge and watched the temple in an anxious silence.

"Be strong Cait Sith…Reeve" Aerith prayed as she clasped her hands together.

They watched the building when suddenly the ground began to shake. Barret grabbed a tree as Cid fell over. Zack steadied himself and Aerith. Tifa fell over while Cloud wobbled a bit. The three top soldiers steadied themselves, while Genesis held up Shelk. Nora gripped Angeal's arm while Kisala fell on Sephiroth in surprise. Vincent reached down and caught Yuffie as she fell backwards while Nanaki's feet shifted as he staid upright.

They looked up as the tremors stopped and the temple glowed black till it looked like a black shadow on the blue sky. Lighting flashed from a green aura around the temple. The shaking picked up again as the temple began to shrink; crumbling in on itself. The group clung to someone as they watched wide eyed.

The tremors stopped as Cloud slowly walked across the bridge, Sephiroth and Aerith following. Sephiroth motioned to the others to wait before following the two into the empty temple courtyard.

In the courtyard there was a large ditch that went straight into the earth. In the very center of the ditch was a little black dot or marble; the Black Materia. The Materia gleamed in the light as they gazed at it.

Sephiroth looked at Cloud before his wing burst from his back with a flurry of feathers. Aerith snatched one out of them air and looked at it, twirling it in her fingers. Sephiroth leaped from the edge and the two watched him as he landed at the bottom.

Sephiroth touched to the ground, moving around the pieces that had once been the body of Cait sith. He bent and picked up the Black Materia, admiring it in his hand. It shown like a starless night when the moon was eclipsed. He could see his green eyes sparkling back at him and feel the power beneath his finger tips.

"As long as we have this" he whispered "Loki can't summon Meteor" he then jumped into the air and flew back up to the others.

When he landed next to Cloud, his wing faded into mist, vanishing into his body.

"Can you use it?" Cloud asked, taking the Materia from Sephiroth and looking at the Cetra.

She shook her head and said

"No, we can't use it here. We need great spiritual power to use it."

"You mean lots of spiritual power?" Cloud asked and Aerith nodded.

"That's right; no one person can use this. Somewhere special where there is lots of spiritual energy" she nodded to them.

"The promise land" Sephiroth and Cloud echoed each other.

"Oh yeah" she said as if remembering and Cloud shook his head "the Promised Land"

"And Loki can't find the promise land because he's not an ancient" Aerith nodded.

Sephiroth nodded as well when he spotted something, a spec flying at them at full speed. He blinked and dove in front of Cloud just as glee filled voice said

"Ah but I have" and a strong force crashed into both Cloud and Sephiroth, knocking them back into the pit.

Cloud and Sephiroth crashed into the bottom of the pit in a heap of silver, black and blonde. They untangled them selves and looked up just as Loki landed in the pit with them. A wing, similar to Sephiroth extended outward, folding neatly against his back as he landed.

"I" he grinned up at Aerith "am far superior than the ancients"

"Did mommy dearest tell you this" Sephiroth mocked and his mirror glared at him hatefully.

"I became the traveler of the life stream, and gained the knowledge and wisdom of the ancients. I also gained the knowledge and wisdom of those after the extinction of the ancients. " he said proudly.

"Yeah because you died and stole the info from the dead, your nothing but a rotting grave robber" Sephiroth sneered, interrupting again.

"I am losing patience with you" he glared at Sephiroth who snorted.

"What patience, you throw temper-tantrums when someone says something you don't like. You are nothing but a child." Sephiroth smirked at the growling Loki.

"Soon" he snapped and paused to see if Sephiroth would say something "I will create a future." He grinned but frowned when Sephiroth spoke.

"One mommy set up for you, and will pull right out from under your feet" he sneered "face it you're a puppet with only half cut strings."

Cloud looked back and forth between the two, watching them banter. He wasn't so sure if it was wise to push Loki's buttons but people did make more mistakes when angry so why not.

"I won't let you, or anyone steal my future" Loki paused after he said this and turned back to Cloud ignoring Sephiroth.

Loki glanced at his sword before he started chuckling. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes, when Loki chuckled it was never a good sign. He grasped the handle of his sword, trusting in his skill and reach to save them if the clone tried anything.

"I wonder" he asked, his wing bringing him into the air "wake up little brother" he called and raised his sword as light filled the ditch.

Outside the others had seen Loki knock Cloud and Sephiroth into the ditch and were about to move when a blinding light flew from it and blinded them, knocking them to the ground while they shouted. Everyone but Shelk shielded their eyes. The blind girl stood and grabbed the rope on the bridge, bit her lip and rushed across, leaving the others behind.

In the ditch, Cloud had fallen to the ground, his own form flashing as he screams and clutched his head. Sephiroth shielded his eyes when he was pushed to the ground as Loki separated him from Cloud.

"There Cloud…good boy" he grinned at the twitching figure. Sephiroth groaned as he tried to open eyes.

* * *

I enjoyed the banter between Sephiroht and Loki...it amused my beta when I read it to her aswell. Loki is much like a child, the polar opposite of Sephiroth. hope you enjoyed it aswell. [Offically we are back on the game diologe track...for now]


	56. P2 FF7: Chapter Thirty Five

**This is the new Chapter, yay, So not much to say really. **

**Don't own FF7, Just Loki, Kisala, Shelk and Nora.**

* * *

**Part two**

**Chapter thirty-five**

Shelk used her staff to find the edge; she blinked when she almost dropped into the ditch. She leaned over and listened. She could hear Cloud screaming and Loki laughing, she couldn't hear Sephiroth.

"Shelk?" Aerith touched her shoulder "what…"

"Help me aim it at Loki" she snapped before the Cetra could do anything "I will do the rest"

Aerith nodded and moved Shelk's staff, Shelk took a deep breath and ruins began to run up the length of her staff.

Sephiroth got to his knees when suddenly a voice screamed from above. He looked up in shock recognizing it.

"All Materia, Fire Materia" the voice screamed and fire flooded the area.

Balls of fire flew straight and stuck Loki in the wing. Sephiroth blinked at them, remembering Genesis's similar attack so long ago. His eyes cleared and he jumped up just when the screaming Cloud placed the black Materia in the twitching Loki's hand.

"To late" Loki winced, his burned wing stretching. Sephiroth dove at him and Loki kicked him in the head. He slicked at Sephiroth's wing with his sword, hitting the edge.

Loki, with difficulty, flew into the air and up the ditches wall and the black Materia in his hand. He flew in front of Shelk and knocked Aerith away.

"That was very brave little sister" he said as he pocketed the Materia and picked up the retreating Shelk by her throat. "But to attack big brother wasn't nice" he scolded her "it's not too late you know, mother still wants you. What do you say?"

"Go…to hell" she chocked out and he glared at her, his fist tightening and she chocked on the pressure.

"Ungrateful" his sword vanished and his hand hovered over her eyes, and his other eye glowed purple. He watched as a ring of purple surrounded Shelk's own eyes and grinned. Shelk's eyes cleared and she blinked in surprise as she saw his green eyes smiling at her. "You could have it back, the world, if you came home sister." He smiled.

Shelk was silent as color filled her vision for first time in years. The sky was blue as the sun was low in the sky. Trees waved in the breeze along the tan stones of the temple wall. She scanned her surroundings and spotted a girl on the floor in a pink dress with a pink ribbon in her head. Her hair was a soft brown and her skin was a soft white. Tears gathered in her eyes as she looked back at the cold green and purple eyes of Loki.

"I choose…" Loki smiled encouragingly at her, his hand still raised near her head "I choose darkness" she cried and her world went black.

Loki dropped his hand from her face and threw her; she crashed into the stone wall. Her head shook a bit as tears slipped down her face. She passed out as Loki glared at her. Mother's orders were what kept his sword from spearing her. He glared at the others crossing the bridge and rose into the air, vanishing back into the life stream.

Genesis lead the charge across the bridge, having noticed Shelk had gone when they were all blind. When he entered the temple he turned and looked and saw her leaning against the stone wall; prints on her neck and a trail of blood coming from her head.

"Shelk" he called out running to her. Kisala saw her too and her eyes widened before looking back and forth between her adopted sister and the ditch. She sighed and ran to her sister.

Zack took off to help the stirring Aerith and the others ran to the ditch end. They looked over to see a wounded Sephiroth climbing the ditch almost one handed, a passed out Cloud in his arm. He was almost up at the top when Barrets and Angeal's hands were pulling him and Cloud up. He clasped their hands and used his feet to propel him out of the ditch.

He laid Cloud down, Vincent checking the blonde's head while he looked around.

"Shelk" he called, remembering what she had done. He turned and saw Kisala and Genesis walking over, a passed out, crying Shelk in Genesis's arms. He sighed and stood.

As soon as Sephiroth was on his feet, Kisala crashed into his arms. He stumbled a bit and Angeal grabbed him before he fell back into the ditch. Kisala nuzzled her head into his chest, her arms crushing his ribs as she chocked on a dry sob.

"She's ok" he heard Kisala whisper and he patted her head. "You're ok" he nodded and grasped her waist affectionately before looking up at Genesis.

"Your girlfriend is really either brave, stupid or a combination of both" he told Genesis who glared at him. "She took on Loki." He explained and the others stared at the unconscious woman.

Nora came forward with a healing Materia and hovered around Shelk's head, a green glow going over the girls face.

"She might be unconscious for a while" she told Genesis, "that's a nasty bump" she fingered the finger prints "and she was chocked to." Nora shook her head with a sigh.

Aerith came over and the two made eye contact, worry present in their eyes before Sephiroth looked at Cloud who was coming to.

"We've got a problem guys" Sephiroth said just as Cloud sat up with a groan.

"What happened?" Cloud asked opening is eyes painfully and he looked around. He stared confused at the bleeding Sephiroth and passed out Shelk. "What…" he jumped up "what happened to Loki."

"Shelk chased him away" Aerith said smiling before looking sad while Cloud blinked surprised. He looked at Sephiroth then Aerith.

"Don't know what she was fucking thinking" Cid said, lighting a cigarette "but she did it, so what ever" Barret glared at him and he shrugged.

"She did it because she wasn't blinded by the light cast by Loki" Nanaki explained and Cloud nodded.

"What did I do" he demanded not being able to remember after the blinding light.

No one answered him, half of them not knowing and the other two not willing to answer. Cloud glared before looking at his hands then digging into his pockets. Not finding what he was looking for he sighed frustrated and said

"I gave it to him didn't I" Sephiroth winced and nodded to him and Cloud cursed. "Damnit" he shouted "I gave the Black Materia to Loki…why" he turned to Sephiroth who was being healed by Nora's Materia. "Why am I developing holes in my memory again, what is happening to me?" He shouted and his eyes turned green again.

"If you don't calm down" Sephiroth said softly but sternly "it will happen again so breath Cloud" he ordered.

Cloud growled but took a deep breath and closed his eyes tightly trying to calm down.

"Something Hojo may have done with you" Sephiroth explained once the green had vanished from Clouds eyes "we should make camp on the beach, we need rest before we continue" he flexed his wing "and cure Materia can only do so much."

The others nodded and turned, heading back to the beach and the broken plane. Cloud walking with Sephiroth, Genesis cradling Shelk. He stared at the back of Sephiroth's head, determined to get the answers, no lies this time.

They made their way back to the same place they had made camp the night before. The sun was low in the sky, almost setting. The camp was put back up quickly and Cid made his way to the plane, going to see what he could do about it. He didn't really want hear what the two SOLDIERS would talk about.

"Me and Vinny are going to get Fire wood" Yuffie declared and began to drag Vincent into the woods. The group watched them go amused.

Genesis moved Shelk into a tent and plopped down next to her, holding her hand and wondering what could have possessed her to take on Loki. And what was making her cry in her sleep.

Cloud sat in front of Sephiroth in another tent, staring at him and determined not to let the answers escape. Not again.

"Loki and you have a connection" Sephiroth said, not missing a beat and Clouds eyes widened "from what I figure Hojo placed Jenova cells in you those nights in Nibelheim."

"But I don't hear her voice" Cloud protested and Sephiroth shrugged

"You may not hear her like me and Shelk do in our dreams but Loki has taken control of your body twice now. You speak of his plans when this happened and gave him the black Materia. When you are angry" he eyed Clouds eyes "Your eyes turn like mine."

Cloud looked at his hands, shocked, his mouth hanging slightly open.

"So I am a clone" he whispered and Sephiroth shook his head.

"No" he said firmly and Cloud looked up surprised "You were Cloud before Hojo and you will be Cloud long after. You are no clone, I am no Clone." He nodded to Cloud "we have her genes, as does Shelk's whole family somehow. But that doesn't make us Clones and never let anyone tell you otherwise." He sighed "sadly this is all I know on the matter. We want answers we'll have to track down Hojo but it is unlikely he will tell the truth." Sephiroth rubbed his face as if tired. "Something else bothers me, who was the dog Loki referred to in the chamber." He muttered to himself.

The two sat in silence, unwanted thoughts and theories creeping into their minds with the uncertainty that filled them.

Nora watched the Cid from the beach, Angeal coming to stand beside her. She smiled when a breeze from the sea came up the beach and played with her hair. Angeal watched the water, his heart heavy as he thought.

"When I left Rocket town" she said suddenly and he looked at her. She sat looking out at the ocean, her knees drawn up with her arms resting on them. "This is not what I imaged I would be doing."

"I apologies" he said and she shook her head and smiled. He smiled as well and eased himself onto the sand, drawing his own knees up to match hers. She leaned back and her fingers dung into the sand, the partials falling through her fingers.

"Don't, I'm having a great time" she looked back at the camp "all things considered." She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek "the companies not that bad either." She laughed at his pink face.

Angeal smiled as he looked at the purple sky, Nora laid her head on his shoulder, their hands clasped.

Tifa sighed as she pitched a tent with Barret, glancing at the tent Cloud was in every now and then.

"How many?" Barret suddenly asked as Nanaki walked up, rope in his mouth and Tifa looked at him.

"What?" she blinked confused. She eyed the black man, he was looking at the poles that supported the tent like they had all the answers.

"How many do you think are left over from sector seven…it's been on my mind for a while."

Tifa bit her lip, the truth was with everything going on she had forgotten sector seven; it seems so long ago.

"I don't know Barret to tell you the truth" she looked at him sadly "many I suppose, they are part of the people injured by ShinRa and Jenova I guess" she took the rope from Nanaki. "But I am sure everything will work out" she smiled before looking at the trees "it has to."

The two nodded at her and went back to work as she glanced at the tent one more time.

Yuffie picked up a stick before adding it to her pile. Vincent watched her, his own pile in his hands. He chuckled as she put one stick down before going to a bigger one.

"Yuffie" the girl looked at him and he held up his pile "I think we have enough."

"Oh" Yuffie blushed "yeah sure, let's go back now." She grinned and skipped up to him as he turned and headed back up the camp.

Cid pulled his tools from the Cargo part of the plane and crawled under the red flying Machine. He looked at the bullet holes and sighed, he was going to have a long night trying to fix this. Opening the bottom, soot fell on his face and he rolled over coughing; banging his head on the tail. He let out a string of curses as he rubbed the bump and wiped off his face.

"Stupid ShinRa, stupid SOLDIER, and stupid alien" he muttered pulling a wrench from his tool box and went to craw under the plane. He looked over at Nora and Angeal watching him. He growled and waved the wrench in the air.

"Instead of watch the fucking sun, come and fucking help me. Don't sit up their like this is a fucking side show." he screamed and crawled back under the plane grumbling and cursing the world and the stupid people in it.

Zack eyed the tent Cloud was in before turning back to Aerith who was staring off into the distance, a strange look on her face.

"Aerith" he asked and she leaned against him suddenly, grabbing his hand. She then wrapped him in a hung, her face nuzzled his shirt, a smile on her face.

"I got my wish" she said and he looked down at her surprised.

"What wish?" he blinked and she giggled.

"My one wishes to spend more time with you." Her voice sounded sad and he leaned his head on hers wondering, if she got her wish, why she was so sad?

Kisala poked her head into the tent to see Genesis still holding her sisters hand, his head resting on his knees. Cloud and Sephiroth were still talking so she went to check on Shelk.

"Genesis" she whispered and a blue eye looked up at her as she entered.

"Kisala" he acknowledged before looking at Shelk.

"Any change" she asked sitting near him, looking at Shelk too.

"No" he sighed "why did she do it?" he asked her and she smirked at the sleeping girl.

"That's what Shelk does" Kisala said thinking back "she takes charge. I remember when she had first became blind, I mean sure she sat in her room with the bandages for a month." She giggled "then one day she tracked me down and begged me to train her to defend her self. To live in her dark world like it was the light."

"I'm guessing you agreed" Genesis said

Kisala nodded and brushed some of Shelk hair, thinking back to one of their training sections.

**Flash Back. **

Kisala watched from her spot on a snowy rock while Shelk, covered for the snow, held a wooden staff in her hand. They were behind Gast's house. He was doing his 'research' so she was training Shelk. She picked up her own stick and said.

"Now Shelk, you now can't trust your eyes" the girl nodded "So you must hone your other senses to pick up the slack. Your ears for listening" she shifted her foot in the snow and the girl titled her head "your nose for smell, some creatures have a distinct smell. Your skin will be for touch and mouth for taste." She giggled "but for now let's works on hearing ok"

The girl nodded and held up her staff as Kisala moved around her. After a moment Kisala struck out and the stick knocked the girl the ground.

"More people will take advantage of you, hurt you again unless you can move with them undetected." She moved her stick to another hand and Shelk twitched which made her smile. "The world isn't fair to anyone, especially to those who can't survive in it."

Shelk nodded and Kisala struck again but this time Shelk blocked it and Kisala smiled. Shelk moved and struck out with her own stick. One Kisala blocked. Kisala smiled, now they were getting somewhere.

The two continued, hours of moving and striking one another with sticks. When Kisala got Shelk in the side she said

"You must never express you are tired, it is a weakness that isn't allowed to be showen ok"

Shelk nodded and bit her lip. Kisala narrowed her eyes and swung the stick at the girls head.

Shelk's eyes snapped open and she ducked under the stick and struck out, knocking Kisala in the stomach hard enough to push her back a step.

Kisala stared at the blind girl in surprise, mimicking the girls own surprise. Kisala grinned and gripped her stick tighter.

"Now we're really getting somewhere" she smiled and lunged at the blind girl.

**End of flash back. **

Genesis smirked at the story and chuckled. Shelk had worked hard and come far from when she was thirteen. He looked down at her to see her eyes twitching as she began to awaken.

"Shelk?" he whispered as Kisala and he leaned over her.

Shelk groaned and she opened her eyes and looked around; again seeing nothing but Darkness.

"Shelk" Kisala asked "what's wrong?" seeing new tears come from the girls eyes.

"I hate them" she muttered and Genesis and Kisala shared a look "I hate the boys, who took my eyesight, and I hate Loki and Jenova for tempting me with It." she cried harder "I hate the darkness, I hate it."

* * *

Alright that is this chapter, go and review now, tune in this weekened for the next chapter.


	57. P2 FF7: Chapter Thirty Six

alright kind of late because I was gone all weekend at my cousins house then my laptop charger died and I have to order a new one so I am on a completely different computer with only two usb outlets, and both are being used by the keyboard [one i hate] and a wireless mouse so I am alternating between the keyboard cord and the flash drive I pulled off my dead computer, edited on my school laptop and am updating with my house computer.

Enough of that...Don't own ff7.

* * *

**Part two**

**Chapter Thirty-six**

Genesis and Kisala stared at one another before Genesis said

"What happened?" he asked as the girl cried into her hands.

"You all were blinded and I felt so useless in most of our fights." she sobbed, wiping her face "so I had Aerith help me aim and hit Loki with fire balls." Genesis nodded, he had used that move on Sephiroth so long ago. "But he flew up to me and held me by my neck after knocking Aerith over."

Kisala glanced out the tent at where she could see Aerith sitting and talking to the planet before looking back at Shelk. Shelk was admiring her hands and began to mutter.

"She's pretty" she said suddenly and Genesis blinked.

"Who's pretty?"

"Aerith" she said and Kisala looked confused "brown hair that goes to her back, pink ribbon holding it up and pink dress." She giggled "that girl loves pink doesn't she."

Kisala nodded, wondering how Shelk would know this. Sure she described Aerith's basic looks but never in detail like what Shelk was muttering about.

"And Loki" she continued "silver hair and one green eye that is like a cat. It's dark and cold, like there is no life with in it. And a glowing purple eye that over takes everything like Jenova, in my dreams." She sighed.

"What are you talking about Shelk?" Genesis asked grabbing one her hands so she would stop staring at it like in a trance.

"Been a long time since I saw trees too" she continued muttering and Genesis and Kisala looked at one another, more tears came down Shelk's face. "I would have liked to see your face Kisala and Genesis. But no I saw his…his cold lifeless face."

"Shelk" Kisala said firmly "are you talking about your dreams?"

Shelk looked away from her hands and up at them. She shook her head and in a broken voice said

"When Loki grabbed me, he told me Jenova wanted me home" one hand brushed her neck "he showed me what Jenova could offer me." A sob broke through "he gave me my eyesight." Kisala gasped as Shelk cried. "I could see again Kisala" she looked at Kisala "just for a moment I saw the blue sky and green trees, Aerith's face and…Loki's…" she rubbed her face with her free hand "I took one look at Aerith, knocked out on the stones and said I chose the darkness. Then I saw darkness, nothing but darkness." She reached out and Genesis hugged her "I know I will never see the world again. I don't need to be reminded but for one moment I saw it Kisala, I saw the world from my child hood and it was…like a dream."

Genesis hugged her tighter and let Kisala take the crying girl from his arms. As she hugged Shelk Genesis stood and backed out of the tent, watching them. He glared up at the sky and moved to the tent Sephiroth was in. He spotted Angeal moving through the camp, Zack talking to him. He placed his cold mask on and called out to them, his tone equally as cold as expression.

"Zack Angeal," he motioned to the tent, "we need to talk" the two nodded, curious and followed him. Angeal was concerned; he hadn't seen that withdrawn expression on Genesis since they had left SOLDIER.

Sephiroth and Cloud were sitting in silence, the now setting sun creating long shadows. Sephiroth looked at them curiously as they entered and he too noticed the cold expression. Once they were all seated Genesis spoke.

"Shelk woke up" They looked relieved "And she told me what Loki did to her" his fists tightened as he growled "he gave her wildest dream, the thing she wanted most in the world back to her."

"Her sight" Zack said, the others looking much more attentive now.

Genesis nodded and narrowed his eyes. His hands clenched at his sides as he cursed Sephiroth clones existence…and the man who created him.

"She saw the sky, the trees, she saw Aerith and the stones of the temple and she saw Loki." Cloud narrowed his eyes "and when she refused to go to Jenova he snatched her dream right out of her hands." His fist hit the ground as he growled.

Angeal's shoulder sagged as he looked at his friends.

"So he gave her dream then snatched it away. I suppose Jenova is doing the same with her dreams." Genesis looked confused "she can see in her dreams can't she?"

"Yeah" Genesis said "but those are things in the past, things Jenova saw."

"She still saw them, she is tempting Shelk by showing her what she could have." he sighed "it shows that Shelk cares for us and this planet more than the thing she wants most in the world. The thing that is being dangled just in her reach."

"Poor Shelk" Zack said putting his face in his hands.

"We'll have to watch her" Cloud said and the others looked at him as he spoke for the first time.

"What do you mean by that" Genesis demanded.

"Loki is controlling me and Tempting Shelk; we will both have to be watched." He sighed and rubbed his face "if we give you a reason to distrust us…handle it."

Genesis growled at him and his blue eyes snapped to the man in red.

"I know it will be hard, you love Shelk…but would you rather love her at your side. Or love her and have to killer her." He snapped and Genesis was silent though he seethed to himself.

A heavy silence settled over the camp before Sephiroth spoke.

"We should sleep now; tomorrow we will head on the next leg of our journey. But today was stressful; a mental and physical drain. We disserve to rest in peace…even if only for a moment."

The others nodded and made their way out of the tent, leaving Sephiroth. A few seconds later Kisala came in and he looked at her. She moved and settled beside him.

"I thought you would be with Shelk." She shook her head.

"Genesis can look after her just as well as I can, besides" she lifted his arm and snuggled under it "I need you just as she needs Genesis." He nodded kissed her hair.

"This is getting out of hand" he muttered as they sat, darkness descending upon them. A fire was going in the center of the camp; they could see a few people sitting around it, eating. "And I feel it will only get harder."

Kisala nodded then growled

"It's not fair" she muttered "they shouldn't be able to do this, dangle our hopes and dreams in our faces then snatch them away…I can't…" she shook her head and he rubbed her arm.

"Sadly…life is rarely ever fair" he sighed "we just have to hope…hope it will look better in the morning." The sun had set beyond the horizon, casting them all in darkness except the small fires glow. A glow that did little to lift the spirits of the camp.

Cid came back up the camp, wiping his face and sitting next to the fire. Barret, Aerith, Tifa, Zack, Nanaki, Yuffie and Vincent sat around the campfire. The others were missing. Vincent had his gun on his knee and was cleaning it; the cleaning instruments by his feet. Barret had his gun arm opened and seemed to be checking the inside.

"Where the fuck is everyone?" Cid asked sitting down.

"Cloud is in his tent" Tifa said, poking the fire with a stick "Nora went to talk to Angeal who seemed down about something. Genesis is with Shelk; I heard her crying earlier. Kisala is talking to Sephiroth who hasn't left his tent since he set it up." She sighed and Cid tossed his oiled rag at the fire in rage.

The fire sprang a little higher as the flames took hold of the oil on the rag and they shielded their faces from the new heat. Barret rubbed his arm.

"Wonder what Shelk was crying about. Saw Genesis call every one of them SOLDIER's into the tent and talk about something. Whatever it is has got ya'll in a sad mood." Everyone looked at Zack.

Zack sighed and glanced at Aerith who smiled at him; though it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Shelk…Loki temporally gave Shelk her eyesight back." The others gasped "she saw the world for the first time since she was thirteen then he snatched away from her. All because she didn't chose to go with Jenova."

"Good for her" Cid said and Zack shook his head.

"Ya'll don't know how Shelk became blind do you?" Aerith and Nanaki nodded but the rest shook their heads.

"All I know is there was an accident with some people in her village" Barret said, "that's all you told us." Zack eyed Shelk's tent before turning back to them.

"These boys…" Zack paused "they attacked her no reason, just beat her senseless" he broke the stick he had been messing with in anger. "Just herded her into an alleyway and beat her up; didn't fight back because no one would help her." He tossed the stick into the fire "then they cut open her eyes and poured Mako down them." He chuckled dryly "they probably don't even know she's blind. Just going about their lives, having no idea they ruined hers." He glared at the fire.

The small group sat in stunned silence as Zack picked up another stick. Vincent looked at his gun; he had stopped cleaning it when Zack spoke.

"Let me guess, because her family summoned Jenova" Vincent muttered and Zack nodded.

"Yeah but the boys didn't know that, they just knew that the village hated her family." He shook his head. "Kisala saved her and got her back on her feet. But today she just had her fondest dream given to her then snatched right out of her hands."

"What made her choose us?" Yuffie asked and they looked at her. "Don't get me wrong, that's good but…I mean it was her eye sight. That must have been hard to turn down."

"Aerith" Zack said breaking his new stick and throwing the one half in the fire. The girl looked up surprised "she said she saw Loki, she saw the sky, trees, the stones…and she saw Aerith. She saw you lying there on the stones and chose the darkness. She chose a world of darkness for us…" Zack laughed dryly again.

The others were silent as they looked at the tent Shelk was in, unsure of what to say.

"I think I see her reasoning" Vincent said and they looked at him. "A world of light is fine…but is it worth IT when the one you love and your friends are trying to kill you. No Shelk would rather be in darkness with us then in light and alone."

Cid rubbed the back of his neck, hearing a few popping noise.

"That's one friend we got there." He motioned to the tent then looked around "I reckon Jenova's got our dreams hanging on a string just waiting for us."

Zack and Vincent shook their heads.

"No, not all of us…just the ones she considers her children"…Zack looked at the tents. "That would be everyone in the tents but Angeal, Nora, Kisala and Genesis." He looked down at Nanaki "might even try you Nanaki if she is desperate enough"

Nanaki growled and said

"That witch has nothing I want." Zack nodded, throwing his other stick into the fire. He stood then stretched, looking at the stars.

"The plane fixed Cid" he asked, looking at him.

"Yeah, fixed her up just now…should be able to fly her at least just off the water." He shrugged "with the tools I have."

Zack nodded and leaned over and kissed Aerith.

"Night everyone" he waved and vanished into his own tent.

Cid looked at the fire and muttered.

"That Jenova sure knows how to fuck with people's lives" the others nodded in agreement, having nothing else to say that night.

Cloud was having the oddest dream…everything was white.

"What happened?" Cloud asked, holding his hand up to see but all he could see was white. He could feel his hand rising but he couldn't see anything. Looking around he continued speaking "I don't remember…wait I gave the black Materia to Loki…"

He sighed and wrapped his invisible arms around invisible shoulders.

"If this whole thing has been a dream, please wake me up" he pleaded to the goddess. To anyone listening that everything had just been a bad dream. That he could wake up and hang with Zack; write to his mother. Shelk and Genesis, Kisala and Sephiroth they might have been married by now; who knows.

He shook his head as another thought accrued to him; had this all been just a dream Vincent would still have been in the basement. Angeal would have never met Nora…Nanaki might have still been captured and Barret's home might still have been destroyed. He would have never met the people he was traveling with…he sighed when suddenly giggling filled his ears.

"You think too much" an airy voice giggled and color filled the white.

Cloud blinked when he suddenly found himself in a forest. It was peaceful here and he gazed around. Light filtered into the woods casting a soft glow and a brighter light was in the distance. A soft breeze teased his hair as he looked around calm. The voice giggled again and he looked up to see Aerith poke her head out from behind a tree she had been resting on.

"Cloud, can you hear me?" she asked looking at him and he nodded.

"Yeah I can here you, where are we Aerith?" he asked walking closer to the Cetra, but stopped when she shook her head at him.

"In the forest that leads to the city of the Ancients" she explained "it's called the sleeping forest" he nodded, looking around. "It's only a matter of time before Loki uses the Black Materia to summon Meteor" she said looking at him and he sighed sadly.

"Sorry" he muttered "for giving it to him."

"Don't worry about it," she smiled and turned to walk back behind the tree.

"I can't help it" he said walking to the tree and looked around it only to see no one there. He frowned when there was a sudden thud behind him and he whirled around. Aerith stood behind him, smiling like nothing was wrong.

"Why don't you stop worrying" she smiles "and let me handle Loki." She giggled into her hand as a white light took her over and she vanished.

Cloud looked around widely only to see her walk out from behind another tree.

"Aerith?" he asked, unsure of what was happening.

"That's why I'm going to protect it" she explained "only a survivor of the Cetra, like me, can do it." she giggled and motioned to the light "the secrets just up a head." She sighed "I feel like I'm being led somewhere Cloud."

"Aerith" he tried again, moving closer to her "what secret" but the Cetra ignored him in favor of looking at the light.

"You were right" she said "everything happens for a reason and we may sometimes not understand that reason, at least not a first."

"Aerith what are you talking about" he demanded as she walked past him. He turned to see her heading towards the light at the end of the forest.

"I'll be going now" she smiled and he suddenly found himself unable to move "I'll come back when it's all over. Take care of yourself Cloud, and tell Zack I'm sorry" she smiled sadly "I know he won't be happy with me." She smiled at him and vanished in the light.

He tried to run but found himself unable to go further, he was just running in a place, slowly. He raised his hand and called out.

"Aerith" he shouted. He stopped running realizing how hopeless it was. He sighed and grabbed his head.

"I want to wake up now" he whispered then shouted "I want to wake up from this dream!" He shouted up at the sky, eyes closed and hands spread.

Suddenly a chuckling filled the air and his eyes snapped open. Loki was descending from the trees and landed in front of him. The clone gave a mocking bow as he said.

"She's thinking of interfering, she will be difficult one, don't you think?" Loki asked looking up at him. "We must stop that girl soon."

"Sephiroth was right, I have a connection with you" Cloud said wide eyed and Loki nodded in child like glee.

"Yes little brother" he walked forward, a hand reaching out. Cloud tried to back away when Loki grasped his chin in his strong grip. "You will never be rid of me." He smiled "I will never…vanish."

Cloud screamed as Loki's sword appeared and went to stab him. All the color faded as he felt the sword pass through him in the same place as last time. Loki's face vanished and he was bathed in the previous white light.

* * *

Go and review now please.


	58. P2 FF7: Chapter Thirty Seven

Another chapter, hope you all love it

Don't own FF7.

* * *

**Part two**

**Chapter thirty-seven**

Zack sat up in shock when Cloud began to scream next to him. He blinked the sleep out of his eye and moved to the blonde who was struggling against some unseen enemy, muttering under his breath. He leaned over the blonde and noticed a part of his shirt was covered in blood, near his stomach. His eyes widened as he frowned and began to shout for help.

"Angeal, Sephiroth anyone" he screamed "It's Cloud!" he turned back to Cloud, hearing people moving around in the camp. Cloud was still screaming and wasn't waking up.

Suddenly Angeal was next to Zack, Sephiroth hovering behind him. Genesis and Kisala were just inside the tents entrance and the others hovered outside in the dawns light. Tifa watched terrified for her childhood friend.

"What the fuck?" Cid asked, rubbing his eyes as he stood next to Barret and Nanaki.

Inside the tent Kisala and Nora pushed through, Nora's cure Materia in her hand.

"What happen?" Sephiroth asked, leaning over Cloud. Nora pushed up the boy's shirt to look at the wound.

"I don't know, I woke up to his screaming" Zack said as Nora tried to get to the wound.

"Someone hold him down" the blonde woman shouted, dodging a flailing limb. Sephiroth, Angeal and Kisala grabbed the blonde's limbs and held down the blonde while Nora went to work healing him.

"This is an old wound" she stated confused "yet it's fresh like it just happened." She examined the hole that was slowly becoming a scar "it looks like your sword Sephiroth" she looked at the silver haired man.

Sephiroth shook his head and turned to look at the worried Tifa, clutching the replica wound on her own stomach.

"Cid" Sephiroth said, green eyes moving to the pilot "is the plane ready?"

"Yeah" Cid said and Sephiroth nodded

"Pack up the tents we need to get Cloud away from here, what is the closest town?" he looked at Angeal.

"That would be… Gongaga" Angeal said looking at Zack. Zack heard his town name but he staid hovered over his screaming friend.

The others nodded behind them and left the tent, getting to work packing up. Tifa hovered for a moment before leaving too.

Tifa entered her own tent and looked over where Aerith would be sleeping; in her rush to check on Cloud she didn't wake Aerith. She moved to the spot and gasped. The Cetra was gone, and so was all her stuff. She looked around in panic before running back into the camp. Cloud had stopped screaming and Zack was moving to help with one of the tents.

"Aerith is gone" she shouted and the whole camp froze to look at her.

"What do you mean Aerith is gone" Zack said, panic coming to his face as Sephiroth moved out of the tent at her shout.

"She's not in the tent and all her stuff is gone." Zack rushed past her and Sephiroth groaned into his hand.

"Where the hell could she have gone" Genesis asked, coming up, Shelk in tow.

"I don't know" Sephiroth said frustrated "I don't know how she would have gotten off this island." He rubbed his face. "Nora, Nanaki you're with me." The two looked at him "we're going to look around for her, the rest of you keep packing." He ordered then turned on his heel.

Kisala looked at Angeal who shrugged and watched as Nora and Nanaki followed Sephiroth into the forest. Zack watched them go, sad and Angeal rubbed his shoulder.

"They'll find her Zack" he assured the boy. "Let's just keep busy." Zack nodded and turned to the tent he had just exited and began to take it down.

The others however, could not find the Cetra. They looked through every inch of the woods, the old temple and all along the beach. The island was small and didn't take them long but there was no sign of the Cetra anywhere on the island.

When they came back to the camp the others were waiting for them. They sighed at Sephiroth when he shook his head.

"She's nowhere to be found" Nora explained "and we've look everywhere." She moved to stand by Angeal who rubbed her arm in comfort.

Zack shook his head.

"If you haven't found her that means you haven't looked everywhere" he snapped and they looked at him shocked. Zack sighed frustrated and said. "If she's not on the island, then were did she go." He motioned to the plane "this is the only way off this island."

Nora shook her head and looked at Zack sadly. Kisala looked in the cargo hold to see Shelk sitting with Cloud's head in her lap. She turned to Zack and said

"Aerith is a Cetra; she could have found a way off this island with the planets help. There is no telling with that girl." She shook her head and sighed deeply.

Nanaki moved passed his human counterpart and switched places with Shelk; who climbed into the cock pit with Cid. Sephiroth climbed onto the plane and pulled Kisala up after him. The others quickly but quietly climbed onto the plane's wings.

"Let us go Cid." He ordered and the plane's engine whirled to life. The blades spun and the plane began to move down the beach, gaining speed and air.

Zack held onto a wing, his face grim as he stared at the ocean as it past. The sun rose slowly on the tiny bronco, its passengers not lifted with its fiery gaze.

They reached Gongaga easily. They had to land the plane and walk to the run down village, a solemn Zack leading the way. Angeal watched him walk quietly and looked at Nora when she gripped his hand. He shook his head at her and looked over at the equally solemn Sephiroth.

A lot was on Sephiroth's mind when they reached the Fairs home and he barely said two words when the Fairs took them into their house, placing the still unconscious Cloud in the spare room at the back of the house.

Sephiroth currently sat in the corner near the door while Zack watched over Cloud. Vincent was at the table cleaning his gun, something he did to help him think, along with Barret. Yuffie was being entertained by Kisala and Nora somewhere in the village. Nanaki was curled at his feet. Shelk sat with Angeal and Genesis, talking softly.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and he moved to open it. He glanced outside and saw no one which made him confused. There was a cough below and he looked down before blinking in surprise.

"Cait Sith" he said shocked, everyone turned at his shout.

"Reeve" Genesis came to stand near Sephiroth as the cat on his moogel waddled into the room.

"You bet, Cait sith point 2" the robot cheered, "now what's been happening since I left." He eyed the now quiet group "a lot I'm guessing" his tone turned wary "what happened?"

Cloud woke up to stare straight into Zack's eyes. The blonde flinched away shocked, while Zack jumped up in surprise.

"Hey spiky" his tone lacked his usual cheerfulness and Cloud sat up slowly. "Glad you're awake, gave us quite a scare there." He tried to smile but it didn't look right.

"Zack" Cloud started, his dream coming back to him.

"Aerith is gone" Zack blurted and Cloud sighed, so that had been more than just a dream. His hand brushed his scar from Loki's sword.

Before either could say anything further, Barret poked his head in the room and saw Cloud sitting up.

"Hey you're awake" the man's loud voice made Cloud flinch. "Been asleep for a long time, didn't know what was going to happen to ya." He came further into the room and stood by Zack.

Barret looked at Zack then at Cloud and said

"Guessing you know Aerith is gone?" Cloud nodded and Barret sighed "we looked for her but…" he glanced at Zack who stormed past him and out the room. "Some of us an't taking her disappearance to well; if you know what I mean."

Cloud nodded, understanding why Zack was upset. He had been thought dead for a long time and the girl he was in love with had given up on him. And when he finally gets her back she vanishes and no one can find her.

"I know where Aerith is going" Barret blinked at him. "My dream, she's headed for the city of the Ancients."

Barret groaned and plopped into the chair Zack had sat in earlier.

"City of the Ancients, temple of the Ancients…and by herself too? What is that girl thinking?" The man asked, rubbing his face. He then placed his hands on his knees and sighed. "Guess I should go tell the others where we're headed."

Cloud looked at the man strangely as he went to stand.

"Oh don't give me that look" Barret said helping the boy to his feet "We're going there too."

"Only the Cetra, only Aerith can save us from Meteor" Cloud said as he swayed on his feet. Barret glared at him.

Barret let go of Clouds arm and the boy stumbled and fell back on his bed. He looked up at the black man confused and frustrated. Barret towered over Cloud, crossing his arms, trying to intimidate the blonde. When Cloud just stared icily at him her frowned and dropped his hands.

"That's a bunch of bull shit and you know it" Barret shouted and Cloud winced at his tone. "What if Loki finds her, then we're all in trouble." Cloud winced again and Barret groaned "don't tell me, he already knows?"

Cloud nodded and ran a hand through his hair

"My dream, he came, Sephiroth thinks I have a connection with Loki and he's right." He sat on the edge of the bed. "This is all my fault."

"How in the world…" Barret muttered looked at Cloud who was holding one hand to his head "If you know where Aerith is and that Loki is after her, what you still lying here for huh?" he crossed his arms and the uncovered eye looked up at him.

"I can't go with you all" Cloud said "I might lose it again. It's my fault Aerith went by herself, it's my fault Loki knows where she is…"

"And it's your fault Loki has the black Materia" Barret snapped "you're losing it Cloud…first you go after the wrong person, now we've got the right one and you give him the things we need to save the world. You wanna fight him, now you wanna run." Barret threw his hands in the air "You're…nothing by a hypocritical jack ass" he shouted and stormed from the room. Cloud winced at the door slamming.

He put his head in both hands and gave a heavy sigh.

The others looked up surprised when Zack came storming out of the room Cloud was in. Angeal stood to speak when the boy brushed past him and slammed the front door as he left. The room shared a look. They turned back to the other room when Barret began shouting. Angeal turned to go follow Zack but Nora placed a hand on his arm. He looked at her and she shook her head before following Zack outside. Angeal sat back down and looked at Sephiroth confused.

Zack was standing in the graveyard looking at the names written there without actually seeing them. Nora came to stand behind him and he looked at her before looking forward again. Nora tilted her head at the boy and stepped up to stand beside him.

"You never got this upset as a child." He didn't look at her. "You were always running around smiling, telling everyone that you were going to go off and join SOLDIER."

"Yeah, times have changed" Zack muttered finally speaking.

"Not really" Nora said shrugging, "sure lots happen and we've all grown up a little. But I still remember watching the little black haired boy chase the goats and chickens. Try and fight that old dog near my house and run away when it started chasing you." She giggled and he chuckled under his breath.

"That old dog was evil." He declared.

"Zack, my old dog wasn't evil; you just like to pick on him." She scolded.

"It was evil." Zack muttered before looking at her. "When Angeal first introduced us to you I didn't recognize you." He admitted and she nodded.

"I didn't expect you to; I lived on the edge of the village, pretty far from where you lived."

"I never really knew your name" Zack rubbed his head sheepishly "You were just the lady who lived at the town's edge with the evil dog." He shrugged and she laughed at him.

"You probably don't remember I gave you and the other two boys a ride to Junion so you could join SOLDIER either." He blinked surprised and thought back.

"Oh yeah, you looked different then" he said looking at her and she nodded running a hand through her hair. "You were the only one with a truck that could make the distance."

"We all were different back then, I had longer hair and you didn't get this upset at everything." She eyed him and he sighed frustrated.

"It's just that well life was pretty good for a while then it all went straight to hell in a matter of hours." He sighed aggravated "and then it goes past hell and is just straight fucked up." Zack's shoulders sagged and Nora patted them. "Why'd she go by herself?" he finally said.

"Because she's a Cetra, and probably felt this was the best way, and the planet most likely told her a way to handle this that we don't know about."

She turned Zack to face her and kept a firm grip on both his shoulders.

"Zackary Fair you listen to me. Just because things seem bad now doesn't mean it will remain that way. Sometimes you have to work for good things to happen. You want to see Aerith again right?" Zack nodded "Then stop being depressing and angry, get your ass in gear and go after her." She smiled at him.

Zack nodded for a moment; head still down before looking up and pumping his fists.

"Yeah!" He turned back and head back to his house, head held high.

Nora watched him go smiling and gave a small laugh. She looked back at the grave they had been standing before. She gave a bow to it before leaving the cemetery and heading back to the house after Zack.

When they got back, Barret was sitting at the table grumbling and the others had a map spread out on the table. Zack waved at them and Nora moved back to stand next to Angeal. Angeal looked at her and smiled before looking at the map.

"Cloud is in his room" Sephiroth explained to the two "Kisala is talking to him, but Barret said Aerith is in the sleeping forest, heading to the City of the Ancients, and Loki already knows."

Zack gained a worried look and looked at his old friend and former general.

"What are we going to do?" he asked and Cid pointed to the northern content.

"We're going to break into two groups, some stay here and get Cloud out of his funk while the other go ahead and scout out this…sleeping forest."

Zack nodded and looked around. He grinned at Angeal before saying

"I'm going with whoever is heading to the north content." The others smiled at the return of the cheerful Zack.

* * *

Yay, Emo Zack makes me sad anyway. back momentary to the game dialect. go and review and tell me what you think.


	59. P2 FF7: Chapter Thirty Eight

Here is the next chapter hope you enjoy. my personal laptop is still not fixed...so yeah

Don't own ff7 just Loki, Shelk, Kisala and Nora.

* * *

**Part two**

**Chapter thirty-eight**

When Barret had come storming out of the room after lots of yelling, Kisala had stood and made her way to the room Cloud was in; leaving a raving Barret behind her with the others.

Cloud was sitting on the bed, back resting against the wall and his head in his hands. She knocked on the door as she entered. The blonde looked up at her before turning away.

"So, what's up?" she asked sitting in the chair next to the bed. Cloud looked at her from under his eyelashes. "Barret says you're being a…now what word did he use." She tapped her chin and looked at the ceiling. "Oh yes, a hypocritical jack ass, any reason why he's calling you that?"

Cloud didn't answer and just kept his gaze anywhere but her. Kisala smiled at him and gave a short laugh. She sighed through her nose as she examined the boy she had once known. She wasn't sure if she knew him anymore; she was sure he didn't even know himself anymore.

"Fine, don't talk, just listen." She frowned and crossed her arms. "I don't know what happened in Nibelheim and I probably never will understand fully no matter how much of the story I know. I don't know what happened in Hojo's lab either." Here Cloud winced "but I do know you are no hypocritical jack ass. Or you use to not be."

She leaned back in the chair and propped her feet up on the bed, Cloud looked at them before staring at the back wall again.

"You use to be this determined boy, ready to fight and prove to anyone…or someone." She glanced at the door where the others were and looked back at him smirking. "That you could rise above every one's expectations; you were shy but if pushed you would fight, defend or do just about anything for a friend. And maybe you're still like that."

Kisala leaned forward and grabbed Clouds chin, the move made Cloud flinch and reach for the sword on the wall. Kisala narrowed her eyes but kept a firm grip on his face, forcing blue eyes to meet blue eyes.

"Look at me Cloud" she snapped when he avoided her gaze. "You were never a coward; you were never cold or rude to anyone unless they disserved it and maybe not even then. You smiled and laughed and talked…and you don't do that now. I don't know you anymore." She let go of his face and leaned back in her chair. "And I am beginning to think you don't even know yourself.

Cloud looked at her a she shook her head and said.

"I understand you're terrified of Loki, you and Sephiroth has that in common." Cloud looked at her in a oh-really- sarcastic sort of way. "But as he understands and you need to too, there is no getting off this train we're on. We set out from Midgar separately but the goddess brought us together for a reason and we can't back out now."

Cloud looked at her hopelessly and his hand reached for the scar on his chest. She softened her eyes and continued speaking.

"I am afraid" she admitted and he nodded in agreement, "we're all afraid but that's not a reason to hide. There are things in the world that scares us and we must face them." She stood and moved to sit next to him on the bed. "I'm scared that something will happen that can never unhappen." She admitted "and I couldn't stand if I lost anyone of you but I still get up and fight every day." Cloud looked up at her. "I believe in you Cloud, we all do…question is do you believe in yourself?"

She got up from the bed and moved to the door, once she reached it Cloud muttered.

"What am I suppose to do?" his voice was just above a whisper and she stopped, not turning to him. "Pull out …pull out where?"

She sighed and opened the door and glanced back at him.

"That is something you have to decide for yourself Cloud."

Kisala shut the door to Clouds room and looked at the others. Some were standing and packing up; Cid was nowhere to be found.

"So what's the game plan?" she asked coming to stand with Shelk near the map.

"Cid is taking Zack, Nanaki, Barret, Cait Sith, Sephiroth, Vincent and Yuffie to North content to scope out the area, see if they can find Aerith, the rest of us are staying here." Angeal said, watching Nora walk back into the house.

"I can't stay and deal with him" Barret nodded to the door Cloud was in as he shrugged on his pack.

Kisala nodded and looked at Shelk, touching the girl's hand.

"I have no desire to go back to the North content…at least not for a while." Shelk said sighing and Kisala nodded. She looked at Genesis with an amused look before going to Sephiroth and following the other travelers to the plane.

Sephiroth stood with Kisala as the others got on the plane.

"I'll watch over Cloud" She told the general and he nodded and leaned down to her level.

"Let's go already" Cid yelled from the cockpit and Sephiroth chuckled. He pecked Kisala's mouth and climbed onto the plane and settled a bouncing Yuffie as it took off.

Kisala backed away from the moving plane, holding her skirt and hair as she moved. She chuckled and moved back to the house to wait.

Cid flew the plane over the water, as he didn't have the tools to fix the entire engine. He would rather have them crash in the water and live a little wet then crash on land and go up in flames.

Sephiroth and Zack occupied one wing while Vincent and Barret gripped the other. Nanaki was inside the cargo hold with Cait Sith and a bouncing Yuffie.

Sephiroth glanced at Vincent, his hair flying into his face and mouth at their speed. He moved them and looked back forward; maybe he would have time to talk to the man now…about his mother, his real mother.

Vincent glanced at Sephiroth from the corner of his eye, he hoped on this little trip he would be able to talk to Sephiroth about Lucrecia, without interruptions and distractions. He looked back forward, his cape and hair whipping behind him and probably smacking Barret in the process. He closed his red eyes as his mind flashed back…to a much less painful time.

Nora looked at the door Cloud still hid behind then at Tifa sitting at the table next to it, talking with Mr. and Ms Fair. Shelk still stood with them, scanning over the old map, trying to map out their next course of action. Kisala stood near the window gazing at the jungle beyond and Genesis and Angeal talked in the corner by the door. She looked back at her pack and shook her head. She reached into it and pulled out a small radio, no bigger than her two hands together and a head set; one that covered both ears and a mike extending from its side. She moved to the table and dropped the radio on the wood; startling its occupants.

"What is that?" Tifa asked picking up the head set.

"This is a head set to Cid's plane" she whispered and Tifa nodded "listen in for Cid, we'll be back soon." Before Tifa could speak, she turned to the older adults in the room and spoke more loudly.

"Mr. Fair" she said, standing and the others looked at her. "Is my truck still near my old house?" she asked and the man thought a moment.

"The one at the jungles edge, I believe so, why?" he asked and she shook her head with a smile.

"You have been kind to us and I appreciate it" she turned to Tifa, "Watch Cloud Tifa, we will be right back." She motioned the others to follow her out the door; she grabbed her bow on the way out.

When she exited the house, the others caught up and Kisala grabbed her arm.

"What was that about?" the girl asked.

Nora looked back at the confused group and held up her bag.

"We're going to need some more supplies and maybe some warmer clothing if we're heading the northern content. Gongaga doesn't have much anymore, not since the reactor blew so I figured we go to the next town real fast and get some."

Angeal looked thoughtful and suddenly said

"The next town is about a half day journey from here." Nora nodded "And it's Banora."

Genesis looked at his childhood friend before looking at Nora with a shocked expression.

"But what about the others?" asked Shelk and Nora turned to her. "What if Cid comes back and we're not here." the others looked at the smiling Nora.

"Relax Shelk; Cid's plane has a radio that's connected with the one I left in Tifa's care. She can respond, but I doubt they will be back before us." She turned back to the road and motioned them to follow. "Now come on."

The group followed Nora past the cemetery and back down the hill, close to the blown reactor. Just as they got to the trail leading to the old village's edge she veered to the right and onto a smaller trail near where they had first came in at. They walked up a little gravel path that was wide enough for two people to walk side by side. At the end of the path was a small wooden house nestled in the thick trees.

Vines hung from the canopy and brushed the straw roof. A tree was growing right up through the center of the house and they could see little stone steps going up around the tree trunk and into the canopy. The windows were shut with boards of woods and the door had two planks in the shapes of an X. To the side of the house was something thick and large, facing the other way. It was covered in a leaf infested tarp and the thing had wheels.

The others stared at the old boarded up house then at the smiling Nora. She smirked at them.

"Home sweet home" She said before walking to the front. There was a small porch wrapping around the house and the small steps leading up to it creaked at her weight. She ran a hand along on the wooden wall before reaching behind one of the planks on the door.

After a moment or two, she grinned and pulled out a key on a little mettle ring. She then placed a hand on the door with a sigh.

"How long has it been since you last been here?" Kisala asked coming to stop on the steps leading up to the house.

"Long time" Nora whispered; looking up at her house. "I couldn't come back after the ShinRa incident."

She moved past Kisala and moved to the large object under the tarp. The others followed after her curious. She reached up and pulled on the tarp and pulled it off the object.

The tarp slid slowly across green metal and to the ground to reveal an old truck. It had a long bed filled with a few leaves and had benches built into the side. The front of the truck only had two seats and a few rust spots here and there.

"This is the truck I took Zack and the others to Junion in." Nora said and moved to sweep the leaves out of the trucks bed. Angeal jumped up into it and helped her.

"Looks as if it's seen better days" Genesis said also getting into the trucks bed.

"Haven't driven it in a while…" she paused to think. "Then I had to leave it a couple of weeks ago so it's just sitting here in the elements." She glanced at her house then at the tarp. "Looks like the Turks were here."

Angeal looked at her as he took a seat on the bench in the truck. Nora jumped down and moved to stand by Shelk as Kisala climbed and took a seat next to Genesis.

"At least they didn't burn it" She said after a moment and began leading Shelk to the front. The two got in and she reached back and slid open the rear window. She turned and looked at the group and said "things might have turned out different if I had taken the offer to join the Turks all those years ago." She laughed and started the truck.

After two false starts, the old truck pulled forward and down a hidden drive behind the house.

The car pulled right out of the jungle and turned down the cross road path that had taken to get up to the town. Shelk and Nora talked most of the time. The people in the back listen and comments; everyone but Angeal. Angeal stared at the back of Nora's head, deep in thought.

She could have been a Turk. She was asked to be a Turk and she turned it down. He turned and looked to the familiar scenery that was passing. Would he have met her if she was a Turk, or would she have kept to the hidden Turk-SOLDIER code and steered clear of one another. Would she have been out hunting for them like all the others?

He smiled slightly at the first Banora tree. The sun was somewhere past the highest point so it was probably sometime in the afternoon. He glanced at Genesis who was staring at the passing Banora tree. He smiled and wished Shelk could have seen their home town; that would have made is old friend happy.

They drove down the twisted path, more normal trees mingled with the Banora trees. Angeal's thoughts turned to his mother, did she know he was alright, did she know he was alive? He hadn't gone home when he left Midgar but he wasn't sure why. Maybe, if anything, it was because if ShinRa came looking for him, he wouldn't be where they could threaten his family. He sighed; his mother was going to scold him for sure.

He turned and glanced at Genesis, wondering if his adopted parents worried about him too. The wealthy land lord had adopted Genesis when he was really young, his birth parents nowhere to be found. The two had actually become friends when his own mother had seen Genesis with his mother and took a liking to the little red head. He chuckled to himself, Genesis was a very different child compared to what he was right now.

Nora pulled to a stop in front of a trail of the funny white bent over trees. The truck had no way of passing through there. The tree's wound up the hill and all the way into the town beyond it. She could see a wooden structure just over the hills crest; a house or barn maybe. She gazed around as she got out of the truck, noticing Angeal was staring at the hills with a serene look, an identical look on Genesis's face. She smiled softly to here self; she had made the right choice in taking the two boys to this town.

Genesis hooked his arms with Shelk and led the group up to the town. Kisala gazed at the bent over trees confused and Angeal came to walk by Nora. The blonde smiled at him and grabbed his hand.

"Weird looking trees" Kisala said, brushing a hand over the white bark. Genesis glanced back at her and then looked up at the fruitless trees.

"They're called Banora white trees" he explained, "most of them haven't bloomed yet."

"Not in season?" Nora asked and the two Banora boys chuckled.

"It's also called dumb apples" Angel said and Nora remembered the story in Wutai.

"Right, the tree that grows randomly." She nodded "gotcha"

She turned and looked at the trees. It was growing in an N shape with branches handing from its top/center. The branches had green leaves with little blue almost purple flowers that would one day become the purple dumb apple.

The group continued to walk up the winding path outlined with Banora whites. Genesis was talking softly to Shelk but was keeping an eye out. Angeal was also talking with Nora and Kisala but had a frown on his face. The main path was never full of people except some of the town's children running around. But today there was nothing; no children, no adults, not even voices from the two over the hill.

"I've got a bad feeling" Kisala said behind him causing him to jump. He looked at the wild woman and looked at Nora who was eyeing the town they were approaching.

"Me too" he finally said "let's keep an eye open."

The two nodded and Angeal made eye contact with Genesis when the Red head glanced back at him. The two nodded and Genesis turned back to gaze at the scarily silent town.

They came out of the Banora trail and looked at the large house guarding the entrance to the town. There was a white wall wrapped around the clearing in the center of hills and more Banora trees could be seen in the distance. To the right was a large iron gate blocking the entrance and to the left the wall parted to lead to the town. A windmill could be seen spinning near the town and a roof of a house was just peeking over the hills.

Genesis looked at Angeal then glanced at the still silent town. Something didn't feel right about this. There should have been people by now, children at least.

"The town is that way" Angeal said pointing to the open entrance to the left. "I do not like this Genesis." He said.

"Neither do I old friend, we should remain on guard." He gripped his swords handled, still sheathed and walked forward, the others following.

* * *

Go and review now OK...Lauren this means you


	60. P2 FF7: Chapter Thirty Nine

Again I don't own FF7 just Loki, Shelk Kisala and Nora...

* * *

**Part two**

**Chapter thirty-nine**

A gust of wind blew over the five people entering the town's path. The trees leaves lifted lazily and the windmill in the distance picked up speed momentarily before settling in a slow spin. Genesis looked back at Angeal as they ascended the hill leading to the town.

They entered the town and the feeling got stronger. The town was empty. To the right of the trail was a large two storied house with a side porch. Small bushes were planted under the windows and beside the front door. It was white with wood outline and a shingled roof. A brick chimney finished the houses homey look. Genesis gazed at the house fondly before a frown over took his face.

Genesis stared at his house confused, no lights were on and no one seemed to be around it. He turned to look to where he could just see the roofs of the town's people's homes.

A trail led away from Genesis's home and through a few trees the group could see the actual town. A few other houses dotted the hills around them but then deeper down the indent of grassy bumps was a group of houses surrounding a coble stone square in the shape of a crescent. In the middle of the square was an impressive water fountain still pumping water into a waterfall like style?

The group gazed at the town still silent and empty; the bad feeling still rising. Angeal took the lead and lead them to a house just behind the fountain. A hand reached back and was gripping his sword as he approached his and his mother's house. He felt like they were being watched and it made goose bumps rise on his arms.

Angeal reached out and turned the doorknob and pushed the wood door open. The house was quiet as were the people standing at the door. It was dark but as the sun light entered the silent house, it pushed away the shadows and reveled a figure lying on the floor.

Angeal gasped and took a step back at the woman lying on the floor, a chair over turned and papers scattered on the table. The woman had grey hair that was once a beautiful black. She wore a white blouse with a green shawl around her shoulders and a brown skirt. She was half on her side and half on her stomach.

"Mother" Angeal breathed as the others came into the room slowly.

Nora touched Angeal's shoulder as Kisala knelt next to the woman. She checked the body and frowned, there was no blood so how did she die. Eyeing the woman's somewhat peaceful face she figured the woman was poisoned, or poisoned herself; the drink on the table with the papers supported that theory. She glanced at the stunned Angeal.

Genesis picked up the files on the table and looked them over. They were reports? This made him frown before glancing at the woman who was like a second mother to him.

"Project Angel: product project G." he read then began scanning the rest of the report. He blinked when he saw Angeal's mothers name on the paper. He kept reading and his eyes widened. Angeal's mom had been a helper in the project G, having cells of an ancient injected into her child…Angeal…to see the results. He frowned and picked up another report, Project G Phase Zero on the top.

Project G, phase zero, the report said an embryo was taken from a mother from Banora. Inserted with ancient cells and grown in test tube for research purposes. Project G: successful. 

Genesis's mouth dropped open and took a step back, bumping into Shelk who was standing beside him.

"Genesis?" she said when he gripped her arm to stabilize himself.

"Angeal" Genesis said staring at the report before looking at his friend standing by the door, looking at the floor. Hearing his name, blue eyes looked up at him. "I think you should read this." He held the report out.

Angeal shrugged off the wall he had been leaning on and trudged over to his friend. He took the report and began to read it with not much interest. However, the more he read the wider his eyes got.

"But…my mom" he said looking at Genesis and the others looked back and forth between the two.

"Is also my mom" concluded Genesis equally stunned; that meant that Angeal was his brother. The others in the room gasped in shock as the two friends started at one another. Genesis gained a hurt look as he thought, His family; his birth family were right in his reach this whole time. Anger bubbled up inside him; his adopted parents told him nothing, his real mother told him nothing. His fists clenched as he turned and stared at the table angrily. His whole childhood he had loved his adopted parents, but a part of him always wondered what his birth mother looked like, would have treated him…he clenched his eyes shut.

Nora watched Angeal and Genesis stare at one another from her place beside the door. She frowned at seeing Genesis hurt and angered look. She couldn't see Angeal's face but she was sure he was upset too. The two brothers had grown up together without knowing anything. She sighed when suddenly something was digging into her back and she tensed up.

"Don't move" a voice hissed in her ear, digging the gun harder in her back. She glanced sideways to see the edge of the third class ShinRa helmet. She bit her lip as another one moved in the door and called into the room.

"Hands in the air." The man shouted and the group turned to him. Angeal tensed at the hard grip one SOLDIER had on Nora, a gun digging into her back. The woman was tense and staring at him with a hard look.

Genesis, feeling anger bubbling up sneered

"What do you want" he asked and could see more ShinRa soldiers just outside. He cursed, this had been a trap. The man by the door scowled and waved outside, SOLDIERs swarmed the room, holding their guns at the people.

Kisala snarled at the one cornering her but didn't move besides giving up her sword. Angeal remained silent, staring at Nora a he a soldier took his sword from his back. There was a thunk as the man struggled to lift the heavy sword.

"Be careful with that" Angeal snapped as two Soldiers came and dragged his prized sword away He moved to follow but another gun was thrusted at him and he stilled.

Shelk cried in surprise when someone grabbed her and took the staff from her back.

Genesis whirled on the man gripping Shelk and snarled when a gun was thrusted into his face and another came closer, reaching to take his sword. He let them, growling as he did.

"You were always the brash one" a voice said from the stairs and the person sighed. The ex-SOLDIERs turned to the voice surprised. Standing at the stairs leading deeper in Angeal's house was Hollander. He still wore the white coat and orange shirt. His hair had grey strands in it.

"Hollander" Angeal and Genesis echoed one another. "Guess the rumors of you degrading weren't true" Genesis finished.

The man came into the room and stood near the still body of Angeal's mother. He gazed at her sadly before looking at the file still clutched in Angeal's hands.

"I take it you know the truth now?" he asked "About the two of you?"

At Genesis glare he nodded and looked at the other reports when Shelk spoke.

"I thought you were arrested?" she demanded and winced at the tightening grip from the soldier holding her.

"I was but Hojo has agreed to help me if I help him." He turned to Kisala "he wants Cosmos and its notes." He looked back at Shelk. "Now Kisala you will come with us and Shelk you will hand over the cosmos notes."

Shelk looked confused while Kisala snarled. Nora watched them confused. She under stood the Cosmos part, as it was explained to her but what notes did they think the blind woman had.

"I don't have any notes" cried Shelk. "I don't know why you people keep insisting I have things, or I am things that I am not" her frustration leaking out through her voice.

Hollander frowned and motioned to the lead soldier. With a flick of his wrist, the others began to push the small group out into the square where other SOLDIERs were gathered, guns ready. The group was shoved together near the center of the town and Hollander looked at the lead SOLDIER. A Soldier moved forward to stand beside Hollander. Unlike the others he wore no helmet, showing his short hair and blue eyes. Hollander turned to the SOLDIER who saluted at him almost mockingly.

"Alexander" Shelk's eyes widened. "I want you to take Shelk to where the other villagers are, escort Kisala to the helicopters." The man nodded and looked at the others.

"You!" shouted Shelk and the others looked at her in surprise. The Soldier holding her grabbed her other hand as she struggled to move towards the man she was screaming at. Alexander looked taken aback at her shout and stared at her confused. "You're the man that shot Zack, HOW THE HELL COULD YOU SHOOT YOUR OWN MENTOR" she screamed, listening to Zacks supposed death flashing back in her mind.

Angeal looked at Alex wide eyed before glaring, his fists clenched at his sides, his mussels tensing. The others were out right glaring at the soldier.

Alexander blinked at the former director who had screamed in his ear when he had shot at his old mentor. He raised an eyebrow at her, smirked before looking back at Hollander, blowing the others off.

"What of the others sir?" asked Alex. Shelk growled in frustration at him.

Hollander was eyeing Genesis sadly, which confused the former SOLDIER; he turned and looked at the house they had just left.

"Kill them" he finally said and walked away.

Alex smirked and motioned to the others. The Soldiers lined up while two dragged the growling and snarling Kisala away. Another SOLDIER pulled Shelk away, who was struggling and yelling at them. Genesis watched her get hauled away, his fists clenched at his side. He turned icy blue eyes and glared at Alex. Alex smirked and raised his hand, the others cocking their guns as he did so.

"With pleasure" He said smirking and raised his own gun, settling it on Angeal.

Bone village was nestled in a forest, just a ways from the sea and next to a large snowy mountain. It was slightly chilly, a drop or two colder then Gongaga's jungle. Cid landed the plane on the beach and the group trudged through the woods, coming to the site quickly.

Seemed some dig was going on. A giant fossil head was being dug up. Its impressive teeth were gleaming with sharp eye structure. Nanaki tilted his head at it and looked up to see Yuffie was looking between him and then the fossil with a weird look on her face. A few workers, brushing dirt from the bones, looked at them strangely before going back to work.

Sephiroth looked up at the bone structure used as a house; it looked like a rib cage. With a raise of an eyebrow he followed Cid up to the man sitting just outside the ribcage house. The man was wearing a green uniform, unlike all the other workers who wore red and had a brown hat on his head; it was pulled down almost over his eyes and was leaning over a chart on a table. He looked up when Cid coughed.

"What can I do for you all?" he asked, blinking when Vincent appeared behind Cid and looked at Barret, Nanaki and Yuffie standing by the bones. Zack was eyeing the forest, Cait sith standing with the boy.

"We're trying to get to the sleeping forest" Cid said "need directions."

The man blinked and chuckled, pointing off through the woods at the top of the dig site.

"It's up that way but," the others looked at him. "You're going to need a lunar harp to get though" he motioned to the site.

"Why?" Cid asked, putting one hand on his hip. The man looked at them strangely before shuffling under some of the papers on his table. He pulled a map out from near the bottom and placed it in front of Cid, Sephiroth leaning over the blonde. "It's known as the sleeping forest for a reason, the harp wakes it up." He pulled a book over and placed it on top of the map. "Legend says the first people born on the planet were gifted with a serious of harps from the goddess who allowed them to pass through the forest so they could build their city. Some call it the forest of the Ancients as the legend refers to the Cetra living within." He pointed to the stop on the map where the forest took over most of the area he was pointing at.

"Have you ever gone looking for the city?" The man shook his head with a snort.

"Didn't believe in the legend till about a day ago, more interested in the bones here" he motioned to the skull being dug up "…found a harp for someone. There are more harps somewhere around here, we could dig it up if you'd like."

Sephiroth nodded in thanks to him. The man waved his hand to one of the workers and a man came up to them.

"Get a couple of men in the area around the woods, we're looking for a lunar harp" he said and the man looked confused.

"Again?" this caught the others attention.

"What do you mean, again?" Vincent demanded and the worker turned to him startled.

"We dug one up for a pretty girl in pink that came through here yesterday." he looked at his boss who nodded.

"We did," the lead digger said rubbing his face then seemed to remember something. "Someone else came through right after her." He looked at Sephiroth, narrowing his eyes in a scrutinizing way. "Looked a lot like you actually?"

Sephiroth's eyes widened and his eyes swung to Zack who was now cursing, having come close enough to hear the conversation.

"Thanks" Cid said quickly "let us know when you find the lunar harp" the man nodded and Cid walked back to the sights edge.

Zack was pacing back and forth when they got away from the other workers. He grabbed at his hair every now and then, muttering to himself.

"Zack" Sephiroth said and blue eyes looked at him. "Calm down." he ordered.

"Calm down!" Zack shouted "Calm down, Loki knows Aerith is here and is following her…" he rubbed his hair aggravated and Sephiroth sighed.

"Shouting isn't going to help anyone. Sit tight and wait for them to find the lunar harp." Zack snorted and plopped onto a rock.

"Fine" he growled and crossed his arms. "At least the others are having a better time than we are."

"How do you figure" Cid said, blowing smoke out as he spoke. Zack looked away and said.

"They're sitting back in Gongaga bored out of their minds." The others chuckled at this.

Sephiroth looked at Vincent, staring at the bone village intently. He sighed and stood from his rock and moved to stand next to the man in red, who was equally as tall as he was. Red eyes turned to him but otherwise Vincent didn't move.

"Can we talk?" Sephiroth asked and Vincent turned to him and nodded.

"About what?" his deep voice spoke barely over his oversized collar.

Sephiroth looked at him then at the others standing near them and Vincent nodded, and turned and led Sephiroth to a couple of trees away from the others. The man leaned against a tree and turned to the former general.

"Where do I start" he muttered and Sephiroth crossed his arms.

"I find…the beginning…is as good a place as any."

Genesis watched the two SOLDIERs drag the screaming Shelk passed the fountain, towards the apple factory down the valley. His eyes swept to where five SOLDIERs were leading a snarling and growling Kisala away, back to the entrance. How they hadn't seen any helicopters was beyond him. He turned his attention back to Hollander who had walked back to Angeal's house.

"With pleasure" The boy who had shot Zack said and the clicking of guns filled his ears.

"Angeal" he whispered, as he scanned the guns aimed at them. Was this how Zack felt when he was on the run?

Angeal made a noise signifying he had heard his brother. Alexander glared at them but said.

"Any last words scum." Nora was clutching Angeal's hand, glaring at the guns aimed at her. Angeal was glancing at the smirking Genesis.

"My friends" Genesis said and Angeal turned to him confused. Why would he quote loveless now? "Do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I?" Angeal gripped Nora's hand tighter in understanding.

"Nora" he whispered and the girl looked at him. "Hold on to me." She looked at him confused but nodded. She reached up and wrapped her hands around his neck, locking her fingers with her elbows.

"All that awaits you is a somber morrow" Genesis continued "no matter where the winds may blow" both Angeal's and Genesis wings burst from their back, black and white feathers mixing in the air and floating to the dirt.

Alex, plus the others took a step back in shock. Alex shook his head and yelled

"FIRE!"

Angeal wrapped an arm around Nora and the two pushed from the ground, flying and vanishing high in the air.

* * *

Got to love cliff hangers I know I do. Not. now go and review see if you can guess what secrets are going on in Banora.


	61. P2 FF7: Chapter Forty

Here is the next chapter, I'm glad you all liked it and hope you like this one as well.

Don't own FF7 just Loki, Shelk, Kisala and Nora.

* * *

**Part two**

**Chapter forty **

Shelk struggled as the two SOLDIERS led her away from the others. They were going up so she assumed they were climbing a hill. The land evened out as she pulled on her arms, trying to get out of the soldiers grasps. Suddenly they stopped and she frowned as they knocked on something that sounded like metal. There was the sound of something being rolled, it sounded like a door, but large and heavy. When the sound stopped they began walking again and her boots heel met wood, they had taken her to a building.

She could hear murming inside, whispers from a bunch of people together, were these the town's people? Suddenly rapid gun fire rang out in the distance and she froze as the whispering stopped.

"No" Shelk whispered as the gun shots continued for five more agonizing seconds before it stopped all together.

"Looks like no one's coming to your rescue" one soldier whispered in her ear as he pushed her forward. She stumbled and landed in someone's arms.

"You can't treat us like this" the one who caught her shouted. The soldiers laughed behind her before the large door rolled shut with a bang.

Shelk sat up shakily as she thought about the guns shots a moment ago; she would never forget that sound, the sound of rapid gun fire. Her lip trembled as she remembers Zacks supposed death.

"Are you alright miss" someone said near her, "what was that sound?"

There was a murmur in the crowd. She turned to the person who had spoken.

"That was gun fire…Genesis" she held her face in her hand, trying to hide her tears. The crowed murmured again.

"Genesis, the land lords Genesis?" a woman said and she nodded. "He's in Soldier, did Angeal come back too." Again Shelk nodded and the woman's voice took a sad tone. "Oh poor misses Hewley."

Shelk nodded, thinking of the dead woman left in her house, had she known her son was alive this whole time or had Angeal not come home when they first left Midgar. He had said he went to Rocket town…did he not keep in touch with his mother?

"Where…" Shelk started, rubbing her face dry of tears. "Where are Genesis's parents?"

No one answered her and she frowned.

"What are you to Genesis?" Another woman asked, her tone suspicious, and she smiled a bit.

"I'm his girlfriend" she looked to where she assumed the door was. "I hope he's alright" she muttered the last part.

The town's people looked at one another. The woman who had asked the questioned placed a hand on the girls arm.

"They killed the Rhapsodos when they first came to the town." Shelk stared in her direction, shocked. "Mr. Rhapsodos had ordered the SOLDIERS to get out of Banora; that Genesis and Angeal weren't there. The lead SOLDIER shot him and his wife."

"Oh Genesis" Shelk said, holding her hands together in a prayer.

The door opened again and Shelk turned to the voices. There were footsteps as the guards talked to each other.

"Keep a look out in the sky men" a voice ordered "the others got away" she gasped in happiness and smiled. There were more footsteps and the door closed again and she turned to the woman.

"Genesis is alright, so is Angeal and Nora." she whispered and a happy murmur went through the crowd.

"Who is Nora?" Someone to her right asked and Shelk smiled.

"She's Angeal's…"Shelk paused before saying "Girlfriend I guess."

Another murmur went through the crowned and an older woman clapped her hands together.

"Oh Miss Hewely would be so happy, I hope she is alright." Shelk bit her lip and shook her head.

"Miss Hewely is dead" there was a gasped. "That's how we got caught, we came to see her and found her in her home." She shook her head at the memory and said "Is the guards inside or out?" she asked.

"One use to be in here, he just went outside." A man asked confused "you were watching them, didn't you see?"

She frowned and reached up to remove her glasses. Placing the glasses in her pocket she whispered

"No, I am blind" the town's people stared at her blank eyes in shock. "Please do not let this upset you, I am going to help you get out of here." she knew they were looking at her skeptically. "Where are we?"

"In the factory" a man said next to her. She nodded

"I need the workers to come here and explain the layout to me; where the windows and exits are." She listened as there were shuffling around. The movement was slow and unsure, but they were still moving. "How many workers are here?"

"A good half of the village ma'am" someone said to her right, he paused then gave her an estimated number.

"Woman and children please get in the dead center; we're going to make a circle around them. None factory workers make a barrier around them." There were more shuffling, this time much faster. "Find something to defend your-self with."

The factory workers stood with her, a few of them pointing things out to her, describing the building layout.

"Is there an exit they may not know about" she asked and there was a pause.

"There is an emergency exit in the back room, behind some boxes and a window, but other than that the way you came in is the way you leave."

"Alright" she reached into her pocket and pulled out a walking stick, making it lengthen. "They didn't take this from me because they didn't know it was there." She swung it sideways "I happen to know it can leave some nasty bruises."

"No offence ma'am" a man asked to her left and she tilted her head "why are you helping us?"

"Well" Shelk said smiling "this is Genesis's home, it's important to him, what kind of person would I be if I didn't help protect what's important to the man I love." She grinned.

The men nodded. The others stared at the girl who was their land lord's son's girlfriend. She was different then a lot of people who had come through the town.

"Alright" Shelk whispered, "Let's get started, we're going to have to use hand signals to move, one of you will have to stay with me." She waved a hand in front of her face, "for obvious reasons."

After explaining the plan, she had a few workers move besides the main doors, and the entrance to the room they would go through. They were to watch to see if any SOLDIERs would come to check on them. Shelk figured if they were quiet enough, the group wouldn't be checked on.

Shelk walked, the man with her gripping her shoulder, following the other men to the emergency exit. Once it was clear and any alarms disabled she spoke to her escorts.

"We're going to get the others in the room to come here and leave four at a time. They must move quickly and quietly. Where can we go once we leave?"

"The Banora fields are a good place for cover" someone said to her and she nodded.

"Alright, let's get going."

The men nodded and signaled to the others in the main room. The factory workers motioned to the field workers who began getting the others out in fours. Mothers holding children close ran as quietly as they could to the exit where they were ordered to go to the Banora fields and hide. Then the process began again.

Once everyone was out they stacked the boxes back up and closed the secret door behind them resetting the alarm. Shelk nodded to the workers who led her to the fields. Here the field workers took charge to lead them to a thick area of the trees where they could hide, but also keep an eye out for SOLDIERs.

Shelk bit her lip as they ran towards the fields, tilting her head up at the sky.

"Genesis," she whispered as a gust of wind blew by, blowing her braid and bangs. "I've got your people, now where are you?"

The three SOLDIERS standing outside the doors to the factory shared a look. They normally could hear whispering or shuffling around of the people inside; a sound easily ignored. But right now it was silent, and had been for the last twenty minutes. One nodded to the door with his head and the two others went to it, pushing the button so it slid open.

Once the iron doors were open and light filled the room the Soldiers stared at the empty factory in shock.

"Alert" One of them shouted into his mikes, "The town's people have escaped." He then took off into the factory to see where they could have disappeared to.

"_Where could they have gone" _there leader spoke bitterly in their ears and they winced. Alexander Rydal was dangerous when crossed.

"We're not sure sir" he spoke back slowly, looking over the back room. He spotted some boxes and walked over to it; he frowned and moved the boxes away. Behind them stood a door, an alarm box next to it, the red light blinking. "But I think I might have an idea"

"_Then get after them you buffoon" _Alex screamed_ "we don't need them meeting up with the ShinRa science rejects."_

The main soldier motioned to the others who went over and pulled open the door, an alarm suddenly went off around them. Red lights began to flash and a loud siren echoed through the building and out into the fields. The soldier cursed and the three made after the escaped towns men.

Shelk looked up when she heard the siren go off in the distance, scared murmuring going off around her. She turned her head to face the direction they had left before turning to the people she was helping.

"Alright, we've just been caught" she told the people around her "but you have the field advantage, you know this place, they do not. Does this field lead to the front of the town?"

"Yes" someone said and she nodded.

"Good, we need to get there; it gives us a chance to escape." Someone gripped her hand and began to pull her along, feet moving quickly around her. She looked up at the sky and prayed.

"Let them be alright" she whispered.

* * *

The sun was low in the sky by now, almost sunset and the diggers were still looking for the harp, Cid and the others watching them with great scrutiny. Zack's foot was bouncing up and down as he resisted the urge to pace.

Sephiroth and Vincent still stood off to the side of the others, sitting at the edge of the trees. They were watching the others pace around before Sephiroth turned to Vincent to hear his story.

"You mother was a ShinRa scientist, one most don't know about today" Vincent started, his eyes gaining a faraway look. Sephiroth watched him in interest. "She was working with Professor Hojo when I was assigned to watch them."

Long shadows were cast on the ground, looking like a quilt of black made by the bones and the trees in the surrounding area. Vincent looked like the vampire Yuffie sometimes accused him of being, standing in the trees shadows, arms crossed and eyes hidden behind his hair and collar. Sephiroth watched the tall man with great interest as he finally got the truth out of someone.

"I was a Turk, or as it was called then…" he paused as if he had forgotten and Sephiroth muttered

"Department of Administrative Research, it was changed to Turks when I first became SOLDIER, around the time AVALANCHE was a terrorist group and control fell to a young Rufus and Vled, later Tseng." Sephiroth glanced at Barret who was leaning on a rock, messing with arm and muttering to himself; Cait sith avoiding him. Yuffie was scanning the bones but didn't stray far as Cid was shouting at her when she moved past his sight.

"Yes, well we became friends, she was intelligent and beautiful and I liked her company." The man was lost in his thoughts. "We became… involved, until I discovered herself guilt. She believed herself responsible for her previous mentor, my fathers, death and when I tried to consul her she ran…to Hojo for comfort."

Here Vincent stopped, as if saying that last statement out loud was physically painful. Sephiroth didn't blame him; his mother must have been horribly upset to seek comfort…in Hojo. He shuttered but kept it hidden.

"She…marred Hojo" Vincent said suddenly causing Sephiroth to stumble in his steps. He stared at the ancient man in shock.

"So…Hojo is my father." He muttered but jumped in surprise at Vincent's sharp response. The man in red had leapt from his tree and stood glaring at Sephiroth as if he had just said something blasphemic.

"No!" Vincent tried to rake in his anger "No, Lucrecia was...already…pregnant with you when she married Hojo. She didn't show well and Hojo knew it wasn't his…but no one said anything…until Hojo made his threat."

Sephiroth leaned back on his own tree as Vincent remained still, his hands lax at his side. If Lucrecia was already pregnant when she married Hojo…then who was his father? He looked up at the hidden face of Vincent. Green eyes narrowing in thought.

Vincent, unaware of the man's scrutiny, continued.

"Hojo told Lucrecia that if she wanted the life of her child…you to remain safe, she would agree to inject it with the cells of the ancient. Professor Gast came, without Kisala that time." Vincent chuckled at the image of the loud child in his head and Sephiroth smirked. "Lucrecia agreed; at least to keep you safe and you were injected with Ancient cells…"

"Which turned out not to be an Ancient at all" said Sephiroth, chuckling darkly.

"Yes, but that was not the worst of it" Vincent said turning to face the distant sea. The water glowed blue but the edges were orange as the sun sunk to rest. "She soon began getting Visions. She never told me what they were, but they were painful and reduced her to her knees. You were going to be born soon and I confronted Hojo."

Vincent stopped here and Sephiroth was silent, looking over at the tall man; waiting for the continuation of the story. Vincent looked at him for a long moment; the other sounds seemed to vanish as they stared.

"I… do not remember what happened after that." Vincent suddenly said and the world came rushing back.

"Nothing?" whispered Sephiroth and Vincent closed his eyes.

"Just bits and pieces, seen through foggy eyes and water, shadows over faces…and Lucrecia…once; She then was gone and I do not know what became of your mother. I assumed Hojo had disappeared with the child, you, until you awoke me from my sleep."

Sephiroth nodded, feeling like his knees had turned into Jell-O. He wanted to slink to the floor in shock.

"Hojo took me away to ShinRa" Sephiroth said, actually sinking to the floor, he was so over whelmed. His back slid down the trunk and he sat amongst the roots.

"I suppose" Vincent turned to Sephiroth and looked down at the man. Sephiroth looked up at Vincent's red eyes and there was a pause before Vincent said. "I remember one thing very clearly. Lucrecia yelling at Hojo, demanding you back, demanding he give you back to her. I passed out after that, but I assumed you were taken from her before she could get to know you."

Sephiroth nodded, still sitting on the ground under the tree, Vincent towering over him.

"Thank you" Sephiroth said looking at his hands resting in his lap, "for telling me the truth, no one ever answered my questions, as a child or adult and eventually I just stopped asking."

Vincent nodded and looked up at Zack and the others; they were standing now, talking with the man in charge of the dig. Cid was smoking again and Zack was yelling excitedly. Vincent moved to walk to them when Sephiroth's voice stopped him. He turned to look at his son.

Sephiroth was climbing to his feet, one gloved hand on the tree to steady himself. Once he was straight, Sephiroth stared right at Vincent who had turned to face him fully. Vincent stood in the fading suns light and Sephiroth was bathed in shadows, his green eyes standing out in the darkness like lanterns.

"Are you my father?" Sephiroth asked after a pause.

The two stood in silence, Sephiroth waiting for his answer and Vincent trying to answer. He opened his mouth when Cid walked up, his cigarette hanging from his lips.

"Come on ya two, they just found the harp, let's get back to the fucked up plane and fetch the others." Vincent looked one last time at his son before turning and followed Cid, Sephiroth stayed behind him, still waiting for his answer.

Sephiroth sighed and followed, meeting with Zack, his mind and heart heavy with information he now bore.

The group made their way back down to the beach, Zack holding the harp, Yuffie admiring it from his side. It was small, easily fitting in Zacks hands. The strings were spider web thin and its base was gold, on the straight half of the harp was the torso and head of a woman with long hair and armor. Zack assumed it was supposed to represent the goddess. She had a spear in one hand and a shield in another.

Vincent staid in the back of the line with Barret and Nanaki, keeping an eye on his son; his heart felt even heavier than normal. He felt bad for not answering his son's question, though he figured silence was just as good as words, sometimes. Sephiroth disserved to know what had been denied him, even if the father felt soul responsible for the pain that had befallen said child.

He clenched his fists and vowed if the opportunity arose once more, he would answer Sephiroth's question, no matter how painful it was to his already broken heart.

* * *

Vincent really needs to learn to answer a question faster.


	62. P2 FF7: Chapter Forty One

Don't own FF7 just Loki, Shelk, Kisala and Nora.

* * *

**Part two**

**Chapter forty-one**

Kisala growled at the SOLDIERs escorting her back to the helicopter, she had heard the shots go off when they passed Genesis's former house and she felt tears enter her eyes. The soldiers, who had been tense and all trying to drag her struggling form off, blinked when she momentarily went limp.

Kisala felt her heart break, for Zack's lose, for Shelk's, for the loss of Sephiroth's friends. She had gotten along with Angeal just fine, he was a mother hen. And Nora was a lot like her, she respected the brash woman and Genesis…sure Genesis and her didn't get a long all that well.

She love to pick on him, tease him and his reactions were always were worth it. But Shelk loved him, and she didn't want him to die.

One of the men nudged her chin with the barrel of his gun, lifting it slightly, reveling her tears. She growled low in her throat.

"She's crying?" the man said confused, then looked back to the town. "Must because her friends are dead now." The others chuckled. "No one to come save her"

"Watch it" she snarled, her eyes growing sharp and glowing gold around the edges.

"Stop tormenting the specimen," another man said "Hojo says we need her alive and sane, you pushing her to her breaking point won't help his research."

Kisala's eyes snapped to the man and growled; he raised his gun higher at her and the others grips tightened. Suddenly the lead soldier winced and touched his ear.

"What do you mean they escaped?" Kisala looked at him, hope bubbling in her heart. "They flew off, how the hell did they fly? Never mind just find them." The man snapped.

Kisala grinned and bucked her back, trying to get out of her captors grip once more. The leader glanced at her and sighed.

"Here we go again" he muttered then began shouting orders as they made their way under the twisting trail of Banora whites; Kisala fighting all the way.

A few moments after they entered the trail, the leader spoke again into the mike.

"Alexander sir?" he questioned and Kisala turned her head to him. "Yes sir, we'll keep a look out for the towns people, no sir, we will not harm the Anthis woman. Yes sir." He let go of the mike. "Damn little punk," he muttered and looked back at the smiling Kisala. "What are you smiling about?" he asked.

Kisala's heart soared, not only was Genesis, Angeal and Nora alive, but Shelk had escaped with the towns peoples. She eyed the leader of the little unit, her sword in his belt. She growled; all she needed was to escape herself and find the others. She snarled and ripped herself free from the tired SOLDIERs and lunged for the captain.

The captain looked up just in time to see Kisala lunge, he lifted his gun and prepared to fire.

* * *

Cid almost sighed in happiness when he landed on the beach down the trail from Gongaga town, almost being the key word. Sure he was off the plane but he still had to go and deal with Cloud. Sephiroth was sitting in the passenger's seat of the plane, his knees tucked up so he could fit in the small space. The man looked both equally annoyed and frustrated and maybe just a little upset. Cid sighed and reached for the radio Nora helped him install and flipped on the head set covering his ears.

"Hello, anyone there, hello?" he called to the mike, his voice impatient. There was nothing but static and Cid tapped the dash board annoyed before fiddling with the dial, after a few turns Tifa's voice came in.

"_Cid, is that you?" _she asked

"Yeah" Cid said, leaning in his chair "it is, who else would it fucking be?"

"_Just asking"_ Tifa said, one hand holding the headphone closer to her ear. She rolled her eyes at the older man and spoke again. "_What happen, did you find Aerith?"_

Cid sighed and cracked the knuckles on his right hand and spoke again.

"No, turns out we need some fucking harp to get through fucking forest. The thing is with Zack, Sephiroth and me came to fetch ya'll"

Tifa bit her lip and looked around the shaded room, a lantern was on the table next to her, Cloud was still in the other room and the others had yet to return from where ever they went.

"_Nora and the others haven't come back yet" _she said after a moment.

Cid stared at the radio for a long time, Sephiroth's shifted eyes swinging to him confused by his shocked face..

"What-do-you-mean-they-haven't-come-back-yet?" Cid said slowly, trying to reign in his anger and failing. Sephiroth glared at him for his vague words.

"_Nora took them somewhere. Asked if her truck was still by her house then took off with the others, they haven't come back yet." _

Cid finally let out a string of curses he had been holding then kicked the metal wall on his right.

"Alright, Sephiroth I and are on our way up, we'll figure it out when we get up there" he ripped the headphones off and tossed them on the dash before following Sephiroth out of the plane.

"Nora took Kisala, Shelk, Genesis and Angeal somewhere" He told the general, "They haven't come back yet and Nora didn't say where they were going."

Sephiroth was tense and silent, which made Cid nervous. He took a chance to look up at Sephiroth's face saw hard green eyes. He edged away and shoved is hands in his pockets, cursing under his breath.

Cloud had been attempting to sleep when he heard a door bang open and a light glowed brighter under the door. He stared at the wood as he listens to the shouts. He could pick out Cid's cursing and Tifa's quick words. He also could hear Zacks parents talking softly but worriedly. He couldn't hear anyone else and that worried him, he stood from the bed and moved across the floor quietly.

Cloud leaned on door, pressing his ear to it to listen.

Tifa jumped when the door banged open, courtesy of the silent Sephiroth. Her mind quickly flashed back to the reactor in Nibelheim and she whimpered under her breath. Mr. and Ms Fair, who were asleep, jumped up in shock.

Sephiroth said nothing, just moved to stand in the shadows cast by the lantern Tifa was using. Cid followed at a much more relaxed pace but still seemed agitated.

"Is everything ok?" Ms Fair asked

"No, it's not fucking alright" Cid said, his voice rising, eying Sephiroth standing in the shadows. All he could see of the tall man was his feet, crossed at the ankles as he leaned against the wall, and bright green eyes boring into him. "Where did Nora take them?"

"We're not sure" Mr. Fair stepped in, "she asked about her old Truck. She took her pack with her so she may have gone and gotten supplies. We don't have much to spare in town." He explained.

Cid cursed again and sat on the chair, lighting a cigarette and rubbing his chin.

"Tifa, she just handed you the radio."

The black hair martial artist nodded and said

"Yes, she explained how to use it, told me to listen in for you and keep an eye on…" she looked at the still closed door. "Keep an eye on Cloud." She whispered.

They sat in silence for a moment, thinking when Sephiroth spoke suddenly; his voice seeming to come from nowhere.

"Where is the nearest Town?" he asked

"Banora" Mr. Fair said and Sephiroth stepped forward into the light.

"Why, is it that where they went?" Cid asked, looking at the tall man, who was staring at the door Cloud hid behind, listening.

"Yes" he said slowly "Angeal and Genesis are from there." His eyes flashed to Tifa. "When did they leave?"

"Just a bit after you did"

Sephiroth nodded, that would be about mid-day, it was now almost dark, the last rays of the sun deep in the horizon.

"We should go after them." Everyone in the rooms' heads flashed to the door to Clouds borrowed room. The blonde was standing at the door way, his sword stuck to his back. He was leaning against the door jam.

Sephiroth and Cloud stared at one another as Tifa turned to her childhood friend.

"Cloud you're alright" Tifa said and Cloud nodded.

"Mostly" he told her then turned back to Sephiroth who hadn't stopped staring at him. "Did you find Aerith?"

"No" Cid said, taking a drag from his cigarette "we've got a harp that can get us through that Fucking forest, but we've got bad news." Blues eyes turned to him and he sighed "Loki arrived shortly after Aerith did."

Clouds fist clenched and he turned away.

"Then we should hurry and find the others." He said, turning back to Sephiroth and blinked. Sephiroth was still staring at him and he could see something in the man's eyes. Something was bothering him.

"Sephiroth?" he asked and the silver haired man's fists clenched at his sides.

"We wouldn't have had to look for anyone…we wouldn't have had to split…if it wasn't for you" Sephiroth said, his voice raspy as he tried to hold something back.

Cloud leaned his head back from the man's verbal attack. Cid looked at Tifa before glancing back and forth between the two. Tension was heavy in the air as Cloud and Sephiroth stared at one another.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Cloud asked slowly, so not to start a fight in the Fairs home, for he was sure it would destroy the small building.

"You had to hand over the Black Materia; you had to spiral in some sort of depression. I know we told you that this wasn't you fault but it is; we would have already been far ahead of Loki if it wasn't for you." Cloud walked forward and Cid stood, preparing to intervene if needed, his spear gripped tightly in his hand.

Cloud came to stand beside Sephiroth and the two stared at one another, the silence thick in the room. Then Cloud closed his eyes with a sigh and walked past Sephiroth and out the door.

"Cloud" Sephiroth said, remorse in his voice as he whirled around on his heel, watching the blonde slump out the door into the darkness.

"Great job, we just got him to feel better, and you go and ruin it" Tifa shouted and followed Cloud into the darkness.

"Are you ok?" Cid asked, coming to stand by him.

"I don't know" Sephiroth said, looking at Zacks parents before turning away.

"Saw you and Vincent talking earlier, everything ok." Cid pressed.

Sephiroth looked at him before sighing; he moved over and picked up Cloud, Tifa's and Kisala's packs. Shelk's and Genesis's packs remained by the door.

"Take that as a no" Cid rubbed his head. Watching the tall man leave and turned to the parents.

"That boy sure has a lot on his mind" Mr. Fair came to stand next to Cid. Cid snorted.

"Don't we all" he shook his head, speaking out of the side of the mouth, trying to hold onto his cigarette. "Thanks for the place to stay and all, guess we be on our way now, night" he picked up the other packs but stopped. "Is there is a truck we could borrow?"

"There's a man who owns a truck, right across, he let you borrow it" Mr. Fair said. Cid nodded and followed the others, closing the door behind him.

Tifa caught up with Cloud quickly. The boy was walking rather fast to the exit, the sun almost gone now. She could feel Sephiroth a distance behind her and Cid's voice was heading in another direction.

"Cloud" she called out, the blue eyes looked at her. The boy stopped and waited till she caught up. "Are you alright?"

Cloud sighed deeply and looked at the jungle, a foreboding darkness within their depths. The tangled vines in the dark trees made faces and hands and he looked away from them to Tifa. His mako eyes could make her out in the darkness, staring at him with worried filled eyes. His heart ached that he had caused her worry once more; he had already caused enough for both of their lifetimes.

"I'm going to take your silence as a no?" Tifa said, fiddling with her expander strap before looking at him again. Her exposed skin felt cold as the sun left the sky.

"No, just all this has been my fault" he whispered and she shook her head. Tifa raised her hand touched his arm, he glanced at her.

"This is not your fault and don't let Sephiroth let you think otherwise." He turned from her and she sighed. "Listen Cloud." She moved to stand in front of him and placed both hands on his shoulders. "Sure maybe a lot of things are your fault, maybe something couldn't be prevented and that's ok."

Cloud looked down at her, her words entering his ears as his brain tried to grasp what she was saying. Tifa, seeing him pay attention to her, shook him lightly.

"However, Kisala leaving with Nora and them not coming back is not your fault. They chose to go, they left and now something must be wrong. Sephiroth just cares for Kisala and is lashing out at the nearest person."

"Which I am greatly sorry for…Cloud" a deep voice said and they whirled around to see Sephiroth standing in the darkness, his eyes standing out like candles in the night.

Tifa let go of Clouds shoulders with a blush and stepped back. Cloud turned and looks at Sephiroth coldly.

"Where's Cid?" Tifa asked, getting herself back under control.

"Commandeering a truck" he looked to the houses but Tifa couldn't make sense of the shadows that were there. She looked at Cloud and noticed his eyes glowed much like Sephiroth's were and she figured it was a SOLDIER thing.

Suddenly the area was flooded with two lights moving their way, evenly spaced and pulled up alongside Sephiroth. Tifa raised her hand to block the light when Cid's familiar voice spoke over the hum of an engine.

"I hope you know where the fuck you're going Sephiroth." Cid said, leaning out the window of the driver's side door, looking at the half aluminates Soldier

"Yes" Sephiroth said, looking at Cloud before moving to the passenger's seat. Cloud looked at Tifa, taking her hand and moved to the trucks bed.

Cid sighed and moved the gears, pulling the truck out of the little town and down the trail. The ride was bumpy and Tifa found herself clinging to Cloud on more than one occasion. Cid could be heard cursing from the front seat.

Cloud looked down at Tifa clinging to his bicep as they bounced along down the road and out the jungle. He looked down at her before looking out the darkened landscape. The stars were out and shining brightly out here. He smiled, it reminded him of Nibelheim. He looked back down at Tifa and placed a hand on her hand, still holding his arm, even though the road was now smooth.

* * *

Little Tifa and Cloud moment there just because the two need some love. anyway sorry about the lines in the middle of the document. I'm trying to separate scenes but document editor won't let me space in the middle of the document so i'm experimenting.


	63. P2 FF7: Chapter Forty Two

Sorry this chapter is so late I had company over and by the time I could get around to editing and stuff it was midnight so it's a bit late.

Don't own FF7 just Loki Kisala Shelk and Nora

* * *

**Part two**

**Chapter forty-two**

Shelk frowned while gripping the unnamed man's hand, pulling her along in the dark. She knew the sun had long since set now and there advantage had just dwindled. They may know the land but it was dark and the town people had nothing to defend themselves with. Plus the soldiers had flash lights and guns…not a good combination for them.

The stars showed brightly over head, a crescent moon being the only light in the sky. The Banora fields proved cover but created long shadows that frightened the town's men. Some were jumping at the slightest noise. Shelk couldn't see anything but knew the fields were large, with many hiding places and many twists for one who didn't know where they were going to get lost; Someone like SOLDIERS.

She could hear some mothers whispering softly to their children, who were crying. Her heart broke a bit; she loved children, even if she could never have them. She had always liked it when Parents brought their children into work or when she would walk around and find herself at the ShinRa daycare, a place where parents who bring their children to young to go to school.

Children were innocent and didn't see the world the way adults did, they saw good in everything and anyone and there was no limit to what a child could accomplish. She shook her head to get away from such thoughts and focused on walking.

Suddenly a twig snapped and they went silent. There were small squeaks from one and shuffling from others. Shelk moved her walking stick in front of her like her staff and held it tight.

"If it's a SOLDIER, get as many as you can out of here" she whispered, taking a step forward. A twig snapped again and then a bushed rustled as she recognized a fighting stance. She recognized the shift in weight. She gritted her teeth and focused on the sound, it was coming right in front of her on the other path, and she held her walking stick and jumped forward with a yell, just as someone else jumped forward with a yell.

Genesis walked through the Banora fields angrily. Angeal, Nora and himself had landed here after flying away. The whole purpose was to land in the fields and makes their way where the factory was. However, they had run into foot SOLDIERS who needed to be dealt with, then an alarm went off near the factory; driving them deeper into the fields.

* * *

"We're lost" Nora said and Genesis growled at Nora, he hadn't gone this deep in the fields before and he hadn't been here since he was 15. Also everything looked different at night.

Angeal placed a hand on Nora's shoulder, noticing his old friend's anger. They hadn't spoke of their discovery to either one of each other, and he could see the hurt and anger building with in the red elite. Angeal went to say something when Nora held up her hand for silence.

"Listen" she whispered and pointed to the path up ahead, blocked by trees and bushes. She couldn't see the white bark of the Banora white well but by the way Angeal and Genesis's eyes were glowing; they could see pretty damn well.

"What?" Angeal asked, looking where she was pointing, and then stopped when he heard it.

Voices whispering softly to one another, moving quietly just on the other path.

"SOLDIERS?" Angeal asked and he looked at Genesis, who in his foul mood, pulled his rapier out and moved forward, stepping on a stick in the process.

Angeal narrowed his eyes and hissed at his friend.

"Wait Genesis" but the man moved forward, stepping on another stick and tousling the bushes.

Nora and Angeal shared a look before drawing their own weapons. Angeal poised his sword while Nora pulled loosely on her bow string. Genesis, his blue eyes hard, charged through the brush. His Rapier was raised as he jumped to the other path, a cry ringing from his lips.

Genesis blinked as the cry died and he tripped over his own feet to stop his momentum, his rapier barley missing the blind woman who swung her cane at him, clipping his elbow.

He clutched his funny bone as Shelk moved and went to hit him again, it caught his side and he grunted. Angeal and Nora had followed him through the brush and were laughing silently.

"Shelk, it's me, stop Shelk" he called out catching the cane as it swung at him again.

Shelk stopped when Genesis voice echoed in her ear. He had scared her when he had come charging through the brush and she had gotten him in the elbow. Genesis sat up as Shelk let go over her cane. He placed the white and red stick on the ground and looked up just in time to catch her as she hugged him.

The town's people watched surprised as the blind woman cried into Genesis's shoulder, who looked equally surprised. They looked over to Angeal as he moved to greet them. Some blond woman followed him, a set of bow and arrows drawn, scanning the area.

Genesis wrapped his arms around Shelk as she cried, muttering something about gun fire and the rest he couldn't make out.

Genesis pets her hair down as he whispered in her ear, watching the towns people mutter around each other. He had them stand and turned to the others as Angeal checked over the towns people.

"Is everyone ok?" he asked, while some of the children gathered around Angeal excitedly. They had always liked him. One of the older women of the village stepped forward.

"Yes, Shelk helped us escape." He nodded to the woman who spoke, "how are you?"

Genesis sighed and scanned the crowd, a frown taking over his face.

"I am doing well enough, where are my parents" the towns people glanced at each other and Shelk tensed up in his arms. He looked down at her before an older woman came to stand in front of him.

"I am so sorry honey" she smiled sadly at him. "The SOLDIERS killed your parents when they first got here." She looked over at Angeal "We just heard about your mother, I am so sorry."

But Angeal was looking at Genesis in shock while Genesis's arms dropped to his side. His own face looking shocked. Shelk felt him move away from her and she stared at his direction, she frowned when he reached out and clutched her hand like a life line.

Angeal stared at Genesis as he dropped to his knees, still clutching Shelk's hand. His head was bowed and his body was still. He could see a tear slip down his face and he sighed. Even if they weren't his real parents and he took ever opportune moment to spite them, Genesis had loved his adopted parents even if their… relationship was a bit strained when he joined SOLDIER.

"Genesis" he walked over when a shutter went down Genesis's body. He paused in front of his friend and looked back at the villagers who were clustered together watching the child they once knew sob silently.

"We should get moving" Nora said softly, coming to stand by Angeal side. "We can't afford to stay in a place to long."

Angeal would have answered if a flash light hadn't blinded him. He raised his hand to block the intruding shine.

"Escaped villagers and captives located" someone shouted and he cursed, pulling his sword off his back.

Nora pulled her arrows tightly while they moved to stand in front of the villagers. Shelk was pulling on Genesis's hand as about 10 SOLDERS flooded the area. Their guns were raised at them, while flash lights scanned over the area.

Genesis got to his feet slowly, some of the guns following him while the SOLDIERS yelled. Angeal caught sight of one of his eyes between his bangs.

"Everyone gets back" he ordered, reaching forward pulling Shelk to him. The woman looked at him confused while he ushered the civilians back. The children were pulled to their parents while the men stood in front of the women, Angeal and Nora in front of them. Genesis turned on his heel to face the SOLDIERS, their guns following him.

"Put the sword down or we will be forced to shoot" one said and Genesis raised his sword. A few SOLDIERS fired and a few screamed, Shelk being one of them. She fought against Angeal's grip but it remained strong.

The bullets traveled from the guns towards Genesis, who kept his head down and face hidden. He raised his sword higher and when the bullets reached him he rotated the blade, blocking each bullet and sent them flying back at the soldiers. Some went down clutching where they were struck, the others began firing rapidly.

Genesis's sword glowed bright red as golden ruins appeared and he ran a hand along the blade. Fire followed his hands path then shot towards the soldiers who dropped their guns when the fire caught them and their hands. They looked up just in time to see Genesis rushing at them, his eyes full of furry.

Parents shoved their children's faces into their body and covered their ears when the SOLDIERS began to scream. Nora's mouth dropped open in horror while Angeal winced. Shelk clutched Angeal's hand around her waist, listening to the men scream.

Suddenly the screaming vanished and Genesis rose from a crouch position to standing. His already red blade was darker, his back to the villagers. A few spots of red stained his coat, making it look maroon. Blood dripped from his face and parts of his hair.

"Nora is right" his voice was slow and deep "we cannot afford to linger."

Genesis turned and began to walk back in the direction of the village, the others watching his back.

"Come on" Angeal told the villagers as soothingly as he could, "he is right" he tried not to look at the scattered bodies as he led the villagers after Genesis, Shelk still holding his hand.

* * *

Kisala wrestled with the leader, dodging bullets from the others. She had almost gotten her sword but he had shot at her. She growled and lunged once more, grabbing the man's gun and bent the end, using the mako in her system.

The man blinked at his gun and looked up just in time to receive a punch to the face. He stumbled back and she snatched her sword from his belt. A grin over took her face as she pulled it free.

The sun was long gone and the men had flash lights, but she could see in the dark. Her eyes flashed gold as she placed the scabbard back in her own belt and twirled her wrist holding the blade.

"Who's first?" she asked, her eyes glowing.

There was silence when the SOLDIERS began to rabidly fire. If they could heard the woman down the rest of the path, and to the helicopter they could sedate her. A few brave soldiers charged at her, while the others fired, trying to push her down the hill.

Kisala raised her sword, swinging and knocking down those running at her. She dodged some more bullets and glanced behind her to see two helicopter at the end of the hill, waiting. She scowled, how had they not seen that when they first arrived.

A bullet scrapped her arm and she gritted her teeth, even if it would heal quickly, that didn't mean she didn't feel the pain now.

She snarled and raised her sword when something sharp pricked her neck. She blinked in surprise as the world started to blur.

Down the hill, a man in the helicopter lowered his gun and reached for another tranquilizer dart in the box next to him. His fingers brushed the down feathers at the end and looked at the white liquid in it. It might take more than one shot to take her down. He loaded the gun and looked up to take aim when the wild woman turned to him, holding the dart in her hand. He gulped; he could see the anger burning in her eyes through his scope.

Kisala frowned when she pulled the sedative dart from her neck, she blinked rabidly trying to clear her vision but she could already feel the sedative working its way into her blood stream. She scowled, her mako would combat it but not for long. She swung her sword wide and behind her, knocking back the soldier's advancing.

"One…shouldn't attack someone…from behind" even her voice sounded groggy "it's rude" she growled when another dart hit her exposed arm. She growled and ripped it out too. She looked down the hill at the helicopter and snarled.

She pulled her sword to her head like she had seen Sephiroth do before and ran down the hill, trying to keep her already faded mind in focus. Another dart hit her leg but she kept running, once at the hills base she leapt in the air and brought her sword down in a slash through the air.

Light left her sword as ruins flowed from the lightning Materia in its hilt. The helicopter was hit with the lightning just as she landed; she stood up blinked when there was an explosion behind her lighting up the sky and pushing her forward and away from the village.

* * *

Sephiroth gripped his hands tightly on his knees as Cid drove them towards Banora via his directions but it was really dark now and hard to see.

"We better not be fucking lost" Cid complained and Sephiroth glanced at him.

"Drive" was all he said before looking back to the road. Before Cid could reply an explosion lit up the sky a few miles in front of them. They looked at in shock.

The light reflected off their windows as a column of red and black smoke flew into the air, bits of metal flying through the air and crashing back into the black smoke covering the ground. The light lit up the area to show the white Banora trees and the village's roofs beyond its hills.

"What the fuck was that" Cid cursed and looked back to the road in time for his head lights to reflect off purple armor and a blue dress. Hands raised in front of eyes to block the oncoming head lights. He cursed and slammed the brakes while swerving around the groggy woman in the middle of the road.

He swerved so suddenly that Sephiroth had to grab the door while Cloud and Tifa were thrown out of the back. Since they had been sitting close to one another, Cloud grabbed Tifa mid air and he took the fall for her. They slid along the ground, kicking up dirt and grass from the road.

"What the hell" Cid screamed when they finally stopped and he kicked open the door. "Why the hell is she standing in the middle of the road?" Sephiroth was already out of the car and jogging to where Kisala still stood. Cid watched him go before throwing his hands in the air, giving up.

"Kisala" he shouted and she turned to him, her eyes a little glazed over. He noticed a dart was in her shoulder and leg. They had feathers on the end, tranquilizer.

"Hi Sephiroth" she waved and swayed on her feet and he caught her before she fell "did you see the lights, the lights were pretty" she clung to him "and the fire, oh so pretty fire." She looked up at him and smiled.

The explosion she had caused was still sparking in the back ground and it had caught a few trees on fire. It light up the sky and made Sephiroth's eyes glow.

"You've got pretty eyes" she said before her eyes then rolled into the back of her head and she passed out.

Sephiroth picked Kisala up bride style just as the others came over. Cid was still mumbling to himself and Cloud and Tifa were covered in dirt.

"What happened to her?" Cid asked when they reached him. Sephiroth ignored him, but glanced up at the sky as thunder sounded in the distance.

* * *

Genesis and the others looked up in surprise when the explosion went off near the entrance to the village. The villagers began rapidly whispering to one another, trying to stay quiet but scared. The others watched the fire, smoke and helicopter pieces fly into the sky.

"That will spread a fire quickly" Angeal said, coming to stand by Genesis, Shelk still with him. "It will distract the soldiers. Judging by how many there were, that wasn't their only helicopter and they will call in for help soon"

"They're also going to try and control that fire" Genesis whispered, speaking for the first time. "We can use this."

Shelk tilted her head, listening to the explosion. She bit her lip then said.

"Kisala was taken to the helicopters" the others looked at her "that sounds like her handiwork"

Nora looked at Angeal who shrugged. Genesis looked at Shelk who had her head tilted, listening. He blinked when the blind girl suddenly reached for his hand. He frowned as he was still covered in blood, even if it was dry. Shelk found his hand and walked to him.

"We should meet up with Kisala; the villagers should work on putting out the fire." Genesis looked down at her before looking back at Angeal who was thinking. After a moment the man nodded and turned back to the villagers.

"If you go that way" he pointed to the right "you will reach the town, we will go first to secure the area, once it is clear do what you can to put out the fire but avoid the fighting at all coasts."

The villages nodded and Genesis gripped Shelk's hand.

"You should go with the villagers" he whispered while Angeal directed the people behind them. Nora kept look out.

Shelk tilted her head up at him and raised her hand. She felt around till she found his face, moving up she found his head and gave it a light slap. He blinked down at her in surprise as she shook her head at him.

"I've been dragged through the slums, through ShinRa. I've been kidnapped and experimented on. I've traveled through mountains, plains, forests, and towns. I've been shot at, been in a plane crash, I've been chased, dropped into prison, attacked by thousands of different creatures, none of which I can even see." She grabbed his face with both her hands and pulled him down to her level. "And now we have to fight some soldiers and a little fire and you want me to run and hide. The moment you took me to that balcony and read loveless, you took my heart for yourself. I love you Genesis and I will stand beside you, end of story." She then kissed him fiercely.

After a few moments she pulled away and turned to where the others were silent, having listened to her speech.

"Angeal" she said and the man coughed into his fist "is everything ready.

"Yes" he said, pulling his sword from his back, Shelk nodded and grabbed Genesis's hand.

"Good, then let's get the hell out of here, we've got people waiting on us." The others smirked and Genesis pulled his rapier.

"I think Sephiroth can wait just a bit longer" he smirked. "When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, the goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar. She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting"

The others chuckled and walked towards the village.

* * *

Alex had the large radio pressed to his ear, listening to the static on the other end. The sun had long set and soon it would be morning. One of their helicopters had just blown and smoke was billowing in through the trees and covering the village in a thick shroud. Some of his other soldiers were trying to put out the fire while the others stayed with him, preparing.

Alex cursed and threw the radio at the ground; it shattered with the force of the throw.

"Damnit" he shouted and turned to the others. They were eyeing the sky warily and he looked up at it. He squinted his eyes passed the smoke and saw rain clouds gathering above. He growled under his breath. He looked towards the houses as a lantern came through the smoke.

"Lieutenant Alexander" Hollander said as he appeared through the smoke and the ranks let him through. "Just let the village burn, we should head back to ShinRa" he looked at the dark shapes of the homes and Banora trees.

Alex shook his head and frowned at the scientist.

"We have yet to retrieve cosmos or it notes" he looked towards the blown helicopter and looked back at Hollander "we can get you back but we will stay and look for the project"

Hollander sighed but nodded and shifted the shoulder strap on his back pack, full of his research and notes.

Alexander turned to move towards the helicopters when some of his men screamed. He turned confused only to see some of the others confused, shinning their flashlights into the smoke hovering around them like fog. He turned to his right and two more men screamed and vanished into the smoke. He whirled around with his own flash light as a dark shadow darted passed him.

"Move toward the helicopters" he shouted, aiming his gun in front with the flash light "keep a perimeter, shoot at all sounds, stay in formation b." the soldiers nodded and formed a small oval shape with Alex in the lead. Hollander was shoved in the middle as he clutched his bag.

"Move out" Alexander ordered and they began to make a steady march towards the village entrance.

* * *

Sephiroth placed the unconscious Kisala in the back of the truck and climbed in with her. Cloud looked at Tifa and motioned to the passengers' side next to Cid; he wanted to talk to Sephiroth. Tifa nodded and got in and Cloud climbed into the back. Cid pulled the truck back on the road, heading for the village. This time with the head lights gone and driving slow so not to alert anyone in the village who may have owned that helicopter.

"Sephiroth" Cloud started but the man didn't look away from where he was glaring at the scenery. "Sephiroth"

"Not now Cloud" he finally spoke, his voice harsh and quiet.

Cloud frowned and the sliding window to the trucks cabin opened. Cid's arm moved from the door and grasped the wheel once more but his head was turned to the side as he spoke.

"Sephiroth don't be an ass" he looked back to the road as the village's main road appeared "Kisala's unconscious isn't your fault". Sephiroth glared at the back of his head and looked at the village entrance.

They could see the spot where the helicopter had exploded. A metal base was still belting smoke and fire. The ground under it was scorched from the explosion. The smoke was traveling over the trees and towards the village making a heavy black fog. The Banora White trees were burned grey and black as their leaves shriveled in on themselves.

Suddenly, from within the smoke shots began to ring out, lights flashing with each bullet fired. Tifa screamed when her window cracked, a hole in it as the bullet shot into the cabin. Cid cursed and swerved away from the road while the ones in the back hung on to the trucks side.

Sephiroth held Kisala as they swerved around on the road, till Cid screeched to a halt. They had stopped on a small hill with a tree right next to the car. Cid's door open and he rolled out and pulling Tifa with him.

"Everyone out" he shouted as another shot buried itself in the trucks hood. Cloud jumped to the ground behind the truck with Sephiroth, holding Kisala, following.

Bullets continued to shoot at the truck as they hid behind it.

"We can't stay here" Tifa said looking at the others.

Sephiroth was crouched low and propping Kisala up against a tire, her head resting on the rubber. He then pulled his sword and looked at them.

"We are not." Thunder rolled and lightning flashed above them.

* * *

so there is the next chapter, stay tuned to see what's next.


	64. P2 FF7: Chapter Forty Three

So here is the next chapter

Please enjoy.

Don't own FF7.

* * *

**Part two**

**Chapter forty-three **

Alex arrived at the others units to see them shooting at something in the dark. He motioned for a few behind him to watch Hollander. He moved forward and knelt next to the unit's commander.

"What is out there?" he asked and was handed a pair of night vision binoculars. Through the green lens he could see a truck pulled off to the side.

"Some truck, we saw someone with silver hair in it" the man said and Alex pulled his head away from the lens and looked at the solider.

"Did you say silver hair?" the man nodded, not sure why his lieutenant was so suddenly scared.

Before Alex could scream, yell, shout or any form of communication there was a yell behind him. He turned to see one of his soldiers get dragged across the ground into the smoke that was building behind them. He and some of the others stood and aimed their guns where the man disappeared.

Alexander was panicking as a few more of his soldiers disappeared in the darkness. The soldiers were also panicking and shooting at any shadow that passed them before they too were dragged into the smoke. Over half of their unit had been taken down by these people, either in the fields, the helicopter or right now.

"Sir" someone screamed and he turned to see them pointing to where the truck was. He cursed and moved to take the binoculars from the man. Looking through them he felt fear go down his spine just as lighting bolted overhead and thunder sounded.

Walking across the road up to where they were was four people; one was a blonde man with some decretive spear, another was a woman with gloves covering her fists and a fierce look on her face. There was another blonde, one he recognized. The boy wore first class soldier uniform and had the sword his mentor use to have.

"Cloud" he growled and looked who was the leading the little resistance. He felt his heart drop as he saw the tall man with long silver hair and the equally long sword.

Lighting flashed again, lighting up the whole area, when another man screamed. He whirled around to see if he too would vanish. Instead he watched the man drop to the ground, a red sword sticking out of the smoke. The sword vanished only to be replaced by a man as he walked out of the smoke.

Hollander gasped from his position with a few soldiers and Alex growled.

"Genesis" he said, looking at the smirking man, his red sword gleaming in the light of the fire. "Here to kill me?" he sneered.

Genesis smirked and chuckled

"No, you're not that lucky" Alex frowned "your demise is in the hands of Angeal" Genesis pivoted on his foot, facing Hollander "you on the other hand are not so lucky."

"No one here is lucky" a deep voice shouted from the sky and everyone looked up just as lightning split the sky. High in the air, outlined by the lighting, was Sephiroth with his sword raised, falling to the ground.

Alex dove out of the way as Sephiroth landed but the other man wasn't so lucky. Alex looked up from where he landed and grabbed his gun. Lightning flashed and the heavens opened.

Rain pelted the ground, the flames sizzled and the smoke settled a little as the sky cried. Alex looked around at the few soldiers they had left. Angeal was now standing by the trail leading up to the village. Genesis was over by Hollander. Cloud was near another unit with the woman and other man by his side.

Alex grabs his gun and stood, Sephiroth standing in front of him. He raised the gun as the world stood at a standstill. The rain pelted their uniforms and was slowly simmering the fire. No one was moving, to afraid to start the fight, tension was building. Just as lightning flashed above, an arrow pierced the air and imbedded itself in one of the soldiers. The solider dropped with a crack of thunder and the tension exploded. Shots rang out as the soldiers ran at them. Alex fired at the moving General who dodged and vanished towards their other helicopter. Alex started to follow when his old team mate crossed his path.

"Cloud" he muttered and leveled his gun, the rain was making things blurry and his helmet was heavy on his head. He reached up and ripped it off with a growl, he threw it to the ground where it rolled. He went to aim at Cloud again but someone stepped in the line of fire.

Angeal, his sword raised at his side, stepped between Cloud and Alexander. Alexander looked at him momentarily surprised as Angeal walked towards Zacks former cadet.

"Standing in the line of fire will only get you shot" Alex bit out and Angeal snorted.

"I will not let you take down one of your teammates again." Alex looked at Cloud and shrugged.

"I took down no one, my stupid mentor lived." Angeal narrowed his eyes "how he survived I have no idea. He always looks like an idiot to me, talking about honor and dreams, always happy and excited. He treated the wimpy country boy, Cloud, like he was the next General."

Angeal growled and swung at him but Alex rolled out of the way.

"So this was all about Jealousy!" Angeal shouted but Alex smirked at him and fired another round.

"We put so many damn bullets in his chest. And that one to the head should have killed him." Alex teased the ex-soldier.

Alex shot at Angeal but the man just placed his sword in front of him and the bullet bounced off harmlessly. Alex looked at Angeal's eye, squinting to see past the rain. He could see pain and anger in the man's eyes. Those two combined made men do stupid things. Alex smirked.

"Shelk was screaming in our ears to stop, that damn woman sure can scream" he smirked and fired again "but I saw my mentor sitting with Cloud, who wasn't moving and I just kept thinking; one shot and I take down a first. A first could be handy with swords and Materia" he jumped back from a swing but the swords end nicked his side. He cursed but continued "But what is any man when shot in the head." He tapped his own head for emphasis.

Angeal narrowed his eyes and swung the buster sword around at Alex, slicing his right arm. The man hissed and jumped back from him.

"So you Shot Zack, just because you could" Angeal screamed but Alex shook his head and raised his gun once more.

"No, he left me to die" Alex yelled "so I left him to die…" he shook his head and stood straight despite the pain in both his arm and side. "But I wonder how much pain I would cause him if I killed his mentor" Angeal narrowed his eyes and raised his sword just as Alex raised his gun.

A shot rang out and Angeal's eyes widened in surprise.

* * *

Sephiroth stood in the mist of fallen soldiers. Part of him felt upset at having to kill them as they use to work under him, but as he learned young…fight or die.

He looked at the helicopter sitting in front of him, rain pouring around him; the fire was almost gone from the trees now. He looked the cockpit of the helicopter to see one of the soldiers calling on the radio, or trying to. Seemed the rain was interfering with the signal, he remember ShinRa helicopters had that problem.

He smirked as the SOLDIER caught sight of him and visible paled. He raised his sword and slashed it across the air; three blue lights left the sword and made contact with the helicopter. He turned and headed back to the others, just as the last helicopter exploded behind him. Metal fell around him as more flames and smoke burst into the air, sizzling as the rain made contact.

* * *

Kisala groaned as rain pelted her face, her head hurt from something hard and cold behind her head. She sat up and rubbed the back of her head and looked around. It was raining…what happened, the last time she… She sat up fully, in panic, she had been fighting soldiers and they had hit her with…tranquilizers.

She stood and looked at the truck; it had a few bullet holes in it. She frowned and looked towards where she could see a fire going, an explosion more like it. Did she do that? She vaguely remembers blowing something up.

She shook her head and squinted past the rain, she could make out people up on the hill and main path, fighting it looked like. Now that she was focusing she could see and hear the gun fire, lights flashing in the distance. She shook her head and looked up at the sky, letting the rain pelt her face. She checked to make sure her sword was in place before moving to head up the path, going to join the fight.

* * *

Genesis looked at the four soldiers left to defend Hollander who was looking at him with a look, one he couldn't name. It was almost like fear but happiness and pride.

"Hollander" he said and the man blinked "I have some questions I want you to answer"

"You always had questions you wanted me to answer" Hollander said as the soldiers aimed their guns at Genesis, "sometimes I don't know how to answer all of your questions."

Genesis looked at the bag he was caring and sneered

"You will know how to answer these, your notes are the information, and you are simply a translator." Hollander nodded with a sigh.

"I figured you didn't want me around long, you always did throw something away when you were done with it."

Genesis glared at him and Hollander flinched.

"Do not act as if you know me" Genesis bit out "you may have lived in Banora every now and then when I was a child and you were my 'doctor'" Genesis spat the last word out "when I joined SOLDIER, but you know nothing about me."

Hollander frowned and gripped his bag tighter.

"I know more than you think." Hollander said "I know a lot more about you, things you are not aware of."

Genesis shook his head and his sword lit ablaze and the SOLDIERS grew tense

"We shall see" Genesis raised his sword and shot forward.

* * *

Cloud placed his sword in the ground and leaned on it, Tifa and Cid near him equally as tired as he was. They had been up most of the night and fighting wasn't making his muscles burn any less. He coughed a bit, the smoke wasn't thick anymore, the rain putting most of its source out, but it still hurt to breathe in.

He looked around and saw the dead soldiers were now glowing green and their souls were traveling towards the life stream. He watched them fly into the air, vanishing into the sky and he blinked away the rain that blurred his vision.

"You look as if you cry for them…Cloud" a deep voice said with a touch of amusement.

He looked to his right when Sephiroth came walking over from where he had exploded the helicopter. Cid looked up as well, from where he was trying to light a cigarette. The lighter kept going out in the rain.

"Little dramatic don't you think?" Cid asked the former General.

Before Sephiroth could answer, someone laughed and they turned behind them, prepared to fight only to stop short. There stood Kisala, her clothing a little burnt and a bit wobbly on her legs but she looked fine.

"Sephiroth was always dramatic" she said as they stared at her. She frowned, confused at their looks. "What?"

Sephiroth sheathed his sword while the others looked at one another. He moved to stand in front of her and she looked up at him.

"What were you thinking, coming here by your-self?"

"I wasn't by myself, I was with Shelk, Nora, Angeal and Genesis" he frowned at her cheeky grin.

"Kisala, why didn't you stay in Gongaga?" he asked leaning over her.

"Because we needed more supplies and in case you didn't notice; Gongaga an't exactly rolling in materials." She stuck her hands on her hips.

Sephiroth sighed at her explanation, having nothing to combat it with. She smirked up at him and he closed his eyes before opening them again. He reached down and grabbed her face and brought them just inches apart. Her breath tickled his skin as he spoke.

"Don't scare me like that again."

She breathed deeply, her eyes have lidded as she spoke as well.

"I make no promises" he frowned and she graded the armor straps across his chest "but I can try" she then pressed her lips with his.

Cloud rolled his eyes as the two kissed and looked away, towards where the other fights were, they had been spread out and not much of the soldiers were left. He turned when Cid begin to shout at the kissing couple, who were getting a bit too into their kiss.

Suddenly a shot rang out and they all jumped, not expecting it. They looked around trying to figure where it came from.

"You can kiss all the fuck you want after we get out of this fucking hot Zone" Cid scolded, picking up his spear and moving back down the path. "But right now I'm more worried about not getting shot."

Cloud chuckled as Tifa jogged next to him and he smirked at the pilot.

"I personally" he said "am more worried about what were going to tell the man when we bring back his truck, full of holes."

Cid stumbled at Clouds words then screamed a string of curses at the sky.

* * *

Angeal stared in shock at Alex, his sword half raised and feet in mid run. He had stopped when the shot went off and he winced, thinking he had been hit. But he felt no pain, but it looked as if Alex did. His gun was half lowered, now pointing at the ground instead of at Angeal. A look of twisted pain was on his face as he slowly dropped to the ground, blood pouring from his knee.

Angeal blinked at who was standing a few feet behind Alex, gun aimed and smoking. Her red hair clung to her face and neck. Her glasses had slid down her nose and she looked as if she was holding back panic.

"Shelk" he called out as Alex groaned where he had fallen to his knees, the rain and mud not helping his busted knee at all.

"Angeal" her voice even sounded panicked "I could hear him talking" she cried "did I hit someone."

"Yes" he said soothingly as he could, she needed to lower that gun. "You hit Alex, it's ok Shelk, put the gun down." the girl still seemed frozen and he went to walk forward when Alex started to laugh.

Angeal looked down at Alex who was looking up at him through one eye, the other closed in pain. The rain slid down his face and made the blood pool around the man's body.

"What do you find so funny" Angeal asked his tone low.

"Soldiers are monsters" Alex bit out, breath heavy "and you're a prime example. In fact all of you…first class SOLDIERS are just first…rate monsters"

Angeal shook his head

"If I am a monster than you are a wolf, picking at the scrapes left behind by the monsters" Alex glared at him and he shook his head. "You're going to die tonight, you know that right."

Alex smirked, which looked more like a grimace

"Wolves aren't afraid to die" he said.

"You're really not afraid to die? For you should die after all the things you've done, that we've done as SOLDIERS."

Alex smirked at him and said

"I've learned that those who kill should prepare to be killed" and Angeal raised an eyebrow at him "Monsters disserve to die"

Angeal shook a head at him as Alex closed his eye and tilted his head back, looking up at the sky. The rain was letting up and Angeal could see a bit of pink on the horizon as the sun rose on the new day.

"Angeal" Alex suddenly said Angeal looked at him. The man still had his eyes closed and head tilted up. "It's not the face or the job that makes one a monster, it's the choices they make. Have you made the right choices Angeal?"

Angeal frowned at Alex and looked to Shelk who had lowered the gun slightly but still looked slightly shaken. He went to walk to her again but Alex spoke once more.

"I haven't made the right choices," he opened both eyes and looked Angeal in the eye "I thoroughly enjoyed putting a bullet in Zacks head." He smirked "watching the life leave his eyes"

Angeal saw red, and he raised his arm, still staring at Alex.

He lifted the buster blade and slashed it through the air with a yell. Once the sword made contact his anger vanished only to be replaced by surprise. Wide eyed he watched Alex's head leave his body and roll to the ground. It stopped and Alexis face stared up at him. The body fell forward and he breathed deeply, shocked at what he had done.

He dropped his sword as his hands shook; he looked around widely, trying to register what he had done. He had never killed in cold blood before; he never killed in anger before. His eyes settled on Shelk who was standing frozen still. He could see her hands shaken as she tried to let go of the gun. He blinked, Shelk had never shot someone before, she had never held a gun before…was this what she felt right now?

He stood, surprised when he realized he had fallen to his knees. He walked toward Shelk, leaving the sword on the ground behind them.

"Shelk" he whispered trying to steady his voice, the girls eyes moved and she was breathing rapidly, unable to calm down. "It's over" he reached out and placed a hand over hers and then onto of the gun's barrel. He pushed down on the gun then took it from her. Her hands shook as he placed the gun on the ground then kicked it away.

"Angeal" she muttered, "I shot someone" he nodded and held both her hands in his.

"It's going to be ok" he whispered, looking at Alex's body, watching the lights rise into the air and vanish to the life stream. "It's over now"

Shelk nodded and he pulled her to him, her shakings were subsiding but he kept staring at the no longer visible lights, his sword lying in blood, the only evidence left behind. He closed his eyes against the sight…and felt tears leave his eyes.

"Let us go find the others" he whispered, keeping his voice strong. The two walked passed his sword, he picked it up and placed it on his back.

As they walked to where he could see Genesis and Hollander facing off, he couldn't help but feel that the buster blade felt just a little bit heavier than it had before.

* * *

so Yeah, now Alex is dead, hurray. who else was happy i know my betta was. anyway go and review and tell me if you were happy.


	65. P2 FF7: Chapter Forty Four

Alex is dead Alex is dead...whoops sorry here is the next chapter oh and Happy mothers day to all mothers and people with moms reading this.

Don't own FF7 just Loki Kisala, Shelk and Nora

* * *

**Part two**

**Chapter forty-four**

The rain was letting up and most of the fire was gone. There was still some smoke, hovering lightly over Banora. The villagers were putting out the fires they could find near the entrance, avoiding the battle they knew would be going on down there.

Sephiroth, Kisala, Cloud, Cid and Tifa had come from the first path to where the shot had been fired. Angeal walked with Shelk, moving to stand with the others. Kisala smiled at her sister and hugged her, noting she looked exhausted…to be frank they all looked exhausted.

They all now stood together, watching Genesis face Hollander. The four soldiers lay around them, all four disappearing into the life stream.

Genesis watched them go before looking at Hollander. He pointed his sword at the scientist face.

"Talk, now" he ordered.

Hollander looked around, trying to see if he could run…once he saw no where for him to go, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"What do you want to know" he asked and Genesis lowered his sword

"Everything" he sneered.

Hollander nodded, and put his bag on the floor, he faced Genesis as the others came to stand beside the red head.

"You and Angeal were part of a project I nick-named Angel; its official project title was called Project G." they looked at Genesis but Hollander shook his head. "Most thought it was Project Genesis but no, Project G stood for Project Gillian"

"My mother?" Angeal said, thinking of the woman who had raised him. Hollander looked at him.

"Both you and Genesis's mother yes." He shook his head "on paper it said she was an assistant to the project but it was actually her idea."

Angeal growled at Hollander and took a step forward, but Genesis held out his hand to stop him. Angeal looked at him before yelling at Hollander.

"My mother was no ShinRa scientist; she would never come up with an experiment like this."He shook his fist at the scientist.

Hollander took a step back at Angeal's shouting and shook his head. He sighed and looked at the group.

"You're right Gillian was no scientist but she was an employ in my lab, she saw my research and suggested a vessel for the Jenova cells, who at the time we thought to be an Ancient…recent events have proved otherwise."

Kisala snorted and Hollander looked at her before looking back at the two brothers.

"Using Gillian's DNA, I infused the resulting featus with Jenova cells" he looked at Genesis "this was known as phase zero of Project G." he then looked at Angeal "As a part of the project, phase one, Gillian became…pregnant. Her Child inherited the Jenova cells still left over in her body."

Angeal looked at his hand then fisted them, his glove stretching over his skin.

"So I was never meant to be an experiment…" he looked at Genesis who was glaring at Hollander

"But I was purposely made to be…" he looked away and at the ground, his fist tightening around his sword.

Hollander looked at the ground, feeling their anger, he sighed and continued speaking.

"Genesis was born first, followed shortly by Angeal…Gillian kept Angeal in her home and had me give Genesis to the landowners of Banora…so he would be happy and she could keep an eye on him." Genesis snorted and glared at Hollander

"Why couldn't she keep me, why couldn't she raise both of us…we're both her sons right?" he sneered, not able to understand the choices his mother made.

"Lack of ShinRa funding" Hollander started but a fire ball from Genesis hand exploded near his feet.

"I don't want ShinRa excuses, I want the real reasons." He sneered "because I know you never followed ShinRa rules if you didn't want to. Why did my mother give me away" he demanded.

"That would be my fault..." Hollander said and Genesis glared "in the beginning Angeal showed more signs of Jenova cells than you did and I mislabeled you as a failure." He shook his head "but then Angeal showed nothing…not until your wings came through." He tried to smile but it disappeared at the glares.

"How could you" Shelk came to stand next Genesis "how could you toy with people's lives. They are people, no matter how they are born, you can't just decide who lives or dies." She yelled at him.

Hollander shook his head and looked down at his bag, brushing it with his foot before looking back at Shelk.

"You don't understand, it was in the name of science, the seeking of knowledge. How could you possibly try to understand?" Hollander shook his head at the girl.

Genesis placed a hand on Shelk's shoulder, glaring at Hollander. He opened his mouth to speak but Shelk beat him to it.

"Oh I understand, I understand more than you think. You and Hojo are just bastards who thought they could play god. And when your 'experiments'" she spat out the word "grew a mind of their own you tried to kill them."

Hollander shook his head fiercely and took a step forward.

"It's not like that…" he paused thinking of her words and she glared in his direction.

"I think it's exactly like that" she sighed sadly and reached out and grabbed Genesis's hand off her shoulder, holding it. "People think they can create what ever they want and throw it away when they're done. People think that people will do what they want; the way they want it and when they don't they don't disserve to live." She squeezed Genesis's hand "People like you are the reason people like Loki exist."

Hollander looked away as Genesis removed his hand from Shelk's then wrapped her in a one armed hug, pulling her to his side.

"What was Project G suppose to be about." Angeal asked to get the conversation back on track.

"A super SOLDIER" Hollander started, looking the others in the eyes. "One that could create clones and incorporate others into himself."

"Explain" Genesis said, meeting Hollanders eyes, that same look was still there.

Before Hollander could speak a bang went off and Hollanders eyes widened. Blood spitted from his lips as he stumbled forward, tripping over his own bag. Genesis and Angeal's eyes widened and Genesis ran forward with a shout.

"No." he caught Hollander as he fell forward and twisted so he landed on his back in Genesis's arms. Angeal was right behind him and he glared at where the shot originated.

Behind Hollander was a SOLDIER, one they had missed. His helmet was gone and he had a few scratches on him, like he had been running through bushes to get here. He was pulling back on his shot gun and raising it high so he could shoot once more. Angeal reached for his sword, realizing Genesis had dropped his. The others behind him tensed as the gun was raised high.

Before the man could fire, something whistled through the air and an arrow hit the SOLDIER right in the forehead. The man's eyes widened before he dropped to the ground, dead. His gun clattered to the ground and a bang came from it as the gun went off. The others winced and looked around only to see the stray had lodged its self in a nearby metal piece from the helicopters.

They breathed a sigh of relief but tensed once more when footsteps were heard coming from the path. They drew their weapons, waiting when Nora walked out from behind a tree, one of the SOLDIER helmets on her head, her arrow half cocked as she walk; the rest of the adult villagers behind her.

Seeing the dead man turning into the life stream, Nora sighed and yanked off the helmet. She threw the thing to the ground before putting the arrow back with the others.

"That was way too close for comfort" she said, looking at Angeal before turning to Genesis who was looking at Hollander. The others followed her line of vision and Angeal stepped forward, listening because he could see Hollander's lips moving.

"I'm sorry" Hollander whispered to Genesis and Angeal, the latter hovering over the former. "For all the things I did to you" he coughed, blood coming from the corner of his lips and his nose.

"Stop acting like you're going to die you crazy old bastard" Genesis snapped and Hollander chuckled, though it sounded like a chocked sob. Blood oozed from his noise and down the side of his mouth.

"The only thing I wish" he put one of his hands on Genesis's hand, who was trying to stem the bleeding in his chest. "Was I could have been the thing you both really needed me to be…what Gillian really needed me to be." He chuckled to himself and smiled, his eyes closing "She was such a beautiful woman."

Angeal and Genesis blinked in surprise as Hollanders hand became lax on Genesis's. Genesis frowned and pulls his hands from the man, lowering him to the ground as he slowly glowed green. They watched the lights travel to the sky, twirling around one another before vanishing into the air.

Angeal turned to the others but Genesis went to the bag Hollander had dropped. He picked it up and stood straight, looking at Angeal who was now staring at him.

"Let it go Genesis" Angeal said bitterly "we got our information." He moved to walk towards the others.

"You may have Angeal…but I need to understand" he came to stand beside Shelk. Angeal looked at him surprised.

"What if you don't like what you find?" Angeal looked at Sephiroth before looking back at his…brother.

"I already don't like what I know…but I need to know." Genesis shook his head and looked at the others "don't we have somewhere else to be."

They looked at one another before Cid threw his hands in the air and turned, leading them back to main entrance…before they got far the Towns people called out to them. The group turned to see some of the villagers who had followed Nora approaching them.

"We cleaned up your houses" a man told Genesis and Angeal "and despite all that has happened you two will always be welcomed here, you and your friends." He turned to Genesis only "you now own the factory and the land."

Genesis blinked, not sure how to process that information. His shoulders sagged and he looked down at Shelk before looking back at the villagers.

"Just run things like normal" he told them "I will return one day but I've got things to do right now." He looked back at Sephiroth, a ghost of a sneer on his face "Someone's shit still needs to be clean up." Sephiroth sneered back at him, but his eyes shown amusement.

The town's people nodded and one of the older women stepped forward and hugged a very startled Shelk. She blinked awkwardly, her glasses astray. The woman pulled back and another came forward and handed the woman her missing staff.

"Thanks" Shelk said, gripping the staff, still a little startled.

"No thank you, you are welcomed back here as well" the woman said before looking at Nora who blinked at their stares "you too dear."

Nora smiled awkwardly, but nodded to the woman.

"Come on" Cid said from behind the rest of the group "we left the others and I'm pretty sure Zacks getting fucking antsy" Sephiroth nodded and nodded his head to the villagers, following Cid with Kisala, Cloud and Tifa.

A villager came up with two bags and Angeal took it, slightly surprised. He opened one and looked inside to find some sweaters and jackets, all rolled up and shoved into the two bags.

"Nora told us where you were going" the village woman nodded to Nora "and we did our best to find the things for all the people in the group." Angeal nodded, thanking the woman.

Genesis and Angeal smiled at the waving villagers before following the rest of their group, pulling Shelk and Nora with them.

They ended up driving Nora's car back to Gongaga, as it wasn't full of bullet holes, leaving an embarrassed Nora to have to explain to the man they had borrowed the truck from. The man took Nora's car graciously, all though somewhat annoyed.

As they flew back towards the north Content Sephiroth was asleep, uncomfortably, in the seat next to Cid. Angeal and Genesis were shoved into the cargo hold, strangely maneuvered with Shelk and Nora asleep in their laps. Kisala, the only one who got any real sleep, plus Tifa and Cloud hung onto the wings. Kisala watched the scenery pass under her, thinking of what could possibly be in store for them next.

They landed on the beach again, a little groggy from getting little to no sleep. They made the trek up the beach and towards Bone village. Once they entered they saw Vincent sleeping on the ground, Yuffie curled up in his cape also asleep. Barret seemed to be dozing with Nanaki curled up by his feet. Cait sith and his moogel seemed to be just blinking online. It looked at them with a wave as they approached.

The archeologist camp seemed to be just getting up them-selves as it was barely morning, moving around the area, eating breakfast. Cid frowned at the camp, ignoring Cat sith as he moved towards them.

Vincent opened his eyes; slightly startled by the appearance of Cid…he looked around and saw the others who looked tired. He blinked and wondered when had he fallen asleep?

"Cid" he said as the pilot came to stand front of them, looking highly irritated.

"Look vampire" Cid raised his voice startling the others awake who looked at him groggily. Before Yuffie or Barret could start yelling Cid continued "I've been up all fucking night, been fucking shot at, dragged up and down an fucking apple field and flown all over the goddess fucking green earth so I am I no mood for fucking games." He bent down to look at Vincent "so where the fuck is Zack and that damn fucking harp!"

Vincent looked surprised as did everyone else and looked around, trying to seek out the hyper somewhat down Soldier who had the lunar harp. Seeing no one Vincent stood, pulling Yuffie to her feet as well.

Cid groaned into his hands as realization hit him. The others came to stand beside him.

"He took off on his fucking own didn't he?"

Nanaki had his nose pressed to the ground, following Zacks sent. It led passed the camp and up to the forests edge where a dark thick bunch of trees greeted them. Next to them was a giant fossil turned into a house, smoke coming from its eye sockets. A few workers watched them from the door, eating.

"Seems he went this way" Nanaki said "I can't get his scent, must have left last night." he turned to the others "you all were taking quite a bit of time." He said, hinting at being filled in.

"We were side tracked" Genesis said "by ShinRa" the others looked at him surprised but he didn't go into detail.

"We can tell that story another time, right now what is so important about this…lunar harp?" Angeal asked looking at the cursing Cid.

"It's the only way to get in and out of the forest" Vincent answered "The man told us three were made, Aerith has one, Loki has another and Zack as the last."

The ones who didn't know about Loki whirled on the older man.

"What do you mean Loki has one" Kisala asked, her voice in a growl "Cloud said he knew she had left us but…?"

"Yes" Sephiroth said and she looked up at him "but it seems he is following her personally. The man down at the dig said someone came looking for the harp, someone who looked a lot like me."

They looked at the dark forest, their hearts heavy, how would they be able to save Aerith if they couldn't get into the forest to save her?

"Damnit Zack" Angeal said causing the others to look at him "why couldn't you sit still for once."

Nora shook her head as some of the group members sat on the rocks around the trees, holding their heads trying to figure out what to do.

"I can understand his reasoning" she said and Angeal looked up at her "he's in love. Love makes people do some crazy things" she smiled softly at Angeal.

"Yeah but how are WE suppose to get in there" Barret shouted, waving at the forest "not like it's gonna open for us on its own." He crossed his arms in a huff while the others sighed in defeat.

Suddenly there was a glow from the trees causing the others to shield their eyes. The light died down a bit and they squinted at the forest, wondering what was happening; their eyes widened in surprise.

The trees were glowing, outlined in white and the branches and vines were moving on their own. The tree's themselves were bending away from each other, reviling a path. As they looked down the open path they could see more trees bending away from each other, creating a clear road deep into the forest.

"What in the world" a voice spoke from behind them and they turned to see the leader for the Dig.

"I'm not sure" Cloud said, taking a step on the path, he looked back at the others. "What do you suppose caused the forest to do this? Zack could have come back for us?" Sephiroth shook his head, unsure of what to think.

"My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the Goddess." Genesis said, coming to stand behind Cloud.

"You think the Goddess did this?" Cid said, stomping his cigarette into the dirt. He shrugged after a moment "I guess that's a plausible idea, but who fucking cares, the way is open let's go get Aerith and Zack."

Cid pushed past the others, taking the first steps into the new path. The others behind him shrugged before following the grumbling pilot. Vincent, being the last to enter, looked behind him as they walked. He blinked stunned as the tree straightened them-selves and their limbs moved, once more covering the entrance to the sleeping forest.

The archeologist and the diggers watched the forest re-bend itself to its original position. A few diggers even pocked their heads among the trees and saw no one; nothing but darkness.

"It's like they vanished?" one of the diggers said, standing next to his boss.

The lead man of the dig put a hand to his face and looked up at the sky. He pulled his hat from his head and held it to his heart as he stared at the wide blue sky.

"Never thought the legend be true…boys the goddess herself wanted those people to go through the forest." He shook his head and looked back at the dark forest. "They're on the mission for the planet; I know it's a bit redundant but may the goddess be with them."

A few of them bowed their heads and muttered prayers, the leader one of them. After a moment he lifted his head and placed the hat back on his head. He turned on his heel to the workers and looked at them.

"Do I pay you to stand around, gawking at miracles? Get yawls butts in gear, we've got bones to dig up." He smirked as the workers scrambled over themselves and rushed back to the dig, their short break over. The leader looked back towards the forest and nodded to it.

"Best of luck to ya'll" he whispered before heading back to the dig.

* * *

so who all expect Zack to run to run off on his own and the goddess to open the tell me in you reviews. oh and I was watching indiana Johns while writing this so the lead digger is a bit based of Indiana.


	66. P2 FF7: Chapter Forty Five

We're off to see the wiziard the wounderful wiziard of oz...wait wrong story. OK...we're off to find Zackary, the hyper little Zackary whose odd..is that better.

Anyway I finally **FINALLY **got my personal laptop back. the little green light came on and i cheered to the heavens.

Don't own FF7 except Loki, Kisala, Shelk and Nora.

* * *

**Part two**

**Chapter forty-five**

To Cloud it was like reliving his dream. Once the trees had closed up behind them the forest became different, much more spacious and less dark. There was a blue glow about everything that left most of them feeling dazed.

Cloud looked at the tree, flashing backing to his dream with Aerith, he could see all the trees she had vanished and appeared behind. He looked up at the green canopy, just scanning for the black leather that was Loki. Seeing nothing he shook his head and looked forward.

Cid gladly let Cloud take the lead because this forest was sure giving him the creeps. He, as did the others, could see why it was called the sleeping forest. There was absolute silence. No crunching of sticks, shifting of rocks. No bird calls or any other animal noise one would except to find in the forest; just the soft glowing green light.

"Where to?" asked Cait sith, hopping to stand by Cloud.

Cloud didn't answer, just looked at the light in the distance and headed towards it. The others shrugged behind him and followed.

Barret watched the blonde take the lead from his spot next to Nanaki and Tifa. Looking down, he could see Nanaki walking tense, head looking every which way. He could under stand the wolf caution; this forest gave him the heebie-jeebies. He looked at Tifa to see her watching Cloud, her eyes drawn together in worry. He sighed and shook his head, he didn't understand how Cloud couldn't see the worry he caused Tifa…how she watched him with Love in her eyes.

He looked back to the light they were headed to and felt a shiver reach his heart. Something about that light didn't seem all that welcoming anymore.

As they walked Kisala scanned the area and looked up at the tired looking Sephiroth.

"What do you think we'll find?" she whispered, trying not to disturb the silence that was the sleeping forest.

"Hopefully Aerith and her idiot puppy" Sephiroth said gruffly "when I get a hold of Zack I'm going to cuff him behind the head." He sighed heavily and looked down at Kisala "why do you ask?"

"I don't know, I've just got this feeling and I'm not sure if it's good or bad." She looked back at Shelk walking behind them. "It's a feeling like something is going to change…you know."

He nodded, he too felt like something was coming and he wasn't sure if it would cause more harm than good or vise versa. He reached out and grabbed her hand, rubbing it with his thumb.

"What ever it is, we'll get through it, just as we've done all the life changing moments."

"Together" she said, smiling.

Genesis watched Kisala and Sephiroth talk and closed his eyes. They snapped open when Shelk's arm slipped from his arm then she clasped his hands tightly. He looked down at her as she moved to walk practically in his side.

"You ok?" he whispered and she shook her head.

"It's so quiet" she said looking around "I can't hear anything, any birds or animals. I can't even hear our own footsteps, it's like I'm all alone here."

He frowned and looked up listening, it was true there were no animal sounds…but… he blinked in shocked when he realized she was right. Hey couldn't hear any of their foot steps. Not anyone in front of him, though he could see them walking, and not anyone behind him

"It will be ok, we're here with you" he whispered, squeezing her hand. She nodded to him, resting her head on his arm.

"I know, but I've got a feeling, in my heart. It's like its heavy and it gets heavier the deeper we walk. Genesis I'm scared something is going to happen"

He frowned at her and rubbed her hand with his thumb before giving it an affection squeeze.

"There is no hate, only Joy, for you are beloved by the goddess. Hero of the dawn, healer of worlds" he whispered before kissing her cheek.

Nora eyed the trees with interest as Angeal stared at the ground, mumbling. She glanced around as she whispered out of the side of her mouth.

"I feel as if we're walking through the past" she said and felt Angeal jump when she spoke. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" he asked stunned, having being jolted out of his thinking by her voice. She chuckled at him.

"You ok?" she asked and he nodded.

"Just thinking, my heart feels heavy for some reason. It feels like it's anxious, like when you do something that frightens you." She nodded, understand the feeling. "It started the moment we entered the forest and it just keeps growing."

Nora nodded and looked back around the forest. She reached out and grabbed his hand and he looked at her.

"My heart also feels heavy, but it's hard to explain why. I feel like I'm expecting something, like when you watch a movie you like and your favorite part comes up…you know it's there but your still surprised." She sighed in frustration.

He nodded, squeezing her hand.

"Sometimes surprises are good" though with their luck this wasn't the case. So instead of dwelling on the heaviness of both their hearts, he changed the subject. "What do you suppose is waiting for us on the other side of that light" he motioned to the end of the forest.

"I really hope it's Aerith, doing something Ancienty and Zack waiting, and maybe a place to rest." She sighed and looked at him out of the corner of her eyes. He was giving her an amused look.

"Ancienty?" he asked.

She glared and playfully hit him while giggling. He chuckled and pulled her closer to him as they walked, relishing in the small laugh they could find in such a dark time.

Vincent watched the forest around him, unnerved by its silence; even Chaos was being quiet in his head. He and Yuffie were the last of the group, walking behind Angeal and Nora. Yuffie, who had in the beginning walked bravely into the sleeping forest, now was practically hidden under his cape. He looked down at her, her head was still but her eyes were darting.

"Yuffie" his voice startled her and she jumped almost four feet off the ground.

"Vincent," she hissed, "don't do that" she grabbed her beating heart with one hand.

"I apologize" he muttered, noticing she was whispering "you just aren't acting like yourself, I was curious as to what was bothering you."

"I just don't want to disturb the silence" he raised an eyebrow at her and she sighed "I just…can't you feel it…something's watching us, but nothings there." She shivered "I feel as if a million eyes are watching, walking with us. But when I look I see nothing."

He looked around, also seeing nothing before looking back down at the girl who did seem terrified and rather jumpy.

"Perhaps" he started and she looked up at him "perhaps it is the forest; this is the forest of the Ancients. We may be feeling their protective hold over this sacred land." It was the only explanation he could give.

She seemed satisfied with it however and just gripped his cape around her. He sighed and looked forward as the forest came to an end. What he didn't mention to the ninja, was he too felt like eyes were on the back of his neck. And he couldn't tell if they were hostile or not; it was if they had no purpose but just to watch them.

The tree line broke and they found themselves standing on a cliff, a large drop into a valley. The AVALANCHE group stared down into the valley at the city built down in it. The city glowed with the same blue and green light as the forest, sitting among the rocks as if it had form their naturally. The city looked as if was once carved from a giant coral reef. The homes looks as if they were made of shells, they even had the same ivory color to them.

In the very center and along the back wall of the valley looked to be a giant but broken coliseum with a large decretive house in its center. The house had something large and white poking from its center, branching out past the top of the coliseum.

Cloud looked down the cliff and noticed some stairs carved into the rock.

"This way" he said, motioning to the stairs, taking the lead once again. This time Sephiroth and Kisala were a step behind him, the former staring at the city is if mesmerized.

They passed through the empty pale city, which was as twice as unnerving and silent as its forest entrance. As they walked through the city Shelk suddenly let out a screech and clutched her head. The group turned back startled as the blind woman sank to her knees.

Shelk clutched her hair like a mad woman as a fight began once more in her head. Like at the temple, Jenova and the ancients fought one another, shouting over the other in her mind. Genesis hovered over his girlfriend with the others behind him.

Sephiroth glanced at Cloud who was wincing and clutching his own head, he himself was trying to ignore the battle in his mind. The ancients didn't want Jenova here, and three of her 'children' just walked in the front door.

All was still as the others tried to keep Shelk from screaming. Kisala hovered over her sister figure, her hands twitching, trying to figure out what to do. Suddenly a wind blew through the city from no where, rustling most of their hairs and clothing. It washed over Cloud, Sephiroth and Shelk's whose minds instantly settled. They blinked in surprise as calm like water settled over their mind.

_Follow my directions_

Cloud looked up startled as a voice entered his head. It was soft and reminded him a lot of Aerith, but more motherly. It wasn't like Jenova's venomous tone.

_Follow me Cloud _the female voice continued _I shall lead you where you need to go. _

Genesis and Kisala had gotten Shelk to stand while the others relaxed, but still tense unsure what had just happened. They looked up at Cloud as he stared at the city in a trance. He shook his head and looked back at their confused faces.

"Follow" he repeated the woman's words and continued into the city. The others watched him go and Tifa looked up at Sephiroth.

"How does he know where to go?" she asked "he could be possessed by Jenova again."

"No" Sephiroth said, starting to follow Cloud "I believe the goddess her self wants us in this city." He looked back at the still shaken Shelk. "They voices are gone aren't they?"

The others were confused but Shelk nodded.

"Yes, Jenova and the ancients are no longer fighting in my head."

Sephiroth nodded, ignoring the horror filled glances of the others.

"Cloud and I heard it as well, it was quelled with the wind" he looked at the others over his shoulder "The goddess herself has given us entry way to this city; she wants us here for a purpose."

Genesis smirked at the former General as he held Shelk close to him. The tall man caught his eyes and his smirk widened.

"It has been my experience" Genesis began "to never keep one such as the goddess waiting" he motioned to Cloud "so we should catch up with our little birdie."

The group walked faster, catching up with Cloud quickly.

As they caught up with Cloud, he was staring at the rock face. He suddenly said

"I can feel it" they looked at him curiously as he stopped "Loki and Aerith are here" he said "I can feel it in my soul." Not to mention, what he assumed was the goddess, was whispering cryptic riddles in his ears.

"Cloud" Cid said, trying not to curse, it didn't feel right cursing in this place. "We can't be sitting around on our… um" he shook his head

Sephiroth looked up at the sky and blinked in surprise, how long had they walked through that forest, it hadn't seemed long.

"We should hurry and find Aerith." They looked at him "it is getting Dark."

The group blinked and looked up the sky, to see the sun light fading. They looked at Sephiroth in surprise before looking back at the sky.

"How long was that forest?" Nora asked, not expecting an answer.

"Times a bit weird here" a familiar voice said and the looked up the path to see Zack heading towards them, looking a bit down hearted.

Zack stopped in front of the large group and gave a little wave.

"What's up?"

Angeal moved forward and pulled his student to him by the collar

"What's up, you take off with out all of us, with out telling anyone and all you can say is what's up" he glared at the boy "I should sock you in the face Zackary Fair"

Zack bit his lip and rubbed his head sheepishly as Angeal let go of his collar. He breathed deeply, happy to be able to breathe again and looked at the large group, glaring at him.

"Yeah sorry about that, but ya'll were talking a really long time…what kept ya'll anyway…better question how did ya'll get in here?"

Instead of answering his question, Sephiroth moved passed Cloud and towered over Zack. The man blinked up at him.

"What you did would be considered insubordination." He crossed his arms threateningly.

Zack glared at the intimidation tactic, it may have worked when he was a cadet but right now it was just pissing him off.

"Yeah well last time I check Sephiroth" he bit out "we weren't in SOLDIER anymore, and you sure aren't my commanding officer."

Before Sephiroth could report, before this argument got out of hand, Cloud stepped forward between the two and looked at Zack.

"Zack we were pretty freaked when you ditched us." Zack looked away and Cloud looked up at the seething man. "But we are together right now and have an ancient to find. Before anyone else finds her." He looked pointedly at Sephiroth.

"Fine" Sephiroth said after a long pause, "Lead the way then Cloud." Cloud nodded grateful.

Zack fell in line beside Angeal and Nora as they followed Cloud. After a pregnant pause Zack looked at Angeal.

"But seriously how did you all get in here?" Angeal looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"The goddess let us in." Nora said, looking around Angeal. Zack whistled impressed.

"Really, that's cool." He looked around and then back at Angeal who was still looking at him.

"What?" he asked

"What have you been doing this whole time?" He asked and motioned to the city.

"Looking for Aerith" Zack's shoulders slumped "I couldn't find her and this place is so big" he sighed "a part of me thinks she doesn't want to be found, not until she's done doing what ever it is she's doing."

Angeal's angry looked softened and he clasped Zack on the shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"She'll be ok Zack" Angeal said, despite the heaviness in his heart "Aerith's a tough girl she knows what she's doing."

"Yeah I know, that's one of the reasons I fell in love with her." He grinned sheepishly at the smirking Angeal before a frown marred his face "Man, I really never told her I loved her, sure I think she knows it, I sure as hell know it. But I don't think I ever said the actual phrase I love you"

Angeal shook his head at his rambling little puppy.

"Here's your chance Zackary" Angeal encouraged as Cloud led them to the center of the city. "When we find her, tell her" Zack nodded enthusiastically before stopping and looking forward with the rest.

Cloud had led them to the path that led up to the crumbling Coliseum. Up close they could see it wasn't crumbling, it was just built in ivory layers. Around the entrance and through the city they could see trees glowing like the forest entrance. The things sticking out of the center were trees, white trees with white branches and white leaves.

"The goddess" Cloud said "She says Aerith is in here"

Cloud began to run, the others taking off after him. They ran through the layered entrance and found a mini forest with in the building. Here the trees glowed white all the round and the glow seemed to come with in their bark. The others gazed around at the peaceful place, the heaviness in their hearts increasing.

In the center of the forest was a lake with a building built on its far bank. It looked like a giant corral shell. The shell twisted it self high to the three tops where the sun peaked down between the white branches. The lake glittered in the fading sunlight.

Cloud led the way to the ivory building, going over the bridge and up into it's center. The lake it self ran inside the building, built much like a castle on the inside. In the very center of the lake was a high rise. There were large column like steps leading up to the raised dais.

"Aerith" Zack shouted, looking at the dais.

Sitting on the marble floor of the high rise was Aerith. She was kneeling and praying, glowing in the ethereal light that came from the buildings roof. The sunlight bounced of the crystal shell of the building and scattered the light all over the lank making the room glow. Aerith had her head bowed; hands clasped and were muttering something under her breath.

With a burst of energy Cloud bounded up the steps to the high rise, Zack a few steps behind him. The others moved to follow but Sephiroth waved them back, this looked like it was going to be just between those three. The others looked at him confused but staid on the small platform at the buildings entrance, watching the girl; wondering what she was doing.

Cloud walked up the short steps to where Aerith was but a sharp pain hit his head. The goddess's voice had left his mind the moment he entered the forest with white trees. He shook his head to try and clear the pain while Zack stood behind him, looking at him strangely.

"Cloud?" he asked touching the boys shoulder.

On the small platform below both Sephiroth and Shelk grabbed their heads in pain. Sephiroth stumbled; Kisala grabbed him to keep him from falling into the water. Shelk let go of Genesis to grab her head as she fell to her knees, groaning in pain.

"No, no" she mutter, her eyes clenched shut as she pulled on her head. Tears left her eyes as her fingers tore at her hair, wrenching hair from her braid. Red fell against her face as she shook her head widely, only vaguely aware of the shouts and hands around her.

**She's mine, the Cetra is mine, you're all mine! You can't run from me, no one can run from me, the world, the planet, the life stream, all will be one with me. **

"What is it Shelk?" Genesis asked before looking up, he blinked in surprise when he saw Sephiroth had dropped to his knees in pain too.

**You see my son, this is what happens to those who defy me, they all burn, they die, the get stabbed, hung, gutted, they die, die, DIE!**

"Not now, goddess, not now" Sephiroth muttered as Kisala gripped his hands clutching his own head. He squeezed his eyes as screaming and laughing filled his ears, and drowned his mind.

Sephiroth looked up through blurry pained vision, looked up where Cloud was. He gritted his teeth seeing Cloud shaking, standing over Aerith, Zack pulling on his arm; the buster sword raised high over his head.

"Cloud!"

* * *

And now we have utter chaos, i'm sure most of you remember what comes next...atleast in the game. My story has been full of surprises as of yet so...tune in this weekend to find out what happens next. and review to tell me all the little thoughts running through your head.


	67. P2 FF7: Chapter Forty Six

So here is the next chapter, i'm only able to update one because for a while wasn't even letting me update this one and i'm not taking my chances. anyway I hope you review to this chapter, I mean it, tell me all you think. unless it's rude and insulting...then don't.

I don't own FF7. Just Loki, Kisala, Shelk, and Nora.

* * *

**Part two**

**Chapter forty-six**

Cloud was only vaguely aware of what was happening. One minute he's running up the stairs with Zack. The next minute Shelk and Sephiroth are screaming, his head is spinning and he's wondering why Zack is shouting and tugging on his hands.

**Kill her boy, she'll ruin us, she'll destroy mothers hard work. Kill her, KILL HER I SAY!**

"Cloud" Tifa screamed breaking the fog on his mind, why did she sound so far away? "Stop."

He shook his head and looked at his hands, only to see the buster sword in them. He looked down to see it was aimed directly over Aerith's head.

**KILL HER!**

Shock filled him and he stumbled back, letting Zack pull on him. The noise of the world came rushing back as he stumbled into Zack and they both fell to the ground. The buster sword fell with a bang where Zack kicked it away from him. The others were screaming below and Zack was shouting.

"Cloud you ok, Cloud speak to me, what the hell…Cloud"

Cloud blinked, it felt like some one had stuffed cotton in his ears.

"What are you making me do" He groaned, trying to quell the screaming in his mind.

"Cloud" but Zack stopped short and look at Aerith.

Something about the room's atmosphere changed. The others on the ground had become back ground noise to the two boys, and even Jenova's shouts have quieted in Clouds mind. Aerith was still in her prayer posing as if unaware of the shouts going on around her.

Aerith lifted her head and her eyes met Cloud, her eyes seemed to say

_It will be ok Cloud, you'll see_

Cloud blinked as the world stood frozen, Aerith staring at him as a small smile graced her lips. Cloud blinked as a white-blue light surrounded Aerith, hovering around her like the life stream. The same all knowing smile touched her face as the light intensified. She smiled at Cloud again, or maybe she was smiling at Zack, they weren't sure. She blinked then looked to the sky, as if waiting for something. Cloud and Zack followed her line of vision, to where the blue light was originating. It hurt to look at.

* * *

On the small plat form Sephiroth was still clutching his head, staring at the glowing light above the last Cetra, it was hard to look at it. Shelk was huddled in Genesis's arms, whimpering. The others were shielding their faces from the light as it intensified. Sephiroth blinked when something black appeared in the light, dropping quickly and metal glinted of the sun.

He hastily tried to stand, though the strength had left him.

"NO!" he shouted.

* * *

Cloud and Zack watched the light flash before something black fell from it. Light flashed from a sword as Cloud's sluggish mind desperately tired to identify what was falling. Silver hair looked white in the holy glow as a long sword came rushing down upon them.

Clouds senses came rushing back to him as red splattered the marble and his face. He blinked desperately as he stared at Aerith, hunched over with a long metal blade sticking from her dress. The pink was now suddenly matching her jacket, red spreading at an alarming rate.

"No!" someone screamed as Aerith's folded hands dropped to her side, and her torso hunched forward. Her eyes remained open, the light leaving them quickly. Loki smirked at the still frozen Cloud and Zack before swiftly pulling the blade from the Cetra.

As she fell the swords edge caught the ribbon Zack gave her, slicing it and the band that held up her hair. It floated to the floor as her hair unraveled. Something small and blue fell from her hair tie and clinked against the marble floor. The force of its decent sent it bouncing down the stairs and over the edge where it vanished into the water.

The holy glow had long died away as Cloud dove forward, off Zack, desperate to catch the falling Cetra. Cloud caught her and rotated her so she was facing the sky. He didn't care if his arms were now stained red he just looked at Aerith, her eyes now closed.

"Aerith, Aerith" He cried desperately, shaking her a little.

Zack felt like he couldn't breathe. He took deep breaths trying to understand what was happening. He looked up at Loki, anger in his blue eyes. With a cry of rage he picked up Clouds fallen sword and jumped at Loki.

Loki didn't even look away from Aerith and Cloud, just knocked him away and into the railing around the dais. His head hit the marble and he sat in a daze, the world fading in and out.

"This can't be real" Both Cloud and Zack echoed one another. Loki turned to Cloud who was looking at Aerith sadly. He titled his head as if didn't understand.

"Do not worry" he told Cloud, as if he were explaining to a child who had just lost its favorite toy "Soon the girl will become part of the planet's energy. All that is left is to go north. The promise land waits for me, for us over the snowy fields."

Cloud bowed his head over Aerith; his teeth gritting together, his bangs shaded his eyes.

"Bastard" Zack shouted trying to get back up only Loki kicked him in the side, pushing him closer to Cloud and the stairs. Loki glared at Zack before continuing.

"There I will become a new being by uniting with the planet as will this girl…"

"Shut up" Cloud shouted, not lifting his head as Loki looked at him with a raised eyebrow, wondering why the boy was shaking.

Cloud looked up at him, looking over his shoulder. Tears were in his eyes as his fists clenched; Zack sat up, looking at Loki with a matching glare. Loki looked at the angry Cloud as Cloud shouted.

"The cycle of Nature and your stupid plan don't mean anything to me" Cloud spat, shaking, more tears gathered in his eyes. He looked back down at Aerith. "Aerith is gone" he shook his head as a sob broke through.

Zack could feel tears coming out of his own eyes and more sobs racked his body as Cloud handed Aerith over to him. He cradled her head as he rocked back and forth, sobbing. Cloud continued his rant as Zack cried.

"Aerith will no longer talk, Aerith will no longer laugh, cry…or get angry…" his fist clenched against his pant legs as he looked down at the ground. " What about us…what are we suppose to do" tears dropped from his eyes, staining the floor in little dots. "What about my pain." He started shaking and Loki looked down at him. "My fingers are tingling, my mouth is dry, and my eyes are burring"

There was a moment of silence as Zack sobbed into Aerith's hair and Cloud cried to the floor. There was no sound, nothing. The water was silent, the people were silent, and it was as if the world stood still. Loki ruined the silence by scoffing at Cloud.

"What are you saying?" he chuckled and smirked "Are you telling me you have feelings too,"

Before Cloud could respond Zack looked up, his eyes puffy and red and his face pale, stained with tears.

"Of course he does you bastard, not all of us are born with a deranged psycho bitch for a mom, and we care about something." He glared at Loki "Unlike you, we're not walking empty husks."

Loki snarled and took a step forward, brandishing his still blood stained sword but Cloud had snatched up the buster blade and stood between the clone and Zack.

"Who do you think I am" Cloud snarled, his eyes a clear blue and Loki glared at him. After a moment Loki's shoulders began to shake as he began to laugh. He threw his head back and laughed at Cloud.

"Stop acting as if you're sad" he looked at Cloud and pointed at him, still chuckling "There is no need to act as if you're angry either"

A wing unfurled around him as he laughed once more, he hovered in the air and smiled at Cloud in a sick way.

"Because Cloud…you are…"

He didn't get to finish when Kisala came jumping from the stairs. Her nails had grown to resemble claws and her hair stood wind blown. Her once blue eyes were bright gold and her canines gleamed in her mouth.

"Murderer" she screamed, swiping at him.

Loki dodged the mad woman and flew up through the ceiling, Kisala following him. He didn't need to finish the sentence; Jenova did it for him, in Clouds head.

**You are a puppet Cloud**

The others had gotten up the steps. Shelk was dropped next to a sobbing Zack. Angeal landed his wing going back into his back as he looked torn between following Loki and staying with his student.

Sephiroth spread his wing and picked up Barret and Cid and flew after Loki. Genesis looked at Shelk before picking up Cloud and following after the others.

Nora knelt next to Zack, trying to move him to check Aerith. Vincent stood by the stairs, unmoving as Yuffie ran to where the girls were kneeling. Tears were flowing down the young girls face. Cait sith stood by Vincent side as Nanaki jogged over to the others. He stood next to Shelk who was pulling out cure Materia. Vincent shook his head as he stared at Aerith and turned away, wishing he too could cry…but his tears had dried long ago.

Zack snarled at Nora when she reached for Aerith and Angeal tugged on him gently

"Zack, come on Zack" he finally pulled away and hugged his student who was crying into his shirt, hitting him weakly and muttering under his breath.

"Why didn't I do anything" he shouted "why did I sit there" he pulled from Angeal and sank to his knees next to Aerith.

Nora had checked the girl's vitals while Shelk was applying some Cure Materia. Shelk shook her head and Nora pulled away. It was no use, Aerith was dead. Seeing their expressions Tifa slammed a hand over her mouth trying to smother a sob.

Angeal moved to stand by Nora as Zack once again cradled Aerith's head. He picked up a stray hair and twirled it between his fingers. Nora closed her eyes and buried her head in Angeal's neck as he wrapped her in a hug, trying to hold back tears him self.

Shelk rested her hands in her lap, silently crying as Tifa sobbed quietly next to her. Nanaki moved to sit next to Shelk and she leaned on him as he bowed his head to the Cetra. Yuffie looked at Aerith before burying her face into Tifa's stomach. The martial artist wrapped her in her arms as the young girl cried. Tifa looked over at Vincent to see him looking away, wrapped in his cloak. Cait sith and its moogel looked down as well, as its controller cried all the way in Midgar.

"Why are you crying Mr." a little girl asked next to him. Reeve turned to Marlene, the little girl he had kidnapped to hold over the others. She was looking up at him with innocent eyes, wondering what could make him so sad.

"I'm sad" Reeve told her and Marlene placed a hand on his arm.

"Don't be sad, everything will work out for the best, that's what the flower girl tells me." She smiled and Reeve just shook his head.

Zack looked up at the ceiling where the light was fading, small traces of the holy glow lingering. He couldn't hear the fight above, and a part of him didn't want to. He started to shake and after a few chocked sobs he screamed at the sky, releasing his pain.

Shelk winced at the sound, remembering when Cloud had given that same scream when he thought Zack had died. But this time there was no ifs about it, there was no hope…Aerith the last of the Ancients was gone. She chocked on a sob and buried her head in her hands.

Zack slowly lowered Aerith to the ground, trying to be as gentle as he could. He wiped his face and looked over at Angeal who was watching him.

"Take me to the fight" he said softly and Angeal looked skeptical.

"Zack I don't think…"

"I didn't ask what you thought, I asked you to take me to the fight" Zack snapped, his eyes down cast. The others looked taken aback at his out burst, Angeal the most. "Please" Zack muttered after a moment.

Angeal paused before nodding and lifted Zack up by his hands; the two flew to the roof, flying to the battle above.

Nora watched them go and knelt next to Shelk and Tifa. She placed a hand on the blind girls shoulder.

"Why do these things happen to us? What did we do to disserve such a fate?" Shelk asked through her tears and Nora looked at her. She glanced at Tifa who was looking at Aerith. With a sigh she closed her eyes and said.

"I honestly don't know Shelk, I honestly don't."

* * *

Zack and Angeal arrived at the fight to find a surprising sight. The others were fighting a monster that certainly wasn't Loki. It was some creature that had three tentacles. One was growing out of its back among what looked like carved wings from some rock. Another in the torso's side and the other was curled on the floor, acting much like a leg. The torso was blue, along with the tentacles but the rest was dirt brown. The creature that was once Loki screeched as Kisala slashed at it.

Kisala still was in her feral mode, claws and fangs extended. She held her sword in her left hand while she used her right to attack the screaming monsters face.

While the others fought, Sephiroth spotted them before looking at Zack. The boy's eyes were red and blood shot, murder gleamed in them. His face had dried blood along with his arms and shirt. He bit his lip and looked towards Angeal who shook his head.

Sephiroth turned back to the Jenova-replica and scowled. Aerith had been his friend, she had accepted him, it hurt his heart that she was gone…killed by his clone. He shook his head, this wasn't even his clone it was some image of Loki. Sephiroth raised his sword till it was parallel with his face. Before he could charge, Zack ran past him screaming.

Zack had his replica buster sword in one hand as he ran at the Jenova-replica. The replica screamed at him, its large tentacle swung at him but Zack stabbed it, and black blood oozed from the wound as the thing screamed again.

Genesis hovered in the air as he called on a fire Materia. His sword glowed red with light and he swung it at the creature. The fire left the blade in small balls of flames before impacting Jenova at once with remarkable speed. In anger it fired a blue fire at Genesis who dodged it easily.

Barret shot at it while yelling and Cid jumped in the air, twirling his spear. He landed and stabbed Jenova in the wing as Cloud and Zack attacked with the same attack. They ran together, yelling and jumped into the air, swords raised. Angeal joined them in the air. Kisala swiped at its base tentacle as three buster swords jabbed it in the head. Jenova screamed in agony and looked up only to be speared in the face by a falling Sephiroth.

The Jenova replica screamed once more and dissolved into a black mist. As they watched the mist vanish they breathed heavily. Cloud stared at the sky, thinking of Jenova's last words.

"I'm…a puppet?" he muttered confused and hurt.

* * *

They went back down to the dais, a heavy look on their faces. The girls were still around Aerith, who was now propped up on the railing. Vincent stood on the stairs with Nanaki and Cait Sith, watching them descend quietly.

Zack moved towards Aerith and knelt next to her. Cloud watched him as the others moved down the stairs to the entrance of the building. He looked down and picked up the torn ribbon that had been in Aerith's hair.

Zack picked up Aerith bride style and turned to Cloud, seeing the ribbon. Cloud looked at his hurt friend and held the ribbon out but Zack shook his head. Zack walked past Cloud, his face cold but his eyes were wet.

"Come and help me Cloud." Cloud nodded and followed after him down the stairs.

The rest of AVALANCHE stood clustered together as Zack appeared down the stair way. He reached them but didn't look at any of them. Zack kept his face forward and emotionless. The others moved out of Zacks and Clouds way as they walked down the stairs. Cloud was clutching the ribbon and following Zack.

They followed Zack out the seashell like building to the sparking lake surrounded by white trees. They moved to the bank at the base of the building and Zack stopped, looking out at the water unsure of what to do.

Cloud came forward and Zack looked at him. He tried to smile and lifted Aerith's hands, putting them back in the prayer position. He slipped the pink ribbon in-between her fingers. Zack nodded his thanks and Cloud motioned to the lake.

Zack and Cloud walked into the lake, the others watching. Cloud stopped when the water was just under his waist but Zack kept going. Zack walked to where it went to his elbows and there was a deep drop in the water. With his back turned towards the others he let the tears fall.

He looked down at Aerith who looked as if she were merrily sleeping. The same all knowing smile was on her face. He bent his head and smiled.

"I love you Aerith, I want you to know that" he whispered and kissed her forehead. A few tears slipped from his eyes, down his nose and dropped onto her closed eyes.

He lowered her into the water and took a step back, sliding his hands out from under her. She floated a minute before she sank slowly beneath the waters surface and he chocked back a sob.

Zack stood watching the ripples settle. He was about to turn when the water where Aerith had sunk began to glow from beneath. He took a step back in surprise as the water began to bubble. The water glowed brighter until it shot out of the water, spraying Zack as light shot into the air. It was an explosion of the life stream. The green lights waved in the air and curled around each person around the lake.

Zack gasped when the lights hovered around him and he felt like hands were grabbing his face and lips were touching his. The feeling pulled away and a soft voice whispered.

_I love you too Zack_

Then the life stream shot into the sky in one beam before vanishing beneath the stars. A single piece of paper floated down from where they vanished and it fluttered to the bank and landed at Genesis's feet.

Zack was walking slowly back to the bank as Genesis reached down and picked up the paper before the water could get to it. The others looked at him curious, Zack and Cloud still ankle deep in water.

Genesis gasped as he read the paper and the others tensed.

"What is it?" Shelk asked from his side and Genesis felt like he wanted to cry as he read the paper clenched in his hands.

"ACT V even if the marrow is barren of promises nothing shall forestall my return. To become the dew that quenches the land. To spare the sand, the seas, the skies; I offer thee this silence sacrifice." Genesis read from the paper.

The others looked at the paper in either shock or confusion but it was Zack who said

"I thought Loveless only had four Acts?" Genesis nodded to him as he and Cloud left the water.

"The final unknown act that was lost" he held the paper and gestured to the water "Has finally been written." he looked out the water, pulling the paper close to him. "Written by one most disserving."

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter, reacted to it anyway. now go and review and tell me what you thought and did while reading. i loved feed back.


	68. P2 FF7: Chapter Forty Seven

**only one chapter tonight because i'm tired, have a headache and this is one of my longer chapters. hope you all enjoy this chapter**

**Don't own FF7. **

* * *

**Part two**

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

AVALANCE left the white forest and made their way back to the city, their heads down and voices quiet. They were still unsure of what to say to anyone let alone Zack and Cloud. Cloud led the way, Zack walking quietly at his side. Sephiroth followed them, towering over them. His green eyes were cast down and his hand grasped Kisala's tightly. Kisala had her free hand clenched into a fist and was staring at the ground; a sniffled would escape her every now and them which caused her to rub at her face furiously.

Barret walked with Tifa, Nanaki Cait sith and Cid. The black man was rubbing his gun arm slightly, muttering under his breath. Cid had a cigarette clenched in his teeth and his hands shoved into his pocket. Nanaki had his ears low and his tail just brush the ground as he trudged on. Tifa clutched one her arms as they walked, her eyes red. She watched Cloud in front of her, tears slipping down her face.

Genesis walked behind them, an arm wrapped around Shelk, the other slowly swinging at his side. Shelk was held the hand at her waist, the other gripping his trench coat as they walked. Her glasses still rested on her eyes but tear's ran down from under them as her lip quivered.

Angeal held Nora's hand as they walked the latter rubbing at one of her eyes. He kept a stone face much like his student while his mind moved at a sluggish pace. He just couldn't wrap his head around what had just happened, his brain made it seem like a dream…one long bad dream.

Nora sucked in a breath through her nose and he turned to her. She was looking up at the sky, the stars twinkling far away. Her eyes were red around the edges and blood shot. He squeezed her hand and she looked at him and he tried to offer up a smile. She smiled watery back and moved closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder pad.

Vincent moved behind them all as always, Yuffie shoved under his cape. She had a tight grip not only on the red material but his golden glove as well, not bothered by the sharp points at its end. She furiously rubbed her eyes and sniffed while sobbing under her breath. She dragged her feat as they headed to one of the large houses, far from the city. Vincent sighed, his face cold and locked though his heart hurt and he tacked on another pain to his long list of sin's and regrets. He looked down as Yuffie tripped over a rock.

Vincent stopped as did Yuffie. She stood there, her knees shaking and her head resting at his side. He closed his eyes before scooping the girl up into his arms. She still clutched his cape, not protesting to being lifted, so the cape lifted with her and hung over her body. The other half swirled around his leg as they walked.

They entered a house that was two stories and beds lined the wall of the circular rooms. Vincent brushed past them and placed a now sleeping Yuffie on one of the beds. Once he got her untangled from his cape, he sank to the floor next to her bed and drew one of his knees up to rest his arm up.

Zack moved up the ladder like steps to the next story, not speaking to any of them. Cid moved to one of the windows while Nanaki curled up next to the silent Vincent. Barret plopped onto one of the beds and stared at his hands. Tifa laid down on another bed and Cait sith shut down.

Cloud sat down in a chair by the door and buried his head in his hands, deep in silence. The older ShinRa employees walked up the stairs after Zack.

Upstairs, Zack sat on one of the beds, resting on the wall with one hand holding his head and brushing his bangs back. His other hand rested in his lap, just spread out on his leg.

Genesis noticed a desk next to one of the beds and led Shelk to it. Once she was sitting on the bed he moved and sat in the chair at the desk, dumping the bag he had been carrying onto it. Papers scattered on the desks surface and he stared at them for a moment, his eyes close and lips in a tight line.

Sephiroth moved to one of the beds and laid down on it. Kisala moved and laid down beside him, spooning into his side, her back to the rest of them. Angeal turned to Zack and opened his mouth, trying to think of something to say. When he couldn't think of anything he plopped onto the floor and sat there, his knees drawn up as he stared at the floor. Nora eyed him sadly before moving behind him and sat, her arms wrapping around his neck. A hand brushed hers before holding onto it tightly.

* * *

As silence descended onto the house and people fell into a tear induced sleep, Genesis remained awake, looking at the research files. He glanced back at Shelk to see she too was asleep. Her braid was messy and most of the hair was pulled out and lying on her shoulders and the bed. The glasses had fallen from her face and her face was scrunched up, closed eyes red. He frowned and turned back to the papers, letting her sleep.

There were several manila folders in front of him, all with different names. Some he recognized like Project G and S. Others were vaguely familiar like Project J. However a few he couldn't understand. Project Mumba was one he was not familiar with, along with project C.

He reached for project G first. Opening the file he found the two papers he had seen before and several others. He bent his head and quickly began to read.

Project G, born from the Jenova project by Professor Hollander and test subject assistant Gillian Hewley. A embryo was extracted from project Gillian and fertilized by willing donor: Professor Hollander in the Banora Lab. The embryo was injected with Jenova cells through the mother than extracted to grow in a mako container. 

An unseen development in the project was Gillian getting pregnant on her own [fathered by Hollander as admitted], the left over Jenova cells in Gillian's body were transferred to the new child who has been dubbed Phase One while the previous fetus was dubbed Phase Zero. The lab fetus was first to be born followed shortly by the natural fetus. Both children were boys and given the name Genesis, and Angeal by Gillian. 

Here Genesis stopped reading and blinked at the paper in his hand. He had one hand holding the paper the other rubbing his face. He turned and looked at Angeal who was resting on the bed, Nora in his arms. He took a breath and looked at the paper…he and Angeal were…brothers…not half brothers but full brothers. He took several breaths trying to wrap his head around it before deciding to continue reading.

Project G was to create G-type soldiers. Soldiers with the abilities to create copies of themselves by implanting their cells into other hosts; the host eventually takes on the appearance of the original and gains some of their abilities. Phase one didn't have his genes spliced as his signs of abilities slowed. Phase Zero's abilities grew and his Genes were spliced…however his abilities halted and no other signs were made. The project was deemed failed and terminated. 

Phase one was sent to Banora with Gillian and Failed Phase Zero was given to the land lord of Banora as a thank you for his funding and use of town's factory as a lab. The spliced genes were… here a sentenced had been scratched out with a black pen and was unreadable. In its place with the same pen someone had written **see UNIT 14: THE LOST FORCE. **

Genesis frowned and set the paper down and moved several reports written by Hollander about him and Angeal, he had read enough on his experimentation. Finally he found a paper that had Unit fourteen written on the top and he scoffed.

He had heard of the Lost Force, a rumor that had circulated around the SOLDIER force during the Wutai war, he had passed if off as just that: rumors. He looked at the file report and saw it was written by the former president of ShinRa.

1976, along with the completion of the new ShinRa Electric Company building and the Midgar plate, a lab has been created under the city that will be known simply as Deep-Ground. The birth of Project G-Phase Zero has increased their activity. 

1985: First Child born of the spliced genes of Phase Zero. Named Rosso; Her extreme abilities have caused a mass experimentation among the scientist within Deep-Ground. 

The leaders of Deep-Ground are named the Restrictors. They were trained with in the mass lab of Deep-ground and are known simply as Unit 14: the Lost Force. There are only four members of the restrictors, far more powerful than any of their peers. During the Wutai war they were tasked with going and gathering up the injured SOLDIERS and taking them back to Deep-Ground for medical care.

Unit 13: Ragnarok were some of the injured taken to Deep-ground. Genesis blinked, he had heard of Unit 13, they were one of the strongest Units in Wutai. Unit 13 was the only Unit of Deep-ground known to the world. They began to rebel, saying that the treatments were immoral. They were sent back to Deep-ground: The restrictors annihilated them without any casualties or injures. 

After this, all Restrictors were given control of the Deep-Ground forces. They created and placed a chip with in the soldiers that allowed them complete control over them and forced loyalty. Deep Ground was then divided into four and ranks were given to the forces under their control. 

The paper ended and Genesis moved to the next one where the word Tsviet was written on the top.

Using the Knowledge of one Grimoire Valentine, and the spliced Genes of Project G-Phase Zero, super soldiers were created and called the Tsviets. The Colored Tsviets being the strongest and the one spliced with Project G's genes. 

The research of Valentine on stagnant Mako helped create a boy who had the power over darkness; he even sucked his own mother into another dimension at birth. He was given the named Nero and was contained in a Mako suit and hands chained to prevent further incident. His full name is Nero the Sable. 

Nero's older brother Weiss has no such power but showed remarkable ability even though he had not been exposed to the same stats of Mako like his brother. The restrictors have dubbed him the perfect Soldiers. Because of this he is chained to Mako reactor Zero, the Reactor that runs ShinRa and is the center of Deep-Ground. His full name is Weiss the Immaculate. 

The first born of the Phase-Zero's spliced Genes was Rosso. The experiments have shattered her psyche turning her eyes red. She has lost all mortality and humanity and loves to see her enemies bathed in blood. Her full name is Rosso the crimson.

The three born in Deep ground were not enough so the hunt was out for strong men. One such man caught ShinRa's attention. A man wanting to join SOLDIER with incredible strength, so the Turks were dispatched to Costal de Sol to capture him. Once he learned of Deep-Ground he came willingly. He was the first to be tested with the metamorphose experiment: it was a success. He is given the rank of Colored Tsviet and named Azul the Cerulean.

Argento is an instructor for the colored Tsviets and a weapons maker. Her role is not a fighter but a supply behind the force. The Restrictors are very tight lipped on her role in their game. 

One of the youngest looking members of the colored Tsviets is a young woman given the name Shelke the transparent due to her inability to take field assignments but her special skills in other tasks... 

Genesis paused and stared at the name before looking back at his Shelk, curled up on the bed behind him. He smiled at her before looking back at the papers, a frown slipping onto his face.

Real name Shelke Rui, she is stuck as a nine year old girl, the experiments not allowing her to physically progress from that age: she required daily treatment of Mako to sustain her. Shelke was abducted when she was nine years old and taken to Deep-Ground. Shelke is also in a none combat role, her main skill is net diving: she is able to transport her mind with in the world wide net and take in information and files. Her mind has been uploaded with many different files, including half of Lucrecia Crescents Omega research. 

Genesis placed the now finished file down and leaned back in the chair. He had skipped all the progress photos, and reports as most weren't there and now he felt as if his head were to explode. There was a secret SOLDIER operation under Midgar…created from his DNA. That was really hard to wrap his head around. His wing shifted with his anxiety and he was instantly reminded of the other files. He glanced down at the two similar files. Project S and Project J- Jenova and wondered if he was brave enough to read them.

A snore from Barret down stairs made him sit up and reach for project Jenova. The first report was older dating back to just about the time ShinRa was building Midgar. It was a report written by Professor Gast.

In North Crater on North Content we discovered something buried deep with in its mountain. We had been following rumors of a powerful being that had been call down to the mountain. The villagers were highly admitted about the rumors, telling us a family had called down the being. They couldn't remember what it was or how they did it; they just knew a family known only as the Anthis clan was to blame for the Mountains transformation to Crater. 

Genesis blinked at that report and turned to look at Shelk over his shoulder before looking back at the Report.

I had not met the Anthis clan till today, with some SOLDIERS they headed for the mountain with me where we met with a great host of people in black cloaks and weapons of ancient nature. They showed great hostility when asked to move aside and I noted a particular trait about them. They all posed green eyes and red hair…when asked to move aside they attacked [shot me even] and sad to say were cut down by our soupier forces. I remember watching them slink about while we worked, hearing them mutter about forgiveness and the great mother. It made me wonder what was in this mountain. 

We pulled a woman from the mountain; she was sleeping and had several rock fragments about her. Her skin was blue and her hair silver, strangely when the soldiers approached her they began acting strange, the small amount of Mako in their system began to grow rapidly and most developed Mako poisoning. Some died while others became stronger, it was an interesting development; one my apprentice Hojo was greatly interested in when I told him. 

Genesis scowled at the report, so that's were Hojo came in. He shook his head and continued reading.

We took the being back to our labs, but something had caught my attention when we were removing her from the mountain. The Anthis clan was off to the side of the mountain, standing there and watching. Again they were muttering about Mother and forgiveness and an older man called her Jenova. So that is what I have decided to call her, for based off other studies and research I believe this being is an Ancient. 

Genesis scowled at that thought and shook his head. He skipped several other reports and came to one not typed but hand written by Gast himself.

Before this date I had believe Jenova was an Ancient and had desired to bring their race back to population. The Ancients or the Cetra had diminished long ago due to mysterious circumstances. Due to this experiment I have been assigned two assistants, my own apprentice Hojo and a woman named Lucrecia Crescent.

Genesis frowned at the re-mention of the woman's name. The name was familiar, hadn't Kisala talked about this woman…and hadn't Kisala told Vincent that she knew where her son was…?

Hojo came up with the idea of implanting the cells of the ancient in unborn children so they are born Cetra, I believed this theory and approved of it, But through my travels I have met several people who have changed my original theory. I have met an actual Cetra, a woman by the name Iflana who has informed me Jenova is not an ancient but in fact a Calamity who comes to worlds to devour the inhabitant's souls. Because of this I am leaving the Jenova project, but I fear I may be to late…to stop the madness I have created. 

Genesis sneered at the paper, Madness indeed. He moved the report away and looked at the one titled Project S. He looked over at Sephiroth who twitched in his sleep at his stare so he looked back at the project.

Project S was born from the Jenova project, Professor Hojo being the head of the research and project itself stationed in Nibelheim. Most unborn children taken from mothers died the moment the Jenova cells were placed with them except one Child. 

Due to the urgings of both Hojo and Gast [who later left the project due to unknown circumstances] Lucrecia gave her own unborn child to the project. After several successful Jenova cells transfusions, a healthy child was born: given the name Sephiroth. The Childs mother currant where about are unknown. 

Sephiroth is one of the most powerful intelligent children we've ever seen. He has a quick learning ability and strength and a high intellect. He will be bred to be the perfect SOLDIER, states Professor Hojo. The child is given doses of Mako from a young age. His eyes, originally a light green, have turned into an emerald color and he posses silver hair much like the being-Jenova. His pupil have also shrunk and sharpened themselves to resemble an animal, why we're not sure. 

Unlike Project G, Project Sephiroth does not have the ability to splice his genes as the Jenova cells were placed directly into the child from the womb instead of through the mother to child like in Project G. 

Here the report stopped and Genesis frowned before flipping it over, a report had been typed on the back, the Jenova reunion written as its title. He scowled when he saw it was written by Hojo himself but kept on reading as it portrayed to their current situation.

Through the research provided by project G and Project S I have determined that Jenova is not an ancient [like Gast had mentioned to me] but in fact a different being altogether. While Hollanders branch is certainly impressive mine is much more perfect. Sephiroth is the perfect child for Jenova, to complete her legacy. I have done several experiments and have gone and talked to the dwindling Anthis clan [who shot at me] to discover Jenova's purpose. The Anthis clan [besides whining about failing] informed me Jenova had arrived here to take over the planet. This prospect intrigued me and I decided to help her. 

Creating several clones of Sephiroth has been challenging. I have only been able to make one so far but he grows so slowly that I must make more quickly before he is ever going to be ready. This clone has tuffs of silver hair and a small body but he lacks any limbs or facial features, it is like watching a fetus grow. Apparently to splice his genes I need a compatible DNA sample, one that would posses a slight Jenova cells but not enough to be any contribute to the clone. I have seen a thrown away report on a project of Gast, several failed formulas crossed out and I realized what I needed. I first tired to recreate the Project Cosmos based off the failed notes, obviously Gast was turning something into another thing and it mentioned the genes of a Cosmo canyon wolf or Mumba as they are dubbed. 

I have sent Turks to Cosmo Canyon to retrieve me a Mumba so that I can hopefully take the two DNA, Sephiroth's and The Mumba's genetic makeup are compatible, and create the perfect clones for Jenova's goals. 

Genesis sat up from his slouched position and stared at the paper before looking at the sleeping duo of Sephiroth and Kisala…their genetic makeup was compatible to make clones…then the clones they had seen up till now. They had all been failed…except Loki and in Genesis's opinion something wasn't quite right with him.

Genesis shook his head from his mussing and looked back at notes. The only other reports he hadn't read were Project Mumba, which he was guessing was about Nanaki, and Project C. He frowned, through this whole report no word other than Clone had been mentioned with a C for the Jenova project…was this one about Loki?

He reached and opened the file, sitting on top were four reports written by SOLDIER. He frowned and began to read.

Escape report no.1 

X month X day

The two escapees have been seen located near Midgar. 

Genesis's eyed widened, this was about Cloud and Zack.

Escape report no.2

Description of the time of capture: 

A-Former member of SOLDIER/ number 237484

No effect could be detected from either Mako radiation therapy or Jenova on him. 

B-Former member of SOLDIER/ number 008432

Reaction to Jenova detected. 

Escape report no.3

Concerning their disposal:

A-shot for resisting arrest

B-escaped during A's resistance. 

Escape report no.4

OTHER 

B- Whereabouts is currently unknown. But, we submit there is no need to peruse him, due to his diminishing consciousness. Awaiting further instructions. 

Genesis frowned and looks at Zack, propped up on the wall, his head hanging in sleep, this report was obviously false. Sure Zack probably resisted but was it necessary to send half of the regular army to shoot him? Zack had given Cloud his sword so the SOLDIERS knew Cloud was there and they ignored him…but why?

He turned to the other reports, lab reports on Zack and Cloud, written by Hojo.

The burning of Nibelheim was an unfortunate setback as was Loki [as he named himself] jumping into the life stream and dying. But when I discovered the two with in the reactor by information from the Turks assigned to me I knew I had found my new sample. 

The first Class SOLDIER already had mako in him and was of no more use for me, except to further Hollanders own experiment. So specimen A was treated like project G [with out the full extent, I don't need him growing wings on me] and specimen B will be my new Sephiroth. 

Genesis's eyes widened as he read that part, Cloud was meant to be Sephiroth?

I did not number Sephiroth as he was the original but I did number Loki, there is a one on the back of his right hand and I also numbered the other clones [I have lost count of how many there are] but this…Cloud…he was just recently excepted into Second Class under the tutelage of the Elite he is a relevantly clean slate for me to work with. 

Specimen B was injected with Mako at high doses and Jenova cells, along with Sephiroth cells I obtained while he was unconscious in the medic lab after the Nibelheim incident. Cosmo's is still untouchable and I have yet found an opportune moment to seek out its notes. So I had to work with what I had and it was a success…mostly. The specimen has an extreme case of Mako poisoning that needs to be worked with before I can continue my plan. As Sephiroth's new Clone I need him to be perfect. 

Sadly both specimens escaped before I could inject the rest of Sephiroth cells in to B, taking away his personality and mind, making him the perfect tool for Jenova. It does not surprise me they escaped and made their way to Midgar, they are SOLDIERS. I have sent SOLDIERS and Turks after them [though I think Tseng is aspiring against me] and to cut them off as soon as possible. I have ordered them to leave Specimen B alive at all costs, but to kill A. If Jenova is to take over B's strong personality and mind I need it to be shattered and fragments…trauma seems to do that to people.

Genesis slammed the file shut and shoved it away from him, the papers mixing together on the table. He rubbed his temples as he rested his elbows on the table. He closed his eyes and thought about all he had just read. The things this man…Hojo…had done to his friends…Hollanders experiments were nothing compared to Hojo's.

Thinking of Hollander made him groan…the man was both his and Angeal's father. He was sure Angeal wasn't going to like that…Ms. Gillian had been married to another man when Genesis had met Angeal… the man had even had a sword made for Angeal; that man had been Angeal's father at least as far as Angeal was concerned.

A hand placed on his Shoulder made him jump and he turned to see Shelk looking confused. He breathed a sigh of relief before turning to her.

"Genesis why are you still up?" she titled her head "you haven't had sleep in over the past 24 hours, we're going to need our strength." She smiled at him and he nodded.

"Alright" Genesis whispered, trying not to awake the others though he was sure the SOLDIERS in the room stirred at their talk. He gathered all the papers and shoved them back in the bag…he was going to have to tell everyone what he had read another time…maybe only about themselves…Deep-Ground was better off remaining in the dark.

Picking Shelk up, who grunted in surprise, he crawled onto the bed and pulled her to him, glad to have her there. He closed his eyes and felt a small smile grace his face as he fell asleep. At least for a moment he could forget the horrors that had made up his life…and his friend's lives. He could forget until tomorrow…and that was just fine with him.

* * *

A little down time for our soldiers so they can rest...saterday we head out to shelks home town...any maybe run into someone she never wanted to meet again...stay tuned.


	69. P2 FF7: Chapter Forty Eight

**So i've gotten about only 4 hours of sleep and am about to crash. i stay up really late last night working on this story and woke up at 9 even though my boyfriend and i didn't got to the movies till 12-1ish then we went to the park to have a picknic and I learned when i only get four hours of sleep my brain does not quite function properly and i think i completly made a fool of my self today oh well...my problems don't effect this story...they've got enough issues. **

**What's also weird is i didn't get as many reviews as i though it would about me killing Aerith. i mean three people i know personlly came and found me and were like you kept Zack, Angeal and everyone else who was died alive...what the fuck with Aerith...i simply shrug...and then grin and say "plot line"**

**Don't own FF7- enjoy**

* * *

**Part two**

**Chapter forty-eight**

Zack awoke the moment the light hit his face in the window. He opened his eyes and groaned and rubbed his face. Opening his eyes again he looked around at the various people in the room, all sleep in the shell shaped home. Memories of the night before came back to him and he looked at his hands, trying to hold in his tears, he had cried enough. Now was the time to act.

He stood and his back gave a satisfying pop as he stretched. He looked over to see the bag Genesis had been carrying was on the table and Genesis himself was asleep on the bed, holding Shelk almost possessively.

Curiously he walked over to the bag and pulled the first file folder in the bag out. Looking at the top he saw it read Project C. He opened the file and shifted his weight and began to read.

* * *

Sephiroth's nose twitched as something rubbed it; he twitched again and opened his eyes to see what the offending object was only to see Kisala's feathers. He lifted his head, shifting his weight to scan the room. The others were asleep except Zack who was pacing the room by the desk; a file folder in his hand. Papers, most likely from the file, littered the floor in the boy's path.

Sephiroth frowned and lifted Kisala up so he could stand. Once the woman was snuggled back up in the bed he quietly walked towards Zack, who had his back to him. Sephiroth was trying not to wake the others, and he honestly thought Zack would sense him.

* * *

Zack was to absorb into what he was reading so his hackles rose when a hand placed itself on his shoulder. He looked over and saw a black gloved hand and evil green eyes flashed into his mind. He dropped the file in panic and grabbed the hand, pulling the thing behind him forward.

The thing yelled and flipped over his shoulder, a surprised look on its face. An equally surprised look came over his own face when Sephiroth flipped over his shoulder and crashed into the desk, shattering it.

The noise of the shattering table woke the whole household. Kisala rolled out of the bed with a snarl, reaching for the sword that was leaning on the wall. Angeal sprang to his feet, Nora tumbling to the floor in a half crouch. She pulled a knife from somewhere and held it out as her tired eyes scanned the room.

Genesis jumped up in panic, letting go of Shelk with a light shove. The blind girl's eyes sprang open in surprise as she was shoved off the bed and landed on the floor with a thud and a groan. Genesis blinked as he gripped his sword, half raised off the bed.

"What's going on up there?" Someone screamed from below after a serious of thuds and crashes.

The others came pounding up the ladder like stairs, weapons poised and ready. Cloud lead the way with the buster sword and Cid and Barret followed him, spear and gun ready. Nanaki was next followed by Vincent and Yuffie. Tifa was a step behind followed by a more hesitant Cait sith.

The group stared at the odd sight that had awoken them. Zack was hunched over, still in a throwing position while Sephiroth lay on his back, on a pile of broken wood and papers, along with wood shavings and dust from the ancient desk.

Genesis was pulling a grumbling Shelk off the floor as the others slowly relaxed.

"You ok Shelk?" Genesis asked as he pulled the girl to her feet. She rubbed her face while nodding, blinking as silence settled over the room.

Zack was still breathing deeply when Angeal moved to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Zackary" he ordered and the boy tensed before relaxing.

Kisala moved to help Sephiroth up as the others relaxed but eyed Zack strangely. Cloud came to stand by his mentor and friend, eyeing him curiously and then looked at the papers scattered on the floor, the papers that had made Zack angry.

Sephiroth stood and looked at the papers as well. The bag Genesis had gotten from Hollander was still closed up with the other files and was being pulled from the desk rubble by said man. He bent down and picked up one of the files from the floor. He looked at it and began to read.

"The first Class SOLDIER already had mako in him and was of no more use for me, except to further Hollanders own experiment. So specimen A was treated like project G [with out the full extent, I don't need him growing wings on me] and specimen B will be my new Sephiroth?"

He read the first paragraph his eyes landed on and they widened considerably. He looked at the angry Zack, not noticing Genesis tense up as he read the paper.

"Zack is this what made you so angry?" he questioned and blue eyes turned to him.

"That, among other things." He picked up the file folder he had dropped and held it up. "This is called project C, this report is about Cloud and I. I am specimen A, Cloud is Specimen B."

A deep silence enveloped the already tense room. Sephiroth looked back at the paper in his hand and began reading the rest while Angeal turned to Genesis.

"This was in the files you took from Hollander?"

"Yes" Genesis said, picking up the fallen papers from project C, "this among other things." He breathed deeply. "I learned things last night while I read, about Sephiroth and Loki, about Jenova and myself…even you Angeal."

Angeal looked curious and Genesis gave him a cold look.

"Are you sure you want to know Angeal?" Genesis said, repeating the mans words "because once I tell you there will be no going back"

Angeal nodded and Nora touched his bicep with a look of concern. Genesis sighed and picked up the rest of the fallen papers before taking the file from Zack, who gladly gave it away.

"I learned Hojo discovered Jenova's plans somehow and is trying to help her. I learned Jenova is a being who travels from planet to planet, devouring the souls on it and using the fallen planet as a sort of transportation." The others gave him strange looks and he shrugged "Jenova was thought to be an ancient by Gast and ShinRa began putting her cells in children in hope of creating the Cetra…recreating." He sat on the bed and Shelk came to stand next to him.

"That is where project G and S come in don't they?" Nora asked and Genesis nodded.

"Hollander funded project G as did our parents…Angeal" the man looked up at him "what would you say if I told you Hollander was our father…both our fathers?"

Angeal blinked for a moment before a look of rage over took his face. He swiped at the air as if dismissing the idea.

"No…My father is dead!" Genesis shook his head, knowing his brother would come to it on his own time…even if he wished so desperately for Angeal to accept they were brothers: family. The only ones either of them had left, it hurt that Angeal brushed it off so angrily.

"I thought you might say that" he muttered and Shelk placed a hand on his. He smiled while grabbing it before continuing. "Loki was meant to be a mindless puppet for Jenova but…all the clones we've seen up till now have been imperfect…that's why they have no face. Hojo even wrote Loki was imperfect."

"How?" asked Cid as he came to stand beside Cloud.

Genesis looked over at Kisala who blinked at him while he smirked.

"He didn't have the compatible DNA." There was a blink of confused eyes. "He didn't have Kisala."

"WHY DOES EVERYTHING KEEP COMING BACK TO ME?" Kisala shouted, furious.

Genesis rolled his eyes and rubbed his ears annoyed. The others winced at the woman's screaming while Sephiroth tried to calm her down.

"Apparently" Genesis continued "Both your DNA and Sephiroth's are compatible to one another…" at their blank or stunned faces he shook his head and in a slow voice said "to make perfect clones, Hojo needs Kisala's and Sephiroth's DNA…combined." He held up to fingers and touched the tips together.

"OUR DNA IS WHAT?" Kisala screamed at him and Genesis winced at its loudness.

"I know you heard me I am not repeating it" Genesis sneered at her, she snarled back "I don't know what it means either…That was in Hojo's report."

Zack shook his head and turned to the men in red.

"I more concerned with the fact he pumped me with G-cells and tired to make Cloud Loki… or Sephiroth's…or…" he shook his head "replacement." Cloud winced beside him and looked away.

Genesis shrugged, seeing Cloud turn from the others and frowned…something was bothering the blonde about that statement…like he had heard it before and had been trying to deny it.

"Hojo didn't get to finish what he started" Genesis said, still looking at Cloud "He didn't take away Clouds mind or personality thanks to your efforts Zack. As for you being pumped with G-cells" he rolled his eyes and looked at Zack "you've got a bit but not enough to sprout a wing or anything" he smirked at the annoyed man.

Sephiroth turned from the still grumbling Kisala to Genesis before looking at Zack who was staring at the floor, Angeal beside him. He narrowed his eyebrows and spoke, grabbing Zack attention.

"Why did you flip me over when I touched your shoulder? It wasn't out of surprise because you looked at my hand." He crossed his arms and turned his full attention to Zack who looked away with a wince.

"I…I thought you were…"he couldn't continue and rubbed his head. "Loki" he finally finished and Sephiroth felt like groaning.

"For the last time" Sephiroth hissed, looking at every one of them. "I am not Loki. I was never nor will I ever be Loki."

There was a stunned moment of silence as Zack and Sephiroth stared at one another. None were sure was to say or where to go from here. Cloud shook his head, his thoughts heavy with puppets and clones, before turning to face the others.

"Everyone" he spoke and they turned to him slowly "listen to me." Once he had all of their attention he spoke again. "I am Cloud, Ex-SOLDIER. I was born in Nibelheim, I came on this journey to settle up with…Loki" he nodded to the seething Sephiroth.

Tifa came further into the room and looked at her long time crush.

"What's going on Cloud?" she asked, hoping he wasn't possessed again.

"I came here of my own free will, or so I thought" he shrugged that thought off, not wanting to dwell on it with the others around. "However, to tell you the truth, I am afraid of myself." He turned from them and looked at one of the windows on the back wall.

Looking out the window he could see the building that led to the white forest, along with the rest of the ancient city, glittering in the morning sun.

"There is a part of me that I don't understand" he motioning with his hand to the files in Genesis's hand. "That part of me made me give the black Materia to Loki." He looked at his hands. "Zack…everyone if you hadn't stopped me Aerith might have…." his voice almost broke and he cleared his throat. "There is something that is inside of me; a person who is not really me." He turned to the others. "That is why I should quit this Journey before I do something terrible…"

As he expected there was uproar of protest from the people in the room. He shook his head and held up his hand, saying he wasn't done and they slowly became silent. Once they were quiet he continued.

"But I am going" he brought his shaking fist up "He destroyed my hometown almost five years ago. Killed Aerith and is now trying to destroy the planet. I'll never forgive…Loki." He took a deep breath, still looking at his fist. "I…I must go on." He lowered his fist and looked at them. "I have a favor to ask of you. Will you come with me?" he pleaded "to save me from doing something terrible."

Zack walked forward and placed a hand on his students shoulder.

"I would have followed you weather you wanted me to or not." Zack grinned and Cloud smiled softly at him, happy his friend was alive. "Besides I've got my own score to settle with the bastard."

The others shook their heads and Genesis stood, looking at Cloud.

"What the puppy is trying to say is, we've all got scores to settle with Loki and so we're going to stick with you."

Angeal offered a kind smile to Cloud who nodded back at him.

"Most of us have been with this thing since the beginning; it would be dishonorable to bow out now."

Cid watched them before nudging the floor with his boot, resting on his spear he said.

"Well, we'll face it when it happens" Cloud looked at him and he nodded his head.

Cloud nodded at all of his friends, happy they would stick by him. He honestly didn't know what he would have done if they hadn't come with him…but he supposed he should have more faith in his friends.

"I do not know how Aerith tried to save the planet from the Meteor…and I guess now we'll never know" the others looked down in sadness "But" he said quickly "we still have a chance, we must get the black Materia back before Loki uses it."

The others nodded and Barret rubbed his chin before saying

"Yeah but where do we go" the others paused unsure how to answer this.

"Loki told me to go north but…" Cloud rubbed his hair as he thought.

Shelk sighed and squeezed Genesis's hand, he looked down at her.

"In my dreams the mountain, crater, near my home keeps being brought up. It is the northern most places I know of. We could go to…Icicle inn village." The room was silent as she looked at the floor.

"Shelk?" asked Kisala taking a step towards Shelk "you sure?"

Shelk nodded and looked at the rest of them, her blind eyes narrowed in determination.

"Yes, I knew I would have to return one day, to face them…but this isn't about me anymore. This is about the planet…if it saves the planet my discomfort can be put aside."

Genesis smirked down at her and wrapped his arm around her waist; she gripped his hands and smiled up at him. Cloud nodded and turned to the others.

"We should head north than, if we go up over the back cliffs of this valley we should be able to head there."

The others nodded and began to slowly walk out of the room. Before he left, Genesis bent over and rolled the bag into a folded position before shoving it in his travel pack. Once it was shoved to the bottom he put it on his shoulder and led Shelk out of the house after the others. As they walked down the stairs he looked at her with a soft smile and said.

"There is no hate only joy, for you are beloved by the goddess." He lifted her off the stairs and set her down in front of him before kissing her passionately. Once they parted he whispered "I love you Shelk."

Before she could respond Barret looked back at them and shouted

"Come on already"

Shelk giggled and tugged on the smirking Genesis's hand as they followed the others down the city walk and towards the back rocks leading out of the valley.

* * *

After climbing up the steep steps on the back cliff the large group emerged through a cave deep in the mountain. The moment they left the cave they were hit by an icy wind and snow. They stood shivering just inside the cave looking out into the harsh white.

"Didn't the Banora villagers give us warm clothing?" Sephiroth asked, turning to Genesis who was digging through his bag. He pulled out two wrapped bundles and untied them. Out fell a bunch of sweaters and coats.

The group quickly began shifting through the pile of multicolor faded sweaters. Once they found the one that fit them they put them on quickly. Barrets, they had to rip at the end so it would fit around the metal arm. Yuffie ripped her right sleeve and tied it around her leg but she still stood shivering. Cid rolled his sleeves up at the wrist and frowned.

"This will restrict our fighting greatly." He looked at the Soldiers who had yet to change. "Aren't you going to change?"

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow and looked at his leather coat.

"We're pretty covered" he looked at Genesis who was shoving the left over sweaters back in his bag.

Shelk stepped forward; she had a green sweater covering her shoulders and a collar hugging most of her neck.

"They may restrict our fighting but they will keep us protected for the most part" she looked out at the cave where snow flakes floated and collected on her glasses. "We should still move quickly before some of our less covered members get frost bite" she titled her head "I don't think any of you want to cut off any limbs."

The others twitched and flexed their fingers. She smiled and moved to head out the cave while calling back.

"Kisala, do you known how to get to Icicle inn from here?"

Kisala looked at her friend before looking at the others. Yuffie was jumping up and down on her feet, rubbing her arms for warmth; the others were hiding it better but still looked cold.

"Yes, I remember how to get there." She took the lead, Sephiroth at her side. He pulled Masamune free; it would be up to him and the other soldiers to protect everyone as they weren't restricted by the thick sweaters.

* * *

The trail through the mountain was thick with snow, and the wind howled through the rocks, blowing snow into their faces. Shelk and Kisala were moving through the snow with little to no effort as were the other soldiers. Nanaki's tail burned a trail behind him that Tifa and Cait sith were following. Barret and Cid trudged through the snow, the latter having given up trying to light a cigarette.

Nora frowned as another blast of snow filled wind hit her in the face. She tripped, her feet not use to walking through the snow and her exposed skin stung. Someone caught her and she clung to the warmth it offered, looking up she saw Angeal. She smiled at him as he held her, helping her through the thick snow.

Nora looked forward at Genesis's back to see him talking with Shelk but his blue eyes looked cold, a look Shelk wouldn't have been able to see. Recently something had hurt the man in red, emotionally and he was bottling the feeling up. She frowned and thought back of the last few hours, trying to think of what could have upset him so.

"Angeal?" she said looking at him, intent on asking him if he knew when it hit her. The man looked at her curious.

"Yes?" he asked and she frowned.

"Angeal, about Hollander" he tensed up and her frown deepened "Angeal I known you don't like Hollander and I'm not saying you have to." He looked away from her and she sighed "You're not the only one hurting you know?"

She saw his jaw line tense and she reached out, pulling his face to face her.

"Genesis is hurting as well" at his confused face she hit his arm and he frowned. "At your denial that Hollander is your father, you told Genesis that you weren't brothers. You two are the only family you two have left and he was hoping…"

Angeal sighed and she knew she didn't have to continue. Angeal looked towards Genesis who was talking with Shelk, sensing his gaze the man in red looked back to meet his gaze. Angeal offered the man who had been his friend for so long, a smile, but Genesis just turned away. Angeal sighed; he knew he would have to talk to Genesis about this.

Yuffie was bravely walking through the snow, her teeth clenched together to keep from chattering. Her toes felt numb as did her fingers and she would randomly blow warm breath on them but that just made them tingle. She looked up when suddenly something red obscured her vision.

She peeked through what she now recognized as the tattered cape of Vincent; Vincent was walking beside her, looking straight a head, half of his face hidden behind his hair and collar.

"You hide behind it any way, why not now" his deep voice whispered and she beamed up at him.

* * *

i Like my little Vincent and Yuffie moments...i know that he's like wat 60 plus years and this is teconally cradle robbing but heah as one of my friends point out Kisala is severl hundrend years older then Sephiroth and use to be an animal...my story is just full of non socially exceptable things isn't?...yeah lack of sleep causes me to ramble i apologize.


	70. P2 FF7: Chapter Forty Nine

So the last two chapters were a bit more filliray, a calm down after killing off Aerith...again i want to know ya'lls thoughts on that. anyway hopefully these next two chapters are a little less filliar and more action based...though it really has nothing to do with the plot and more with charachter development. oh well.

Don't own FF7 just Loki, Shelk, Kisala, and Nora...and Alex[sort of]

* * *

**Part two **

**Chapter Forty-nine**

The group only had a few monster problems, which were quickly taken care of by Sephiroth, Kisala, Genesis and Angeal. After several more monsters and trudges through the snow, village lights could be made in the distance as they rounded the ridge.

By now Vincent was caring a shivering Yuffie and the others were picking up the pace, the soldiers helping the half frozen people through the snow.

"We need to get lodging" Shelk said "Kisala can you find the inn?"

Said woman had already found it and was leading the group towards the large cabin like structure near the village's entrance. The chimney was belching smoke so they knew a fire was going, just the thought of the warm flames made them pick up the pace, their cold nearly forgotten.

Sephiroth was the one that opened the door, the wind assisting him. The wood banged into the wall, startling the people inside, their surprise increasing when a large group of strangely and improperly dressed people entered the inn.

* * *

The man at the counter recognized the man who opened the door as the former General of ShinRa and he supposed the other people in armor were former SOLDIERS. A tall man in red came in carrying what looked like a little girl who was obviously Wutairin and half frozen. He frowned at the other men and looked at his books to see how many rooms they would have left to give these people.

Two shadows fell across his desk, most likely from the group that just entered.

"Welcome to Icicle inn, how may I…" he looked up at the people standing before him and the voice died in his throat.

There standing before him, besides a SOLDIER dressed in red, was a familiar red head. She had obviously grown up, her hair longer than he remember but still in a braid with glasses covering her eyes. The girl was looking at him curiously, as if she didn't recognize him but found him familiar.

"…Help you" he finished off lamely.

The woman blinked behind her glasses and the SOLDIERS beside her, was looking at her curiously. The man moved to look at the group behind her and saw the wild woman not paying attention and he felt relief at that.

"Sir" he turned back to the two in front of him "I'm sorry, can you speak again."

He frowned, unsure of what to say, the SOLDIERS blue eyes were looking at him now, suspicion building with in them.

"I…I am sorry" he spoke steadily "we are all out of rooms" he finished but when woman's eye brows rose he realized she recognized him.

"You" she shouted jumping away from him, the SOLDIER in red now glaring at him as she had jumped into him.

"We have no more rooms" he said, in a harsher tone as she now knew him. "Especially not for people like you."

The Soldier glared and looked at the woman clinging to him, the others attention had been caught and the former General was making his way over along with the wild woman and the rest of their group.

"Shelk who is this man?" the man in red asked as the others gathered around the desk.

The man at the desk looked around to see the other people in the lodging were watching the proceeding with barely contained interest.

"He's the man…the man who did this to me" she touched the glasses and he frowned at her but cowered when all the people around her turned hateful eyes to him, the wild woman actually growled.

"I did nothing to you" he said, sweating a little and Shelk actually glared at him.

"You don't know what you did that night do you, you ran before you could find out." She removed her glasses and he stared at a scared green eyes. "YOU TOOK MY EYES FROM YOU BASTARD; YOU TOOK THE WORLD FROM ME!"

A young man with spiked black hair pulled the screaming girl away from him as he leaned back in surprise. He had actually blinded her, that was a surprise to him.

"So you're the man who herded her into the ally way and cut open her eyes" the man in red leaned on the desk, a nasty sneer on his face. He gulped and looked into blue eyes that promised him a lot of pain. "What's your name boy?"

His voice had died once again and he jumped when the General stepped in his line of vision.

"I believe Genesis asked you a question, what is your name?" he did not shout or sneer but angled green eyes practically stabbed his soul.

"Ben" he stuttered leaning back, but his hands slid the room books away from the desk. The tall man caught the movement but said nothing.

"We require loggings." Sephiroth continue

"We're out of rooms" Ben gurgled out, trying to hold him self together. He wasn't about to give rooms to the girl whom his village hated just because he was scared of some SOLDIERS.

"That is a bunch of bull" the young man who had pulled Shelk away from the desk shouted but was shushed by an older man who looked a lot like him. Ben turned his attention back to the people in front of him only to have his collar grabbed by the wild woman. She lifted him and hauled his upper body across the top of the desk, knocking the room's book to the floor.

"Listen here boy" she hissed, her eyes slowly turning gold. Before she could finish Shelk called to her from across the room.

"Kisala, its ok" Shelk had her back to them and was clenching her fists "we can just stay at my old home."

Kisala looked over at Shelk, still holding Ben half over the desk.

"But Shelk" Kisala whined and Shelk shook her head. She turned and looked at Ben, her eyes glazed over and she frowned.

"I just have one question Ben" Ben glared at her and Kisala's grip tightened "Why did you do it?"

Ben looked at her as she stared at the space around him; silence had fallen over the room as they waited for Ben's response. Regardless of the eyes staring at him, he smirked and said.

"Shelk, you already know the answer to that question. You were born"

There was a deep in take of breath as everyone stared at the group of people standing at the door. Kisala had turned her burning gold eyes to him as the others stared at Shelk. Shelk took in a shuttering breath and her fists tightened.

"Why You" Genesis started but Shelk cut him off.

"Genesis" her voice was pleading and riddle with tears. She turned on her heel and headed for the door.

Genesis looked at Ben with narrowed eyes before quickly walking out the door. Sephiroth glared and nodded to the others to follow Shelk, he paused at the door to look back at Kisala still holding the boy over the desk.

"Better watch yourself tonight…you never known who might come around" she growled then shoved him back.

Ben flew back and slammed into the shelf along that back wall. All the papers and keys fell down on top of him along with the few books. A lamp tipped and shattered on the floor.

Kisala snorted and moved to stand beside Sephiroth; the two left the inn together.

After the door had slammed shut one of the workers came and helped Ben up. Blood was coming out of his right arm where the lamp's glass had hit him.

"You ok Ben?" the man said and he growled up at him.

"Do I fucking look alright" he looked back at the door "Hell just walked into our village."

* * *

Kisala and Sephiroth caught up with the others quickly and led them to the house just outside the village. Gast home was closer to the town but the Anthis's manor was near the path to crater.

The Anthis manor looked much like the ShinRa manor did, old and run down. It was large and spread along the base of a cliff. The roof was black shingles with a few falling off. The long house was a faded white with chips here and there. There was a wooden porch wrapped around the base and the second story of the house, icicles hanging from its banisters. Wooden columns were in the main entrance cracked in a few places. Around the whole house was a black iron gate that had icicles hanging from every available space. The Gate it self was high and the top had spikes. In the middle was a symbol of an A with a flaming rock falling from its right had corner.

The others looked at the large home with many windows, shut together by shutters, to Shelk herself who was moving to the gate and pushing it open. Kisala went to help her as the hinges were frozen shut.

"You and your father lived in this house by yourself?" Zack said as they passed through the gate.

"Yeah" Shelk said, walking towards the frozen cobble stone path leading to the house. "It use to hold the whole clan before they all died off." She stumbled on a stone and Genesis caught her. "Be careful, the path is frozen." She added with a tired smile.

The group carefully walked up the steps and went to the front door. Kisala went to open it only to find it locked. Kisala cursed to her self before moving to look at the lock. She smirked and graded Masamune from Sephiroth. Taking the swords tip she slipped it in the crack between the two double doors and slid it down. There was the sound of crushing metal as the blade passed through the lock and the doors swung open.

She turned to give Sephiroth his sword back only to receive some exasperated looks from the others.

"What?" she asked and they shook their heads.

Vincent walked passed the group, still caring the frozen Yuffie, the others hurried in after him.

* * *

The inside of the manor was wood with furs everywhere, along the floor and the walls. To each side there was a long hall way leading to the other rooms on the first level. On the sides of the main entrance were stairs leading up to two doors that separated the upstairs rooms.

The main entrance opened up to a wide room that had furs littering the floor like a carpet. In the very center of the room was a large brass table with a pit in the middle piled with coal and some half blackened logs. The pit was surrounded by bars that held up a wooden chimney going up through the roof.

Vincent moved Yuffie to one of the cloth covered couches near the fire while the others went and started to pull the cloths off the chairs and couches. Kisala took some fire Materia and lit it on the fire place. The fire licked at the half burnt logs but the fire was low and she went off in search for something to burn.

A while later the whole group sat in the chairs, and on the floor around the now brightly burning fire. Yuffie, now fully awake, looked better and was rubbing her hands near the flames. Shelk was sitting on the couch staring off into space, Genesis sitting next to her rubbing her arms.

"You can sleep anywhere but I'm pretty sure some of the roof has fallen in so some rooms might be frozen." Shelk said as they settled in "or we could all just stay in here" she motioned to the main room.

Kisala looked at her and could tell the girl was shaken to be in the house she hadn't been in sense she was thirteen, and now she knew what her clan had done… Kisala shook her head and growled.

"I think I'll look for some rooms" Kisala said "but we should stick to the down stairs." She grinned and said "Who wants to help me look" she made a motion with her fists.

Genesis eyed her for a moment before nodding and getting up, kissing a frowning Shelk's cheek. Sephiroth nodded and walked over, grabbing Zack on the way. Angeal watched them go before looking at Nora with a shake of his head.

Nora frowned before moving to sit by the equally confused Shelk.

"Cid, Angeal, Barret, Cloud come with me" Genesis said and motioned for them to follow down the main hall.

The four sighed and got up with a few complaints leaving the others by the fire. Once they were away from the others, Kisala stopped them in the hall.

"What's this about?" Barret asked but Kisala was still looking back toward the main room.

"You wanna come" Genesis asked as Sephiroth settled Zack down. Angeal looked at him, he had a pretty good idea what Genesis and the others were going to go do. He thought back to when he had…killed Alex and a shutter past through him. The buster sword felt heavy as he shook his head. Genesis nodded but Zack was looking at him strangely, Angeal was never one not to go and defend someone's honor, especially a friend who had been injured.

"You three will look for the rooms" Kisala pointed to Cid, Barret and Angeal. "Cloud you are to watch Shelk." She smirked at the blonde's confused look.

"What are ya going to do?" Barret asked again, though now he could guess.

"We're going to have a 'chat' with a certain boy" she grinned and walked to the front door.

Genesis looked at Cloud sternly and said

"Watch Shelk, do not under any circumstances tell her where we went, if she asks you don't tell her got it" Cloud nodded some what reluctantly and they watched the four head to the door and leave the building.

Cid shook his head and lit up one of his cigarettes. Blowing out smoke he said

"I recon we should go and look for some fucking rooms now" he moved to walk down the hall, Barret following

"We should stick close to the entrance" Barret could be heard saying.

Angeal looked at Cloud with pity before moving to search down the opposite hall.

Cloud watched them go before sighing and glancing skywards. He shook his head before moving back to the main room. The others were still cuddled around the fire and Cait sith was shut off in the corner.

Tifa looked up at him and motioned to the front door but Cloud just shook his head and plopped back in one of the chairs near Vincent.

"Cloud" said boy tensed up at Shelk's voice. He looked over to see the blind woman looking in the direction of the front door.

"I heard the front door, where did Kisala go?" she turned to him "And who did she take with her?"

Cloud just blinked, his mouth hanging open slightly wondering how in the world she knew it was Kisala who had left. Shelk tilted her head and he stood from his chair and announced

"I am going to help Angeal" then he took off down one of the halls.

Shelk blinked before slumping back in her seat and shaking her head.

"We should find some places to sleep…"she blinked and looked in the direction of the stairs. "My old room was up stairs…" she shook her head and stood, Nora standing with her.

"Come on lets find a room" Tifa stood with them and the three moved down the left hallway, leaving Nanaki, Vincent and Yuffie in the room.

Vincent looked over at Yuffie only to see her already a sleep. He shook his head with a sigh and looked at Nanaki.

"I am fine right where I am" the wolf said before lying his head back down on his paws.

Vincent nodded and leaned on the couch near Yuffie's head and leaned his head back, eyes closed.

* * *

Ben was sitting at the local tavern, some ale in is hands as his two friends sat beside him. He brushed some of his dark hair out of his eyes and rolled up the sleeves of his grey sweater. Next to him was a tall boy with blonde hair and freckles. He was polishing off his own cup with one large gulp. On Ben's other side was a boy with brown hair and green eyes. He had one dimple on his right cheek and he was picking at some soup in front of him.

"Come on Ben, they aren't going to come after us" the man on his left said, putting his cup down. "You're just being paranoid because she's back in town."

"Yeah" the boy on his right said, putting his spoon in his bowl "I doubt SOLDIERS, the general no less, is going to come after you for a girl"

Ben shook his head

"You don't get it Andrew, Josh" he looked at the boy on his left then on his right "When she said I was the one who blinded her, I could almost taste the rage that filled the room so fast…and I tell you that red head soldiers acted as if he loved her." Ben snorted.

"Please" Josh said before shaking his head "I am more interested in what we did, you sure we blinded her?" he looked at Ben who nodded.

"There was a clear clean slash across each of her eyes and it was glazed over."

Andrew winced but nodded as he poured him self another cup

"I told you her eyes were bleeding badly" the two boys just looked at him.

"Don't know why she's making a big deal out of it, wasn't it what 19 years ago?" Josh asked pushing his bowl away.

Ben shook his head and stood, paying for his drink. The other two stood a moment after he did, grabbing their coats the three headed out of the warm tavern and into the cold, finishing their conversation as they left.

"How would you feel" Andrew asked Josh "If someone came and slashed open your eyes."

The two boys stopped and looked at him, they were just outside the alleyway where they had attack Shelk years ago, though on the opposite end.

"Don't tell me you feel bad for her?" Ben asked.

"Well" Andrew trailed off, over the years he had began to feel bad about what they had done "We really didn't have a good reason to attack her."

Andrew found him self being grabbed by the collar by Ben who was glowering at him.

"We did to have a good reason her family…" he trailed off and Andrew glared back. He grabbed Ben's wrists while he spoke.

"Exactly what did her family do, we don't know, no one knows anymore…we didn't have a good reason to attack her."

Ben growled and pulled his fist back, slamming it into Andrews's nose. The force sent the man tumbling into the darkness that was the alleyway. Josh backed off while Ben stood their breathing heavily.

"Wow?" A deep voice said "I knew you were low, but to attack one of your own…that is just unforgivable." They turned to see Sephiroth standing behind them, his large sword gleaming in the light of the flickering street lamp.

Ben gulped as he and he friend began to edge back wards toward the alleyway, Sephiroth slowly walking in front of them. Josh suddenly screamed as something yanked him into the alleyway and he vanished into the darkness. Ben watched him go before looking back at Sephiroth who was no longer walking.

"Stay away from me" Ben said, raising his fists but that only seem to amuse Sephiroth.

Ben felt fear grip him, as he raised his fists. He knew he didn't stand a snow balls chance in hell against a soldier, especially not the General of SOLDIER.

Suddenly Josh's scream echoed down the alleyway and Ben whirled around, searching in vain for his friends. He tensed up when a warm breath touched his ear and a female voice whispered.

"Run, run as fast as you can" he was too afraid to move, but he could hear the smirk in the voice "I'll always catch you Benjamin" the woman blew on his outer ear and he bolted into the alleyway, vanishing in the darkness.

* * *

And so Kisala plus some SOLDIERS all go bump in the night.


	71. P2 FF7: Chapter Fifty

**So this is the catinuation of Ben's chase down...and all that...**

**Don't own Final fantasy VII, just Loki, Shelk, Kisala, Nora, Alex and now Ben, Andrew and Josh. **

* * *

**Part two **

**Chapter fifty**

Cloud was pulling off his shoulder pad when the door opened. Looking up he saw Shelk enter the room and lock the door behind her. He frowned when she turned back to him and leaned on the door, a frown on her face.

"Shelk?" he asked, unsure why she was there.

Shelk had removed her glasses and her gloves and also the arm sleeves. He shoes were still on and her bare arms looked a little chilled.

"Cloud" she asked as though to confirm his presence even though he had answered her. "I was just walking the halls, making sure everyone settled in ok when I discovered something."

Cloud was sweating…he wasn't scared of Shelk, or at least that's what he told himself. She looked like she was staring at him, even if his logical side reminded him she wasn't.

"What did you discover?" he asked, keeping his tone even and smooth. Shelk tilted her head

"That we're missing some people" his nerves doubled. "Kisala and Sephiroth are missing, now normally I wouldn't think much of that but others are missing as well." She paused with a frown. "Zack is missing, and Genesis is too. I've talked to Cid and Barret and they don't known, told me to talk to you"

Cloud turned and glared at the floor, cursing the two. He looked back at Shelk when she moved in his direction, but still kept herself between him and the door.

"You know where they are Cloud" he frowned and refused to answer. She frowned as well and said "Please Cloud, I'm worried about them…they don't know Icicle inn like I do. Anything could happen."

Cloud frowned and winced when Shelk walked forward, arms raised, searching for him. She found him and tapped his arms till she found his shoulders and rested her hands there.

"Please Cloud, please" she pleaded, actual tears coming to her eyes.

Cloud tried, he really did, but he just couldn't resist the pleading tone and the desperate look Shelk had.

"They…they went after the boy" Cloud said slowly through gritted teeth, not saying Ben's actual name knowing Shelk would know who 'the boy' was. He looked away so as not to see Shelk's face though he could guess what it would be.

* * *

Ben panted as he ran through the alleyway. The snow was thick and the sky grey, he didn't see his friends anywhere in the ally and to be honest he wasn't worried about them. He knew that Kisala and Sephiroth were some where behind him…and there was no telling how many other SOLDIERS came with them out of that large group.

Ben paused for a moment, hand resting on the wall as he panted.

"Man I never knew how long this alleyway was" he whispered his breath fogging up before him.

"1, 2, we're coming for you" a voice echoed down the alleyway, bouncing of the stones around him and he tensed up. "3, 4 better run some more" it continued and he took off. "5, 6 you'll be next" he kept running, not stopping even as snow and rocks tripped him up. "7, 8 you'll never get away"

Ben skidded to a halt as he neared the end of the alleyway and saw two more SOLDIERS at the end, the one in red and the younger one with spiky black hair. The man in red had pulled his sword; the red blade gleamed despite the covered sky. He breathed and turned on his heel to continue running only to look into joyful blue eyes.

"9, 10, better watch out Ben" Kisala grinned as she backed him up into the wall, Sephiroth behind her.

Genesis and Zack caught up quickly and Genesis looked at her, an eyebrow raised

"You do know two of those didn't really rhyme?"

Kisala gave him a look as her shoulders slumped

"I know that, I wasn't really concerned with it at the moment" Genesis only shrugged and looked back at Ben, cowering into the wall.

Genesis reached out and grabbed Ben by the collar of his jacked and lifted Ben up by his collar and slammed him into the wall. Ben's head snapped forward and he gripped the collar trying to pry Genesis's fingers from it.

"So thought you could get away with it, taking someone's eye sight"

"Didn't…Know" Ben chocked out and the grip tightened

"You think that excuses your actions" Genesis pulled Ben from the wall and tossed him to the ground behind him.

Ben skidded on the floor and lay on his stomach, coughing, the others coming to stand in a circle around him. He blinked and lifted his head when Kisala squatted down by him and smiled.

"Hello Ben" he glared at her then suddenly cried out as sharp pain entered his hand. "Now Ben, can I call you Ben, we've got some questions for you. Just some simple easy questions then you can go home, ok?" she smiled sweetly, her eyes filled with flecks of Gold.

Ignoring her questions he looked over to see the heeled boot of Genesis in his right hand, pressing it to the ground; he could feel the bones shift under the skin and struggled to pull the hand away while shouting at the pain.

"Now Ben, there's no need to shout" Kisala said, gripping Ben's face, her finger nails digging into the skin, a single drop of blood breaking free.

Genesis lifted his foot from Ben's hand and knelt over him while Kisala pulled on Ben's face.

Ben glared at her and spoke past her fingers.

"Fuck you Bitch"

Kisala tisked and let go of his face, his head dropped on to the ground. Before Ben could move, a foot lifted his side and flipped him over onto his back. He blinked as he stared up at the SOLDIERS above him.

He flinched when Sephiroth moved and suddenly a sword was imbedded into the ground just above his lower region. He blinked and gapped and looked at amused green eyes.

"What did you just call her, I couldn't hear it to well, you mumbled." He stated, his hand still resting on the swords hilt. "Speak up boy"

Ben said nothing as Genesis bent down and Zack looked at him curiously.

"I think you broke him Sephiroth" the man just snorted and Ben turned his attention to Genesis when he picked up the hand he had stepped on.

"Are you right handed boy?" he asked, poking the bruise his heel had left. The muscle shifted and Genesis looked at him. "Going to take that as a yes"

"Now Ben" his eyes turned to Kisala's, "For our questions, why did you attack Shelk."

He refused to answer, knowing they wouldn't like it. Instead he asked a question of his own.

"She sent you here didn't she, sent you after me, that something she would do."

The others frowned and he tensed up when Genesis fiddled with his fingers, pulling them forward then back.

"Actually, Shelk has no idea we're even here" Zack said looking down at him with a glare "she wouldn't be happy if she knew."

"So we'll just keep this meeting between us ok" Genesis said, still testing the resistance on Ben's hand.

"For some planet forsaken reason Shelk doesn't want us to hurt you" Kisala said, anger smothered in her tone. Ben actually looked surprised. Kisala leaned over him, hands on her knees, gold overtaking blue "I say her kindness is more than scum like you disserve."

There was a silence as Ben thought about what she said, he couldn't believe Shelk didn't hate him…he'd hate someone if they had…done what he had…done to her. He groaned as that thought hit him. Genesis pulled Zack down to where he was and gave the boy Ben's hand.

"Now Ben" he stood next to Zack and Ben looked down at him; "Why did you hurt Shelk?"

Unwilling to accept he had made a mistake he looked at Genesis and said

"Why do you care so much about her?"

Genesis looked down at Ben, feeling the others stare, waiting for his answer. He felt his heart clench, trying to fight against his past reactions to a question like this…to deny knowing what they were talking about, to pretend he didn't care…but Shelk had changed that…he couldn't deny her.

"I…"he sneered down at Ben "I love her; I've loved her for a long time." He shook his head "she is not some monster you seem to think she is, she cares for people, everyone, even those who don't disserve It." he closed his eyes "And I love her for that, so for what you did to her I can not forgive you." He opened his eyes and glared at him "even if she can I will never forgive you."

Kisala took over from here, leaning over Ben with angered gold eyes.

"When you blinded Shelk, you turned her whole world upside down. Her father died of a broken heart, sending her away with us. She had to relearn how to live. Relearn how to walk, cook, read, defend her self, it was hard and I was there every step she had to take, every step she took at my side." she laughed "If Shelk were to talk to you right now she might be indifferent to you, dislike you even, and most defiantly be uncomfortable around you, but she would thank you." Ben looked confused "Blinding her sent her to me, to Genesis here, to all of us…it made her see more clearly than a lot of people and she'd thank you for that."

Sephiroth moved his sword and Ben eyes snapped to him quickly

"We however can neither forgive nor thank you for what you've done to her. Shelk may not be in SOLDIER but she is part of…a close nit of people I have the privilege of calling friends…and I do not like it when people hurt my friends."

"What you did to Shelk is horrible and inhuman and you are going to suffer for it" Zack said taking one of his fingers. He bent it back as far as it would go and Ben winced at the strain put on his bone. "You are going to feel pain like Shelk did." Then the bone snapped, causing a crack and a scream to fill the alleyway.

"Lets try this again" Genesis said as Ben's screaming quieted "why did you hurt Shelk?"

Ben said nothing and with a nod, Zack bent another finger back with a snap. Kisala moved past his head and walked around to his right leg, placing her foot on his knee. She grinned at Zack when he looked up at her.

"Ben" Bens eyes rolled in her direction "Why did you attack Shelk."

Ben shook his head and didn't answer. Zack frowned and bent another finger back; the boy only had two left in tacked.

"Refusal to answer is just causing you pain" Sephiroth said, looking down "just give us an answer."

"She had it coming" the man gurgled it out "everyone in the village hated her family; someone would have attacked her eventually." He received a kick to the face by a heeled boot for his answer. The heel rested on his face, putting weight into it.

"You do not know that" Genesis growled then removed his foot from the man's face. The kick had caused the boy's eye to gain a purple look and the heel had split his lip.

Sephiroth turned to his friend with a chuckle

"I am surprised Genesis, you haven't start quoting loveless yet" Genesis scowled at him

"His ears don't disserve to hear the words that brought Shelk and I together, he is unworthy of the goddess words." Sephiroth rolled his eyes but didn't say anything else.

Ben eyed them as if they were insane, were they really having a conversation about a play while they tortured him. He groaned with Kisala pressed on his knee cap.

"Now Ben, I'll ask again why'd you attacked Shelk?"

Ben didn't answer right away; just shut his eyes in pain, Kisala growled at him and stomped on his knee, bending it back wards with a crack. Ben screamed and convulsed on the ground, when a sword pierced his shoulder, holding him to the floor. Sephiroth's sword still remained between his legs while Genesis's blade held him down.

"Ben" Zack started but Ben just screamed.

"I don't know ok" he shouted "I don't know is that what you wanted to hear, I JUST DID OK, I just did, everyone hated her and her father but didn't know why. My parents hated them, the teachers, the children, and we just all hated them. I attacked her based on that hate," his head dropped back into the snow, he kept mumbling "I don't know, I don't know."

* * *

Andrew woke up with a groan as a bit of snow dropped onto his face. He blinked and a shiver ran up his body as he was cold. He blinked trying to remember what happened…Ben had punched him and…then something had knocked him out. He sat up in a flash and looked around, trying to find the others.

He noticed Josh first, lying of to the side, still in the snow, after moving over and checking a pulse he sighed in relief that the man was alive. He scanned the floor for Ben as the wind began to pick up. He frowned when a scream echoed down the alleyway, causing him to jump. He panicked and ran in the direction to the scream, one he recognized as Ben.

He came to the end of the alleyway; one he realized now was the one they had beaten Shelk up in. As he ran he noticed a few people gathered to the end, screeching to halt as he recognized them.

The wild woman, Kisala stood, with General Sephiroth, First class Genesis and another SOLDIER. They stood over something lying in the snow, something twitching and bleeding.

"Ben!" he shouted, catching the SOLDIERS attention as he ran forward. They moved out of his way as he ran towards his friend.

Ben had a black eye and red lines on his neck. His lip was busted and bleeding; his right leg was bent at an odd angle. His right hand was a mangled bloody broken mess. He had several burn marks and slashing in his clothing and skin; there was a large hole in his shoulder, like a sword had pierced it deeply. The snow and cold wind had stalled most of the bleeding but it might cause other problem. He dropped to the ground and felt for a pulse.

"Do not worry" Andrew jumped when the General moved to walk away, Kisala following him. "He is alive." Sephiroth paused "Andrew was it?"

Andrew nodded, a lump building in his throat, were they going to hurt him too? He eyed Genesis's red blade close to his neck, scanning Ben's wound he saw that the large one was from that blade. Looking up he saw Sephiroth pull his sword away from the ground between Ben's spread legs.

"You said you regret hurting Shelk" Genesis said and Andrew looked up at him "what made you regret it?" he inquired, wiping his sword in the snow beside him before sheathing it in his belt.

Andrew sighed and looked at Ben.

"Several things, thinking back over the years I realized we really never had a good reason to attack her…and I have a daughter…she got beaten up at school and came back home with a black eye." He swallowed thinking of the panic and anger that filled him when his daughter came home crying. "She looked so broken…like Shelk had that night. I tried to find her…to say I was sorry but I couldn't find her."

There was silence when Genesis spoke, walking past him with the SOLDIER, whose name he didn't know.

"Consider you message passed on" Genesis said as they headed out the alleyway but paused and looked back at Andrew. "You might wish to get him to a hospital quickly."

"We don't have one" he spoke before realized what was coming out of his mouth. Genesis looked at him with a frown

"A town doctor then" Genesis said, looking forward again.

"I am the town doctor" he admitted and the man in red chucked at that statement…he could see the irony in it.

The nameless SOLDIER spoke next, his blue eyes harsh as he looked down at Andrew.

"Your other buddy is only knocked out" he then vanished around the corner with Kisala. Genesis looked at him one last time before he too left the alleyway. The wind picked up along with the snow.

Andrew looked up when he noticed Sephiroth was still standing there with his sword, still red, pointed at him.

"You have apologized and regretted hurting Shelk, for that you have been spared" he glared "tell anyone it was us who attack Ben and that mercy will be revoked…"he turned and paused "that goes for all of you" he then vanished around the corner.

Andrew shook his head, stunned before be bent and picked up the groaning Ben, looking back down the alleyway he sighed. Josh should be alright for now, he was just knocked out…he could come back for him after he got Ben home. Lifting Ben further onto his shoulders he looked at the bloody man and said

"I hope you regret it now…and see how much of her life you ruined" he chuckled as irony hit him "And may have made it so much better." He trudged through the snow to his own house…his wife was really going to freak out.

* * *

The SOLDIERS walked quietly back to the Anthis manor, pushing open the back creaky gate and closing it behind them. The snow had picked up drastically, a snow storm building in the distance…not an uncommon thing in icicle inn.

Kisala pushed the still broken door open first, letting in the frozen SOLDIERS and a bit of snow. After they were in she shut it as quietly as she could only to see the others standing in a line frozen to the spot. She frowned and shoved her way past a still Zack and Sephiroth only to freeze herself.

Standing before them, along side a guilty looking Cloud, a disappointed Angeal and a curious Nora, was a very ticked off looking Shelk. Her hands were crossed as she leaned all her weight on one side and looked at them.

"Welcome Back" Shelk said, her tone as cold as the snow outside "We need to talk."

* * *

Ah many things happening. the SOLDIERS are in trouble. Shelk is a master guilt tripper, not that it's hard to guilt trip because he's such a [in the words of my betta] little bitch. Shout to lauren and brittney [not that she reads these because she has the origonal documet] who helped come up with ben, andrew and Josh and their little irony twist. Shout to my beta aswell who helps write Kisala's personality and came up with the hold torture scene [or atleast part of it] and Kisala's little freedy theme thing. I'll shut up now and let you go review.


	72. P2 FF7: Chapter Fifty One

**So i want to thank this wounderful person who reviewd like this epic review Freizicers is now my favorite person [atleast until i get more epic reviews] so this chapter is dedicated to him/her. **

**Don't own FF7 just Loki, Kisala, Shelk, Nora and Ben, and partly Alexander**

* * *

**Part two**

**Chapter Fifty-one**

The four SOLDIERS stared at Shelk as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot. Angeal was standing next to her with Nora and Cloud was on the other side. Genesis shot a glare at Cloud, who just looked away as he rubbed his arm in a nervous gesture.

"Hi Shelk" Kisala said, a smile on her face, Shelk said nothing and the grin disappeared slowly. "Uh…well it's been a long night and I think I'll got get some rest now" she pretended to yawn and took a step forward.

"Don't you dare move Kisala" Shelk snapped and Kisala put her foot back down. The others were silent as Shelk continued to glare at them. Finally Shelk unfolded her arms and put them on her hips. "I won't ask where you've been because Cloud here has already informed me."

The four shot glares at Cloud who bit his lip and took a step back. Zack folded his arms across his chest and said

"Thanks a lot Cloud."

Cloud looked guilty for a moment then looked at his mentor.

"Sorry Zack" Cloud muttered "but she guilt tripped me into telling her."

Zack just shook her head while Kisala nodded in understanding; she knew what Shelk had done to get Cloud to tell her. In her anger earlier she had forgotten about that look. Genesis looked at the nodding Kisala before looking at Cloud then looking at the frowning Shelk; how did Shelk guilt trip Cloud?

Shelk sighed and began to pace the floor before them, her hand holding her temple as if she had a headache.

"I am very disappointed in you guys." She turned to Sephiroth who blinked at her "Sephiroth, I expected more from you, you're the second most mature one out of this whole group." She tilted her head in Angeal's direction before addressing the others. "Now Kisala, I'm not surprised you did this" Kisala shrugged with a nod "and Zackary Fair, I thought you would respect my wishes to leave Ben alone. Would respect me…but I guess I was wrong" she shook her head at him.

Zack's mouth dropped open and he raised his hand but Kisala grabbed it and put it back down. Zacks shoulder slumped and he kicked the floor with his toe. He looked over at Angeal, to see him also shaking his head and he lowered it once more.

Genesis watched the others reaction with a what-the-hell face before he turned back to his girl friend to see she had her back to him. Her arms were crossed and he frowned.

"And Genesis, I thought…I am most disappointed in you. I thought you understood that I didn't want revenge for what happened, that I didn't need it. But you go and beat up Ben and the others anyway." She sighed through her nose and shook her head "I thought you understood." With that Shelk walked passed Nora and Angeal and vanished down the hall.

Genesis watched her walk, with his mouth dropped open; he took a step to follow her but paused. Angeal watched Shelk vanish before looking at the others. Genesis sneered at Angeal.

"We asked you to go, why didn't you get…" he gestured widely to where Shelk had once stood "all of that"

Angeal crossed his arms with a shake of his head and said

"I may have been offered but I declined, I knew Shelk wouldn't want us to go and beat Ben up…no matter how much we wanted to" he turned on his heel to head back down the hall.

"What about Alexander" Genesis said in a low tone, causing Angeal to freeze in the middle of his walk. The others looked at Genesis before looking at Angeal; Zack mostly kept his gaze on Angeal's tense shoulders.

Angeal took a breath and looked back at Genesis, hurt in his eyes before walking back down the hall, but quicker. The main room filled with silence as everyone turned to look at Genesis who was keeping his face stone-faced but he still watched Angeal walk away, bothered by his friends hurt.

Genesis took a breath and with a shake of his head stalked to the room where the fireplace was. Nanaki still lay next to it but Vincent and Yuffie had vanished, most likely Vincent had found a room for the sleeping girl. The others watched him go before Nora turned and took off after Angeal.

Kisala looked at Genesis slumped over in front of the fire before walking down the opposite hall the others had gone down. Zack looked at Cloud who was starting to leave; he looked back at Sephiroth before following Cloud, throwing an arm around the boy as they walked.

Sephiroth watched the younger boys leave before looking at the hall Kisala had gone down. He sighed and rubbed his forehead before heading to the main room where Genesis was brooding.

Sephiroth sat on the couch Yuffie had once occupied; he looked at Genesis over the fire, moving so that the chimney wasn't obstructing his view.

"Genesis" Sephiroth started but the man in red snorted and looked away. "What…" he eyed his friend "What has you so worked up."

Genesis glared at the fireplace chimney and Sephiroth watched him. As long as he had known Genesis, he knew the man could hide his emotions very well and he could lie with his eyes almost expertly but other times…like now…Genesis couldn't hide what he felt and at this very moment he could see the burning, hurt, and anger in the cold blue eyes.

"Nothing." His report was bitter and had a nasty bighting tone to it, one a normal man would back off from…but Sephiroth knew differently.

"That answer does not appeal to me Genesis" Sephiroth said, his tone smooth, goading his friend to react. Baiting him, Angeal would have said.

Genesis didn't disappoint, as usual. His head snapped to the smirking General and barked out

"To bad, because that is the answer you are getting." He blinked then sneered as he saw Sephiroth's amused expression.

Sephiroth leaned back and crossed his arms, watching his friend's anger build.

"This isn't about Shelk is it" Genesis shook his head, just once and Sephiroth paused to think. "Angeal then" Genesis tensed then and Sephiroth knew he was on the right track. "What has he done to warrant your anger Genesis?"

An angry nasty sneer came over Genesis's face and Sephiroth was slightly surprised. Genesis had never been really angry with his child hood friend, annoyed, aggravated and even agitated several times and for different slightly mundane reasons but he had never been angry with him…Sephiroth paused and studied Genesis's eyes, no Genesis wasn't angry with Angeal, he was hurt by Angeal.

"I oh I don't know, maybe because he just completely denied he's my brother and threw it in my face that we have the same mother and father who happens to be an asshole who did this to us" he gestured to his back where his wing was hidden under the skin. "But he doesn't care that maybe I want us to be brothers, he doesn't care that mother wanted him and he had a father who paid him mind and parents who truthfully cared about him." He through his hands up and said "No he's perfectly happy in his perfect little world."

Sephiroth blinked a few times as Genesis huffed after his rant. Nanaki, who had been asleep, was awake and sitting up watching Genesis breath. Sephiroth took a breath and stood. He took one look at Genesis before walking down the hall, Genesis and Angeal needed to talk and he would make damn sure they did.

* * *

Nora headed to Angeal's room. The door was closed and when she went to open it the door opened about an inch before it met resistance. She blinked and looked through the small crack to see hunched over shoulder-pads and black hair. She rolled her eyes and said

"Angeal, move away from the door" the man didn't move. She titled her head and saw his wing was out and he was petting the feathers that extended over the shoulder. "Angeal" she tried again.

"Please go away Nora." She made a face and he seemed to sense it, so he said "I want to be left alone." She snorted but backed away.

Angeal paused in his petting of feathers when he heard Nora's footsteps walk away. He frowned because he had never known Nora to give up that easily. He heard footsteps again but they were faster and his frown deepened. The next thing he knew a hard force was kicking the door into his back. The door knob slammed into Angeal's head and he lurched forward. Angeal tumbled onto his stomach as Nora forced her way into the room.

She stood in the door way as he sat up and looked up, turning to sit on the floor in front of her.

"Angeal" he looked away from her questioning gaze and looked at the door.

"Don't you think kicking down the door is a bit…overdramatic…Nora" he said, a touch of amusement in his voice.

"Me, being over dramatic" she looked at her hand "What about you, I've never taken you as the type to hide" she put her hands on her hips.

Angeal turned from her and looked at his wing, his face cross.

"I'm not hiding."

"Ok, let's call it avoiding then" he glanced at her before looking back at the wing. "Who are you avoiding?"

"Nobody"

Nora made a noise in her throat before walking forward and taking a seat on the floor in front of him, he looked away but she pulled his face back to her.

"Angeal" his eyes shifted and she sighed, deciding to take a different approach. She lifted her hand and said "I know you are hiding" he shot her a look "avoiding, not making contact, not speaking to…what ever you call it Angeal it's still the same thing." He shook his head and looked away. "I know Cloud, Zack, Barret, Cid, Vincent, Nanaki and Yuffie have said nothing to you. Cait sith is turned off and you aren't hiding from me" a shadow of a smile appeared on his face before it vanished. "I know Kisala and Sephiroth have said nothing to you either…that leaves only one person. Angeal why are you hiding from Genesis?" she asked her voice stern.

Angeal made a noise in his throat and she softened her tone. He was looking back at his wing.

"He is angry with me" Angeal said "hurt by what I said about our…father…I have yet to speak to him about it."

Nora smiled at him and patted his arm; he turned his eyes to her.

"Genesis is childish from what you've told me and because you hurt him with your silence, he hurts you with his words. He mentioned Alexander; I did not see that battle Angeal, what happened to Alexander?"

Angeal winced and looked at the buster sword resting innocently on the wall. Nora followed his gaze then stood; he watched her walk to it and touches the handle gently. She turned to look at him and he sighed.

"I killed him, cut off his head in anger, in blind rage, I've never done that before Nora" Angeal looked at his fists, clenched tightly on his knees. "He just made me so mad…to kill in cold blood, I truly am a monster."

"You are not a monster Angeal" Nora said, turning back to the buster sword.

"BUT I AM" he shouted and she jumped, startled by it. She turned to him wide eyed; he was on a raised knee, breathing heavily, his wing extending. He motioned vaguely at the white feathers. "I am a monster, do you not see me, look at me Nora and tell me I am not a monster."

Nora turned and faced him, her hand leaving the swords handle. She looked at his blue eyes and said.

"I do see you Angeal, you are no monster." She walked forward "Ever since I've met you you've been kind to me and others. You show you care with all your heart." She reached him and crouched before him, reaching out she touched his face but he pulled away. "How can you call your self a monster?"

Angeal reached up and snatched her wrists in his grasp, holding them tightly.

"Perhaps all of it was a lie, a game to lure you into a web of deceit"

"What for?"

"Revenge?" she gave him a skeptical look

"Against whom?" he smirked

"World domination then"

"That's not even funny Angeal" Nora said, her amused face dropping.

He shrugged and let her wrists go.

"I am all out of ideas, revenge and world domination are the two things monster usually fight for." He looked at his wing as it folded in, coming to curl around his side. A few feathers brushed Nora and she reached out and touched one.

"Wings do not represent monsters Angeal" he looked at her then back at the hand petting the white feathers, her touch made him shiver. "Wings represent freedom for those who have none."

Angeal frowned and reached out, grabbing the hand petting his wings. She turned to him as he pulled the hand to him. She smiled crookedly and he chuckled.

"Do you not see me?" he asked

"I see you much more clearly then you do yourself." She stood, her hand still grasped in his hand. She moved and sat in his lap, straddling his waist. With her free hand she touched his face, stroking the skin along his cheek bone. "I just wish you could see what I do."

"I wish you would let me go, I've more blood on my hands then you are aware." Nora gave a snort and tugged on his bang once.

"I am not as white as a dove either pal" she smirked at him and placed a chaste kiss on lips. "If you insist on being this monster, I guess we can be monsters together." Before he could speak she silenced him with her lips again.

There was a cough at the door and the two pulled away to see a somber Sephiroth standing at the door way.

"Can I borrow Angeal?" he asked "he and Genesis need to get over this spat they're having"

Angeal frowned but Nora smiled

"My thoughts exactly" Nora untangled herself from Angeal and stood "I think I will go find Shelk," she smiled at Angeal as he retracted his wing then passed Sephiroth.

Sephiroth turned back to Angeal who was moving to him.

"Follow" he then turned and headed back to the main room, not bothering to see if Angeal would follow, he knew he would. He once again wasn't disappointed by his friend, heavy footsteps quickly matched his stride and the two former soldiers made their way to the main room.

* * *

Genesis looked up when Sephiroth came back into the room but frowned when he was followed by Angeal, he looked back at the fire swiftly.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes when Angeal paused just before the couches. Sephiroth reached out and pulled on Angeal till he was in the main room. Genesis was still sitting on the couch Sephiroth had left him at, Nanaki long gone, probably going to find another place to sleep, and one with out yelling. Angeal moved and sat on the couch that Sephiroth previously occupied and Sephiroth stood between the two. When the two soldiers looked at one another before looking away Sephiroth rolled his eyes at them.

After a few more moments of heavy silence Angeal looked at Genesis who was watching him out of the corner of his eye.

"Genesis" he spoke slowly

Genesis looked away while saying

"Angeal"

Sephiroth threw his hands up into the air, finding his two friends impossible. He eyed both of his friends before crossing his arms and saying

"Listen" the two looked at him "We have a world to save, to fight at our very best we need our heads on straight. Currently you two have your heads shoved so far up your asses we are unable to accomplish anything." He looked at both of them pointedly and whispered harshly "You two will not leave this room, this house until you solve this little drama fest your have tangled yourselves in." he narrowed his eyes "Do I make myself clear."

Before they could respond he turned on his heel and vanished down the hall where Kisala's room was located, his hair swishing behind him. After the former general had vanished, Genesis sneered and gave a mock salute

"Yes ma'am" Angeal sent him a look and Genesis shrugged before slumping back into the couch.

Angeal sighed and leaned back into the couch, looking up at the ceiling as they sat in silence. He lowered his head slightly to see Genesis staring at him. Once their eyes made contact, Genesis looked away and to the fire.

"Genesis" Angeal said with a sigh and he looked at the man again. Genesis face twisted before he turned and looked coldly at Angeal. "Look I didn't mean to hurt your feelings"

Genesis snorted and a glare took over his face.

"You sure do a lot of things you don't mean to" Genesis stated but Angeal shook his head.

"I want you to understand that the man my mother married had always been my father, he was there for me and even made the buster sword" he frowned when he remembered he had left said sword in his room. "You must know what that's like, with your parents"

Genesis huffed and shook his head

"My parents, that's a joke. My so called parents never wanted anything to do with me. They gave me was ever I asked just so I would stay out of their way." He shook his head "but I suppose you are correct, they at least were there…in their own way"

Angeal nodded and leaned on his knees.

"Hollander will never be my Father Genesis" said man winced "but, even before we knew we were brothers, I have always considered you my brother" Genesis looked back at him. "We grew up together, you always getting me into trouble" a small smirk appeared on Genesis's face. "We joined SOLDIER together, trained together, and fought together. Genesis you have always been my brother, you don't need some scientist, or piece of paper to tell you that"

Genesis stared at him before looking away, Angeal sighed.

"I'm sorry" the man in red muttered and Angeal smiled "for acting like an ass"

Angeal stood and walked to stand beside Genesis, looking down at his brother

"You've always been an ass; I would be worried if you weren't"

Genesis nodded and stood, pat Angeal on the shoulder before wandering off, leaving Angeal to watch him leave.

Sephiroth leaned on the wall around the corner and watched Genesis walk down the hall. He had his arms folded and one foot leaning on the wall. He snorted and gave a short laugh at his two friends before continuing down the hall.

* * *

So there is another chapter, now go and review you lovely people while my betta groans on the phone at me to go and look at her smexy Sephiroth picture.


	73. P2 FF7: Chapter Fifty Two

**So while my betta does baby talk to her cat over the phone and they have some sort of talk back conversation with each other i will tell you**

**I don't own FF7**

* * *

**Part two**

**Chapter Fifty-two **

Zack was bored, really bored. Cloud had kicked him out of his room, claiming something about sleep. Zack made a face, sleep yeah right, the little Chocobo replica was just going to sit on his bed and brood. Sometimes Cloud and Sephiroth were way to much a like. Zack shuttered at this thought.

Zack shoved his hands in his pocket as he walked down the hall. Genesis had passed him up, looking less…angry? Then Angeal had walked passed him with a small smile. He guesses the two had made up or something.

Zack paused when he reached the entrance room. The fire had dwindled a bit and he picked up some of the wood Kisala had left behind and placed them in the flames. Once the room was back to its normal brightness he looked around, having not done so before. The floor was still covered in furs, from what animal he didn't know, and there were still the same couches and chairs. Along the back wall of the room were two book shelves next to one another. He moved to them and began scanning the books and admiring the figures on the shelves. He noticed that each figures was the summons. He admired the Shiva and Ifrit carvings.

One of the figures caught his eye. It wasn't a summon that he knew of, but it looked like one. It was a woman with her arms spread out to the sky; her feet came together at the base which was carved like a rock. Behind her were six wings, all spread at different angles around the woman. The two starting at her shoulder blades were spread upwards, following her hands. Two just below was stretching away from her body and two in her lower back were curved around her torso.

Zack reached for the figure, hoping that if he got a closer look then he could identify what it was. His hand wrapped around the figure and when he tried lifted it from the shelve he heard something click. He blinked, confused at the sound. Something whirled behind the shelves, before the floor his feet were under groaned and slid away, dropping Zack into the darkness; his scream echoing through the house. After Zack fell, the floor re-sealed itself, the figure still lay on it side on the shelf.

* * *

Angeal paused mid sentence when he heard a scream echo through the walls, Nora gaining a curious look beside him.

"That was Zack" Nora sighed and the two stood to leave the room.

"That boy really needs to stop wandering off" Nora said as they walked down the hall, others leaving their rooms at hearing the scream. "Wanna bet he walked into a room and snow fell on him?" Nora asked and Angeal gave her joke a disapproving stare to which she shrugged.

As they walked, others were coming out of their room. Shelk was walking down the hall, followed by Genesis, obviously the two had made up. Yuffie was scurrying down the hall, looking around confused and pulling a grumbling Cloud behind her.

They reached the living room to see Kisala, Sephiroth, cid; Barret, Vincent and Nanaki were already in the main room, Cait sith still off in the corner. They grouped together in front of the fire place and looked at one another.

"That was Zack's scream" Angeal said "where could he be?"

They looked around the room; nothing seemed to be out of place. Cloud moved over to the sleeping Cait sith and picked him up.

"He's got to be some where" Cloud said as he turned the cat over "he left my room and headed in this direction." He blinked and gave a cheer as he lifted up the back of Cait sith's cape and found a button, blended with the fur. There was a beeping noise and the cat's eyes whirled to life.

"Whoa" he waved his arms as he was being held upside down "what a wake up call" Cloud flipped him back over and it looked around "what seems to be the trouble laddie?"

Cloud placed him back on the moogel, who was still disconnected, and said

"Zack screamed earlier and we can't find him" Cait sith frowned and rubbed his face

"Haven't seen him, been off line for a while now" it said and looked around and shrugged "sorry."

Sephiroth shook his head aggravated.

"That boy needs to stop wandering off" he looked at Angeal "when we find him we are buying him a leash and a muzzle"

"That's really mean" a voice called out and they all looked around, hearing Zack but not seeing him.

"Zack?" asked Angeal "where are you" he looked around the main room, trying to spot his former cadet.

"I'm not sure" Zack said and it sounded as if it was coming below them "I was messing with the shelves when the floor dropped out from under me."

Sephiroth gave a sigh of frustration and Genesis moved to the back shelves, his eyes scanning it when he noticed the turned over figure. He lifted it back to its standing position as he noticed it wouldn't come apart from the shelf.

"Zack" Genesis called out, eyeing the winged woman "did you pull on one of these figurines."

"Yes" the boy shouted, his voice coming from directly below Genesis. Genesis looked at the floor before looking at the winged woman. He frowned and pulled the figure down again. There was a whirling sound, and the floor under Genesis moved, he looked down and jumped aside as the trap door opened up.

They looked down the hole and Zacks voice called up to them; they could barely make out his form as the light wasn't very strong in the room.

"Hey guys" Zacks outline did a little wave.

Genesis squatted next to the floor opening when he noticed it sliding back to where it was closing; he jumped up and moved the figure of the winged woman back to its upright position and the trap door remained open. He moved back to look down the hole.

"What's down their puppy?" Genesis asked as Angeal came to stand beside him.

"Not sure, I think there is stairs down here," his form was looking the other direction "it's kind of dark but I can see a little path then a drop"

Angeal turned to Shelk who was standing beside Kisala.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked "this trap door in the floor?"

Shelk shook her head and came forward

"No" she said "I don't know where this leads, I didn't even know it was here"

Genesis stood and looked at the others, a silence settled over them as they tried to figure out what to do.

"So are you all going to get me out of here?" Zack called up and they looked back down the hole "It's kind of creepy down here"

Genesis looked at the others, Sephiroth seemed to be thinking. With a huff Kisala came forward and looked at the hole

"I say we explore it" she grinned then jumped down. There was a shout and a thud followed by a groan of pain.

"You landed on me" Zack groaned

"Sorry" Kisala apologized while the people above rolled their eyes.

"Kisala?" called down Shelk "do you see anything?"

"Yeah, it's a tunnel then it drops, I think Zack's right about it being stairs." There was a pause "looks like there are some old torches down here but I don't know if their going to work. Come on down it's not that long of a drop."

The others stared at one another before Sephiroth grabbed a burning stick from the fire and jumped down the hole, the fire lit up the stone flooring below before it drifted further from their sight. Genesis jumped down next, Angeal pushing Shelk into his awaiting arms. Angeal then grabbed his own burning stick and followed. Cloud was next, carrying Cait sith, followed by Nora with her own lit up stick.

Cid shrugged as the others vanished and dropped down the hole, Barret followed him. Nanaki looked at Vincent and Yuffie and jumped down after Barret. Yuffie grinned up at Vincent before running and cannon balling down the hole. Vincent sighed and picked up another stick from the fire before jumping at a much more relaxed pace.

Vincent looked around the hole, the others a head of him in the tunnel. Kisala was standing at the lead with Zack and Sephiroth and were heading to the stairs. He spotted the bouncing Yuffie and quickly headed after her, coming to rest beside her and Cid.

Kisala stepped on the stairs, staring down the darkness; the stairs seemed to go deep into the mountain the house was built in front of. Sephiroth passed her, his torch high in the air and she followed. The others quickly moved to follow.

However the moment Shelk's foot stepped onto the stone steps the torches along the wall lit up with blue fire. The others stared at the sudden flames in shock before looking at Shelk who had stopped walking, sensing their stares.

"What" she asked when she noticed everyone else had stopped "What happened?"

"There are torches on the walls" Angeal explained "they lit up the moment you touched the steps, they are glowing blue." He examined one of the torches "Perhaps it only responds to the Anthis clan"

Kisala looked back at Shelk before snatching the torch from Sephiroth and continuing onward, calling out behind her as she went.

"Come on, this tunnel gets more and more interesting, let's keep going." The AVALANCHE group followed after her.

* * *

The stairs seemed to go on forever, and they winded to, it felt like they were traveling in circles and going further down into the earth. Finally, just as they felt they were all going to go mad they reached the end of the stairs and came to two stone doors. The doors had the same woman from the figure that had activated the trap. Her body was divided by the crease where the two doors would separate. Her wings were spread outward to the doors edges and her hands were spread out and above her. Her legs were drawn together when one was halfway tucked behind the other.

"I'm going to take a fucking guess here" Cid said, eyeing the door "and say that's Jenova"

The others shrugged, it didn't look like the creature they had fought in the ancient city but the ones who had seen her head supposed it was similar in shape.

"They seemed to see her as their goddess" Angeal mused, eyeing the detail that was put into the door.

"That's because to them, she was" Shelk said, pushing her way through the crowd.

Kisala nodded and she moved forward along with Sephiroth and began to push on the door as there were no handles. At first the stones just groaned but slowly they began to grind along the stone floor, slowly opening. Kisala and Sephiroth stopped pushing the doors once they were open along the walls. The doors open to reveal a tunnel carved out of the mountain, raising the torches they had brought with them they could see it opened into a room.

"Maybe Shelk should go in first" Zack said and he received some angry glares "This place was built for the Anthis clan, it's not like its going to hurt her" he defended.

Genesis and Kisala sighed, they could see Zacks logic. Shelk moved forward to walk through the tunnel, Kisala and Genesis flanking her sides. The other followed after them through the tunnel.

They passed the tunnel and Shelk stepped into the room beyond, causing the torches within to light them-selves.

The fire reveled the room to be circular but large, the torches lines the walls and traveled up till it came to the domed cave roof. Along the floor was carved out lines that they could see was an outline of meteor falling from the sky. Evenly spaced along the carving lines in the ground were candles with green light.

Along one wall was two staffs, one staff was black with a black orb with flowing purple magic in a claw like holder, below it was another staff. This one had a hooked blade on one end; the other end was a green crystal in a diamond shaped holder. There were two slots for Materia, one in the crystal itself, the other near the blade end.

There was also a table just below the staff with some form of armor below it. Silver pants folded neatly with a red belt. Also placed on the table silver shirt with red out line and shoulder pads, those were red and black. Besides the clothing was a tan holster, lying across it was a brown gun, about the length of Vincent's Cerberus. It had something etched into the side. Several candles with the same blue light were lined up on the table and the floor.

In the very center of the room there was a pedestal, its base was a wide base that curved and open to a flat top. Resting on the flat but slanted top was a closed book.

Kisala walked towards the center of the room while the others spread themselves out to admire the room, careful to step over the candles. Kisala ran a hand along the book. It was a thick and covered in light leather. Embroidered on the cover in blue thread was the same image as the door and the carving leading to the very room.

Opening the book she touched the aged yellow paper with black inked calligraphy. In the center of the paper, taking up most of the space was the words **Book of Jenova. **

"Guys" she called out "You might want to come see this" she looked up as the others made their way over to her, coming to stand in a circle around the pedestal.

Sephiroth leaned over Kisala's shoulder and scanned the small words under the title.

"In accordance with mother's domain, the recordings of the Anthis clan shall be marked by all leaders." He read then turned the page.

On the next page was a list, a table of contents of sorts. Written was the name of a leader then the page number they started on.

"So this is basically the diary of the Anthis Clan" Zack summarized.

"Seems that way" Sephiroth said, flipping through the pages, he stopped at one and looked at the neat black words scrawled onto the page.

"Year 0133 Anthis clan leader Kratos of the 5th generation, I fear our life is about to change, and not in the good way. Mother has arrived several months ago and though my life is coming to a close I am glad I could see her arrival. My time on this planet is coming to an end and I know I will not see the end of mothers plan for this world…I might not see any of it. Mother is nearly ready to awaken but the vile Cetra have been seeing lurking about her mountain. I do not know what they are looking for as usually they wander the town helping the mortals or stay in their city."

Sephiroth stopped and the others frowned. Genesis leaned over the book before saying.

"So this is the account of Jenova, and the Cetra." He titled his head "Kind of weird reading it from a first hand account." The others nodded in agreement.

"What's weird is reading something where the Cetra is referred to as the bad guys" Zack said, scratching his check. "In most of the stories we've heard up until now have all pictured them as the good guys.

"But remember Zack they, to the Anthis clan, were the enemies as the Cetra apposed Jenova, they thought they were above the rest of man kind." Angeal said wisely then he pointed to the writing "They even call the rest of their village mortals, as if to disassociate themselves from the rest of humanity." Zack nodded at the explanation.

Kisala scanned the rest of the page then flipped over several more pages till the hand writing changed, she stopped and began to read.

"Year 0134 Anthis clan leader Aglea of the 6th generation, with the death of my father over two months ago things have gone from worse to just a disaster. The day mother was ready to leave crater and make her way through this planet the Cetra appeared around her mountain, chanting their odd tongue and then they began to glow. We tried to stop them, we even cut down a few but by the time we got past them and to the mountain they had already sealed mother with in. The cowardly Cetra fled back to their vile city and camps around the continent and we were left to mourn mother.

But mother tells us not to fear for this works in her favor, the Cetra have weakened her and she must break from their hold but she says she has a plan…though it may take a while. Jenova tells us while her plan is forming we must carry out her wishes. We must destroy the Cetra."

Kisala stopped reading as the page continued with mundane things going on with the clan and the rest of the group was silent. They knew the Cetra had been murdered by the clan but to read it from the Anthis journal was still shocking. Kisala flipped a couple of pages and continued reading.

"Year 0135 Anthis clan Leader Aglea of the 6th Generation, though it has taken some time, as the Cetra have greater numbers than us, we have successfully taken down more than half of the outer Cetra camps. We targeted the city, entering through the cave we found along the outer mountain close to us. Once we entered the city we found it empty, the Cetra have fled to the other countries and we will follow them, hunt them destroy them as mother has commanded us." Kisala stopped reading and leaned back.

"We know what happens next" Barret muttered while the others nodded.

Genesis thought back to the folders shoved into his pack and took the book from Kisala. She frowned at him as he began flipping through pages.

"What are you doing Genesis" Kisala demanded as he quickly flipped the old pages.

"In the files on Sephiroth" he glanced at said man "Hojo mentioned he talked to the Anthis clan, about what I don't know, I am looking for it in here." he had flipped almost to the very end of the book when he stopped.

"Year 1970 Anthis clan leader Cornelius of the 498th generation, our numbers has dwindled down to a pitiful mere two families. My daughter, the next clan leader is married, her husband unaware of our mothers legacy. We have found over the years outsiders married into our family can not be trusted." Genesis stopped reading and skimmed down the page. "A few days ago a man appeared at our manor door. He had black hair and glass and told us he worked for ShinRa, I immediately shot at him. He dove for cover and began shouting he was here to learn about to Jenova, to understand her."

The others blinked in surprise, they were describing Hojo; Hojo had come to the Anthis clan for information? Sephiroth noted that the date was before any of them had been born…only seven years before he himself would have been born of the Jenova project. After the pause Genesis began to read again.

"We allowed him entrance and he explained of some projects he and three other scientists were conducting based on Jenova cells. He explained that children would be fused with her DNA, and if enough was given they would be her children. We rejoiced, surly mother's children could help us free her and help her in the destruction of this planet. We told him the story of her arrival and our failure in protecting her and explained to the scientist that Mother was a being from another world, traveling on the fallen planets whose souls she had devoured until she came to a new planet. After much talk he thanked and left us. I do not know much about the ShinRa men but I know they can be just as easily controlled as the mortals of our village, Hojo has just become a pawn in mothers game…and I some how think he knows this."

Genesis stopped reading and looked at Sephiroth, Kisala and Angeal across from him.

"They thought Hojo was their pawn, but it was probably the other way around." Sephiroth said with a shake of his head.

"Besides they all died out before Jenova could carry out any of her plans." Kisala said, turning the book back to face her. She frowned and looked at the words before looking at Shelk. The words had said two families so was one…?

Kisala quickly flipped through the book till it came to where the hand writing changed. There were several entries in this new hand writing but she was looking for a specific year. Final she stopped flipping to the very last entry; the blank pages behind it seemed to stand out painfully to the green ink used to write in the book.

"Year 1973 Anthis Clan leader Catalina of the 499th generation" here Shelk gasped and Kisala felt her suspicion confirmed "it is night and I am writing in secret. I was able to get to the book before anything else goes wrong. My husband is asleep, still having no idea that I still follow Jenova, my mother. He wouldn't understand, he is an outsider but my daughter. The doctors have told me it is a girl and I am happy. She will continue our mother's legacy, and though we've dwindled down to only one family, one person. I still have hope my daughter can carry on. I will teach her all about our mother and the traditions of our family. I even had a special staff and armor made for her, which I place with in this chamber. My husband, an excellent hunter, has made her a gun for when she is older and I have also placed it with the armor. The crystal within the staff was carved from the green crystals with in crater. It was created by the life stream gathering in the base then freezing over when the vile Cetra sealed it. The armor is lightweight but thick and will keep its owner protected but not limited, I am after all preparing for battle. I must return to the surface before my husband wakes but I have one last thing to say. When I have my daughter I will give her a powerful name, a unique one. I will name her Shelk."

There was an intense moment of silence as everyone turned and looked at the back wall where the armor and the two staffs were resting.

"Wow" Cid said and turned to look at Shelk who was still staring at the books direction. "Though I think your families one fucked up souls, I'll give them props for preparing their children."

"I do not want it" Shelk said, her hands coming to rest on her mother's entry of the book. "I do not want anything associated with Jenova through my family.

"Come on Shelk" Tifa encouraged "Sure it was made for a different purpose but you could prove Jenova wrong, show her you are powerful."

"Prove to Jenova you are breaking free" Kisala finished, coming around the pedestal and standing beside Shelk, Genesis on her other side. The other group members took steps back, just outside the carvings in the floor as Genesis and Kisala led Shelk to the armor.

* * *

and the mystries of the Anthis clan just burst wide open...hope you all liked this chapter. once we wrap up the Anthis clans involvment and maybe some possesions [hint hint] we can get back to the main plot, until then enjoy.


	74. P2 FF7: Chapter Fifty Three

**So this new layout of the personal account page...keeps freezing my computer, not so sure i like it very much. oh well, thanks to all those who reviewed and remember any review i like even if it's something as simpile is update soon. **

**Don't own FF7. **

* * *

**Part Two **

**Chapter Fifty Three**

Kisala led Shelk to the table with the armor and its gun. Now that they were closer to it, she could see some extra padding for the knees and the gun was a lot like Vincent's in shape but was wood and metal. The roman number for 13 was carved in the side and going down the handle was cursive that spelled Lucky. She smirked and pulled Shelk to the armor, letting her feel the material as she and Genesis stood back.

Shelk frowned as she ran a hand over the material of the shirt. It was short; she estimated it only covered her chest area. She felt armor that made its sleeves was cold but the cloth was soft and thick. She smiled but frowned when something in her head started ringing and she froze. Her limbs felt like led as she stood, her hand still hovering over the clothing.

_Welcome home daughter, but I am very upset with you. You did not do what I asked, you attacked your brother..._ there was a pause when she felt her hand moving on its own. _I am going to have to make you do what I want, this pains me daughter, but you can not be trusted on your own. Maybe when you are alone you will learn to appreciate your mother and the things I do for. _

The black around her vision began to fade, like walking through a tunnel. She watched as her eyes scanned the table then looked up at the two walls where the staffs rested, her friends unaware of her dilemma behind her. She could here them chatting, walking around the room and reading the book.

* * *

Genesis watched Shelk reach for the staffs on the wall, something in him didn't feel right. It felt like this wasn't right, that something was wrong with Shelk. He looked over at Kisala to see the woman's head tilted as she too sensed something was a bit off.

Sephiroth came to stand next Cloud who was flipping through the Book of Jenova. Cait sith had joined the others in looking at the various trunks around the room while Shelk admired her armor. Cloud looked up at him when he stopped next to the blonde.

"What do you make of all this?" Cloud asked, motioning to the book "That an occult could exist like this, that they thought her so great they were willing to murder an entire race for her."

Sephiroth nodded, taking the book and closing the lid and tracing the Jenova image.

"Many do horrible things in the name of faith..." he trailed off when a cold feeling washed over him and green eyes quickly scanned the room. Beside him he noticed Cloud had tensed as well.

Sephiroth lifted his head and scanned the little chamber. The others were digging through trunks that held old cloaks and clothing from the clans old days. One trunk was even full of candles, all different colors and sizes and shapes. The candles around them flickered a bit, as if there was an unseen wind in the room and his frown turned into a scowl.

"Something is in here with us" Cloud muttered next to him and he nodded.

Sephiroth's eyes moved to look at Kisala, Shelk and Genesis on the other side of the room. Kisala had her head titled and Genesis seemed to be thinking. Shelk was standing in front of the table with the armor and was reaching for one of the staffs. He scowled as he noticed the staff with the black crystal and purple magic was glowing, the magic with in swirling faster and faster as Shelk's hand got closer to it. A chill went down his spine followed by a laugh.

"Don't touch the staff" He shouted just as Shelk's fist enclosed on the black stick. The purple magic burst from the staff, blasting everyone in the room back into the wall and blowing out all the candles. The room was bathed in darkness.

Sephiroth shook his head as he stood and blinked, his Mako eyes seeing through the now pitch black room. Kisala had been knocked to his right but Genesis still lay near the pedestal. Standing just before Genesis was Shelk. She held the staff parallel with her body, her hands resting against each other as they tightened around the staff. Her braid had unraveled and her red hair was flying around in an unseen wind. Shelk turned and looked at them and they all gasped at her face. It was blank, no signs of the minds former occupant. Her glasses were gone, lost on the floor in the darkness, her eyes were now purple. No one could see green or white, the purple taking over the eye completely.

Shelk smiled in the darkness and those who could see it felt chills go down their spine, they recognized that smile. That smile had been worn by both Loki, and Jenova.

"What's going on" Barret shouted, one of the ones that couldn't see Shelk's transformation.

"Not sure" Tifa shouted back, "I can't see"

Sephiroth took a chance to glance at Cloud who had been thrown beside him. Cloud was staring at Shelk, his face frozen before he opened his mouth to answer the others questions.

"Shelk's been possessed by Jenova"

The possessed girl smiled when the others gasped at Clouds explanation and she lowered the staff till its end touched the floor. She raised it again and tapped it on the stone, the small motion echoed in the silent room. Slowly light began to come up from the carving in the floor. The light glowed green as it spread through the meteor carving, rising up it lit up the room and created a barrier separating the others from Genesis and Shelk.

With the green barrier now lighting up the room the others could see Shelk in her possessed state. The light wasn't very bright and cast shadows on her face as her hair floated around her head and dying everything a light green. The ceiling was pitch black as were most of the outer edges of the room. Most of them, Kisala included, tried to stand and reach the barrier.

Genesis shook his head as he stared up at Shelk. Her eyes were glazed in purple and she was raising the staff from the ground.

"Shelk" he called out, rising off the ground and he scowled when Jenova's face turned to him. "Release Shelk at once" he ordered the alien spirit.

She laughed, it didn't sound right coming from Shelk's mouth.

"And what little soldier" she sneered "are you going to do to me." She waved her hand around them. "You are within my barrier, I have your lover under my command and you have no weapon." She laughed again.

Genesis scowled and reached to his side only to realize she was right, they had all left their weapons back in their rooms. His fists clenched as he lowered it from where he normal kept his sword.

"Not that you would harm your love anyway" the unnatural wind had died and Shelk held the staff in one hand as she reached and pulled some of her hair over her shoulder. "I on the other hand have no regrets hurting you. And then my daughter will learn I am her family, she should serve me." She sighed "and the only way for her to truly see is to take what she cares for most in the world away from her."

She raised the staff and waved it at him, purple magic leaving the crystal. Genesis's eyes widened and he dove out of the way. The magic smashed into the barrier, making it ripple before becoming solid once more. Shelk laughed and waved the staff again, sending more lights hurling his way at blinding speed.

* * *

The others watched as Genesis dodged each and every blow Jenova sent his way. Kisala had gotten up and was pounding her hands on the barrier, trying to get in. Zack watched as they screamed for Genesis to move, for Shelk to stop and he slowly backed from the room, unnoticed by the others.

Once Zack was sure he was far enough out the room for Jenova not to notice him, he turned and took off running back up the stairs, using his night vision to see in the dark tunnels. He tripped a few times, trying to run faster in the dark. He hopped Genesis could hang on till he got back, with that thought he picked up speed. Putting every ounce of training and soldier ability he had into making it up the stairs and back in time.

* * *

Genesis breathed heavily as he leaned on the barrier. Jenova-Shelk stood before him, twirling the staff in her hands, laughing at his pitiful attempt to run from her.

"Why don't you attack me" she whispered, using Shelk's voice and he winced his face becoming icy.

"Don't you dare Bitch, don't you dare use her voice." He snarled.

Jenova simply laughed and motioned with her head in his direction.

"If it upsets you so much boy, come and attack me, with everything you have. Fight me and try and free my daughter."

"Come on" Kisala shouted from behind the barrier "You have to fight her, damnet Genesis get off your ass and save my sister." Genesis frowned and shook his head. He didn't know how to fight without hurting someone.

As if knowing this Jenova-Shelk laughed and looked at Kisala.

"Be quiet and sit still you mongrel" she looked at Genesis with a grin "He won't attack me; he doesn't know how to save someone. He only knows how to hurt." She smiled at him "He's nothing more than a monster."

"That's not true!" everyone turned at the sound of Zacks voice; Zack stood at the room's entrance, breathing deeply. Zack was holding Genesis sword in his right hand, its red blade glowing in the green barriers light.

"When did you leave?" Jenova snarled.

"That's not important," Zack said, walking forward and he raised the sword as he did so. He tossed it at the barrier. However, the swords tip was the only thing that passed through. The sword staid stuck in the barrier, ripples forming on the outside before the sword shot back at Zack, landing at his feet.

Jenova-Shelk laughed at Zack as the others sighed. Zack's shoulders slumped as he looked at the fading ripples before looking down at Genesis's sword.

"Nice try little puppy but it will take much more than that to get through my barrier" She brushed some of Shelk's red hair from her face, the locks flowing over her shoulders and down her back

Angeal frowned at the barrier before walking over and picking up the rapier. Jenova smirked at him before turning back to Genesis and raising her staff for another attack.

"Say goodbye" she shouted when Angeal shouted

"Barret shoot at the barrier" Angeal ordered, looking at the sword then at the barrier. Past its glow, he could see the staff powering up for a final attack. Barret frowned at him and Angeal shook his head "Just do it, trust me" Barret nodded and frowned as he aimed his gun at the barrier then shot off a volley of bullets. "Vincent you too, same place" the older man nodded and pulled out Cerberus and began firing at the same spot.

The ripples in the barrier formed faster as each bullet hit the light. Angeal lifted the sword and threw it at the barrier while shouting.

"Genesis!" said man looked up just as the sword passed through the ripples in the barrier.

Jenova screamed as she fired the magic from her staff at Genesis just as said man jumped up and caught his sword, blocking the magic from hitting him by slicing its beam in half. The purple light scattered off the blade and hit the barrier around them.

Genesis smirked at Angeal and narrowed his eyes at the possessed Jenova.

"Who cares if you have your sword boy, you won't risk hurting her." She motioned to Shelk's body.

Genesis said nothing; instead, he rushed at Jenova, their weapons clashed together with a clang of metal meeting metal. Jenova and Genesis stood in a lock between Genesis's sword and her staff.

"Give up" Jenova hissed at him "You can't save her; you can't save this retched planet from me."

Genesis sneered and said

"When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, the goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar. She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting," Jenova snorted

"The goddess is nothing compared to me" Jenova pushed on her staff against Genesis's sword "She is nothing by a coward who hides in her world. She abandoned you to me."

"Infinite in Mystery is the gift of the goddess; we seek it thus and take to the sky. Ripples form on the water's surface, the wandering soul knows no rest" Genesis shouted as he pushed forward and broke the two weapons apart.

Genesis swung his sword diagonally, knocking the staff from Jenova's hand. He then threw his own sword and snatched the staff out of the air before Jenova could reclaim her hold on it. Jenova scowled at him as he backed up and held the staff.

"What are you going to do with that; you can't use it, only those of my blood can." She looked at the barrier "and those with my blood are outside the barrier." She placed Shelk's hands on her hips and smirked. "Now give me back my staff and just die peacefully."

Genesis smirked and raised the staff above his head.

"Even if the marrow is barren of promises nothing shall forestall my return."

Jenova groaned and stomped her foot, her fists clenched at her side as she stared at Genesis.

"Will you stop quoting that useless babble of the goddess," she sneered

"To become the dew that quenches the land. To spare the sand, the seas, the skies; I offer thee this silence sacrifice" Genesis finished and Jenova shook her head.

"Don't you know how to say anything else?" she put her hands back on her hips.

"Yeah, die bitch" Genesis then swung the staff down with all his might and smashed the crystal onto the floor. The glass cracked and shattered sending out an explosion of purple magic.

The explosion knocked Genesis back into the barrier and everyone else back into the walls. Jenova clutched her head and screamed as the purple magic swept over the room.

"What have you done" she screamed, clutching her head with one hand and reaching out with the other. "My connection, what have you done" her voice became an echoed scream as her eyes glowed. She grabbed her head and the glow emerged from her eyes and mouth as she screamed.

Slowly the glow left and Shelk's eyes became green once more. She stood on her feet, smoke hissing from her body before she dropped to her knees then passed out on the floor, her eyes now closed. The barrier left and the room was once more bathed in darkness.

Slowly each candle in the room lit once more with their magical light, letting the other see the broken staff and the unconscious Shelk lying face down on the floor. Her face was sideways so her check rested on the stones and her hair was scattered about her head and the floor.

"Shelk" Kisala called out, trying to get to her feet.

Genesis hurriedly got to his feet as the barrier vanished, the smashed staff lay on the floor forgotten. He knelt next to Shelk as the others crowded around her and lifted her up into his arms.

"Is she ok?" Yuffie asked as she bent over to see.

Before anyone could answer Shelk's eyes twitched and she groaned, her eyes slowly opened as she tilted around.

"What…What happened" she stuttered and the others sighed in relief.

"Even if the marrow is barren of promises nothing shall forestall my return." Genesis quoted "You were possessed by Jenova but your connection is gone, the staff is broken."

"I was…possessed." Shelk said as she sat up. Her eyebrows narrowed and she gripped Genesis's hand. "How?" Genesis nodded to the staff lying on broken on the floor.

"We figured the staff on the wall was Jenova's connection to the leaders of the Anthis clan" Sephiroth explained, walking over to the glass and picking up one of the pieces before dropping it back with the others. "But Genesis broke it so her power over your family is gone…we hope."

Shelk nodded and she bit her lip than said "I've made up my mind, Kisala help me get the armor on."

Kisala nodded as she helped Shelk to her feet. The others let out collective sighs of relief and made their way back out the chamber and to the surface while the two girls turned to the armor still lying on the table.

Kisala picked up the first part of the armor and turned to look at her sister who was pulling off her shirt.

"Are you sure about this Shelk," she asked as she handed Shelk the shirt part of the armor.

Shelk slid the shirt over her head and felt it come to rest just under her breasts. She flicked her long hair back out and searched her pockets for another hair tie. Kisala picked up the red and black shoulder pads and walked over to help place them.

"I'm sure Kisala," she touched her cheek, the glasses no longer there. "I'm tired of hiding; obviously the only way to defeat Jenova is to face her head on. She moved to untie her pants "And in intend to do just that." She took the article of clothing handed to her "With everything I've got."

Kisala smiled and nodded while saying.

"That's my girl."

* * *

So go and review now and let me know what you think, i would like if you'll told me your favorite parts up until this point and hope/guesses on whats coming up. also **you can see Shelks new outfit on my DA[deviantArt] page, link on my profile. **


	75. P2 FF7: Chapter Fifty Four

**So here is the next chapter, sorry it's late i'm staying the night at my betta's house and we were distracted with P3 goodyness. anyway any errors in here are contrubted to my tiredness and lazyness. **

**Don't own FF7**

* * *

**Part two**

**Chapter fifty four**

The others sat in the living room, the fire going lightly in the fire place as dawns light came up with the dawn; once again they had gone the night with little to no sleep.

They all stood, waiting for Shelk and Kisala to come back from the chamber. Just as Genesis moved to the trap door to check on them Kisala's hand came out and pulled herself up out of the trap door with one hand. The other hand was holding the other staff from the wall.

"Zack" She tossed the staff at the boy who caught it with surprise. He titled his head at the glowing crystal before looking over as Kisala went and pulled Shelk out of the trap door.

Shelk wore one of the black cloaks out of the trunks in the secret room. Her hair was once again braided and rest over the black cloak. It was held to her shoulders by a green broach and the black fabric was folded around her shoulders. Under the cloak was a silver shirt that ended under her breasts with a red rim. Her shoulder armor was black and red. Resting on her hips was silver pants with a red belt, there was slits in the side of her pants on each side that was held together by lace ties, and you could see her skin beneath it.

Tied to her right leg was a tan holster that extended all the way to her knee and rested just behind her hip. Within it was the gun that had the roman number 13 and lucky going across the handle. On her knees were black shin guards tied with red bands and on her feet were her normal boots along with her fingerless gloves on her hands. She still held her folded walking stick in her right hand.

Kisala rested Shelk on her feet beside the trap door and went to close it. Genesis was staring at Shelk, his eyes slightly wide.

"We'll" Shelk asked extending her arms "What do you all think?"

Genesis tried to think of something to say but for some reason the words weren't coming out of his mouth. He stood there doing a wonderful impression of a fish before Zack finally put what they were thinking into words.

"Could you be wearing any less?" he asked, moving over to hand the blind girl her staff.

Shelk turned a little red and she patted her stomach that was exposed.

"I know it's a little reveling but I think it was designed for agility and fluency." She shrugged "And I didn't design it, my mother did." She reached out and took the staff from Zack.

Here Cid smirked and turned to Genesis. The look on the man's face was priceless and he couldn't resist teasing the man, he was making it to easy.

"Are you done undressing her with your eyes Genesis?" Icy blues snapped to him in shock.

"What?" the man in red said, a glare coming on to his face.

"Oh that's right" Cid said, continuing his teasing. "You weren't there when we had that conversation. The one about how only one of you" He motioned to Genesis then a confused Shelk. "Needs to see to have sex."

The others stared at the pilot like he had just lost his mind. Angeal was holding his head with his hands while Nora's jaw dropped. Vincent showed no emotion while Yuffie, Tifa, Kisala, Barret and Cloud shared the same look of astonishment. Nanaki shook his head while Sephiroth blinked and Zack palmed his face. Shelk looked embarrassed and appalled while Genesis looked shocked.

Cid grinned at all their expressions and said with a shrug.

"Come on you know I'm right, the moment she showed her clothing to us, Lover boy here" he motioned to Genesis "Looked like he wanted to jump her bones."

"Excuse me" Shelk said a look of shock coming over her face.

"Ok" Angeal said stepping between Cid and Genesis. "Let us drop the subject yes?" he glared at Cid who shrugged unashamed by what he had just said.

Shelk shook her head, her face red and she gripped her staff tighter.

"Come on lets gather out things." She said as she tried to calm her flaming face.

"Why" Cait sith asked, his moogel now back online. "Are we going somewhere?"

Kisala came to stand by Shelk and the blind girl tilted her head at her to tell them.

"While were dressing or undressing Shelk" she eyed the armor with a grin while Shelk blushed "Shelk and I decided we should go to our old home."

The others looked confused and she grinned at them.

"I thought we were at your old home?" Barret asked, scratching his head but both Shelk and Kisala shook their heads.

"No, we're at Shelk's old home, I mean the one Shelk and I shared." Her grin widened at their still confused faces.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and took pity on the confused people so he gave Kisala a pointed look while saying

"They mean Gast's home." Kisala scowled at him as he had ruined her fun while the others nodded in understanding.

Kisala huffed and walked passed them to go gather her things from her borrowed room, Sephiroth following her smirking.

"Spoil sport" she muttered as they vanished down the hall, Barret, Cid and Vincent following them.

Cloud shook his head and headed off to his own borrowed room with Zack bounding after him. Nora shook her head and walked after the two. Angeal nudged Genesis in the shoulder as he and Nanaki walked after the hunter and the puppy.

Genesis frowned at Cait sith and Yuffie still standing in the room as Shelk came to stand beside him.

"Do I really look that bad?" Shelk asked and he turned to her, she was still holding the staff and walking stick.

"No" Genesis scowled at Yuffie again before bending to whisper in Shelk's ear. "I think you look lovely" he then nipped the outer rim of Shelk's ear with his teeth before straitening. Shelk turned bright red as she let Genesis lead her off to her room.

Yuffie made a face behind them before bouncing off to her own room.

* * *

After the group had gathered all their belongings they left the Anthis manor and made their way back to the town. Shelk's walking stick was now in her pack and she held her knew staff in her hand. The cap had folded over her shoulders, protecting her from the wind and snow. The large group passed through the town unbothered as most of the inhabitants were tucked in their warm homes.

Kisala led them to the outer rim of the town where a small house sat. It was built like a curve with the main home large with a smaller part leading off to the back. Snow covered all of the roof and window sills on the main house. Kisala paused when she saw lights were coming from the window in the smaller house. The windows on the larger house were bordered up and the door to the smaller part looked as if it had never been touched.

Kisala looked back at the other soldiers who nodded to her and she walked forward, drawing her sword while she was at it. She walked up the small steps leading to the smaller home.

"This is the lab" Kisala explained as she reached the door "If we want to find anything Gast would have kept it in here." She pressed on the door and it swung open.

The lab was a circular room with stairs in the floor that led to the main house if Kisala remembered correctly. Hanging on the ceiling was lights all connected on a circular ring. The lights were still on though one had burned out. On the far side of the room was a long wooden desk over a blue rug with a single chair. Kisala remembered Gast sitting at that very desk pouring over notes.

Along the wall were several pieces of equipment including several video monitors, some shelves with boxes and draws and an old phonograph. Next to the stairs was machine that kept blinking red light and a sky light kept opening and closing. Kisala frowned and turned to see Zack was pressing a button, his back to the opening and closing skylight.

"Zackary" she hissed and the boy jumped and turned to her. "Stop that" He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as the others looked at him before spreading out among the room.

"So what are we here for?" Barret asked looking around the room before crossing his arms and looking at Kisala who was making her way to the shelves.

"We need information right" the others nodded behind her as rummaged through the shelves. "And I want to see what Gast had to say about Jenova…" she bit her lip "I don't want his death to be a needless one."

She blinked when a hand appeared on her shoulder. She looked up to see Sephiroth scanning the videos she had stopped in front of. She smiled before looking at the titles.

"Let's see" she said as she read "Original crisis, what is "weapon" and confidential"

"Let go with Original crisis that sounds like Jenova." Sephiroth said, pulling the tape from the shelf. He looked at the tape only to see it was a container, opening it revealed a much small almost see through cassette tape.

Sephiroth moved to the monitor that was mounted on the wall and the machine in front of it. Dusting of some dust he pressed a button and injected the tape within the slot that opened with a few cobwebs.

The monitor flickered on before static took it as the tape began, the others stood back as it started. It opened with a Gast standing at the very machine they were watching the tape from. He had his back to the camera and was fiddling with something. Ifalna was standing of to the side watching him fondly. She had long brown hair that was twisted down the length of her back. She had bangs similar to Aerith and even had the same green eyes. She wore a red dress that was tied around her waist.

Kisala smiled at the sight of the old woman, Aerith really did look a lot like her mother.

"So that's Aerith's mom" Zack muttered as Gast turned after adjusting the camera angle from the machine. He faced Iflana and began to speak.

"_Then Ifalna" _Gast began_ "please tell us about the Cetra."_

The Cetra woman nodded at the scientist and looked thoughtful.

"_2000 plus years ago, our ancestors heard the cries of the planet. The first ones to discover the planets wound were the Cetra at the knowlespole." _

Gast nodded, rubbing his brown beard. He had on his signature white lab coat, one Kisala and Shelk knew he only wore when working in his lab. His brown hair was combed back and lay flat on his skull, he too had green eyes.

"_Tell us Ifalna" _heasked, speaking in an official tone._ "Where is this land called 'knowlespole'?"_

"_Knowlespole refer to this area" _Ifalna explained and continued._ "The Cetra then began a planet-reading." _

"_Ifalna, what does this planet-reading entail?"_

The Cetra frowned at the question and turned more towards the camera and adopted a thinking pose, her left hand taping her head while the right arm supported it.

"_I don't really know how to explain it very well, but it's like having a conversation with the planet. It said something fell from the sky, with the help of some humans, making a large wound." _Ifalna walked a bit, her back to Gast_. "Thousands of Cetra pulled together to try and heal the planet. But do to the severity of the wound it could only heal itself over many years so we went to the wound directly." _She turned to Gast._ "And sealed the being that had fallen from the sky in the wound so it would heel over her."_

"_What do you mean locked?" _Gast ask and Ifalna frowned_. _

"_We put her into a physical sleep; she couldn't move or hurt the planet anymore unless someone took her out of the mountain." _Gast gave her looked guilty as Ifalna looked at him pointedly.

"_Back on topic" _Gast said shakily_ "do the Ancients, or rather the Cetra have special powers to heal the planet?"_

Ifalna shook her head and said

"_No, it's not that kind of power. The life force of all living things on this planet becomes the energy. The Cetra tried desperately to cultivate the land so as not to diminish the needed energy."_

Gast nodded and rubbed his chin.

"_Hmm, even here so close to the North Cave, the snow never melts. Is that because the planets energy is gathered here to heal the injury?"_

Ifalna nodded and looked at the floor.

"_Yes, the energy that was needed to heal the planet withered away the land…then the planet. Then we learned the being within the injury could still act and people began to suddenly die. The Planet tried to persuade the Cetra to leave the knowlespole, but…_

Gast moved over to her and touched her shoulder.

"_Let us take a break"_ hesaid but Ifalna turned to him with a shake of her head.

"_I'm alright. When the Cetra…were preparing to part with the land they loved that's when it appeared. It looked like…"she began "our…dead mothers and our dead brothers. Showing us specters of their past."_

Gast nodded and seeing her sadness tried to change the subject.

"_This being you mentioned, who is the person that appeared at North cave? Have any idea?" _Gast asked.

"_That's when the one who injured the Planet…or crisis from the sky as we call her, came. At first she approached us using her clan as a friend, deceived us and finally killed us." _She covered her face with her hands._ "They came from nowhere, this clan from the north. They hunted us all down and killed us with this staff. The magic within the staff caused our people to have a virus. The Cetra were attacked by the virus and went mad, transforming into monsters before the clan slain them. They traveled all over the world, searching for all the Cetra clan, infecting us, murdering us." _Professor Gast came to stand behind Ifalna and rest his hands on her shoulders.

Gast shook his head and said

"_You don't look so well" _indeed the Cetra was pale and shaking_. "Let's call it a day." _He moved over to the monitor and pressed some buttons before the camera shut off.

The others leaned back and looked at one another.

"So obviously the clan she talked about was the Anthis clan" Cloud said, rubbing his face. "Then this virus was from that staff that possessed Shelk."

"So what, Jenova's power is to cause us to all have a disease that turns us into monsters?" Barret asked, crossing his arms and looking at Cloud.

Kisala shook her head as Cloud and Barret glared at one another, those two would always be at odds, even if they were friends.

"Let's just watch the next tape" Angeal reasoned and pulled the one titled 'weapon'. He pulled out the small tape and replaced it with the Cetra one. After pressing the buttons, they all turned back to the new video starting.

It started the same as the other one, Gast messing with the controls before walking over to Iflana who looked much better than the last video. She even seemed to be smiling.

"_Ifalna can you comment on the thing called 'weapon'?"_ he asked the Cetra who nodded.

"_Yes professor_" she suddenly blushed before coughing and saying _"the one the professor mistook as a Cetra"_ she glared playfully at Gast. "Was named Jenova, which is the crisis from the sky. The planet knew it had destroy the crisis from the sky…you see as long as Jenova exists the planet will never be able to fully heal itself." Gast nodded and Ifalna put her hands in a familiar praying position.

Gast frowned and rubbed his chin again, a customary thing Kisala remembered him doing when he was confused.

"_Back then, Weapon was a weapon the planet produced on its own free will?"_ Gast asked.

Iflana nodded.

"_Yes but there is no record of Weapon ever being used. A small number of surviving Cetra were able to go back to the Northern Cave and mentally lock Jenova within before she could do any more damage. The planet had produced weapon but it was no longer necessary to use it."_

Gast nodded and shrugged.

"_So weapon no longer exists on this planet?"_ Iflana shook her head and took a few steps closer to Gast.

"_Weapon cannot simply disappear; it remains asleep somewhere on the planet. Even though Jenova is mentally confined"_ she gave Gast a more serious glare _"it could come back to life anytime. The planet has not fully healed itself, it's still watching Jenova."_

Gast bit his lip rubbing his head, his way of showing he was sorry to Ifalna.

"_So where is Weapon?"_ he asked, once again changing the subject.

"_I don't know, I can't hear the voice of the planet very well. Times have changed; the planet is probably watching the situation very closely."_ She sighed and said _"I does not help me living so close to the clan that murdered my people."_

Gast shook his head at her as she held her head with her hands.

"_You know the only one that is a direct decedent of the clan is nothing but a child who will never know Jenova."_ The Cetra nodded slowly. _"She suffers enough from her peers; she doesn't disserve your silent scorn."_

Ifalna looked away and Gast said as he made his way over to the controls.

"_Thank you Ifalna that will be all today."_ The camera then shut off.

The Avalanche group stood in silence while Kisala turned to Shelk who was looking at her hands.

"She hated me too" she muttered, and Kisala grabbed one of her hands while shaking her head.

"Ifalna hated your people, but I know when you came to live with us she cared about you very much." She motioned to the video they had just watched. "I remember them filming that; I came into the room just after the camera cut off. Ifalna apologized for her judgment, that she knew she couldn't hate an innocent child."

An awkward silence settled over the room so Zack, being Zack said the first thing he could think of.

"It's kind of weird to think there is a weapon sleeping out there that was designed to combat Jenova." The others nodded. "You would think if the planet is watching the situation so closely, it would have already sent out weapons."

Nora shook her head at Zack and said.

"Jenova hasn't been really acting, ShinRa did cut her into a pieces and the head was tossed into the life stream by Loki. So maybe the planet assumes Jenova is dead and is focusing on healing itself." The others nodded at her explanation.

"So the planet assumes its safe because Loki has been causing mayhem and not Jenova." Yuffie summarized and made a face at the others nods. "Well that's just dumb."

"You tend to not think clearly if you're trying to heal a wound you've had for 2000 plus years Yuffie." Vincent said only to get stared at, he blinked owlishly at them.

"That was a long sentence dude" Zack said and Vincent sunk deeper into his collar.

"Come on, leave him alone" Shelk said, picking up the other tape, the one marked Confidential. "We've got one more tape to watch." She handed the small tape to Kisala so she could play it.

* * *

So hope you find this chapter funny, my betta helped me come up with Cid's part [and brittney, the insperation for Nora] so let me know what you all thought or even just a simple review I love them all.


	76. P2 FF7: Chapter Fifty Five

**Here is the next chapter, thank you all that reviewed I loved them all. **

**Don't one FF7 **

* * *

**Part two **

**Chapter fifty-five**

This video started differently than the others. A female recording voice came over the speaker though the screen was dark.

"Daughters record" Kisala glanced back at Shelk wide eyed "10th day after birth. Daughter record: 20th day after birth" A button lit up on the monitor and Kisala blinked at it. Sephiroth watched her before reaching over and selecting the first one.

"_What are you doing professor?_" Ifalna's voice came in over a mike while the screen was still dark. _"I mean honey."_ She corrected, her voice sounded embarrassed.

"_Oh, I'm thinking of taping a video but, the video's not working right."_ The man sounded amused.

Kisala chuckled; Gast was always technology inept, even if he was a scientist.

"_Oh, what are you going to tape?"_ Ifalna asked, sounding surprised. _"Is there still something I haven't mentioned?"_

"_No,"_ Gast said, you could hear the smile in his voice. _"No, that's not it, I'm going to record my beautiful daughter." _There was a pause and a shuffling noise_. "And when she's sleeping, her face is like an angel."_

Ifalna's laughter could be heard as she shifted weight.

"_First, we have to figure out her name. We can take a video later."_

"_I've already decided, that if it was a girl her name would be Aerith"_

Ifalna laughed again and said

"_It's been 10 days after she was born and you are now just deciding to tell me her name. You're so selfish keeping her name from me…but it's perfect."_ There was a pause and Iflana said _"When are we going to go to Midgar to get Kisala and Shelk back her?"_

Gast sighed and something shifted again, most likely him trying to fix the camera.

"_When it's safe, right now I don't want to risk venturing into the hornets' nest. As long as Shelk and Kisala are together they will be safe."_

The video then cut off as Gast cursed and there was a crashing noise.

"You hear that Kisala" Shelk said excitedly, coming to stand beside Kisala and grab her arm. "He was going to come back and get us, he was." A huge grin had come over her face.

"Yeah" Kisala smiled and pressed the button for the next video to play.

This time the Camera was working, though Gast seemed frustrated with another machine. He stood in front of it with his hands on his hips. Probably not realizing the Camera was on. Ifalna came up the stairs and over to where he stood, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"_What are you doing honey?"_ she asked him and he turned and smiled at her. _"Just trying to fix this, the camera isn't working right." _

"_You just got finished taping._" Ifalna looked exasperated and Gast smiled sheepishly.

"_Please don't say it like that."_ He smiled at her again. _"It's our lovely daughter, both yours and mine."_ He grabbed her hands and gave a big grin_. "And tomorrow I'm going to head to Midgar and pick up Kisala and Shelk. We'll be one big family all over again."_

Ifalna shook her head and smiled.

"_If you kept doting on all of them like you have been Aerith, they won't grow up strong. Aerith is different from other children. I wonder what dangers await her_?"

Gast waved off her concerns.

"_Shelk is different from other children and Kisala is defiantly different from anyone. They will all face the same dangers normal children face; skinned knees, colds. Don't worry so much love." _He gave Ifalna a comforting smile. "_There is nothing to worry about."_ Ifalna smiled back and said

"_I feel so much better now, if I hadn't met you I…"_ Gast wrapped his arms around her and just as the two were about to kiss there was a knock on the door.

Gast looked at the door confused and pulled away from his wife while rubbing his head. Ifalna laughed at him and said

"_Don't worry I'll send them away."_ She moved up the steps to the door and opened it a crack. The howling wind from outside could be heard over the forgotten camera and Ifalna gave a shout of fear. _"It's them, it's them"_ she cried and hurried back to Gast who shoved her behind him just as the door was kicked in.

A second class Soldier kicked in the door and stormed down the stairs followed by another, they took up posts outside the stairs and raised their guns at the scientist and his wife.

Kisala clenched her fists in horror as she watched Hojo descend from the stairs, laughing.

"_I've been searching for you, Ifalna…or should I say Cetra."_ Hojo stood on the steps just behind the two soldiers. He moved and looked at Gast. "_Long time no see Gast."_

Gast narrowed his eyes and pushed Ifalna farther behind him while scowling.

"_Hojo, how did you find us?"_

Hojo shook his head in aggravation and said

"_Believe me it wasn't easy, I had to turn over a stone or two to find you."_ He laughed again and turned his back to Gast who was looking a little defeated. _"Two years I've waited, that's how much I wanted this new sample." _He gave a chuckle.

Ifalna was crying as she clutched Gast's coat while Gast looked at his former apprentice in horror.

"_New sample, you don't mean Aerith"_ he narrowed his eyes as Hojo looked back at him over his shoulder while crossing his arms. There was the sound of guns cocking as the SOLDIERS took aim.

"_Hmmm Aerith, what a nice name." _Hojo laughed.

Gast frowned then snarled at Hojo.

"_That's it I'm severing all ties with ShinRa."_ He swiped the air with his hand he then held his head as if he had a headache. "_Hojo please leave."_

Iflana raised her head and her face screwed up in determination before she walked out from behind a shocked Gast. She dropped to her knees in front of Hojo.

"_Ifalna"_ Gast shouted but the woman ignored him and looked up at Hojo who was scowling at her.

"_Please, leave Aerith alone, she has nothing to do with this. All you want is me right?" _

Hojo gave a large grin and reached out and patted Ifalna on the head.

"_I need all of you for my experiment_" he said with a sneer then turned to Gast. _"You understand right Professor Gast; we could change the future of the planet."_

Gast ignored Hojo and he smile and reached down and pulled Ifalna to her feet, holding her close to him.

"_Don't worry"_ he told her with a smile _"I will take care of this."_

Hojo rolled his eyes and waved them off.

"_Please do not put up a fight, I don't want any harm to come to my precious sample."_ He turned and spotted the Camera that had been left on. Gast followed his line of vision and realized it was still on. _"My, what a funny looking Camera, Guards destroy it." _He pointed to it.

The Solider nodded and turned, his gun facing the camera. There was a moment of silence where all they could hear was the wind before the gun went off with a bang and the camera scene became nothing but black. Kisala was about to eject the tape when the sound suddenly came back on, her eyes snapped to the screen as Hojo laughed and said.

"_Be careful with her."_ Then there was the sound of a fist meeting skin and Ifalna screaming.

"_Professor what are you doing."_ They could hear the sound of struggling.

"_Ifalna" _Gast shouted, sounding out of breath. "_Take Aerith and run!"_ before anything could happen a gun went off and all was silent.

Vincent clutched his cape near his chest as it started to hurt. A faded memory of facing off against Hojo hit his mind while the others winced at the sound. Tifa grabbed his arm but he straightened and shook his head at her. There was a thud on the monitor, like a body hitting the floor, and Ifalna screaming again.

"_Oh"_ Hojo said, sounding closer to the monitor _"Don't forget the child."_ A pause _"Hmm a video Weapons…the Ancients…hmmm a mountain of treasure, thank you professor."_ He began to laugh as behind him the sounds of someone being dragged were heard over the wind followed by a babies cry. The sound cut off abruptly as a smashing noise came from the speaker.

The Avalanche group was silent as they stood around the blank screen, which had ejected the disk. Kisala had stumbled back into Sephiroth, her eyes gold and filled with unshed tears. Shelk was being held by Genesis as her shoulders shook while the others stood gaping at the monitor.

"I can't believe it" Cid muttered "we got all that on fucking tape." He shook his head.

Vincent frowned and moved forward, putting the smaller tape back in its case before he frowned again. He flipped the case over and looked at the bottom. Tapping it he could see a little crease in the middle, like another container. He titled his head and took his claw, sliding it along the crease.

"What are you doing Vincent?" Angeal asked, looking at him as he opened the new container.

"There is another tape." He held up the small disk and handed it to the confused Kisala.

"Why was it hidden?" Barret asked as Kisala turned it over in her hands before pushing it into the machine and playing it.

The scene started with static before it showed a close up of a younger Kisala. She looked like she was a teenager as she held the camera at arm's length. She wore a blue sweater, in her hair she only had two feathers hanging off a braid where her beads would be when she was older. She had the normal crown on and her necklace was a rope with beads strung along it.

"_Is this thing on?"_ she asked looking behind her shoulder at something.

"_Is the red light blinking?"_ Gast asked from somewhere off to the side, is voice full of amusement and practiced patience.

Kisala looked back at the Camera before grinning and turning it while saying

"_Yep, already to go professor"_ the camera stopped twirling and zoomed in on Gast sitting on a bed next to a younger Shelk.

Older Kisala blinked at the screen before saying

"I remember filming this." She grabbed her adopted sisters hand "Shelk it's the day we gave you the walking stick."

Shelk smiled as she remembered that day.

Younger Shelk's hair was in a braid like her future self but it went to her shoulder instead. Around her eyes were some bandages as she played with the hem of her skirt. She wore a long wool skirt with some leggings underneath and a green sweater. Ifalna stood off to the side holding the very walking stick future Shelk possessed.

"_Alright_" Gast said with a nod to Kisala behind the Camera. "_Shelk, you've been living with us for a year now and have adjusted very well." _Younger Shelk smiled. _"And as congratulation present I've got you something."_ He motioned to Ifalna who handed him the stick.

Gast grabbed Shelk's hand and placed the folded walking stick in her hand. Shelk looked surprised as Gast showed her where the button was and her surprise grew when the stick extended.

"_It's a blind person's walking stick"_ Gast told her. _"It helps you get around without tripping or bumping into things you might not hear"_ he tapped her ear which made Shelk giggled _"Though Kisala has taught you very well, immanent objects don't make noise I'm afraid."_

Shelk nodded and gripped the stick tightly in her hands.

"_Thank you everyone, I love it."_ Shelk said, almost shyly. The camera was passed to Ifalna and Kisala jumped on Shelk hugging her around the neck and giving the girl a noogie. Gast moved behind the camera as the two adults laughed before the camera went dark.

Shelk smiled at Kisala and they hugged each other.

"I remember that day" Shelk said and pulled the walking stick from her pack next to her feet "I've always had this thing and it's comes in handy many times."

Kisala laughed and trapped Shelk in a head lock, rubbing her hair affectingly. Shelk squirmed in the grip but let out a few giggles here and there.

"Yeah, like beating certain scientist faces in." the group who knew what she was talking about laughed at the memory while the others looked confused.

Before anyone could say anything the monitor went blue and began to beep. They all looked up at it confused as Gast appeared on the screen, sitting at the desk in the lab, Shelk's walking stick lying in front of him.

"_Now if you are watching this I really hope it's Shelk and Kisala. I've made this video out of paranoia I'm afraid."_ Gast rubbed his head sheepishly. _"I also hope you never have to watch it either."_ Gast sighed before picking up the folded walking stick and making it extend_. "Shelk your walking stick is very special. Not just because it was a gift from your family but what it contains. When you said you loved it I was glad because I need you to guard this with all your might."_ Gast grabbed the red stopper at the end of the walking stick. _"If you pull on the stopper end of the walking stick you will find it comes out."_

Shelk frowned and extended the walking stick and pulled out the stopper just as Gast did on the video. At the other end of the red stopper was a flash drive. Shelk felt it with confusion just as Gast held it in one hand with a serious look on his face.

"_Shelk listen to me very closely because this is something I don't want anyone else to get a hold off which is why I hope you and Kisala are watching this."_ He grinned _"The home movie before it was kind of a turn away for anyone looking for information." _His grin slipped away and he leaned on the table still holding the flash drive. _"This flash drive contains one of my greatest and sought after projects. The notes I took on Cosmos are within this flash drive."_

Shelk almost dropped the flash drive as she heard this, and the others turned to it in surprise.

"_Every formula and data research on Cosmos is in this flash drive, guard it well Shelk, heck destroy it for all I care."_ He shook his head. _"I was always a firm believer that we were born the way we were for a reason…until I met Kisala."_ He smiled _"She made a very convincing and compelling argument when she convinced me to turn her human."_ He shook his head _"but no one should have this kind of power, especially ShinRa so I've hidden it in the last place they would look. Good luck Shelk, I hope you are living the wonderful life you disserve." _The tape then cut off and ejected itself from the machine.

The others stood still, looking at the flash drive in Shelk's hands.

"So…"Zack said as they all stood frozen. "What now?"

Shelk looked confused and turned her head around the room, trying to figure out what to do. She had the notes the whole time. She had told everyone she didn't have them when in fact she did. She gave a small laugh, Gast would hide them in a blind persons walking stick, that was something crazy and outrages he would come up with.

"Well Shelk?" Kisala said and Shelk tilted her head in her direction. "What do you want to do with it?"

Shelk frowned before looking at the Flash drive once more. She nodded and held it out to Kisala.

"We're going to read it."

Kisala nodded with a smile and took the flash drive, turning she placed it in the slot for it, next to the same place they had played all the tapes. Once she had the flash drive plugged in, the monitor it up with blue and a serious of codes scrolled across the screen before a document came up. Across the top it read Project Cosmos, By Professor Gast.

* * *

So that was this chapter, saterday/sunday ya'll will find out about Cosmos notes but i would love to hear your guesses. except you learen because you already know.


	77. P2 FF7: Chapter Fifty Six

**So here is the next chapter, Hope you like it **

**Don't own FF7**

**Also person mentioned in her by the name of Vled, for those who don't know he was the leader of the turks before Tseng, it's the whole Before Crisis game in Japan that explains what happens to him. Go look it up if you ever wanted to know why the Turks and Sephiroth were in Junion in Crisis core while Zack was chasing hollander. also Vincent and Vled were friends...;]**

* * *

**Part two**

**Chapter Fifty-Six**

Sephiroth leaned over the computer so the others could watch the monitor. He used the keyboard on the machine to scroll the document where a serious of formulas was written along with notes. Alongside the formula's there were random things Gast had typed.

"So no one can read that right?" Barret asked, pointing at the formulas. "Is there a summary or something?"

Sephiroth frowned and scrolled through the document while the others watched the formula's and notes pass. Finally under many different notes there was a paragraph that was titled DNA Basis. 

I've worked on several formulas and theories for Kisala, trying to turn her human. I've made sure to throw any failed experiments sheets away so no one would try and replica this project; we were born who we are. 

Genesis winced, remembering Hojo had found one of those thrown away formulas, using it to create half of this madness. No one noticed his flinched so he schooled his emotions and continued reading.

I've finally found a way to turn her human. I've taken several DNA samples from Kisala and took a strand from every human resource I could find. It turned her eyes blue when the mako was applied but something was missing, and I've finally found it. 

Sephiroth turned to look at Kisala who was staring at the screen with a strange look on her face. The others were staring at Kisala as well, equally strange looks on their faces.

"So Kisala was turned Human" Zack said pointing at said woman to see if he got it right "By taking what from people."

"DNA" She explained "is made up of several strands of DNA. So he took DNA samples and combined them together." Zack nodded though he barely understood.

"Let us keep reading" Angeal said, motioning to the screen as he took over the reading. "I knew whole strands wouldn't work so I picked apart every sample I had, matching the individual strands with their corresponding strands. It still wasn't enough so I figured if the human could learn from their past I could learn from mine so I turned to the Cetra project or Project J as my assistant dubbed it. It had been used to create several SOLDIER children and I thought I could use the cells within the Cetra. If the Cetra was the children of the earth, these mumbas, or Cosmo canyon wolves as Kisala calls her self, could be considered an animal cousin to them." Angeal paused and turned to Sephiroth "He's speaking of Jenova right?"

Kisala's blinked and she looked at her hands before looking at the document.

"Oh Gast you better not have fucking crossed my DNA with Fucking Jenova" she growled at the screen.

Sephiroth sighed and turned to the monitor to finish where Angeal left off.

"I got my hands on a strand of Jenova DNA, coming in contact with my former apprentice as I had to ask him for it. He asked if I was working on any secret project, but I will never tell him about cosmos, I fear what he would do with it. Anyway I'm getting off topic, not that anyone would read this anyway…Back to the Jenova DNA. I got a couple of strands and tested it with one of my formulas…the strand turned white before it died, a few more died and I was growing frustrated and Confused, why would the Cetra DNA kill another of the planet…I will investigate this later.

Finally I figured if a full strand of Jenova was killing the DNA, taking it over, what if I got one strand that was weaker than the other…but where could I find a tainted DNA with Jenova's cells. 

I found it with in the village I lived in while going back over the Jenova reports. The Anthis clan. Sephiroth stopped and everyone looked at Shelk who looked really shocked. Sephiroth turned back to the screen and continued reading. "I remembered the Anthis clan being the protectors and followers of Jenova but they had dwindled down just one family, and I knew I was going to have a hard time getting DNA. In this family there was a man who had married into the family and his three year old daughter…Shelk. I was at my wits end as I tried to figure out how I was going to get a three year olds DNA when I came across something interesting. 

I was searching through the ShinRa data banks when I came across an unsolved buried case of the Turks. Apparently an Anthis clan member had attack and murdered a Turk. Another Turk shot the member and they had the DNA on file. I couldn't believe my luck. So I made a quick call to my old friend, Vled..."

Vincents eyes widened at the sight of his old friends name before sinking his face deeper into his collar as memories asulted his mind.

"...and had him send over a couple of samples. I took the DNA samples and applied the Mako and I couldn't believe my eyes, they merged, perfectly. The combination of all the DNA strands and the Jenova Cells from the Anthis clan turned the Mumba, or Cosmo canyon wolf, into a human. She has red hair, much like her former fur and blue eyes. Her Skin is pale, much like my own but her senses remain the same; all heighten by the Mako with in her. The scientist in me begs to study her, as she is a new phenomenon, a being never before seen on this Earth, but the Human in me tells me to let her be, to let her live her new life…Live her life as Kisala, the human. 

Sephiroth stopped reading as the document ended. He turned to Kisala who was standing behind him and was staring at the monitor before looking at Shelk who looked stunned.

"He got some of my DNA strands from you" Kisala said pointing to Shelk.

Shelk shook her head, her jaw slightly opened.

"No, a strand from my clan, and Jenova cells." She tilted her head confused "What does that mean?" the others shrugged.

"There isn't enough DNA for you two to be related" Cait sith said studding the formulas on the document. "See" he pointed to a drawing made of Kisala's DNA strands, each strand separately highlight where the human DNA was. Most of the DNA was red that represented Kisala's original DNA but there was some blue, yellows, greens and orange area's highlighted.

Zack studded the document, specifically where the blue that represent Jenova was. He tilted his head and thought back.

"Is that why Jenova called her mongrel?" everyone turned and looked him but he kept thinking "And Loki called some one the family dog." He blinked when he noticed people staring at him.

"What did you say Zack?" Kisala asked slowly and Zack frowned.

"I mean when Jenova possessed Shelk." He looked over at the blind girl "She called you a mongrel and Loki told us that the family dog also had a right to listen to the conversation…I don't think he was talking about Nanaki…he could have been talking about both." Zack shrugged still confused.

"No" Nanaki said from where he sat by Vincent. "I may be a clone but I don't think I was ever injected with Jenova cells…just Mako energy." He shook his great head trying to forget about the times in the lab. "A bunch of DNA was taken from me however."

The others turned to look at Kisala who was looking at the floor in shock. Sephiroth stood behind her, a look of slight concern in his eyes.

"Kisala" he asked and the girl lifted her head.

"I have ties to Jenova, small but the connection is still there." She looked at Shelk "But I can't here her like you, Cloud and Shelk can…but could she still take me over?" Sephiroth shook his head and hugged Kisala to him while the others remained silent.

"You don't have enough Jenova cells…besides" he pulled Kisala at arms length and looked down at her. "You are much more powerful and overbearing than Jenova." She smiled and he kissed her forehead and hugged her again.

There was a moment of silence before Cloud climbed the small steps leading to the door to exit the house. He stopped just before it and opened it, letting the cold wind and snow flood the room. The others looked up as he turned to them and was outlined by the daylight.

"I think it's high time we finished Jenova, ended her rein of terror once and for all." The others nodded.

"Wait" they turned to Shelk who was standing beside the computer, scanning her hand over the keyboard. "We have one more thing to do first."

"And what's that?" Zack asked, standing beside Nora and Angeal.

Shelk smiled when she finally found the button she was looking for, she pressed it and a little ding went off on the monitor and they turned to it. A small little box had appeared in the middle of the screen that read 'do you wish to delete this document' yes or no was below, the yes was highlighted.

Shelk closed her eyes and clicked enter and the entire document went blank.

"Shelk?" asked Kisala "Why did you do that."

"Because Gast said I could do what ever I wanted with the document and I chose to delete It." she turned to the others as she pulled out the flash drive and placed it back in the walking stick. She folded it up and walked over to Genesis who held her staff and pack. "Who knows what Hojo would do if he got a hold of this; so I just took out the problem before it became one." She placed the walking stick back in her back before sliding her cape over it and grabbing her staff. "Now Cloud I believe we were going somewhere."

"Right" he nodded and turned, leading the others out of the lab. Kisala looked at Shelk as she was escorted out by Genesis. She smiled and shook her head before closing the lab door behind her.

"What?" Sephiroth asked, seeing her smile.

"Shelk certainly has come a long way from when I first met her." He nodded and looked at the others following Cloud through the village, a few villagers watching them.

"We all have" he said and looked at her. "Come, we need to finally end this."

Kisala grinned and they too walked quickly through the snow after the others.

* * *

Cloud led them down the trail of the village to where a group of trees were huddled together and the path continued down the mountain. They could see The Anthis manor in the distance. Just as they were about to walk past the trees a man jumped out from where he had been sitting on a stump.

"Wait" the man shouted, he had brown hair and wore a long green cloak. "Don't go, it's a steep downgrade past here." he spotted Shelk and took a couple of steps back but uttered his warning once more. "Don't go, it's dangerous."

"But" Cloud protested when Sephiroth placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head.

"Thank you for your kindness." The man shook his head "But we really need to get up North."

Again the man eyed Shelk strangely but took another step back when Genesis placed a hand protectively in front of her and glared at him.

"It's fine, I did what was natural." He eyed them again "But I'm not doing anything and if you really need to get down to the mountain, I could teach you how to snowboard." He motioned to the trees where a little shack was hidden among the snow.

"That would be most appreciated" Sephiroth nodded, speaking for the others.

After the man taught them the basics of snowboard ridding and even showed Genesis how to ride with an extra person, he set them all up with some snow boards and they stood on the incline just above the steep trail leading to north crater.

Barret looked down at the fast sloping path and breathed deeply.

"Are ya sure there ain't no other way down."

Cloud shook his head and the bigger man gave a sigh. He looked over at Sephiroth to see him looking behind them.

"What?" he asked, grabbing Sephiroth's attention.

"We've got trouble" he said and pointed, catching the entire group's attention. They followed his line of sight and saw the Turks standing at the entrance of the village. The one that looked like it could be Elena was calling behind her and pointing in their direction. Suddenly two soldiers appeared behind her and she waved madly at them and the two soldiers took off down the village path.

"That woman is getting on my nerves." Nora said, turning to the slops.

"She probably thinks we were the ones that hurt Tseng" Shelk said as she gripped Genesis's waist on his Snow board.

Nora huffed and shifted to where she was on the edge of the slop were Cloud was standing with Zack.

"Well you two" she said and they turned to her. "We can either stand here and get shot or we could get going." She then pushed off the slop and dropped down the hill with a yell.

"Yahooo!"

"Nora!" Zack and Angeal screamed but blinked when she bounced off the hill and spun in the air.

"I knew I liked her" Kisala shouted as she too pushed off the hill and down the slope.

The others looked at one another before pushing off the slop and following the two girls down the path just as the SOLDIERS reached them. Elena glared after them and looked at the Soldiers before shouting orders.

"WE need to get to Crater before they do, I'll never forgive them for what they did to the boss." Her fists clenched at her side. "Now move" she shouted and the soldiers moved to do as she ordered.

* * *

Shelk clutched Genesis waist as she felt the snowboard moving at a quick pace below her.

"This is crazy" she shouted as they made a sharp turn and she felt the snowboard leave the ground before it thudded back in the snow, splashing her legs. She could hear her cape flapping in the wind behind her. Her staff was strapped to her back with some rope and she was praying it staid there.

Genesis looked over his shoulder at her before looking forward as Sephiroth passed him and went over a hill, catching some air. He narrowed his eyes and tried to resist his competitive nature. He had an extra person on his snow board, he could beat Sephiroth another day, he gritted his teeth as they turned a corner, gaining speed.

Cloud was in the lead with Tifa and Yuffie beside him. Cid and Barret were some where in the middle though Barrets bulky weight was making him a little slower. Vincent was moving at a neck breaking speed, catching up to Nora and Kisala. Angeal and Zack were behind them and Cait Sith was flapping his arms on his moogel as they went down the mountain. Nanaki had been strapped down to two snow boards and seemed to be terrified but enjoying himself as he went down after Sephiroth.

Nora jumped a log catching air, much to Angeal's worry and dismay. Once she landed she turned back and shouted past the wind.

"Watch out for logs" she screamed and turned back to face the front, hunkering down so she would move faster. Suddenly Kisala passed and went over a hill, doing a full 360 in the air before landing with a cheer.

"This is awesome" she screamed and looked back as Sephiroth and Cloud appeared behind her. "We should have done this years ago."

Suddenly the scenery changed from nothing but snow to trees, Nora dodged one and looked to over. She could barely see the others beyond the green trees at the pace she was going so she looked forward. She could see large mountain ranges in the distance and she called back.

"I think we're getting close, I can see some mountains."

Suddenly they passed the trees and were surrounded by stone blocks; Angeal and Cloud were beside her, the others behind her. She could see Nanaki and Genesis with Shelk taking up the rear.

"Are we on a bridge?" Cloud shouted as he looked over but all he could see was white.

Before anyone could answer they left the bridge and were once again surrounded by white hills. As they traveled down the path Nora smiled and saw a hill upheld, she lowered her body, preparing to jump it. Angeal eyed her with alarm.

"Nora" he said as she went over the hill with a smile on her face but it fell when she started to come back down to earth. Ice was below with rolling snow balls and rocks.

"Oh Shit" she screamed as she came back down just barely missing a rock. "That old man could have told us these were down here" she shouted and Angeal shook his head at her. He dodged a snowball and looked behind him to see Zack and Kisala were racing each other.

They left the ice incline by going up a rock ramp and once again were surrounded by snow.

"Can we pick fucking scenery please" Cid shouted.

"What's he talking about" Shelk asked Genesis but Genesis shook his head, no need to tell her they had just passed over ice, she was already freaking out.

"He's just mad about all the snow" Genesis lied, ignoring the look she was giving him.

"Genesis" Shelk demanded.

Genesis would have said something but he noticed the others shoot off into the air.

"Hang on Shelk" he told her and her grip tightened. He narrowed his eyes as he and the others left the ground, he blinked when he looked down and saw no path to continue on.

"Fuck" he cursed as they all began to fall towards the ground.

Quickly he unbuckled his boots from the board and watched as the board went hurling to the ground below. Looking up, as he free fell; he saw everyone else had slipped from their boards. He narrowed his eyes and flipped Shelk and himself mid air.

"Genesis!" she shouted once she felt the board leave her feet and flip in midair. His wing burst from his back and he held her then dove for Nanaki who was just below him with the boards still attached to his feet.

Angeal and Sephiroth had down the same. Angeal had caught Nora and Zack as the two were closest to him. Sephiroth grabbed Kisala then Barret but shouted when he watched Cloud still falling, Tifa right behind him. Vincent had grabbed Yuffie and cid but the three were still free falling. Suddenly the wind grabbed hold of all three wings, knocking them from the air and sent them, plus the rest tumbling to the ground.

* * *

Cloud groaned as he spat out snow and raised his head slowly. The wind whipped at his face as he looked around. He spotted something with long black hair lying near him, their back to him.

"Tifa" he called out, trying to get to his feet, but he ended up crawling to her. He turned her over only to hear her groan and relief went through him. Cloud looked up and around, spotting the others lying in the snow.

Nanaki was already standing and shaking snow from his head while Cait Sith was checking the moogel. Barret was rubbing his head while Cid was being shaken by Yuffie, Vincent sitting up beside them, also shaking snow from his head.

Genesis was still holding Shelk as the two sat up, Shelk hitting the red man in the arm while she was at it. Kisala was shaking her head while Sephiroth hovered over her and Zack. Angeal was lying on his side as Nora sat up and was shaking him awake. Once everyone was up and moving about Cloud looked around them.

"I guess were all in one piece" he muttered as they all moved to stand beside him as he helped Tifa sit up.

"Cloud" she said and he looked down and noticed he was still holding her. He let go quickly and stood, Tifa standing at a much slower pace, looking at him.

"Everyone alright" he asked, looking around while the others nodded. "Good, where are we."

Kisala was looking around while rubbing her arms as the wind was blowing pretty hard among the rocks.

"Looks like were at the base of the mountain" she looked up but squinted against the sun. "We shouldn't stay here to long, we'll freeze." She looked over at Shelk to see her holding her staff and the cape folded around her body. She then glanced at Yuffie to see her huddled under Vincent's cape.

Cloud nodded and took the lead once again, going up the path and turning left, to where he could see the rocks got steeper as it trailed up. The others scrambled behind him, walking close to one another as they were pelted by the wind and snow.

* * *

It was a little dificult writting the snow boarding scene but Nora's reactions to it crack me up...for people who where very little these guys are doing really well in the cold...got to that love phyics don't apply to gaming or storys.


	78. P2 FF7: Chapter Fifty Seven

I updated two today because i felt like it

Don't own FF7

* * *

**Part Two**

**Chapter Fifty Seven**

They had been walking for a long time. Cloud still leading with Tifa walking beside him, rubbing her arms and stomach every now and then. Kisala and Sephiroth were behind them followed by Barret, Cid, Vincent and Yuffie. Behind them was Cait Sith, Nanaki and Zack and taking the rear was Angeal, Nora, Genesis and Shelk.

The rocks rose above their heads, creating a barrier on both sides and rose in many different layers ahead. The wind was howling around them and most of them shaking in the cold. They could hear growling as the mountain animals sensed them, stalking them among the rocks.

Cloud looked up when the growling got louder only to see some dog jumping at him. He reached for his sword when a blur passed it and the animal vanished. He looked in front of him to see Sephiroth turning to the rocks. He turned back to the rocks where he saw other dog like creatures prowling above them. The animal was grey in color with bulges on its body that looked like the rocks that surrounded them. The snow on their bony backs and tails made them ideal predator on the mountains. Their muzzles were filled with teeth that growled at them. Four prowled around them and Cloud grabbed the sword from his back.

Another dog jumped at the rear and Shelk raised her staff, calling for the fire Materia with in. the green crystal glowed and the fire Materia jumped up the staff and shot out of the green crystal spreading and attack every single dog on the rocks and the one that had attack them. The others eyes widened as the burned dogs vanished.

"Holy shit" Cid said as they turned to Shelk. The crystal was no longer glowing and the fire Materia had calmed in its holder. "It's a Materia amplifier" he said.

Shelk was looking at her staff that had warmed up when se called upon the Materia. Her mouth was hanging open and she blinked rapidly.

"That was freaking awesome" Yuffie shouted, jumping up and down in the snow. "Our battles with monsters are going to be so easy from now on, and she hasn't even used the blade at the end." Yuffie continued to cheer as they walked up the path once more, though she was tucked warmly under Vincent's cape. Vincent kept his face blank but didn't push her away as she snuggled under the red cloth.

* * *

They passed through a cave that was filled with fog. Cloud looked at where the fog was originating from as the others sighed in relief as the cave was warmer than the outside. He reached out and his hand touched water, water that was so warm it turned his ungloved hand red.

"It's a hot spring" he said as the others came to stand beside him. He put his glove back on and stood. "It explains the steam and why it's so warm in here." he continued passed the hot spring. "Come on we're pretty far up, it shouldn't be that long now."

The others followed but Sephiroth looked back at the hot spring, thinking, he had a feeling that they had a long way to go.

They left the cave and came to a stop where the rocks vanished. In front of them was a faster wind and snow and they could see nothing up head. Cloud turned back only to see Angeal digging through his and Nora's pack. After a moment he pulled out some rope.

"We could get lost out here, and never find each other" Nora explained as she linked all the ropes together and then instructed the others to tie the ropes to them-selves. Once everyone was linked she turned to Cloud.

Cloud nodded to her and as one they moved out into the harsh winds. Immediately it took a hold of their hair and capes and whipped them around. They couldn't see past their own faces and many of them gripped the arms and hands of those closets to them. Cloud frowned as he reached for Tifa's hand, which was behind him, and pulled her closer to him.

"Stay with me" he whispered and saw her black hair nodded now that she was closer.

After what seemed like many hours. The partially frozen people passed through the harsh winds and Cid bumped into a rock. The snow had died down, even though the wind still howled around them and they spotted the rock layers above them. Cloud sighed in relief as they untied themselves and continued up the path, though he kept a firm grip on Tifa's hand as he pulled her along behind him. Tifa stared at their linked hands, her face a deep red but a smile remained on her face.

"I can see a cave" Cloud shouted over the wind and pointed with his free hand. Sure enough a bit head was a dark hole with in the rocks. They picked up the pace to get out of the wind but before they could get there Cloud felt a shutter go through his body and the world went black.

"Cloud" Tifa shouted when Cloud dropped face first into the snow. The others quickly hovered around him and Sephiroth turned him over. His lips were a light blue and he was really pale. Sephiroth touched his face and through his gloves he could feel Clouds ice cold skin.

"Will he be alright?" Zack asked, worried about his former student.

"He should…" Sephiroth stopped and looked over to where the cave was and saw a man rushing out. The man was covered in a large fur jacket and fur hat that covered grey hair and he seemed to have no weapons. He appeared beside Sephiroth and said.

"I saw you collapse from inside the cave, come my home is this way, we need to get your friend out of the cold."

"What happened" Sephiroth demanded, not letting the man near Cloud.

"Looks like the cold got the best of him" he eyed Tifa and then the other underdressed people. "It looks like it's going to get the best of a lot of you, hurry I've got blankets and drinks in my cabin."

Sephiroth glared and turned to the others, he spotted Tifa's worried look. He sighed and picked up Cloud.

"Lead the way, but" he glared at the man "If this is a trick…prepare to meet your maker" the man nodded and led them out of the wind.

* * *

Cloud groaned when he came too and swung his hand up to his eyes. He blinked them open and looked around. He was lying on some furs a little bit off the ground, most likely a cot. There were several candles lighting up the room. Across the room was a book shelf with several wine bottles sitting on it and an ash trey. He looked up when he heard breathing and saw Tifa leaning against the wall beside the cot, her face in the other direction.

"Tifa" wine colored eyes swung to him and he blinked at the tears shinning in them.

"Cloud" she said in surprise, and he tried to sit up. He grunted when she threw her self at him in a hug. He tired to balance him self by placing one hand on the bedding and the other hand on her back. "I'm so happy you're awake, you passed out on us."

Before Cloud could speak, something like wood groaned and the two looked up to see Sephiroth and someone Cloud didn't know descending down the stairs. Sephiroth stopped at the corner step, as the stairs curved as it went up but the unknown man continued to the first floor.

"Glad to see you're awake" the man told Cloud and Tifa pulled away from him to stand. The man had grey hair and a grey mustache, dark eyes and wore a long sleeved shirt under a vest. "You collapsed at the great glacier, it's a miracle your alright." He tapped his own head "And Damn boy you had some kind of knot in the back of your head, what you do take a free fall."

Cloud looked away and the man shook his head. After a moment Cloud turned to him and said

"Who are you?" The man eyed him for a moment before giving a small smile and nod.

"The names Holzoff, I've been living here 20 years" he eyed Cloud. "Been entertaining your friends upstairs, now you wanna head any further north the lot of you better listen to what I have to tell you." He turned and eyed Sephiroth "Unless you lot want to end up face first frozen in the snow…again."

Holzoff turned and headed back up the stairs and looked behind him at Cloud who was still standing with Sephiroth and Tifa.

"What you waiting for boy, a grand invitation" he then continued upstairs.

Cloud looked at Sephiroth who nodded to the stairs and the three followed up after Holzoff.

* * *

In the next room the others were standing around, some sitting on the couch. Shelk sat with Kisala talking with a worried Zack. Yuffie sat on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her shoulder. Vincent stood with Angeal, Barret and Cid. Barret was wrapped in a small blanket and Genesis stood by the couch, nursing a cup as he eyed the room. The door opened and Holzoff walked in followed by Tifa, Cloud and Sephiroth. The moment the others saw Cloud they stood and Zack rushed him.

"Spiky" he went to rub Clouds head but stopped and said. "You alright?" Cloud nodded and Zack grinned.

Nora, who had been admiring the spears in the corner, walked across the room and handed Cloud a cup. When Cloud took it, he sighed at its warmth. When he took a sip he chocked a bit and looked at the older man who was shutting the door behind him.

"Whiskey?"

"Bourbon Whiskey to be exact" the man grinned and took the cup from Cloud "Nothing warms you better" Cloud shook his head and Holzoff shrugged and drowned the cup.

"So" Genesis said, kicking off from the wall "This story you were going to share."

"Hold your horses" Holzoff said and turned to Nora. He titled his head and glanced around the room "Did anyone ever tell ya'll you work with some down right beautiful woman." He took Nora's hand and gave it a kiss.

Nora smile at him while Angeal glared at him across the room.

"Now Mr. Holzoff" Nora said with a shake off her head, "this is getting us no where."

"True, now Miss Nora" Holzoff said "such beautiful ladies such as yourselves" he nodded to the other girls "All must be spoke for right?" he grinned cheekily.

"Yes" Nora said and removed her hand "Now that Clouds awake we really should get going" she turned and stood by Angeal "Unless you have something to tell us?" she asked with a smile.

"Beautiful and tactful, well alright" Holzoff turned to the others. "Ever hear about those who try to challenge the cliff." The group shook their head. "There's an old legend that says something fell from the sky here a long time ago." He didn't miss how everyone turned and looked at Shelk sitting on the couch but he continued. "That's what was supposed to have pushed the land up from the ground and formed the cliffs."

"Is that why you live out here?" Zack asked and Holzoff looked around at all his old rock climbing equipment in the room.

"Yeah, I had a friend who went with me, his name was Yamski. A long time ago Yamski and I took on this cliff to see what was on the other side." he shook his head as if he regretted it.

"Did you make it to the other side?" Cloud asked but again Holzoff shook his head.

"No, we weren't prepared for the temperatures to get so low. On that cliff the wind there's always biting cold. The cold air lowers your body temperature." Holzoff turned from them and leaned on the table and put one of his hands on his head. "Yamski was below me…he cut his own rope…and I didn't even notice." He turned to them to see their sadden looks for him. "Ever since I've lived here, challenging the cliff. And providing shelter to my fellow climbers and a warning…" he grabbed a bottle of whisky and drank from it. "And rescuing those to dumb to dress properly."

"We really need to get up that cliff" Shelk said and Holzoff nodded to her.

"If you're going to scale that cliff, there will be two precautions you'll need to take." He held up one finger. "First check your route; it's hard to see because of the snow." He turned to Nora. "Nora here looks like tracker, put her in the lead, she'll find the safest route. And the others look like soldiers put them in different kinds of points so the others can be caught if they fall. Your route will be hard to find because of all the snow" he warned them. He held up the second finger. "Second, once you get to an edge, warm yourself up. Understand." They all nodded and he grinned. "Good I can give you all the harnesses and climbing equipment you'll need right here."

Holzoff paused and looked over at the couch where the others stood, he tilted his head and stared straight at Shelk then glanced over at Cait sith before looking back once more at Shelk.

"Some of ya" he said and they looked at him "Might have a hard time getting up the cliff. Your little dog thing" he motioned to Nanaki "Looks like he will get up just fine, but your…cat might need to be carried" he grinned and moved to stand in front of Shelk. "And you darling" he leaned down and grabbed her hands. "Your blind aren't you."

Shelk blinked her uncovered eyes and nodded.

"I thought so, only blind people got eyes like that…though I can tell they were once a beautiful emerald color. And the way Lover boy escorted you in." he nodded to a growling Genesis. "I've got some links you can clip other people to you."

Holzoff kissed Shelk's hands then backed off.

"You must have used a lot of energy getting up here, stay and rest…tomorrow you climb."

* * *

Holzoff got everyone settled into the room Cloud was in earlier, he laid several different cots covered in furs on the ground next to each other. There wasn't much space to walk but it was warm.

Nora was snuggled into one, Shelk and Kisala on her left and Angeal, Zack and Genesis on her right. Sephiroth was across from Kisala with Barret on his right and then Cid, Yuffie Vincent, and Nanaki on his left. Cait sith was turned off in the corner.

"Nora" someone whispered and she opened one eye and looked across at Angeal.

"What?" she asked. Angeal paused and just kind of stared at her for a bit and she blinked at him.

"What did Holzoff mean when he asked if you were spoken for?"

Nora smiled at him and shook her head.

"He was asking if I was taken, had a partner, boyfriend husband...I've got you Angeal, that means I'm spoken for." he nodded and she smiled at him. "Don't worry so much…we've been though too much for me to leave and stay with a man who drinks and lives up here all by him just to climb a cliff." She snuggled into the furs and closed her eyes. "Besides, I liked being in Banora, Soldiers aside…I wouldn't mind living there." She muttered and drifted off.

Angeal watched her for a moment before rolling over on his back, his feet tucked up as the cot was a bit small. He folded his arms behind his head even though the bars pressed into his arms. He blinked at the ceiling before smiling a bit and closed his eyes and drifting off as well.

Across the rows Genesis rolled over, done listening to Nora and Angeal whisper to one another.

"Good job my friend, my brother." He then closed his own eyes.

Sephiroth, whose legs were bent over the side of the cot smile to himself,

"If this is the happiness you once told me we would find my friend…I'm sorry I didn't believe you then." He shook his head and looked up at Kisala curled in her furs. He smirked before drifting off with everyone, lulled by the howling winds against the creaking house.

* * *

The next morning Holzoff supplied them with several harness and rock climbing gear and even showed them how to use it. They stood outside his cabin in the cold, some of them jumping up and down as the wind picked up speed, others breathing deeply as the altitude changed in air. In the distance they could see the mountain, practically touching the sky. Holzoff's cabin was on a little rock face. It was dark in the shade of the mountain and a little flag flapped wildly in the wind. Said man stood on a little porch watching them, a bottle in his hand.

Barret was one of those people who were jumping up and down shaking. The others watched him amused as he cursed under his breath. Nora was going around and helping people get into the harness.

"You known" Barret shouted as he rubbed his arms "I've been thinking."

"About what?" Cloud asked as Nora helped him clip his harness behind and around his sword.

"Seeing a place like this, makes you realize how awesome nature is." The others looked at him as he was being uncharacteristically deep. Barret shook his head. "But if anyone told me to live here I'd tell them to…you know" he nodded to Nora as she handed him a harness and told him how to put it on and adjust it. "I'd tell you one thing though; if I did live here I'd change things around 'n' make it better. I'd guess the total opposite of this would be…Midgar. When you think about it that way, ShinRa doesn't seem so bad."

Everyone in the group turned to Barret in surprise as he stared at the snow, a strange look on his face. He blinked in surprise at his own words before letting out a loud growl.

"What the hell am I saying, the ShinRa no so bad." He tapped his head as if he had just done something stupid."

Cloud shook his head as Nora tied their links together.

"Alright everyone" she ordered and everyone turned to her. "From what Holzoff as hold me and from basic hunting skills we must climb together." She pulled on the harness. "Now once we get to the mountain, I'll clip Cait Sith to Sephiroth then Shelk to Genesis. We climb as one unit. I'll go first followed by Cloud. The other SOLDIERS have been placed so if some one slips they can be corrected, so we all don't go tumbling down." Nora sighed and pulled a hunting knife from within her arrow pouch. "If any of you get tangled or start to drag any off us down, though I hate to do it and don't wish to, I will cut you lose." She put the knife away. "Anything to add" she said with a smile.

No one said anything but then Cait sith began to jump on his moogel.

"I know this is short notice but I just got notice Rufus will be there too. Where I don't know but we saw that Turk earlier so we should be on alert." Nora nodded and they began to head to the cliffs base, Holzoff watching them go from his porch.

"Good luck" he nodded his head before going back in side.

* * *

They all reached the base of the mountain and looked up at the looming cliffs. Cloud turned to the others as Nora began clipping Cait Sith and his moogel to Sephiroth.

"Holzoff says there are markers at each ledge we're supposed to warm up at. We can't stop any where else, we have to keep moving or we'll freeze." Angeal said, looking up the cliffs, trying to see if he could see anything.

"So we see a red flag stop right?" Zack asked and his mentor nodded.

Nora moved and hooked Shelk's harness to Genesis she then moved and rehooked her self to the front of the line.

Genesis looked at Shelk who was pressed against his back, her staff once more tied to her back.

"Once we start climbing, hang onto my neck ok" he told her and she nodded and rested her head on his back with a sigh.

"Sometimes I wonder" she said and he looked over at her

"Wonder what?"

"Wonder what would have happened to us all if I hadn't gotten sick in that hallway, if I hadn't gone down to the floor and stopped your simulation."

Genesis chuckled and faced forward, he remembered those times, though they were so long ago.

"Four, almost five years is a long time" he said "some might say we never would have met one another, that you would still be locked in your tower little princess and I would be the magnificent soldier I was know for." Shelk snorted against his back and he smirked. "But you forget little princess we've talked before that."

"Yeah over missions, we knew each other over an intercom and microphones."

"But little princess I am a believer of the goddess and her fate…we would have eventually have met…eventually." He paused as the others in front of him moved towards the mountain and he felt Shelk reach up and wrap her arms around his neck. "Little princess, what would you have done had you not you been blind, hadn't had any ties to Jenova what so ever."

Shelk was silent for a moment as they slowly moved closer to the cliff. And just as Genesis pulled them up off the ground after the others she said.

"I would have joined SOLDIER."

* * *

Ok A couple of things about this chapter. one THose who watch NCIS will understand; I based Holzoff's persoanlity after Mike Franks...first i was going to do gibs but Gibs is really hard to wirte. Second; i love insucre Angeal he's so adoable and Flirty Genesis with his little nick names.

Lastly the thing with Shelk joining SOLDIER that's a little inside Joke [Also with Nora asked to be a turk] is an alternate story line to this one where Shelk wasn't blind, was in SOLDIER with Kisala and Nora was a Turk and aprentice to Vled [Those who know before crisis story line will know Vled is the leader of the turks before Tseng.]


	79. P2 FF7: Chapter Fifty Eight

**Thank you for all the people who added me to their alert/favorites and the review...excpet you lauren haven't heard from you in a while...hmmm**

**Don't own FF7 but Loki, Kisala, Shelk and Nora**

* * *

**Part Two **

**Chapter Fifty Eight**

After the group had scaled the cliffs they had to walk through a serious of caves. They had left their harnesses and rock climbing equipment at the caves entrances. The caves had some crystals with in them that glowed blue and green and sent an unearthly light everywhere. Cloud was leading again with Tifa by his side and Nora, Angeal and Zack followed him. Barret and Cid were walking with Sephiroth, Kisala, Shelk and Genesis walked with Cait sith, Vincent and Yuffie.

Cloud paused when he came to a tunnel. The tunnel was long and he could barely see the end. Green crystals were imbedded in the rock in the oval like carving that formed the tunnel. He stared down it before taking a few steps forward followed by the others. They didn't get very far when a groaning noise filled the tunnel. The AVALANCHE group stopped as the noise rebounded of the walls before something black threw itself out of the end of the tunnel.

Cloud looked back at Sephiroth before he took off towards the thing lying on the stones, the others following him.

Cloud reached and stopped just above it, his blue eyes wide.

"It's a clone" he whispered, he reached out to touch the black cloaked being when it faded away, just as the others had.

"What's going on?" Zack asked, coming to stand beside Cloud, looking at the exit where the clone had come from.

Before anyone could answer the tunnel began to shake, the group swayed on their feet as the earth shook and they looked around widely. Cloud looked forward once the shaking stopped before running to the opening, the others following after a second.

Cloud stopped suddenly and the others were forced to catch themselves before they went tumbling over the mountains edge. The wind whipped at their hair and clothing as they stared down at the land below.

They could see the forest and trees they passed through, even the barren white wasteland they snowboarded over, and in the distance they could see the specks that were Icicle inn village.

"Kind of regrettin leaving that climbin gear behind" Barret said as they looked up to see the very top of creator above them.

"Come on" Cloud said, "We can't give up, not when were so close"

Cloud grabbed the side of the mountain and hauled himself up, scaling the cliff with his hands. The others watched him go before following his example. Shelk grabbed Genesis around the neck and they climbed up after the others, Shelk's feet dangled as Genesis climbed and she clenched her eyes shut, even if she couldn't see the ground.

Cloud reached the ledge first and helped Tifa and the others up behind him. Once everyone was up on the small ledge they looked down into the crater itself. Just as Iflana, Aerith, and Loki had spoke of, they could see a hole with in the mostly closed crater where the life stream had gathered around it. It swirled around the hole and the crater floor and circled like a typhoon up around the hole.

"Good Goddess" Genesis said as he and the others stared at the swirling lights of the life stream. "It looks like madness" Shelk was beside him and the wind up above the mountain was softer but it still pushed their hair and clothing about behind them.

"Come on" Cloud said as he lowered himself on the path that led to the swirling lights.

"Are you fucking Crazy" Cid shouted "You can see the spinning lights like the rest of us, what makes you want to get closer to it?"

Cloud turned to the others still on the ledge and was outlined by the green lights. His blue eyes were hard as he stared them down.

"Because Jenova is down there, Loki is down there and I'm not going to let all those who've died because of them, die in vain." He turned and continued down the path.

Zack took a breath through his nose before jogging down the path to stand with Cloud. Tifa looked at Barret before she followed with Barret, who was dragging Cid. Nanaki jumped down followed by Cait sith leaving the former SOLDIERS plus Nora on the ledge.

"We've come this far" Nora said, looking at the others "Cloud does have a point."

Sephiroth nodded, watching the others slowly get closer to the lights.

"We've been facing this since the very beginning; fighting Jenova alongside Cloud…we should follow it through." He nodded once more and followed after the others. Kisala followed after Sephiroth, Nora went after followed by Angeal and Genesis.

Genesis paused when Shelk didn't move. He looked back at her to see her staring off into space.

"I'm scared Genesis, I don't want her to take me over again." she pulled away from him and rubbed her arms. "We've learned so much since we started out, so long ago."

"And in that learning we've gained so much as well. Tell me Shelk, four years ago did you see your self standing here, fighting along side SOLDIERS." Shelk shook her head. "That proves how far you've come, that you're strong enough." He grabbed her hand again. "There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the goddess." Genesis slowly began to pull Shelk down the path after the others. "Hero of the dawn, healer of worlds. Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul. Pride is lost…"

"…wings stripped away, the end is nigh." Shelk finished for him as she came to stand by his side. Genesis smirked and nodded his head to her and they quickly caught up with the others.

* * *

The group stepped of the incline path and stepped into the fog that covered most of Craters ground. Cloud looked around at the small green rocks jutting out of the ground as the white fog swirled around all of their feet and chilled most of them to the bone. Cloud turned to see the others behind him and he nodded.

"The time has come to settle things with Loki." Tifa nodded at him and turned and looked at the fog.

"I too have lost many things because of Loki."

"We all have" Kisala said, swiping some of the fog in her hand. "That's why were here isn't it"

"Lets go" Zack said, punching the air with a grin on his face.

Cloud nodded and they headed through the fog once more, coming to a stop when the fog vanished and the rocks dropped into a layered path. All across the moss covered rocks were the men in cloaks, hunched over and all walking in the same direction, away from the life stream.

"Think we should follow them?" Yuffie asked but Cloud shook his head.

"We see where there coming from" they moved down and passed right next to the life stream.

Zack looked at the swirling mass and raised his hand to touch the wall of lights but Angeal grabbed his arm with a shake of his head. Zack blinked before lowering his hand and they continued to travel after the others.

* * *

High above crater and traveling at a great speed was a giant airship. Many people sat in chairs around the controls flying the great contraption while three people stood in front of the giant glass observatory window, watching the trees pass below them.

Two of the people stood side by side. One was a large man in a green suit with a black beard and black hair. He stood with his hands at his side, glaring at the man in front of him. Next to him was a thin woman wearing a red dress that did little to the imagination. She had blonde hair piled on top of her head with red makeup. She had her arms crossed under her breasts as she stared triumphantly out the window.

The man or boy in front of them wore a white suit with his hands behind his back. He had short blonde hair with a few bangs hanging in front of blue eyes. He leaned on the bar just in front of the window and a frowned.

"So I've finally found you" Rufus said to himself then looked out the corner of his eyes as high heels clicked on the wood and a cackle like laugh sounded in his ears.

Scarlet came to stand beside Rufus and stared at the approaching mountain.

"This is incredible" she said, touching Rufus's arm, he glared at her but she didn't back off. She ran her manicured hand up his arm and looked back when Heidegger came waddling up to them while laughing.

"This is the promised land the president was searching for." Rufus glared at the mention of his father.

Rufus pushed Scarlet from him and turned to Heidegger.

"But I will be the one who gets it" he snapped then turned and leaned on the railing with his hands once more. "Sorry old man" he smirked and flicked his hair from his eyes.

In the back of the observatory deck were two more people. One of them, a man, wore a sharp suit associated with the Turks. He was bald and wore sunglasses. His unseen eyes were watching the other man who had his back to him.

The other man had long greasy black hair pulled back and hung down his back. He had glasses and wore a white lab coat and slacks. He was resting a fist against his forehead while the other hand held his arm up. His shoulders shook as he cackled to himself.

"This land belongs to no one" he muttered, not paying attention to the eavesdropping Turk. The Turk turned away but continued to listen. "It's where the reunion will take place. They will all gather here…I wonder if we'll see Loki…Sephiroth most likely." He laughed again "And if Sephiroth is there, his DNA partner is not far behind…" he laughed again.

Rude took in a breath through his nose and watched the windows, his mind in a whirl.

* * *

The Avalanche group had had come to a cliff that led right through a canyon like a bridge. The black cloaked men were coming across and out of gusts of speeding winds.

"We need to cross when the wind is calm" Sephiroth shouted as the wind died his narrowed eyes and stared at the wind, trying to calculate when to cross.

While Sephiroth was timing the wind, Cloud turned and looked at the two clones that were dissolving into the life stream. One of them was muttering so he bent next to it.

"L…Loki" it muttered before it vanished completely like the other one.

"Get ready" Sephiroth said as the wind picked up again, he noticed it was carrying bits of the life stream with it. So that was how it was spinning like a typhoon, it was traveling with the wind. The wind died down and Sephiroth hollered

"Now!" and the group took off across.

They made it across just as the wind picked up once more. They stood bent over, out of breath as they watched the wind pick up again. Zack took a deep breath and faced forward when his jaw dropped open.

"Guys" he said "You might want to take a look at this." The others frowned at him before turning.

Before them were more layered cliffs but they were full of lines of the cloaked clones. Each cloaked clone was traveling up, trying to get up to the center where the Life stream was gathered to heal the wound. Many of them were falling off the cliffs, others were dropping where they walked, dissolving before joining the swirling lights.

"What…what is going on" Barret stuttered as they walked down the path, he turned to Cloud. "Are you sure we want to get close to that thing?"

"Yes" Cloud and Sephiroth echoed one another as they got closer to one of the fallen clones.

It dissolved right when they reached it and the continued up the path. The other clones dissolved and jump off the cliffs till the Avalanche was the only beings left on the cliffs. They eyed the swirling life stream before walking closer to it.

The life stream was passing right over a bridge and the group looked at it warily before Cloud slowly started to approach it. The others followed and they took the first few steps over the bridge.

As they walked through the swirling lights they could hear whispers, thousands of people whispering in fast loud voices. Yuffie covered her ears with her hands as the other winced.

"Cloud" Cloud looked up when he swore he heard his mothers voice. "Help me Cloud please." He stopped walking and looked at the swirling lights that were making a form. The lights formed an out line of his mother, though her feet looked like some dress still connected to the life stream. "Help me Cloud, please" her hand reached out to him.

Cloud stared at the lights and reached out a hand but stopped when hands touched his shoulders. He looked back to see both Zack and Sephiroth. He blinked and looked back only to see the lights were swirling once more, his mother gone.

"It's just an illusion Cloud, no one is there" Sephiroth whispered, steering him back on the bridge and pushing him forward lightly.

Cloud nodded and they continued to cross the bridge.

Finally the whole group crossed the bridge only to stop short. In front of them where three people. Two black cloaked clones and Loki himself. The clones were facing Loki, who had his back to them. Cloud reached for his sword when Loki spoke.

"This is the end… for all of you" he then sliced at his own clones, knocking them off the ledge and into the swirling lights below.

The group stared in shock at Loki before Cloud growled while pulling the buster sword from his back and shouted.

"Loki" he screamed but Loki kept his back to them, seeming to be staring at the ground. "This is the end"

"You're right" he said again and Cloud frowned at him while the others readied their own weapons for a final fight. "This is the end of this body's usefulness."

Loki raised his hands and the rocks around them began to change color, glowing purple from with in. Cloud and the others looked back at Loki only to see him being over taken by shadows and dissolving from the feet up, much like the other clones had.

"He…Vanished" Tifa said as some purple smoke shot up next to them from the now glowing purple rocks. Genesis found them disturbing similar to the staff that had possessed Shelk.

"He might still be nearby" Cloud said but he was still staring at the spot Loki had dissolved at, had Loki been there the whole time or was it one of his tricks? They all looked around when suddenly voices began to echo around them.

"Our purpose is to deliver the black Materia to our master.

"Our…"Cloud muttered and Sephiroth eyed him.

"What the fuck is going on" Cid shouted looking around widely.

"Those who carry Jenova cells…" the voices continued and the group tensed up.

"Master?" Cloud muttered and Sephiroth noticed the voices were answering Cloud.

"Of course…Loki" the voices echoed. The voice then became one familiar voice that started to laugh and the group looked around widely with their weapons.

"Look out" Sephiroth shouted as Loki appeared above them, his wing flapping as he dived at them. The others dove out of the way as he appeared in front of them, separating them from where the other clones had been headed.

Loki had his sword raised to be parallel with his body and he held it with both hands, back to the others who were picking themselves up off the ground. The ground, Cloud noticed was no longer glowing purple. He turned to look at Loki who was continuing up the path towards the life stream.

Cloud looked at his friends only to see Sephiroth was the only other one getting up, the others were barely stirring or knocked out. The two shared a look before looking at Loki who was smirking at them, he sword raised as a threat.

"Come on brothers, for old time sake" he said and Cloud and Sephiroth raised their weapons and leapt at Loki as one.

Loki smirked before his skin began to stretch and he rose into the air, blocking Sephiroth and Cloud. The two stopped as tentacles burst from Loki's back and waved madly in the air. His skin changed to grey and purple and his hair fell from his body along with his clothing. His legs morphed into one long tentacle that swiped at them. The creature screeched at them and a tentacle swung at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth blocked it with Masamune and turned to Cloud.

"I am beginning to think we've haven't been facing Loki at all but Clones more developed than the others…every time we fight him he morphs into…" he waved his hand at the creature screeching at them. "This…what ever this is."

"Looks like Jenova almost" Cloud said, cutting at the creature's body. "We've fought what three of these… wasn't she missing body parts. You don't think these are her missing arms and legs?"

Sephiroth glowed momentarily before slashing at Loki and responded.

"Anything is possible with her…Cloud."

Sephiroth and Cloud began to glow and they charged at the creature together, jumping into the air they came together on its head at the same time. They buried their swords to the hilts before pulling away as the creature that was once Loki glowed and exploded with a final scream.

Once the Jenova creature was gone Cloud and Sephiroth turned back to the others. Angeal, Barret, Zack and Aerith had woken up and were helping the others get up. Cloud knelt next to Tifa to help her sit up while Sephiroth moved to Kisala who was sitting up and rubbing her head.

"What happen?" She asked, shaking her head and opening her eyes to look at Sephiroth.

"Nothing Cloud and I couldn't handle" he replied and turned to Cloud who nodded to him. Sephiroth then pulled Kisala to her feet and turned to where Loki had vanished. Cloud was also looking at the spot.

"So that's what this is all about" Cloud muttered and everyone looked at him. "The Jenova Reunion."

Genesis's eyes widened but he cooled his expression as Cloud stared off into space.

"Where did you get that from Cloud?" Barret asked.

"It's been brought up several times but just now, Loki whispered it in my mind…or maybe Jenova did. I don't know but I think that's why all the clones have been coming here. That's what we've been fighting this whole time, just copies trying to get here."

Tifa turned to Cloud and said

"Not Loki, are you telling me that this entire time we've been fighting clones, not the real Loki." Cloud nodded and turned to her.

"I will explain later, right now all I'm thinking about is defeating Loki."

"But Loki is…" Cloud looked at the ground and spotted something, he spoke as he began walking to it. "The real Loki is here, just beyond here" he shook his head and bent to examine it, the others watching him. "It's both incredibly wicked and cruel" he muttered. "But it's releasing a powerfully strong will from within this planets wound." He dusted the thing on the ground off and smiled. "However we also have some one with in this planet who wants us to win." He held up the item Loki had dropped.

"The Black Materia" the others cried

Cloud smiled at the shining black Materia. The surface reflected his face back at him before he pocketed it, determined not to lose it again.

"The black Materia is back in our hands." Angeal said with a smile before looking at his friends.

"Where is should be" Kisala said before looking at Cloud with a fake scowl "And where it will stay correct."

Cloud nodded and gave a small smile at her joke before he turned back to the swirling life stream.

"Now all we have to do is defeat Loki and that will be the end of it all."

Tifa placed a hand on Cloud and said with a frown

"We better not take the black Materia any further…why don't you give it to someone else to hold on to." She pleaded and Cloud looked at her before digging the black Materia out of his pocket with a sigh.

"Barret" Cloud called and the larger man looked at him in surprise. Cloud tossed the black Materia at him and Barret caught it. He looked at it before looking back at Cloud.

"Hold on to that will you" Cloud said and Barret nodded. "I'm counting on you" Cloud said

"Sure thing spiky" Barret said before putting it in his own Materia holder.

Cloud nodded then turned to Tifa and she smiled at him.

"Happy now" he asked, a little bit amused and she nodded so he sighed and turned to the bridge.

"Alright, lets go" Cloud paused and looked back. "I think I should go first" Tifa opened her mouth in protest but Cloud held up his hand "I'll take two other people with me, and then come back once the way is clear." Tifa closed her mouth.

Cloud looked at Sephiroth who closed his eyes and nodded.

"Go a head Cloud" he said "But you have 20 minutest, if you are not back in that time, I am coming after you." Cloud nodded, that was fair.

"Tifa, Kisala will you come with me." Tifa nodded while Kisala blinked at being chosen. "I need two strong level headed people when it comes to fights…I also need people who won't be afraid to knock some sense into me." He tapped his head with a small smile and Kisala nodded.

"Spiky?" Zack said and Cloud shook his head again.

"I couldn't bear if something happened to you again because of Loki…or me" He grasped Zacks arm "I need you here so I know you're safe."

"This isn't about being safe Cloud" Zack told his student "This is about protecting those we care about."

"And you've got people to protect right here" Cloud motioned to the others behind him. Zack frowned and opened his mouth but stopped when he looked at Clouds blue eyes staring back at him. He closed his eyes, his shoulders slumped and he nodded.

"I understand" Zack said to Cloud and Cloud smiled at him.

"Let's get going" Kisala said, winking at Sephiroth before they followed Cloud up and towards the swirling life stream.

* * *

So let me know what you think of the story, anything about it the plot, characters, changes to said charachter and plot or what you hope or think is coming up next...this means you lauren.


	80. P2 FF7: Chapter Fifty Nine

**So this is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it**

**Don't own FF7. **

* * *

**Part two **

**Chapter Fifty Nine**

Cloud, Tifa, and Kisala walked away from the others and up the rocks where they vanished. Sephiroth watched them go before he leaned against a rock and crossed his arms. Zack also watched them go before looking at Angeal who was staring at him.

"What made you let him go" Angeal asked his former student.

Zack folded his hands behind his head and said

"Just a look he had in his eyes, a look that told me he is no longer my little student, but a second class soldier, one who can handle himself."

Angeal nodded and rubbed Zacks hair affectionately.

"You've groan up too puppy" he said as Zack pulled away from him. He scowled but grinned after a moment.

"You sure have" Nora said, coming to stand by the two. "You are no longer the same little boy who chased my dog around with a stick…before the dog started chasing you." She smiled as she poked Zack in the arm.

Zack pouted while the Angeal looked between the two.

"Wait how well did you two know each other?" He pointed at them "you two are both from Gongaga, and drove Zack to Junion but…" he blinked confused

Nora nodded and ruffled Zack's head.

"Pretty well, he use to come up to my house with this little wooden sword and pretend my dog was this monster that" she held up her fingers in quotations "Had to be slain by the best soldier ever." Nora gave a laugh. "That was until the dog got tired of being probed and chased Zack halfway around the village before my father and I finally got a hold of the dog." Nora laughed into her hand "He proved he could run faster than any soldier though." She laughed again and Zack pouted while crossing his arms.

Angeal chuckled to himself while the others laughed at Zack's story. Nora smiled, taking pity on the poor boy said.

"But he was a good kid and kept all his promises to everyone, even the…now what did you call me Zack" she tapped her chin and the her face lit up "oh that's right the lonely woman with the evil dog from hell…or heck as you were 10 when you dubbed me with that." Zack grinned sheepishly at her.

"Yeah, yeah pick on me why don't you?" he slid away from Nora then shoved her at Angeal. Angeal caught her as she slammed into his chest "You get to deal with the not so lonely woman now Angeal" he laughed at both of their red faces.

Zack turned to Sephiroth who was looking off the way Cloud had gone off to, Genesis and Shelk standing beside him.

"What ya doing Sephiroth" Zack asked and Sephiroth looked at him.

"Counting" was all he said before turning back to looking at rocks.

Vincent looked at Sephiroth for a moment before sighing and turning back to watch Yuffie annoy Cid and Barret. He crossed his arms under his cloak and looked off in the distance, wondering when he would be able to talk to his son.

* * *

Cloud, Kisala and Tifa had just crossed the bridge when everything went white.

"What is this" Tifa yelled "What's happening." Her hand found Clouds and he pulled her to him while saying

"Calm down Tifa" she was shaking as he looked around "Loki is near, anything could happen" suddenly there was a flash and the color returned to them.

Cloud's eyes widened before they narrowed once he realized where he was. Tifa pulled away from him while Kisala came to stand beside him as they gazed around. Next to them was a warn truck and before them were a bunch houses with a familiar water tower in the town square.

Kisala looked around while Tifa turned to Cloud teary eyed and confused.

"Nibelheim" Tifa said and turned to look at the sign

"What the hell" Kisala said looking around "Why…how did we get to Nibelheim?"

Cloud shook his head as he stared up at the sign with the town name.

"This is an illusion created by Loki" Cloud shook his head and looked at the other two. "He's trying to trick us. As long as we know it's an illusion there's nothing to be afraid of."

Kisala turned to a fence pole and ran her hand along the wood.

"Pretty elaborate illusion for a simple trick." She muttered and Cloud turned a small glare to her. She looked at him then shrugged.

"Come on let's keep going." He turned to Tifa who in turn turned to him.

"Yeah, your right" her smile was faded, her mind on past events. She blinked when she spotted something past Cloud. She pointed with a looked of surprise and said "Look" Cloud and Kisala turned to see what se was pointing at.

Come up the road were four people, a military truck driving away in the distance. The man in the lead looked really familiar with his long silver hair, black leather uniform and giant sword. Next to Sephiroth was Zack with his spiky hair and buster sword on his back. Behind the two were two more men. One was a third class man with his purple colored uniform and the second one had a light more blue colored uniform. Both wore the regulated helmets but the one that walked behind Zack looked around nervously.

Kisala, Cloud and Tifa scrambled out of the way as the illusion people walked forward. Sephiroth stopped and turned to Zack as they approached.

"Let's go" the illusion Sephiroth said as he came to a stop.

"Ahhhhh" Kisala said as she looked at the second class Cloud. "Look how cute you were" she looked at Cloud who was giving her a sour look while Tifa looked between the two confused.

"This is so stupid" Cloud said "I know that my memories are false, that Zack was the first class SOLDIER." He waved his hands at Zack "so the point of this illusion is nothing but a waist of time."

Suddenly the illusion Sephiroth started to laugh and they all looked at him. They had noticed that while they were talking the illusion was also talking but they couldn't hear the sound…Cloud shuttered as the illusion Sephiroth kept laughing before turning his head towards him.

"Oh Cloud, everything I do to you always has a point" then the entire group vanished leaving Tifa, Cloud and Kisala alone in the middle of the village entrance.

The three stared at one another before the village vanished and their vision went white once more.

"What's….next" Cloud asked though he had a feeling he knew what Loki was going to show them next.

The white faded away to revel red. Nothing but flames consuming the builds, the ground cast red light and black shadows, the sky even looked red as Nibelheim burned to the ground. Zack came running out of the inn, Cloud right behind him.

"Hey, it's you you're still sane right" a voice said that made Tifa turn around in surprise.

"Master" she said.

Sitting beside a wounded man was an older gentlemen with grey hair pulled behind his back in a low pony tail. He wore a red cape over a more athletic body outfit. His arms were largely built as he turned the person over to face him. He was looking at Zack as he came to stand beside him.

Zack looked at him and said

"Like I could stay sane in a situation like this" he turned and looked around. Zack opened his mouth to speak again, Cloud by his side but the sound vanished and Tifa shivered despite the heat still blazing around them.

"I don't want to watch this any more Cloud" she whispered, clutching her hands to where Loki had stabbed her. Cloud moved over to her as he looked around, his gaze hard at the trick being played on them.

Kisala stared at the illusion with a wide eyed look on her face. Zack was facing off against Sephiroth or Loki who looked like Sephiroth. He was standing in a column of flames, a sick smile on his face and his sword covered in the town's people's blood.

"We should have listened to Shelk." Kisala muttered, "No, when I saw the smoke I should have gone myself."

Cloud looked at her before looking at Tifa and taking one of her hands, he pulled it from her stomach.

"It's ok Tifa, remember as long as we know it's an illusion there's no need to be scared" she shook her head at him as her body trembled, she wished she could be as fearless as Cloud was toward this night…but she still had nightmares of this day.

Kisala looked at Cloud as he gazed around the burring buildings, the illusion Loki already walking away behind her. He glanced at her she shook her head.

"Whether this is an illusion or not Cloud" she started to say but Cloud growled

"Loki, I know you can here me" he shouted at the sky. "I know what your trying to say, what your trying to do!" he frowned when no one answered and continued shouting "I know what happened fire years ago, I'm not as confused as I was in the beginning.

Laughing filled the air as Loki appeared before them, his green eyes glowed as they reflected the flames, just as they had four years ago. Cloud glared at Loki while Kisala snarled at him. Tifa clutched Cloud's hand holding hers but kept her gaze hard.

"Do you really understand…Cloud?" Loki asked with a tilt of his head.

"You're just tricking me, showing me what really happen…I know what really happened this is just a distraction to break my mental core."

Loki smirked and tilted his head to the other side.

"Is that what I'm doing Cloud?" he asked as if Cloud were a child. "My aren't you the clever one brother.

"Making me see these things again won't affect me." Loki raised an eyebrow and directed his attention to Tifa beside him.

"It may not affect you brother…but it can affect others" he smiled at Tifa who shuttered. "How is your wound my dear?" he asked her and Tifa backed away. Cloud glared and shoved her behind him.

"Your target is always me; you want me to feel pain and suffering." But Loki just shook his head.

"Cloud…you're a nothing but a puppet. You have no heart, and cannot feel pain…how can there be any meaning in a memory of such a being." He motioned to the flames with his hands. "What I am showing you is the truth. You remember two truths…don't you Cloud."

Cloud said nothing, even though it was true. He still remembered this day twice. One as Zack, even though he knew it was false, and one as himself.

"Do you understand?" Loki asked, staring Cloud down.

"Loki" Cloud said and said man looked at him almost annoyed "For once let me ask you a question." A look of interest came over the clones face.

"A question…for me, very well brother what is your question?"

"Why, why are you doing this?" Cloud asked with a shake of his head.

Loki shook his head and vanished only to chuckle behind them. Cloud and Tifa whirled around to see Loki standing just behind them. Kisala snarled at him and took a step forward but Loki laughed at her.

"I want to take you back to your real self. The one who gave me the black Materia that day. Who would have ever thought two failed experiments like us?" He motioned to himself and then Cloud "would prove so useful eh?" he chuckled again "Hojo would die if he knew." That idea looked as if it pleased Loki greatly.

Cloud frowned at Loki and said

"Hojo, what does Hojo have to do with this?" he asked. He knew Hojo had experimented on him…made him. Clouds eyes widened as it dawned on him. Loki saw the look of realization and a glee filled grin split his face.

"You understand now yes? Four years ago you were reconstructed by Hojo, piece by piece right after Nibelheim was burnt." Cloud shook his head, he had no memory of that, but he knew it to bet true. "A puppet made up of vibrant Jenova cells, her knowledge and the power of Mako." He pressed a hand to his chest "You were to replace me and Sephiroth. But alas you are an incomplete Sephiroth clone; you weren't even given a number." He pulled off his glove on his right hand and held it up. The pale skin contrasted greatly with the number one branded on his hand in black ink. "This is your reality." He pulled the glove back on.

"Cloud" Tifa said, gripping his arm "Don't listen to him. You're not a puppet, you are Cloud."

Kisala nodded

"He's just mad because he's not a real person, don't listen to his useless drabble. You make who you are, not other people." Loki glared at her and she bared her teeth at him.

"Don't worry" Cloud shook his head "I'm not affected by it." Loki looked at him amused. "I wasn't paying attention to him."

"Now, now Cloud, lying isn't very good for you…it's a sin" he gave a chuckle at that.

"Cloud" Tifa continued "Hojo didn't construct you, don't we have our memories together. Being kids together, starlight nights." She looked over at the burning water tower before looking back at Cloud's blue eyes.

"Tifa" Loki said with a shake of his head and she looked at him. "Why are you so scared by those words? Hmmm shall I show everyone here what's in your heart?" he smiled wickedly at her.

Tifa gave a pained looked and let go of Cloud to cross her arms over herself and she took a step back. Cloud looked at Loki before looking at Tifa, confused. Loki laughed at there exchanged and leered at them.

"You look as if you don't feel so well" he laughed and vanished, but this time he didn't reappear.

Cloud stared at Tifa as the flames burned around them, just burning but the town didn't start burning down as the flames flickered in the night like a million candles. The sky did not change, the buildings didn't change nor did the fire grow or die. The flames stayed the same as Cloud looked at Tifa while Kisala watched them both. The Flames made dances of their shadows and cast lights and shadows on their skin as they stood silent.

"Tifa?" Cloud asked and she looked at him and he shook his head. "Don't worry about me, I'm alright." He tried to smile but it looked more like a grimace in her eyes. "No matter how many memories I have, no matter how confused I am, I will never listen to a word Loki says." He assured her but she didn't look convinced. "It's true" he admitted "That sometimes I can't figure out who I am. I can't determine if I am remembering Zack's memories or mine. There are a lot of muddled together memories in my head."

Tifa looked at him and Cloud lowered his head as if he was sad. Kisala watched them and felt a small smile grace her face, at least Cloud was opening up.

"But Tifa" Cloud said, looking at the ground and Tifa turned away from him but still watched him from the corner of her eye. "You said, Long time no see Cloud right? Those words will always support me." He looked up at her and she turned her head to him as he touched his chest. "I AM the one you grew up with, I am Cloud of Nibelheim." he bowed his head again. "No matter how much I lose faith in myself, that will always be true." He squared his shoulders and held his head up. "That's why you shouldn't be scared, no matter what anyone else says to me, it's your attitude that counts." Cloud face turned a bit red as did Tifa while Kisala rolled her eyes.

Tifa turned to Cloud and shook her head at him but Cloud had turned and was watching the flames.

"That's not true Cloud" Cloud sighed and turned to her with a shake of his head.

"Why not, aren't I the same Cloud you grew up with?" she shook her head again and said

"That's not what I meant, I don't know how to say it…Cloud just gives me time, I just need a little time." Kisala looked between the two with an irritated look while Cloud just stared at Tifa who had turned her attention to the ground.

"Now wait just a minute" Kisala said, taking a step forward but before she could speak again there was a chuckle behind them and all three turned to see Loki.

Loki was standing in the same spot Cloud and Zack had seen him when they had rushed out of the inn to find the town on fire. He was shaking his head.

"Cloud…do not blame Tifa" he said with surprise sympathy. "The ability to change one's looks, voice, and words…it's the power of Jenova." His eyes lightened in color and his face softened and they found themselves looking at Sephiroth. Kisala took a step back, a look of horror on her face. "Inside of you, Jenova has merged with Tifa's memories, creating you."

Cloud looked at Tifa before looking back at Loki who still wore Sephiroth's face and talked with his voice. A shutter went through him; it was almost like he was having a conversation with Sephiroth, the general explaining in the soft toned commanding patience of his.

"Out of Tifa's memories…" he shrugged "A boy named Cloud might have just been apart of them." He smiled and Kisala snarled at him.

"Stop it" she screamed and Loki vanished with a shrug.

Kisala remained staring at the spot where he vanished, her shoulders shaking and her fists clenching and unclenching at her sides. Cloud watched her before Tifa's voice caught his attention.

"Cloud" he turned to her "Please don't think right now"

"Think…Hahaha" Loki laughed as he appeared behind them and they all whirled around. Kisala stood shaking as she snarled to her self as Loki, still wearing Sephiroth's expressions said "Think Cloud" he tapped the side of his head before a surprise looked crossed his face and he touched his chest while smiling. "Oh, forgive me, you never had a name."

"Shut up" Cloud shook his head with a growl "Shut up Loki" he screamed and Loki smirked at him before his features morphed back into his own twisted smile though his eyes and voice were still of his original bases. "You still don't understand then" grabbed the side of his head with one hand and held the other out while he laughed.

Two memories appeared in his mind, both of Sephiroth standing in front of the gates of Nibelheim laughing like this. Clouds fingers clenched at his side.

"Cloud" Loki spoke with Sephiroth's voice; he had a curious look on his face. "Do you remember the picture we took before we headed for Mt. Nibel?"

Cloud narrowed his eyes; they had found that picture in Tifa's piano when Sephiroth brought them to Nibelheim for answers.

"I remember the picture Sephiroth, Zack and I took before going to Mt. Nibel." Cloud told him and Loki pursed his lips and made a noise in his throat. "What is the point of this Loki?"

"And give up this façade, you are not Sephiroth, you will never be Sephiroth" Kisala screeched at him and Loki gave her an annoyed look but his eyes darkened and his voice changed to a much more airy annoyed tone.

"Cloud, you have your memories yes?" Cloud nodded tensely "But you have another that aren't your own." He put his hands behind his back before turning and looking at one of the burning buildings. "How can someone have two memories, how can he tell witch are his and which or fake. He begins to wonder…" He turned his head towards Cloud with a smirk "Is any of it really his." He smirked at Cloud. "Are you really you Cloud?" he then vanished with a laugh.

* * *

Loki loves to torture poor Cloud and Sephiroth is really impatient isn't he...review and let me know what you all think.


	81. P2 FF7: Chapter Sixty

**So, so happy with the reviews and alerts I got, hope you all enjoy this chapter**

**Don't own FF7, just Loki, Shelk, Kisala, and Nora.**

* * *

**Part Two **

**Chapter Sixty**

Memories assaulted Clouds brain and he dropped to his knees in pain. Thousand of memories all from different points of views, all from different places scrambled around his head. There were so many, so fast he couldn't tell them from his or Zack. What if Loki was right…were any of these memories even his.

Kisala and Tifa rushed towards Cloud why he shook his head in agony.

"Why can't I remember my own?" he shouted "Why can't I tell who I am?" he stopped and shook his head. He let go of his hair, pulling some blonde strands away with his fingers and stood. Kisala and Tifa's hands hovered around him but he shook his head. "I'm alright, let's go." The two girls looked at him concerned as the illusion of Nibelheim faded away.

* * *

The cavern was glowing with blue light when Rufus stepped into the large chamber. He eyed his surroundings with a hidden awe. In front of him were the normal rocks one expected to find on a mountain but there were also glowing blue and green crystals. One blue crystal took up the entire space of the caverns back wall. Rufus squinted at it, trying to see past the glare. It looked like some stone carving was behind the crystal. Before Rufus could examine it closer there were high heels clicking on stone followed by a high pitched female laugh. Rufus rolled his eyes and barely suppressed a groan.

"Wow, that's amazing" Scarlet said as she walked to stand next to Rufus. She looked at him but he didn't even bat her an eyelash. She shook her head and kept walking as the two admired the glowing crystals.

A third person walked into the chamber, his hands behind his back as he walked over hunched. Hojo looked around the cavern with barely contained glee while the others turned their attention to the ceiling.

The blue crystals continued up to the opening in the ceiling where the sun poured in. Some branches spread across the top creating a spider web effect and in the very center was some glowing green crystal shaped like an egg.

"It's all Materia" Scarlet said excitedly as she stepped in one of the spots the crystals were bouncing sunlight to.

"The outside is rich with Mako energy, the inside is a treasure hove of Materia. This truly is a promise land." Rufus was starting to think his father wasn't as crazy as he thought as he looked around the cave.

There was a snort behind him and Rufus turned to face Hojo as he looked at the crystal along the back wall with an interested look on his face.

"The promise land…there is no such thing as the promise land. It's a legend, an old wise tell…it's utterly ridiculous.

Rufus frowned at the scientist and turned to fully face him.

"Everything's as I imagined it to be" more like what his father had drowned into his head and he had grown to believe. "Isn't it splendid…?" Hojo was just shaking his head so feeling like a child Rufus snapped "It is that kind of dullness that makes you a second rate scientist."

Hojo sent him a dirty look but before the man could respond the cavern around them began to shake. Hojo stood still, unaffected, but Rufus and Scarlet had to shift stances so not to fall over as the very walls and floors shook around them. Rufus looked to the crystal walls as Scarlet let out a screech while pointing at the thing behind it.

"It's coming from with in the wall! There's something in there, it's moving!" she screamed and Rufus looked at what he thought was stone carvings. He took a step back in shock as an eye opened up and blinked at them. Hojo laughed beside him and Rufus turned to him.

"Weapon" the scientist said with glee. "Then it really does exist, I didn't believe in it a first"

Rufus turned to Hojo as the eye continued to blink and the walls continued to shake.

"What does this mean" he demanded the scientist.

"Weapons" Hojo said and turned his head to Rufus. "Monsters created by the planet." He looked up at the ceiling in thought "it appears when the planet is in danger, reducing everything to nothingness. That what's stated in professor Gast's report" he chuckled at the last part.

Rufus glared at the laughing man

"I never saw that report, where is it?" he asked but glared when Hojo turned away, laughing. After a moment he straightened and pulled his glasses from his face, he whipped a tear from the corner of his eye with a smile before putting the glasses back on.

Hojo turned to Rufus and tapped his forehead before saying.

"It's right here"

Rufus pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh to show his irritation before saying

"You keep a lot of things to yourself" Hojo just shrugged.

* * *

Sephiroth had started pacing as the 20 minutes mark slowly loomed closer and closer. Genesis had taken his spot on the rock and Shelk had moved to talk with Nora and Angeal. Zack was playing rock-paper-scissors with Barret while Cid smoked next to Vincent and Yuffie. He eyed Vincent for a moment before turning to Nanaki next to Cait sith when the beast let out a sigh.

"I wonder how Cloud is doing?" wondered Nanaki.

Genesis watched Sephiroth pace, his silver hair trailing behind him while his jacket made a small whipping noise when he turned sharply on his heel. He rubbed his eyes before saying.

"Sephiroth stop pacing, you are give me a headache." Sephiroth just gave him a dry look before he continued pacing.

Barret turned, having lost again to Zack in their childish game, pulled the black Materia out of his pocket and held it up in the small light in the cavern.

"It's hard to believe something this small could cause the end of the world" he said out loud and the others looked at him.

Before anyone could blink the entire cavern's light went out and Barrets stood in absolute darkness, the black Materia in his hands giving off a faint glow, the only light around him. He looked around stunned and began to shout.

"Hey, Yo what's happening, where is everyone. Hello!" he shouted but no one answered. "What's going on?" he bellowed when he heard foot steps. He whirled around, preparing to activate his gun when Tifa ran to him through the darkness.

Barret visibly relaxed when Tifa came to a stop in front of him, though her face was panicked.

"Tifa" he sighed and she shook her head.

"Barret, you're here I'm so glad." She smiled at him and he nodded and put the Materia back in his pocket. The moment he did the light returned and he and Tifa stood alone in the cavern. Barret looked around confused, where had everyone gone?

"Goddess, Tifa I'm so happy to see ya. Everything went all dark all of a sudden and where is everyone."

Tifa motioned to the way she must have run from and said

"Everyone's waiting, Clouds in trouble." Barret's eyes widened and she pointed the way she, Kisala and Cloud went. "Please, everyone's waiting, please help him Barret." Barret nodded, and took off the way she pointed, not noticing she didn't follow.

Tifa watched Barret vanish over the bridge before turning and walking to one of the cliffs edge. Her shoulders began to shake as she chuckled then did a little curtsy with a mock smile.

"And remember" she smiled before her features began to morph. Her skin stretched over her bones and muscles as she grew taller and her clothing lengthened into black leather and her brown hair turned white. Eyelids opened to reveal green slit eyes with Mako flecks.

Loki chuckled to himself and finished his sentence in his own voice.

"The black Materia." He gave a bow before he flashed out of the room. The moment he vanished the others reappeared but were lying face down on the ground.

Sephiroth sat up and held his head as it hurt. He scanned the room through squinted eyes and shook his head.

"What the hell" Genesis said as he rubbed his head and looked over.

Nora was slowly sitting up while Angeal was helping a confused Shelk into a sitting position. Zack was rubbing his face while sitting on his knees while Nanaki was shaking his head. Vincent was pulling Yuffie to her feet while Cait sith climbed back onto his moogel, cid was cursing while he rubbed his knees.

"Hey" Zack said, rubbing his head "Two questions, what just happened and where is Barret?"

The others didn't know the answer to the first question but they did look around in search for the large black man who was missing. Sephiroth got to his feet and looked around, his eyes narrowed; something didn't sit right with him on what just happened.

Sephiroth turned on his heel and walked off in the direction Cloud had taken Kisala and Tifa.

"Where are you going?" Zack asked when he passed him while the others looked on curious.

"20 minutes is up" Sephiroth snapped and vanished over the bridge, the others quickly following him.

* * *

Rufus was still staring at Hojo who had long ago turned to ignore the new president. The cavern was no longer shaking and the monster was no longer blinking but Scarlet was still unnerved by what she saw behind that wall of crystal.

"Mr. President" she wined, backing away from the crystals. "I've got a bad feeling about this." Rufus spared her a glance before looking thoughtful.

"Maybe we should go back to our ship now." He wasn't going to admit that this place gave him a feeling of dread too. "We need to prepare for inspection anyway." Rufus eyed Hojo who was being unnaturally quiet.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and the ShinRa employees shielded their eyes in surprise. When the light vanished there were three new people in the room.

Cloud blinked in surprise as he looked at Rufus who was standing right next to him, Rufus was also looking surprised. Tifa looked around the cave before turning her gaze to scarlet who was gapping like a fish. Kisala snarled at Hojo who was looking at Cloud with a mild look of shock but it was quickly wearing off.

"Hey" Scarlet screeched "What, how did you get here." Cloud spared her a glance before looking back at Rufus.

"Don't know" he shrugged and Rufus gave him a confused look. "This place is going to get rough" he informed the new president. "Better leave things to me and get out of here while you still can."

Not one to be scared off easily, Rufus swiped his bangs out of his face and put on a look of arrogance.

"Leave things to you, I don't think so."

Kisala moved past Rufus who jumped in surprise when she past him, not having known she was there. She didn't like the way Hojo was staring at Cloud. Hojo's eyes slid to her and glee filled them and a shutter when down her spine. She wasn't so sure she like the way he was looking at her either.

"This is where the reunion is happening." Cloud said, talking to Rufus and Kisala eyed him. "Where everything begins and everything ends." Hojo's eyes snapped back to Cloud and Kisala growled.

"Cloud?" asked Tifa as she came to stand beside Kisala and Hojo.

Out the corner of Kisala's eye she saw Hojo slap a hand over his mouth to hide either a laugh or a smile but his eyes gave him away. She turned back to the entrance when Barret came barreling down the path shouting.

"I'll save ya spiky" he screamed and the others looked at him confused except Cloud who looked at Barret calmly. He grabbed his head and shook it before walking towards Barret who was looking around confused.

Kisala frowned and would have walked forward but she felt something grab a hold of her hair and yank it, pulling a bunch of strands lose. She screeched and reached for her hair while turning around. Hojo stood there, a smile on his face and a fist full of hair. She narrowed her eyes before she heard Barrets loud voice say.

"Are you alright Cloud?" she turned and notice Cloud was standing before Barret. Looking over as Tifa moved to stand beside her.

"I've been calling him" she said, worried "He can't hear my voice" Kisala's eyes widened and she turned around just as Barret placed the Black Materia in Cloud's awaiting hand.

"No!" she screamed, forgetting about Hojo with her hair.

"Thanks leave the rest to me." Cloud said as he gripped the Black Materia.

"Cloud" a deeper voice screamed and they all turned to see the others running up the path trying to get to them. The one in the lead was Sephiroth and his green eyes were narrowed.

Cloud turned to face Kisala with a scowl and she noticed his eyes were green around the edge. He shook his head and he looked at Kisala pleadingly just as the others reached him, he looked over his shoulder and his eyes met Sephiroth.

"Everyone thanks for everything…I'm sorry" he lowered his head and just kept whispering "Sorry" under his breath

"Cloud" Tifa screeched

"Especially you Tifa, I'm really sorry" their gazes met "You've been so good to me, and I don't know what to say…I never lived up to being Cloud." He shook his head. "Maybe one day you'll meat the real Cloud."

Tifa dropped to her knees with a shake of her head and Hojo laughed while Sephiroth and the others fully entered the cavern. Sephiroth nodded to Kisala and the two slowly made their way to Cloud.

"This is perfect" Hojo laughed with glee and everyone turned to him, even Kisala and Sephiroth stopped moving in confusion. "It means my experiment was a complete success" the hair he had stolen from Kisala was no where to be seen as he looked at Cloud excitedly "Tell me what is your number, where is your tattoo" he eyed Cloud's gloved hands.

Cloud shook his head, his eyes almost fully green now as he turned to the scientist.

"Professor Hojo" Sephiroth and Zack frowned at him while Kisala growled "I don't have a number. You didn't give me one because you said I was a failed experiment." Clouds voice sounded weak.

Hojo blinked in genuine surprise before he huffed and turned his back on Cloud.

"You mean only a failure made it here, impossible." He rubbed his chin for a moment before glancing at Zack out of the corner of his eye, reconciliation coming onto his face. A smiled slipped through but he wiped it clean to put on a look of irritation.

"Professor" Clouds voice was pleading as he stared blankly at Hojo "please give me a number, please professor." But Hojo ignored him.

"Spiky" Zack stepped forward, appalled by his friends begging. "Stop this, you don't need a number, you're not a clone!" he shouted.

Finally Hojo turned to Cloud and with a look of scorn said

"Shut up you miserable failure."

The room was silent as they watched Cloud reaction to Hojo's dismissal. Hojo was trying to smother a smile while the others stared at Cloud. Cloud's shoulders were slouching as his eyes slowly became blank and the green took them over.

"Cloud" Sephiroth said, taking a step forward when suddenly Cloud started to float on the air. Sephiroth stared stunned before he and Kisala dove for him just as he floated higher and vanished before their eyes.

"Cloud" Kisala screeched as clutched at the rock but Cloud was no where to be seen.

"What…" Rufus said "was that?"

Hojo chuckled to himself, one hand slipping into his pocket.

"He's a Sephiroth clone" Sephiroth shot him a glare as he stood to his full height. "I created him after the real Sephiroth refused Jenova and the Loki clone jumped into the life stream. Jenova cells and Mako, with my skill and knowledge, I've combined science with Nature." Hojo let out a long laugh.

"You're a bastard" Nora spit out and when Hojo looked towards her Angeal put himself between them. Hojo eyed Angeal with mild surprise before shrugging and saying

"I'm not too crazy about the failure part but the Jenova reunion theory has now been proven."

"What does that even mean?" Barret asked and Hojo rolled his eyes while muttering under his breath.

"You see, even if Jenova's body is dismembered it will eventually become one again. That's what I mean by the Jenova reunion." Hojo shook his head "I've been waiting for the last five years for it to start when I sent my Clone out." He motioned to Sephiroth "So I've busied myself with other projects…like Cosmos." He grinned at Kisala before looking at Shelk. "So do you wish to help in this brilliant movement your people started and give me the cosmos project notes Shelk?"

Shelk smirked and said

"I'm afraid, Hojo that I've deleted the Cosmos Project notes." Hojo blinked owlishly

"You did what!" he screeched taking a step forward but several ex-SOLDIERS got in his way with glares. He coughed and adjusted his glasses. "No matter, I will do fine with out the notes." He grinned at Kisala. "Now, I thought the clones would gather in Midgar where Jenova was stored… but my predictions were not entirely correct, Jenova herself began to move away from the ShinRa building."

Rufus looked appalled at his scientist, that his company had been a safe haven for…monsters. Hojo looked around then looked up before looking back at Sephiroth who was glaring at him.

"Being the genius that I am" half of the room scoffed but he ignored them "soon figured it out; you see it was all Loki's doing." Hojo shook his head. "I though him a mindless puppet but he's been carrying out the will of Jenova this entire time…" Hojo talked like a father proud of his son. "He is not happy with just manifesting his will into the life stream, he wants to manipulate the clones himself as demonstrated by….oh what's the failures name."

"His name is Cloud" Tifa shouted, getting up off her knees to glare at Hojo. "His name is Cloud you bastard."

Sephiroth opened his mouth but stopped when he got a feeling, like a tickle in the back of his head. He turned and saw Shelk was looking at the floor with a frown on his face, her head tilted as if she were listening.

_Yes, that is how it all started _Loki's voice filled his head and his eyes widened in surprise along with Shelk's.

* * *

Oh, Hojo has Kisala's hair, wounder what he's going to do with it...and Cloud... leave a review with your guesses.


	82. P2 FF7: Chapter Sixty One

**Sorry this chapter is a little short but It's all I could do for this chapter. Big thanks to all my reviews. **

**Lauren i've not heard a single review from you I do hope you havne't forgotten our little story...**

**Don't own FF7**

* * *

**Part two **

**Chapter Sixty one**

Hojo continued despite the distractions and not noticing Sephiroth and Shelk's lack of attention.

"I always wondered what the clones were doing, they were incomplete you know, didn't have the proper DNA combination." He grinned at Kisala again who growled at him. "Anyway I was never able to figure out what the clones were up to."

_I couldn't figure it out either, _Sephiroth and Shelk frowned, that was Clouds voice.

"One thing I did know" Hojo continued "Loki was their final destination."

_I wasn't perusing Loki _Clouds voice continued and Sephiroth wondered where he could be. _I was being summoned by Loki._

Loki's voice picked up where Cloud's voice trailed off.

_All that anger and hate you bore Sephiroth, bore me made it impossible for you to forget_

_Loki, Loki, I'm here I brought you the Black Materia._

Sephiroth frown and thought back to when Hojo was talking, Hojo had looked up before darting back down Sephiroth remembered. Sephiroth frowned again and tilted his head to look up at the crystals and rocks that webbed across the roof.

"Cloud" Sephiroth shouted and everyone's eyes snapped to him. Noticing he was looking up they looked up as well and saw Cloud standing on the web like roots with the egg shaped crystal in the middle except he was upside down.

"How the fuck did he get up there, and how the fuck is he upside down" Cid cursed, squinting to see that far up.

Sephiroth shook his head and shared a look with his fellow SOLDIERS

"We've got bigger problems" Kisala snarled "Like what's in that crystal and why he's holding the sword out to it."

The soldiers plus Vincent could make out Cloud inching his way towards the crystal, holding the buster sword in one hand.

Cloud raised his sword and began to hack at the roots surrounding the crystal, the roots shook and the egg like crystal began to drop, dragging the roots with it. The crystal dropped fully down to reveal a person chest up incased with in it.

"That's Loki" Yuffie yelled as rocks fell lose and scattered across the floor. They smashed into smaller bits as they hit the caves floor.

Everyone turned and looked at Hojo who was laughing while Scarlet and Rufus ran out of the cavern.

"Do you see" he laughed "It's Loki. So he is here. This is perfect, the Jenova Reunion and Loki's will they won't be defused in the life stream but gathered here" he threw his hands and head back and cackled.

Tifa scowled at him and snapped

"What are you so happy about" Hojo looked at her "you know what this means don't you?" she glared at Hojo who had started chuckling again. "Cloud has the black Materia, Loki is going to summon meteor, and every single person on the planet is going to die."

"Let it rest Tifa" Zack said growling while Hojo continued to laugh "He's a lunatic who doesn't get it."

Rufus, who had run out when the rocks began to fall, came back in the room and the large group turned to him. He shook his head with a sigh and said

"What ever I say now… is little to late… but we must evacuate." He reached out and grabbed Shelk's hand, ignoring Genesis snarling. "I want you all to come with me, there is still much I want to here."

"Of course Rufus" Shelk said, pulling her hand from his "But first we have to stop Cloud." She turned "How fast can one of you get up there?" she pointed to the ceiling.

The others looked at her before looking at Sephiroth who blinked in surprise. He shook his head and summoned his wing from his back. The wing extended, making Hojo chock on his laughter as the feathers went flying. Hojo picked one up in surprise before he started laugh again.

Cloud was already holding the Black Materia out to Loki as Sephiroth pushed from the ground. Cloud was floating in midair once more as his hand passed through the liquid like cocoon and placed the black sphere inside.

"No!" Sephiroth shouted as he reached Cloud too late.

The Materia began to glow, sending out bolts of electricity as it floated into Loki, glowing as it traveled to his skin. The others on the ground took off running as the rocks and roots started to fall. A rock knocked into Sephiroth the moment he reached Cloud and he was sent crashing back into the ground. He blinked when the rocks were pulled from him and Kisala was pulling him to his feet.

"Time to go" she said as she got him to stand, his wing was still bent behind his back. His head throbbed as he stumbled to his feet.

"Cloud" he said, his ears ringing as she pulled him down the tunnel. Kisala shook his head and gripped his hand tighter as they ran.

The AVALANCHE group didn't look back but they didn't have to. They could hear the rocks and other minerals falling and the sound of crystal shattering as the cavern collapsed behind them. Finally they reached the ledge they had entered from to see a hovering airship with its trap door opening onto the rocks, a worker gripping a harness strap and waving madly at them.

Everyone climbed on to the air ship waiting out side, one that had Cid blinking in shock. The latch closed behind them and while Rufus vanished into the control room, everyone stood out on the deck and watched as crater collapsed in on itself. Sephiroth latched onto the railing and stared at the crumbling crater.

"Cloud!" he shouted with a few others but Genesis grabbed him as they started to lift off. He struggled but an explosion of light caused him to clench his eyes shut and lean away from the railing.

White lights like a beam was expanding from the very center of the crater, over taking the mountain and trees around them as the airship quickly turned and tired to escape the blast radius.

Suddenly lighting stuck the center of the beam and something monstrous and blue began roaring up through the lights. The ice was breaking as a blue claw grasped the broken stone and hauled itself out of the of the broken cavern. The creature let out a roar as it looked to the sky.

"What is that?" Nora asked as she hung onto the railing, Angeal boxing her into it with his own arms. The wind whipped at her and one of her eyes was closed.

Another weapon appeared in the air; it was much like a dragon in form and had a glowing red crystal in its center. It roared in the air and the others looked up at it.

No one had an answer as the creature towered in the air over the airship.

"We need to get out of the way" Cid shouted and turned to where the door that leads to the pilot's chambers was, while the creature began to glow blue. "That means put it in fucking high gear" he screamed as the creature glowed and shot forward. Part of it hit the tail end of the ship, shaking it as it shot forward.

The lights from the weapons burst knocked its way around the edge and those not hanging onto the railing where knocked to the ground. Kisala slipped down the deck and Sephiroth caught her as she slid down the deck in a scramble.

Tifa stumbled in her steps and fell to the ground, sliding down the deck before she slammed into Barret who grabbed onto her. The force she fell banged her head into the wood and she passed out as Barret looked at her before they all turned back to crater who was exploding with more light with more weapons leaving the earth. The beams shot into to the air as another weapon shot into the sky.

Finally the beams and wind died as the ship got out of the blast zone, leaving the crumbling glowing crater behind.

* * *

Six days had passed since they had left Crater; they had docked at Junion a day ago. Rufus had given them rooms if they needed rest and were letting them wander around the airship while he took care of something. Tifa was asleep while some of the others toured the ship. Sephiroth, Kisala, Shelk, Genesis, Zack, Angeal, and Nora stood on the deck watching the scenery but not really seeing it. Sephiroth's fist clenched the railing as he stared off into space while Kisala placed a hand on his arm soothingly.

"Damn" Zack cursed looking at the sky before turning when Rufus coughed into his fists. "So that's meteor"

High in the sky above them was a flaming ball swirling around a giant rock as it traveled slowly across the sky.

"So were too late" Nora said and the others sighed. "And Clouds lost out there somewhere too" she blinked and turned to Rufus who was walking towards them. "What do you want?"

"I'm sure he will be fine" Rufus said, referring to Cloud as he moved and stood between Shelk and Genesis, the latter growling at him. "So Shelk how long have you…" he stared at her "Been blind?"

Shelk smirked and tilted her head, keeping her eyes trained on the trees and water below.

"I've been blind since I was a child; none of ShinRa ever figured it out…not until I told them." Rufus nodded, kind of impressed, but he didn't think too highly of the intelligent level of his employees. "Rufus" he turned to Shelk. "Will you let us go" she turned her head in his direction. "We have to look for Cloud."

Rufus sighed and looked away from her, turning his attention to the scenery but he didn't miss how the others were looking at him now.

"Now that meteor has been summoned…it is pretty much over now" the others looked at him but he leaned on the railing and looked up at the sky. "Shelk you know I run a very public company." Shelk nodded "And I must lean towards the public feelings."

They watched him confused as he turned and walked with his hands behind his back and nodded to something behind the door. The older Soldiers scowled as a few other soldiers came in through the door and pointed the guns at them.

"Rufus?" asked Shelk as she heard the guns click. Rufus turned to them.

"I've got a company to run, and the public needs an execution which will be handled by Scarlet." He looked at them and said "Don't worry it's none of you, but I need to keep you under watch."

Shelk's mouth dropped open as hurt came across her face.

"Rufus" she said as the hurt filtered into her voice. "Why does anyone have to die?" She took some steps towards him making the SOLDIERS turn their guns towards her. Shelk kept walking though the others behind her were reaching for their weapons. "Haven't enough people died?"

Rufus remained cold face as he stared into Shelk's blind eyes.

"People are ignorant; they feel beter when they think the ones responsible for this are given the justice to them."

Shelk narrowed her eyes and scoffed at him before jabbing her staff onto the floor and stood a little straighter.

"Then you should go knock off you scientist Hojo because he started all this" she sneered "I know you heard that story in crater about Jenova just like the rest of us."

"You should relax Shelk; I'm not killing all of you, just two of you." He glared when she got closer to his face. Half of his soldiers pointed their guns at her while the ex-SOLDIERS had their weapons drawn.

"Rufus ShinRa" Shelk hissed at him "I knew you were a spoiled rich brat but I thought you had more moral standing than this." She closed her eyes and relaxed her staff. "I though you were better than this." The soldiers jumped forward and grabbed the staff and pulled Shelk's hands behind her back but she didn't fight it. They then pulled her gun from its case and moved her to the side.

Once Shelk was subdued Genesis stepped forward but guns were shoved in his face. He snarled but paused when Sephiroth stepped forward. The General raised his sword, causing the others to tense but he paced it sideways in his hands and held it out to the SOLDIER in front.

The SOLDIER blinked in surprise before looking at Rufus who nodded. The Soldier took the sword while others went to the other Ex-SOLDIERS and held there hands for their weapons.

Angeal looked at Sephiroth before pulling his sword from its magnet. The Soldier winced at its weight as he struggled to hold it up. Angeal smirked as he was moved to stand with Sephiroth and Shelk. Nora watched him before letting out an annoyed breath. She handed her bow to the SOLDIER before unclipping the arrows case and shoved it in his arm. Zack scowled as the SOLDIERS came to him, he narrowed his eyes but handed it over and walked to stand by Angeal. Kisala growled and unclipped her sword and shoved it at the SOLDIER. The two were then moved with the others leaving Genesis the only one still standing with his weapon. He narrowed his eyes at them while angrily pulling the Rapier out and handing it to the SOLDIER. He pulled on his jacket collar and walked forward to stand beside Shelk.

"Take them to the holding cells for SOLDIERS." The leader nodded and the ex-SOLDIERS were led off the ship. "Wait" everyone paused and Rufus turned to them.

"Even though I posses the ShinRa name" he turned and looked at the sky then at the Junion building they had landed at "I am not like any of the past ShinRa presidents."

Shelk shook her head

"I'll believe that, when I see it" then the group was led away. Rufus paused and titled his head as he turned and walked to the railing.

"I know your there" he said and someone in the shadows shifted "You know what to do" the person nodded and the shadow vanished. Rufus smirked as he watched the ex-SOLDIERS and employs get led down the deck and towards the Junion building. He shook his head and vanished back into the airship.

* * *

So let me know what you all think of Rufu's little stunt and Cloud ending the world.


	83. P2 FF7: Chapter Sixty Two

**I am sorry there was no chapter update last weekend. My dad was digging up the back yard, we're building a garden and he cut the internate/cable line with the shovel. The cable company had never burid our line and the grass had just grown right over it. I'm surprised we never ran over it...hmmm**

**Anyway Thank you Om-Nom-Nom7, lauren, Midnightcrescent27, Anna Shiki, pjmunky, Freizicers, JollyRancherLvr, Shadowneko003, Omgitskirby, and my Betta [And brittny who reads the file I send her] And all the people who favorite and Alert this thing. **

**Don't own FF7.**

* * *

**Part Two **

**Chapter Sixty two**

Everything was black, that's all Tifa knew. No matter which way she looked she could see nothing but black yet she could see herself clearly. She held up her hand just to make sure that hadn't changed in the last five seconds. She looked around scanning the black when she heard a familiar voice.

"Tifa?" she turned to see someone in the distance. He wore the purple First class uniform and had blonde hair.

"Cloud" she shouted and his head tilted to her before turning away and walking in the opposite direction from her. She moved and tired to run toward him, holding her hand out but it seemed the harder she tired to run, the further he got away from her. Finally he vanished in the darkness but she kept running, trying to catch up with him.

Tifa slowed to a walk before she finally stopped moving all together, just standing alone in the darkness. She stood there, staring at the dark as she thought.

"I didn't know what to do…I was always like that" she chuckled as she thought back to when she first rediscovered Cloud.

**Flash Back **

She had been walking through the train yard when she heard barking and muttering. She turned and saw over by the steps leading to the train yard was a dog and some man, who looked like a train guard, hovering over someone unconscious in the street. Squinting she could make out blonde hair, though it was a bit dusty and looked like something had dried in his hair.

"What's the matter" the man asked, shaking the person but the blonde haired boy just groaned. "Poor Kid" he then turned and walked away leaving the blonde groaning and the dog barking.

Tifa frowned and jogged to the blonde, pushing away the barking dog. She lifted up the dusty boy and looked into dazed blue eyes. Eyes she found familiar.

"Are you alright?" she asked, pulling the blondes head to look at her as it was rolling to the side. Blue eyes looked at her for a moment before recognition came to them.

"Tifa" he said as he clenched his eyes shut and shook his head. Tifa's eyes widened as he called her name.

He tired to stand and she grabbed him by the arms and hauled him, and his heavy sword, to his feet. She scanned him, tilting her head before she shouted

"Cloud!" screamed Tifa and he blinked at her with a slight nod.

"That's right" he lifted the sword and she ducked back as it passed her. "I'm Cloud" he wobbled a bit as he held the sword up.

"It's really you Cloud" Tifa couldn't believe her eyes, she though he had…she shook her head and looked him over. He was covered in dust and dirt and the thing that had dried on his hair and face was a rust color…almost like blood. "I'd never though I'd find you in a place like this." He she looked at the trains behind them…had he been on one.

"Yes it's been a while" Cloud said, his eyes much clearer.

"What happened to you, you don't look so well?" Tifa asked

Cloud blinked and shook his head as if he didn't quite remember and said

"Its nothing…I'm okay" he tacked on the last part after a pause, like he was reassuring himself and not her. "Four years" he suddenly said and Tifa blinked at him "What is it?" he asked, noticing her stares.

Tifa blushed a bit at his observation and shook her head and smiled at him.

"It's been a really long time" Tifa said and Cloud shook his head at her smile. _Actually it has been seven years_ she thought _you got your wish and joined SOLDIER. _Her face reflected her deep thinking but Cloud just frowned at her.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

_You quit after the Sephiroth incident and became a mercenary. You told me a lot about what happened after Nibelheim but…something was strange about some of the things you talked about. All the things you didn't know but should and all the things you shouldn't but did. I wanted to make sure but then I heard you were going far away…and I didn't want that. I didn't know what to do. So I thought I needed more time and that's why I told you about the AVALANCE job because I didn't want you to leave…again. I wanted to be with you, to watch you_

The first thing Tifa noticed when she opened her eyes was how bright it was. The light burned and made her eyes shut and water. She groaned and raised her hand to block out the light but it did little for the glare. She was laying on something hard and it was hurting her back but…

"The glare" she called out, hoping someone would hear her. She heard a grunt and Barrets voice.

"You'll be better soon, you've been a sleep for long time" she didn't care she just wanted the light to go away.

"Glare" she said again and there were foot steps and slowly the light went away. As it faded into pleasant darkness she lowered her arms and focused on her other problems. She was confused, hungry and her head hurt.

"Why don't you ask about him?" Barret said suddenly as she sat up. She blinked the spots out of her eyes and looked at the table. She was in some kind of hospital or lab room, the hard thing was a metal bed.

She looked over trying to spot Barret. He was leaning against the far wall, arms crossed and staring her down. Waiting for an answer she realized.

"Because…I'm" Barret gave her a look and she sighed "because I'm scared" she admitted

Barret stared at her for a moment before pushing off the wall and walking to her.

"Don't worry, I don't know what happened to Cloud either" he paused then rubbed his head and looked at her "Guess I shouldn't tell you not to worry" his face turned serious. "None of them know where he's at either…and some of the others are missing as well."

Tifa eyed him in surprise then looked at her knees.

"He's still alive right?" Barret nodded to her when she looked at him but Tifa was still afraid. "How long was I asleep?" she remembered him saying she had been asleep for a long time.

"Must have been about seven days now" Barret said and Tifa's eyes widened "You've missed a lot" he didn't look to happy about that.

"What happened?" she asked, wanting to know all she missed.

"Remember that huge light in crater?" Tifa nodded and Barret moved to one of the windows, Tifa followed him with her eyes before sitting up and swinging her legs over the table. "Since then Crater has been surrounded by a huge barrier of light. Loki is still asleep in the Barrier protected by it. We can't get in; we'll just have to wait till he wakes up." Barret shook his head. "On top of that, some huge monster called Weapons…" he looked at Tifa when she gasped.

"From Gast's video?" asked Tifa and Barret nodded.

"They're on a rampage" he shook his head "Been going around tearing shit up, Rufus is fighting it." he shook his head again "Hate to admit it but that kid's got guts." Tifa jumped off the table and followed Barret where he moved to the farthest window in the room. "I'd say we should be the ones to fight it…but we ain't got time."

Tifa paused and Barret looked over his shoulder at her.

"Time?" she asked

"Yeah, we're out of time" he pressed a button and the windows rolled up as Tifa came to stand beside him. They both looked out the window and Tifa gasped.

The sky was orange and red like a sunset but high in the sky was a burning rock, slowly turning its way towards the earth.

"That's meteor" Tifa asked and looked at Barret who was nodding.

"That's not all; Sephiroth, Kisala, Nora, Angeal, Shelk, Genesis and Zack are missing. They have been since yesterday. Some of the others are looking for them; I've been waiting for you to wake up."

"Come on" Tifa said, turning to the door "We've to go join the search" she didn't want any more of their teammates missing.

Before either could move the door's slid op and Rufus walked in. He wore his traditional white suit over a black shirt and was staring at them as if disappointed.

"I really had thought Cloud would show up to save you all." He made a disturbed face "Professor Hojo keeps asking about him, wanting to check up on him." He shrugged and Tifa glared at him.

"What are you going to do to Cloud?" she demanded.

Rufus looked at her blankly before a small smirked settled on his face and repeated the speech he had given the day before.

"Meteor has been summoned, it's essentially over" he looked at the open windows "So there is no need for you now" he made his way to them while the two AVALANCHE members tensed up. "No, there is an important task you could do"

The door opened again and this time Heidegger waddled into the room. He turned to them with a sneer before he looked at Rufus.

"President, the preparations for the public execution are complete." Barret and Tifa's eyes widened.

"Execution!" screamed Barret "What are you gonna to get by executing us?"

Rufus shook his head.

"You're going to be executed for causing this situation" he waved his hands at the windows "people are ignorant, they'll fell better as long as someone is punished."

Barret stepped forward but Tifa grabbed his arm to hold him from charging. Barret just shook his fist.

"I take back what ever praise I had for this damn Jackass."

Rufus shrugged Barrets insults off and said

"Enjoy your last moments together" Rufus turned but paused "who knows maybe someone will see to your survival." Then he left the room.

Heidegger watched him go before turning to Tifa and Barret.

"I'll tie your arms now."

* * *

The containment center for SOLDIER was an eerie place. There were rows upon rows of cells going down a long hall made of stone, Cells that resembled large cages. The doors and walls were bars that glowed with green light as Mako was infused in them to make sure no one could escape.

Kisala and Shelk were in one cell; Nora and Zack were across from them with Angeal and Genesis next to them. Sephiroth was in a cell across from Angeal and Genesis by himself.

Kisala was pacing while Shelk was on the ground, leaning against the wall.

"This is outrages, who does he think he is" Kisala muttered, she had started pacing because none of them knew who would get executed or when.

Shelk had her knees drawn up and was resting her arms on them. Her skin felt cold as it leaned against the stones that made up back wall of the cells and made Goosebumps run across her skin. She snorted to herself before resting her face on her hands. Kisala turned to her and paused in her pacing. She sighed and turned to lean against the cell bars.

Genesis was also leaning against his cell bars, though much in a much more agitated way, while Angeal leaned against the cell wall.

"We need to get out of here" Genesis said, gripping the bars with his hands. Angeal raised an eye brow as did Sephiroth across from them.

"And how do you suppose we do that Genesis" Angeal kicked off from the wall and walked to where Genesis was standing. He reached out and tapped one of the bars. "In case you haven't noticed these are mako infused bars…designed for rogue SOLDIERS."

Genesis growled and gripped the bars harder before shoving away from them and started to pace.

"This is ridicules, we need to go find Cloud and then we need to stop both weapon and Meteor."

Angeal looked at him but it was Sephiroth who asked

"Again how do we suppose we do that?" he crossed his arms as Genesis stopped pacing. He turned to Sephiroth before moving back to the bars. Gripping them he stuck his face as close as he could and snarled.

"We'll come up with something besides when do we ever know what we're doing…I always thought we just wing it"

Sephiroth smirked and stuck his head up with a snarl.

"You might have winged it Genesis but I always have a plan."

Genesis sneered back at him and said

"Alright General" he motioned to the bars. "How do you suppose we get out of here…you have a plan yes?"

"You know I don't know how to get out of here" Sephiroth said and Genesis laughed while Angeal sighed.

"What, I thought you always had a plan…guess you're just all dried up, retirement getting the best of you."

"I don't see you coming up with anything" Sephiroth snapped, gripping the bars.

"Will you both shut up" Nora shouted gripping her own bars and the three turned to her. "Neither of you are coming up with a plan because there is no plan to get out of this one." She glared at them. "The only way we're getting out of this one is if someone lets us out. So can it and sit you're asses down."

Nora then sighed and placed her head against the cold bars and closed her eyes muttering to herself. It was silent as the others went back to sitting or walking quietly in their cells. Suddenly the steel door at the end of the hall opened and they all looked up.

At the door way stood a man in a suit and sunglasses, he was bald and holding a key ring in his hand.

"Rude?" Kisala said confused as Rude walked over to her and Shelk's cells. He placed a key from the key-ring into her cell door and unlocked it. Kisala took a step back in shock as he slid the cell door open while Shelk looked up with the tilt of her head. The bars made a screeching noise as it slid down a rack.

Nora stepped back while Zack stood from his spot on the ground as Rude made his way to them. He unlocked their doors before Moving to Angeal, Genesis's cells and then Sephiroth's. Once all of the SOLDIRS were out he messed with his glasses and spoke.

"You're weapons are in the room next door. The execution should be starting soon in the gas chamber." He turned and started to walk away when Shelk spoke.

"Rude, why are you doing this?" she titled her head and he looked at her.

"I have my orders." He then vanished back out the door.

The other SOLDIERS remained where they were before Nora turned to the open door and walked out it. She paused just outside the entrance, the others behind her, waiting to see if this was trick. When no one rushed them she moved to where she could see a door. It was open slightly and when she pulled it open it revealed some sort of security room. There sitting in the corner of the room was their weapons.

They entered the room, grabbing their weapons off the table, Nora retying her arrows satchel to her waist. Sephiroth paused in front of the table in the room. In front of the table were several monitors that were flashing different rooms for a moment before changing to another room.

"Rude said the execution was in the gas chamber?" he blinked when Shelk appeared beside him. She leaned over and her fingers found the keys, resting them on the starting keys before she began to type rapidly.

Sephiroth took a step back as the others came around and watched as she typed. They turned to the monitors as they all started to shift to the same scene. Shelk moved and sat in the chair in front of desk, positioning herself in front of the controls, the microphone even with her mouth.

"How did you know what to do?" Zack asked as Shelk typed some more and the side monitors all changed the halls around the chamber while the middle monitors all focused on the different angled Camera's in the room.

"I use to run the Communications tower Zack, All ShinRa's security and communications technology is built the same." She grinned up at them "Though mine was easier because Kisala helped me program it so it would talk when ever I did something."

"Something's happening?" Nora said, pointing to the monitors and they turned to the screens just as Tifa and Barret were led in the room.

"That's Tifa and Barret" Zack said "But where is Cid and them…?"

"I don't know puppy" Angeal said, looking at Zack who was frowning.

Suddenly Scarlet began to speak

"_Is everyone here_?" everyone in the room nodded and she smiled "_Good, these are the people who brought this madness to the world._" Tifa and Barret were led down the rows of plastic chairs as a few camera crews turned their camera's to them.

"For Gaea's sake…" Genesis snarled "This is madness. We have to stop this."

Sephiroth nodded

"I agree, Angeal, Genesis come with me." He turned to Kisala and Nora and Zack "Stay here with Shelk." Kisala glared but Nora nodded and moved to stand with Shelk. "Shelk" the girl turned to Sephiroth "Can you remove any obstacles that get in our way?"

Shelk tilted her head and said

"I can try" Sephiroth nodded and the three male SOLDIERS took off out the security room. The girls turned back to the monitors, while Zack leaned on the wall, where Scarlet was still giving her speech.

* * *

Tifa glared at Scarlet while she talked. Her hands were handcuffed behind her back as was Barrets. They stood at the end of the row of chairs. There was barely anyone in the room; just a few SOLDIERS, then a few reporters in the room with the crews.

"Who the hells are these people" Barret asked beside her but she was more focused on a particular camera crew.

The reporter was of wutai decent with black hair to her chin. She wore a suit that looked a bit big on her and she was really short. Next to her was an extremely tall man holding the sound microphone over her head. He had long black hair that had been hastily pulled back with headphones covering his ears; her wore a red headband and had dark red eyes. He wore a sharp suit and Tifa thought he looked a bit like a Turk. One of the sleeves was budging and gloves covered both of his hands. On the reporters other side was a giant camera. The camera man behind it had blonde hair covered by a green cap. He wore jeans and a white shirt. Some blue sweater had been tied around his waist.

"We will be broadcasting your miserable deaths live on television" Scarlet's voice forced Tifa to turn back to her.

"Scarlet" the Wutai reporter said "Why a public execution in this day and age?" Scarlet turned to the reporter with a fake smile

Scarlet laughed and paced the length of the long table.

"With the chaos resulting from Meteor, we desperately need to rally public support" she paused and smiled at the reporters "its better that we punish somebody, anybody" she tilted her head with a shrug.

"You make me sick" Tifa shouted, going to take a step forward but one of the SOLDIERS grabbed her bonds and Scarlet turned to her with a sneer and a haunting laugh.

"They'll never admit it but they love it" she turned and laughed as one of the Camera's zoomed in on her. "We'll start with this girl" she motioned to Tifa and a Soldier grabbed her bonds and dragged her forward after Scarlet.

"What no" Barret shouted and a few SOLDIERS held the large man back "You got to do it to me first"

Scarlet laughed and motioned to the camera by the wutai reporter who looked really tense as did the crew around her.

"Camera over here, the people just loves these tearful goodbyes" she laughed and walked towards a thick door on the other side of the room. She grabbed the wheel on the door and turned till the metal door opened with a hiss.

Tifa was pushed to follow Scarlet into the room where they vanished behind the door.

* * *

Nora turned to Shelk as Tifa vanished behind the Camera views.

"Where did she go" Shelk was typing, trying to change the camera angle.

"There isn't a camera in the gas chamber" she replied "we just have to hope the others get there in time."

Kisala turned to the door before turning to Nora and Shelk. Zack, who had been leaning on the wall, looked at her confused.

"Nora, Shelk, keep an eye out for the others." The two girls turned to her "Ill be back" she then turned and ran out the door

"Kisala" Shelk called out, standing from her chair but the girl had vanished. Shelk stared opened mouth at the door before turning back the monitors. "Nora" the blonde woman blinked at her "You'll have to be my eyes; we need to keep the way clear." Nora nodded and leaned on Shelk's chair, her eyes scanning the monitors. Zack came over to stand on the other side, his eyes nervous as he scanned the screens.

* * *

Next chapter, a race against time, and continue reading, I love you all.


	84. P2 FF7: Chapter Sixty Three

**Here is the next chapter, saw tranformors movie today...pretty good.**

**Don't own FF7**

* * *

**Part two **

**Chapter Sixty-three**

Sephiroth glared at the SOLDIERS patrolling the hall. He, Angeal and Genesis were standing at the wall just around the corner where two SOLDIERS were patrolling. Genesis was looking the way they came while Angeal watched Sephiroth.

"If we stop for every SOLDIER" Genesis hissed behind him "We will never get there, we were, are the elite, we were the beings they feared"

Sephiroth didn't show it but Genesis did have a point. Back when they were SOLDIERS in ShinRa, when ever one of them walked into the room the other SOLDIERS would instantly freeze and stare at them, in awe or fear…or both.

"Alright" Sephiroth turned to his friends while drawing his sword "Let us remove some obstacles."

Sephiroth turned and with a swish of his jacket walked right in the line of sight of the guarding SOLDIERS, his two friends a step behind him.

The patrolling men froze when they looked at the three elite at the end of the hall.

"That's Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis" one said, "The former elite"

"Didn't they quit?" the other said.

Sephiroth lowered the sword and pointed it at the SOLIDERS who had started to draw their own weapons. Angeal and Genesis stood at an attention behind him.

"Unless you wish to die" he glared "lower your weapons and surrender"

"And I suggest you make it quick, were in a hurry" Genesis sneered.

The two SOLDIERS looked at one another before they took a step back and pulled the guns from there back.

"We can't do that…Sir" they gulped as they clicked off the safety.

Sephiroth looked at his friends before twisting his wrists and Masamune passed through the gun's in front of the SOLDIERS. The guns barrels cracked before they broke in half, the barrel falling to the floor with a clang.

The men looked at the barrels before looking back at Sephiroth's narrowed eyes in their faces.

"Surrender"

* * *

Tifa frowned as Scarlet laughed while the SOLDIER shackled her into the chair. She looked at the steal door then the large machine hovering above, extending from the cold metal chair.

"Why, what are you doing" she screamed at Scarlet.

"This is my special Gas chamber" she motioned to the chair and it's machine "take your time and enjoy a slow painful death." Tifa glared at the woman in red.

Scarlet came closer to Tifa and placed her hand on one of the shackles holding Tifa and glared at her. Tifa glared back then spit at her and Scarlet sneered angrily while wiping the spit from her face.

"Stuck up bitch" scarlet snarled and slapped Tifa in the face. The controls next chair began to beep as the SOLDIER set the machine. Scarlet grinned at Tifa and her and the SOLDIER turned and walked out the room; slamming the metal door behind them.

Scarlet locked the chamber door behind her and turned to the reporters all turned to her. She grinned and opened her eyes with a laugh.

"The show is about to begin" she said, extending her hands to the chamber.

Suddenly the room's lights began to flash red and a siren began to wail. The reporters looked around in shock while Scarlet looked at the SOLDIERS.

_Emergency, emergency; weapon approaching, attention military personal take your positions. _

* * *

Sephiroth paused in the hall as more SOLDIERS came toward him and his friends. There were about 10 guards standing before them but all of them paused when the alarm started to blare.

_Emergency, emergency; weapon approaching, attention military personal take your positions_

Genesis admired his blade as he said

"I think you all have some where to be."

"We can't leave intruders to wander alone" one of them said and Genesis shook his head.

"We were all once SOLDIER." Angeal said and walked forward, his sword at his side "You need to get to your stations to save the people of Junion and we have friends to save."

The SOLDIERS looked at each other so Sephiroth took a step forward, also lowering his weapons.

"We quit ShinRa for our own reason but once a SOLDIER always a SOLDIER, there is no such thing as an ex-SOLDIER."

The alarm kept blaring as they two groups stared at one another. Finally the SOLDIERS lowered their guns and stepped aside allowing the former SOLDIERS through. Once Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis passed they took off to get to their stations.

* * *

Shelk and Nora jumped in shock when the alarm went off, the monitors automatically going to the outside cameras. Zack reached for his sword out of reflex as his eyes shifted around like a mad man.

_Emergency, emergency; weapon approaching, attention military personal take your positions_

"Come on Shelk" Nora grabbed the girls arm but Shelk protested.

"What about Tifa, and Barret and the others" she pointed to the screens, it showed a bunch of soldiers running around. "Tifa is still in that gas chamber, and I'm pretty sure scarlet turned it on before the alarm went off.

Nora turned and grabbed the blind girls arm and Zack paused at the door to watch them.

"I am sure she will be alright, Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis are on their way there, Kisala's behind them and some of those reporters in the audience looked a little to familiar." Shelk looked confused so Nora started to pull her out of the room. "Look Shelk I promise Kisala I would protect you and that means getting you out of here."

"Yeah" Zack said, "We can't stay here, we need to go help out there" he pointed out he door. Shelk sighed but nodded and the three ran out of the room, the alarm blaring around them.

* * *

Scarlet watched the reporter's runaway except the one crew who were lowering their equipment and were watching her. She stomped her foot in frustration when the little wutai reporter walked up to her and held a microphone in her face.

"How does it feel" her high pitched voice and Scarlet winced but the Camera guy held up the camera to her face and she quickly smiled.

"So you didn't run, I'm impressed, how do I feel…? Right now…" before she could answer the reporter took the microphone away and swung it right into her face, knocking her to the ground.

"Good lord" Barret said "nice hit" he blinked when the reporter pulled off her suit and some sunglasses reveling Yuffie underneath. He frowned and looked at her crew mates. The camera man had taken off his hat to show cid while the sound guy was taking off the suit to show Vincent's fighting outfit and reattaching his cape where it had been hidden in the camera bag. He released his hair from its ties and re-hid his face in the collar of his cape.

The Two SOLDIERS in the room blinked and turned their guns when Barret back pedaled into one. His weight forced the SOLDIER to the ground, his gun flying half way across the room. The second SOLDIER turned to the struggling pair on the ground when he received a flying kick to the head.

Barret got up after he had knocked the SOLDIER out with a swift head butt, having to knock off the helmet in the process. He looked up at Yuffie who was standing over the knocked out SOLDIER, a large grin on her face. Cid marched over to him with the keys and unlocked the bonds.

The door behind then slid open and they turned, tense but relaxed when Cait Sith and his moggle walked in.

"Any sign of them?" Cid asked while Barret frowned.

"No, I can't find them but I came back here when I saw who was being executed on the TV." Reeve spoke through the cat. "I'll stand watch; I'm not a fan of capital punishment" the cat pointed at the knocked out Scarlet "nor am I a fan of her."

Barret nodded and took of towards the door Tifa was still behind.

"Fools" Scarlet coughed as Barret passed her and they all turned to her "I've already activated the switch."

Barret ignored her and ran at the door, he pulled on the handle next to the door but it wouldn't move. Next he tired to rotate the wheel but an electronic box next to the door beeped. Frustrated Barret tired pulling on the door but the lock just kept beeping at him while the door didn't budge.

"It won't open" he shouted as the others came up behind him.

* * *

Heidegger was panting when he ran into the presidents Junon office. Rufus was the only in it, standing at the large window, looking out at the sea below.

"Its weapon" the man in green said as he looked out at the ocean as well.

Rufus sighed and rubbed his head with his eyes closed.

"There have been so many attacks lately, can we handle it?" he wondered out loud, ignoring the larger man.

"I believe so" Heidegger said and Rufus turned to him before looking back out the window and moving his hands behind his back.

"And our prisoners?" he asked and Heidegger blinked stunned at the question.

"They've escaped sir, the security guard was found knocked out in the closet by one of the staff and all patrolling SOLDIERS were ordered by someone to leave the prison level posts; must have been one of their missing friends." Heidegger frowned "and the live execution was interrupted and the SOLDIERS stationed in there are not responding to our calls."

Rufus hid a smirk as Heidegger was facing away from him. He heard the door open as more employs came in and he said

"Must have been some sort of interruption" he paused "but we have more important things to worry about."

Heidegger looked at his emotionless president but shook his head and said

"Orders sir?" as some of the workers appeared behind him.

Rufus did smirk this time and with a shake of his head he asked in an amused voice

"No need to ask"

"We'll give a shot from the big cannon" Heidegger said but Rufus didn't respond. Heidegger turned to the employees and shouted "Open the Cannon doors, Cannon target: Weapon."

"Yes sir" the three saluted before running off to do as ordered.

* * *

Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal paused when there was a rumbling noise. The alarm had stopped blaring a while ago but a new one was now going off.

_Caution, opening cannon doors, caution opening cannon doors. _A voice announced over the intercom and Sephiroth turned to his friends.

"Looks like they are opening fire on weapon." He turned to Genesis who was looking out a window.

"Hell they are" he said as the window suddenly went dark as a large metal door came up over it.

"Hurry" Sephiroth shouted, breaking off into a run, "Weapon is our distraction, we need to get to Tifa and Barret now." The other two took off after them.

* * *

Outside large metal doors were rising up out of slots in the floor, covering all window and exit spaces available on the sister ray. A few of the road slots slid open and a ramp was raised with a tank like gun, scanning the area. Above them the sister ray was raised from its resting position. Its large machines whistling and rotating as the cannon moved to aim at the approaching target. Lights on the outside began to flash blue as the cannon hissed as it came to a stop.

Inside Rufus's office, both he and Heidegger turned when a man came running in with a salute.

"Preparations complete" the man said and Heidegger nodded.

"The cannon" Heidegger pointed out the window while Rufus went back to looking out the window emotionless. "FIRE!"

Once The order was transferred there was a was hissing noise as a pump on the cannon shifted before with a boom the cannon went off , spreading smoke and fire outwards at it was fired.

The whole building shook as the cannon was fired making lamps flicker and floors shake. All the SOLDIERS froze as the building rocked. Barret looked at the ceiling before pulling his gun and trying to shoot the door down.

Nora and Shelk fell to the ground in surprise as the floor beneath them shook. Zack hovered over them, gripping the wall to steady himself. Shelk closed her eyes while Nora looked at the ceiling, pulling the blind girl back into a run with Zack following them.

Kisala cursed as the ground around her shook. She looked at the hall she was in, knowing she was only a few seconds away from the gas chamber, she had to hurry. She huffed and took off running again.

The ammunition that had been fired from sister ray exploded in the water making a cloud of fire and salt water spray the sky while the impact sent waves hurling in all directions. Once the waters had calmed Heidegger relaxed and smiled to him-self.

The large man plus the SOLDIERS stationed along the cannon's base waited with baited breath, trying to see if their cannon worked.

"Did it work?" Rufus asked after the waters remained calm for several seconds.

"Seems so" Heidegger said when Rufus turned to look at him. Rufus nodded and began to relax when the alarm went off again.

_Approaching weapon, speed: 50 knots_

"It's heading right for us" Rufus shouted angrily while turning to Heidegger.

"It can't be" Heidegger sputtered "We hit it directly" Rufus gave the panicked man a droll look.

"Obviously your cannon is not as spot on as you claimed it to be." He shook his head "About the cannon?" he asked and the man looked nervous.

"It'll take time to reload."

Rufus sighed aggravated and held his head while saying

"Then use regular fire power in the meantime" the man nodded and turned to the men at the controls behind them, shouting orders.

Rufus tuned them out and turned to the ocean view window, a scared look over coming his face once his back was to the others.

"Goddess, what have we unleashed upon us." He whispered. He stared at the wave that was the approaching Sapphire weapon.

He could see its fish like back, the gleaming purple scales and fins and tail splashing through the water as it hurled towards Junon with great speed. It looked as if the cannon hadn't even phased it.

The SOLDIERS and smaller tank cannons outside began to fire their weapons at the approaching weapon but it did little to it. The foot men, quickly realizing they were doing nothing but making the creature mad dropped their weapons and turned and ran from the approaching waves and scales.

The weapons rammed right into the building, shaking it, as it dove and prepared to rise for a frontal attack.

* * *

So things getting pretty harry for our heros...leave a review for me to read thanks


	85. P2 FF7: Chapter Sixty Four

**Don't own FF7 just Loki, Kisala, Shelk, Nora and the none cannon people in here.**

* * *

**Part two **

**Chapter Sixty Four**

Tifa was struggling against the metal shackles when the machine above her started to hum. She looked up in shock. She was distracted when the lights in the room began to flash and the room literally started shaking.

"What is going on" right after she said this the humming on the machine stopped and she was sprayed in the face with a gas. She shook her head and coughed as the gas came at her from all directions. "Gas!" she turned as the gas kept spraying "Barret" she coughed as a foul taste entered her mouth "Help."

She could hear pounding on the door before Barret shouted

"Hold your breath" his voice was faded but she could hear the pleading and desperate tone "Hold it as long as you can."

Tifa nodded and closed her mouth, instantly holding onto the urge to breath. It made her chest tighten as her brain stem tried to get air to her lungs. _"Come on"_ she thought "_I can't hold this forever"_ the gas was cold as it continued to blow on her.

Outside the door Barret was pulling at the chambers door when Cait sith shouted. Everyone in the room whirled around to see him being knocked over by Kisala.

"Kisala" Yuffie said as the red head paused before running past the chairs over to them.

"Where the fuck have you been" Cid shouted and she gave him a look.

"Rufus sent me and the others to prison." They gave her a shocked look "A story for another day. Is Tifa still in there" she pointed to the door.

Barret nodded and gave another tug on the door.

"Yeah, she's holding her breath but I don't think she can hold it forever with that gas going." Kisala nodded and looked at the lock box.

"It takes a key" she turned to Scarlet sitting on the floor. The woman in red looked at her from her spot on the floor. Kisala scowled and stalked to the woman in red and lifted her up by the straps of her dress. "Where is the room that controls the door" Scarlet just smiled, Kisala growled before throwing Scarlet. The woman flew and crashed into several chairs, sending them to the ground with a clang. The woman groaned but didn't get back up.

"Tifa" Barret pounded on the door "I'll save you no matter what." Barret turned back to Kisala who was pulling out her sword. "Cloud would never forgive me if she died; hell I would never forgive me."

Kisala nodded and pulled her sword up.

"Then lets save all our conscious and you guys go find that key." They looked at her but she ignored them. "Tifa" she shouted "the others are going to unlock the door while I try to slice through it. Hang in there…think of how Cloud would feel if you die…lets not add anymore guilt to that boys heart, it would break him." She looked at the others "Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis are somewhere behind me, meet up with them and go get this room unlocked."

Not waiting for their response Kisala turned back to the door and swung her sword at it. The swords steel made a terrible screeching noise and sparks flew but it did nothing else to the door. While Kisala repeated the action Barret turned and led the others out of the room. The moment they left the room, the door slammed shut behind them.

Vincent turned and pulled on the handle only to have it not budge.

"They've locked this as well" he turned to Barret who was cursing.

"Who has locked what as well?" they turned at the sound of Sephiroth's voice, the three SOLDIERS stood at the end of the hall, looking at them confused.

Before they could answer they heard a laugh and they all looked at the door.

"Fools" Scarlet shouted "Now you'll never save the girl."

"You bitch" Cid shouted but they were silenced when there was the sounds of crashing and Scarlet's screams.

"Shut the fuck up bitch" Kisala shouted, causing Sephiroth's eyes to widen, the sound of screeching metal continued.

"How did Kisala get from the prison to in there" Angeal asked "Before us?" he pointed at the door.

"We don't know" Barret said, turning to the others "She showed up and is try'en to get into the gas chamber where Tifa is…we have to go find the control room to get the doors unlocked.

Sephiroth stared at the main door before looking at Barret with a nod.

"We could run to the airport" Cait sith said and they all turned to him.

"Why the airport?" asked Yuffie with a tilt of her head.

"Trust me, we've got to take a chance" the cat insisted

"What of Shelk, Nora and Zack?" Genesis asked and they looked at him "They might still be in the security room."

Sephiroth frowned before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his PHS. He flipped it open but stared at their faces.

"You still have that…and it works?" Angeal said "I didn't think they worked anymore."

"We are about to find out." Sephiroth scrolled through his phone before holding it to his ear.

"_Hello_" a slow but confused response answered after almost seven rings.

"Zack" Sephiroth spoke "Listen very carefully puppy Where are you?"

"_We've left the security and were making our way down the south side; I think we're near the roof." _Sephiroth nodded and said

"Genesis is going to be heading your way" he ignored the look the red Elite gave him "We're going to make our way to the airport." he then hung up and turned to Genesis. "I trust you know where the south halls near the roof are?" Genesis glared but nodded and turned on his heel before taking off in that direction.

Sephiroth then turned back to Cait sith who blinked before hopping off in the opposite direction of Genesis.

* * *

It didn't take Genesis long to find Nora and the others. He ran to them and Nora looked up at him in surprise.

"Genesis" she said and Zack and Shelk turned to him as he stopped in front of them.

"Where are the others?" Shelk asked as Genesis took her arm.

"Sephiroth and the others are heading to the airport, Kisala is saving Tifa" he omitted the part where Kisala was locked in one room and Tifa was locked in a gas chamber.

Shelk nodded and with a tug Genesis led them back down the hall towards the airport exit.

"Come on, we need to get out of here before Weapon decides it wants to attack us" Genesis said as they ran.

* * *

Kisala snarled as she slashed at the metal door, so far all she had done was make a slash in the door but other than that the door was still closed and she had no idea how long Tifa could keep holding her breath.

"Come on" Kisala growled as she brought her sword up to continue slashing at the door.

Cait Sith led the others across the deck, leading to where the air ships were docked. A few reporters were still around outside, hunched over still giving their reports on the crisis. Many turned with their cameras as the large group ran by, whispering at the three SOLDIERS running with them.

Lights flashed in the sky as the mini-cannons kept firing at the water though the weapon had yet to resurface for its attack. The AVLANCHE group frowned when several blue dressed SOLDIERS ran by them without a glance.

"Why are they not stopping us" Barret shouted, looking at Sephiroth who was beside him.

"We've come to a… mutual understanding" was all the former General said and Barret eyed him with a strange look

"Besides they have more important things to worry about than us." Angeal finished and Barret nodded with a shrug.

Suddenly the ground shook and the group stopped running. They turned to the water, just as Genesis caught up with Shelk, Nora and Zack.

"They weren't all that far…" Genesis started to say to them when the water before the cannon began to bubble before rising.

Out of the water rose a great purple scaled head. Gold eyes blinked as it stared hatefully at the city of Junion.

"If we are going some where" Nora said as they stared up at the weapon "I think we should kick into hire gear"

"Right" Sephiroth said and they all broke into a run again, heading towards the airport.

As they ran across the helicopter pad, a large H painted into the platform. Cid pointed up and with a shout said

"It's the Highwind" he was pointing at the ship they had arrived on.

They stepped onto one of the still flat platforms before the lights started to flash. Suddenly the platform hummed before it started to rise, caring them to the platform that would lead to the air craft. The sudden movement caused Shelk to stumble into Genesis who caught her.

"Goddess what have we gotten into?" she asked as he set her back on her feet. He smoothed down some of her hair and said

"Only the goddess knows I'm afraid" he smirked before taking her gloved hand and pulling her into a run after the others.

The High wind was floating in the sky. Its metal coating glinted in the gun flashes and the setting sun. Its many blades rotating to keep the giant ships hovering in the air; there was a wooden deck at its base and it was tethered by a rope to the dock.

The AVALANCHE group stopped just under the ship, looking up at it in awe.

"So" Zack started "How do we get on?"

* * *

Kisala snarled as she paused in her slashing. She was panting at what felt like thousands of swings. She shook her head and wiped her sweat and stared at the door. She frowned before shouting.

"Alright Tifa, this is taking a bit" she paused "But I want to get you out of the chair I know is in there. First move your hands and feet then move your head to get out of chair."

In the room, still holding her breath and still being sprayed with gas, Tifa nodded to the door. She then wiggled her self around in her straps, sliding down the chair but the metal shackles cut into her wrists. She grunted and slid back into the chair to try a different angle.

Finally, after some serious movement she wiggled free one hand. Once she flexed her wrists, though the covering over the skin was a little ripped, she worked on freeing the other hand.

Once she was free she shoved herself from the chair. Her knees shook and her chest hurt, her lungs felt like they were about to explode.

"_Which button shuts off the gas"_ she thought moving to look at the controls next to the gas.

She scanned the machine before pressing a button and almost let out a breath of relief when the chair's machines stopped humming and the gas stopped being emitted from the valves. A little light on the machine went on and suddenly the sound of fans rotating around the vents went off.

Once the fan noise stopped, though she felt ready to burst, Tifa let out a gasp of air. Immediately she started taking gulps of air, coughing on a few of them as she grabbed her throat.

"I'm hoping that fan and coughing noise your making is a good thing" Kisala's voice shouted passed the door and Tifa tried to call out. After a few coughs and raspy starts she shouted back

"Yes" she moved to the metal door and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge from her side either.

"Stand back" Kisala shouted "Let's try this again."

Tifa took a step back from the door but the moment Kisala raised her sword the alarm started to go off as the room shock.

Outside, Weapon was starting to growl. The shell like covering moved downward and the bottom half of its face extended upward with the rest of its face. Its jaw was already open and teeth glinted, not from the sun, but from the blue and white light glowing in its mouth. Its mouth glowed, highlighting its face. It took a deep breath, pulling back as the very air around its face began to shimmer with the heat of the attack. With narrowed eyes, the weapon shot a blue beam like a ray at the cannon before it.

The beam hit the center of the Junion tower, just above the cannon. It caused a screeching noise and fire and sparks sprang from it. The beam died down, reveling a gash in the building and burnt metal.

Weapon growled as it narrowed its eyes, preparing another attack. With a deep breath the attack powered at the same time the cannon's rear motors began to whistle and hiss. Right before the weapon could realize its attack, the cannon fired, exploding on contact with the weapons face.

Scales and horns flew into the air as smoke rose in to the sky. The scales crashed into the sea while the now headless body rocked before it too crash forward into the ocean. Its tail, that had once glowed with an unearthly light, rose into the air as the light died. It plus the rest of its body vanished beneath the rocky ocean.

Kisala had finally gotten through the thick door, adding haste Materia to her sword when she had heard an explosion come from the other side. Coming through the hole she made she found Tifa gazing up at a hole in the ceiling.

"You've got to be kidding me" she said as she and Tifa looked up at the sky.

"I think this is our way out" Tifa said, pointing at the hole "Unless you want to go back to Scarlet" Kisala turned back to the hole she had made to see Scarlet screeching and making her way over to them.

"Up and out" Kisala spat and moved to the hole and charred walls.

Climbing up the two blinked as the slight sea wind hit their faces, pushing their hair back. They stared at the ocean before looking down at the people running around on the ground…very far away and looking very small.

"I don't think this is a good idea" Tifa said, looking at the ground below her.

"We don't have much of a choice" Kisala said, lowering her foot over before slowly scaling backwards down the Junion building.

Tifa gulped before following Kisala down the building. The two girls reached one of the ledges on the building when they heard Scarlet's screaming. Looking up they saw her standing at the gap in the wall, two SOLDIERS with her.

"Time to put in some double time" Kisala said as they continued with their journey down, this time SOLDIERS coming down after them.

They reached past the next ledge when a scream filled the air and a SOLDIER fell past them. Out of reflex Kisala reached out to catch the falling SOLDIER but he was too far from her and he vanished below.

The two girls sighed before they continued but Tifa suddenly found nothing to grab onto and fell back. She shouted as she tried to grab a foot hold but lost them and fell backwards then downwards.

"Tifa!" shouted Kisala when Tifa fell past her. Her eyes wide before she back flipped with her arms extended outward and then she adjusted her body to a dive to fall faster. With her push off she caught Tifa before they plummeted to the ground. The two girls crashed into the ground bouncing and rolling and being forced apart before they both lay still on the ground.

With a groan Kisala rose to a knelling position on her knees.

"Tifa" she said and looked over at the girl beside her, also groaning. A few bruises were on her arms and her back but she looked fine. "Come on…we've got to go"

Tifa coughed, having had the wind knocked from her lungs. She nodded and Kisala pulled Tifa to her feet. They stumbled for a moment before Kisala began to pull Tifa to the Cannon's edge. Both were hunched over and shaky as they ran, clinging to one another's arms.

Kisala's and Tifa's boots clicked on the cannons metal as they ran to the edge. Kisala had no idea why they were running to the cannon, they had no where to go once they got to the edge. The fall from the building might not have killed them but a fall from the cannon to the ocean would.

They stopped at the edge, and looked back, Scarlet was the only one pursing them.

"Our little game of hide and seek ends here" Scarlet snarled.

"Who's hiding" Kisala asked smartly as they stared at one another.

Scarlet glared at Kisala before looking at Tifa.

"Your death by execution might have failed but your death by falling from here and crashing to the waters below might still be exciting."

"Ever think of shacking up with Hojo" Kisala asked and Scarlet looked at her "You to would make a perfect couple" she tapped her head "both fucked up in the head."

Scarlet glared at Kisala but the SOLDIER woman shrugged and turned her back on the woman in red. She walked further to the edge and looked down. Tifa instead looked back at Scarlet and spit at her again.

"You disgust me" Tifa said.

Scarlet screeched and stalked forward and slapped Tifa again. Kisala blinked as Tifa looked stunned before shouting.

"Will you stop slapping me Bitch" she then swung and slapped Scarlet herself.

Kisala frowned before looking back down the cannon, a smirk coming onto her face. She looked back at Tifa who was still slapping Scarlet in anger.

"Hey Tifa" Kisala shouted and the two looked at her. Kisala stepped right onto the edge and extended her arms out and looked up at the sky. She closed her eyes and took in the salt breeze. "You're a martial artist, just punch the bitch already"

Tifa blinked before smirking and whirling around, punched Scarlet to the floor. Scarlet crashed into the metal before sitting up holding her face.

"What the hell" she shouted letting go of her face, reveling a bloody nose while she was at it and pointed "Are you Crazy" Tifa frowned and noticed Scarlet was pointing behind her and Kisala was being unnaturally quiet.

Tifa turned just in time to see Kisala fall backwards off the cannon and vanish, a smile still on her face. Tifa took a step forward before whirling around to where Scarlet was laughing.

"Guess she couldn't handle it" Scarlet smirked, whipping the blood from her nose as two SOLDIERS ran forward.

"Take her away" Scarlet ordered turning and pointing at the frozen Tifa.

* * *

So here is the new chapter, hope you guys like it, next you'll find out what happened to Kisala, review and let me know what you think.


	86. P2 FF7: Chapter Sixty Five

**This is a shorter chapter then the rest but I hope you still like it. Good news, I just finished pre-writting part two so hopefully I can update two every wenday and two every weekend. Bad news, while I was writting it I lost of track of time until i noticed the sun was up and went a full 24 hours with no sleep...so tired but it was worth it...mostly. **

**Don't own FF7 just Loki, Shelk and Kisala and Nora.**

* * *

**Part two**

**Chapter Sixty Five**

"Run"

Tifa blinked as a whisper reached her ear. She looked around startled as Scarlet laughed at her.

"Run to the end of the cannon" the wind continued to whisper to her and she remember Kisala's fall. Tifa bit her lip, had Kisala known more than she let on when she fell.

Tifa looked at the sky before she turned on her heel and ran at the cannon's edge. She tired not to think about running to what could be her death as she headed for the empty space before her. Suddenly the sound of blades rotating reached and she skidded to a halt as the air ship they had arrived in seven days ago in rose past her. Barret was waving at her from the deck and Kisala was beside him, smiling as she leaned on the railing, perfectly fine. Barret picked up a rope and tossed it over the side.

Scarlet screeched behind her and Tifa turned to see the SOLDIERS running at her. Her eyes widened and she took off to the edge, she jumped into the air reaching for the rope hanging off the side.

As she reached for the rope in the air the wind from the blades moved it out of her reach and she fell, Barret and Kisala shouting from the deck. However as she fell closer to the end of the rope the wind whipped it back to her and she grabbed it.

The airship turned and moved away from Junion while Barret hauled Tifa back onto the deck. Once Tifa was safely on the airship Barret hugged her as Kisala smiled and gathered up the rope.

"You okay?" Barret asked as he looked Tifa over. Tifa nodded then with a smile but rubbed her cheek.

"My cheek hurts a bit" she joked and Kisala laughed. Kisala walked forward and pat Tifa on the shoulder.

"Stick to punches…its much more effective" she winked and headed to the door that led into the airship.

Tifa watched her go before looking at Barret then at the airship.

"What's this all about?" she asked

"We're on the airship called the Highwind" Barret explained, Cait sith hopping to their side.

"Like Cid Highwind?" Tifa questioned she looked around deck and spotted Yuffie off to the side, her skin pale as she leaned her head over the railing…seemed her boat sickness at been transferred to airsickness.

"Come on" Barret motioned to the door Kisala had vanished behind.

"Glad your safe…urk" Yuffie shouted as they made their way to the door. The ninja waved before she moved her head back over the railing, making some sort of retching noise.

Tifa followed Barret and Cait sith into the ship and through some doors into the cock pit. Tifa was met with a grinning Cid as he stared at the things around him. His hands were on his hips and he turned to her when he heard the door open.

"Tifa" he grinned "Welcome to my airship the Highwind" he motioned to the cockpit and she looked around in awe.

Barret stood by the large observatory window while the workers around them flew the ship. Cait Sith stood near the door still with her and Cid. Nanaki was with Vincent by the wheel. In the middle of the room all the soldiers stood together. Shelk was once again on the arm of Genesis who was talking to Angeal and Nora. Sephiroth and Kisala were talking, it looked more like they were arguing because Sephiroth looked worried or afraid or something and was gripping Kisala's arms while she patted his arms trying to sooth him. Zack was watching them while trying not to laugh.

Tifa frowned when she noticed someone was missing from their group. Cid noticed her sullen face and said

"What's the matter, you should be more excited than this" everyone on the ship had stopped talking and turned to the two. Nanaki shook his head and looked at Cid.

"Cid" he said. The pilot looked at him confused before looking at Tifa's sad face. He frowned and rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Yeah" he said once he realized why she was upset.

"Do you think…?" Nanaki started "That we're strong enough without Cloud." Everyone turned to the Mumba.

"Meteor is coming and Weapon is on a rampage. At a time like this I'm not sure what to do" Tifa hugged her self as she looked at the floor.

Kisala snorted and they all looked at her. She placed her hands on her hips and said

"What is this, Cloud is gone and you all drop to the dirt useless" she shook her head "I'll tell you what we do. We find Cloud, we stop Meteor and weapon and then we get on with our lives." She gave a pointed look at Tifa "I don't know about you but I was fighting long before I knew Cloud and I will continue to fight in his absence."

Sephiroth placed at hand on her shoulder and she looked at him before she sighed and shook her head.

"I really hate to admit this" Genesis said "I mean I really hate it but Kisala is right. You all need to pull yourselves together." He ignored the glare Kisala was giving him.

"Cloud would stand in his little cocky way and tell us what to do" Tifa was still muttering and the others sighed at her lost look.

"When did you become such a wimp" Barret demanded and Tifa looked up at him startled. He stalked away from the window and stood near Tifa.

"I knew you when you first came to Midgar, before Cloud showed up." He pointed at her "you were tuff and joined AVALANCHE to help stop ShinRa. You helped blow up reactors and took care of a bar on top of that…now Cloud is missing you fall to pieces." He threw his hands in the air and stalked away from them.

Zack hit his palm with his fist and said

"There is a simple solution" he looked at Tifa "I'm worried about Cloud too Tifa and we do need to find him." He ran a hand through his hair "But to find him we can't fall apart…Cloud wouldn't like that." He gave a wide grin.

"That settles it" Cid said, a cigarette in his mouth "Cloud was an alright dude." He shrugged "I mean when you though he was cool he'd go and be a damn fool. And when you thought he was smart, he'd go and show you how stupid he was. But obviously we need the little bastard so…" he pumped his fists in the air "We've got to keep our eyes and ears peeled for him while we find away to stop meteor and weapons."

"We may have a hard time finding him" Angeal spoke, his face thinking as he rubbed his chin. "He was in crater where the earth cracked and swallowed him up." He winced at Tifa's horror stricken face "Burred in the depths of the earth." He finished slowly, Nora hit his arm and he looked at her while she shook his head.

Tifa's face turned thoughtful as she turned to Angeal.

"Deep within the earth, are you talking about the life stream?" Angeal blinked before frowning while thinking.

"It is said that the life stream sometimes gushes out through cracks on the ocean floor" Nanaki informed them and Zack nodded.

"Loki can travel through the life stream…or his clones could." Zack scratched his head confused before shaking his head "And the life stream kicked me out of it" Angeal turned to him surprised "And I'm pretty sure the life stream was how Aerith got to the forgotten city." He chocked a little but looked at the others.

"So" Cid asked from his spot next to the man flying the ship. He was watching the man with great intensity as they spoke. "We're we headed?"

"If we last saw Cloud in Northern crater" Shelk said thoughtfully "Then we should head there to see if the life stream spit him out near there."

"Isn't there a barrier around the thing?" Barret asked and the ones who had been in the prison looked confused. Cait sith nodded

"Yes, a barrier has formed around the Northern cave and no one can get in." A few of them groaned but Kisala frowned at Shelk.

"Shelk" the blind girl tilted her head "Isn't there someone who lives just before the north?" Shelk frowned.

"Holzoff?" but Kisala shook her head while the others watched them curious.

"No not on the mountain, in the valleys…in a valley…" she paused trying to remember when it suddenly came to her. "The Chocobo sage!" she cried.

The others looked at her confused and Genesis actually flinched and looked away from them.

"Yeah" Shelk said with the tilt of her head "I remember hearing about him, he might have some information about Cloud."

"Alright" Cid said as he turned to them "I'll get this idiot to put us into high gear" he pointed to the man behind him with his thumb "and Kisala can give me direction to this Chocobo sage?" he shook his head "Lets go find us our lost Chocobo." He chuckled at his joke and turned back to the wheel.

* * *

The Chocobo sage's home wasn't that hard to find. Just to the right and before the Northern caves was a small two story house with a bunch of Chocobo's running around it. Genesis made a face as he watched the different colored birds flock around.

The grass flattened as the Highwind came to the valley floor. The noise made many of the Chocobo scatter. Cid lowered the ramp and Tifa led them off the Highwind and towards the house.

The inside of the house was a bit dusty and hay covered a floor, it looked more like a barn than a house. A green Chocobo was in a stable off to the right and Warked at them when they entered. They looked at it before looking over at the stairs where a red light was coming from. Tifa sucked in a breath before heading up them, the others following her.

The Chocobo sage was a little man that was standing in front of a fire, the source of the red light. He had on a blue robe but also had blue skin that was slightly lighter. He had a long white beard and sunken in black eyes. On his head was a green brimmed hat with a blue top. He held a knotted wooden cane in one shaky hand as he sat on the floor, just seemingly waiting for them to arrive. He was tending to a fire place in the corner, the only real light in the room besides the daylight from the small windows.

He turned to them when he heard the stairs creaking. Sunken eyes blinked at the large group standing in his home. Tifa approached him first and he gave a laugh. It was deep as an old mans should be but it was raspy like a whisper like he didn't use it that much.

"It is unusual for people to come to such an out of the way place just to see me" he leaned on his stick and seemed to be thinking "I can't remember how many years it's been since the last person came." He looked back up at Tifa with a smile

"Are you the Chocobo sage?" Tifa asked though it was a bit obvious. The man actually blinked confused.

"I…I don't know, I think that's what they use to call me." Tifa looked back at the others who were slumped over a little in defeat. "YES" the old man gave a cheer "The Chocobo sage, that's right."

"Who could possible forget that" Genesis whispered to Shelk who shushed him but her lips twitched as she fought a smile.

"Now what can I do for you?" the man smiled, having not heard Genesis's sarcasm or if he did it didn't disturb him.

"Were trying to find someone who may have come from the northern mountain" Tifa said and the older man looked at her "he would have blonde hair, like a Chocobo and wore a uniform like this." She turned and pulled Zack by her side. Zack gave a little wave as the old man looked him over.

"Your one of those SOLDIERS" the man said after a pause and Zack nodded.

"I was once one sir" he saluted the Chocobo sage.

"Bah, no such thing as a former SOLDIER." He shook his head "I remember when all those SOLDIERS came here…so very long ago…why they came here I don't quiet remember." He turned and continued muttering to himself and Tifa sighed in defeat.

"Come on Tifa, lets go find Cloud else where, this old man knows nothing" Genesis said, turning to the stairs. Tifa sighed and turned to follow the others when the old man gave a shout

"Did you all ever hear about the life stream" he was looking at the fire as they turned to him "It sometimes bubbles to the surface, any large opening will do like a river or lake." He turned to them "If you are looking for anyone who is going to travel through the life stream you may want to check something like hot springs. That may be large enough for a human to pass through." He turned away from them.

Tifa's face was split by her grin as she looked at the others before looking at the Chocobo sage.

"Thank you so very much Chocobo sage" she said and the old man turned to her.

"Who, is that what they use to call me. It's been so long since I thought about It." he turned back to the fire. Undisturbed by the old man, the group went back to the Highwind so they could start searching.

Cid had the workers scanning radars and calling every town he could think of to look for Cloud. The AVLANCHE group moved about the ship while they waited in hopes their team mate would be returned to them.

* * *

I kind of enjoyed writting the Chocobo sage, it was a cooky little old man. Go and review now ok.


	87. P2 FF7: Chapter Sixty Six

This chapter is Kind of a filler chapter, a character developing moment if you will while they look for the lost Chocobo.

Don't own FF7 just Loki, Kisala, Shelk and Nora.

* * *

**Part two**

**Chapter Sixty Six**

The stars were twinkling in the night sky as the large airship passed over the land. While the workers, Cid and Vincent worked over time with Reeve the other members were doing various things about the ship.

Angeal was polishing the buster sword when the door to the board room opened. He looked up as the door opened and he saw Nora poke her head in through the door. He blinked as she gave him a sheepish grin and he blushed as he was only wearing his pants. He had taken his armor and shirt off in preparation to sleep or at least nap in one of the chairs, and was only polishing his sword out of habit.

"Yes Nora" he asked

"Just making sure we are no longer having self loathing pity parties" she smiled as she entered the room and the sliding door closed behind her. He rolled his eyes and beckoned for her to join him at the long desk. He moved the buster sword to the table and she sat in the chair next to him.

"What really brings you here" he asked the girl who was staring at him again. She blinked, her face turning red.

"Nothing really, just couldn't sleep; thought we could talk." She shook her head "and this ship doesn't have a lot of places to get any sleep anyway." She eyed his state of undress "but I suppose you're making the best of it."

He smiled at her and then leaned back in the chair, looking at her amused.

"Talk about what then?" he titled his head at her and she turned to look at him. He noticed she didn't have her arrow container tied to her waist.

"I didn't really get that far" she stuck her tongue out at him as she blushed again. "I just didn't want to sit in wide space, it was too quiet." She turned her head to look at the window showing the clouds passing by them. "I never did like to sit in the silence, I felt like it was consuming me."

He leaned forward and reached out. Grabbing her around the wrist he pulled her from her chair until she was sitting between his legs, her back against his chest.

"What were you like before we met?" he asked, resting his chin on her head as he wrapped his arms around her stomach. Nora smiled and laid her hands on top of his.

"Same old, same old really" she smiled "I was tracker for hire. I could take people through the jungle safely and guide shipments or just do plain monster hunting."

Angeal nodded, his chin tapping her head.

"What was Zack like?" he asked, because he always wanted to know. Nora smiled at the thought of the black haired boy.

"The same I suppose. Hyper, no attention span; he would run around the whole village and tell everyone that he would become a SOLDIER, a hero." Nora shook her head "I believed him but I told him that SOLDIERS need to focus."

"He always did have trouble focusing" Angeal chuckled, remembering his first meeting of the Gongaga boy. "How did you get roped into driving him to Junion?" Angeal asked

"The deadline for SOLDIER sign up was approaching and Zack didn't have enough money to pay for living in Midgar and the trip to Junion. I was already going to drive the other boys when I found him sitting in my front yard, muttering to him-self.

**Flash Back**

Nora walked out of her front door with her laundry basket to head for the close line in her yard. Her hair was pulled into a high pony tail but a few lose strands hung in her eyes. She dusted off her apron over her shirt and pants when she heard something.

She looked past the sheets on the close lines and saw someone sitting at the edge of her yard, her dog laying next to them in the wildflowers that grew on the jungles edge. She narrowed her eyes and noticed it was a teenage boy, one with wild black hair.

"Zack" she called, putting the basket down on the pouch and making her way to the teen. Zack looked up at her with his blue eyes then looked away so she wouldn't see his sadness.

Nora sighed and sat down on the other side of the teen. He was wearing trousers and a white shirt and was playing with the hem of his pants.

"What's wrong?" she asked, resting her hands on her knees and leaning forward so she could see Zack. Zack hid his face in his own knees and muttered something into them.

"I'm afraid I don't speak mutter Zack, you're gonna have to speak English" she smiled when he turned his head slightly, just enough to give her a half hearted glare. "Now what's wrong?"

"I don't have enough" he said after a sigh and she looked confused

"Enough for what?"

"The SOLDIER sign up. You have to pay for your own trip to Midgar and I only have enough for the train ride from Banora to Junion." He paused "and that's only if I don't eat for two weeks."

Nora frowned and reached out, ruffling the boy's hair then she pocked the stomach showing as he rested on his knees.

"Well you are getting a bit pudgy" she grinned at his annoyed look. "I'm just kidding."

"I just don't know what to do miss Nora" he sighed on his knees "All the other boys can afford it but SOLDIER is all I've ever dream about, I don't know what I would do if I didn't get in it."

"You could always wait a year" Nora suggested and leaned back surprised when Zack jumped to his feet with a shout.

"No, I have to sign up now, if I wait a year they'll frown on me over there, won't except me because of my age."

Nora blinked before smiling in a patient way. Her dog had jumped when Zack did but he had moved over and was resting his head on her lap now. While she smiled she patted the grass beside her as Zack calmed down.

"Now Zack, I didn't mean anything by it, sit down. If you want to work for ShinRa, you're going to have to learn not to jump the gun when someone says something you don't like."

Zack sighed and slumped back into the grass with a huff. From their spot they could see a bit of the village edge and the people moving about in the square, selling their wares. Nora placed a hand on his shoulder then grabbed his chin so he was looking at her.

"Zack you're not like those other boys. What you lack in money you make up for with determination. Every SOLDIER needs determination. They need it so they can seize any opportunity given to them. Now do you want to be a SOLDIER?" Zack nodded past her fingers. "Then show me how determined you are…for every job you do around my house, I'll pay you five Gil. The jobs will vary from cleaning to hunting and tracking. Anything else I can think of."

Zacks grin split his face as he stared at Nora before he jumped up again and began shouting and jumping up and down. Nora watched him amused while she rubbed her dog's ears.

**End of Flashback**

Angeal chuckled at Nora story and the image of Zack jumping up and down in glee, it wasn't that hard to picture.

"He ended up making enough money to go to Junon two times over so I paid for his trip and he had some money to spend" Nora said and she shook her head with mirth.

"I remember when Lazard and I told him he only had one more mission before he would become SOLDIER." Angeal chuckled and Nora tilted her head back to look at him. "He tried to glomp me in front of the director in his happiness."

Nora burst into laughter at that thought because she could see it.

"Genesis and Sephiroth were in the room as well and were not too helpful; Genesis was even laughing at me." Angeal grumbled as he looked away. Nora laughed at him and kissed his jaw line.

"Genesis was just being himself" she told him and he closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Yeah, himself" he grunted when Nora leaned further into his chest.

"You can take your nap you know" she said and he chuckled at her before settling in the chair again.

* * *

Genesis stared at the large doors off to the side of the ship. He had gone exploring this large air machine, but it was rather small and now he was looking for Shelk. She hadn't been in the cock pit or the deck, Kisala was up there, and Angeal and Nora were taking a nap in the board room.

He sighed and pushed open the doors and looked inside. He thanked the goddess that it was empty of those ridicules evil birds. The room was painted red like other Chocobo barns he had seen, with stalls built in even spaces around the room. Each stall and half of the concrete floor was covered in old hay. There in one of the stalls, with her back to him, was Shelk. She was leaning against the stall side, her staff was missing most likely on the floor and her elbows were supporting her weight.

He smiled at the image and quietly walked into the room, shutting the door softly behind him. Using his SOLDIER training he tiptoed over to her, raising his hands to touch her shoulder when she tilted her head in his direction.

"Hello?" she asked confused "who is it?" he sighed when he realized her hearing was better then most. Genesis shook his head and rested his elbows on the wall that separated the stall she was standing in and the one he was in.

"Just me princesses" he purred at her and she smiled and he leaned his head on his arms crossed over the wall.

"Hello Genesis, what are you doing?"

"Looking for you lovely lady" he smirked "now what are you doing here?"

"Just thinking" she turned so she was leaning forward on the stable wall the same way he was, facing him.

"My I incline of what?" he tilted his head, curious. Shelk shrugged at the question

"Life in general, what I would be like if Loki had never happened, you know what life would be like with out all this madness."

Genesis frowned as he looked at the blind girl. He tired not to think about the what-if's too much; it took away from the now.

"I try not to think of such things little princess, its never good for one's sanity" Shelk smiled at him and chuckled a bit as if she found what he said funny.

"True but I some times wonder what our lives would be like had that mission to Nibelheim not happened, had Loki not been created, had I not been blind…had I not met you."

Genesis frowned at her confession and reached out with his hand and took hers while straightening his posture.

"I do not know what your life would have been like if you had not been blind but I think if the Nibelheim mission had not happened, or Loki…it might have taken Angeal a much longer time to meet Nora. Heck Nora hated ShinRa before she met Angeal, she may have hated him by extension had we not defected." He grabbed her other hand "Cloud wouldn't be missing and Aerith wouldn't be dead." Shelk flinched and he squeezed her hands. "But you might still be sick and Kisala might have still been under ShinRa thumb along with Sephiroth."

Shelk looked up at him, her eyes searching for something she couldn't see and she frowned.

"And what of us Genesis?"

Genesis smiled and touched his forehead to hers and rested it there, while closing his eyes he spoke softly.

"By the goddess and all her summons you and I would have met Shelk" she smiled at his words and he opened his eyes to stare at her faded green ones. The mood was heavy and to lighten it he said "didn't you tell me you would have joined SOLDIER if you could" He raised one of his eyebrows at her.

"I entertained the notion once with my father" Shelk shrugged her shoulders "I was studying Materia and I thought I could be a SOLDIER if I learned how to fight."

"Women usually aren't aloud in SOLDIER, something about not being able to handle it" he let go of her hand to wave off the notion before taking it again "we were never given the full details on it. What kind of SOLDIER would you have been I wonder little princess?" he asked her.

A coy smile formed on Shelk's face and Genesis tilted his head confused.

"I would have been a better one then you." She teased and looked amused

"Oh really" he leaned forward, and she sensed his presence and tried to lean back but their hands were still connected. He tightened his hands around hers and pulled them to where they were passed his waist and she was forced closer to him.

"Really" Shelk continued, still leaned her head back though she was squished against the stable wall separating the two stalls. "I would have been much more agile then you, flexible also."

A smug look over came Genesis face and he pulled on her arms till their nose's were touching.

"I would have loved to see that lovely lady" he grinned before capturing her mouth with his own.

Shelk pulled away to breath and Genesis looked smug to see her breathless. She narrowed her eyes in a playful manner.

"You're a sick man Genesis" she shook her head at him and he grinned

"Only to the privileged few lovely lady." She cocked an eye brow as he moved her hands to his shoulders where he held them.

"Oh" she said in fake curiosity "am I ever so lucky"

Genesis chuckled and let go of her hands that were still resting on his shoulders. Genesis then leaned forward to steel another kiss from her. Shelk smiled and just as she could fell his breath on her face ducked and slid her hands from his shoulder. Genesis blinked in surprise when his lips met nothing but air. His balance thrown off, he crashed into the stable wall and leaned over it. He blinked at the floor before looking at Shelk who was giggling and already making her way out the room.

Genesis smirked and stood up, rubbing his stomach at the small pain. He walked over to the stall next to him and picked up Shelk's staff. He stared at it and twirled it around his hand before he turned to the door Shelk had left open in her hurry to leave.

"I guess this shall be a game of cat and mouse little princess" he walked out of the room humming as he twirled Shelk's staff in his hands.

Zack, who had been leaving the cock pit, paused when he saw Genesis standing in the holding area with Shelk's staff in his hands.

"Ahhh puppy" Genesis said a smirk on his face as he spotted Zack. Zack looked back at the cock pit with an almost annoyed look before looking back at Genesis who was walking towards him. "Have you seen Shelk?" asked Genesis and Zack gave another annoyed look at the cock pit doors before looking back at Genesis. He pointed over his shoulder with his thumb.

"She's in there" Genesis nodded at him and walked past him and vanished into cock pit.

Zack watched the doors to the cock pit closed before walking off to see if he could find his mentor, his hands in his pockets as whistled.

Genesis walked into the cock pit and looked around. He spotted Shelk standing by the large window talking to Cid who was yelling at the pilot he was teaching. Sephiroth eyed him but he put a finger to his lips to shush his friend. Shelk had her back to him and he smile before walking down the stairs and heading toward his unsuspecting girl friend.

Shelk had her head listening for him but he was counting on all the other people in the room to cover up his foot steps. He leaned her staff on one of the tables as he passed and stopped right behind her. He raised his hands and wrapped them around Shelk's waist and lifted her up in the air.

Shelk let out a scream as she was lifted into the air but stopped when she heard chuckling.

"Genesis" she shouted bit let out a laugh when he set her on his shoulder "Put me down."

"Hey now" Cid scream and Genesis turned to the pilot "None of the fucking screaming in here, take it out side" Genesis sneered at Cid who scowled back. "What you looking at lover boy" he snapped.

Genesis placed Shelk on her feet and turned to Cid who had his hands on his hips. Cid frowned at Genesis and the SOLDIER narrowed his eyes. Shelk stood off to the side, a worried look on her face.

* * *

Shelk's likes to use other people as distractions...first cloud now zack. I also don't blame Nora for blushing at shirtless Angeal, while writting this picture I found a picture of shirteless Angeal and hmmm. I just relized Genesis is the only origonal first glass man that I haven't had shirtless...we need to remidey that someday.

Next chapter Kisala and Sephiroth get their moment and we find Cloud. YAY.


	88. P2 FF7: Chapter Sixty Seven

**I am sorry I didn't update yesterday but I went to a harry potter Marathon with my friends, and got back late. I actually feel asleep while trying to edit this chapter for you all...I am about to leave for the second part of the marathon [we get to see the midnight showing of the 7th book part two yay] **

**Anyway thank you all that review, I haven't checked my emails yet so hopefully there will be more when I am able to go and look. **

**Don't own FF7, just Loki and Kisala, Shelk, and Nora [this chapter is a bit longer]**

* * *

**Part two**

**Chapter Sixty Seven**

Cold air whipped around on the outer deck as the Highwind passed through clouds on its search for the missing teammate of AVALANCHE. Kisala was leaning on the bar of the deck with her eyes closed and the wind messed with her hair. She breathed in as the sun was rising on this new day; the heat she felt as they traveled warmed her skin as she basked in the dawns glow.

The door behind her opened with a swish and she turned to look who had come up here with her. She smiled when Sephiroth stepped onto the deck and the wind immediately took hold of his hair, blowing it away from his face. He gave an annoyed looked at his bangs before walking over to her.

She smiled at him as his bangs smacked into his face.

"Come here" she reached up and snatched the wavy hair. Sephiroth blinked when she began to braid the silver strands together. After a moment his hair was only slightly waving in the wind, the braid to heavy to be whipped around.

"How?" he asked, reaching behind his back to feel the knot she had tied in the end of his hair.

"I use to accidentally break Shelk's hair ties when we were training so I learned to knot the hair, don't worry it will come out later" she smiled at him before leaning back on the railing to look at the space below.

Sephiroth nodded before looking at the mountains and land below them as they traveled. He stood just behind Kisala with his arms crossed while Kisala leaned on the railing.

"What are you doing out here Sephiroth?" Kisala asked suddenly and he looked at her back.

"It's too crowded and loud with the others. Genesis came in and scared Shelk and now he and Cid are in some screaming match." Kisala turned to him and he reached out and stopped her from running to the cock pit "Relax Shelk is fine, just Genesis being the flirt that he is." Kisala glared at him for a moment before turning back to the scenery but stayed standing beside Sephiroth. "What were you doing up here Kisala?" Sephiroth asked, looking down at her.

Kisala smirked and then sighed and moved to the railing again but this time she turned to face him with her back leaning on the railing.

"Just thinking, a lot has happened" she shook her head "Just pondering on it all I guess."

Sephiroth nodded and looked past Kisala at the passing clouds; the mist from the cloud as they passed through it was cold and chilled his skin. Kisala eyed him curiously but didn't speak, waiting for him to talk.

"Do you ever think about the future?" he asked and Kisala looked confused

"Sometimes, why?"

"I don't know, if we get through this…."

"What do you mean if" Kisala questioned as she cut him off and he gave her a look; a pointed one he had used on his SOLDIERS many times.

"There is a possibility that we may not all survive this battle, you and Tifa were almost killed in Junion." He sighed "We've already lost Aerith; I would not see us lose someone else." She looked away at the mention of Aerith and Sephiroth sighed again. "Kisala we have to be realistic about this fight."

"So that means we have no future beyond this battle, we can't think about it, can't hope for it"

"I hope for it every waking day Kisala" he snapped and she blinked surprised. Sephiroth moved and leaned on the railing over looking the land below. "I long to stop fighting, I just don't know how" he lowered his head with a sigh.

"I know it is not easy to stop, to lay down the sword" Kisala said moving to stand beside Sephiroth. He looked at her then turned to watch the clouds move past them in a cold mist. "But when it's all said and done, when the last battle fought and won what will you do then?"

"I will do what I have wanted to do my whole life"

Kisala tilted her head and asked

"And what is that?" he turned to her and offered a small smile.

"Have a normal life." He looked at her, hope in his eyes as he told her his darkest dream.

Kisala raised an eyebrow at him and leaned on the railing with one hand, the other on her hip as she stared at him. He blinked back at her as he watched her think about his statement.

"And what would you do if your life was normal?" she asked after a moment.

Sephiroth blinked before looking at the land below and shook his head. The clouds passed over them and he watched as they passed over the river below. It looked as if the goddess had taken blue and just dumped it on the green land. He watched the tiny water wind its way across the green valleys and dark mountains, thinking of her question.

"I've never given it much thought before" He told her truthfully, all he had ever known had been SOLDIER. He had never had time to build any other skill other than the art of the blade and command. Kisala reached out and placed a hand on his arm as comfort "I've always had a fondness for Chocobo's, maybe I'd work on a farm."

Kisala blinked before she let out a laugh and Sephiroth glared at her before looking away with a huff. Kisala covered her mouth and stifled her laugh before saying.

"Oh Sephiroth, I'm not laughing at you" she reached out with her hand and brought his face to look back at her. "I'm having a hard time picturing you working on a farm is all."

"That's the point" Sephiroth snapped, taking Kisala's hand into his and holding it to his face. "All anyone has ever seen me as is a SOLDIER but I want something more Kisala, something better. Don't I disserve something more than just simple fighting and blood shed?"

Kisala smiled softly at him and stroked his check with her free hand while Sephiroth held the other one.

"Don't worry you'll get your normal life I know it, but right now I think you're thinking a little to hard on this." She smiled and he shook his head.

"Wither I am or not, it is still something I think about" he stated and Kisala scoffed.

"Don't think so much on the ifs and the when's Sephiroth, it just leaves you upset and bitter. Focus on the now, live in today and we will deal with tomorrow when it comes."

Sephiroth smiled at her and she frowned at his teasing face. He let out a chuckle and said

"For once, I think your right." Kisala's eyes widened then she narrowed them and pulled away before punching Sephiroth in the arm.

"What do you mean for once?" she growled, her eyes furious.

Sephiroth raised his arms in surrender while chuckling. Kisala huffed and turned away, folding her arms. Sephiroth came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and pulled his face to rest on her shoulder.

"I apologize if I have hurt your feelings Kisala" he chuckled, not sounding very sorry at all. "It was not my intention." She turned her head away from him with huff. "I love you Kisala and I would very much like you to be in my normal life."

Kisala's shoulders sagged at his statement and she turned and looked at him, his chin still on her shoulder. His hair was still in a braid and was whipping behind his back. His green eyes were glowing and stared at her with a soft look most didn't see on the former general's face. She pretended to think though her mind had already made its decision, but she felt like making the man sweat a little more.

"I suppose someone has to make sure the Chocobos don't eat your hair." She reached behind him and pulled the knot free from his hair. The wind once again took hold of the silver strands, unraveling the braid it had been in. The strands surrounded them as Kisala reached behind her and caressed Sephiroth's cheek before the two kissed. "I love you too Sephiroth" Kisala muttered before the two kissed again.

"Oh good Gaia get a room" the two broke apart and looked over to see Zack standing at the door, his hands covering his eyes and muttering under his breath.

"Is there something you need Zackary?" Sephiroth stood to his full height and let go of Kisala.

Zack peeked at Sephiroth through his fingers before he pulled them away and grinned sheepishly. Suddenly the sheepish look vanished and he looked excited.

"We think we know where Cloud is!" he shouted and the two other SOLDIERs eyes widened.

* * *

They took off into a run and followed Zack to the cock pit where the others had gathered. Vincent was standing with Cid who was looking at some computer and talking on a phone. The other AVLANCHE members were gathered around them, worry and hope etched on there faces.

"Zack said you found Cloud" Kisala said as she and Sephiroth came to stand beside Tifa and Nora.

Cid held his finger up for a moment as he finished talking to the person on the other end. While he thanked the man the group waited with heavy silence. Finally Cid hung up the phone and looked up at them.

"We didn't find Cloud per say" Cid explained and Tifa deflated a bit "There is a trade town that has a hot spring, we can go there to see if anyone has popped up there." He pointed to the phone "The person from the town I just talked to said the hot springs have been acting fucking weird lately."

"Alright" Barret gave a shout "What's the name of the town?"

"Mideel" Cid said as he and Vincent gathered up the papers they had been writing on, "We'll be there when the hour" With that Cid shot over to the man flying the ship with the coordinates for the town.

* * *

Mideel was a large shopping town made of mostly wood and shops. The Highwind was parked on the beach and the group had to walk through the forest to get to the town itself. The trees were thick and the air humid so the large group was thankful when they finally reached the town.

"We should split up" Angeal said wisely as they noticed all the people from the town were running around. "See if we can find information on anyone coming in through the hot springs."

The group nodded and split into groups.

Barret dragged Cid and Zack off with him. Genesis and Shelk were joined by Vincent and Yuffie. Kisala and Sephiroth left with Nanaki and Cait sith. Tifa looked at Angeal and Nora who smiled at her and they took off into the village.

As Tifa led Angeal and Nora into the village they spotted a very jumpy woman. She wore a yellow and pink dress and had crazy brown hair. She had a basket with her and seemed to be on some shopping trip. Tifa looked back at her companions before she approached the fidgeting woman. As she got closer she noticed a miniature white Chocobo was with her.

"Excuse me" Tifa tapped the woman's shoulder who jumped about a foot in the air before she whirled on Tifa. "I was wondering if you could…" Before Tifa could continue the woman spoke.

"Huh? Never seen you before" she spoke rapidly and with little breath "You from outta town? How're things on the outside?" before Tifa could answer she continued "Between the earthquakes and the meteor it might just be the end of the world like everyone's been saying." She grabbed her face with her hands and Tifa backed up "Oh, how depressing, what a miserable world this is…" the woman began to sob and Tifa backed up to the wide eyed Angeal and Nora.

"I say we find someone else" Tifa said and the two others nodded

"Agreed" they echoed one another and quickly took off to another part of the town.

* * *

Finally the AVLANCHE group regrouped at the entrance of the village, right under one of the wooden bridges built above. An old man sat resting against one of the wooden poles feeding a few birds that had gathered around him.

"Find anything" Sephiroth asked everyone only to receive some shaking heads.

"No one knows anything most are freaking out over the 'end of the world'" Genesis huffed "Especially this one woman with a baby Chocobo following her around" he gave a shuttered

"You met her too?" Zack shouted and Genesis looked at him "The woman was a maniac" he scowled with the shake of his head.

Tifa sighed as the people in front of her discussed where to go next when barking caught her attention. She turned to see a shaggy looking dog off to the side. It was scratching its ear and when it spotted her looking, it gave another bark. Tifa didn't know what by she walked over to the dog with bright blue eyes. She knelt next to it and the dog licked her gloved hand.

"What are you doing over here?" she asked "Are you all alone." The dog gave another bark and licked her fingers.

"Guess it's been a week now since he washed up here on the shore" someone behind her said and she paused in petting the dog. "Poor pokey headed young thing." She turned her head to see two men behind her talking. "It was really sad…but weird" one continued "he was holding this really long sword. I dunno the whole thing feels really unlucky to me. But amazing thing to me were those weird blue eyes." The man pointed to his own eyes. "Never seen anything like it."

Tifa's eyes winded and she jumped when someone's hand landed on her shoulder, turning she looked into the blue eyes of Zack.

"Come on Tifa, Cid says we should look else where." Tifa stood and shook her head.

"No" she turned to the man talking as the rest of their party walked over to her and Zack. "Excuse me what did you just say?" she asked the two men. "About the man you were just talking about."

The men who had been talking eyed her and the barking dog that had followed her over before looking at her traveling companions. They all stood over by one of the shops across the street watching them strangely.

"Yeah" he turned back to the red eyes woman "A villager found him a little ways down the coast. It was about a week ago I think."

"Yeah poor kid" the other man said "must have drifted in from somewhere pretty far away."

Tifa nodded and turned to the others.

"It must be Cloud, it as to be" she called back to the others who were walking over.

"Good job Tifa" Cid gave a thumbs up.

Sephiroth came to stand beside Tifa and looked down at the two men who blinked at him in surprise.

"Where is this boy now?" he asked

One of the men turned and pointed to one of the wooden buildings up the hill with glass windows.

"He's up there, in the clinic."

"Thank you" Kisala said before grabbing Tifa's hand "Come on Tifa, he's alive." She pulled the woman up the hill while the others ran after them. The two men watched them go, feeling a little confused.

"He's alive" Tifa whispered as they entered the clinic.

Kisala and Tifa were the first ones to enter the clinic. It was rather small with spaces divided up by curtains for privacy. Shoved in a corner was a desk for the doctor. Off to the side in one room a nurse could be seen working on someone. There sitting on the doctors desk was the buster sword. The doctor was hovering over it, examining the blade.

The doctor turned when he heard the door open and took a step back in surprise when the large group entered. He was an averaged height man with grey hair and a mustache. He wore his coat over some pants and a yellow shirt. He gazed at them with stunned green eyes.

"Can I help you" he eyed there frantic states "Is everything alright?"

"I'm sorry" Tifa apologized tearing her gaze away from the buster sword on the table. "I heard a friend of mine was being taken care of here"

"A friend?" the doctor folded his arms across his chest and eyed them. He looked over at the curtain dividing the next room and said "Oh, the young fellow" he smiled at Tifa "Your friend is next door but…I'm afraid his condition" he trailed off as Tifa moved to where the nurse was.

Sephiroth came to stand beside Kisala as the others gathered around to see into the next room. The nurse looked up at them and gave them a sad look before moving. There in a wheel chair was a familiar spiky haired boy. His blue eyes were dull as he sat slouched over in the chair. His mussels would spasm every few seconds and he was strapped down into the chair as his head rolled to the side. He was out of his SOLDIER uniform and was dressed in a blue sweater and black pants to keep him warm as he shivered.

"I'm afraid I don't get many SOLDIERs here" the doctor explained as he came to stand beside Sephiroth "So I don't know how to treat him. We can't keep him on the bed because he twitches so violently that he rolls off of it."

"Not again" Zack cried as he gazed at his friend while Tifa moved forward, a hand covering her mouth.

"Cloud" she whispered only for the boy to let out a groan and twitch in his chair.

"He is suffering from Mako poisoning" Sephiroth told the doctor who nodded

"And advanced case it seems, it looks likes he's been exposed to a lot of Mako for a long period of time" the doctor shook his head "he probably has no idea who or where he is."

"Some SOLDIERs get like this if exposed to mako for to long" Sephiroth recalled many cases like this back in his SOLDIER days.

"It would explain the green crystals we had to wash off him" the doctor nodded but Zack shook his head at Sephiroth. "We changed him out of his cloths to keep him warm" Doctor continued.

"Cloud already suffered from this, at Nibelheim, shouldn't he be used to it by now." Zack waved his hands at his friend "And he wasn't this bad, he just sat there and didn't move, this…" he waved his hands again "I don't know what this is."

"The life stream is full of more Mako than Hojo could ever fill a tank with Zack." Angeal said, placing a hand on his students shoulder.

"Poor fellow" the doctor said and Sephiroth turned to him "we've tired everything but his voice doesn't even work" he shook his head "I've never treated Mako cases like this so I don't know what to do for him."

"Damn" Cid cursed as he watched Cloud twitch and groan in his chair.

Tifa knelt in front of Cloud and placed a hand on his hand. The fingers twitched at the touch but his head just rolled to the other shoulder.

"Cloud" she gazed at him sadly.

"Let us give them a moment" Sephiroth said and turned to look at the doctor "I would like to talk to you about something."

The doctor nodded and he and Sephiroth ushered the others out of the building. The nurse followed the doctor out with the others. Cid paused at the door and looked back before shaking his head and leaving. Zack shoved his hands in his pockets and trudged out the door, Angeal's hand still on his shoulder. Nora looked back at Tifa before following Genesis and Shelk with the shake of her head. Kisala paused and said

"Tifa" the girl looked at her "You're his childhood friend, just talk to him" she then left, closing the door behind her.

Once the others had left Tifa rested her head on Clouds knees, trying to hold back her tears.

"Why, what do you want me to do" she said, a few tears escaping. "Please Cloud" she looked up at Cloud "Talk to me, tell me that you can hear me, see me please." A sob escaped her throat and she closed her eyes tightly. She opened them to see Cloud looking at her before his head just rolled to the side and she let out another sob. "I came here believing in the memories we have together." She shook her head "this isn't happening this is too cruel." She watched Clouds faded blue eyes "oh Cloud" she stood and kissed the boys temple. "Please come back to us, you don't have to fight alone" she whispered.

* * *

Outside Cid was shaking his fist at the doctor who stood next to Sephiroth.

"Come on doc" Cid shouted "why don't you tell us the truth, what about Cloud, is he alright?"

The doctor shook his head at the man with a sigh before saying

"Like I said, he has mako poisoning; I've never seen a case this bad" he crossed his arms "an immense amount of mako-drenched knowledge was put into his brain at once. No normal human could have survived it, it's a miracle that he did." He turned to Zack "you said he's been like this before?"

"Yeah, we were in a mako tank for four years, but he didn't groan and twitch like that when were traveling."

"Being pre exposed like he was is probably the reason he survived this one. When we found him, he and his sword were covered in green glowing liquid; he himself looked like a glow stick. It took us days to get it all off as it was hardening into crystals"

Sephiroth nodded at the explanation, Mako hardened quickly.

"He fell in the life stream" the doctor and the nurse looked at him stunned "and was carried here"

"From where" the doctor asked, his face showed his shock.

"From northern crater" Genesis explained and the doctor rubbed his head.

"That's a long way to travel through the life stream, he's lucky to be alive."

"I wouldn't call that liven" Barret grumbled as he crossed his arms and looked back at the clinic.

"Just don't give up hope for him" the doctor told them "if you give up on him, he will give up on himself.

"Hope" Cid scuffed the road with his boot "I guess that's all we got fucking going for us now"

"Hope is a powerful thing" Shelk stated, her grip on her staff tightening.

The door to the clinic opened and they all turned to see Tifa standing there. Her eyes were a bit red but she gazed at them steadily as she gripped the door.

"You ok?" Cid asked her worried but Tifa nodded.

"I am, sorry for making you all worry" she said "I have something I want to tell you" she motioned for them to follow her inside.

The group watched Tifa walk back in the clinic, leaving the door open, before looking at one another. The doctor and the nurse were the first ones to reenter followed by the others.

Once inside Tifa moved and stood next to Cloud and placed a hand on his arm.

"I would like to stay with Cloud" she said and shook her head "it may sound selfish but I only care about Cloud."

"Ok Tifa just hang in there" Cid said and Tifa looked at them surprised. "What, did you think we were going to make you leave the little bastard here by himself?" He shook his head with a smirk "It's like you don't know us at all."

"That is what I wish to speak with you about Doctor" Sephiroth said and everyone turned to him "I would also like to stay behind with Cloud, see if I can help get him back to us."

The doctor blinked and said

"It's not my decision, do what you think is best for your friend"

"Sephiroth?" said Kisala and he shook his head while she frowned. He placed a hand on her arm and gazed at her seriously.

"I'm sorry, at a time like this I know it is important to stay together but Cloud needs to stay here, and I am sure Zack doesn't want to drag him all over the content again." Zack just rubbed his head sheepishly.

"He's safer here" Zack said with a grin.

Kisala sighed and nodded and hugged Sephiroth around the waist. The two let go and Vincent stepped forward while gazing at Sephiroth.

"I too will stay and watch Cloud" Sephiroth nodded to him in thanks.

Cid rubbed his head frustrated before he looked at Tifa who was watching Cloud.

"Alright, you three stay, Tifa take care of him." The girl nodded and he turned to the others "the rest of us are going to head back to the Highwind."

Cid then trudged out of the clinic. Barret nodded to Tifa before following, dragging Yuffie and Cait sith behind him. Angeal nodded to Sephiroth before he left followed by Nora.

"Keep an eye on Spiky" Zack said walking forward and messing with Clouds hair "I watched him once, now you've got to bring him back." he grinned at Tifa "hope you have a better luck then I did."

Tifa nodded and Zack walked out the room with his hands in his pockets. Genesis nodded at Sephiroth before he and Shelk left the house, closing the door behind them.

Tifa turned to Cloud then looked at the doctor

"Can I move him to the bed?" she pointed to one of the beds beside the wheel chair "I'll make sure he doesn't roll out."

The Doctor eyed her for a moment before looking at Cloud with a sigh and nodded. Tifa smiled and with Vincent and Sephiroth's help quickly moved Cloud to the bed.

* * *

So that is that chapter, hope you enjoied all of this and hoefully some of you will really really like what is coming up in the next chapter.


	89. P2 FF7: Chapter Sixty Eight

**So this is the secon chapter, some of you asked me about what is going to happen in this chapters so...enjoy**

**Don't own FF7.**

* * *

**Part two **

**Chapter Sixty Eight**

What was left of the AVALANCHE group left Mideel and headed back through the jungle and to the Highwind where they gathered in the cock pit while the air ship rose in the air. Kisala leaned on the railing before the observatory window and sighed. Shelk walked over to her, her staff now strapped to her back under the cloak and pattered her shoulder.

"He's the general of SOLDIER, he'll be ok" she told Kisala who shook her head.

"Former SOLDIER" Kisala reminded her.

"No such thing as a former SOLDIER as Sephiroth likes to say" Shelk smiled "Besides he's got Vincent and Tifa with him, safe in a little trading town." Kisala smiled at her adopted sister and the two hugged.

Barret, who was at the other end of the window rubbed his head and turned to look at the others. Cait sith was by the door while Nanaki sat by the stairs leading to the computers. Cid was leaning on the machine near the wheel and the driver. Genesis, Nora, Angeal and Zack stood in the middle of the room watching Cid smoke.

"What are we going to do?" Barret asked "What can we do" he crossed his arms as the others turned to look at him. When no one said anything the large man pushed from the bars and walked to the center of the room. "Huh? Ain't there anything we can do?" he glared "and don' go tellin' me wait for Cloud to get better"

Cait sith tilted his head while he watched the group before he jumped up and began to shout.

"Hey I've got some news" the other looked at him and he settled back on the moogel.

"Yeah" Barret said with fake enthusiasm "What that you're a spy" he ended sarcastically.

Reeve made a face at the camera that was Cait Sith's eyes before he continued speaking.

"I've already told you that" the robot sneered at Barret "Both GYA HA HA and Kya ha ha are up to something." He only received confused looks.

Genesis thought for a moment before he said

"Heidegger and Scarlet right?" the Cat nodded and Genesis turned to Angeal "he called them by there laughs remember"

"I try not to" Angeal shuttered while Zack made a face at the memory of Scarlet.

"Wanna eavesdrop?" Cait Sith asked and the others looked at him curious.

"Naturally" Genesis smiled as the others turned to Cait sith curious. The cat nodded and there was static when voices traveled through the Cats now open mouth.

* * *

In the ShinRa board room Reeve walked into in to see Rufus standing at the end of the table, and Heidegger sitting with Scarlet on one side of the large table. He had a hidden microphone clipped to his jacket as he stood at the end of the table. The table had green glowing lamps in a row down the center while the carpet was red and the walls were painted gold with brown columns down each side.

Rufus was holding his head as if aggravated before flipping his hair and standing straighter, placing his hands behind his back. He turned and faced the others and said

"Now then we're faced with two issues" he crossed his arms "1, destroy meteor. 2 remove the barrier around North Cave and defeat Loki." He paused "Any ideas?"

Heidegger let out a laugh that had both Rufus and Reeve wincing.

"We've already solved one of those problems" Reeve narrowed his eyes at the large man. "Meteor will soon be smashed to bits." Heidegger pounded the table with his meaty fist. "The plan has already been put into motion. Namely, to collect the Huge Materia from each region"

Reeve frowned at the term, hadn't scarlet mentioned something like that on their first trip to Gongaga. Scarlet let out a laugh and folded her red sleeved arms across her low V neck dress.

"Well" Rufus turned from them to gaze at the back gold painted wall.

"Huge Materia" Scarlet continued "is a high density special type of Materia made through a special compressions process in Mako reactors" Scarlet explained, tapping a manicured hand on the table. She used one red nail to point at the table and taps it to make a point. "The energy extracted from it is 330 times the strength of normal Materia." She laughed again "How about that." She turned to the rest of the room "We'll gather all the Huge Materia together and ram it into Meteor" she turned to the not very impressed Rufus "That will cause a huge explosion, reducing Meteor literally to bits."

"You're going to ram Meteor?" Rufus asked, raising an eyebrow. "Do you think we have the technology to do it?" he asked Scarlet.

"Don't worry about that" Scarlet waved off the presidents concerns. "More importantly we've got to collect the Huge Materia from each area."

"We've already collected the Huge Materia from Nibelheim, all that's left is Corel and Fort condor" Heidegger said as the president turned to him. "I've already dispatched troops to Corel" Heidegger gave out a long laugh.

Rufus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as if the two in room gave him a headache and Reeve was willing to bet that was the case.

"Alright, do what is necessary to bring Meteor down, the meeting is adjourned" and with out waiting Rufus left the room. Reeve watched him leave before he too left the room, leaving Scarlet and Heidegger behind.

* * *

Back on the Highwind the AVLANCHE group sat stunned as Cait Sith's voice went back to Reeves.

"Corel" Barret shouted standing wide eyed at the cat. He narrowed his eyes and shook his fist at the air. "What else can they do to Corel" the black man growled.

Nanaki shook his head and shifted his weight.

"And the Huge Materia, I've heard about It." he paused to think "It is large destructive force according to my grandfather…" he paused confused "the smaller one calls to the bigger one and they use the power of the planet"

"That's just asking for trouble." Zack said "That's more likely to cause harm to the planet rather then Meteor."

"Who cares" Yuffie jumped up and they all turned to her surprised. She had been quiet since they left Mideel and they had forgotten she was there. Yuffie blinked and rubbed her stomach before continuing. "Materia is Materia, we should go after it."

"Now hold your fucking horses little girl" Cid growled at her

"No" Barret said "Yuffie is right, we can't let ShinRa get there hands on something like the Huge Materia."

"I agree" Angeal said, crossing his arms "If what Scarlet said is true they may destroy Meteor but also everything else with it."

"Besides" Barret smirked "When Cloud wakes up I want to show him this huge Materia, he'll be shocked" the others chuckled at the thought.

"What are you saying Barret" Cait Sith asked, his moogel doing a little dance in place. "Even though you're always knocking him down, you really want Cloud to return." The other turned to look at the black man.

Barrets face became emotionless and he turned away before turning back and shouting.

"I ain't sayin' nothin' 'bout Nothin' you just…" he glared at the cat then at Zack who was laughing. "Shut ya face" he screamed. "Every group needs a leader, and that's me" he pounded his chest.

"If you say so man" Zack rolled his eyes while chuckling, Barret wasn't fooling anyone. Barret glared at Zack before continuing.

"I wanna be a leader" he frowned and sighed "but I ain't cut out to be one. I never knew that till lately" he gave a laugh. "Being around Cloud, Zack, Sephiroth those are people who know how to lead." he shook his head and look at the other SOLDIERs. "You all know how to lead, I don't." he turned and looked back out the window. "That's why" he pointed at Cid "you've been chosen as the new leader."

The pilot blinked before he snorted past his cigarette, blowing smoke from his nose.

"Pain in the ass, forget it" he snapped crossing his arms.

Genesis took a step forward but Angeal grabbed him with the shake of his head. The red head glared at his friend but crossed his arms and staid silent.

"But for us to fight we need Highwind, and you" Barret argued back but Cid shook his head. "We need to save the planet, and who's runnin' this ship." He pointed at Cid "That'd be you. That's why you're new leader, ain't now one else can."

Cid turned and rubbed his face

"This ships gonna save the fucking planet huh? Ain't that gonna be a little fucking tough." He looked at the others around the room. "Oh man that went straight to my heart" Cid sighed and crossed his arms.

"Why don't we split up?" Angeal said and they all turned to him "Half us go to Corel, the other half condor. However there is eleven of us, it wouldn't be an even split.

"He speaks the truth" Nanaki said "but it would be faster and we could keep ShinRa away from the Materia."

"One problem, how are we going to get two separate places, Condor and Corel are pretty far apart." Cait sith said and Cid rubbed his face in thought.

"I could drop them off near Fort Condor, they could walk from there." He looked at Genesis "We'll need someone who use to traveling in the wild." He looked at Barret "There is a train in Corel right?" Barret nodded "I think it's safe to assume Barret is going to Corel?" he asked the larger man who nodded again.

"Damn straight" he said, pumping his fist.

"Alright" Cid said "Lets split up that way then, Barret and I will go to Corel, Genesis and Shelk can head to Condor.

"Alright" Nora said "I would like to go to Condor, how about Zack, Nanaki, Cait sith and I join Genesis and Shelk."

Angeal looked at her before saying

"Then Yuffie, Kisala and I can join Corel." He paused

"The less people who visits Corel the better" Kisala said "Given there feelings for our group" Barret nodded at her statement.

"Alright lets head out" Barret told Cid "Lets drop the others off at Condor and beat those troops to Corel."

"No problem" Cid said, patting the wheel "This babies the fastest thing around."

The others nodded and Zack pulled out his PHS from his pocket

"I'm going to call Sephiroth and let him know what were doing." He told the others before heading out of the cock pit and towards the board room.

* * *

"Thank you Zack for the information" Tifa looked up at Sephiroth who was talking to Zack. The phone had rung a couple of minutes ago. Sephiroth had moved to where the doctor's office was so not to disturb them with his call. "Yes, he's fine, good luck." He then hung up and walked back into the room.

"What are the others doing?" Vincent asked from his spot on the wall.

Tifa was sitting in a chair beside Clouds bed. He had stopped twitching violently and now only let out a few groans while his head rolled every now and then.

"They are splitting into two groups. Apparently ShinRa plans to attack Meteor using something called Huge Materia but I've read about them. That kind of destructive power would only be disastrous for the planet."

"Have you read about many things?" Vincent asked and Sephiroth nodded.

"I enjoy gathering information so I've read many books over the years on Materia, swords Chocobo breeding; it gets very boring in my office all day long." Vincent nodded in understanding. There was a moment of silence where Cloud moaned and Tifa patted his forehead to keep him still. Sephiroth watched him before looking at Vincent. Green eyes narrowed before he spoke. "Vincent, might I have word" he motioned to the door "Outside."

Tifa looked at the two strangely but Vincent nodded and pushed away from the wall. His cape trailed behind him as he passed Sephiroth and the two vanished outside. The doctor came back around, his head turned to the door before he looked at Tifa.

"Are those two related, they are awfully alike." Tifa just shrugged and brushed some of Clouds hair out of his face.

* * *

Outside Vincent watched the people of Mideel run around before he turned to Sephiroth. The tall man stood in front of the Clinic door, his arms crossed and eyes set coldly at the sniper.

"What is the real reason you stayed behind" Sephiroth asked.

Vincent stared with his red eyes before he sighed.

"I do care for Clouds well being but I wish to speak to you and this seems to be the only opportunity." Sephiroth nodded for the man to continue. "Do you remember, when we were waiting for the harp, what you asked me?"

"Yes, I asked if you were my father, you never answer" Sephiroth said and Vincent nodded.

"I loved your mother very much and it took a long time for her to ever return my feelings. She said she felt guilty for my father's death…but I never blamed her." He looked away.

"That doesn't answer my question" Sephiroth said "Are you my father."

Vincent turned to Sephiroth and red met Green.

"Yes"

Sephiroth stumbled back, his eyes wide before glaring at Vincent and clenching his fists.

"Why did you never come looking for me, why did you leave me to Hojo" Sephiroth demanded, trying to keep his voice low so the neither villagers nor Tifa would hear them.

"Hojo killed me before I could, beside Lucrecia took you and her away long before I could do anything for either of you."

"What do you mean he killed you" Sephiroth said, his voice cracking "You are standing here before me."

"Hojo shot me, I don't remember anything but waking a few times in a Mako container, I think I died or almost died." He raised his clawed hand to his chest. "I awoke different, with monsters in my head." Chaos laughed with in his mind as if to prove a point. "I am sorry I couldn't do more for you or your mother. That is why I slept in that coffin to pay for my sins."

"It seemed to me like you were hiding rather then paying for them" Sephiroth snapped and Vincent looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry. I know those are words that will not fix the damage that has been done to you but I am sorry" he clenched his fists "More than you realize."

"You are right; words will never fix the life I lived in SOLDIER." Sephiroth shook his head. "I grew up being told Hojo was my father and my mothers name was Jenova and I killed her in child birth. I was raised to be the perfect SOLDIER and science experiment. My child hood I was ushered between lab and training room. At the age of thirteen I became a second class SOLDIER and was given my first weapon. That same year I killed my first person and have been trained ever since so again you are right, I do not know how sorry you are." Vincent lowered his eyes to the ground and head in his collar, hurt at his son's pain and his own foolishness to do nothing about it. He looked up when he felt Sephiroth's hands on his shoulder. "I know nothing of words and past actions" Sephiroth said, looking at Vincent's red eyes "What I do know is you now have all the time in the world to make up for the time you lost." He smirked "When I first became Genesis's friend he told me it is better to live in the now rather in the past because the past will never be changed but tomorrow is always a new day." He shrugged and pulled away from his father "don't fret on what you could have done, focus on what you will do…father."

Sephiroth then turned and walked back into the clinic, leaving Vincent to stare after him. Vincent took in a deep breath before looking up at the blue sky and closing his eyes with a smile.

"He is very wise Lucrecia" he whispered "you would be proud of him." He then walked after his son into the clinic, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Tifa looked up when Vincent entered, Sephiroth already sitting in the other chair near Clouds bed. She looked at the silent Vincent before looking at Sephiroth feeling like she had missed something. The doctor came back around the corner, Clouds old uniform in his hands.

"We had all the Mako washed out of his cloths," he placed the folded uniform on the table near Sephiroth's chair. "his shoulder pad, belt, gloves and shoes are by my desk with his sword." he looked at the sleeping Cloud "At first glance you wouldn't think he could lift such a heavy sword, it took four villagers just to get it up here." he looked behind him where the sword was laying on his desk. "It took a while to get all of the harden crystals off it." he looked at Sephiroth "Would you like to see if we got everything out, I would hate to ruin a perfectly good sword due to human oversight."

Sephiroth nodded and followed the doctor to where the Sword was just as the nurse came in with two blankets. She offered one of Vincent who just shook his head. She nodded and handed one to Tifa who thanked her.

"Chin up dear, he got through this once, he can do it again." Tifa nodded as the nurse walked back to the other rooms.

"I know but I found him the last time. He was weak and confused and his memories were all jumbled up." She sighed and jumped when Vincent spoke.

"Cloud is strong, in both strength and heart." He paused "Mako plays at his already weak mind, but" he told the depressed Tifa "Cloud has you here; as long as you speak to him he will pull through." He smiled a bit "it is amazing what simply knowing something can do for a person."

Tifa nodded at him stunned at his smile and she again wondered what Sephiroth and he talked about.

"Have faith in your memories" Tifa looked up when Sephiroth appeared back in the room. He touched Clouds uniform before looking at Cloud. "The first time he fought as a SOLDIER and came out as someone else. Today he fights simply as Cloud; you are the only one who can remind him of his true self as you are the only one here who knew him before SOLDIER." He nodded to her and sat down "Never give up on him Tifa for he will give up on himself if you do." Tifa nodded and gave Clouds hand a squeeze. Sephiroth put one elbow on his arm rest and rested his head on the hand as he watched them. Cloud twitched a bit and Sephiroth smirked. "Naïve Cloud" he thought as Tifa brushed blonde hair from dull blue eyes. "Do you not realize what sits right in front of; come back to what awaits you…Cloud."

* * *

Now, I hope I stasified some of you peoples questions about Sephiroths place of origon, and I really don't care what Hojo says but Sephiroth and Vincent look and act to much alike [before Sephiroth went all loco in el coco in the game]


	90. P2 FF7: Chapter Sixty Nine

**Thank you all that reviwed and liked the last chapter. Saw the last harry potter movie...i cried really hard [and not because it was bad, it was very good] it was so sad. **

**Anyway don't own ff7**

* * *

**Part two **

**Chapter Sixty Nine**

Cid dropped Genesis and his group off a bit away from Condor and promised them he'd be back for them in a day in half, if they were still alive. He handed them some extra PHS that the Highwind was equipped with just incase they needed an earlier lift. They were in a large field, the mountain with the city in the distance. The grass blew and bent as the Highwind lifted back into the air and shot off in the other direction.

Genesis watched the large ship rocket away before turning to his group. Nora was standing with Shelk, twirling her hunting knife in her fingers. Zack was placing some Materia in his replica buster sword while Nanaki stretched and Cait sith sat on his back. The robot had chosen to leave his moogel on the Highwind for traveling purposes.

"Come, we head for Condor," he pointed to the mountain known for its giant bird, the Condor. "The wandering soul knows no rest."

"Don't you ever get tired of that book?" Nora asked at Genesis passed her and hooks his arms around Shelk's.

"Hmmm" Genesis thought "The thought never occurred to me." Nora rolled her eyes at him as they headed to the mountain in the distance.

Nora looked at Zack as they walked who shrugged at her and followed after Genesis through the grass with the shake of his head.

"He's always quoted that book as long as I've known him" Zack said "He thinks the characters with in are him, Sephiroth and Angeal…it's sort of a weird bond they have." Nora sighed and gave up ever understanding SOLDIERS.

As they got closer to the mountain, they could see smoke rising from it.

"We're too late" Nora shouted, watching several ShinRa troops shoot at the men of Condor.

Several explosions went off around the home. However the ShinRa troops seemed to be well prepared as they shot at the fortress, trying to reach the giant bird on top. Genesis watched his former men in arms fight for the wrong side and shook his head. The group was hiding in the grass just at the edge of the chaos.

"We've got to get into the fortress" Genesis whispered "But we can't let the others in."

"Leave that to me" Nora said, pulling two curved knife from her bows container "Come on Zack back me up." The Boy nodded pulled his sword from his back and the two jumped into the chaos with a yell.

Genesis looked at Nanaki who snarled and leapt onto the closest SOLDIER, knocking him to the ground with a roar. Genesis watched them for a moment before pulling Shelk after him and to the fortress.

They entered quickly and met with the captain who was shouting orders from one of the look out tower. He eyed them strangely. He wore grey shirt and pants, a thing Genesis noticed all of the people of Condor wore. He was tan, bald and had a grey head band tied around his head. In the very center of the head band was a gold symbol of the giant bird on top of the fortress.

"Is it your men who are taken them down?" he pointed into the fray as an explosion went off near them. Genesis looked down to see Zack fighting several SOLDIERs with extreme speed while Nora just cut down anyone in her way, two knives in her hands.

"Yes" Genesis looked back at Shelk who was placing Materia in her staff "We're here to help." The man nodded.

"Do you know what they're after?"

"The Huge Materia" Shelk replied "We're here to keep it from them." The leader nodded but gave her blank eyes a strange look.

"Always knew ShinRa would come for us one day." He shouted another order as an explosion went off, knocking some rocks loss from the fortress. "The situation has change, if we lose here its over." He shook his head. "Our lives are in your hands, we're counting on you."

Genesis smirked and climbed onto the ledge, leaving Shelk and the man standing behind him.

"Shelk, you can fire your Materia from here?"

"I'm going to need a more open spot" Shelk said and the leader looked at her staff

"We've got one, just over to the left, I will take you there." He turned back to Genesis "What will you do.

Genesis pulled the rapier from his side and held it out to his side as he looked down on the chaos below.

"Men cry not for them selves but there comrades" Genesis stated and the leader looked at him strangely "My friend, the fates are cruel. There are no dreams, no honor remains. The arrow has left the bow of the goddess." Genesis then pushed himself off the ledge.

The leader ran and looked over just in time to see a black wind burst from Genesis's back. The wing spread and he dove down into the fray and with a shout and a glow of fire, scattered the opposing SOLDIERS.

"He's…he's one of the legendary SOLDIER's isn't he?" the leader turned back to Shelk who nodded. "Thank the planet, maybe all will be right with the world soon."

"What do you mean?" Shelk asked but the leader shook his head and led her out of the room.

"Come; let's get you into an attack position."

* * *

Cid landed the Highwind at the rock just behind the mountain leading to North Corel and Corel's old reactor. Barret eyed the cave before giving a deep breath and led the others up through the cave and up the path to the reactor. Cid and Yuffie followed after him but Angeal watched the man go with a frown, he looked at Kisala who shook her head.

"Some homes are not happy places to return to" Kisala said as they caught up with the others.

The group stopped at the hill leading to the reactor with shock on there faces. The once broken reactor was working again. The lights were lit up and glowing green as mako was being pumped. The other lights around the metal showed ShinRa SOLDIERs walking around the entrance, most likely looking for the Huge Materia.

"Damn Bastards" Barret growled before storming down the stairs, the other following. They reached the center and rounded the corner to the reactors center when the SOLDIERS spotted them.

"You guys" one stuttered, looking at Angeal "You're AVLANCHE" they lowered their guns, but there hands were shaking.

"Hell yeah we are" Yuffie shouted only to have Kisala place a hand on her shoulder to keep her from moving.

"You can stand down" Angeal said wisely "Or we will be forced to fight you" his hand hovered, ready to reach for the buster sword.

"We have our orders" the men said and Angeal sighed and nodded to Cid.

"So be it." with that Cid ran forward with his spear followed by Kisala and Angeal with their Swords.

Yuffie cheered and jumped into the air, throwing her giant shuriken before following with a kick. Barret aimed his gun and shot a round of bullets. Once the SOLDIERS were taken care of, the AVALANCHE team turned to the reactor.

"Guess we're safe for now" Cid said, leaning on his staff, looking at the track that led into the reactor.

Angeal looked at Kisala who was also looking at the tracks. He went to say something when the ground shook under them. He looked at the tracks before following them along with the others.

"Damn" Barret said and they dove out of the way just as the train passed by them, gaining speed as they went.

Angeal sat up just in time to see several SOLDIERS sitting on the train place a glowing Materia into a box. He jumped to his feet and looked over a the already standing Kisala

"We've got to catch that Train" he shouted and looked back only to see Barret pulling Cid into the reactor, mumbling under his breath. He turned and looked at Kisala who shrugged and pulled Yuffie to her feet; the ninja was brushing her self off and grumbling. Suddenly another train stopped in front of him. It had the engine and only one extra cargo car attached to it.

"Let's go catch us some bone heads" Barret said as Cid pulled on the lever to go. Kisala jumped on and the train passed Angeal. Yuffie grinned and leapt onto the train beside Kisala and did a little dance as they rolled down the track.

"Come on dumb ass" Cid shouted but Angeal shook his head. Angeal's white wing burst from his back and he hovered in the air before flying. He stopped and hovered by the train with his friends on it.

"I will catch up, provide some cover; catch up with me when you can." Then he was gone in a flurry of feathers.

"Damn science rejects" Cid muttered as he fiddled with the controls. Kisala stood on top of the cargo hold and Barret stood behind Cid. Yuffie jumped down to stand beside Barret who gripped her arm as she leaned over to look below as they traveled up the hill.

"Just do as he says" Kisala grinned like a loon with the wind from there speed whipping her hair and dress. She pulled her sword free and twirled in her hand before hunching over in a crouch. "This is going to be interesting."

"You're all fucking crazy" Cid said as he pushed the train faster. "I don't even know how to drive this thing."

"What?" Barret shouted behind him, letting go of Yuffie in the process.

"Don't worry I can handle this kind of stuff" he cracked his hands together before grabbing some of the controls. "Two levels, one on the right, one on the left. I just alternate the two." He demonstrated and Barret groaned behind him.

"We're about 10 minutes away, based of the other train's speed" Kisala said and the two looked up at her "Angeal has already reached them."

"This is so cool" Yuffie cheered and did a little dance in place "Let's go get that Materia.

"Alright then, hold on tight we're going to fly." Cid grinned as he forced the train to gain speed.

Up ahead on the other train, Angeal had flown low before he flew up at the first SOLDIERS, knocking them off with his sword. Landing on the cargo hold he looked up ahead at the other SOLDIERS jumping in surprise at his appearance. His wing folded at his side but he kept his sword up in a threatening away, preparing himself.

"First Elite Angeal Hewley" one said in surprise.

"Just give me the Huge Materia and no one has to fall off the train." He frowned as the cocked their guns "There is no honor in fighting former brothers in arms." The men just fired at him and he slammed the sword into the train, the bullets bouncing off It. Angeal sighed as he swung the sword, sending the bullets in all directions. "I really should just stop asking" he then shot forward, his sword raised with both hands. He knocked several more off but more Soldiers's were climbing out of the cars and running on the roof, he sighed in frustration.

"YAHOOO" someone shouted above them and they all looked up. A dark silhouette was falling against the sun; something gleamed in the sunlight, momentarily blinding them all. Angeal squinted when the figure landed in a large crowed of SOLDIERS. A second later they all went flying off the train. Kisala was crouched in the middle her sword raised in an arch motion. She opened her eyes and stood with a smirk. She turned to Angeal as her hair and dress flew about her.

"Hello Kisala" Angeal said and turned when Barret and Cid landed behind him "Glad you could join me." Yuffie jumped after them and twirled her weapon but clutched her stomach as motion sickness caught up to her.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" Kisala grinned and turned back to the advancing SOLDIERS. "Wanna count?" she asked him.

"I am not Genesis, I do not keep count" Angeal said and Kisala sighed

"Pity" she then shot forward, knocking SOLDIERS out of the way. She jumped over a few to get further up the train, leaving the ones she jumped over behind her.

"Come on" Cid looked back at Yuffie who was shaking off her Motion sickness" "We've got to get that Materia." Yuffie followed him at the word Materia.

Soon they reached the front of the train. Angeal turned to see a few SOLDIERS still climbing behind them. He blinked when an idea hit him and he jumped down to where the cars connected. He raised his sword above his head and with a twirl cut the chain and metal, detaching the cars.

Angeal jumped back up to stand next to Kisala as the other half of the train rolled backwards down the track, the SOLDIERS still on it. The two nodded at one another before turning back to see Barret hunched over because of the wind, hanging to Yuffie who was to light to stand against the speed. Cid yelling at the driver in front of them, his spear pointed at him threateningly.

"Just give us the Huge Materia" Cid shouted.

"Yeah, hand if over" Yuffie echoed him but was shushed by Barret.

The driver looked at them wide eyed and Angeal was sure they were a sight. Bloody, dirty and wind blown, they made quite an intimidating sight to behold. Deciding to be brave the SOLDIER let go of the controls and turned to them only to get punched in the face by Cid. The man fell backwards, his helmet falling from his face. The man himself crashed into the controls, pushing one of the levers forward. The train rattles on the track before it gained speed.

"Nice going Cid" Barret said as the gaining speed knocked him off his feet, he clutched Yuffie closer to his side. Angeal and Kisala crouched lower. Angeal's heavier sword was being pulled back by the wind and he was forced to stab it into the train or be pulled right off.

"Oh for fucking sake" Cid jumped down. "Ok let's see, if I alternated to make them go then pulling on them should make them stop." He shoved the knocked out SOLDIER out of the way and grabbed both levers.

"Hurry" Kisala shouted "At this rate we'll crash right into the town"

"I'm trying woman" Cid shouted "it's a lot harder pulling them down." he grunted at his effort but both levers seemed to be jammed into their slots.

Angeal stood, using the buster sword as a balance as the wind almost topped him over and jumped down to Cid. He took one of the levers and looked at Cid who nodded.

The two grabbed on the levers and yanked them downwards. There was a screeching noise as the wheels stopped moving and sent sparks flying as it tried to stop. The speed made the train rock and Barret began shouting curses at Cid as the town got closer. The shaking sent Kisala to the ground and Angeal and Cid crashing to the train floor, Cid breaking one of the levers as he landed on it. The train finally rolled to a stop just in front of an old wooden wagon and the North Corel sign.

The villagers, who had seen the run away train coming, all ran out of their homes and from the different ledges towards the train as the group climb off it.

"I hate trains" Cid muttered, throwing away the broken lever. Angeal chuckled at him as he rubbed his back and Kisala handed him his sword. Barret sat up as Yuffie stumbled down where Kisala steadied her.

"Thank you" they turned to see the mayor of North Corel walking towards them, the rest of the town behind him. Kisala recognized him as one of the men who yelled at Barret all those weeks ago. "For stopping the ShinRa Train" he held his hand out to Barret who blinked at it.

"Hey, No problem" he reached his own hand out and the two shook hands. "We're all born and raised in the coal mines." The mayor and Barret chuckled at an inside joke. Angeal turned to look at Kisala who was walking over with the Huge Materia. Yuffie followed her wide eyed. "No matter how tough it gets our hearts will burn like bright red coal" Barret continued and he grinned "To hell with Meteor we're coal miners aren't we?"

"We dig deep in the tunnels and hide from meteor" The mayor said and laughed along with Barret. "Hey kid, give them something for fighten' ShinRa." The mayor shouted behind him.

A kid came over and held his hands out to Angeal. Angeal knelt before him and held his own hand out. The kid dropped swirling silver Materia in his hand and Angeal stared at it wide eyed. Yuffie came running over, kneeling beside Angeal and she let out a whistle.

"Ultima Materia" Kisala said, leaning over his shoulder.

"Must've been a horrific battle" another man came forward "you've got scares all over your body." Angeal looked at his arms to see the dirt and blood rubbing away to revel scares that would heal soon.

"I've talked to the inn keeper, you can stay tonight for free" the Mayor told them.

Cid looked at the others.

"Thanks for the offer but we've got to get back to the rest of our group." He pulled out a cigarette and turned "We'll just take the Huge Materia and ShinRa shouldn't bother ya no more." He lit the cigarette and with a breath of smoke said "I'm getting to old for this"

Barret shook the mayor's hand again and the group turned left North Corel, cheers of the town's people behind them.

* * *

Genesis slashed his way through the SOLDIERS till he spotted Nora ahead. She had yet to use her arrows but she had two hooked knives in her hands and was slashing away like a pro. He shook his head and made his way towards her.

"I find it odd" he said as he joined her in a fight "That you can use knives like that but needed Angeal to teach you how to use a sword."

Nora shrugged and cut another one of the SOLDIERS down.

"What can I say I like things up close and personal" she smirked at him and Genesis rolled his eyes before grinning at her.

"You prefer hand to hand combat" he swiped at a few more SOLDIERs "do you know what that implies?"

"I'm sure you going to tell me anyway" Nora said, kicking at a soldier to her left. Genesis narrowed his eyes before saying

"It implies that you are loyal, honest, dedicated and rarely impulsive…though I think the last one is incorrect." Nora glared at him over her shoulder "Poor Angeal is going to die young."

"You're going to die young if you keep talking like that." Nora used Genesis as a volley and round house kicked someone above him. She landed in front of him and smirked "Save the exasperation for your girl friend, she seems to be the only one who likes it."

Genesis sneered at her when the SOLDIERS to their left were cut down and Zack skidded to a halt beside them, Nanaki just behind him.

"They're thinning out" Zack said with a deep breath "A few more attacks and we should see a retreat."

"Good job puppy" Genesis turned to see more SOLDIERS advancing on them and the Condor people who had joined them when several streams of fire shot down and set the SOLDIERS ablaze, the rest scattering.

Everyone looked up to see Shelk standing on one of the ledges with the other sentry men. Her staff was raised above her, her cloak flapping behind her like a cape. She twirled the staff again and this time used the hooked end to knock one of the ShinRa men off the fortress where he had been climbing.

"Gaia I love her" Genesis said before he ran, jumping into another group of SOLDIERS.

Suddenly a whistle sounded and someone from the SOLDIER side shouted.

"Retreat, Retreat" the Soldiers turned tail and ran back into the field, none of the others following them. As they watched the SOLDIERS run the people of Condor gave a cheer.

Genesis looked at Nora and Zack and grinned before looking at Nanaki and Cait Sith. The robot looked like he was clinging to the wolf's mane for dear life. Genesis chuckled before looking up the fortress. The giant bird was just sitting there, looking unfazed by the battle that had just happened under it.

"Birds" Genesis huffed, sheathing his sword and following the others into the fortress.

The group met up with Shelk and several other people, including the leader. He was talking to some older man at the table when he spotted them.

"Thank you so much for your help" the leader said "I really mean It." the others around them gave a cheer when someone ran into the room.

"Something his happening to the Condor" he shouted and the group ran out onto the roof only to see a giant glow.

The glow expanded and became shield around the Condor who standing above a rainbow colored egg. The egg let out a white hot glow before the shield became filled with fire. The others backed up at the heat and light, shielding there faces till the light vanished. Once the shield died down the egg began to crack and the shell fell away. Once the shell fell away completely a chirping sound sounded with in it and a yellow head popped up out of it. The older condor bent its head and began preening her chirping baby.

Shelk, who had been told what, was happening hugged Genesis who was scowling, and let out an awed sigh.

"Birds" he muttered again, before looking down at Shelk. He sighed and rubbed her side as she hugged his waist. After the spectacle was over they headed back in into the fortress were they re-gathered around the table, the old man once again sitting.

"Once again I think you" the leader said "not only did you help save us; you got to see such a rare sight"

"Even though there is nothing we can give you" the old man said "we'll make sure you can stay here when ever you stop by." Nora nodded thanks to the man while Genesis and Zack bowed there head.

One of the men stepped forward with several glowing feathers in his hands. He held them out to Zack who took them, with strange look on his face.

"Phoenix downs, they're quit a life savor" he told Zack who nodded in thanks.

The leader grinned before walking over to a chest and pulling out a glowing blue Materia. It was a bit larger than a normal Materia and took two hands to hold it. The leader placed it in Genesis's hand who gazed at it in wonder.

"Yuffie's going to have a field day" Zack said as he looked at the glowing orb.

"So" the older man said and Genesis turned to him "You're one of the legendary elite."

Genesis grinned as Nora took the Materia from him to put in there pack. Touching his chest with one hand he swept his arm out with the other and gave a bow to the people while Nora rolled her eyes.

"I am, why?" he asked, turning his attention to the man who recognized him.

"We hear a lot of ShinRa stories" the old man continued "About how the legendary elite all vanished on a mission to Nibelheim, they all went in and never came out, that's when the ShinRa SOLDIER program became much more oppressive toward the people. Using guns instead of swords, no honor at all." The old man shook his head "One here's a lot of rumors with ShinRa and it is hard to tell what is true and what is just…a rumor."

Genesis nodded and bowed to the old man again.

"I can assure you all of us are very much alive and well, we quit ShinRa because of the things they did to us and now we are fighting them just as you have." he bowed his head again and stood. "Come, let us contact Cid and head back to Cloud, hopefully he is awake by now."

With a final farewell to Condor they headed out to the field where they called Cid who was already on his way to pick them up. Once they were all on board and the Materia safely stored Zack called Sephiroth on the PHS while the airship prepared to take off.

* * *

Back in Mideel Sephiroth stood by Clouds bed while was Tifa still in the chair beside him and Vincent by the wall. He had the PHS pressed to his ear as he gazed a head, a patient look coming over the man's face

"That is nice Zackary" Sephiroth said, moving to sit in his chair "Yes I'm sure the bird was very pretty, I'm glad you got to see the egg hatch" Sephiroth rolled his eyes "what about the huge Materia." Sephiroth rubbed his face as he gazed at Tifa who was giving him a weird look. "You got both from the reactors" Sephiroth rubbed his face again "That means the last one ShinRa has, and is in the underwater reactor in Junion. We're going to have a little bit of trouble getting that one." He paused as Zack said something "Yes but ShinRa will be on high alert now that we've stopped them twice. Tell Cid to head back here, it's going to take all of us to get the last one."

Sephiroth turned his gaze to the still sleeping Cloud and sighed. Tifa brushed his hair again as his head rolled towards her and he let out a groan.

"No Zack" Sephiroth continued after a moment "Tifa didn't collapse taking care of Cloud" Tifa giggled at Zack's concern. "No he hasn't waken up yet either." He nodded "Alright Zack" Sephiroth then hung up the phone and shook his head. "The others are heading back here as I'm sure you've heard" he turned his gaze to Tifa and Vincent. "They should be here soon."

Vincent nodded and gazed at the window where the sun was low in the sky, he was guessing it was bout four in the afternoon now.

"I shall wait for them at the entrance." Vincent stood and with the swish of his cape vanished out the Clinic.

Sephiroth rubbed his head and turned his attention to Tifa who was sitting in the same position she was this morning. A blanket was around her shoulders and she was holding Clouds hands.

"Why did you stay?" she asked suddenly and he blinked as he had been zoning out. "You don't seem like the type to just sit around."

Sephiroth blinked again and sat straighter in his chair he had been slouching in. he rested his arms on the arm rests and looked at the martial artist but she kept her gaze on Cloud.

"Is that how I seem" he titled his head lost in thought. "I suppose it is true, when there is something to do, I do not like sitting by, doing nothing but…" he paused "I do not mind so much, the silence can be rather welcoming when you have much to think about."

There was a moment of silence when Tifa asked

"If you had read the things in the ShinRa library, had Loki not interrupted your search of yourself?" Tifa remember when he had left the reactor, confusion had been all over his face as he led her, and Zack and Cloud back to the village. "How would you have reacted to the stuff that had been there?"

Sephiroth stared at Tifa who leaned back in her chair and gazed at him. He could tell this had been festering in the back of her mind for a while now.

"I don't know Tifa" he answered ruefully "A part of me thinks I wouldn't have reacted at all other than hate ShinRa and quit. I had Kisala as an anchor, and my friends so maybe I would have been fine." He sighed "but I could have also snapped, it is a possibility for everyone to find there breaking point; perhaps that would have been mine… it is something we will never know." He met her gaze "Why do you ask?"

Tifa turned her eyes back to Cloud as she said

"Like you said the silence is very forthcoming when you have time to think, though it may not always be helpful things." She sighed at Cloud. "And lately it seems I'll I have time do is think."

"Sometimes having time to think is good" Sephiroth said "it means a lull in disaster or excitement but silence can breed unwanted thoughts." He then stood from his chair and walked over to Cloud and patted the man on the head "Just focus on the important things and the silence won't be so…Loud" he shrugged at his strange logic before vanishing to the other side of the Clinic where Clouds sword rested.

Tifa looked back at Cloud and brushed his face before laughing.

"We've got such strange friends right Cloud?"

* * *

There, go and let me know what you thank


	91. P2 FF7: Chapter Seventy

**Second chapter for the weekend, hope you enjoy**

**Don't own ff7**

* * *

**Part two **

**Chapter Seventy **

The large AVLANCHE group returned to Mideel and had met them at the Villages entrance. Upon entering the Clinic they found the doctor working and the Nurse changing sheets. Sephiroth was sitting in a chair in the corner while Tifa was beside Cloud who was lying in a bed.

Tifa looked up when they entered and shook her head. Zack came to stand beside her as he gazed at his friend.

"It's no use, I don't know what to do" Tifa said with a sigh and turned back to Cloud. "What if he is like this the rest of his life" she gave a dry sob at her fear and Zack pat her on the shoulder.

Before anyone could say anything the whole building started to shake. Sephiroth gripped the chair he was sitting in tighter as he went to stand while the others were knocked to there feet.

"They're…coming. They're…coming" Cloud whispered and the others gripped anything they could hold onto while the room shook.

"What did he say?" Cid shouted as he gripped one of the bed bars.

Clouds groaning got louder as the shaking got worse.

"Damnit, what the hell is going on" Zack shouted from his spot on the floor beside Tifa. He was gripping the knocked over chair.

Sephiroth got to his feet steadily and made his way to clinic door, he passed the doctor and the nurse clinging to the chairs. Angeal, Nora, Kisala and Genesis followed him as they left the clinic.

Outside was even worse than the Clinic. Everything was shaking and people were screaming as they were knocked to their feet.

"What the hell is going on?" Nora asked as she tried to steady herself on the shaking ground.

Cracks could be seen going down the road and green liquid was bubbling up out of it like ocean water on rocks. Sephiroth turned see the others leaving the clinic, everyone but Tifa and Cloud; Barret staid in the door way, glancing back every now and then.

"The Life stream is gushing up from below the surface of the earth" Sephiroth pointed to the mako pouring out of cracks in the earth.

Screams filled the air, not only from the people but from the life stream. Shelk had her hands pressed tightly to her ears at the loud noises while Kisala growled, her eyes turning gold.

"This is bad" Cid muttered, grabbing the Clinic's sign to steady himself. "What do we do?" he turned to Sephiroth who was scanning the sky.

The sky was flashing with lightning as if doom's day had descended upon them and the clouds were swirling around each other as if it was going to rain. The wind blasts them sending their clothing and hair flapping around like whips. Suddenly something burst through the clouds with a roar; the lighting reflected silver scales as powerful wings made the winds harsher, knocking people off there feet.

"It's one of the weapons" Zack shouted, trying to shield his face from flying dirt. "Ultima Weapon I think"

"Of all times to show up" Barret cursed as his gun hand changed to a gun. "Well come and get it" Barret shouted to the circling weapon.

"I don't think it is wise to taught it" Vincent said, pulling his gun out and checking the rounds. "I wonder why it's here."

"The weapons are meant to fight the calamity right?" Zack asked, remembering Gast's tapes. "Why is it attacking random town?"

"Because" Sephiroth angled his sword as he prepared to jump "Half of us contain Jenova cells, it's confused." He then jumped into the air, raising his sword and slashing at the creature.

Kisala jumped after him, swiping at its wings while Zack and Angeal went for its neck. Barret and Vincent staid on the ground, shooting at the weapons head every time it got close to the ground. Nora pulled out one of her bows and tried to get a good aim at its eye. Yuffie ran up one of the buildings and threw her Shuriken while Nanaki latched its claws into the scales but they didn't stick and he slid down the weapons' leg. The weapon raised its hand and a green light rose from the earth near Barret, Vincent and Nora.

Cid, who was standing on a building shouted.

"Run!" the three on the ground dove out of the way just as the lights exploded creating a crater in the earth. The crater was quickly filled with gushing Mako.

Shelk came running over to Nora and said

"My Materia isn't having a great effect on it." Nora nodded and got up looking around. The whole town seemed to be melting under the Mako while the town's people were either screaming or being dragging into holes of Mako.

"We've got to get out of here" she shouted and turned when Sephiroth landed on the building above her followed by Angeal and Genesis.

The weapon roared at the sky while the clouds were clearing and flew off. Nanaki landed next to cid while Barret cursed and shook his head.

"Fucking weapon, few more and I would have smashed him."

"Count your self lucky to be alive" Angeal said, pulling Zack out of some rubble where he had been knocked by a building. He dodged a hole of Mako that burst from under his feet. "We need to get out of here" he turned and looked up at Sephiroth who wasn't paying attention.

Suddenly the ground began to shake, this time harder and more cracks appeared gushing Mako.

"Fuck, every man for his self" Cid said, waving his hands towards the forest "The life steam is gonna blow." The people on the ground took off but Genesis and Angeal looked up at Sephiroth was still standing on the building with Kisala.

"Cloud" he suddenly shouted, pointing at the clinic.

The others turned and saw the clinic being devoured by Mako. The doctor and nurse were running towards them but Cloud and Tifa were now where in sight. The earth cracked more and the land the clinic was sitting on tilted and began to sink under the Mako.

"Cloud" Sephiroth shouted as Kisala grabbed his arm and began to pull him towards the exit as more and more land fell to the Mako. Genesis and Angeal shoved him and the doctor and nurse followed after. "Damnit" Sephiroth struggled against his friends as they shoved him to the forest after the other towns people "Let me go" he shook his head as the whole town of Mideel sunk under a pool of Mako. The Mako exploded into the air before it crashed back down on the town, leaving nothing but the swirling green pool.

"Cloud, Tifa!" the others shouted but received no answer.

* * *

Tifa felt heavy and compressed, like she was stuffed in a trunk way to small. She opened her eyes but all she could see was green, she was in some sort of liquid and it was burning her skin but she was freezing. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was trying to get Cloud out of the clinic…then falling.

Cloud…that thought made her look around though her head was heavy. It felt like she was in water but deep with in it and her ears kept popping. But she could hear screaming, cries echoing all around her.

Something passed by her, blonde and she looked to her left to see Cloud pass by her. He looked right side up but they were falling weren't they, or were the rising. She was so confused. She tired to blink but the water was burning her eyes. She opened her mouth to call for Cloud but the liquid rushed in burning her throat. The water began to glow and she closed her eyes, giving into the soothing black.

Tifa came out of her darkness to the sound of water dripping, and she was lying on something cold. She groaned as the sound of water dripping got louder and louder the more she was awake.

"Where am I" she whispered, her throat felt raw and she coughed. "Cloud" she called out though it was dark, why was it so dark? "Cloud where are you?"

The sound of dripping stopped but voices began to echo in her ears, thousands of them asking her things and accusing her of things. She rotated her head, why couldn't she see?

"Wait" she said, trying to stop the onslaught of voices "I don't know anything about that, who are you? No it's not me; I'd never do anything like that." She tried to pick out the voices among the angry screams, they were getting louder. She grabbed her head "No, stop stay back" she shouted.

"Someone help me" she shouted, trying to run but she wasn't going anywhere, all she could see was darkness. The screaming got louder, all like one scream and it hurt her head. She dropped to her knees and tore at her hair and shouted. "Cloud help me" she shouted and let out an agonizing scream before everything went quiet.

Tifa opened her eyes and saw a glowing green colored ground. She clenched at it, it felt cold and rough. She shook her head, trying to stop her ears from ringing. She lifted her head up and blinked in surprise. She was floating, or at least the land she was on was floating. Planets and rocks hovered in the green space around her. Looking around she spotted Cloud in front of her but also one behind her and one floating above her but that was one was transparent.

"What…what is going on?" she asked getting to her feet. Turning she saw another one. Three out of the four Clouds had their back to her and were sitting on stairs just before other plat forms.

"Cloud" she looked at the transparent one floating above her before looking at the one to her right. "Is this your dreams…or is this your subconscious" the thought of being in either one really weirded her out. "You're searching…aren't you cloud." She looked around at each Cloud.

"I can help" she told them "We'll work this out together and get the real you back" she looked around at all the different paths. "But where do we start."

She turned to the Cloud behind her and saw the path before that one was the gates of Nibelheim. She walked closer to the one with the gates of Nibelheim.

"Four years ago Sephiroth passed through these Gates" Tifa said and the Cloud before stood and turned to face her. Suddenly his form blurred and split into two. The one on her right was Cloud, silent but gazing at her. The form on the left was Zack, except he wasn't grinning and was as silent and observant at Cloud. "Your memories" Tifa remember "Split between two people." she smiled "I know it isn't easy but I'm right here with you Cloud."

Both Zack and Cloud nodded and turned and walked towards the village, both mimicked the others movements and Tifa shook her head at how confused her child hood friend really was. Both SOLDIERS walked towards the gate and stopped, just standing and staring forward. Tifa gazed around remembering all the things from her childhood, this was the Nibelheim her and Cloud remember…this was their Nibelheim.

"Four years ago" Sephiroth appeared in front of both Zack and Cloud and the two turned to him while Tifa stood off the side watching. Sephiroth was waving his hands as if he were talking. "SOLDIERS came to town. Sephiroth and one very vibrant SOLDIER…that was Zack." She looked at the silent Zack; Cloud's facial expression didn't look right on the hyper boy she knew in the real world. Tifa nodded and turned to Cloud. "You came with them but you didn't show your face to me"

"_How does it feel to be back home after all these years?" _Sephiroth spoke and Tifa turned back to Sephiroth, he was looking at Cloud who was suddenly wearing a lighter uniform with no sword and a helmet. "_I don't have a home town so I wouldn't know?_"

"_What about family"_ this time Zack spoke and Tifa looked at him.

"_I've been told my mother's name is Jenova, but I don't know, and my father…"_ Tifa eyed him strangely as he laughed _"Why am I talking about this?"_

"So this is the real Sephiroth" she looked at Cloud "I know we got to know him while traveling but to tell you the truth when I first met him I thought him very cold."

Tifa faced Cloud as Zack started to follow after Sephiroth, two helmeted men following them. Cloud was no longer wearing the helmet but was back into SOLDIER first class uniform. He started to follow Zack but Tifa stepped in front of him.

"No Cloud this isn't your memory, this is Zack." She hugged her self as Cloud stared at her. "Back in Kalm when you told how you came to Nibelheim I didn't say anything but I knew that it wasn't you who came to Nibelheim." Tifa turned and watched from a distance as her younger self approached Zack and Sephiroth. "I asked about you but…" she turned back to Cloud "You know this isn't your memory, let it go Cloud."

Cloud blinked at her before with a flash the gates were gone and she was standing alone on the plate form. She looked up at the transparent Cloud who was turning and shaking his head.

"Little by little Cloud, we will sort out your memories" she then ran to another plat form. She stopped behind this Cloud and looked at the path it led to. It was the water tower in the middle of the town where Cloud had taken her before he left for SOLDIER.

"What if it is all a lie" The Cloud beside her whispered and she shook her head.

"Just focus on the little emotions, the sky was filled with stars that night, remember"

The view shifted and the two found themselves standing on the tower, looking up past the Nibel Mountains into the bright blue night sky, thousands of stars twinkling at them.

"It's ok Cloud" she turned to the sad man beside her, looking very much lost. "Just try and remember."

A teen Cloud and Tifa faded onto the water tower with them. The younger Cloud was kicking his legs as he stared at his knees, embarrassed. The younger Tifa was leaning forward, gazing at Cloud happily. Tifa smiled and sat down by her younger self and gazed at younger Cloud.

"You were so little then, and so cute" she giggled at the memory. "Loki lied to you Cloud, you didn't make up these memories listening to our stories and Zack was never here to create this memory." She looked up at the older Cloud who had his back to her "This is your memory and yours alone. Look at the sky" she did her self "I cloud never describe the night sky the way one can remember it." She gaze at younger Cloud. "You are you Cloud. You're My Cloud from Nibelheim" the older Cloud didn't look at her "But I suppose these memories aren't enough" she sighed as the scene faded again and she was again standing alone on the green platform. "A memory" Tifa recalled, looking up the transparent Cloud "Sometimes I would say something and you wouldn't remember it, those are Zack's borrowed memories…but sometimes when you say something and I recall it, that's your memory." She smiled "Lets do that then Cloud. That way we can sort out what's yours." She held her hands to her heart "Talk to me Cloud, about anything, anything important to you."

Cloud didn't say anything before she heard a whisper

"SOLDIER" Tifa's eyes widened.

"Yes, why did you want to join SOLDIER Cloud" she asked and waited for an answer.

"I was devastated…"Clouds voice whispered, he sounded sad "I wanted to be noticed. I thought if I could get stronger I could get someone to notice me"

"Who did you want to notice you?" Tifa asked as she gazed around at Clouds broken mind.

"Who?" Clouds voice was confused and amused all at the same time which made Tifa frown "You, that's who"

"Me?" Tifa blinked, having not expected that answer.

"Tifa…did you forget about those days?" Cloud asked her and Tifa tilted her head confused.

"I'm sorry" Tifa apologized, "But I don't understand."

"It's ok" Cloud voice came from behind her and she whirled around to stare at his younger self. He wore the white shirt and jeans she remembered. His hair had been longer as a child and was pulled back at the nap of his neck. He had wide blue eyes that stared at her. "You were going through a hard time then." Little cloud said if that forgave everything.

"Cloud?" and the boy shrugged

"You were going through your own things, it's only natural you don't remember me." He gave a toothy but embarrassed smile she remembered he use to always give her.

"Back then?" she frowned and the younger Cloud held his hand out to her. She blinked before taking it and he led her to another path.

"I hate to say it" he smiled bashfully at her again "But it is a very important memory to me."

He led her to a brick wall with a window in the center. Tifa looked down at the small boy but he motioned to the window so she turned to see the memory with in. Looking in the window she suddenly found her self in her old bed room. She gazed around in amazement, even looked at the piano in the corner fondly.

"My room" she turned to the younger Cloud only to see him standing next to his older self.

"It was my first time here" the younger one told her with a smile. He then motioned behind her and she turned to see more people in the room.

One of them was herself, curled up by the window, head burred in her knees. The other three were her brother and the boys she use to hang with in the neighborhood.

"_Hey look"_ her brother said and moved to look out the window, he wore a red hat backwards on his head "_Clouds coming."_

"_You think he wants to come in?"_ another boy asked, moving to look out the window before looking down at the sad Tifa.

"That's right" Older Tifa said, turning to her mind companions "You lived next door but I didn't know you that well." She gave a broken laugh "I've known you since we were children and always thought we were close."

"I use to think they were stupid" Tifa looked up at the younger Cloud who had his arms crossed and was pouting "The three-some you hung out with."

"What?" she never knew that about him but she was beginning to think there were a lot of things about her friend she didn't know.

"You were all childish, laughing at every stupid thing" Cloud stated and Tifa blinked in surprise

"We were Children back then" she explained "It's what children do" She recalled little Marlene who laughed at everything.

"I know" both the older and younger Cloud said at the same time and she looked between the two "I was the one who was stupid."

"I really wanted to play with everyone" the younger one continues "but I was never aloud to join in the group." He sighed and came to stand before her "Then I began to think I was different."

"So I hung around" the older one continued "thinking they would let me, that it would happen"

"I was so prejudiced and weak" the little Cloud muttered "So that night I called Tifa out to the well" he shook his head "I kept thinking that Tifa wouldn't come, that she hated me."

"It was sudden, it surprised me" Tifa recalled when Cloud asked her to meet him on the well that night. She then sighed "It's true we weren't that close were we?" Tifa turned from them. "After you left the town I thought about you a lot. I use to wonder how Cloud was doing. I wonder if Cloud got into SOLDIER." She turned to Cloud "I started to read the newspapers, trying to see if there would be an article about you."

"Thanks Tifa" both Clouds echoed one another. "Tell him what you told me later, it will make him happy" the younger one continued and Tifa frowned before turning to her younger self while saying

"This is the day…the day mom died"

"_I want to see my mom" _younger Tifa shook her head, tears on her face as her three friends stared at her.

She got up and ran past them, and vanished down the stairs. Tifa blinked at her younger self when she found herself standing just before the bridge leading to the reactor. She took a step back, terrified of the bridge that had collapsed on her twice.

She spotted her younger self, foolishly walking across the bridge why two of her friends ran away. She also spotted younger Cloud gripping the ropes of the bridge and trying to follow her.

"You missed your step" Cloud said "I tried to get to you in time but I failed."

The scene went from the two falling through a hole in the bridge to them lying on the rocks. Younger Tifa was on her face, unconscious while Cloud was on his back but he was coming to. She could hear voices and see people coming around the side, calling her name.

"I only scrapped my knees" Cloud said "But Tifa was in a comma for seven days"

Two adults ran up, one Tifa recognized as her father. He ran to her while another man ran to Cloud. While her father picked up her child body the man began screaming at Cloud, which didn't make since to Tifa, shouldn't he be making sure both were alright.

"_Cloud, how could you bring Tifa to a place like this? What the hell is the matter with you?" _The man motioned to Tifa who was being carried away by her father "_What if she dies?"_

Clouds mother came running to them, passing Tifa and her father. She shoved the other man out of the way and knelt next to Cloud who was looking at the man screaming at him confused.

"We all thought she wouldn't make it" Cloud said and Tifa looked away from younger Cloud and his mother to her Cloud…since when was he her Cloud she thought before shaking her head. "If only I could save her. I was so angry…Angry at my self for my weakness" Cloud continued. "Ever since then I felt Tifa blamed me…I got out of control. Got into fights, not caring who it was."

Everything went black as Tifa stared at Cloud. As the scene vanished, Cloud's voice echoed.

"That was the first time I heard about Sephiroth. If I got strong like Sephiroth then everyone might…"

Tifa blinked when she found her self once again in the green space. Younger Cloud was gone but the older one still stood next to her and she frowned at him.

"If I could get stronger then maybe even Tifa would notice me" Cloud muttered and Tifa's eyes widened.

"So that was it" Tifa touched her heart as she gazed at Cloud who was staring blankly at the floor. "See Cloud, you weren't created five years ago."

Cloud turned blue eyes to her, confusion in them and she smiled at the bright orbs.

"My child hood memories aren't fake; I remember them all just as you do…I didn't remember that day but you did…that's not one of Zack's memories." She pointed to the window "That's ours, ones we share together."

Cloud nodded and turned to Nibelheim where the real problem Tifa knew lay. Zack and Cloud's memories were still tangled together. She followed her child hood friend back to the Nibelheim plat from.

This time when the two ran through the Nibelheim gates they found themselves in the reactor. Tifa gazed up at the top of the platform and gasped. Her younger self was being held up in the air by Sephiroth…or Loki as she discovered Later. Loki threw her into the air before stabbing her in the gut with the sword then threw her down the stairs where she landed and staid.

Tifa grabbed her stomach where the scar still was and Cloud made to move up the stairs but she stopped him.

"No Cloud" she moved to stand in front of him just as she noticed Zack running into the rector and towards her younger self. "We have to go through the memories…Zack went in first remember." Cloud shook his head but nodded to her and Tifa turned to look at Zack run up the stairs and after Loki.

"Cloud" She turned to him and he looked at her just as Zack was thrown out of the room and rolled down the stairs. "Where were you?" she asked, thinking back to the gate…Cloud had momentarily been dressed with a helmet in his memory of the gate…had he been there the whole time?

Suddenly the man with the helmet that had fallen with them came running up the steps. Tifa stared at him before looking at Cloud then back again. All of the man's features were covered by his uniform as he knelt next to Zack then picked up Zack's buster sword and ran after Loki.

The Cloud beside Tifa began to mutter something and she turned to him.

"I had so much respect for you" she frowned at his muttering, who was he talking to? "I admired you…" he shook his head and Tifa turned when foot steps echoed on the stairs. Behind her Cloud, dressed like the man who had run in before but with out the helmet ran down the steps and towards her.

"That's what happen" Tifa said watching as Cloud and her talked before Loki walked out of the reactor, holding Jenova's head. She turned back to Cloud and said "You were there, but you hid from me…why did you hide Cloud…I was waiting for you."

"I made it to SOLDIER" Cloud muttered "But I wasn't one of the Elite like I promised I would be when I left…I didn't want you to be disappointed in me."

"But you came" Tifa placed a hand on his shoulder "You kept your promise"

"Sorry I didn't get there fast enough" Cloud muttered but Tifa shook her head

"It's alright Cloud" she smiled "I'm just glad you came."

The reactor faded away and Tifa was again standing in the green space. Cloud was still standing beside her and she shook her head and looked at him.

"Thank you" he said as the several Clouds from the visions walked forward and fused with him "I'm not so much of a jumbled mess anymore" the transparent Cloud that had been floating came down and fused with him as well. The little Cloud even ran up and joined with Cloud.

Tifa took a step back as Cloud turned to her, his blue eyes wide and bright.

"Cloud it's really you" she ran up and hugged him; Cloud stumbled a bit but hugged her back.

"Yeah, we finally meet again" he said as Tifa pulled from him embarrassed.

"You stupid jerk" she punched his arm lightly "You had us all worried sick" she scolded him, her wine colored eyes filled with unshed tears.

Before Cloud could answer he grabbed his head with a groan and muttered

"The voices" he dropped to his knees and Tifa went down with him, grabbing his arm to support him.

"I see" she said wincing at the voices around them "We're in the life stream aren't we?" Cloud looked up her weakly and she offered him a smile. "Come on everyone's waiting. Let's go back Cloud…to everyone"

Cloud shakily got to his feet and nodded and Tifa helped him up.

"Yeah, Tifa lets go home" Suddenly Tifa felt like she was floating again and the green became the liquid from earlier. Looking up she could see the surface and she smile as she held Clouds hand while they rose up.

* * *

Yay Clouds got all his memories sorted out, let me know what you thought ok, this chapter was a challenge to write, with all the changes I made to the story line and using crisi core dialoge which only half matches the main game dialoge... sigh


	92. P2 FF7: Chapter Seventy One

**So sorry I didn't update on the wensday, I was in the middle of editing the secon chapter update and I felly asleep on page 5 and when I woke up it was 1 in the mornining and I was tired so I rolled over and went back to sleep, so here is the new chapter, a day late.**

Don't own FF7

* * *

**Part Two**

**Chapter Seventy One**

Sephiroth had ordered AVALANCHE to split up and look for survivors. His eyes were hard with worry and no one bothered to question him as they walked around the new lake of Mako. The entire town of Mideel was under a lake of Mako except the edges where the broken homes not swallowed had been pushed into piles of rubble. There were a few survivors pulled out of the ruble with mild injures but Sephiroth was looking for a particular pair.

Kisala and Zack were walking with him, Zack shifting through piles of broken wood. He moved to a large one that was just at the edge where the mako lake lapped the shores. He scanned the area around it when he spotted something gleaming to the side. Moving to it he found it to be the end of a large Sword. He shoved aside some rubble and found Clouds uniform and other shoulder pads along with the buster sword. Wood crunched behind him and Sephiroth knelt beside him. Sephiroth picked up the shoulder pad as Zack moved to look through more of the wood. He went back to the large piece that looked like it had been a wall of a house.

Kisala knelt by the still Sephiroth who was gazing at the shoulder pad in his hand. She reached to grab his hand when Zack gave a shout of joy. The two looked up to see him throw away the large piece of wood near by and drop to his knees.

"I found them" the boy sobbed and the two ran over to him. There in the wood shavings was Cloud and Tifa drenched in Mako and unconscious. "We found them" Zack shouted in glee and the others came rushing over just as Tifa groaned.

"Tifa" Barret shouted, hovering over the girl.

Tifa groaned as sunlight hit her face and she felt like it was too bright. She moved her hand, which felt strangely heavy and tried to block out the sunlight.

"You alright?" that was Cid's voice, it sounded really close.

Squinting past the light, her hand blocking most of it, she looked up into the worried faces of her friends. Gazing around she saw all of them gathered around her. Turning her head she saw Cloud lying next to her and a smile came to her face.

"You alright Tifa?" asked Barret and she went to sit up. She looked up at him before looking at the others. Zack was kneeling by Cloud, probing his head while Sephiroth hovered over the blonde.

"You came back" she said, remembering the Mako springing up from the ground, swallowing her and Cloud.

"What happened?" Nora asked, kneeling next to her to check her head for injuries.

"I was in the life stream" Tifa said and everyone turned to her "I…I met the real Cloud…Cloud fixed his memories…he found himself." The others were giving her strange looks and she knew she didn't make any sense.

"You mean he has his own memories and no longer has mine" Zack said and she nodded at the SOLDIER.

"I knew it" Zack grinned and ruffled Clouds hair "I knew he'd find himself, way to go Spiky" Zack grinned as tears of joy gathered in his eyes for his friend.

"Never should have doubted him" Barret shook his head and Tifa smiled at him. Tifa gave a weary sigh and lay back down. She was wet and tired and really just wanted to sleep some.

"People have way to much pent up inside them" she muttered "And they can forget many things" she turned her head and smiled at Cloud. "Strange…"her eyes got heavy "Isn't" and she passed out again.

"Tifa" Barret dropped next to the sleeping girl. "Tifa" Nora stopped him from shaking the girl.

"Let them sleep," Nora motioned to Cloud "we should get them dry, they've been through a lot."

Sephiroth nodded and picked Cloud up and looked at Zack

"Get Clouds things" Zack nodded and went to collect Clouds uniform. Angeal walked over to Nora and picked up Tifa and secured her so her head lay on his arm. Together the large group headed back to the Highwind.

* * *

As Sephiroth walked up the plank into the Highwind Cloud groaned in his arms and looked up at Sephiroth groggy.

"Where…Where am I" he muttered as he squinted and Sephiroth chuckled.

"You're back on the Highwind as your self" Sephiroth said "Welcome Back Cloud." Cloud nodded, not really understanding Sephiroth's words.

"Why am I wet?" Cloud asked again. Sephiroth walked into the board room and placed Cloud in one of the Chairs. Blues eyes eyed him before Zack was suddenly in his face.

"You took a little dip in the life stream spiky" Zack said, giving him a once over "Don't do it again…ever" he grinned despite the seriousness in his voice.

The others filed into the meeting room, Tifa included though she was leaning on Barret for support. Nanaki was beside Cait Sith, Tifa and Barret. Kisala was standing beside Shelk who was holding hands with Genesis. Angeal and Nora stood with Vincent and Cid. Sephiroth had his arms folded behind his chair while Zack stood right beside him. Yuffie was in the corner by Vincent looking as if she were ready to hurl at any moment. He gazed at them all and then pushed himself off the chair. Zack's hands hovered to see if he would fall but he shook his head at his friend who reluctantly backed off.

"Everyone" he looked at them all "I'm so sorry…I don't know what to say"

"Don't say Anything Cloud" Nanaki said as he sat beside Cait Sith. "All you've been doing is apologizing. There is nothing to be sorry for" the great beast shook his head and Cloud gave a short laugh and smile.

Suddenly Kisala was hugging him and Zack and Sephiroth grabbed him to keep him from falling. Kisala pulled away and grinned at him and he smiled back at her.

"I never was a first class SOLDIER" he nodded and the others nodded

"We know, remember Zack and all the damn others filled us in" Cid said "But it's nice to know you know for sure you damn bastard" Cid shook his head and crossed his arms.

"We are glad you are alright" Shelk said, moving near him and he grabbed her arm so she could hug him.

"I'm sorry for dragging you all in my mess and forcing you to help me sort it out" he looked pointedly at Tifa who just smiled at him.

"Please, your mess is ours" Genesis said, crossing his arms and leaning on the well "You just like to take the bulk of it."

"Besides" Zack said as Shelk moved to stand beside Kisala "It's not your fault Hojo put my memories in you to fry your brain" Angeal slapped him in the back of the head.

"What was that for" Zack whined as he rubbed his head and turned to his teacher.

"Lack of tact" Angeal simply replied while Zack eyed him uneasily. Cloud let out a laugh, memories of his time training with Zack and Angeal filtered into his head. It was nice to have his own memories.

"What are we going to do now?" Nora asked and Cloud looked at her. "Don't expect a hug from me" she said though her smile was teasing.

"Nothing really has changed" Cloud said, looking at all his friends "I'm the reason meteor is falling towards us so I'm going to do everything with in my power to fight it…as Cloud."

"You ain't going to be alone in that fight" Zack said, doing a squat in place in his excitement. The others nodded in agreement.

"You got us into this fucking mess" Cid said "No use backing out now." He rubbed his head with a grin on his face.

"This beats learning sword play with him" Nora pointed at Angeal with her thumb, he played glared at her "Much more exciting." She and Kisala high-five each other while Angeal and Sephiroth groaned.

"For the planet then" Barret cheered and Cloud nodded to him.

"It's like you're always telling me Barret" the man turned red a bit before looking at Cloud with a surprised look.

"You mean that?" Cloud nodded with a smirk on his face.

"What?" Zack asked confused "I don't get it?"

"There ain't no use getting off this train" Barret, Cloud and Tifa said at the same time, grinning at each other.

"For the planet" Cloud shouted, thrusting his fists up in the air and the others cheered after him. The others ran out of the room leaving the SOLDIERS plus Shelk and Nora behind.

Cloud took a deep breath and let it out before looking at the other SOLDIERS. Sephiroth laid a hand on his shoulder and motioned to the table. Cloud followed the hand and saw his uniform and Sword was resting on the table.

"Welcome back SOLDIER" Sephiroth said before he moved and left the room followed by Genesis, Shelk and Angeal. Kisala and Nora looked at Cloud before Kisala hugged the boy again and followed the others out the room. Cloud looked at Nora who smiled at him.

"I don't have the relationship you have with the others" she pointed to the closing door "But I'm glad your ok now" she hugged the boy before walking out the room. Cloud nodded as she left and reached for the first class uniform.

"It's good to be back."

* * *

After gathering up the survivors of Mideel and dropping them off at Fort Condor, where they were quit welcomed. The Avalanche was once again gathered in the cock pit to discuses there next plan of action. They had just explained what the huge Materia was to Cloud and were planning to go get the next and last Huge Materia from ShinRa.

"So the last Huge Materia is in the underwater reactor at Junion?" Cloud said and Tifa gave a shutter. He turned to her.

"I'm in no hurry to return there" she shook her head and he gave her a confused look.

"Scarlet tried to publicly execute us, she almost got Tifa" Barret explained as the three of them were standing by the large window.

"Rufus also locked us in prison" Kisala said "Then someone let us out" she shrugged "All I know is one of the Turks came down with orders to let us escape." Cloud looked at them all in shock before rubbing his face.

"We've got no fucking choice" Cid said "We've got to get the last Materia" Tifa nodded though her face showed her displeasure.

"I know but…" she shook her head "Fine; let's go get the damn thing." Cid nodded and directed the pilot.

"Sephiroth" Genesis said and the general turned to him. "I discovered something very interesting in Condor" he grinned at the taller man who just gave him an impatient look.

"Lets not keep them in suspense Genesis" Angeal scolded his friend who sighed.

"Fine, fine; apparently ShinRa has told the public we…" he pointed to himself, Sephiroth Angeal and Zack "All went on the Nibelheim mission and are dead"

"Nora told me she heard we quit?" Angeal said with a frown and Genesis shrugged.

"Nora went to Nibelheim and was explained everything by our dear friend Hojo" Genesis made a face "Other than that, the world for the most part thinks we're dead."

"How can they get away with that" Sephiroth said with a shake of his head "We still worked at ShinRa for four years after…" he shook his head but glanced at Zack before looking away.

"Yeah but notice they never let us go on missions where there was people." Genesis stated wisely and Sephiroth nodded.

"But the SOLDIERS" Angeal said "Knew we were alive and were told we quite"

"Which means they are with out a general, Lazard is no longer there so SOLDIER is in direct control of Heidegger" Genesis said and Sephiroth nodded.

"It's why a lot of the SOLDIERS have been attacking us" Sephiroth said "SOLDIERS use to have honor or a sense of consciousness when we were the elite and Lazard was in charge"

"Such an Angeal thing to say Sephiroth" the two looked at Genesis who was smirking at them.

"Go sit with Shelk Genesis" Angeal said with a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"And leave you, the socially awkward commander Hewley to sit with the equally awkward General Sephiroth, perish the thought." Genesis waved his hand at Angeal as if serious.

"I am not socially awkward Genesis" Angeal said and Genesis gave a short laugh.

"In comparison to Sephiroth maybe" Sephiroth gave him a looked to which he ignored.

"I wish you two would stop talking about me like I'm not here" Sephiroth growled and Genesis blinked at him.

"Oh sorry General didn't see you there, did you just get here" he teased.

"Go!" the two growled at him and he held his hand up and walked away to where Shelk was talking with Kisala and Nora.

Sephiroth shook his head before walking over to Cid and Angeal moved to stand with Zack. The pilot turned to Sephiroth when he appeared and said

"What do you want?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"I would like to make a stop at Chocobo bills farm" he said and Cid blinked in surprise.

"Oh, why?" asked Cid motioning to the pilot in training.

"We're going to need Chocobos" was all Sephiroth said before crossing his arms and staring at Cid with a serious face. Cid blinked before giving Sephiroth a weird look.

"Alright, one side trip coming up" the driver in training nodded to Cid and the ship turned. Sephiroth nodded and walked away, pulling out his PHS as he did so.

* * *

Highwind landed just at the edge of Chocobo bills farm so not to scare the birds outside in the pins. The others were following Sephiroth off the ship's ramp asking him questions he refused to answer.

Chocobo Bill met them outside his home and Sephiroth nodded to him.

"I got your call about you coming" Bill said and the others looked Sephiroth strangely "It took me a while and had to call in a lot of favors but I finally got what you asked for." Bill motioned to the stables.

"What the fuck is he talking about" Cid shouted and the others nodded in agreement. Sephiroth sighed deeply before turning to his friends.

"Being the elite of ShinRa awarded us some very particular privileges." He explained only to be cut off.

"You said this was about fucking Chocobos?" Cid shouted and Sephiroth sighed again

"Some of those privileges included receiving Gold Chocobos" He said slowly as if they were children. Angeal eyes widened as he caught on.

"You had Bill receive our Chocobos from Midgar" He said and Sephiroth nodded. Genesis made a face but Cloud took a step forward.

"How many?" he asked and they all followed Bill to the stable.

"Four" Sephiroth looked down at Cloud "I still hope you have that lure Materia for other Chocobo if we need them." Cloud nodded, it was in his pack.

Inside the Stables at the very end four large golden birds took up four stables pin. The others eyed them as Sephiroth walked over to one and patted its head. The birds were large and the legs looked powerful as the birds were considered war birds. Bill came over and handed Sephiroth four bridles.

"You have stables on that ship of yours" he turned to Cid who nodded "Good, got some saddles in the back if you wanna buy some." Sephiroth nodded and hand Cloud the reigns to the bird he had been petting.

"I'll be back, get them on the ship, we're going to need them soon." Cloud nodded and Angeal came over to help him with the war birds while Sephiroth followed Bill.

* * *

Once the birds were on the Highwind and all the necessary equipment was bought. Cid had the High wind take off before turning to Sephiroth.

"What's so special about those particular birds anyway?" he asked

"They can run on water, mountains and land" Sephiroth replied "Just incase we need to go some where that your ship can't take us." Sephiroth smirked while Cid sputtered at the very idea his ship couldn't take them some where.

"Like where" Cid shouted and Sephiroth motioned him to follow him. Cid grumpily followed Sephiroth to where Nanaki was sitting beside Vincent. Unrolling the map on the table Sephiroth pointed in the top corner to a little unmarked piece of land.

"This island is rumored to have a legendary Materia called the knights of the round, only Gold Chocobo's can get to It." he pointed to Goblin Island. "Just take the ship here and I can ride the Chocobo to the island and get us the summons Materia."

Cid was staring at Sephiroth defiantly.

"Just do it Cid, it can help us fight the weapons and Loki" Cid turned to see Cloud leaning on the railing over looking where they were standing. Cloud had on a cocky smirk and Cid scowled at the familiar face.

"Fine, Fine" Cid shouted before storming over to the wheel. Cloud turned back to Sephiroth who nodded to him in thanks.

"Just take me with you to this island" Cloud said and Sephiroth nodded.

* * *

Once the Highwind landed on the island, Cloud and Sephiroth saddled up the Chocobos and left the ship, the others watching them from the deck. Cloud was amazed as sight of his Chocobo running on the water.

"Quite shocking isn't" Sephiroth said, pulling his Chocobo right up beside him. Cloud nodded as his Chocobo Warked at him.

Soon a tall Island appeared before them. Cloud could see why Sephiroth said it wasn't going to hold Cid's air ship. There was no place for the large ship to land. The island looked more like a volcano was a bit of land in the center. The Chocobos ran right up the rocks and to the center where a small cave was dug out in the back wall.

"So what's this Knight of the Round?" Cloud asked as he and Sephiroth got off the Chocobos and made there way in the cave.

"It's a summons of knights, based of this legend of a king and his knights…Genesis could probably tell you more" Sephiroth waved his hand amused "He's into the whole mythology thing." He paused and looked at Cloud "But don't ask him because he will go on a long tirade of myths and stories." Cloud nodded and the two continued into the cave.

At the far back of the cave, sitting on the rock was a glowing red Materia. Cloud moved forward and picked up the glass. Magic swirled inside and the clash of swords echoed in his ears. He looked at Sephiroth who nodded and the two left the island.

* * *

Once the two returned to the ship Cid had they head towards Junion. They circled the mountain area behind Junion till it was dark before they landed amongst the rocks. There were no clouds in the sky and the moon and stars provided a bit of light but no cover. Behind them in the distance they could see the red rock glowing, Meteor an ever present reminder of how little time they had.

"They are moving the Huge Materia into the submarines and hiding it in the ocean from us" Cait sith said, once again riding Nanaki's back so not to slow people down. The AVALNCHE group was crouched low in the grass just beside the town. They could see the lights of the villagers home just under the sister ray.

"The under levels are designed to get anyone who doesn't know there way around lost" Angeal explained, turning to the others. "Luckily Genesis and I have had several missions in the under levels of Junion so we should be able to navigate us through."

"Good" Cloud said, crouching beside Angeal "We need to do this quickly." The others nodded "Let's mosey"

Cid groaned and Cloud smirked at him before taking off towards the village, the other SOLDIERS helping lead.

"We shouldn't have a problem with the villagers" Genesis whispered as they reached the first house and hid behind it. "But the elevator is our first obstacle" he pointed to the sliding door just beyond the houses where one guard was leaning on the wall.

"If there is one thing I remember about the Junion SOLDIERS" Sephiroth said "Is they can be bribed." Genesis snorted and nodded in agreement, remembering the guard at the ship. Narrowing his eyes he looked at the guard before giving a chuckle, a grin splitting his face.

"What?" Angeal said and Genesis shook his head

"Nothing, stay here I will be right back" Genesis purred then walked out from behind the house and strode right up to the guard, the others harsh whispers behind him.

The guard was bored out of his mind, having been moved to the elevator beside the town. None of the towns people would talk to him and no ShinRa personal came this way…he stopped when he spotted someone moving towards him in the dark. Judging by the glowing eyes it was a SOLDIER but he couldn't make out who it was little light. Standing at attention he waited till the SOLDIER stepped into the light by the elevator, however when the light reviled red hair, red jacket and red gleaming sword he gasped.

"Remember me insect" the same sneer was on the man's face as cold blue eyes stared him down. "You going to try and bribe me again hmmm?" the man asked. He took a step forward and walked in a circle around the guard, the guard began feeling very much like prey. "Do you remember what I told you back then…when we first met little insect."

"No…"The guards said "Some thing about my soul and revenge" Genesis gave a weary sigh as he walked around the guard.

"I said Legend shall speak of sacrifice at world's end; the wind sails over the water's surface. Quietly but surely; my soul, corrupted by vengeance hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey in my own salvation and your eternal slumber" Genesis stopped behind the guard before slamming his hand into the back of his neck.

The guard slumped over and crumpled to the ground. Genesis sheathed his sword and moved the guard so he was slumped against the wall before casting some confused Materia upon him. He turned to see the others staring at him strangely and Angeal stood before him with his arms crossed and a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, what can I do for you Angeal?"

"Was that really necessary Genesis?" asked Angeal. Genesis turned to the switch and pressed the button for the elevator. The stripped doors separated and opened to revel the elevator. "What am I going to do with you?" the man shook his head as the others piled onto the elevator, Genesis even helping Shelk over the door that stuck up from the ground.

Genesis turned and looked at his child hood friend with a sneer and said

"I think we've had this conversation before" Genesis climbed into the elevator and walked over to the lever. "If it hasn't stuck now it isn't going to" Angeal let out an annoyed sigh before climbing in just as the elevator doors close with a hiss.

The elevator lights were yellow, staining the walls an odd gold and brown color. It rotated reviling the pipes that ran the sister ray. The air was stuffy and humid and many of them were uncomfortable in the heat of the elevator. The elevator jerked and with a hiss rose up.

After what seemed like forever the elevator stopped at another door and Genesis turned to the others, still holding the handle that would open the doors.

"From here on in we must be stealthy, the guards with in the Junion walls will only be bribed when alone…together they are of second class material and very…" he looked at Angeal who sighed

"They have attitude problems being stuck here, they will not hesitate to take you down" Cloud nodded and stepped off the plat form and stood in front of the doors.

"Let's mosey' he said and with the flick of the switch the doors hissed open.

* * *

Oh Genesis, anyway I felt this chapter was a bit of a filler, with the Chocobos and the Knights of the Round but a nessisary one, the next two chapters are one of my favorites.


	93. P2 FF7: Chapter Seventy Two

So here is the next chapter, part of this one is one of my favorite chapters, hope you enjoy

Don't own ff7

* * *

**Part two **

**Chapter Seventy Two**

Genesis and Angeal took the lead, Cloud, Tifa and Sephiroth right behind them. Kisala had a hold of Shelk as they ran followed by Nora and Zack. Nanaki ran beside Vincent who kept an eye on Yuffie. Barret and Cid took up the rear, there weapons poised for anything. They exited the hallway onto the very familiar stretch of road. Someone stood at the end of one of the doors, hidden by the light but something else made Genesis stop, the others screeching behind him.

"I may be mistaken" Cloud said as they looked up a head "But I feel like were missing something?"

"The sister ray?" Sephiroth said looking up at where the large gun once was. In it's pace were the stones that once held it up but the entire ray was gone. "Where did it go?"

"We don't have time to worry about it" Angeal said motioning to the windows. "We must hurry, we can't be seen."

The group picked up the pace as they ran across the deck. Genesis led them to a door, opening he took a step forward before a whistle filled his ears. He screeched to a stop causing the others to crash behind him.

"Genesis" Kisala growled but he shushed her with his hand.

Down the hall was a group of SOLDIERS, their commanding office dressed in red was turned to them.

"Back up, back up" Genesis hissed, pushing the others back. "It's a training exercise" the cadet SOLDIERS were marching in a unit line down the hall. Genesis watched them run down the hall, the trainer taking off after them.

"That's the underwater reactor, come back" the man screamed after the charging unit.

"Come on" Angeal said, motioning to the others, "Fortunately Cadet failure is our distraction, this way."

The group took off down the hallway and passed through the doors only to enter an elevator. The woman controlling the elevator blinked at the large group but the guards at the end were whispering to one another, not recognizing the three top elite.

"Hey" one of the guards looked up only for Angeal to slug him in the face. The other guard looked at him before looking back at Angeal who knocked the other one out. Both slid down the elevator walls, the woman screamed and Genesis whirled on her, his finger to his lips.

"We are not here for you" he whispered to her "Just continue on as usual" he smiled soothingly.

The woman shakily nodded and turned to the elevator doors. Genesis grinned only to have Shelk frown at him. He smiled and took her hand, patting it lightly before kissing her cheek.

The elevator doors opened and Kisala walked to the woman. She smiled and patted her hands before pitching the nerve in the woman's shoulder. The woman's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she slumped to the floor.

"Was that really necessary Kisala?" Zack asked and Kisala nodded

"We don't need her calling for help" she then left the elevator and they ran down the hall only to have the next door not open for them.

Sephiroth typed in his access code he still remembered but the door remained firmly closed. He turned to Cait sith who just shrugged.

"Maybe because you quit and are in a known terrorist group they deactivated your codes." Sephiroth punched the wall in aggravation. The other two elite didn't bother for if the General couldn't get in, they defiantly weren't cleared.

"But I am unknown" Kisala spoke up and walked to the door "I was the secret elite; no one in SOLDIER knew I existed, no one but Lazard and the president." She punched in a code and the door opened with a hiss.

"Praise Gaia" Zack shouted as they ran out the door. Sephiroth kissed Kisala before they ran after the others. Kisala opened several more doors for them till they reached another elevator.

The elevator took them down where once again Angeal and Genesis took the lead. The new hall they were in showed they were underground. Green and yellow lights were stationed above each door, and there were wires on the wall and floor and ceilings. On the floor were rising in the floor with caution symbols on them.

Genesis led them down the hall to the other door where it opened to a glass hall, showing they were under the sea.

"Wow" Yuffie said as the none ShinRa employees gazed at the glass dome above them. Fish swam past them with bright colors and scales. A dolphin swam by, doing a flip in the water before shooting upward.

"Come on" Genesis said behind him, already moving down the hall with the others.

Kisala once again opened the door for them to revile another elevator. Two guards stood with there backs to the door. Nora, who had moved to stand beside Kisala nodded to one another before both reached forward and snatched the guards by their collars. They dragged the guards out of the elevator where they were knocked out and confused Materia was applied to them. The AVLANCHE group entered the elevator.

Angeal moved forward and pressed the down button. The water tubes in the elevator bubbled and the door slammed shut with a hiss. The water tubes bubbled again and they moved downward. Both Cloud and Yuffie grabbed the elevator sides as motion sickness hit them but Cloud was faster to recover.

The elevator opened to a large holding bay with two submarines, a black and red one. Both sat in two separate docks but the red one had many people working on it.

"Crouch low and move quickly" Angeal whispered as they ran across the platform, the workers below them.

They made it to the other side where they filed into another hallway with tubes and port hole like doors. It reminded Cloud very much of a military ship hallways. Steam hissed from one of the pipes as they quietly moved in a single file line.

Up ahead on the wall was a red arrow telling them to go right, not that there was any other place for them to go. Genesis peeked around the corner before looking back at Angel and held up three fingers.

Angeal nodded and moved the buster sword to his side. Seeing this, the others ready there weapons. Genesis moved forward first followed by the others and instantly the guards raised their weapons.

"You are not getting the huge Materia" the leader said as the three lines up with their guns raised.

"Are you really going to try and take on us all?" Nora asked, her bow slid off her shoulder but she was ready to reach for one of her knives.

The clicking of the guns was her answer and she rolled her eyes. The AVALANCHE group spread along the room as the other SOLDIERS eyed them. One ran at Shelk who frowned and thrust out the hooked end of her staff. The blade caught the man's shoulder sending him tumbling towards Kisala who raised her sword and swiped at the gun, knocking it from his hands.

Nora sprang forward knocked the man back wards before knocking him into the wall with her bow. The man's head rattled as he slid down the wall but didn't move. The other two SOLDIERS charged at her but Angeal and Zack jumped, slamming the flat part of the broad swords, sending them into the wall and dream land as well.

"I think we have some of the best female fighter here" Zack said before looking at Tifa and Yuffie with a grin. Nora slapped the back of his head before following Angeal to the next room. Zack made a face before rubbing his head while mumbling under his breath.

Two more SOLDIERS met them in the next hall. This time Tifa and Cloud ran forward to meet them. Cloud slammed the SOLDIER with his sword while Tifa punched hers in the gut. Barret moved behind Tifa, shooting the man in the arms. Both were down and out with the others.

"We are trying to cause little to no harm on them" Angeal told Barret who shrugged

"He'll live" Barret said and Angeal sighed before they all moved to the next hall.

The new hall was a metal wired plat form hovering over a drop where they couldn't see the bottom. Pipes traveled down the walls and there was a hissing machine in the core of the room.

"Welcome to the Junon reactor" Genesis said, walking towards the machine. He punched in a serious of codes on the core and looked up where the red steam was pouring from the top. After a few seconds the steam vanished.

However once the steam vanished a crane rose up from the machine, holding the huge Materia and moved down the line and away from them.

"No" Cid shouted 'Fuck, we're to late"

"We are only too late if they get into the submarine" Cloud said "Let's mosey" he chased after the crane.

"Stop fucking saying that" Cid shouted, chasing after him "You sound like a wimpy girl"

"Come on" Nora said, looking at the others "They're going to get shot running head first like that" the rest of them chased after the original AVALANCHE members.

Cloud however had skidded to a halt, the others behind him. The crane was hovering above the sub but a Turk was guarding the entrance, his back to them. He had dark red hair that was spike forward over his face, the traditional Turk suit and electro rode. He was on the phone, seeming like he didn't notice them.

"Alright Sir" the Turk said, motioning to the crane man to stop "Right away sir." He closed the phone. "Gentle men we have intruders." The AVALANCHE group tensed but the Turk led the SOLDIERS away from them "Up on the deck, hurry" the SOLDIERS ran out of the dock, followed by the Turk.

"What…was that all about?" Cloud asked, turning to Cait sith who shrugged.

"I think we've got someone on the inside" Genesis sad "Other than Reeve helping us"

"Who could possible want to help us?" Nora asked, but no one knew.

"Let us not look a gift Chocobo in the mouth" Sephiroth said, moving to the now abandoned crane, he climbed into the seat before pausing and looking down at the others. "We won't be able to get out of here the way we came in."

"He's right" Cloud said, holding his chin while thinking "We've already knocked several people out" he looked up at the submarine "We've got to get out another way."

"How Cloud, the only other way out is with the sub?" Zack said before blinking "You wanna take the sub don't you." Cloud nodded at him. "Devious Cloud" Zack grinned.

Sephiroth nodded before moving the crane so that it lowered the Huge Materia into Zack's awaiting hands. He climbed down and made there way into the submarine. Inside the mane hold of the sub were the captain and two SOLDIERS who jumped out of their seats when Genesis and Angeal walked into the room.

"We're not scared of you" The captain shouted, looking at the two's weapons while the guards raised there guns. Genesis ticked his tongue and looked at Angeal.

"No one is ever scared of us Angeal." Angeal just shook his head and Genesis turned to the SOLDIERS. "Fine if you're not frightened by us, how about him" Both moved out of the way and Sephiroth stepped into the room; Masamune at his side as he towered over the other SOLDIERS.

"Get out or die" Sephiroth ordered and the three ran past him and out the sub with no thought at all.

"That's really annoying" Genesis said to Sephiroth as Cloud moved into the room and towards the controls. "Your just have to frighten everyone."

"It is not my intention" Sephiroth said but Genesis waved him off. "They don't make SOLDIERS like they use to, Right Angeal?" Sephiroth turned to Angeal but Angeal wasn't paying attention. Sephiroth followed Angeal's line of vision to see Cloud.

Cloud was gripping the main seat shaking, sweat pouring down his face and eyes clenched shut and knuckles were digging in chair.

"Cloud?" asked Sephiroth, moving towards the blonde, the others staring at the blonde. "What's wrong?"

"I'm getting dizzy" Cloud muttered "It's so small, can't breath, I…I can't breath in here." Cloud was shaking even harder and Kisala poked her head in the room as she heard Cloud's voice. "I…can't breathe…its too small in here."

"Cloud?" asked Kisala and moved to the boy. She placed her hands on the boys shoulder as his shakings got harder and moved him to the driver's seat as Vincent passed them.

Vincent moved after Cloud and Kisala and pulled on the leaver. A red light followed by a siren went off and the sub began to shake. Behind them the sound of the door closing echoed in the hull and Cloud relaxed in the captain's seat, looking at the radar.

"Who also knows how to drive this?" he asked. Genesis, Sephiroth, Angeal, Kisala and Zack raised there hands and Vincent looked at them.

"It was in SOLDIER Academy training, we learned crash course of Submarine warfare" Zack explained "Of course we never actually drove one." He rubbed his hands together in glee.

Sephiroth took a seat in one of the chairs and looked back at Genesis who was at the helm then to Angeal.

"Angeal immerge the ship. Bring us to depths of 1 5 0 ft. Set course for…"

Cloud moved out of the way as the SOLDIERs set into work as his motion sickness picked up again. He moved back into the hull with the others. Yuffie was holding onto the huge Materia but Tifa took it from her when the girl stumbled grabbing her stomach. Cloud's own motion sickness was catching up with him and he sat on one of the crates, holding his head with his hands.

Zack was at the radio with the radar going when a ringing went in his ear followed by a voice.

"_All ShinRa submarines Units, do you read_?" Zack winced and looked back at the others "_All ShinRa submarines Units, do you read_?"

"It's ShinRa calling for a report, what do I do?" Zack asked

"Report then" Genesis snapped "We don't need them suspecting anything." Zack nodded and moved to the microphone.

"This is NO.1 Reporting, everything is in order" Zack said and held his breath.

"_Roger, your next mission return to Junion dock. We will transport the huge Materia from the airport…those with out other assignments will report for guard duty. That is all over and out_."

Zack nodded and switched off the microphone and pulled the headphones off. He turned to the others and shouted.

"The fourth Materia, the one they took from Nibelheim" the SOLDIERS turned to him "They're launching it back at Junion from the airport."

"You've got to be kidding me" Genesis stood from his seat and moved to where the others were gathered in the hull to tell them what was happening. Sephiroth turned to the controls and the submarine turned back to the harbor in Junion.

So much for getting out with the sub he thought.

* * *

Angeal pulled the submarine up to the outside dock. As the group opened the hatch and climbed out and they watched as a jet was launched off the Junion airspace. Sephiroth cursed as they climbed onto land.

"Want to bet there went out huge Materia" Sephiroth said turning to the others "Any idea where it's going Reeve?" he asked the cat who had been silent for a while. "Reeve?" he asked, moving over to the robot still sitting on Nanaki.

"Sorry" Reeve's voice came back on "I was just looking to where the Forth Materia was being taken; they are taken it to Rocket town."

"Rocket town!" Cid shoved his way over to the cat that fell of Nanaki in surprise. The cat got up and dusted itself off before looking at Cid with its hands on its hips.

"They are going to put the Materia in the rocket so they can ram the rocket into meteor"

"What!" Cid shouted getting closer to the cat "They are doing no such thing to my Rocket.

"We can worry later" Nora said coming between the two "We need to get to Rocket town before they launch that Rocket, knowing ShinRa they won't care about the towns people" she looked at Cid "Remember Sherra is still there."

"Fuck" Cid cursed, stomping the ground before taking off towards the Highwind still hidden behind the rocks, the others following after him.

* * *

They reached Rocket town in record time, Cid landing the Highwind in the first available flat space he could find near the town. Cid was the first one off the airship, racing through the town's entrance, ignoring all the towns' peoples greeting to them. Angeal and Nora were hot on his heels followed by the others.

Cid paused in front of his house, seeing it still intact he looked over and spotted a jet just behind his house, the ShinRa insignia on its tail. He narrowed his eyes before rushing towards the rocket.

Several SOLDIERS were working on the rocket, it was slowly hissing back to life. Two guards were standing watch at the main stair well. Cid growled and raised his spear at them.

"The terrorists are here" The guards shouted just as Cid jumped on them before climbing up the stairs. More SOLDIERS jumped down to them and Sephiroth huffed.

"Cloud, Nora, Angeal" he pointed at the still climbing Cid "Go after him, we'll keep the guards off of you."

The three nodded and climbed up after Cid while the others fought the SOLDIERS, keeping them as far away from the stairs as possible.

Cid paused on one of the stair ways as four SOLDIERS jumped him. The other three had caught up and Angeal, with the help of Cloud threw the SOLDIERS off the stairs and to the others below.

"What the hell do they think there doing to my rocket" Cid screamed, looking up where they could see the entrance. "That's it I'm kicking them off my fucking Rocket" Cid then continued his rapid climb up the ladders.

"He's lost it" Nora screamed as they followed him.

When they got to the top they were blocked by two SOLDIERS and Rude. They weren't sure what Rude was staring at with his ever present sun glasses but he looked tense as he spotted them.

"You again" he said and Cid shook his fist.

"Get off my fucking rocket." Nora shoved past him, her hooked knives in her hands.

"Talking to them doesn't work Cid" she looked back at Rude and stared at him coldly "Move or get thrown off, your choice"

"You…"Rude eyed her, or she guessed he did, it was hard to tell with the glasses. "Remind me of a Turk"

"Sorry" Nora glared "I don't work for ShinRa" she then rushed Rude and ducked under his fists "I have standards and a shred of dignity." She moved back and cut Rude's arm with her knife. "Last chance, walk or get thrown…either way you're going down"

Angeal joined her with his sword drawn

"I would listen to the woman with the knives" he said, glancing at Nora before looking back at Rude who was holding his cut arm.

"We eliminate anyone who gets in ShinRa's way" Rude simply said

"Suite yourself" Nora said and her and Angeal jumped forward. The SOLDIERS shot there guns but it bounced off either Angeal's sword or the railing. Cid came hurdling through them, knocking them to their feet and vanishing into the Rocket.

Rude looked back at where Cid Vanished, his glasses having slid down his noise in surprise.

"Never take your eyes of your opponent" Nora's voice whispered in his ear and she grabbed his jacket before throwing him off the side. Nora watched him fall before turning to Cloud and Angeal who were holding the other SOLDIERs, there gun's lying on the floor.

Cloud and Angeal tossed the SOLDIERS off as well where they landed on Rude who was still lying in the grass. Cloud rubbed his hands together before following Cid into the Rocket. Angeal turned to Nora and said

"What do you mean by ShinRa workers not having standards and dignity?" Nora smiled at him before patting his cheek.

"You're a former ShinRa employee Angeal" she pulled on his collar and kissed his cheek "Get use to ShinRa haters saying things about ShinRa workers." She patted his cheek again before running into the rocket where she could hear Cid yelling.

Angeal patted his own cheek before saying

"Where in the world did she learn how to fight with knives" he followed after her into the rocket. Before he could get all the way in the door a SOLDIER in red was thrown past him. Angeal dodged out of the way as the man flew past him and Nora stood in the door.

"And stay out" she shouted and Angeal shook his head at her "What?" she asked him.

"We've got a problem" Cloud said poking his head out the door where the cock pit was "They've put it on auto pilot and we can get it out." Angeal and Nora's eyes widened before they ran after Cloud.

Cid was at the controls when Nora and Angeal ran in. He pointed to them and screamed

"Go shut that fucking door, there is no way to stop this thing." Nora's eyes shot open and she ran to Cid.

"What do you mean, we're going into space?" She narrowed her eyes at the grinning Cid. "I am not riding this hunk of Junk into Space."

Cid waved her off and looked at Angeal.

"Unless you wanna get sucked out I'd go close that door" Angeal sighed and ran to do so. Cid turned back to the seething Nora. "The repairs weren't complete and now I can get out of auto pilot. There isn't enough time to get off the Rocket so…" he grinned "Think of it as an adventure."

Nora's eyes narrowed and Cloud grabbed her and pulled her back just as she was about to pounce on Cid who turned back to the controls. Angeal took her from Cloud as he ran back into the room. Just as Angeal got Nora to calm down the Rocket shook as the engine ignited its self.

* * *

On the ground the rest of AVLAHNCHE had gotten every villager, and SOLDIERS included out of the town and stood at the edge of the mountains over looking the town. Sherra stood next to Sephiroth and Kisala while Genesis held onto Palmer who he had discovered as they ran out of town. They stood watching the rocket as smoke and fire poured from the bottom.

"So Cid finally got to go into space" Zack said as they watched the Rocket vanish in the sky, smoke trailing behind it. The lift off had left most of the town and the rocket holder in ruins.

Suddenly palmer began to laugh and they all looked at him.

"What's so funny" Genesis said, giving the man a shake.

"Heh, heh, you don't get it do you. There is a bomb on that Rocket set on auto pilot to fly straight into Meteor and explode on impact.

"No" Sherra gasped, her hands covering her mouth as she dropped to her knees. Kisala and Tifa knelt beside her as she began to cry. The group stared at the fading rocket in horror before Sephiroth turned his blazing eyes towards palmer who was now gulping for air as Genesis tightened his grip on his collar.

"If they do not come back" Sephiroth growled "I will kill you with my bare hands and feed your internal organs to the stray dogs"

* * *

It took me a while to find Submarine speak, finally I found Atlantis the lost empire movie but I love Sephiroths reaction to Palmer.


	94. P2 FF7: Chapter Seventy Three

**Here is the next chapter, This is personaly one of my favorte chapters because Of the content and I hope you like the emotional charachter development in it **

**Don't own FF7**

* * *

**Part Two **

**Chapter Seventy Three **

Nora and Angeal sat back as Cid went through the controls. The diagram for their course kept flashing on the screen. Cloud watched them before looking back at Cid who was muttering under his breath.

"Fucking Palmer, setting it on auto-pilot" Cid muttered, suddenly they began to float as they entered space. "WOOH ZERO GRAVITY BABY!" Cid shouted throwing his hands up as he floated in front of the controls.

"Cid, you better know how to get this thing out of Auto pilot and back onto Gaia" Nora said, Angeal helping her stand. The two floated over the ground, Nora clinging to Angeal who was holding onto the wall. Cid fiddled with the controls some more before turning to them.

"Fraid I can't" Nora made to go after him but Angeal held onto her arms. "But I always kept and escape pod for emergences just like this." He turned to Cloud "Just go get the huge Materia and we'll bail before we crash." He grinned, happy that his dream was finally coming true.

Cloud looked at Angeal before eyeing the seething Nora. He nodded at Cid and left the main room to go and fetch the Materia, not wanting to be a witness when Nora murders Cid.

A few minutes later Cloud came floating back into the room with a giant blue rock in his arms. He sighed when he saw Cid was still alive. Cid looked over to him before nodding.

The four of them floated out of the room where they climbed down the ladder. The lower level was easier to walk in so Cloud went first followed by Cid. Cloud passed one of the air tanks when it suddenly began to spark before an explosion blinded everyone.

Cloud sat up where he had been thrown, his ears ringing; turning mid air he saw Cid was laying on the floor held down by one of the tank's doors.

"Cid!" he shouted, echoed by Angeal and Nora. They quickly moved towards him, trying to lift the door but Cid gave out a cry of pain and they stopped.

"My leg, it's trapped" he waved at them and grunted in pain "The escape pod is right there, go get out of here" Cloud shook his head. "Hurry before the fucking rocket crashes into meteor." Cid shouted.

"I can't go with out my friends" Cloud said, getting a better grip on the large chunk of metal.

"We can't leave you behind Cid" Nora said, moving to pull on the door near his body "We owe you to much." Cid glared at her before looking at Cloud as they tried to lift it again.

"You bastards, no time to worry about other people" he shouted "Stupid really fucking stupid" He gazed at the tank that had blown. Seeing its number he let out a laugh. "Tank number eight blew…so it really was malfunctioning." Nora and Angeal shared a look as they shifted the metal. "Sherra, you were right" Cid let out a sigh as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

"Don't you give up on us Cid" Angeal said as they finally lifted the tank door off him. Nora and Angeal moved to help him stand. "You have to apologize to Sherra when we get back to the planet."

Cid nodded as they floated/hobbled to the escaped pod. Filing into the little room Cid closed the door and pressed the launch button. The pod rattled as they took their seats before the pod lunched its self out of the side of the rocket.

Cid pressed his hands to the window as they gazed out the porthole showing the darkness that was space. Millions upon millions of stars blinked at them and the planet was a perfect blend of green, brown, blue and white whips of clouds.

"So this is space" Cid said staring out the window "It's everything I'd dream it be" he smiled at the sight.

"And that's meteor" Cloud said and they turned to the space where the rocket was still headed. Meteor was even larger in actual space; it looked like the same size as the moon or larger. It was a flaming rock. Yellow, red and orange swirled together as fire around the rock.

"Do you think the rocket will actually do anything?" Angeal asked as they watched the rocket fly towards Meteor.

Cid shrugged and said

"So long ShinRa no.26" the pod then turned heading towards the planet.

* * *

The ShinRa rocket continued on its path towards meteor crashing right into its side causing an explosion of light. The four in the pod shielded there eyes on impact.

Down in Midgar the people stopped there bustling lives as a white light filled the sky shielding meteor and the rest of the sky from them. They shielded their eyes and fell to their knees praying.

In Cosmo canyon Burgan turned his head away as the replica model of meteor began to glow so bright it hurt his eyes and filled the rest of the room.

The AVALANCHE group plus the rocket town people and ShinRa SOLDIERS turned towards meteor when it began to glow, squinting there eyes or turning away as the glow covered the entire sky.

The light died away just as quickly as it came and everyone turned to the sky to see what had happened. To there utter horror the ShinRa rocket just made Meteor worse. The people of Midgar dropped to their knees in horror and cried as the rest of the world watched.

Meteor its self had groan larger. The fire had expanded to make room from the new rocks. The rock chunks that the rocket had blown off were floating around the main original rock, connected by cackling electricity, the entire back half of Meteor was hovering around it reveling the rocks boiling fire core. Meteor also seemed to be moving at a much faster pace as if the rocket had pushed it closer to the planet.

* * *

"It did nothing" Sephiroth said as he looked at the sky with the rest. He turned to Palmer who was blinking in shock. Sephiroth turned to the others, disgusted with Palmer

The others were staring at the sky in horror; Tifa was on her knees tears in her eyes. Zack was holding his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking. Sherra openly cried while Genesis held his head down, fists clenched. Kisala was hugging a sobbing Shelk why her gold eyes stared at the sky with unshed tears. The Citizens were muttering to themselves while the SOLDIERS were staring wide eyed at the sky; even the now conscious Rude was silent as he looked at Meteor. Sephiroth looked at them before turning to Palmer and waving his hands at the others.

"Do you see, you just made it worse; this is all ShinRa ever did was make things worse" Sephiroth shouted and Palmer cowered under Sephiroth's glare "Our friends died because of you…If this had been four years ago I would have diced you up like the rotten tomato that you are" he pulled Masamune from his side and Palmer tried to back away but Genesis tightened a grip on his collar. "I still might" Sephiroth snarled, raising the sword.

"Wait" Tifa said and Sephiroth turned to her. She was looking at the sky, pointing "What is that."

The others turned to where she was pointing and saw something was hurling its way towards them at great speed from the sky. They stared at it as it appeared to be a ball of fire. The people let out a scream of the fear, thinking it was a part of Meteor but it passed over their heads and crashed into the rocks behind them, sending dirt and dust up in the air.

Genesis threw Palmer at one of the other SOLDIERS who held on to him why he and the other AVALANCHE members pushed through the citizens to see what had crashed. The smoke and debris were dying down as the fire simmered to small flames reviling the thing to be a metal container. The ground around the metal was burnt black as was the metal ball itself.

"What is it?" Barret asked and Sherra gasped

"It's the pod, the escaped pod from the rocket" just as she said this the door to the rocket hissed and popped open where it crashed into he ground send up more dirt. Inside the pod they could see some seats on ceiling, the pod having landed upside down.

"Never again" a female voice shouted "Never Cid, NEVER, ever, ever EVER, EVER again!"

Nora then appeared at the doorway, a little shaky on her feet as she stumbled out of the pod, followed by a very disoriented Angeal and sick looking Cloud. Lastly Cid stumbled out of the pod, cursing and limping

"It wasn't that bad" Cid muttered, wincing at his leg.

"Fuck you Cid" Nora growled, dropping to the floor, dizzy. "Fuck you"

Before Cid could respond he was knocked to the ground by someone. Groaning at the pain in his foot he shook his head and looked down to see the brown head of Sherra who was crying into his jacket. He blinked a few times before look up where there were cheers. He stared wide eyed at the Citizens of Rocket town cheering and the AVLANCHE group rushed over to them.

Tifa tackled Cloud to the ground followed by Zack. Angeal was being pulled to his feet by Genesis and Sephiroth; almost knocked off his feet again when Zack hugged him. Kisala pulled Nora to her feet and left her with Shelk as she went to hug the now standing Cloud. Yuffie jumped around the blonde, Vincent and Nanaki moving over to Cid. Cid looked back down at Sherra before patting her back.

"You were right Sherra" the woman looked at him "About fucking tank number eight" he motioned to his foot before giving a sheepish grin "Sorry" Sherra shook her head at him and both her and Vincent pulled him to his feet.

"It's alright" Sherra said "I'm just glad you're ok" she then jumped at him in a hug but this time kissed him in her excitement. Cid's eyes widened and Sherra's eye flew open the moment she realized what she was doing and she jumped back.

The two stared at one another while the others laughed at them. Cid's face was a nice shade of red as was Sherra's and the two looked away from each other.

"So" Cid said, blinking and turning to the others and looking down to where Rocket town ruins stood. "What now?" he asked; his eyes kept glancing at Sherra. "With rocket town gone…what are we going to do with all the fucking people" he turned to the citizens who were standing behind the AVALANHCE group.

"We can re build" a man said, coming forward and the group looked at him. "It will take a while but it we can do it…we got have some place to live right." The man's fellow citizens nodded.

"We can help" One of the red dressed SOLDIERS walked up and every one turned to him "We helped destroy the town, we should help fix It." the town's people and SOLDIERS eyed one another.

"Now wait a minute" Palmer came running up "You're ShinRa SOLDIERS you have to do what ShinRa says."

"I'd rather follow him" the soldier pointed at Sephiroth who blinked "Than you any day. You tell the public they are dead then use the SOLDIER program to do your dirty work…we're not stupid" the other SOLDIERS gave cheers of agreement.

"This is mutiny" Palmer screamed stamping his foot.

"Then you and the rest who feel that way can just start walking back to ShinRa." The soldier, obviously the squad leader said and looked at Rude "The Turks follow as different set of codes then SOLDIER so do what you want."

Rude nodded and the SOLDIER and Citizen's started to move towards the ruin town leaving the AVALANCHE group, Rude, Palmer and Sherra.

Cid who looked at Sherra who smiled at him and said

"Don't worry Captain; I'll take care of the town."

"Stupid woman I don't care about the Fucking town" Cid said and Sherra blinked and he pointed at her "Just take care of your self you damn woman" he turned away but stopped and looked over his shoulder while shoving his hands in his pockets. "We'll talk later…after I stop Meteor" Sherra nodded and left after the other to help with the town. Cid looked at the rest of the AVALANCHE party who was staring at him in amusement. "What the fuck are you all looking at" Cid shook his fist at them before crossing his arms and looking around; noticing Rude and Palmer were already gone.

"Absolutely nothing" Kisala said, coughing into her hand to hide her laugh "Where should we go now."

"Hey, Hey" Everyone turned to look at Cait sith who was jumping on Nanaki's head, the wolf not looking too thrilled about it. "Vincent" the sniper blinked at being addressed "When I was going through the ShinRa banks on what they were going to do with the huge Materia I found an interesting file."

"Just spit it out already" Cid demanded, already in a bad mood, though no one knew what for.

"The last known Location of Lucrecia Crescent" Kisala and Sephiroth looked at one another before turning to look at Vincent who had yet to move. Vincent's red eyes were blinking as if his mind was trying to wrap around the idea of knowing where Lucrecia was.

"Where?" he asked suddenly,

"There is a cave just before Nibelheim, behind a waterfall; she was last reported going there"

Vincent stared at the cat before looking at the others who were looking at them. He turned his gaze to Cloud.

"I would like to go there" Vincent said and Cloud nodded "Do we have time?"

"Yeah" Cloud said, "We still need to figure out where we are going to take the Huge Materia, go, we'll meet you back at the Highwind."

Vincent nodded and turned to Kisala and Sephiroth.

"You both have connections with Lucrecia, come with me" Kisala nodded, happy to get to see the woman she remembered but Sephiroth was skeptic. He had been falsely led to think both his parents were different and had no love for the mother he was told was dead…but his real mother…did he have a right to see her.

Sephiroth jumped when someone put a hand on his shoulder, he looked up and met Vincent gaze. The sniper just stared at him, not saying anything and finally Sephiroth nodded.

* * *

The three gathered some of the Chocobos and soon they were traveling towards the mountains, following Reeve's directions.

The directions led them to a lake surrounded on all sides by Mount Nibel. The lake was filled by a water fall that was a long the back wall of the rocks. They left the Chocobos by the lake and Vincent led them to the waterfall. Moving closer to the waterfall, Vincent spotted a cave and motioned to it.

The cave led to a crystal cavern. Stone pillars and arches made up the cave walls and near the back was a small pool of water and a giant crystal surrounded by smaller crystals. The larger crystal contained a woman swathed in a blue dress and wrap. Her hair was pulled high with a yellow ribbon and brown locks cascaded down her back. Her eyes were closed in suspended animation of peaceful sleep; her hands were clasped in prayer.

"Lucrecia" Vincent whispered, coming to stand before the crystal. Sephiroth and Kisala stopped behind him and Kisala turned to Sephiroth. The man had his hands at his side, staring at the woman who was his mother but he had no memory of.

Kisala smiled as she gazed at her love then at his mother. She could see her in him; the bangs and shape of the face. She smiled and Sephiroth turned to her and blinked at her smile.

"Vincent" a soft, sad feminine voice echoed around the cavern. Everyone turned to the crystal in surprise.

The crystal glowed with in before a spiritual version of Lucrecia stepped onto the small lake. She was just as Kisala and Vincent remembered her. The red shoes, dark skirt that was short on one side and touched her ankles on the other. The light blue blouse all hidden under a white lab coat.

"Lucrecia" Vincent took a step forward but Lucrecia shook her head and folded her hands in front of her.

"I am sorry" she smiled sadly and Kisala stepped forward. Lucrecia's eyes turned to her.

"How are you here, or…?" Kisala frowned at the spirit Lucrecia then the sleeping crystallized version.

"I am not here; I came to this cave with a wound in my heart and soul. I have been denied passage to the life stream." She bowed her head

"Why?" Kisala asked and Lucrecia looked sadly at her

"The left over Jenova cells in my body wouldn't let me die completely" she frowned before looking past Kisala. "My body as long since died but my soul remains."

Kisala glanced at Vincent before looking back at the female scientist only to see her walking across the water. She stopped even with Kisala and Vincent but was staring past them. Both turned to see her staring at Sephiroth who was in turn staring at her.

"Sephiroth" Lucrecia whispered and said man nodded slowly as if he couldn't believe it.

"Yes" he said after a gulp of air "…Mother" he added after a moment's hesitation.

"Oh my son" Lucrecia said, reaching out with her ghostly hand to touch Sephiroth's face. "I am so sorry for leaving you, for the life I know you lived"

"…Why" Sephiroth asked as the ghost of a hand touched his face; he didn't flinch but stared at his mothers eyes. Lucrecia looked at him sadly

"I am sorry" she said again "Hojo took you from me but that's not what you're asking is it?" Sephiroth shook his head "No, you want to know why I gave you for experimentation." Lucrecia backed away from her son and walked back to the pool, facing the crystal where her body was still located. "Nothing I say can ever make up for what I've done but I hope" she waved her hands at the crystal and an image appeared. "You can understand if I show you."

The image shimmered to Nibelheim. Four people were walking up to the Nibelheim manor. Three out of the four were ShinRa scientists, there lab coats making them stand out. One was professor Gast, the other was Doctor Hojo and the third was Lucrecia herself. The fourth and last person to enter the ShinRa manor was a Turk. The image focused on his face; pale skin, red eyes and short black hair, bangs covering one of his eyes.

"Vincent" Kisala smiled but the ex-Turk was watching the images sadly.

The crystal flashed again but this time to a lab. Vincent was walking up to Lucrecia but her back was to him. He spoke something, but they didn't hear as there was no sound to the images, and she turned around surprised. The Turk Vincent looked confused before Lucrecia smiled and the image changed again.

The image changed to Vincent laying in what looked like a garden, his eyes were closed as he basked in the shade of the trees around him. Lucrecia walked up to him, making the Turk sit up in surprise. She held up at basket with food and wine in it and the two shared a laugh.

The scene changed again, to the meadow where they had their picnic. This time Lucrecia was sitting on the ground, staring off into the distance in a daze. Vincent came running up to her, it was obvious he had been looking for her. He knelt beside her and they spoke before Vincent picked up the woman and twirled her around in happiness. He hugged her and kissed her and Lucrecia laughed a smile on her face.

The next scene was Vincent walking into the lab, his lips moved as he called out, before staring at the computer, with shocked look on his face. Lucrecia came running into the lab behind him but stopped when she saw his look of shock and hurt. Vincent moved to her and Lucrecia started to cry. Lucrecia began to yell, tears running down her face before she took off, leaving Vincent alone in the lab, his hands at his sides.

Kisala moved to stand beside Vincent as his head was hanging. The image flashed again and she narrowed her eyes before looking away.

The scene was of Lucrecia, hugging Doctor Hojo, though her face over his shoulder looked less then thrilled. Her eyes no longer sparkled as she and the doctor talked. Turk Vincent stood in the back ground, watching them before turning away, his voice echoed around the cave.

"_If she's happy then I don't mind"_ the voice echoed as younger Vincent ran off, leaving a broken hearted Lucrecia to speak with Hojo.

The next scene was Lucrecia sitting in a room, in a chair. She was rubbing her hands over her stomach, a loving look on her face. Hojo was in the back ground waving his hands, obviously yelling at her but the words he spoke didn't faze the soon to be mother.

Kisala looked back at Sephiroth who came to stand beside her and she grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. The man didn't react say to squeeze her hand back as he stared at the images flashing along the crystal's surface.

The next image had Hojo sitting at an office table, with Vincent facing off against him.

"Is it true?" Vincent asked, the sound obviously coming through the image. Vincent was looking at Hojo who was looking at some notes on the desk.

"Is what True?" Hojo asked, pausing in his writing to look at the Turk.

"That Lucrecia…" Hojo raised an eyebrow so Vincent cleared his throat "Doctor Crescent is to take part in this project" Hojo frowned at Vincent's interest as Lucrecia came into the room.

"It's true" Lucrecia said, standing in the door way before making her way over to the table and said "Why are you so surprised?"

The silence in the room was deep as Vincent and Lucrecia stared at one another, Hojo looking back and forth between the two.

"But using your own child…in such an experiment" Vincent said and Lucrecia looked away from him. Hojo let out a laugh before turning and facing Vincent.

"I don't know what you're implying but both of us our scientist; we know what we are doing." Hojo looked at Lucrecia who looked away "We've discussed this and have agreed on the experiment." He turned back to Vincent "You are last person to have any word in this. Now leave at once boy."

Vincent looked away from Hojo before turning to Lucrecia who refused to meet his eyes.

"But…" he expected her to protest.

"But what, If you have something to say, say it" Lucrecia snapped and Vincent looked at the ground before looking at her.

"Are you sure…are you sure this is what you really want?" Lucrecia's head snapped up and she pulled her hands to her heart as she yelled.

"I am I sure…am I sure…if this only concerns me then yes I am sure." She shook her head and turned from Vincent who looked down in sadness.

Vincent's voiced echoed around the cave as he thought.

_All I did was watch; I didn't even try to stop her…_

The older Vincent looked away from his son in shame and Kisala looked between the two before looking back at Lucrecia who was looking at the floor sadly. She decided that this family really needs to learn to speak to one another.

The crystal flashed again and another image appeared on it. Hojo was standing in front of Vincent, holding a gun. Vincent was yelling at Hojo, and the scientist was screaming back. Suddenly Hojo shouted and lifted the gun and Vincent fell to his knees before falling to the ground.

Kisala's eyes widened and looked at Vincent, Sephiroth doing the same. The gunman's face was buried in his cape as he gazed at the scene on the crystals. Kisala and Sephiroth slowly turned to the crystal to see Hojo standing over the fallen Vincent, laughing.

"I found that Hojo had used your body as an experiment" Lucrecia said as the crystal turned back to normal "But I had never known what caused him to shoot you?"

"When does Hojo need an excuse to shoot someone" Kisala muttered, shuttering as she remembered the dark tape of Gast's death.

"I had found out he had threatened you and the baby to join the experiment" Vincent said, not willing to meet anyone's eyes though Sephiroth was staring at him from the other side of Kisala. "I confronted him on the threat and you're worsening condition" he looked up at Lucrecia.

Lucrecia smiled and nodded softy though her face was still sad

"I…am so sorry" she whispered before turning to Sephiroth and walking to him. She reached a ghost like hand and touched his face "I have been having dreams of you my son and they frighten me but I know that it is not you I see killing many"

Sephiroth shook his head

"No, it is a clone of me, made by Hojo." Lucrecia nodded and she looked at Sephiroth before looking at Vincent before her eyes settling on Kisala. She took a step back till she faced all three.

"It is good to see you again Kisala" the red head smiled at Lucrecia "Please take care of my son"

"I plan on it" she squeezed Sephiroth's hand who smiled at her.

Lucrecia then moved to Vincent.

"I…am sorry" Vincent said "That I couldn't save you" he clenched his eyes shut but Lucrecia shook her head and her body began to fade to life stream and lights traveling back to the real body. "Lucrecia" Vincent said and Lucrecia smiled at him.

Lucrecia leaned up and kissed Vincent just as she faded away, her voice echoed around them.

"Take care of one another" her voice then vanished and she was asleep once more.

Vincent stood still and bowed his head. Kisala took a step back when Sephiroth let go of her hand and moved to stand beside his father. Vincent looked up when Sephiroth put his hand on his shoulder.

Sephiroth motioned to the cave entrance before moving towards it. As he walked Kisala came to his side before Vincent appeared on the other side. The three left Lucrecia's cave to head back to the others.

Behind them the ghost of Lucrecia reappeared, her form tattered as she watched the three walk away. A smile appeared on her face and a tear trailed her ghost like cheek before she vanished again.

* * *

And thus the tomrent of Lucrecia. I'm sorry to those who expected Lucrecia to come back but personaly I don't like her very much. she had the opertunity to be happy but ruined it with her self guilt [and then ran to Hojo, HOJO!] i mean really she didn't want to hurt Vincent and then ran to the evil pyscho man...just ugh.

Don't get me wrong Vincent is as just as much to blaim the bloody man needs to learn to read between the lines. Obviously Lucreica wanted his help but didn't want to love him [even though she did] and Vincent wanted her to be happy but it was pretty obvious she wasn't so both just really suck.

Any way thank you to all those who reviewed and favorited this story. keep reviewing and reading it makes me happy.


	95. P2 FF7: Chapter Seventy Four

**Here is the second chapter, this one fills like a fillar one to me but I really hope you like it none the less...getting really close to fighting the final battle here. **

**Don't own FF7**

* * *

**Part two **

**Chapter Seventy Four**

The AVLANCHE group made there way away from Rocket town. Vincent was silent as he stood in the back of the cockpit with Nanaki. The others stared at him but Kisala and Sephiroth shook their heads so the gunman was left alone.

Cloud stood at the observatory window, Barret and Tifa at his sides. The Soldiers plus Nora stood behind him. Cait sith was back by the entrance to the room while Cid stood with the pilot and Yuffie was hunched over by Cait sith.

"Obviously Rufus's and the others plan was a failure" Cloud said as he leaned on the railing in front of the window.

"What a bust" Cloud looked at Barret who was leaning his back on the railing, his arms crossed. "I'd kind of hoped it'd work."

The others were at ease as they chuckled at Barret when Cid suddenly spoke.

"I've been thinking" Cid said

"Oh Boy" Zack chuckled "Everyone watch out" Cid glared at him and continued.

"I'd always thought the planet was so big ya know?" Cid said, crossing his arms and staring out the window as the others stared at him. "But looking at it from space, I realized it's so small. We're floating in the dark; it kind of makes you feel powerless" Cid rubbed his face as he sighed.

"You got all that from the escaped pod?" Nora asked, rubbing her lower back "all I got from it was a dislike for flying" Cid made a face at her and in a childish moment, Nora stuck her tongue out at him.

"On top of that it's got that damn Jenova festering in it like a fucking sickness" Cid continued, looking away from Nora to the others. "And then there's Loki infecting the life stream…or where ever the hell the bastard is at." Cid shook his head "That's why I say this planet's still just a kid."

"What do you mean?" Tifa asked, everyone now turning to the captain, who was lighting a cigarette. Taking a drag from it he continued.

"The planet is like a little Kid, sick and trembling in the middle of a huge universe." Letting the cigarette hang in his mouth he pounded his fist into the other "And someone has to protect it."

"And that someone is us right?" Shelk asked, leaning on her staff.

"Wow Cid…" Kisala said, touching her chest with her hand.

"That…that was beautiful" Tifa finished. Both girls wore smiles on there faces and Cid frowned at them. Barret nodded and pushed away from the railing.

"Yeah Cid, you even got to me." Barret let out a chuckle. "But how are we going to protect the planet from Meteor?" Barret asked the pilot who was glaring at him.

Cid looked at the others around them, meeting all of there gazes before scratching his head. He moved and sat next to the wheel and sighed.

"…I'm still thinking on that" he muttered and the others let out a few laughs.

Nanaki lay down as the others went back to stand around when his ear twitched. In front of him Kisala, who had been talking to Shelk and Angeal jumped at the sudden noise both had picked up; Shelk winced as if the noise hurt and reached to hold her ear. Nanaki jumped to his feet and ran to Kisala who turned to him.

"Did you hear that?" Nanaki asked and Shelk rubbed her ear and everyone else turned to look at the three.

"Yeah" Kisala said, looking around.

"It was like a sharp cry" Shelk continued before looking around. Genesis placed a hand on her shoulder while Sephiroth and Angeal shared a confused look, having heard nothing.

"Yo, what ya'll talking about" Barret asked, looking at them.

"Listen" Nanaki shushed everyone, his ears twitching and the entire ship went quiet say the electronics running the ship.

At first there was nothing but silence and just when Barret opened his mouth to speak, a cry was heard. It sounds like a million voices at one, screaming in pain. Everyone looked around wildly while Shelk rubbed her ear again at the sharp noise. Nanaki's ears lowered as they looked around.

"We heard that noise before" Tifa said "In Cosmos canyon"

"What is it?" Angeal asked, he, Nora and Cid hadn't been there when they heard this crying.

"It's the cries of the planet" Sephiroth said and the Angeal turned to him, a shocked look on his face.

"And you know this how?"

"Bugenhagen or Burgen as Kisala calls him" Cloud explained, leaning his back on the railing, resting is arms on the cool metal. "He told us about the cries of the planet on our first trip to Cosmo canyon."

"Perhaps we should go back to Cosmo Canyon" Genesis said, "If we're hearing the cries again, he might be able to shed some light on why"

Nanaki nodded and Cid stood back up from where he had been sitting on the floor. Turning to his pilot in training, Cid said.

"Alright, full speed to Cosmo Canyon."

* * *

Once they reached Cosmo Canyon, Nanaki took the lead, running into the village built on the red rocks. Cid gave a whistle when he stepped off the ship and looked around. Angeal and Nora gazed around in wonder as they followed Nanaki up to the observatory.

"It's lovely here" Nora complemented and Kisala smiled at her.

A few of the villagers stopped and waved at them as they headed up. Once at the top, Angeal, Nora and Cid being stunned by the offered view, they found Burgen walking around his home.

"So" he turned when they entered "I see you've heard the cries of the planet." Burgen shook his head and sat at the chair in the table. The others gathered around him and he looked at them all. "I see you have some new faces…and are missing one"

Every one looked away and Burgen frowned.

"The Cetra are now gone completely" Kisala said solemnly and Burgen nodded, reaching out and patting her hand. He looked at Cloud then at Sephiroth and gave a chuckle. "Is all well with in your group." Kisala looked at him before turning to the others.

"As well as it can get I suppose, everyone's memories are in order" she smiled at the scowling Cloud "And no one is trying to kill one anther." Burgen nodded

"Come; tell me all that has happened since I last say you."

After introductions were made and the story was told Burgen leaned back in his chair and shook his head.

"So the Black Materia…I should have figured when Meteor appeared" Burgen rubbed his beard before looking at Cloud "What of the White Materia?"

The entire AVLANCHE group turned to Burgen who sat back at there confused faces.

"The what Materia?" Tifa asked from her spot beside Cloud and Zack.

"The White Materia" Burgen said, still stroking his beard "You have the huge Materia, the Black Materia has been activated, what of the White Materia" he still received confused faces. "Kisala?" she shook her head when he turned to her.

"Sorry I don't know what you're talking about Burgen" Burgen sighed

"Black Materia is also known as Meteor Materia as you've found the hard way" Cloud looked down in shame but Burgen continued "White Materia is also known as Holy Materia"

"Holy?" Sephiroth asked, putting his hands on the back of Kisala's chair.

"Holy, the counter to Meteor, it's the one thing that can stop Meteor" Everyone looked at one another, faces showing their shock.

"Where can we find this Holy Materia" Cloud asked, stepping forward "How do we activate the Holy."

Burgen frowned at them before looking sad

"I'm afraid only a Cetra can active the Holy" everyone's shoulders dropped and Cloud held his head with one of his hands.

"Aerith did always she was the only one who could stop Meteor" Zack said, leaning against the wall. Angeal, who was standing beside him, close to the door, placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She knew" Sephiroth said suddenly and everyone turned to him

"She knew what?" Cid asked and Sephiroth put his hand to his mouth, thinking.

"She ran off on her own after we got the black Materia" he explained and everyone nodded "She was in the forgotten City, praying, she didn't run from Loki." He turned to Cloud "You said she smiled at you before Loki fell on her."

Cloud nodded, while the others tried to put together Sephiroth's reasoning. Shelk's eyes widened and she turned her head.

"She was activating Holy…but did she succeed before she died" the blind girl wondered and Burgen frowned and stood but Barret shook his head.

"We don't even know if she had this Materia" he said but Yuffie jumped up.

"When Loki cut her ribbon, something fell out of her hair…it looked like a Materia…but if fell in the water" Yuffie settled down when everyone turned to her.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Cid asked and Yuffie raised her hands before stamping her foot.

"I wasn't really focused on the Materia old man…Aerith had just been…" her shoulders slumped and Cid backed off. Vincent placed a glove hand on Yuffie's shoulder and the Ninja looked up at him before he pulled his hand back under his cape.

"Now, now" Burgen said coming around, Nanaki walking beside him. Kisala stood from her chair and turned to the others. "Lets not start turning on each other."

"But how do we find out if she activated holy" Cloud asked and Burgen smiled

"We go to the Ancient city…we will need to get the key first" Burgen turned to the book shelf along the back wall "Now where did I?" he paused "Kisala, a little help."

Kisala walked over and grabbed the book off the shelf he was pointing to. The two walked back to the table where Kisala set the old book on the table. Burgen jumped onto the chair and began to flip through the pages. He stooped on a page and scanned it, with a cry he pointed to the page.

"Here it is the key to the ancients." The others gathered around as Burgen turned the large book around to them.

On the old yellowing paper were words in fancy script and detailed drawing of a key that looked as if it was made of rock. The others gazed at it, wondering where they could find this Key.

"It is said that the Key was lost" the others frowned "that it fell to the bottom of the ocean in the Icicle area." Burgen shook is head "It's a shame we have no way of going down there to find it."

"Actually" Cait sith said bouncing on his moogel "the sub we 'borrowed' has yet to be moved."

They looked at the cat before looking at the grinning Burgen when he slammed the book closed, a few bits of dust flying from its pages.

"Then we should hurry" the man asked, jumping down from the chair.

"We?" asked Kisala, getting out of the mans way. Burgen stopped with his back to her.

"I haven't felt like this in ages" Burgen said, keeping his back to his grandson and Kisala "I don't know what did it but I wish to go with you…to see the forgotten city would be…" he trailed off, smiling.

"You want to come too?" Nanaki said and Burge turned to him, putting his hands on his hips.

"Oh, what's so surprising about that…we old folk want to get out and about sometimes too?" he smiled at Shelk "You have a blind person in your group, why not a crumbling old man." Shelk smiled at him.

"It must be the planet" Nanaki said and Kisala nodded in agreement "The planet is calling to you."

"The planet calling, right" Cid rolled his eyes and put his hands behind his back before turning to the door. "If you need me, I'm going to be getting the ship ready" he then left.

"You're welcomed to join us" Sephiroth said and Burgen grinned up at him.

"I knew I liked you for a reason" Burgen smiled, pointing at Sephiroth who blinked.

"Before we go" Cloud said and Burgen turned to him. Cloud moved over to the packs they had been carrying and pulled out one of the huge Materia. Burgen's eyes widened at the green glowing stone in Clouds hands. "This is pretty delicate stuff, and we would like to keep it in a safe place."

"Hey" Yuffie cried "Do you know how much we could get selling those things." Everyone rolled their eyes and Vincent guided her out of the house.

"You take care of that spiky, we'll be at the ship" Barret said and he and Tifa followed Vincent out of the home. Cait sith hopped out after them followed by Angeal, Nora, Genesis and Shelk. Nanaki smiled at his grandfather before he passed out of the home leaving Zack, Cloud, Sephiroth, Kisala and Burgen.

* * *

"Come on" Burgen said, turning to his observatory door. "We'll put them up stairs." Cloud nodded and he and the others, all carrying Materia followed Burgen.

Burgen activated the Machine, showing Cloud how it worked and they lifted into the observatory. The Huge Materia glowed before lifting out of the others arms and settling in the air around the planets.

"Amazing" Zack said, looking at the tan Materia "It glows just like command Materia" he looked at Cloud who was by the green one.

"This one glows like Magic Materia." Cloud said, looking at the green stone.

Kisala admired the red Materia when if flashed a bright red and she took a step back.

"It's the same color as summon Materia" she said and they turned Sephiroth who was admiring the white Materia.

The Materia was flashing softy and Sephiroth frowned. He reached a hand out and touched the Materia and the glow grew brighter and faster. The rock shivered and a glowing green orb passed through the rippling stone and fell into Sephiroth's hand.

Sephiroth blinked at the stone, shock coming over the others faces. Sephiroth cupped the Materia in his hands and examined the swirling magic inside. Wings brushed the glasses edge and a roar echoed in his ear.

"Bahamut Zero" Sephiroth said as the summons name jumped into his mind following the roar.

Sephiroth pocketed the Materia and Burgen lowered them back down and they headed out to meet with the others at the Air ship. Burgen eyed the air ship in awe as they climbed onboard and entered the cock pit.

"Amazing" he said looking around.

"Course it is, this baby's the Highwind" Cid said, a cigarette once again in his mouth. He turned to the older man before looking at the others just entering.

"I've been thinking" he held up a finger to Zack and glared before continuing "It doesn't make sense for all of us to go and get that sub as only some of us can drive it." Sephiroth nodded in agreement. "So I think the SOLDIERS who can drive the sub, minus Cloud with his claustrophobia issues." Cloud glared at him before walking over to Barret and Tifa, once again standing by the giant window. He settled on the railing and glared at Cid who ignored him. "I'll drop you off, take Burgen with you. We'll head to the northern content and wait. Call when you find it and need picking up."

"It is a good plan" Angeal said, leaning on the machine by two of the workers who were watching them. "It doesn't make sense for such a large group, in such a large ship to fly so close to Junon."

Sephiroth nodded in agreement, Cid was right. Cid, seeing the nod, turned to the pilot who nodded and activated the airship. Burgen moved to go and stand with his grandson, the two talking as they walked.

* * *

Cid dropped Sephiroth, Angeal, Genesis, Zack and Burgen off in the field near Junion, Telling them they could "fucking walk and I ain't a damn taxi." Kisala elected to stay behind, not wanting to go under the water.

Sephiroth closed the latch to the sub behind him and walked into driving area. Zack was sitting at the radio with Burgen at his side. Genesis and Angeal were along the back wall and the captain's seat was empty. Sephiroth sat down in the seat and nodded to the others.

"Alright, taking her down" Angeal said and the red light began to flash and a siren began to wail as the sub vanished under the water. "Making depths 1 5 0 ft, still diving"

"Set course for 2 4 0 ft, 15 degrees down angel on the valve planes, Come right 2 4 0 and get me exterior lights." Sephiroth said as they headed deeper in the water and made course for Icicle area.

There was silence in the sub as they drove and Burgen looked around at all of them before moving towards where Sephiroth was sitting in front of the main screen, watching there depths of descent.

"So…" Burgen started and Sephiroth looked at him before looking back at the machine. "Are you treating Kisala well?"

The others turned to Burgen surprised at the question before Genesis snickered. Sephiroth shot him a dirty looked before turning to the older man, still waiting for an answer.

"From what…I can tell…she seems happy" Burgen eyed him seriously and Sephiroth blinked, almost nervously.

"As you know Kisala is like a daughter to me" Sephiroth nodded "I may be old, but I still know a thing or to you young people don't know." Burgen looked at Sephiroth pointedly before moving over back to where Zack was.

Sephiroth blinked slowly while the others stared at him. Sephiroth turned back to the monitors while the others started to snicker under their breath.

"Oh I would love to see that" Genesis said with a snicker and suddenly Burgen appeared beside him. Genesis actually jumped in his seat at the old mans appearance.

"And how are YOU, Mr. smart-aleck, treating Shelk Hmmm?"

"Well" Genesis smirked "I'm treating Shelk like a queen" He stuck his head up but the others snorted in laughter and he shot them glares.

"I doubt dragging her around Gaea is treating her like a queen Genesis?" Sephiroth said, adjusting one of the monitor's controls.

"Hey" Zack said suddenly, causing the others to look at him. He was wearing the headphone on his head and was holding it tighter to his ears. Zack's was making an odd face as he adjust the knobs on the machine. "I'm picking up something on the hydrophone…it's groaning at me?" he paused and looked at the radar that was beeping. "Radars picked it up too"

Angeal got up from his seat and moved to hover over Zack. Angeal looked at the radar that was flashing green. Off to the side of the small circler screen was a green dot, traveling in a small circle.

"What is it?" Angeal asked, taking the earphones from Zack and placing them on his own head. He adjusted the volume for the hydrophone, trying to hear what Zack was hearing.

"Put it on speaker?" Sephiroth said, turning his chair around. Angeal flicked a switch and a large groaning noise came on speaker. The SOLDIER looked at the ceiling as the noise continued.

"What is it?" Burgen asked, looking at Sephiroth who was moving the screen to look outside. Sephiroth scanned the darkness before he spotted a shadow and glinting scales in the distance.

"It thinks it's one of the weapons, but I can't tell which one, maybe the Emerald weapon" Sephiroth said "Lets avoid it for now."

The others nodded and the sub moved away from the swirling shadow and continued towards icicle area. Once they reached the area indicating the map, they traveled along the edge looking for a cave to enter.

"There" Sephiroth said, pointing out the window. "Make our mark 20 degrees down angle, to the crevice down there."

"20 degrees down angle, what the hell!" Genesis said as they came into a long tunnel. The exterior lights lit up the dark space but only in front of them, making it seem like they were traveling in a pit of black.

Suddenly there was a light up a head and they entered a cave. The light from the surface above glittered the underwater caves floor. There, sparkling among the rocks was the fossilized key.

"Is that crystal?" Zack asked, narrowing his eyes at the window.

"Yes, now let's get that key" Sephiroth said, reaching for the subs controls.

* * *

Wensday they go to the forgotten city and then Midgar under attack poor Rufus anyway go and review and continue reading. Thanks.


	96. P2 FF7: Chapter Seventy Five

**Like to give a special thanks to anayu123 for the reviews that were sent, really apreciated. **

**Don't own FF7 just Kisala, Loki, Shelk, AND Nora.**

* * *

**Part two**

**Chapter Seventy five**

Cloud gazed around the forgotten city in awe, it was still breath taking. Burgen stood beside him with Kisala and Sephiroth and the others behind them. Sephiroth held the sparkling crystal key in his hand, having to use both hands to hold it. They left there packs and the moogel on the airship. It was much easier to get to the Ancient city now with the Highwind, though the lunar harp was tucked safely away in Zacks things.

"Shall we?" Burgen said and Cloud looked down at the old man before nodding.

Burgen led the way, his hands folded in his sleeves as he walked across the crystallized road, sparkling in the sun. His eyes, behind his glasses, took in the shell like homes and white trees glowing in the distance. A smile came on his face, he was glad he could see this sight.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" he looked up when Kisala appeared beside him. She was smiling at the ancient city, her blue eyes taking in everything. "Aerith would have loved to live here…there are so many places for her to have planted a garden."

Kisala looked down at Burgen who nodded to her with a smile.

"She is with the others now" Angeal said, coming up behind them "With the other Cetra and her father…watching over us."

They said nothing else as they made there way up an incline to a structure overlooking the rest of the city on the mountain rocks. The building was built like a temple. It came right out of the mountain in a circle. Stone arches, with benches under each arch, holding up the two storied building with no roof but a part of the mountain, like a cliff hovered over the center. In the very center was a pillar holding up the shrine.

"This is the council hall" Burgen said "according to my book this was where the Ancients held meetings; oh how glorious this place must have once looked." Burgen sighed as he gazed at the ruins sadly.

Burgen walked around the building to the bridge that led to the shrine. The others stood just outside the bridge while Kisala, Cloud and Burgen approached the shine. Burgen stopped when he reached the shrine.

It was surrounded by blue rocks shaped like branches with drawings craved into the marble and blue stones around the shrine. A blue light lit up a pink crystal, also shaped like a tree, holding up what looked like ball of water, twirling in the air and glowing, much like the pool in the ancients temple did.

Burgen stood before the floating water and took a deep breath as he gazed at it.

"The knowledge of the ancients swirling within here is telling me only one thing…" he paused "The planet is in a crisis, a crisis beyond human power or endless time…it says when the time comes…we must activate holy."

"That's what were here to find out" Cloud said but Kisala frowned

"How do you know what it says Burgen?" she asked and her old friend looked at her over his glasses, his bright eyes twinkling.

"Sometimes Kisala, you learn a lot if you just listen to what the planet has to say." Burgen turned back to the water with a chuckle "Ancient writing" he said and everyone looked at the carvings on the floor.

"Can you read it?" Cloud asked but Burgen shook his head

"It is a language long forgotten" he moved around the carvings but stopped. "There is a note here…in chalk." The others moved closer to what he was talking about. Below in what looked like had been written by a lose rock was a note. Key, Music box. "It seems your scientist friend Kisala, wrote this" Kisala gasped as she recognized the messy handwriting. "It looks like it took all his energy just to write these two words.

"Gast was here…he some how made it here before he died" tears gathered in her eyes as she covered her mouth with her hand. "Iflana must have showed him how to get here."

"I regret not showing him my book on the Cetra" Burgen said, backing away from the note… "Perhaps it would have saved his life." He shook his head "Now, what does music box mean."

Kisala looked away from the note before she spotted something just across from the shrine. It looked like two stone pillars with a key slot into a pool of glowing water.

"There" she said "Music box, Gast means it acts like one. We put the key in to make the shrine work." Burgan nodded and Kisala ran back to the others.

Sephiroth stared at her as she took the key from him. She paused in front of Shelk and turned to the blind girl.

"Gast was here" Shelk's eyes widened "He left us some clues…" she laughed and took off down the stairs to the others level, smiling as she went.

Kisala reached they keyhole and placed the key in the slot before moving back. At first nothing happened till the white crystals around the pool began to turn and so did the key. There was rumbling noise and she looked up to see one of the pillars shaking and moving downward. Once it was gone there was silence before everyone's ears were met with the sound of rushing water.

Looking up into the blazing sun they covered there faces with their hands to block the light just as clear water poured over the cliff hovering over the shrine. The water poured like a waterfall, creating a shield around the shrine.

Kisala rejoined the group and together they crossed through the water and to the shrine, gathering in a crowd just before it.

"It's just a screen" Genesis said "To project an image?"

They watched as the water rippled and the bubble of water glowed before an image of Aerith praying appeared on the pouring water. She looked up ahead, a knowing look on her face before she closed her eyes.

The water rippled before the new image showed, Aerith was facing forward, her eyes half lidded as she fell forward. A sword came up and sliced at her ribbon just as something blue flew from her hair. The image zoomed on the shinning Materia as it bounced off the stone steps and vanished into the water below.

The next image was the white Materia in the water, resting on the sandy bottom. The crystal was letting out a bright green glow, growing brighter with each passing second. The water flickered again and the image went away, leaving just water.

Cloud let out a sigh, one of relief.

"It's glowing" he breathed out before looking at the others.

"Its pale green" Burgen laughed "according to the book if the Materia is glowing pale green then it's been activated.

"Aerith" Zack said, wiping at his eyes "She prayed for Holy." A smile lit of his face as he gazed at the water around them before he fell to his knees. "She knew since we got the keystone…her face. She knew she'd have to die to summon It." he held his face with his hands as the others were quiet.

"I'm sorry Aerith" Cloud whispered, watching his friend cry into his hands. "I understand now" he looked at the shine "I'll do the rest now ok"

"We" Sephiroth said suddenly and Cloud turned to him. The tall man crossed his arms and stared.

"Yeah you fucking bastard" Cid shouted "It's we, we'll do the rest" Cid shook his fist at Cloud who blinked at his friends in surprise.

"We all loved Aerith" Nora said, "She was someone easy to love." She smiled at the shrine.

"We all feel her loss" Shelk continued, reaching for Kisala's hand beside her.

"The hope she left us will make us stronger." Vincent said and the others looked at him.

"When war of the beast brings about the worlds end, the goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar, her gift everlasting"

"Genesis is right" Angeal said "Aerith's gift is all of our gifts and we have to use it." the others who hadn't spoke nodded in agreement and Cloud looked at them all before he nodded, a small smile on his face.

Zack rubbed his face and looked up when Clouds hand appeared in his face. He grabbed it and the blonde pulled him to his feet.

"Aerith's voice as already reached the planet," Cloud said, "Just look at the glow of the White Materia."

"Then how come Holy hasn't appeared yet" Zack asked and Cloud shrugged.

"Something must be getting in they way" Burgen said and they looked at him.

"Him" Cloud said, fists clenched at his side as he glared at the ground. "He's the only one who could do it."

"Combined with Jenova's power and the black Materia Loki does have the capability to do almost anything." Sephiroth said.

Cloud took a breath through his nose and walked past the others; they turned and watched him as he past. He met every single on of their eyes as he past before looking forward. He past them and they, one by one, turned and followed him away from the shrine and back to the main cliff.

* * *

As they walked Cait sith jumped off Nanaki and ran towards Cloud and scampered up the boy. Surprised Cloud caught the robot cat and the others stopped and looked at him.

"We've got a situation" Reeve said "Remember how Sister Ray was missing."

The others nodded, how could they forget the missing ray from the Junon building. The stone pillars had look like a sad sight, no longer holding up the machine Junon was famous for.

"What happened to it?" Angeal asked and the robot looked at him.

"Rufus moved it" he said and everyone looked at each other in surprise.

"Rufus moved it?" Shelk said slowly, stepping forward "Where did he move it?"

"More importantly why?" asked Cloud, still holding Cait Sith.

"Rufus wants to destroy Loki with it" Reeve explained "He moved it to Midgar to use the reactors to power it. The cannon runs on huge Materia and the Huge Materia was to be used in the rocket. I am on my way to a meeting with them right now."

"We took the Huge Materia" Shelk finished. Her arms dropped to her side and her cloak slid over her shoulders. Her staff was tied to her back and glistened in the sun light above. "Most likely Palmer has made it back and told him such."

"Hang on" Reeve suddenly said and Rufus voice came over the microphone but from far away.

"_That's why it's your job Reeve to adjust the reactor's output" _Rufus explained

"_I see"_ Said Reeve in response, though he didn't sound happy at all.

"_Don't worry_" Scarlet's voice cackled in, coming to stand beside Reeve "_Once you open it up all the way, everything will go full speed." _

Heidegger laughed in the back ground before saying

"_The presidents sure done it this time" _he said_. "If we can defeat Loki, the idea that Meteor will also disappear is based on different objectives." _

"_Remember President, it was my idea to fire Mako reactor powered shells."_ Scarlet said her voice proud.

"_Will the shells really reach the far North border_" Rufus asked, his voice curious and Scarlet just laughed_. "Alright, prepare Sister Ray, you are dismissed."_

There was a moment before Reeve came back onto the microphone.

"So what now" he asked "I obviously have to help with this plan"

The others nodded at the cat and Zack turned to Cloud.

"Come on, we don't have time to lose"

"He's right" Vincent said "There is no telling what the Sister Ray will do to the barrier around Loki."

"Yeah" Cid said, shoving his hands in his pockets "We've seen how well their fucking plans work." Cid shook his head in annoyance.

Barret lifted his gun arm up and held the elbow.

"Zack's right, we've got to hurry and stop them."

"First we have to take grandfather home" Nanaki said, coming to stand beside the older man who nodded.

The AVALANCHE group headed out of the Ancient city and made there way towards the air ship but stopped when the ground began to shake. Yuffie, Burgen and Tifa all fell over while the others shifted stances trying to stay up right. Genesis held onto Shelk so she wouldn't fall over.

"What the fuck was that!" Barret and Cid shouted together. They looked around widely but couldn't see anything past the mountain that circled the city.

"Lets get airborne" Angeal said, making his way to the airship "We may have a better chance of seeing from the sky."

They got in the Highwind into the air in record time, lifting above the mountain in to the sky. There was an alarm going off in the Highwind and casting a red light around the room when they had entered and it was still blaring as they rose above the ground.

"What the fuck is that?" Cid screamed at the crew who were frantically working on the controls.

"It's a strange signal" one of them managed to reply over the blaring alarm. Shelk had her hands pressed over her ears as did Kisala while Nanaki's were low against his head as he crouched on the floor. Burgen stood over his grandson, patting him on the head. Yuffie was huddled under Vincent's cape while the others winced at the alarm.

"Well fucking do something about it" Cid shouted. "Figure out where's coming from and turn the damn thing off."

"It's coming from him" another person said, pointing at Cait sith who jumped in surprise "Our signals are crossing with him."

Cid turned to the robot cat and stalked to him. He snatched Cait Sith off the moogel before he could run and shook him.

"Hey handle with care, handle with care" the robot screeched as Cid shook him.

"What is going on" Cloud shouted over the alarm, moving over to the cat where Cid shook him in the middle of the room. The alarm suddenly shut off and stopped flashing red. The others sighed in relief but Cid still flipped the robot upside down.

"Weapon," Cait sith screeched from upside down "Diamond weapon came out of the see and is headed straight for Midgar."

"Diamond weapon" Zack said, looking at the others. "Why would he head for Midgar?"

"I don't think we're the only ones who know of Rufus plans." Sephiroth said "It seems Gaea wishes to end things now."

"But Loki and Meteor are still out there, if she destroys Midgar, and not to mention the people in it" Tifa said then shook her head "She's going after the wrong thing."

"The new Sister Ray should stop him right?" Yuffie asked, poking her head out Vincent's cape "It stopped the other weapon last time."

Cait sith shrugged, still upside down.

"I don't know if it's ready or not."

"What's going to happen to Marlene" Barret bellowed, coming up to the cat "You still have her there don't you."

Cait sith shook his head.

"Aerith's mama came and took her to a safe place, she's no longer in Midgar" Reeve told the burley man "Could you right me laddie" he asked Cid who just dropped him. Cait sith stood and brushed him self off before turning to Barret. "As long as Marlene's safe, who cares what happens right?"

"Yeah?" Barret said and scratched his head.

"I've been meaning to say this to ya" Cait sith said, shaking his head "When you blew up reactor No. 1, how many people do you think died?" Barret looked away before crossing his arms.

"…That was for the life of the planet, you've got to expect a few casualties."

"A few" Cait sith waved his arms widely "A few, what may seem like a few to you is everything to them who died." He scoffed "Protect the planet, ya'll sure sound good."

"Reeve" Genesis came up beside the cat and picked up the robot by his cape. The robot turned to him "You know how many people ShinRa as killed, we've killed" he pointed to himself and the other SOLDIERS "And yet you still work with ShinRa. I know you've heard the stories of the lives that were destroyed by ShinRa."

"We've all done things in the past we regret" Nora said, coming to stand beside Genesis

"Yes Reeve, Barret knows what he did, what we all took part in" Tifa looked at Barret then at Cloud. "What we did in Midgar will never be forgotten, no matter the reason." She moved to Cait sith "You hate ShinRa but you won't quit because you care about the people in Midgar. You do what you have to…"

"So you have no right to chastise someone who's done the same" Cloud finished before looking at the others. "But we can't be turning on each other now, not when we've come so far."

"I agree" Sephiroth spoke, startling everyone "Let us keep the past in the past and focus on what needs to be done now."

"Lets go" Kisala walked up, rubbing her ear which was still ringing "Let's go defeat that weapon ourselves" she smiled

"You think we can defeat the Weapon on our own?" Cid asked and Kisala nodded

"We are obviously the only people on the planet who can accomplish anything" she smirked at Nora "What's the score?"

"AVALANCHE 10, ShinRa 1"

"Have you two really been keeping score?" Tifa asked and the two girls nodded.

"And why the fuck does ShinRa have 1?" Cid asked and Nora held up a finger.

"They did defeat that one weapon at Junon." The others nodded in reluctant agreement.

* * *

Cid had the Highwind turned towards Cosmo Canyon and dropped of Burgen. After dropping off Nanaki's grandfather they headed back to where the weapon was still making its way slowly through the water. The diamond weapon was mostly white rock with black mixed in its armor. It was still trudging through the water and the Highwind hovered over the beach with Midgar to its right, out of firing range of the walking weapon.

"Cid stay in the air, but keep the ramp lowered" Sephiroth said, pulling Masamune from his side "Weapons are unpredictable and I don't know what's going to happen."

Cid nodded and staid on the ship

"SOLDIERS only I'm guessing" Angeal said coming to stand beside Sephiroth who nodded.

Kisala, Cloud, Angeal, Sephiroth, Zack and Genesis jumped off the ship to land in the sand of the small beach. Nora and Shelk stood on the deck, watching the SOLDIERS.

Water washed over Sephiroth's shoes as the waves washed up the beach. Kisala and Cloud were to his left and Angeal, Genesis and Zack to his right. They stood in a line with there weapons drawn as Weapon stopped in front of them.

"About time" Zack said as the weapon stopped "I didn't think the thing could walk any slower" Angeal shot him a look.

The weapon eyed them before looking at Midgar and lifted his foot to take another step. Sephiroth flicked his sword before jumping into the air and slashed at the appendage shooting out of the weapons sides. The diamond weapon screeched and the others SOLDIER followed suit.

Cloud and Zack hacked at its knees but the weapon moved and knocked them into the water as it had yet to step onto land. Kisala jumped over its head to hack at its back while Angeal and Genesis charged at the head. Cloud placed a Materia in is sword and summoned the Knights of the round.

Thirteen knights appeared around the weapon, holding the swords parallel to their bodies. They then took fighting stances and each took turns slashing at the weapon. It screeched at each stab till the final Knight stabbed its sword in the weapons head. The knights then vanished to the summons world and the weapon wobbled. The SOLDIERS held there breathe but all the weapon did was screech and shoot blue fire at Kisala, knocking her back into the water as she raised her sword to block the flames.

Their attacks were doing little damage to the weapon but it was wearing down on the SOLDIERS. Sephiroth's wing flapped in the air as he hovered over its head, his mind racing so he could find something to do. When he noticed the red diamond in the diamond weapons chest was glowing.

Some of the rocks lifted in the back and more shifted, opening wider.

"Get out of the way" Sephiroth shouted just as beams shot out of the weapons chest.

* * *

Ohhhh Cliff hanger...


	97. P2 FF7: Chapter Seventy Six

**Here's the next chapter, hope you like this one. **

**Don't own ff7**

* * *

**Part two**

**Chapter Seventy Six**

Rufus sighed as he leaned his head back in his office chair, looking at his u shaped desk and the large office. It still felt weird to sit in this chair when his father had died in this very spot, though he had the chair replaced.

He sighed again and turned to the large window taking up the entire back wall of the office. His phone on his desk began to beep and he pressed the speaker button

"_Mr. President_," a voice rang out over the phone, one he recognized as Heidegger. "_Preparations for Sister Ray are complete_." Rufus shoved his hands in his pockets and walked to the large window, gazing at the distance lands while the two buffoons his father had dug up from Gaea knows where, laughed over the phone. "_Anytime is fine_" Heidegger continued and Rufus rolled his eyes before looking over his shoulder at the phone.

"Fire" he said to the phone, turning to watch the sister Ray activate.

Rufus lifted his head higher as the Mako reactors surrounding the entire city exploded from their roofs with Mako while the rest of the Mako traveled through tubes to the newly adapted sister ray. At the cannon end the Mako gathered, lighting up the cannon as it prepared to fire at the north.

Rufus gazed at the now dark city below before looking at the north where the Cannon was aimed.

The cannon fired, rocking the building but Rufus staid standing, his hands clasped behind his back as he watched the energy traveling, no emotion on his face. The glass from the lower levels shattered and some of the iron poles holding the ray up fell but still Rufus watched.

* * *

Highwind hovered in the air as the weapon attacked. Nora held onto Shelk as they leaned over the railing as the Highwind got higher in the air. The SOLDIERS were flying their way. Angeal was holding onto Zack, Genesis Cloud and Sephiroth Kisala.

They landed on the deck both girls running to hug there respective men as they watched the weapons attack make its way towards the Sisters ray attack.

The sisters ray beam passed right through the center of the Diamond weapon. Lifting it off its feet and back several feet where crashed into the ground and did not get up. The beam continued on its way toward the North.

"Damn" Zack said as the others ran out on the deck, Highwind circling around the area. "It knocked it right off its feet."

"But…" Shelk said "What of the Barrier?"

They watched the beam continued over the mountains where it crashed into the glowing dome barrier over the Northern Caves. The two energies crashed into one another, creating a huge explosion, the after shock reaching them and pushing the Highwind back. The Sister Rays beam vanished and the Barrier flashed before it too disappeared.

"Avalanche 10, ShinRa 3" Nora muttered as they stared at the Northern Border.

* * *

Rufus sighed to himself as the operator on the phone confirmed another one of the weapons defeat and the Barriers disappearance. Brushing some of his bangs from his face and he went to turn off the phone when the operator shouted.

"Sir a massive energy force is headed straight for Midgar"

Rufus turned to the window just in time for golden flames to pass the window. The people below began to scream and run through the dark city as several parts of ShinRa building began to explode into flames.

Rufus closed his eyes, his hands dropping to his side before he opened them to stare at the glowing fire coming straight for him. He threw his hands up as glass shattered around him he was slammed into the ground, his office exploding.

Fire sprung from the roof of the ShinRa building as the presidents office, the very top office of the building crumbled on it's self. The inside of the office was nothing but charred rubble and broke glasses.

Some of the rubble shifted and a shaky bloodied hand dragged along the floor, it reached something in the floor, a small handle with the letter L engraved on the door. The hand twitched before it lifted the handle of the hidden trap door on the floor.

* * *

The AVLANCHE crew filed back into the cock pit, feeling very tired. Cloud moved to the railing by the window and placed one hand on it.

"What happened to Loki?" he asked

"The Northern caves" Sephiroth walked to his side and the blonde looked up at his one time hero. "We should go see what happened to it."

Cid nodded and turned to his pilot in training who head the Highwind towards the North.

The giant airship passed over the sea, the mountains till it came to a stop before the Northern caves. The barrier was gone and the Avalanche group gathered in front of the window, looking at the mountain below.

While Cid instructed his trainee voices began to come out of Cait sith's mouth, only one of them being Reeve, and the others turned to him confused. It sounded like Reeve was talking to someone else.

"Heidegger, Scarlet what are you doing"

* * *

In Midgar the three were gathered in the board room. Heidegger was turned away, on the phone. Scarlet stood beside Reeve, both watching the large man. Heidegger turned to them, the phone still to his ear.

"That's strange, I can't reach the president."

"Not the president, Sister Ray" Reeve shouted and both laughed at him.

"Why Reeve you're speaking strangely" Scarlet laughed, putting a manicured hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing" Reeve brushed Scarlet away "the reactors out put, its increasing all by itself."

"Wait a minute" Scarlet shook her head and stepped away from Reeve. "That's not wise" she warned and Reeve glared. "It won't work unless it cools for three hours, Reeve turn off the Machine."

"I can't" Reeve said, taking a step away from the two "It won't shut off." Suddenly his phone began to ring. Reaching into his pocket he saw it was someone from his Department. He flipped out the PHS.

"_Someone has switched the machine into mainframe operation_" the man on the other end told him. Reeve frowned at his fellow board members who were watching him, arms crossed. "_We can't operate it from here."_

"What about the Mainframe, who?" he turned to Heidegger "Call Mainframe" he ordered, wanting to try and save as much as Midgar as he could. Heidegger smirked at him before saying

"Who are you ordering around?"

"I don't give a damn about the details" Reeve shouted, for once loosing his calm. He closed his phone and stepped into Heidegger's face. "Who the hell is messing with the controls?"

* * *

On the Sister Ray controls a man sat at the controls, no one else around him. The rays wires sizzles and sparked as the man turned the knobs as far as they could go and began to rapidly type on his computer.

"Just you wait Loki" the man cackled, his black hair blowing in the wind, his coat whipping behind him. "I'll give you all the Mako you want" his glasses reflected off the sizzling wires and his face was split into a grin.

Suddenly the radio beside him buzzed.

"_Hojo stop" _Reeve shouted but Hojo ignored him _"The cannon, no Midgar itself is in danger"_

"One or two Midgar, it is a small price to pay" Hojo responded, not taking his eyes from the computer.

"Hojo! HOJO!" Reeve shouted but Hojo moved and smashed the radio in with his fist. Its wires sizzle and sparked but no other sound came from it.

"Show me Loki, Show me" he whispered and laughed "Go far beyond the powers of science." Behind his glasses his dark eyes glowed with purple light and madness. "Before your power science is powerless. I hate it but I will concede to it after all…I did create you." He frowned "Just let me see it Jenova."

* * *

Cloud moved to where Cait sith was and Barret shook his fists. Sephiroth shook his head and turned to Cloud

"We've got to do something" he said "Before Hojo does something drastic to make the situation even worse."

"Hojo's doing this own his own, the reactors are out of control" Reeve explained. "There is nothing I can do to stop it."

"You're from ShinRa" Barret shouted but Shelk shook her head.

"He's right" the others turned to her "I worked with the ShinRa communications tower; I know how those reactors run. Once it's been sent to main frame operation there is no way to stop it unless you got to mainframe yourself." She frowned "And with Hojo up there…"

"Can't Reeve just shut off the damn valves?" Cid asked.

"No." Kisala crossed her arms, looking at the others "Even if we did get to mainframe to shut off the valves, the Mako energy will escape from below, and it won't stop until it's all escaped."

"Causing an explosion" Reeve finished "One ten times bigger than the one when the Mako Reactor No. 1 blew." Barret, Cloud and Tifa shared a look.

"The cannon should be our priority" Shelk said "I think Hojo wants to blast Loki with the Mako energy."

"Why would he do that?" Barret asked.

"Mako energy is like consecrated life stream right?" the others nodded and she continued "Loki is making him-self strong but consuming the Life stream."

"Keep blasting him with Mako and we're just helping him." Sephiroth finished for her and she nodded to him.

"Reeve" Cloud said and the robot turned to him "We're on our way, just start evacuating Midgar."

Reeve let go of the microphone to the Cait Sith robot, letting the doll move on its own program and turned back to Heidegger and Scarlet. He pulled out his phone, scrolling for his department numbers.

"Cloud and them are on there way" he told them "Stay out of this" he growled at them.

"Ha" Heidegger laughed at Reeve "The president is dead, I'm doing things my way" Reeve glared as he pulled the PHS to his ear.

"Fine, get defeated for all I care" he turned on his heel, shoved past Scarlet and slammed the door behind him. He turned to his phone as he walked down the hall. Broken glass lay every wear and several employees were helping each other up.

"Start evacuation of the city to Kalm" Reeve ordered into his phone "Get medical and rescue team to all areas, including the presidents office." He hung up the phone and turned to the people on the floor. "Start making your way to emergency exits. If you require medical attention there is a button on your PHS marked with a cross. Press it and rescuers will know your location." He gazed around the room. "You see someone who needs help, help everyone needs to get out of this building."

The employees nodded and began to file out of the hall, Reeve following them, pulling his phone again to call the Medical labs in the ShinRa building. He touched the mike leading to Cait Sith.

"Good luck everyone."

* * *

Midgar was dark as the Highwind hovered outside the city. There were several cars loaded out side with men in yellow and black striped coats, loading the people into the cars. The people looked at the Highwind but continued what they were doing.

"We can't get into the city with evacuations going on, it's to panicked, dark and the city is under Martial law. There will be no way to sneak in through the slums" Angeal said, using a pair of binoculars from the window.

Cid grinned and walked down the stairs to the computers where Nanaki and Vincent stood. Reaching down below the table in the center he stepped back to revel several green backpacks.

"Cid?" asked Cloud, walking forward a bit "What are those?"

"Our alternative entrance" Cid said, a grin on his face as he picked up one of the bags "We're going to parachute into the city."

The others looked at one another while Shelk groaned and held her face.

"Great, just great" Genesis chuckled and patted her hand.

Everyone grabbed a parachute and put it on. Cid led them out of the cock pit and up the stairs to the open deck. The wind from the Highwinds blades whipped at their hair and cloths as Cid turned to them, after explaining the parachute he moved to the railing and put one foot on the railing. Making sure his spear was secure he looked at the city below.

"Destination, The sister Ray" Cid took a deep breath "Here we go" the he jumped into the air.

"Don't know why I'm doing this" Sephiroth said, standing beside Genesis as Cloud and Tifa jumped next. "We have wings."

"Oh" Genesis grinned and walked forward with Angeal. The two jumped and balanced on the railing. "Loosen up Sephiroth" the two then jumped off.

Kisala walked with Nanaki tied to her front and Shelk holding her hand.

"This is ridicules" Shelk said, as they walked

"I concur" Nanaki said, his tail and legs dangling as Kisala jumped onto the railing, pulling Shelk up with her.

Shelk waved her arms as she tried to balance herself, her staff hitting her leg.

"You ready Sister?" Shelk stared a head with her blind eyes, a scared look on her face. She shook her head but Kisala just jumped and Shelk screamed as Kisala let go of her hand and the two free fell.

Nora turned to Barret, Vincent and Yuffie, Cait sith staying behind.

"Well Yuffie, lets go" the two girls grinned before running and catapulting off the railing.

"Good Gaea" Barret said, leaning over the railing to watch the others. "All of them are insane, right Vincent?" there was silence and Barret turned "Vincent?"

Vincent ran past Barret before jumping over the railing. Barret blinked before cursing, shaking his fist at the sky and jumping off the railing after the others.

The Highwind moved away from the city as the AVLANCHE group free fell. Meteor hung in the sky as dark clouds gathered over Midgar as the meteor got even closer. The entire city was dark as the group free fell towards the city. Once they cleared the President office, crushed in on itself, they all opened there parachutes and slowly fell to the Sister Ray.

The group landed in a darkened alleyway, their parachutes landing behind them. Yuffie bent over holding her mouth while Vincent patted her back. Cloud looked around before looking at the SOLDIERS. They had removed their parachute packs and Genesis was pulling Shelk off the ground, her parachute having fallen over her.

"So where too?" Kisala asked, Nanaki no longer connected to her but walking beside her.

"We should use the underground tunnels" Sephiroth said, coming to stand beside Cloud "Follow me."

Sephiroth led them into another alleyway with a dead end, a few graffiti words along the wall. In the middle of the alleyway were two brass doors. Sephiroth opened them with Angeal's help and two doors opened to reveal stairs descending into the darkness.

"Whoa" Zack said, his voice echoing "I didn't know this was down here?" he looked at Sephiroth who was below him on the stairs "How come you did?"

"I had a mission down here once" was all the silver haired man said before he jumped from the latter to the metal platform below. Once everyone was off the ladder they looked out at the underground chamber. There were many steel bridges leading to different platforms. There were several pipes running under the platforms and the walls were covered in rust and dim lightened.

"Be careful" Sephiroth said suddenly, moving to one of the bridges. His voice echoed on the walls and caused several of the group to jump. "I do not know what lurks down here." he gazed down into the darkness below "I don't even know what's all the way down." he pointed to the other platforms "That is our ticket to the mainframe."

While everyone gazed around Genesis moved to stand near the edge of the platform looked down. He scanned the darkness that led to Midgar's dark secret…

"Deep ground" he muttered "Where the innocence burn in flames"

"Genesis" Genesis turned to see Angeal giving him a strange look. The red head shook his head and walked back to Shelk as they made their way across the platforms.

After traveling over many ladders and pipes and stairs Sephiroth led them to a large vent in the wall. He stopped next to it and turned to the others.

"Oh hell no" Cid said "We are not crawling through that, no fuck no" Sephiroth raised his eyebrows before turning to the vent.

"Fine stay here in this tunnel, let the plant die" he crawled into the vent. Kisala grinned and followed after him.

Cloud followed after him and then Tifa. Angeal looked at Nora before crawling in after. Genesis led Shelk to the vent, she crawled in before him. Yuffie grinned, grabbed both Cid and Vincent before dragging them into the Vent. Nora looked at Zack before looking at Barret, they blinked at her. She rolled her eyes before pushing Barret towards the vent. Barret squeezed into the small hole followed by Nora and Zack.

Sephiroth poked his head out of the end of the vent, looking into what he thought could have been an old subway tunnel. He jumped down and turned to see Kisala climbing down after her him.

"How do you really know what's down here?" Kisala asked as they waited for the others. He looked down at her.

"I once tired to escape Hojo through here. I wanted to see what the slums looked like…this was how I got back in." She walked over and kissed his cheek just as Cloud jumped into the tunnel, helping Tifa down. Angeal stuck his head out before backing up, turning around and climbing out. His sword handle got stuck but with a few adjustments he climbed down. Angeal stood on the ladder and helped Shelk down when her head immerged, Genesis climbing out after her.

Yuffie bounced out after them. Cid followed after the Ninja grumbling while Vincent remained silent. They looked back up when they heard cursing only to see Barret was stuck.

"You have got to be kidding" Nora called out from behind the stuck man. Barret had one arm out and was trying to pry his gum arm out of the hole. Cloud climbed back on to the ladder and grabbed the black man's arm and began to pull while Nora and Zack pushed at his back.

Finally Barret came free sending both Cloud and himself crashing to the floor. Nora hung out of the hole in the wall, Zack on her back as they shook their heads.

Once everyone was out Sephiroth turned to lead them down the tunnel when a woman shouted.

"Oh no" Elena of the Turks appeared in the tunnel the group tensed at her arrival. "You're here" she sighed and rubbed her face. "I think its ok to ignore your orders now."

The SOLDIER looked at each other when there was a groan behind them and Reno stalked up to them, his hands in his pockets.

"Elena" he told her with a sigh "Don't act so weak." The blonde sputtered at him, clearly insulted. Rude, the ever present partner of Reno appeared, adjusting his sunglasses.

"We're Turks Elena." He said.

"Yes Sir you're right" Elena put her head down with a sigh. "Our orders were to seek out and kill…an order is and order. That is the spirit of the Turks."

"Wait" Angeal said, holding up his hands. Elena just jumped at him and he blocked it with his sword "Why do we have to fight at all, I am sure there are things you have better things to do as the Turks than try and stop us."

Reno and Rude shared a look while Elena jumped back.

"I'm not really into it." Reno said, slinging his rod over his shoulder. "Elena" the blonde looked at him, shocked.

"But you said that a Turk follows orders, no matter what" she screeched and Reno shrugged

"I said a lot of things; I can't be expected to remember them all." Reno said and Elena's mouth dropped open.

"Rude" she yelled but Rude shook his head.

"Elena" Reno said calmly "You were a great Turk but ShinRa's over. Come on Tseng is waiting" the red head turned but stopped and turned back to the others "It was a good run, if we live through this, if you save all our lives we might have to see how this fight would have played out."

Rude and Reno then walked away. Elena looked back at them before brushing away some bangs and taking off after the other two Turks.

"They were good people" Shelk said and Sephiroth nodded "Sometimes good people work for the wrong company."

"Come on" Cloud said, turning to Sephiroth "Were wasting time." Sephiroth nodded and led them down the tunnel.

* * *

Sephiroth led them deeper into the tunnel, all of them looking the same to the AVALANCHE group. Finally Sephiroth had them climb through another vent. When the large group came up through a hole in the ceiling of the vent they found themselves on the side of the ShinRa building.

"Hey" Barret said, looking at the emergency door "tell me we ain't climbing those god forsaken stairs." Shelk nodded in agreement.

"We're not" Sephiroth turned in the opposite direction and pointed to the structure to their right. "This is the only way to get directly onto the Sister Ray."

To their right was the metal bases holding up the Sister Ray. Sephiroth led them to it but just as they reached the device the ground started to shake, knocking several people over.

"What the hell?" Cid asked, looking around.

Sephiroth looked at Angeal and Genesis as the shaking got harder shortly followed by a metallic boom. They turned around to see something walking toward them.

"You've got to be kidding me" Genesis said exasperated.

The thing walking towards them was a giant mechanical black and red robot with four clawed hands. The chest cavity opened and the partly tensed.

* * *

Hope you enjoy this, sorry it's a bit late.


	98. P2 FF7: Chapter Seventy Seven

**I like to think everyone who's reviewed up to this point, I now have 51 reviews, makes me so happy. Hope you enjoy this chapter, full of some good moments in my opinion. **

**Don't own FF7, just Loki, Kisala, Shelk, and Nora.**

* * *

**Part two **

**Chapter Seventy Seven**

There was deep laughing from inside the giant robot and three people walked out onto its sleeve.

"I told you I'd be back" Palmer laughed from beside Scarlet and Heidegger.

"It looks like they did show up" Heidegger turned to Palmer "Wonder how Reeve knew that." He shook his head and pointed at the group. "You sure did treat us like dogs up till now."

"Which is ironic as most of you consist of ShinRa's military dogs" Scarlet cackled into her hand.

"You killed a lot of my precious SOLDIERS" Heidegger continued and the SOLDIERS glared at them.

"Your precious SOLDIERS" Angeal shouted "Those men were good men you played like puppets. You sent them to their deaths!"

"Men are weak and easily corrupted" Scarlet laughed "Let's see how you do against anti-weapon artillery."

The three went back into the weapon and there was a humming noise.

"I'll show you the destructive power of the Proud Clod" Scarlet's voice came from inside the robot as it raised its claws and swung at the SOLDIERS.

Sephiroth reached into his uniform and pulled out a glowing green orb. He placed it in the Materia slot along his wrist and raised his sword, the others watching him. The robot raised it's arm, preparing to swing it at those on the ground.

"Come forth Bahamut Zero." Sephiroth shouted and the Materia glowed along his arm before ruins ran up the sword and spread into the sky. The clouds swirled together and there was a roar from the sky.

Angeal and Genesis jumped forward to block the claw as the dragon hung in the sky, roaring. A blue flame began to develop in the large dragon's mouth and he turned his head to the robot on the ground under it. The others scattered around, dodging the robots claws and flames except Sephiroth.

Sephiroth stood in the same spot; sword lowered watching the dragon build its attack. He looked toward the robot and smirked just as the fire exploded from the dragon's mouth and a giant ball of fire headed toward the robots.

"Scatter" Zack and Cloud shouted and the others ran from the fight just the robot was hit with the fire.

The robot started to flash red as the fire consumed it. Scarlet, Palmer and Heidegger could be heard screaming and cursing inside before the robot exploded. The pieces crashed into the ground and the surrounding buildings and the force of the explosion pushed the group off its feet and to the ground.

Zack slowly pushed himself off the ground, Nora and Cloud near him. He turned to see Sephiroth walking over to Kisala to help her up.

"Over kill" he shouted at the general, shaking his fists. "Over Kill" Sephiroth just ignored him.

* * *

Once everyone was back on their feet and cured of any minor injures they turned back to the towering Sister Ray. They climbed the later and ran up the stairs, leading to the ray. Vincent took the lead once they spotted Hojo, pulling his gun from his holder.

They reached the mainframe of the Sister Ray and stopped in front of the mad man at the controls. They tensed and raised their weapons but Hojo didn't stop typing on the computer.

"Hojo" Cloud shouted "Stop right there"

"Oh" Hojo paused for a second before continuing. The computer was glowing frantically as the wires around them sparked with excess energy. "The failure"

"At least remember my name" Cloud growled "It's Cloud." Hojo just ignored him.

"Hojo" Shelk shouted "Stop this, your going to blow up Midgar, your self included" Genesis held her back to keep her from walking forward.

Hojo reached up and rubbed his hair.

"Every time" He muttered "Every time I see you, I marked you off as a failure but you are the only other one that succeeded as the Sephiroth clone…Loki…" Hojo laughed "I am beginning to hate myself."

"None of that matters" Sephiroth took a step forward "Just stop this nonsense."

"Nonsense?" asked Hojo, pausing in his mad typing. "Oh this…" he turned and faced the group. "Loki needs the energy; he's counting on it so I'm going to lend him a hand."

"Why, why do any of this" Cloud asked, "Starting the Jenova project, the Sephiroth project, make a clone of Sephiroth, why do any of it."

"Quit asking me why you moron" Hojo shouted, grabbing his head. He got up and walked forwarded, coming face to face with Cloud. He studied Cloud before laughing and turned to the power grid. "Energy level is at…83%...it's taking to long" Hojo pounded his fists into the controls, leaving dents in the metal.

The others looked at one another before looking at the dents. Cloud narrowed his eyes before speaking.

"Answer my question Hojo" Cloud ordered and Hojo sighed.

"I did all that because I wanted a son with great power…it's the only reason. And look at him now, standing beside you with all the strength and power of the worlds greatest SOLDIER." The others eyes widened and they all looked at Sephiroth who was standing stiff. Hojo turned to them only to have a bullet pass by his head, taking a few strands of black hair with it and shatter one of the screens.

The others moved out of the way as Vincent stalked forward, his cape flapping in the wind. His face was contorted in anger and his gun was pointed at the blinking Hojo.

"You. Are. Not. His. Father" Vincent snarled. Hojo blinked and the others looked back and forth between the two. "I am" Vincent continued and the others gasped.

"That voice…oh Vincent Valentine…shouldn't you be long dead…" Vincent just glared at him "oh well, no need to pretend anymore" Hojo waved the others off "Lucrecia came to me on her own free will, already pregnant."

"You threatened her" Vincent snarled, red eyes glowing.

"Details, details" Hojo said with a shrug before letting out a long laugh.

Cloud shook his head and moved to stand beside Vincent.

"I can't believe you're the one who did this…actually that's not that hard to believe." Cloud shook his head as Hojo turned back to the controls. "You should pay for the crimes you commented against us. To Vincent, Lucrecia, to Sephiroth, Nanaki and Shelk; to Zack and Me and to everyone else who suffered from your insanity?"

"The desire" Hojo said, leaning on the controls, his back to them "I was defeated by my desire as a scientist…more than once." He began to laugh "I even injected myself with Jenova cells." He turned to them, a mad grin on his face "Do you want to see my results."

"I'd rather not" Nora shook her head but Hojo laughed and his fingers twitched.

Hojo grabbed at his face with a yell as his skin began to bubble. Tentacles, ones similar to Jenova's morphed from his legs and his clothing fell away as did his hair and skin. He hunch over as if in pain as claws and more tentacles sprouted from his torso and he grew in size. His mouth took up his whole face and large fangs dripped with drool.

The others stepped back in disgust as this new creature growled at them. Vincent was the first to recover and began to rapidly shoot the new form of Hojo, the rest following into attack. With their number of attacks Hojo was defeated quickly but his form shifted again.

His new form was a ghost like creature with yellow and blue skin, two arms and one tactical as a leg. He floated above the ground and howled at them while an appendage like a tail hung from the back of its head.

"How many forms does the fucking bastard have?" Cid asked, wiping some blood from his lip where Hojo had hit him.

"Hopefully" Kisala said "This is the last one." She twirled her sword in her hand before gripping it and jumping at the ghost.

Hojo sung an arm at her but he faltered when an arrow pierced his chest. The creature turned to the smirking Nora towards the back of the row. The creature moved toward her but Zack, Angeal and Kisala jumped it with their swords.

Soon the ghost of a creature a bloodied mess on the floor, it looked up at them and Vincent stepped forward and looked down at it. He raised his gun and shot the creature where it fell, glowed and turned back into a Hojo, a large gaping wound in his chest.

Sephiroth moved to the controls and powered down the cannon. The cannon stopped humming and the others sighed in relief. They turned and began to walk back down the stairs. Vincent paused and looked at Hojo over his shoulder before continuing after the others.

When Vincent's red cape fluttered down the stairs, Hojo's hand twitched and slowly raised towards the chair in front of the cannons controls.

* * *

The Highwind picked the Group back up, watching as evacuation continued. Cloud sighed from the window and turned to his fellow SOLDIERS.

"ShinRa's finished" he said "Meteor will fall in about…" he turned to Nanaki.

"Grandpa said seven more days" the great beast said while shaking his main and Cloud nodded.

"I think" Cloud said, crossing his arms "That before we go fight Loki…we should settle our personal lives."

"What do you mean Cloud?" Tifa asked.

"I mean if we defeat Loki but don't summon Holy in Seven days the planet is doomed. If we don't defeat Loki we'll only die seven days before the rest of the world."

Barret waved his hands and growled at Cloud.

"Don't be thinking you're gonna lose" he shouted at Cloud. "Before you even get to the fight, what kinda SOLDIER are you?"

"What I meant was…" Cloud paused unsure of how to put it and Angeal came to his rescue.

"He means, what are we all fighting for?" he looked around to everyone "Why are we here, on this journey." Cloud nodded in thanks.

"For me," he looked over a Tifa "This is a personal feud. I want to beat Loki and settle my past." He shrugged and smiled "Saving the planet is just a part of it. We've all joined this journey for our selves and…someone else or something else that is important to us; something that is worth fighting for."

"You're right" Barret rubbed his head, thinking of the four year old Marlene.

"You want us to go home?" Zack asked and Cloud shrugged

"Go where ever you need to go to find what you're fighting for. I won't blame any of you if you don't come back."

* * *

Highwind landed them in the grassy fields between Nibelheim and Rocket town. Barret had been dropped off at Kalm before they had headed here and he was spending time with his little girl.

Vincent had taken off, mostly likely to see Lucrecia and Cloud wondered if, with Hojo now dead, Vincent would come back at all. Yuffie had gone off to Wutai to make peace with her father while Cid had gone whistling down to Rocket town.

Genesis and Shelk had gone to Banora with Angeal and Nora while Zack had taken off to Gongaga. Nanaki, Sephiroth and Kisala headed off to Cosmo Canyon leaving Tifa, Cloud and a shut of Cait Sith alone on the Highwind.

* * *

Zack stopped in front of his parent's house, a fond look on his face. He opened the door and stepped inside the house. Placing his sword on the wall beside the door he looked around. He stopped when he saw his mom cooking and his dad was reading at the table. They looked the same since he last saw him and he smiled at their normal habits though the threat of the worlds end hung in the sky above.

"Hey Mom, Dad" he called out and the two stopped and looked over at him. He gave a little wave at their stares.

"Zack" his mother called, leaving the stove and moving towards her son. Zack hugged her as his father came up behind his mother and ruffled his hair.

"How have you been son?" His father asked and Zack smiled

"As good as I can be" his mother let him go and stepped back.

"Zack" she asked gazing at him "Did you ever find your girlfriend?"

Zack smiled, remembering Aerith and all she had done for them. Tears gathered in his eyes and he let them fall. His mother smiled in a motherly way and opened her arms and he walked into her hug, letting himself really cry since Aerith's death. The two dropped to the ground as he cried and his father hugged him too. The three sat on the floor, the food and the rest of the world forgotten around them.

"I missed you guys" he muttered through tears.

"We missed you too Zack" His mother petted his hair and he took comfort in the familiar action "We missed you too"

* * *

Angeal, Nora, Genesis and Shelk had come to the cemetery in the Banora hills. They stood in front of four graves with fresh flowers resting on them. Angeal knelt in the grass in front of one, Nora standing behind him. Genesis and Shelk stood side by side in front two of the other graves. Genesis frowned at his parent's graves before looking at Angeal. Angeal was hunched over, not physically crying …yet. He was sure his brother was waiting to be alone.

"Come Shelk" he whispered "I want talk to you." Shelk nodded and he led her away from the graves and towards the village over the hill.

Nora watched them leave before looking at the sky. It was bright blue with a few clouds and the wind blew gently around them. They were surrounded by dumb apple trees and grassy hills. She turned her brown eyes to Angeal to see his shoulders shaking. Nora dropped to her knees beside him and grabbed the man's hand and rested her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes as two sat in the grass.

She didn't need to see to know tears were pouring down Angeal face as he finally let himself cry for his mother's death. She just patted his hand, letting him know she was there as he cried in front of the grave marked **Gillian Hewley.**

* * *

Genesis led Shelk through the village and towards what was now his house. Letting her inside he gazed around. Everything looked the same, like the day he had left it to join SOLDIER. Though a part of him hated his parents and their ways…another part had loved them and cared for them and it hurt to see his home like this; clean and perfect, with out them in it.

"Genesis?" asked Shelk, touching his shoulder and he realized they were standing in the doorway. He shut the door and led them to the couch in the living room. He sat her on it and said

"I'll be right back" she smiled at him and he hurried up the stairs.

He paused in front of his parent's room before pushing the door open. Entering he walked across the wood to his mothers dresser, her large decretive mirror hanging on the wall above it. He stared at himself in the mirror before looking at the wutai jewelry box in front of him on the wood. He sat down in the chair and opened the box, thinking of when his mother had showed him the inside.

She had pulled something out for him to see and at the time he didn't think very much of it and even thought the purpose behind it had been gross…to his ten year old mind anyway. He smiled at the memory of his outspoken little self.

Carefully he dug through the box till he found a smaller velvet box. Pulling it out he opened it and stared at the ring inside. It was completely silver, a very simple ring, with a flower in the center and the leaves and vines making up the band.

Standing, he closed the jewelry box and made sure everything was in order before walking down stairs to where Shelk still sat on the couch. He moved and sat down next to her and grabbed her left hand and pulled off her glove, talking as he did so.

"Shelk" she was staring at him curiously as he pulled off her gloves. "My mother told me a story once. About how my father wanted to marry her but couldn't at the time so he gave her something." He moved the ring and placed it on her finger, her eyes widening as he did so. "This is that promise ring, and I promise that when this is over I will marry you Shelk, because I love and want to spend the rest of my life with you." Shelk's eyes were opened and her mouth was hanging a little and he chuckled at her expression. He leaned over and kissed the corner of her slightly open mouth. She turned beat red and he chuckled again. "You have to say something my dear" he whispered and she laughed before smiling and moving her head she kissed him back.

"I love you Genesis" she said, reaching with her other hand to feel the ring on her finger. "I would love to marry you." Genesis smiled and the two kissed again.

* * *

Kisala and Sephiroth walked behind Nanaki as they approached the stairs leading up to the village sitting on the red canyons. Nanaki bounced up the steps a head of them.

"He's like a child" Sephiroth said as they walked up the stairs and Kisala nodded.

"He is only a teenager, let him act his age every once in a while." They reached the top of the steps only to see one of the villagers confronting a horror stricken Nanaki. "What happened?" Kisala asked, running to him.

"Grandfather, since he got back…he hasn't been feeling well" Nanaki explained, his ears and tail drooping. "I have to go and see"

Nanaki turned and ran up to the top of the village. Kisala looked at Sephiroth, panic on her face before the two took off to Burgen's home.

They entered Burgen's home, calling for the older man. They found him lying on the couch up stairs, looking very pale and tired. He looked up when they climbed the ladder into the little room.

"Grandfather"

"Nanaki" his voice was horse as Nanaki walked over to him, rubbing his head under his grandfather's hand. Sephiroth staid in the back while Kisala knelt next to Nanaki "I am so glad I got to see both of you again" he whispered.

"I can't leave you like this grandfather" Nanaki whispered. "It's my duty as Seto's son to guard the canyon and her people." Burgen shook his head and looked at both of them before gazing over at Sephiroth.

"Listen Nanaki, I think you may already know" he chuckled "If you have any mission in this life it is not to protect this valley." He patted Kisala's hand before looking at Nanaki. "Look at the writhing mountain grass, listen to the warble of the new born Chocobos. Look always to the eternal flow of time which is far greater than the span of human life. It will teach you more than staying here in this valley." Nanaki looked at Kisala and Burgen smiled. "Yes, Kisala listened and found her destiny, now it's time you found yours. What you see on your journeys will eventually become part of the life streams dream. For my children and your children…So please both of you go with Cloud and with your eyes…your ears." His hands dropped from the air and to his lap with a deep breath and his eyes closed.

"Burgen" Kisala whispered, looking down and a chuckle came from the man.

"Now, now don't look like that" they looked up to see Burgen, with his eyes still closed, smiling. "I'm alright. It is a wide world and you must go out and see it…you may even find your life's mate, you never know." He opened one eye at Kisala who smiled and looked over at Sephiroth.

"Grandfather?"

"Oh," Burgen reached into his pocket and with shaky hands took out a comb, small and blue it looked like the feathers the Mumba's were known to wear in their hair. He, with Kisala's help placed it in Nanaki's mane. "I think it looks good on you" he laughed.

Kisala smiled at Nanaki and when the two turned back to Burgen his eyes were closed and his hands hung by his sides. Nanaki lifted himself on the couch, nudging Burgen and Kisala stood, holding her hands to her face.

Kisala backed up till Sephiroth grabbed her and she turned around and cried just as Nanaki began to howl, his own tears falling from his eyes.

* * *

Barret walked into Kalm, Many people bustling around the city to make way for the new refugees from Midgar. There were many tents set up outside the city and many people walking around the crowed street. Barret tried to look over the many people, looking for Aerith's mother and his own daughter but he couldn't see anything. He gritted his teeth, Reeve had called Elmyra to let her know he was coming but he didn't know where the woman now lived.

"Daddy" Something attacked his leg and he looked down to see brown hair curled around shoulders. He smiled, dropped to his knees and hugged the four year old, the older woman running up to them.

"Marlene, don't…" she stopped when she saw the two hugging and just folded her arms over her apron and smiled.

"Marlene, I got you a gift" Barret said, pulling the necklace Dyne had given him. He held out the silver necklace to her and Marlene smiled at it. Placing the necklace around her neck Barret hugged her. "A very good friend of mine wanted you to have that."

"I love it daddy" Marlene smiled "I love you" Barret smiled, his eyes watering as the two hugged in the middle of the street.

* * *

Go and review now, let me know what you liked about the chapter. the rest of the groups moments next chapter.


	99. P2 FF7: Chapter Seventy Eight

**Here is the rest of their before big battles moments... enjoy**

**Don't own Final Fantasy 7**

* * *

**Part two**

**Chapter Seventy Eight**

Yuffie smiled as she ran through Wutai's capital, dodging people and stands as she went. Finally she made it to the palace. With a grin, she ran inside, looking for her dad. She found him lying in one of the rooms, lying on some pillows. He looked up when she slid the door open.

"Oh," he said, looking away "Your back, did you fail?"

Yuffie frowned and put her hands on her hips.

"No, cloud just wanted us to find what we were fighting for, so I came back to Wutai…to you." Her father just snorted, his cheeks a little red. "Obviously, though you gave me the leviathan Materia, you still thought I would fail." Yuffie shouted.

Godo took a sip from the small cup before him and looked at Yuffie.

"You are way to much like your mother Yuffie" Yuffie grinned "When you come back next time, you will be trained to be the queen of Wutai."

Yuffie frowned then stamped her foot.

"What if I don't want to be" Godo sent her a sharp look.

"It has been decided, you are my only child therefore my heir. We will find you a suitable husband and you will take control of Wutai." Yuffie turned red as she screamed

"This is why I hate you" she shouted "You always decide for me, what about what I want. You only let me become a Ninja so I could steel Materia for you…I came back because I thought…I thought." She held her hands over her heart. "But obviously nothings changed. Goodbye Old man." Yuffie then stormed out of the building, leaving Godo to stare after her.

Godo sighed and reached into his robe, pulling out a small golden locket. He opened it and gazed at the beautiful woman inside.

"Oh, what am I going to do with her" he whispered "She's too much like you…" he sighed and closed the locket.

* * *

Vincent sat in front of the crystal containing Lucrecia's body. He had just finished telling her all that had happened and his plan and now he was just sitting in silence. He closed his eyes when suddenly something glowed in front of him.

Vincent opened his eyes to see the water before Lucrecia was bubbling. He stood and walked closer to it. Out of the bubbling water was a long three barreled rifle. It was black with silver designs, looking very much like dog heads. On the golden handle was a keychain of the dog heads, all formed together like a Y. he picked the gun up out of the water and looked it over.

"Death penalty" Lucrecia whispered around the cave and he looked up at her. "I'm so sorry"

He held the gun before bowing his head to Lucrecia, with the swish of his cape he left the cave, leaving the water to settle behind him.

* * *

Cid watched the town's reconstruction from his porch, his cigarettes in this mouth. The SOLDIERS and the towns people were working together to clear the debris and rebuild from the rubble.

"You shouldn't smoke those" a voice said from beside him and he turned to see Sherra. He opened his mouth to say something but she continued "They're going to build a hanger" she said "For the Highwind and any future projects the captain may have."

He grunted before looking out at the town. The two stood in silence as they watched the others work.

"Hey Sherra?" asked Cid and the woman looked at him "You worried about…" he nodded his head to the sky, Meteor in the distance. Sherra shook her head. "Good, don't be. I'm going to take care of everything, just you wait." Sherra nodded and smiled at him.

"Cid" he looked at her "You worried?" she asked innocently. Cid rubbed his eyes and looked at the sky.

"A little bit" he pointed at her "But don't you got telling no one, not a damn soul" she nodded and laughed a little "Damn woman" Cid muttered and dropped his hands. The two looked out at the Rocket town and the distant sea. Cid's hand slowly reached and grabbed Sherra's beside him.

Sherra blinked and looked down at their hands before looking at Cid. Cid kept his face straight, his other hand in his pocket, the cigarette still hanging from his mouth. She smiled at him before looking ahead again, both content just to hold hands.

* * *

After everyone had left Cloud had gone walking around the ship, thinking about everything. He came back into the cock pit to see Tifa still standing at the large window. Everyone was gone, even the crew and he expected her to go off with Barret to see Marlene

"What are you doing here Tifa?" His voice made her jump and spin around and he blushed.

"Did you forget" she said after a moment and he frowned "I'm all alone, I don't have anywhere to go"

Cloud smiled and realized she was right; they had both lost everything to Loki. Reaching out he grabbed the girls hand and led her out of the cock pit and to the rolling fields below.

Tifa walked away from Cloud and looked out at the distant Nibel Mountains.

"Everyone's gone" She said and Cloud watched her from behind.

"Yeah" Cloud said slowly, "we don't have anywhere or anyone to go home to" he said and watched Tifa's shoulder deflate in sadness and he winced.

"You're right" she whispered, bangs hanging in her eyes before brushing them away. She turned and looked at him, with a smile on her face. "I'm sure someday…they'll come back don't you think." Cloud just nodded at her smile.

"Everyone" Cloud said as Tifa turned away again "Has an irreplaceable something they're holding on to…but this time, our opponent…"He shook his head but Tifa nodded anyway.

"Even so" she continued "That's alright, even if no one comes back. As long as I'm with you, as long as you're by my side, I won't give up, even if I'm scared."

"Tifa…?" Cloud asked looking at her but she kept her back to him.

"No matter how close we are… we were far apart…before this. But when we were in the life stream surrounded by all those screams of anguish, I though I heard your voice." She rubbed her face "You probably don't remember this" there was laughter but sadness in her voice. "But deep in my heart I heard you calling my name…or at least I though I did."

"I see" Cloud looked away, his face red at her confession. "I think I've heard about it too" he said "At that time…it was Tifa's voice"

"Cloud" he stopped whispering to himself and looked back at her, she was looking at the sky now so he followed her to look at the darkening sky and the slowly twinkling stars. "Do you think the stars can hear us? Do you think they can see how hard we fight for them?"

He shrugged at her question.

"I don't know, but whether they are or not we still have to do what can. We have to believe in ourselves. I'll find the answer someday as long as I keep trying."

"Yeah" Tifa nodded "That's right"

"We got a big battle tomorrow" Cloud said "We better get some sleep."

"Yeah I guess your right" she sighed and Cloud looked at her back in concern. She turned and smiled at him.

Cloud sat on one of the rocks and Tifa moved and sat next to him. They stared off into the distant Mountains, whispering to one anther about the past. Cloud paused when a weight appeared on his shoulder and he looked down to see Tifa had fallen asleep. He smiled before closing his eyes himself.

Cloud blinked his eyes opened and realized he had fallen asleep; he looked to see the sun slowly returning.

"It's almost dawn" he said in surprise, had they slept out here all night. Tifa groaned something unintelligent and he smiled at her. "Morning Tifa, It's almost dawn" he whispered as she stirred. She blinked and looked around tiredly before her gaze settled on him.

"Good…morning Cloud" she said almost sluggishly. "Give me a little longer…just a little longer" her eyes were already closing on themselves as she spoke. "This day will never come again, so let me have this moment."

Cloud smiled as she put her head back on his shoulder. Reaching out he wrapped his arm around her back and rubbed her arm. Cloud tilted his head and rested his head on hers, closing his eyes once more.

* * *

Cid walked up to the airship in the fields, his hands in his pockets. He paused and saw Cloud and Tifa, asleep on the rocks. He smiled before continuing onto the airship. Vincent also found them this way as did Yuffie, both leaving the sleeping two be.

Zack climbed over the hill, Genesis, Shelk, Nora and Angeal with him. They paused as they gazed at Cloud before continuing onto the airship. Kisala, Sephiroth and Nanaki also passed them by, even Barret much later left the two sleeping.

* * *

Cloud opened his eyes as the sun glared down on him and Tifa. Stretching him and Tifa got up and looked around. Cloud sighed sadly when he saw no one around but Tifa and himself.

"Cloud" He turned to Tifa and shook his head.

"Come on" he motioned to the floating airship "At least we're not alone." He held his hand out to her. She looked around one more time before grabbing his hand and going aboard the airship.

The two walked through the main hold when the airship suddenly began to move. The two shared a shocked look before running into the cock pit to see the others standing around, Cid at the wheel.

"Well, well" Sephiroth turned away from the window and crossed his arms "Look who finally decided to join us."

"Why didn't you wake us?" Tifa asked and Barret shrugged

"You looked to damn peaceful" he finally said and Zack came up and grabbed Cloud in a headlock, rubbing his hair.

"So Cloud, what you and Tifa do all by yourselves?" Zack grinned and Cloud and Tifa looked away from each other, red staining their faces.

"Zack" Angeal said with the shake of his head "Leave them alone." Zack let go of Cloud and the blonde looked around the room.

"Vincent, Yuffie, and Nanaki" he smiled at all of them, happy they had come back. "All of you came back"

"Well yeah" Kisala walked past him, ruffling his hair.

"Yeah" Yuffie shouted, making some fake fighting moves "I came back, sea sick as a dog just for you Cloud…besides" she grinned "I'm sure we'll get some good Materia." The others laughed at her explanation. Yuffie grinned before grabbed her stomach and crouched to the ground.

"Don't throw up on my damn Ship brat" Cid shouted at her.

"Thank you" Cloud said, moving to stand beside Sephiroth by the window. Barret snorted and crossed his arms.

"We didn't come back for your spiky headed ass" Cloud just nodded and looked up at Sephiroth.

"Lets go" Cloud said "All of us together" the others cheered and Cloud turned to Cid "I'm counting on you Cid"

Cid waved him off and gripped the wheel.

"There are two levers here that have been bothering me for a while now" he eyed said levers by the wheel "Lets try them out" he grinned up at the others who suddenly looked nervous. "Where to?" he asked

"Northern Caves" Cloud said, turning to look out the window. "Let's move out"

Cid sighed in relief and Cloud looked at him, Cid looked away whistling and Cloud frowned.

Cid pulled the two levers and the ship began to change. The front window expanded and the cock pit shot out. The group grabbed onto anything they could as the ship shook. Rockets appeared on both sides of the ship and underneath and began to ignite themselves. There was a bang and the rocket shot off, causing everyone to fall with the force.

"Damn you Cid" Barret Screamed as they sped through the sky. Cid was holding onto the wheel, his teeth clenched while the others staid on their knees, holding onto anything and anybody.

"I'VE GOT IT" Cid shouted but suddenly a red lighted siren started to go off and Cid looked feverously at the controls, on the other side of the cock pit. "Losing Control" Cid gritted his teeth, trying to hang on to the wheel.

"You'd better be kidding" Genesis snarled, holding to Shelk by the stairs.

"What's going on" Cloud shouted, standing and moving over to Cid though the whole ship was shaking.

The cock pit door opened and everyone turned to see the crew running into the room. They all ran to Cid and held him down to the wheel as the others got to their feet.

"Get out of here you flunkies" Cid shouted "Didn't I tell you to go home"

"Yes sir" one said "This is our home" he said when Cid looked at him.

"Oh…" Cid started by narrowed his eyes "stop trying to act so cool" he ordered "Alright you jokers, hold me down with everything you've got." A wild grin appeared on the captain's face and the others scrambled to grab hold of something.

* * *

Cid finally got the Highwind under control and was slowly steering through the mountain ranges towards the Northern caves, everyone woozily getting up off the floor.

"I hate…flying" Shelk said, looking a little green as she sat up. Genesis was kneeling beside her, helping her up.

"I agree" Cloud said, pressing a hand to his mouth.

Just as everyone got to their feet something rammed into the side of the Highwind and the wheel went spinning out of Cid's hands and everyone tumbled back to the floor. Cid struggled to right the Highwind while the SOLDIERS got to their feet. The Highwind tilted, send most on the floor sliding down towards the wall, Cid gripping the wheel and trying to turn it.

"What the hell was that?" Cloud asked looking around when they heard a roar from outside.

"One of the weapons" Kisala said before turning to the door "It's got the Highwind."

"Well go tell it to let go of my fucking Ship" Cid shouted, his feet slipping as the Highwind kept tilting "Before he flips us over"

The SOLDIERS ran out of the cock pit, Vincent following them to the deck, almost sliding off, where they found the Ultima weapon clinging to the side of the Highwind. Vincent raised his new rifle and shot at the large dragon to get it to let go.

The weapon pulled from the ship, causing it to rock and straighten, and moved to fly in front of the deck. They readied their weapons as the Ultima fired up his attack.

After a few hits the giant dragon roared and flew from the ship.

"We have to follow it" Cloud said and Zack ran to tell Cid "We can't let it get away, we have to stop It before it does some serious damage…like in Mideel" the others nodded as the Highwind turned and followed the dragon.

They followed the flying dragon over the land, sometimes being rocked when it blasted them with energy till finally, over fort condor, the dragon turned and powered up and attack over the city built on the mountain. The large condor bird screeched at it.

Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal spread their wings and jumped from the ship, attacking the weapon and luring it back to the Highwind where the others waited with some more long range attacks. After taking several more hits the Ultima roared and took back off into the sky, the Highwind again chasing after it.

They chased the dragon all the way to Cosmo Canyon where it again stopped and started to power up its attack.

"Go get everyone Zack" Angeal ordered "This is going to take us all" Zack nodded and ran off to do so.

Once everyone had set up their weapons they turned to the weapon that was looking at them. The Ultima weapon roared and rammed into the Highwind the force knocking both the weapon and the Highwind away from Cosmo canyon and to the field beside it. The weapons head went over the deck and snapped at the group.

"Get the fuck off" Cid shouted, scratching at the weapons eye with his spear. The dragon roared in pain and pulled his head away from the deck as the others attacked. The others were hacking at the creature, Yuffie and Shelk were stabbing its claws and hands so it would let go of the ship.

Nora pulled one of her arrows when she spotted Nanaki's tail. She looked at arrow then at the weapon before looking at the arrow again. With a grin she called for Nanaki.

"Hold still" she ordered the beast when he came over to her. Nora stuck the arrow in the fire end of the Mumba's tail and the arrow came to life with fire. Turning she aimed her arrow at the red crystal in the middle, just as an attack started to build up. Letting go of the Arrow, Nora let it fly all the way to the crystal where it lodges itself in the center. The Ultima weapon cried out in pain before swinging its hand straight at Zack.

The claw slammed into Zack, he put his sword up as a defense and braced himself. The large hand and the force behind it caused his sword to shatter and him to go crashing into the ground, one of the shards from the sword flung up and scratched the side of his face. He slid along the floor with his sword pieces and crashed into the railing where he lay groaning.

"Zack" Angeal shouted and he jumped at the claw that had knocked Zack over, stabbing it with the sword. Once the hand was gone Angeal ran to Zack, moving broken sword out of his way.

"Guess ShinRa doesn't make things like they use to" Zack said, sitting up and holding his bleeding face; Seeing Angeal standing over him with a bloodied sword he grinned "I thought use brought about wear, tear and rust Angeal" He grabbed Angeal's hand who pulled him to his feet.

"You're a little more important than my sword," he held his fingers an inch apart "but just a little." The two laughed and Angeal sprang back into battle.

Kisala scanned the dragons body, his main attack was useless thanks to several arrows in its chest so it was just shooting fire at them, Shelk countering with ice Materia. Genesis and Sephiroth landed next to her and she looked at the two.

"Genesis, go for it's face, I'm going for the head." She turned to Sephiroth "Go for the chest" she turned to see Angeal "Angeal" he looked up "Get someone to help you slice the wings" the large man nodded and turned to Cloud.

The soldiers then sprung into action, jumping off the deck and running up the weapon itself. Cloud and Angeal slashed at is wings while the none SOLDIERS continued their normal attacks. Kisala ran up one of the arms, Genesis run up the other while Sephiroth raised his long sword and jumped straight at its center crystal.

Kisala jumped into the air and brought her sword down into the dragons head, forcing the head back and the mouth to open. Genesis thrusted his rapier forward into the weapons mouth while Sephiroth buried his sword in the crystal, it coming out of his back on the other side.

They all pulled away just as the weapon started to glow before falling away from Cosmo canyon. The moment the dragon hit the ground with a roar it exploded. The force knocked the Highwind to the side and sent dust and lights flying everywhere. When the clouds cleared, they looked over the railing to see only a crater and a scorch mark where the weapon had once been.

"The others didn't do that?" Zack said, pointing to the hole in the ground and the others just shrugged.

"What is that?" Barret asked and they looked overboard. Sitting the middle of the crater was something glowing.

"I don't know" Cloud said "Lets get down there and find out."

* * *

Wounder what little present the Ultima weapon left behind...i'm pretty sure you all can guess. anyway go and review and let me know what you think.


	100. P2 FF7: Chapter Seventy Nine

**Sorry this wasn't posted like i planned eariler in the day but I got sick today. i passed out, almost threw up a couple of times and sleped for six hours but i'm feeling better as I tood some meds. anyway this chapter [or the next] is the 100th chapter WOOOHOOO!**

**Anyway don't own FF7.**

* * *

**Part two **

**Chapter Seventy Nine**

The Highwind landed in the fields beside the Cosmo Canyon. The villagers had gathered on the edges of the canyon to watch as they approached the crater in the ground. Cloud reached the edge first followed by Zack. The Crater was small and only sloped down a couple of inches, the ground was scorched black.

"Is…that a sword?" Zack asked, looking at the glowing object.

The others gathered at the edge and looked to the center. Buried partly in the ground was a white bladed sword with a glowing purple middle and u shaped gold and silver hilt with red crystals. Zack, Cloud, Sephiroth, Kisala and Genesis made there way into the crater while the others watched from the flat land.

Zack reached the sword first, and examined it. The others stopped by his side.

"Where do you suppose it came from?" Angeal asked, looking at Sephiroth who shrugged.

Zack reached out and gripped the handle before shouting in pain and bringing his hand back to his chest. The others turned to him as he held his injured hand's wrist and twitched his fingers.

"It shocked me?" Zack said frowning before looking at the pulsing sword "Stupid sword."

Sephiroth looked at Zack before slowly reaching out to touch the sword, but he also pulled his hand back, having been shocked. The others did the same, receiving all the same results till finally Cloud approached the weapon.

Slowly Cloud reached out and grabbed the handle of the sword; he frowned when nothing shocked him and pulled it from the dirt. He held the sword, if felt right in his hands, and turned to the others who were blinking at him.

"Oh no fair" Zack said "My sword shatters and he has two" he waved his hands at Cloud.

"Where do you think it came from?" Kisala asked, coming to examine the sword in Clouds hands. "You don't think it came from the Ultima weapon do you?"

"Who knows?" Cloud said before sticking the weapon back into the ground "Question is can we trust it?"

The others looked at the sword before Sephiroth spoke.

"It only lets Cloud hold it, it burned the rest of us so I believe it choose Cloud as its wielder" Cloud looked at him before turning to the sword "Cloud, the sword now belongs to you…you are the goddess champion"

Cloud frowned and shook his head

"I am no one's champion" he said bitterly.

"Regardless of your…personal feeling" Sephiroth said and Cloud looked over at him "This is your sword now."

"How did you get goddess out of the Ultima weapon anyway" Genesis asked and Sephiroth looked down at him with an emotionless face before smirking.

"I'm surprised you didn't come up with it, being as obsessed with the goddess as you are" Genesis crossed his arms and glared "Gaea created the Ultima weapon, Ultima weapon gave us sword" he said slowly. "It's a reasonable conclusion." Genesis just rolled his eyes.

Cloud frowned at the new sword before reaching back and pulling the buster sword from his back. He gripped the handle tightly, remembering receiving this sword and the memory behind it.

"Zack" Cloud said softly, turning to the boy. Zack looked at Cloud curiously but Cloud kept his eyes on the sword in his hands. "You risked you life to get me to safety, you told me I'd be your living legacy" Cloud looked at Zack who smiled and rubbed his head.

"You were my friend Cloud" But Cloud shook his head and held the Buster sword out to Zack who blinked in surprise.

"This sword belongs to you, I know how much it meant to you and I want you to take it back." Zack blinked

"But I gave it to you" Zack said but Cloud shook his head

"You told me to embrace my dreams" Cloud said and Zack nodded "To protect my SOLDIER honor" Zack nodded again and Cloud pushed the buster sword into Zack's hands "This sword represents your dreams, your honor. Those things belong to you Zack."

Zack's hands closed around the buster sword, the one Angeal had had made for him when he became a second class SOLDIER. He looked at Cloud who was picked up the new sword, testing its weight.

"Cloud…I"

"You want to finish this fight with Loki right?" Zack nodded and Cloud put the sword on his back "Can't do that if you don't have a weapon." Cloud smirked at Zack who chuckled and nodded.

"Come on you two" Angeal said, "Lets get back to the ship" he moved and walked back up to the others, Sephiroth, Genesis and Kisala following.

Cloud and Zack stood side by side before Zack moved and placed the buster sword on his back again. He sighed happily when the familiar weight settled on his back.

"Come on Spiky" Zack said and walked forward, waving his hand for Cloud to follow "The ends almost here and we've got things to do" Cloud nodded and Zack paused and looked back "What you gonna call that thing?" he pointed to the new sword.

Cloud looked over his shoulder at the swords handle before smiling.

"Ultima Weapon" Cloud said, passing up Zack and joining the others in the walk to the Highwind.

Zack blinked before waving his hand in the air and chasing after the others.

"Well that's real original!"

* * *

The Highwind was flying away from Cosmo canyon, the pilot in training once again at the helm under Cid's watchful eye. Cloud stood in his normal place by the window, leaning on the railing watching the others.

Yuffie was clutching her stomach in a corner while Nanaki and Vincent sat by the tables and computers and Cait sith sat by the door; Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal where having a conversation in the middle of the deck while Zack and Barret were having some sort of argument. Cloud turned his gaze to Nora, Tifa and Kisala all crowded by Shelk, the girls talking. He shook his head and went to join with Zack.

Over by the girls Kisala had cornered the blind woman, having noticed something odd when they had gotten back from their off time and had no time to talk about it…till now.

"Ok Spill" Kisala said and Shelk blinked at her, the other girls also staring to her. "What has you so happy?"

Shelk frowned at her adopted sister

"What do you mean?" Kisala glared while the girls looked back and forth between the two.

"I mean, ever since you got back from Banora, you've been…I don't know on Cloud 9 or something." Shelk gave her an old look "I don't know how to describe it, you've just been happier for some reason."

Shelk frowned and tilted her head while Kisala crossed her arms and stared. Shelk just sighed at the stubborn woman and smiled.

"Alright, alright Kisala" Shelk said and Kisala smiled in triumph "Nora you remember when we left you with Angeal?"

"Yeah, Genesis said he wanted to talk to you" Nora explained, tapping her chin as she thought.

Kisala narrowed her eyes and glared at Genesis from across the room. Sensing her stare, Genesis looked up and blinked at her glare. He narrowed his eyes and sneered at her before going back to his conversation.

"He didn't touch you did he?" Kisala turned back to Shelk who was giving her a weird look "You know inappropriately, because if he did I'd…" she turned and glared at Genesis who sneered at her again.

"No, no" Shelk waved her hands and grabbed Kisala's hands "He gave me something Kisala" Kisala snorted through her nose before calming down and Shelk let go of her. She removed the glove on her left hand and held out her hand. "He gave me a promise ring, to marry me once this whole mess was over and he had the chance."

The girl's eyes widened as the silver ring on Shelk's hand and Kisala grabbed it, her mouth dropping open.

"But, you…he" she stuttered and Shelk smiled while squeezing Kisala's hand hand.

"Don't hurt him Kisala, he makes me happy" Kisala stared at the blind girl before hugging her.

"But your just my baby sister, he can't take you from me." Shelk shook her head and hugged Kisala again before putting her glove back. She put her hands on her hips and gave Kisala a mock glare.

"I am hardly a baby Kisala" Kisala just waved her off. Tifa hugged Shelk followed by Nora patting her shoulder.

"Congratulations" Nora said and Shelk smiled.

"And why are we congratulating Shelk?" A smooth voice said and the girls looked up in surprise as Genesis was now standing between Tifa and Kisala. Genesis looked at Shelk then turned his head to Kisala who was trying to burn holes into his head with her eyes. Genesis sighed and turned to Shelk. "You told her didn't you?"

Shelk shrugged and smiled.

"She noticed, I had to keep her from attacking you some how" Genesis nodded and turned to Kisala only to have a finger being shoved into his face.

"Hurt her, and you'll wish that meteor had destroyed you." Genesis stared cross eyed at the finger till Kisala humphed and walked away.

Nora patted Genesis on the shoulder before walking over to Angeal, hugging him when she reached him, still standing with Sephiroth and now Kisala. Tifa smiled at the two before walking over to Barret and Cloud.

Genesis took Shelk's hand and gave it a kiss while the blind girl smiled at him.

"There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the goddess" Shelk shook her head and he smirked.

* * *

Cloud moved away from Barret and Zack and looked out the large window, showing the clouds pass them by as they traveled. Boots sounded on the floor behind him and he turned his head when Sephiroth placed his hands on the railing beside him, also looking at the clouds.

"You looked like you were having a deep inner thoughts" Sephiroth said then smirked "I came to stop you."

Cloud chuckled and looked at his once great hero. Green eyes looked at him before turning back to the clouds.

"I was wondering, Shelk has been sleeping peacefully lately, no dreams from Jenova." Sephiroth nodded "And none of us have heard her in our head since…well since I got my memories cleared up. It scares me, when she's silent for I don't know what she's planning." He took a deep breath "But I'm relived to not hear her voice."

"This is why you are not aloud to have deep thoughts Cloud" Sephiroth said "They are much to depressing." Cloud gave him a look "But I too know what you mean. When Jenova is quiet…it means she is planning something, something big."

Cloud closed his eyes and touched his fingers to his face, thinking more. Was Jenova really planning something big or was she waiting for Loki…there were so many possibilities that it was killing him not knowing.

"Do you think…-_The clock is ticking_

Both Sephiroth and Cloud stopped as they heard a familiar voice in their heads. On the other end of the room, Shelk tensed when the female voice echoed in her ears.

_Don't you wonder, about the others my puppets, about the others with my cells. Incomplete spawn…no children of mine…degrading scum to my legacy. _Jenova laughed and then was silent.

"What was that…?" Cloud started by was silenced by a yelling and the two whirled around to see Genesis, Zack and Angeal on their knees.

All three were holding their heads and screaming as if something was trying to claw its way out. Nora and Kisala were hovering over Angeal while Shelk had dropped to her knees as she tried to blindly help Genesis. Barrets was holding onto Zack, looking very unsure.

The two pushed away from the window and ran to the center of the room, looking back and forth between the three screaming men.

"What's happening?" Yuffie asked, running to them, followed by Vincent, Nanaki and Cait Sith.

"I don't know" Nora said, "They just started screaming."

"It's Jenova" Shelk cried, "She started talking in my head…about time and incomplete children…degrading."

Sephiroth looked at Angeal before moving to Genesis. Bending beside the now grunting man he pulled his gloved hand from his face and his eyes widened. Genesis was pale, deathly so and his once auburn hair was turning white in places.

Getting up he turned back to Angeal to see the same thing, Angeal's skin was pale and white strands were taking up the once dark black. Looking at Zack he also saw pale skin and white hair.

"What's…happening" Genesis muttered, clearly in pain "To us…?"

"We need to get them help" Kisala said, dropping on to her knees beside Angeal to help Nora lay the man on his back. Tifa moved to help Shelk do the same for Genesis. Cloud rushed to help Barret with Zack.

"Cid" Sephiroth ordered "Take us to Fort Condor" Cid blinked at him "Just do it" he snapped

"The doctor" Cloud said from beside Zack "Who helped me is there isn't he?" Sephiroth nodded and looked at his friends who had stopped screaming but were twisting their heads in pain. Angeal and Genesis suddenly sat up, clenching their teeth as their wings were forced from their back. The others backed up as the large wings spread, several feathers falling off the wings, white and black mixing on the ground.

Shelk helped Genesis back down and moved his head to her lap, the wing spreading along the floor. Nora did the same for Angeal, petting the feathers along the top of the two wings. The two men's wings almost touched as they met in the center of the deck.

"Could it be" Cloud said and Sephiroth looked over at him "When we rescued Aerith from Hojo, he mentioned something called degrading…Jenova mentioned that too" he motioned to the three groaning SOLDIERS "do you think Jenova is causing this."

"They were fine" Kisala joined in "Up until a few moments ago…" she turned to Sephiroth who was watching his friends, a distant look on his face.

Sephiroth frowned as he watched more silver and white hairs take over his friends, their skin turning grey. They groaned in pain as they ship flew and clenched and unclenched their fists as they went. The Highwind finally reached fort condor. The three's hair was almost completely white and grey and cracks had started to appear along their necks.

"Barret" Cloud turned to his friend "Run into the city, go get the doctor who helped me, explain to him what's going on." The man nodded and took off the ship while the others waited.

Soon the doctor came running onto the ship with Barret. Men were with him with some stretchers on wheels. The doctor stopped and stared at the wings lying on the ground. He bent and touches Genesis's before motioning to the also shocked men behind him.

Shelk helped get Genesis into one of the stretchers, the others helping Angeal. The two men's wings folded over the beds, dragging on the floor. Cloud helped Zack into the bed watching his groaning friend. Kisala picked up Genesis's wing so it wouldn't get caught and Nora picked up Angeal's.

"What is happening?" The doctor turned to Cloud and Sephiroth "I've never seen anything like this in my life." He shook his head "Come on, it's a good thing you showed up when you did, tomorrow I am heading to Midgar to help with evacuations."

Cloud followed after the others with the doctor but Sephiroth stopped and picked up one of Genesis feathers. Twirling the feather in his hand he frowned.

"Degrading…?" he muttered before looking at Genesis's pack lying by the others. He blinked before walking to it, dropping the feather among the rest as he went.

Sephiroth dug through Genesis belongings, dumping the man's things on to the floor in his search. Finally he pulled out Hollanders bag and dumped the files onto the floor. He quickly spotted the one called Project G and then grabbed his own File: Project S.

Vincent appeared at his side and he looked up in shock. Red eyes blinked at him before looking away and at the scattered folders.

"What are you looking for?" Vincent asked, picking up the S folder.

"Degrading" Sephiroth said "or something that explains this" he motioned to the feathers. Sephiroth opened the folder and began scanning tittles on the papers with in "I…don't want my friends to die." He muttered.

"They won't" Vincent muttered but Sephiroth shook his head before he spotted something in one of Hollanders reports.

"**Possible outcomes of project G."** he read at the top of the page before looking below at the typed report.

"Other cells of the project have all been incomplete and prototypes…not even making it past embryo stage…Animals that have been all tested…I fear for this project. 

Degradation: a term given to slow deteriorating of the body as a result of incomplete Jenova cells. Sephiroth paused and shared a look with Vincent. "This slow aging stems from the ability to create copies of ones self, an ability gained from the influence of Jenova's cells. It was created when Jenova's cells were able to convert a subject's entire DNA to resemble it's self by implanting a virus it generates in its own body. However the Jenova cells are not fixed with in the subject's body and so with time they succumb to degradation. 

Symptoms: appear to rapidly age, hair turns grey then white. Skin becomes a grayish hue and cracks appear in the neck and face. The subject becomes brittle and more prone to injuries. No emotional control, prone to none restrained anger. This increases the risk of the DNA turning into the monster the virus intended it to become."

"No Known cure" Sephiroth finished and dropped the folder, his hands shaking in his lap.

"My friends" Sephiroth said, Vincent looked up at him "There going to become monsters and die…and I can't…I can't."

Vincent said nothing and Sephiroth stood before slowly heading out of the Highwind to go and find his friends. Vincent watched his son go before looking at the project S folder in his hand, he sighed before opening the Folder.

Sephiroth walked into the hospital deep with in fort Condors Mountain. Barret, Tifa, Nanaki, Cid, Yuffie and Cait sith stood off to the side, silent and the doctor stood with them looking very unsure. Kisala was standing at the edge of Genesis's bed, Shelk beside said man. Nora stood with Angeal, holding the man's hand, also silent. Both men looked much worse, Genesis seemed to be degrading faster, his hair almost white and their wings hung limp over the side of the hospital beds; touching where they met on the floor. Cloud stood beside Zacks bed, the two talking to one another though Zack was wincing every now and then. Zack was degrading slower then the others still only pale, his hair covered in grey and a few white strands.

The people in the room looked up when he entered and Genesis turned a pain filled eye to him.

"So, do you know what is happening to us?" Sephiroth blinked at him before taking a breath through his nose.

"You're under taking a process called Degradation" Sephiroth explained and Angeal and Zack turned to him, as did everyone else in the room. "According to Hollanders notes it as aging process because you have unsettled Jenova cells in your body and it's attacking your system."

"Jenova is doing this?" Nora asked and Sephiroth nodded.

"You look upset my friend" Genesis gave a mock sneer "I know it's unsettling…to see me look so…old" he blew a white strand of hair from his face then winced. Sephiroth just stared and Genesis frowned "Well, what is it, out with it."

"There is no known cure" Sephiroth said and the smirk slipped off Genesis face. Angeal and Zack blinked in shock, staring at Sephiroth.

"What do you mean there is no known Cure?" Genesis shouted but Sephiroth shook his head.

"A virus you say" the doctor said, stepping in "A virus can be…" Sephiroth shook his head again.

"The notes stated the Jenova cells with in the body attack the targets DNA and start to turn them into Monsters." Angeal winced and looked away "But because the cells are not fixed with in the body the subject succumbs to degradation."

There was silence in the hospital room as the news settled in before it was broken by Barret punching the wall. The people beside him jumped in surprise

"Damnit" Barret cursed, pulling his fist away from the wall. "How can she just do this, that stupid alien? How can she snap her fingers and we all go lose our fuckin' minds?" he turned back to the others, waiting for an answer but no one had one.

"Well go on" Genesis waved at the door and the others looked at him "No use hanging around here to watch us die, don't you have a planet to save." Blue eyes looked away from them.

"Genesis" Shelk said, still holding his hand but he wrenched it out of her grip.

"Just go" he snarled, turning away from her.

Sephiroth watched his dying friend before turning and walking out the door. He closed the hospital door behind him before walking a little ways down the hall.

Sephiroth's shoulders started to shake as he walked till he couldn't walk anymore and just stopped next to one of the wall. His fists clenched before he swung and smashed his fist into the wall, leaving a large dent. A sob escaped his throat as he stood in the hall, his fist still against the wall. Slowly his arm dropped to his side before he dropped to his knees, his head hanging as he cried.

Foots steps sounded down the hall before they stopped beside him. Someone dropped to their knees and hands reached out to his shoulders. He recognized the hug as Kisala and let her hug him as he cried. Kisala closed her eyes and buried her head in Sephiroth's hair.

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, i reliazed a while ago that I never settled the whole degration thing so I snuck it...but made it so Jenova controled it...who's to say she didn't in the game to make Sephiroth snap.


	101. P2 FF7: Chapter Eighty

**Only about five more chapters till part two is offically done, thank you reviewers and people**

**Don't own Final Fantasy 7**

* * *

**Part two**

**Chapter Eighty**

Back in the room everyone was quiet, Sephiroth and Kisala missing. Cloud stood beside as silent Zack, the boy still in shock. Barret watched him then nodded to the others and left the room, Yuffie, Cid, Nanaki and Tifa following him. The doctor looked at Angeal, Zack and Genesis before leaving as well.

Shelk waited till she heard the door click before walking closer to Genesis and grabbing his hand. He snatched it back and she sighed before slipping off her gloves and grabbing his hands again. Genesis glanced at the ring on her hand before turning away, his face sad.

"Genesis" she said soothingly but Genesis said nothing and kept his head turned from her. "Damnit Genesis, look at me." She cried, desperate to his hear his voice.

"Why" Genesis said slowly "you couldn't see me anyway."

Shelk made a short gasping noise, her eyes wide in shock, and let go of Genesis hand. She shut her eyes before opening them again. Her shoulders started shaking and a shaky breath escaped her lips.

"I just…I don't want you to die" Shelk said, tears slipping from her eyes before she slowly left the room. After hearing the door click Genesis looked up and stared at the door she had left through. He picked up her gloves from the bed and placed them on the small table beside him.

"Dude" Genesis looked at Zack who was staring at him "You're an ass"

"Shut up puppy" Genesis snapped and Zack glared at him.

"No, I will not shut up; she loves you and cares about you." Zack waved his arm in anger "My girlfriend is dead; you still have someone here who cares about you, don't go pushing away the only person you love."

Genesis just looked away, saying nothing. Zack huffed and looked away from Genesis.

Nora watched them before looking at Angeal who had his head facing her but was staring off into space. She was still holding his hand as she eyed him sadly.

"Angeal?" she whispered

"I truly am a monster" he whispered and she sighed "I am now going to die for it."

"You're not a monster to me" she whispered back, tears gathered in her eye and slid down her face and dropped onto his hands. He looked up her and she smiled through her tears. "You can't die…I don't want you to die. I…I love you Angeal and I don't want you to leave me." She grasped his hand tighter and rested her forehead on it, letting her tears fall.

He lifted his other hand and placed it on her cheek and she looked at him.

"I love you too Nora, and I will never leave you, I will always be with you, you know that" she shook her head as he wiped some tears from her face. She leaned into his touch and smiled.

"I don't want you to be with me in the life stream, I want you here, with me physically." Angeal just brushed her face sadly, not sure what to say.

Genesis, now sitting up, watched them before looking away and glancing at Zack and Cloud who were talking. The blonde looked like he was on the verge of tears as well and Zack was trying to cheer him up half heartedly.

More white had taken over their hair; his own hair only had a few red in it. Cracks were starting to appear on Zacks face and neck. Genesis looked to the door when it opened and Cid walked in, holding onto Shelk's hand behind him.

"Genesis" Cid said, entering the room "You're an ass"

"That's been established, thank you" Genesis said looking away. Cid snorted and walked over to the degrading man.

Genesis turned and glared at Cid only to be slapped upside the head by said man. A shocked look came on his face and he looked up at the pilot.

"What the hell?" he snapped narrowing his eyes and barring his teeth.

"I should do more than that" Cid growled, crossing his arms "I should go get Kisala so she can beat your fucking ass for making Shelk cry" Genesis frowned and looked at Shelk at the end of his hospital bed who looked away at his scrutiny.

"Then why don't you" Genesis grumbled and Cid rolled his eyes.

"Because" Cid drawled out "She's dealing with a crying Sephiroth." Genesis looked at him in surprise, as did everyone else in the room, Cid just waved them off. "Now just because you're dying doesn't mean you have to go be a fucking ass to all those that care about ya." Genesis frowned "If your gonna die, die with some dignity will you."

"I'd much prefer not to die at all" Genesis snapped.

"Well that's to damn bad because right now were stumped about curing ya'll sorry asses." Cid sighed and rubbed his head "Look, people here care about you and want to cure ya, hell if I know why" he looked at the others. "Ah fuck, I don't know, just let her be with ya with out being a dick, ok" he grabbed Shelk from the end of the bed and moved her to stand beside Genesis. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked to the door muttering "I ain't no fucking therapist; these people need to work out their own damn issues." he then slammed to the door behind him.

There was a heavy silence as Genesis stared at Shelk before sighing and grabbing Shelk's hand, the one with the promise ring on it. Shelk said nothing as he traced the ring, Shelk's glove still off.

"I apologize to you, I acted out of anger and pain and it caused you a great deal of hurt. I never meant to make you cry Shelk" Shelk smiled at him softly.

"I forgive you Genesis" he smirked at her before kissing her hand. He then pulled on it till Shelk practically toppled over him and kissed her hard. Shelk make some kind of squeaking noise in the back of her throat before kissing him back.

Zack grinned at Genesis before looking back at Cloud while Angeal turned away from his brother, a small smile on his face.

* * *

Sephiroth and Kisala had rejoined the others with the doctor outside the hospital room when there was the sound of pounding feet. They looked up to see Vincent running towards them.

"Where's the fire?" Barret asked but Vincent held up a file folder.

"I know how to cure the degradation." He said and the others eye widened.

"How…?"Sephiroth asked and Vincent held up the S project folder.

"I looked for differences between Project G and Project S. Both projects contained Jenova cells, but project G's cells were not fixated yet S's were."

"I don't get it?" Yuffie asked, rubbing her head.

"S cells" Vincent explained "They give the Jenova cells a fixation, so they don't attack anything and everything."

"So they need these S cells?" Cid asked and Vincent nodded "Where the fuck are we going to find S CELLS."

"Me" Sephiroth suddenly said and the others looked at him while Vincent nodded. "Me and Cloud were part of Project S, we have S cells."

"Come on" Barret said "Lets go tell the others." He moved to the hospital room while the Doctor turned to Vincent who handed him the Project S folder.

The others burst into the room, startling the occupants. All of them were grey with cracks along their faces and necks. Genesis's hair was completely white while Angeal's was silver with grey marks and Zacks was a mix of white and black strands.

"What's going on?" asked Cloud when Barret burst into the room.

"Vincent found a cure" the three degrading men looked at Barret then to Vincent who was behind them with the doctor.

"What is this Cure?" Genesis asked, holding Shelk's hand. She herself was sitting on the side of the bed, feet dangling off the side, a light blush on her face.

"We give you S cells" Vincent said, the three only looked at him confused and he shook his head and looked to the doctor who came up beside him, the file in his hand. Genesis's eyes widened at the sight of the folder.

"Where do we find these S cells?" Genesis asked, sitting up with a wince.

"Apparently from Sephiroth and Cloud" the doctor said, and then sighed. "Their DNA stabilizes these… Jenova cells. So adding there DNA should cure your DNA." He sighed again, this time wide eyed "I must say there is a lot about this that I don't understand." He held up the folder "And I don't think I should even try."

"I wouldn't" Cid scratched his head "Just one fucked up headache these people." the doctor laughed and nodded.

"Wait" Zack said and the others looked at him. "You said we need their DNA, does that mean we have to like eat their hair or something."

The others laughed at the man while Zack looked around with a quite serious look on his face. He crossed his arms and pouted.

"No, no" the doctor chuckled "A blood transfusion should be just fine." He motioned to Cloud and Sephiroth "If you follow me, I'll get you all set up."

The doctor took blood samples from both Cloud and Sephiroth, after testing them he injected them with in Zack, Genesis and Angeal and told them to wait a while and everything should be fine…they would be staying over night just to be sure.

* * *

The doctor was walking the hall with some of the other condor people, carrying things to the cars that would drive them to Midgar when he spotted Vincent leaning on the wall up ahead.

"Just take that to the truck, thank you" he told the men before stopping in front of Vincent. The condor men looked at Vincent before vanishing out of the fortress. "What can I do for you Vincent?"

Vincent pushed away from the wall and towered over the doctor.

"I would like to come with you to Midgar, to assist with the evacuations." The doctor looked surprised before nodding.

"Well we would love to have you" he smiled at the taller man.

"I would also like to take someone with me." The doctor blinked again.

"Well alright, my truck leaves tomorrow; we've pushed back so I can monitor your friends." He motioned down the hall "I'll come find you when we leave." Vincent nodded and the doctor continued down the hall.

Vincent continued towards the other room and entered. The color was coming back to the former SOLDIERS and everyone was talking. He scanned the room before he spotted Yuffie talking with Cid madly. Walking towards her, towering over her frame and caught her attention.

"What's up Vinny?" she asked and Cid snickered. Vincent groaned before looking down at Yuffie.

"Cloud" The blonde looked over at the sniper. "Tomorrow I am leaving with the doctors to help with Midgar evacuation."

Cloud blinked in surprise, having not expected that from the sniper but he supposed he shouldn't be that surprised. Hojo was dead and Sephiroth was safe.

"Can I ask why?" Cloud asked as everyone looked at the Vincent. Vincent looked at Sephiroth who was leaning against the wall.

"I feel I would be of better use in Midgar" he explained "I've done what I set out to do and have…" he shook his head "I feel my efforts would be best served in Midgar."

"Wait" Barret said but Cloud shook his head

"It's your choice Vincent, thanks for helping us" Vincent nodded

"I want to take someone with me" the others looked surprised and Vincent turned to Yuffie whose eyes widened.

"No" the Ninja shouted "I want to go and help Cloud; I want to stop Loki for Wutai." She shook her fists at Vincent "You can't make me go"

"Hey now kid" Cid said behind her and she turned on him "Maybe you should go with Vincent"

Yuffie looked at all the others around the room, who were nodding their heads in agreement. Her face scrunched up and she stamped her foot.

"That's all you think of me, some kid who needs to be protected" she shook her head "Well I'm not, I someone who has something to fight for, I have things to protect. I've lost people and fought people, I'm not a little baby that needs to be locked away for ever." Tears gathered in her eyes "First my father wants to run my life and now you guys do too. When can I ever make a decision for myself?" She screamed before taking off out of the room.

The others watched her go before Kisala made to go after her but Vincent held up her hand to stop her, she blinked at him before he vanished out of the room after the ninja.

"That man…is very strange" Barret said after a moment of silence and everyone turned and stared at him. He put up his hands in surrender "Just saying"

* * *

Vincent found Yuffie sitting on one of the balconies over looking the land below. She sat on the ledge, her feet hanging over as she looked at the setting sun in the distance. She stiffened when she felt his presence; she looked at him over her shoulder before huffing and looking away.

"Go away" she ordered, crossing her arms.

"Yuffie" he starts but she shakes her head

"No go away, you can't control me" she snapped and red eyes blinked confused.

"No one is trying to control you Yuffie" he said softly, coming to lean on the ledge beside where she sat.

"Yeah right, first my fathers tells me I have to be a ninja to steel Materia" she spats "Then I have to stop being a ninja so I can go marry someone 'suitable'" she makes little air quotes and Vincent frowns at her rant. "Then I have to be the queen of Wutai and now…and now" she turned to him "You want me to go with you to Midgar so I don't fight Loki and help save the god damn world. You can't make me!" she shouted, tears in her eyes and he thought, maybe she didn't mean to revel half of that but she was truly hurt. "All you guys see is a child, some who is hyper and a little baby that has to be sheltered from the rest of the world because she's to childish to understand how it works."

Yuffie breathed heavily as he stared at her before frowning.

"Yuffie" he started "Why is being so independent important to you." Yuffie looked at him, still breathing deeply, trying to calm down. She sighed and looked away sadly and a horrible feeling crept up in the ex-Turks throat.

"My mother" she finally said and Vincent looked at her in surprise. "My mother, she was a ninja, Wutai's greatest ninja, before the war and all." Vincent nodded "She use to tell me stories of her Ninja days, traveling the world, fighting monsters and finding all these great Materias. She had it all then her father decides she needed to marry my father and become ruler of Wutai." Yuffie huffed "And she just gave up the ninja life, she let her father control her and wutai and my father and she just lost her self…her ninja self." Yuffie jumped up and stood on the ledge, looking down at him. "I won't do it; I won't lose my self to someone else's control. I will forever remain Yuffie Kisaragi, the white rose of Wutai, the greatest Ninja that ever lived."

Vincent looked up at Yuffie, silent as he thought about all she said before finally he said.

"No one is making you come with me Yuffie" the girl looked at him untrustingly "You can always decline and go with Cloud to the final fight." Yuffie nodded but he wasn't done "All we are trying to do is keep you safe." She opened her mouth but he shook his head "Not because we think you are a child, simply because we care about you."

Yuffie closed her mouth, blinked before jumping down to stand beside him.

"Care about me?" she asked and he nodded slowly.

"You are our friend Yuffie and we wish you all the safety in the world. Many of us have already lost loved ones on this trip and don't want it to happen again." Yuffie frowned and looked away "I won't lie by saying you will be any safer in Midgar than in the Northern caves because you won't." he put his hands on her shoulders and she looked up at him "I asked you to come with me because I trust you. Being a ninja you have an eye for detail, you care for the people and when you put your heart into something you take control, which is why I asked you to come with me." Vincent took a step away from Yuffie and moved to the door leading back into the fortress, Yuffie watched him go. Vincent paused, his hand on the door handle and looked at her over his shoulder. "You don't have to go; if you don't want to…the trucks leave tomorrow."

He then was gone, leaving Yuffie staring after him, confusion and wonder on her face before she turned and stared at the faded sunlight.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky the next morning and several trucks were waiting outside fort condor to drive towards Midgar to help. Four out of the five trucks drove away from the fortress.

Vincent stood beside the truck, looking at the Highwind next to the fortress then to the fortress itself. He had spoken to Reeve about the volunteer work and someone would be meeting with him once he got there to take him to the ShinRa building.

He had said good bye to Cloud and the others. Zacks, Genesis's and Angeal's degradation were almost completely gone over night; all that was left was pale skin and a few grey hairs that were already fading to normal. Cloud had shaken his hand and said he would find him after the fight was over…if meteor didn't destroy the world that is.

"Come on Vincent, we can't wait forever" the doctor said, sticking his head out from the back of the military canvases covered truck. "I don't think the little lady is coming." He patted Vincent's shoulder before going back into the truck.

Vincent cast the fortress one last glance before turning to get in the truck. He settled among the supplies and sighed when a voice shouted.

"Wait, Wait" he and the doctor pocked their heads out the back to see Yuffie running to them from the fortress entrance, her hand waving madly in the air. Yuffie jumping into the truck out of breath before putting her hand on her waist and giving Vincent the evil eye, he raised an eyebrow at her. "Tomorrow Vinny, really" he simply blinked at her "Tomorrow morning, evening, afternoon?" she huffed "You need to be more specific if you want a girl to catch a ride to Midgar right." She examined her nails before grinning "Midgar's going to need my expert ninja skills right."

"My apologies" Vincent said and Yuffie threw herself into the seat beside him. The doctor chuckled before tapping the wall of the truck and the car jolted forward and drove after the others. Yuffie looked out the back at the Highwind fading away.

"Hey Vincent?" he looked at her "Do you think Cloud and them will be ok?" she looked at him. "You know, with out our awesome help"

"They will be fine Yuffie" he told her and she nodded, a bright grin on her face.

* * *

Hope everyone liked it, let me know what you think in your reviews


	102. P2 FF7: Chapter Eighty One

**I uploaded this chapter in celabration of it being 100 chapters yay [it's pretty long]**

**Don't own final fantasy 7**

* * *

**Part two**

**Chapter Eighty one**

Genesis examined his hair in the mirror in the bathroom next to the hospital; grabbing the strands by his face he checked it for any white or grey. Finding none he smirked at his reflection before walking out the bathroom to see Zack and Cloud were talking. Angeal and Nora had already left the room.

Genesis smirked and left the hospital room and looked down the hall, trying to spot a familiar silver hair friend. The only people in the hall other than him were Shelk and Kisala. He fixed his jacket collar and walked to the two girls.

"Hello ladies" he said, resting his hand on Shelk's back and looking at Kisala with a smile.

Shelk of course smiled up at Genesis while Kisala glared… 'Oh the familiarity' he thought.

"I see you're feeling better" Kisala said, crossing her arms

"But of course Kisala" he smiled at her, she didn't smile back. With a shake of his head he turned to Shelk who was smiling.

"Feeling better Genesis" he smiled and nodded before kissing her cheek.

"Yes Shelk I am" Shelk hugged him with one arm and he kissed her forehead. Kisala rolled her eyes on his other side.

"Honestly you two" she shook her head and sighed through her nose before turning serious and looking at Genesis. "I am glad you are better Genesis" he looked at her in surprise "I may not like you very much, and you're steeling my baby sister from me but…I didn't want you to die." She placed a hand on his shoulder before grabbing Shelk's hand. "Sephiroth is out side, you may want to talk to him."

Kisala led Shelk down the hall to round up the others and Genesis watched them go, an odd feeling in his chest before he gave a short laugh and turned to the exit to find Sephiroth. After climbing down the ladder and leaving the fortress that was the Condor Mountain he spotted Sephiroth standing in the field before the Highwind, just looking off into the distant north.

Genesis observed his long time friend, he always did have this apposing figure and very unapproachable aura…it's what made Genesis approach him all those years ago in SOLDIER…when he and Angeal had been lonely thirds and Sephiroth had been the famous second class teen.

Walking away from fort Condor he headed out into the fields, Sephiroth finally spotted him as he trudged through the grass. It was wild and came up to their knees, blowing gently in the wind as a soft breeze drifted across the land. The sky was bright and blue and meteor hung over Midgar, the ever present dooms day.

"Six more days" Genesis spoke as he approached Sephiroth and green eyes stared at him. "Six more days until the end of the world" he stood next to the tall man. "I don't know which is worse, knowing when the world will end or not knowing?" he turned to Sephiroth "What do you think?"

"Is there a point to you being out here?" Sephiroth asked and Genesis sighed at the mans lack of small talk.

"I was looking for you, heard you cried about my death." Sephiroth head turned to him before looking away.

"You're not dead Genesis" Genesis shrugged, not going to brush this conversation away.

"I know, but that's not the point" Sephiroth looked at him impatiently. "The point is thank you." He placed a hand on the mans shoulder and the impatient look turned to surprise. "Crying, for you is like…the end of the world" Sephiroth cast him annoyed glance, not appreciating the joke. "But it shows you care about us and I appreciate the concern."

"You are my friend Genesis, you and Angeal and Zack" Sephiroth looked back out the distance "I do not want to lose my friends, any of them." Genesis nodded and they looked out the distance together. "So…how did you find me" Sephiroth asked and Genesis chuckled.

"Kisala told me" Sephiroth's shoulders dropped when he sighed.

"I specifically told her not to tell anyone where I was." He shook his head and Genesis grinned.

"She doesn't listen very well does she?" Sephiroth shot him a look. "My friends the fates are cruel, there are no dreams, no honor remains. The arrow has left the bow of the goddess." Sephiroth sighed before walking through the grass and towards the air ship.

Genesis watched him walk away before looking to the north and the Northern caves unseen in the distance.

"My soul, corrupted by vengeance hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey. In my own salvation and your eternal slumber" he narrowed his eyes "Jenova."

* * *

Cloud was gathering everyone to the air ship, having Zack and Cid helping find his friends spread around Fort condor. Angeal was helping, so far he had found Barret and Nanaki, sending the two on their way. Now he was approaching the field to where the Highwind waited when he spotted Nora.

She was just standing in the knee high grass, looking toward the west where her home and his home and practically everyone in their damn group's home were located. He walked toward her and stopped by her side. She was just staring deep in thought, not having noticed his presence.

"Nora" he spoke and she jumped before looking at him.

"Oh, hi Angeal" she said "Is it time to go" she turned to see the others making their way towards Highwind. Turning back she found Angeal close to her face. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close, a blush starting to stain her cheeks and she looked away.

"Nora" she blinked up at him before he captured her lips with his. After a stunned moment she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. A few moments later he broke away.

"Not that that wasn't appreciated but…what?" she said and he smiled at her.

"I love you and I am not going to leave you" he said, restating her earlier confession. "When this battle is over" she nodded "And we live" she smiled "Come live with me."

"Live with you" Nora said slowly, so she would understand and he nodded "In Banora" he nodded again. Smiling she kissed him again which he took as a yes…other wise it was a really cruel no.

"Hey you guys" both turned to see Zack waving madly at them "It's time to go kick Loki's ass." Both of them sighed before looking at one another. Angeal let go of her waist, stepped around her, grabbed her hand and led her to where the ship was awaiting.

Once everyone was on board Cloud took his normal spot by the large window and looked out it, a fierce look coming on to his face.

"Let's mosey" Cloud said and Cid groaned and shook his head.

"Stop being so damn wimpy ya bastard" Cid shook his fist but Cloud just smirked and Cid rubbed his face then turned to the crew around him. "Fully speed a head boy, Destination: the Northern Caves."

"Yes sir" they all said and the Highwind shot off.

* * *

The AVLANCHE group gathered on the deck, looking into the Northern caves the Highwind hovered over. The crew had lowered a rope into the cannon and it swung in the wind ominously.

"So" Zack said "Who wants to go first?" he leaned over the railing and looked into the dark ground covered in mist, he looked back the others only to discover Sephiroth and Genesis standing at his sides.

He frowned as the two were looking at one another, a strange look on their faces. Genesis and Sephiroth then placed hands on his shoulders and he tensed. Genesis smirked before both he and Sephiroth pushed Zack over the railing where he fell head first into the fog below.

"Zack!" Angeal rushed forward looking into the mist before turning on his friends "What was that for?"

"He mentioned it" Genesis said before turning and climbing down the ladder, the smirk still on his face.

"It is only reasonable we volunteer him" Sephiroth waved his hand with a shrug before climbing down the ladder after Genesis. Angeal sighed in agitation but shook his head when Zack could be heard screaming at Genesis who had landed in the fog beside him.

Nora patted his shoulder as she passed him before climbing down into the fog. Angeal looked back at Cloud who shrugged. The ex-soldier rolled his eyes before climbing after the others, the rest of the party following after them.

* * *

They stood in the fog with in the Northern caves and looked around. The land had become unstable and the trail was gone. Looking up they could just barely see the Highwind hovering above them.

"Looks like we may have to slid down" Sephiroth said, examining the center path, the life stream and the weapons had done a major job on the ground. He stood back up and turned to the others who were checking their weapons and Materia. "Let's end this"

They slid down the path through the mist that now had strange green tent to it. Coming down to the stones they walked down the rocky trail into the caves.

"It's weird" Nora said, kicking a small stone into the cavern below "Coming in another direction"

"Doesn't help the life stream and the weapons totally trashed the landscape" Zack said, looking back at her over his shoulder before tripping over a lose stone. Angeal grabbed his shoulder to right him.

Nora chuckled a little before looking back at Shelk who was trailing behind her, using her staff like a walking stick. With this being the final battle, Shelk had opted to move on her own and not be led, so not to be a burden to the one leading her.

Suddenly the rocks began to shake and a large chunk of rock in the path in front of them cracked and fell. The group watched it fall, smashing into smaller pieces as it went.

"Ok, watch where the ya'll are fucking walking" Cid said, coming to stand beside Cloud, his spear in his hand. Angeal, Sephiroth, Genesis and Zack were in front of the two. Tifa and Barret were behind them with Kisala, Nora and Shelk behind them. Cait sith was sitting on Nanaki's head and was bounding on the rocks in different positions.

Kisala looked down at the blue light at the very center and shook her head. She turned back to the others when the ground rumbled again. The group looked around trying to find where the rocks would fall so they could avoid it but the ground kept shaking then a roar filled the cavern.

"I don't think that's rocks" Zack said, looking up the see a dragon climbing down from a hidden cave in the rocks above them.

The dragon was long with large brown wings; its scales created a rocky pattern and were different shades of black, brown and grey. There were spikes growing from its head and spreading like a fan and its tail had a sharp spike on the end. It hissed at them, sharp teeth gleaming and tongue lashing out.

"Really, were not even half way down and we already being fucking attacked." Cid shouted as the dragon hissed before breathing a shot of fire at the group, forcing them apart. Nora, Kisala, Shelk, Tifa and Barret and Nanaki with Cait sith were forced to one side while Cloud, Zack, Cid, Genesis, Angeal and Sephiroth were forced to the other.

"Did you expect it to be simple?" Sephiroth asked him, keeping and eye on the dragon. Cid gave a dull looked.

"I was kind of hoping" he dodged the fire the dragon sent his way before the dragon hissed again, barring fangs at the two groups. The dragon looked between the two groups before tuning his head to the right where the girls were, deeming them the less dangerous.

Nora cursed and pulled one of her arrow from the case, drawing it to her bow as the dragons head snapped at her, she jumped back as Kisala flipped over her and jabbed the dragon in the nostril with her sword. The dragon whirled away in pain as Kisala made a face at her sword.

The dragon slid from the rocks and landed on the path, rocks shaking under its feet. Nora finally got the arrow notched and let it fly, but the arrow bounced off the creatures hide and she cursed, reaching for another Arrow. Barret let lose a rain of bullets but they two simply bounced off.

While the dragon turned to his considered much weaker prey, the others had gathered their swords and were jumping above the dragon. As if sensing them the dragon furled it's wings and snapped it's tail back, catching Cloud and knocking the boy flat into Angeal and sending them both crashing into stone.

Sephiroth dodged the tail and pulled his sword down and slashed at the creatures wing, making it spread, Cid ran under the wing as it stretched in pain, cutting a line down the middle, the skin tearing behind his spear.

The dragon howled in pain as the group jumped away from it. Suddenly the dragon began to make a strange noise, almost like a cry but sharp and loud. Cloud frowned as he and Angeal pried themselves from stone, trying to remember what he knew about dragon…not much.

"What is he doing?" Barret called from the other side of the dragons but the others weren't sure as the dragon continued to make the crying noise. Kisala frowned before her eyes widened

"He is a she and she's…" Kisala didn't get to finish when there was a loud roar and another dragon, large and darker in color shot out from below them, his head smashing into stone.

As the dragon crashed through the path and scaled the cliffs to its mate, the path cracked and broke, making the gap wider. The larger, male dragon was black and brown with a fanned spiked head. There were double plated spikes on the elbows of each leg and it tail was split into two spikes. It scaled the cliffs and hovered over its injured mate, roaring at the two parties.

The two parties stared at the two dragons in shock before Cid shook his head and said

"Fuck"

"We can not die here, not when we've come so far"" Cloud shouted, stepping forward, brandishing the Ultima weapon and the dragons eyes turned to him. Seeing the glowing sword it scratched at the wall, loosening rocks and gave a low angry hiss.

"I think it doesn't like your sword" Zack said, coming beside Cloud who looked at the sword then the hissing dragon "Think it can tell what it's made from." Cloud just frowned and Sephiroth flicked his own sword, drawing the dragon's attention.

"We must defeat them quickly" he said and the male dragon roared and scaled the wall, spreading its wings and jumping to the other side of the wall and turned its head to the men.

* * *

The female injured dragon hissed and crawled closer to the others and Nanaki growled before jumping at her. He landed on her snout, ran up the head where he bit into the back. The female dragon roared and reared up making Nora smile. Pulling another arrow from her case she fired it at the under belly of the dragon as Kisala jumped into the air to help to help Nanaki.

Ice Materia flew from Shelk's staff and encased the dragon's right foot. Tifa ran up and kicked at the dragon that was standing on its hide legs. The force knocked the dragon side ways and it scaled up the rocks, trying to get away and shake Nanaki off.

The male dragon growled at the males that had surrounded it. It crawled on the wall, it's long neck stretching as it snarled and hissed before blowing a stream of fire at the group. They scattered along the rocks and Genesis jumped at the dragon, ice Materia activating from his sword.

The mastered Materia spread and covered the dragon in thick ice spears but it roared and shook off the ice before swing its claw at Genesis. Genesis raised his sword and a one of the sharp claws clashed with it, sending up sparks. Unfortunately the power behind the dragon sent Genesis flying into the rocks before the dragon himself scattered across the rocky wall, looking for his next target. It flapped his wings before opening his mouth. Rocks fell from the path under the dragons feet as a humming noise came from his mouth.

"What in the name of Gaea?" Angeal asked, hanging in the air where he had jumped to avoid the rocks. Sephiroth clung to the rock wall, above the dragon when suddenly a beam of light left the dragons mouth as he swung his head widely. Sephiroth's eyes widened as the laser from the dragons mouth cut the rocks he clung to and spread, slicing half of the ledge the stood on to dust. The men cried out as they fell to the next level, the dragon scrambling down the side after them.

The laser from the male dragon had not only destroyed the part of the path the men stood on but it makes cracks in the rocks on the others stood as well. The injured dragon roared and started to charge forward, more cracks spreading on the rocks and breaking behind the weight of the dragon. Nanaki jumped from the dragons back and to the upper rocks, Kisala following him. Barret shoot some bullets before jumping to the next ledge and out of the way of the charging dragon.

Tifa and Nora used the dragons head as leverage, leaving Shelk behind. Nora turned mid air, ready to fire an arrow when she spotted the dragon coming toward a very confused Shelk. The rocks falling and the noises from both dragons were echoing around the cave and confusing the blind woman.

"Shelk run" Nora screamed as she let go of the arrow, them merely bouncing of the thick hide or piercing an already wounded wing.

* * *

Shelk's eyes winded at Nora's call and the ground shaking under her feet. She turned and tried to run when the ground beneath her fell away and there was a roar behind her as the dragon fell with her.

"Shelk!" the others called from the upper ledges.

Shelk shook her head when she landed, rocks falling around her. Her back was to the cave wall and she felt rocks scratching at her back. Clutching her staff she held it out and found a barricade on either side of her, she was trapped between two fallen rocks and she had no idea where the dragon was.

Suddenly there was a hissing noise and hot breath filled her space and her eyes widened as a growl filled the air. The dragons face was right in front of her.

* * *

The other group had landed on the below levels as the dragons roared from the ledge above them when more rocks fell from where the others were. They watched in horror when, among the rocks, the female dragon and Shelk fell from the upper path.

Shelk fell into a hole made by rocks already fallen on the path and vanished from sight. The dragon slide down the wall till it came to a stop under where Shelk had fallen. The female dragon hissed before climbing then sticking his head in the hole, trapping Shelk; the other fighters from above were jumping down to try and get to the blind girl.

"Shelk!" Genesis shouted and the male dragon narrowed his eyes on him before scampering down the wall, breathing fire at the group.

Genesis jumped out of the way before bouncing up the wall and dragging his sword along the dragon's right wing. The dragon roared and turned to him only to be sliced in the face by Cloud and Sephiroth. Sephiroth dragged his sword along the creature's eye, forcing it to turn where Angeal stabbed it in the membranes along the neck, cutting off his fire use. Cid came from under it as the dragon lifted his head in pain and stabbed the dragon right through the bottom jaw.

The dragon turned tried to scamper away from the group, one of its eyes pouring blood, it pounded past Zack, knocking the boy to the side and closer to the other dragon. Seeing the others busy chasing the male dragon, Zack turned his attention to the female dragon and the others trying to get it away from Shelk.

The dragon's hind legs were clawing at the wall as its tail swung widely. One of his wings was spread wide open, the other torn at its side as it tried to claw deeper in the hole Shelk was trapped in. Kisala had jumped down and was slashing at its other wing. The wing expanded and knocked the woman into Nanaki who had been jumping at its back.

Barret threw Tifa into the air and the woman came hurling down to punch the dragon but the dragon's tail swatted her and she flew backwards, bouncing of the rocks. Nora had jumped and was firing arrows, a small glow starting to come from her bow string.

Zack ran at the dragon, pulling up the buster sword and jumping from the ledge and toward the dragon. The tail came back around and he hit it with the flat side of the buster sword only causing the spike on the tail to come up and slash him across the cheek, over the other mark from the Ultima weapon.

Zacks head snapped back but he swung the sword around as he fell, slicing the end of the dragon's tail in half. It roared in pain and lifted his head, shooting fire in a random direction before digging its head back into the hole.

* * *

Shelk flattened her self as far as she could into hole she had fallen in, the dragon's jaws snapping at her. The others were fighting outside, she could hear it, but whatever they were doing was making the dragon angry. For a moment the dragon's head moved and she could hear a roar and she angled her staff, ready to jump when the jaws came back snapping just before her. Talons clawed the hole and the wall, making the walls to her side shake and she bit her lip, terrified.

With a desperate cry she swung her staff and made contact with something just as the dragon's teeth snagged hold of her cape. There was a sound like blood squirting as she dragged her hooked end of the staff across the dragons face. Blood sprayed the air and the hot liquid splashed her arms and coated her staff as she pulled away. The dragon roared and jumped from the hole, screaming as blood poured from where its eyes use to be.

The now blind female dragon pushed away from the trapped Shelk, rearing into the air, its torn wings flapping as it tried to fly away but unable to see where it was going. Barret shot its jaw and neck with bullets, the small metal penetrating the fleshy skin and the dragon flailed about in pain, shooting fire from its mouth in any direction.

The male dragon, in an effort to get away from the men stabbing at its body jumped in the air at the same time, both dragons crashing into one another then falling and crashing in to the wall, breaking the ledge once again. Dust sprang into the air as rocks rained down from the unstable wall and the group was forced to doge as the very cave began to shake.

Nora stood as the dragons clashed and looked at the glowing bow string then at the glow that had spread to the rest of her body, was this a limit break?

"Nora" Kisala shouted and she turned to the woman jumping across the rocks to the others "Use your limit break with Cid"

Nora looked across the paths to see the dragons trying to climb back up the walls, fire shooting from ones mouth as they roared. Cid was beside the ledge, twirling his spear as it and he glowed in unison. She looked back at her bow as the glow intensified and she jumped into the air just as cid did.

"Hyper Jump" Cid shouted as he dove towards the dragons. Nora pulled on her glowing bow string and an arrow made of energy followed the pull of the string. Her eyes widened as she let it go and the energy flew, grabbing the bow string again and again and again. In rapid decent arrows flew at the dragons just as cid jumped out of the way.

The female dragon stopped breathing fire but they still growled and roared, trying to get up so Cloud jumped into the air, followed by Zack and Angeal.

"Climhazzard" the three shouted as they were surrounded in yellow light and flew at the dragons. The three swords stabbed the two dragons and using the ground as leverage, they jumped into the air, dragging the swords behind them.

The three landed on the rocks as the dragons roared one final time then glowed before vanishing in an explosion of green lights that faded up into the sky.

* * *

The AVLANCHE group watched the lights fade before looking at one another. Kisala jumped down to the rocks were Shelk still was, Genesis meeting her, his wing folding behind his back. They pulled the confused, bloody blind woman from the hole and began to check her for injuries.

"I'm fine" she reassured them "Its dragon's blood" her cape was torn at the end and she unclipped it and let it fall from her shoulders. Kisala picked it up and wiped the blood from her adopted sister's skin but her clothing was still stained.

They all met back up on the next ledge under and scanned one another, curing any major injures they may have. Once everyone was settled Zack turned to Nora.

"That was an awesome limit break" he shouted and Nora blinked at him "What you going to call it" he pressed and Nora frowned, unsure.

"Rapid fire" she finally decides on and Zack nodded, as the name fit. "Nice scar" she said, pointing to Zack touching his cheek. There was now an x shaped scar on his cheek. Zack touched it before grinning at his new battle scar. Nora rolled her eyes before smiling at Angeal who was shaking his head and rubbing Zacks hair.

"Come" Sephiroth said, Kisala standing beside him as he looked up at the damage they had caused then to the glowing light below "Who knows what other creature's attention we've attracted with that fight."

"Here on out, we move in pairs, stay close and walk quickly" Cloud ordered as he took the first steps, the others following as they made their way to Loki.

* * *

Finally the made it to the bottom of the path only for the road to split into two; the large group looked at the fork in the path, wondering what to do.

"Should we split?" Cid asked, turning to Cloud who was rubbing his face, his giant glowing sword standing out on his back. Finally he nodded and Cid turned to the right path.

"I'll take this one" he pointed then looked at the group "Coming with?"

"I will" Cloud said, "Barret, Tifa, Nanaki, Cait Sith and Zack with us" he turned to Sephiroth "Take the rest"

Sephiroth nodded and turned to the left path, Genesis, Shelk, Kisala, Nora, and Angeal following him. The two groups split and kept their guard ups as they vanished down their respective paths.

* * *

The group with Sephiroth immerged from their paths first, looking at the stone steps leading deep into a glowing light much like the life stream. They looked up to see Cloud and the others exit out of a cave, looking very annoyed.

"What happened?" Angeal asked and Cid narrowed his eyes, a cigarette clenched in his lips.

"What happened, I'll tell ya'll what fucking happened" he pulled the cigarette from is mouth and pointed it at the way they had come "That fucking path is teeming with damn monsters, practically every other fucking step we were attacked" he took a drag from the cigarette and cursed as he puffed smoke into the air.

"What about you?" Zack asked and they shook their heads

"It was pretty clear" Nora said, testing her bow string before looking at the steps leading into the light. "Is that were Loki is." The others gathered around the edge in the circular cave, looking down.

"This is the center of the planet?" Cloud said and shook his head.

"Lets just get this over with" Cid said, exhaling smoke as he talked "This has gone on long enough."

"Alright" Barret activated his gun arm and smiled at Zack who grinned back "This is the last dance"

"This is the final battle, what we've all been working up to" Sephiroth said, coming to stand beside Cloud, the two looking at one another "It has been a pleasure fighting with you all up to this point."

Genesis snorted and squeezed Shelk's hand before pulling his sword and testing it.

"You act like we're not coming back" he smirked at Sephiroth "Don't be so melodramatic" Sephiroth rolled his eyes.

"That would be the pot calling the kettle black Genesis" Sephiroth told the red head who sneered.

"Lets just go" Kisala said, moving to the other side of Cloud "After you Cloud" she waved at the stairs.

Cloud nodded, gave one last look at Tifa before saying

"Alright every one lets mosey"

"Damn again" Cid shouted as the others looked at him. "Stop saying that like a wimp. Can't you say move out or lets go anything but lets fucking mosey" he shook his fist and Cloud rubbed his head

"Uh…move out" he said and Cid nodded and Cloud turned to walk down the steps.

* * *

Go and review and let me know what you think, even your favorite parts.


	103. P2 FF7: Chapter Eighty Two

**Thank you for your reivews but there is only one chapter update this week. as there is only like three more chapters in part two i'm trying to pre write part three well into the movie so I have plenty of chapters and don't write crappy ones because i'm pressed for time. I want you guys to have a well written story that you can enjoy so bare with. **

**DOn't own FF7, only Kisala, Shelk, Nora and Loki. [And Ben, Alexender and the rest of Zacks formor cadets that dropped off the face of the earth and really played no part other then being their for two chapters] **

* * *

**Part Two**

**Chapter Eighty Two**

Before Cloud or anyone could take any step towards the center of the planet and the awaiting evil within, the cave around them began to shake. They looked around widely and saw monsters pouring out of every crevice with in the cave, roaring, groaning and hissing the monsters stalked towards the group.

"Look at the numbers" Nanaki said, puffing up, Cait sith gripping his mane tightly.

"Damn, they're going out in full force" Cid said, twirling his spear as the others pulled their weapons. "What do you suppose call the bastards out?" No one had an answer.

"Cloud" Barret turned to Cloud who cast him a glance out of the corner of his eye "You go on a head" Clouds eyes widened and he turned to see the others nodding.

"I'm fighting here too" he shouted, not about to leave his friends behind, not after everything that's happened to them so far.

"Shut up" Cid snapped and Cloud turned to him.

"It won't do any of us good wit' everyone here" Barret added as he waved at the glowing hole in the ground.

"Barrets right" Cid turned to Cloud "Take of few of us and go on ahead, well catch up later"

"Think of it this way" Nora said, pulling one of her arrows from the case on her back. "Its like a practice run to the real thing" she smiled at the others and Angeal rolled his eyes before snorting.

"Major practice run lassie" Cait sith said, paws slamming into Nanaki's head who glared up at him.

"I'm fine with that" Cid said, twirling his spear. He turned and looked at Cloud "Get the fuck out of here"

Cloud looked at everyone in shock before turning to Sephiroth for help but Sephiroth was rubbing his face like he was thinking. Turning to Kisala she saw her looking at Sephiroth, some sort of communication going on between the two.

"Zack, Tifa" Kisala said after a moment and Cloud looked between the silver haired general and his girlfriend. "Let's go"

The two nodded and jumped to the first step where the three were standing. Angeal turned to Sephiroth who blinked at him, as a fierce look was on the man's face.

"Zack, Sephiroth" both turned to the black haired man "Come back safely because dead or not I will find you and give you such a smacking and pride and dreams speech." Sephiroth smirked while Zack grinned at his teacher.

"All of you" Cloud turned and looked at the others on the higher ledges, they looked back. Rubbing his head, feeling embarrassed he just gave a mock two fingered salute and said "Later"

"Get out of here" Genesis waved his hand and Shelk smiled

"Good luck" she told him and Cid snorted

"Sephiroth get them out of here" Sephiroth met eyes with Cid before smirking and turning to Kisala.

Cloud suddenly found his arms looped with Kisala and Sephiroth, still facing the others who were smiling at him. Tifa and Zack jumped down followed by Kisala and Sephiroth, dragging Cloud backwards with them.

* * *

The others waved goodbye to them before turning to the monsters climbing into the caves.

"Well guys" Cid took a final drag from his cigarette before throwing it to the ground and stomping on it. "Been a good run"

"Again" Genesis twirled his sword, the red blade gleaming "You make it sound like we're going to die" He smirked before turning to Angeal. "My friend, do you fly away now, to a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is a somber morrow no matter where the winds may blow" Angeal smiled and gave a short laugh and held up one finger.

"But remember my friend, men cry not for themselves but for their comrades" Genesis nodded and Cid looked at them annoyed

"Will you two stop that" he turned to Genesis "Stop all that fucking poetry" he shook his fist before turning to the monsters. "Ever thought no one want' to hear all that shit." Genesis smirked

"Hmmm, the though never occurred" he moved to stand next Cid, he smirked at the monsters. Reaching up he slapped Cid in the back of the head before jumping at one of the monsters.

Cid's eyes widened and he held the back of his head

"What the fuck" he shouted and Genesis looked back at him as he killed the first monster.

"Sorry, my hand slipped" he turned and jumped at another monster. Cid made a face before muttering

"Slipped my ass" he then jumped at one monster. The others sighed behind them before turning to the others monsters and the fight began.

* * *

Sephiroth and the others finally made it down the steps, having to remove several monsters who tried to stop them. They had reached a strange platform made of cubes and triangles. They were surrounded by a howling life stream.

"Where are we?" Zack asked, as they landed on the platform as there was no other place to go.

The others shook their head when suddenly there was a scream in the air that made them grab their ears in pain.

"Jenova" Cloud and Sephiroth echoed one another and they looked up to see Jenova hovering above them.

Jenova wasn't like all the other times Loki had turned into her; she was almost fully human looking. She was blue skin and had all her arms and legs. Her long silver hair waved around like a wild wind and rocks hovered around her body, circling her like she was the center of the universe. Her eyes were covered completely in violet light and white fangs gleamed as she smiled evilly at them. Behind her were six wings, all spread at different angles around the woman much like her carving at the Anthis manor. The two starting at her shoulder blades were spread upwards. Two just below was stretching away from her body and two in her lower back were curved around her torso. All flapped lazily as they held her in the air.

"Jenova" Cloud said again and Jenova tilted her head, parts of her silver hair slipping over her shoulder.

_My children, you came home to me_ her voice hissed in the air around them but then she frowned _but you brought those who don't belong, be rid of them and join mother._

She folded her hands in front of her head and smiled, trying to be sweet looking but the group wasn't buying it.

"I think she's been playing mother to long" Zack said "It's all gone to her head" he pointed to his head and made a crazy sign. Jenova narrowed her eyes and gave out a screech making them wince at the noise.

"We're here to destroy you" Cloud said and Jenova snarled

_Never, this planet is my vessel now _she tapped a clawed finger to her cheek and looked thoughtful. _Though you are the first inhabitants I've faced that have fought back so hard. _Cloud frowned and Sephiroth narrowed his eyes as Jenova turned her head to them. _It would have been you, should have been you my child_ she told Sephiroth _You would have been the son of the calamity, ruler at my side…not this clone of you_ She rubbed her head _you'd be the one controlling the puppets with your will and killing the Cetra, collecting your brothers and sisters and killing off the insects that get in our way…it would have been you, should have been you. _She pointed a claw at Kisala_ but you had to come and change him, you had to give him a hold in this disgusting world…HE SHOULD HAVE BEEN MINE DOG!_

Kisala made a face before cocking her hip and smirking.

"I would say sorry, but that would require me to care you what you think" she narrowed her eyes "I'd rather you die scum of the planet."

Jenova screamed before throwing her hand out causing them to length and turn into red tentacles. Kisala took a fighting stance as the tentacles shot at her, cutting them with her sword.

Sephiroth jumped into the air, Cloud on the other side and they dove at Jenova dodging the rocks and wings surrounding her. Tifa jumped forward and punched the woman in the gut while Kisala and Zack hacked at the tentacles. Jenova hunched over in pain and screamed as Cloud and Sephiroth stabbed her with their swords.

The group jumped back and watched as Jenova convulsed in the air before glowing red and exploding into red mist. The rocks that had hovered around her form crashed into the ground and they lowered their weapons.

"That was way too easy" Zack said looking around and the others nodded.

"I agree, where is Loki now?" Cloud asked and the platform began to shake.

They others stumbled around as the platform began to glow and spark before the cubes of the platform began to rise and the triangle crystals fell to the roaring life stream.

"You had to say something puppy?" Kisala asked as she tried to steady herself. Zack shrugged apologetically.

Finally the platforms under them vanished and they dropped into the life stream, falling towards the bottomless pit before being surrounding by white. They screamed as everything around them vanished.

Cloud groaned, his body feeling heavy though he felt no ground underneath him. His whole body felt tired and he struggled to open his eyes. When he finally got the lids open he saw he was floating in nothingness except for a single light a head of him.

"Light" he said "Is this…is this light holy" with that thought he relaxed as he floated towards the light.

* * *

The rest of Avalanche breathed heavily as the last few monsters were killed; it felt like it had been hours, days even as there had been so many monsters. Looking around they relaxed as no other monster jumped out at them. The monsters, fading into balls of green light swarmed around them before flying down into the hole that was the center of the planet.

"Should we head to find Cloud and the others" Nora asked, moving to look at the stairs the others had vanished down as the life stream from the monsters poured into it. Angeal came to stand at her side and looked down.

Cid leaned on the wall and lit another Cigarette, putting his lighter back in his pocket he blew out some smoke before looking Barret then looked at the two by the edge.

"We've got time" he said, blowing smoke "Like what five days or something…unless a day or two has passed in here that we don't know about" he took another drag from the cigarette.

"I think we…" before Angeal could finish life stream exploded from the hole in the ground, pushing the entire group back into the wall. It whipped around in a made frenzy and they held up their hands in front of their faces to block the stinging wind.

"What the fuck is going on" Cid asked but no one knew. Suddenly the whips of life stream swarmed over the group and everything went white as the vanished from the cavern.

* * *

"Owe, damn man" was the first thing Cloud heard as he lay on something hard. He opened his eyes and looked around to see Barret lying on a red platform beside him. Lifting his head he noticed they were floating on platforms in a green space.

Zack and Nanaki shared a space, Cait sith climbing back onto the red beast. Cid was on a platform with Genesis and next to them were Kisala and Shelk. Beside Clouds platform was Sephiroth. Next to Barret on his other side were Tifa who was rubbing her head then Nora and Angeal.

"So" Barret said, rubbing his head and catching eyes with Cloud "Everyone's together again"

The others shook their heads and stood, looking around at the space they floated in. In front of them was a giant red rock, very similar to the one Loki had been suspended in back when Cloud had given him the Black Materia. It even glowed in the center with the green light like the life stream. Before anyone could say anything else a ring of light flew from the center and passed over the group. It felt like mist as they raised their hands to block it. Suddenly they found themselves suspended in the air.

"What the fuck" Cid shouted, struggling against the invisible force that held him in the air. He clenched his spear tighter in his hand so not to drop it. The others struggled but stopped when familiar laughter filled the room.

A shadow appeared behind the light in the center rock before it began to ripple and Loki passed through it as if it were nothing more than mist. His eyes were closed as he floated in front of them. A smirk came on to his face and he raised his hands into the air.

"Loki" Cloud growled and another wave of light hit them pushing them back even farther.

"Is…is this the true power of Loki" Barret said, struggling with his unseen bonds. Hearing this Genesis turned to Sephiroth who was glaring at Loki as he struggled to get out of the air. An idea hit his mind as he turned to his friend.

"Sephiroth" Genesis shouted, sparing a glance at Loki who was saying nothing, which wasn't like him. A force began to drag them towards Loki before flinging them back with such a force Genesis was sure his arms would tear off.

"Welcome" Loki finally said "Brothers and Sisters, dog, and even the unworthy waste of space." His eyes remained closed "Welcome to the end of your pitiful existence."

"Sephiroth" Genesis said again and Sephiroth turned his eyes to him. "You are the original yes?" Sephiroth nodded, his eyes narrowing; unsure of where Genesis was going with this "You're strong then he is" Genesis was pulled forward then flung back, Loki showing him how displeased he was at Genesis's statement.

"You…mean?" Sephiroth said as Genesis winced at the pain in his limbs. He sent the man a glare.

"Yes, use Jenova's power, your power for good, I know a novel concept for you isn't" Sephiroth snorted at Genesis's sarcasm and turned his attention to Loki who now had his eyes open.

"Come brother, what are you going to do?" he asked and amused look on his face.

"Holy" Sephiroth suddenly said and the others looked at him in surprise. Sephiroth had his eyes closed, trying to channel deep with in him as he spoke "You are blocking Holy"

Loki looked behind him at the glowing light he had come through; pursing his lips he shrugged and turned back to Sephiroth.

"So, what if I am?" he asked and Sephiroth's eyes opened in a glare as he started to glow a faint green.

"Holy, Aerith's sacrifice is being tainted by you" he turned to the others as his glowing got brighter. The other looked back at him before glaring at Loki.

"Holy is the prayer of AVALANCHE" Barret shouted "Of Marlene and Dyne, and everyone on this planet" he shouted

"I am going to see this through, for our future" Nanaki growled and Kisala snarled with him "I understand now, this is my mission."

"I set out, changed my self for the planet" Kisala narrowed her eyes at Loki "I'm not going to let you make that all for nothing"

"My family helped create you" Shelk said, narrowing her sightless eyes "Now I am going to be the one to help end you."

"I won't let Aerith's die in vain" Tifa shouted "We are going to stop you" several of them let out a courses of yeahs.

"Aerith's memories…our memories" Cloud said, looking at Sephiroth "We came to tell the planet them, share them with Gaea."

"This is what I am going to do Loki" Loki turned to Sephiroth who was clenching his fists, still surrounded by green light. Curling in on himself as he fought against Loki's power and he gave a shout as a ring of his own light left him and passed over everyone. They all dropped to the platforms below them and Sephiroth picked up his sword, jumped and flew at Loki. Loki materialized his on sword and the two clashed, the force pushing there hair back and fierce looks over coming identical faces. "I'm going to kill you." Sephiroth ended.

"You think so" Loki said as Sephiroth was forced back. Sephiroth's wing had materialized and he hovered in front of Loki "I don't think you stand a chance."

The sword vanished for his hands and Sephiroth dove at him just as Loki grabbed his head and was overcome by black shadows. The last thing Sephiroth saw before the shadows exploded around them was the evil smirk on Loki's face.

The shadows swarmed around them, the original source twisting and growing as the group stood on the red rocks, watching in horror and confusion. Sephiroth flew back and landed next to Cloud as the shadows faded away.

Loki had not only grown in size but had changed forms again. He was a giant monster, his skin grey and Jenova, her own skin grey was above his head, her hands forming into Loki's shoulders, attaching the two together. Loki's hands had become wings and were stained yellow at the end as he floated before them. In the center where his legs should have started was a glowing orb the color of fire.

Sephiroth pulled his sword even with his head and shared a glance with Cloud who had leveled his own sword. With a nod the two jumped at the new form of Loki. Shelk fitted a lighting Materia as Kisala jumped away from her with Cid and Genesis right behind her. Barret began shooting bullets as streams of Lighting attack Loki, missing the others completely as Shelk waved her staff in the air.

Tifa jumped after Nanaki, high kicking the wing that got in her way, allowing Nanaki leverage to jump and bit into the shoulder of Loki where Jenova was. Both let out a scream and Nanaki jumped away. Zack and Angeal flew towards its stomach while Sephiroth stabbed Loki in the face and Jenova's stomach right behind him. Nora shot an arrow at the glowing orb in the center while Cid went and stabbed one of its muscular wing/arms.

Loki screeched and waved one of his wings and Shelk screamed as dark energy filled around her and electrocuted her before vanishing and she dropped to her knees. Nora jumped to her as Genesis and Kisala looked over their shoulder only to get knocked out of the air by the same wing. They crashed into one of the higher platforms.

Getting up with a growl, Kisala pushed her self away from Genesis and jumped to where Nora and Shelk were. Genesis glared and slammed his sword straight through Jenova, and into Loki's neck. Loki threw his head back, exposing his neck and Cid, Sephiroth and Kisala jumped at it, stabbing their weapons in the flesh at the same time.

While Loki streamed in pain, he waved his wing again and this time Barret and Tifa were pelted with fire. They yelled in pain and dropped to their knees, burns in their skin and smoke coming off their person.

Cloud jumped over and landed beside them, touching Tifa before glaring at Loki. He gripped his sword with both hands before jumping and slashing at the orb in the center of Loki. Loki snarled and waved his hand, this time pelting Nora with the shadow ball and electrocuting her and Shelk who was beside her. Both girls screamed and Shelk dropped back to her knees while Nora reached for another Arrow, and tried to notch it.

Angeal looked at the others SOLDIERS before all five of them jumped and stabbed their swords into the orb on Loki's stomach. Loki screamed as they pulled back but Angeal flapped his wing and with a final twirl of his weapon he stabbed the orb all the way to the hilt before jumping back. Loki gave a scream and the orb began to spread red veins up his body and the others jumped away just as Loki exploded and fell out of their sight.

* * *

Most of the none SOLDIERS dropped to their knees as they watched as the green space around them vanished. The soldier's staid alert, a bad feeling flaring in there senses. While the others administered Cure to those who need it they watched for any signs of life.

Suddenly light surrounded they and the space around them became blue with light purple clouds swirling like a tornado around them. They tensed and all got to their feet, preparing for what ever would come next.

Loki rose down from above, his form changing once again. His left harm had changed to a black and red wing and from waist down he had six white wings twirling in the air to keep him afloat. He was back to normal in skin, hair and eye color as he glared down at them. His hair waved like a wild wind as on his back were two gold rings overlapping each other.

"What the fuck" Cid asked, twirling his spear. The others shook their heads and Cloud turned to Sephiroth who blinked at him.

"This is your fight" the others started to protest but he held his arm out to silence them. "We are here to help if you need it."

Sephiroth nodded in thanks and stepping back, he ran to the edge of the platform and jumped into the air; bring his sword around to stab Loki in the chest. Pulling it from the clone's body he floated in the air, his own wing flapping. He started to glow as he raised his sword and narrowed his eyes on Loki who looked as if he was trying to power up an attack.

"I told you I would kill you" he said before turning in the air and with remarkable speed began to attack Loki. The other watched him as it looked to them nothing more than a blur of green light slashing Loki.

"Omnislash" Angeal said and they looked at him "Level one, none of us have ever achieved level 2" he motioned to Zack then Sephiroth "Zack, Sephiroth, Cloud and I have similar limit breaks"

Cloud nodded as the green blur slashed at Loki. Loki began to glow gold from each of the slash marks Sephiroth left on his body. Suddenly Sephiroth landed in front of them, causing most of them to jump in surprise.

Sephiroth had his sword parallel with his body as Loki was over taken in light. He smirked before swinging his sword down wards and three green energy beams left it, sliding right through the light form that was once Loki. His light form exploded and the energy that was left floated away with the swirling clouds and blue sky, casting the entire group in white light once again.

* * *

I'm not very good a fighting scenes, exspecillay with the older games that are geared for indivual selection [I'm suck even worse when playing them] but I hope i did an ok job. I did however like writting Jenova's little tantrum about Sephiroth. I cam up with it when my Betta joke how alwful it would be if they went and faced Loki and he cast them all into some dream state and they were froced to live out the actual crisis core and main game story lines. With sephiroth being evil, Angeal and Zack dying and all that stuff. I think that would be a pretty shocking [and not in a goodway] to you readers if you went through this whole story just to get that sort of ending.

Anyway don't know why but I'm feeling really talktive so i'm going to shut up now and let you all just go and review Kay.


	104. P2 FF7: Chapter Eighty Three

**Part Two**

**Chapter Eighty Three**

Meteor was pushing its way through the dark grey storm clouds as sirens went off in the air. Thunder and lighting flashed over head, drowning out most of the noise. Several emergency vehicles were outside the former ShinRa headquarters and the surrounding houses. Men in yellow and black jackets with helmets were running around, some looking through rubble, others helping survivors of the Midgar Plate to the rescue trucks. The ShinRa building was a dark ominous silhouette in the Midgar city as helicopters flew in and out, search lights scanning the ground, lightning lighting up the area every now and then.

"Come on hurry up" A voice shouted over the others as a helicopter landed at the base of the ShinRa building. Yuffie waved her arm at the rescuers "And try not to drop anybody this time" she continued shouting, amusement in her voice. She adjusted the goggles on her own face to keep the wind from hurting her eyes, the rescuers having their own masks.

She blinked in surprise when some rescuers rolled someone past her on a gurney to the helicopter and she stared at the bandages and white suit before looking back around in the chaos.

"Come on" Someone shouted "This area is clear." Yuffie turned when one of the rescuers ran up to her and saluted.

"Report" she ordered and the man nodded.

"Evacuation complete, all injured have been moved to the transport" she nodded and looked back at the person she had been surprised to see even alive. She turned back to the man still saluting and nodded again.

"Ok" she waved her hands above her head to catch the others running around her attention. "Let's get out of here" she shouted. Lighting flashed as the people hurried to do as she asked and she turned back to the man before her. "Just remember to keep on guard till you're clear of the red zone." She patted the man's shoulder before giving him a slight push so he'd move.

"Ma'am" the man saluted again before running off. Yuffie smirked and lifted the goggles before unclipping the radio from her belt and pressing the side button.

"We're all done here, how about you?" she asked the person on the other end. There was static before a deep voice replied.

"_Finished" _Vincent replied, actually standing just under the sister ray, his own rescuers leaving behind him. "But Yuffie, I want you to check Sister Ray"

Yuffie frowned, confused and grabbed one of the life scanners they had been using to look for life and held it up to the Sister Ray.

"But… we already?" she said, holding it up when it suddenly began to beep and a little red light appeared and said **Life detected 01**, it was directly on the main frame controls of the Sister Ray. "What…What the" she said, her eyes widening.

"_Just as I thought_" Vincent said in her ear and she frowned.

"Hold on" she shook her head and lowered the scanner "Hold on, this is crazy. There is no way anyone could be up there." She looked at the radio, accusing Vincent of something with her eyes though he couldn't see it. "NO" she protested.

"_Yuffie" _Vincent said his voice full of patience "_Ron-day-vu with Reeve and the others_." Lightning flashed and wind whipped at Yuffie's skin and Clothing as she listened. _"Looks like I still have work to do." _

"Hey, whoa" Yuffie shouted as static buzzed in her ear and she stared at the radio before she looked up where the shadow of the Sister Ray stood in the distance. Thunder sounded over head as she lowered her arms and stared at the Ray in fear. "Vincent" she whispered before shouting "Get out of there; I have a bad feeling about this." Lightning lit up the Ray as one of the rescuers pulled her from the area, the ShinRa building going dark once more.

Vincent ran up the winding stairs he had run up just a few days ago, it seemed like forever. His eyes narrowed as his cape flapped in the wind and his boots clanged on the metal stairs. Lightning flashed, thundered sounded and the wind howled as he finally made it to the main frame controls. Slowly he came to a stop and stared, hate growing in his red eyes as the wind whipped his hair and cape to the side.

There sitting on the stool in front of the controls was a bloodied torn white lab coat covering the hunched over, equally bloody Hojo. His head was resting to the side and one hand was stretched out on the control panel. The wind ran over the platform, Vincent could actually see it as it took hold of anything not bolted down. The computer screen was flashing but Vincent didn't care as he lifted death penalty from his holster and aimed it at the mad man who somehow was able to live longer than he should have been allowed.

Suddenly lightning struck the metal beside them causing part of the ray to explode. Vincent shielded his face as wires flew in the air and the railing flew in the wind and the floor broke part way from the rest of the Ray.

Vincent looked at the unstable floor under him before looking at the control panel where the lightning had actually hit. Half of the panel and Hojo's body were gone as the metal glowed red hot and wires sparked. He narrowed his eyes when his senses went wild and he looked up just as another part of the cannon exploded, a whole pipe breaking from the building and falling towards him.

Humming filled the air followed by Yuffie's calls.

"Vincent!" he turned as she flew by him on a flying motorbike the rescuers had been using to get to the higher parts of ShinRa. She flew past him before turning around and he launched himself into the air and landed on the air bike behind her just as the floor he hand been standing on was crushed by the falling pipe and fell to the ground below.

Taking the handles from Yuffie who was now groaning in sickness, he looked back to Sister Ray and relief filled him, it was over, it was truly over.

"I hope you know" Yuffie groaned as they flew towards the other rescuers "I risked air sickness to come and save your ass." He nodded to her as she laid her head on the handles of the bike.

As the two flew away the computer on the control panel, still standing on Sister Ray began to beep and a bunch of files popped up before the screen went blue with one white colored word flashing across the screen.

Start…Fragment Program

Sephiroth opened his eyes with a groan and sat up, looking around. The others were all getting up around him, Cloud lying on the steps; they were all in similar positions before they had set out to climb into the center of the planet. Looking around he noticed they had returned to the very same cave they started in too.

Kisala groaned beside him and rubbed her head and he looked at her as she blinked at him.

"Did… we win?" she asked and he shrugged, unsure himself. He looked around as the others got up, standing in the cave in confusion.

Cloud sighed and looked down to the glowing center.

"That…this was all we could do" he finally said, turning and looked at Tifa who was standing to his right.

"Wait" Barret shouted, standing beside Cid "What about Holy, the planet?"

Cloud turned to Barret as the others looked at one another, wondering the same thing. Cloud sighed again and shrugged before rubbing his head.

"I…don't know" he finally said, looking at the ground "isn't the rest up to the planet?"

"You're right" Tifa sighed next to him and shook her head.

"We've done all we could do" Angeal said, placing his hand on Genesis shoulder who nodded "We've done as we've set out to do."

"It just…it doesn't feel like it's over" Nora said, her bow slung over her shoulder, a confused look on her face. "This can't possible be it."

"It's no use thinking about it" Cloud said, waving his hand at the center of the planet "We'll leave our worries here." he smiled and held his hand out to Tifa "Let's go home proud."

Cid shrugged, pulling a cigarette from his pocket as he made his way to the cave entrance, Barret throwing his hands in the air before following him. Nanaki followed them and Cait sith still sat on his head. Nora looked at Angeal who shrugged and the two followed the great red beast. Genesis took Shelk's hand and followed after his brother. Zack shrugged and climbed up to follow Genesis leaving Kisala with Sephiroth, Tifa and Cloud.

Sephiroth sighed before Kisala grabbed his hand and pulled him after the others, a smile on her face as she looked at him. Tifa took Clouds still outstretched hand and started to follow when Cloud stopped, a sharp feeling going through his mind. Sephiroth and Shelk also froze in surprise and turned back just as Cloud let go of Tifa's hand and reached for his head.

"What's wrong?" Tifa asked Cloud who was shaking his head, confusion on his face.

"He's…still here" he looked over, meeting Sephiroth's eyes. Cloud suddenly screamed and grabbed his head, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he dropped to his knees, and thrashed.

The others ran toward Cloud except Sephiroth and Shelk who were also whimpering in pain. Kisala held Sephiroth's hand and looked back at Shelk who was clinging to Genesis's arms like she was on fire.

"He's…" Sephiroth muttered as the others called Clouds name, trying to awaken the unconscious man.

"…Still here" Shelk yelled out, her eyes clenched shut.

Tifa dropped to her knees and shook cloud, tears and fear gathering in her eyes.

"Cloud" she shouted "Cloud!"

Cloud blinked as he found himself falling at great speed, a glowing light around him, traveling with him. He narrowed his eyes and stared down at the darkness he was speeding through, him being the only light in the area. Finally the darkness gave way to a rock tunnel before he came to a stop in some sort of space. He glared as Loki stared back up at him, hair flowing in an invisible wind, shirtless and sword at his side. A smirk came onto the mans face and Cloud narrowed his eyes, and reached for his sword.

The light deposited him on an invisible ground, whips of the life stream shot around him in a mad frenzy and he stared at Loki.

"I thought you were dead" Cloud said

"Come brother" Loki drew the sword up and Cloud stood from his kneeling position. "It's time to end this." Cloud nodded in agreement and the two jumped at one another, slashing in a frenzy of sparks and steel.

The two jumped back from each other, painting and blood pouring from different places on their body. Cloud thought of his friends waiting from him, of Marlene and all the people of the planet. He thought of Aerith when she died, smiling as she looked at him and Zack. Thinking of Shelk and Kisala and Sephiroth, of Tifa, Nora, Angeal, Barret, Cid, of Reeve, Zack, Yuffie, Vincent and all those who were counting on him he glared hard at Loki.

With a yell he brought his sword down and a glow sprang from his body. The glow was gold and took over his sword and very person and he shot towards Loki, said mans eyes widening as he raised his sword to parry.

Cloud slashed at Loki fifteen times, one for each person that had come on this journey with him, knocking Loki into the air with first blow then knocking him around as they continued. Jumping over Loki who looked up at him in surprise, his sword lax at his side, he brought down the Ultima weapon and the light slammed into Loki who crashed into the ground.

Cloud landed and faced Loki who stood and staggered a few times a light began to glow from the bleeding cuts along his body. His sword faded as he lifted his hands, his eyes widening in surprise before he disintegrated into red lights and floated away, being carried away by the life stream around them.

Cloud watched the red lights vanish and the Life stream twirled around him as if comforting him before light filled the dark cavern. A surprise look over came his face as a hand slowly came from the glow. He smiled and lifted his hand and closing his eyes with a sigh when suddenly he felt like he was falling. Letting gravity take hold of him, he let his tired body relax as he fell to oblivion.

A scream caused Cloud eyes to snap open and he looked around to see cave rocks falling past him and the ground underneath his feet falling away. Looking up blue met red eyes as Tifa shouted, reaching for him.

"Cloud" she said, and he reached for her when rocks fell from above her and the ledge she sat on fell away.

Clouds eyes winded and he jumped forward and caught Tifa around the waist and reaching up he grabbed the ledge. The two dangled over the mako stream and Cloud looked down to Tifa who he was holding tightly to his body.

"I think" he said and she looked up at him, eyes blinking "I think I'm beginning to understand"

"What?" she asked and he smiled

"An answer from the planet…the Promised Land" Tifa blinked "I think we can meet her there…"

Tifa smiled sadly and buried her face in Cloud side.

"Yeah" she said "Let's go meet her"

"That's nice and all but I'd for one like to live another day" a female voice said and Cloud looked up surprised when something grabbed his hand and began to pull him up. Looking up he saw Kisala and Sephiroth pulling on his arm.

Once up Sephiroth gave Cloud a little shake by grabbing his shoulder before leaning on the wall, a smirk on his face. Kisala leaned next to him and he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer and closing his eyes with a sigh. Turning to his right he saw Genesis sitting in a similar position with Shelk, the man in red gave a small wave when Cloud met his gaze.

"Where…?" he started to ask but Sephiroth pointed across and Cloud followed the finger.

"Hey" Cloud blinked as Barret waved at him. Across them were Barret, Cid, Nanaki, and Cait sith, Zack, Angeal and Nora.

"Glad you're all safe" Tifa shouted, waving back at Barret. Cloud looked at his friends fondly as they all sat back and Cloud gave a deep sigh…this time it was really over.

Barret looked at Cid who was smoking, a little trail of smoke coming from his cigarette.

"They seem safe" Angeal said, on the other side of the black man, leaning on the wall, Nora snuggled up to his side.

"Yeah, but what are we going to do now?" he asked and Cid shrugged. Nanaki growled as he curled up, folding his paws under him.

"Holy should be moving soon" he said and looked at Zack who was staring at him. "What?" he asked

"Are you sure you're not a cat?" Nanaki glared and Zack blinked before looking away and gave a huge wave to Cloud who lifted his hand and returned it, only with less enthusiasm.

"If Holy is coming" Nora said "Then that means this place…" she trailed off and Cid took a drag from his cigarette

"Lady Luck" he stared upwards "Don't fail me now" just as he said this, the cave began to shake and his cigarette dropped from his mouth in shock. The others looked up in surprise too, wondering what could be making the cave shake.

Above them were rocks falling but amongst the rocks was the Highwind, having smashed an opening in the ceiling of the cave. The others stood in shock as the air ship came hurling towards them.

"The fuck" Cid shouted as he stared at the panted lady on the side of his ship.

"Who cares, get on" Nora said and they ran to jump from the rocks onto the deck were the carefully climbing into the cargo hold and into the cock pit. Once in the cock pit, Cid lay against the railing, as that's where everyone slid to when they got inside.

"How in Gaea's name are we getting out of here" he shouted at the crew "What the fuck were you thinking?"

Before the crew could answer or anyone for that matter a green and blue glow came from behind them and they turned to look out the window to see holy making its way towards them.

"Brace yourselves" Angeal shouted and they clung to the railing as Holy pushed the Highwind right out of the Northern caves and into the air. The Highwind was flung from holy, parts of it falling away as its inhabitants slid and bounced around inside.

Tifa, Sephiroth and Zack had managed to stay upright, but Barret was sliding around on his back side while the others clung to stuff. Cid clung to one of the handles by the wheel and cursed

"Shit," he looked around at the people sliding around as they were knocked out of the sky and sent hurling towards the ground below. Reaching up he went to grab the lever marked with the flashing lights **EMERGENCY. **Grabbing it he let go of the other railing and let gravity drag him and the lever down.

An explosion could be heard outside as a giant rocket ignited itself from the back of the Highwind and shot off, away from Holy. Cid grabbed the wheel and everyone lay in different places on the deck, in different positions groaning.

"I said it once" Shelk said, lying on her stomach, her face turned side ways. "And I'll say it again, I hate flying." Genesis chuckled where he sat beside her and patted her back. The others all got to their feet and walked toward the large window, watching Holy shoot itself across the sky.

In calm a little girl sat at a table in the upstairs of her house, coloring in her coloring book. She had short brown hair and bright brown eyes. Suddenly a warm feeling washed over her and she looked up and towards the closed window in surprise.

"The flower girl?" she said and moved to the window, foot steps on the stairs behind her as she threw open the shutters and looked out.

Marlene and Elmyra looked out the window and winced at the bright red lights flashing outside. From the window they could see Midgar, Meteor hovering literally right over it. Elmyra looked away from Meteor to Kalm's entrance while Marlene stared in wonder. There were more trucks from Midgar there but two people watching Midgar caught her attention.

One was short, like a child with some strange guard over her right arm and short black hair; the other was a tall man with a red cowl hiding most of his face and long back hair. They watched Midgar, worry clearly showing on the younger girls face as she clung to the taller man. Elmyra turned to Marlene and petted down the girl's hair before looking back at Meteor.

Red tornados fell from Meteor, slamming into Midgar and sucking up parts of the building and destroying others. The great plate began to explode and fall one by one as the whole world stopped and waited with baited breath.

As Meteor continued to trash Midgar, the world watching, there was a flicker of light in the sky before a blue, green light swarmed towards meteor, much like a river down a waterfall. It passed over Midgar, cutting off Meteor from it and began to curl around; its bright light scene from all over the world.

Elmyra shielded her eyes as did Yuffie down below but both Vincent and Marlene watched the glowing stream of light try and stop Meteor. However Meteor seemed to be stronger and was pushing through Holy, creating a giant hole with in the light, turning the light red.

On the Highwind the AVALANCHE group watched from the giant window as the stared in horror as Holy started to fail.

"Wait a damn minute" Barret said, shaking his head "What going to happen to Midgar?" he looked at Cloud who was beside him. He slammed his hand on the railing and shouted "We can't let this happen."

"I had everyone cleared out" Reeve said through Cait sith "But I fear some may still remain in Midgar" there was sadness in the voice, like he was worried about someone particular.

"It is too late for Holy" Nanaki walked forward, coming to stand beside Kisala and Sephiroth who were on the other side of Barret. Kisala looked down at her animal counterpart and frowned. "Meteor is approaching the planet; Holy is having the opposite effect." Nanaki growled "Forget Midgar, we have to worry about the whole planet."

Cid brought the Highwind around the Meteor as the watched the two forces clash against each other. The others sighed and sat down in various places around the Highwind, trying to figure out what to do. Tifa and Cloud still stood by the railing, Cloud leaning his back against it, Tifa looking at the ground below.

Tifa narrowed her eyes as something winked at her in the distance and she frowned, Cloud looked at her confused as he caught her stare.

"What is that?" she asked and he turned and looked at the small light in the distance.

"Guys" Cloud called, catching the others attention "You might want to come and see this." The others came over and crowed around the window to look at the lights below.

"Is…that the life stream?" Genesis asked and the others nodded. Sure enough the life stream was twirling its way out the ground like water on air and snaking its way towards Holy and Meteor.

All over Kalm people opened windows and doors and joined the Midgar refuges in the street to watch the life stream, only few still believed in, travel it's way to Meteor. Yuffie bit her lip as she gripped Vincent's hand in worry while they watched. Vincent kept his face forward but he gave the Ninja's hand a squeeze in return.

Marlene looked up at Elmyra from the window and said

"Its coming" Elmyra looked down at her in surprise before looking back out the window.

Like water the Life stream joined with Holy and curled up over Meteor, pushing on it with all the planets power and the memories of the dead souls with in. Soon it looked as if thousand of green rivers were running across the land near Midgar, the lights coming from far and all across the world. As the Holy and the Life stream clashed into Meteor there was a bright light that had the whole world shielding their eyes and looking away.


	105. P3 AC: Chapter One

**Sorry it took so long to post, I wanted to write pretty far in before a I posted it, i'm happy to say that i've written all the way to chapter 21 so I can post to day. I'm hoping to continue my tradition of updating at least one on wensday and one on saterday but as most of you know school as started and my classes are all over the place, one day I go to four classes and the next day I go to another four class then repeat...pretty crazy huh?**

**Don't own FF7, thank you for all those who have read and review this story, Love you all**

* * *

**Part Three**

**Chapter One**

_I seldom end up where I want to go but, I almost always end up where I need to be. _

Cloud lifted his head to the bright sky and took a deep breath through his noise as he stepped off the Highwind. Opening his eyes he looked around at the ancient city. Looking back he saw the others getting off the Highwind and turned when a helicopter landing beside the giant airship. The door opened and Yuffie bounded her way out, running to the others, a giant smile on her face, Vincent and another man stepping out after her.

The other man, Reeve, wore a blue long coat and had black hair and small beard. Yuffie crashed her self right into Cloud, tackling him into a hug and sending both to the ground with a grunt.

"That was so awesome…the life stream and Holy, Meteor didn't stand a chance" Yuffie waved her hands around in wild gestures as she sat on Cloud who laughed at her Enthusiasm. Vincent walked up and lifted the Ninja off Cloud while the others greeted Reeve face to face for the first time.

Cloud got up and stared at the bright sky, a slight breeze traveling over them from the north. He looked over when Tifa appeared next to him. He smiled at her and looked toward the building where the white forest was located. The others came to stand beside him in a long line and he looked at them all.

"Its time" he said and they made their way toward the white forest.

* * *

The AVLANCHE group gathered around the water where Aerith's bodies had been sent to the life stream. The water reflect the sunlight and the trees and the wide open sky as they all stood there on the waters edge, finally letting the last months traveling catching up to them. It was hard to imagine all of that took place in the span of almost two months.

Kisala hugged Shelk and the two sunk to the floor. Barret and Cid followed their example while Zack came and stood beside Cloud, directly at the waters edge. Angeal hugged Nora with one arm as they watched and Sephiroth turned to Genesis who gave him a smirk in return. Reeve bowed his head beside Nanaki and Tifa came to Clouds other side. She looked at Cloud before smiling sadly at the water, tears slowly coming out of her eyes. Vincent stood behind the others but still near Yuffie as the girl stared at the water, for once quiet.

Cloud turned to the water and stared at it, his eyes wet with tears, a smile came over his face.

"Thank you" he said and rubbed at his face "For everything you've done for us…sorry we couldn't save you but…" he shook his head unsure what to say next to Aerith and Tifa placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We love you Aerith" Tifa said, smiling and crying "We hope you are now finally at peace with your people."

Cloud nodded and there was a long moment of silence as the group was finally allowed to mourn for their lost friend.

"What…now?" Zack asked, having dropped to his knees before the lake, he looked up at Cloud who shrugged.

"I suppose we got back to our normal lives" he said and there were several snorts behind him.

"Normal, I don't think I even know what normal is anymore" Nora said "But I suppose we should try and help the rest of the world to move on." She looked up at Angeal who nodded.

"Yeah, with out Mako, the world is going to be set back for a while" Genesis said "They're going to have to find an alternatives source other than Mako." The group nodded.

"I guess" Barret said and the all looked at him "That AVALANCHE is officially over, I mean Loki's dead, ShinRa is gone…" he shrugged "kinda hard to wrap my head around."

"SO we just go back home" Yuffie protested and they looked at her, she stared at them hard "After all we've been through as friends, you guys can just up and leave each other."

The group looked at her before Cid walked forward and patted the Ninja on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Yuffie; we can see each other when ever we want" the ninja blinked at him "After all we survived didn't we?" Yuffie nodded and Cid squeezed her shoulder with a smile.

The others nodded in agreement and Sephiroth smiled at the sky before lifting his hand to it. He made a fist and smiled

"To being normal then" he said and the rest of the group cheered.

* * *

Later that day the group gathered back at the Highwind, ready to get on with there lives. Zack was going with Nora and Angeal to Gongaga, Shelk and Genesis were going to Banora. Yuffie was going to Wutai, to make peace with her father and Nanaki was going home to Cosmo canyon, saying something about finding someone. Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Sephiroth and Kisala were going with Reeve on the helicopter to Kalm. Cid would drop people off before heading to his home in Rocket town.

Yuffie looked around frantically and turned to the others talking around the Highwind.

"Hey guys" they turned to her as she walked up to them "Have you see Vincent?" the others looked around confused.

"No" Cloud said, rubbing his face "Not since this morning, when we arrived" Yuffie frowned and looked around, taking off to find the allusive sniper. The group watched her run off before looking at one another.

"Think he left?" Barret asked and the others nodded "She's not going to like that."

"I suppose now that everything said and done he went off to find someplace quiet" Angeal said then turned to Sephiroth who was looking off in the distance. "Did he say anything to you Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth shook his head while watching Yuffie scramble around looking for his father, Vincent seemed to have disappeared with out a trace. Like stranger you meet on the train who had just reached his stop. You talk for a moment and they are gone from your lives.

"We should get going" Cid said, turning to the Highwind "If he wants to come, he'll show. If not…" he shook his head and walked onto the Highwind.

Barret shrugged and moved over to where Reeve was, Tifa following after him with a pause. Nora sighed at Yuffie before walking towards her to try and get her to calm down in her in vain search, leaving the former ShinRa employees still in their group.

"It's been interesting" Genesis said after a moment "Never thought I'd have been on a journey like this" he looked down at Shelk and grinning "But I am ready to go home."

Angeal nodded in agreement and the group smiled sadly as Nora led a screaming Yuffie on to Highwind, they could hear her shouts from where they stood.

"When I get my hands on him, pain in the ass, leaving us with no trace." She vanished onto the Highwind, Nora sending them a 'help' look after her. Angeal chuckled before walking after her, Zack in toe.

"Well Sephiroth" Genesis said, clasping Sephiroth's hand around the wrist as the two shook hands. "Even if the marrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return" Sephiroth gave a short laugh.

"Thank you Genesis" he said and Cloud, Kisala, and Shelk looked at the two not understanding the twos hidden conversation.

"Astounding" Genesis stepped back from Sephiroth and turned Shelk to the Highwind "you've learned a new word" Sephiroth rolled his eyes before looking at Kisala.

"Come on, let's go home…or" he frowned but Cloud and Kisala nodded and they turned to the Helicopter, getting on with the rest.

Red eyes watched the Highwind rocket away and the Helicopter move away to fly across the ocean. Vincent closed his eyes and leaned on the tree he was standing besides, thinking of Yuffie's shouts when she discovered him missing. He smiled a bit at the thought of the ninja before frowning. He turned and with the swish of his cape, vanished into the ancient city.

* * *

Reeve left to go and find the mayor of Kalm when they landed in the crowded city full of refuges and citizens. Barret led them to where Elmyra was waiting with Marlene. Upon opening the door of the house Marlene came running down the stairs.

"Daddy, Tifa, and Cloud" she shouted in happiness, hugging Barret around the knees. Barret lifted her up on his shoulder as Cloud hovered around her with Tifa. Kisala and Sephiroth stood in the door way, shutting it behind them as Elmyra came down the stairs and stopped, watching them.

Cloud noticed her and gave a sad sigh. Barret and Tifa watched him before Marlene pointed to Sephiroth and Kisala.

"Daddy who are they?" happy for the distractions, Barret turned himself around so Marlene was eye to eye with Sephiroth. Green eyes blinked while Kisala smiled and waved at the little girl.

"Hello Marlene, I'm Kisala and this is Sephiroth" Marlene waved at the tall man who blink in return "You're daddy talks about you a lot." She smiled and Marlene giggled while Barret blushed. "I like your necklace" she pointed to the silver chain around Marlene's neck.

Marlene smiled and touched it with her hand.

"Daddy gave it to me; he said it was from a good friend." Kisala smiled while Barret looked at the floor sadly. Cloud watched them with a smile on his face before Elmyra appeared at his side and he looked sadly at her. The others around them looked at one another before Cloud spoke.

"I'm so sorry but…Aerith returned to the planet…I'm sorry I couldn't save her" he bowed his head to Elmyra who was blinking in surprise. The others nodded in agreement with Cloud.

"We are all Sorry" Sephiroth said "I wish there was more we could do."

Elmyra looked at the all sadly, her hands folded at her lap before she patted Clouds shoulder with a smile.

"You did all you could do" she said "there is no need to apologize." She smiled, though it was sad and they became silent as they couldn't think of anything else to say to the woman. Elmyra held her hand to her lips and looked away. "If you'll excuse me" she said and headed up the stairs away from them.

The group watched her leave sadly before turning to one another, Marlene looking at them all, confused.

"Daddy?" She asked as Barret put her down on the floor "Did the flower girl return to the planet?" Barret looked at her in surprise so she grabbed her heart "A while back I got a really sad feeling right here, in my heart. Miss Elmyra was the same. I didn't know why but I felt really sad" a few tears gathered in her eyes as the adults watched her "But then I got warm all over and it felt like someone was hugging me and telling me it would be ok."

Barret smiled watery and hugged Marlene while the others stared at the little girl. Tifa placed a hand on Marlene's shoulder.

"Aerith was right Marlene" Tifa said, looking over at Cloud "Everything will be ok."

* * *

Nora took in a deep breath as she stood on her porch of her old house in Gongaga. When they had arrived she had expected to have to pry wood from her door just to get in but when she, Angeal and Zack had walked the path to her home she found the doors and window unlocked, no boards and the entire inside was clean and neatly placed, as if she had never left it at all. There was no note but Nora had a feeling it had been the Turks.

Smiling she was about to return inside to help Angeal finish packing some of her things when someone spoke behind her.

"Hello Nora" she let out a gasp, jumped and pulled one of her knives free only to stop when she saw who was behind her.

It was a man, of average height with short brown hair and blue eyes. He was holding his hands up in surrender and a sheepish look on his face. He wore a green shirt and black pants and riding boots.

"What…Nathienal…Nathaniel Bard-off" she sighed and put the knife away before looking at the man. "You scared me, that's a sure fire way to get killed." She raised an eyebrow before putting her hands on her hips.

"My apologies, I just saw you were back" Nathaniel smiled "how have you been…where have you been?" Nathaniel frowned at Nora and Nora gave a short laugh and looked skyward.

"I've been traveling the world" Nathaniel gave her a look before shaking his head "Collecting some things, fighting people…how have you been?" She asked and Nathaniel smiled smoothly while crossing his arms and leaning on the railing of her porch.

"Been well, I've been looking for…"Nora?" A voice came from the door, snagging Nora's attention and he stopped talking in surprise.

Angeal stepped out of the house and Nathaniel took a step back in surprise at the taller, more muscular man…with the large sword on his back.

"I heard voices?" Angeal said looking at Nora before looking at Nathaniel who was blinking at him, surprise written on his face.

"Oh" Nora blinked before smiling and turning back to Nathaniel "Angeal this is my old hunting partner Nathaniel Bard-off, Nathaniel this is my boyfriend Angeal Hewley." She introduced the two, waving her hand between them.

Nathaniel blinked before turning to Nora who was smiling at Angeal. He looked back at Angeal and his eyes narrowed in confusion before widening as he spotted the blue eyes under black hair, taking in the uniform and sword he turned to Nora.

"Boyfriend" Nora turned to him while Angeal crossed his arms and Nathaniel cleared his throat. "I thought you hated ShinRa…because of what those SOLDIER's did…" Nora looked away from him and he trailed off.

"Ex SOLDIER" Angeal said, narrowing his eyes as Nora looked away, hurt clearly in her eyes by what her friend had almost said or partially said. "I quit"

"Ex-SOLDIER doesn't make you any better than the others" Nathaniel said and Nora sighed.

Suddenly the pounding of feet was heard and they looked up to see Zack running up the path, having been visiting his parents in the village. He was holding a traveling pack, slung over his shoulder and he was holding its straps with one hand.

"Hey Nora, Angeal ready to…" he paused when he spotted Nathaniel and narrowed his eyes "Oh…it's you."

"Hello Zackary" Nathaniel said, staring at Zack as if annoyed. Angeal looked between the two confused before looking at Nora who was giving them a look of surprise.

"So Nora, are you ready to go?" Zack asked and then pointed behind them "Just finished talking to my parents and am all ready to go."

"When did you two meet back up?" Nathaniel asked, pointing at Nora then at Zack "I was under the impression you went and joined SOLDIER…I am still surprised Nora agreed to help you after everything that happened" Nathaniel turned an eye to Zack who glared back.

"Enough" Nora said stepping off the porch and between Zack and Nathaniel. She turned to Nathaniel "I appreciate your concern but I am fine" she snapped the last word "What happened, happened and to much as passed between all of us" she motioned to Angeal then Zack "For something that happened so long ago to change any feeling I have about them."

Nathaniel took a step back in surprise as he and Nora stared at one another. Zack moved to stand beside Angeal who was watching the exchange confused.

"Zack…what is this thing with SOLDIER that Nathaniel keeps mentioning" Angeal looked down at Zack who sighed

"Not really my story to tell" Zack rubbed his head sheepishly as Nora looked at him. Nathaniel sighed and turned back to Zack frowning as the two whispering to one another.

"That still doesn't answer how you to met back up and how these two" he motioned to Angeal and Zack "Know each other."

"Consider the world much smaller than you think" Angeal said and Nathaniel turned his frown to him. "I was Zack mentor in SOLDIER." Zack nodded proudly and Nathaniel took notice of the identical swords on the two men's back.

"And we all met back up around the beginning of last month well I guess really it was last year as it is January." Nora said and Nathaniel stared at her. Nora sighed and rubbed her temple. "Look Nathaniel, I stumbled onto something ShinRa didn't want me to know and I fled to Rocket town where I met with Angeal." She touched said mans arm with a smile "We lived together while he taught me sword fighting" Angeal snorted and Nora sent him a look "Anyway I met back up with Zack and then we went and traveled around the world…"

"Saving the world" Zack corrected and Nathaniel blinked in surprise before pointing at Nora.

"You joined AVALANCHE" Nora blinked at his sudden conclusion "It's been spreading around that the AVALANCHE ShinRa tried to execute went and helped stop the one who called Meteor." Nora shared at look with Angeal and Zack.

"Wow" Zack rubbed the back of his head "Word travels fast it's only been what, two days." Nora nodded. "So anyway I couldn't get the guy with the truck to drive us to Banora, he's still pretty pissed at you guys for getting his truck shot at."

Nora winced and looked at Angeal who looked away with a smile on his face. Nathaniel watched the exchange before looking at Zack.

"Wait old Jeffrey got a new truck because someone came and got it shot at by ShinRa," he pointed at Zack then at Nora "That was you guys, when did you come through town?"

"It was a while ago" Nora said looking around her yard "We stopped here and headed towards an ambush in Banora." She turned to Nathaniel who was looking at her accusingly "I didn't stop and see you because we were in a bit of a rush" she grinned sheepishly and Nathaniel pursed his lips.

"Speaking of Banora we should probably get going, Genesis is probably wondering where we're at." Zack said and Angeal shook his head.

"Genesis is occupied with Shelk; he won't miss us for a while." Nora chuckled into her hand and Angeal looked down at her.

"You are going somewhere?" Nathaniel asked and Nora looked at him with a smile.

"I am going to live in Banora with Angeal" she smiled up at said man "We just stopped for a moment." She turned back to her houses door "We should get going."

"But…Nora" she turned back to him in surprise at the force behind his voice. Zack rolled his eyes and looked at Angeal who was frowning. "Help me understand, I don't get how someone who hates ShinRa could fall for one of them, especially SOLDIER. After what they did to you, you can just forget all of that and go and live with one."

Nora stared at Nathaniel while Angeal looked at her then at Zack before finally settling on looking at Nathaniel. Nora clenched her jaw shut beside him and spoke in a deadly voice, one Angeal hadn't heard since they had first met when she almost shot him.

"How dare you" Nathaniel took a step back as she stepped of her porch and into his face "How dare you accuse me of forgetting. I will never forget that it was a rouge SOLDIER who murdered my father" Angeal's eye widened behind her but she continued. "I will never forget that and I may never get over hating the ShinRa company but…" she pointed back at Angeal "That man right there has shown me that not everyone in ShinRa is evil and on our journey I have fallen in love with this said man." Nora stepped back and Angeal grabbed her hand and stepped down with her. "So Nathaniel as nice as it has been to see you, I am going to ask you get the hell of my property."

Nathaniel blinked at Nora who was staring at him, brown eyes hard and Zack moved in his line of vision and made a shooing motion with his hands.

"You heard the lady, beat it Nathaniel" Zack glared and Nathaniel turned to him, an annoyed look on his face.

"You were always annoying runt" He said and Zack crossed his arms unfazed "I was amazed when Nora began to help you, but I suppose its hard to say no to a pathetic little boy." Zack glared and Nathaniel turned to Nora. "Nora…" he started but Angeal stepped before her and looked down at the man.

"Nora asked you to leave, I suggest you do so." The two glared at one another till Nathaniel looked over Angeal's side to look at Nora.

"Have fun playing house" he turned on his heel and walked away, his hands shoved in his pocket. Zack watched him go before turning to Nora who had let go of Angeal hand and was walking into the house.

"Why didn't she ever say anything" Angeal said and Zack looked at him "About SOLDIER?" Zack shrugged.

"It happened when she was fifteen, a group of rouge SOLDIERS came into the village down the path" he pointed to the path that led up from the back of Nora's house. "Nora was watching me that day and I walked home with her. We got there we found her dad stabbed and strung on the clothing line." Angeal winced at the cruelty. "Nora really started hating ShinRa after that." He rubbed his head and looked at the house "You should go talk to her."

Angeal looked at Zack when he plopped down in the grass beside his pack and stared up at the sky through the trees, eyes closed as he basked in the light. Angeal chuckled at his student before walking into the House.

Once he vanished Zack opened his eyes and looked at the house before standing, pulling his pack onto his back. He smiled and shoved his hands into his pockets before walking off.

Inside Angeal approached Nora who was sitting in a chair by a table, a picture in her lap. Angeal looked around and admired the small home. It had a door off to the side, leading to a bedroom and then the kitchen merged with the living room. The floors were wood and most of the chairs were hand made with cushions placed over them.

"Nora" Angeal approached her chair and looked at the picture in her lap. It was a much younger her, holding a small bow in her arms, beside her with a gun slung over his shoulder was a tall blonde man with blue eyes. He had a beard on his face and wore his shirt sleeves rolled up as he hugged Nora to him. Both wore smiles on their faces as they grinned at the camera.

"My mom died when I was little and I didn't remember her very much" Nora said, touching the picture "It was always just me and my dad."

"I'm sorry" he said and Nora shook her head.

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault, they were just some rouge SOLDIERS, though at my fifteen year old self it seemed like all of you were the enemy." Nora reached over and gave Angeal a kiss. The man blinked when she pulled away but Nora just smiled at him "Come on, where's Zack?"

"Outside" he pointed to the door and both grabbed the packs they had packed and walked outside only to see Zack was gone "Or he was?" Angeal looked around in surprise, he pointed to the ground "He was sitting right here, damn puppy"

"Come on lets head to his parents to see if he's there" Nora closed the door behind her to her house. The picture of her and her father was still in her hand and she slipped into her pack. "Beside I have to see them about the stuff still in my house."

Angeal nodded and the two made their way to Zacks home, however when they got there they found no Zack, only a note given to his parents to give to them. Angeal held the note in his hand as he read aloud.

"Dear Angeal and Nora, sorry about the way I left but…I've been thinking a lot and have decided to go off and find my own place in the world, do a little exploring with out the pressures of saving the world. Anyway I'm sorry I didn't say anything but hey, good luck with your lives and Angeal don't worry, one of your many speeches stuck with me and I remember it still to this day. 

Speak with honor, walk with pride, and never forget your dreams. See ya someday Zack [the puppy] Fair. 

Angeal lowered the letter and looked at Nora who was laughing under her breath. Zack's parents shrugged and sighed at the note, knowing how fickle their son could be.

"You know where he went don't you?" Angeal asked her and she nodded and turned and looked at the rebuilt village of Gongaga.

"He will probably head to the only place left in this world where he feels closest to the one he loves." Angeal blinked before a knowing look over came his face. He smiled and took Nora's hand and looked at Zacks letter.

"Good luck…puppy." Angeal whispered.

* * *

So a bit more reveal about Nora's past, I know in part two I didn't get much into other than the few things about Zack but Nora's past wasn't that important to the story line. Don't worry more things will pop up and maybe our little jeleous old hunting partner will make a return apperence...Reveiw and let me know what you think


	106. P3 AC: Chapter Two

**Here is chapter two because I felt I owned yall two chapters after being gone for so long**

**Don't ff7 just Kisala, Shelk, Nora, and the few people who are none cannon**

* * *

**Part Three**

**Chapter Two**

"Shoot"

Genesis looked up when there was a thumping noise followed by a voice which he knew to be Shelk. Putting down the book he had been looking for he left his houses library in search of his girlfriend, still trying to find her away around his house.

He found her in the living room, standing by the wall and holding her shin where she had bumped into the table along the wall. She scrunched up her face as she lifted the bruised foot up so she could rub it and he chuckled. She looked up when she heard the noise, a blush over coming her face.

"What ever are you doing dear?" he asked, leaning on the door jam to the Library and raised an eye brow at her. Shelk smiled sheepishly and lowered her foot to the ground before drumming her fingers on the very table she had bumped into.

"Uh…walking?" she said and he chuckled at her. "What, I have to learn the layout of this house some how" Genesis put his hand to his mouth to stifle his laughter before moving toward her.

Shelk's glasses were gone still and she no longer wore her fighting clothing. One of the village women had been kind enough to lend Shelk some clothing and Shelk seemed to like them. It was a long flowing white skirt that swished around her ankles when she walked around. She wore a brown tank top and was barefoot.

Taking hold of her hand Genesis led Shelk towards the couch so she could sit down. Once Shelk was on the couch Genesis plopped himself down next to her.

"How's your shin?" he asked and Shelk sighed and looked away muttering something. Genesis narrowed his eyes in a playful manner before reaching down and grabbing the foot Shelk had injured. Shelk gasped in surprise when Genesis lifted her foot into his lap and began to poke at it.

"Genesis" said man looked at the faded green eyes and poked the pad of Shelk foot causing the girl to giggle. "Stop that."

Genesis laughed before examining the skin on Shelk's shin and found no bruise. Smiling he poked her foot again, releasing another bounty of giggles from the girl.

"No bruise" Genesis said while Shelk's laughter subsided. Turning his head he looked at the clock on the back wall and frowned at the time, wondering when Angeal would get back.

"Are you going to talk to Angeal when he gets back?" Genesis blinked in surprise and turned to Shelk who was looking at him. He pursed his lips as he stared at her.

"Are you sure you're not a mind reader?" Shelk gave a short laugh while raising her eye brow "And yes I am, I want his help in running the apple farm."

"Did you find your fathers books?" she asked as that had been the reason why Genesis had been in the library.

"Yes, I also found a radio" Shelk blinked in surprise "We should set it up in the kitchen" Shelk nodded in agreement. Genesis let go of Shelk's foot and she shifted so she was snuggled into his side.

"It feels good to be in a home again" the blind girl whispered "Even if your furniture is out to get me." Genesis just laughed at her and Shelk smiled at the sound.

* * *

Cloud had moved the chair to the window where he could look out in the square. It had been days since meteor vanished and from the windows vantage point he could see the ruins of Midgar, not a pretty sight. He knew Reeve was having people go through it, trying to find survivors, a few volunteers with him, Kisala was one of them.

Just beyond the city of Kalm was a bunch of tents built to accommodate all the refuges that were coming through, people had open up there homes, even the inns were letting people stay for free till something could be done. Cloud sighed and gave a small smile, even if the world had almost ended; people were still getting back up on their feet.

Cloud turned back to the square, just outside the house, watching the real reason he had moved to the window. Marlene and a few of the other kids of Kalm had a found a ball and were playing with it, and they had gotten Sephiroth to play with them.

Cloud had to resist laughing, because he knew Sephiroth would hear him. The giant of man playing with a bunch of little kids passing a ball back and forth was just too funny. Cloud looked up when he heard foot steps behind him and saw Tifa walking up the stairs. He held up his finger for her to be quiet and motioned to the window.

Tifa looked confused before walking over and looking out the window. She made a face as she tried to hold in her own laughter. The children were all gathered around Sephiroth and seemed to be playing keep away from Sephiroth. Sephiroth for the most part looked really confused but almost content; at least he looked that way to Cloud.

Tifa looked away from the sight to Cloud and blinked in surprise.

"Cloud" the man looked up at her "You're smiling?"

"I am?" Cloud blinked, he hadn't noticed. Had things really gone back to normal where he was smiling all the time now?

"Yeah" Tifa said, her own smile gracing her face.

"Everything starts now. A new…" Cloud said, looking at Sephiroth who had managed to snatch up Marlene so he could get the ball. The little girl was clinging to the silver haired man and giggling in his ear. "A new life; I'm going to live. I think that's the only I can be forgiven. We've been through…all sorts of things."

"I guess you're right" Tifa said watching Cloud as he watched the children and Sephiroth play in the square. She looked out and chuckled, it seemed the children were playing keep away again, this time running from Sephiroth if he got near them. The tall man seemed awkward, not wanting to trample the children even though he could easily over power them. More children were running over to play and Tifa laughed again.

"But…" Cloud started and Tifa looked at him. "When I think about how many times I've thought about starting a new life, it's funny"

"Why?"

"I've always failed to do it." Cloud said and Tifa frowned at him.

"That's not funny"

"…I think this time I will be alright" Cloud looked away from the window and met her eyes and she was surprised at the sincerity in them. "Because now I have you with me"

"You've always had me" she couldn't think of anything else to say, and it was true…wasn't it? Cloud smiled at her and Tifa tilted her head.

"What I mean…is kind of different" he finally said then gave her a slight kiss on the cheek…he was then gone, back down the stairs. Tifa stood by the window, shock on her face. She blinked and looked out the window to see Sephiroth staring up at her, an amused look on his face.

* * *

Cloud walked out of the house, following Barret who wanted to check on Marlene. He felt silly for kissing Tifa like that…but it seemed right at the time. He shook his head at his thoughts and Marlene ran over to her father, leaving Sephiroth with neighborhood kids. He chuckled at the confused look on the former Generals face. He could understand, he himself had trouble with children when it came to interacting with them.

Cloud looked over and spotted Reeve walking towards them, three people behind him. He looked over when Sephiroth appeared at his side, a shock look on the man's face. Frowning, he looked back when Reeve and the other three approached them, Barret coming to stand beside Sephiroth, Marlene back with the kids.

One of the people Cloud knew by sight, Kisala with her wild hair and colorful clothing, she was talking to man that looked really familiar to Cloud…but he couldn't place the face.

"Lazard" Sephiroth whispered beside him and that name rang bells in his head, he knew that name. The door opened behind them and Tifa walked out to see what was up. Both Cloud and Tifa blushed when they saw each other and they turned back to Reeve.

"Hello" Reeve said and the group noticed he looked a little down. "Sorry to bother you but we've a bit of a crisis on our hands." Cloud frowned at the word, wasn't everything returning back to normal. Reeve looked back at the other two "This is Cisseni, one of the former Turks."

Cisseni had shoulder length red hair, gold eyes and wore some regular pants and shirt, she smiled and gave a little wave in which the others nodded in return. Reeve then motioned to the man beside Kisala. The man had blonde hair framing his face, blue eyes hidden behind glasses. He wore white pants, a blue striped suit, tie and white shirt underneath.

"This is Lazard Deusericus, former director of SOLDIER." A look of realization came over Clouds face as he finally remembers the man. Lazard nodded to Kisala then walked forward and shook hands with Sephiroth before shaking hands with the others.

"It is good to see you again Sephiroth" Lazard smiled at Sephiroth who nodded.

"Where have you been?" Kisala asked, coming to stand beside Sephiroth and Lazard turned to her.

"The Turks came and took me out of Midgar when most of them went into hiding" the blonde man said, motioning to Cisseni behind him who nodded.

"There was a mass desertion in Turk ranks just after you guys quit" Cisseni told Sephiroth who frowned and looked at Cloud who shrugged.

"What is this crisis you mentioned?" Tifa asked, to get the conversation moving. Reeve sighed and looked over at the children before looking back at them.

"Something popped up shortly after Meteor vanished, it's not only been seen here but there have been reports from all over the world. People have been getting sick, and there is no cure…we're not even sure where it came from or what it's doing." Reeve shook his head "All we do know is none of the symptoms are the same and many people have died already."

The group's eyes widened at this and Cloud took a step forward.

"Who has this sickness, what does it look like" he demanded; just when things got back to normal, something just had to pop up.

"Any one" Lazard answered Cloud "Can get this sickness, a lot of adults who were in Midgar have died already and there are a lot of children who have it…a lot" he looked over at the children playing ball by the house before looking back at the group. "Most of it is recognized by black liquid." The group frowned in confusion and Reeve picked it up.

"Some of the symptoms are something like bruise, grey in color appearing on the skin, it bleeds a black liquid, spreads down the body then the person dies eventually."

"You said the symptoms don't match" Tifa said, her voice cracking at her worry and Reeve nodded.

"Sometimes there is no bruise at all; you are perfectly fine, tired more than usual, fever, signs of the common cold but…" Reeve held up a hand "Suddenly you have black liquid pouring from your body, be it your ears, mouth, nose or all three…most who are like this die faster then those with the bruise."

The group looked at each other, surprise in their eyes at this new development. Cisseni smiled sadly at their surprised looks and spoke next.

"All of the former Turks are teaming up with some of the others and are gathering information on this sickness, trying to find people with it and get them to a hospital; we are heading through Midgar as we speak." Lazard nodded and looked back at the group, folding his hands behind his back.

"Reeve and I have volunteers going through Midgar to gather up survivors and are coming up with what to do with all the Midgar survivors, we are thinking about rebuilding somewhere." He shook his head "There is too much damage to Midgar itself so we were thinking of building on the outside of Midgar, at Midgar's edge." Sephiroth nodded, holding his hand to his chin as he thought.

Reeve looked at Lazard who nodded and turned away, Cisseni following.

"We'll keep in touch" Reeve said and the others nodded, as they walked away Cisseni stopped and turned back.

"Is…Is Zack ok?" she asked and the whole group nodded.

"He went back home, to Gongaga" Sephiroth informed Cisseni who smiled and nodded.

"Hey Cisseni" She turned and looked at Kisala who was frowning. "What's wrong with Reeve?" Cisseni sighed

"He just discovered his mother died during Meteor, he just recently found the grave someone made for her." Kisala nodded and Cisseni then ran and caught up with Lazard and Reeve.

"What should we do" Tifa asked turning to Cloud once the three were out of sight. Cloud shook his head and looked at Sephiroth.

"I suppose we could help look through Midgar" Sephiroth said "see if we can help find people in the slums"

"Yeah" Cloud looked down "I suppose we would eventfully return to our suspended reality" he chuckled dryly and then turned and walked back into the house without another word, the group watching him go.

* * *

Genesis and Angeal were sitting around the living room, with two of some of the older apple farm workers, one from the factory, another from the fields. There were papers and books scattered on the coffee table in the center, they were going through it.

"So you found you're father's old farm books" the factory worker said, flipping through the notebook "This should help you with the export of the apples." Genesis nodded and looked at Angeal who had one of the apples in his hands "You could also sell that juice you made." Genesis and Angeal shared a secret smile at the idea.

The four had been talking for hours, going over old books and papers, the older men trying to teach Angeal and Genesis how to run their new factory. Having been in SOLDIER most of their life, the two lacked the knowledge on how to run it. Suddenly Nora appeared beside them, causing the workers to jump and turn to her in surprise.

Nora was dressed in simple pants and a long sleeved shirt, holding a tray in her hand with some glasses on it. She placed the tray next to papers and stood back up.

"How's it coming?" she asked as the men took the drinks. The factory worker nodded to her, the field worker looking behind her.

"Where is Shelk?" he asked and Nora gave a short laugh and looked behind her.

"She decide to stay in the kitchen, seems to think Genesis furniture is trying to kill her" she looked at Genesis who was chuckling "She's also messing with the Radio," Nora shrugged "She has it stuck on this news stations, that's going on about some world crisis."

"Its probably talking about how there is only so much Mako power left being given to the world" The factory worker said "Apparently the people in Rocket town are trying to figure out a new power source, heard they're looking at using Oil." Angeal was about to comment when someone cut him off.

"It's a disease" a voice said behind them and they turned to see Shelk standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"What?" the group asked and Shelk shook her head at them.

"The report is about a disease that has been springing up around the world, they don't have a name for it yet as they still can't determine what it is and what's causing It." she walked forward and stood beside Nora.

"What's it look like?" one of the men asked and Shelk frowned at him.

"Supposedly it's marked by a grey rash or bruise like splotch on the skin that will hurt, and causes fatigue and fever. It will also bleed some black liquid" the group frowned at her "but sometime people were perfectly fine and then suddenly the black liquid was pouring from their mouths and ears and they just died."

The group looked worried now, Angeal turned to Shelk who was playing with her fingers in her nervousness.

"They don't know where it came from?" Shelk shook her head.

"They think it came from Midgar" the group winced "Because a lot of people have got it there, and have been dying. It showed up literally right after Meteor hit." The former AVLANCHE members looked at one another, shock on their faces.

"Any other things on it?" asked Nora and Shelk frowned, trying to remember the whole report.

"In Wutai, they think it was traveling through the water. Apparently the princess of Wutai" the Avalanche group chuckled "discovered that it was coming through the water when her friend got splashed with black water and got the disease hours later." The group gasped, thinking of their friend Yuffie. "Yuffie also says that people are more likely to get the disease, Midgar Disease as they call it if you come in contact with the water and think you are going to die." Shelk shrugged.

"So it attacks the weak willed" Genesis said, rubbing his face "That would make sense for Midgar, a lot of people there watched Meteor fall literally right on their heads."

"And then there's the life stream bursting from the ground" Nora continued and the field worker nodded.

"The Life stream changed a lot of the geography around the world" the group looked at him "Even here, there are hills where there weren't, hills that were there are gone and even a few caves and rocks have shown up."

"What are we going to do?" Nora asked, looking at Genesis who was the landlord of Banora. Genesis frowned and rubbed his hair, trying to figure out what to do.

"We keep a look out; examine the water, if we find anything we may need to start boiling it…for safe keeping." He stood and motioned to the two farm works. "Come on lets go get the town doctor and see if he's heard of this." He kissed Shelk on his way past before the three vanished out the door.

Nora plopped down next to Angeal with a heavy sigh and looked at Shelk, who was still standing, her hands at her side.

"Why is it when one thing is gone, another thing has to pop up." She looked at Angeal who was frowning "What happened to having a normal life."

"I suppose we were fated to never have one" Angeal said, a frown on his face "The goddess has a plan for us." The three just sighed at the unfairness of it all.

* * *

So let me know what you think at everyone's attempt at retetuning noraml which of course we know doesn't stay that way. Also Lazard and Cisseni will return.

What I thought apsolutly adorable was Sephiroth and the children playing...just the cutest little picture in my head when I was writting. Makes him seem more human to me.


	107. P3 AC: Chapter Three

**Here is chapter 3, I really hope I didn't chase all of you away with my absence. And if you are following this story I think a few of you have been waiting for this chapter. **

**Don't own FF7 just Shelk, Kisala and Nora**

* * *

**Part Three**

**Chapter Three**

Sephiroth, Kisala, Cloud and Tifa were traveling through the slums, helping the volunteer's looks for survivors. Marlene was back with Elmyra in Kalm. So far they had only found a few survivors and signs of a lot of dead. One of the survivors they found had the sickness, a large grey splotch on his arm and the group got their first sighting of this disease. After the man was rescued the group continued shifting through the rubble, heading deeper and deeper.

Sephiroth was shifting through some stones when he spotted a building; blinking at the large structure in front of him. It looked like a church, and was almost completely intact. The only part missing was the left half corner of the wall and the roof.

"Kisala" he called behind him and Kisala made her way over to him. He pointed at the church and watched in surprise as Kisala's face literally lit up in joy.

"Cloud, Tifa, Barret" she called behind her, the three hurrying over to them "It survived." Kisala then quickly made her way to the church. Once Cloud and Tifa saw it they also hurried and made their way over to it.

"What is it?" Sephiroth asked as he and Barret followed the group to the church. Barret frowned sadly

"This is Aerith's church" Barret said and Sephiroth's eyes widened as they entered.

Sephiroth gazed around at the 'slums flower girls' church. It was almost completely intact. All of the seats were still lined up; a pillar leaned against another one but other that the inside was still beautiful. Sephiroth turned his eyes where Cloud, Kisala and Tifa stood in front of where the church boards had been dug up and a bunch of white and yellow wild flowers were growing.

Tifa stared at the flowers and felt guilt flood her system. She thought of all the lives she had taken when she was apart of AVALANCHE, of all the lives she had destroyed. Suddenly a warm feeling came over her being and she felt like someone was gripping her shoulder.

"_Are you ok?" _The voice asked and she didn't know if this was Aerith or her inner voice. She didn't care; it made her heart tear apart and tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry" she said, the tears not stopping and she didn't care if anyone was watching her as she fell to her knees before Aerith's flowers. "I'm so sorry" she cried.

She felt a hand on her shoulder again, but with a much harder grip and she knew it was Cloud. She reached up and clasped the hand, holding herself to reality, knowing Cloud was there for her, she needed him to be there for her.

As Cloud and Barret comforted the crying Tifa, Sephiroth made his way over to Kisala who hadn't said a word and was just looking at the flowers. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she look up at him, silent tears falling down her face. Not knowing what to say but knowing how much this place and Aerith had meant to her, Sephiroth just hugged her and let her cry. Sephiroth knew this was the time for crying because after this they had to move forward, they had to continue on with their lives.

* * *

That night the former AVALANCHE groups staid the night in Midgar, a little away from Aerith's church. They had a fire going and Kisala was looking at the part of the Midgar plate that was still standing. Sephiroth sat next to her, Cloud and Tifa on his other side.

"Some of the volunteers said that thing could fall anytime" Sephiroth said, also looking up at it, causing Tifa and Cloud to turn to him, Barret had gone off somewhere. "Are you sure we should be staying under it."

"Relax will ya" Sephiroth turned when Barret walked up to them. In his hands he had a bottle of wine and a bag of what looked like some fruits and a small heater. "Brought ya'll somethin' to help ya relax." He held up the items.

"How is that…?" Kisala asked and Barret shook a finger and sat down.

"Just watch" he said and then skillfully made some warm wine out of the materials he had. Pulling some glasses from the fruit bag he poured the drink and gave it to everyone. "This here is Corel wine. It's made in Corel and is left to stand for two weeks before its ready." He held up his glass "To being normal." He then knocked back the glass.

Tifa, Cloud and Sephiroth sipped the wine carefully but Kisala followed Barret and drank the whole thing. When she leaned forward, Sephiroth noticed there was a ring of gold around her eyes; he frowned at it and wondered what alcohol did to her kind.

The group drunk late into the night, Kisala's eyes partially gold and she had snuggled up to Sephiroth. Barret was telling them how he had proposed to his now diseased wife while he was drunk and the whole group let out a laugh, they hadn't laughed in a long time.

Sephiroth looked down at Kisala when she wrapped her arms around his waist and skillfully took her cup from her. He, Cloud and Kisala weren't as drunk as the others as normal alcohol took longer to affect them because of Mako but the more she drank, the more openly affectionate Kisala seemed to get.

When the group woke the next morning, Kisala half sprawled on Sephiroth snoring away, they found Barret looking at the wine bottle with a very serious face. The group sat up, rubbing sleep from their eyes and holding headaches.

"We should open our own business" Barret said suddenly and they looked up at him but he didn't take his eyes away from the wine jar.

"We?" asked Cloud, voicing the group's surprise.

"Of course you idiot" Barret said, looking at Cloud "But we can't do it, Tifa will have to do it."

"Me?" Tifa asked, pointing at her self and wondering if Barret was still drunk.

"Of course, Cloud, Sephiroth and I are much too scary" he looked at Kisala "And Kisala would rather kick a man's ass then serve him drinks" Kisala snorted but shrugged, not denying it. "So it gotta be you"

"But why?" asked Tifa, shaking her head and Barret snorted

"Because you're good at it." he stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Cloud nodded and turned to Tifa who looked at him in surprise then at Sephiroth and Kisala who were also looking at her.

"You did run the bar back when we lived in Midgar" Cloud reminded her, Tifa frowned. That had just been a source of income for their AVALANCHE funds.

"From my point of view" Barret said and they turned to him "The people of Midgar can be split into two types. Those who dilly dally around and still can't accept what's happened to the city; and those who are working to live on. I understand both types of people feelings. Everyone is facing their problems but they're coping in different ways right? The solution to everyone's problems is alcohol."

"Why?" Tifa asked and Barret shook his head.

"I dunno but when we were drunk yesterday, we laughed" the group nodded, it was true after all "We forgot all sort of things right? That's the moment we're after."

"So" Sephiroth said "You're saying we should open a place for people to come and get drunk" he stopped when Kisala placed a hand on his arm.

"No, a place for someone to come and forget their troubles, a place where they can be content, even if it is for a moment." Sephiroth nodded, understanding.

"Yeah" Cloud said "I guess you're right."

"Times like that are important aren't they?" Barret asked "What do you think Tifa?" When Tifa didn't answer right away Barret smiled softly, he understood Tifa's hesitation. "Tifa lets just give it a go. If it gets to tough, we'll just stop."

"It won't be tough" Kisala said and the group looked at her "We'll be there to help her and make sure she's not thinking all sorts of evil things in her head." Tifa blushed and looked away.

* * *

And with that the new Seventh Heaven was born. Tifa was originally against the idea of the name because it reminded her of the times of Avalanche and the lives that were taken because of it. But Clouds name was to boring, Barrets made her think of monsters, Kisala was to…weird and Sephiroth didn't give one. In the end Marlene came up with the name. Tifa realized that to Marlene Seventh Heaven was a place of love and friendship, it was home to her and so the name stuck.

What really surprised Tifa was Sephiroth and Cloud went into Midgar one day and came back with the original sign. After they fixed it, the two hung it on the front and Tifa couldn't help it, she burst into tears.

They had developed a menu of easy to get foods, as Cloud and later Sephiroth were in charge of getting the ingredients, to service along with wine. Marlene even came up with some juices to sell to the children.

Tifa was once again the bartender while Marlene and Kisala were some sort of tag teem waitress. Kisala would serve to the older costumers and Marlene would bring some food and juices to the kids. Barret sat in the corner of the bar, sipping a drink and watching Marlene. Tifa supposed he thought he was sort of a bouncer of the bar.

At first Sephiroth helped in the bar but he was such a tall man and a scary one that Tifa told him he couldn't work in the bar until he found a change of clothing. Kisala had even changed to a much simpler blue shirt and black pants to wear under an apron. Sephiroth kept his pants and shoes but showed up one day with a normal grey shirt and Tifa let him back into the bar. But even that didn't help so Tifa just threw him with Cloud and everything went fine…though Cloud needed to learn the names of basic fruits and vegetables; that was also the day Tifa discovered Sephiroth knew how to cook [Courtesy to Angeal apparently.]

They had asked many of the volunteers from Midgar to help build their bar and they instantly had helpers. People were coming with still useable parts from Midgar and they built the bar right around where Midgar Edge was. Reeve visited the bar once and soon Midgar edge was being built up around the new bar, which provided Tifa with plenty of costumers, provided they passed little Marlene's inspections first.

So life went on, they got items for the bar that people traded when they couldn't pay and they all had jobs and normal lives…for the most part. The disease, or Geostigma as it was now called, continued to rage on around them but to Tifa… she was content to live with her family…strange…but a family none the less.

* * *

One day, after closing Barret approached the large group. They had gathered around the Bar, Marlene sitting in-between Cloud and Sephiroth. The little girl had made it her personal mission to teach the two men how to socialize.

"I am going on a journey" he said and they looked at him "To settle my past."

Cloud and Sephiroth nodded as if they understood and Kisala and Tifa looked at each other then looked at the two men.

"Settle your past…but wasn't that what all this was about?" Tifa asked, motioning to the bar and Barret shook his head.

"You can do that here but me…don't just take, try and give back too" Barret told her and Tifa frowned.

Barret took Marlene with him up to his room so they could talk before Barret left the next morning. Tifa turned to Cloud who refused to look at her.

"You two knew didn't you?" Both Tifa and Kisala crossed their arms and Sephiroth coughed into his fist.

"…Yeah" Cloud said after a moment and Tifa just sighed and hung her head.

The next morning Barret said good bye to them all and they watched him walk away; leaving through the new street that was being built around the bar.

"Make sure you be a nice kid" Barret called back, and Cloud and Tifa looked at each other in surprise. Barrets stopped and turned and shouted back "Keep the family together and all that."

"I will" Marlene shouted and then he was gone. Marlene turned and smiled at them and walked forward and grabbed Sephiroth's hand and began to try and pull him into the bar. Sephiroth went with her, Kisala following with an amused look on her face.

Tifa looked at Cloud who looked back and Tifa smiled. She supposed they were a family; her smile grew bigger at the thought of finally having a family.

* * *

Several months since Seventh Heaven had been open and Edge almost complete Tifa stopped washing dishes as a strange sound came toward her bar. She looked at Kisala who had stopped gathering dishes from a table and was tilting her head at the strange sound. Putting their stuff down the two girls walked out the bar and blinked in surprise when Cloud and Sephiroth pulled up in front of the bar on two motorcycles, a design of which Tifa had never seen before.

Cloud bike was a sleek black with gold outline while Sephiroth's was completely black with silver where the engine would be.

"Where on earth?" asked Tifa, as Cloud got off the bike.

"It was a gift from Reeve" he leaning bike against the house "For our help and stuff." Sephiroth nodded in agreement. "I also figured it would help with getting some better materials, from farther away." Tifa nodded in agreement and the group went back in the bar.

Since then Cloud and Sephiroth brought in mechanics Cloud knew and others to help work on their bike, both becoming very good mechanics while they were at it. Kisala found this amusing [and secretly sexy] while Tifa just smiled. This made her feel like they were actually becoming a family.

Soon after Tifa got a call asking for Cloud. Apparently Cloud had been delivering things for people for a few extra Gil when he was gathering Materials. Not even Sephiroth knew about it as most of the time the two went in separate places. Clouds delivering speed was well known and apparently sought after.

When Tifa approached him with the phone Cloud looked really sheepish and Tifa was reminded of a kid who had been caught doing something bad by his mother.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Tifa asked and Cloud rubbed his head.

"Well…I'm sorry" Cloud said and Tifa frowned. Looking over his shoulder he could see Kisala watching them as they served some of the costumers. Cloud was sitting on the bar across from her and she could hear Sephiroth moving some crates in the back room. "For keeping it from you."

Tifa laughed a little and shook her head at him.

"Do what you want Cloud" she told him, walking him to his bike "It's your life too."

When Cloud came back from his delivery run he found Kisala and Tifa talking at the bar, Sephiroth and Marlene no where to be found and Cloud figured Marlene had dragged the man off somewhere.

"Hey Cloud" Kisala called him from the bar and he walked over "Tifa here has been telling me about your delivery service" Cloud blinked confused and looked at Tifa.

"It's not a delivery service; I'm just doing stuff for extra money." Tifa shook his head.

"But it should be, you don't have to work at my bar Cloud, you could get your own job anywhere you wanted." Tifa reassured him and Cloud bit his lip unsure.

"I mean come on" Kisala said and the two looked at her "Sephiroth told me he wanted to work with Chocobos once" Cloud and Tifa had to stifle their laughter with their hands. "You could call it…Strife Delivery services" Kisala said with a grin and Cloud frowned before looking at Tifa.

"I…will think about it" Cloud said then he headed upstairs, passing Sephiroth on the way up. He paused next to the man and looked at him. "Chocobos huh?" Sephiroth turned to him, a surprised look on his face and Cloud continued up the stairs, laughing.

A sour look came onto Sephiroth's face and he walked down to the bar, going to find Kisala.

* * *

Sephiroth paused in checking over his bike when he heard the familiar sound of Clouds own bike. Looking up from the garage on the back side but not attached to the Seventh heaven building, he spotted Cloud pulling into the small building.

The first thing he noticed about Cloud was the harness on his back. Cloud had changed his clothing to be more fluid when he accepted his job as the delivery boy. It was one shoulder armor with one long sleeve and pants. The new harness was black and looked like it could hold four swords crossing each other instead of the magnet he use to have.

"Where is the Ultima weapon" Sephiroth asked, standing from his bike and wiping his hands on his a rag he had laying over the handle bars.

"I gave it back to the planet" at Sephiroth's confused look he elaborated "I took it to Mideel and dropped into the mako lake."

"And why did you do such a thing" Sephiroth asked, leaning against his bike as Cloud checked over his.

"I couldn't just leave it laying around for just anyone to take…or get injured by it" he chuckled at the memory of everyone except him getting shocked by the sword. "Beside, I finally got my own weapon made so I returned it to Gaea."

Sephiroth nodded then froze as something Cloud had said registered in his mind. He turned back to Cloud and examined the new harness.

"You had a sword made?" he asked, tilting his head and Cloud nodded while running a hand over his bike.

"When I joined SOLDIER I dreamed of making it to first and creating my own sword," he reached into his pocket and pulled out several pieces of paper. "Obviously I didn't get it made because I didn't make it to first class"

"That and all hell broke lose" Sephiroth said and Cloud nodded while stuffing the drawing back into his pocket.

"I finally found a black smith with the materials and time to make me one." He smiled as he thought about this sword and Sephiroth looked at the chambers Reeve had built in the side of his motorcycle for Masamune. Looking back at Cloud he noticed Clouds own bike was a bit different; the sword chamber looked larger.

"Did Reeve help?" he asked and Cloud nodded.

"Reeve was the one who found the black smith for me." He patted his bike "Even modified my bike to hold it, I picked up the sword this morning."

Sephiroth nodded and crossed his arms before walking closer to Cloud who tensed slightly. Sephiroth frowned and stopped just a few feet from Cloud and looked around.

"Well, where is this sword of yours, I would like to see it" he smirked when blue eyes lit up and turned to the chambers on his bike.

Cloud reached over and pressed a button on the bikes controls and both sides of the large bike shot open to reveal six swords, three slotted onto each compartment. Sephiroth blinked in surprise and dropped his hands to his side.

"Six, you designed and had six swords made" he turned to Cloud who was rubbing his head looking sheepish.

"Yeah, they all fit together into one" Cloud pulled out one of the sword then slowly fit them all together till he had one large very detailed sword in his hand. "I have to practice putting them all together"

Sephiroth just nodded and reached his hand out. Cloud hesitated and Sephiroth frowned before Cloud slowly placed the sword in his hand. Sephiroth closed his fist around the long handle and gave the sword a couple of twirls before handing it back to Cloud.

"What is its name" Sephiroth asked as Cloud began the slow process of taking the large sword apart.

"I call it First Tsurugi" Sephiroth nodded and tilted his head once Cloud had all the swords back in the slots.

"Are you ok… Cloud?" Sephiroth asked and watched in concern as he tensed before slowly began making his way out of the garage and heading to the front half of the building.

"Yeah" Cloud said after a lengthy pause then vanished into the alleyway. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes as Cloud disappeared. He wasn't so sure…something seemed to be weighting heavily on the blonde boys mind.

* * *

Genesis stood in the door way looking at Shelk as she moved around the kitchen. It had been a year and half since everything had settled and the blind woman almost knew her way around the house entirely.

Shelk had settled into life in Banora well, and Genesis was running the town with Angeal's help. Genesis had put up his SOLDIER clothing, though he practiced with his sword every now and again, and wore much simpler clothing now a days, Angeal was the same. Sometimes the two would go away from the town and spar, for old time sake but life was calming in Banora.

A few people in the town had Geostigma, as it was now called, and Genesis felt it was a horrifying sight. No one had died yet but a few towns away it was much worse.

Shaking his head Genesis looked back up at Shelk only to see she had stopped moving and was tilting her head to the side.

"I know you're there Genesis" she said and an amused smile came over his face before he walked the rest of the way to his girlfriend. Grabbing Shelk's hand he pulled her from the counter and led her out the door.

"Where are we going Genesis?" she asked as he led her away from the town and towards the Banora fields. No one was out there because the Dumb Apples weren't in bloom yet but a few flowers that would become them were gathered in the trees. Stopping under some of the trees Genesis turned back to Shelk, who was looking at him confused as he held both her hands.

Genesis looked down and stared at the promise ring still on Shelk's left hand and a smile came over his face before he reached into his pocket.

"Shelk" the girl tilted her had at him "Do you remember the day Cloud let us go off on our own?" Shelk nodded

"Yeah, we came here" Shelk said and he smiled. "You gave me this" with her free hand, Shelk touched the promise ring and Genesis smiled.

"There is not hate only joy, for you are beloved by the goddess" Genesis and Shelk looked confused as Genesis takes the promise ring from her finger. "And by me" Genesis pulled a box from his pocket and with a flick of his wrist it snapped open. Shelk frowned at the sound and Genesis let go of her other hand.

"Genesis?" she asks confused and Genesis took out a ring from inside the box, placing the promise ring inside then the box, back inside his pocket. Shelk's frowned deeper before he slipped the new ring onto her finger. The ring was a simple gold band with a curved groove in the center where a second ring could be placed. On either side of the grove were two red stones.

Shelk frowned as she touched the new ring, her eyebrows narrowing before she looked up where she knew Genesis was, shock on her face.

"Shelk" the girl nodded slowly "I said I would and now I am asking…will you marry me." Shelk was silent for a moment, just blinking rapidly and Genesis smirked and kissed the side of her mouth again. "Once again this question requires an answer Shelk" he smirked at her stunned face.

"Yes" she finally said "Yes I will marry you Genesis." Genesis grinned and kissed his new fiancé, picking her up and twirling her around while he was at it. Once he put her back down Shelk hugged him before looking up at him amused "Does Kisala know you did this?"

Genesis made a face and cursed under his breath, he knew he forgot something. Shelk's adopted sister was going to kill him. He looked back at Shelk sheepishly but the girl was just shaking her head. Genesis kissed her again and took her hand and led her back to the house.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, Let me know in a review


	108. P3 AC: Chapter Four

**So sorry I didn't update this weekend, I had a big family reunion this weekened and no one was sober except my blind cousin, me and my little sister/cousins so no one was going home so I didn't get home till monday.**

**Don't own FF7 just Shelk, Nora, Kisala**

* * *

**Part Three**

**Chapter Four**

Tifa was wiping down the counters in the bar when the phone started to ring. Stopping she wiped her hands on the towel before walking over to the phone and picking it up.

"Hello, Seventh heaven bar, Tifa speaking how my I help you?" she asked, watching some more customers enter the bar followed by Sephiroth holding more supply crates.

"_Hello Tifa, it's me Shelk" _Tifa smiled widely as Sephiroth passed her and entered the back to place the crate down.

"Shelk, how are you doing?" she asked, watching the storage room door swing close.

"_I'm doing well, is Kisala there, I need to talk to her_" Tifa blinked, Shelk sounded a bit nervous to her.

Tifa looked away from the phone and spotted Kisala helping Marlene serve some costumers.

"Yeah hold on" Tifa told the phone then placed her hand over the speaker. "Kisala" said woman looked up from the table "Phone for you" she held up the phone "It's Shelk"

Kisala smiled and walked back with Marlene behind the bar, placing the empty tray on the bar and grabbed the phone from Tifa. Holding it to her ear she grinned.

"Hey Shelk how's it going, everything going ok in Banora" she asked, smiling while Tifa returned to the bar, helping Marlene set up some new orders.

"_I am doing fine, Banora is nice. Now Kisala_" Kisala frowned at Shelk's seriousness. "_I am going to ask you to not freak out_."

"Why in the world would I freak out?" Kisala asked, frowning at the phone. There was a deep breath and Kisala frowned as she waited for Shelk.

"_I have to tell you something and ask that you won't freak out right there in Tifa's home and you have to promise me you won't kill Genesis_." Kisala's frown became deeper as Sephiroth came out of the back room and headed toward the stairs to the upper levels, only to stop at her face. "_Promise me _Kisala" Shelk demanded.

"Alright Shelk, I promise" Kisala said and waved Sephiroth off when he looked at her.

"_Kisala…_" Kisala looked at the floor "_I'm getting married_."

There was a moment of silence while Kisala stared wide eyed into space, the phone still in her hand. Tifa paused in pouring some glasses to look at her while Sephiroth cast her concern glances, even going as far as to wave a hand in front of her face. All that did was cause the phone to slip from the former Mumba's hand as she blinked and gapped rabidly.

Sephiroth snatched the phone from midair and held it to his ear just in time to hear Shelk's concern and rabid calls for her adopted sister.

"Shelk, it is Sephiroth" he said and the woman on the phone calmed.

"_Oh, Sephiroth, is Kisala ok_?" Sephiroth frowned and looked at his girlfriend who was now frowning, her lips mumbling though no sound came from them and was still staring at the far wall.

"I am not sure, what did you tell her?" he asked, waving his hand in front of Kisala's face again, still getting no reaction.

"_I told her I'm getting married_" a surprised look came over his face as he pulled the phone away and looked at it.

"Congratulations for you and I'm guessing Genesis, I think-"Bloody bastard" Sephiroth was cut off when Kisala began to growl. Kisala whirled on Sephiroth and held her hand out for the phone. Sephiroth frowned and slowly put it in the woman's hand who then snarled into the receiver. "Put that blasted Fiancé of your own the phone now Shelk" Kisala said to the phone, her voice taking a deadly calm. By now the entire bar had gone quiet and was watching Kisala as she had her back to them. Sephiroth glared over her head and small murmurs filled the room and Sephiroth turned back to the angry woman.

"_Hello_?" Genesis said into the phone and Kisala narrowed her eyes.

"Genesis you had better prepare yourself for I am coming for you." She then slammed the phone onto the hook, startling Tifa as she walked past from the back room. Kisala turned to Sephiroth who was still watching her, crossing her arms she frowned. "Take me to Banora."

Sephiroth sighed deeply and a sent a glare to the people in the bar who were failing to cover up their eavesdropping. He glared deepened before he turned to Kisala with a very neutral expression.

"I am afraid I can't take you to Banora." Kisala glared at him, her eyes turning gold and he crossed his own arms. "Your sister is getting married to a man who loves her, accepts her and all that she is and I will not have you make both her and you miserable by assisting in Genesis, who happens to be my friend, death."

The two stared at one another, Sephiroth's face remained impassive while Kisala frowned in an annoyed manner. Tifa watched them, as did half of the bar, even little Marlene paused as the two stared at one another. Finally Kisala sighed through her nose and glared at Sephiroth.

"Fine, but he's getting hell from me on their wedding day." Sephiroth snorted and wrapped his arm around her waist before kissing her forehead.

"I wouldn't expect any thing less." Kisala gave a short laugh before walking over to Marlene who smiled at her and handed her a tray.

Sephiroth folded his arms and watched Kisala move about the bar, her armor gone and she wore a simple tank top and pants under her apron. Marlene her self wore a white shirt and skirt, her hair braided, courtesy of Kisala.

Sephiroth sighed, plucked at the sleeve of his own grey shirt before moving to the stock room to get more bottles; he paused as he looked at the door, wondering where Cloud could be.

Tifa sighed deeply after Sephiroth left and turned to some of the customers at the bar. All went on as normal for a few minutes before the phone began to ring again? With a heavy sigh, she wiped her hands and moved to phone and picked it up.

Just when she went to speak into it there was a gasp on the other end and then the dial tone filled her ears. Tifa frowned and pulled the phone away from her ear before looking at the caller ID.

"Cloud" she said just as Sephiroth walked past her, carrying a few more wine jars and some glasses. He stopped and looked at her but Tifa was already pressing the redial for the phone of the man she hadn't heard from in weeks. She heard a click and then breathing into the phone, a smile came to Tifa's face. "Cloud, what a surprise, you never call. Is something wrong?" There was silence on the other end and Tifa frowned, she could hear breathing, "Cloud?"

"_No ma'am_" a small voice said into the phone, a child by the sound of it. A thousand questions ran through Tifa's head. Who was this child, how did they get Clouds phone, Where was Cloud, was he alright?

"Well who then?" She asked placing her hand on her hip as Sephiroth watched from the bar, taking care of the costumers there. "Why do you have Clouds phone?" Sephiroth and Kisala was looking at her now, their SOLDIER hearing picking up the worried tone in her voice.

"_I don't know_" the child said and to Tifa, they sounded lost…and more than a little upset.

"Who is this?" Tifa tried in a softer tone, hoping to get some answers to her questions.

"_I…I don't know_" the child, a boy by the voice said and Tifa frowned, she could hear tears and sniffles…the boy was crying. "_Please, I don't know what to do, I can't do this_" there was a clattering noise and more tears and dry sobs and Tifa's voice and heart softened.

"Hey, are you crying?" Before the boy could answer there was a gasp as if he had been struck and Tifa's eyes widened. The boy continued to moan and gasp in pain and Tifa felt her panic swell. "Hello, are you ok." Kisala and Sephiroth had moved closer to her now as the panic crept into her voice, even Marlene was looking at her, worry on her face. "Cloud if you're there pick up."

"Tifa?" asked Kisala, touching her shoulder as Tifa bit her thumb nail and waited. She could still hear the boy gasping but there was another sound, boots…boots were kicking up dirt and heading the phones way. A sigh of relief went through her when she heard Cloud.

"_Hey, you ok?"_

"Cloud!" she called out and the phone was picked up.

"_Tifa_" Cloud said "_This boy, he has the Stigma_" Tifa gasped and covered hand over her mouth. "_Should I bring him to the bar_?" he asked.

Tifa blinked and gazed at all the people in her bar, eating and talking as if the world wasn't falling apart around them. Kisala, Marlene and Sephiroth were eyeing her strangely but as she looked at Marlene she nodded.

"Bring him to the bar" she told Cloud who gave a grunt then hung up. Tifa stood with the phone to her ear till the dial tone filled it then hung up. She kept one hand on the phone before looking at the others. "We're closing the bar early today, Clouds coming by, he is bringing a boy with him." She frowned "He has the Stigma."

Kisala and Sephiroth nodded and moved to the bar to get the costumers to leave, Tifa smiled as Kisala's demanding voice filled the bar, Sephiroth intimidating presence right behind her.

"Alright everyone, Bar is closing, pay for your drinks and get out." Tifa ignored the groaning that fill the room as everyone did as Kisala demanded. Instead she turned to Marlene and bent down to her level.

"Want to help me make a space for our new friend, he's sick and is going to need lots of attention." The little girl smiled and took Tifa's hand and led her up to the living space of Seventh Heaven.

Shelk took a deep breath through her nose as she sat in the kitchen; the radio was playing the news. Shelk took a deeper sigh as she leaned her elbow on the table and rested her chin in her hand.

* * *

_Geostigma, nearly a year since meteor touched the world, much is still unknown about this disease. Where did it come from, what is it doing. The Air toxin and concentrated life streams, that is believed to spread the Stigma, are being reduced but they still ask that you stay away from the former ShinRa building and the surrounding area's of Midgar. Still to come by…_

Shelk stood and turned off the radio. Sighing, something she noticed she had been doing a lot recently, she gave a light chuckle.

"Who would want to go to Midgar anyway" she muttered and listened to the silence of the house. Genesis had gone to Angeal's home to discuses what to do about the few people who had the Geostigma in Banora. "The world is just falling apart around us" Shelk said and turned on the faucet to splash her face with cold water. "Were we not supposed to get our time of peace after to Jenova? What is the point of living if all you have to live for is pain?" She splashed some more water on her face, some dripping down her neck and arms in her anger.

Shelk closed her eyes as she tried to calm down when pain hit her. Her fingers shook as she pushed away from the counter and grabbed her arm, where the pain was most. With a gasp she tried to feel what was wrong. All she could feel was something wet dripping down her shoulder and arm, coating her fingers. The pain sharpened and shot up her neck and made her dizzy before everything went numb.

* * *

Genesis walked back the path to his home; a relevantly short walk away from the town, Angeal was right beside him. They still had no cure for the Geostigma, and only about six people in Banora actually had it. Genesis was unsure what to do to keep it at that low number.

"It is hard to think you are going to die in a town like this" Angeal continued from their earlier discussion as they finally came in front of Genesis's house. "It helps when people continue on with their lives…like getting married." He shot Genesis a look who shrugged. "Never thought you of all people would be getting married; how'd Kisala take it?"

Genesis sent Angeal a nasty sneer before shrugging.

"She threatened to come after me" He ignored Angeal's amused look in favor of opening his door. "She hasn't shown up yet to maim me so I'm counting my self lucky." Angeal closed the door behind him but stopped when he noticed Genesis standing still just beyond the door. His hands were at his side, back ridged but his head was moving as if he was listening. "Do you hear that?" Genesis asked his voice in a hushed whisper. Angeal frowned and looked around the house but all he could hear was the silence.

"No, I hear nothing" Genesis nodded, Angeal's confusion increasing.

"The radio isn't playing" Genesis said, his voice still hushed "Shelk loves that thing, always has it on the news or the music, and she's always moving around the house, trying to figure out the layout." Genesis slowly walked toward the kitchen and Angeal frowned at him.

"Maybe she is sleeping?" Angeal said, following his paranoid friend.

Genesis stopped short in the kitchen entryway and with a cry of shock bolted into the room.

"Shelk!" Angeal was an instant behind him but stopped short at the sight that met him.

Genesis hovered over Shelk who was lying on the floor, clutching her arm and wincing as if she were in utter agony. Her arm had black liquid sliding down it and creating a pool on the floor.

"No" Angeal said and looked to his friend and brother who was picking up Shelk, horror on his face. He cradled Shelk in his arm, uncaring of the Stigma now dripping onto his arms and was softly calling her name, trying to awaken her.

Angeal watched and then closed his eyes before clenching his fists.

* * *

Tifa was in the bar, sitting at one of the tables that was beside the window. The moon was out and lit up the building of Edge. The bar itself was dark and she didn't know what to do. The child Cloud had brought in, Denzel was asleep in Marlene's room on an extra bed they had brought in, just a few days ago in fact. Kisala was watching the two children and Sephiroth…well Tifa wasn't sure what he was doing.

Tifa was still thinking about what Cloud had said after he brought home Denzel.

"What did he mean he came to his place?" she whispered but looked up startled when the stairs creaked.

Looking up she saw Cloud walking down the stairs, wincing at the sound it made. He stopped short when he spotted her and Tifa looked away, feeling sad. Cloud was still dressed, his new harness for his new sword was not there but he looked as if he didn't plan on staying for long.

"Tifa, what are you doing up so late?" Cloud asked, coming into the room and sitting across from her. Tifa looked at him before looking out the window again.

"I could ask you the same" she said and a silence fell over them. Tifa sighed, wondering what happened to them, ever since Meteor was stopped they all seemed to drift farther apart…or at least Cloud drifted apart from the rest of them. "So…"she started "Was the problem resolved?"

"Problem?" asked Cloud, blinking at Tifa who slowly turned his way. "What problem?"

"Your Problem" Tifa said

"Yeah…"Cloud said trying to think of what she was talking about. When it finally he came to him he nodded and looked at Tifa who was facing him.

"It's ok if you don't want to tell me" She said because she was starting to get use to him not telling her anything anymore.

"I…can't really explain it well" Tifa frowned and looked away and Cloud hurriedly tired to it fix it "The problem isn't resolved, well…" he said "I don't think it will be resolved for a long time to come. I can't retrieve lives that have been lost." Tifa sighed; she should have realized that was what this was about…though she was unsure when the sudden guilt had come in, he had seemed fine after Meteor. Cloud sighed himself and looked at his hands that he had resting on the table. "But…Maybe we can save the lives of those that are endangered now. Maybe even I can do it."

He looked at Tifa and Tifa thought she was looking at a child who thought he could save the world. She smiled at the thought…Cloud had already saved the world… so where did that leave the inner child that had been locked with in?

"You mean Denzel?" she asked and Cloud nodded.

"Yeah" Tifa nodded and looked back out the window before she remembered the real reason she came done here.

"Hey Cloud…do you remember what you said" she asked "When you brought Denzel here?"

Cloud frowned and tried to remember

"What did I say?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"You said Denzel came to your place?" she narrowed her eyes in her confusion. Cloud's eyes widened at her and comically he looked like a child who was about to get scolded for having his hand halfway in the cookie jar. "Tell me" she ordered him and watched as his shoulders tensed "I'll decide whether I'm angry or not after I listen." His shoulders relaxed but remained mostly tense and turned his eyes away from her as if embarrassed.

"Denzel had collapsed in front of where Aerith's church uses to be. That's why I thought Aerith had led him to 'my place'" Cloud confessed and Tifa nodded but she wondered when did he start going to Aerith's church, was that the reason he'd been vanishing for hours for no reason?

"Say all that in one breath?" Tifa joked to lighten the mood as Cloud looked away, a light blush on his face. Tifa smiled before sighing and continued "You went to the church?"

"I wasn't planning to hide there" the blush was still on Clouds face and Tifa tilted her head.

"You were hiding…"she trailed off.

"I'm sorry" Cloud whispered

"I didn't say you couldn't go" Tifa shook her head, a small smile on her face "But next time I'll go with you" Cloud shouldn't have to face their memories alone. "And I'm sure Kisala would like to go."

"Yeah" Cloud said, still refusing to look at Tifa.

"And Cloud" the boys head turned to her slightly. "You're wrong. Aerith didn't send Denzel to you." Cloud looked away and she reached across the table and grabbed his hand. Blue eyes snapped to her "Aerith brought him to us"

Cloud blinked in surprise before smiling at her and Tifa felt everything would be alright. Cloud got up from the chair and Tifa let go of his hand. He nodded to her before walking away toward the stairs. Tifa watched him go until she could no longer see him but listened to his foot steps sounding on the stairs till he was at his room. With a sigh and a smile of her own she looked back to the window.

* * *

So it was really hard to make up that news report, I had to think about the time they were at and make it sound all offical and what not...ugh anyway let me know what you think of Kisala's reactuion to her baby sister getting married, Denzel's arrival, Shelk's geostigma and Cloud and Tifa's little thing up there.


	109. P3 AC: Chapter Five

**I got reviews and favorites and they made me so happy YAY**

**Don't own FF7 just Kisala, Shelk and Nora**

* * *

**Part Three**

**Chapter Five**

Sephiroth stared at himself in the mirror. He could hear the other moving around the house; Marlene was in her room with the boy…Denzel. Cloud was in his office, going through receipts for his delivery service…that boy really needed to clean his room. Kisala was down stairs with Tifa preparing the bar for when they open at nine.

He scanned himself in the mirror. His cat green eyes were the same, long silver hair currently pulled back behind his neck. Sephiroth sighed before grabbing his grey long sleeved shirt and yanking it over his head.

His skin was still pale as he placed the shirt on the counter but marking his arms from shoulder to forearms were black bruises that came to be identified with the Geostigma. He had no idea where it had come from or how it had even got on him. Months of hiding it from Kisala, Tifa Cloud…everyone and it was just getting worse. He winced when the black liquid burst from his inner elbow and poured down his wrist.

As he twitched his hands and flexed through the pain he actually jumped when he heard someone start screaming from the hall. Whirling around he recognized it as Kisala. Grabbing the door he burst into the hall to see Kisala at the top of the stairs at the wall phone, a hand on her mouth and wide eyed.

Kisala turned to him, tears in her eyes but stopped and Sephiroth realized…he was not wearing his shirt.

* * *

Genesis held the phone in his hand as he watched Shelk lay in the bed with Nora placing a bandage over her arm. In a manner of days the stigma had bled, spread to her shoulder and had caused the girl to have a fever.

"You going to call her?" he turned to see Angeal come up the stairs with water and a rag. "You said you would" Genesis nodded and looked at the phone and Angeal past him but stopped. "Did you hear" Genesis turned back to Angeal "It was just announced that the Emperor of Wutai died yesterday" Angeal then continued into the room and Genesis sighed.

Genesis slapped the phone in his opposite hand before dialing a number. The phone rang as he placed it on his ear and walked down stairs.

"_Hello?" _a male voice answered and Genesis sighed as he slumped into the kitchen chair.

"Cloud" sitting properly her rubbed his head "Where is Kisala" this was a shuffling noise

"_What do you want now Genesis_" a female voice snapped in his ear and he winced "_First you want to marry my sister…what other horrible thing could you do to her now_."

"Oh you have no idea" he muttered as he rubbed his face. Leaning in the chair he placed his elbow on the kitchen table and stared out the window.

"_What was that?"_ her voice was angry and annoyed…so nothing different then when he wanted to talk to her.

"Kisala" he said and their was a pause "Please listen to me"

"_Genesis?_" her tone had shifted greatly at hearing his soft tone. "_What is wrong?_"

"Shelk" Genesis started and then pulled away the phone. Pressing it to his forehead he took three deep breaths before putting the phone back to his ear. "She has Geostigma"

There was silence as he heard Kisala's breathing get deeper and faster and a few sobs break through before she screamed

"_What!"_ Genesis winced as he pulled the phone away but braved it and put the phone to his ear only to hear silence. He narrowed his eyes and frowned.

"Kisala, Kisala?" he said "Kisala are you there, Kisala?"

"_Watch out for my sister, I'll call you back_" The dial tone filled his ear and he pulled the phone away to look at it. Her tone had been hurt and…deadly?

* * *

Kisala hung the phone up on the wall, partially slamming it into the cradle. She turned to Sephiroth who was standing across from her, his eyes looked normal to anyone except her…she could see the slight widening of his eyes as green shot from bruised arms to her and back again.

"Kisala" he said, his voice soft and Kisala narrowed her eyes before noticing the door to the room Cloud was in was starting to open. She pointed to their room and the two vanished inside before anyone could see them.

Once the door was shut and locked behind Kisala she whirled around and stared at Sephiroth. She walked forward and traced the marks around his forearms. Sephiroth let her and watched her as she stared at his arms, an unreadable look on her face. Finally Kisala stepped back and looked up at Sephiroth, her shoulders shook with her deep breaths.

"How long?" her voice was calm but her eyes were rapidly becoming gold.

"Couple of months" Sephiroth answered honestly

"Why?" she asked and he narrowed his eyes in thought, Kisala crossed her arms and tapped her foot and Sephiroth sighed.

"You had enough to worry about." The answer didn't seem to please her "And I didn't think I should add something else to your plate, just another pointless worry."

"Pointless worry…"Kisala scoffed, her face showed how appalled she was at the answer and Sephiroth's frown deepened. "I think I should be the one to decide what is or isn't pointless to me" She shook her head "Cloud is becoming more and more distant by the minute; we have a boy in our care who had Geostigma. Some people have stopped coming to the bar because of him and he's feeling guilty. SHELK HAS GEOSTIGMA AND NOW SO DO YOU, BOTH OF YOU ARE GOING TO DIE AND SO WILL DENZEL AND I FEEL LIKE THE WORLD IS FALLING APART AROUND ME. I CAN'T KEEP TAKING HITS LIKE THIS SEPHIROTH, IT'S GOING TO KILL ME ONE DAY!"

Kisala's breathed heavily, eyes gold and tears on her face. Sephiroth watched in silence as her shoulders heaved with her yelling. Kisala narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to continue yelling when she let out a gasp of pain.

Kisala reached for her right hand as it twitched on its own. When she pulled her freehand away there was black water on her palm. Her eyes widened as she dropped to her knees and clutched her hand, agony in her eyes. There was a thud and she opened her eyes to see Sephiroth on his knees beside her. Sephiroth took her hand and looked at the top, where a black bruise had developed.

"Kisala" he whispered, wiping the black water leaking from the mark away. Kisala shook her head and leaned into Sephiroth.

"Look at us Sephiroth. We were once two hard core SOLDIERS with only a few emotional attachments. Now we're sitting on the floor with a disease with no cure in the aftermath of the almost end of the world." she let out a chuckled and Sephiroth wrapped his free arm around her and held her still twitching hand. "How did it come to this?"

"I believe it was when you crashed into me in the hall" Sephiroth muttered by her ear and she pursed her lips.

"It was you who ran into me if I recall" she said, looking up at him. Sephiroth shook his head and Kisala chuckled "Then you became my stalker."

"I did not stalk you Kisala" Sephiroth said, slight amusement in his voice. "I simply took every opportune moment to locate you with in the building"

"That's stalking Sephiroth" Kisala said, laughing as she patted his cheek with her free hand. Sephiroth chuckled at her before saying.

"No stalking is harassing or persecutes someone with unwanted and obsessive attention."

"How very text book of you" Kisala said and Sephiroth shrugged. "And who said I wanted your attention."

Sephiroth smirked then ran his nose down Kisala's jaw line, causing the woman to actually purr.

"I don't see you complaining now" he whispered in her ear.

Kisala smiled and looked at her hand that had stopped pulsing in pain some where along their conversation. Sephiroth also looked at it before getting up and walking over to the dresser beside their bed. Reaching inside he pulled a roll of bandages and walked back to her. Sitting back down beside her he took her infected hand and Kisala watched as he wrapped the white bandages around the dark mark till it was no longer visible.

"You should probably put a shirt on" Kisala advised with a smile before kissing the corner of Sephiroth's mouth.

Kisala stood and Sephiroth moved to put another shirt on. Just as Sephiroth had another grey long-sleeved shirt over his head there was a knock on the door. Kisala turned and opened it to find Cloud standing at the door, Sephiroth's former shirt in his hand.

"Everything alright, I heard yelling?" Cloud asked, blue eyes blinking as Kisala looked at him.

"Oh we're fine Cloud" Kisala smiled and waved Cloud off "Just a…misunderstanding" Kisala then took the folded shirt from Cloud turned to look at Sephiroth who was behind her. She tossed the shirt at Sephiroth who caught it with a blink. Kisala smiled. "Sephiroth, hand me your PHS so I can call Genesis back."

Sephiroth picked up the old but still working PHS off the bedside table and handed it to Kisala before brushing past the two of them and down the stairs and to the back store room. Cloud watched him go before looking at Kisala.

"What did Genesis want?" Cloud asked as Kisala held up the cell phone.

Kisala sighed heavily as she scrolled through the contact list. She looked at Cloud who was frowning at her.

"Apparently… Shelk has Geostigma," Cloud open his mouth but Kisala held up her hand "I don't know when, or how, our…misunderstanding took place before I could grill Genesis" she gave a small smile before walking down the stairs, the phone to her ear leaving Cloud watching her back.

"Are you ok Cloud?" Cloud blinked and turned around to see Marlene standing in the door to her room, Denzel by her side.

"I'm fine" Cloud said softly and turned to the two children. "Are you feeling better today Denzel?" Denzel nodded and smiled and Cloud smiled back slightly. The past few days since Denzel had joined the bar, his health had been going back and forth. Cloud made a noise in this throat before saying "Tell you what, we have an hour and half before Tifa has to open the bar, why don't you guys help me chart my course for today?"

Marlene and Denzel looked at him wide eyed, though Marlene's was in happiness and Denzel looked confused. Cloud moved toward his room and came back, his arms full of paper and map charts. Marlene smiled widely and grabbed Denzel and dragged the boy down the stairs, Cloud following the two.

Down in the bar, Tifa was behind the counter with Sephiroth, unloading boxes of wine and different ingredients for the drinks she may be making. Kisala stood in the hall by the stairs, leading to the backroom, Sephiroth's cell phone still to her ear. She nodded as the three passed her and Cloud directed them to the table opposite end of the bar.

The children hurriedly sat down across from Cloud who laid his charts out on the table. Tifa looked up curiously but went back to cleaning the bar.

"If you can't write the words, you won't be able to read them" Cloud spoke and Tifa turned to check on the three. Cloud was handing Marlene and Denzel pen, like they had been since Denzel had started to live in the bar.

If Marlene couldn't read the word, she'd ask Denzel. If Denzel couldn't read them, he'd ask Cloud who would hand them a pen after he had told them the word and its meaning. Tifa smiled and looked over at Sephiroth who was talking quietly to Kisala who looked upset.

"Kisala?" called out Tifa when she handed Sephiroth his cell phone back. "Is everything ok?"

Kisala shook her head and grabbed the broom and headed to the open area of the bar.

"No" she said as she began to sweep the floor, though they looked rather clean, Kisala had developed this cleaning habit when she was in need of a distraction. "Apparently Shelk has Geostigma."

"Oh" Tifa said, bringing a hand to her mouth. Sephiroth leaned on the bar's counter while Cloud, Denzel and Marlene looked up in concern. Denzel even rubbed his head a bit before turning his attention to Kisala. "Are you going to head over to Banora?"

Kisala sighed and stopped sweeping the floor. She stood with the broom clenched in her hand and head down, she then shook her head.

"No…I talked to her for a bit, she doesn't want me to drop everything in my life for her. She says I've got things to take care of here. I only agreed because she's got people to take care of her." Kisala looked up and smiled though it was a little sad "She has Angeal and Nora and that dumb Fiancé of hers Genesis." She gave a laugh "Assures me she'll be fine."

Kisala gave a chocked noise, sounding like a cross between a laugh and a sob. She leaned the broom on the bar counter and sat on a stool. She put her elbows in her lap and rested her face in her hands.

"She will be fine" Cloud suddenly said and Kisala looked at him. Cloud was looking at his charts again, ignoring how everyone looked at him. "Shelk is a strong woman, she helped save the world. A little thing like Geostigma won't stop her."

Kisala nodded and rubbed her face before giving a deep and loud sigh into her hands. She jumped from the stool and shook her head before snatching up the broom.

"Come on Marlene, we open in twenty minutes" the little girl smiled and jumped from her chair and followed Kisala to get their aprons. Denzel watched them before turning to Cloud who was gathering up his stuff.

"You can help me today Denzel" Sephiroth said, holding the door to behind the bar open "If you are feeling up to it." Denzel frowned before nodding and following the tall silver haired man to the back room.

Cloud went up stairs to grab his things to start his deliveries and Tifa smiled as she finished up setting the bar up, maybe things would be getting better.

* * *

Later that day, as Tifa was mixing drinks for some of the regulars, she paused and looked around the bar. Cloud was gone, on a delivery but the others were around. Kisala and Marlene were prancing around the bar giving people their food and orders. Both wore matching aprons and smiles. Turning Tifa watched Sephiroth hand Denzel a box of apples before grabbing the crate of dishes and heading to the where she was. Denzel set the apples down and went about cleaning the space around them.

Tifa watched him with a smile and when he came near her she nodded to him and said

"You're very good at cleaning Denzel, did your mother teach you?" Denzel blinked up at her before saying

"No" then moved to grab some clean plates and set them up for Kisala and Marlene.

Tifa watched him with a frown on her face, while some of the other men at the bar grumbled about the boy. They were instantly silenced when Sephiroth appeared beside Tifa, glaring at them. After the men went back to their drinks Sephiroth turned to Tifa.

"A woman who took in Denzel after his parents died taught him" Sephiroth said and Tifa frowned, a little upset the boy had shared that with Sephiroth and not her. "He told me and Cloud while he was helping us one night."

Tifa nodded and thanked him for his help. The silver haired former SOLDIER nodded and walked off only for Kisala to take his place with some more dirty plates that she dumped into the sink. Seeing the bartender's face Kisala frowned.

"What's up?" Tifa turned to her as she prepared another drink.

"Just Denzel, I'm kind of…upset that he shared something about himself with Cloud and Sephiroth and not me" she sighed and shook her head. Kisala let out a laugh and smiled at Tifa.

"Tifa, that's just how little boys are. They find someone, usually a male, in the family to look up to. That person becomes their hero, someone to be like and impress."

"She's right" the two women looked up at one of the men sitting at the bar. "I've got a son about your Denzel's age. Tells me everything, and always wants to help me do stuff. You don't have any problems ma'am, just a normal family." The man drowned the rest of his drink, put some money down and left.

Once the man was gone, Kisala turned back to Tifa.

"See we're just a normal family" with that Kisala left Tifa smiling behind the bar. Tifa looked to the sky in thanks, she finally got her wish; she had a normal family.

Tifa was closing the bar when Cloud set his charts back up on the table; Marlene and Denzel sitting at the table beside him. Even Sephiroth had joined them to help Cloud plan for his route tomorrow. Tifa smiled as she watched them, joining Kisala on the bar stools. Cloud's stack of orders was smaller than it had been before Denzel, and Tifa was thankful for that. Ever since brining Denzel home, Cloud had been taking less jobs that took him far from home for to long, and at night he always made sure to spend time with the kids.

"Have you ever been here Cloud?" Marlene asked, pointing to some place on the map and Cloud nodded, still a man of few and far between words.

"What's it like?" Denzel asked.

"The weather is a bit hot, but not a lot of monsters" Cloud said, his description simple, "Rather small town."

"Gongaga is a rather small town" Sephiroth agreed, flipping through Clouds order forms "Though Nora and Zack seem to like it." Marlene and Denzel looked at the tall man, having never actually met the two people he was talking about.

"It's also surrounded by jungle" Tifa said from the bar and the children looked up at her "huge trees and thick vines. The town's mako reactor blew up and the whole village had to move deeper into the jungle to rebuild."

"Is that true Cloud?" Denzel asked looking at the blonde who nodded. Tifa blinked at this and frowned, feeling slightly hurt that the 10 year old didn't believe her when she remembered what the man at the bar and Kisala had said about little boys.

"What's the…forgotten City" Marlene asked, leaning over the map "And if it's forgotten, why is it on the map?" the four adults blinked at the little girl before Cloud frowned, a slight sad look to his eyes.

"It's also called the Ancient City Marlene" Cloud said, his voice soft "It deep in a forest that can only be opened by a harp called the lunar harp"

"Except when the goddess open it for us" Kisala spoke up, a glass of tea in her hand.

"Why did the goddess have to open it?" Denzel asked, looking back and forth between Sephiroth who was next to him and Cloud who was across from him. "Didn't you have the harp?"

"We did then Zack took it and ran off by himself to the Ancient city, leaving all of us behind" Green eyes narrowed at the memory before he shook his head.

"Why did he do that?" Marlene asked and Sephiroth's eyes showed his amusement.

"Because he's an impatient little puppy" the adults laughed but Denzel and Marlene looked at them confused. Kisala coughed into her fist as the rest of the laughter died down and Cloud looked at Marlene.

"Aerith's people are from the Ancient city" he said looking down at the chart when the little girl turned to him.

"She was an Ancient or a Cetra" Tifa picked up and the two children turned to her "The first beings the goddess created. Their knowledge in the life stream is what makes Materia."

"Did Aerith ever get to see her people's home?" Marlene asked and Tifa nodded, smiling sadly at the memory of the Cetra.

"She did…she moved onto the life stream there"

"Oh" Marlene blinked and looked down at the table "Did you all ever make something for her?"

"Make something for her?" Tifa asked, as the other looked at the six year old confused. Marlene crossed her arms and nodded.

"Yeah, something so you can remember her and never ever forget her" the little girl said.

The adults blinked before looking at one another, the idea that they would need a reminder of Aerith had never crossed their minds…she had been pretty unforgettable.

"Then what do you suppose we do Marlene?" Kisala asked and the little girl beamed, jumped from the table and took off up the stairs the others watching her go confused.

A few moments later Marlene came back down into the bar with a roll of ribbon in her hand. The ribbon was pink and wrapped tightly around a grey tube. She had a large pink ribbon for her hair in the other hand and she held up both.

"I've been thinking about this for a while, Aerith always wore that pink ribbons, we could all wear pink ribbons like she did." She smiled as the other looked at her. The adults looked at one another before looking at Marlene who rolled her eyes at them. "Kisala can you tie this form me, like Aerith use to have?"

Marlene moved to the red head and held up the pink hair ribbon. Putting the other tube down, she pointed to the top of her high ponytail. Kisala took the ribbon and tied it like Aerith around the girls scrunchy and into a bow. Marlene smiled when she was done and stepped back, doing a little twirl to show off her new ribbon.

"Marlene" Tifa said after the girl stopped twirling "We all can't where ribbons in our hair"

"I don't see why not" Kisala snickered "Cloud and Denzel are the only one's here with short hair" she smiled at Sephiroth who rolled his eyes and brushed away some of his bangs. Sephiroth stood and made his way over to the bar.

"Or" Sephiroth said, taking the roll of ribbon from the counter "We wear it on our wrist or arms" Marlene nodded and Tifa moved behind the bar and pulled some scissors from the draw.

Sephiroth carefully rolled up his sleeve; just enough to show his wrist and Tifa tied a ribbon around it before cutting it. Sephiroth nodded then tied it to his wrist. He looked at the pink, standing out amongst the black and grey…it looked strange but...Sephiroth rolled his sleeve down over the ribbon and turned back to Marlene who was smiling at him.

Kisala turned to Tifa next and had the pink ribbon tied around her wrist, she then helped tie it around Tifa's left arm. Cloud came over with Denzel and also had the ribbon tied around his arm. Denzel held out his wrist and smiled up at the adults.

"Now Aerith will never be forgotten" Kisala said holding out her wrist and the others smiled.

* * *

Go now and review and be patients for the next chapter


	110. P3 AC: Chapter Six

**Once again thanks for the awsome reviews and now continue to read**

**Don't own FF7 just Kisala, Shelk, and Nora**

* * *

**Part three**

**Chapter six**

Cloud pulled his motorcycle to a stop in front of the gate that led deeper into the Banora village. Banora apple trees littered the hills around him and the apple orchard was off to his left, and to the left of the building that stores some of the apples before they are shipped off. A few workers were in the field, tending to the trees but Cloud could see no apples on them so it seemed most of the workers were coming out of the main building. Trucks were being loaded with the apples, smoke pouring from them as they were being powered by coal. A few men eyed him but waved in a friendly manner, Cloud nodded back in return.

Turning off the large bike he parked it on the side of the large building and headed through the gates to the Banora village.

The sky was bright as ever, a few clouds littering the sky and a nice breeze went through the town. Cloud could see a few people moving through the center of the town, going on about their lives as normal. As he stood on the hill leading into the main part of the town he looked to his left and saw a large two storied house.

Cloud turned and moved toward the house and knocked on the front door. After a moment it was opened by none other than Genesis himself. He wasn't wearing his armor or jacket Cloud noticed, instead black pants and a red shirt with short sleeves.

"Cloud?" the man said, blinking unsurprised "Sephiroth called and said you would be by, come on in" he stepped away and Cloud entered the large home.

Cloud looked around, admiring the house. He could hear music coming from the kitchen, echoing around the whole house. There was a thud on the stairs and Shelk appeared, her head tilted.

"Who was at the door?" she asked, stepping into the main room, keeping her hand on the stairs banister. Cloud stared as Genesis answered. Shelk was wearing a long sleeved shirt but he could see the Geostigma creeping up her neck and touching her jaw line. It had only been a week and a half since Shelk had gotten the disease, how could it have spread so far.

"Hello Cloud" Shelk said and Cloud shook his head to see Genesis had brought Shelk to the couch and both were staring at him. "What can we do for you?"

"Did Sephiroth tell you why I was coming?" he asked, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the roll of ribbon Marlene had given him. Genesis nodded and crossed his arms.

"Yes, he said Marlene came up with a way to remember Aerith by" he gestured to the ribbon, confused. "He didn't mention what it was."

After Cloud explained Marlene's idea, even lifting up his own sleeve to show his own ribbon, the two agreed to the idea. After digging up a pair of scissors, Shelk held out her arm and indicated to her arm for the ribbon to be tied. Genesis then pointed to his own bicep and once the ribbon was cut he tied it.

"Tell Marlene we said thank you" Shelk said, stepping out side with Genesis while Cloud made his way to the town and Angeal house. Cloud nodded and gave a wave, walking into the town.

Shelk titled her had as they watched Cloud head down to the town.

"He's changed" she said and Genesis looked down at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked and she looked up at him

"From when we were saving the world…he's not as" she paused as if unsure how to describe the change in Cloud "His tone in his voice is sad as if all the worlds guilt as latched onto his shoulders and is weighting him down." Genesis blinked at her before turning to look at the sky.

"A lot of things have changed for us" he said before leaning down and kissing her cheek "He'll come around sooner or later." Shelk nodded but still looked unsure as Genesis led her back inside.

* * *

The people of Banora waved at Cloud and children ran around, patches of grass on their clothing as they ran from one hill to another. Stopping at the correct house, Cloud once again knocked on the door.

This time it was opened by Nora who smiled at him, also knowing he had been coming. Stepping inside Cloud noticed Angeal was sitting at a chair off to the side of the stairs, reading. The buster sword hung on hooks on the wall above him. He too no longer wore battle clothing, just a simple shirt and pants. Cloud looked at Nora to see she wore pants and a cotton shirt. Cloud looked down at his own new battle clothing with the one arm guard and sleeve and sword harness.

"Cloud" Angeal said, looking up from his book "what brings you here, Sephiroth called but…" Cloud nodded and pulled the roll of ribbon from his pocket and once again explained Marlene's idea.

In the end both Angeal and Nora had the ribbon tied to their biceps. Cloud thanked them then turned to the door but Nora stopped him.

"Zack isn't in Gongaga" she said and Cloud looked over his shoulder at her "We thank he may be in the Ancient city." Cloud blinked then sighed and nodded and left with out another word.

Nora watched him go from the door as he passed through the crowd of Banora villagers and to the gates of the town.

"He looks sad" Nora looked up when Angeal appeared behind her and then turned back to Cloud, nodding.

"He looks kind of like you did when we first met" she met Angeal's eyes "he looks guilty of something and doesn't know how to make up for it…you looked like that every time you thought of Zack."

Angeal nodded then turned back into the house. Nora looked back out to the people, only able to see Cloud in the distance. She sighed then shut the door.

* * *

Cloud walked into the newly rebuilt Rocket town, a slight awed look on his face. It no longer looked like a rundown town but an actually village of people. Houses were built nicely, all though made of recycled material, much like edge was. The place where the rocket once stood was gone and in its place was a huge metal building. The roof was half domed and looked a bit like it could open.

Making his way toward it, several people waved at him and Cloud noticed the town had grown to more than just the rocket workers. Seemed the SOLDIERS who had helped rebuild had settled here as well. A few even waved as Cloud headed toward Cid's home. Stopping in front of the house he was about to walk up to the door when a voice stopped him.

"If you're lookin' for Sherra or the Captain, they're in the hanger" Cloud turned to see a man in overalls, a tool box in one hand. He pointed to the large building Cloud had noticed earlier "they're trying to develop a new fuel source…Captains been workin' on it none stop since they found the blue prints…that large man…Barrets been helpen'." The man shook his head "I'm headed there myself, could take you"

"Thank you" Cloud said, following the man to the hanger.

Once inside Cloud let out a whistle. The Highwind was off to the side but there was plenty of room for another air ship…as there was a half built one next to it. The building seemed much bigger than Cloud had thought from a distance.

The man who had led Cloud, Tom as his name was, pointed to a door all the way across the hanger, indicating Cid was in there. Cloud nodded and made his way across the floor toward the door.

Several people were working on the new air ship, large tool racks littered the floor along with the men looking at several parts of metals and machines Cloud couldn't even begin to name. There were hisses from blow torches, hammering, sawing and shouting from the men across the hanger at one another as Cloud weaved his way through.

Finally her reached the door and without knocking, with all this noise Cloud was willing to bet Cid wouldn't hear it anyway, Cloud let himself in. The little side room was crammed with tools and parts. Off to one side of the wall was a long desk with what looked like an engine sitting on it. Tools were on hooks around the wall and tool boxes and parts littering almost every available space. In the center of the room was a large desk.

Three people were gathered around the desk, which was scattered with blueprints and notes. One was Cid himself, a cigarette in his mouth. Next to him was Sherra, her hair pulled into a messy bun. And on the others side of the table, yelling was Barret himself.

"I'M TELLIN YOU, WE SHOULD SEARCH HERE, IT IS THE MOST LIKELY PLACE"

"And I'm tellin' you" Cid grumbled "That their ain't no fucking way we could get our stuff out there…not with out some heavy liften"

Cloud cleared his throat loudly, causing the people in the room to stop talking and turn to him.

"Can't you see we're…Cloud?" Cid started to yell before stopping once he realized who it was. "When did you get here?" he demanded and Cloud gave a short laugh.

"Hey Cloud" Barret said and Cloud noticed his gun arm was missing, in its place it looked like an attachment holder so he could attach anything to it.

"What's up?" Cid said, blowing smoke out of his cigarette "What are you doing here?"

"Marlene had an idea on how to remember Aerith" he lifted his sleeve and showed them the ribbon "Something to keep her memory close to us"

"That is a beautiful thought" Sherra said lifting her hand to her cheek with a smile and Cloud noticed the bruise pattern on her hand. She noticed his stare and smiled sadly while lowering her hand.

"I always knew my little girl was smart" Barret said, crossing his arm before looking at Cloud who was pulling the ribbon out of his pocket.

"You just need some scissors." Cid nodded and turned and dug through some of the many tool boxes and produced the desired object. Cloud placed the roll of ribbon on the table and Cid cut himself a strip and tied it to his left arm, Barret doing the same with his wrist.

"So Cloud" Barret said after Cloud had slipped the roll back into his pocket "How've you been?"

Cloud shrugged and the three frowned at him.

"Same old same old, a boy named Denzel has come to live with us" the three blinked in surprise "He has Geostigma and I found him outside Aerith's church. His parents were killed when sector seven fell."

Barret gasped as his eyes widened and he shook his head with a sigh.

"Another person ShinRa ruined" he crossed his arms and grumbled under his breath. Cid breathed out some smoke before turning to Sherra who had started to rub her hand.

"You" he said, pointing at her and the girl gave a slight jumped and blinked at the captain. "Go back to the house and take it easy"

"But"-"Go ya damn woman" Cid said, his voice taking a sharp tone. Sherra smiled and nodded before leaving the room, saying bye to Cloud as she passed.

Cloud watched her walk back into the large hanger and turned back just in time to have Cid throw an arm around his shoulder.

"Come on Cloud, I'll walk you back." Cid said and gave a false Salute to Barret "We'll talk about the damn oil rig when we get back" Barret just snorted as the two left the room.

As they exited he little room and passed through the hanger, the workers all waved at Cid and shouted a few things that only Cloud vaguely understood. After talking to a few people the two exited the hanger and walked into the town, heading to the village entrance where Cloud had left his bike.

"Aren't you afraid someone will be able to steel the thing?" Cid asked as they walked passed his house. Cloud shook his head.

"No normal person could lift it, Reeve designed it that way." Cid rolled his eyes, his arm still wrapped around Clouds shoulder.

"Sounds like something Reeve would make" Cloud gave him a strange look. "What?"

"What about that thing you seem to building in the hanger?" Cloud asked "And what's this about oil rigs" Cid rolled his eyes before blowing out a breath of smoke.

"Just trying to find an alterative fuel source other than Mako and Coal." Cid shrugged or at least tried with his arm around Clouds shoulder "As for the damn thing in the hanger" he grinned and Cloud felt nerves "You'll just have to wait and see you damn bastard."

Cloud rolled his eyes as he and Cid finally reached his bike only to see two people examining it. Normally Cloud was not bothered by people looking at his bike as it was rather impressive but one of those people was Yuffie and when Yuffie scoped things like she was doing it was usually to look for Materia.

"Yuffie" Cloud called, noting Nanaki was beside the girl, were the two traveling together? "What are you doing?"

"Oh" the black haired ninja jumped and whirled to the two men approaching her. Cloud noticed she was dressed the same as when they traveled around minus the large armor she had been wearing on her arm. "Hey Cloud didn't see you there" she rubbed her head before putting her hands on her hips "What brings you here."

"Could ask you the same thing ya damn brat" Cid cursed, having pulled away from Cloud to cross his arm.

"No one asked you old man" Yuffie yelled "Anyway Cloud" Yuffie said ignoring Cid who was sputtering and cursing. "How's my Materia?" Cloud gave a short laugh and rolled his eyes.

"Its fine Yuffie" he said and the ninja nodded "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Materia." She looked at Nanaki who was sitting besides her "We're looking for Materia that can cure Geostigma." Cloud frowned at that, thinking of Sherra, Shelk and Denzel.

"I don't think such a thing exists" Cid said rubbing his chin and Nanaki nodded.

"I've been trying to explain to her that the Cetra's knowledge is what creates Materia and they didn't have anything like this" Said the large wolf.

Cloud frowned, hadn't the Anthis clan killed the Cetra with something similar to Geostigma or had it been something else entirely…he wasn't sure he couldn't remember and he didn't want to ask Shelk. The thought that she was now infected with the thing that her family could have used to follow Jenova's will….Cloud shook his head and looked at Yuffie who was crossing her arms and looking away from the Cosmo canyon wolf.

"We still have to try" Yuffie muttered, not looking like her self and Cloud didn't like it. "The people of Wutai think I brought the disease and kicked all the people with it out."

"What do you mean they thought you brought the disease?" Cid asked, pulling his cigarette from his mouth. Yuffie scoffed and kicked the dirt.

"It started up right after I got back from the Ancient City. They thought I had come back from Midgar and…I didn't really tell them I had helped save the world at first…" Yuffie shook her head and Cloud thought she told no one was strange…it wasn't like the Ninja to keep things to herself.

"Why didn't ya tell anyone?" Cid asked, always the one to ask the uncomfortable questions.

"Because my dad said not to" Yuffie grumbled and Cid gave her a curious look "And a lot of people were wounded from the life stream that was summoned and then the Geostigma so it just never came up" the ninja shrugged but Cid wasn't done with her.

"And how the hell did you get blamed for all that" he asked Yuffie sent him a nasty look before looking away.

"I was using the cure Materia to heal people and some of the people I healed got sick….then a whole lot of other people got sick and well…" Yuffie sighed deeply and let her arms drop to her sides "My dad locked me in a room then people started throwing rocks…then my friend got sick…"

"Whoa, whoa people threw rocks at you" Cid waved his hand, his cigarette falling into the grass where he quickly snuffed it out "The fuck Yuffie why didn't ya call any of us?"

"Because" Yuffie stomped her feet "As the princess of Wutai I promised I'd find a cure; when the village kicked out the people with the stigma I built huts for them and are making sure they don't think their going to die" Yuffie pumped her fist into the air and gave a large grin.

Cloud shook his head and looked at the sky before pulling the roll of ribbon from his pocket.

"Yuffie, Nanaki" he said, holding out the ribbon and the two looked at him "This ribbon represents Aerith and her memory." Cid pointed to his arm as an example.

"Alright" Yuffie smiled after a moment "Aerith was an ancient, maybe she'll help me find the Materia." Cloud just nodded, not wanting to shoot the ninja's hopes down.

Yuffie ended up having the ribbon tied to her left arm and Nanaki had it tied to his left front leg, though the ribbon bended with his fur and wasn't that noticeable. Cloud nodded once he was done and took off down the road on his bike, leaving the others behind.

* * *

Cloud was just leaving the WRO building after giving Reeve or Cait sith his ribbon when he heard his phone ring. He let it go to voice mail as he made his way back to his bike. Once he was back on his bike he opened his phone and saw that it wasn't from Tifa or anyone else. Frowning he pressed the recall button and a woman answer.

"_Oh Cloud_," the woman answered and her voice was very familiar "_This is Elmyra, Aerith's mom_"

"I know" he said softly "what can I do for you."

"_Sorry to disturb you if you're busy. I heard you had a delivery service and was hoping you could delver something for me_." Cloud blinked in surprise "_I'm in Kalm still_"

"I will be there soon" he said and with a short farewell hung up and revved up his motorcycle. He pulled his goggles over his eyes before taking off down the road and toward Kalm.

* * *

Elmyra met him outside her house and he nodded to her as he pulled up. Getting off his bike, he noticed the older woman was holding a bouquet of yellow flowers in her arms and some Gil.

"Could you take this to the Ancient city" the woman asked softy "I don't have the means to go there myself" she handed him the flowers "And well, I'm kind of afraid to."

"Of course" he said simply and shook his head. Turning he climbed back on his bike and headed out of Kalm before the woman could try and convince him to take the money.

* * *

He had parked his bike in the bone village, nodding to the archeology team that had apparently made home there. He was making his way toward the forgotten city, having to use a boat to get here when he spotted something. A flap of red and suddenly Vincent was standing beside him at the village's entrance. Cloud blinked in surprise as he stared at the ex-Turk. Had the man been here the entire time? Vincent looked as if he had changed very little. His hair was still long and a tangled mess of black, held back by a red bandanna. The only thing different was his cape seemed longer and a little more tattered than it had last time.

"Cloud" Vincent said, his voice still soft and mater-of-fact toned. "What brings you here?"

"Delivery" Cloud said holding up the flowers cradled in his hand. He paused and turned to the red eyed man and dug into his pocket, pulling out the ribbon. "For Aerith's memory" he said when the man gave him a questioning look.

Vincent nodded and tied a piece to his right arm with out anymore of an explanation. Cloud watched him as he turned his back on him. Vincent started to walk away but paused.

"Zack is in there" he pointed to the sleeping forest "You should be careful Cloud…memories can be… powerful things." Cloud said nothing as Vincent vanished from where ever it is he had come from.

He looked back to the sleeping forest and with a stroke of the harp entered.

* * *

The ancient city was just as he remembered it, as was the white treed forest that led to the lake Aerith had been laid to rest in. He paused as he pushed through the trees toward the lake when he spotted someone sitting on its edge.

There sat Zack, still in his solider clothing minus the armor and shoulder pads. He was sitting on the edge of the water with one leg drawn up and an arm resting on it. Cloud noted his hair seemed a little longer like he was trying to grow it out.

Zack tilted his head as Cloud came into the clearing before looking over his shoulder. A large smile appeared on his face as he looked at Cloud but otherwise didn't get up.

"Cloud" he said as the blonde came and sat down on the edge beside him. "Those for Aerith?" he asked, nodding to the flowers.

Cloud nodded and placed the yellow flowers in the water, watching the small current carry them out into the lake.

"From her mother" he said, not looking at Zack who was frowning at him. Zack nodded and looked at the flowers floating in the water. Zack blinked when a roll of ribbon was suddenly shoved in his line of sight.

Taking the pink ribbon he looked at Cloud questioningly who was staring at the water, his blue eyes looking glazed over and bright.

"Cloud?" he asked as the man looked at the water with out really seeing it.

"For Aerith, Marlene said it was so we won't forget her" the man whispered and Zack nodded, looking at the pink threads…they were similar to the one Aerith had wore in her hair…the one he had gotten for her. "But I don't think she will ever be forgotten" Zack looked up and at Cloud.

Cloud was still gazing at the flowers that were slowly staring to sink as it's petals dispersed on the small lakes surface. His blue eyes were brighter than Zack had ever remembered seeing them before and they were glassy and glazed over like he wasn't really there. Zack looked down at the ribbon in his hand and tightened his grip on it.

"Yeah" he said after a moment then slowly began to unravel a piece for himself.

* * *

So Clouds troubles are really kicking it up, go and review on what you think love yall.


	111. P3 AC: Chapter Seven

**I am so so so so sorry for not updating this on the weekend, It was long and I fell alseep and it was just ugh one of those days. thank you so much for all of your reviews. **

**Don't own FF7**

* * *

**Part three**

**Chapter Seven**

Tifa stood in the center of the city with Kisala by her side. Both were carrying bags for the bar but they weren't in a hurry to go home. The reason was what was being constructed in the center of the plaza.

"Why?" Tifa asked as she watched "Do you think the Turks are building something in the plaza?"

The red head Turk, Reno and the female Elena were gathered with a bunch of volunteers and were building some sort of monument. It looked like it was suppose to be either meteor or the life stream…they couldn't tell yet.

"I'm not sure" Kisala said as she watched "Most likely to establish a place here in Edge…or you could believe some of the others and say it's because their being nice." She sneered and shook her head.

"You and I both know nice isn't in ShinRa's vocabulary." A voice said and the two women turned to see Lazard standing before them. He wore simple pants and shirt instead of his former suit. "My brother always has a reason for doing the things he does."

"Your…brother?" Tifa asked as Lazard watched the construction. The man nodded and shifted his glasses.

"Half brother really… Rufus ShinRa" he shook his head and the two girls stared at him in shock. "My father liked to fool around."

"It explains why you two look alike" Kisala said frowning while tapping her chin "You and Rufus I mean." Lazard nodded.

"He was missing up until recently" Lazard said as Reno barked some orders at the volunteers and some of the grumbling town's people watching. "He was injured in the fall of Meteor and then kidnapped twice sometime after the Stigma became a very large problem."

"Someone kidnapped the president right under the Turks noses." Kisala said as if she didn't believe it. "I bet they weren't to pleased."

"Yes, they were in quite an uproar." Lazard smiled and folded his hands behind his back like Kisala remembered he use to do back when he ran SOLDIER. "The ex-Turks and I have been helping the W.R.O but they've been helping their fellow Turks…the whole brothers in arms thing I suppose still applies to some of them." Lazard shook his head "Found him trapped in a cave after a flood, being held hostage by one of Hojo's former assistants. Kilmister was his name I believe. He was a 'doctor' in Kalm but apparently was taking Geostigma patients to research a cure" Tifa looked at him interested "But that was a lie, in fact he was looking for a way to try and create another…Sephiroth?" he looked at Kisala who was growling "Another human weapon"

"So even when dead the man still has people messing with peoples lives up" Tifa said "What did he want Rufus for in this Research?"

"He wanted a drug that we use to give SOLDIERS…a stimulate and was passing it off as medicine to Geostigma patients, telling them it was medicine that would cure them and I think he too was sick. He kidnapped my brother because he had accesses to it." Lazard shook his head "The Turks weren't pleased when this man ordered them around like dogs and refused to tell them where Rufus was."

Kisala shared a chuckled with him while Tifa looked between the two confused.

"I could image, how many Turks are still active under Rufus ShinRa?" Kisala asked and Lazard looked at her while thinking.

"Four I believe" Lazard said, gesturing to Reno and Elena "The ex-Turks run around for the W.R.O or have become plane old citizens." He gestured to one of the female Volunteers "Like Cisseni who wish to keep an eye on the things ShinRa does but not be actively evolved."

The red haired ex-Turk Cisseni was holding some of the metal that would be placed on the monument. Her hair was a little longer but she wore a simple pair of cotton pants and shirt as she watched Reno deal with the grumbling crowd around the new monument.

"I suppose we all help in our own way" Kisala said and looked at Lazard "The Turks were always a bit different than SOLDIER." Lazard nodded and laughed a little.

"Yes, while the SOLDIERS have either actively joined the W.R.O or have cut all ties period, the Turks have gone on in more subdued ways and are still keeping an eye on everything and everyone involved." He smiled at Kisala "Quite a change of pace for the former Director of SOLDIER." The two ex-ShinRa employees shared a laugh while Tifa still looked on in confusion.

"And where is Rufus now?" Kisala asked after a moment "As his half brother I'm guessing you talk a bit." Lazard shrugged.

"We're to set in our ways to go all brotherly bonding now so all I know is he's in a mountain resort with the Turks." Lazard shrugged "We talk over phone mostly." Kisala nodded. "He can barley walk for long periods of time last I heard." Kisala and Tifa shared a look of surprise.

"What happened?" Tifa asked, even if it was a ShinRa…he was still gravely injured and the good consciousness in her couldn't help but ask.

"After escaping the crumbling ShinRa building he broke his ribs and his foot then he was kidnapped as they healed and more damage was done… then being kidnapped again… he didn't share any specific details …I'm guessing it's taking its toll on the body." Lazard let out a deep sigh "A part of me feels he's hiding something from me but like I said we're to set in our ways so I don't ask and he doesn't tell me."

"You should ask" Kisala said "Or find him…in times like this we need family" she smiled at Tifa "Speaking of, we should go relieve Sephiroth from his baby sitting duty."

"Sephiroth, babysitting?" Lazard gave a short laugh "That I would love to see" Kisala smiled

"Come by the Seventh heaven bar and maybe you'll get to" and Lazard nodded before he remembered something.

"And the young hero, Cloud, he lives with you yes?" He asked and Kisala looked at Tifa who was looking off in the direction of the Seventh Heaven.

"Yeah" Tifa muttered slowly "He does. Come on Kisala I want to check on Denzel." She then took off and Kisala smiled before turning back to Lazard.

"I was nice talking to you" she looked back at the monument again "Come by the bar sometime..." she shrugged and shook her head before following after Tifa. Lazard watched them go, a confused look on his face.

* * *

Tifa was leaning against the counter behind the bar, a few weeks later after the talk with Lazard in the plaza. It was rather slow right now and the bar was mostly empty except a few people. Kisala was walking around the town with Marlene and Denzel, taking them to see the newly finished monument of Meteor. She gazed at the door before sighing.

"Still no sign of him?" Tifa jumped before looking up to see Sephiroth watching the door as well.

"No" Tifa said "And he was doing so well." She paused and held up something from her pockets to Sephiroth. "I was cleaning off his desk and I found this."

Sephiroth took hold of the paper in Tifa's hand; he recognized it as a recite for Clouds delivery service. On the paper in black letters were

Client Name – Elmyra Gainsborough  
Delivery Item – Bouquet  
Destination – The Forgotten City

Sephiroth blinked before handing the paper back to Tifa, not understand the significant.

"Did he go while delivering the ribbon to everyone?" Sephiroth asked and Tifa nodded, drumming her hands on the counter.

"I should have realized it sooner" the barmaid said and Sephiroth frowned. "Traveling around the world Cloud is facing his past…alone." She shook her head "He thinks he's responsible for Aerith's death…and I think he thinks for Zack almost dieing. He also feels guilty for losing his memory of Zack even though he promised not to ever forget him." She shook her head with a sigh.

"Does he not realize that none of these things are his fault" Sephiroth asked and Tifa shook her head.

"I don't know. He has all these medical books in his room and articles on the Stigma. He got a few after Denzel showed up but then he went and saw Shelk's stigma" Tifa fingered her face as she remembered Clouds description. "And then Sherra, I think he's upset he can't find a cure for these people…his friends."

"How did you find all this out?" Sephiroth asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the table behind her. Tifa gave a small laugh.

"I got him a bit drunk, it took a while but he's quite talkative when he's in the drinking mood" she said and Sephiroth chuckled along with her. Tifa sobered after a laugh and looked back at the door, her mind a million miles away. "He kissed me you know" she said and tapped her cheek "Almost two years ago on the cheek. Nothing really special but I wish I knew why he did it…" she let out a sigh as the same time Sephiroth did.

"I know" he said before moving away from the upset Barmaid.

* * *

Sephiroth walked up the stairs and into Clouds room, noticing the medical books and papers littering the desk. He frowned as he picked one up and thought about his own secret on his own arm.

He glanced at the picture sitting in a frame on Cloud desk. It was taken when Denzel had come to live with them. He had been feeling well that day so Tifa decided to take a picture. Cloud was standing beside Denzel, looking very detached. Denzel also looked withdrawn but that was around the time people stopped coming to the bar when they discovered Denzel was there. Marlene was beside him smiling and Tifa was behind them with a hand on each of their shoulder. Behind Tifa were Kisala and Sephiroth standing side by side; Kisala was smiling and Sephiroth himself was smirking slightly at the camera.

Looking at the medical books he noticed several different pages were marked by ribbons. There were newspapers on the stigma and medical reports on the doctors around the world; and medical journals on the symptoms. With a deep sigh Sephiroth sat down in Clouds chair as realization hit him.

"Cloud" he muttered, holding the book in his hand.

His sensitive ears picked up footsteps coming up the stairs and he looked over his shoulder as the stairs creaked. He could hear Marlene talking downstairs. Standing from his chair he excited the room to see Kisala carrying Denzel up the steps.

"What happened?" he asked as she placed the groaning boy in his bed and fetched a rag for his head. Sephiroth reached over and brushed some of the boy's bangs away.

"He had an attack" Kisala said, coming back in the room and Sephiroth nodded. "When we were coming back from the monument, we passed an alleyway where a bunch of orphans were all just sitting together in pain." She shook her head "Denzel took one look at them before having an attack."

"Cloud!" Marlene's bright voice exclaimed "your back!" Sephiroth and Kisala shared a look before moving to the stairs where Cloud was walking up them, looking very worn down. Marlene was following him up, filling him in on the stuff he'd missed but Tifa had remained in the bar.

Cloud paused and looked at Denzel lying asleep just past Sephiroth and Kisala before disappearing into his room, closing the door softly behind him.

Marlene stared at the wood, confused before looking at Kisala who smiled at her.

"He look likes he's tired, better to let him rest." She said and Marlene nodded before leaving with Kisala down the steps into the bar. Sephiroth looked back at Denzel before looking at Clouds door. He sighed, grabbed his arm in pain before walking back down to the bar as well.

* * *

Later that night, as everyone was asleep Tifa crept out of her room, next to Clouds and into Clouds room. She pushed open the door slowly so as not to awaken anyone in the house. Cloud was lying asleep in his bed and she entered the room and kneeled on the floor beside the bed. Cloud merely grunted but didn't awake. Tifa sighed in relief before admiring the man she cared about.

"We'll be alright won't we?" she whispered to the blonde but received no answer. She reached out and brushed some of his hair while thinking about the kiss to her cheek he had given her two years ago. "Do you love me?" she whispered only for Cloud to grunt as her whispering had awakened him…she had forgotten how light a sleeper he was.

"What?" he asked trying to rub sleep from his eyes and she quickly covered up her earlier question by asking

"Do you love Marlene, and Denzel?" she asked and Cloud nodded, now fully awake.

"Yes, but sometimes I don't know how to approach them" he sighed and Tifa closed her eyes.

"Even though we've been together for so long." She said and Cloud looked away, though his eyes glowed bright in the dark room.

"Maybe…it isn't enough" Tifa felt tears build behind her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

"Are we…are we not enough for you?" she asked and Cloud didn't answer, he didn't even look at her. Tifa shook her head and stood. "Sorry for asking such strange questions." She gave an awkward laugh and Cloud nodded slowly.

"Don't apologize, it's my problem." Tifa just nodded

"Let's work hard together okay Cloud" when he didn't answer Tifa sighed and left the room, her heart heavier then it had been when she had gone in.

* * *

The next morning Cloud was gone, and as Tifa opened the bar she felt her heart break. Kisala came to stand beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe he will come back" but Tifa shook her head.

"No, he's gone away and I don't know why" tears gathered in her eyes as she stared at the door where the costumers were filtering in. Marlene was upstairs with Denzel and Sephiroth stood off to the side listening to them. "I just don't know why"

Kisala frowned before looking over her shoulder at Sephiroth who shook his head while clutching his right arm. Kisala sighed before giving Tifa's shoulder a squeeze as her own infected hand twitched in pain.

"Damnit Cloud" she whispered as Tifa moved away "You damn bastard don't you know what you've left behind... the mess you've made."

* * *

Tseng stood outside the sign that lead to the Cliff Resort. Reno and rude were repainting the sign with it's new name. He was supervising the two Turks as he thought of the past two years transactions and on his run in with his former Turk boss, Vled.

"Yo," Reno said, as he admired the sign, flinging pain everywhere with his brush. Tseng shook his head of his thoughts and focused on the red head. "What does Healen even mean?"

"It mean's to heal the world" All three Turks turned to see Rufus hobbling over to them, a cane assisting him as he admired the new sign. He smirked as if excited by the new lodge "Our methods may be a little extreme but…We are the ShinRa Company. It won't surprise anyone."

"Sir" Tseng said and Rufus turned to him, "Kilmister is dead, Judd has admitting to shooting him though he will not tell who he got the gun from. All he says is that the person saved his life more than once" Rufus didn't look all that surprised but he paid it no mind.

"Kilmister said something very interesting to me about his research on the Stigma. Not even looking for a cure, holding me hostage in the cave was rather pointless then." Rufus said suddenly, talking aloud rather then to the three men before him. "Using the samples of the Stigma to try and create a brand new Sephiroth…though I suppose Loki is more appropriate for the thing infecting everyone." Rufus didn't elaborate on his thoughts any further instead flexed his right hand and turned to Tseng. "Tseng listen to me." The Turk instantly snapped to attention.

"Yes Sir" he said and even Rude and Reno were paying attention, though they said nothing.

"ShinRa Company will find Jenova and secure it." If Tseng was surprised he didn't show it. "Our goal is to keep it safe and not let anyone get their hands on it. Be it mad scientist or…"he paused "Or Remnants of Loki loitering about the Life stream."

Tseng nodded and said

"Yes sir, I will make the necessary arrangements." Rufus nodded and looked at the new sign.

**Healen Lodge: Geostigma sanatorium in love of Silence **

Rufus smiled and gave a short laugh before turning and following his Turks back up to the lodge.

* * *

So what do you think of the turks appreence. by the way the building of the monument, Rufus's kidnapping and the little speech to Cloud from Tifa are all from the novel's for the completion of ff7, if you would like the website for these's novels translated let me know.


	112. P3 AC: Chapter Eight

**So Cloud is now gone, it is now time to begin the movie of part three, hope you enjoy Final fantasy 7 Advent children, the complete diolaoge verson...with my own twist of course. **

**Don't own FF7**

* * *

**Part three**

**Chapter eight**

Nora smiled as she examined the man sitting across from her examining his sword. Angeal was wearing a simple white shirt and pants as he saw no reason to wear fighting cloths anymore; he only ever put on his SOLDIER uniform when he went monster hunting. Along his right bicep was a pink ribbon.

Nora herself had changed to wearing a long brown skirt and dark blue tank top, the Banora climate was hot and it kept her cool, she also wore a pink ribbon on her arm.

Nora stood and was about to find something to entertain herself when her phone started to ring. Pulling the phone out of her pocket on her skirt she looked at the phone; Nora frowned not recognizing the caller ID. She looked up at Angeal who had stopped messing with his sword at the phones sound.

"Hello?" she asked, holding the phone to her ear.

"_Hey she picked up_" a very familiar voice said and Nora made a face "_WAIT DON'T HANG UP" _the voice shouted as she was about to do just that.

"And why shouldn't I hang up Reno" Angeal made a face and she smiled at him before looking at the phone still by her ear annoyed "And how the hell did you get my phone number"

"_I'm a Turk, I have my ways_" was the sly response and Nora rolled her eyes. There was a scuffle sound, followed by Reno yelling in pain before a different voice spoke into her ear.

"_Hello miss Nora"_

"Ah, Tseng, what do you want?" Nora asked shortly still annoyed at the Turks finding out her phone number.

Angeal put his sword on its hooks on the wall and came to stand beside her so she placed the phone down before putting it one speaker. The large man leaned over her shoulder as she placed one hand on her hip, both staring at the phone.

"_We require your unique tracking skills Miss Nora_" Tseng said, his voice smooth and calm "_For a mission._" Angeal and Nora shared a look before Nora looked back at the phone.

"Really, and what type of mission is this?" Nora crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair.

"_Just a simple one, we are doing a research mission, heading to Northern caves_"

Nora blinked at the phone in surprise, looking at Angeal before glaring at the phone

"And what do you hope to find in the Northern Caves Tseng" Nora snapped

"_It is just a simple investigation nothing more, we are trying to find a reason behind the worlds more immanent threat_" Tseng said smoothly but Nora wasn't buying it.

"And why do you need my help, I thought the Turks were the best" Nora said as she placed one hand on the table so she could lean on it. Angeal had not yet moved from her side as he crossed his arms and watched the phone with suspicious eyes. "How could I possibly be of any use with this?"

"_Your experience with in the Northern caves helps_." Tseng told her "_And you're experience as a tracker is well known, it was why you were given the chance to join the Turks…all those years ago." _

"I refused that offer" Nora said as her grip on the table tightened.

"_Yes, but if ShinRa had really wished you in their ranks you would not have had a choice_" Tseng coughed in his throat before saying "_But that is ancient history…will you help us Nora?" _

Nora frowned before looking at Angeal who was eyeing her. Nora looked at the phone before closing her eyes and sighing.

"Yes Tseng I will help you." Angeal dropped his arms and opened his mouth to protest but Nora placed a finger on his lips and shook her head at him to be quiet.

"_Thank you Nora, a chopper will be there to pick you up with in the hour…we knew you would see things our way_. _Have a good day Nora…Angeal"_ The dial tone then filled the house.

Nora sighed, the silence heavy around them, as she reached out and closed the phone.

"Nora" Angeal started "How can you help them, you hate ShinRa…and heading to the Northern caves, this isn't a research mission, they're up to something."

"I know what I am doing Angeal" she looked at the worried blue eyes of the man she loved "The Turks are up to something, and the only way to know for sure is to keep and eye on them, up close."

Angeal sighed, he knew Nora was right. He moved and hugged the woman to him, kissing her, he smiled.

"Just be careful ok" Nora smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck so she could kiss him.

"Don't be such a mother hen" she said against his lips and he chuckled.

* * *

A couple of hours later Nora stared down at the snow caped mountain with its giant hole in the roof. The wind was blowing widely and thick with clouds. The back of the chopper consisted of Her, Tseng and Elena. In the front, driving was Reno and Rude.

All five of them had headphones on, connected to one another. The Turks still wore there sharp suits. Reno's hair was still long and red while Tsengs was black and hung down his back. Elena eyed Nora with distance but Nora ignored her. Rude pushed up on his glasses before moving towards the back, leaving Reno to pilot the helicopter closer to the mountains.

"Reno is going to drop us off" Tseng said as the mountain got closer "We look around and then call him back"

"Why am I here again?" Nora asked, her hand gripping the leather holder in the helicopters roof.

"You're here to look out for monsters while we search" Nora nodded and Tseng opened the Helicopters door.

The blades from the helicopter pushed snow in there faces as they covered there eyes and jumped to the edge below. Nora had dug out her old fighting outfit from her days of Jenova but had put on pants and traded her sandals in for boots. Her arrows were still attached to her back and she held tightly to her bow as Reno pulled the chopper away from the mountain.

The wind whipped at their hair and clothing as they made there way deep into the Northern caves, the wind was calmer the deeper in they went. Nora frowned as they passed over the broken stones and rocks, the life stream no longer spinning over the wound that had once festered its surface. A shiver went down her spun that had nothing to do with the cold.

"I'm going to go check for monsters" she said pointing and Tseng nodded, continuing towards the center of the caves while Nora broke off to look around the ledges where monsters like to lurk.

A few moments later, Nora found her self looking at a strange track that was most defiantly wasn't a monster. Bending down in the snow she let her fingers trace the tracks she found. They weren't an animal; they looked human, like a bare foot. Had someone been walking up here in their bare feet…?

"What could be out here" she muttered, looking further up to see more prints heading deeper into the caves. Before she could study any further the microphone on her head buzzed with static before Elena said

"_Tseng, look at this_" Nora stood and made her way back to the center of the crater where she could see Tseng and Elena digging in the snow and rocks. Elena had her back to her and was holding something out to Tseng. Tseng mumbled something that she didn't hear because it was covered up by static.

"_Not a pretty sight is it?"_ Elena was looking around at the Caves ruins so she moved to head towards where they were as Reno muttering in her ear.

"_Who cares just get the damn thing?_" Nora frowned, what did the Turks really come here looking for?

"_Reno, the chopper_" Tseng said sharply and looked around again, "_Nora?"_

"I'm on my way back" Nora said into the mike, careful where she stepped as she made her way down the incline.

"_You got it_" Reno said.

Nora was almost down the incline when something hard slammed into her shoulder with enough force to send her tumbling down the cliff. Her head hit the rocks, knocking them lose and her shoulders burned as she scraped them on her way down. She crashed beside Tseng and Elena who looked at her in surprise just as a gun went off and Tseng grunted before falling to the ground.

"_Whoa, Whoa_" Reno shouted, his helicopter pushing the wind and snow as he came closer.

"_Reno"_ Elena shouted, trying to spot who was shooting at them "_Hurry_" the snow covered their attackers and they couldn't make out where it was coming from.

Nora groaned, blood tricking down her face and making her close one her eyes as she tried to get up only for one of the shots to hit her in the shoulder. She let out a yell just as Reno's chopper landed next to them.

"Look brother, one of our mother's friends" someone said and Nora frowned, confused and a bit disoriented, who were these people talking to…who were these people?

Nora opened her eyes when Elena thrusted some sealed container in her arms and began pushing her toward the open chopper. Rude was standing at the doorway, ready to grab her. Looking over to where the shots had come from she spotted someone walking towards them…make that three someone's.

The wound must have gone to her head; it looked like shadows were crawling up their bodies. They all were boys, with silver hair at various lengths and two were shooting at them.

"_Who is that?"_ Reno asked as Rude hauled her into the chopper. The door slammed shut behind her just as Elena's groan of pain filled her ears.

"_Elena_!" Reno shouted

"_Get…Get out_" the woman waved madly from the window and Reno pulled the chopper up just as the guns were turned to the helicopter.

"I think she has a concussion" Rude said next to her as the Helicopter took off. "Do not fall asleep Nora" Rude said while taking what ever was in her hands and she didn't fight it. Everything was going dark. Rude probed her shoulder and pain blinded her. "Her head and shoulder are bleeding" Rude continued.

"That's just perfect" Reno muttered "Angeal's gonna kill us." Nora closed her eyes, the world was staring to spin and she was getting really sleepy. The last thing she heard, before Rude pulled the microphone off her head to look at the wound, was

"_Don't think you can keep her from us for long_" Static filled her ears and she gave into her sleep.

* * *

_The_ _commissions report_ r_eleased this morning has reviled that life stream concentration in the atmosphere has dropped to a mere hundred to the levels two years ago-_

To tune out the radio Angeal had started tapping his fingers impatiently on the table, his phone sitting in front of him. His other hand held his head up over the table, resting on the chairs armrest. Beside the phone was a cup of tea Shelk had made for both him and Genesis. A Radio sat on the counter, playing the latest news on there new crisis.

_-and now poses no threat to the human body however the concentration remains toxic around the ShinRa company main building as well as the Mako's reactors, to prevent the onset of Geostigma, the commission's does advice you stay away from these facility and the surrounding areas-_

Across from him his brother and old friend snorted at the Radio. Like Angeal he no longer wore his SOLDIER clothing. He wore instead a red shirt and black pants, to fit his more laid back life style, a pink ribbon around his right bicep. To the two Banora natives, the fighting was over and they could relax.

_Next up should ShinRa be held financially responsible for the-_ the Radio was suddenly turned off and both men looked up in surprise.

The one who had turned off the Radio on the Kitchen counter, which was where the table they were sitting at was located, was Shelk. She wore a blue shirt with a green skirt, a white apron tied over her shoulders and around her back. Her hair was still braided down her back and Angeal knew a pink ribbon was under her sleeve. The only thing that marred her peaceful look was when she turned around you could see the black bruises that came with Geostigma on her cheek, traveling down her neck and going under the shirt that covered her arms.

"Relax" Genesis said, interrupting Angeal's thoughts and tapping, which he had unconsciously started again. "She'll be fine" Genesis had a newspaper folded in his hand and was reading it silently.

"I just have a bad feeling" Angeal muttered, looking at the phone. He was waiting for Nora to call him, finished with her mission with the Turks she had left on two days ago. "I shouldn't have let her go"

Shelk came over to them then, a tray of Banora apples and her own tea. She placed them down then sat down between the two men.

"Knowing Nora she would have gone whether you wanted her to or not" Shelk reminded the ex-SOLDIER and Angeal gave a sigh, knowing she was right.

"Relaxed dear brother, nothing is going to happen to your lady love" Angeal nodded but still, he couldn't help but feeling something was about to happen…and the last time he had gotten this feeling the world almost ended.

Suddenly the phone began to ring and Angeal flipped it open to look at the caller ID, he frowned at the unrecognizable number before answering.

"Hello?"

"_Hey it's Reno_" Angeal made a face and Genesis gave him a curious look while Shelk tilted her head beside them.

"What do you want?" Shelk looked surprised at his tone while Genesis narrowed his eyes, having a good guess on who was talking if Angeal was using that tone.

"_Just sending a Helicopter your way, we need you, Genesis and Shelk to come to Healen lodge, got something to talk to you about that's really important, see ya'll soon Yo." _

Angeal glared at the phone as Reno hung up on him and he placed the phone on the table.

"And that was?" Genesis asked and Angeal looked at the two.

"Reno, he has something important he wants to talk about at Healen lodge…with all of us" he nodded to Shelk then looked back to Genesis.

"Hmmm" Genesis said, folding his newspaper "Maybe you're little feelings not that off, maybe the Turks are up to something.

"They are sending a helicopter" Angeal said and Shelk nodded

"We should go" she said "Reno sounded really…tense" Shelk said, her head tilted as she had heard the conversation. "He's hiding something"

Angeal sighed and looked towards the kitchen window where he could see the Banora fields, the bad feeling he had just got a lot stronger.

* * *

The sea breeze blew gently on the ship as it sailed from Bone village towards Junon. Standing at the deck, one bag by his feet, was a young man. He wore a long sleeved dark blue shirt, the sleeves pushed to his elbows and dark pants with boots; having spent the last year in the cold of the ancient city. Under his shirt, along his bicep was a pink ribbon.

Zack was still the same after all this time, with a few minor changes. He had let his hair grow and now only one bang hung in front of his face while the rest of his hair was spiked down his back, coming to rest at his shoulder blades. He had a small X shaped scar on his check that he touched before placing his hands back on the railing of the ship and took a deep breath threw his nose.

Suddenly his brand new phone started to ring. Pulling it from his pocket. He looked at the caller ID only to see it said unknown. Blinking he opened it and pressed the phone to his ear

"Hello?"

"_Hey buddy how's it hanging Yo?_" said the familiar voice of Reno.

Zack rolled his eyes as he shifted weight and scanned the approaching Junion structure, the pillars that had once held up the sister ray a cold sad sight.

"Wondering how you got this number" Zack sighed at Reno's whining about how the boy was being cruel "Reno what do you want?"

"_Just callen to tell you we're having a meeting at Healen lodge, you known the place. The Geostigma Sanatorium in love of Silence_"

"I know the place Reno" Zack said, rubbing his face. He had forgotten what Reno had been like. "Get to the point."

"_Touchy, anyway callen' all ShinRa employees, we need ya'll to come on down to the lodge, got something important to talk about."_

Zack sighed, realizing Reno wasn't going to give him anymore information than that.

"Alright, as soon as my boat docks in Junon, I'll head over there."

"_That's right, you were in the Ancient city, tell me how's-"_ Zack hung up before the red head could finish.

"What a welcome home" Zack grumbled just as the boat stopped in the Junon harbor and the whistle over head blew for all passengers to depart. He moved to the holding bay where his ride was located but before he could get in the door three bikes zoomed pasted him. As he and everyone else dove out of the way he looked up only to see a blur of green, black and silver.

"What in the world?" he muttered to himself. Standing he brushed himself off and tried to spot the things that had run them and half of the ship's passengers over but they were already too far to make out. Shaking his head he headed into the cargo hold, he didn't have time to worry about three motorcycles trying to run people over…he had somewhere to be.

With a grin he approached the large blue and black motorcycle Reeve had sent to him as a gift. It even had its own compartment for the buster sword. Grabbing the bike by the handles he slowly wheeled it off the boat and onto the road where he turned it in the direction of the Healen lodge.

* * *

So Zack's on the little slow side...but we all love him anyway. let me know on what you think of this chapter and i apologise once again about not updating on time.


	113. P3 AC: Chapter Nine

**I wish to thank all my reviews, exspecially Kuugen who sent me this awsome vedio [link found in reviews] I love the song and the vedio was awsome. I like getting reviews from you guys, even if some of you miss spell Shelk's name...no e at the end...anyway like ya'll thoughts on the storys...so keep it up. **

**Don't own FF7, Just Shelk, Kisala and Nora.**

* * *

**Part three**

**Chapter Nine**

In one of the many streets that made up Edge, the new city for the Midgar survivors, was the Seventh Heaven bar. The bar was a two storied building, the bar street level with it's owners and world saviors, some of them anyway, living above.

Inside the bar were two people; one behind the counter, the other sitting at it. A radio was playing in the back ground as the two girls worked in silence.

_The_ _commissions report_ r_eleased this morning has reviled that life stream concentration in the atmosphere- _the report was ruined by the phone from upstairs ringing. Both girls looked up at the ceiling.

Kisala was the woman sitting at the counter. She had cup of tea in her hand and was stirring it with a spoon, keeping her friend company as the bar was currently closed. The hand she stirred the cup with was covered in a white bandage; one Tifa was eyeing but saying nothing about. She was wearing her SOLDIER uniform as she had gone monster hunting in the Midgar ruins that day. The only addition to her outfit was the pink ribbon tied on her wrist.

Tifa, the Seventh Heaven owner and Bartender, had changed. She no longer wore her short skirt, shirt and suspenders. Her outfit had changed to a black and white tank top that showed the lower half of her stomach. She still wore a skirt but with black knee length shorts under it and the back half of the skirt continued all the way down to her ankles where she traded in boots for tennis shoes. She also had a pink ribbon tied to her arm, a memory for a lost friend. Her hair hung lose and she brushed a few strands out of her face.

_Has dropped to a mere hundred to the levels two years ago and now poses no threat to the human body- _the phone continued it's endless ringing as Tifa placed some dishes in the bars sink and Kisala eyed the clearly annoyed bartender._ However the concentration remains toxic around the ShinRa company main building-_the phone kept it's instant ringing.

"He's not here anymore" Tifa said suddenly and Kisala gave her an amused look as the Barmaid wiped down one of the glasses, the water from the sink running beside her.

_-As well as the Mako's reactors, to prevent the onset of Geostigma, the commission's does advice you stay away from these facility. _The radio continued just above the ringing and Tifa sighed before turning off the water.

"Just because you ignore it doesn't mean it goes away" Kisala called after Tifa as the woman headed up the stairs "They call because they can't reach him" she looked back at her drink "Just like we can't reach him." She whispered the last part into her cup.

_And the surrounding areas, next up should ShinRa be held financially responsible for the Crisis?_

Kisala snorted into her cup at the radio just as the ringing from up stairs stopped.

* * *

Upstairs, Tifa had past the Children's room where the now six year old Marlene was taking care of Denzel and the Geostigma that marred a small spot on his fore head. She could see today wasn't his best day as he was in bed but it wasn't his worst.

"Cloud where are you?" she heard the boy mutter and Tifa wondered that herself.

Turning into her housemates office/bedroom she head towards the phone on his desk. Pictures were on the cluttered table, including one taken just after Seventh heaven was built. The picture had the six of them in it. A bunch of newspapers and medical books scattered the desk and she frowned at them before picking up the phone.

"Hello Strife's delivery services" she said, her tone calm compared to how she really felt. "You name it we deliver it…"- _Hey Tifa, Cloud any where near by_" an unfamiliar voice echoed in her ears and she frowned, shifting her weight and putting one hand on her hips.

"May I ask who's calling" it was male but she couldn't tell who it was. The person scoffed

"_Oh come on, you remember me, Reno of the Turks…you know red hair, killer good looks" _

Tifa sighed and a small smile came onto her face

"Yeah I remember you"

"_I know, I'm unforgettable right, now is that big blonde Chocobo of yours anywhere, I can't reach his cell_"

"No, he's not here" Tifa said with a sigh and glanced around the office. A tire for Clouds motorcycle was near the window and his cot was made as it hadn't been slept it for a while which it hadn't. "I'll pass on a message if you'd like_" _

Foot steps echoed on the stairs and she looked over to see Kisala coming into view, glancing at the kid's room and waving at Marlene before leaning on the door jam to Clouds room.

"_Yeah, tell him to come by Healen lodge_, _I have work for him._" Tifa nodded, though alarm bells were going off in her head. What would the Turks want with Cloud?

"Yes, I'll tell him" she then hung up and turned to Kisala.

"Who was that?" Kisala asked as Tifa scanned Clouds room.

"Reno, he wanted to talk to Cloud" Kisala snorted and moved to walk back down the stairs, just as her own phone started to ring.

"Don't worry Teef" Kisala said, pulling her phone from her belt "Maybe Sephiroth will find him." She then vanished back down to the bar, answering her phone as she went. Tifa just sighed as an answer.

* * *

Out in the wastes just outside of Midgar was the blonde everyone was looking for. The sky was grey and covered in fast moving dark clouds making the Waste lands look more dreary then they normally did. Cloud sat on his motorcycle, a gift to him, Zack and Sephiroth from Reeve. The bike was large, black and gold with two side compartment for his unique sword.

His uniform had changed too. It was dark blue with an open collar and one shoulder pad with a silver wolf emblem. He had only one sleeve, on his right arm, covering the pink ribbon he had covered there among other things. The other arm was bare and only his gloves covered his hand. A couple of straps went down his chest, one connecting to his harness for his sword, the other to the long cloth that flowed over his leg. His pants were as dark as the uniform and were losing for easy movement; his boots were black and tucked under the pants.

His phone had been ringing for a while now but he just couldn't find himself to answer it. Reaching into the pocket of his new uniform he pulled his phone out and looked at it. He only had one message, from Tifa.

"_You got a call from Reno" _Tifa's soft voice rang in his ear and he felt bad for ignoring her. "_He's in Healen, says he's got work for you. Cloud, how have you been?" You have no more messages_.

Cloud closed the phone, looking at it, and the guilt at ignoring his friends built in his chest. Putting the phone back in his pocket, he grabbed his arm as the movement caused pain to flare.

Sighing he put on his riding goggles and he went to turn on his bike. Just as he moved the key, pain shot up his arm and he grunted, clutching his arm. His vision swam green as the pain faded away. Waiting till he could move the hand again, he started the bike and took off down the dirt path towards Edge.

* * *

High on the cliff above the road Cloud was traveling, facing the ruins of Midgar, three large green motorcycles road up.

The one on the left bike had a large build with short silver hair and sideburns. He had a large open collar black uniform. On his arm was a silver knuckle bracer, folded back and not activated.

The one on the right had long silver hair. He was lean and his grey uniform was zipped closed all the way up to his chin. A calculating look was on his face as he studied Midgar in the distance.

The middle boy was thin but muscular. His hair was cut to his chin and most of it hung in his eyes. His uniform was open only to expose his neck and he had a sword sheathed behind his back.

The only thing any of the boys shared was there green eyes with Mako flecks.

"Hey Kadaj?" the one on the right asked the boy in the middle "Is that where big brother lives?" he didn't take his eyes off Midgar but turned his head slightly towards Kadaj.

"Yeah" Kadaj said, a smile coming onto his face.

The boy with long haired nodded and leaned back on his bike before looking at Kadaj.

"Do you think he'll be happy to see us?" his voice held no tone as he asked the question, as if he didn't care one way or another.

"Not a chance" Kadaj smirked and closed his eyes in amusement. "Neither will Sister… nor father and our mother" he added as an after thought, his own eyes flashing. They became more cat like before turning normal once more.

"Don't cry Yazoo" the large one said mockingly in his deep voice, looking over at Yazoo, a smirk on his face. Yazoo gave him a look before asking

"But…Mothers with him" he folded his hands in his lap and looked at the city again.

"Maybe not" Kadaj said, also studying the city. The two boys looked over at their larger companion when he began to sniffle.

"Don't cry Loz" Yazoo said, his voice sill monotone but his voice degrading.

Kadaj rolled his eyes at the two before looking at the road leading to Midgar. A smile came over his face as he spotted something on the road.

"Hold on, he's coming" Kadaj motioned with his head and the other two looked to the road.

Cloud motorcycle was passing them by, spitting dirt up around him from the road at his speed. Loz and Yazoo looked at one another, making amused noises in their throats before leaning forward. Their motorcycles came to Life, Loz adding sound effects and Kadaj watched them take off.

* * *

Cloud was eyeing Midgar, his thoughts reflecting when he heard the sound of motorcycles behind him. Turning his head he saw two bikes jumping over the rocks, heading his way.

Frowning he studied the drivers; he could see black clothing and Silver hair. Before he could judge their actions as offensive or not shadows formed under the bikes before traveling towards Cloud. He frowned at the four shadows making their ways towards him.

The shadows grew into smoke before monsters appeared from them, running on four legs beside Cloud. Unintelligent eyes gazed at him from under skeleton like heads and lean mussels pulsed as they ran. Cloud opened the side compartments, pulling free his sword just as one of the creatures jumped at him from his right.

Swerving the bike he turned and sliced two of the animals down. He turned and continued, looking out for more creatures and their creators. As he cleared another monster, that disappeared shrieking, one of the men road up beside him. He had mako green eyes and short silver hair.

"Where's mother" he demanded and Cloud's own eyes narrowed behind his goggles.

The knuckle bracer pulsed with electricity as he swung his fist at Cloud. Cloud moved his bike to the side, skidding backwards out of the fists way. Rotating he dodged around only to get shot at by the long haired one. Cloud blocked the bullet as the man came up beside him.

"We know you hid her brother" before Cloud could answer more bullets were shot at him, which he blocked. With his enhanced strength he moved his bike to the left and swiped at the gun's men's head and chased him off. Looking forward he saw monster running at him; the creator knocking into him, sending him and his bike towards the rocks.

With a grunt he dodged the rocks and got his bike back under control just as more monsters appeared and the long haired one shot at him again.

* * *

On the cliff, watching his brothers play with Cloud, Kadaj got off his bike to pace the short cliff over looking Midgar. Frowning he pulled out a stolen PHS and scrolled through the numbers. Finding one under a name he remembered he hit a button and waited for it to ring.

"_Tseng!_" a voice said and he chuckled.

"Not quite" Kadaj said as the man on the other end cursed "Now tell me where Mother is."

"_I don't know what you're talking about_" the other person growled and Kadaj frowned.

"Don't tell me you're leading me on" Kadaj scolded, his voice becoming inpatient "Because I think you do have mother there." Kadaj gripped his bike in anger before sitting down on it.

"_Why you fucking piece of work, WHERE THE HELL IS TSENG AND ELENA!"_

"No need to shout" Kadaj scolded, looking back at the road and the fight below.

"_Why you-" _"I don't want to talk to you anymore, put the president on" he ordered, his voice going cold.

* * *

Below Cloud swiped at a monster as it came running towards him and he dodged more bullets from the long haired gunman. Looking around he tired to spot the short haired one, having lost sight of him in the turning and spinning he had been doing.

He looked forward just in time to see the short haired one turn his Motorcycle to the side, causing Cloud to have to jump over him. He grunted in pain as he cleared the other man and his bike and landed on the ground. The short haired followed him and Cloud swung his sword at the device on his arm. He pulled away for another swing only for pain to shot up his arm and his vision flashed green. He clenched his eyes shut in pain before sparing a glance at his arm.

Turning Cloud swung his sword again, ignoring the pain only to have it blocked. Using the spikes on the knuckle bracer, Loz caught hold of the sword and tore it out of Clouds hands, flinging it in the opposite direction. Cloud watched it sail away before turning back.

Looking forward, the gun man came at him, flipping his bike upside down over Cloud. He aimed his gun and with a smirk and precise aim, shot Clouds glasses off. The bullet brazed his forehead, causing a slight cut and sending his glasses crashing to the ground somewhere in the distance.

More monsters jumped from shadows to swarm the now unarmed SOLDIER and he stared at them, pain and worry in his eyes as blood tricked down his face.

Just when Cloud thought he'd be torn to shreds the monsters turned to smoke and vanished. Looking around he spotted, on a familiar cliff, another rider. He could barley make out the figure in the distance, holding his hands up but Cloud could bet he had silver hair and green eyes too.

At the signal from the one on the cliff the other two silver haired men smirked at Cloud before riding away. Cloud stopped his bike and watched all three vanish in the opposite direction.

After they had vanished Cloud turned his bike and went in search of his missing sword. His glasses were gone, crushed in the fight so after retrieving the sword he went and continued towards Midgar.

* * *

On the way towards the Church he checked his phone to see he had three more messages, received while he had been fighting. Opening his phone as he pulled up to a familiar building, he listened to the messages.

"_What up fool_" a deep voice shouted and he chuckled "_It's Barret, I am the man. Oil Cloud, I just found the biggest damn oil field you ever did see. Survey is done so I should be able to get out there and see Marlene soon; you let her know alright Spiky_"

There was a beep as Cloud got off his bike and looked at the familiar structure, Aerith's old church. It still had the hole in it's roof where Zack said he fell through, landing just beyond the girls flowers. And the other back half of the wall was gone from Meteor.

"_Reno called again_" Tifa's voice filled his ear, her voice sound sad "_He says to hurry, and…he sounded kind of strange, be careful_." Another beep filled his ear and he stopped short at the next message.

"_Hey there Spiky been a long time_" He could almost hear Zack's grin "_I'm here at the Healen lodge, Reno's looking for you…you might want to get over here…things are getting pretty weird_"

Cloud let a small smile over come his face as he put the phone in his pocket and walked towards the church. He pushed the doors open and walked into the building only to stop short at the door.

The church hadn't changed. Pillars were still knocked over from his fight with the Turks two years ago. The flowers still grew along the back and the pews were set up in a neat row before the light shinning on the flowers. What made Cloud stop was the person sitting in the first pew on his right.

Long silver hair poured over black leather as the figure had his back to Cloud. The person was sitting straight, still as if waiting for Cloud. Cloud breathed and closed the church door behind him. Sadistic green eyes and a twisted smirk flashed in his mind as he stared at the figure. Even after two years Sephiroth still made him think of Loki.

"Are we that uncomfortable to be around, that you live here now" Sephiroth's voice asked smoothly, head still turned away "Or perhaps…" his head turns and green met blue "It's just me."

Cloud staid still by the door as Sephiroth stood and walked to stand at the other end of the isle.

"What do you want Sephiroth" Cloud asked, looking at the floor as he spoke to the other man.

"You have the stigma" Sephiroth said suddenly and Cloud looked up in surprise. Sephiroth was looking at him, no pity in his eyes, just cold truth as he gazed at the former SOLDIER.

"Why do you care?" Cloud asked, clutching the arm that contained the very disease they talked about. Sephiroth sighed and pulled off his gloves and moving his sleeve, reviling the pink ribbon his wrist.

"You are not the only one being punished" Cloud looked surprised as Sephiroth rolled his sleeve up and came to a stop a few feet from Cloud and held up his wrist. Traveling down his hand and up deeper into the sleeve was the familiar dark bruises. Cloud looked away and Sephiroth lowered his hand "It goes all the way to my Shoulders." Cloud said nothing and let his arms fall back to his sides. Sephiroth rolled down his sleeve and put his gloves back in place. "You, Shelk, Kisala" Cloud looked up in surprise "And I are all in the same sinking ship" a familiar smirk came to Sephiroth's face "But you are the only one going down with it."

Cloud looked away.

"I thought Genesis was the one who used metaphors, not you" Cloud whispered and Sephiroth shrugged.

"Fine to the point then, are you a coward…Cloud?" Clouds head shot up as Sephiroth walked forward and grabbed the arm with the Geostigma. Pain shot up Clouds arm and he tired to pull away but Sephiroth's grip tightened, the pain made his knees shake and he grabbed Sephiroth's wrist so not to fall to the ground. "Are you a frightened child Cloud, are you so afraid that you abandon all hope and come to die alone" He pushed Cloud away and Cloud glared at him "If you are a truly such a thing Cloud… then maybe you should die here alone."

The two stared at one another before the silence was broken by Sephiroth's phone ringing. Sephiroth pulled out the phone and with out looking at it, answered the call.

"What do you want Reno?"

"_How did you know it was me?" _Sephiroth didn't answer so Reno continued _"Any way, I'm at Healen, I need you to head over here, and if you see Cloud…"_

"I am with him, we are on our way" Sephiroth then hung up before Reno could continue.

Cloud looked away from Sephiroth before turning and leaving the church. Sephiroth followed after him, to his own bike Cloud hadn't seen hidden behind the rubble.

Sephiroth's motorcycle was much like his but completely black and one long container on the side for his Masamune. The two geared their bikes before taking off out of the ruins and towards the Healen lodge.

* * *

So Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo make a thrid apperance. Go and review and see if you can guss the role the three will play in this story [Beside the one from the movie] Hints were in the dialoge.


	114. P3 AC: Chapter Ten

**So another chapter, Yay**

**Don't own FF7, Just Kisala, Shelk, and Nora.**

* * *

**Part Three**

**Chapter Ten **

Cloud and Sephiroth pulled up to the Healen lodge. It was a building built in the mountains, trees surrounding the area. The building was built right on the cliffs, looking like it had grown right out of the rock. Parked next to the ramp going up was a black and blue motorcycle similar in design to theirs. Cloud looked at it before moving towards the lodge.

Cloud walked up the ramp to the front door first, followed by Sephiroth. Both had their weapons. Cloud pulled his sword out and grabbed the handle for the door. He walked in just in time to block Reno's electro rode.

Sephiroth moved out of the way and gazed around the room. Zack was by the window, leaning on it as he watched Cloud, the buster sword on his back. Genesis was holding Shelk's hand sitting on the couch to his right, and Angeal leaned on the wall opposite it. Kisala, who had been by the door moved over to him; he noted that everyone of them was back into their fighting uniforms and the only one missing from the group was Nora. He and Kisala moved out of the way just as Reno tripped past Cloud and Cloud slammed the door in his face.

"Ok" Reno said, pushing the door open "You're good" Cloud slammed the door and locked it.

"So why are we here" Sephiroth asked the others who shrugged

"Reno wouldn't share any information till Cloud showed up" Angeal said, his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall. "Reno attacked all of us as we entered"

Sephiroth nodded before another door opened and Rude walked out, pulling his gloves on.

"Yeah Rude" Reno shouted from behind the closed door "Looking Sharp"

Just when Rude went for his weapon, Sephiroth shoved Masamune in his face. Rude gulped

"Enough of this" Rude nodding and backing away from the sword. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow before looking at the others. "Good to see you…Zack" Sephiroth told the grinning black haired man, noting his change in hair style.

"Good" the conversation was broken by a voice in the other room. "None of you have lost your touch, you all still fight like the SOLDIER's you once claimed to be"

An electronic humming filled the room and someone in a wheel chair rolled into the room from the other door. The person was male with tips of blonde hair poking out from a white blanket he was wrapped in. There was a bandage around his neck and bits of stigma could be seen on his hands.

The others stood in shock at the man rolled himself into the room. Shelk had her head tilted in confusion, that voice…it couldn't be.

"Rufus ShinRa" Cloud said as the others gazed at him. Shelk held a hand over her mouth in shock.

"Rufus" she whispered and Rufus nodded as Rude settled in a guarding pose behind the former president.

"Do I feel sorry for you" Cloud continued, looking at Rude who cleared his throat and looked away. Rufus glared at the Turk before looking at the SOLDIERS gathered around the room.

"What is this meeting about" Angeal asked before looking at Rude "And where is Nora"

"What makes you think we have Nora, Angeal Hewley?" Rufus asked, turning his covered head to the former SOLDIER.

"Because she assisted your Turks, now where is she" Angeal took a step forward and Rudes hands dropped from there folded position. Rufus nodded at Rude who stepped back and left the room.

There was a moment of silence before the sound of foot steps followed by wheels echoed in the room and Rude wheeled in another Wheel chair. This one contained Nora. She had a bandage around her head and her shirt was half slid off to reveal another set of bandage around her shoulder. Rude also had her bow and arrows tucked under his arm as he wheeled her in.

"Nora" Angeal shouted and Rude moved the woman over to him then handed the weapons to Genesis who held his hand out for them.

"We applied medical attention, it was just a concussion and flesh wound" Rude told him before moving back to stand beside Rufus. "The concussion has put her in a slight comma, she should awaken soon." He was then standing back beside Rufus.

Nora groaned as Angeal checked her shoulder and the others turned back to the silent Rufus.

"The day of the explosion…-What do you want from us" Cloud asked but Rufus continued

"I managed to get out…-Who were the guys that attacked me" everyone turned to him but still Rufus didn't answer but continued in a soft tone.

"Before it collapsed- I'm leaving" Cloud said forcefully, turning halfway to the door.

"Wait a minute Spiky" Zack said, coming to stand beside Cloud "I want to know about what you just said, who attacked you…when did you get attacked" the others nodded.

Rufus lifted his head before sighing and brought his infected hand to his chin.

"The point of this meeting is to ask for your assistance, all of you" he gazed at the people in the room though it was hard to tell with the blanket pulled over his head.

"Not interested" Cloud looked away, his tone cold but Rufus continued

"I now acknowledge that ShinRa owes the planet a lot." A few people around the room snorted "It goes with out saying that my company and I are the ones who put the world in the sorry states its in." Rufus placed his hands back on his armrest "Therefore it's our responsibility to set things right."

"You can do that by staying out of it" Kisala snorted, crossing her arms as she stood beside Sephiroth.

"I'm still out here" Reno suddenly said and everyone looked at the door and Cloud kicked it before turning back to Rufus.

"As a first step" Rufus continued, as if Reno had said nothing "we have commenced an investigation in Loki's wake" he nodded to Nora "With Nora's help. It's been two years, now that the world is on it's feet again. What poses the greatest threat?" Rufus looked at his hand and lifted it. "Well that ones easy"

Cloud looked at his own arm while Sephiroth hand twitched. Kisala looked at her own bandaged hand before gazing at her sister's scared face. Blind eyes stared at the space where Rufus was.

"You have it don't you" Shelk suddenly said and Rufus looked at her "You have the Stigma" Rufus sighed and nodded

"It's a twist in irony I must say"

"Yes, yes it is" Shelk said, her voice cold "You caused half of the worlds pain, it's about time you received something back for all the trouble you caused." Everyone stared at the blind girl in shock, not use to something so hateful coming from her mouth.

"The Geostigma" Rufus continued after a pause "We have reason to believe Loki is the one responsible" Everyone in the room's eyes widened as they looked at Rufus in shock, though he didn't flinch at their stares. "The populace they blame mako energy and the reactors, even the life stream for causing the stigma." Rufus looked at the other around the room before his eyes settled on the silent Cloud. "However isn't that blame missed place. The life stream has existed as long as the planet and even Mako energy has been apart of our lives for more than forty years…and yet there is no mentioned of the stigma in recorded history. So, what happened during our time to change all that, I can think of no other…the arrival of Loki."

"You forget it was your company that created Loki" Sephiroth said smoothly and Rufus nodded in acknowledgement.

"Loki is dead" Cloud snapped

"Yes" Rufus persisted "But has his mind died; what if he somehow dissolved into the life stream, coursing through the planet undiffused." Cloud made a face; it wasn't unlikely, that was how Aerith had done so much from them. "I know" Rufus said, seeing there worried faces "It is merely my speculation" Shelk snorted but he ignored her "but it is possible isn't it? And we can't cure the stigma till we know the truth"

"The investigation" Genesis said and Rufus nodded

"We went to look for traces of Loki, we started…Do you know where" Cloud, who had been staring at the floor, looked up.

"Yep at the Northern caves" Reno said behind the door and a fear appeared in Clouds eyes as his shoulders tensed.

"And what do you think we found?" Rufus asked a smirk on his face, Sephiroth cleared his throat and Rufus sighed "Relax, we didn't find anything."

Shelk narrowed her eyes, Rufus's heart was calm, but he was to amused by this.

"You must have found something" Rufus turned to her, the smile slipping from his face "Nora wouldn't have been attacked for no reason." She was tired of Rufus playing games with them, more specifically Cloud.

"I agree" Angeal said, standing from where he knelt by Nora "What aren't you telling us Rufus."

Rufus frowned and leaned back in his chair.

"As you can guess, not all went as planed. We were…" Rufus paused as if unsure how to say what he wanted to say "Interrupted" he decided "Kadaj and his gang, Loz and Yazoo"

Cloud frowned, thinking of the silver haired men.

"Did they have silver hair" Zack asked suddenly and Cloud turned to his friend standing beside him. Rufus looked at Rude who nodded.

"Why?" Angeal asked and Zack scratched his head.

"They almost ran over me when I arrived from the North content. I couldn't get a good look because they were moving to fast but I saw green motorcycles and silver hair." Zack looked at Sephiroth who was blinking, a deep frown on his face, his hand holding his chin as possibilities jumped into his head.

"They'll be after you" Rufus said trying to get the conversation back in his control, it might have been easier if it had only been Cloud. "It seems they already found you" he nodded to Cloud.

"Leave me out of this" Cloud snapped, tired of having to fight and clean up ShinRa's messes.

"How?" Rufus asked, his fingers tapping his chair once "You're ties to Sephiroth and Loki run as deep as ours do Cloud, in fact" he looked around the room "All of you with ties to Loki may be a target to them. If Kadaj's purpose is to do what's necessary to prepare for the moment, we stand in the way as his greatest threat."

"You sure know a lot about this Kadaj" Genesis said and Sephiroth nodded "What is this purpose Kadaj is trying to achieve?" Cloud looked up, also interested.

"Loki, clone of Sephiroth, reborn."

Cloud narrowed his eyes while the others looked at one another.

"Are you done talking" Cloud demanded, his patience with Rufus reaching it's end.

"Lets get to the issue at hand" Rufus said, sensing the man's impatience. "In order to combat Kadaj we need people with your expertise" he motioned to the ex-ShinRa employees. "Will you join us former General Sephiroth, Elite Genesis and Angeal, hidden Elite Kisala, Communications director Shelk, SOLDIER Zack and of course First class SOLDIER Cloud" the last part was said almost mockingly.

Cloud gave a short laugh and scoffed, before turning to the door.

"Only In my head" he unlocked the door before stopping "What's this stuff about Mother?" he asked as the door swung open to show Reno.

The others looked at Cloud while Rufus shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Why" he schooled his tone "Did Kadaj mention something?"

"Rufus" Cloud said, hearing the fake tone "If your hiding something…"

"I'd never keep a secret" his tone suggested other wise and every one knew it. "Not from a comrade." Cloud gave a short laugh "You must want to learn all you can about the Stigma…naturally for the sake of those orphans you live with." Cloud looked at him over his shoulder. "And for Shelk too" Rufus turned to the glaring Genesis as Shelk touched her face. Kisala growled as she hid her hand behind her back when Rufus looked at her before looking back at Cloud who was watching him. "Surely you all long to see the smiles return to your loved ones face" Rufus looked up at Rude "All we want, in the end, is to rebuild our world." Rufus lifted his hand, glazing at the dark spots of the stigma across his knuckles. "Cloud"

Cloud, thinking of Denzel lying in bed, groaning in pain turned back to Rufus, gazing at the mans own hand. Perhaps, through desperation of his own life, Rufus was trying to find a cure.

"But…" Cloud said, looking at Zack, thinking when Reno spoke behind him.

"Come on Cloud, think about it" Cloud looked over his shoulder "together we could rebuild ShinRa."

A hateful look came across Clouds eyes before he stormed past Reno while saying

"Not interested."

"Reno!" The door closed on the confused Reno's face while Rude and Rufus said his name, one in impatience the other exasperation. Rufus turned to the others with a sigh. "I am guessing you all feel the same."

Angeal glared at him before picking up the groaning Nora, Zack opened the door for him and the three left the building. Sephiroth eyed Rufus before he and Kisala shoved past the entering Reno and followed the others, Cloud motorcycle was heard starting outside.

Rufus watched Genesis and Shelk move to the door but Shelk stopped and turned to him.

"Rufus" Genesis stopped at the door and turned back to his fiancé. "You once told me you were different from the previous presidents of ShinRa" Rufus frowned at her "You were correct, you are much worse" she then left, and Genesis slammed the door after her.

"That went…well" Reno said, turning to Rude and Rufus.

"Reno" both said annoyed.

* * *

"Man, he didn't even wait for us" Zack said watching Cloud's motorcycles disappear before looking at his other friends. "So, what now?" he asked, gazing at Angeal who was cradling Nora to him.

"We should head to the seventh heaven bar" Sephiroth said watching Cloud disappear "Tifa is sure to be there and we can get Nora looked at" Angeal nodded. "How did you get here?" he asked Angeal, Genesis and Shelk.

"Reno drove us in the helicopter" Genesis said, coming to stand beside Sephiroth "But I don't feel like going back in there to get a ride home.

"I agree that we should head back to Tifa's place" Kisala said "I can inform her we found Cloud."

"What is wrong with the boy anyway?" Genesis asked as Sephiroth got onto his motorcycle, Kisala sitting behind him. "He seems worse off then when he thought he was Zack two years ago."

Zack made a face but Genesis shrugged and Sephiroth nodded.

"He has the stigma" Zack gasped and looked at Sephiroth "He hasn't told anyone and has given up. He feels a lot of guilt for things that are not his fault." He gave Zack a pointed look "Telling him to get over It Zack isn't going to help."

Zack sighed and trudged over to his bike and walking it back over to the others.

"Let us just regroup with Tifa" Shelk said as Genesis picked her up, his wing spreading behind him. "We can deal with Cloud later."

Sephiroth nodded and he and Zack took off down the road, Angeal and Genesis flying behind them.

* * *

Sephiroth led them right up in front of Seventh Heaven and looked over at Zack who pulled up beside him. They turned their bikes off just as the door swung open to show an excited little boy, slightly out of breath as he had been running, and a huge smile on his face. He had messy brown hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a dark jacket over a shirt and dark grey pants. He spotted Zacks and Sephiroth before looking at Genesis and Angeal who had just landed their wings still out fold behind there back. His happy face became one of shock and surprise.

A few people walking the street plus the boy in the door stared at the wings in shock before they were pulled back into their owner's backs. Whispering filled the air as the people walked past the bar, amazed.

"Sorry Denzel" Sephiroth said as he and Kisala got off the bike "I found Cloud but he ran off again"

"Oh, ok" the boy said and looking down at the ground, holding the door with both hands. Sephiroth walked up and ruffled the boy's hair who looked up at him with a small smile.

"Feeling better?" he asked as Denzel let him pass only to be picked up and hugged by Kisala. She carried him into the bar while the others stared at the three in confusion.

"Yes" he muttered once Kisala put him down with in the bar. "Who…?" He looked up at Angeal and Genesis before his eyes widened as he gazed at Shelk's face.

"These are some of my friends" Kisala explained as Sephiroth moved to a little hall beside the bar to look for first aid kit. "The one with red hair is Shelk, and the male beside her is Genesis. The larger man is Angeal, the woman he's holding is Nora and the little happy blue eyes thing here" she pointed at the confused Zack "Is Zack."

"The pictures, in Tifa's room" Denzel said "You're all in them. You helped Cloud save the world"

Kisala nodded and Sephiroth came back into the room with a white box and Red Cross on it.

"Where's Tifa" Sephiroth asked, motioning to Angeal as he stopped by the Bar counter.

"She and Marlene went some where while I was asleep" Denzel said "She might be more comfortable in a bed" he pointed to Nora as Angeal and Sephiroth turned to him "I'm sure Marlene won't mind if you use hers, and Clouds room is empty"

Sephiroth rubbed the boy's hair again and led Angeal with Nora up the stairs. Shelk was led over to the bar counter where she sat and Genesis looked around at all the pictures, most of them places they had traveled to as apart of AVALANCHE. Zack moved and sat at one of the tables facing the windows.

"It's rather homey" the red haired man said, looking over at Denzel who nodded. Denzel moved to sit beside Shelk but had a hard time not staring her face. Sensing this Shelk smiled.

"Is it the eyes or the Stigma?" Shelk asked and Denzel blushed.

"Uh…both" he said unsure and Shelk just kept smiling at him.

"Well Denzel, I'm blind" Denzel's eyes widened and looked at her staff sitting by the door "And I have Geostigma."

"How are you blind?" Denzel asked, leaning on the counter to look at Shelk as she gazed off in his general area.

"I got attacked when I was little" Shelk told the boy, no longer uncomfortable with the story "By a group of boys who were not very nice." Denzel frowned, not understanding how someone could attack the other. "You see Denzel, when people hate and that hate builds, they do things they may seem extreme and cruel" she explained "but in the heat of the moment it makes them feel better."

"Like Marline said" Denzel remembered a story the girl had told her when he was under because of the stigma "About Loki who hated the planet so much, he wanted to make it go away." Genesis, Zack and Kisala looked at Denzel but Shelk nodded

"Something along those lines" Shelk reached out to pat the boy when she let out of grunt of pain and turned her face from Denzel, moving to hold her cheek.

With a flash Genesis was by her side and Kisala was at the other end of the counter, cloth in hand. Denzel watched them work before leaving his stool, he was about to walk up stairs when the phone started to ring. Picking it up he watched the pained Shelk bite her lip as black ooze poured down her face, neck and arm.

"_Hey Denzel, it's Tifa, me and Marlene are staying to wait for Cloud at the church_" he snapped back to the phone he had picked up at the sound of Tifa's voice.

"Church?" he said, turning his gaze to the phone

"_You know, where Cloud found you_" Denzel nodded, remembering that day

"Oh, I know the one" he whispered into the phone, reaching up to rub his forehead. "I'll be here" he then hung up with Tifa saying good bye.

"Who was that?" Denzel jumped and whirled around to stare up at Sephiroth. He blinked before looking at the floor but his head shot up when he heard the sound of a motorcycle approaching.

A grin lit up Denzel's face and he ran from behind the bar and into the street, stopping next to Sephiroth's and Zacks own bikes to look both ways. Sephiroth watched him run before moving to Kisala who was washing her hands at the sink. Zack stood from his seat by the window to go and see if Cloud was coming as well.

Denzel smiled as the humming of a bike got closer only for a dark green bike with a silver haired rider pass, almost knocking several people over. Denzel sighed and turned back to the bar only to see Zack standing there.

"It wasn't him" the boy mumbled before walking back into the bar, crest fallen. Zack watched him go before looking down the road but the bike was already long gone. Zack frowned and walked back into the bar, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Poor Denzel, he's like a mini Cloud with brown hair. And Zack is just a wee bit slow...or blind...whaterver... go and review now.


	115. P3 AC: Chapter Eleven

**I would like to think all the people who reviewed the story, and those who gave it a second chance. I'm glad you all like it so much and take the time to read it.**

**Don't own FF7 just Shelk, Kisala and Nora**

* * *

**Part Three**

**Chapter Eleven**

Tifa pushed open the crack doors to Aerith's old church, Marlene running happily in front of her. She gazed at the door sadly before turning to Marlene. The girl had long brown hair tied up with a pink ribbon. She wore a white sleeveless turtle neck sweater and white skirt. The girl ran excited toward the end of the Church and knelt by the white and yellow flowers.

Both girls scanned the flowers before they saw two boxes, one with a lantern on it and a little rolled up sleeping pack. Tifa stared at the bedding, a pained look overcoming her face.

"Does…Cloud live here" Marlene asked, looking at Tifa.

"I…I guess he does" Tifa said, her voice calm as she moved to look at Clouds obviously new living space. Marlene dusted of her skirt, following after Tifa, careful not to step on the flowers.

"What's this" she pointed at the Materia box but Tifa shook her head and moved to the other box, coming to stand beside it. Marlene gazed at the Materia box, confused before following Tifa to Clouds sleeping space.

Looking at Clouds belongings, Marlene picked up what looked like a white Bandage with black ooze on it, sitting on a second box beside a lantern. She frowned and held it out to Tifa.

"It's just like Denzel, is Cloud sick?"

Tifa shook her head as she gazed at the bandage sadly, now understanding Cloud's obsession with medical stuff. It hadn't been just for Denzel, it had been for himself too.

"Why didn't he say something?" Tifa asked, more to herself than Marlene.

"Did Cloud leave because he's sick?" Marlene asked, trying to understand as she looked at the sad Tifa. Tifa gazed at the back wall of the church, thinking of all Clouds past actions, how had she not known he was sick, why hadn't he said anything.

"He just…" Marlene put down the bandage and stood "wants to fight alone"

"Fight?" she asked confused. Her daddy always said you fought bad guys, with fists and weapons…how was Cloud fighting.

"No" Tifa corrected "I don't think that he will" she was no longer talking to Marlene.

"Tifa?" The girl tilted her head confused and wine eyes turned back to her. Realizing she was just confusing the girl she bent down and said "Lets go home Marlene."

Marlene glared and ran back a few paces, till she was beside one of the benches.

"We can't, Clouds not here yet" the girl protested, glaring at Tifa with all the might her six year old self could muster.

Tifa looked away, sad she couldn't get cloud to come home.

"I know sweetie" she said, picking up the spoiled bandages and walking towards the girl "I miss him too."

Marlene smiled and ran to where Tifa bent to her level.

"Yeah" Marlene grinned and Tifa smiled.

"So" an amused smiled came over Tifa's face "Say he comes back?"

"We all go home" Marlene said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Not until he gets a lecture" Tifa smirked and the two girls smiled at one another.

* * *

Back at the Healen Lodge Reno and Rude were settling down after getting Rufus back into his own room after the botched meeting with AVALANCHE.

"Now all we have to do is find Elena and the director" Reno threw himself onto the couch, crossing his arms behind his head and looked up and over at Rude. "The other employees giving you any leads?" he asked Rude, thinking about all the other Turks and people who had worked for ShinRa before Meteor.

"No" Rude said, his glasses still on as he walked to stand in the center of the room. "Nothing yet."

Reno sighed and brought his arms to his lap in frustration while Rude looked out the window at the rock landscape beyond. Putting his hands back behind his head Reno gazed at the ceiling in wonder.

"Who'd a thunk" he said a smile on his face "a lot of ShinRa's people returned to work." He moved his head to stare at Rude's back. "Now that's dedication." He sat up and folded his arms over his knees. "I'm telling ya, this could be a fresh start."

"Well" Rude said his back still to Reno "Those left alive have a lot to atone for."

Reno nodded and lay back down, looking up at the picture of the ShinRa logo.

"Two years already" Reno sighed "seems a lot longer than that." He looked at Rude before looking back up "What a nightmare, the world was nearly obliterated, and we were the obliterators." He sighed in frustration and sat up, lounging on the couch to look at Rude. "Seriously though, how are we ever suppose to atone for that?" Reno shook his head "To bad the director's not around, ya know?"

Finally Rude turned to Reno and said

"Elena too" the four had been together as partners for a long time. Rude walked over and Reno made room for him on the couch.

"Hope there alive" Reno said, a worried look overcoming his face.

"They are" Rude assured his partner, leaning forward on the couch. "Tseng is just like the president, they're kind of like cats, nine lives ya know." The two laughed at the joke when Rude jumped up with a gasp.

Reno looked over to see smoke pouring in from the cracks around the door.

"Found ya" a familiar voice whispered before the door blew off its hinges and smashed into the wall. Reno and Rude ran into the next room, slamming the door shut. Rufus looked up from his spot beside his window, a confused look on his face.

"What…" the door banged open and Kadaj walked in, a smirk on his face. Reno ran at him first but was knocked into the back wall. Rude attempted to jump him but his jacket was cut by Kadaj's sword, who then kicked him to the ground.

Rufus narrowed his eyes before tightening the hold around his blanket. His face became emotionless as Reno and Rude struggled to get up from the floor. Kadaj stepped over them and smiled at Rufus.

"Man, do I hate liars" the boy said as he walked over to Rufus but was looking around at the walls, observing the place.

"I apologize" Rufus said in a patient tone. "This time you'll get the truth. The object you seek fell from the helicopter while we were running from you." Kadaj, with his back to Rufus shook his head and smiled. "I'm afraid we were careless."

"Is that right?" Kadaj said

"I swear it" Kadaj narrowed is eyes

"Then it was the blonde woman who dropped it, the one who was bleeding from her head" he kicked at Reno before turning his burning gaze to Rufus. "But if you swear it, swear on these." He held up two bloodied name tags and threw them at the president.

The white ShinRa cards landed on the floor face up and covered in blood. Tseng and Elena's faces looked up at Rufus but he looked back at Kadaj.

"Why did you do this" anger seeping into his usually calm tone.

"We need mothers power" Kadaj said "The reunion is coming," he turned to Rufus, his eyes narrowing to slits but was outlined in gold and Rufus frowned. Mako never caused gold to appear, only blue and green. "And we need her" his teeth gritted together.

"Reunion" Rufus said, remembering Hojo's story two years ago back in the Northern caves. He also remembered Hojo going on about Sephiroth's DNA partner… and taking some of Kisala's hair?

"My brothers and sisters who share mother's cells will all assemble. Our Mother and father will come and big sister." Rufus blinked at Kadaj.

"Your Mother and Father?" he asked and Kadaj nodded, walking around his wheel chair like a bird of prey.

"We have our mother, and then there is Mother." Kadaj explained but that only confused Rufus. Was he saying he had two mothers? Kadaj stopped in front of Rufus and spread his arms out and looked at the heavens "and together we'll take revenge on the planet." He dropped his hands "We've already sent out the invitations." He looked at Rufus's hands. "But you know" he looked at the Turks lying painfully on the ground "Someone has gone and hid the guest of honor."

"Invitations?" Rufus said, trying to draw the hateful look away from his already beaten Turks. Kadaj turned to the president.

"The stigma" Kadaj said, and Rufus's hands twitched. "But you know all about that Sir." Rufus frowned and Kadaj moved to stand before him "Mothers legacy lives on in the life stream and makes it happen. She does so much for us." Kadaj backed up and looked at his hands, shaking his head "And we don't even know where to find her." He looked away, upset at himself, not noticing the twitching of Rufus's hand. Kadaj turned back at Rufus and said. "What can we do? We're just remnants" Kadaj explained "Merely created to be remnants of mother's legacy. Until we find Mother." Kadaj moved closer to Rufus

"You are here, who's cells do you have?" Rufus asked, a theory formulating in his head.

"Our mothers and fathers DNA make us…but we need Mothers cells to be whole again" Kadaj explained. "Geostigma and a legacy aren't enough. Not for a true Reunion."

"What do you mean?" Rufus asked

Kadaj smiled then looked at Rufus like the answer was obvious.

"But Sir" he said "surely you've noticed" Kadaj stepped forward then knelt on one knee, bowing before Rufus.

Rufus stared down at silver hair, when the boys very being began to shake, his stigma covered hands lifting on their own towards the boy. Kadaj's form began to shimmer and fizzle out of focus, his skin bubbled like it was melting. His face sharpened and became older, his hair grew and his bangs changed. His eyes grew dark green and the pupils shrunk to resemble cats.

Rufus suddenly found himself looking into the smirking face of Loki and his hand twitched in fear.

* * *

Denzel was sitting outside on the front steps of the Seventh heaven bar with Zack, both waiting for Cloud. Zack was in the middle of telling Denzel of one of Clouds less than finer moments in his SOLDIER days, when a group of men knocked over someone in front of them. Both looked up when a little girl gave a shout as she fell to the ground.

The tarp she had been using to cover something on her back reveled a little boy, asleep by the looks of it.

"Sorry about that" the man who had knocked them down said, coming back to the help them up. He grabbed the little boys hand only to jump back with a shout when green ooze coated his fingers.

"It's the stigma" he shouted, rubbing the ooze on his pants as everyone stepped back in fear. Zack made a face as Denzel watched, a sad look on his face.

"Can't you people just stay in doors" another man said, Zack looked at Denzel when the boy made small noise. He saw the little boy looking at his hands in defeat.

Zack frowned at all the people muttering harsh things around the girl, who was hauling her brother onto her back, was this how Shelk felt when her village hated her? Zack stood to go help the girl when Denzel walked past him.

He blinked, a surprised look on his face when Denzel held the moogel doll out to the girl. The girl noticed the doll, snatched it before pushing Denzel away. She looked at Denzel then at Zack, a tear falling down her face. She wiped it away and turned from them. Zack came over and put a hand on Denzel's shoulder as the girl stumbled away, people moving away from her in fear as she trudged down the street.

"You ok?" Zack asked and Denzel nodded, staring after the girl.

"Yeah" the boy replied but Zack shook his head and led the boy back to the stoop. Seeing someone worse off than he was, Zack knew Shelk's face and that little boy would haunt Denzel for a long while.

Looking up at the sky as the two sat back down he wondered where Cloud was.

* * *

Cloud was standing on the cliff overlooking Midgar. The same Cliff Zack had almost died at to save him…the same cliff where he had wandered into Midgar a different person.

"I said I'd live out both our lives" Cloud remembered, thinking of when he thought Zack had died. "Easy to make that promise" here he was barely living; he couldn't help anyone…not even himself. He closed his eyes when several memories of Zack ran through his head.

_So you wanna be in SOLDIER_Zack had said when they first met, sometime after the Cadet ceremony. "_Hang in there_" he had told Cloud.

"_Hey, you doing ok?"_ Zack had asked when they were traveling to their mission in Nibelheim. He had been motion sickness and Zack had grabbed his head to check on him.

"_So, what are you going to do once we get to Midgar?_" Zack had asked when they had been on the run and were traveling towards Midgar. Though his vision had been a little green and he couldn't respond, he had heard every word Zack had said. _"We're friends right?" _

Zack had then stood on the hood to let the breeze hit his face, thinking of their freedom that was just in reach. That was when it had all gone wrong, SOLDIERs had found them in as they fired at Zack, and Zack had saved them both. "_Pops park us over by the rocks, Cloud rides over" _

Cloud had come out of his Mako induced state to see Zack ruffle his hair with a laugh and walk towards his death, Cloud's hand trailing behind him.

"_My honor, my dreams, they're yours now…you'll be my living legacy"_

Cloud shook his head and clenched his eyes shut…no Zack had lived…his friend had lived.

"I swore that I would never forget I tried…you helped" a ghost of a smile came on his face "being there to help me but I…" Suddenly pain in his arm and he grabbed it just as a vision hit him. He saw Kadaj, smirking before his form rippled and he became Sephiroth…no he became Loki.

Clouds eyes turned green and cat like as he fell to the ground in pain. Flashes of life stream and flowers, and Midgar fields through green eyes hit his head as a deep voice echoed in his ears.

"_Don't pretend your sad_" Loki's voice said, amused "_Why tremble with anger that's not even there._" Everything went dark "_Face it Cloud…all you are is an empty puppet_." Cloud fell to the dirt, out cold.

* * *

In the seventh Heaven bar Shelk was sitting on the bar stool talking with Kisala and Sephiroth. Genesis had taken Zack's place at the window, watching said boy and Denzel talking outside. Angeal was still upstairs, with the healing Nora.

Shelk suddenly screamed and clutched her face and neck, falling off the stool and crashing to the ground, black ooze slipping through her fingers. Genesis rushed to her twitching form and pulled her into his arms as she screaming in pain.

Kisala moved to help Shelk only to have her hand feel like it was on fire, she dropped to her knees, and Sephiroth followed her to the ground as her bandages became stained in black. Sephiroth tried to help Kisala up but his arms were burning and he could feel cold slim dripping down his chest.

Genesis looked up to see Kisala on her knees, clutching her hand and Sephiroth was holding her arms but was twitching in pain. He could see black water sliding down Sephiroth's chest, coming from his shoulders and arms.

Angeal ran down the stairs, hearing their screams. He pushed the gate separating the back room into the open part of the bar and moved to stand by Sephiroth, unsure what do to do.

"Loki" Shelk let out in-between screams before she passed out.

"He's coming back" Sephiroth said as Kisala fell to the floor out cold as well. Sephiroth looked at them, pain filling his eyes before they rolled back and he too crashed to the ground.

Zack opened the door, having heard the screams too and ran inside, leaving Denzel outside watching from the doorway. Zack rushed over and Denzel looked away before burring his face in his hands.

"Cloud where are you?"

* * *

Unaware of what was happening in her home or to Cloud; Tifa was still at the old church. Marlene was humming and playing in the flowers while Tifa stood by Clouds things, deep in thought. Tifa turned to the humming girl and opened her mouth to say something when the church doors banged open, slamming into the wood wall.

Marlene got up to run to who she thought was Cloud but Tifa grabbed her as someone else walked into the church. The man was of large build with a light black battle uniform, a metal machine on his fists and short silver hair and Mako eyes.

The man walked down the isle, his boots echoing on the wood as Tifa and Marlene backed up into the flowers. The man stopped and held out his hand, a smirk on his face.

"Wanna play?" the man asked and Tifa sent him a glare and hugged Marlene closer to her person. The smile slipped from the mans face and he moved closer to the flowers. "I guess that's a no." he stopped before the flowers. "Where's our Mother?" the man asked but stopped when she saw all the flowers. Looking at them he made a face "So gross" he muttered before shouting "Where's mother"

"There is no one here" Tifa snapped and the man rolled his eyes

"I know she's not here, but she use to come here, I'm trying to find our mother…while brother tries to get mother." Tifa gave him a confused look.

"Like I said, there is no one here." Tifa said, slower this time.

"Fine" he held his hands out "Play with me"

Tifa gave Marlene a light shove and the little girl went and hid behind the knocked over pillar. The man frowned as Tifa pulled her gloves from her back pocket and slipped them on. Tightening the leather over her skin she took a fighting stance. The man smiled and laughed before taking his own fighting stance.

"This'll be fun" he said and Tifa narrowed her eyes.

* * *

Cloud is so emo sometimes...just ugh. Anyway poor Cloud doesn't relize Zack is telling denzel all his embarsing soldier moments.

Can any one take a guess at the role Kadaj and them will play now, beside the one about the remneants. come on I want to hear what you think.


	116. P3 AC: Chapter Twelve

**This chapter is a bit shorter than the others because that's just how it turned out when I wrote it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**Don't own FF7 just Shelk, Kisala and Nora.**

* * *

**Part Three**

**Chapter Twelve**

"This'll be fun."

With a intake of breath Tifa was off and attacking the man. The man blocked her with his knuckle bracer but grunted as she brought her free hand around punched him in the face, swinging and punching him again.

Having not expected it the silver haired man was knocked back with each punch to the face. She punched the man and he slid along the floor and looked up with a smirk of joy. Tifa brought her foot up and kicked him in the side of the face, his head following the blow. Faster then before he brought the bracer up and knocked her in the face with it, sending her flying back into the flowers with a shot of electricity.

She skidded in the flowers and wiped her chin as the man reset the bracer with a smirk and a laugh. Tifa shook the excess electricity from her fingers before she rushed the man. He jumped over her leg swipe and back flipped to land. He turned right into Tifa's punch, sending him closer to the right side of the church, Tifa following.

He crashed into the wall and jumped away as Tifa used the same wall as leverage to send him flying with a well placed kick. She followed him and kicked his chin before bringing her leg back down and knocking him to the ground with the heel of her foot. Flipping she rushed him and he met her with the flat part of the Bracer.

Tifa glared at the nameless man when he pushed her back with a shot of electricity, not as strong as before. Tifa looked up only to have a boot shoved into her face as she was kicked back. She ducked the next swing of his bracer, destroying part of the pillar behind her.

She jumped, grabbed him by the straps of his armor and shoved him back toward the aisle between the pews. She knocked him to the ground and used his chest to hurl herself away, only he grabbed her foot mid air.

With a grunt the man swung her into the pews, sending several of them flying, before spinning her then flinging her at high speed at the wall. The speed she flew scattered flowers petals in the air as she landing in a crouch on the back wall.

Tifa glared at the man smiling at her past the rain of flowers before using the wall to propel her self at the nameless man. She dodged his punch and grabbed him by the neck, sending him crashing into the ground. She let him go as he skidded, kicking him into the air with the rebound. She watched him sore upward before jumped to meet him as he came down. Grabbing him by his straps she sent him flying to meet the ground, breaking several pews as he crashed.

Tifa landed closer to the flowers and stood as she breathed deeply. She watched the rubble the man was lying in as the dust settled when Marlene called her.

"Tifa" the girl called and Tifa turned, remembering the girl was still there. The little girl smiled and giggled as she ran out of her hiding place to run to Tifa. Just as she met Tifa a strange music filled the air.

Both girls looked over to where the broken pews were, where the music was coming from. Suddenly the rubble was kicked away and the man got up as if he was perfectly fine. Tifa was instantly reminded of Sephiroth when he fought…the man could take a hit and get back up perfectly fine. She frowned as she examined the silver hair and green eyes…what was going on.

The music continued to play as the man brushed himself off of dirt before pulling out a PHS and flipping it open, instantly the music stopped. Marlene placed a hand on Tifa's hip as the man answered the phone.

"She's… not here" he said after listening to someone speak. "I'm not crying" he snapped though to Tifa he sounded like he was near it. Someone spoke again and he looked back at Tifa and Marlene. "No I got it" he said "I'll bring the girl."

Tifa lightly pushed Marlene behind her as the man shut his phone and placed it back in his pocket. Adjusting the bracer the man stretched his arm and said

"Where were we?" the man took a step forward, Tifa glared then suddenly the man kicked a broken pew at her.

Tifa raised her arm, winced and slammed her forearm into the pew as Marlene ducked behind her. Just as the wood was cleared the man was suddenly slamming the bracer into her stomach.

Tifa went flying into the pillar, past a shaking terrified Marlene. The man was instantly slamming her back into the same pillar. The bracer let out a hiss before she was hurled through the pillar and into the garden of flowers.

Stones crashed to wood floor as the man stalked over to her. Tifa lay in the flowers, clutching her stomach and trying to catch her second wind. The man climbed over Tifa with a impatient sigh and lifted her up by her shirt strap. He pulled his arm back and his bracer started to hiss when something hard bounced off the side of his head.

The man dropped Tifa into the flowers and looked at the glowing orb on the flowers before looking back at Marlene. Marlene was standing with her fists at her side, one her hands holding Clouds bandage, and her lips in a tight line as she tried to hold back her whimpers of fear. The man frowned and looked at the box next to her, seeing all the glowing Materia within.

The man smiled and dropped Tifa back into the flowers and stood. He walked slowly toward Marlene who made some whimpering noises and clutched the bandage tighter.

"Cloud" Marlene called as the man towered over and Tifa tried to sit up.

"Just run" she screamed as everything went black.

* * *

Angeal rubbed his face as he sat one of the twin beds Sephiroth had placed him in. Nora was still out cold on the other bed but her wounds were mostly healed thanks to some cure Materia Sephiroth had stashed away.

"Tseng!" Angeal jumped up in shock when Nora screamed and sat up. He rushed to her as she grabbed her head and clenched her eyes shut.

"Easy Nora" he said as she leaned back into his hand around her back. "You're in Clouds home in Edge." Nora shook her head, looking a little pale.

"The boys" she said "And the box where is it…they wanted that box Angeal" she looked up at Angeal, her eyes darting in panic, and he smoothed down her hair.

"Relax, Reno and Rude made it back with you" he said before smiling at her "You're fine"

"How… How long have I been out" she asked slowly and Angeal frowned.

"I believe two or three days now" Nora sat up in shock before holding her head again. "Whoa, room spinning." Angeal laughed at her and she sent him a mild glare. "Where are we again?"

"Cloud and Tifa's home, Sephiroth, Kisala, Shelk, Genesis, Zack and Denzel are down stairs" she frowned at him. "Denzel is Tifa's adopted Child" Nora nodded but regretted it instantly. Angeal dug around in his pocket and produced a potion and handed it to her. The girl drank it and her headache started to fade away.

"Where's Cloud?" Nora asked as the room stopped spinning and she looked up at Angeal.

"That's…I'm not sure, it's a bit complicated right now where Clouds concerned" Nora frowned and Angeal began to explain what had happened so far.

* * *

Denzel looked at the road with a sigh. He was still sitting on the porch of the seventh heaven Bar. He didn't want to go back in yet, not after seeing Sephiroth, Kisala and Shelk have the Stigma attack… an attack that had reduced them to screaming and fainting. Zack had yet to return and Tifa and Marlene hadn't either…nor had Cloud. Denzel looked up when he heard footsteps, lots of foots steps.

Looking up he noticed children running down the street next to where the Bar was located. With a sigh he looked at the road again. He blinked when suddenly someone was standing in front of him. A quick scan with his eyes he noticed the moogel doll. The same one the girl had been caring earlier.

"Sorry" the girl said "About before. Thank you." Denzel looked up from between his bangs at the smiling girl.

"Sure" he said nodding before looking down again. He looked around before turning his eyes back to the doll in her hand. Seeing him looking at it she smiled at the doll then him.

"My little brother…well he's gone." she said it like she had been waiting for it.

"I see" Denzel said, and both children were silent.

"Hey" the girl said suddenly "I know you got it too" Denzel looked up with a gasp; he had been trying to hide it so hard. "Come on" he backed away as the girl got in his face "They'll fix us"

She grabbed his hand and yanked him off the stoop before he could protest and began pulling him toward where the other children were running. He looked back at the bar's closed door, pointing

"But what about…" he tried to say but had to stop as the girl pulled on his arm harder, forcing him to concentrate on not tripping.

The girl led him around a few corners to where a truck was waiting, already full of kids. Denzel stopped, frowning as the girl looked at him expectedly. His mother and Tifa and almost every adult told him to never get into cars with strangers…but these people were going to cure him right? And if he was cured then maybe Cloud would come back right?

With those thoughts in mind Denzel walked forward with the girl to climb into the back of the truck. Both missed the smirking silver haired man by the front. With a short laugh he turned to go and collect more of his brothers and sisters for the Reunion.

* * *

Cloud walked slowly down the pews, deep in thought as he thought about his meeting with Rufus and the Turks. And Meeting Loz and Yazoo…he had yet to meet Kadaj. His boots echoed on the wood as he reached the part of the church where it opened up to Aerith's garden and stopped.

He looked up and noticed something black lying in the flowers, breathing shallowly. With a wide eyed gasp he ran toward the fallen woman.

"Tifa" he called out as he dropped to his knees and gently picked her up. "Tifa" he said as panic creped into his voice. She groaned a bit before slowly opening her eyes.

"You're late" she muttered as her eyes drifted to him and guilt welded up inside of him.

"Who did this" he demanded, he'd hunt them down, he swore he would. Tifa shook her head.

"He…didn't say" she said before her eyes snapped open wide "Marlene" she shouted as she sat up but it was a rush and she fell back in his arms out cold again.

Cloud looked around and finally noticed the broken scattered pews and the scattered pillars, the cracked walls. How could he have been so absorbed into his own thoughts he hadn't even noticed. Who ever had done this had attacked Tifa, a trained material artist, beaten her. Had taken Marlene and his Materia and just left and he hadn't even noticed…

"Damn" he cursed as he looked around before gasping as his arm flared up in pain. Looking down at it he noticed black liquid pouring down his wrist and off his gloves. He moved his arm away from Tifa and the liquid dripped onto the flowers as he grunted and pulsed in pain.

He could feel the Mako in his blood heating up and his eyes changing as vision of smirking Loki danced in his head. He slowly slipped Tifa into the flowers as his vision swam before he himself dropped to the flowers in sleep.

* * *

"Move Genesis"

"I keep telling you" Genesis said, crossing his arms "That you're not going anywhere."

He was standing between Sephiroth and the door to the outside. The group had awaked from their stigma attack rather quickly. Shelk was sitting in the booth by the window and Kisala was beside her. All of them had fresh bandages wrapped around the parts that were infected. Zack was sitting on the barstool behind Sephiroth. Angeal was upstairs with Nora.

"Move Genesis" Sephiroth said in a dangerous tone as he crossed his arms. Genesis narrowed his eyes and didn't move.

"When were you planning on telling us you had Geostigma" Genesis demanded, changing the subject. "I think that is something we would have liked to know."

"I would have told you when I felt it was necessary for you to know" Genesis snorted and rolled his eyes. "Now, Tifa and Marlene have been gone for a while and so has Cloud." Sephiroth said, "I would like to head to the church to see if he is there…I need you to get out of my way."

Genesis narrowed his eyes before the stairs creaked and everyone turned to them. Angeal stepped down the stairs, helping Nora.

"Nora!" Zack said with a grin "You're awake!"

"You won't be if you keeping shouting like that" Nora grumbled and Zack clamped his mouth shut. Nora sighed and leaned on the bar counter, rubbing her head. "Now why is Sephiroth and Genesis having a stand off in the middle of Tifa's bar?" Angeal crossed his arm, wanting to know the same thing.

"Sephiroth wants to go and check on Cloud but Genesis doesn't want to let him go because he's upset Sephiroth didn't tell him about his Geostigma." Kisala said before looking at Genesis "Don't feel to insulted Genesis, he didn't tell me either." She grunted when Shelk elbowed her.

"And when were you going to tell me you had it?" Shelk asked and Kisala let out a nervous smiled.

"I was getting around to it." Shelk just pursed her lips and Angeal gave a deep sigh.

"Sephiroth you really should have told us" he scolded the silver haired man who just sighed deeply. "We're your friends who want to know about your general well being." He shook his head and turned to the smug Genesis. "And Genesis" the man turned to him confused "Let Sephiroth go, right now we need to find Cloud at all cost…Kadaj and his gang are to much of a threat and after one to many of us." He looked at Nora who shook her head.

"The Turks have something that this Kadaj wants and is apparently after all of us with ties to Loki in someway" she said, rubbing her head "I think we should go and find Cloud. Together we stand more of a chance then separated. Besides" she looked at Sephiroth "Cloud seems to the be the only one who got a clear look at them…I only remember their voices." She glared at the counter but calmed when Angeal placed a hand on her shoulder.

Genesis sputtered in astonishment before huffing and moved away from the door. Sephiroth nodded in thanks to Angeal and moved to the door. He opened the door only to stop and frown at what he saw outside.

"Sephiroth?" asked Kisala as everyone watched the man stop right in the door way.

"Where is Denzel?" he asked, looking back at the others in the bar. Instantly everyone in the bar scrambled to their feet and shot to the door to look outside. Sure enough the little boy was no where to be found. A few people in the streets look at them strangely but the group could not see Denzel insight anywhere.

"Great" Genesis muttered throwing his hands in the air. "Now both Cloud and his little fan boy are missing." The group exited the bar to get a better look around them.

"I don't think Denzel is a fan boy" Zack said as they spread out along the street. Nora and Shelk staid in the doorway as the others looked around. "Maybe he ran off with some friends." The group looked at the only ones who new Denzel but Sephiroth and Kisala shook their heads.

"He doesn't have any" Kisala said, turning to the others "And even if he did run off with someone he would have told us."

"Unless he had no choice" Sephiroth finished before pinching the bridge of his nose. "You guys go look for Denzel, I will see if I can track down Cloud. If not, Tifa and Marlene are at the church so they could come back and help."

The others nodded and Sephiroth got onto his bike and took off in the direction of the church. Zack headed off with Kisala toward the park area. Angeal and Nora went off toward where Kisala said the center plaza was and Genesis took Shelk to check the local streets that were known to be full of kids.

* * *

All right one it was a bit of a change to right the Tifa fight but I hope I did well. Two Cloud has such a fail...how did he not notice the pews and pillars all broken till after he reached Tifa...I mean really are you that blind.

Oh well review and let me know what you think and some ideas you think may happen.


	117. P3 AC: Chapter Thirteen

**Thank you for all the reviews, very much loved.**

**So as per tradition this is part 3 chapter 13 that means sephiroth and Kisala get their romantic moment all alone...cheer. **

**Don't own ff7 just Shelk, Kisala and Nora.**

* * *

**Part Three **

**Chapter Thirteen**

Sephiroth stared at Clouds bike right in front of Aerith's church before turning to the doors. Walking forward he threw open the two wooden doors only to blink in surprise. Glancing around he noticed half of the pews were either destroyed or scattered against the wall. There were several new holes in the walls and one of the pillars was crushed completely.

"I think you should take him" a loud voice said and Sephiroth turned his attention to where the flowers were. Standing among the flowers was two Turks, Sephiroth was very familiar with.

Reno, his red hair still long and pulled back was waving his arms around at Rude, his silent partner. Rude wasn't saying much, but staring at something in the flowers. Sephiroth turned his attention to the flowers and met with a surprise. Cloud and Tifa lay unconscious among the yellow and white.

With another glance at the destruction around him Sephiroth walked forward. His shoes made the wood creek and he instantly caught the two other men's attention.

"What is going on here?" he asked reaching for his sword clipped to the magnet in his belt. He wondered if the Turks had attacked Cloud and Tifa. With another quick scan of the surroundings Sephiroth decided that was unlikely. Cloud would have been more than enough for the two Turks and with Tifa here it was likely there would have been more damage.

"Don't know" Reno said, eyeing the sword, his hand was in his pocket where Sephiroth knew the folded electro rod was located. "Followed Cloud here and found them unconscious." He turned to Rude "Rude here wants me to carry Cloud, I say he should." Sephiroth had to reset the urge to roll his eyes.

"We should quickly get them back to the seventh heaven" Sephiroth said, letting go of Masamune. Rude nodded and gently picked up Tifa and walked forward to Sephiroth, leaving a gapping Reno behind to stare at Cloud.

"What about Clouds bike?" Rude asked and Sephiroth looked back at him.

"It will be fine, we'll come back for it" he gazed around at the destruction, a frown on his face. "Marlene?" he called out and the two Turks looked at him.

"You do know no one's here right?" Reno said grabbing Clouds arms and lifting him up around his shoulders. "Only these two." He nodded to Cloud then Tifa.

Sephiroth frowned at him, that wasn't the answer he wanted to here.

"What of Marlene?" he asked and Reno sent him a strange look.

"Who?" the two echoed one another and Sephiroth sighed

"The little girl who lives with them, she came here with Tifa." The two Turks shared a look and Sephiroth narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Why were you two following Cloud anyway?" he asked.

"Lookin' for the boss" Reno said and Sephiroth furrowed his eyebrows, "He's been taken…again" with a deep sigh Reno hauled Cloud further onto his shoulder and started walking after Rude "You can look around for the little girl but no one is here."

Sephiroth didn't move as the Turks past him and started to make their way back to Edge. With a sigh, something he realized he had been doing a lot as of late, he moved to examine the remains of the fight that obviously happened here.

* * *

Genesis and Shelk were walking along some of the main streets, looking for the kids that Kisala had said lived in the alleyways. But everywhere Genesis looked, and no matter who he asked, he couldn't find a single child on the street.

With a frown he noticed that there were several more people on the street then when they had arrived. What looked like parents doing what he and Shelk were doing; were other kids missing?

A few people sent Shelk beside him glances as the bandages only covered up to the base of her jaw, her cheek exposed to the world. He sneered at them all as he walked, sending them scurrying along faster.

"Something isn't right?" Shelk spoke up and he looked down at her. If she felt the stares of the people, she was ignoring them. "I can hear people calling other peoples names, and the children Kisala mentioned aren't here." she looked up at him "Genesis I think the children are missing."

"Why would anyone take all the children in the entire city?" he asked, looking around before he spotted a few kids running past the street before them. "Or just the Stigma infected ones?"

Shelk shrugged and they continued their searching though both were beginning to think that they weren't going to find Denzel or any of the other children anytime soon.

Genesis stopped at one of the finished buildings, a few filled trashcans on the wall of the building, to ask Shelk if they should go back when they heard the roar of a motorcycle. Genesis knew Sephiroth, Cloud and Zack had a motorcycle but this one didn't sound as smooth as theirs did.

Shelk had her head tilted, listening to the sound as it got closer and closer to them. Both could hear people's shouts of surprise as who was ever driving sped down the street, weaving in the crowd. Genesis pulled on Shelk's arm to pull her out of the way just as the motorcycle came near them.

It was green Genesis realized as it sped at impossible speeds toward them. The rider wore black leather armor and had short silver hair flying behind him at his speed. Genesis narrowed his eyes before they widened as he caught the eyes of green with mako flecks. The man smirked and Genesis's eyes narrowed.

Genesis let go of Shelk and reached for the sword at his side. Just as he pulled it free the silver hair rider road up to them at neck breaking speeds. With a swift kick to the gut the rider sent Genesis flying into the trash cans along the building, the metal cans crashing onto the former SOLDIER. At the same time he reached his hand out and snatched Shelk up by her waist and hauled the screaming woman onto the motorcycle.

"Genesis!" she screamed as they road away.

Genesis blasted the trash cans off him with fire Materia and ran back into the street, his eyes like steel and sword lit ablaze. He growled as he stood in the middle of the street, people staring at him; the silver haired rider and Shelk long gone.

Genesis breathed heavily as the flames on his sword grew and people backed away from him. He yanked the banana peel from head, extended his wing from his back and shot off into the sky, leaving the gapping towns people behind him.

* * *

Sephiroth reached the Seventh Heaven bar a bit before the Turks did as he had staid to search for Marlene or clues on where she had gone, and the two Turks had had to walk.

"You know…" Reno huffed as he spotted Sephiroth leaning on his bike in front of the bar. "You could have carried Cloud Yo, his ass is heavy" he shifted Cloud who was strung over his shoulder to prove his point.

Sephiroth eyed Clouds feet dragging on the ground before ignoring the Turks and opening the bar. He felt kind of bad letting the Turks into Tifa's home with out her permission but seeing as the woman was unconscious it didn't matter. Once he entered the bar he noticed everyone but Genesis and Shelk were back.

"Sephiroth!" Kisala said, moving out from behind the bar "Did you find Cloud?"

"You could say that" he motioned behind him and the Turks entered, carrying Cloud and Tifa. Angeal and Zack instantly moved to take the two but Sephiroth held up his hand. "Reno, take Cloud and Tifa to the room with the two beds in it, wait there." Reno looked up at him ready to argue but Rude cleared his throat and made his way to the stairs.

"What gives Sephiroth?" Zack asked once the two Turks were up the stairs.

"Did you find Denzel" he asked Kisala, ignoring Zack's question. Kisala shook her head.

"What about Marlene?" Kisala asked, moving closer to Sephiroth and touching his arm.

"Tifa was attacked at the church, and it wasn't by the Turks" Sephiroth explained, catching everyone's attention. "I examined the damage, most of it looks like Tifa's style so I think Cloud arrived after it was over."

"And Marlene?" Kisala asked again, worry in her eyes but Sephiroth shook his head.

"I believe she was taken by who ever attacked the Church." Kisala gasped and looked even more worried.

"Do you think it was Kadaj and his gang?" Zack asked from his spot on the bar stool. Sephiroth shrugged and spared Zack a glance.

"It is possible" he said and turned his attention to Kisala who was looking at chest, mores specifically the bandages poking out the leather that led up to his arm.

Angeal watched the two before looking at Zack then down at Nora.

"Come on Zack, let's go check on Cloud and Tifa" he looked at his former student who blinked at him confused. Angeal shifted his eyes at Sephiroth and Kisala before looking back at Zack then turned to the stairs.

"Yeah" Zack said after a moment and he shot Kisala and Sephiroth a look "I wanna make sure Reno isn't trying anything funny up there" he hopped off the stool and moved behind the bar with Nora before following Angeal up the stairs.

* * *

Sephiroth watched them go from the corner of his eye before looking back down at Kisala. She was running her hands down his chest, touching the parts of the bandages she could see.

"It doesn't hurt" he answered her unspoken question and she nodded before looking at her own infected hand. "As long as I have something to focus on that make me happy, the pain doesn't come as often." He continued and Kisala looked up at him.

Blue met green and she reached up and touched one of the long strips of his bang, letting the strands run over her fingers. It had grown quite long since they had first met. She remembered they were just past his shoulders when they had crashed in the hall, the right one longer than the left. Now both bangs were almost to his elbows. He had really started to let them grow when they had left ShinRa to Cosmo canyon.

Thinking of their time in the small house there she let a smile and gave a tug on his bangs. A smirk came of Sephiroth's face and he grabbed her hand, holding the fist over his hair.

"You haven't done that in a while" he said and she looked at him confused "Tug my hair I mean"

"I didn't know you missed it" she whispered and gave the bang another tug "Think I should make up for lost time?"

"Only if you want to?" she smiled at him but stepped away from him and sat on one of the bar chairs. Sephiroth followed her but remained standing. "Are you alright?" he asked and she gave a short laugh.

"I'm fine…just something I've been thanking about lately, though I'm not sure why?" he tilted his head and waited for her to elaborate. Kisala turned in the stool and looked up at the twirling ceiling fans. "Do you remember when I asked if you ever thought of the future?"

"Yes" Sephiroth nodded "I told you I wished for a simple life, why do you ask?"

"I've been thinking about the future lately" Sephiroth nodded and she turned to him and was silent for a moment, just staring at the silver haired man and watching the confusion grow in his eyes.

"Kisala?" he asked when she didn't speak and Kisala sighed.

"What do you think of children?" Kisala asked, looking away from him and toward the door.

"Children?" asked Sephiroth and Kisala nodded with out looking at him. Sephiroth frowned and stared at her. "I think children are…innocent, someone you can always count on to be honest." Kisala nodded and turned to him. "Denzel and Marlene are great children as well, very smart and open people."

"Yeah…" Kisala said and to Sephiroth she looked disappointed with his answer, like she had been hoping for another one.

"Kisala?" Sephiroth stepped forward to ask her what was wrong when the door flew open with a bang causing both former SOLDIERS to jump up and draw their weapons.

Standing in the doorway was Genesis, his hand still extended to the door he had just slammed open. His eyes were hard and angry and he was covered in bits of trash and dirt.

"Genesis?" asked Kisala as they lowered their weapons. There was a thud and the three looked over at the stairs to see Angeal and Nora were standing on them, having heard the door bang, weapons drawn.

"Genesis why are you covered in trash?" asked Angeal as he put the sword back on his back.

"And where is Shelk?" Kisala asked as they all stared at the red headed man.

"Shelk has been kidnapped by a man with silver hair" Genesis all but snarled and there was an intense moment of silence when suddenly Kisala screamed.

"WHAT!"

* * *

Cloud groaned as he the fog around his mind began to fade away. Some sort of banging noise had broken through the fog and sleep of his mind that was followed by several more thuds. He clenched his eyes as his sense came back to life. Opening his eyes he saw the familiar ceiling of the Seventh Heaven bar, Denzel and Marlene's room to be exact.

He turned his head as he was lying on Denzel's bed and saw Tifa lying on the other bed, still unconscious. How had they made it home? The last thing he remembered was being at the church when he found an injured Tifa…and his stigma attack.

Cloud pulled him self into a sitting position with grunt, his stomach flaring with pain, before getting off the bed and standing beside the sleeping Tifa.

"You know" a voice said and he whipped around in surprise. "You're pretty heavy" Reno said, he and Rude standing in the doorway to Denzel and Marlene's room. Cloud looked at both of them in confusion, had they been the ones to take Tifa and him to the bar.

"Weren't there some kids living with you?" Rude asked

"Cause they ain't here?" Reno finished his partner's statement. Cloud looked at the ground. Denzel and Marlene were probably mad at him and didn't want to see him.

"You don't care?" Rude asked and Cloud looked at the picture on Denzel bedside table before turning to look at the sleeping Tifa.

"I just…" he trailed off as he had no explanation as to why the kids weren't here…it wasn't like he'd been around to keep track of them.

Reno and Rude looked at one another before Reno sighed at Cloud.

"You're a real handful" Reno said before the two left the room, slamming the door on their way out. Cloud watched them leave in surprise and confusion…what Reno meant by that…? Cloud looked at Denzel's picture when heard someone scream.

"WHAT!" he looked to the door only to see Zack standing their, looking over his shoulders at the stairs, a confused look on his face.

"Zack?" whispered Cloud and his old teacher turned to face him. Zack crossed his arms, his shoulder leaning on the door jam.

"He's right you know" Zack said once he realized Cloud had noticed him. "You are a real handful." Cloud looked away and back at the picture of Denzel and him in front of the bar. Seeing his train of sight Zack smirked "Sephiroth told me about the day you brought back Denzel."

Cloud sighed, he remembered that day too.

**Flash back **

"Tifa said to take you home Kid" Cloud said as he lifted and settled the barley conscious boy onto his bike. His forehead had stopped bleeding the black water and his eyes were moving under his half lids. Cloud climbed onto the bike, the boy sitting behind him and started it. "Grab on" he said, hoping it sound comforting and not some harsh demand.

Apparently it was enough because Cloud jumped when the boys head hit his back as if he'd just fallen there. Glancing over his shoulder he could see the boy groaning in pain and Cloud was willing to bet he was terrified too. Reaching around Cloud grabbed the boys hand and brought it to his hips so the boy wouldn't fall off. Holding his wrist Cloud was about to go when he noticed the boy was shaking.

Cloud looked down to see the boys hand was trembling, hard. Cloud slid his gloved hand down the boys' wrist and encompassed the smaller hand in his own. With a tight squeeze the boys shaking stopped and Cloud moved his eyes back to his motorcycle and kicked it into drive.

**End of Flash back. **

That had been the beginning of Denzel's attachment to him or at least Cloud figured. Zack watched Cloud lost in his thoughts so he gazed around the room. There were pictures of Marlene and her dad, Marlene, Cloud, Tifa. Some had Kisala and Sephiroth, all of them or random places that he knew they had traveled to.

Zack's eyes stopped on two pictures hanging on the wall beside the door and tried to stifle a laugh but a few chuckles came out and Cloud looked up at him. Zack grinned at the blonde and pointed to the pictures.

"I think Marlene is a great artist, look how well she captured you Cloud" Cloud scowled and looked at the picture of him Marlene had drawn. "Look at this frown" Zack tapped it "Matches you perfectly." Zack turned and looked at Cloud "See you're making the same face right now."

Cloud glared at the chuckling Zack and turned back to gaze at the still sleeping Tifa. Scanning her he noticed most of her injuries were gone so someone, the Turks or Zack himself, had cured her and now she was sleeping off what ever was left.

Cloud sighed and wondered where Denzel and Marlene really were. He paused and thought back to when he found Tifa…his eyes widened and he whirled on Zack.

"They've taken her" Zack looked confused "the people who attacked Tifa, they've taken Marlene."

"We know" a voice said from the door way, a voice that had Cloud tensing up. He turned to see Sephiroth entering the room, followed by Angeal. "We think it may be Kadaj…they have also taken Shelk." Zack and Clouds eyes widened.

"Shelk…" Zack said "But Genesis…" Angeal turned and looked at him as he crossed his arms in frustrations.

"Genesis tried to follow them" Angeal explained "He lost them in the Midgar ruins." Angeal looked back at Cloud. "He described the rider as black clothing and shoulder length silver hair. He also had green eyes with Mako flecks." Angeal looked up at Sephiroth who was rubbing his chin in thought.

An image passed through Cloud mind…of Kadaj standing on the hill calling the shadow creatures…

"We think they also took the children in the city, some of them anyway" Sephiroth said, catching Clouds attention again "The ones with the stigma."

"Denzel." Cloud whispering, his eyes widening and Sephiroth nodded.

* * *

So tell me what you thought of SephyxKisala moment...and the hint to the plot there for this part. Cloud finally comes to hurray.


	118. P3 AC: Chapter Fourteen

**I want to thank all the people who reviewed, it made me really happy. To answer some questions, yes I will be doing dirge of Cerberus for part 4 with a few added things. as to the questions about Kadaj and Shelk and them well you have to find out with these next few chapters.**

**Don't own FF7 just Shelk, Kisala, Nora and Loki. [Ben, Alexander, Andrew, Josh, Nathanel but they really don't matter at the moment now do they.] **

* * *

**Part Three**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Denzel stared at his hands folded across the top of his knees as he and the others kids were crammed in the truck that was driving at a high speed across the waste lands. The sun was setting behind him, he could feel the heat fading and a deep chill was settling in his skin.

The truck hummed as the kids slowly fell asleep to the truck bouncing. Denzel looked up from his knees to the girl who had gotten him in this truck in the first place. She was staring at the moogel doll with a far away look, a smile gracing her lips.

"So who's gonna fix us?" Denzel asked. He remembered seeing the silver haired man who looked so much like Sephiroth climb into the driver's side after all the kids had been crammed with in.

"I don't know" she said, sending him a smile before looking back at the doll.

Denzel frowned at the lack of knowledge and wondered if he got fix, then maybe the people could fix Sephiroth and Kisala, and Shelk too… would Cloud be proud of him then?

"Whatever" Denzel said, thinking of the missing Cloud. "Like it matters anymore."

* * *

Cloud stood by the window by Tifa's bed. Staring at the darken city through the window. He was waiting for the Turks to return with information on where the children and Shelk were. He could hear Genesis and Kisala down stairs, arguing while Zack and Nora were trying to calm them. Sephiroth was just outside the hall talking with Angeal about who this Kadaj was.

He heard a groan and the bed behind him shifted as Tifa finally awoke. Cloud turned and Tifa stared at him, trying to hide her shock that he was still there. She would have thought he'd have left the moment he had woken up.

Cloud looked at her and saw the concern in her eyes.

"Reno and Rude are out looking" he said, walking past her bed and toward Denzel's. Tifa nodded; grateful someone was looking for the Marlene. "Denzel is missing as well, and Shelk was taken" Cloud continued and Tifa looked at him in shock as he sat on the bed opposite her.

Cloud looked away from her and Tifa looked down with a sigh before she narrowed her eyes, thinking back to what she and Marlene had found in Aerith's church.

"You…" she said slowly, unsure "Have Geostigma." She looked up at him "Don't you?" when he didn't answer she made her tone harder "You're gonna give up and die is that it?" she asked, hurt he didn't think they, she, wanted to help him. Cloud didn't answer so Tifa leaned forward on the bed and rested her arms over her drawn up knees. "So it is." He didn't need to talk, his silence said it all.

"There's no cure" he said suddenly and Tifa turned to him.

"Yeah" she snapped "But that's not stopping Denzel is it. Hell Shelk is getting married even though she may not live to see it out." Tifa shifted so her upper body was facing Cloud and she leaned forward. "Don't run" she encouraged "Let's fight it together. We can help each other I know we can." The two sat in silence, it was deafening to Tifa. Realizing Cloud had given up she turned and looked at the far wall, anywhere but Cloud. "I guess that only works for real families" she said, sad as she watched her dream of being a family fall to pieces before her very eyes…No, she thought, it had fallen to pieces months ago… she was just accepting it now.

"Tifa" Cloud said and she looked at him, his voice was soft. "I'm not fit to help anyone. Not my family, not my friends. No body."

Tifa watched him stare at the floor and wondered where did all this depression come from? When they had been chasing Loki around the world, even after he'd sorted his memories, the cloud she knew wasn't this self hated. He'd been happy for the most part and driven and much more optimistic. Sure he wasn't like Zack and loud about it, but he knew how to get them going, he knew when to say something and how to say it.

"Dilly dally shilly shally" she said slowly and shaking her head, using a term Marlene and some of the other kids in Edge had picked up. Cloud seemed to react to the word, having been around when they had noticed the kids using it. He paused before turning to Tifa but Tifa was looking at the bright moon she could see outside the window. "Dilly Dally, shilly Shally" she said, her voice much more forceful.

"I think she wants ya to move on man" both Cloud and Tifa jumped and turned to see the Door had been open sometime during their conversation and the others in the bar had entered the room. Rude and Reno stood on opposite walls, arms crossed. Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal, Zack, Kisala, and Nora stood between them, watching Cloud.

The bed creaked as Tifa moved and Cloud turned his attention back to her.

"Did you find them" she asked, worry filling her voice.

"No" Reno shook his head and Tifa deflated. Reno stepped forward to see Tifa better "Only witness, Kadaj's gang took the kids"

"Where are they" Cloud asked and Reno opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Rude whose hands dropped to his side.

"They're at their base now" there was silence as everyone waited for Rude to continue. "The forgotten city." Everyone tensed and the air felt heavy as they thought of the city of the Ancients.

"Go" Cloud finally said and the others looked at him confused, who was he talking to? Cloud stood and faced the Turks and the others "I have to talk to Rufus."

"Cloud!" several people shouted but Cloud looked over his shoulder when Tifa said

"Stop running" the others were instantly quiet as Cloud turned to face Tifa. "I know" she continued looking away as she said her speech "Even if you find the kids you might not be able to help them. Maybe something will happen, that can never unhappen and that scares you doesn't it." Kisala smiled at little at Tifa while Cloud looked away as guilt filled him. "But you need to think about now, really take it in." When Cloud didn't say anything or do anything she slammed her hand into the bed and snapped "Look at you, you think you've got it so damn hard."

Sephiroth had a feeling this was about to get personal and motioned to the others to leave the room. Nora left first with a backwards glance and Angeal dragged Zack out behind him. Genesis shared a look with Kisala before leaving after them. Sephiroth looked at the Turks who were arguing amongst themselves, Rude pushing Reno towards the door. Kisala chuckled behind him and left the room.

"Well you hate being alone" Tifa continued, the two oblivious to the others "So let people in" she said the last part softly, almost pleadingly. "Sure you might not answer the phone, but I don't see you throwing it away either."

Cloud looked up to see half of the rooms occupants were now gone and Reno and Rude looked at one another, Sephiroth standing between them. Rude was now some how on the others side then when he had entered. Rude crossed his arms and motioned to the door with his head.

"You go, the base is all yours" Reno finally said and the two Turks walked around Sephiroth and out into the hall. Sephiroth nodded to them and followed the Turks out, closing the door behind them.

After the others left, Tifa and Cloud staid silent before Tifa finally said, while looking at Clouds back.

"Which is it" Cloud winced at her tone "A memory or us?" Cloud didn't say anything and Tifa looked at the ground, feeling her heart breaking all over again.

* * *

Kadaj dropped Shelk to the ground, having been holding onto her arm as she tried to run, when Loz entered the wooden area with in the forgotten city. The trees gleamed a glowing white under the full moon. Loz was dragging a whimpering little girl and a large metal box. Kadaj looked at the box with a curious expression on his face.

"Who are you" Shelk cried, looking around as she sat on her knees, hands in the grass just before the large seashell structure. "Why did you take me?" She narrowed her eyes in anger to hide her confusion. She knew she was in the forest because of the trees branches she had hit as who ever kidnapped her drug her to where they were now. She could feel a breeze and the rustle of water that was near by.

They had gotten on a boat to get here but it was hard to tell what content and how deep they had gone into said content when she had been dragged onto a motorcycle and road across land at a painful speed.

"I'm hurt sister" Kadaj said as he walked toward Loz who was trying to open the box and hold onto the whimpering child at the same time. "That you don't know your own brother."

"I don't know what you're talking about" Shelk snapped, blind eyes looking around "I don't have any siblings."

"But you do sister, and soon" Kadaj smiled as Loz finally got the box opened. "Soon you'll have more…Mother will be so thrilled" He stopped in front of the box which was filled to the brim with Matera. "Look at what brother was hiding from us." He bent and Shelk heard the clinking of glass. "Powers forged in the life stream" he chuckled and turned "With this Materia, those powers will be ours." Kadaj stuck the green Materia into his arm and the power swarmed around it.

Shelk's eye widened and the meeting with Rufus flashed through her mind. This man was calling her sister, and someone else brother…and they were talking about mother. Her eyes widened as realization hit her. Shelk put her hands on her knees before standing but she staid where she was because she wasn't sure where they were.

"You are Kadaj, aren't you" she said and she heard rustling as he turned to her

"I'm thrilled you know me sister" there was a smile in his voice.

"So these are a gift from mother." Loz stepped forward, interrupting the conversation and shoved the whimpering Marlene from him. Shelk tilted her head at the sound, wondering who was there with them.

"Yeah, aught a be" Kadaj said as Loz rifled through the Materia.

Marlene backed away from Loz and ran backwards toward Shelk. She grabbed the woman's hands who jumped in surprise. Marlene gave them a tug and began to pull her toward the forest. Shelk slowly walked with the little girl, she could tell by the height and the whimpering.

"Does that mean brothers hiding mother too" Loz asked and Kadaj held up his arm as the Materia with in glowed brighter and brighter mixing with his own power.

"No" he said before swing his arm down "It's that ShinRa guy" Shelk paused, despite Marlene's tugging as Kadaj spoke. "Keeping her hidden is something they've always been very good at."

"Then all we got to do is check everywhere that has to do anything to do with ShinRa." Loz said as he held up the different Materias and Kadaj nodded making a humming noise in this throat.

"But we'll have plenty of help soon." He whispered

"Boy" Loz said, his voice giddy as he stood, holding a green Materia in the moon light "I can't wait."

"But first" Kadaj said, stepping forward to examine the lake "We need a word with brother. He likes to pretend he's not part of the family" Kadaj said as he raised his glowing arm and grits his teeth "How he breaks my heart"

Kadaj then swung his hand and the power from his body and the Materia shot forward, right past Loz and forcing him to back bend out of the way. It slammed into the tree Marlene and Shelk were about to walk under. Marlene screamed and Shelk hugged the girl into her hip and held her with both arms. The tree fell and crashed in front of the two girls forcing them back. Marlene clung to Shelk as she whimpered.

"Yeah" Kadaj said, a smirk growing on his face.

* * *

Shelk was sitting on the ground with Marlene in her arms, whispering to one another. Based off Marlene's description, Shelk had concluded they were in the white forest where Aerith had been laid to rest. She had also explained who she was to the little girl after discovering this was Marlene, the adopted daughter of Barret. Loz was standing over them, making sure they didn't run away again, and both he and Kadaj were waiting for their brother…Yazoo and the others who would help them look for Mother.

Shelk had a horrible feeling that Mother was Jenova…she knew Rufus had been lying to them when he said they found nothing. She stopped before she could begin to rant in her head when she heard twigs snapping as others joined them in the clearing. Judging from the footsteps and scared murmurs it was more children.

"Brother" Kadaj said as someone came around to them "I'm so glad you found them, finding mother now will be so easy now that she has so many children." Shelk frowned when there were footsteps and Loz was pulling Marlene away and someone new was hauling her to her feet.

"Marlene" she called out as she heard the girl whimper "Let me go" she snapped at who was holding her arm in a death grip.

"I can't sister" the tone almost sounded bored "you must be patient, soon we will be surrounded by family…then we can find Mother and our mother." Shelk stopped

"Mother…and your mother?" she whispered confused but turned when Kadaj started to speak to who ever was on the other side of the water.

"Mother" Kadaj said to the infected children, lifting his hands in the air "Has given me a very special gift. The power to fight…" he lowered his hands and stared at the unsure children. Loz stood behind him holding Marlene and Yazoo holding Shelk. "Against a planet that torments humanity." Shelk and Marlene gasp behind him. "She gave this gift to all her children" He then motioned to Shelk as the children stared in confusion "That's right, you and I are brethren, Brothers and sisters chosen when we inherited mothers mimetic legacy through the life stream." He turned and motioned to Yazoo while lifting his hands

"No" Shelk gasped as Yazoo tore the bandages wrapped around her neck away, reviling the stigma to the children who started to whisper to one another.

"But" Kadaj turned back to them and dropped his hands to his sides. "The planet doesn't approve of that at all" Kadaj continued once the children had turned away from his sister. "It's doing everything it can to hold us back."

"Children" Shelk cried "Don't listen to him, he's lying." Kadaj sent her an angry look but she didn't see it.

"Be quiet sister" Yazoo whispered, the grip on her arm tightening.

"The planet doesn't approve of sister or us" he pointed to the children, anger building in his voice "That's why it's racking our bodies with pain, and filling our hearts with doubt and our minds with lies." The children slunk back at his angry tone and he softened it "Now, I shall heal you." He said as he raised his hands, a glow like mist began to rise from his body as he spoke. "And we will go to mother together; we shall join as a family and strike back at the planet." As his anger and voice grew so did the mist surrounding him till it was like its own light and consuming him before it expanded and vanished into the air around him. Kadaj smiled and them and said "Do as I do."

Kadaj stepped forward into the water, black flowing off of him and several of the children stepped back, reminded of the stigma that poured off their bodies. The black tainted the once clear water and Kadaj stood in the center of it. Kadaj reached his hands into the now black water and cupped some of it into his gloved hands. Rising the hands to his face, water sliding through his fingers, he brought the water to his lips and drank it. Once he had drank the water he let out a breath of satisfaction and let his hands drop back into the water, making the water splash around him. Kadaj smiled, water dripping of his lips, and gave a small laugh as after a moment all the children climbed into the water.

The children entered the water and cupped it into their hands and drank from it, just like the man before them did.

"Denzel" Marlene gasped as the boy reached his hands into the water and Shelk's eyes widened.

"Denzel!" she cried, trying to get her arm out of Yazoo's hands "Denzel don't" she couldn't determine him from the rest who were drinking the water, she wasn't sure why they were drinking the water in the first place.

Denzel stared at the water for a moment as thoughts of Cloud and his stigma filled his head before he brought the water to his lips and let it slide down his throat.

"Denzel!" Marlene cried again but her cry fell on deaf ears.

Denzel let his hands lower after he drank the water and his mind went numb. Kadaj, in happiness, and Marlene frightened watched as the boys eyes turned green and his pupils refined themselves to be shaped like a cat.

Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo's own eyes turned cat like as they watched. Kadaj smiled as the connection between him and his new brothers and sisters began to appear in his body. Looking over his shoulder at Shelk, he knew soon she too would be connected. Looking back at the children Kadaj laughed and said

"See mother, all my new brothers and sisters." He turned and looked at the blacken sky, his voice full of longing. "They can keep me company, just until I find you."

"You think she'll want you." Shelk snapped, having heard Kadaj's whisper and he looked over at her. "You think she wants you when she has Loki…she doesn't even want Loki. She wants Sephiroth, not Loki or any of you."

Kadaj turned all the way as the children behind him climbed out of the water and he slowly walked toward his sister and brothers. Water dripped off his body as he stood before her, she glared at him.

"Sister" he said, hurt filling his voice "Together we can be with mother, you can see again" he touched the infected side of her face but she jerked away from his touch. "Don't you want to see again?"

"You're pretty word wont effect me." Shelk snapped.

Kadaj narrowed his eyes then nodded to Yazoo who started to drag Shelk toward the water. Shelk thrashed in his grip and Loz went over to help, letting go of Marlene while he did so. Marlene watched them unsure of what to do.

Loz grabbed one of Shelk's arms and Yazoo grabbed the other and they dragged Shelk into the water who fought and tired to pull away from them. Once they were waist deep Kadaj came up behind her and grabbed Shelk's head. With a snarl he plunged Shelk's head under the water where she began to splash and flail about; Loz and Yazoo let go of her arms and pushed on her head as well as Shelk's thrashing got worse. Bubbles sprang up and her arms waved madly as she tired to get up for air.

Soon Shelk's thrashing slowed before her arms sunk into the water and the bubbles stopped. Kadaj and the others kept a firm grip on her head for a few moments while Shelk half floated in the water, not moving. The three silver haired boys let go of her and stepped back and Shelk's body sunk a bit before she straightened and stood back up.

Shelk turned toward the three boys and Marlene gasped at the change in her eyes. Her eyes were still green and the scar was still there but her pupil was like the others, catlike and their were flecks of yellow and blue with in the green.

"Sister" Kadaj laughed while Loz and Yazoo grabbed her hands and led her out of the water. Kadaj went toward the Materia container and Marlene backed away. He picked up something Marlene hadn't noticed before. It was a black staff with a claw at the end like something had once sat in it. She could see bits of black glass attached to the clawed end.

Kadaj turned and brought the broken staff to Shelk who held her hands out for it. Kadaj placed it in her hands and the end began to glow purple before a black glass orb built its self in the end. Once the black orb was in place the purple magic that had built it entered the orb and swirled around under the glass.

"Shelk!" screamed Marlene, running past the men in black toward Shelk "What's wrong, something wrong with Denzel, what-" the little girl was cut off when Shelk raised her staff and knocked it into her, sending Marlene tumbling back into the ground.

Marlene got up, holding her chest where the staff had struck. She whimpered a bit before running away and toward where Denzel was with the other children.

"Denzel!" she cried, pulling on his arm "Denzel we need to get out of here." the boy still didn't move and her fear grew "Denzel?" she said when he, and the others didn't move. Looking into his eyes she whimpered when she saw the same eyes as Shelk. Suddenly they lifted their heads and the children in the forest began to move toward the trees. She grabbed onto Denzel's hand and she followed…praying Cloud was coming.

* * *

Poor Shelk, I teceicanlly just drowned her, thank the goddess for possed water and alien magic other wise she'd be dead...or dying. and poor Marelne, you will find possed Shelk [not like when Jenova possed her in part two] is rather bitchy [as my betta puts it] or mocking.


	119. P3 AC: Chapter Fifteen

**thank you so much for your reviews and favorites, I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Don't own ff7 just Nora, Kisala, and Shelk**

* * *

**Part Three**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Cloud glanced around the white forest, the moon large and full over head, making the white trees look frightening as they glowed. His eyes narrowed in concentration as he tried to spot either the children, Marlene, Shelk or Kadaj and his gang…or all five. He looked down when the hands around his waist flinched and he frowned at the bandaged hand.

Sephiroth had some how convinced the Turks to give him a ride to the northern content, but they told him he'd have to find his own way back. Kisala had decided to go with him, much to a lot of peoples protest. She was convinced that Shelk was missing so it was her duty as big sister to save her.

So now Cloud was driving through the path to the white forest within the forgotten city, Kisala on the back, holding him by the waist.

"Don't worry Cloud" Kisala whispered as they drove "Everything is going to be alright." Cloud didn't respond but looked back down at her hands.

"Sephiroth has Geostigma" he finally said and he felt Kisala nodded as she laid her head on his back. "So do you" again another nod. Cloud was about to say something else when a warm feeling washed over him and he looked up in surprise.

As he looked up he found Kisala, the forest and his bike gone and he stumbled into the vase space of white around him. Under his feet was a field of wild flowers and he shifted so he wouldn't step on them as he looked around confused. He stopped looking when he sensed someone behind him and he stilled.

"_You came_" the soft voice said, and he could hear the smile in her voice as it echoed around them "_Even though you're about to break_." He started to turn towards her but a hand on his arm kept him still so he looked at the flowers as she turned her back to him. "_That's a good sign_" her voice was soft "_So, why did you come?"_

Cloud frowned as he looked at the flowers and felt her at his back as he thought about her question. Did she mean this place, where ever this place was, or did she mean the forgotten city?

"I think" he finally said "I want to be forgiven." He nodded and looked up "More than anything."

"_By whom?_" she asked, smiling.

He couldn't take it anymore and he turned to look at her to answer but as he turned he found himself looking over his shoulder at a confused Kisala, back on Fenrir, back in the forest.

"Cloud?" asked Kisala as he had zoned out and was now suddenly looking at her "What's wrong?" Cloud just shook his head and looked away.

Suddenly Cloud gasped and Kisala looked up just in time to see the glow of a gun going off and a bullet whizzing past her ear. Her grip on Cloud tightened as he swerved past the bullets that were being shot at him by two people in the distance they could barely make out in the dark.

As Cloud got closer his headlights lip up the space and they were met by three silver haired men and Kisala's eyes widened at the smirking one. All three had various lengths of Silver hair, wore black leather and their eyes were a glowing green with feline pupils.

The middle one smirked at them while the other two kept shooting. Cloud sat up straighter, forcing Kisala to do the same and opened the side chambers for his sword. Letting go of the bikes controls he grabbed two of the swords and pulled them out

"Kisala" he said and she nodded. The red head let go of Cloud and kicked off into the air, letting Cloud ride off with out her. She noticed as Cloud rode forward the two shooting never once turned their guns to her.

She landed in a crouch, pulling her sword free, and looked up. The middle and shortest boy was walking forward to meet the charging Cloud and as she looked at them she felt her heart give…like she had a connection to these three. She felt an over whelming urge to rush in front of Cloud and protect the three.

Standing up she walked forward in confusion as the middle boy, Kadaj based of his description, waved his hand in the air. Suddenly the missing children jumped out of the darkness in the trees and landing in front of Kadaj and his gang.

Kisala and Cloud's eyes widened as Cloud head lights lit up not only an immobile Denzel but Marlene as well. Cloud's eyes widened as he stared at Loki's eyes on Denzel's face. With a cry of pain he turned the bike till it was sliding uncontrollable in another direction, away from Denzel and flipping off the bike. As he hit the ground, one of his swords went flying with the bike.

Kadaj jumped away from the bike, using the seat as leverage as it twirled in his direction and headed for Cloud who was rolling in the dirt. One of the swords landed with a clatter behind him as the bike continued on its way till it was stopped by Loz's foot.

Kisala stopped as the army of children jumped into a circle around Cloud and Kadaj made his way toward the fallen boy. Picking up her pace she tired to figure out how to get to Cloud with out hurting the children, and trying to figure out what this feeling in her chest meant toward Kadaj and the other two.

Cloud grunted as he got to his knees and looked up first at the twin Katana in Kadaj's hands then at the boy himself.

"I'm glad you could make it" Kadaj said, bending over to look at Cloud's face and Cloud watched as the eyes went from green to gold to Mako flecked and feline. A frown appeared on his face as he spoke.

"I only came for the kids." He watched as the gold once again appeared in Kadaj's eyes, taking over the outer rim as the cat like and Mako took over the center.

"You see this man" Kadaj shouted to the children, walking around Cloud who watched him. "He's our big brother" he stared down at Cloud before looking back at the kids. He was twirling his sword and using his hands as if he were a child. "But alas in our happy flock" he stopped and pointed his sword at Cloud, the gold in his eyes vanishing back into green. "He's what you call a black sheep."

Kisala finally forced her way through the army of children to see Kadaj pointing a sword at Cloud and the feeling in her chest grew.

"Stop Kadaj" she shouted causing both Kadaj and Cloud to turn to her.

"Mother!" Kadaj said, his voice taking on a tone of a child who was surprised and Kisala's own eyes widened in surprise.

"Mother?" she blinked and Kadaj pulled the sword away from Cloud face though it was still raised.

"Yes you're mother, our mother" The boy had turned her attention to her completely and she noticed gold mixing with the green, not like mako yellow but her angry Mumba gold and her eyes widened. Deciding to go with the feeling in her chest she placed her sword at her side and softened her tone.

"Kadaj, sweetie if I'm your mother" she smiled at him and the boy titled his head "Come with me, you don't have to follow Jenova, I can help you." She held her hand out to him and Kadaj lowered his sword and reached for her slowly and she smiled soothingly at him.

Just as Kadaj was about to take a step forward toward her hand Kisala's senses went off and she turned her head in time to see a black staff being swung at her face. Dropping her hand, and breaking the connection with Kadaj, she brought her sword up to block the staff. With a glare she looked over the top of the staff only to stop and stare. Shelk, with mako Loki eyes, stared back at her with a glare.

"Stop interfering" Shelk hissed and used Kisala's shock to push Kisala back and away from Cloud and Kadaj.

"That staff, it was broken" Kisala said as she dodged Shelk's swings.

"What once was separated can be come whole again…with the right tools" Shelk said and Kisala blocked a swing to the head as they got further away from the children.

* * *

Cloud watched Kisala get driven away by a possessed Shelk before turning to Kadaj who had been standing frozen when Shelk had attacked Kisala. He turned only to see the double Katana once again shoved in his face. Kadaj smiled, as if the thing with Kisala had never happened, and raised his sword to attack.

"Cloud!" cried Marlene, distracting Kadaj and giving Cloud time to grab his fallen sword and jump at Kadaj who jumped out of his way. Cloud went to move after him but turned and blocked a bullet that was shot at him by the long haired one, Yazoo.

While Yazoo was shooting the bulky one, Loz laughed and began to rush tackle Cloud. He was glowing as if he were using a limit break to increase his speed. Cloud narrowed his eyes as he continued to block the bullets and Loz screamed as he charged him.

With a grunt Cloud dodged Loz before the man could punch him only to have to block a kick as Loz came back around at neck breaking speed. He dodged Cloud with ease as he swung his sword at him but Cloud stumbled back with ever kick to the sword. One well placed hit and Cloud was sent flying where he landed in a crouch, sliding a few feet in the dirt.

Loz laughed and Cloud sent a glare his way before he jumped at Loz only for the man to do a black flip, grab him by the waist with his legs and send him flying toward the trees with his feet.

* * *

Kisala looked up when there was an explosion of magic and dirt where she had left Cloud with the others. She could see the rocks and the magic flying over the tree line followed by the sound of several gun shots.

She turned and parried with Shelk's staff and twisted so that she was jumping backwards back toward where she left Cloud. Shelk kept swinging her staff and the sound of metal hitting metal rang in the air around the forest, smothered by the gunshots behind them.

"Shelk" she called out "What did they do to you" she shouted over the sound of gun fire.

"Mother opened my eyes" Shelk said as she jabbed the end of the staff at Kisala's gut only to have the woman backbend out of the way. Kisala flipped into a handstand, boots knocking into Shelk's chin as she flipped back up into a standing position.

"Your eyes aren't open" Kisala snarled as Shelk crouched, rubbing her chin as she stood. There was the sound of shots from above and Kisala looked up to see Cloud high above the trees fighting the one with guns.

"You should never take your eyes from your opponent" a female voice whispered before the glass orb on the staff crashed into Kisala's face, sending her flying into a tree. The tree cracked against her back and she slid down it with a groan. "That was one of the first things you taught me"

Kisala looked up with a wince when there was an explosion behind her and Kisala heard a tree fall followed by crashes and gun shots. She turned back to Shelk who stopped in front of her, leaning on the staff with her other hand on her hip.

"Your right" Kisala said as she adjusted her grip on her sword and put her free hand on the tree behind her. "I told you that, but there is something else I told you" Shelk smiled and lifted the staff, the purple magic glowing.

"And what is that mongrel." Kisala snarled and stood before smiling and gave Shelk a wink.

"To know when a fight is worth it or not" after that she jumped straight up into the air and to the first branch on the tree. With a grunt she jumped higher and toward where she left Cloud. She heard Shelk curse behind her and began to follow her from the ground.

Kisala arrived just in time for Cloud to crash face first into the dirt and a very familiar red cape flare out above the tree line and start shooting at Kadaj. With one last snarl Kisala shot forward and landed next to Cloud. She looked behind her when Kadaj landed and the two made eye contact.

Kadaj blinked at her, his anger fading away as the two stared at one another. The moment was broken when the red cape descended on them and swirled around her and Cloud.

"Vincent" she said as Vincent shot at Kadaj and Shelk, who had just arrived, from behind his swirling cape. "Since when was your cape a living thing" she snapped as she grabbed onto Cloud.

"Hang on to him" was all Vincent said and Kisala only had a moment to put her sword away and latch tightly onto Cloud's harness before Vincent snatched them up and they were gone with in the flurry of his cloak.

* * *

Kadaj watched the red cloaked man disappear into the darkness and turned to Shelk, who was by the trees, anger in his eyes.

"Relax brother" she said and walked forward, stroking the silver hair before patting his shoulder. Loz and Yazoo joined them and they all looked up at the tree. "Brother will come back, he always comes back." she turned to Loz and Yazoo "You two take the children and go looking for Mother."

The two silver haired men nodded and walked away back to where the children stood waiting. Kadaj turned to Shelk who tightened her grip on the staff and laid her hand on the glass orb.

"Sister?" he asked and Shelk looked down at him with her eyes.

"Relax Kadaj; the Anthis clan always looks out for mother." She tapped the glass "Now, let us go give ShinRa a nice view" she turned and headed away and Kadaj followed her with a frown

"View?" he asked and Shelk smiled at him

"For the show, little brother, for the show" then they too were gone in the darkness of the forest.

* * *

Cloud sighed deeply as he rubbed his infected arm under the sleeve. The forest was unnaturally quiet, had been since he had awoken from his daze. He looked up at the fireflies and thought back. He supposed, now that he thought about it, this white forest had always been quiet.

He looked back at Kisala who was leaning on one of the trees behind him. She was staring off in the direction they had come from, worry playing across her face. He wasn't sure if it was for the connection between her self and those remnants or for Shelk…most likely both.

"See" he said and Kisala turned to him just as he turned away "I knew I'd be no help." Kisala sighed behind him and he turned to his right to the black haired man standing at the other tree. "Vincent" he called to catch the man's attention. "What do you know about this?"

Vincent looked up; his arms crossed as he leaned against the tree and red eyes stared at the side of Cloud's head.

"I come here often" Cloud nodded, as the last time he had run into the ex-Turk had been in bone village. Vincent uncrossed his arms, pushed away from the tree and flicked his cape behind him with a swish of his arm. Kisala snorted behind them but didn't say anything. Vincent stalked away from the tree and toward Cloud who was staring at the ground. "I've seen what Kadaj's group is doing." He stopped next to Cloud. Reaching down he grabbed Clouds infected arm and gave it a squeeze. Cloud winced and looked at Vincent, remembering Sephiroth doing the same thing the other day. "The stigma" Cloud's whole being was shaking as Vincent held onto his arm. "It's a symptom of Alien matter infesting the body. The body tries to eliminate it and over compensates." He let go of Cloud and stood, walking over to Kisala he picked up her infected hand and watched her wince.

"Is that what's happen to the children and Shelk" she nodded back the way they came and Vincent nodded and looked back at Cloud, dropping Kisala's hand.

"Inside our bodies is a current like the life stream." He staid in front of the tree and Kisala walked around him till she was between but to the side of Cloud and Vincent. "That current is what fights off any malevolent intruders."

Cloud looked down at the ground, refusing to meet either of the other two's eyes and asked slowly.

"What do you mean…by intruder" he sounded frightened.

"The Sephiroth gene" Vincent said "Jenova's mimetic legacy."

"Loki was a clone of Sephiroth's DNA." Kisala reminded them as she looked at Vincent then looked at Cloud who was visibly tense.

"Call it what you want" Vincent said and Cloud lifted his head from the ground but kept his gaze on the water they sat by.

"You're well informed." Cloud said while Kisala tilted her head and looked back at Vincent who closed his eyes.

"Tseng and Elena" Kisala nodded unsurprised, Nora had said they'd been left behind in the Northern Caves. "They were brought here half dead; they must have been brutally tortured." The ex-Turk sighed "I did what I could to save them but… Well we'll see" he left the sentence hanging in his unsure state.

"Tortured?" Cloud asked and Vincent looked at Kisala while he addressed the blonde.

"They had it coming" Kisala narrowed her eyes in a questioning matter at Vincent's attitude who just turned and looked at Cloud. "They got their hands on Jenova's head." Kisala's eyes widened as Cloud looked up in confusion.

"Then when Kadaj says he's looking for mother."

"Heavens dark harbinger, the Calamity, Jenova" Vincent whispered

"And all around blue bitch" Kisala said and both men looked at her but she crossed her arms and shift her weight to one side.

"If they wanted to" Vincent continued after a moment "they could recreate Loki." Cloud looked down; his shoulders slumped at that news.

"Kadaj is more than just a remnant of Sephiroth" Kisala said and both men looked at her but her gaze was off in the distance. "He called me mother, had my gold eyes." She looked back at them "Two years ago Hojo got a hold of a lock of my hair…I think he did something with it but I'm not sure." She shook her head with a scowl and Cloud looked at her.

"Kadaj, what is he?" Cloud asked Vincent who shrugged and both smirked at Kisala

"Hmmm I'd rather not know" Kisala just snarled at them and looked away with a scoff.

"I'm serious" she said, touching her heart "I felt something… a connection with them. I think Hojo combined my DNA with Sephiroth's… essentially Project S with Project Cosmos. I think they're my sons. I think their Sephiroth and my sons."

Before anyone could say anything else the bushes rustled and they all pulled their weapons. Cloud jumped to his feet, Vincent reached for his gun and Kisala had her sword free of it's sheath as they faced the bushes that were rustling as the thing got closer.

Suddenly the bushes cleared and Marlene rushed head first into Cloud's arms who stumbled back in shock. Her white shirt and skirt was a little smudged with dirt but she looked unharmed. Kisala put her sword away with a smile while Vincent lowered his arm away from his gun.

"Marlene" Cloud said as he gripped her shoulder and waited for her heavy breathing to stop.

"Cloud!" she exclaimed and then noticed Kisala behind him "Kisala!" she looked back at Cloud "Denzel, Shelk and Tifa…" her voice was rising with her panic.

"Tifa is alright" Cloud said softly

"I wanna talk to her" the little girl demanded and Cloud pulled away to reach into his pocket only to find his phone was gone. He looked over at Kisala who shook her head.

"Do I look like someone who'd own a phone" she asked and Cloud looked back down at Marlene who was turning her head to Vincent.

"May I?" she asked as she gripped Cloud sides, looking afraid he'd disappear again. Vincent blinked at her before slinging his cape outside ways to show he only carried a gun and had no pockets in his clothing. "You don't have a phone!" she cried and Vincent looked at Kisala confused while the red head chuckled. Vincent sighed and let his hands drop back to his sides.

"Yeah shame on you Vincent" Kisala laughed and he sent her an annoyed look and grumbled

"You don't have one either" Kisala didn't respond instead looked back at Marlene when Cloud suddenly spoke.

"Vincent, Kisala" he asked "Will you bring Marlene to Tifa." He shifted to where he was behind Marlene and gripped one of her shoulders "I'm going to go see ShinRa and get a few answer."

"I can't do that" Vincent shook his head and Kisala crossed her arms and she looked at Cloud confused.

"But I…" he trailed off and Kisala turned her attention to Marlene who had let out a whimper. She caught the girl's eyes before Marlene turned an angry face at Cloud.

"Forget it Cloud" she said and shoved away from him "Why don't you ever pay any attention to us" she cried then ran toward Vincent who opened his cape around her in a gesture he'd done to Yuffie in many cases of comfort. She gripped his hip and the fabric and hid her self in the red folds.

Kisala placed her left hand on her right elbow to hold it up and her right fist was under her chin as she smiled in amusement at Marlene and the confused Cloud…and the equally confused but calm Vincent.

"Kisala" Cloud asked looking at Kisala who shrugged and smiled at him. "Marlene" Cloud said, looking at the one eye and feet of the little girl behind Vincent's cape. "Please give me some time, there's a battle to be fought but it's not as simple as just fighting it, understand?"

"No, I don't!" the little girl cried and Vincent gave Cloud as condemning look.

"Cloud, you sure this is about fighting?" Cloud frowned and thought back to the lecture Tifa had given him before he left.

I let you die,he thought to himself and he felt warmth wash over him and a sigh filled his ears.

_Dilly dally shilly shally, isn't it time you did the forgiving? _

Cloud opened his eyes, having not realized he had closed them and looked up at the confused faces of Kisala and Vincent.

"Are…sin's ever forgiven?" he asked

"I've never tired" Vincent said and Cloud looked at him in shock.

"You mean…never tried" Cloud looked at the ground and thought of the secluded Life Vincent lived. Did Cloud want to be like that, come into contact with people only when he was forced to, doomed to wander the planet with only his thoughts and guilt to comfort him? "Marlene" Cloud called "Let's go" the little girl slid Vincent's cape away part way and nodded with a smile before running to the blonde. "Well I'm gonna try" Cloud said, turning to grab Marlene's hand as Kisala walked to his side. "I'll phone in the verdict" he smirked as the three walked away.

* * *

Oh Emo Cloud. anyway Kisla dosen't have a phone and possesed shelk is creepy or as my friend calls it bitchy. let me know your thoughts


	120. P3 AC: Chapter Sixteen

**Thank you so much for your reviews peoples now on to some questions I got. Now normaly I answer questions in a private messege but sometimes I also answer them here, just incase someone else had the same questions. [these questions were given to me by Loveless and the living fantasy.]**

**Is Jenova directly possesing Shelk as the staff came back whole: Answer no, Jenova is dead and floating around in the life stream with Loki so Shelk is really just being influenced by Jenova kind of like the Remenents but with less free will. This iShelk is how pictured Shelk would be if she'd been raised by the Anthis clan under the whorship of Jenova. [My beta's like to call her bitchy in this mode]**

**Second question: is the rememnets going to live or die: Answer you'll have to wait and see. **

**If they are Sephiroth and Kisala's children, and how will Sephiroth take this news: Answers the first part was speculated last chapter and is more so in this one but I think it's pretty obvious by now. Second, will be answered this chapter. **

**Enjoy, Don't own FF7**

* * *

**Part three**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Kadaj frowned as he road the elevator up the unfinished building. Beside him, in the wheel chair and covered with a white blanket was Rufus ShinRa. On the other side of ShinRa was Shelk. Her head was staring forward as she watched the floors pass by, the staff in her right hand.

"Why does human kind even bother" Kadaj asked and Rufus tilted his head to him slightly "You wreck everything you've ever made then you start over like it'll be any different the next time."

The elevator creaked to a halt on the thirteenth floor and Shelk slid the grate door open and waited as Kadaj moved himself behind the president's wheelchair. The doors were slid open to reveal the floor of an unfinished building. There were pillars, what would become a fire-escape and where the windows and walls would be, nothing but open space.

"I suppose we're no good at facing our memories" Rufus said as he was rolled out of the elevator, his wheels rattled on the concrete floor. Shelk stepped out a moment after and walked beside the chair. "We'd rather gild the past, find something worth while among the rubble and build a future with that."

"And that's why you salvaged mother" Kadaj said as the three came to a stop just before a wide space in the wall, looking out over the city. One could see the central plaza from their vantage point. Shelk moved and stood beside the far right pillar and turned as Kadaj walked around to stand beside her. "To guild the past?"

"We were trying to rid our selves of a more immediate problem" Rufus said and Kadaj looked at him.

"You can't mean the stigma" Kadaj asked before the look turned smug and he looked out and let the wind from so far up play with his hair. "But you're the ones that brought that on yourselves in the first place." He looked at Rufus before glancing at his sister "I guess you really do have a short memory."

Rufus laughed in his throat and looked out at the grey sky.

"No, not me, you see it is my choice to forget." Shelk looked away from Rufus and moved away from the wall so that the wind caught hold of her hair.

"Humans do have such selective memories…they choose to remember what they want" she looked at Kadaj "And choose to forget what they want."

"For someone who distances herself from humans" Rufus said mockingly "You have a great understand of us" Shelk gave her own throaty chuckle that Rufus didn't think sounded right.

"No, not me, you see it is my choice to understand" she repeated his words and tone and Kadaj chuckled between the two.

* * *

When Tifa and Nora arrived at the town's center they found the citizens of Edge in mass panic. The people were running around, screaming as large four legged monsters rose up from shadows on the ground and attacked them.

The two woman forced their way threw the screaming crowd and Nora looked over at Tifa, she could burly see the woman through the mass of bodies.

"This is chaos" she called before she spotted the Meteor monument "And I'm starting to regret leaving Angeal at the bar"

The meteor monument in the center for the plaza had chains wrapped around it with two men in black leather armor and weapons pulling on the chains. Standing around them almost like a barrier was the missing infected children.

"Denzel" Tifa cried as she spotted the boy and Nora made her way after the running martial artiest. Both reached the boy and Tifa shook him trying to get him to move. "Denzel, Denzel" she shook him by both shoulders till his head looked up and both girls gasped.

"I thought only Sephiroth had eyes like that…" Nora asked but then frowned "and Loki" she looked toward the silver haired men who were watching the chaos they had most likely caused.

* * *

Loz and Yazoo watched as the humans were now distracted so they turned to the chains and started to pull on them. Just when they were about to pull someone spoke

"And just what are we up to?" the two silver haired men shared a look before turning to see who had spoken.

Rude, in his sharp suit and Reno with his electro rode slung over his shoulders walked up to the monument they had help build and looked at the chains. Reno was tapping his rode against his shoulder, the sound drowned out mostly by the screams from the people.

"We know" Yazoo said, stepping forward and letting go of the chain to point to the monument. "Mother is here."

"Oh yeah?" asked Rude and Loz nodded and looked at the monument.

"Yeah" he said "this uh…thing…monument thing…ShinRa made It." he nodded proud of his deduction and Yazoo sent him a look.

"So you think we hid her here?" Reno drawled out lazily and Yazoo looked back at Reno in a lazy manner of his own.

"Did you?"

"Why ask us" Rude asked, while Reno shrugged with a smile before saying.

"Where we hid her is classified info" he smiled back at Rude and the two shared a chuckle. Yazoo smirked and stepped away from his brother and closer to the laughing Turks.

"Ahhhh seems you do have something to hide."

Both Turks gasped in their throats when they realized what they said. Rude fixed his tie in a nervous habit and looked around while Reno stepped forward with a stammer and looked back and forth between the remnants and his partner.

"Rude" he snapped "You and your big mouth." He stammered a few more times before with an angry cry lifted his electro rode and charged at the smirking Yazoo.

* * *

Cloud pulled his bike in front of the Seventh Heaven Bar. Kisala got off first, sliding off the back of the bike while Cloud slid off the front. Marlene, who had been sitting in front of Cloud, looked up when the blonde lifted her off the bike.

Once Marlene was settled on the ground she smiled at Cloud before looking at his arm, the one she knew to be infected. Reaching out she touched it with one hand and Kisala watched the two.

"Does it hurt?" she asked and Cloud looked at what she was talking about in surprise before nodding.

"A bit" he said and looked at her "But not as bad as Denzel's" Marlene nodded and looked back at Kisala who smiled and held up her bandaged hand.

"Mine doesn't hurt much either" Marlene returned her smile before turning back to Cloud. Cloud stood up and Marlene looked up at him.

"Is there a cure?" she asked and Cloud furrowed his brows.

"I don't know" he said softly and she blinked in awe.

"After all you did?" Cloud looked down at her confused and bent to her level as she spoke. "You've been trying so hard to find a cure for Denzel." Bending on his knees Cloud looked at her amazed.

"You knew about that?" he asked, a little amused.

"Cloud" Marlene scolded with a smile "You should clean off your desk once in a while." Kisala stifled her giggles with her hand and Cloud sent her a look before looking at Marlene with a smile.

"Maybe I should" he stood up while looking down at her

"So" Marlene asked after a moment "Is that why? Is that the reason why you had to leave Cloud, cause you couldn't fix Denzel." Cloud stared at her, his blue eyes turning darker at his failure. "Or because you have the sickness too."

Cloud turned and looked at Kisala who was looking at Marlene with a calm look but awe was in her eyes. He looked at the ground and said

"I just thought…I couldn't care for myself" he lifted his hand and clenched it into a fist before turning his head to Marlene while dropping the fist. "Let alone anyone else."

"Cloud" Kisala whispered but then Marlene threw up her arms and made a fist with her left hand and grabbed the elbow while saying in a deep voice.

"How you suppose to look after your family if you can't even look after yourself." Cloud turned in shock as did Kisala at her imitation of Barret. Marlene just smiled and dropped her hands "Or at least…daddy says so." Kisala laughed into her hand while Cloud stared at the little girl. "Cloud, don't give up."

Kisala looked up as Cloud was silent and noticed the bar door had open and Zack and Sephiroth stood in the door way. Noticing they had been caught by her Sephiroth raised his finger to his lips and she nodded just as Cloud spoke.

"In the past you've always looked after me" he said and bent down before her "You and Denzel; Tifa, Kisala and Sephiroth. You were there when ever I needed you. Well now, it's my turn" he said, placing a hand on her head. Marlene gave a big nod and Cloud stood up. "Can you wait in the bar?" Marlene nodded again and walked past Cloud while saying

"Hi Sephiroth, Zack" the little girl got patted on the head by Sephiroth and Zack gave her a high five as she entered the bar. Cloud turned and stared at them in shock before he narrowed his eyes on the two.

"How long have you been standing there?" Cloud demanded, sending Kisala traitorous looks.

"Long enough" Sephiroth said as Zack stepped out onto the porch and smiled at Cloud. "So you'll take advice from a six year old, but not from us?" Sephiroth crossed his arms while Zack huffed

"I'm hurt Spiky" he said and clutched his heart "You didn't mention me once in that little speech of yours."

"There is trouble in the square" Sephiroth said before the others could respond and Kisala came to stand beside him. Cloud nodded, he had seen the people running when they'd entered Edge.

"See ya there Spiky" Zack gave a two fingered salute before jogging to his own bike on the side of the bar and riding off toward the center of Edge. Cloud watched him go before turning to Sephiroth.

"You coming?" he asked and Sephiroth shook his head.

"I've got something else to take care off" he looked at the sky, a confused look on his face and Cloud shrugged before climbing on his bike and looking at Kisala. She blinked before looking at Sephiroth.

"The remnants" she said and Sephiroth looked at her "Kadaj called me mother…I think Hojo combined our DNA…I think they're our children." Sephiroth blinked before nodding and leaned forward and kissed the red head.

"Be careful" he said, stepping away as his wing appeared from his back

"You too" she said as he jumped and shot off into the sky. With a sigh Kisala climbed onto the back of Clouds bike who shot off after Zack.

* * *

Rufus frowned as the breeze hit his exposed skin; the air was cold up here. Kadaj had moved from his right side, walking around him to his left. He glanced at Shelk to see her leaning on the right pillar; the staff in her hand, the other hand was resting on the glass orb. He noted the purple magic under the orb was swirling lazily. He turned his attention back to the remnant when he stepped onto the very edge of the 13th floor

"Say Kadaj" Rufus asked "I've got a question for you"

"And I've got an answer" Kadaj said, pulling the Materia from his arm with a burst of shadows. He held it up to examine it while Shelk turned her head slightly to watch.

"You told me" Rufus started slowly "That you needed Jenova cells in order to be whole again right? What did you mean by that?"

Kadaj lowered his arm holding the Materia as his very being began to ripple and shake again. Rufus noted, as his stigma sent painful twitches into his limb, that Shelk's face was not only twitching but the purple magic in the orb was picking up speed.

"Him" Kadaj said as his from shifted before Rufus's very eyes. Loki's image flickering in and out of existence while the purple magic looked like a mad frenzy of string under the glass. "He's coming back."

"Kadaj" Shelk said, lowering the staff so she was no longer touching the glass. Kadaj's image vanished to be replaced by Loki. Rufus suddenly felt unbearably hot, like it was on fire, and the purple magic in the staff was turning a fiery red.

"Loki" Rufus whispered as the hot feeling faded and the magic calmed "The nightmare." Loki tilted his head and the image faded away like mist to become Kadaj once more.

"So they say"

"You mean…?" Rufus asked, looking over at the back of Kadaj.

"I've never known Loki…nor Sephiroth for that matter. I just…I sense them there" Kadaj sounded like he was in pain saying that and Shelk began to tap the glass on the orb. "It's…unbearable… to think mother might want Loki…Sephiroth… more than…"

"Kadaj" Shelk said, as she tapped the glass, but her head remained turned to the open air so Rufus decided to push it.

"Poor little remnant" Rufus said mockingly and Kadaj tensing up was his reward.

"It doesn't matter who she picks, you'll all met the same end." Kadaj snapped and whirled on Rufus with a snarl.

"Kadaj." The tapping stopped and Shelk's tone had gotten harsher, though she still did not look at Kadaj.

"Mother came to this planet after a long journey" Kadaj said, ignoring Shelk who was now turning her head to watch them. Kadaj lowered his arms and took a few steps toward Rufus. "To rid the cosmos of fools like you." He held the Materia close to Rufus face and watched as it rippled with power forcing Rufus's head to move back. "But" he straightened away from the president and turned back to the wide space and held his arms out to the city below. "You know as well as I do nothings changed since she's got here. I have to change it, to make her happy. If mother willed it" he held up the Materia "I'd do anything for her."

Rufus laughed as Shelk resumed her tapping of the orbs glass.

"The nightmare returns" the president said and Kadaj looked at him over his shoulder, tossing the Materia up and down in his hands.

"As long as you exist, the night mares will come again and again." he caught the Materia and Rufus smirked at his back.

"The life stream courses through our world, ever flowing between the edge of life and death." Shelk stopped tapping and was tilting her hand as he spoke while Kadaj had resumed his tossing of the Materia. "If that cycle is the very truth of life, than history too, will inevitably repeat itself." Shelk had turned her whole head to him but Kadaj continued to ignore him. "Go on" he said a bit more forceful "Bring your Jenova's and you Loki's, cause trouble to your hearts content. We will do as life mandates, we promise we won't let you win. We will stop you."

Kadaj finally stopped tossing the Materia and held it lax at his sides. Just before he was about to answer there was the sound of foots steps on metal stairs and Kadaj and Shelk's heads snapped to the fire escape.

"You know" Genesis said, walking down the stairs from the level above and stopping at the platform where the steps going up and the steps going down met. "That is the first speech ever given by a ShinRa that I actually agree with" he leaned on the railing and smirked at Kadaj. "What do you all think?"

Kadaj narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to answer when another voice spoke, one behind Shelk.

"I agree" both turned to see Angeal walking over from where a cluster of pillars had been placed. His face was calm but his hand rested on his sword as he came to stand beside Shelk. Shelk took a step away from him and stepped onto the edge like Kadaj. Angeal smiled and looked over to the elevator. "What do you think Sephiroth?"

Kadaj and Shelk turn to looked behind Rufus. Sephiroth slid open the elevators doors and stalked forward, in his hands Masamune gleamed as he came to stand a few feet behind the president.

"I too concur with Rufus" he turned his eyes to Kadaj who was staring blankly at him, as he wasn't really seeing him. "We will do as the planet commands."

There was a deep silence as Kadaj stared blankly at Sephiroth and Shelk glared at them. The staff glowed in her left hand and she looked over at Kadaj and frowned. Kadaj had yet to say a single word and the silence was getting heavy. Finally Kadaj made eye contact with Sephiroth and the rims of eyes began to be over taken by gold and he spoke.

"Father?" his tone was one of surprise and everyone else in the room beside Shelk and Sephiroth showed the shock on their faces.

"Father?" Genesis asked "Sephiroth did this boy just call you father?"

"Kadaj" Sephiroth said and he lifted his hand toward the boy "You don't have to stay here, just listen to me and step away from the ledge." Like a child Kadaj hesitated and looked at Shelk. "No Kadaj, you don't have to listen to Jenova or Loki...I can help you" Sephiroth whispered the last part and Kadaj raised his hand toward Sephiroth.

"That is not part of Mothers plan" Shelk said and the staff glowed red again and Kadaj clenched his eyes shut and his hand snatched back in favor of holding his head. Several grunts of pain later Kadaj opened his eyes while gasping for air. They were once again green with feline pupils.

Sephiroth drew back his own hands and clenches his fist as Kadaj turned away and looked at Genesis who was staring at Shelk in shock.

"Move a step towards us" he told the red head "And sister will jump." To prove his point Shelk walked forwards along the edge to where she was even with Rufus's foot. Genesis glared but staid on the stair well. Kadaj nodded and turned back to Rufus who had been quiet during the whole exchange. "Now Sir is that your excuses for going after mother yourself?" Kadaj lifted his arm and placed the Materia back in "You don't seem all that sorry."

"Please" Genesis snorted as he gripped the railing tighter "Rufus ShinRa is never sorry" the others looked at Genesis but Rufus chuckled.

"He's right" Kadaj looked back at the city of Edge while Rufus talked "Truth is, I actually enjoy it"

Kadaj nodded to Shelk and the Materia began to glow white in his arm. Kadaj smiled and looked at Rufus while the Ex-Soldiers tensed up.

"Good" he said, turning his whole body to Rufus and lifting his arm "Then lets put an end to all this" magic over took his arm in blue and purple like mist and Kadaj smiled as the magic hit the air like a whip and swarmed around them before he flung it toward the city, the magic raising into the sky with the flow of his arm.

The Soldiers plus Shelk and Rufus watched the summons ruins fill the sky and the clouds began to twist as the summons appeared from the ruins.

"Bahamut Sin" Sephiroth muttered.

* * *

Major cliff hanger I know. Anyway this one of my more favorite chapters to write because I liked the scene between Marelne, Cloud and them and also the scene with Kadaj and Sephiroth. Let me know if you had a favorite scenes and questions you may have.


	121. P3 AC: Chapter Seventeen

**Once Again I want to thank all the people that reviewed and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Don't own FF7**

* * *

**Part Three**

**Chapter Seventeen **

Lightning flashed in the sky and everyone in the plaza stopped to stare at the sky in shock. It was still grey as it was before but now lightning was flashing and a patch of clouds was becoming darker and spinning as if a tornado was going to form.

Nora looked up at the sky along with the people and she realized someone had summoned a summons. Looking over she saw the Turks talking with the remnants who were looking at the sky. Slipping her bow over her arm so it rested across her torso she reached for her two hooked knives just as the panic started again. She looked back up to see the summons, Bahamut Sin if she recognized correctly, was flying toward the square.

The crowed who had been trying to grab their children ran away as the summons swooped over them and Nora was pushed away from Tifa by the panicked Crowd.

"Tifa!" she called out causing the woman to look around in surprise. Nora pushed out of the crowd only to find her self several feet away from Tifa. Before she could move back toward the woman there was growling and she turned to see one of the shadow creatures snarling at her. Nora twisted her face and got into an attack pose.

Tifa looked up at Nora's call, trying to figure out why it was so far away. She spotted the huntress facing off against a shadow creature a few feet away and turned and shook Denzel again.

"Denzel" she said desperately "We've got to get away." Tifa was about to pick the boy up when a growling sounded behind her. Turning with a glare she stared into the bone face of a shadow creature.

Letting go of Denzel, Tifa turned to knock away the creature that was jumping at her. Just before her fist would have made contact the shadow beast was crushed into the ground by a large clawed foot.

Nora stabbed the shadow creature in the eyes, forcing it to run around in circles in its blindness. As it ran she turned to Tifa only to gasp in shock. Tifa was backed up, hugging Denzel to her, Bahamut Sin standing over her, shaking its head with its roars.

"Tifa" Nora called, pulling her bow off her back and notching an arrow just as the summons raised its wings. She let the arrow fly just as the summons took flight. The wind from the wings knocked her arrow clear out of the sky and sent it tumbling back toward her where it clattered to the ground.

Tifa pushed Denzel to the ground to cover him as the summons shot off the ground and toward the monument, scattering the people, who had been once again trying to get to the kids. Nora took off, weaving through the crowd till she was at Tifa's side. Nora knelt to the ground and place one hand on Tifa's arm as the two looked up at the summons clawing at the monument.

"Who summoned him" Tifa asked as they shielded their eyes from the scattered dust from the large wings.

"I don't know" Nora said "But I have a guess" she looked around at the panic crowd who were being herded by the shadow creatures and she bit her lip, wishing they had help.

* * *

Reno, who had been charging at the remnants, stopped short still swinging his electro rod, right into Rudes face. He gapped at the summons standing on the monument as Rude got up holding his nose and fist poised to punch Reno.

"Oh boy" Reno said, giving out an awkward laugh as Rude paused and stared at Bahamut Sin over the top of his glasses. "Hello" Reno said as the summons, while breaking one of the chains, finally spotted them.

"Oh no" Rude groaned, adjusting his glasses. Reno suddenly turned and ran, forcing Rude to doge the swinging rod again. With a backward glance at the summons, Rude took off with him. Loz and Yazoo shared a look before activating their weapons and chasing after the Turks.

Reno stumbled to a halt as he ran past one of the children still standing around the monument. He grabbed the kid, who pushed on him and in the process shoved two of her fingers up the Turks nose. He looked back at the summons only to see Loz jumping at him, knuckle bracer sparking. Reno gave a hard yank on the kid and jumped out of the way just as Loz punched into the ground he was once standing at.

Bahamut Sin raised his large head with a growl and his mouth began to glow with the blue and white lights of mega flare. With a roar it lifted its wings and used the monument to push into the air and hovered over the plaza. The attack in its mouth glowed brighter as the people below ran, trying to get out of the square.

"Is it after us?" Reno asked when he passed up Rude, who had two kids under each arm. The bald Turk gapped as the red head past him before picking up speed while answering.

"I'm not looking" Rude replied as he over took his partner.

The attack grew in brightness and Tifa and Nora's eyes widened and both ducked to the ground over Denzel. Just as the two girls's ducked Bahamut Sin fired its attack, a stream of blue hitting the monument.

The monument exploded the moment the light hit it causing light, concrete and other burnt metal to fly into the air. Reno and Rude screamed as they were sent flying with the force of the explosion along with the shards of ruble and fire. Loz and Yazoo rode the wave after them, laughing as they flew. Bahamut Sin roared as it slowed its wings and went to land where the monuments use to be.

* * *

Reno and Rude groaned from where they had landed along with the rest of the citizens, the kids they had carried getting up and stumbling away. The two had just got to their knees when they heard deep chuckling behind them. Reno looked over his shoulder to see Loz and Yazoo smiling down at them.

"Are we having fun yet huh?" Yazoo asked, smiling as Reno snarled at the ground.

"The time of my life" Reno shouted, using his hands as a lift to swing his leg around at Yazoo's head who dodged. Rude also jumped at Loz, swinging his fist. The crowd around them began to run away from the fight, screaming in panic.

Reno kept swinging his electro rod at Yazoo who had yet to draw his gun while Loz kept dodging Rude's swinging fists. Reno was sent flying back with a round house kick to the face and he groaned as he slid along the ground. He got back up and jumped at Yazoo while talking.

"When are you going to call it a day" he shouted as he swung the rod at Yazoo.

Yazoo jumped away from the Turk, landing on the roof of the nearest building.

"What?" Yazoo asked, looking down at Reno "Just as soon as you give back mother, that'll be the end of everything."

Reno narrowed his eyes before scanning the building Yazoo was standing on. Running, Reno scaled the building and hurled himself up to the roof at Yazoo. Flipping onto the roof, Reno swung his electro rod at the silver haired gunman.

On the ground Rude and Loz were having a fist fight. Rude had Loz in a lock by holding both of the man's fists.

"You punks" Rude said, narrowing his eyes at Loz behind his sunglasses. Loz gave a yell as he bent Rude backwards "What do you need Jenova's head for" Rude asked before head butting Loz back.

Loz stumbled before Rude kneaded the man in the gut three times while still holding onto his fists. Loz doubled over before he was flipped over by Rude. Both landed in backbends, hands still interlocked. Loz smirked as he stared at Rude who blinked then gapped in shock.

Loz gathered his strength before flinging Rude over his head and sent him flying away from him. Rude flew past Reno and Yazoo who were still fighting on the roof. Yazoo ducked Reno's high kicked and backed away from the Turk.

"Forget your little Reunion" Reno said, glaring, "And get a grip" he ran forward, razing the electro rode.

Reno missed and Yazoo pulled on his arm with a laugh, forcing Reno turn back and faces the gunman. Reno kept swinging at Yazoo, the man smiling as he dodged the swings.

"All we want is to be with Mother" Yazoo said before spin kicking Reno in the face, sending the Turk hurling off the roof.

Rude crashed into a couple of crates along the building and shook his head. He opened his eyes a bit dazed. Around him he could hear people screaming as they ran and Loz walking toward him.

"Mother will know, when she gets here, she'll decide what's best." Loz said as Rude struggled to his feet.

"You are absolutely right Loz" Loz snapped his head away from Rude and faced the woman behind him.

Kisala stood behind Loz with her hands on her hips and a knowing look on her face. Her sword was still sheathed in her side but one of her hands was close to the handle.

"Mother" Loz said, a smile on his face as Rude got up behind him. Loz looked over his shoulder just in time to see a giant metal sign crash onto the Turks head. Kisala's mouth fell open in surprise while Loz just blinked.

Rude stumbled in a small circle, his glasses barely hanging on his nose.

"Damn sign" The Turk stuttered out as he stumbled. Once he got him self some what steady there was a yell then Rude's red head partner crashed on top of him, sending them both to the ground.

Kisala stumbled back as Yazoo landed next to Loz, still facing the Turks and Loz turned all the way around to stare at the two.

Reno got up with a few words under his breath, crushing Rudes glasses underfoot and dusting dirt off his suit. Rude stared at his crushed glasses before looking up at the grumbling Reno.

"Mother Shmother," Reno said, dusting himself off, having not noticed Kisala. Rude too got up and pulled another pair of glasses from his suit. "It's Jenova's freaken head." He looked at Rude who glared at him annoyed.

"Hey" Loz shouted and two looked at him startled.

"That is not mother and I will not have you talk about her that way" Yazoo also defended and Kisala looked at him.

"Yeah you Meany" Loz said, hurt in his voice, before he pointed over his shoulder at Kisala "That is mother."

Reno and Rude blinked at Kisala who gave a small wave at them.

"Our Apologies Kisala" Rude said, wiping off his glasses before putting them on.

"Yeah" Reno said, brushing dirt once more though it looked as if he was making a bigger mess. "You're pretty cool" Kisala blinked and Reno looked up startled before looking at Rude. "What the hell am I saying?"

Both Turks then ran at the remnants and Kisala took a step back, pulling her sword from its sheath.

"I take great offence to that Reno!" she shouted but he wasn't listening.

Reno and Yazoo jumped in the air, fists aimed to punch at each other. Loz watched them, jaw opened before Rude swung at his face. Loz flew back as he was punched and went flying past Kisala who watched him before Yazoo was also knocked by her.

"Damnt" Kisala growled, looking at the Turks. Reno was giving Rude thumbs up. "Will you stop fighting and let me talk to them." Both Turks looked up but before they could respond Loz was running at them.

Loz swung a fist into Reno's face, knocking the red head back into rude and both went flying across the street. Kisala growled to her self and chased after Loz and Yazoo. With a shake of her head she hoped Cloud and Zack were having better luck then her.

* * *

"Nora, Nora you alive?" Nora groaned as someone was shaking her shoulder rather hard. "Angeal is going to kill someone if you're dead… most likely me"

"Zack" Nora clenched her eyes shut then opened them slowly. At first she saw the street and people running and then someone's knee next to her head. Moving her eyes she looked up to see Zack kneeling beside her, the buster sword in his other hand. "Tifa?" she groaned "Denzel."

"At your back" the boy said "Both look pretty out of it." Nora nodded, and Zack looked away. She could hear growling and metal crunching. "Bahamut Sin did a number to that monument" Zack turned back and smiled at her before looking up.

Nora gritted her teeth and tried to move but her head hurt and Zack looked down at her. Shifting her head she heard someone else groaning, someone behind her.

"Denzel" she said, trying to move but Zack's hand kept her down.

"Like I said" Zack smiled "Unconscious, you and Tifa shielded him from the blast so he's ok." Nora scanned the ground, wondering if it was just her or was it really shaking.

"Tifa" a soft voice said and Zack's head shot up. Denzel was sitting on his knees shaking Tifa. The boy looked up and spotted Nora and Zack. "Nora" Nora tired to make a noise but she coughed on some dust instead. Tifa didn't move at all.

Denzel turned his attention to Tifa and tired to shake her awake. When she didn't move Denzel turned and glared at the summons still digging in the ground. He jumped to his feet, much to Zack's surprise.

"Son of a bitch!" the boy shouted, running away and toward the summons.

"Denzel!" Zack shouted, letting go of Nora who sat up though her head was killing her. He jumped to his feet and ran around the two girls on the ground and after the boy. Tifa sat up in shock as Bahamut Sin roared.

She looked at her hands and where Denzel should be. Looking around she spotted Denzel running toward the summons, Zack chasing after the boy.

"Denzel" Zack screamed, watching as the summons raised his head in a threatening way "Denzel stop, Denzel!" He growled and shifted the sword slightly so to run faster.

Bahamut Sin lowered its mouth at Denzel who still hadn't stopped running when a hand grabbed his shoulder. Looking down, he expected to see the gloved hand of Zack. Instead he found a silver hand already morphing into a huge gun on some man's arm. The man then began shooting at the summons, making it back away from them. The man had an open vest shirt, netting over his chest and green cargo pants. He had fingerless gloves on one hand and a tattoo on his arm.

Denzel watched in surprise when suddenly another hand grabbed the back of his jacket and yanked him away from the screaming gun armed man. Denzel was spun around and came face to face with a panicked Zack.

"Don't" the man breathed, kneeling before Denzel "You ever do anything like that again" Zack gave the boy a shake "Ever!" Denzel nodded and looked back at the man with the gun who had stopped shooting and was looking at them. "Took a few years off my life" Zack grumbled to the man while standing, the man smirked then looked at Denzel.

"You look after Mama" he nodded back and Denzel frowned.

"Barret" Denzel jumped when Tifa suddenly appeared beside him, Nora coming up behind her. Barret looked back at the summons, his gun arm clicking before he looked back at Tifa.

"Marlene better be safe" he ordered before running toward the summons who roared at him.

Zack rubbed Denzel's head making the boy look up at him.

"Seriously, never again kid" he then flicked the boy's chin, lifted his sword and chased after Barret.

Denzel blinked and looked up when Tifa came to stand on one side of him and Nora on the other. Nora placed at hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Glad to see you're ok" she nodded to Tifa who smiled. With one last nod Nora pulled off her bow and chased after Zack and Barret. Nora was half way there when something red ran by her making her look up in shock. "Nanaki!" she called out "Cait sith."

A creature Denzel had only seen in one of Tifa's pictures ran with Nora. It was a large red wolf, lion beast with a stuffed cat riding it's back. It had feathers similar to Kisala's in his main and his tail was on fire. Denzel watched in awe as it leapt into the air and bit into one of Bahamut Sin's arms. The summons screeched in pain and took off to the skies with a flap of its wings. Barret stared shooting at it but ducked when the summons dived over head.

Zack and Nora stood side by side, watching the summons. Zack grinned at the blonde before lifting his sword. The summons flew higher before circling back around. As it did so Nora pulled one of her arrows and fired it at its foot while Zack jumped up from the ground and ran up the summons leg, dragging the buster sword through the skin behind him. Bahamut roared and shook with pain, sending Nanaki flying back to the ground. He landed, Cait sith landing on his back side before he jumped forward for another attack. With a burst of green magic from Nanaki, the summons fell crashing into the concrete.

Zack jumped off the summons back and landed near Nanaki as Bahamut Sin went flying low toward Barret. Barret raised his gun arm as the summons flew closer but the gun stalled, trying to build up energy for an attack. Barret's eyes widened as he shook the gun before looking up at the summons hurling at him. Just when he could see the inside of the summons mouth something flew through the air and knocked into the summons head.

Barret looked up with a smile, as the weapon had been a giant shuriken. The weapon hurled back around in a circle where it's owner caught it. Floating down from the sky with a parachute was a woman. She had short black hair and a green head band. She also had a blue shirt, flowers on it, showing her midsection and a green vest. She wore short green shorts, green knee high socks and tan knee high shoes.

Landing, the parachute fell over the woman covering her. She knocked it off of her and stood proudly for about two seconds before she hunched over clutching her mouth as if she was going to hurl. After the moment had passed she stood and looked back at Denzel and Tifa, Tifa smiling.

"Alright" the woman asked "Who's been touching my Materia" Tifa laughed and said

"The bad guys, naturally" the woman growled, twirled her weapon, and ran toward the summons and the others fighting. Denzel looked at her before looking at Tifa, confused.

"Who's that?" he asked and Tifa looked down at him. She didn't answer but just looked forward as another person landed by parachute, though much more gracefully.

This time it was a man. He had blonde hair, goggles on his head and was caring a spear. He wore a blue shirt, cargo pants, boots and a sweater tied around his waist. Twirling the staff he whirled on Tifa and smirked.

"She's a beauty" The man said, wiping at his nose "That's Sherra, the latest model." He motioned to the sky and both Tifa and Denzel looked up. Hovering above the fight was a giant air ship and Denzel stared at it in awe. "I'll give you the grand tore afterwards" the man shouted, turning and running toward the others fighting, waving as he went.

"Where can I buy a phone" Denzel jumped as a deep voice appeared out of no where, walking beside them.

The man had long black hair with a red head band and equally red eyes. His face was half hidden by a red cape that was torn and tattered at the end. He also wore a black jump suit, a large three barrel rifle in one hand and a golden claw on the other. Tifa looked surprise as the man walked by before smiling.

"Who's he?" Denzel asked as this man also joined the battle. He looked up at Tifa who smiled at him.

"They're our friends" she said and Denzel turned back to them before looking up at Tifa, awe on his face. "Denzel?" Tifa asked looking down at him "Can you make it to the bar?"

Denzel nodded and with a smile Tifa turned to go and join the fight with her friends. Denzel also turned to go to the bar but stopped when he noticed the people on the ground. He stopped and stared as people got to their knees, crying in pain and trying to crawl, black smoke rising from their bodies.

Denzel stared in horror as his own memories, his own pain flashed through his mind. The pain was unbearable and he gasped for air as it filled him when suddenly he felt something warm. Looking down he saw someone holding his hand, looking up he found the smiling face of Tifa.

With a nod, Tifa began to lead Denzel away from the square and the people when her face hardened. Denzel suddenly found himself being spun behind Tifa. Looking back he saw her kick away one of the shadow creatures. She looked around for more when suddenly shadows shot out of the ground and pushed Tifa into the air.

"Tifa!" Denzel shouted as the shadows became more creatures and Tifa was punching and kicking them in the air.

The shadows left Tifa and swarmed toward Denzel and the boy gasped as they began circling him.

"Denzel" Tifa cried out to the boy surrounded by the creatures when there was a roar behind her and her eyes widened. Turning she found her self face to head with Bahamut Sin. The summons mouth was glowing again and it was aimed directly at Tifa.

Bahamut fired the attack at Tifa. It passed over Nanaki and Cait Sith, who were standing on a beam, and headed straight for her. Cait sith watched it before covering his eyes and crying out.

Tifa spun out of the attacks way but was caught in the rebound as it exploded a building behind her. The force of the explosion knocked her clear out of the sky and slammed her into the ground. The now unstable building began to teeter and fall toward the groaning Tifa.

At the same time the shadow creatures jumped at Denzel all at once and the boy raised his hands in fear.

Light passed over them and in the place of Denzel and the creatures was the back of a black haired Soldier running to toward and army of armed men. Light passed over Tifa and the falling building and in her place was a praying woman and a white haired demon and a large sword.

Green eyes widened in shock before narrowing onto his friends.

* * *

So another Cliff hanger just for your benifit, hope this chapter was awome and let me know what you think.


	122. P3 AC: Chapter Eightteen

**So I love all the reviews I got this last update except one. someone reviwed and told me "If you have 121 chapters and only 80 reviews your doing it wrong." Now I don't know about you guys but if I am reading a really long story I don't review till the last chapter [complete or not] unless I really need to say something towards that chapter. So when someone tells me I'm doing it wrong when they themesevles haven't even tried I get a little annoyed. I feel if you don't have anything constructive to say about the story, don't review. **

**thats my little rant, sorry for those very serious readers, had to get if off my chest. **

**Don't own FF7, Enjoy**

* * *

**Part three **

**Chapter Eighteen**

The side compartments in Fenrir's sides opened and Cloud pulled out the main body of the first Tsurugi out. He opened the main body, still connected with three other pieces of the sword and with a grunt he threw the sword. As it flew the pieces separated and all three swords cut into the three shadow creatures, destroying them. The sword circled back and he caught the main body and headed toward Tifa.

"Cloud" Denzel called out as the man rode by him.

Swerving and cutting around the burning metal from the falling building, Cloud snatched up Tifa by her waist and turned the bike away from the crashing building.

"Sorry that it took me so long" He said as Tifa climbed out of his arms and onto the back of his bike, hands on his shoulders. Tifa shook her head with a smile.

"It's alright." She said.

Cloud opened the main body of the sword and just a the tower of the building crashed into the ground, the other half of the sword came flying back and he caught it and snapped it into the main sword.

The two rode back to where Denzel was, Tifa jumping from its back to run to Denzel. Cloud swung the bike to a stop, the tires screeching as he came to a halt.

"You ok?" Tifa asked when Denzel ran to her. The boy nodded and both looked at Cloud who was assembling the rest of the sword. Putting some of the pieces in the harness on his back, Cloud looked up at the creature the others were fighting. The summons was flying over the upper beams of the unfinished buildings, the others chasing after it as it fled from them.

"Marlene's safe" he said, "I took her home." Tifa nodded but Cloud continued. "I feel lighter" he said and Tifa frowned confused. "Maybe I lost some weight." Cloud looked back at Tifa while shifting his sword to his other hand. "All that dilly dallying."

Cloud turned back to the fight and Tifa stared at his back, sensing there was something different about Cloud…he did seem lighter some how. She smiled at that and nodded to herself.

"I'm gonna go back" Denzel said and Tifa looked down at him but the boy was staring at Cloud. "To see Marlene ok Cloud?" Denzel smiled "We'll wait for you." Both adults watched the boy run but he stopped after a few feet and turned back to Cloud. "Hey Cloud, see you there right?"

Cloud gave a nod and Denzel smiled before following the rest of the crowd deeper into the city and back to the Seventh Heaven Bar. After he was gone, Tifa turned and Climbed onto the back of Fenrir. With a screech of tires, Cloud turned the bike and headed after Bahamut sin and their friends.

* * *

Denzel panted as he ran down the street toward the bar, the rest of the civilians running away from the square and the fight between the summons. Most of them were screaming in terror and Denzel stopped running with a gasp.

In front of him the people were being attacked by a couple more of the Shadow creatures. The creatures were jumping on the people as they scattered around in panic, digging into the people with their bony heads and teeth. Some were being thrown in the air and being caught as if they were toys and Denzel winced at the sight.

One man was slung into a Fire hydrant, knocking it loses and releasing water while two creatures had a tug a war with another man. Suddenly sharp pain hit Denzel's head as he watched the creatures tear into the man. With a gasp he grabbed the stigma on his head and fell to his knees.

One of the creatures, hissing at the other one with drool coming from its mouth, turned and noticed Denzel kneeling on the ground. With a roar it shot off toward the unsuspected boy.

Denzel lifted his head and spotted the hydrant, it was pouring water from its base. He clenched his fists and whispered.

"I've got to do this" getting up he ran toward the broken hydrant, picking up a metal pipe on his way. He yelled as he swung the pipe at the hydrant but frowned when all it did was ding a little. Looking up he noticed the shadow creature was almost at him so he lifted the pipe and twirled it like he'd seen Cloud do with his sword before he brought it down as hard as he could. The Hydrant opened with the force and the shadow creature was shot backwards with a spray of water and crashed into the wall of a building.

Denzel tossed the pipe and continued running, the creature struggling to get up as water sprayed it behind him. Denzel smiled to himself as he ran toward the bar, his stigma no longer hurting.

* * *

Barret gasped in panic when his gun once again stalled to power up. Hitting the metal he looked back and forth between the gun and the oncoming summons, fear growing as it loomed closer. The creature opened his mouth, the mega flare attack growing as he flew and Barret lowered his arm.

Suddenly Bahamut Sin veered to the left but the attack kept going and Barret gasped, his eyes wide as the attack came barreling toward him. Turning he went to jump and only made it a foot in the air when the attack crashed into the beam he had been standing on and exploded. Barret was sent tumbling through the air with the force of the explosion. He grabbed onto a broken support beam with his real arm and hung suspended over the ground as the beams behind him exploded and fell to the ground in burning flames.

Looking up he watched Vincent ride the explosion into the air and began shooting at Bahamut Sin as the summons flew higher and circled around the buildings. Firing off a few more rounds Vincent landed on a beam to duck and roll under the head of the summons before jumping right back into the air.

Nora ran along the beam parallel to the one Vincent was on, her bow aimed to fire an arrow. She let the arrow go and it sunk into the summons wing, making it fly higher and toward Cid who was running along the top beam.

Cid smirked as Bahamut Sin flew by him and jumped into the air over the summons. Once he was over its large head he forced himself down and jabbed his spear into the top of the summons neck. Bahamut Sin roared in pain and flew higher, though not as straight, trying to shake Cid off.

Cid looked up from where he was struggling to hang on to the summons who was picking up speed and saw a large pillar of steel getting closer and closer. Just before Bahamut crashed him into the pillar, Nanaki grabbed him by the back of his shirt and took him and his spear away from the summons.

"Here we go" Cait Sith said as Nanaki dropped Cid onto another beam before bounding off.

The pillar the summons crashed into fell as the large creature turned headed back around. It landed on the side of a taller building and dug its claws into the steel to look around for the others attacking it. He let out a roar, scrapping the metal, before flinging himself off of it and toward the ground.

He past under the pillar Zack was on; causing him to jump with Vincent, who jumped from the lower pillar and began to shoot. Zack landed on the back of the summons and stabbed him between the spikes along his spine. Landing on one of the broken building pillars Vincent alternated hands as he shot his rifle at the circling Summons.

Bahamut Sin circled back around and swiped at Vincent, who dodged out of its way. Zack jumped away from the summons just as Yuffie threw her own weapon before jumping off her beam to another one to follow the thing. Vincent followed after them, shooting and making the summons circle back toward them.

Vincent landed on a beam and aimed to shoot but was forced to dodge as Bahamut slammed his claws into the beam, smashing it. The creature's large head followed Vincent up into the air, trying to swipe at him but Vincent was to fast. The ex-Turk landed on the summons shoulder, shooting him in the eye, before jumping away still shooting.

While Bahamut kept swiping at Vincent, Yuffie was running up one of the buildings, trying to get even with its head. Once she was high enough she back flipped away from the wall and flung her shrunken at it. It only sliced across the head and Yuffie went after the weapon while Nanaki and Nora jumped at its head. Nora sliced at it with her hooked knives while Nanaki clawed at the summons face.

Yuffie landed in a hand stand on a railing before jumping back into the air and grabbing her flying weapon. She looked up just as Nora landed beside her and both looked back at the Summons to see Nanaki with his teeth in Bahamut's jaw and mega flare forming in his mouth.

The summons turned his head in pain toward the two girls and both gasped while Cait sith screamed. Nora grabbed Yuffie and went to jump when there was a yell and Cid landed and forced his spear into Bahamut's head. The head snapped up in pain and the attack was fired away from the two girls.

Nora and Yuffie watched the attack fly up and smash into a building, a building right above Barret. Barret, who was shooting at one of the wings of the summons heard metal explode and looked up just in time to see burning metal falling for him.

Suddenly something snatched his jacket and he was flying through the air and away from the falling metal. He yelled as he was thrown onto a beam. Getting up onto his knees Barret looked up to see who saved him only to see Cloud land on the beam above.

"The hell you been?" Barret shouted at the blonde but Cloud wasn't paying attention. Bahamut Sin roared and Cloud narrowed his eyes.

Tifa landed on the beam next to Vincent and Cid, both who looked at her. She too glared up at the roaring summons. Barret watched in surprise while Zack landed with Nora and Yuffie, a large grin on his face.

Cloud tightened his grip on his swords in both hands before jumping from the support beam and towards the summons. Bahamut rose to meet him and caught his swing with his teeth. Cloud grunted as the teeth clamped onto the steel before back flipping away, the summons following.

Cloud kept slashing at the summons head, sending up sparks. Finally after several slashes Cloud flipped away from the summons and put the sword together till he was holding only one sword in his hand. Twirling it he waited till Bahamut sin was closer before jumping at the summons and began to slash him again. Running up the summons head Cloud jumped away as his own inner magic surrounded him and one of his limit breaks began to activate.

Bahamut lost his momentum in the air and crashed through several support beams and buildings and before finally crashing into the ground. Cloud landed on one of the beams while watching Bahamut get up out of the rubble.

The blue light or mega flare appeared in the roaring Summons mouth again but this time it looked more like smoke and the others gasped at it. Getting to his feet, Bahamut Sin beat his wings and flew into the air. Going higher and higher till he was traveling far above the city of edge while the attack in his mouth grew brighter. The others watched it fly, worry filling their eyes.

* * *

Kadaj smirked and lowered his arm, his summons reeking havoc behind him. The light of the Materia died away and Kadaj smiled at Genesis before walking back toward Rufus. Shelk stared at him; the staff loses in her hand, the inner streams of magic calm.

"This is to fun sir" Kadaj said, stretching his hand as the Materia settled back into his arm. "Any requests for..." He turned just in time to see Rufus push his wheel chair back into Sephiroth and stood"…the next act?" he trailed off as the man walked toward the edge to stand just to the side of Shelk.

Sephiroth grunted as the chair hit his outstretched arm while Angeal and Genesis stood up straighter. Shelk lifted her head while Kadaj gasped. Rufus smirked and whipped off the blanket cover his body to revel a black box with a seal over it in his left hand. He threw the white sheet into the wind and lifted the box.

"Mother" Kadaj gasped, his eyes becoming cat like and darker green while Shelk raised her hand, shock on her face. Rufus looked down at the box before smirking.

"A good son would have known" he said. Rufus gave a short laugh before throwing the seal container off the side of the roof.

Shelk and Kadaj watched her fall before turning to Rufus. Kadaj glared while the other ex-SOLDIERS reached for their weapons. Kadaj's hand glowed with magic before he screamed and raised his hand at Rufus.

Rufus just smirked as Kadaj fired the magic at him.

* * *

Cloud glared as Bahamut flew higher before jumping after it, trying to catch up with the summons. As he got higher he lifted his sword and Barret caught him before throwing him to the next beam.

"Ally opp" Barret shouted as he hurled Cloud higher.

With Barrets throw he made it to Bahamut sin and attacked the summons head, trying to slow it down. His attack however just made Bahamut roar and kick Cloud away from him. Cloud twirled in the air with a grunt of pain. Looking down he saw Cid running, and Cloud landed on the flat end of Cid's spear.

"Getty up" Cid shouted, twirling and Cloud used the spear to launch himself back after the summons.

Bahamut Sin, bleeding from his eye and several cuts on his head, roared and picked up speed. He passed the tallest buildings in edge and flapped his wings as he entered open sky, still flying higher.

Nanaki jumped and Grab Cloud by the back of his shirt, throwing him higher and faster toward the summons.

There ya go" Cait sith hollered as they dropped back down.

Next Yuffie flipped to him and locked her fingers under his foot and pushed him higher as well. Cloud glared up at Bahamut Sin who had turned toward the city of edge and was building up his mega flare attack. Pulling the last piece of the First Tsurugi from his harness, he fitted it into the sword just as he reached Vincent's perch.

"Fly" Vincent shouted, grabbing his hand and flinging him.

Nora jumped next and grabbed Cloud hand flinging him higher; as he flew she called back up to him.

"Don't let us down"

Bahamut's Sin's attack had grown now and Cloud could hear the air hissing around it. The summons was lifting his head as the power grew and he narrowed his eyes, determined to get to the creature. His eyes narrowed further as Bahamut Sin began to fly back down toward the city.

Reaching his hand for the next person Cloud's eyes met Tifa's wine ones as she pulled him closer to her before flinging him up toward the summons.

"No giving up" she encouraged as she let go of his hand.

Cloud began to glow with his own inner magic, reaching his limit break as he reached the last building pillar. Zack jumped from the support beam and Cloud grasped his hand.

"Go get 'em spiky" Zack shouted with a large grin before flinging Cloud up toward the summons, leaving a trail of magic behind him.

Bahamut sin fired off his mega flare, it having finally growing to twice the size of any of the buildings. Cloud raised his sword in front of him just as he passed into the blue flames, ready to cut himself through.

The flames burned his skin and he gritted his teeth as his sword cut through them but they were slowing him down. Just when he thought he was he was going to fail the blue became white and a familiar comfort washed over him.

His eyes widened as a form appeared in the white. Her hair was just as he remembered, braided and held up by her pink ribbon. She smiled and reached out a gloved hand and he automatically let go of his sword with one hand and reached to grab hers.

Their hands clasp and life stream washed down his arm and filled his being and she smiled.

"_Ready?"_ she asked

Cloud nodded and the white washed away and he burst through the summons attack, the blue flames dispersing behind him. Bahamut roared and dove down to meet Cloud who lowered his sword prepared to strike.

With a narrow of his eyes Cloud flipped his sword and dodged the summons head. Bringing his sword up into a swing he dragged it along the summons neck and all the way down its back, leaving a trail of blue magic behind him. With a yell he brought the sword up and out of the Summons and Bahamut Sin fell.

The others in the ground watched as Bahamut sin fall toward the ground, covered in blue fire and bringing several support beams and buildings down before the last of him finally crashed into the ground.

Tifa sighed as the magic slowly died before looking up just as Cloud landed safely on one of the last standing beams. She sighed with relief and looked at the others smiling.

Cloud shoulders were tense as he watched the blue magic fade away. He lowered his sword but just before he was about to relax a blue light flared behind him followed by a scream and he whipped around in shock.

* * *

Rufus smirked as Kadaj screamed and fired off the blue fire at him. He simply dodged to the left, letting the light by bass him and takes the bandage around his eye as he went. As he fell from the building he reached into his jacket with his left hand and with his right reached up and grabbed Shelk's arm. The light flew past Angeal who also jumped off the edge as the part of the building behind him exploded. Rufus smirked and began to fire off shots with his gun at Kadaj.

Shelk grunted as Rufus took hold of the arm holding the staff and tugged her right off the building. The staff fell from her hand and began fall toward the ground.

"Mother!" Kadaj screamed as the building exploded and dove off the building after the sealed container.

"Kadaj!" Sephiroth shouted, holding his hand up against the explosion and running toward the edge after him.

"Shelk!" Genesis shouted, jumping onto the railing and diving after the rest of them.

Rufus clutched Shelk to him tightly, as she was pressing on him trying to get out of his arm. Looking back toward the exploding building to see Kadaj falling toward him and the others soldiers jumping from the building.

Turning Rufus followed Kadaj as he fell past him and continued to shoot at the remnant but as he turned he spotted the box Jenova's head was in, which was what Kadaj was going for, and Shelk's staff falling just before it.

Rufus smirked, tightened his grip in the struggling Shelk and began to shoot at the Jenova's head instead.

Down below the building Reno and Rude were still facing off against Loz and Yazoo, Kisala having caught up with them. She was standing with the Turks, turned to Loz, and about to try and speak to the boy when the building above exploded.

They all looked up and the Turks plus Kisala's eyes widened.

"Sir, no" the Turks cried

"Shelk" Kisala shouted, seeing her sisters falling in the arms of Rufus.

Down the road, Cloud narrowed his eyes as the building exploded, red and grey smoke flowing out of the level thirteen and the people falling from it. He urged his bike to go faster so to make it to them in time.

Kadaj reached out a hand for Jenova's box as the bullets from Rufus's gun flew past him. One of them hit Shelk's staff making it swirl in the air and the orb shattering to pieces. The magic with in floated into the air before disappearing.

Shelk felt like cold water had been washed over her as she came to when suddenly everything hit her and she began to struggle. The last thing she remembered was Kadaj pushing her head under water and now she couldn't feel the ground and there was a gun going off right next to her ear and someone was holding her.

"Genesis!" she called out, trying to get out of who ever were holding her.

Above the falling Rufus and Shelk were the three SOLDIERS. The three had spread their wings the moment they had jumped form the building and were racing to get to the ones falling before them. As the staff shattered and Shelk began screaming Genesis narrowed his eyes and pulled in his wing so he would fall faster.

Kadaj gritted his teeth as he plummeted to the ground, his arm outstretched. His mothers was just in reach when of the bullets passed him and sliced into the black container. The container flipped in the air like the staff did and green liquid poured out of the hole in the box.

Kadaj narrowed his eyes as the others watched them fall from the ground. Rude, Reno and Kisala held their breath. Cloud urged his bike faster while Kadaj reached for Jenova.

The silver haired remnant grabbed the container with his outstretched hand and tucked it closer to his body as he flipped and landed in a crouch. He landed a bit away from Yazoo; Reno stumbled back in shock and knocked Rude over. Yazoo looked at them before turning to his brother who was checking on the container in his hands.

While he was landing the former missing Turks, still covered in bandages ran along the beams on the other buildings. Tseng and Elena stopped and lifted their net guns and shot them so they crossed one another creating a net. Rufus stopped firing his gun and both he and the screaming Shelk landed in the net.

"Relax Shelk" he said to the woman next to him and she tensed up on hearing his voice.

"Rufus?" she asked and Rufus made a laugh in his throat.

The sound of a speeding motorcycle had everyone looking up and Kadaj glared as he made eye contact with Cloud who was glaring at him. Kadaj got up and ran to his motorcycle, his brothers following him. He got onto the motorcycle just as Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth landed on the ground.

Sephiroth shared a looked with Kisala before both ran forward just as the silver haired remnants took off down the road.

"Kadaj" the two yelled and their heads shot up when Cloud sped past them and after the remnants.

"Sir" Reno screamed, running with Rude toward Rufus who was being lowered out of the nets, Shelk still in his arms. Once they had stepped foot on the ground Genesis ran over to Shelk and picked her up in a hug, crushing her to him.

"Genesis?" asked Shelk when Genesis sat her down and hugged her to him again. She smiled and hugged him back. Tseng and Elena ran up and the four Turks smirked at each other before looking at Rufus who nodded at them.

"Sephiroth" a voice shouted and Sephiroth looked over to see Zack ride up on his bike, stopping it with a screech of his tires. "Think we should go and give Cloud a hand" Sephiroth nodded before turning to Kisala who was walking up to him.

"Help them" she said, kissing him and he nodded before running to his own bike and he and Zack shot off after Cloud and the other remnants. Kisala looked up when Angeal appeared beside her and nodded.

"Reno" Rufus said as he leaned on Tseng's arm, the strength in his legs starting to give out. Elena came over with the battered wheel chair that had survived the stories it had fallen from "Go help Cloud." Reno nodded and turned but stopped when Shelk stepped in front of him.

"I'm going with you." Genesis looked at her shocked but Shelk held her head up.

"What no your not" Genesis said and Shelk turned to him, her sightless eyes staring him down. The two stared at each other before Shelk turned back to Reno, leaving Genesis gapping at her. Reno stammered a bit before looking over at Rufus who just sighed and nodded.

Rude took a hold of Shelk's hand the three ran off leaving Genesis to glare at Rufus who ignored him.

* * *

So Cloud saved the day and Shelk is unpossesed, now off to chase Kadaj and them [including the helecopter scene, one of my personal favs.]


	123. P3 AC: Chapter Nineteen

**Thank you guys so much for your reviews and words of awsomness... arigato! anyway here is the next chapter, hope you like this one. **

**don't own FF7, just Shelk, Kisala, Nora, and Loki [and all those extra people you don't care about]**

* * *

**Part Three **

**Chapter Nineteen**

Cloud leaned forward on his bike so not to meet the wind resistance and looked over as he came beside Kadaj. Kadaj looked up, green eyes glaring at Cloud as he held Jenova in his other hand.

Cloud had bypassed Loz and Yazoo who were gaining on them and dodging around the people who were just beginning to recover from the previous summons attack. The sound of screeching tires filled the air as they turned a corner and headed toward the highway that connected Edge to the ruins of Midgar.

As they road up the ramp Kadaj glared at the do not enter sign before him. He growled, picked up speed and crashed his bike right into the sign sending it hurling into the air at the same speed he'd crashed into it.

Cloud ducked as the bent metal went flying over his head at a speed that would have taken his head off. As he watched the sign bounce down the road he spotted Loz and Yazoo chasing him. Loz pulled up behind him while Yazoo pulled up along side him, raising his gun as he swerved toward Cloud.

Yazoo laughed before he began shooting at Cloud who dodged each bullet sent toward him. He swerved his bike and came up along side Loz who crashed him into the median wall of the highway, trapping him between the wall and Loz himself. Loz lifted his knuckle bracer with a click and went to punch Cloud with it. Just before Loz could swing Cloud opened the hatches for his sword, sending Loz flying away from him and pushing Cloud away from the wall.

Loz crashed into the opposite wall and Cloud pulled one of his swords from the compartment just as Yazoo raced past him and spun his bike sideways into a skid. As he skids down the road, Yazoo began to shoot at Cloud again forcing him to block the bullets with his sword.

Racing his own Bike forward Cloud slammed his sword into Yazoo's gun locking them into a swirling screech of tires as they spun down the highway.

Yazoo laughed deeply before pushing Cloud away from him. Cloud took the opportunity to pass and leave Yazoo behind has he got his bike back under control.

Kadaj looked back at Cloud to see him catching up and looked back forward to take the upper ramp toward Midgar.

Cloud tilted his bike to follow when Loz skidded in front of him, blocking the entrance ramp. Standing on his bike Loz jumped into the air and slammed his knuckle bracer into Cloud sword. Cloud knocked him away and to the ground.

Cloud turned his bike and pelted off down the road after Kadaj leaving Loz in a small crater on the road, glaring after him. Once Yazoo passed him Loz back flipped onto the back of his own bike that Yazoo kicked toward him. The two then followed after Cloud.

Kadaj growled when he spotted Cloud on the road just under him, still trying to catch him. Cloud glared at Kadaj before he heard the sound of motorcycles behind him and turned with a gasp. He turned just in time for Yazoo to start shooting at him from four guns attached to his motorcycle.

The bullets tore up the road as they headed for Cloud and the blonde swerved Fenrir to avoid them.

* * *

As Cloud was chased down the road by Yazoo and Loz, a helicopter flew up behind them. It was black and had the ShinRa logo on its tail.

Reno sat in the pilot's seat, the head phones on his ears and he bit his lip as he maneuvered the helicopter. Shelk was behind him with Rude, with her own set of headphones on. Both were holding onto the straps in the sealing of the chopper, but Rude had his head out the open doors.

"You losers are chasing the wrong guy" Reno said, his thumb hovering over the button on the control stick. Pressing it, the guns on the helicopter began to rabidly fire shots at the two remnants who looked up annoyed at the helicopter.

Loz gave a sigh before pulling up on his bike, twisting backwards on its back wheel and placed his foot on Yazoo's bike to steady himself. With the front half of the bike, and its guns in the air, Loz began to fire return shots at the helicopter.

"Bang, ba-a-bang" Loz said with each shot. He stopped fire when they passed under a bridge and the helicopter was out of sight. He sighed and pouted a little but looked up with a gasp when the helicopter appeared to the side of them, shooting at them again.

Loz kicked away from Yazoo, spun back around and the two raced off with the helicopter behind them.

Reno moved the helicopter so it was in front Cloud and the remnants and continued fire shots at them. Cloud passed by just as Rude appeared in the doorway, a large bazooka slung over his shoulders. He pressed the trigger and the rocket shot forward out of the front, its excess firing out the back.

The rocket zipped passed Yazoo and Loz who didn't even flinch before it exploded the road behind them. The force threw the remnants into the air and blew up the rest of the bridge. A large cloud of dust, fire and smoke filled the air as the bridge fell onto the empty ruins of Midgar.

Reno smirked from the helicopter but Shelk's head appeared in the doorway separating the cock pit from the cargo hold.

"You do know Zack and Sephiroth were following after Yazoo and Loz right?" Reno cursed having forgotten that.

Shelk went back into the cargo hold, and Rude shifted to the other open door to look out at the crumbling bridge. He gasped as he approached the door, still holding the bazooka over his shoulder as he spotted the laughing Yazoo and his motorcycle heading right for him.

"Ha-ha" Yazoo laughed as he zoomed into the Helicopter still on his motorcycle. Rude was pushed backward with the front of the tire and slammed into Shelk who was behind him. Shelk screamed as they were both pushed out the door of the helicopter and into the open air. Yazoo at the same time turned his gun and shot at the control stick through the door into the cock pit. Reno lifted his hands to shield his face as the bullet bounced around and Shelk and Rudes screams filled his ears.

* * *

Shelk screamed as she fell from the helicopter, the wind whipping at her cloths and her hair flapped around like a whip. Suddenly something caught her and she grunted as arms wrapped around her and pulled her close, stopping her mid-fall.

"I've got you" the deep voice said and she sighed in relief and lifted her arms to grip her rescuer around the neck.

"You know Genesis" the man hummed as they flew "I really hate flying." Genesis chuckled in her ear

"I know."

"So why did you follow me" Shelk asked, shifted her head so her unaffected Check was lying in Genesis' neck. His arms tightened around her and she could feel him tense up.

"I don't trust the Turks with you" she smiled at him and buried her head in his neck.

"Thank you" she whispered and felt him nod.

* * *

"Rude, Shelk" Reno called out into the mike before he looked out the window only to see Yazoo's bike falling to the ground, passing over the falling Bazooka.

He reached for the controls to maneuver the helicopter only for it to come off in his hands. Lifting up the control stick in his hand, confusion filled him. He stared at it before gasping then he began to scream.

* * *

Reno's screams filled the air as Yazoo landed next to his brother, the copper swirling out of control behind him. Loz pouted as Yazoo landed and Yazoo looked at him with a frown.

"What's wrong brother?" he asked and Loz nodded to the chopper.

"You knocked sister out" he said and Yazoo nodded before smiling.

"Don't cry Loz" he said as the man sniffed "She's alright, the bird man caught her." Loz smiled and the two laughed as the helicopter continued swirling.

* * *

Reno ran out of the cock pit, control stick still in hand as alarms started to go off. He looked around as panic filled him.

"No, no don't do this to me" he said as he looked around "Genesis is going to skin me alive" he ran to the open door and stopped and looked out. "Hey Rude, your alright" he said, seeing Rude hanging on the side of the Helicopter and trying to hang onto it.

"Yeah" Rude said, "I'm just peachy"

"Where's Shelk" Reno said looking around and Rude sighed

"She fell" Reno blinked before looking at the building the helicopter was spinning towards.

"Genesis is going to kill us" he said and Rude nodded and then the helicopter crashed into the building.

The back end of the helicopter was bent and Reno and Rude were thrown out as the side as the building exploded and the chopper spun away with pieces of the building. The Turks landed face first on the roof of a building and rolled before coming to a stop. The now smoking helicopter headed straight for the ground where it burst into flames, right over Cloud.

Cloud looked up with a gasp as the burning metal hit the ground and broke into a thousand pieces as the helicopter rolled along the highway.

Reno sat up on his knees and watched the grey smoke fill the air, far from where they were. He heard Rude grunting behind him and turned only to have a fire coated sword thrust in his face. Following the blade up, he found a snarling Genesis and a very alive Shelk standing next him. The man in red had one arm wrapped around her, his almost six foot long wing flared out behind him.

"Hey Shelk, You're alright" he said smiling at the woman, while backing away from the burning sword in his face.

Genesis glared and shifted the sword a little so the flames licked at the Turks skin.

"No thanks to you" he growled and Shelk pressed down on his arm. Genesis glared then sighed while lowering the sword. The flames vanished and he sheathed it before picking up Shelk bride style. "Just go take care of the remnants" he barked before jumping into the sky and flying off.

Reno turned and blinked at Rude who just blinked back while rubbing his head. Rude looked down at Reno's hand so the red head looked down and found he was still holding the broken control stick. Holding it up he and Rude began to laugh before the wind began to spin around them and they looked up at the sound of spinning blades. Above them in another Helicopter was Elena, waving madly and throwing a rope down to them.

"Hey you guys" the blonde waved and Rude and Reno began to climb up the rope.

* * *

Cloud swerved around several pieces of burning metal and he rode through the raining ash that had once been the Turks helicopter. Turning at the sound of bikes he saw Loz and Yazoo jump out of the smoke, still following him. Cloud turned back to see they were heading into a long tunnel.

They passed into the dark and Cloud looked over to see Loz ride up the side of the wall and onto the ceiling, going at such a speed that gravity was having no effect. Loz let go of his motorcycle, it zooming off down the other wall, and punched at Cloud. Cloud raised his sword and blocked the attack but the force sent him spinning in a circle as he grappled with Loz. Loz pushed on his sword and sent Loz flying over his brother and landing on the back of his bike. Loz pushed off Yazoo's bike and jumped after his own. Yazoo fired at Cloud and the two locked again. The sound of metal clashing filled the air as they swung at each other followed by the sound of screeching tires and gun shots.

Ahead of them Loz, sitting on his bike, slammed his knuckle bracer into the ground. It dragged a few inches before stopping and he used his legs to turn his bike mid air and send it hurling toward Cloud and Yazoo.

Cloud, still pressing his sword with Yazoo's gun, spotted the flying bike and gasped. Yazoo broke away and passed under the flying bike by lowering his body and spreading out his arms. Cloud narrowed his eyes and stood up on his bike before jumping. He twirled till he was upside down and slid his sword through the bike, cutting it as if it were nothing.

As he passed through the sizzling metal he came face to face with Loz who sung his fist at him. Cloud dodged, and used Loz's back as leverage and sent the silver haired man flying towards his own broken bike.

Loz landed in the cut middle, his head next to the sizzling wires and he gulped as they began to hiss before exploding in his face.

Yazoo glared at the burning bike riding along the wall before a speeding Loz jumped out of the smoke and landed on Cloud's bike. Cloud, which hand been climbing back onto Fenrir looked up just in time for Loz to punch him.

Loz chased after him and kicked him, following threw with a punch and a kick so fast Cloud couldn't see him. As Cloud fell, Yazoo stood on his own bike and began to shoot at Cloud. Cloud blocked the bullets before turning to Loz and hitting him back with his sword. Cloud chanced at looked back at Yazoo as Loz sped back towards him. Seeing the two silver haired remnants jumped at him Cloud unlocked the main body of First Tsurugi. With a flick of his wrist he tossed one of the pieces into the air and caught it with his free hand just in time to block the two with both swords.

The remnants flipped cloud midair, still locked to him and started to laugh. Cloud frowned before pushing both men away and spinning, cutting them with the swords as they fell. He sent Loz flying, his knuckle bracer broken and sparking. Loz threw it and it burst into flames as it smashed against the wall. Yazoo had been thrown but had landed on his bike and rode it under Loz to catch him.

Yazoo screeched to a stop and Cloud left them behind. The two glared at him before Yazoo looked down at his gun only to see it smashed. With a snarl he threw it at the ground and turned the bike so fast Loz almost fell off. Tires spun before the bike shot off after Cloud.

* * *

Reno and Rude stood just outside the tunnel's exit, knowing Cloud and the others had gone this way. The helicopter they'd ridden in hovered over the tunnel waiting for them.

"Hey partner" Reno said, looking over at Rude who looked back and Reno held up the bomb in his hand. "This thing… it got any bite to it?"

"ShinRa technology at it's finest" Rude answer and Reno smiled.

"Oh so you made this" Reno said, holding the bomb a little higher.

Rude held his bomb up and said

"If nothing else…it's flashy"

"Oh good" Reno smirked

"You love it I know" the two nodded to one another and looked back at the tunnel

"Looks like today we're clocking out early" Rude rolled his eyes at Reno's bomb humor but didn't say anything as the two waited.

Soon Cloud came zooming out of the tunnel, passing the two Turks before continuing down the street and towards the city of Midgar.

A bit after Yazoo and Loz came speeding out of the tunnels only to gasp as they spotted the two bombs sitting out side the tunnel, rabidly counting down.

On a building near the tunnel Reno smirked to himself, counting down with the bomb.

Cloud was speeding down the road when there was an explosion behind him and the force washed over him causing his bike to skid and spin in circles. With a grunt he skidded to a stop and looked behind him to see the road with the tunnel covered in grey smoke that towered high in the sky. He shook his head as the explosion turned into fireworks that began to pop all over the sky and continued forward after Kadaj.

* * *

A bit a head Kadaj also felt the explosion and looked up as smoke and multi colored fireworks filled the air. He gasped when the sound of a motorcycle came from above and suddenly Cloud was flying off the highway above him. Kadaj glared as Cloud flew toward him, the fireworks still going off above.

Kadaj reached for his double katana and pulled it just in time to parry with Clouds first Tsurugi. Cloud grunted as the two blades locked and they skidded down a corner. Kadaj turned to see the road ended at the corner and turned back to glare at Cloud before they both flew into the air and off the bridge.

The two landed on the dirt side of Midgar and began to slide down the slop toward the slums ruins. Cloud turned so he was riding down the side and Kadaj glared at him as they once more clashed swords. Cloud's sword sliced into Kadaj's sleeve, barley missing Jenova, and Kadaj's sword cut into Clouds sleeve.

The two glared at one another before Kadaj broke away and turned his bike to ride away from Cloud. Cloud swerved around a rock and the two slid towards another and into the ruins.

Kadaj smirked at Cloud as they collided at an entrance to the ruins and Cloud was forced off the rode. Kadaj continued to ride away as Clouds bike slid till it was on its side and Cloud was lying in the dirt.

Cloud pulled him and the bike up and watched the remnant disappear behind the ruins. Opening the compartments he placed his sword back into the slots and closed them with a sigh. Looking over at his sleeve he saw it hanging off his shoulder, held together by a strip of cloth. Grabbing it he ripped it off reveling his stigma and Aerith's ribbon. With a blink he stared at the ribbon before turning back to the ruins, realizing where Kadaj was headed. His tires spun as he pressed on the accelerator and shot off after Kadaj.

* * *

Kadaj slid through the open doors of the slums church and came to a screeching halt with in the flowers there. Stopping he let go of the bike and pulled the box up.

"Mother" he called out to the box and held it with both hands. He smiled as he examined the box and the large gash Rufus had put in it, allowing him to see inside. Looking inside, a smile on his face but he gasped as he saw the damaged head with in the box. Gasping his mind went reeling as he shook his head. His eyes went from green to gold and back again as he shook. Lifting he hand he caressed the box as his eyes changed colors and confusion filled him. Tears welded up in his eyes "Mother!" he called out, to anyone who'd comfort him in his confusion. He hugged the box and rocked back and forth. "Mother" he cried, his breaths coming out in gasps and then he screamed.

"She's not really you mother" a deep voice said from behind him and he turned to see Sephiroth walk out from the doors that led behind the church. Kadaj blinked, his eyes stuck in green and gold as Sephiroth walked toward the altar near the flower garden.

"Father" Kadaj said, lowering the box with Jenova's head. "I don't know what to do" he cried, reaching for his head as his eyes changed "she tells me to listen to him and he tells me to do things and I don't know what to do." He chocked on his breath as he cried "Help me father, Help me!"

Sephiroth watched Kadaj cry and felt something in his heart snapped, it was the same senses he got when Cloud had gone off to fight Kadaj with Kisala. It was the same sense that told him Kadaj was at the building with Rufus…it was the sense that told him this was his son.

"You are my son Kadaj" he told the boy who looked up at him with tears in his changing eyes, at the moment they were gold. "And because of that you are stronger that he is, you have the power to over come Loki's hold on you, you are stronger than him." Sephiroth told him sternly and Kadaj blinked at him.

"Father" the boy whimpered and Sephiroth took a step forward "Their voices are so loud, how do I block them out, help me father."

Before Sephiroth could say anything the sound of a motorcycle filled the air and both Sephiroth and Kadaj looked to the church doors to see Cloud skid to a halt through the crack. Cloud glared at Kadaj who sat up straighter, eyes going Mako green, and clutched the box to him.

"No Cloud!" Sephiroth shouted just as Cloud pulled his bike up and crashed through the front doors. "Wait Kadaj!" he shouted, turning back to Kadaj who had started his bike.

Kadaj tires spun and sent dirt and flowers flying, before he rode forward, knocking over a piece of stone. He summoned an energy ball and shot it at a pillar, causing it to fall over. He then jumped his bike onto the pillar above just as Cloud crashed down the doors

The pressure from Kadaj made the pillar fall lower and Cloud pulled Fenrir so it was sliding along the floor on its side. It knocked apart several pews as he slid under the pillar and into the flower garden. He came to a halt just next to Sephiroth and the two stared at one another before looking up at Kadaj.

Kadaj had summoned another energy ball to his hand and he flung it at Cloud who gasped. Cloud jumped from his bike just as the energy hit the flowers making the ground explode. The Motorcycle crashed back and landed on Sephiroth while Cloud was sent flying into the back wall.

Kadaj laughed as smoke filled the air and waited to see what would happen.

Sephiroth kicked Clouds bike off of him and stood just as Cloud staggered to his feet and the dust began to clear. Both looked up to see Kadaj laughing and lifting another energy ball to throw at them.

Suddenly something began to bubble in the dirt where the flowers had once been. All three looked at the hole to see green water bubbling out of the ground before it over flowed. Some of the water twirled into the air like the life stream where it gathered at the roof and began to rain back down upon them.

The water landed on both Sephiroth and Cloud and their arms began to tingle. Sephiroth lifted his arms to see green lights like the life stream rise out of his clothing and the pain front his stigma faded away. Looking over he saw Cloud's arm was doing the same and his eyes widened as his stigma faded away. Looking back down he rolled up his sleeves to see his Geostigma was gone.

Kadaj above was waving his hand as the water burned his very skin and the voices in his head began to scream. He leaned forward on his bike just as another person on a motorcycle crashed into to the church.

Zack slid to a halt and stared at the water raining just above where Aerith's flower gardens use to be. He stared at Cloud before the sound of tires screeching made him look up. He gasped just as Kadaj jumped off the pillar, over an uprooted piece of wall and shot off out of the church.

"Zack" Zack looked forward to see Sephiroth walking toward him "I thought I told you to stay outside."

Zack rubbed his head sheepishly as Cloud walked forward, staring at him in confusion.

"Well, I did but then I heard explosions and saw the pillar fall and well" he scratched his nose and just grinned at Sephiroth who rolled his eyes. Before anyone could say anything else a voice filled their heads and they all looked toward the water in shock.

"_Let's go" _

"Aerith" Zack whispered as Cloud reached for his arm, where Zack noticed his stigma was no longer present. "Did Aerith do this?"

"Seems that way" Sephiroth said when Cloud didn't answer, just walked back towards his bike. "We should do as she says" he passed Zack and headed for his own bike across from the church. Zack looked up when Cloud walked his bike past him, nodding to the black haired man as he passed.

The three mounted their bikes and shot off toward the plate that held up the ShinRa headquarters, following Sephiroth's feeling.

"How do you know he's going there" Zack asked as they zoomed through the ruins.

"I just do Zack" was all Sephiroth said and looked at Cloud who nodded and the three shot off.

* * *

Sephiroths father senses are tingling...jk anyway. Some of you wanted to know Shelk was going to do to help...well she was goinng to help distract the remnants but obviously...she fell out of a hellicopter instead...thank the godess for Genesis.


	124. P3 AC: Chapter Twenty

**So reviews of mine who actually like this story, I once again got a anonymous Review who goes by the name Reviewer, they didn't have really anything good to say [except maybe on character development] so i'm about to reply to their very long review. Not they will ever come back here and read it, but it helps to put it out there just incase. and because it was anonymous I can'r reply back to them in private like i'd like to so I get to reply here, infront of everyone.**

** If you don't care about what I have to say to this person, scroll down to the actual story and enjoy. **

**Don't own FF7 just Shelk, Kisala, and Nora.**

* * *

_Itallics_** is the review and bold is me. **

_You make one of the basic mistakes - OCs should play a supportive role_.- **They are being supportive, to the main characters of the cannon and the story as a whole but they are my main characters as I did introduce them first and based a lot of what was happening toward them. I integrated them into the plot so they wouldn't be just some random oc that get thrown into the plot for no reason, they all had a role to play and it wasn't just to be some person on the side lines.**

_Instead you bent canon, replaced characters' faces and names on unknown guys and pair them with your OCs- _**I don't know what you mean here as the guys that I pared my OC'S with do exist and the only made up characters are my villain and the few that help the plot move forward. **

_Real authors would use original characters as supportive characters, fan girls as love interests of canon characters._- **I am a fan girl, I'm not going to deny that, it's the whole reason I wrote the story. And I don't know how you would want the oc's to be any more supportive to my story as I wrote my whole story around them. If you want the whole story to be about the main cannon characters, go play the real game. **

_Nor Sephiroth, nor Genesis would fall for anyone._ **Probably not in the actual cannon, but this is so I can write a story based on what I feel should happen. It says right in the summery that this is a Sephirothxoc and a Genesisxoc. If you don't think this is possible why did you click the story in the first place, then read the whole thing. **

_They had different goals_.- **not really as both wanted to be free of ShinRa, both didn't want to be monsters, but didn't know how to ask for help and were to proud to ask, and eventually both were mentally consumed by it all.**

_They were above human_.- **Their wish was to be human, and being mentally consumed by all that emotion, hate, anger, sadness, and loss is what made them more human than anyone. **

_Plus_ _not to mention the fact that officially canon Sephiroth was asexual._ **No where did it say he was Asexual that would be number 9 with Zidan and Kuja. The clones were people HOJO put Sephiroth and Jenova cells into and Sephiroth just controlled them through Jenova's powers and they eventually just turn into his image. They were Clones, not his offspring, people who were meant to replace Sephiroth when Hojo thought he was dead. This was all explained by the actual creators of FF7. I did research before I wrote this story think you very much. **

_The time that you spent developing and integrating your characters, you could __use to write an original story. _**Again this is Fan fiction .net not Original fiction .net, I can write a story here if I want to, about anything I want to. Yes there are thousands of OC/ main cannon pairings stories but that's what people like. **

**What I don't understand is that you took the time to read all 123 chapters just to tell me you didn't like it. It must have captured you interest at some point for you to read that much of a story because no one can keep reading something they hate. Which leads me to believe you either skipped to the last chapter and wrote this or, you just wrote something to be nasty. **

**Maybe you did read the whole thing and really didn't like it and for that I'm sorry, but if you didn't like it right off the bat, you should have just left and went in search for something you did like.**

* * *

**Part three **

**Chapter Twenty**

Cloud came to a stop, Zack and Sephiroth right behind him, just outside the ShinRa head quarters building. He opened his compartment and pulled out the pieces for First Tsurugi and quickly assembled them.

Getting of his bike he looked back but he noticed neither Sephiroth nor Zack had pulled their weapons out and he frowned at them. Zack just put his hands behind his head and shook it but Sephiroth motioned ahead of him.

Cloud looked forward and saw Kadaj standing high above them on a piece of a broken building.

"This isn't our fight Cloud" Zack said and Cloud turned back to them just as Cid's air ship appeared behind them. It kicked up dust and Zack turned his bike toward it but smiled back at Clouds. "Hey Cloud" the boy blinked "Embrace your dreams, and whatever happens, protect your SOLDIER honor" he grinned widely "You already beat Loki once, his remnant should be a synch."

Cloud nodded and Zack rode his bike onto the Sherra and Cloud turned to Sephiroth who had also turned his bike to the Sherra but was looking at him.

"I'll leave it to you Cloud" Sephiroth said and Cloud nodded "To fight this little remnant" he looked at Kadaj sadly before turning back to Cloud.

"I'll try and save him" Cloud said and Sephiroth nodded before getting of his bike and walking over to Cloud and standing before him.

"Second Class Cloud Strife" he said in his General tone and years of training at Cloud standing straight at attention with the tone. "I hereby promote you to First class Soldier" Cloud blinked and Sephiroth got back on his bike with a smirk. "Now kick his ass, that's an order" he smirked at Cloud who gave him a salute and a smirk.

"Yes General Sephiroth Sir" Sephiroth nodded then rode onto the Sherra after Zack.

* * *

Cloud turned back to Kadaj who was watching them, holding Jenova's box in his hand, the other at his side.

"Brother" Kadaj finally called out as he met Clouds eyes and smiled. "I'm with her at last" the joy in his voice had Cloud shaking his head.

"So what's going to happen now?" Cloud asked and Kadaj smiled down at the box in his hand.

"Mothers going to tell me" he smiled and Cloud shook his head sadly as a gust of wind went through the ruins, blowing at his hair and cloths.

"I guess a remnant wouldn't really know"

The smile slid of Kadaj's face and he looked at Cloud, a blank looking coming onto his face. He stared at cloud before looking down that the box with Jenova's head.

"So what if I'm a puppet" he shrugged his shoulders, his voice emotionless. His hand twitched and the energy ball began to form again before Kadaj clenched his fist and the magic surrounded it. The sun was bright and it dyed the clouds red as Kadaj and Cloud stared at another. Kadaj blinked and raised the arm flared up with the magic. "Once upon a time" he pulled back his hand and Cloud tensed. "You were too!" with a shout Kadaj flung the energy ball at Cloud and the fight began. The energy broke off into six parts and Cloud raised his sword as they all crashed into him.

Cloud jumped just before they hit and Kadaj pulled his sword and jumped to meet him in the air. Behind them the Sherra rose back into the air to keep up with the two as they fought higher and higher, heading to the top of the ShinRa building.

Cloud and Kadaj were in a dead lock when Kadaj re-spotted the Sherra flying behind Cloud. Cloud used the distraction as the Sherra kicked up dirt into the air, to push Kadaj away.

* * *

Inside the Sherra, Zack and Sephiroth had joined the others in front of the large window to watch Clouds fight. Zack had run over to Angeal and Nora and Sephiroth nodded to Genesis who stood with his arm around Shelk.

Barret stood in the middle, next to Nanaki who had Cait sith on his back. Vincent next to his son and near Cid, who was at the wheel. Angeal stood next to Nora who was standing By Kisala. Kisala spotted Sephiroth and ran toward him. Genesis and Shelk were next to Nora as well and Yuffie was by the window with Tifa. In Yuffie's arms was the missing Materia.

"Cloud" Yuffie said, as if Cloud could hear her "I brought you Materia." The ship titled a little, almost making her drop the Materia, and Yuffie turned to glare at Cid. "Hey watch it"

Barret also turned to Cid and shook his fist at the man.

"Yo Cid" he looked back out the window "Park this piece of junk"

"Shut up" Cid said, feeling offended for his air ship "You want off then jump, get off my back" Cid turned to look at Sephiroth, who nodded back.

"He can handle this alone" Vincent said, coming to stand beside Sephiroth and Kisala and crossing his arms. The others looked back at Vincent confused before looking back at Cloud.

"Kadaj is a remnant of Loki" Sephiroth explained but Yuffie still looked at him confused.

"Think of him as a sort of larval form" Vincent told the ninja who made a face.

"Larva" Yuffie looked back, disgust on her face. "You mean he's an insect?"

Vincent just sighed and Sephiroth shot him an amused look. Cait sith turned to Yuffie and gripped Nanaki's mane.

"Lassie shut your gob" Nanaki glared up at the cat as it slammed his hands into his head before looking forward.

"So the punks gonna become Loki?" Cid looked down at Vincent and Sephiroth who were still staring at the window.

"Vincent?" Tifa looked back at the man in red who blinked at her "Does Cloud know, about Kadaj."

"One would think" Vincent shrugged but Sephiroth nodded to the woman.

"Then your right" Tifa smiled and looked back at the glass window "It's his fight now."

"Cloud can do it" Zack cheered and Angeal rolled his eyes "He did it before"

"What I don't get it?" Yuffie asked, looking back at the others confused. "Why can't we help out?"

"This man talk" Cid said and Nora and Kisala shot him looks that had him flinching. Tifa rolled her eyes while Shelk just laughed into her fist.

"Sexist" Yuffie screamed "Sexist!"

Cait sith rubbed his head before slamming his hand on Nanaki's head, who glared at him. The robot cat pointed at the Ninja and shouted.

"Christ ye lass, shut your mouth" Nanaki just looked up at him as the Cat banged his fists in his head.

Barret shook his head and looked back at the other Ex-SOLDIERS.

"Men don't get it either" Angeal shared at look at the smirking Genesis before the two turned back to watch Cloud chase Kadaj up the ShinRa ruins.

"Two years ago" everyone turned to Tifa who had her eyes on Cloud. "Think of the strength we all had when we fought that last battle. It's only been a couple of years but already that feeling is gone." Sephiroth nodded but some of the others frowned at her words "But Cloud, I think he's found it again."

Barret snorted and crossed his arms

"He's got ten minutes"

"I say we make it five" Genesis glared at the form of Kadaj but grunted when Shelk elbowed him. He looked down at her but she was shaking her head though she was smiling at him.

"That Cloud's a royal pain in the ass" Yuffie said and the other chuckled "Like always" Yuffie shared a look with Tifa who smiled.

"Cloud is Cloud" Tifa said, amused at Yuffie's words.

"He always seems to find trouble" Kisala said and the others laughed. "But he always gets himself out of it" she smiled up at Sephiroth and grabbed his hand "Someone how."

* * *

Cloud grabbed his lost sword, lodged into the side of the building. Casting a glance over his shoulder he watched the Sherra fly away, his friends leaving the battle to him and he turned back grateful. He narrowed his eyes and jumped forward after Kadaj and the two clashed swords again midair.

They continued slashing at one another till Jenova was almost hit by Cloud's sword. Kadaj blocked it with his arm before pushing away from Cloud. Kadaj glared at Cloud before running at him and jumping into the air. Cloud flipped a piece of the First Tsurugi in his left hand, making it fold, before slipping it into the rest of the body. Now with only one sword, he pulled it back and twirled it, activating his limit brake Braver.

Kadaj scoffed before bringing his sword down to meet Clouds. Cloud tensed and swung his sword, knocking Kadaj clear across the roof of the building. Kadaj's sword flew out of his hand and he skidded right of the roof, catching the edge last minute with his free hand.

He hung suspended above the ground and watched his sword fall away. When he looked back Cloud was standing on the ledge above his hand, his sword lowered at his side. The two stared at one another, Kadaj's a glare while Cloud was a look of pity.

With a growl Kadaj threw the box with Jenova's head at Cloud who instinctively knocked it away with his sword. The box flew into the air and slid open as it had been cut with Cloud's sword, a green liquid pouring out of it. Cloud turned back to Kadaj just in time to see the boy fling himself after the box.

Grabbing it Kadaj turned midair and hugged the box to him. He reached inside and let the box go, holding the damaged piece of Jenova's head to him. Cloud gasped as Kadaj smiled at him.

"My Reunion" he whispered as his eyes became a dark green and his pupil's dilated to look like a Cats. "Bet your dying to watch"

Cloud gritted his teeth and jumped from the building after the falling Kadaj. Kadaj began to push Jenova's head into his body, like he'd done with the Materia, and his from began to tighten as he winced and grunted in pain. Finally he closed his eyes at the pain and he fell as if he'd passed out.

Flipping Kadaj landed on another roof and lifted his hands slowly, Cloud continued to fall, worry filling him as he watched Kadaj's trance like movements. When Cloud crashed into Kadaj, he met resistance and the stone underneath Kadaj was crushed with the force, making a crater.

Cloud stared at the crater before a green magic appeared, reveling the resistance his sword had met. A long metal sword formed and the green light swarmed it like fire. Cloud could felt his heart hammering as he turned to face Kadaj only to have Sephiroth's smirking face look at him. His eyes opened to reveal dark green and refined cat like pupils. A sadistic smile came over pale lips and Cloud's eyes widened.

"Good to see you…Cloud" Loki smiled before bringing his sword up and flinging Cloud away from him.

* * *

One the Sherra, Sephiroth, Kisala and Shelk all gasped at the same time. Kisala gripped her infected hand and looked up at Sephiroth who was holding his head. Genesis held Shelk's arm as she clawed at her neck and face.

"What the hell" Cid shouted as he looked back and forth between the three.

"Kadaj" Kisala said as Sephiroth hugged her "He absorbed Jenova."

"And became Loki" Sephiroth finished and he looked at the window where he knew Cloud was facing against his worse nightmare.

* * *

Cloud cried out in pain as he was flung onto the roof. He flipped and landed in a short run before turning as Loki rose up past him and landed gracefully on the roof a bit higher.

"Your Geostigma is gone" Loki pouted and Cloud glared, already sick of Loki's child like ways. "That's too bad" Loki smiled and Cloud glare intensified.

"Loki" Cloud called out "What do you want."

"The last thoughts of Geostigma dead, those remnants will join the life stream and girdle the planet, chocking it, corroding it" he looked up at the pink sky before turning back to Cloud. "What I want…Cloud… is to sail the darkness of the cosmos with this planet as my vessel, just as my mother did long ago" Loki raised his free hand and the sky began to turn dark is if it was going to rain. The black clouds churned and Cloud tensed as a large smile appeared on Loki's face and a wild look in his eyes. "Then one day we'll find a new planet and on its soil we'll create a shinning future."

"What about this planet" Cloud demanded, gripping his sword with both hands.

"Well" Loki shrugged, and pretended to look thoughtful "That's up to you Cloud"

Suddenly Loki shot down his hand, grabbed his sword and flew at Cloud. Cloud shot forward too and the two met with a spark of metal.

* * *

Above, the black strands of the infected life stream began to swirl down, thousands of black strands over taking the ShinRa building. Lighting and thunder sounded in the sky as the people of edge and in the Sherra watched in anticipation.

In the Seventh Heaven Bar Marlene and Denzel stood in their room in front of the window, watching the clouds. Marlene was clutching Denzel's arm but looked up when she heard Denzel's grunt of pain. Denzel was clutching his head where the stigma was and his eyes were screw shut with pain. Suddenly, as fear gripped her heart, a familiar feeling washed over Marlene and an image of water past through her mind. She gasped and her head shot to the window.

"Is it her?" she asked as more visions flashed in her mind, telling her where to go.

The same thing was happening to Shelk and Kisala on the Sherra. Kisala was hunched over Sephiroth holding her. She clutched her bandaged hand and growled to herself, her eyes turning bright gold with her pain.

Shelk was on her knees, Genesis next to her, as she clawed at her arm, neck and face. Her eyes were screw shut and her whole being shook as she leaned into Genesis. Sephiroth and Genesis blinked as the visions of water and the church passed threw their minds, then a smiling face of Aerith. The other around them gasped as the same images passed through their minds.

Sephiroth looked down at his cured arms and mumbled.

"The water"

* * *

As the dark life stream over came the ShinRa building and blocked out all the light, all one could see was the bright flashes as Cloud and Loki's sword clashed with one another.

The two were in the air and Loki knocked back Cloud with a laugh. Cloud went flying and twirled to slow his moment so he could look. As he looked he spotted the normal sky above the typhoon of clouds and swirling whips of infected life stream. What he didn't see was Loki.

Cloud looked around like crazy, trying to spot the mad clone but he couldn't spot the silver hair anywhere. Suddenly something came flying at him from the side. Loki swung his sword and Cloud raised it but was sent flying back with the power behind the swing.

Cloud crashed through the window of one of the buildings before crashed through several stone pillars. Cloud stood, though his back ached and raised his sword again. With a flash of lightning Loki flipped up before landing on the ground and running to meet Cloud.

The two crashed and the inner magic of the two burst out as the swords clashed before Cloud jumped back. He flipped off the wall as Loki chased him around the corner. The two continued to clash through out the halls, the magic lighting up the room and spreading with each blow.

Cloud looked around as he heard Loki and turned as Loki flashed before him. He quickly dodged and Loki cut threw a pillar instead. The metal burned as it slid apart and Cloud rolled to a stop just in time to meet Loki's sword.

The two clashed and Loki's smirk widened and his face became mocking.

"Oh?" he tilted his head "Where did you find this strength?" He pushed on Cloud who glared at him.

"I'm not about to tell you" Cloud shouted before shoving Loki so hard he went through the wall and through several more. Cloud jumped after the three holes and to the next levels. He landed on the window seals and looked out.

He looked around for Loki when there was a crumbling sound and he turned to see a piece of ShinRa's wall burning and falling toward him. As it hit the middle of the building it gained speed and Cloud dove out of the way. The building piece smashed into the roof and Cloud looked back at it, the smoke adding to the already dark clouds around him. The ground below burned with bright fire as the dark light stream touched the ground.

As he turned Loki appeared before him and the two met swords again; Cloud flipped in the air and brought his sword down, sending three waves of fire carving into the roof, only Loki wasn't there anymore.

He turned to see Loki land on the far roof behind him and Cloud glared. Suddenly the wall across him was cut and fell toward him and he dodged back, Loki chasing him again. The two fought in the air once more before Cloud landed on another roof and Loki jumped away. Cloud breathed heavily and Look up just in time to see Loki swing at him. He spun out of the way and brought up his sword, sending up sparks as the metal clashed. The two clashed a few more times before Loki jumped away from him, Cloud following him.

"I've thought of a wonderful present for you" Loki smiled before turning and cutting away part of the building. Cloud sliced the piece in half and the two met in the air once more. The two rose higher and higher with each clash and Loki smiled sickly at Cloud. "Shall I give you despair?" he asked before slicing at Cloud and sending him crashing into the ruins. Cloud slammed his sword into the wall and stood on the blade, looking down at the burning ruins. He growled before looking up. Loki smiled from his perch before laughing. "On your knees" Loki called out "I want you to beg for forgiveness" he mocked. Looking up at the building Loki smirked before the whole roof above him gave way and crashed toward them.

Loki turned and cut at the rubble making the whole thing break into pieces and hurl towards Cloud. Cloud stepped back on his swords handle and broke apart one of the pieces. Grabbing it he stuck into the wall next to the other one before jumping off the sword. He grabbed both swords handles and pulled them from the wall before spinning toward the falling rubble.

He cut through several chunks, trying to get through all the debris. But as soon as he cut through one of the pieces Loki shot through the smoke and slammed his sword into Cloud. The two fell and fought. When they landed on the roof they continued slashing at one another, not bothered by the chucks of building falling around them.

One of the chunks broke apart the roof they stood on and the two jumped away and continued fighting and chasing each other through the falling stones. They soon became a blur of steel and sparks as the fought their way up the ShinRa building.

Finally all of the debris fell to the burning ruins and Cloud jumped to the only last standing space on the ShinRa roof. He looked around trying to find Loki when all the pain from the fight up to that spot hit him and he fell to his knees with a gasp for air. He gasped as he tired to get back up, afraid Loki would jump at him any minute.

Cloud gritted his teeth and pulled himself up just as Loki made it to the roof and Cloud rolled out of his way before the two swords met once again.

As they pushed their swords together, Loki brought his elbow up and knocked Cloud in the face, sending him to the ground. Cloud rolled to a kneeling position and got up but Loki came running at him, his free arm stretched out punch Cloud in the face before swinging his sword again.

Cloud dodged every jab sent his way but Loki elbowed him in the back making him bend over. He brought his knee up into Clouds face sending him back up, Loki then grabbed Cloud and threw him away.

Cloud screamed as he was sent flying, he crashed into a wall, bringing it down and sending up dust.

Loki lowered his sword before bringing his foot forward and turning so his sword was parallel with his hand. He made a disappointed noise in is throat before running at the dust where he knew Cloud would be.

* * *

Yeah for more cliff hangers. Review and let me know what you think... and don't leave something just to be nasty, use some common sense here people.

**_IMORTANT NOTICE_ FOR ALL ANONYMOUS REVIEWS WHO LIKE STORY, LIKE KUUGEN, BY WENSDAY [the next update day] I WILL BE DISABLING THE ACCEPTENCE OF ANONYMOUS REVIEWS SO I SUGJUST YOU PLEASE GET AN ANNCOUNT BECUASE THESE NASTY REVIEWS BY COWARDS WHO DON'T WISH TO BE REPLYED BACK TO, ARE MAKING ME VERY ANNOYED. Thank you. **


	125. P3 AC: Chapter Twenty One

**I want to thank all the reviews I got, they made me so happy. now I am sorry I haven't updated in 2 weeks, it's for several reasons. one I had internet connection problem the first week. the second week I started a new job with afternoon shifts, and I go to school in the mornings so I have to figure out my new Scheduleing update. **

**On happier news, I went to my convention this weekend and Had a great time, I cosplayed as Main game Tifa. **

**Don't own FF7 just Nora, Kisala and Shelk**

* * *

**Part three **

**Chapter Twenty one**

Cloud stood from where he landed and swung his sword forward, his inner magic activating his braver limit brake again. With a yell he ran forward and jumped to meet Loki who also jumped. Two slashed at each, sending up sparks with each swing. Loki dodged and blocked each swing with a smirk as Cloud became more and more frustrated. Finally Loki knocked Cloud back who landed on one knee.

Cloud didn't stay down for long; he raised his sword over his head and jumped at Loki with a scream. Loki smirked and thrusted his sword into Clouds ribs. Cloud gasped for air as he hung suspended over the ground. He lowered his sword and gripped the one sticking in him, kicking his legs trying to get free. Blood fell from the wound as Cloud struggled and Loki smiled at the sound of Cloud gasping for Air.

"Is this the pain you felt before?" he asked "Cloud?" Cloud just struggled to get away from the sword, his legs kicking as he was lifted higher and higher. "Let me remind you, this time you won't forget." Mad amusement filled Loki's voice as his wing burst from his back, ripping through the leather and sending his hair flying. Feathers filled the air as Cloud looked at Loki.

Before Cloud could process anything Loki said, Loki tossed him into the air with his sword before jumping after him. Cloud flew high into the sky, a chuckling Loki following him, raising his sword as he went.

The two met and Cloud raised his sword and the two clashed again before Loki brought his sword and stabbed Clouds arm, then his other arm, then his forearm then the other, the his leg. Again and again he stabbed Cloud with the tip of his sword; only going in far enough to poke out the other side so he could rip the blade out and stab again. Finally he forced the blade through Clouds foot where it went up through the top, sliced through his knee, came up out his thigh and stabbed Cloud into the shoulder.

Cloud grabbed the sword in his pain before Loki flung him out of the air and hurling toward the ground. Cloud twisted in the air before he smashed into the roof, creating a small dent, his blood falling after him like rain.

Cloud lay in his blood for a second before he struggled to get to his feet. He made it to his knees, blood falling from his cuts with each gasp of breath as he tried to lift his sword. Loki hovered above him as he got to his knees with the help of his sword.

"Tell me what you cherish most" Loki said "Give me the pleasure of taking it away." Loki twisted his sword then dove at Cloud.

Cloud looked up as he stared at his death flying at him when suddenly everything went white. Visions flashed in his head; of Aerith praying, Tifa smiling, Marlene waving, Denzel smiling, Zack smiling, Cid smirking, Barret shouting, Nanaki roaring, Reeve smiling, Yuffie shouting, Vincent nodding, Angeal smiling, Nora smiling, Genesis smirking, Shelk waving, Kisala grinning, and Sephiroth.

"_You __shouldn__'__t __let __your __mind __wander __SOLDIER_" Cloud gasped as he felt the imitating presences of Sephiroth behind him.

"_Yeah, __that__'__s __a __sure __fire __way __to __get __you __killed__" _Cloud blinked as Zack also appeared next to Sephiroth, their backs to him and him to theirs. "_So __what __if __it __looks __hopeless, __if __it __were __me __I __still __wouldn__'__t __give __up.__" _

"_You __wouldn__'__t __give __up __even __if __the __world __came __crashing __down __on __top __of __you __puppy__"_ Genesis voice chuckled followed by a few more laughs.

"_That__'__s __just __what __makes __him __special_" Angeal said and Cloud looked up at the white as his friends presences appeared behind him.

"_This __fucking __clone __giving __you __any __trouble_" the sound of cid lighting a cigarette had him blinking before Barrets punching his arm had him stumble forward.

"_Just __take __his __ass __down_" he could hear the grin in Barrets voice.

"_Never __give __up_" Tifa smiled as she spoke and Denzel and Marlene cheered with her, Nanaki roaring in agreement. Tifa placed a hand on the kid's shoulders as they grinned at Clouds back.

"_To __many __people __need __you __Cloud_" Nora said, smirking as she shoved her hands in her pockets.

"_Go __knock __em__' __dead __laddie_" Cait sith's voice had a small chuckle bubble up in Cloud throat as he struggled to get up.

"_Kick __his __ass_" Yuffie cheered and he could see her throwing her hands in the air in her excitement.

"_Cloud_" Vincent said "_You __still __have __to __tell __me __if __sins __are __ever __forgiven_." Cloud nodded though he couldn't see them.

A hand was placed on his shoulder and another set was placed on his elbows and started to pull him up. Cloud pushed himself to his feet using his sword and got to a standing position with his sword ready to meet Loki's.

"_You __always __were __strong, __even __I __could __see __that_" Shelk said and she let go of his arm.

"_Go__"_ Kisala said "_take __him __down_" Kisala then pulled away and they all faded one by one till only Zack and Sephiroth were at his back and he lifted his head as Zack turned to him, the buster sword clinking as he shifted.

"_Cloud_" Cloud blinked "_You __know __what __I __told __you_?" Cloud nodded

"That's right, I am your living legacy" Zack smirked and then he too was gone, leaving only Sephiroth.

"_You __aren__'__t __a __coward __Cloud_" Sephiroth said and Cloud nodded "_You __just __got __a __little __lost_"

"Thanks for pulling me back" Sephiroth just shook his head and walked away, taking the light with him. Cloud blinked then jumped to meet Loki who was still flying down at him. Loki landed on a roof as Cloud swung at him and gave a little laugh in his throat before flipping away as Cloud swung at him again.

"I pity you" Cloud said and Loki tilted his head at him confused. "You just don't get it at all." Loki raised his eyebrow and Cloud pulled his sword back. "There's not a thing I don't cherish" Loki just laughed and evened out his sword.

Cloud swung his sword over his head; activating his final limit break and Loki dived at him. The metal rang as they clashed and magic and feathers filled the air. The two glared at one another till Cloud gritted his teeth and with a twist of his wrist the First Tsurugi broke apart into its six pieces.

Loki watched them in awe as he was surrounded by the magic filled swords then turned back and looked at Cloud. Cloud glowed as his Omnislash Limit break activated and he jumped and grabbed the first sword. As soon as it was in his hand, he was cutting into Loki and jumping for another sword.

Loki looked around as Cloud moved around him so fast the magic was making it look as if there were six of him. He twisted as each blade cut into him till Cloud swung at him and flipped him onto his back midair. Sephiroth stared up at the sky where the final sword was, his wing and hair flared out around him. Cloud growled before slashing into Loki six more times before slamming into him.

There was an explosion of yellow light and Cloud landed on the ground, one sword in hand, the other five landing around him. Cloud stood and looked up at Loki who was floating in the air, looking down at him.

"Stay where you belong" Cloud said as the dark life stream faded and the sunset lightened the once black sky. "In my memories"

The black clouds hissed off of Loki like water as he observed Cloud with half lidded eyes.

"I will" Loki said "Never be a memory" He closed his eyes and his wing wrapped around him before the feathers faded away with the wind, leaving Kadaj suspended in the air.

Kadaj landed on his knees on the ground, the feathers floating around him, slowly falling to the ground. His double sword was once again in his hand and he fell to his hands, grunting as he came to. He lifted his head at Cloud who raised his sword; ready for the charge he knew would come.

Kadaj gritted his teeth, stumbled to his feet and tired to run at Cloud with a yell. Only he dropped short and twisted so he fell into Clouds arms. Cloud caught him and looked down at the silver haired remnant, dropping his sword as he groaned in pain. The boy's eyes were gold now, with the green flecks in them and Cloud looked down at him sadly.

"Brother…" Kadaj said slowly as he looked at the pink clouds above and Cloud said nothing.

"_Kadaj__" _Kadaj's eyes widened as the soft voice touched his mind and he turned to the sky. Kadaj blinked as a drop of rain fell on his check and didn't burn his skin. More drops fell on his face and he felt warmth and comfort wash over him. "_You __don__'__t __have __to __hang __on __any __longer_"

A woman was slowly coming out of the white, her hair glowed and her hand was reaching for him. His hand twitched at his side as the rain fell and he clenched it at his sides.

"Mother…is that…"

"_Every__one__'__s __waiting_" the woman smiled "_If __you__'__re __ready?__"_ Kadaj smiled and nodded at the woman who stretched her hand out farther to him while smiling. Kadaj lifted his own hand and the woman grasped it gently and pulled him up.

Cloud watched as Kadaj lifted his hand and it looked as if he was grabbing someone else's. Soon Kadaj began to fade into the life stream, the lights that had once been him twirling to the sky as the boy was lifted up off the ground. The lights drifted apart and Cloud stood watching as they vanished into the sky.

* * *

The rain continued to fall and all around the world the people exited their homes as the gentle rain fell on them. Everyone with Geostigma stared at the spots that were infected and watched in awe as the rain washed away the bruise and the pain.

"It's a miracle" some cried and began cheering and jumping as the stigma faded away. "Look I'm healed, I'm healed."

* * *

The Turks gathered in an Alleyway, Rufus once again in his wheel chair as the rain fell on him. He looked up at the sky then his hand as the stigma there faded away. There was a cough behind him and Lazard and some of the other ex-Turks came walking up, Cisseni and Vled one of them. They all gathered and watched as Rufus lifted his now cured hand and smiled at the rain washing down his skin.

* * *

On the Sherra Kisala and Sephiroth had walked toward the window as the ship came around to pick up Cloud. Kisala grabbed Sephiroth hand as they watched Kadaj fade away to the life stream. The others were silent for them as they stared at Cloud basking in the setting suns light.

"Good bye" Kisala muttered "Kadaj"

Kisala turned and smiled at the others, breaking the silence and Yuffie jumped in the air letting out a cheer.

"Oh Yeah" she jumped and pumped her fist. "We rock." Shelk hugged Genesis and Nora and Zack high five one another. Nanaki's tail wagged while Cait sith jumped up and down in Glee.

"See what I tell you fool" Barret shook his fist and Zack jumped in the air cheering.

"Way to go spiky" the others smiled and Clapped as it was the end of the battle, finally. Sephiroth gave Kisala a one armed hugged as they turned to the cheering ground, smiles on their faces.

Vincent shared a look with cid and both nodded at one another. Tifa smiled and turned to the others.

"A little push is what he needs" she smiled "That's all."

Cid shook his head at them before wiping at his nose and straightening the ship to come around towards Cloud.

"Ya'll calm down, hang on to your britches" he said this seriously but he himself was smiling so no one took him seriously.

Tifa blinked as she heard a drop of water and looked up to see another one forming along the windows beam. A bright smile lit up her face as she felt comfort wash over her.

"Some how" she whispered "I knew you were there, thank you." Tifa then turned to the window as they came closer to Cloud and laughed a bit.

* * *

One the ground Cloud looked up when the Sherra came around the side and pulled up above him. He'd already gathered all his swords and he smiled up at the sight of the air ship. Closing his eyes he let the warm rain wash over him, relived the battle was finally over.

A bang broke the peaceful silence and a sharp pain hit Clouds side and he winced and fell forward.

"We'll go…together" Yazoo said, his eyes barley open, the rain washing him away as if he were one walking stigma. Life stream lights and shadows rose off him as he stumbled about. He lowered his arm, still filled with the Materia he shoved into it, and dropped his sword. It hit the ground with a clatter and Loz stepped up beside them.

"Together we'll play"

Cloud, on his knees, lifted his arm from his side to see it covered in blood where he had been shot. He breathed deeply as he tried to stand and push back his pain. Cloud picked up his sword and stood, slightly hunched over as he turned to the last two remnants.

Turning, dragging his sword with him, he ran at the two and lifted his sword and they lifted the over loaded Materia energy balls. They fired just as Cloud reached them and the magic exploded blinding everyone and sending up dust, smoke, rubble and fire into the air.

* * *

The light lit up the cock pit of the Sherra and the people turned to the window in shock. Yuffie and Tifa ran to the window with shocked faces. Zack ran up behind them while Kisala and Sephiroth turned as Cloud vanished in the smoke.

"Cloud!" Tifa called out as the others watched in horror.

* * *

In the seventh heaven bar, Marlene and Denzel stood in front of the window holding hands. The rain still fell but their faces were frightened as they watched the explosion over ShinRa crack like thunder.

"He'll come back" Denzel said and Marlene looked at him "He said that he would."

All was silent when suddenly the phone in Clouds office began to ring. The two turned at the sound surprised. Denzel ran to the phone, a bit of him hoping it was Cloud or Tifa or someone to tell him everything would be ok. He stopped before the phone, Marlene behind him, and picked it up. Putting it to his ear a woman's voice came in through the phone.

"_Go to __the __sector __seven __Church, __Wait __and __Cloud __will __come_" Denzel smiled and then hung up and turned to Marlene, still grinning.

"Let's go" he said and the little girl nodded.

They ran outside to see everyone else pulling on their parents or other people. People's phones were ringing like crazy as everyone headed toward the Midgar ruins. Marlene and Denzel ran into the street, coming up beside the girl with the moogel doll. She smiled at Denzel and Marlene, holding hands before looking down when Marlene looked at her. Marlene held her hand out to the girl who smiled and took hold of it. Together they ran with the rest of the infected kids and their families toward the church.

* * *

One the Sherra the AVLANCHE group was still trying to figure out what had happened to Cloud when Cid's phone began to ring. He looked down at in surprise before pulling it out of his pocket and snapping it open.

"What" he snapped at the person only for a woman to giggle in his ears.

"_Just go to the church in slums ok Cid, you'll find Cloud there_." Cid's eyes widened as the person on the other end hung up.

"What's up Cid" Barret asked, the others looking at him and his shocked expression.

"Aerith…" he sputtered "Aerith just called me from the grave." Before anyone could say anything there phones began to ring. One by one they pulled them out and listened to the message.

"_Go __to __the __church, __you__'__ll __find __Cloud __there.__"_

Tifa lowered her phone and stared at it before looking at the others staring at their own phones.

"Well come on" she looked at Cid who blinked at her "You heard Aerith; we have to go to the church." Cid nodded slowly and turned the wheel, directing Sherra to the lower parts of Midgar.

* * *

When they landed in Midgar and walked toward the church they found an army of the former infected children, some still not cured, and their family and a few of the other villagers. Tifa smiled as she saw Denzel and Marlene leading them toward the church.

"Marlene!" Barret cried and ran to her. Marlene let go of Denzel's hand and ran to meet her father. The big man picked up and swung her up onto his shoulders were she laughed and hugged his neck. Tifa moved to Denzel who smiled and hugged her around the waist, Kisala and Sephiroth walking up behind her.

"Come on" Denzel said, taking Tifa's hand and they joined the crowed walking toward the church.

* * *

Cloud felt like he was floating, but he wasn't in pain. He'd tired opening his eyes but everything was too bright so he kept them closed, besides he was so tired, why not sleep a little. Suddenly a hand was placed on his forehead and he felt warmth wash down his tired body.

"…Mother?" he asked, this kind of comfort had only ever come from his mother before…

"_Again?__"_ a woman's voice said and it was familiar but he was too tired to place it. "_Why is everyone calling me their mother lately_" the hand pulled away and he frowned at the loss of touch.

"**_I guess they are just fond of you dear_**" Another female voice said but this one was deeper and more over bearing…powerful came to mind with this voice as it echoed around his head.

"_I'm afraid this one's a little too big to adopt_" the soft voice told the stronger voice who laughed.

"_**Tough luck my dear child"**_ the strong voice said "_**Looks like you don't have a place here… not just yet anyway**_."

Someone placed their hands on his chest and gave him a light push and Cloud suddenly felt like he was falling before he stopped suddenly and the comfort and warmth of where ever he'd just been vanished. Only it was replaced by something wet. He felt like he was lying in water and he frowned, trying to open his eyes. He felt hands on his arms, and his torso and he opened his eyes to see the kids…the kids from edge smiling down at him.

Blinking he realized he was floating in the water in Aerith's church, so he lowered his feet and stood, the kids letting go of him to stand. All of the blood from his fight was gone, and half of the scars were gone as well and he stared around in amazement.

"It's like she said" a girl said after he looked around at all the people standing around him in the church. "Wait here and Cloud will come back." Cloud blinked and looked at the water, confused.

"Welcome back" Clouds head shot up at Marlene's voice and saw her standing next to her father, all the other members of Avalanche standing around her. Kisala, Shelk and Genesis stood side by side, blocking the view of the door. Cid and Yuffie stood next to Tifa; Denzel was hiding behind her with Angeal and Nora behind him. Marlene was next to Tifa holding Barrets hand and holding Cait Sith. Vincent was in the back, his arms crossed. Zack and Sephiroth were next to Barret, all smiling at him. Cloud smiled at seeing them and nodded.

"I'm back"

Nanaki walked forward from between Barret and Zack and gazed around the room, his beads in his hair clinking as he walked. He looked at Denzel before turning to Cloud with a smile.

"There are still kids with the stigma."

"Yeah" Cloud nodded and walked forward, looking at Denzel who had his head down. Tifa moved and placed a hand on Denzel and stepped him forward close to the water. She bent a little so her head was even with his and Denzel looked at her.

"Hey" she said and looked at the water and at Cloud. "Let's get you fixed up."

Cloud walked closer to Denzel and held his hand out to the boy.

"Come on" he said, smiling at Denzel "I'm here."

"It's ok" Tifa said, looking back at Denzel who was staring at the water frightened, finally he nodded and walked forward, Tifa letting him go. Denzel stopped at the edge and Cloud picked him up at his sides and lowered him into the water. The water came up to the boy's chest and he looked at Cloud expectantly. Cloud reached down and cupped some of the water into his hands and lifted it above the boys head. He let the water slip through his fingers and Denzel grabbed his head as the water hit it.

He blinked and lowered his hands as he felt the stigma lift of his forehead and the pain that came with was gone. Blinking Denzel looked down at his reflection in the water and shifted his bangs to see his stigma was gone. His face lit up and he looked up at Cloud who nodded. Denzel smile and turned back to the others who cheered. As the people in the church cheered, the still infected kids either jumped into the water or were helped in by their parents.

"Last one in is a rotten egg" Cid shouted while Yuffie cheered and Barret laughed.

Zack pushed Sephiroth into the water before jumping in himself and running to Cloud. Sephiroth came back up, his leather sticking to him and his hair hanging half wet and he glared at Zack. Zack ignored the looks and grabbed Cloud around the neck and began to give him a noogie. Tifa folded her arms and smiled knowingly at Cloud who gave her a sheepish look as Zack attacked him.

"That's some crazy water" Barret said looking at Angeal and the cheering Nora who nodded at him. The others laughed and Kisala bent down, unwrapping her bandaged hand. Once she did so, she stuck her infected hand into the water and watched as the life stream carried her stigma away.

She lifted her hand turned it over with awe on her face before standing and turning to Shelk. Placing a hand on her adopted sister's shoulder she smiled.

"Come on Shelk" the smile grew as Shelk looked at her "Let's get you fixed" with that she grabbed her sister and pushed her into the water were she crashed with a splash.

"Kisala!" Genesis growled at her but the red head just shrugged and watched as her sister came up out of the water, rubbing at her eyes and coughing.

Shelk rubbed her eyes as her bangs were sticking to her skin and some of her hair had come out of it's braid in all the running around she'd been doing. She smiled as she felt the stigma on her face, neck and arm fade away and the tingling feeling the life stream left on her skin. Smiling she opened her eyes and froze.

* * *

More cliff hangers...

Anyway the scene with Cloud and everyone's spirit was my favorite to right, it just turned out so well.


	126. P3 AC: Chapter Twenty Two

**It has been a long long time since I last update and I'm so so very sorry for that. I had a lot going on and I finally got it all worked and settled out, hopefully and I want to think all the reviewers who stuck by me during this little break. **

**Anyway for the new updating days. I work both saterday and Sunday all day and when I get home I have homework, sometimes, and I'm really tired so there will be no more updates on the weekend unless I have to. So updates will continue to be wensday as long as I don't get called into to work. If I do get called in, the update will be done before wensday or thursday this also will be decided by my work scedule. **

**Again sorry for the long wait and that its only one chapter but I'm pretty sure a lot of you will love this chapter and have been waiting for it. **

**Don't own FF7 just Kisala, Nora, and Shelk.**

* * *

**Part Three**

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Shelk froze as she stared at the water and her reflection in it. The water was a clear blue and her reflection shimmered as all the kids jumped around her, cheering as they were healed. Lifting her head she spotted a blonde haired man having his head in a head lock by a long black haired man who was grinning like a loon.

Walking over to them was a half wet silver haired man wearing leather. Kids jumped around them all waving their hands and screaming and she heard a voice call behind her and her eyes widened.

"Shelk" Genesis called, seeing her tense up so he bent do closer to the water and held his hand out to her "Behind you."

Shelk slowly turned, her bangs still hanging in her face and she turned to the sound of Genesis's voice. The man kneeling at the water's edge with his gloved hand stretched out was wearing red trench coat and black pants and shirt, a sword at his side. His hair hung to his neck and was auburn and his eyes were the brightest blue she'd ever seen.

Next to him was a woman with messy red hair and feathers in them. She had her arms crossed and wore armor and a half shoulder blue dress, her eyes were a dark blue and sparkled as she gazed around. She let her eyes wander and take in the others, the tall black man with a gun arm, a woman with black hair and another woman with longer black. A man with blonde hair and goggles on his head and a tall man with a golden clawed arm.

"Shelk?" she heard Kisala call and she turned back to Genesis who still hand his hand out. Reaching out slowly she took Genesis's outstretch hand but reached forward with the other. Genesis frowned as she began to trace the man's face and tears gathered in her eyes.

"Shelk?" Genesis asked, moving her bangs out of the way as she cried "What's wrong" he lifted her up out of the water but she continued to trace his face before turning to look at Kisala next to him who was eyeing her sister in concern.

"Kisala" the girl chocked out "Have you always dressed like that." Kisala blinked in surprise as Shelk laughed and turned back to Genesis. "I can't believe it" she whispered.

"Can't believe what?" Genesis asked scanning her eyes before he froze…the scar that had once ran along her eyes was gone and the faded look was gone. Green eyes with black pupils blinked back at him and his mouth dropped open. "Shelk…" he said and she smiled "Can you see me."

Shelk nodded then laughed when Genesis smiled and lifted her off the ground, swinging her around and kissing her. Kisala stepped back and once Genesis put Shelk down snatched up her sister and danced around with the girl laughing.

"You can see" Kisala called out, grabbing her sisters face and the others attention "I can't believe you can see."

"Who can see?" Zack called out, still with Cloud in a head lock but having heard Kisala's shouts.

"Shelk" Kisala said spinning her sister to face the others who stared at her in shock. Shelk smiled and gave a little wave at them. This made the Avalanche group cheer louder and hug the former blind woman who laughed and just took in all the sights.

"That is some amazing water" Barret repeated watching Tifa and Marlene nodded at his side

* * *

Zack gave Cloud's hair one last rub before letting him go. Sephiroth stood on the other side of Cloud and three watched as the stigma faded and everyone cheered and Shelk looked around in awe.

"See" Zack said and both men look at him "I told you it would all work out."

Cloud smirked and crossed his arms

"When did you say that?" he taunted and Zack mocked glared at him before snatching his friend in another head lock.

"Oh so you think your funny Mr. Chocobo head" Zack said, rubbing Cloud head. Sephiroth just shook his head and picked at the uncomfortable wet leather, Zack noticed and shook his head. "No one told you to wear all that leather Sephy" Sephiroth glared at Zack.

"I was already cured Zackary" Sephiroth whispered and Zack blinked "You didn't need to push me in" Zack blinked then just shrugged and went back to messing with Clouds head.

Cloud gave up on getting out of Zacks grip and just gazed around him, taking in all the people and his friends gathered in the church. His eyes pass over the entrance to the Church and he stopped.

Standing in the door way was a woman with three children standing around her. The woman was bent before them whispering while the children gather around her. One of the children had short light hair, the sun from outside blocking most of their features. He was the tallest and was rubbing at his eyes; the second one's hair was long and he as his hands at his sides. The shortest one was holding the hand of the middle children and was tugging on a strip of his shoulder length hair. The sun shifts and lit up the pink dress the woman was wearing.

"Zack" Cloud whispers, shock coming to his voice and Zack glancing down at him. He followed Cloud gaze and saw the woman at the door way, now standing. The woman turned her head slightly and smiled as she caught his eye.

Zack lets go of cloud, shoving the boy into Sephiroth as he ran through the water and past his now very confused friends, who also follow his gaze, gasping as he stops before the woman in the door way.

"Your…Real" Zack said slowly, reaching his hand out to the woman smiling at him.

"Yes Zack" Aerith said and she let out a gasp when Zack picked her up and twirled around while shouting in glee. He set her back down but before she could say anything he kissed her hard. She smiled into his kiss, having missed him too and kissed him back.

"You can do that on your own fucking time" Cid shouted and Zack pulled back and looked at him "We all want to see Aerith too" Zack grinned and stepped back and Cid stepped forward. "Nice way to snag our attention you damn girl" Cid grinned and Aerith giggled into her hand.

"I thought so" she giggled again and Cid hugged the woman. He stepped back and shook his head and moved out of the way of the others.

"I'm so happy you're back" Yuffie squealed, wrapping her arms around Aerith's waist, tears in her eyes. "It's been so boring around here without you" Aerith smiled and patted Yuffie on the head. The ninja hugged her one more time before backing up.

Barret came forward next and hugged a surprised Aerith tightly. After a moment the Cetra patted his arm and he let her down, Marlene running up and hugging her around the waste once she was back on her feet.

"Welcome back" she said as Cait Sith yelped as he was squished between the two as Marlene hugged Aerith.

"See Marlene" Aerith said and the girl looked up "I told you everything would be ok" Marlene nodded, tears on her face. The girl stepped back and took her fathers hands, once again holding Cait sith.

"Welcome back Lassie" the robot said, Reeve leaning back in his control room, tears in his own eyes. Aerith nodded and looked up as Nanaki walked forward, Denzel gripping his mane.

"It is nice to see you again" the Mumba whispered then turned his head to the boy who had taken a step back.

"And your Denzel right?" Aerith said, bending over on her knees to look at the boy in the eyes. "You did a good job taking care of everyone" Denzel took another step back but nodded anyway.

"You sent the rain" he said, rubbing his forehead and Aerith nodded, straighten back up. Aerith grunted when Denzel suddenly flung his arms around her waist and hugged her. "Thank you" the boy whispered before slinking back over to Marlene. Aerith watched him, laughing a bit.

Vincent nodded to her from behind the others, standing behind Barret and the children. Aerith smiled and nodded back at him before looking forward as Nora walked towards her.

"I don't know what to say to you really" Nora said, hugging her "I guess I can settle with welcome back" she stepped away and Angeal gathered the Cetra into a hug.

"Thank you" he said, stepping out of the way as Tifa walked forward, her hands at her sides. The two women stared at one another and Aerith titled her head.

"Are you ok?" she asked with a smile and Tifa laughed before grabbing the brunet into a hug.

"I am now," she whispered "Thanks to you." The two girls hugged each other tightly before Tifa stepped away and back as Shelk walked toward Aerith, Genesis behind her.

"You are just as beautiful as I remember" Shelk said, trailing a hand down Aerith's side bang "Only this time conscious" the two laughed and Shelk looked up at Genesis. "Thank you Aerith, for everything" she hugged the Cetra and Aerith smiled over her shoulder.

"You've done so much for the planet, against the fate your family set for you. You took something back that Jenova stole from you" Aerith said and she shook Genesis hand and smiled. "And _you_ earned something no one saw coming." She smiled at the two and moved their hands together.

Genesis and Shelk moved out of the way and stood off to the side with the others. The crowd of no longer infected town's people had already piled out of the church while the group had reunited, the last few children leaving out the door, waving goodbye as they passed. Still standing before Aerith was Kisala, Sephiroth, and Cloud.

"Aerith" Sephiroth said and Aerith turned to him "I'm sorry we couldn't…" Aerith shook her head so Sephiroth closed his eyes before opening them after a moment. "Thank you, for everything." Aerith just smiled before Kisala tackled her, crying as she hugged the Cetra.

"I'm so sorry Aerith" Kisala said as she hugged Aerith "I couldn't… and you did so much for us." She pulled back and looked at Aerith's eyes "I'm a horrible body guard"

"That's ok" Aerith said "You make a much better sister" Aerith titled her head "Daddy and mommy say hi" she smiled and looked over at Shelk who's eyes widened in surprise. "They say they're happy and proud" she let go of one of Kisala's hands and reached it out for Shelk. Shelk stepped forward and grasped it. The three girls now stood in a triangle, facing one another. "They are proud, of all of us."

The three staid like that before Kisala and Shelk stepped away together and Aerith turned to Cloud who was staring at her, blue eyes wide and blinking.

"Cloud" she said, titling her head and Cloud came up to her, his blue eyes sad.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered and she held up her hand to stop him.

"You've already been forgiven Cloud" she smiled "Everything has played out like it should." She smiled at everyone around her before turning and motioned behind her to the three forgotten children. "The goddess felt they disserved a second chance."

The AVLANCHE group blinked as Aerith stepped to the side, next to Zack, to reveal the three children standing the doorway. The tallest one, who looked ten, had short silver hair and bright green eyes, his hand at his side as he stared at them. The second child, who looked nine, had long silver hair and looked around with curious green eyes. The smallest one looked eight and stood in the middle, holding both of his brother's hands as he stared up at the people, green eyes blinking.

Sephiroth came to stand beside Kisala and Aerith bent down beside the children. They all three looked at her and she smiled before pointing at Kisala and Sephiroth. With a nod, the youngest child walked forward and stood in front of Kisala, tugging on his hair.

Kisala bent down and looked into the eyes of the green boy, who blinked back at her somewhat what nervous.

"Kadaj?" Kisala said and the boy nodded before speaking

"Mommy?" Kisala smiled a bit before nodding. Kadaj's face broke into a grin and he launched himself at Kisala, hugging her around the neck. Kisala blinked before slowly wrapping her arms around the boy. Loz and Yazoo looked at one another before both ran at Kisala and she caught them as they hugged her around Kadaj.

Sephiroth watched them and then Loz and Yazoo looked up at him, stepping away so Kadaj could all so look up, his neck craning. Sephiroth kneeled to one knee beside Kisala and examine the boys. His green eyes took in their face, hair, eyes, scanning over them as his brain whirled in his head.

"Daddy?" asked Kadaj, taking a step forward and Sephiroth blinked. He looked at Kisala who was watching him as well.

"Is this what you meant, when you talked of the future" he asked and Kisala blinked

"Sometimes" she said, looking back at the children and so did Sephiroth "Sometimes the goddess sends us things before we even think of them." She smiled "They are our future now" She turned to him "Question is do we fight it or do we lay down the sword?"

Sephiroth smirked and Kadaj gave a nervous tug on his hair.

"I think I would rather lay down the sword" he reached out and ruffled Kadaj's hair who grinned at the gesture "Much more enjoyable" Kisala laughed and the three children jumped into their fathers open arms. Startled, Sephiroth dropped all the way to his knees as the three boys hugged him and after a moment he wrapped his long arms around all three.

While the new family hugged, the others watching, Cloud came to stand on the others side of Aerith. The three had their backs to the door, Aerith in the middle with Zack on her left and Cloud on her right. Cloud turned and looked at Aerith who was smiling up at him, holding Zack's hand.

"You see" she said "Everything's alright" Zack nodded beside her and Cloud smiled slightly, turning and making eye contact with Tifa. The two stared at one another while Cloud thought of what Aerith had said.

"I know" Cloud whispered, not knowing everyone could hear it and were now looking at him. "I'm not alone, not anymore."

"What do you mean not anymore?" Cloud jumped when Zack shouted and looked around at everyone staring at him. They all had turned to him and Kisala and Sephiroth were standing now. Loz stood between them while Sephiroth held Kadaj on his hip and Kisala held Yazoo.

"Yeah you damn bastard" Cid shouted as Aerith stepped out of the way. Zack grabbed him in another headlock and ruffled his hair "You never were alone" he shook his fist and the others nodded.

"And don't go thinking it again" Barret crossed his arms and Cloud let out a laugh, startling everyone as he hadn't laughed in a long time.

"Thank you" he said, looking at Tifa again "For sticking with me…even when I didn't stick with you."

"Oh Cloud" Tifa shook her head and crossed her arms "You wouldn't be you if you didn't cause some form of trouble" Cloud nodded and Tifa shook her head and walked toward him. Zack let him go and the two faced one another. "But we wouldn't be us if we didn't go chasing after you." Tifa finished, facing Cloud.

The others smiled as Cloud and Tifa stared at one another, smiling. Cid crossed his arms and scoffed.

"Just fucking kiss her already ya damn bastard" the two looked at him before back to one another, their faces red.

"Well" Cloud muttered, looking down at Tifa when suddenly she pressed her lips to him. Cloud eyes widened as she kissed him before he closed them and kissed her back, the others cheering around them. Cloud pulled her closer as Tifa wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You were saying" Tifa whispered when she pulled away and Cloud blinked.

"That there's no time like the present" he muttered and then kissed her again, the others still cheering and laughing.

* * *

Yay, happy endings all around. You know when I first came up with Shelk, my beta told me "You know the readers, if they like her are going to want her to get her eye sight back right?" So we wracked our brains trying to come up with a logical way for Shelk to get her eye sight back. and Bam. there you go.

Also it just seemed to cruel to keep Aerith and the Little remnents dead so their you go too. ...and about Cloud and Tifa...They were taking to damn long so their you go...again.

Review please thank you.


	127. P3 AC: Chapter Twenty Three

**Ok thank you for all the reviews, I really appreaiate them. to answer a few questions. This story wil not become M rated. I've only read some M rated stories, never written them and I don't feel comfortable writting one. [Even though my Betta wants me to] So I am just going to keep it T for Teens. **

**Don't Own Final Fantasy.**

* * *

**Part Three**

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Shelk stared at the house she lived in for thirteen years in her life. The image she was seeing now didn't match with the memories of her child hood life, but she supposed time changes all things…eventually. The house now was broken, snow breaking through the roof. The gate to the manor was creaking behind her, swinging as the snow covered wind hit the iron gates.

Shelk turned to Genesis who was standing beside her, also gazing up at the large home. Shelk was no longer wearing her battle clothing and had a long black jacket wrapped around her to bare her against the cold, there was a bag in her hand. Genesis just had his red jacket on and his hands were shoved under each other.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Genesis asked and Shelk nodded.

"I have to bury the past" she said before walking up the frozen steps to the door that Kisala had broken when they had last come here. The door was open, the wind having pushed it, with the lock broken.

* * *

The inside of the house was just as frozen as the outside. Snow covered the entrance as the door had been open. Icicles hung from the door jams and the banisters for the stairs.

"Which ones your room?" asked Genesis as they entered the room and he pushed the door shut, though he knew with the wind blowing it wouldn't stay.

Shelk didn't answer; she was already walking up the stairs. Genesis blinked before following after her.

Shelk entered the upper part of the house and looked down the hall. The whole clan used to live in this one house so there was another living room facing the door when she opened it. Along the side to her left and right were more rooms down a hall where it would reach a door that led to the right upstairs living space of the house.

Shelk remembered when she was little, running through the house as the only people who lived in it were her and her father. Smiling she looked up when Genesis bumped into her as she was still in the door way.

Shelk walked forward and to the left, Genesis following. She reached a door with a faded look. As the upstairs was sealed off it was only slightly cold and no icicle's hung from the ceiling.

"Really hoping my section of the roof hasn't collapsed" Shelk said before she pushed the door open.

Shelk let out a breath of relief as her room was still intact and no snow had gotten in through the rotting roof. Her bed was shoved up against the wall, opposite of the window that faced the village in the distance. Shelk remembered sitting in her room, staring out at the village in longing.

Genesis moved past her and scanned the rest of the room. There was a book shelf in the corner with a few books, some children and some larger novels. There was a desk with a lamp on it and some scattered papers. The bed was made with a thick blue comforter with a wardrobe to the side of it.

"Did your father make these" Genesis asked as most of the furniture was wood, even the base of the bed.

"No" Shelk shook her head, "They've always been here, I think someone else made them…back then" Shelk said, moving toward her desk and picking up some of the picture frames there. Genesis moved behind her to look at them.

One of the pictures was of a younger Shelk, standing beside her father. The little girl was smiling wide in the picture, a thick jacket and mittens covering her as they stood outside in the snow. The man standing next to her was stern faced. He had long black hair pulled back and had a thick brown beard on his face. His shoulders were thick and his hands were large has he held the little girls hand.

The next picture contained a single person. It was a tall woman with long red hair braided and the braid was slung over her shoulder. Her bright green eyes were stern as she held her self high and stared at the camera. She had a long sleeved green shirt, a high color with a black trim. She wore a long black skirt and boots as she stood in front of the door on the steps to the house.

"What are you going to take with you" Genesis asked and Shelk took the pictures off the desk.

"Just some pictures" Shelk said and Genesis frowned at her "I use to have some stuff animals when I was little but as I grew older my father took them away…" she stopped and smiled as if she just remembered something and went toward her bed.

Shelk got to her knees and reached her hand under the wooden bed fame before dragging out a box. It was a simple wooden trunk one would store clothing in but when Shelk opened it, Genesis found himself looking at books and a small little Shiva doll. Genesis picked up the Shiva doll and admired it.

"My mother apparently got that for me" Shelk said and Genesis looked at her "Before I was born." She reached deeper into the box and pulled out a few stones, running her hands over them. "I went exploring once and found a bunch of funny rocks a little bit away from the village. She moved her hand and showed Genesis the flat grey stone. It was smooth but carved into the surface were some strange ruins…

"The Cetra" Genesis said and Shelk frowned "When we were in the ancient city, these little rocks were apart of bigger stones lying around." Shelk blinked in surprise before looking back at her stones

Shelk shook her head before putting the rock back into the box and picking it up. Genesis took it from her and she placed the pictures in her bag before leading her fiancé to another room. Shelk only grab one picture off the table in this room, a room Genesis recognized as the master bed room. When she came back she showed him what she had taken.

It was of her father and mother standing side by side. Her father wore a black tux with a black cape hanging over his shoulder. Her mother's red hair was pulled into a top knot and her wedding dress was line with fur and had long sleeves and a high collar. Both stared sternly at the camera.

"You look like her" Genesis said, pointing to her mother and Shelk nodded. "But I think your more like your father"

"Actually I'm a little like both" Shelk shrugged "Dad said I was determined and stubborn like he was but I was smart and serious like mom was… so" she just shook her head "I'm just glad to be my own person."

Genesis nodded and the two took their things to the door, where it was swinging open once again, though they didn't pay it any mind. They placed their stuff by the door and Genesis led Shelk to the book case in the living room.

* * *

Pulling on the Jenova statue, the two dropped into the trap door below. Shelk watched in awe as the green fire lit up the moment her feet touched the steps leading to the chamber. The two walked into the chamber and Shelk stopped at the book of Jenova. It was still turned to the last page of the book, and she let her fingers trail over the page.

"Shelk?" Genesis stopped as she stared at the faded pages of her family's legacy. Shelk shook her head and looked at him.

"Come on" she grabbed the book off the stand, closing it and turned to the exit. "You have to help me up out of it." Genesis rolled his eyes with a smirk and grabbed the stand that held the book and followed Shelk out the room.

* * *

The two continued like this, taking the tables and trunks of clothing and the candles off the floor and the tables. They left the touches on the wall and made their way back up to the upper part of the house and left the trap door in the living room open. Each went down the hall way and pushed open all the doors to the rooms and pulled out furniture to create a path to the rest of the house.

Shelk grabbed her bag from the door and Genesis stopped beside her. He raised a gloved hand and showed the glowing red fire Materia in it, having removed it from his swords holder. The glass swirled with the inner fire before it burst from the glass and consumed Genesis's other hand. He raised it and slashed the hand down in front of him. Fire ball sprang from his hand and exploded at the walls, stairs and the living room, the wood catching fire instantly. Genesis did this two more times till the whole house was in a blaze. Genesis placed the Materia in his pocket before picking up the little trunk at his feet; the two left the house and walked out in the snow.

The two stood just past the iron gate of the Anthis clan building as the flames licked the wood and smoke sprang up in the air. Dark smoke clouded the sky, making with the snow as grey ash and white flakes fell on top of the two observers.

"Now no one but us will ever remember Jenova" Shelk said, looking up at Genesis who was also watching the flames.

"Jenova is now no more than a bad dream, one we can awake and walk away from" Genesis said and Shelk smiled at him. The two turned and headed back toward town, leaving the red flames and black smoke behind.

* * *

As they entered the town, people had gathered outside having been alerted by the fire in the distance. A few watched the column smoke belch in the sky; others watched Shelk pass through the town with nerves and suspicious stares.

Shelk held her head high as she clutched her bag in her hand, her black coat wiped out behind her like a black cape. Her hair was pulled over her shoulder and she smiled as the whispers around her continued. Genesis watched her smile, he smirked himself before placing the trunk he was carrying under one arm and grabbed Shelk's hand with his free hand.

"Shelk?" a voice called from her left and Shelk turned to it in surprise. A man stood to the side of the road, a long white coat wrapped around him, blonde hair hung messily in his face. Next to him was a little girl with a thick blue coat and short brown hair. She clung to the older man's hand and was staring at the smoke in the distance.

Shelk stood straighter as she gazed at the man walking toward them, beside her Genesis had yet to move for his sword, and when she looked up at him found him gazing at the little girl with an amused expression.

"Yes" Shelk said as the man and his daughter came to a stop beside them. The man sighed and looked at her dead in the eye before blinking in shock.

"I thought…he said we blinded you" the man blinked and sputtered and Shelk felt her throat run dry. This was one of the boys who had ruined her life.

"Andrew" she muttered and the man nodded slowly.

"I didn't think you knew my name" Andrew admitted and Shelk shook her head. "Look Shelk" Andrew started "I know it doesn't take back what we did but for what it's worth I'm…I'm sorry" he said "We were wrong, we had no right to do what we did and if I could…I would take it all back…everything. That night, the taunting before…if I could I would take everything back."

Shelk blinked in surprise at the honesty in Andrews's eyes as he stared her, begging her to forgive him. A part of her, deep within hated him as much as she hated the other two. Another part of her looked over her shoulder and back at the house still burning in the distance.

"Andrew" Shelk said, turning back to the man "There are something's in this world where I'm sorry isn't enough." Andrew flinched but Shelk shook her head. "But I've learned since you and I last encountered one another is that if you stay in the past it comes back to haunt you, and you end up chasing it around in circles." Looking at the smoke one more time she held her hand out to him. "So let us leave the past where it belongs."

Andrew blinked before slowly shaking the woman's hand. Genesis smirked beside him and nodded his head and holding out his own hand.

"Hello, my name is Genesis Raphasodos, Shelk is my fiancé" Andrew looked surprised before looking down at Genesis hand. With a confused look on his face he reached out and shook it.

"Nice to meet you" Andrew said, while Shelk looked back and forth between the two suspiciously.

"And who is this pretty lady" Genesis said, looking down at the little girl who blushed and hid behind her father's leg. Her eyes were wide and brown, matching her hair. Andrew looked down at her and laughed.

"This is Sophie" Andrew said "My daughter" the little girl gave a little wave and smiled.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Sophie" Shelk said and Genesis got down to her level, making the girl shrink back, but Genesis just offered her a smile.

"A lovely name to go with such a pretty face" He stood and nodded to Andrew who was watching, confused. Andrew knew how dangerous Genesis could be but…it seemed there was another side to the soldier.

"Goodbye Andrew, Sophie" Shelk said and Andrew turned back to her. "I am glad to know bygones can be bygones."

"Will we ever meet again?" Andrew asked and Shelk looked to the sky where the dark columns of smoke were thinning."

"I doubt it" Shelk said before smiling at Sophie "But if the goddess decrees it, anything can happen." Andrew nodded and watched the ex-ShinRa employees walk away. Looking ahead of them he could see some sort of air ship waiting in the distance, hovering just above the land.

"Who was that daddy" Sophie tugged on her father's leg and Andrew looked down at her.

"And old…friend" Andrew said after a moment and the little girl nodded before making a face.

"The man in red…he talks funny" Andrew chuckled but checked to make sure Genesis was well out of ear shot. He could have sworn he saw the man and red turn his head slightly to look over his shoulder. To take his mind off it Andrew picked up his daughter and turned to their home.

"Let's go home ok sweetie"

"Ok!" the little girl cheered as her father carried her off.

* * *

And Shelks past is now all wrapped up. I really wanted Andrew to apologize to Shelk personally and Shelk to meet the girl who changed his mind. I also love how Genesis acts like he's never met Andrew.

So sorry this is a short chapter, the next few are fillier chapters, things to take up space while the real plot for part four begans to develope.

Look forward to some wedding chapters...


	128. P3 AC: Chapter Twenty Four

**So very sorry that it's been forever. i would have updated yesterday but for some reason the site wouldn't allow me to upload. **

**thank you all for waiting and enjoy the next two chapters. **

**Don't own ff7 and all the phone conversation beside from those who only exist in this story are from the after credits sqript from the advent children complete movie.**

* * *

**Part Three**

**Chapter Twenty Four**

Cloud just reached his bike when he noticed his phone blinking. Frowning he climbed onto his bike before grabbing the phone off the side of the handle where he had left it when he'd made his delivery. Opening the black mobile he noticed he had a missed call alert. Thinking it was Tifa he entered the call log only to see a wutai number and a message. Rolling his eyes with a smirk, Cloud put the phone to his ear and listened to Yuffie's message.

"_Geeze!" _the volume of the girls voice had Cloudwincing_. "Answer the phone already! Why aren't you answering? Once you get this message, go to Barrets place" you have no more messages. _

Cloud shook his head and pulled onto the road and toward his next delivery.

* * *

He didn't get far before his phone began to ring again.

"_Hey!" _Cid's voice filled his ear, and Cloud here him take a breath of his cigarette. "_You answered the phone; Yuffie said you weren't fucking answering." _

"Yeah, I've been busy" he glanced at the other packages waiting to be delivered. Cid snorted in his ear, and Cloud rolled his eyes.

"_Really? Well anyway, I have a fucking message from her. She wants you to go to Barrets place._"

"I have a full schedule" Cloud said annoyed and looked at the bags of packages he still had to deliver. Cid could hear the frustration in Clouds voice and shook his head at the blonde.

"_Well, do something about it! I don't want her fucking hassling me._" Cid then hung up and Cloud winced at both the volume of Cid's shout and the dial tone that now filled his ears. Sighing deeply Cloud slid his phone back into his pocket and continued on his way toward his deliveries.

* * *

Cloud walked away from the house on one of his deliveries. Costal De Sol was in full swing around him and he had to shoo a couple of beach kids away from awing at his bike. He swung his leg onto his bike when his phone began to ring. Heaving a deep sigh he pulled it out and looked at it. He'd promised Tifa and everyone that he'd answer his phone more often but was sorely tempted to start ignoring him if Yuffie was going to keep harassing him. Looking at the caller Id he blinked in surprise and flipped it open.

"Sephiroth?" he asked and a hum was his answer. "What is it?"

"_Yuffie has been calling everyone; she says you're not answering your phone_." There was amusement in his voice.

"I'm answering you now" Cloud said and Sephiroth chuckled into the phone.

"_You are_." Sephiroth sighed "_Yuffie says to head to Barrets_."

"I'm busy" Cloud said, looking at the receipt he'd have to file later before shoving it into his pocket. Sephiroth chuckled and Cloud could make out other voices in the back ground. Suddenly there was a female voice in the back ground and the sound of something shifting.

"_Cloud" _Kisala said into the phone and Cloud smirked "_Why the hell is Yuffie- Kadaj put that down- is calling everyone- Yazoo get off Loz Now!- and telling us to call you"_ Cloud shook his head at the angry shouts in the back ground. "_It's getting really- I said now!"_

"How's motherhood?" he asked, amusement filling his voice and Kisala growled at him.

"_Shut up_" the phone shifted again and Sephiroth's amused chuckles filled Clouds ears.

"And you Sephiroth, How is fatherhood treating the great general Sephiroth?" Cloud teased and Sephiroth sighed deeply.

"_Just go to Barret's house so Yuffie will stop calling._"

"I'll see what I can do" Cloud said and Sephiroth hummed before the two hung up.

* * *

Cloud was pulling up to his next delivery when his phone began to ring. With a deep sigh he pulled out the phone and opened it with out looking at the caller ID.

"Cloud speaking" he said and he heard a deep chuckle.

"_So you are answering your phone_" Cloud blinked at Angeal's voice in your ear "_I told Yuffie you were just busy._"

"She wants me to go to Barrets doesn't she?"

"_Yes, and she seems to be harassing all of us, complaining your not keeping your word and answering your phone._"

Cloud sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose, a headache forming there.

"I just missed her call" Cloud explained and Angeal hummed in understanding "and I've been making deliveries all day_." _

"_Ahhhh, yes Strife Delivery Service_" Angeal said, sounding as if he was rubbing his chin and pacing. "_Well just head over to Barrets as soon as you can, before Yuffie does something desperate._" Angeal then hung up and Cloud scoffed before shoving his phone back in his pocket.

"Because calling everyone on our contact List isn't desperate enough." He said before approaching the man waiting at the door for his package.

* * *

Just when he finished handing over this delivery and the man was back in his home his phone began to ring once more. Clouds let out an aggravated sigh and flipped open his phone.

"Yes" his tone with clipped, showing his annoyance. The person on the other end scoffed.

"_Don't take that tone with me Cloud_" Genesis said, his own voice sounding aggravated "_Your not the one getting harassed by a little wutai girl on the phone_."

"No, I'm just getting harassed by everyone she calls" Cloud said, rolling his eyes and Genesis snorted.

"_At least they don't call you back fifty times over. First few times I just hung up on the little brat. Then she starts screaming into the voice mail. Now she calls Shelk so she can scream at me to scream at you because you're not supposedly answering your phone- obviously she's delirious as I'm talking to you right now- and that you refuse to got to Barret's house per her request_."

"I've been busy" Cloud muttered into the receiver, once again rubbing his nose as he made his way to his bike. "I only have a two more packages and then I can head to Barret's ok."

"_Alright then_" Genesis said then both hung up. Cloud shoved his phone into his pocket, an aggravated look on his face as he revved his bike and shot off down the road, kicking up dust as he went.

* * *

Cloud leaned back on the seat of his bike, looking up at the sky. He'd just finished his list of deliveries for the day and had parked Fenrir in a field of wild flowers and was just looking up at the Cloudless sky. He had just taken a deep breath of the fresh air when his phone began to ring. His head hung and he gave a deep sigh before pulling out the phone and answering it with the flick of his wrist.

"Yes?"

"_Hey buddy_" an excited voice said in his ear and he smirked a little "judging _by your greeting, I'm guessing you already know why I'm calling?"_ Zack asked.

"Yes Zack" Cloud said, stretching his back and looking around him "Yuffie called and wants me to go to Barret's doesn't she."

"_You got it_" He could image the back haired man winking and pointing at the wall. "_She's already called Tifa but Tifa didn't want to bother you, and Kisala and Sephiroth said they already got called._" There was a pause "_And between you and me Spiky it's pretty loud over here, those kids are sure rowdy, it's like they got his excuses energy that they're not sure what to do with and are just bouncing all over the place. Honestly I've never seen anything like it Cloud_."

Cloud chuckled a little into the phone at Zack's statement then shook his head.

"Alright, If Yuffie calls again tell her I'm on my way to Barrets; I just finished my last deliveries."

"_Can do spiky, see you later_" Zack cheered "_Aerith says Hi, bye_" Zack then hung up leaving Cloud to shake his head at the black haired boy. Her revved his bike and pulled down his new goggles he'd gotten and shot off down the road.

* * *

He was driving down the barren street, a field of rocks down a slope to his left, when his phone began to ring again. Letting out another sigh, he let go of the bike handles and pulled out the phone. Frowning at the unknown caller ID, he flipped it open and pressed it to his ear.

"Hello" he said

"_A message from Yuffie_" Vincent's deep voice startled Cloud "_She wants you to go to Barrets place._"

"Ah, I'm heading there right now" Cloud said as the road curved. There was silence and Cloud wondered if the ex-Turk had hung up. Just before he could close the phone Vincent spoke once more.

"…_And tell Yuffie that this is phone is mine, don't call me whenever you please_." Cloud chuckled deeply and shook his head. Yuffie wasn't going to take that Message very well.

"Understood." He chuckled and then snapped his phone closed. He then lent forward and his bike shot off faster, toward where Barret was waiting with what ever it was Yuffie wanted him to get.

* * *

Barrets new home was a temporary one, it was built up where old Corel use to be, someone of the other old towns people having built houses as well. The old mining town was being used to help fuel the oil that Cid and they had discovered. The men gave Cloud directions to the house and Cloud pulled his bike right up to the door steps.

Just when he shut off his bike the door opened and Barret stormed out, his metal hand in its hand form and a few small boxes in his hands. Cloud got off his bike and turned to Barret.

"Been waiten for ya" Barret said and Cloud grunted and crossed his arms as Barret walked over to him. "I got a favor I want ya to do for me." Cloud blinked confused but the large man continued "Deliver this to Marlene and this to Denzel." He held out two of the few boxes in his arms then seemed to remember something "And these to the little brats Sephiroth calls children."

Cloud snorted and placed each package carefully into the compartment for his deliveries, all the while grumbling to himself that this is what Yuffie had been harassing everyone for.

"Is that all" he asked, turning back to Barret only to have Barret shove a brown, hastily wrapped very thin box into his hand. Cloud blinked before taking hold of it. It wasn't very heavy and it felt like the paper was wrapped right over what ever was wrapped inside.

"Yuffie told me to give ya this" Cloud frowned and turned it over in his hands.

"What is it?" he asked and Barret shrugged before scratching his face.

"She didn't say, maybe if you open it…" Cloud had already torn off the paper in his anger, annoyed at the harassment the wutai princess had put him through and Barret stepped back in anger. "Whoa, bit early" he said raising his hands.

Cloud blinked and stared at the plastic sign in his hands, Barret also blinked and frowned as Cloud turned it over in his hands. The sign was white and in bright red letters it read TEMPORALLY CLOSED.

"What the..."Cloud paused "A temporally closed sign" he sighed heavily at Yuffie's dramatics and stuffed the sign into his bike before turning to Barret. "If that's all I'm going to be heading home.

"Now wait just a damn minute spiky" Barret said and Cloud blinked up at the man "Yeah, Yuffie dropped that off for ya, but I go my own reason for pullin you down here." he crossed his arms and Cloud sighed before turning to him fully.

"Yes Barret" Cloud said patently, if not a bit wearily. Barret suddenly looked embarrassed and scratched his head with his good arm and looked at the ground. Cloud blinked in surprise and was frowning when Barret finally returned eye contact.

"I want you and Tifa to be Marlene's god parents." The larger man said and Cloud's eyes widened in surprise "You already take care of her for me, and I wouldn't trust no body else with her if somethen happened to me…so what you say?"

"Barret" Cloud said, some what taken aback by the amount of trust Barret had in him and in Tifa. Finally he let lose a small smile and Barret looked relieved "Thank you Barret, I'll let Tifa know" he climbed onto his bike and looked back up at the black man. "I'm pretty sure she'll say yes anyway."

Cloud pulled down his goggles and gunned his bike, sending up dirt and making Barret step back, before taking off down the road. Barret coughed as the dirt settle before looking at the speeding bike in the distance.

"Hey is that a yes from you or what!" Barret crossed his arms before laughing "Damn confusing bastard." He shook his head before walking back into his house.

* * *

Cloud was on a boat leaving Costal De Sol, heading toward Junion and home. He was done with his deliveries for the day, well almost done, he still had the presents to give to the kids. Thinking of the presents from Barret made him think of that sign Yuffie had given to him. With a smirk and shake his head, he pulled out his phone and dialed a familiar number.

"_Seventh Heaven._" A voice said into the phone, and Cloud rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"Hey Kisala, where is Tifa" there was a muffled call in the background and Kisala turned back to the phone.

"_Bout time you called back… here she is- Cloud?_" a different voice took hold of the phone and Cloud let out a soft smile.

"Hey it's me" he said once the person he wanted picked up the phone. "I've only got a few more packages to deliver, thankfully they live with us." He shared a chuckle with the other person. "Have there been anymore requests…?"

The list of requests was read to him and he shook his head before leaning his elbow on the railing and looked out at the sea around him. His stomach swam a little bit so he turned his focus on the phone and the voice behind it.

"No turn that one down, I making tomorrow a Holiday."

"_Really_" Tifa said and Cloud frowned at the surprise in her voice. Thinking about it he realized he had never once taken a Holiday, even though Tifa herself closed the bar every now and then to have a little family time. "_Why?"_

"Nothing special" he would tell her his idea when he got home, "Say Tifa… can you close the shop tomorrow too."

"_I…suppose so…_?" he knew he was really confusing his old friend and he frowned at that.

"Not to hard is it." he didn't want his plan to put a strain on her work.

"_No Cloud_" he could hear her shaking her head and smiling "_It's ok."_

"Ok, let Denzel and Marlene know…and the others who live with us too" the two shared a chuckle "See you later then."

"Bye" the two then hung up and Cloud placed the phone back into his pocket before crossing his arms over the railing and watched as the Junion cliff city came into view. He smiled as the wind messed with his hair and closed his eyes, planning for tomorrow.

* * *

So like i said in the notes above the conversation Cloud has with everyone beside Sephiroth, angeal, Genesis and Zack are from the actual japanese Advent children movie, after the credits it shows what Cloud is doing now adays. Yuffie really did send Cloud that sign and called him and everyone else because Cloud missed her call. i still love Vincents thing

ATTENTION ALL READERS, little question for those who read this. there is going to be a sequel and me and my two betta's have come up with two names. i would like to know what you think.

the names are: With all of my heart and In Hearts we Trust.


	129. P3 AC: Chapter Twenty Five

**Here is the next chapter because i felt i should post two for being away so long. sorry once again. little heads up, i just finished part three and am curretnly typing part four: DOC.**

**Don't forget to tell me what you think the sequal to this stories tittle should be With all of My Heart or In Hearts We Trust. **

**Don't own FF7**

* * *

**Part three**

**Chapter Twenty Five**

Tifa frowned as she stared at the little boy sitting at her bar. She had been cleaning it when he had walked in to the room, climbed onto the stool and hadn't taken his eyes of her yet. Tifa sighed, placed the rag she was using down and turned to the boy.

"Yes Loz?" she asked the older boy who blinked and smiled as he was finally addressed.

"Will you play with me?" he asked and a part of Tifa shuttered, remembering the older man who asked that then proceeded to beat her up. Pushing that memory to the far back corner of her mind she smiled at the child and shook her head.

"I can't right now Loz" the boy pouted "I'm sure your brothers will play with you." But the silver haired boy shook his head.

"Nah unh Mommy has them helping clean." Tifa chuckled and placed her hands on her hips.

"And why aren't you helping young man?" Loz grinned and opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted.

"Because he snuck out" A deep voice said from beside the stairs and both turned to see Sephiroth stepping off of them. Loz blushed and shrunk in his chair trying to be invisible.

"Hi daddy" Loz said shyly and Sephiroth turned his green eyes to him before pointing at the stairs. Loz pouted before jumping of the stool and trudging up the stairs, both adults watching him go.

Once the child was gone Sephiroth sighed and moved over to the bar and sat in the stool previously occupied by his son. Tifa looked at him amused when he placed his elbows on the counter and put his head in his hands.

"Getting kind of crowded up there, isn't it?" Tifa asked amusement in her voice and Sephiroth moved his hands to his chin to look at the woman.

"Yes" the former general finally said before sighing. "We do have twelve people living in four bedroom apartment above a bar. Kisala and I have been thinking about that lately…" Tifa tilted her head as Sephiroth spoke. "We are thinking of moving to Kalm."

"Finally decided to go and purser your Chocobo career" a voice said and both adults turned to see Cloud leaning against the storage room door jam, his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. A smirk of his own crossed Sephiroth's face and he leaned on one his hands, resting the other on the counter.

"Now Cloud why would I go and pursue a Career with Chocobos… when I have you." Cloud glared while Tifa laughed. Sephiroth let out a chuckle before turning back to Tifa as Cloud walked over to her. "Any way, we have a…family… now" Sephiroth narrowed his eyes as if that word was strange to him "And it is much larger than the capacity of this house." He nodded to Tifa who was frowning. "In Kalm we can have more room…and yes Cloud… I can work on the Chocobo farm." He glared at Cloud who was chuckling.

Tifa elbowed Cloud in the ribs which turned his chuckling into coughing, before looking at Sephiroth. Tifa turned back to Sephiroth and smiled.

"Its fine Sephiroth, you can go and live where you like, you have no obligation to stay here."

"And besides you wouldn't be the only one" Cloud said rubbing his stomach. "Zack has been talking to me about moving out as well. He says he and Aerith found a place similar to ours; Aerith wants to open a flower shop." Cloud smirked "Zack says he's looking forward to helping."

Sephiroth and Cloud shared a laugh while Tifa looked between them confused. The laughter stopped when there were footsteps on the stairs and the adults turned to them. Kisala stood at the stairs, her arms crossed, staring at Sephiroth.

"Hello Kisala" Sephiroth said, lowering both of his hands to rest on the counter.

"Come get your kids" She said, not moving from her spot beside the stairs.

"I was under the impression they were our kids?" Sephiroth asked tilting his head and Kisala narrowed her eyes.

"They're your kids when I'm annoyed with them."

Sephiroth sighed before standing and walking over to the stairs. He kissed Kisala's forehead, though her arms remained crossed.

"Relax" he said before walking up the stairs.

Kisala watched him go before moving over to the bar and plopping into the seat Sephiroth once sat in. Tifa looked at her as Kisala leaned her head back and stared up at the ceiling with a sigh.

"Are you ok Kisala?" Cloud asked and Kisala snapped her head up to look at Cloud.

"Alright? Am I alright?, three sons I didn't know I had were just given to me, I am suddenly a mother and I don't know how to be one. They are three boys who like to gang up and beat on one another; they are hyper and run all over the place…" She glared at Cloud who held his hands up and took a couple of steps back. "So I'd just say I'm just fine." Kisala then slumped over onto the counter, her arms and head on the counter.

Tifa shook his head and pulled a bottle out from under the counter and shot glass. She poured the brown colored liquid into the glass before putting it back under the counter. Pushing the glass toward Kisala, who eyed it from her place on the counter.

She sat up and pulled it to her eyes and sloshed the liquid in the glass. She looked at Tifa with a frown.

"Sephiroth said I'm not suppose drink... not sure why?" she frowned before shrugging and knocking back the glass.

Just when she sat the glass back down Sephiroth stepped off the stairs, Kadaj at his side. He eyed the glass on the counter before looking at Kisala who was leaning on the stool, her elbow resting along its back.

"How many of those have you had?" he asked, pointing to the glass and Kisala gave him a questioning look.

"Just one." She cracked her neck and stood from the chair. Kadaj walked over to her and she lifted him up onto her hip.

"Hi Mommy" the little boy smiled "I'm sorry for not listening to you and chasing Loz." Kisala just smiled and nodded at the little boy before looking at Tifa.

"What time are the others coming?" she asked and the barmaid blinked before tapping her chin trying to remember.

"Cid said they would be here around five with everyone" Kisala nodded and turned her attention to the clock. "He wants to take a new picture before we start.

"That gives us about an hour." Tifa nodded and moved to the store room to grab anything else that she would need for the party before her guests arrived.

* * *

When the clock hit five Kisala was standing outside with the Kadaj and Yazoo by her side. She was sitting on the stoop as the boys chased each other in the street.

"So this is what mother hood has turned you into?" a voice said and Kisala looked up to see Genesis walking up to her, Shelk at his side. "A stoop pigeon"

Kisala scowled and stood, brushing off the blue skirt of her battle uniform. Standing she smiled at Shelk who hugged her. As Shelk moved toward the two boys Kisala noticed the others walking up toward them from down the street.

Right behind Genesis was Barret and Nanaki, the larger man making a beeline for the bar. She noticed Cait sith was ridding Nanaki's back again. Behind them was Vincent with Yuffie bouncing at his side talking excitedly. Next came Angeal and Nora, stopping next to Shelk as she talked to the boys. Lastly Cid walked up with Sherra, a frown on his face as the woman laughed at him.

"It's nice to see you again Sherra" Kisala said when the two walked up. Barret, Nanaki, Genesis and Yuffie were already inside; their voices carried out onto the street as the door was still open. "Problem Cid?" she asked the grumbling pilot.

"Other than the fact we almost couldn't find him" he pointed to Vincent who was walking toward the bar. "I'm just fine."

Kisala raised an eyebrow as Cid led Sherra into the bar and turned back to the others gathered in the street.

"Where's Reeve?" she asked, turning to her sister. Shelk held Kadaj's hand and Yazoo was looking up at Angeal who had his arms crossed and was staring back. Nora watched the two before shaking her head and rubbing Yazoo's hair.

"He sent Cait sith" Angeal said and Kisala frowned.

"Come on" Nora said, turning to the bar's door "Don't we have a picture to take." The others nodded and followed her into the bar.

* * *

Later that day, everyone was gathered outside the Seventh Heaven bar. A Camera was in Tifa's hands as she and Shelk messed with it. Standing on the actual porch of the bar was the rest of the Avalanche group.

Vincent stood in the back, closes to the door, Cloud talking with Denzel; who was holding the man's hands as if he would disappear. Sephiroth and Kisala stood to the side of them and in the back, Kadaj resting on Kisala's hips.

Marlene was in front of them, holding Cait sith and talking to her father. Loz and Yazoo stood in front of the larger man, poking at the robot cat. Next to Barret was Angeal and Nora were talking with Zack. In front of Loz and Yazoo was Nanaki resting on the concrete, watching the two girls mess with the camera.

Next to Cloud and Denzel was Cid, talking to Genesis who had his arms crossed. Aerith was beside him, her arms folded in her lap as Yuffie talked to her, her back to the camera.

"Come on" Cid suddenly shouted "We need to take this damn picture.

Tifa nodded and set the Camera on the ground, as they didn't have a tripod. Shelk moved and stood by Genesis and Tifa moved to stand behind Denzel and Next to Cloud. The red light was blinking as they stood there…and stood there…and stood there.

"What settings did you set it for?" Cid asked Tifa, still not moving just in case the camera went off.

"To the timer" Tifa said, also not moving as the red light kept blinking.

"Yuffie go check the Camera" the Ninja looked up at him before crouching and shuffling toward the Camera. "Well, is it working?" he asked raising his hand.

Just when she was a few feet from the camera the light stopped blinking then the flash went off, taking the picture.

* * *

The Avalanche reunion party was in full swing that night. Sephiroth and Kisala were sitting with Cloud at the bar. Genesis and Angeal were sitting at the booth by the window watching the others dance around the room.

Nora and Zack had put a CD in the radio sitting behind Tifa's bar and had started some Gongaga traditional dance, getting everyone in the bar to dance with them. The group was in a large circle, having pushed the tables against the wall. They spun around and moved around the room still in the circle, twirling and clapping to the beat. Zack was in the middle with Nora, hands linked as they went across the center of the circle, their feet tapping as they went in a line, the circle moving around them.

Nora looked over and saw Angeal sitting against the wall with Genesis. Turning she muttered something to Zack who broke their linked hands and moved to grab Aerith out of the larger circle. The Cetra laughed as Zack twirled her to the center. Nora broke through the large circle and moved over to the two brothers.

"Come on you two" she said once she reached them "Join us."

Genesis hummed before looking over at his own fiancé who was linked hands with Marlene, and Denzel. Barret and the other three children were around her as well as them laughed and clapped to Zack and Aerith dancing in the middle.

"I think I just might." The man in red stood and walked toward the dance. He snatched Shelk up and began spinning her toward the middle and joining Zack and Aerith. Nora laughed as she saw the surprised then cheerful look on Shelk's face as Genesis caught her mid dance. She shook her head and turned back to Angeal.

"Come on Angeal" she said when she noticed the larger man was looking skeptical.

"I don't dance very much" he said, looking at her as she put her hands on her hips.

"Oh come on, the outer circle doesn't take that much skill" she grabbed his hand and pulled him from his chair. The two entered the outer circle, joining beside Vincent and Yuffie. Though how Yuffie got Vincent to join the party Nora wasn't sure.

* * *

Cloud watched the large group dancing around the bar, it wasn't even much of a circle any more as most people had found a partner and were twirling around the room. Cloud's eyes found their way to Tifa who had joined Marlene and Denzel in a side step skip down the line.

"She look's lovely doesn't she" a voice said behind him and Cloud turned to see Sephiroth leaning behind the bar, Kisala at his side.

"Yeah…she does" Cloud turning back to Tifa, his face red.

"Why don't you go talk to her" Sephiroth said, resting his chin on his folded hands. Cloud didn't have to turn around to know he was smirking.

"I… don't think I could" Cloud was starting to feel like a kid again.

"Oh come on Cloud" Kisala said, leaning her back on the bar next to Sephiroth. "You've already kissed her, what's a little conversation between lovers"

"We're not Lovers" Cloud said, the red stretching from his face to his ears. He felt relieved the conversation was being drowned out by the music and the cheers from the others.

"That's right" Kisala said, stretching the sentence as she tapped her chin "You don't share the same room…yet" she grinned at Cloud who looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

Cloud stood from his seat, ready to get away from this embarrassing conversation, when he heard Sephiroth sigh.

"Get going Cloud" he heard the former General say before he felt a shove send him stumbling toward the dancing line. Cloud turned trying to catch his balance when he looked up. The line had come around and Tifa was just passing him.

Tifa looked up just as Cloud crashed into her. Marlene and Denzel took a step back as Cloud joined Tifa, Hands locked in the dance.

"Nice of you to join us" Tifa said, smiling as she and Cloud twirled around in the large circle. Cloud just gave a small laugh, his face red. Looking over his shoulder, Tifa saw Kisala and Sephiroth laughing with one another.

* * *

Ahh poor Cloud i pick on him so much...but he just makes it to easy. Anyway the photo that was taken is the same one you see sitting on Clouds desk at the end of the movie...my characters added.


	130. P3 AC: Chapter Twenty Six

**Here is the next chapter, sort of a little filler thing my beta wanted me to do. she's been really beating me to write lately as we're entering DOC. Big plans for this part people. Big plans. **

**so a little heads up, in Animation class we have to do a project of out choose so i'm creating a tralior for this story, it should take me five weeks to do it [atleast that's the time i'm given] but i also have some competions coming up so we'll see. **

**This does not mean seeing is believing will be put on hold for a long time, just a little preview if their is a pause for one day or so. **

**Don't own Final Fantasy. and don't forget to cast your vote for the sequals tittle. if you don't vote, my betta's will pick. the two choices. Will all my heart and In hearts we trust. **

* * *

**Part Three**

**Chapter Twenty Six**

The sky had grown darker and the group had stopped dancing around the room. They were gathered around the bar and the tables talking about their past adventures and laughing at some of the more embarrassing stories. Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo, Denzel, and Marlene were asleep upstairs, having been tired out by the previous dancing.

"No" Tifa said as the embarrassing stories were passed around "I have the most embarrassing story for you all" she cast a sideways glace at the man next to her "And it's about Cloud."

Blue eyes widened as the whole bar turned to her in interest. Aerith suddenly started giggling uncontrollably and everyone turned to her before looking back Tifa, their interest growing.

"Well come on" Cid said "Don't hold out on us," he took a swig of his beer "What dirt do ya got on the damn bastard."

"We really don't need to tell that story do we Tifa" Cloud said, watching Aerith giggling and knowing what story the barmaid was talking about. Tifa looked at him and stared at his wide blue eyes, biting her lip

"But of course we do Cloud" Aerith smiled and Zack stared at her from her side "Each of shared an embarrassing a story, now it's your turn."

"What on earth are you talking about" Kisala demanded, from her perch on the actual counter of the bar. "What embarrassing thing have you done Cloud?" she looked at the blonde who crossed his arms and looked away.

"Alright" Tifa said and she sent an apologetic look Clouds way." Back when we lived under Sector seven, I needed information on what ShinRa was doing and the only man in the slums that had information…" She paused and she, Cloud and Aerith made a disgusted face "Was Don Coreno." A shutter passed through the three.

"Who the hell is Don Coreno" Barret asked, looking at them, confused.

"He was slimy womanizing disgusting bastard, Yo" a voice called from the door way and the entire group turned to the door.

Reno stood at the entrance, his hands in his pockets with his partner, Rude by his side.

"What the hell are you doing here" Cid asked, standing from his seat. Sherra, who was beside him looked up and raised her, arms as if to stop him. Reno just rolled his eyes.

"Heard ya'll were having a party without us" he grinned "Thought we'd show up and ya know…hang."

"This is an Avalanche only party" Barret growled and Reno shrugged and waved him off.

"Please, we Turks are practally Avalanche members. How many times did we help you out of a jam?"

"Not that much if I recall" Sephiroth said, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms. "You were the ones always getting us into "Jams" as you call it."

"Come now, let us not fight, we are allies after all" Another voice said behind Reno and the two Turks stepped out of the way as Rufus walked into the bar, a cane assisting the blonde man. Tseng entered right behind the man, followed by Elena.

"What are you doing here?" Genesis said, crossing his arms but not moving from his seat. Rufus smirked at him as he entered the bar, his two Turks coming to stand beside him.

"We are as Reno puts it "crashing the party" Rufus smirked and genesis narrowed his eyes.

"Hello Rufus" Shelk said from her spot next to her fiancé and Rufus turned to her. He smirked at her clear eyes and limped further into the bar.

"I heard you got your eye sight back Shelk" Shelk smiled as Rufus walked to her "I offer you my congratulations."

Shelk smiles at him and everyone sigh as that smile had just invited Rufus to stay, along with his Turks. The former head of ShinRa sat next to Genesis who narrowed his eyes in distaste. Tseng and Elena sat at one of the tables near the wall and Reno and Rude walked straight up to the bar and sat down next to Cid and Barret.

"So" Reno said "What's this embarrassing story about Cloud and what does it have to do with the former pimp master of the slums?" Reno said, turning to Tifa and the embarrassed blonde soldier.

"Why are you all talking about Don Coreno?" a soft voice said from the door and they turned to see Cissinei and Lazard standing at the door.

"Cissinei!" Zack cried and he got up and ran, hugging the former Turk. Cissinei smiled and patted the SOLDIER on the back before Zack stepped back toward the bar and stood next to Aerith.

"Hello" Aerith said "I'm Aerith" she smiled and Cissinei nodded

"Yes, I know" the two woman smiled at one another and Zack looked back and forth between them confused.

"Hello Lazard" Sephiroth said and the blonde man nodded in his direction. "What brings you here?"

Lazard smiled and closed the door behind him.

"I heard from my little brother that you were having a little gathering" he looked at Rufus "I came to make sure he wasn't stirring up any trouble, as well as taking Kisala up on her offer to stop on by."

"Brother?" Angeal said and Lazard turned to him "I wasn't aware you had a brother."

"Half brother actually" Lazard turned to Rufus "Isn't that right Rufus?" Rufus just nodded and turned to the others shocked expressions.

"Rufus" Zack said, pointing at the two blondes, "You and Lazard a related, then why didn't you take over ShinRa" He pointed at Lazard

Lazard shook his head and shared a look with Rufus before Lazard took a seat at the table and turned to Tifa.

"I do believe you were going to tell us a story about Cloud?" He said.

The bar went silent and turned back to Tifa who cast a glance at Cloud who was hanging his head in embarrassment.

"Sorry Cloud" Tifa apologized, and then turned back to the others. "Ok so while I was getting information from Don Coreno, Cloud had met Aerith.

"Cloud had fallen through the roof in the church, scaring me and almost landing on my flowers." Aerith elbowed Zack beside her, he grinned at her sheepishly. "We had been chased out of the Church by Reno." The room shot Reno looks, who grinned sheepishly at them.

"Just doing my job" he said and slowly everyone turned back to Aerith.

"You also stepped on my flowers" she said, frowning and Reno chuckled and held his hands up in surrender.

"I didn't mean to I swear," he said and Aerith just shook her head and went back to the story.

"Cloud and I had escaped to the Sector seven Play ground when a carriage went by, Cloud recognized someone inside." She nodded at Tifa who turned red. "We found out Tifa was going to Don Coreno's Palace. We followed the carriage, and were denied entrance to the palace…unless Cloud was going to sell me to them."

"What!" Zack shouted, standing and turning to the blonde man grumbling at the floor. "Spiky, you would never do such a thing, would you?"

"Of course not" Clouds head snapped up as he looked at his friend. "I told them no, she was the one that came up with the idea." He pointed at the Cetra who had started giggling again.

"What Idea?" Zack asked. Clouds eyes went wide and he looked back at the floor, casting feverish glances at the three former elite soldiers.

"Yeah, what did Aerith come up with that is so funny to her and embarrassing to you?" Yuffie asked, bouncing in her seat.

Clouds face instantly turned red, and shrunk back as Aerith giggled and continued telling the story.

"So the idea involved us going around sector seven to gather…several items for this plan."

"What's the plan" Cid said "How did you get into the fucking palace after Tifa, How is this so damn embarrassing to Cloud."

Aerith was smiling at the anxious looks from half of the room and glanced over at Cloud whose face was bright red and was holding his head in his hands. Suddenly Sephiroth started chuckling and everyone turned to him. He had his fist held to his mouth as laughed, having figured out what Aerith was hinting at.

"What?" Yuffie asked, as Sephiroth calmed his chuckling. "What's so funny?"

"Cloud…"Aerith said "Dressed up as a woman to escort me into the palace."

There was a strong moment of silence as everyone in the bar turned and looked at Cloud who really wished he could sink through the floor. Finally the silence was broken when everyone burst into loud peals of laughter. Tifa looked at Cloud sheepishly, and he folded his arms and looked away, his face red.

"Cloud…Woman" Barret laughed, holding his sides "Man spiky, that's too much."

"I bet you made a pretty woman Cloud" Nora said, leaning against Angeal who was laughing into his arm.

"Awe" Kisala said, looking at Cloud "Aerith do you still have that dress," Cloud groaned as Aerith giggled and turned to the red haired woman.

"Yeah I hid it, It's probably buried somewhere in the slums of Midgar though." Reno and rude snickered and looked at one another with similar expressions, Cloud glared at them.

"Man that is embarrassing laddie" Cait sith said from his spot beside Vincent.

"That's not all though." Aerith said and everyone turned to her as Cloud put his head in both hands. "We…were all lined up for Don to pick which one of us would be his wife." She shuttered for a moment and Cloud made a gagging noise from his spot behind the bar. "He picked Cloud…" she paused when the others laughed again.

"We defeated the guards" Tifa said "And busted into don's room to find him trying to kiss Cloud."

There was another moment of silence before the bar erupted into laughter once more.

"Alright" Cloud shouted and everyone looked at him "He tried to kiss me, I threatened to chop his balls off, he pulled a trap door and we fell in the sewer, happy." He crossed his arms and huffed.

"Alright Cloud," Vincent said, finally talking after the whole incident. "We are moving on now."

Cid shook his head at the angry blonde but paused and looked at the radio he was sitting next to. Frowning he leaned, closer to the radio and a grin lit up his face.

"Hey ya'll." He called and everyone turned to him "Shut up" he turned the volume up one the song.

_I've paid my dues, time after time, _

_I've done my sentence but committed no crime. _

"Hey" Zack said, perking up "I like this song."

"And bad mistakes, I've made a few" Barret sung with the song and, Cid, Reno and Zack grinned before joining in.

"I've had my share of sand, kicked in my face, but I've come through" Kisala put her head in her hand as the four carried on the last note. "We are the champion my friends and we'll keep n fighting till the end. We are the champions, were are the champions."

Zack came and stood between Cid and Barret and threw his arms around their soldiers. The others were staring at them, a few of them laughing at the men's antics.

"No time for losers" Kisala suddenly jumped in, an amused look on her face. "Cause we are the champions of the world."

"I've taken my bows" Genesis burst in and Shelk turned to him, blinking in surprise. "And my curtain calls. You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it." He made a sweeping motion with his hand "I thank you all."

"But it's no bed of roses" Angeal threw in, and Nora leaned away with a smiled but a confused look on her face. "No pleasure curies. I consider it a challenge; before all human race and I'm gonna lose.

"We are the champions" everyone began singing except Rufus, Lazard, Tseng, Elena, Rude and Vincent who leaned in their chairs and watched. "My friends and we'll keep on fighting till the end. We are the champion, we are the champions. "No time for losers, because we are the champions of the world. We are the champions my friends and we'll keep on fighting till the end. We are the champion, we are the champions… No time for losers"

"Cause we are the champions" a deep voice sung and everyone stopped and turned to Sephiroth. Sephiroth eyed them over the top of his glass as he raised it to his lips.

"Dude" Reno said "Since when could you sing."

"I always could sing" Sephiroth said "I just never showed it to any of you."

"But you never showed it to any of us either" Genesis said, crossing his arms and Sephiroth turned to him.

"You were the attention hog, not me so it seemed mute point to tell people I could sing." Genesis just made a face and turned away with a snort.

"Man you guys are the strangest people I've ever met" Reno said, stretching in his seat and the others turned to him.

"Like you're one to talk Reno" Shelk said and the redhead turned to her. "I remember when ever I started a day listening to mission with you in it; it was bound to be a strange day." Reno looked at her in mock shock.

"You are rather odd" Nora agreed "But then again you are a Turk so I guess it's to be expected."

"The Turk's are strange; we're not the one with a creepy scientist that injects us with alien cells and the dead souls of the planet." The red head defended and every former solider made a face at his declaration.

"Regardless" Lazard spoke up in a serious tone before a fight could break out between the two former ShinRa units. "We've accomplished a great task in our lifetimes."

"What the fuck is this 'we' stuff" Cid said, turning to Lazard "We" he motioned to the avalanche group "Fought the bitch Jenova and Fucking bastard Loki…Twice. And you" he pointed to Rufus and the Turks "Tried to fucking stop us and you" he pointed at Lazard "What the fuck did you even do this whole time."

"The other ex-Turks and I helped with the evacuation and search of Midgar after Meteor and are helping Reeve" he nodded to Cait sith "Start up his W.R.O."

"Anyway" Cloud said straightening from where he had been leaning on the bar beside Tifa. He raised his glass to then. "Regardless of who fought who how many times, we are still together now, a family."

"We're one strange family" Reno said, looking at rude "But I guess you AVLANCHE guys are all right." He raised his glass along with cloud and the others followed. "To us, and our fucked up family."

"To us" the others repeated and drank from their glasses.

"Speaking of families" Cid said, sitting his glass down and everyone turned to him. "I got something to say." He held his hand out to Sherra. She blinked in surprise and took his hand and he pulled her up to stand beside him. "I know ya'll don't think I'm some fucking sentimental fool." He shook his head and Sherra smiled "But I'm going to marry this damn woman right here."

There was silence in the bar before the girls jumped up to Sherra and started hugging the girl in congratulations. A few of the men patted Cid on the back and Tifa turned Cid.

"When did this happen?"

"Before this fucking Loki rebirth started." He suddenly rubbed his neck sheepishly and looked away "The Sherra was my proposal."

The others chuckled and went back to their seats, letting Sherra settle back in her place beside Cid, who she smiled at.

Zack stood from his seat and cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention.

"Not to steal your spot light or anything Cid but I've got something to say too" he said.

"Oh joy, the puppy has something to say" Genesis said with a smirk and a role of his eyes.

"Oh ha-ha Genesis very funny" Zack narrowed his eyes "Anyways" he shook his head and turned to Aerith who was looking at him curiously and he shoved both hands in his pockets. Taking a deep breath, he pulled one his hands out of his pockets and grabbed Aerith. "Alright Aerith, you died on me once…and I really don't want to lose you again…and… ah hell I'm no good at this." He got down to one of his knees and Aerith gasped as everyone else went wide eyed at the gesture.

"Zack" Aerith said as he pulled his other hand from his pocket and pulled out a box. Flicking the box open to reveal a ring. It was band that was split in the center, one side of it was gold the other was silver and holding the loops together was a diamond, and along the top of the bands were smaller diamonds.

"Aerith will you marry me."

Everyone waited with held breaths as Aerith stared at Zack with a very serious expression though there were tears in her eyes. Zack stared at her in fear till she finally opened her mouth.

"No…" everyone's jaw dropped in shock and a hurt look came over Zack's face till Aerith giggled and tackled the man into a hug. "Of course I'll Marry you Zack, you silly puppy." Zack laughed and kissed the woman as the others around them began to cheer.

* * *

I'm sorry my Betta begged me to put the Aerith saying no thing in their, both of them actually begged. Poor Cloud. anyway that is this chapter, next week will be one of my favorite chapters.

Don't forget to vote, see top authoers note.


	131. P3 AC: Chapter Twenty Seven

**I'm so sorry for another week of not updating but I had computer problems. my entire hard drive crashed some how. luckly this story is saved on an expansion drive but I had to wait a whole week for them to deliver the new drive and put it in and when I went to go update last week my other compters internet failed and blah. **

**Thank you so much to all those who've reviewed and stuck with me through this long journy that still isn't over yet. **

**So my district competion was last friday and Out of five people, I won first place baby. Yeah, next month i'll be going to state competion, a three day event. **

**Nuff about my life, here is the next chapter, one people have been waiting for, exspecially if your a shelk fan. don't own FF7 just Kisala and Shelk, Nora, extra people. **

**Also don't forget to vote on the sequals title, In Hearts we Trust or With All My Heart.**

* * *

**Part Three**

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

Genesis awoke to a loud knock on the door. He sat up and blinked as Shelk rolled over beside him. Mumbling he got up out of the bed, putting on some pants and headed down stairs. Shaking his head he went to the front door only to blink when he opened it.

"I'm obviously still dreaming" he told the person outside who snorted "though I think this must be a nightmare." He sighed deeply. "What are you doing here Kisala?"

Kisala raised an eyebrow as her sisters fiancé scanned the other woman standing behind her. Nora was shaking her head while Tifa and Aerith were in a conversation behind her with Sherra. Marlene was smiling up at him, holding onto Sherra's hand.

"Get out of the way Genesis; you know damn well why we're here." Genesis raised an eye brow.

"Enlighten me."

"My sister is getting married this afternoon, to you of all things." Genesis just raised an eyebrow.

"And that requires you to be here why?" he leaned on the door jam, his arms crossed and Kisala pursed her lips.

"Just get out of my way." When Genesis didn't move Kisala shoved passed him and Genesis sighed as the others entered behind Kisala. Genesis closed the door with another sigh while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"At least tell me the others are up and getting prepared?" he asked and Kisala raised her eye brow

"Of course they are, after all the planning we've been doing the last few weeks. Do you honestly think I would let them miss this wedding? They are at Angeal's house. "

Genesis just sighed and looked up when there was voice from the top of the stairs.

"Who was at the door Genesis?" Shelk asked, standing at the top of the stairs, in a blue night dress and her red hair cascading down her back. She was rubbing her eye with one hand.

"Wedding crashers" Genesis grumbled and Shelk pulled her hand away from eye and eyed her fiancé strangely before spotting the girls.

"Kisala" she came down the stairs and Kisala met her half way and the two girls hugged. "I'm so glad you're here" Shelk said and Kisala smiled before turning to Genesis who was still standing at the door, looking very much irritated. "But what are you doing up so early?" Kisala smiled at her sister over her shoulder before turning back to Genesis.

"Alright, get out" Genesis made a face at her and she narrowed her eyes "its bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding so get out." Shelk looked at Genesis sheepishly while Kisala crossed her arms.

"It's my house" Genesis said, also crossing his arm. Kisala narrowed her eyes and walked down the stairs, the two staring at each other in front of the door.

"Nora" Kisala called and the blonde woman walked past the two, pulling open the door. Genesis watched and when he turned back to Kisala he found her swinging around to kick him. Surprise came over his face before he went flying out the door.

Blinking, Genesis sat up from where he landed only to see a grinning Kisala slamming the door shut and the sound of the lock clicking into the place. He smirked and reached for his sword only to stop and remember he was wearing only his sleep wear. His fist closed around empty air and he growled before shouting back at the door.

"How the hell am I supposed to get ready without my clothing you damn woman."

The door opened again and Kisala stood in the door way. She narrowed her eyes before chucking his black suit at him.

He caught the clothing but ducked as she threw his shoes at him next. He turned and went to scream at her again but she had already slammed and locked the door.

* * *

With a sigh and grumbled Genesis turned, gathered the shoes, and walked away from his house and headed toward Angeal's. Looking up he could see the Sherra hovering in the field beyond. With another sigh he passed the square which Genesis noticed several of the villagers were already up and about around the square setting up tables and other materials.

Blinking, one of the women approached him. He stopped before her and she smiled.

"Hello Genesis" she said and laughed as she noticed his state of undress "Did the red haired woman kick you out." Genesis made a face and the woman laughed again.

"What is all this for?" he asked, motioning to the villagers setting up tables and other things. Children ran around with streamers in their hands, chasing one another.

"Oh, it's not every day someone gets married in our small town, and defiantly not the former land lord's son." Genesis nodded and the woman continued "So we're setting up the reception area, and the wedding hall." She pointed to the Banora white fields, "To show our excitement."

"You… didn't have to do all this" Genesis said and a few of the villagers who were listening laughed.

"We already talked to Angeal" an older man asked, the town doctor Genesis recognized "He gave us permission to do this." Genesis shook his head as the villagers went back to work. Nodding to the woman before him he turned and continued the rest of the way to Angeal's house.

* * *

Knocking, it didn't take long for Cloud to open the door. Cloud frowned before side stepping to the let the red head in.

Inside Angeal's down stairs was crowded as all the men of the former Avalanche, as there was more of them, was gathered down stairs. Angeal was standing with Sephiroth and Cid when he spotted him. Angeal muttered something to them before making his way over to his obviously annoyed but stunned brother.

"I take it you saw the town" Genesis nodded "The villagers are quite persistent aren't they?

"Yeah, and so is Kisala" he narrowed his eyes at Sephiroth who shrugged in response. Genesis shook his head and turned to Cloud who had moved to stand beside Barret. "I saw Marlene, where is Denzel and the other children?"

Cloud looked toward the stairs and Genesis followed his gaze. Now that he was focused he could hear them running around in the upper levels, and the distinct voice of Zack following after them.

"Zack volunteered" Cloud said after a moment. "Nanaki is up there with them." Genesis chuckled and Angeal took his suit from him.

"Come on let's get ready" Angeal said and Genesis nodded "After all, you have a wedding to get to."

"I'm still surprised he's even getting married" Sephiroth said as he followed after his old friends "I always thought Genesis would be a, "man whore" as Kisala puts it, forever."

"Speak for yourself" Genesis snapped as they walked up the stairs "I never thought you'd of all people would get attached to a woman…" Genesis then frowned and looked at his friend over his shoulder, "Though I must say you picked an extraordinary woman to get attached to."

Sephiroth nodded and offered a smile as the two friends vanished up the stairs.

* * *

Shelk sighed as she sat at the vanity in her and Genesis room. The mirror's frame was wood and carved in it was vines and flowers dancing up the frame. Kisala stood behind her, brushing her hair as she grumbled and complained.

"Can't believe you two share a room…not even married."

"Neither are you and Sephiroth" Shelk pointed out and Kisala frowned. Nora snickered in the background, and Tifa laughed from her spot on the bed where she was brushing Marlene's hair.

Kisala sighed after a moment then reached into the pouch she wore around her waist. Kisala wasn't wearing her battle uniform today. Instead she had worn black leggings and a blue dress. Her pouch was around her waist and the former Mumba reached her hand in and pulled out something wrapped in a white cloth.

"Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue" Kisala muttered and Shelk titled her head while Kisala unfolded the cloth. "It's tradition for my people to give the bride something when they get married.

Shelk gasped when Kisala held up what was in the cloth. It was hair comb, the comb it's self was brown with a light pink flower and a pink ribbon hanging from it. Two feathers were tucked into the beads around the flower. One of the feathers was a strong blue feather, the other Shelk recognized as one of Kisala's personal feathers. The base was white and the tip was blue.

"Kisala" Shelk said, taking the comb as the others watched.

"We all put it together" Aerith said, coming into the room, Sherra behind her. Both girls were already dressed in their dresses. Both wore a light blue dress, both went their knees with a lighter blue sash over the skirt.

Shelk nodded, tears in her eyes and handed back the comb to Kisala. Kisala had decorated her hair in a top knot with her long red hair hanging down her back in curls. Kisala tucked the comb into the top knot and Shelk smiled at her reflection.

"I am really happy for you Shelk" Kisala muttered, hugging her sister over her shoulders. Shelk reached up and grabbed her sister's hands.

"And I am happy for you." The two sisters smiled at one another in the mirror.

Everyone in the room smiled at the moment before getting up to continue getting ready.

* * *

Shelk was standing just to the side of a screen set up in front of the Banora white fields. She had seen all the people sitting down and the nerves were finally catching up to her. Marlene stood with Denzel, her little basket in her hand and the pillow for the ring under Denzel's arm.

Shelk sighed then looked down at her dress. It was white like traditional wedding dresses with a sloped neck, ending just above her breasts. It hugged her body down to her hips where it flowed into a long skirt that reminded her of water as it trailed behind her and onto the grass. Around her waist was a border of flowers as a sash. The same pattern was on her shoulders, split to expose the skin till it formed the sleeves. The sleeves were thin and hung tightly on her arm till it fanned out at her elbows and down over her hands. Kisala's gift was in her hair and the red strands hung down her back, brushing against the skin of her neck.

Shelk smiled as she pulled her bouquet up to hold at her waist. They were blue roses, five of them tied together with a black ribbon. Shelk sighed and closed her eyes when someone cleared their throat behind her. Looking up, she turned and found Angeal and Cid standing behind her. Both men were wearing black tuxes with red ties as were all the men involved in the wedding.

"You nerves?" Angeal asked her and Shelk smiled.

"A little" Shelk shared a laugh and Angeal reached out and squeezed her hand.

"You'll be fine" he said and she nodded "You've had your eyes cut open; you've been kidnapped…several times." Shelk made a face and Angeal laughed "You've been dragged up and down this earth and fought monsters, Aliens, remnants and mad scientists. You've gotten and beaten a disease and have overcome possession… twice" Angeal let out another laugh as everyone turned and listened to Angeal speech "And your nerves about marrying my brother."

Shelk shook her head and Angeal smiled.

"No, you're right. I've been waiting for this, thank you Angeal." Angeal nodded and moved to stand beside Kisala. Cid took Angeal's place at her side, slipping his arm through hers as they faced the screens separating them from the rest of the town.

"So, do ya think you can do this?" Cid whispered as Marlene and Denzel walked around the screen and into the open. Shelk smiled and titled her head at Cid.

"Right now, I feel like I can do anything" Cid nodded and looked forward just as Kisala and Angeal vanished into the open. The two took a step forward and waited. Shelk let go of her bouquet to grab Cid's arm. Cid looked down at her when she gave it a squeeze but she was looking forward.

"Don't let me fall ok?"

Cid smirked then patted her arm just as the wedding march song sounded out over the field and there was the sound of shuffling.

"Wouldn't dream of it" the two then walked after to the others and entered the field.

* * *

Yay pre-Wedding stuff, next chapter, the actual wedding and the last chapter of Part three. Next chapter will offically start part four. Sorry this chapters short, next one will be longer.

Don't forget to vote, see uptop for title choices.


	132. P3 AC: Chapter Twenty Eight

**So here is the actual wedding chapters. I had to problems writng this chapter. First problem, coming up with the wedding diolaoge. I had to look up several wedding speeches to be said and then edit them to fit the ff7's world religion. **

**Second problem, Shelk is like my baby and right when I'm about to start writing bam i'm hit with mommy tears and 'my babys all grown up' feelings. My Bettas told me i was being silly and to start writing but still, you try to write a 900 something story with a character and not feel like I did. **

**BLah anyway Don't own FF7 so enjoy this chapter. **

**Don't forget to vote. In Hearts We Trust or With all my Heart. **

* * *

**Part Three**

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

Genesis perked up when the wedding march kicked in. Marlene and Denzel had already broken apart and were standing off to the side and Kisala and Angeal were just breaking to stand on their separate sides. Angeal nodded to him as he past and Genesis nodded back before turning back to the screen at the end of the path in the Banora white fields.

Cid and Shelk had just come out and Genesis felt his breath leave him. To him, Shelk looked absolutely stunning and he found himself chuckling, wondering how far had he come to get to this point. Seven years ago he would have never dreamed he'd been standing at this very spot.

It seemed like eternity before Shelk finally reached him and the priest standing underneath one of the Dumb Apple trees. The priest was wearing long white robes with a blue shawl around his shoulders and his hands folded in front of him.

Cid let go of Shelk's arm and Genesis stepped toward them to grab Shelk's free hand.

"I don't have to tell ya to take care of her" Cid said and Genesis nodded.

Cid nodded back before stepping to the side and sitting down next to Sherra on the left rows of seats. Behind him was Sephiroth with Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo. Barret and Nora sat on the other side of the children right behind Zack and Aerith. Yuffie was on the other side of Sephiroth, separating him from Vincent. On the right side of the row of seats was Cloud and Tifa, sharing a bench was Reeve, Lazard and Cisseni. The town's people were seated at random in the different rows, watching their landlord getting married proudly.

"You look lovely" Genesis said as Shelk moved to stand beside him. She handed her bouquet of blue roses to Kisala before taking his other hand and the two faced one another.

"So do you" she said with a smile. The two turned to the priest who nodded and cleared his throats.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of Minerva to join together this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony; He motioned to Genesis and Shelk "which is an honorable estate, instituted by the goddess in the life stream, and into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined." He looked to the audience past the couple facing one another. "Therefore if anyone can show any just cause why these two should not married, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Everyone was silent till there was a whistling sound and something smacked Genesis square in the forehead. His head rocked back and he blinked in surprise as did everyone else. Genesis looked around, letting go of Shelk's hand to rub his forehead. Looking down he saw a Banora apple spinning at his feet.

Genesis bent down and picked up the apple and made at a face at it, before turning in the direction the apple had come from. He saw Kisala waving at him and his eyes narrowed.

"Kisala" Shelk said, having followed Genesis line of sight. The priest had also turned to the red head. In the audience, Sephiroth put a hand to his forehead and sighed deeply before dragging the hand down his face.

"I'm good now" she wave at the priest while smiling at Genesis "You can continue."

There was a deep silence as everyone turned back to the bride and groom. Genesis shook his head before tossing the apple away and took Shelk's hand again. He nodded to the priest who cleared his throat and spoke again.

"Shelk Anthis, will you take this man to be your husband: to live together in the covenant of marriage. Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in heath as long as you both shall live.

"I will" Shelk said with a smile, her green eyes sparkling and Genesis smiled back at her.

"Genesis Rhapsodos will you take this woman to be your wife: to live together in the covenant of Marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live.

"I will" Genesis nodded and Shelk smiled. The priest nodded as well and turned to where Denzel stood. Motioning to him, the boy walked forward and held the pillow out to Genesis. Taking the ring, Genesis turned and slipped the band onto Shelk's finger where it locked into place with her engagement ring. "I give you this ring, in Minerva's name, as a symbol of all that we have promised and all that we shall share."

Denzel moved and held out the ring to Shelk who smiled at him as she took it. Denzel moved back to the others, standing beside Cid who gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"I give you this ring, in Minerva's name" Shelk, said, slipping the band on Genesis own hand, "As a symbol of all that we have promised and all that we shall share."

"Then by the power invested in me" the priest extended his arms to the couple in front of him. "By the goddess, I now pronounce you husband and wife;" he nodded to Genesis "you may kiss your bride."

The two kissed as the audience stood and began clapping and cheering. Kisala smiled but scrunched up her face as her sister kissed her new husband. Suddenly light pink flowers began to rain on the couple and they broke apart and looked up. Sitting on top of the Banora white tree was Cait sith, shaking the tree so the apple flowers would fall on the couple. Shelk smiled at Genesis who smiled back and the two kissed again.

The audience clapped at the couple while Cait sith continued to rain flowers down on the now married pair.

* * *

As the married pair walked down the aisle together being congratulated by their friends and the towns people a group of people stood off to the side of the wedding hidden from view of the wedding goers.

"Sir" Reno said, walking forward, watching his boss stare at the wedding. "You ok?"

Rufus titled his head at the town's people leading everyone off to the square where an after party had been set up. Crossing his arms he leaned against the tree and watched the newly married couple. Smirking he shook his head and turned back to his four Turks, the only Turks that had still staid by his side.

"Yes, come. The wedding is over; I think it's time we make our entrance." He nodded to the party. The Turks nodded back and the five walked toward the square.

* * *

Kisala was sitting at one of the tables with Nora, and Sephiroth. Both girls were still wearing their dress and Sephiroth had his tux on though he had taken off his tie and had unbuttoned the collar. Kisala smiled as she watched Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo running around the square with Marlene and Denzel, laughing as if they were the normal children they appeared to be. She shook her head at the thought.

"Something on your mind" Nora asked, seeing her shake her head and Kisala turned to her aware Sephiroth was watching.

"I just have to keep reminding myself that I'm a mother now…it seems so unreal."

"Did you not ever picture yourself as a mother?" Nora asked, titling her head.

Kisala shook her head and moved to watch Shelk and Genesis dance. Shelk was laughing as Genesis twirled her around and a smile took over her face.

"No, when I was a Mumba I was focused on the task the goddess had placed on me. And when I was human I was taking care of Shelk." She sighed deeply "but now Shelk doesn't need me. Not like she use to."

"You're her sister Kisala, she'll always need you" Nora reminded the red head.

"I know but it isn't the same. We learned how to read brail together, I taught her how to fight, walk like she could see, and type, and write. I taught her how to cook blind…" she turned and pointed at the hunter "and believe you and me that wasn't easy." She sighed and looked back at her sister "But she has Genesis now and she doesn't need me as much…"

"Genesis will take good care of her" Sephiroth said suddenly and Kisala turned to him "And Shelk may not need you to teach her things any more but" he pointed to his sons running around "They certainly do."

Kisala turned and watched her sons running and laughing before smiling at her lover.

"You're right." The two smiled at each other while Nora rolled her eyes and began looking around.

* * *

Nora's eyes passed over the fields leading toward where the wedding ceremony had taken place and stopped. Their walking toward the town square was five very unwelcome people. Nora stood, ignoring her table companions questioning looks and began walking to where Angeal was talking with Lazard and Cisseni. All three stopped talking and looked up when she appeared suddenly with a worried face.

"What's wrong?" Angeal asked her, seeing her face.

"We're about to have some wedding crashers" She said motioning to the field with her head. The other three looked out and saw the same thing she had. Lazard sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"He never gives up does he?" he asked and Angeal shook his head.

"At least he didn't actually show up at the wedding." Angeal supplied but Lazard shot him a look. Angeal then shook his head and turned back to Nora. "Go and alert the rest of the group, don't move toward them but be on guard. I am going to go let Genesis know. We are to act as natural as possible." Nora nodded before turning and walking back the way she had come, Cisseni following her.

"I will go and see if I can find out what he wants" Lazard said before walking toward his brother and the four Turks while Angeal moved toward the dancing couples.

* * *

Rufus smirked when his brother left the party and made his way toward them. He motioned with his hand to stop the others as he came to a stop as well, leaning on his cane for support, and waited for Lazard.

"What brings you here Rufus?" Lazard said as came to a stop before his younger brother.

"Just coming to congratulate the happy couple." He said and Lazard raised an eyebrow.

"You can't steal her from Genesis you know?" Lazard asked, crossing his arms and Rufus chuckled.

"I know" he said and Lazard frowned "It was never actually about steeling Shelk from Genesis. This has always been just about Shelk herself" He shrugged at Lazard's confused face "She didn't flaunt herself at me like other woman and she quite quickly put me in my place though I was her boss's son. That is what caught my interest in the first place. Then she became something unattainable, choosing a well known playboy flirt and a story with a poem in it over me"

"So this was more of a game, to see if you could capture the uncatchable. Rufus, people are not pawns for you to play with, I thought you learned that." Lazard growled but Rufus raised his hands to stop his brother from continuing.

"Yes it was sort of a game I played, to see if Shelk was as true to Genesis as she was in everything else she did. But she wasn't a pawn believe me and I know better than to treat her like one." He looked his brother dead in the eye "Why do you think I showed up after she was married. Shelk won this game of mine and this is simply me congratulating the winner." He nodded to the Turks who walked around the two brothers. "Now if you'll excuse me I have an old friend to see."

Rufus lifted his cane so it wasn't helping him walk before stepping around Lazard and continuing toward the party. Lazard watching him, feeling stunned before slowly following.

* * *

Rufus walked onto the party noting the towns' people continued to celebrate and took no notice of him. But he did notice the avalanche people were watching him discretely. He shook his head with a smirk before moving through the dancers to where Genesis and Shelk stood by the fountain waiting for him. The Turks broke away from him and blended into the party as he came to a stop before the married couple.

"I see congratulations are in order" Rufus said when Shelk and Genesis didn't say anything to his presence. "You look as lovely as ever Shelk."

Shelk nodded and Genesis glared at him. Rufus ignored the man in favor of smiling at the bride.

"Thank you Rufus" Shelk said with a small smile "What brings you here?"

"Just congratulating an old friend" he bowed to the two "Does the husband mind if I have one last dance with his wife."

"Actually" Genesis stepped forward but Shelk placed a hand on his arm.

"I don't mind Genesis" she looked back at Rufus. Genesis sighed before kissing his wife and walking toward where his fellow Soldiers were gathered. Rufus nodded before holding his cane out. Tseng appeared and took it from him before vanishing again.

"Thank you" Rufus said as the two began to dance, aware of the eyes following their every movement. "I know I haven't done a lot to earn your forgiveness."

"You've done enough Rufus" Shelk said before looking him in the eye "Now why are you really here?"

"As I said, to congratulate you." Shelk narrowed her green eyes and Rufus chuckled "Not just on your wedding but winning as well."

"Winning?" Shelk asked, looking confused.

"Tell me Shelk" Rufus asked spinning them around with the music "What would you say right now if I told you I loved you."

Shelk blinked before shaking her head and smiling at the former ShinRa president.

"I would tell you you're wrong, you don't love me Rufus, this has always been some sort of game for you, to see if you could beat Genesis."

"Ah" Rufus said with a smile "and there you would only be half right." Shelk frowned "This has been a game yes, but my opponent wasn't Genesis. It was you."

"Me?" Shelk said and Rufus nodded.

"Yes, You ignored me when I perused you, favoring a play boy poetic SOLDIER over me. You told me what the truth was regardless of my feelings, the little there are." The two shared a small laugh "and you have been true and honest and downright passionate in everything you do."

"Your game was to see if I would fail, if I would be untrue to Genesis and pick you. Be as shallow as the woman you have come to know" Shelk realized.

"Yes" Rufus nodded "You and the other woman of the AVALANCHE group are all the same. The game was just to prove my theory right." He smiled "And I congratulate you Shelk on winning my game." Shelk nodded and the two danced in silence until the song ended and Genesis began walking toward them.

"Rufus" Shelk said suddenly and the man hummed in his throat, their hands still clasped in the dancing position. "You said I was only half right. What aren't you telling me?"

Rufus smirked before kissing her forehead.

"You do really make a lovely bride" He said before spinning her toward Genesis.

* * *

Genesis caught Shelk and the two watched Rufus turn and walk away, his Turks following him. Tseng offered the cane to his boss but Rufus kept walking till they vanished over the hill and out of the village.

"Shelk" Genesis asked, looking at his wife confused and sad face. "What did Rufus want?"

"He just…wanted to congratulate me" she smiled up at him and Genesis smiled back. "I love you Genesis."

"I love you too Shelk" he said, kissing her lips gently. "Do you remember when I asked you what the gift of the goddess was?" Shelk nodded as another song picked up and the two started dancing again.

"Yes, I told you what I thought, but you never did tell me what you thought the gift of the goddess was." Shelk titled her head and Genesis smirked before kissing her.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"For arguments sake" Shelk smirked back. Genesis smiled as they stopped dancing and stood still. He let go over her hands only to clasp them around her wrists.

"Bring on the shackles my gift of the goddess, for I'm your prisoner." Shelk laughed before throwing her hands around his neck and kissing her husband.

"If the bride and groom are done" a voice called from over the by the fountain and everyone turned at the sound. Standing on the fountain was Zack grinning from ear to ear "It's time for us other folk to tell them what we think of them."

Shelk and Genesis broke apart and moved over to where the tables were set up. The villagers were moving them around facing the fountain; Genesis and Shelk sat at the head table as the others gathered behind them.

Kisala stood up first and made her way over to the fountain which was being used as the stage. She jumped onto the bench part of the fountain and faced the large crowd.

"As half of you already know I'm Shelk's sister" she smiled at Shelk "I've spent years helping her. We learned to read brail together, fight together; we even learned how to cook together." She and Shelk shared a laugh that had a few scratching their heads. "But now I'm learning she doesn't need me as much as she did when we were little." The town's people awed and Shelk shook her head. "She has Genesis now, someone who I know will take care of her, and love her even more than I do." she glared and pointed her finger at the red head. "Or I will hunt him down to the end of the earth, you understand me." In the background Sephiroth coughed into his fist and she sighed before raising the glass she had brought up to the fountain with her. "In the words of my people True love doesn't have an ending, because True love never ends. May the goddess give you all the knowledge to live long and happy lives, to Genesis and Shelk?"

The others raised their guest to the married couples and repeated after Kisala.

"To Genesis and Shelk."

Kisala jumped down from the fountain and moved over to Shelk. The two sisters hugged before Kisala went back to her seat beside Sephiroth, Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo. Angeal stood from his table and made his way toward the fountain. He stood in front of it instead of on it

"Oh Genesis" Angeal started with a sigh shaking his head and Genesis stared at him with a confused look. "Honesty I never thought you'd get here." He motioned around him with one hand "I never thought I would have to get up here and give you a best man speech."

"What's that suppose to mean" Genesis said, putting his head in his hand and glaring at his brother while the others laughed.

"Nothing at all" Angeal shook his head "ever since we were little, you always had a dream to become SOLDIER and a Hero. Then when you became SOLDIER your dream became to defeat Sephiroth and upstage him as a hero. All the while quoting that damn book Loveless" the crowd laughed and Genesis glared at his brother. "Even though you became a hero and you still haven't defeated Sephiroth. That damn book got you the beautiful young lady right next you." He raised his glass to the couple "May your life together be joyful and plentiful. To Genesis and Shelk."

"To Genesis and Shelk" the others echoed and the raised their glasses at the couple.

Genesis and Shelk smiled at one another before picking up their own glasses. They toasted one another before crossing arms and drinking from their glasses, smiling at each other all the while.

* * *

And now Genesis and Shelk are offically married, offically. I'm still very bittersweet about it but i'm glad the chapters over.

So everyone this is the last chapter of Part Three, Next week begins Part Four. Something to look forward to. Don't forget to vote.


	133. P4 DOC: Chapter One

**So sorry I didn't update last night, I came home did some deep cleaning to my room, yes I got hit with spring cleaning. anyway went to my betta's house then came home and crashed. sleeped all night long. **

**Don't own FF7 so injoy part four everyone.**

* * *

**Part Four**

**Chapter one**

_And so the hound weaves this final chapter in the tale of life_

The music was in full swing as all of AVALANCHE and Rocket town celebrated on the Sherra. The airship was floating in the sky as its owner celebrated his marriage to the woman the ship was actually named after.

Cid was dancing with Sherra in the launch bay, which had been converted to the reception and wedding hall. Angeal and Nora were dancing as well as Zack and Aerith. Marlene and Denzel were dancing together alongside Tifa and Cloud. Genesis sat at one of the tables with Barret and Nanaki while Shelk danced with Kadaj in her arms and Kisala with Yazoo. Loz was holding his father's hands as he jumped and twirled around to the music.

Several of the rocket town people were dancing in large groups, gathering everyone around them to twirl in circles.

"So" Barret started and Genesis looked at him out of the corner of his eye "How many Drinks do you think Kisala has had?"

"Not sure" Genesis shrugged, eyeing his sister-in-law "Sephiroth has been watching her more than he ever did any of his SOLDIERS."

"Why doesn't he want her to drink" Nanaki spoke from under the table and Genesis looked down at him, his fire tail swishing. Genesis shrugged again and drummed his fingers on the table.

"Not sure, but he is very adamant about not giving her more than three shot glass."

"Speakin' of the General" Barret said, drinking from his glass "How did Angeal and Ya go about bein' his friend

Genesis blinked as he thought back to when he had first became a third class SOLDIER.

**Flash back: **

Genesis and Angeal walked down the hall with their fellow third class SOLDIERS, admiring the building they were standing in with silent awe. Both wore the purple sweater and jumpers with the arm guards and helmets over their head.

Their Second class SOLDIER mentor they had received on their first day here was leading them toward the training room where they would be evaluated. They had just reached the training door when there was the sound of pounding feet down the hall way. Everyone turned and looked only to see a woman run past them. The only thing they noticed was the shoulder length red hair tied into a high ponytail and stack of papers in her hand.

"Excuse me, pardon me coming through." And then she was gone around the corner.

"Well" the second class soldier said, staring at the corner the girl had had just vanished behind. "Yes, that happens sometimes." He rubbed the back of his neck before turning to a glass door that was painted with white letters. Those white letters read level 49. "Now, because of the lack of proper trainers and matches to teams of Thirds" the man said and Genesis snorted, Angeal just shoved him. "A lucky few get some extra help in their evaluation." He smirked at the group. "You're one such group."

The three other third classes started whispering to one another while the Second class SOLDIER typed in the code to the door.

"Who do you think is going to be training us?" Angeal said and Genesis sneered

"Probably some newly appointed second who isn't good enough to get his own team." Genesis crossed his arms just as the door to the training room opened and their teacher shuffled them into the room.

The moment they entered the room the entire team stopped and stared at who was standing at the opposite end of the training hall. The room was circular with metal walls and floors. The walls and floors were covered with sensors for the training in the virtual world.

Standing at the opposite side of the room was a boy the same age or slightly younger than the rest of them. He wore the uniform of a second class SOLDIER and held a sliver katana at his side. He had silver hair pulled into a high pony tail and was eyeing them with cat like green eyes.

"Everyone" Their teacher said, closing the doors behind them "Meet your assistant trainer, Second Class SOLDIER Sephiroth."

**End Of flash back. **

"Wow" Barret said when Genesis finished "I bet that was a shocker" Genesis nodded to the statement.

"He wasn't called the hero of Wutai just yet but he was still pretty well known for being the number one SOLDIER. He became a second class SOLDIER at the age of thirteen."

"So he is younger than you?" Nanaki asked his head raised as he had been listening to the story.

"Yes" Genesis said, leaning back in his chair "Sephiroth is a year younger than both Angeal and I." he smirked "When we became friends, I teased him constantly for that." He tapped his chin "I actually teased him for a lot of things." He then chuckled into his hand.

"That story explains how ya'll `meet" Barret said and Genesis looked at him "But how did you all come to be friends."

"It…it was a mission we took together" Genesis said, his blue eyes fading as he looked back into his memories. "Angeal and I worked hard to become Second class SOLDIERS and were placed on a mission with Sephiroth. And evaluation mission if you will, to see if we were worthy of becoming firsts…all three of us."

**FLASH Back **

Green eyes watched the military truck drive off, kicking up dust as it vanished towards the dessert before turning back to his comrades in this mission. Angeal had his large sword attached to high powered magnets on is back and was in the second class uniform. Next to him was another man in second class uniform with auburn hair and a red rapier at his waist. Both were looking at him.

"Alright were out here?" the red head man, Genesis said with a growl "Now what?"

"We were sent out here to eliminate a target unknown, we must now wait for further instructions." Sephiroth said when his phone began to ring. Pulling it out he flipped the sliver lid open and placed the device to his hear.

"_Second class SOLDIER_" a female voice said into his ear "_Identify your name, your team and your mission number._

"Second class SOLDIER Sephiroth accompanied by Second class SOLDIER Angeal Hewley and Genesis Rhapsodos. Our mission number is 5637." Sephiroth's sensitive could hear typing in the back ground before the woman's voice came back on.

"Sephiroth, your mission is an evaluation mission." Sephiroth nodded though the woman couldn't see it. "Your mission should you choose to except it is to eliminate a target unknown about 5 miles from your location, near an activated Mako reactor."

"We accept" Sephiroth said "We will call you if assistance is required, or we require transportation."

"Understood" the woman then hung up and Sephiroth put the phone back in his pocket and turned to face his comrades.

"Our mission is to eliminate an unknown target, five miles from the road" he pointed in the direction, the shadow of mountains just in the distance. "That is messing with a Mako reactor."

"It's probably some animals," Angeal said and Sephiroth nodded "They most likely bothered by the mako."

"This will make them more dangerous, we approach with extreme caution."

"Yes" Genesis snorted and turned in the direction they were to walk in "Because we're going to throw caution to the wind and run head first into battle, yelling like banshees with our swords held high."

"With you" Sephiroth said with a frown "I wouldn't doubt that." Genesis growled but Angeal held his hand up and stopped him.

"Let us just move out, I would like to finish this mission as quickly as possible." Sephiroth nodded in agreement and the three left the main road and walked toward the Distance Mountains.

All around them was a golden field. Tall golden grass waved in the breeze and brushed the soldier's waist as they trudged through it. There were no trees in sight, just the mountains in the distance. Sephiroth led the way with Angeal following and Genesis taking up the rear of their group. Above them the clouds hovered over the sun, causing a shaded overcast, with bits of lights breaking through the clouds.

Suddenly Sephiroth stopped and held up his hand to stop the others. A breeze blew over the field, rustling the grass and their hair and clothing.

"What is it?" Genesis asked as Sephiroth scanned the area.

"Something's coming" Sephiroth said and grabbed his sword. Just when his hand closed around the handle the ground began to shake.

The force caused the other two soldiers to stumble as they pulled their own weapon out. With a roar four King Behemoth's ran at them, pounding the golden grass into the dirt. Genesis grabbed his Rapier and Angeal grabbed the training sword at his side, leaving the buster blade on his back.

Sephiroth was the first to attack the leading animal. He dragged his long blade across the creature's leg, making it break away from the others. The other three went charging past the silver haired man while the Behemoth Sephiroth had attacked began circling him.

One of the monsters broke away to barrel its head into Angeal gripping his sword with its teeth. He held up his sword and met it with the creature's mouth. The force behind the charging animal sent Angeal sliding along the grass, his sword still locked with the monster.

Fire crawled up Genesis's sword as the last two behemoths started circling him, the golden grass brushing against their grey skin. Black hair was spiked up from his head all the way to mid back, alongside its face and on its chest. Spikes were mixed with the fur on its back and were protruding from its front legs and along its tail were it was a mass of spikes ready to slam into prey.

Genesis smirked and tossed some of his hair out of his eyes. Suddenly one of the monsters jumped toward him, its teeth wide to bite into him. Genesis side stepped the creature and slashed at the monsters side with his burning sword. The creature howled in pain and Genesis raised the sword once more, trying to keep his eyes on both monsters.

"When the war of the beasts brings about worlds the end" Genesis said swinging and slashing the two monsters running at him. "The goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light spread afar. She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting."

He smirked as he once more dodged the monsters and cut more burning cuts into their flesh. Turning over to look at Angeal, he saw his friend swing a deep cut through the creature's eyes. He then turned his eyes to Sephiroth only to see the monster dissolving into green lights.

Sephiroth watched the monster vanish into the life stream, the lights spreading in a spiral up toward the sky. Masamune was touching the ground as he held it loosely in his hands. Breathing deeply through his nose he turned to go help his comrades when there was another roar, one that came from behind him.

Sephiroth whipped around only for another King Behemoth fly by him. Time seemed to slow down as the creature ran past him and he followed it with his eyes to see where it was headed. His eyes landed on the back of a red head, which was fighting one of the other Behemoths, green lights floating around the pair.

And the new King Behemoth was running right at Genesis's unsuspecting back.

Angeal cut through his monster, sending its spirit scattering to the life stream. He turned his head to his friend only to see a behemoth jumping toward his turned back.

"Genesis!" his voiced was echoed by another and Genesis turned his blue eyes to his. Just as blue eyes met blue eyes the King drove into his back, slamming Genesis into the teeth of the other Behemoth.

"Genesis" this time Sephiroth's voice was louder than Angeal's as the two soldiers ran to their friend who was being tossed into the ground by the two King Behemoths. Genesis's body vanished into the golden grass as the two monsters began digging their horns and faces into the dirt around the space where the SOLDIER had vanished.

Sephiroth raised his sword and launched himself into the air over the monsters. He plumped down and landed in the grass between the two monsters. He looked down to the ground where he landed and saw Genesis lying between the gold blades. His already red coat looked darker and Sephiroth turned back to the Behemoth's who were growling at him. He lowers his sword till the tip touched the ground before dragging it up through the air releasing two sapphire lights from his sword. Sephiroth didn't wait to see if it worked, he twirled on his toes and slashed at the other monster, releasing the same lights.

The two monsters stood still for a moment before collapsing into the ground. Angeal ran up, his sword still drawn and stared at Sephiroth who was still in his attack pose. Angeal stared at his fellow SOLDIER before a groan caused both the men to turn to the red head on the ground. Angeal dropped to the ground and began patting his friend to see if he had any injuries. He found a decent sized one in his side where one of the monsters horns had nicked him, and he had several bruises and cuts on his body.

Sephiroth flipped open his cell phone and dialed their handler's number. After one ring the phone was answered by the same woman as before.

"_Sephiroth?"_

"Mission complete, target is silenced, however we need assistance immediately. Genesis is injured and cannot walk back toward the road.

"_What is your location, I'll send a Turk with a chopper and a medic." _There was typing in the back ground and Sephiroth cast a glance at Angeal.

"We are about a few miles from the road, call back when the chopper is dispatched and closer to the drop off point." Sephiroth then closed his phone and walked toward his fellow SOLDIERs. Angeal was pressing his hand to Genesis's side, trying to clot the blood pouring out but Genesis was looking up at him.

"Why did you save me?" Genesis asked and Sephiroth blinked, confused at the question. He thought back to when he saw the behemoth running at Genesis; the rest was a blur of adrenaline. But the scene that did stick to his min was the Behemoth jumping on the unsuspecting Genesis; he had just acted after that.

"I…had an impulse" Sephiroth admitted "And just acted upon it."

Both Angeal and Genesis stared at the silver haired man and Sephiroth had the strange urge to squirm under the stares, his confusion growing. Did they not save each other all the time, why was it so strange for him to do the same.

"You…save me on….an impulse. Just a feeling you got" Genesis asked and Sephiroth nodded. Genesis just blinked before busting out into laughter. Sephiroth watched the red haired soldier throw his head back into the dirt and laugh before turning to Angeal.

"I think blood loss is starting to affect his thinking. I should call the chopper and tell them to hurry." Angeal just chuckled and shook his head.

**End of Flash back. **

Genesis was laughing by the end of the story while Barret and Nanaki stared at him in a mixture of shock and confusion.

"And you just laughed?" Barret asked as Genesis wiped the tears from his laughter and the red head nodded.

"Yeah, to this day Sephiroth still swears the blood loss was making me crazy. But something about that day made us all draw toward one another. Sephiroth had grown up in the ShinRa building, been in the SOLDIER program all his life, while Angeal and I." Genesis pointed to his brother who was spinning Nora around on the dance floor. "Knew what it was like to live."

"It's hard to imagine" Nanaki said "Someone as lively as Kisala going for Sephiroth and vice versa." Genesis just shrugged.

"We loosened him up a lot, as did Zack. We taught him how to have fun, hang, let lose. You know the works." He shrugged "As for Kisala, well I don't know how that happens. It might have happened the same way Sephiroth drew to us." He looked at the two seriously "We were something new, something he had never encountered and interacted with before."

"It is sad" a voice said behind them and all three turned to see Vincent standing behind Genesis's chair.

"When did you get there?" the red head snarled and red eyes turned to him under his black hair.

"It is not my fault you are unobservant." Genesis glared and turned around, muttering something under his breath that sounded like 'you're defiantly Sephiroth's father, always mocking me.'

"What's sad?" Nanaki asked, to get the conversation back on track. Vincent nodded to him before looking over at his son.

"It is sad that he makes friends that way. By finding something he himself never got to experience."

"Yeah, that's pretty sad" Barret said and leaned back in his chair. He sighed before slapping his knees. "Alright, let's go embarrass the hell out of Cid." He grinned at Genesis who gave him one back and the two stood and began making their way toward the groom and his bride.

"I fear of the things those two could accomplish together if they were to ever become close friends." Nanaki said, his fire lit tail flicking as he sat on his haunches. Vincent nodded in agreement. Nanaki turned and looked up at the ex-Turk. He smirked before saying. "Hiding from Yuffie aren't you." The Cosmo canyon native could have sworn he saw the ex-Turk smirk.

* * *

i couldn't resist the little tease to vincent at the end. so this was badically a filliar chapter as will the next few, just them getting on with their lives till the badness starts all over again. so read and review ok. don't forget to vote on sequal. With all my heart or With hearts we trust.


	134. P4 DOC: Chapter Two

**So this chapter was planned by my Betta, just something she said I needed to do to provide entertainment. **

**Don't own FF7 just Shelk, Kisala, Nora etc..etc.**

* * *

**Part Four**

**Chapter two**

The crowd cheered as Sherra stood in front of the crowd, her back to them as she held her bouquet tightly in her hands. Her white dress had no sleeves and had a long flowing skirt. Her brown hair was braded and wrapped around her head. A long white veil cascaded down her back and she held her yellow flowered bouquet in her hands. With a deep breath she threw the flowers over her head and into the crowd of woman.

There was silence and Sherra turned around to look at who had caught the flowers. There, blinking in shock was Nora, holding the bouquet where it had landed in her hands. Aerith smiled and pattered her on the back.

"Congratulations Nora." She said and the others echoed her words. Nora just blinked and shook her head at their words.

Cid came and stood next to his wife and Barret walked toward them, dragging Zack behind him. Genesis just walked calmly behind the black haired soldier.

"Alright" Barret bellowed into the mike and everyone turned to the front. "As its tradition and all, we threw the bouquet into the crowd of females." A few people laughed "now it's Cid's turn" The pilot looked at him with a confused face.

"What in the world are you fucking going on about now?" All three other men grinned at him and the audience was quiet and he red head rolled his eyes.

"The garter people," there was a murmur through the crowd as the bride turned a bright shade of red.

"Sorry Sherra" Zack said as he moved toward Cid and Sherra. "Tradition is tradition" he shrugged and the people from rocket town cheered at their captain and his wife.

Cid and Sherra shared a look before Cid smiled at his wife. Barret came over with a chair that he had taken from the tables in the corner. Zack sat the still red faced Sherra into the chair before patting her shoulder. Sherra looked at Cid who shrugged.

"Don't fight tradition ya damn woman" Cid then glared at Zack and Genesis as Barret had already walked back into the audience. "Or at least don't fight them"

Sherra laughed at her husband before crossing her legs and pulling her dress to where it sat over and across her lap, revealing the stretchy cloth that was the garter. Cid got down in front of her as a hush came over the crowed behind them. Cid put his head on the woman s knee and smiled up at her. She smiled back even though her face was as red as a tomato.

"Just relax ya damn woman" the two shared a laugh before Cid moved up her leg. He grabbed the stretchy fabric with his teeth and pulled on it till it moved across the woman's skin. The white fabric slid down Sherra's skin, being guided by Cid's teeth. It slid past the juncture of her knee and down her leg to where Cid used his hand to pull it off the heel off her shoe.

The well known pilot of Rocket town stood and held up the garter while the crowd cheered and clapped. Cid laughed and shot the garter into the air like a sling shot then turned and picked Sherra up off the chair bride style and twirled her around. The two smiled at each other before kissing, the cheering getting louder at the sight.

* * *

Cloud chuckled at Cid and his new wife before taking a sip of his drink. A tugging on his pant leg made him look down. Kadaj stood at his side, his brothers just behind him. Kisala and Sephiroth had left them in his care while they went off to dance and Tifa had vanished somewhere. Cloud put his drink down on the table next to his chair and lifted the little silver haired boy into his lap.

Cloud had to admit, as he settled the boy into his lap, when Kadaj and his siblings had first come to live in the bar he had been more than a bit awkward around them. They had no memory of what they had done in their adult bodies, not memories of Loki or Jenova. All they had was the feelings of love and knowing of their parents and their parents' friends. This, plus Tifa, helped Cloud adjust to the life with the remnants reborn living in his home.

"Uncle Cloud?" Kadaj asked and Cloud made a noise in his throat, letting the little boy know he was listening. "Why did Uncle Cid stick his head up Aunty Sherra's dress?"

If Cloud had been taking a drink, he would have been doing a spit take right about now. Cloud looked at Kadaj and then at Loz and Yazoo who had come to stand beside his chair on either side.

"Well…" the blonde was at a loss for words, not knowing what appropriate thing to say in this situation was. He looked around for help but not seeing any the former SOLDIER sighed and shook his head. "Well Kadaj, in weddings, one of the traditions is the groom takes the garter off the bride."

"Why?" Yazoo asked

"Yeah and why use is teeth?" Loz echoed and Cloud groaned wondering where Tifa had wandered off to.

Giggling sprang up to his right and Cloud turned to the well known Sound. He spotted Tifa, in a light green dress, watching him and the children interact. Her black hair was braided and slung over her shoulder. Denzel and Marlene were with her and all three were smiling at his discomfort. Cloud sent a desperate look toward his girlfriend who just smiled before walking over to him, bringing the other children with her.

"What are you three up to?" Tifa asked, putting her hands on her hips and identical eyes went up to her with innocent looks.

"Nothing" Loz said, moving to stand beside Denzel. Both boys were the same height and age so after the initial discomfort, the two had become friends. "Just asking Uncle Cloud some questions?"

"Yes" Yazoo nodded from Clouds other side, near his knees. "We just wanted to know why Uncle Cid pulled the garter off Aunty Sherra." Tifa smiled and broke into more giggling while Cloud's face turned red.

"Oh, and has Cloud answered yet?" Tifa asked, a few giggles escaping her and Marlene.

"NO" Kadaj pouted, while crossing his arms "He changed the subject." All eyes turned back to Cloud who was eyeing Tifa with wide blue eyes.

Taking pity on the former SOLDIER Tifa patted Kadaj on the head before answering their question.

"You see children it's a very old custom that is kind of like when Sherra threw her bouquet understand?" the children nodded and the bar maid continued. "It is just a silly little superstition that whoever catches the garter will marry who ever caught the bouquet."

"Oh?" Kadaj said but Yazoo frowned.

"But then, does this mean that Aunty Nora has to marry the man who caught the garter?" he pointed to one of the Rocket town's men who was being congratulated for catching the white fabric. Tifa smiled before shaking her head. She bent down to where he hands were resting on her knees and smiled at the children.

"No, it's a silly little superstition that people still do just to keep tradition." She smoothed down Yazoo's hair. "Nora can marry who ever she wants."

"Like Uncle Angeal?" Marline asked and Tifa and Cloud shared a look.

"Yes, if that is what they both want." Tifa then stood up straighter and clapped her hands together "Now, who wants to go and hunt down uncle Zack and give him a hard time."

There were several cries of glee before the children ran off yelling, Kadaj being lifted off Clouds lap and placed on the floor so he could chase after his siblings and friends. Tifa took Kadaj's place on Clouds lap and the blonde wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thank you" Cloud said and Tifa frowned.

"For what?"

"Saving me from children and their questions." Tifa just laughed at him before kissing his cheek, Zack's cries of panic being drowned out in the background by children's laughter.

Reeve, Sephiroth, Angeal, Genesis, Nora, Kisala and Shelk were gathered at a table near where Cloud and Tifa were. Most of the party guests were leaving and the Avalanche group was going to be dropped off by Cid near their homes before Cid and his wife went off on their honey moon.

"So Sephiroth" Genesis started "I hear you are moving to Kalm to work on a Chocobo's farm." Sephiroth looked at his red haired friend "Didn't take you as the type." He smirked and Sephiroth rolled his eyes.

"I also didn't take you as the farmer type, and yet" Sephiroth pointed at the ex-Solider while leaning back in his chair "Here you are, running an apple farm." He shook his head and Genesis chuckled. "We all do as life mandates."

"Even if that life is something thought to be out of character" Angeal said and there was a laugh.

"But seriously" Kisala said from her seat next to her sister, both girls watching Zack being ganging up on by the children. "Cloud's home was nice for just the six of us but…we've expanded."

"Yeah" Nora said, leaning on the table and resting her head on her hand "I hear Zackary and Aerith are also moving out, somewhere in Edge right?" Kisala nodded

"They are going to open up a flower shop" there were a few chuckles at Zack's expense. "But seriously…there isn't anything left to save the world from, it's time we all moved on."

"It will be nice" Shelk said "To just live as if we weren't the saviors of the world." She smiled at her husband from across the table "To at least pretend we are all normal."

"What about you Reeve?" Angeal asked and everyone turned to the man "How is your W.R.O thing coming along."

"Better" Reeve answered "I have an anonymous benefactor assisting and have begun gathering troops. Mostly ex-soldiers like yourself have volunteered and have begun training the newer, lesser trained fighters."

"As long as you don't start injecting them with Mako and plan on taking over the world" Nora made a shaking fist "more power to ya."

Reeve chuckled before shaking his head

"No, nothing like that, my program is to give the world a stable government and means of self defense and control…a police force if you will for the world." The others nodded "I would like you all to be leaders, this invitation extends to all of the AVALANCHE group." The others blinked at the man. "Yuffie has agreed and I'm working on Vincent." The others stared at the red cloaked man hovering in the shadows across the docking bay before Reeve continued. "You have fighting and leadership skills and experiences others do not have. If we want the world to grow anew we must learn from the past correct?"

The others were silent as they thought over this offer.

"What would this leader ship position require?" Kisala asked and the others nodded.

"Small things, attending meetings if an urgent life threatening crisis emerges that requires all of you. Otherwise, I have Zack, Cloud, Barret and Tifa in my head quarters facility. And evaluating our troops training every now and again." Reeve folded his arms across the table and the others were silent.

"So we won't have to go on missions" Kisala asked and Reeve shook his head

"Or monitor anyone else's." Shelk continued and again the man shook his head.

"Not unless you really want to." The moved and laid his palms flat on the table and stared at the others. "Look, you all are the best of the best. Shelk" he looked at the red head "You were the communications tower director, you know how to run and monitor a mission accordingly to its needs, and you know how to gather information together quickly and the best possible strategies for a mission to succeed." The red head blushed. "Nora, you are the best tracker this side of the content, you know how to hunt anything and everything. You can navigate any terrain in almost any situation"

"You have been talking to the people of Gongaga haven't you" the blonde accused but Reeve continued.

"Kisala, you were the hidden elite, only seen when you wanted to be, got around undetected, preformed missions under the radar. And lastly" he held his hands out to Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal. "The ShinRa elite, the best of the best of SOLDIER, master of Materia and fighting styles" he crossed his arms over the table again "The others are masters of their own trade as well and I have talked to them also about this, my mission is to change the world, and I wouldn't dream of changing it without the ones who saved it."

The others were silent for a moment before Sephiroth stood from his chair, the sound of metal scrapping on metal echoing around them.

"I will be a part of your World Regenesis Organization but only on extreme circumstances. I would however like regular updates on the world's changes and reports on anything…extremely life threatening…but other than that I will continue to work on the Chocobo's farm." The others nodded in agreement and Reeve looked at them before smiling.

"I figured you'd all say that" the others blinked "Cloud told me the exact same thing. Yuffie is the only one who officially wanted to join. She said a partnership between the W.R.O and Wutai would help her country thrive."

The others blinked in surprise at the words that supposedly came from the princess of Wutai.

"Isn't Yuffie supposed to become queen of Wutai soon?" Shelk asked and Reeve nodded.

"When she is twenty one, she will become the empress of the Wutai nation." Reeve thought for a moment "That should be in three years or so." The others blinked in shock before looking over where the future queen had joined the kids in taking down Zack.

"Do you think she'll be able to do it?" Nora asked and Sephiroth nodded.

"I have no doubt that when the opportunity presents itself she will surpass all expectations and surprise us all." Everyone stared at Sephiroth who left the table and walked over to retrieve his children and save Zack from his doom.

* * *

Kisala sighed with a smile as she watched her lover walk away before turning to see Genesis, Shelk, Angeal and Nora standing.

"Sorry to leave" Genesis said "but we borrowed a truck to get here and need to get back to Banora." The others nodded and Kisala stood up to hug her sister.

"It was nice seeing you again Kisala" Shelk said after her sister hugged her.

"You too, remember you can always come to me if he's hurting you." She shot a mock glare at Genesis who rolled his eyes "just say the word and I'll have him strung up by his pinky toes."

Shelk just laughed before the four exited the air ship, waving a farewell to the bride and groom as they left.

* * *

Kisala also stood and smiled at reeve before going to help gather her children up from Zack. Sephiroth had gotten Denzel and Marlene off of poor Zack, and Yuffie had bounded on over to Vincent to bother the man. Kadaj was sitting on Zack's back, Yazoo on his knees and Loz on his feet. Zack himself was face first into the metal of the cargo hold, his cheek resting on the cold floor.

"Oh thank Minerva" he wailed as Kisala approached "Get these devils off me." Kisala laughed before putting her hands on her hips.

"Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo, get off Zack right this minute." The silver haired children whined but when Kisala raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms, the three reluctantly got up and walked towards their two parents.

Zack sprang from the floor into the air and shot off towards Aerith who had joined Cloud and Tifa at the tables, all the while screaming.

"I'm free, free at last."

Kisala watched him go before shaking her head and turning to the children.

"I honestly think its way past half of your bedtimes." The children let out collective groans and the ex-Mumba shook her head before looking at Sephiroth. "What do you think Sephiroth?"

"I agree, come, we're going home soon."

"But can't we sleep when we get home?" Denzel asked and Sephiroth looked at him.

"No" a female voice said from behind Sephiroth and they all turned to see Tifa and Cloud walking toward them. Zack was in the chair's now being comforted by Aerith.

"But Tifa" Denzel said but Cloud stepped forward and shook his head.

"You heard Tifa" he walked over and crossed his arms over his chest. He raised his eye brow as the kids look at him and for a moment they all just stared at one another. Finally Denzel sighed and walked over to Tifa, Marlene following. Tifa smiled at the two and walked away, leading the kids to where Barret was standing at the door leading to the inner chambers of the air ship.

The three left over adults turned back to Loz, Yazoo and Kadaj who blinked back. Kisala stared back before shaking her head.

"Now none of this dilly-dallying, you three get your butts into bed or…" she paused before glancing at Sephiroth "Or you can't go with your father to work when we move to…" Kisala didn't even finish her sentence before all three children scurried past her and ran to catch up with Denzel and Marlene.

Kisala laughed and Sephiroth came over and wrapped his arm around her waist. The two looked at each other before walking after their kids.

* * *

So another chapter, reivew and let me know what you think ok.


	135. P4 DOC: Chapter Three

**So Sorry about not updating last week, i was really tired and was planning on updating thursday and thne my computer died them my flash drive with this story on it broke, i had to take it to my schools computer maintence class and a friend on mines got all the important stuff off. **

**I don't own FF7 just Kisala, Shelk, Nora and any other non cannon people.**

* * *

**Part Four**

**Chapter Three**

A knock on the door caused the residence of Seventh heaven bar to pause in their morning routine. It was Cloud who put down the box he had been moving and walk down the stairs to the bar. He opened the bar door to find Reeve standing there with two men. Both had red hats on, wore a white collared shirt that went past his waist. They had belts around their waist and green vests with four pockets going across the top. They also wore white pants with belts around their thighs and knee high boots. There was a red line going down the crease of the pants and they had knee pads and gloves. They both had bands around their arms that read W.R.O.

Reeve wore his normal blue suit and pants with his black hair slipped back.

"Hello Cloud" Reeve said as Cloud stepped back to the let the three in. Cloud glanced out and noticed a silver truck sitting right in front of the bar.

"You know we have a garage on the back of the house, leading into the street behind us?" he told Reeve, who blinked. "The door from there leads out from the storage room."

Reeve blinked as if they news surprised him and one of the men spoke up.

"I'll move the truck to the other side sir," he saluted at Reeve and Cloud followed him to the door.

"Just go up that way and take a right till you come around," Cloud instructed and the man headed out to the truck. Cloud closed the door and turned back to Reeve and the other man when there was a pounding on the stairs.

Zack emerged from the stair way and stopped as he spotted Reeve.

"Oh Hey Reeve" he said, "what are you doing here?"

"Helping Sephiroth" Reeve answered and Cloud moved past him. Reeve and the W.R.O member follow and all Four move up the stairs. "I heard you were moving also" Reeve said as they walked.

"Yeah, were moving a couple of blocks over." Reeve nodded and they all entered the upper living space of the seventh heaven bar. "I already moved Aerith's and I's stuff over there. Aerith hasn't seen it yet though."

A few boxes were piled in the hall way outside Kisala's and Sephiroth room. Tifa was standing beside them, sealing up another box with tape. Children's voices could be heard from the Kids room followed by a woman's laughter.

"Tifa" Reeve said, nodding to the barmaid.

Tifa smiled and nodded to the man as Cloud came up and kissed her cheek.

"Where are the kids?" Cloud asked the woman and Tifa nodded at Denzel's room.

"Aerith is keeping all of them entertained." Cloud chuckled and moved and ducked into the room Tifa had mentioned.

"Reeve" a voiced said, sounding surprised and Reeve turned to see Kisala exit her bed room. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping you" Reeve said, grabbing a box "I think the truck should be in place right about now." He nodded to the W.R.O member. The man grabbed another box and the two walked down the stairs.

"But" Kisala started but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to Sephiroth who shook his head at her.

"I called him" Kisala blinked then nodded. Sephiroth gave a light smile before grabbing some boxes and headed down the stairs. He passed the other W.R.O member on the way up.

"Just think about it this way, Kisala," Zack said, "With Reeve and his Men," he clapped the W.R.O men on the back and then went and grabbed a box. "We'll be done in no time."

Zack then led the W.R.O man, who was carrying another box, down the stairs and to the truck waiting outside.

Kisala blinked again before looking at Tifa who just laughed. Kisala shook her head, grabbed the box and followed the others down the stairs.

* * *

As the truck pulled up to the village of Kalm, Kisala looked out the window and smiled. The little town was just as she remembered it. Its rows of two storied wood houses, compacted together to create tight alleyways and stone paths. There were stalls along some of the houses where shop keepers called out to passersby.

The truck drove slowly through the town, passing several whispering people along the way till they finally came to a stop at one of the two story houses. Kisala got out and looked around. Directly across from their house, with a square and a few houses separating them was a large tower. To the left was a water tower structure and people were walking through the square near their home, stopping to stare at them for a few moments.

"It's nice" Reeve said, appearing beside Kisala and she turned to the man. Kisala nodded and looked back at the truck. Loz and Yazoo were standing next to Sephiroth who was helping Kadaj out the car.

"Mommy" Kadaj called as he was sat on the ground. The moment his feet touched the ground he ran to her and grabbed her hand. "Are we living here from now on?" Kisala smiled and nodded. "So is Grandpa Vincent going to live with us?"

Kisala blinked in confusion and Kadaj pointed toward the house. Kisala followed the finger to find the red clad former Turk standing next to their front door. His arms were crossed and his eyes were shielded by his air.

"Vincent" Sephiroth called out and Vincent looked up, his hair falling away from red eyes. He pushed away from the wall and walked toward them. "What are you doing here?"

"Reeve says if I am to work for his W.R.O, I need a more stable place of living." He turned and looked at Reeve who shrugged.

"A cave and a cell phone are not a pleasant means of finding you." He shrugged again and walked to the back of the car to help the other W.R.O men pull some of the boxes from the truck.

"So I was wondering if I could…stay with you." Vincent turned back to Sephiroth and Kisala. Loz and Yazoo had come to stand by the red cloaked man and were holding onto his hand, not minding the clawed one at all.

"Can he mommy" Loz asked looking up as did Yazoo.

"Yeah can he?" all three children blinked up at their parents who looked at them then at each other. Kisala shrugged at Sephiroth who turned back to his father.

"I…do not mind" he moved around them and took the key for the front door out of his pocket. "Come let us see the inside.

Sephiroth opened the door and entered, followed by Kisala, Kadaj, Vincent Loz and Yazoo. They gazed around their new home in wonder.

The entrance was a living room with wooden walls and floors. Pipes ran along the ceilings edge, starting at a furnace near the back wall. A few feet from the furnace was an open arch way where they could see a kitchen. In the center of the room was a rug laid over the floor with a table set over it. To the right of the door were a couch and a few arm chairs, over another rug and facing a TV mounted to the wall. Next to the couch was a door that led to another room, though the door was closed. To the left of the front door were stairs running up the wall and vanishing up the stairs.

The family entered the house, followed by Reeve and the two W.R.O men, all carrying boxes. The three stood just inside the door. Sephiroth looked at them and then to the empty space alongside the front door.

"We'll just put the boxes here for now" he motioned to the spot beside the door. "Kisala, check up the stairs wills you?" Kisala nodded and Sephiroth followed Reeve out the door.

* * *

Kisala turned to her children and Vincent.

"Come on, let's go and see if we can find you three suitable rooms." She smiled before ushering the excited children toward the stairs, Vincent following silently behind her.

Kisala walked up the stairs, which curved toward the center of the upstairs, followed by the others and glanced around once she reached the top. The stairs entered through the floor in a long hallway, with support railing running along both sides and the back to keep people from falling through the hole the stairs created.

The hall had six doors, three going along each side. Kisala walked all the way up the stairs and entered the hall and walked to the first door on the left. The room had wooden floors and pipes running along the wall, with a window facing the square that they had entered from. Loz appeared at her side and scanned the room. He smiled at the bed in the center back wall over a green rug.

"Can I have this one Mommy?" Kisala smiled and glanced over her shoulder. Vincent was still standing by the stairs but it looked like Kadaj and Yazoo had already picked their rooms.

"Sure Loz" Kisala said and the boy ran in to jump on the bed. Kisala chuckled before walking past Vincent to the farthest door on the left. She peeked her head in to the open door way and found Yazoo already sitting on the bed, running his hands across the quilted pattern. There was also a green rug under his bed but this one was on the opposite wall then in Loz's room.

"Is everything ok Yazoo?" Kisala asked her middle child and the boy looked up.

"Oh yes, everything is great mommy" he smiled at her and she laughed before walking back into the hallway. Vincent was still standing by the stairs and was staring across the hallway. Kisala followed his vision and noticed the center door on the right was open. Walking across the floor she entered the room and found Kadaj sitting on his bed, which was beside a window that looked like two glass doors. Kisala glanced around his room and saw the carpet was gold with a green border and instead of black foot and head rests, they were also gold.

"Kadaj" she called, walking to the boy and sitting on the bed so she could also look out the window. The view showed another square, this one less busy and a few more houses. But behind the houses were the wide green planes with rolling hills. "It's a lovely view"

"Yeah" the silver haired boy "When is daddy going to take us to work?"

"Well he talked to Chocobo's Bill a couple of days ago." Kisala explained "Bill said he can start in a few" days, and said you all could come."

"Yay" Kadaj shouted before throwing his arms around his mother, hugging her. Kisala hugged him back and she kissed his head before standing. The boy also got off the bed and smiled up at his mother. "I'm going to go and help daddy" The boy beamed before running off back down the stairs.

Kisala laughed to herself before walking back out into the hallway. This time Vincent was no longer in the hall way but the left side center door was open. Walking to it she stuck her head in to see Vincent standing in the center of the room, gazing around.

The room had a table in the center with a TV on a dresser. The bed, over a red rug was pushed up against the window that over looked the square.

"Do you like it?" Kisala asked and Vincent nodded. Kisala shook her head before turning to give the man some privacy.

* * *

Kisala walked down the stairs to find most of the boxes were already stacked alongside the door. Walking out the front door she found Sephiroth standing by the truck, with Kadaj on his shoulders. Reeve was talking to Sephiroth while the W.R.O men were finishing pulling the last few boxes from the truck. Kisala walked over to her lover and son.

"It is a nice town" she heard Reeve say as she approached "and it relies heavily on the mines in the mountain."

"Didn't they shut down" Sephiroth asked and Reeve nodded.

"Yeah, a couple of years ago there was a splurge in Midgar Zolom attacks and production was halted. But with the Meteor incident, the great snakes have moved further away from Midgar, out toward the planes." He motioned to the way outside of town. "I suggest you be careful on your travels between the farm and this town.

Sephiroth nodded before looking at his son on his shoulder then at his motorcycle.

"If I stick to the road I should be fine but I think I might invest in getting a truck." Reeve nodded before he finally noticed Kisala standing beside the former General.

"Hello Kisala" the woman nodded "Is everything ok"

"Yeah" the ex-Mumba said with a smile but then frowned. "Where did all the furniture come from" she motioned to the house "I'm pretty sure the master bedroom is filled with our things but the tables and things upstairs…where did that come from." Reeve just smiled before his phone began to ring.

"Hold that thought" he smiled at Kisala, who scowled, before answering his phone. "Reeve here" he said walking away from the two soldiers. Kisala frowned before looking up at Sephiroth who was chuckling.

"What do you mean" they turned back at the confusion in Reeves voice. The man was pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head as he listened to whoever was on the other side of the phone. "Alright, gather a search team, I'm sure they are just lost in the slums." He closed the phone and walked back toward the two SOLDIERS.

"Reeve?" Sephiroth said but the man shook his head and smiled.

"Sorry to leave you here to unpack by yourself" he waved at the W.R.O men to get their attention. "But a few news crew went into the Midgar ruins to do a segment on ShinRa…and they've vanished." The two men passed him and climbed into the truck. "We're going to go and look for them."

Sephiroth nodded and lifted Kadaj off his shoulders before handing him to Kisala. Kisala shifted the boy so he was resting on her hip and walked back to the house. Sephiroth turned back to Reeve who was frowning.

"Alright, let me know if the situation gets any worse."

"I will" Reeve said, shaking his head "But I think it is just a few lost news's reporters getting in over their head." He smiled "Good luck" he turned then headed back to the truck. He climbed in and Sephiroth watched them drive away before turning and heading back into his new home.

* * *

Zack felt absolutely giddy as he pulled up to his and Aerith's new home. Aerith was holding onto his waist with a blind fold on along with a helmet. Zack parked the bike and helped the still blind Aerith off.

"Zack, where are we" Aerith asked, tilting her head as Zack led her down the walk. She could tell they hadn't gone very far from Clouds and Tifa's home but it was a bit of a distance. Zack just grinned and pulled the helmet off her head and placed it on the back before grabbing Aerith's hands again.

"I found a house for us, and for the last few weeks I've been getting it prepared so that it's all ready for you." Aerith smiled, she could sense Zacks excited energy and she couldn't help but be happy too.

"Can I see it now?" Aerith asked and Zack's grin grew. He reached up and grabbed the knot of her blind fold.

"Keep your eyes closed until I say so ok" he said Aerith nodded as he pulled the blind fold from her face. As promised Aerith kept her eyes closed and Zack smiled before turning to stand on Aerith's side. "Alright, open them."

Aerith did and had to blink so her eyes would adjust to the day light. When they finally were use to the light she gasped and her eyes widened.

The home was similar to the Seventh heaven bar with a store downstairs and the living courters upstairs. The shop had an overhang protecting the shelves and baskets that ran along the door. The door was wooden and had wide windows running along the length of the walls. Above the green awning, was a sign that read **The Angels Garden. **

"Oh Zack" Aerith said, bringing her hand up to her mouth before turning to her fiancé. "I love it" she jumped and hugged the SOLDIER, almost knocking him off his feet. He laughed and hugged her back,

"Come on, you haven't even seen the inside." He led the woman toward the door, as he opened it a little bell went off above the door. "Reeve has arranged a contact for us so some Flowers can be delivered." He grinned at her. "We should be able to open in a couple of days."

Aerith smiled as she looked around her store. The glass windows let in plenty of light and highlighted the wooden floors. There was a counter along the back wall, with a little door that led to the stairs. Shelves for the flowers were in neat rows before the counter and along the walls. Aerith clasped her hands together and smiled before walking behind the counter and up the stairs.

The upstairs was also built similar to Cloud and Tifa's home. There was a long hall with four doors, two on each side of the house. Zack stepped up the stairs after her and opened the first door to the right. It was a large room with a bed pulled up to the window with a bed side table. There was a dresser along the opposite wall and a door that led to a bathroom.

"The kitchen is down stairs behind the door and there is a garage on the side like at Clouds. The only thing is we don't have a storage room." He rubbed his head sheepishly "Couldn't find everything."

Aerith just laughed and pulled Zack's face down so she could kiss him. When she pulled away he hugged her close and she giggled.

"You did great Zack, this is perfect." Zack grinned sheepishly and Aerith laughed before kissing him again.

* * *

Yay more filliar chapter, but this chapter had a hint that something bad is about to happen, can you pick out the hint, let me know in a review.

also don't forget to vote on the sequals tittle, In Hearts We Trust or With All My Heart.


	136. P4 DOC: Chapter Four

**Don't own FF7 just Kisala, Shelk, Nora and any other non cannon people.**

* * *

**Part Four**

**Chapter Four**

Zack took a deep breath as he took a step out of the front door and looked around. The whole AVALANCHE group who lived in the Midgar area had flown to the Northern Content via Reeve's helicopter and to the Ancient city so Aerith could be married on the land of her people.

The city of the ancients was just as Zack remembered it, when he had lived here about a year ago or so. The grey stone shells were sparking in the sun as the light bounced off the valleys walls. He could see the white glowing trees where Aerith had died and he felt himself wince.

The sound of an engine roaring caused him to look up and smile. Cloud came out of the house to join him just as the Sherra came to a stop and hovered over the valley. The ship slowly lowered itself to the ground where it parked in the field separating the mountain walls and the city itself.

Cloud placed a hand on Zack's shoulder before walking past him to meet Cid and the others. Zack grinned himself and looked back toward the house to see the Sephiroth, Vincent and Reeve walk out.

"Where are the kids?" Zack asked, turning back to watch the cargo doors of the Sherra open.

"Tifa has them with the other girls" Zack just nodded, having guessed that. Tifa and Kisala had taken the children and Aerith to another house to get them ready.

"Come on, let's go meet up with Cid" Reeve said and he walked forward, the two former SOLDIERS following him.

Cid met them at the platforms edge, Sherra walking just behind him. Yuffie came dancing off the platform and ran to hug Zack.

Zack laughed as the Ninja hugged him and ruffled her hair. When he pulled away and she walked off, he hurriedly checked his pockets, just to be sure. He looked up and saw Barret walking out of the ship, followed by Nora. Next Angeal walked out, grinning at his former student Genesis and Shelk walked out next, the latter looking a little green as she walked.

"Where's Nanaki?" Zack asked as everyone gathered on the ground. The others made some faces and Zack frowned.

"We ran into a damn interesting development when we picked him up from Cosmo Canyon." Cid said, rubbing his head. "Seems Nanaki isn't as alone as we thought,"

"What do you mean?" Reeve asked for everyone.

"He means I did not tell the whole story on how I was captured by the ShinRa scientist." Everyone looked up to see Nanaki standing proudly at the top of the cargo hold, his flamed tail swishing in the wind.

"What do you mean?" Cloud asked and Nanaki closed his one good eye.

"The day the Turks came to capture me on behalf of the ShinRa scientist, I was in the middle of a ceremony that is taken place every fifty years among my people." He tilted his head behind him while saying "Meet my guardian partner Deneh." '

There was a pause before another Mumba stepped onto the ramp. She had gold fur instead of red and her main was a fiery red color. She had bangles on her front paws like Nanaki and had several beads and feathers weaved into her hair. She said nothing to them but looked at Nanaki.

Nanaki walked down the ramp, followed by Deneh and came to a stop before Zack. Zack looked at the two cosmos canyon natives before smiling at the female Mumba.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Deneh, I'm Zack." The others followed his lead and began introducing themselves to her. Once everyone was done she gazed at them all, her gold eyes taking them all in.

"You are all the humans that saved the planet." They nodded after a pause "You have my thanks." She bowed her head and the group glanced at one another as silence settled on them.

"Well" Nora said clapping her hands "I think we should get ready, we do have a wedding to attend." She clasped Zack on the back with a smile.

"I will lead you to where the other women are getting ready" Reeve said and he motioned with his hand. "If you'll follow me."

The girls nodded and followed after the W.R.O member, and after a pause Deneh followed after them. She caught up with them and began to walk beside Shelk and Sherra.

"I'm glad to know Nanaki is not alone" Shelk said as they walked and Deneh looked up at her. "We use to just think it was him and Kisala."

"Kisala" Deneh asked, looking up at Shelk who blinked in surprise. Sherra, who was walking beside her leaned forward so she could listen as well.

"Yeah, Kisala, she's a native Cosmo canyon Mumba and my sister." Deneh frowned and looked forward to the little house Reeve was leading them to.

"I had no idea Nanaki knew another Mumba… I've been at the altar for a few years now."

"Alter?" Nora asked, as Yuffie bounced beside her, listening with a curious look on her face. Deneh nodded to the blonde woman.

"Part of the ritual to honor the planet is for the female guardian to stay at one of the alters and the male guardian is to retrieve her when the ritual is over."

"Sounds complex" Yuffie said as Reeve stopped out the houses door and knocked. Deneh snorted at her and shook her head.

"I wouldn't expect a human to understand our customs." She looked forward again when the door open and Tifa poked her head out.

"Oh" the bar maid said "You've arrived" she grinned before spotting Deneh and confusion came over her face. "Who is this?"

"Deneh" Nora answered, walking into the house past her, "We'll explain once everyone is together."

Tifa nodded and closed the door behind Shelk and the others gazed around the room. The room was circular and a ladder led up to the other floor. Tifa motioned to the ladder like steps and they all began to climb.

Once they reached the upper level they found the children sitting in the corner of the room in a circle, some of them dressed in their wedding clothing already. Across from then, was Kisala who was watching a tri-fold screen used as a changing screen while tapping her foot. She turned her head to look at them when she sensed them enter.

"Shelk" Kisala said when the girl stepped into the upper levels and she stepped forward to hug the woman.

"Aunty Shelk" the three silver haired children cried, getting up to run toward Shelk, all three hugging her at once. "Aunty Shelk."

"Hi, I hear you all have a new home now" Shelk said, smiling down at the children. They all three nodded and Nora coughed.

"Don't I get a hug" she smiled and the children ran to her next. While her children were being hugged Kisala blinked as she scanned the room, sensing at extra person.

"Kisala?" Shelk said and blue eyes turned to her sister before a deep voice spoke.

"So you're Kisala" Kisala looked down to see a female Mumba looking up at her from where she had yet to move from her spot by the stairs. "I must say I was not expecting a human."

"I am guessing you're the female guardian of Cosmo canyon?" Kisala raised an eyebrow and Deneh nodded.

"I am Deneh, how did you know." Kisala crossed her arms, and smirked.

"I figured it out when Nanaki told me his age, I knew he had to go through the appease the planet ceremony." Deneh narrowed her eyes and Kisala blinked hers.

"He almost didn't go through with it" she snarled "the coward was afraid to become the guardian of our home. But then those Turks showed up in the middle of the ceremony and tried to capture us."

"Yes" Kisala said, her eyes flashing gold and Deneh actually took a step back "And if it wasn't for Nanaki, you would have been the one kidnapped. Hojo was looking for a female Mumba, but he didn't tell the Turks so they just took Nanaki." Deneh blinked but she didn't say anything as Kisala continued. "Nanaki went through years of torture for you…" she took a step forward and growled "so don't you dare call him a coward."

There was silence in the house as everyone looked back and forth between the two. Finally Deneh shook her head and looked Kisala directly in the eyes.

"I know he isn't a coward Kisala, he risked his life to save me, and so the Turks as you call them wouldn't take me. We continued through the ceremony and I went to the altar." Kisala nodded and Deneh chuckled "So Nanaki saved the world" she laughed some more "it's nice to know he has grown up some." Deneh shook her head and Kisala raised her eyebrow with a knowing look. "I must admit I am curious…" she eyed Kisala who just laughed.

"I turned myself human to follow the goddess's plan for my people." She shrugged when Deneh looked at her strangely "I'm not going to complain, I have three beautiful children." She motioned her hand and Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo ran to her. "And a powerful lover."

"The silver haired man" at her nod Deneh smiled "I could sense power radiating from him…I can sense a lot of power coming from a lot of your group." The group laughed at an inside joke when there was a cough behind them.

Everyone turned to see Aerith standing beside the changing screen. Her wedding dress had a blue corset with a white skirt trailing down to the floor. There was a jewel in the center of the corset with a white rope trailing down and crisscrossing around her torso. Her sleeves were long and fanned out over her fingers and were made of thin Material that showed her skin through the fabric. Tied to the back of her shoulders was a long white train made out of the same material as the sleeves.

"Aerith" Shelk said, smiling and the girl blushed, trying to hide behind her long brown hair.

"You look as lovely as ever" Tifa said as she gathered the kids back up once more.

Kisala walked forward and led Aerith to a chair sitting in front of a portable mirror and a wooden desk. Sitting on the desk was some light make up and a crown and a brush. Kisala picked up the brush and pulled the top layers of Aerith's hair back with a clip before brushing the rest to hang over her shoulders. She then picked up the crown and set it onto Aerith's hair, holding it with clips. The crown was white pearls with two lines going across the top of her head and wrapping back around the side of the head before connecting with a jewel along the forehead.

After a little bit of makeup Kisala put her hands on Aerith's shoulders as she gazed in the mirror. Behind them the others girls were in similar dresses to Aerith. They were all one color, green with a long flowing skirt and a sloping v-neck. The sleeves were skin tight and ended at the wrist.

Aerith stood from the chair Kisala had placed her in and turned to the others. The boys were dressed in normal tuxes while the girls were in the dresses. Deneh watched them from the stairs with a curious look on her face.

"You are an ancient yes?" the female Mumba asked and Aerith nodded. "It is an honor to be in your city"

"It is also an honor to meet you Deneh" Aerith said with a smile. Nora looked out the window at the trail that would lead up to where the wedding ceremony would take place.

"You aren't going to walk all the way up there are you?" she asked Aerith while holding up her skirt as she walked. Aerith shook her head with a laugh and went toward the stairs.

"Mother told me it is tradition for an ancient to ride a Chocobo's up the mountain, with the woman walking beside her. The men wait up in the temple." There were nods from the others girls as the put the finishing touches to their clothing.

Kisala and Shelk walked down the stairs after her, followed by Deneh. Tifa and Nora ushered the children down the stairs and Yuffie bounced behind them, holding up the skirts of her dress for easy movement. Sherra shook her head and walked after the Ninja.

When they exited the house they found Vincent with a Chocobo's waiting for them. The Chocobo was a gold one and it stood patiently waiting with Vincent holding onto its reigns.

"Thanks vinny" Yuffie shouted as Kisala helped Aerith onto the animal. Vincent nodded to her and turned but paused.

"You look nice Yuffie, I think you'll make a lovely empress" and then he was gone, walking back toward the trail leading to the temple. The male children ran to catch up with him at Tifa's insistences

Yuffie watched them walk away, her eyes blinking in shock before turning to the other woman who were smiling at her.

"What are you all smiling about" she shouted before turning away with a huffed. The others just laughed and Kisala grabbed the Chocobo's reigns.

"Nothing Yuffie." She shook her head and pulled the Chocobo's reigns to get it started and the group headed toward the trail leading up the temple.

* * *

Zack stood at the edge of the temple platform looking around. They were holding the wedding in the same place the Avalanche group had gotten the knowledge of holy and the white Material's location. It came right out of the mountain in a circle. Stone arches, with benches under each arch, holding up the two storied building with no roof but a part of the mountain, like a cliff hovered over the center. In the very center was a pillar holding up the shrine.

It was surrounded by blue rocks shaped like branches with drawings craved into the marble and blue stones around the shrine. A blue light lit up a pink crystal, also shaped like a tree, holding up what looked like ball of water, twirling in the air and glowing, much like the pool in the ancients temple did.

The avalanche group stood on the solid part of the temple white the priest and Zack stood at the end. Zack took a deep breath as the sound of the Chocobo's wine filled the air. Cid, who had been holding the radio for the music, pressed a button and the wedding march began to play.

Around the corner, leading the Chocobo's was Kisala, Shelk, Nora, Sherra, Yuffie, Tifa and Marlene. Deneh was walking behind the Chocobo with a confused look on her face. Zack moved his eye to Aerith who met his eye contact. As soon a green met blue the entire world vanished around them.

Kisala helped Aerith off the Chocobo and hugged her. Aerith smiled as Kisala held her at arm's length and observed her.

"I wish Gast could see you now" Kisala said but then laughed "I bet you he's watching from the life stream isn't he?" Aerith just offered her a secret smile. "Alright let's get you married." She turned Aerith to Zack who was fidgeting beside the priest. "That's quite a man you got there."

Aerith let go of Kisala hand and held her bouquet up, made of yellow flowers from her garden back home.

"I know" Aerith said before walking across the bridge toward Zack. Zack reached his hand and took Aerith's hand. The two stood before the priest, facing one another and the man smiled at the two before he began to speak.

"Dearly beloved…."

* * *

I kind of got the idea for the wedding when I was watching the movie Mamma Mia. review and let me know what you think, also vote for the title of the sequal. In Hearts We Trust or With All My Heart


	137. P4 DOC: Chapter Five

**So this is the chapter my Beta requested I make. it is making refrence back to when Kisala asked Sephiroth what would he do when the fighting stopped, ya'll remember that don't you?**

** Don't own FF7 just Kisala, Shelk and Nora.**

* * *

**Part Four**

**Chapter Five **

Chocobo Bill sat up, from where he had fallen asleep at his desk, when there was a knock on the door. He blinked and rubbed his eyes before looking around. He sat at his old writing desk on the opposite wall of the flight of stairs going up. To his left were the kitchen and a table filled with papers. To his right was a couch and couple of arms chairs. His house was simple with wood floors and wooden walls and several ridding equipment littering the walls.

Feeling something on his face Bill pulled one of the papers that had littered the desk from his cheek and sat it with the other order forms for his clients. Rubbing his face again Bill tried to figure out what had awakened him from his nap.

There was another knock on the door and Bill blinked again before getting up from his desk and making his way over to it.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'" he told the person behind the door when they knocked again. Opening he blinked when he came face to chest with whoever was on the other side. Bill blinked and looked up at his newest worker.

The man wore a long grey shirt and dark jeans and black boots. His long silver hair was pulled back in a braid and was being played with by a shoulder length silver haired child who was perched on the man's shoulders. On the man's left was a long silver haired child and on his right was a short silver haired child. All four had green eyes silted like a cats.

"Ah Sephiroth" Bill said "These must be the children ya were tellin' me about" Sephiroth nodded

"I'm sorry to bring them on my first day" Sephiroth said, lifting what appeared to be the youngest child from his shoulders and placed him on the ground in front of him. "But they are not enrolled in school as of yet." Bill nodded and Sephiroth smirked "Besides, their mother got called away this morning to deal with a Zolom nest discovered in the mines."

"Alright then" Bill said and he stepped outside of his house, closing the door behind him. Sephiroth blinked and took in his new boss's appearance. Chocobo Bill wore blue jean overalls over a white shirt and brown boots. He had a straw hat on his head that was slightly askew as if the man had been sleeping. Over all Bill reminded Sephiroth of Cid, but less air shipped obsessed… or anything to do with the sky in general. "By the way how did you get here?" Bill asked, and Sephiroth pointed to the road leading up to where the farm was.

There sitting at the entrance of the farm was a green pickup truck with a wooden bed. Bill nodded at it before walking past the silver haired family and began leading them toward the Chocobo farms.

"So" the long haired child asked "What is daddy going to be doing?"

"Well…" Bill frowned at the child who gave a smirk like his fathers and crossed his arms.

"Yazoo"

"Well Yazoo, your dad will probably be helpin' my grandson with the Chocobo's, some heavy liftin ' and ,corrallin' things like that." Bill shrugged before stopping and looking up at Sephiroth.

"You're not going to be all indifferent to the birds are ya?" Sephiroth frowned "Cause I've got no use for a stuck up literature man, the last soldier that was sent here couldn't handle them birds at all."

"You mean Genesis" Sephiroth said after he thought back to almost eight years ago, when they had worked for ShinRa."

"Yeah, that's 'is name" Bill took off his straw hat and scratched his head before shaking it. "The birds had gotten out and about and we needed help rounded them up and dealin' with monsters. It was a complete disaster; those birds chased and drug him all over the field."

"That sounds about right" Sephiroth chuckled. "Genesis was always hot headed" Bill nodded in agreement and Sephiroth frowned for a moment before smirking. "What exactly happened that day, Genesis is pretty vague about it when it's brought up and I for one would like to know the whole story." He smirked at Bill "For perfectly innocent reasons I assure you."

Bill eyed the former general strangely before raising an eyebrow at him.

"If… you say so" Bill said before shrugging. "Well he landed off one of those helicopters ShinRa owned and met up with me and my grandson."

**Flash Back.**

Genesis watched the helicopter leave and fly back toward where Midgar was. Sighting he turned to the Chocobo farm and began walking up the dirt road that led to it. He met up with the owner, Chocobo Bill and some teenager who were standing beside a broken gate.

The teen looked like a replica of Chocobo Bill minus the straw hat and was using planks of wood to try and fix the broken fence. Chocobo Bill spotted him first and greeted the SOLDIER as he walked up the path.

"You're the SOLDIER ShinRa sent Right."

"Yes, Genesis Raphasodos at your service." Bill nodded "What happened."

"Not really sure" Bill said, scratching his face as he looked back at the broken fence. "My grandson and I came out this morning to find the fence gone and over half of the Chocobo's running out and about. We've got a few rounded up in the barn but the rest are out there." He motioned to the wilderness and Genesis turned to scan the surroundings. "My hands are going around with the truck and a couple of greens but we can only get so many and with several monsters running around."

"Fear not" Genesis said and turned back to Bill. "I can join up with the helpers and defeat any monster that comes your way. Maybe even help catch a few birds while I'm here."

Bill eyed the red head for a moment before shrugging and leading Genesis to where the hands were going out to find another group of Chocobo's.

Genesis sighed when they pulled up near a group of Chocobo's the farm hands had identified as theirs. Looking up at the sky Genesis wondered how they got out of the gate in the first place. Then he shook his head and wondered why he, an Elite Soldier was even on this mission.

"This is cadet stuff; it's a waste of my talent." Genesis muttered as the farm hands got out and started grabbing ropes to catch the birds. One handed him a rope with a lasso tied at the end and pointed to a golden Chocobo a little bit away from the others. With a grumble Genesis made his way over to it, kind of hoping monsters would appear just so he'd have something to do.

The bird was pecking at the ground when Genesis began to approach him. It lifted its great head and stared at Genesis who was slowly swinging the rope to lasso the bird. The Chocobo just stared as Genesis threw the rope and it landed around its neck and was tightened into a lead.

"Now that wasn't so hard" Genesis snorted as he approached the bird, gathering the rope as he went. As he approached the bird began to wark loudly and Genesis gave it a strange look. "Come on, let's just get you back to your pen you stupid bird" Genesis mumbled and the animal gave another shrill cry, flapping his wings as he did so.

Genesis came to a stop beside the bird, which had lowered its short wings and glared. Suddenly the Chocobo struck out and pecked Genesis right on the hands, in several sharp repeated strokes. Genesis let out a cry of surprise and let go of the rope. However the bird did not stop there and forced Genesis to walk backwards, trying now to peck at the SOLDIERS face.

"Stop that" Genesis growled, raising his hands to protect his head from the sharp beak. The Chocobo gave a wark, pecked him one more time before turning and running off, the rope trailing behind it.

Genesis lowered his hands and watched the bird flee, his face turning slightly red as he heard the other farm hands laughing at him. With a growl Genesis took off in pursuit of the bird all the while cursing ShinRa and who ever gave him this stupid mission.

**End of flashback. **

Sephiroth was chuckling by the time Bill ended the story and the Chocobo owner was rubbing his chin while frowning at the now fixed gate.

"Still don't know how the gate broke." Bill shrugged "But that Genesis was not cut out for Chocobo's, those birds pecked and chased him all seven days he was here. I don't think I've seen anyone happier to leave here then he was." bill shook his head. "The only weird thing was on the last day he suddenly froze up and looked toward where the sun was setting, an odd look on his face, when I asked him what was wrong. He shook his head and said just a little chill, but it was like 80 degrees out."

Sephiroth remained silent during the confession, remembering Genesis's mission had ended somewhere around the time of the burning of Nibelheim.

"Genesis is just…strange like that" the former General finally said and Bill nodded.

"I'll say, hey what that man is up to now days" Bill asked and Sephiroth chuckled again.

"He is the landlord of the Banora White farm in Banora."

"You don't say" Bill said with a laugh then he shrugged "Oh well, Banora's alright from what I've heard, never been there myself."

"It is rather lovely" Sephiroth agreed, remembering the few times he'd been to the small little town.

"Uncle Genesis and Uncle Angeal all run the apple farm, their called dumb apples." Loz proclaimed and Bill looked at him.

"You don't say" the older man nodded to the kid who grinned back.

"Yeah" Kadaj said, and Bill turned to him "You know why their called dumb apples." When Bill shook his head Kadaj grinned and proudly said "Because they bloom whenever they want."

"Sounds like a fitting name" Bill said and he smiled at Kadaj who grinned back. "Alright then, let's go see if we can get you all some work ok." Bill then turned and continued into the barn, the others following him.

* * *

Already inside the barn was a man that looked similar to Chocobo Bill but younger looking. He was stranding before an open stall, shoveling hay into it using a pitchfork, he stopped when he spotted the group entering the barn.

"Hey gramps" the man grinned at Bill, "these, the new workers." Bill nodded and turned to Sephiroth while gesturing to his grandson.

"This is my grandson Bill" the teen nodded in hello "Junior this is Sephiroth and his sons Loz, Yazoo and Kadaj." He pointed at each person by name and Bill junior grinned.

"It's a pleasure to me ya" he said, putting his pitch fork down and walking forward to shake Sephiroth's hand. "You'll be working with me from now on, so I guess you can call me Junior too, as it gets really confusing when gramps and I are standing beside each other." He grinned "Between you and me I'm the better one." Chocobo Bill suddenly reached over and gave his grandson a slap on the back of the head. Bill Junior made a noise of surprise in his throat before blinking and saying "Sorry Gramps."

"How about instead of runnin' ya mouth, you get Sephiroth here somethin' to do."

"On it Gramps" Bill Junior smiled as his grandfather walked away before chuckling at Sephiroth and looking down at the children with him. "As your kids are here with you, let's start with something light." He looked around, putting his hands on his hips while doing so. Finally he spotted something that made him smile. "I think I've got just the thing, follow me" he motioned for them follow before walking toward the end of the barn.

Sephiroth nodded to his children when they looked at him and the four followed after Bill Junior toward the back of the barn. He stopped in front of the stables, ones that were actually full of Chocobo's.

"We're going to help with the Chocobo's?" Loz asked and Bill Junior nodded before looking at Sephiroth.

"Don't worry about them being too small", he tapped one of the stables doors, Sephiroth could hear multiple warking noises within. He walked over and leaned into the stable to see several babies Chocobo's running around. They were all different colors and some were pecking at each other, while others were sleeping. "We're going to move them out to the coral for some outside time."

Sephiroth nodded and some of the other barn hands came over to help the children open the stable door for the kids to handle, instructing the three silver haired boys as they went. Bill Junior led Sephiroth to the other stalls, instructing the man how to heard the birds out as they went.

* * *

After several instructions and some failed attempts Sephiroth and the others were successfully herding the Chocobo's out of the barn and toward the corral next to the main house. Behind the larger birds, Loz, Yazoo and Kadaj were assisting the younger birds, who were the same size as Loz.

After the last of the large birds were in the coral, and the kids were playing amongst the little birds, Bill Junior closed the gate and stood beside Sephiroth watching them.

"I think you'll make it here" Bill junior said and Sephiroth turned to look at him, having to look down as he was much taller than the man. "The birds like ya, which is really important and your calm with them."

"I still have much to learn" Sephiroth said, crossing his arms.

"Well yeah" Bill junior said, leaning on the fence and looking up at the ex-SOLDIER. "Your ex-military and are use to battles and stuff. It takes a long time to learn something new but you're a quick study, so I'm sure you'll pick it up in no time."

"Under your tutelage I'm sure I will." Sephiroth completed and Bill Junior blushed at the complement and grinned up at Sephiroth.

"Now, now you're making me blush" he grinned cheekily "Alright" he stood straight and clapped his hands together "I think the kids will be alright right now, let's go do a few stable turning while the Chocobo's are hanging around here."

Sephiroth nodded and after a few instructions to his kids, followed Bill Junior back into the barn. Bill junior had him start grabbing bales of hay and setting them in each empty stall so that he could pick them apart and spread them while Bill himself swept out the old straw and moved into a huge pile in the middle of the barn. A few of the Chocobo's reached out and tried to pull on Sephiroth's hair, making him glad he had pulled it back before coming here.

* * *

As the sun began to set, Bill called it a day and Sephiroth followed him to the coral to gather his children and move the Chocobo's who were out back into the stables for the night. Bill had made it a rule, ever since the broken fence incident seven years ago, to move all Chocobo's into the barn at night so not to have to chase them down if the fence broke again.

Sephiroth found Kadaj asleep against the fence, several baby Chocobo's also asleep around him. Bill junior smirked and they began herding the Chocobo's back inside, Yazoo and Loz watching over their sleeping brother. Once everything was in place Sephiroth went out and picked up the sleeping boy.

"Your coming back tomorrow right?" Bill Junior asked, Chocobo Bill joining him as they watched Sephiroth settle the children in the truck he'd use to get to the farm.

"Yes" Sephiroth said, looking back at them "Same time as today correct." Bill nodded and Sephiroth climbed into the truck and drove off, leaving the farm owners waving in his rear mirror.

* * *

Sephiroth pulled up in front of his home, spotting his motorcycle on the side of the house. All three Children were asleep now and the sun was almost setting now. Looking toward the house he could see several lights on. Shaking his head he left the children in the car and opened the front door to see Kisala sitting at the table going over papers and Vincent reading a book beside her.

Kisala looked up when Sephiroth entered and smiled at him but frowned when she noticed his lack of company.

"Where are the children?" she asked, standing front the table, Vincent looking up from his book. Sephiroth nodded behind him, back toward the car.

"Asleep, I need a hand carrying them all in." Kisala nodded and Vincent and she followed Sephiroth back out to the car to gather the sleeping children.

Kisala picked up Kadaj who mumbled something before nuzzling her neck and going back to asleep. Vincent picked up Yazoo who remained asleep and Sephiroth picked up Loz. Loz actually opened one eye and looked up at his father.

"Are we home" he asked and Sephiroth nodded. The older boy frowned and said "I can walk" Sephiroth smirked and set the sleepy boy on the ground. Loz stumbled a bit and Sephiroth followed him back onto the house, hovering behind him as the sleepy boy stumbled inside.

"Mommy" Kadaj muttered as Kisala carried him to his room "The Chocobo's were fun" Kisala smiled and placed him in his bed, pulling his shoes off as she did so.

"I'm sure, why don't you tell me about it tomorrow ok" the boy nodded sleepily and once he was in actual pajamas, plopped down and went right back to sleep.

Kisala smiled and left the room to see Sephiroth leaving Loz's room and Vincent leaving Yazoo's. Vincent nodded to them both before vanishing into his own room, shutting the door behind him. Kisala shook her head and both her and Sephiroth walked down the stairs and toward the table Kisala had been sitting at.

Sephiroth picked up one of the papers she had been working on as Kisala gathered the rest up.

"School papers?" he asked and Kisala nodded.

"I picked them up after the mining incident" Sephiroth nodded and handed Kisala the paper "I've got some food in the kitchen for you," Sephiroth nodded and walked toward the Kitchen as Kisala headed to the master bed room, talking as she walked. "They're going to be really hungry in the morning."

"Yeah," Sephiroth said as he re-heated the food Kisala had left for him, turning around as she entered the room.

"How was work" Kisala asked, leaning on the wall, watching him.

"Interesting" Sephiroth said, shrugging "It wasn't like I thought it would be but I enjoyed it, it was really…peaceful." Kisala smiled before walking forward and hugging the man around the middle.

"I'm glad" she said as Sephiroth gave her a one arm hug. "Do you think it will stay this peaceful."

"Jenova is gone and so are all of ShinRa's experiments." Sephiroth then chuckled and kissed his lover before saying "But let's not jinx it okay."

Kisala laughed before leaving the kitchen so Sephiroth could eat.

* * *

Reeve sighed and leaned back in his office chair. His office in the W.R.O building was modest with only a desk, some filing cabinets and a few computers. By the door across from his desk was Cait sith, sitting on the unused moogel robot.

Spread out before him on his desk was missing person's files. Already people were disappearing inside the Midgar ruins, including several people who he'd sent to go and find the already missing people.

Shaking his head he placed his elbows on his desk and rested his face in his hands.

"What could possibly being going wrong now" he said, his tone sounding tired before he sat up straight and continued combing through the missing persons files, trying to find some sort of connection. After a few more scans of the paper, he looked up and reached over towards his phone. Cradling the phone to his ear he dialed a number and waited. When it finally clicked, he spoke. "Get me Lazard please"

* * *

To late Sephiroth, its already been jinxed. so this chapter has another hint that something is wrong, those of you who know Dirge of Cerberus propbably guessed whats happening. don't forget to review and vote on the sequals tittle. In Hearts we Trust or With All my Heart.


	138. P4 DOC: Chapter Six

**Soi i am curently packing for my trip tommorow. my school is partacing in Skills USA and i'm in a competion. hoping i'll win first again, going to have a awesome time. hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Don't own FF7 just Kisala, Shelke, Nora, and any other non cannon people that shoe up.**

* * *

**Part Four **

**Chapter Six **

The Dumb apple fields were full of life on this bright sunny day and Nora found herself enjoying it immensely. Nora had taken to helping the people out in the Banora white fields, picking the apples when they bloomed randomly.

She and Shelk were in fact doing that right now. On the ground next to her was a wicker basket, already half way filled with some of the apples. Nora was sitting on a ladder to reach one of the taller arched trees and she was gazing around in wonder. Shelk was sitting in the grass beside the basket, sorting through them. Earlier she had been feeling rather sick and to Nora she still looked a little to pale.

Around them, at the other trees were some of the other field workers, men and woman doing what Nora was doing, picking the apples. Nora knew Angeal and Genesis were around here somewhere, checking to make sure everything was alright.

"Hey Nora" Shelk called and the blonde looked down at her companion. Shelk was currently barefoot and wearing a long white skirt, covered in a few grass stains. She was also wearing a green tank top and a knitted shawl someone had given her to keep from getting sun burn. "I think we have enough for one basket.

Nora glanced at the basket and nodded. She then turned and looked at the purple apple in her gloved hand. Nora herself had changed her clothing for the day. She had gloves on so she could climb the tree without splinters. She too wore a tank top, a black one and blue pants that ended at her knees. She wore her knee high sandals and she wiggled her toes before climbing down the ladder.

"Alright" Nora said dropping the apple among the others and picking up the basket and balancing it on her hip. "Let's go drop these off and find you some shade, I don't need you actually throwing up this time."

Shelk gave her an apologetic smile before standing and following Nora toward the factory behind the fields. Early Shelk had almost thrown up when picking, it was the reason Nora had her sitting down.

"I threw up this morning again" Shelk admitted and Nora sent her a sharp look. "It's the forth morning I've done this. Genesis is getting worried and wants me to go see a doctor."

"I think you should too, it might be a little allergies or something more serious Shelk."

"I'll be fine, if I keep throwing up, I'll make an appointment." Nora nodded, accepting the answer as the two woman approached the factory.

* * *

A man met them at the factories entrance, a clip board in his hand ready to take their basket. Nora noticed Genesis and Angeal talking over by the trucks that were used for delivery.

"Good day miss Nora" the man with the clip board said, nodding his head and Nora smiled. He looked at their basket, doing an estimated count before checking them off. "Little gathering today?"

"Shelk got a little sick" Nora admitted, causing Shelk to blush. The man's eyes widened and he turned to his boss's wife.

"Are you alright" he asked her and she blushed even more while nodding.

"What's going on?" a voice said and everyone turned to see Genesis and Angeal walking toward them "What happened to Shelk."

"Shelk got a little sick out in the field" Nora said once again and Genesis turned to his wife who was glaring at Nora, her face once again red.

"I'm fine" Shelk protested but the others gave her looks.

"I told you, you should go see the doctor" Genesis said worriedly and Shelk smiled at him.

"I'm fine Genesis" she said as he took her arm and led her away from the factory "Don't worry so much."

Nora shook her head as they walked away and handed her basket over to be emptied. Stretching her arms, Nora turned to Angeal who kissed her cheek in a greeting.

"How was your day" he asked her, walking away from the factory "Other than Shelk of course." Nora smiled and gazed around the village.

"Pretty good, I love it here Angeal" they stood on the path just before the village and Nora looked up at the sky, taking in the suns warmth. "It so peaceful and everyone is so kind." She smiled at Angeal who she noticed was looking rather nerves. "Are you ok?" she tilted her head and he nodded to her with a smile.

"I'm fine." He paused before scratching his head. While he was silent Nora took in his appearance. He was wearing a short sleeves green shirt and darker pants, his military boots on his feet. One hand was in his pocket, the other was still scratching his long black hair.

"Something bothering you Angeal" she said, stepping forward and placing a hand on his stubble face. "What's wrong?" Angeal stared at her in surprise before his eyes softened.

"Trust me" Angeal said with a smile, grabbing her hand and holding it. "Nothing's wrong." Nora frowned but nodded. "Would you mind taking a ride with me?" Nora blinked but nodded after a moment.

Angeal led Nora by the hand to the entrance of the village where a truck was waiting for them. Nora sent Angeal a confused look but got anyway and they drove away from the village, heading in the direction of Rocket town.

* * *

After a while Angeal pulled off on the side of the rocky area that led to Rocket town, pulling off the path and parking. He still hadn't answered Nora's questions of where they were going. Frowning Nora followed Angeal into the rocky wilderness.

Finally they reached a wooded area mixed with the rocks on a hill that lead down to the Rocket town. Nora stared at the clearing, sensing a familiarity about the place.

"Where are we Angeal?" Nora asked, turning to look at the man. He was smiling an amused smile and Nora frowned further, wondering what she wasn't getting.

"Can't you tell?" he asked and she frowned, shaking her head. With a smirk Angeal walked past her and stood between her and the lone tree, his back to it, that secret smile still on his face. "What about now?"

Nora frowned and looked at him before looking around. The area was mostly rocks with scattered trees and bushes and the one lone tree behind Angeal. She slowly looked back at Angeal when she spotted a small scar on the tree behind him. It was diamond shaped and light in color to the rest of the three, as if an arrow had been pulled from it.

"This…" Nora said, her eyes widening and she walked forward toward Angeal. "This is where you and I first met." Angeal nodded and smiled as she remembers.

"Yes, you almost shot off my nose" he tapped her nose for pointed before grabbing both of her hands.

"Why did you take us here?" Nora asked, looking up into Angeal's blue eyes. He continues to stare at her and she blinked at him, waiting for an answer. When he finally spoke, the words that left his mouth weren't what she'd been expecting.

"Marry me" he said, his tone serious and she had to replay the words till her brain put them together.

"What" she said as he let go of her hands and pulled a box from his pocket and got down on one knee in front of her.

"Marry me Nora, I know we haven't known each other as long as the others and there are probably things about each other we still don't know. However I love you and want to spend the rest of my life find out about you. Marry me Nora." He opened the box and showed her the ring inside. The ring was a simple gold band with silver crossing it like a vine two small blue stones evenly set apart that reminded Nora very much of Angeal's eyes.

Nora's mouth hung open a bit, not sure what to say. She opened her mouth, trying to find her voice but it seemed to have left her. Several times she tried, looking much like fish gasping for air before finally in a voice that sounded more like a squeak she said

"Yes" it came out breathless and she repeated it a little louder the next time. "Yes, yes I'll marry you" she said, tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. She laughed through her tears as Angeal stood up and placed the ring on her finger. Once it was on he leaned down and kissed her passionately which she returned with full force.

Angeal wrapped his arms around her waist as they kissed and took a step back when Nora wrapped her arms around his neck. However as he took a step back his foots stepped on some lose rocks. The lose stones shifted as Angeal put most of his weight on his back foot. As the stones shifted under him, they caused him to lose his balance and the couple was sent crashing into the ground.

* * *

"So, tell me again what happened" Cid asked Nora as they sat in the Cid's home, the rocket town doctor in the room with them, alongside Angeal and Sherra. Nora sent him an agitated look before looking back at the doctor who was checking Angeal, by flashing a light in the ex-SOLDIERS eyes.

"Some loose rocks made us fall and he hit his head" Nora said again for what felt like the fiftieth time and she glared at Cid who had started chuckling. The pilot held his hands up in a peaceful gesture so Nora turned back to Angeal. "Is he alright sir?"

The doctor hummed in his throat before putting the light away and he stepped away from Angeal.

"He'll be fine" the doctor said as he turned to the blonde woman "Just a small concussion, if he hadn't once been a SOLDIER, it probably would have been worse. For observational purposes don't let him go to sleep tonight and I'll be back in the morning to check on him."

Cid thanked the man and Sherra walked him to the front door. As they walked away Cid turned to Angeal who was leaning on the bed, his face still a little dazed.

"Well big man" Cid said "what were ya'll doing up there anyway?" Angeal blinked and looked at Cid as if he were trying to process what Cid had said.

"She said yes" he muttered before repeating the phrase under his breath. Cid stared at him confused before looking at Nora who was turning a little pink around the cheeks.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Nora looked up at him with a raised eyebrow before holding up her left hand for Cid to examine. Once he spotted the ring his eyes widened and he looked back at Nora.

"He asked me to marry him, I said yes" Nora snapped as Cid continues to blink so she turned to Angeal.

"Well…Fuck" Cid said before turning to Angeal himself. "Congratulations buddy" he grinned at the ex-soldier who just smiled and continued to say.

"She said yes."

Nora sighed and put her head in her hands and rested her elbows on her knees. She glanced up at Cid as she spoke.

"It's going to be a long night.

* * *

Nathaniel Bard-off or Nate for short, scowled at the Banora village. He was standing in front of a building with two gates on either side. One separated the rest of the word from the Banora white field where he could see several workers picking the apples before they all rotted out. The other fence was open as it led to the village itself.

He was a man of average height with short brown hair and blue eyes. He wore long blue pants and brown sandals. His shirt was black with blue design and blue long sleeves. Around his waist was a red sash with a gun holster tied to. Next to the holster was a set of arrows and slung across his chest was a bow.

Taking a deep breath Nate headed into the village that was busier than he thought it would be. Woman walked around with baskets and men were walking back and forth down a trail that led deeper into the hills that made up the Banora village. Most of the houses were close together near a coble stone square and children ran around, a couple playing in the center piece fountain.

He passed several people with crates and woman with empty wicker baskets and he even stopped to admire the house right next to the entrance and separated from the rest of the village by a cluster of normal trees. A woman was standing on the front porch, talking with an older woman. The woman in the doorway had long red hair pulled into a braid and slung over her shoulder. She wore grey pants, was barefoot and had a green shirt on. The older woman wore long skirt, had a shawl over her shoulders and had white hair pulled into a high bun. While watching the house and its occupants Nate continued forward till he crashed into someone.

That someone caused him to fall on to the ground, the person he had walked into only stumbling back a step in surprise. Annoyed, Nate looked up to meet blue eyes set into a face surrounded by auburn-red hair. The man was tall, much taller than Nate himself and wore a red long sleeved shirt and black pants and military boots. His arms were crossed and Nate could see a wedding band on his left hand.

"Who are you?" Nate demanded as he stared at the surprised blue eyes of the man he'd run into. He snorted before standing, brushing grass and dust from his clothing as he waited for a reply.

Genesis scowled at the strangers tone as he stood and raised an eyebrow when the brunet looked at him expectantly.

"I should be asking you that" Genesis said, narrowing his eyes "This is my town after all."

Nate just snorted and crossed his own arms, ignoring the whispers of the people around them who had slowed in their walks to stare at the pair.

"Your town" Nate snorted and the stranger raised his other eyebrow "You may live here but you don't own the town." He ignored the man's smirk and the louder whispers around them. "Now, I'm looking for someone who lives here, Nora is her name, know where she is?"

"Why?" Genesis asked, smirking as the man rolled his eyes and snorted again.

"It's none of your business" Nate snapped but frowned when the stranger started chuckling and flashed him a sneer that sent a chill up Nates spine.

"Actually" Genesis purred, uncrossing his arms "When it involves my future sister-in-law, it is my business." He took a step forward and towered over Nate. "And just for the record, I'm Genesis Raphasodos, Land Lord of Banora and the dumb apple farm." Nate blinked as Genesis narrowed his eyes and growled. "So I ask you again, who are you?"

"Nate Bard-off" he frowned but didn't move away from the man, who now that he could see his blues eyes better, he could tell he was a SOLDIER. "An old friend of Nora's."

Genesis stepped back from Nate and crossed his arms with a raised eye brow.

"We'll see" he said in a threatening way before turning on his heel and motioning for Nate to follow him with his head. Nate sighed and reluctantly followed the SOLDIER into the town.

Genesis led Nate to the Banora fields and to a few grey curved trees with several people gathered. A dozen or so wicker baskets were lined up beside each other, filled with purple fruit but Nate wasn't focused on them or any of the other workers. His eyes went straight to the blonde woman sitting on a latter picking the apples.

Nora, Nate noted, hadn't changed much. She still had short blonde hair and wore a blue tank top with dark pants. Her sandals were discarded and she was going barefoot at the moment. Nate let out a smirk seeing hi partner still acting the same as he remembered her.

"Nora" Genesis called, and said woman looked up then down at them from her ladder. "You have a visitor."

"Nathaniel" Nora said, blinking as she spotted him behind Genesis. Quickly she climbed off her ladder, jumping off the last few steps and hugged the man. Genesis shrugged and walked away from them only to stop by another tree, cross his arms and watches. "What are you doing here?" Nora asked, pulling away from her old partner.

"Just checking on you" he held her at arm's length and smiled before turning serious. "When are you coming home Nora." Nora frowned at him, confusion on her face.

"Nate," she sighed "I live in Banora now," Disappointment crossed Nathaniel's face and she quickly added "But you can come visit me anytime." She smiles but the disappointment remains on Nates face.

"I don't think I'll be very welcomed" both look over at Genesis who is still watching them, his arms crossed. Nora smiled before turning to Nate with a laugh.

"Oh, ignore Genesis. He's just really protective of all of us." She was silent before a happy look sprang into her eyes and she smiled widely at Nate. "Oh Nate I'm getting married" she held her hand out for him to see, missing the shocked look as she continued to speak. "You should come."

"Married" Nate gasped out, the shock clearly on his face as he grabbed Nora's hand and looks at the ring there. He was silent for a moment before looking slowly up at Nora. "It's to that soldier isn't"

"Yeah" Nora said, slowly pulling her hand from Nate, confused at his actions "Angeal and I are getting married."

"Why!" Nate cried, throwing his hands up "Why would you get married to one of them!"

"One of what Nate" she said, frowning at him as she lowered her hands to her side and took a step back.

"ShinRa, SOLDIER! What's next, are you going to tell me your friends with the president."

"Well I wouldn't call us friends per say" Nora trailed off with a wince as Nate let out a loud groan.

"Oh Goddess, Nora! What happened to you, you use to hate ShinRa, SOLDIER especially" he shook his head at her while she frowned. He reached up and rubbed his forehead as if she was giving him a headache. "I still don't understand why you even helped that little brat get into SOLDIER…why would I understand this." He mumbled to himself.

"Leave Zack out of this" Nora demanded when Nate mentioned the boy.

"No" Nate said, his head snapping up as he looked her in the eye. "You pitted the brat, I can understand that, but marrying one of them. Isn't that going too far?"

"Nate" Nora said, sadness in her eyes but anger in her tone as she spoke. "Pity has nothing to do with it. I love Angeal" he winced but she continued, ignoring the other workers who had stopped working to listen to them argues. "We went on an adventure to save the planet, we lived together, helped one another, fought, laughed, and cried together. Angeal taught me things I never knew, he taught me not all soldiers are bad, he taught me sword play. Hell sword fighting is how we became friends."

"So he taught you to be a murderer is that it?" his tone was low and Nora's brown eyes snapped towards his, taking on a cold appearance as she spoke.

"Please Nate, our hands were stained with blood long before that. Hunter and tracker may have been our official title." She gave a small smirk before continuing "But we were Gongaga's protectors, we made the hard decisions."

"I think SOLDIER is a little worse, when we killed it was quick and silent. We never strung someone up after torturing them." He all but shouted at Nora who looked at him hurt before looking down so her bangs fell over her eyes.

"I think you should leave Nate." He blinked at her in surprise before grabbing her shoulders as she spoke.

"Nora, see reason" she knocks his hands off her shoulders and steps back, looking him in the eye.

"No Nate, you see reason. I love Angeal. You are my partner, my teammate, why can't you be happy for me." Her voice cracked with emotion as she spoke the last words.

"I would if you weren't marrying a monster" Nora's eyes widened and she reached to her side.

Suddenly Nate found one of her hooked knives in his face, having not seen her carrying them. He held his hands up in surrender but he remained in place, his face unfazed.

"Don't call him that Nate." She growled out. By now everyone in the field was watching them with baited breath and Genesis had uncrossed his arms, ready to spring into action if necessary.

"I just call it like I see it" Nate said and Nora narrowed her eyes before lowering her knife away from his face.

"You're right Nate" she turns from him and he frowned "You aren't welcomed here." She then walked away, leaving Nate blinking at her back.

"Nora" Nate took a step forward but a hand snatched the collar of his shirt and yanked him back. He looked behind him to see Genesis smirking and the hand on his collar tightened.

"Now I know you heard her Nate." He sneered before dragging Nate out of the Banora fields and toward the entrance of the village.

* * *

The villagers all got out of their way as Nate was dragged past the first building and out the black gates of the village where Genesis threw him toward the dirt road leading up to the gates. Nate landed on his side but he looked up quickly when Genesis towered over him, his arms crossed.

"You're lucky Angeal wasn't here" Nate narrowed his eyes and stood, brushing dust from his clothing.

"What could that monster possibly do to me."

Genesis's eyes darkened and Nate took a step back. He gulped when an evil sneer over came Genesis face, making him look slightly crazed.

"You just man-handled his fiancé. The questions you should be asking are not what could he do to you." He stalks toward Nate, who shrinks back when Genesis gets in his face to whisper. "It's what he would he not do to you." The crazed look vanishes only to be replaced by a glare "Now leave."

Genesis then backs away and Nate slowly turns before exiting the village. As Nate walked down the dirt road, heading back to Gongaga he silently vowed he would return for Nora.

* * *

Nora entered the home she and Angeal shared and looked around. No one was downstairs and she found the house eerily quiet. Angeal's sword was still on a hook on the wall beside the stairs. It hovered over a few chairs that Angeal usually sat in when reading. She closed the door and entered the house, running her hand across the wooden table in the very center of the house, separating the kitchen from the reading space, before walking up the stairs in the far left corner of the house.

The upstairs had three rooms. The master bedroom which was the farthest room from the stairs. Angeal's child hood bedroom to the left of the stairs and an empty room by the stairs. Nora walked toward the master bedroom where she opened the door to find Angeal sitting in the bed. A book was face down on his chest, a hand still on it. His head was leaning back as he was asleep.

Nora laughed at him a little before walking over to the bed a crawling to Angeal's side. Angeal's eyes snapped open when the bed shifted at her weight and he looked down as she snuggled into his side. He wrapped his arm around her but frowned at the sadness in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked but Nora shook her head and nuzzled his side, resting her hand on his chest.

"Nothing…nothing is wrong." She whispered before closing her eyes. Angeal frowned but leaned his head back again, pulling Nora closer to his side. Both sat in silence, relishing the company of the other.

* * *

So more Mystory surrounding Nora, looks like there is things about her you guys and Angeal didn't know hmmmmm any way the concusion with Angeal was a joke between the betta Kisala is based off and the Betta Nora is based off and i decided to put it in here for laughs. next up wedding and more problems for our little AVALANCHE group. YAY.


	139. P4 DOC: Chapter Seven

**Thank you everyone who reviewed on the last chapter. **

**Don't own FF7 just Kisala, Shelk, and Nora, and anyone else non-cannon that appears.**

* * *

**Part Four**

**Chapter Seven**

"Sephiroth!"

Cloud sat up in shock, the screams and shouts following him from his dreams to the real world. He had been having a nightmare, of the burning of Nibelheim and had woken when the people began screaming. Rubbing his face, he could still hear the screams in his ears. His skin felt sweaty from the flames and his hands shook as he remembered holding Zacks sword. The weight had been heavy as he stalked toward who he had thought been Sephiroth at the time. The screams of his people, his mother echoed around him as the flames consumed him and-

"Cloud?" Tifa said and he looked to his right to see Tifa partially sitting up and looking at him. "What's wrong?" Her wine colored eyes showed worry as she took in his pale skin and shaking hands.

"Just a dream…" he paused and frowned as he could still hear the screaming. He looked at Tifa who was also frowning and looking toward the window of their room confusions on her face. "Do you hear that?" the woman nodded slowly, sitting up all the way and both looked at the window. From their vantage point they could see the top of the Midgar ruins. Suddenly the screaming stopped, having been abruptly cut off.

"What was that?" Tifa asked looking at Cloud but before Cloud could answer the door to their room opened with a bang. Both former AVALANCHE members jumped in surprise, reaching for weapons that weren't there. Both relaxed however when only Marlene and Denzel ran in, looking terrified. Both children jumped on to the bed, clinging to the adults. The adults looked at each other before down at the children who were shaking in fear.

"The screaming" Denzel said, sounding like he wanted to cry but didn't so he'd seem brave for Marlene. "It's been going on all night. It won't stop." Cloud rubbed the boys back as he listened to the silence around them.

"It looks like it-" before Cloud could finish his sentence the screaming started again, loudly echoing around them and the children whimpered and clung to their parent like complains. Cloud and Tifa looked toward the window in shock.

"It's been doing it all night" Marlene cried, tears on her face "Coming and going and it won't stop."

"Shhhhh" Tifa comforted the girl, rubbing her back but she shared a look with Cloud. He moved Denzel so the boy was also in the arms of the barmaid. Tifa gave him a questioning look as he stood and he gave a small smile.

"Cloud" Marlene said but he smiled at her and leaned over so he could pat her arm.

"I'll be right back." He promised them before leaving the room and down to the bar.

He exited the house and stepped outside only to find several other parents doing the same. Some of the orphaned children from the stigma crises were also gathered in the street. A few of them came over to stand by Cloud, feeling safer instantly in the presence of the man who had saved them. Cloud looked at them, then the other adults on the street before looking up at the night sky. The screams were louder outside now that no walls could muffle them and Cloud looked in the direction of Midgar. He could see the ShinRa ruins in the distance and frowned as the screaming was abruptly cut off once more.

The silence was deafening now that it was not being overrun by screams and Cloud looked up startled when the door opened behind him. Tifa exited, Denzel and Marlene hovering in the bar behind her.

"It's coming from Midgar" Cloud said and Tifa nodded, fear growing on her face. He turned to her and hugged her before speaking again. "Come on, let's get everyone inside, I'm going to call Reeve." Tifa nodded and Cloud turned to the orphaned children who refused to leave the street Cloud lived on after they had saved them. "All of you" Cloud told them and pointed at the bar "Get in doors, it isn't safe out here."

Most of the children ran into the bar on Clouds instructions while some of the other adults on the block ushered in the other children who knew them. Once Cloud was sure everyone was off the street he walked into the bar with Tifa and closed it.

Tifa moved to settle the children in the bar, just as the screaming started again. Cloud narrowed his eyes and walked upstairs to his office and toward the phone. Picking it up, he dialed the W.R.O's number and waited.

* * *

Reeve leaned back in his chair, a tired look on his face. On his desk was the missing persons reports but now…now there were ten times as many. The new reports were from all over the word. People were disappearing all over the place. And it wasn't one or two people, it was whole villages.

It had started in Wutai, according to Yuffie. The outer smaller villagers would go silent and when someone was sent to investigate they found half of the village missing, the other half shot to death. Reeve found this news most disturbing, as all the people who had been shot to death, had been reported to have had Geostigma.

The missing reports kept pouring in, one right after the other and Reeve was starting to fear what they were facing. Rubbing his face again Reeve turned to the other occupant of the room, former SOLDIER director Lazard.

Lazard sat in a chair before Reeves desk and was looking through several reports himself, a worried look in his eyes. He had bags under his eyes, as did Reeve, as both had been poring over the files, trying to find some sort of conclusion as to who was behind the attacks. It wasn't Jenova, that they knew because she was gone…gone from the world forever. They also knew Jenova wouldn't have gunned down the people who use to have her disease; instead she would have been trying to spread it like she had before. This knowledge left them without answers or leads to turn to.

"What is going on?" Lazard wondered out loud and Reeve shook his head "What is killing all those who had Geostigma and kidnapping the rest. The reports are all from Wutai, the northern content and the few inhabited islands around the area." He put the files back on the desk and leaned in his chair. "Some just came in from Fort Condor, and smaller villages. Is this group trying to start out small?"

"Also I've noticed" Reeve said "that none of the attacks have been in broad daylight, seen by any witnesses and" he leaned forward to look at Lazard "None have been in any town occupied by the former AVALANCHE members."

"Who's ever doing this might not want to draw that kind of attention just yet… or wants to avoid trying to kill them." Reeve nodded and he leaned back in his chair to think.

"Half of the AVLANCHE group didn't have Geostigma but a bit of them did. They might not want to try and gun down those who did and fight off those who didn't at the same time." Lazard nodded and both were silent for a moment.

"Geostigma was caused by Jenova cells, right?" Lazard asked and Reeve nodded "Then wouldn't anyone with Jenova cells are endanger of this group."Reeve blinked before his eyes widened "You should call Sephiroth and warn him." Lazard said once he realized Reeve understood what he was saying.

Reeve nodded and was reaching for the phone when it began to ring. Both men blinked at it before Reeve picked up and answered.

"Hello"

"_Reeve"_

"Cloud" Reeve said, a surprised look overtaking his face and Lazard sat up straighter as he looked at the president of the W.R.O. "What can I do for you."

"_Are you aware there are screams coming from the Midgar ruins" _Clouds voice sounded dead toned but Reeve could hear the underlining worry behind the man's words.

"Screams from Midgar" Reeve repeated, looking startled and Lazard looked just as shocked. "No I wasn't. When did this start?"

"_Tonight, the children say it started going on around 11," _Reeve looked at the clock and saw it was around three in the morning. _"It will start; continue loudly before it's abruptly cut off as if whoever is screaming is silenced." _There was silence and Reeve frowned as Clouds voice took on a dangerous tone. _"What is going on Reeve?"_

Reeve sighed before sharing a glance with Lazard who nodded.

"Alright Cloud" Reeve said "Reports have been pouring in about villagers disappearing. Small towns being attacked with all of its villagers who had Geostigma shot to death and the rest vanishing into thin air."

"_People with Geostigma"_ Reeve knew Cloud was thinking of all the people of edge, where most of the Geostigma cases had been concentrated. _"When were you planning on sharing this with us?"_ Cloud asked and Reeve frowned.

"Once I figured out where the people were being taken. Now, you say that screams are coming from Midgar." He nodded to Lazard who stood and left the room "I'm sending men their right now. I will find out what's going on Cloud."

"_Good bye Reeve" _Cloud said, and then he hung up. Reeve stared at the phone for a moment before he put it down. Picking it up once more he dialed another number and waited, pinching the bridge of his nose while he did so. Finally a woman answered, though she sounded annoyed at the intrusive call.

"Kisala" Reeve said slowly "I need you to give the phone to Sephiroth. It's important."

* * *

Cloud hung up the phone and walked back down stairs to the bar to find Tifa had moved all the tables against the wall and all the children were gathered on blankets and pillows on the floor. Tifa herself was in one of the booths by the window. Cloud frowned as he noticed the screams had started again. He caught Tifa's eye and motioned to the door.

She nodded and both excited the bar and stood on the door step.

"What did Reeve say?" she asked once they were outside. He wrapped an arm around her as they stood in the night air.

"Apparently people are being kidnapped all over the world, and people who had Geostigma…" he paused and Tifa looked up at him "Are being killed."

"No" Tifa said, looking back at the bar door where all the children inside once had the said disease. "What do we do?"

"We keep our eyes opened." Cloud said staring at the Midgar ruins. "I have a feeling the men Reeve is sending their won't find anything." Tifa nodded and the two stood in the silence as the screams had stopped for a moment.

"Cloud, Tifa" the silence was broken by a shout and the two looked to their right to see Zack running toward them.

Zack came to a stop before them and bent over so his hands rested on his knees and took several big breaths as he had run all the way here from his home. He stood up straight and let out a really long breath.

"Zack why didn't you just take your bike" Cloud asked patting his friend on the shoulder. Zack blinked before grinning sheepishly.

"Didn't really think about it." Tifa opened her mouth but Zack held up his hand before rubbing the back of his neck. "And I didn't really think about calling ya'll until I was half way down here." His awkward laughing was cut off when the screaming began again. Zack sent the Midgar ruins a dirty look before looking back at Cloud and Tifa. "Do you think it's going to be doing that all night?"

Cloud shrugged and looked back at the bar where the children were.

"I don't know" he said truthfully and Zack looked a little disappointed. Tifa turned to the bar door where she could hear some of the kids crying because the screaming had started again. "I called Reeve and he's sending men there now." He paused "Where's Aerith?" Cloud asked and Zack nodded back toward where his home was.

"Back home, some of the kids from the Stigma crisis live on our block and we opened our home up to them." He looked at Tifa who was still watching the door. "I'm guessing you two did the same." Cloud nodded.

"Guys" Tifa said and both men looked at her "I'm going to go see if I can drown out the screams with some music, try and get them to sleep." Cloud nodded and gave Tifa a kiss on the cheek before she went into the bar, closing the door behind her. A few moments later soft music could be heard and Tifa's voice comforting the scared children inside.

"Zack" Cloud said, turning back to his friend who blinked at him. "Reeve says there have been kidnappings all over the word" Zack's eyes widened "It's the reason he sent men to Midgar when I told him about the screams. Someone is kidnapping people and shooting those who had Geostigma to death."

"Those who…do you think they'll come to Edge" Cloud nodded and Zack frowned.

"Eventually I think they will. Reeve said the attacks have been small villages and we haven't heard anything from the others so I'm guessing they don't want to pick a fight with us just yet."

"Do you think it's Jenova" Cloud sent him a look and he frowned "I know with the death of Loki and Aerith said it was all over but…what if a part of her was still out there." Cloud just shook his head.

"Jenova wouldn't be shooting those who had her disease; she would be trying to spread it. No Zack" he looked up at the night sky and saw dawn was starting to lighten the night sky. The screaming suddenly cut off again and silence rained down on the city. "I think this is someone else entirely."

The two looked up at the ruins as dawns light touched the sky and no more screams could be heard that day…not until night touched the city of Edge once more.

* * *

Kisala opened her eyes, having gone back to sleep when Reeve called eelier. Dawns light was peeking through the curtain of the window and she rolled away from them only to find the other side of the bed was empty. She sat up and looked around but she couldn't find Sephiroth anywhere. Standing she stretched and looked down at herself. She was wearing grey shorts and blue tank top and her hair was missing her normal feathers and decretive beads. Running a hand through her hair she left the room.

Leaving the room she scanned the living room and found it empty so she moved to the kitchen. Not finding him there she walked up the stairs and checked each of her children's room. All three were asleep and she moved to the stairs when suddenly Vincent door opened. Looking at him she blinked at him.

"Good morning Vincent" she greeted the ex-Turk noticing he looked as if he never went to bed, or changed for that matter.

"He's outside" Vincent muttered before blinking.

"Thank you" she nodded and walked back down the stairs while Vincent went back into his room.

Walking to the front door, she opened it and looked out. Sephiroth was standing before their house, his back to her as he stared out at the still sleeping town of Kalm. Dawn was just touching the sky making it pink and blue and the air was still a little misty from the night air.

"Kisala" Sephiroth said when she closed the door and stepped up beside him.

"I'm assuming you're out here because of what Reeve said." Sephiroth nodded and she frowned at him. He looked tired to her, as tired as he looked when they had chased down Loki and when he'd had Geostigma. "What's wrong" she asked, touching his arm.

"Reeve told me there have been kidnappings going on in the small villagers around the world and mass killings as well. Cloud also informed him screaming has started in Midgar." Kisala blinked in surprise. "Kisala" she frowned at his tone. "All of the mass killings have been people who use to have Geostigma, gunned down in the streets of their village."

"Geostigma" Kisala said before her eyes widened "Jenova cells… someone is killing people with Jenova cells." Sephiroth nodded. "But we haven't been attacked yet." She looked up at the windows of her children's room worriedly.

"Reeve thinks they are biding their time, they don't want to fight us just yet." He turned and looked at her Kisala frowned at the wearily look in his eyes.

"They will be ok" Kisala said, taking his hand "We won't let anything happen to them."

"I know" Sephiroth said, looking back at the sky with a sigh "But I'm so tired of fighting Kisala, the occasional monster hunt I'm fine with but one battle after another after another…when will it end."

"I don't know" Kisala said, also looking up at the sky "Does it ever truly end for people like us?"

Sephiroth did not answer so the two stood in silence, watching as the dawn brightened the sky.

* * *

So yeah, anyone who's watched dirge of Cerberus and all will understand whats going on, yeah. don't forget to vote on the title of the sequal, In Hearts we Trust or With All My Heart


	140. P4 DOC: Chapter Eight

**Don't own FF7 just Kisala, Shelk, Nora and anyone else non-Cannon.**

* * *

**Part Four **

**Chapter Eight **

Nora twiddled her hands together as she stood down stairs of Angeal's house. The Towns people had decided to use the square as the wedding chapel and she could hear the people moving around and talking in their seats. She looked down at her white flower bouquet, put together by Aerith and then at her wedding dresses itself.

The dress was a white halter top dress with a flowing skirt that went to her knees. From the neck down to her hips the dress was white but the skirt part of the dress was silver. On her feet were silver fats and her blonde hair was free of any veil.

In the room with her were Shelk and Zack, Marlene and Denzel. Shelk and Marlene wore simple white dress and the boys wore tuxedos. Nora had wanted a simple wedding because she was a country girl through and through and so long as she married Angeal, she didn't care.

"Here we go" Zack said as he took Shelk's arm and left through the door as the wedding started. A few seconds later Marlene and Denzel went out too.

Nora smoothed out her dress and held her bouquet in her hands tightly when she heard the door open and shut quickly. Looking up her eyes widened as she saw Nate standing before her, locking the door.

"Nate?" she said, sounding shocked and he looked up at her and made a shushing motion with his finger.

"Please" he whispered, "don't scream, I just wanted to see you."

"Why" Nora frowned, a few days ago they had gotten into the massive fight on the Banora fields and she had yet to forgive him for the things he had said about Angeal.

"We were partners for years Nora" Nate said walking toward her "the greatest team there was, and you were my best friend…I…" he trailed off and Nora frowned at him.

"Nate?" she said and he looked up at her.

"I loved you Nora" her eyes widened "I'm still in Love with you."

Nora put a hand to her mouth then moved it to her heart as she stared at her old teammate. The anger at him vanished to be replaced by shock at his confession.

"I'm sorry Nate" she said. "I didn't know." Nora looked at the door before taking a step forward to continue on with her wedding, she knew the wedding march would start playing soon.

"Please Nora" Nate grabbed her arm as she passed him and she looked up at him. "Don't do this, come back with me, and come back to our group." Nora frowned and shook her head sadly.

"I can't Nate. I love this town, this life. I love Angeal."

"Don't say that" Nate gritted his teeth, his head lowered so his bangs hid his eyes. Nora frowned and tried to pull away but Nate tightened his grip. She looked up at him just as he stepped forward and captured her lips in a kiss.

Nora's eyes widened as Nate kissed her and with a grunt she pushed him away. He let her go and stared at her while she blinked stunned.

"Don't Nate" she told him, her eyes hard. But Nate shook his head at her and took a step around her so he was blocking the path to the door. Suddenly the wedding March began to play outside and Nora looked at the door then at Nate.

"I'd hope you'd see reason, I had hopped I could talk the sense back into you." He sighed and lowered his head. "But I see I can't." he stalks forward and Nora backs away from him, not liking the way he was acting.

Nora threw the bouquet at him but he brushed it aside and kept walking toward her. She opened her mouth to scream but he tackles her to the ground, knocking over a chair in the process. The wedding March song drowned out the sound of its fall and Nates hand muffled Nora's scream. Nora continues to struggle, trying to call for help and get away at the same time. The two scuffled around, knocking over several more things before Nate finally pinned her to the ground.

The Wedding March started over and Nora could hear the murmur of the crowd outside and her heart broke for what Angeal must have been feeling at that moment when she didn't come out. Struggling harder she managed to get one hand free but Nate was sitting on her and he moved his knees to pin her arms to her side. He moved one his hands into his pockets and produced a syringe filled with a clear liquid.

Nora's eyes widened and she struggled harder. Nate pulls the cap off the syringe with his teeth before stabbing it into her arm and pushed the chemical into her blood stream. Nora blinked her eyes rapidly before they closed and her head flopped to the side. After a moment Nate got off her and lifted her bride style. He looked at the door he had entered from and frowned as he heard movement from the outside. Turning he saw a window by the back wall.

Climbing out the window Nate walked around the hill behind the house and Climbed onto the Chocobo he had left there. Holding the sleeping Nora in front of him, he gripped the reigns and kicked the Chocobo into a run just as the wedding March ended.

* * *

Angeal frowned as the wedding march played for the third time but Nora still didn't come out. The villagers around him were whispering and getting restless.

"Angeal" Zack said when he spotted his old mentor frowning "I think something might be wrong." Angeal looked at Zack "Nora loves you, she'd be here."

"But what could it be?" Angeal said and Zack shrugged not knowing how to answer.

Angeal frowned as Zack looked away and Angeal made eye contact with his brother in the audience. Most of their friends were all looking at him expectantly he nodded to them. With a return nod Angeal walked away from the fountain and headed to the front door of his house, his fellow AVALANCHE members following him.

He reached the door and tried the handle only to find it locked. Putting his ear to the door he heard nothing.

"Nora?" he called but he received no answer. He called her name a few more times but still heard nothing. With a frown Angeal back up a bit and rammed his shoulder with all his strength into the door. The force caused the lock to give way and the door swung open to reveal the inside of the house. Angeal's eyes widened as he stepped inside.

The room was a disaster with several things knocked over, the chairs from the table lay toppled over on the ground, and the back window was wide open. Running to the back Window Angeal stuck his head out and looked around only to see nothing.

"Nora!" he called out but silence was the only thing that answered him.

"What happened" someone said and Angeal turned to see the others entering the house. "It looks like she was attacked" Zack said, picking up Nora's fallen Bouquet.

"How did we not hear it?" Angeal asked as he looked at the others. No one answered as they weren't sure themselves.

"The wedding March" Shelk suddenly said and they all looked at her. "The wedding march might have covered up any sounds of struggles; we did play it three times."

"Damn" Angeal said, punching the wall near the window as he lowered his head "Damn" he repeated.

"We'll find out who did this Angeal" Sephiroth said, also looking around "Whoever did this might have left a clue."

So the entire downstairs was searched, even around the back of the house but none of the group found anything. Nanaki and Deneh even sniffed the entire house. They could smell a unfamiliar smell but Nanaki couldn't place who it was…but he also picked up the scent of drugs which did not settle well with the rest of the AVALANCHE members; it meant Nora had been knocked out.

The villagers were sent home with no answers and the AVALANCHE group gathered in the down stairs of Angeal's house trying to figure out what to do. They were all still in their wedding clothing as none of them had felt like changing out of them.

"Does Nora have any Enemies" Genesis asked Zack who was the only one who knew Nora before all of them. The black haired man ran a hand through his hair and cast a glance at Angeal. Angeal was sitting on the first step of the stairs with his head in his hands.

"No" Zack said "Everyone liked her for the most part. Any Enemy Nora would have would be ours and most of them are dead." Genesis nodded from where he stood and crossed his arms, trying to think of what next to do.

"You are all going about this the wrong way" a deep voice said and they all looked up in surprise to see a man standing in the now open doorway.

"And you are?" Genesis asked, eyeing the man. He had black hair pulled in a high pony tail and wore clothing Genesis found familiar. He had blue pants on with brown sandals. A red scarf was tied like a sash around his waist that held a quiver of arrows and a gun holster. A bow was strung over his shoulder and he wore a black shirt with blue sleeves and blue crossing his chest.

Angeal also found his attire familiar; Nora wore something similar, minus the pants when they had been traveling around the world. He sat up straighter as the man moved out of the way and three more people entered the home. There was two woman who were dressed like Nora, only one had grey leggings and boots. The last was another man with brown hair and had a sword instead of a gun.

"Wait" Zack said, pointing at the four people "I know you guys" they sent him a look "You guys are the hunting party that lives around the village, Nora worked with ya'll on occasion"

"That would be correct Zack" the man who entered first said, his own blue eyes twinkling in amusement. "My name is David" he motioned to the three behind them to introduce themselves.

"I'm Clarice" a woman with black hair that went to her back said. She was the one who were the grey leggings and her blue eyes showed boredom.

"I'm Sky" the second woman, with blonde hair and blue eyes "Nice to meet you." She smiled widely at the group.

"I am Leo" the last man, who had brown hair and brown eyes said.

"Why are you here" Cloud asked, stepping forward and the group looked at him in unison before looking at the group as a whole.

"We're here Cloud Strife" the lead man, David said "Because a member of our group has been kidnapped by another member of our group."

"Your group" Barret said from where he was sitting at the table with Marlene and the other children. "Ya mean you're huntin' group?"

The group in the door way shared a secret smile that had the Avalanche group's suspicions going up.

"Yes" Clarice finally said to answer Barrets questions "Nora has been kidnapped and we would like to help you all retrieve her."

"She has a wedding to attend to after all" Sky giggled, clapping her hands together in happiness. She quieted down when Leo placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You said we were going about this the wrong way" Angeal said, standing and approaching the group that knew his fiancé. David turned to him and smirked, making Angeal frown.

"Yes" he said "You should not be asking if Nora has any enemies." He looked at Angeal deep in the eyes "It is a rival of yours that has taken Nora."

"Me" Angeal said, his eyes widening in shock "I don't have any enemies left alive" here the group of four smiled at him and Angeal narrowed his eyes. Behind him he could hear all the AVLANCHE group standing up so they could face what ever knew enemy they had that together.

"The man who kidnapped your fiancé is a rival you've met but did not know was even to be considered an enemy" Leo said which just caused more confusion.

"And who is this Rival" Reeve asked and David eyed them all before speaking.

"Nathaniel Bard-off."

When Nora came too she felt extremely uncomfortable. She could fell something rubbing her bound wrists behind her back. Her back was pressed into something hard and her skull felt like it weighted at ton.

* * *

Opening her eyes slowly she found herself sitting in her old house. She was still in her wedding dress and was bound to a chair. Lookin over her shoulder she found her hand bound tightly by ropes to the back of the chair. Growling in front of her caused her to turn and she found a hunting dog sitting across from her, being petted by someone standing in the shadows of the room.

"Nate" Nora growled, trying to get free "Let me out"

Nate stopped petting the dog and stepped forward till he was right in front of Nora.

"I can't do that Nora" he reached out to touch her face but she pulled away from him with a frown on her face. Nate also frowned and pulled away so Nora turned to him.

"You can't keep me here, the others will come looking for me, and they will find me."

"How" Nate said, crossing his arms and Nora narrowed her eyes. "I left no trace behind, any evidence to show it was me. No one knows you're here as we came up the back path from the village and your house is too far from the village now for anyone to hear you."

"Do you plan on keeping me here Nate, forever? Because I will never love you" she growled out and her eyes narrowed.

"No" Nate said getting in her face and grabbing it "Don't say things like that Nora." She snarled and jerked her head from his hands.

"But I do mean it Nate" she said as he scowled at her "I don't love you, I will never love you." She smiled at him "I will always Love Angeal."

An angry look over came his face and he slapped her, sending her face flying to the left. She looked back at him, slightly stunned, her cheek red from his hit. Nate was breathing heavily, his hand still raised. Slowly he lowered his hand and frowned at her. Reaching out he grabbed her face to hold it in place and stroked the angry red mark he had created with his thumb.

"Now Nora look what you made me do." He shook his head "I don't like being mad at you but sometimes…sometimes you can be so damn frustrating." Nora glared at him "When our group was going to recruit Zack you trained him to be a SOLDIER. You turned all your time to training him instead of spending time with me. You left town without telling me, you can to visit without seeing me and then you go and run off to live with someone who is a monster." He let go of her face and backed away from her, his face angry. "I was there for you when your father was murdered; I was there for you when you joined us." He grabbed her face again and his face softened "Doesn't that mean anything to you."

"It meant the world to me Nate" Nora whispered calmly, but her eyes reflected her hurt. "You were there for me, always there and I'm sorry I can't love you like you love me." He frowned but she continued "But holding me hostage isn't going to change anything."

"You don't know that" he smiled sadly "You could learn to love me." Nora shook her head at him.

"I'm not going to get Stockholm syndrome Nate." He laughed at her but she was serious s and he frowned. Nate kissed Nora on the forehead, ignoring her scowl and backed away after letting go of her face.

"You'll come around Nora. I'm your only means of survival. You're stuck in here, I'll feed you, help you, and become your world" Nora frowned at him, pain gathering in her eyes.

"Don't do this Nate" she pleaded but he shook his head and walked to the door "Don't do this"

"You'll come around Nora" he said walking out the door, ignoring her cries, "you'll see."

"Nate!" she screamed as he closed the door.

* * *

Angeal stopped on the path that led up to the Gongaga village. The path forked and he stared at the too. The path to the left led to the ruins of the old village and the reactor. The path to the right would curve around and lead to where Nora's home was. Behind him was the rest of the Avalanche group, changed and ready for battle.

"Nate will be holding her here." David said, walking forward to stand by Angeal. "It's just a matter of where."

"You said your group lives in the village right?" Angeal said and David nodded "And they watch the comings and goings of the village." David nodded again before smirking.

"Let us go meet up with them, they should know if Nate entered the Village or not."

"We do" a person said and five people appeared on the path that led to the ruins. "We saw him appear with Nora unconscious a couple of hours ago." The man who spoke looked similar to David, with the same hair and eye color, and clothing style. Out of the five, three were boys with dark hair, though one had brown eyes instead of blue. The other two were twin girls with dark blonde hair and brown eyes. They wore the shirts like the other girls but had two swords on each hip. All five people had dogs at their side. All the dogs were black with grey mixed in their fur with their ears alert.

"Max" David said to the one who had spoken "This is Angeal and the AVALANCHE team Nora joined three years ago."

"We can do introductions later" Cid said, his spear at his side "Where's Nora"

"She is being held hostage in her own home" one of the twins stepped forward; her voice was emotionless as she spoke. "Nate left her alone about an hour ago, but he should return soon."

"We didn't react as we were waiting for you" the next twin said, also stepping forward "And we figured he would want to rescue Nora" she nodded her head at Angeal. Unlike her sister, this twin's voice held more emotion.

"Then let's go kick the damn bastards ass" Barret said, patting his gun arm. The five nodded and turned to the left path, leading them to where Nora's home was.

Angeal let David and the other three walked after their group first, before following with the rest of his own friends. As he walked to the ruins of the Reactor he reached up and grabbed the handle of the buster blade on his back.

"Nathaniel" he growled under his breath "you have just made one dangerous enemy."

* * *

Don't forget to vote on the title of the next story, With All my Heart or In Hearts we Trust.


	141. P4 DOC: Chapter Nine

**Thank you so much for your reviews, and I hope you enjoy this chapter, please keep reviewing and don't forget to vote on the title of the sequal. **

**Don't own ff7 just Kisala, Shelke, Nora, and anyone else none Cannon**

* * *

**Part Four**

**Chapter Nine**

The hunting group led the Avalanche group through the trees till they came to a stop behind the circular house. It was just as Angeal remembered it. The giant tree growing right up through the top of the house, the walls made out of wood.

Sneaking around the house they came to the front where the door was cracked slightly ajar. The dogs that were with them began to growl and their owners hushed them as voices began to sound through the open door.

"Damnit Nate let me go"

"I can't do that Nora" Angeal narrowed his eyes at the sound of the voice. Genesis had told him when Nate had come, and what had happened between Nora and him. Pulling his sword forward he turned to David when the man put his hand on his shoulders.

"We're going to go around and be back up for you" as he said this the others slowly backed away into the trees, vanishing from sight. "Wait a few seconds before you go charging in." then he too was gone with the others.

"You know they're really creepy for hunters" Yuffie said, whispering loudly and Vincent placed a hand on her shoulder.

Nanaki stalked forward beside Angeal, Deneh behind him.

"I can smell a dog in their as well" Angeal looked at him "Shall I draw him away."

"If you would" Angeal said and the Mumba nodded. Nanaki and Deneh walked out of the woods and toward the house, growling as they went.

The voices inside the house stopped and the Avalanche group waited with baited breaths.

Nate looked up when his hunting dog began to bark. Looking to the door he had left slightly opened he could hear growling of some form of animal outside.

* * *

Nora also heard the growling but recognized it. Her eyes widened at the sound but schooled her emotions when Nate looked back at her. Nate frowned at Nora before turning to his dog that had stood up and was slowly walking toward the door. His fur was standing up on ends and his tail was agitated.

"Silly animal" Nate muttered, walking toward his dog and opening the door "Once a hunting dog, always a hunting dog." The dog waited, even though the door was wide open now and Nate pointed outside. "Hunt" Once the key word was said the dog was off into the yard and Nate closed the door behind him. He turned back to Nora to find her staring at him. Her eyes were cold and a frown was on her face. "Don't look at me like at" he told her, walking around the length of the wall and going to stand by the window before facing her. Nora stared at him but something blue caught her eye and she turned to the window. Her eyes widened as she spotted who she knew to be Ivan, climbing in the trees.

"Nate unless you want to die, I suggest you get away from the window" she said and he gave her a strange look but complied and walked toward her instead. He stepped forward and held her face, brushing the place where he had hit her earlier; it was already starting to form a bruise there.

"I hate to have marred such a pretty face" she moved her head out of his hand and he scowled. But before he could say something the sound of a dogs whine ripped through the air. "What in the world" Nate said, walking to the door only to stop when it splintered apart.

Nate took a step back, holding his hands up to shield his face when wood chips flew through the air. Once it was safe, Nate lowered his hands to see Vincent standing in the yard, his gun still raised.

"He's all yours" Vincent said, lowering his gun and stepping out of the way. The moment he did, Angeal stepping into the house, his sword lowered at his side, the rest of AVALANCHE following behind him.

"Hello Nathaniel" Angeal said as Nate's eyes widened. "Remember me"

"Yeah," Nate growled, taking a step back to where he was in-between Nora and the Window. Nora was watching Angeal who kept his eyes trained on Nate. "You're the monster who Nora's convinced herself she's in love with."

Angeal smirked as Nora glared at Nate before shaking his head. Nate frowned at the ex-SOLDIER but also scanned the crowd of other people behind Angeal. All of them looked ready to fight him tooth and nail for Nora. And as he scanned their weapons he was beginning to think he was seriously outmatched.

"You'll find Nate" Angeal spoke and Nate turned back to him only for his eyes to widen. A giant white wing had appeared on Angeal's side, flapping lightly as it settled on his back. "That we monsters can be very possessive." He took one step forward "Now I believe you have something of mine that I would very much like back."

Nate turned to Nora who was smiling at Angeal, as if seeing a man grow a wing was the most normal thing in the world. He turned back to Angeal who was still staring at him. He pulled his gun front his holster and held it up to Angeal.

"I'll fight you for her" Nate said and Angeal frowned

"Don't be stupid Nate, you are outmatched, out powered and you know in your heart this isn't right. Do the honorable thing and let Nora go."

"No" Nate cried "I love her, don't you get that."

"I do" Angeal said, lowering his sword slightly "You see I love her too." Nora smiled at him and he spared her a glance before continuing. "My mother once told me when you love something set if free. If it comes back then it's yours, if it doesn't then it was never meant to be." He motioned to his wing "Look at me Nate, I am a monster, and I didn't think I disserved Nora." He let out a laugh "But she fought me about that, every time I brought it up. And because I know she fought so hard to keep me, I'm going to return the favor" he raised his sword "Now let her go Nate."

Nate was silent for a moment as he stood facing Angeal; he turned too looked at Nora who was watching him quietly. He took in her ruffled wedding dress and bruised cheek before looking back at Angeal.

"I do love her" Nate said "and I've heard a saying to" Angeal frowned at him "If you love someone, fight for them, fight for them with everything you have. And I intend to."

"Nate" Nora cried out, knowing Nate stood no chance against A SOLDIER let alone the whole AVALANCHE group. Nate turned a looked at her and she stared into his eyes. Right when their eyes met the sound of thunder filled the air, followed by the sound of glass shattering.

It happened in a matter of seconds but in those few seconds, time seemed to stop for Nora. Her eyes stayed connected with Nate as glass filled the air and Nate stumbled forward, his eyes wide. A small red dot appeared in the middle of his forehead.

Then time sped up once more and Nate stumbled till he fell to his knees, his head landing in Nora's lap.

"Nate!" Nora cried as he laid their not moving, gravity forcing his body to slide down her dress, leaving a trail of blood. She cried as she tried not to stare at the back of Nates head, struggling to get out of her bonds. "Nate!"

Someone came up behind her and slashed the ropes holding her. The moment she was free, she stood, knocking the chair back and knelt by her old dead partner. She picked up his head and turned him over and gasped on tears as she looked at his face. His eyes were open and he looked as if he was staring into nothing.

Angeal came to her side and knelt beside her and she looked up at him, a few tears falling from her face. Angeal reached out and brushed the bruise on her cheek, the same one Nate had caused.

"I'm sorry" he said and she shook her head, her lower lip trembling "I'm sorry all this happened."

"Angeal" she said reaching her hand up to touch him till she saw the blood on her hands. Looking at it, her hand shook and she lowered it. Angeal smiled sadly and leaned forward, kissing her cheek as she cried.

"I am glad to see you're alright Nora" a voice said from the door way and Nora looked up to see David standing there, Clarice, Leo and Sky behind him. After them were the five others Avalanche had met but didn't know the names off.

"Kana, Serenity" Nora spoke to the two twins who nodded "Donald, Max, Ivan" her voice to the last man was cold as he was still caring a shot gun in his hands. He nodded to her but said nothing.

"You did this" Cloud said, motioning to the window and then to Nate. Ivan nodded. "You are more than just a hunting party" everyone looked at Nora who was frowning. David stared at her so Nora nodded and said.

"Yes" everyone looked at her "Our group is the guardians of Gongaga"

"I've never heard of ya?" Zack said and Nora smiled at him

"We were a secret Zack, silently protecting Gongaga from any and all enemies. But we've never once killed our own." She looked at David who looked away. It was Kana who spoke; her cold voice caused a few shivers to ring out.

"He has put himself before the village and has become a danger to the people."

"How" Nora demanded.

"By kidnapping you and causing them to hunt you down" Max said, motioning to Angeal "There could have been a huge battle that could have escalated into the village." He frowned "We saw the possible casualties to be too great and took action."

Nora looked down at her old partner while Tifa turned to David and the others.

"What about Nora" said woman looked up and David turned to Tifa.

"Nora no longer lives in the village, she quit when she was on the run." Everyone turned to Nora who now had her head resting on Angeal's shoulder.

"When the Turks requested she join them she told them no, then laid low to keep the people safe. When ShinRa began to hunt her, she left so not to put the people in Gongaga in danger." Serenity said.

"Nora has always understood our purpose to keep the people of Gongaga safe, Nate did not" Max bowed his head to the dead body which was slowly turning into the green lights that would become the life stream.

Aerith walked forward, and bowed her head over the lights as they faded away into the life stream. She then turned to Nora who was watching them from the comfort of Angeal's arms.

"He will rest in peace and happiness" she told Nora who smiled and nodded. Aerith moved back to stand by Zack who rubbed her arm with a smile.

"If you had something like this, why not recruit Zack" Sephiroth asked. Zack looked up in surprise and everyone turned to David who was frowning at Nora.

"We tried" Zack's eyes widened. "He was an excellent fighter for someone with no formal training and he learned quickly. However Nora informed us you were unhappy here, that you wanted to leave and joining SOLDIER would have made you happier than being with us."

Zack turned to Nora, surprise written on his face. Nora looked at him, blinked and just smiled.

"Don't look so surprised Zack" she said "It was what you wanted wasn't it." Zack just nodded before breaking out into a huge grin.

"I am sorry your wedding got ruined Nora" Max said, stepping forward and Nora looked at him before looking at her blood covered dress. Angeal stood and pulled Nora to her feet.

"It's alright, but I suppose we should head back" she looked up at Angeal who smiled and kissed her as a response.

"You could always get married here" Ivan suggested and everyone turned to him. Nora looked down at her dress before she looked back up at Angeal.

"I don't think the priest will like it if we show up ready for battle and me covered in blood." A few people let out some laughs but the Gongaga protectors looked at one another. David stepped forward and Nodded back to Kana who vanished out the house. He then grabbed Nora's hand and spoke.

"Your dad told me he saved something for you when he died, he told me to give it to you if you ever got married here in Gongaga" he led her to a side room, one Nora knew was her father's old room. "He said it belonged to your mother.

Nora's eyes widened and she let David pull her into the room.

* * *

The rest of the AVALANCHE team looked up when the door to the room Nora was in opened. David had already excited so they had just been waiting for Nora. When she stepped out of the room everyone's eyes widened.

Nora was in a dress, a wedding dress. It was an off white color and fit her body snuggly. The under part of the dress was strapless and started at her breast before containing down to where it pooled on the floor and trailed behind her. The next layer of the dress was see-through with gold laced trim; it also trailed onto the floor behind her. The lace trip created a collar around her neck and the sleeves fanned out over her fingers.

She smiled at them awkwardly and Angeal stepped forward. She looked up at him and he took her hands to hold.

"You look lovely" she smiled "sorry I'm in battle gear" he smiled sheepishly but she raised a free hand and held his face.

"It just shows the man I met, it shows who you are and that's what I love." She stepped forward and looked up at him "Don't ever doubt any part of yourself Angeal, because I love you, all of you."

There was a cough behind them and they turned to see Max and David standing beside the closed door. The others had vanished already and David smiled.

"If the couple is ready" Angeal turned around and took Nora's arm into his.

"Ready" he said and she smiled up at him before lifting her free hand and placing it on the arm that held hers.

"Always"

The two stepped forward and Max opened the door for them. Outside the others had gathered in rows down the yard and it looked as if the villagers from Gongaga had shown up as well. Zack stood with his parents and a few villagers Nora recognized, mixed with the Avalanche people. A priest stood at the end of the long rows of people, Kana and Serenity behind him.

The rest of the Gongaga protectors joined together behind Angeal and Nora as they stepped off the porch and started walking toward the priests.

The priest smiled at them when they reached him and Angeal recognized him as they man they had borrowed the truck from and had to replace with Nora's. Angeal smiled sheepishly at him but the priest rolled his eyes when he realized what Angeal was thinking.

"Just don't ask to borrow this one" the priest said before clearing his throat. Angeal let go of Nora's arms and they turned to face one another. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of Minerva."

* * *

Reeve sat with the children back in Banora. He had received a call a few hours ago that they had rescued Nora and Angeal and they would be getting married in Gongaga. He'd then informed the rest of the town and the children of this. The town's people were a bit disappointed they couldn't host the wedding but were happy for Angeal none the less.

The children were disappointed because they couldn't be in the wedding but had gotten over it pretty quickly. They were currently running around the town square with some of the other Banora children. Reeve was standing outside Angeal's house, watching them.

He frowned when suddenly his phone began to ring. Pulling it out he flipped it open and held it to his ear.

"Hello, Reeve speaking."

"_Sir Junion has just been attacked_."

* * *

Oh i've just been waiting to get Nora's past out in the open. i would have done it in part two but there was to much going on, so I waited. Nate was introduced in part three but it was still all about Jenova and what not so bam here is Nora's past, and wedding. happy day.

Don't forget to Review


	142. P4 DOC: Chapter Ten

**I don't own ff7 just Kisala, Nora, Shelk and anyone else none cannon**

* * *

**Part Four **

**Chapter Ten **

_In other news the W.R.O report came back on the Junion attack. Twenty to thirty people have disappeared and some are still trying to be located. Could these disappearances be connected to the screams heard from Midgar Ruins? Coming up- _

Shelk turned the Radio off and walked back to the table where Genesis was sitting. He was scanning a few reports for the farm but a newspaper lay folded up by his elbow that show the headline **Junion attack: Who's responsible. **

"Not off to a good start is he?" Genesis said suddenly and Shelk turned to him, blinking. "Lying to the public and all."

"He can't tell the public that exactly 1,200 people have vanished from Junion and the others were shot to death. There are a few survivors but those were mostly the ones inside the old Cannon and those not at the city when it was attacked." She reached out and placed a hand on Genesis's arm. "Reeve is trying his best to figure this all out."

Genesis sighed through his nose then nodded before smiling. Getting up he kissed her on the cheek before leaving the room. Shelk watched him go before looking back at the papers on the table. Suddenly her face paled and she stood, running to the sink and threw up in it. Genesis came running back into the room and to her side. Rubbing her back, he held her hair and said.

"Go see a doctor"

"Shut up" Shelk muttered as she continued to hurl.

* * *

Nora stretched as she walked down the stairs and to the kitchen to make coffee. Angeal was still upstairs, getting ready for the day and Nora wanted to make coffee for the both of them. Smiling at her wedding band, Nora reached into the cupboard and pulled out the coffee beans.

As she waited for the coffee to start she walked over to the radio and flipped it on. Some sort of jingle played before the world new came on and she sat in the arm chair to listen.

_-Reports from the people of Edge are coming in of screams from the Midgar ruins. Witness say the screams start, are abruptly cut off before picking up again a few moments later. Other say it starts at exactly 11 clock and ends as day-breaks. When asked, W.R.O president Reeve Tuesti, former ShinRa employ, if he was doing anything about this. He replied he'd sent men to investigate and was waiting on word for them. Some of the public feel- _

Nora turned off the radio feeling slightly frustrated at the people. Reeve was trying his best and hounding him and scarring the public wasn't going to make finding answers any easier.

"You really shouldn't listen to the news this early" Nora looked up at see her husband standing by the stairs "It does bad things to ones mood."

Nora leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms and eyed him.

"I'm starting to agree" she said with a smile before scowling at the radio "These people really need better lives."

Angeal chuckled and Nora stood before walking toward him. He kissed her before she walked past to check on the coffee she was making. With another chuckle he turned and walked back up the stairs. Nora watched him go before turning back to the coffee, a smile on her face.

* * *

The town's people of Banora were getting ready to head to the factory where most of them work. Some parents were walking their kids to the school near the fields while others gathered baskets and gloves and began the track up the hill. This was a normal routine for the people, but as they stepped out of the homes they found something strange standing outside, waiting for them.

A tall man was walking from the village gate, toward the square, passing the people around him. He had lavender colored hair, pointed ears, tan skin and glowing gold eyes set in black. He had strange glowing lines like veins traveling down his face and past his chin. He wore a long blue scarf around his neck, the end trailing down his back. He also wore a white cape around his shoulders and a black muscle shirt. The same lines that were on his face travels down his shirt and the crease of his pants and ended at the toes of his shoes. He also had a strange belt around his hips. Though his appearance was abnormal and his height and large muscles were terrifying. They were not what caused people to back away.

It was the large cannon he held with one hand that caused the people of Banora to halt. It looked as if it would be attached to a vehicle or if it needed to be carried would take at least four SOLDIERS; but the man held it as if it weighted nothing.

The man paused before one of the civilians, a woman and he sneered at her, his white teeth sharp.

"Where is the home of Angeal Hewley" he asked and the woman's eyes widened. A few people around her whisperer and she nervously points to the house before the fountain. His smile widens and he stalks toward the home, raising his gun cannon as he did so.

With a laugh the man fires the giant weapon right at the door.

* * *

Nora was just walking toward the stairs when the wall where the door was exploded. Wall parts went flying, knocking the table and door into pieces and sent Nora flying sideways into the window. The window cracked with the force behind her flight and she slid down the wall to the floor under it.

Upstairs Angeal paused as the house shook with an explosion. Looking at the stairs his eyes widened and he shouted

"Nora!" he then ran out of his room and down the stairs.

When he got down stairs he saw Nora lying on floor under the window. Plaster and wood lay scattered everywhere and smoke and dust was settling. Standing where the door once was, was a large man with a cannon in one hand. The lines on his face and clothing glowed as did his golden eyes.

Behind him Angeal could see the villagers running away, screaming in a state of panic and he turned to the stranger who had blown a hole in his house.

"Who are you" he demanded, his hands clenching as he wished the buster sword was in his hands, rather than on the wall near the door.

"Good morning, Brother" the man said and Angeal's eyes widened in surprise.

"Brother?"

* * *

Genesis looked up from his spot in his homes library and listened when what sounded like an explosion filled the air. He frowned more when the sounds of screams followed. Turning on his heel he ran out of the library and into the living room.

He snatched his sword from the table there and hooked to his side. Shelk appeared on the stairs and he looked at her as he ran to the front door.

"Genesis, the towns people" she said, "There some sort of explosion by Angeal's house." Genesis nodded and ran out the door, leaving it swinging open behind him.

Shelk gripped the banister of the stairs as her stomach swam for a moment. She shook her head and stepped off the stairs to make her way to the kitchen. However she was interpreted by a dark black mass appearing where she was standing, knocking her off her feet with an invisible force. She screamed as she slammed into the bottom step and looked up.

The ball of black shadows slowly vanished, leaving a man in his place. He was tall and wore a grey jumpsuit with blue lines traveling down it. Attached to a belt on his hip were two long gun holsters tied together with two straps that hung by his legs. His arms were tied together in a straight jacket fashion, crossed over his chest. He also had a silver metal mask covering his mouth and forehead leaving only his nose, eyes and chin exposed. He had long spiky black hair that ended where his most interesting feature started. Two metal wings protruded from his back. They folded off to the side and ended in metal tips like claws. The same lines that was on his clothing traveled down the folded metal, glowing blue. As one of the wings flexed, Shelk noticed it had hands attached to the main line of the wing.

The man slowly opens his glowing eyes and stared at Shelk on the floor, the black mass was gone but a few wisps of shadows circled around him.

"Hello" the man said slowly though Shelk couldn't see his mouth moving.

Before Shelk could respond Genesis reappeared in the door way behind the man, having heard Shelk scream. He was breathing deeply and his sword was drawn. The stranger slowly turned away from Shelk to face Genesis who stared at him.

"Who are you" Genesis asked, looking at Shelk before raising his sword at the man.

"You know who I am…brother" the stranger said and Genesis's eyes widened.

"Brother."

* * *

"I only have one brother" Angeal said in response to the stranger calling him brother "And you are most certainly not him. So again who are you?" Angeal stepped off the stairs and stood beside Nora who was slowly sitting up against the wall. Other than being covered in dust and wood she looked unhurt.

"I am Azul the Cerulean" Azul said and Angeal frowned.

"And what do you want Azul?" Angeal asked and Azul smiled.

"I've come to collect you brother" Angeal frowned more, eyeing Azul strangely "it is time to cleanse this planet." He motioned to Nora and Angeal stepped forward with a growl. "She will be spared for the cause, as she is one of the clean ones."

"Thanks" Nora muttered, rubbing her head then she looked up at Angeal. "What is he talking about?"

Angeal didn't answer but continued to look at the smiling Azul. Azul stared back, a frown slowly forming on his face.

"Will you join us brother, will you help us cleanse the planet."

* * *

"I only have one brother" Genesis said, stepping into the house, closer to the stranger "And you are most defiantly not him." He said, unconsciously quoting Angeal. Genesis couldn't tell what the stranger was feeling at these words as half of his face was covered in the mask. Not knowing was making the ex-soldier agitated, and the stranger was still standing between him and Shelk. "So I'm gonna ask again, who are you and where did you come from."

"My name is Nero. Nero the sable. I am from Deep ground" Genesis's eyes widened, his mind flashing back to the reports he had hidden away.

"And what do you want Nero" Genesis asked, slowly lowering his sword. Shelk stared at him strangely, having seen the look of shock on her husband's face. She bit her lip and stood but Nero didn't spare her a glance.

"I have come to ask you to join my brothers and me, in cleansing the planet."

"What are you talking about," Genesis shook his head "If you're talking about Jenova, then the planets already been cleansed." Genesis's mind thought back to what Reeve had told them about the people being kidnapped and the people who had Geostigma being shot. His eyes went to Shelk before looking at the guns at Nero's side. "I am not going anywhere with you."

It looked like Nero was frowning as his chin twitched along with his metal wings. Genesis slowly stepped around the man bathed in shadows till he came to stand beside Shelk, stepping in front of her as he did so. Nero watched him but did not react. Once Genesis stopped moving Nero spoke in his whisper like voice.

"I see you need more time to see reason. We shall return." The shadows swarmed around him till he vanished in a black mass, his voices echoing around him as it vanished "We await your answer, Genesis of project G."

* * *

Angeal watched as something caused Azul to perk up before frowning. The large men turned his attention back to Angeal and said

"Brother will you join us" he held up his free hand and Angeal frowned. He turned a bit when Nora stood up and he held his arm out to catch her as she stumbled at bit. Holding onto his wife, Angeal turned to the frowning Azul

"I am not going anywhere with you" Azul frowned before lowering his hand. Just as he did so a black mass of shadows sprang up around him, swallowing him. As Azul faded away with the shadows he spoke to Angeal, his voice echoing.

"We will return for your Answer, Angeal of Project G." and then he was gone.

"Project G" Nora looked up at Angeal who was still staring at the place Azul had once been standing. "Angeal what's going on?"

"I'm not sure" Angeal said, helping Nora walk out the hole of their home and into the towns square where the people were slowly walking towards them, now the danger had passed. "But I think it's time I talk to Genesis about those files Hollander left him."

"Do you think he still has them?" Nora asked and Angeal looked at her while nodding.

"Oh" Angeal said while frowning "I know he does." He looked up the path where he could see his brother's house. "I know he does.

* * *

Aerith looked up from behind the counter when the bell on the door when off. She opened her mouth to greet the person but stopped when she saw a stranger standing there. The stranger was woman with red hair that traveled down her back. She wore a red turtle neck shirt with sleeves that went to her elbows and was tucked into off white gloves. Covering her breasts was a silver chest plat with glowing blue lines going down the center and bars that looked like ribs covering her sides and back. The stomach was exposed revealing pale skin. The bars on the side of her chest plate traveled down to where another armor path covered her hips and the front of her lower body. She had thigh high boots, one with a tuff of red clothing hanging from it. They had the same blue lines going down the center, matching her shirt. And attacked her back side and traveling down the floor was red fir that reminded Aerith of Nanaki and Kisala.

"Hello" Aerith said, finding her voice as she eyed the bow and sword combination that was the woman's weapons. She could even see a gun in the center of the fan like handle. The blades themselves were red and gleamed in the lights of the store. "Welcome to The Angels Garden, how can I help you?"

The woman looked up from where she had closed the door and red eyes scanned Aerith, sending a chill up the Cetra's spin. She turned all the way and walked down the rows of flowers, stalking toward Aerith. Aerith gripped the counter under the bar, wishing she'd taken Zack's advice on carrying a weapon in the store.

The woman stopped and opened her mouth to speak when the bell on the door went off again. Both women looked to find Zack entering the store. Zack looked up to greet Aerith brightly when he spotted the stranger, and her weapon, standing before his wife.

"Who are you?" Zack said, his mind instantly going to SOLDIER mode as he scanned the woman and her weapon. "And what are you doing here?"

"My name is Rosso darling, Rosso the crimson" the woman purred, turning to Zack with a smirk of her red lips and a tilt of her head. "And I am here for you brother."

"Brother" Zack said with a frown before pointing at the still open door with his thumb "I think you got the wrong house lady, Cloud lives a couple of blocks over."

Rosso actually scowled at him and Zack raised an eyebrow at her disgusted look. Aerith also looked startled behind her and Zack sent her a calming looking before looking back at Rosso who had started speaking.

"I am not looking for the child of the scum tainting this earth" Zack's eyes widened "Come Brother" she began walking toward Zack "It is time to cleanse the planet."

"Aerith's already done that thank you" Zack said, moving so Rosso was closer to the door and he stood between her and Aerith. Inside he was cursing the fact he didn't have a weapon. Rosso frowned at his answer before perking up slightly. She blinked slowly as if something only she could hear was speaking to her before looking at Zack.

"Soon Brother" she backed out the door "I will come for your answer, Farwell darling." She smiled before jumping and vanishing.

Zack ran out the shop only to see the woman in red was already gone. Aerith came running to stand under the awning of the store and Zack looked at her.

"Are you ok" he asked her and she nodded as he walked over to her. "Did she say anything to you?"

"No" Aerith shook her head "we should call Cloud" she frowned when Zack shook her head.

"No, I don't think this has anything to do with Cloud and them." Aerith titled her head as Zack walked past her and toward the phone on the counter.

"Who are you calling?" She asked as he dialed a number.

"Genesis" Zack said and Aerith blinked in surprise.

"Why"

"I think this has something to do with Project G."

* * *

Genesis stared at Shelk who had moved away from him the moment Nero had vanished. She didn't say anything but was looking at him and it was making Genesis uncomfortable.

"Shelk, what's wrong?" he asked but she frowned.

"Who were those people Genesis" she asked and he winced "I know you know" he looked away from her Shelk blinked, softening her expression. "How do you know them Genesis" she asked softly, walking toward him to touch his arm.

"That's what I'd like to know as well" a voice said from the door and both looked to see Angeal helping Nora walk into the house. Nora was holding her side like it hurt.

Shelk moved to grab Nora and helped move her to the couch so she could sit down. Once she was down and Shelk was scanning the large bruise that had formed on Nora's side, Angeal turned to Genesis who was still quiet.

"I'm guessing you got visited by someone as well" Genesis said after a moment and Angeal nodded. "Who?"

"He called himself Azul the Cerulean" Genesis nodded and Angeal asked "Who visited you"

"He called himself Nero the Sable." Angeal nodded and rubbed his face. "Did he call you brother and ask to help cleans the planet." Angeal nodded again.

"Yes, what was that all about Genesis" Angeal asked "He mentioned project G" Genesis winced and Angeal took a step forward "Do you know what they want Genesis."

"No" Genesis shook his head and Angeal opened his mouth to say something else when the phone began to ring.

Shelk looked up at the two men before standing and heading to the phone in the kitchen. She came back in a few moments holding it to her ear.

"It's Zack" the once blind woman said and everyone looked at her "He says he was visited by a woman named Rosso the Crimson" she noted Genesis flinch again but said nothing "And she asked him to help her cleanse the planet." She paused as Zack some other things. "He also said she called Cloud the son of the scum tainting the earth, and called him brother."

"You don't think they're the group who's been kidnapping people do you" Nora asked from the couch and Angeal looked down at her then back at Genesis who had turned his back to them.

"Genesis" Angeal said but stopped when Genesis stepped away from him "Genesis what is going on"

"I don't know" the man in red said, not looking at any of them.

"They knew us pretty well" Angeal said, crossing his arms "Genesis I know you still have the files from Hollander."

"What" Shelk said, looking up and Genesis flinched at her voice "You told me you were done with them." Genesis didn't say anything and Angeal looked between the two.

"Did the files say anything about these people?" Genesis didn't say anything. Instead he walked out the door, leaving it open behind him.

"Genesis" Shelk called out and Angeal raced out the door only to see Genesis spread his wing and vanish in the sky.

"Genesis!" he screamed after his brother. He watched the sky for a few more moments before heading back in, closing the door behind him.

"What in the world was that all about?" Nora asked. Angeal shook his head and rubbed at his forehead.

"When Genesis makes a mistake he doesn't really like to share it with others, but instead tries to fix it himself." He closed his eyes before looking at Shelk who was looking at the floor, with a frown on her face. "He knows something and it's bothering him. Its bothering him a lot otherwise he'd of told us."

"So he knows these people" Angeal nodded

"Probably from the files, these people have a direct link to Project G, to Genesis and its bothering Genesis that they're here." He looked at Shelk "And if they are the ones that have been attacking the villagers he's upset that they were able to get to you."

Shelk nodded and looked back at the phone where Zack was still on the other line. Shelk handed the phone to Angeal before walking up the stairs, still silent.

Angeal watched her go before sharing a look with Nora. Nora shrugged so Angeal turned to the phone and Zack on the line.

"Alright Zack, I want you to tell me everything that happened."

* * *

Oh Genesis is in trouble with Shelk and more project g stuff, I bet you all know who these two are.

anyway, more throwing up Shelk, some of you guessed what was wrong, I believe next chapter, you'll find out if you're right or not.

little easter egg of info here, when i was writing this chapter, my Betta who Nora is based off of, started talking about Angeal's ass. so there ya go B, her staring at it as she sips coffie.


	143. P4 DOC: Chapter Eleven

**hank you for those who reviwed but I once again have a reivew where somone thanks they are being "helpfull" if you don't care, skip on down to chapter eleven and enjoy.**

* * *

_Italics-me_**Bold them**

**When will this story end? It starts to get boring. **_I'm sorry its getting boring but with most long stories there will be parts where its slow. _  
**First chapters were okay and I actually lke them, but this isn't about canon anymore**. _of course this isn't about canon anymore, i changed the canon so its going to follow my canon from now on. _**The plot starts to get cliche**. _If by cliche you mean following a traditional fanfiction story line where the insane characters are no longer insane, that was atcually was what I was going for. if people like cliche, then cliche they will get._ **a****nd sadly I have to agree with anonymous Reviewer-Sephiroth WAS asexual. **_Where in the world are you people getting that. I've played the game, read walkthroughs, read the little books provided with the advent children movie that was written by Sephiroths creator- Sephiroth isn't ASEXUAL. Asexual by defenition is where you make an exact copy of yourself, did you see an army of Sephiroth twins running around. those black caped people were people HOJO kidnapped and injected with Sephiroth cells to try and clone Sephiroth but they failed so there is only one Sephiroth and through Jenova controled his failed clones. the remnets in advent children were created from his memories in the lifestream- so no ASEXUAL SEPHIROTH. and beside if you think that, why did you read this story IT SAYS IN THE SUMARRY THAT IT WILL BE SEPHIROTH AND OC._ **understand that your friends want to protect you feelings,** _I only have three friends reading this story, two of them my ideas betta's, both of them are blunt people and if they didn't like this story, they would tell me. _**but there're many plot holes and OOC canon characters. **_If you'd point the holes out to me, i'd try to go and fix them and of course there will be ooc characters, i'm not the real creator, i'm a fanfiction writer. Sephiroth has only four cutseens in crisis core where he's not insane, Genesis has no cut scenes were he's not an a-hole and Angeal has one cut scene where's he's not emo. not alot for me to work with and I try really hard but i'm not the creator so i apologize that they are out of character, you try writing a story this long and see if you lose them somwhere along the way. _

* * *

**Part Four**

**Chapter Eleven**

Shelk frowned as she sat on her couch with Nora, feeling quite tired. Genesis and she hadn't been speaking to each other for the last couple of days and this morning Angeal had dragged his brother off to go monster hunting, and to talk apparently.

"We should go" Nora said and Shelk looked at her before remembering she had a doctor appointment tonight. She had thrown up again this morning, and the day before that and the day before that…Shelk shook her head and stood. Nora stood as well, stretching and cast a glance at the silent Shelk. "He'll come around" Shelk looked at her confused "Angeal will talk some sense back into him you'll see."

Shelk smiled and nodded to her sister-in-law. Both grabbed their weapons as they left the house. Ever since the men had invaded the town both girls were carrying their weapons around with them. Shelk was wearing pants with a skirt tied to her waist. The skirt split on the side so it only covered one of the pants leg. She wore her old black shirt and gloves. Shelk had even strapped her gun to her side though she was only a beginner when it came to using it. Nora was wearing a white shirt with a black vest and black pants. She wore silver flats and had her bow and arrows clipped to a belt around her waist.

"Tomorrow we should continue my lessons" Shelk said, patting her gun and holding her staff tightly. Nora smiled as she locked the front door and both turned to the village.

Though it was night time the village was still active as the anniversary of when Meteor was defeated was approaching. The town's people were using the night to set up the lights around the village and the glimmering paper lanterns caused the two women to smile as they walked toward the village. Men stood on large lanterns and some pocked their heads out of homes as they strung lanterns on strings across the village square.

Nora looked over to where she could see her and Angeal's house. A large block of wood was covering the hole that was created by Azul. Construction to fix the wall was going to begin after the festival and Nora and Angeal were living with Genesis and Shelk.

The sound of helicopter blades disturbed the nights silence and everyone in the village looked up. Five black helicopters with large wing spans had flown over the village and were hovering above the town's people. Blue search lights scanned the town's people, blinding most of them and forcing them to look away. Everyone looked back up at the helicopters as people in strange uniforms were pulled out of the helicopter by wires along the wing span and then lowered to the ground by the wires. The men were actually a mixture of men and woman. Both wore large helmets shaped like gas masks with some blue screen for a face mask.

The woman had silver chest plat, shoulder guards and long sleeves with glowing blue lines on the knuckles. They wore a once piece leotard with knee high boots and knee pads.

The men wore silver breast plates, long black shirts, silver shoulder pads and gloves. They wore pants with blue glowing lines traveling down them with knee pads and a strange belt the protected their crotch area and sides. Both the men and woman had guns in their hands and the villager's stared wide eyes at them.

Unknowing to the villagers, the helmets were lighting up the people to the military like units of men and woman. Some were lit up red with warning signs that read **Geostigma detected** while others with lit with a pure green lights.

The wires lowered the soldier units to the ground and the moment they touched the earth the cables released and the soldiers ran toward the surprised villagers, raising their guns as they ran.

"I think my doctor appointment is going to have to wait" Shelk said as the military invaders began shooting at the villagers causing them to run away in mass panic though the invaders had them surrounded. Nora nodded and the two began to run toward the village, drawing their weapons as they did so.

Suddenly more helicopters arrived with large silver crates attached to thick cables. The cables were released and the crates fell out of the sky. People scattered as the crates smashed into the ground with a bang and ran while trying to avoid being shot. From atop of the crates a humanoid dog jumped down.

It walked on all fours but it was in a jump suit and had hands and human like boots on. Its face was mostly covered by the mask with the blue face screen but its jaw was exposed to show animal like fangs. The creatures roared and jumped into the crowd, knocking over people. As some people were pinned down by creatures some of the military invaders came up and began dragging the people into crates while others were dragged in by their shirts via the animal like humans.

Nora reached over as she and Shelk ran and pulled Shelk's gun from the holster and began shooting at a creature that had a little girl cornered. It turned to her with a snarl and she smirked before shooting it in the face mask. The mask cracked a little and the little girl ran away while the creature began to circle around Nora, snarling as it did so.

Shelk broke away from Nora and ran after some of the men and woman with guns. She raised her staff and charge into the fray of invaders. Using her staff as leverage she knocked them over and summoning some fire Materia. One of the women ran up as Shelk knocked down her fellow military groups.

The deep ground woman kneeled to one knee and lined her gun up with Shelk who was fighting a whole group of men who had swarmed her.

Nora turned as she dodged the animal like human who was chasing her and saw the gun being aimed at Shelk.

"Shelk" she screamed causing the woman to look up just as a bang filled the air "SHELK!"

* * *

Genesis let out a battle cry as he threw down one of the fiends he and Angeal were chasing. They were several miles from Banora but the village was still in sight. The sun was setting on the two and Angeal was following behind him, at a much slower pace. Angeal had dragged Genesis out here this morning in hopes of getting some answers but Genesis had not opened his mouth to answer any of the questions thrown his way.

"Damnit Genesis" Angeal shouted as he followed his brother after some monsters in the wilderness a bit away from Banora. They had been out here all day and Genesis had not said one word to Angeal. The sun was already setting and Angeal was ready to go home. "Will you talk to me?"

"Why" Genesis said, turning to his brother and Angeal came to a stop "Deep ground is around because of me"

"What do you mean?" Angeal asked and Genesis frowned.

The sound of helicopters made Genesis close his mouth and both brothers turned to the sky. Helicopters traveled across the night sky, some caring large crates on steel wires. Blue search lights scanned the area and monsters went scattering as they flew over the two soldiers heads.

"What in the world" Angeal muttered as the helicopters flew toward Banora. They watched as men dropped from the helicopters and gun fire began to light up the town. Their soldier hearing could pick up the screams from the civilians as the crates were dropped into the village.

"Your questions are just going to have to wait" Genesis said, charging past Angeal, spreading his wing as he went.

"Genesis, wait" Angeal lifted his hand but after one more glance at the village he growled and spread his wing and both brothers flew back toward the village as fast as they could.

* * *

Shelk looked up when Nora shouted her name. She looked at the blonde woman before looking over and making connection with the woman with the gun. A bang sounded in the air and Shelk's eyes widened.

"SHELK!" Nora's voice filled the air and Shelk dove out of the way only to feel something sharp scrape her arm.

Shelk fell to the dirt, losing her staff as she went sliding along the cobble stone. She clutched her arm as blood poured through her hands where the bullet had scraped her shoulder. One of the men stepped up to her, the inside of his mask highlighting her red. Bold letters appeared that red **Geostigma Detected **

Nora went to take a step toward Shelk when the animal human she had been fighting ran around her and tackled her to the ground. Shelk's gun went flying as Nora hit the pavement and she looked up at the blue mask of the animal. His growled at her, teeth sharp with drool before it reached down grabbed her by front of her shirt.

Nora screamed as she began hitting the creature in the face, trying to get away as it bounded through the crowds and toward one of the large crates. It reached one and jumped in, dropped her, leapt to the ceiling and crawled out.

Nora sat up to look at the terrified faces of some of the other captured villagers before the door was shut and they were cast in darkness.

"Is everyone ok" Nora said, standing and holding her hand out to try and steady her-self. There were a couple of replies and Nora nodded though no one could see it. The darkness disoriented her sense of direction and she put her hands out to try finding the door.

Suddenly there was a howl from outside the container before something large slammed into the side. The town's people inside backed up in fear but Nora planted her feet firmly and raised her fists as the door slowly opened. The light blinded her for a moment and she raised one fist to block the now sudden flood of light.

"Nora" a familiar deep voice called and she opened her eyes to see Angeal standing at the entrance.

"Angeal" Nora cried and she ran forward to meet her husband. Angeal hugged her to him with one arm as the other was holding his sword. Pulling her away he smiled down at her before glancing at the villagers slowly walking out of the crate.

"I need you to start evacuating people" he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and handed it to her. "Call Reeve while you're at it." Nora nodded and she walked over to where Shelk's gun lay on the ground. Picking it up, she held it before turning to the towns people.

"Let's move out" they nodded and she cast one last glance at Angeal before turning, ready to protect the villagers.

* * *

Shelk's eyes widened as the deep ground soldier aimed his gun at her. The gas mask he wore on his face was lit up blue and she stared at her reflection. There were smudges of dirt on her face and blood pouring down her arm through her fingers. The gun clicked and she shut her eyes tightly in preparation.

Suddenly a battle cry filled the air and she felt the heat of fire on her face. Opening one of her eyes she found Genesis standing over her, his sword alight with flames. The man who had been standing over her was flying through the air and most of his fellow soldiers were turning to the new threat.

"Genesis" Shelk cried out, opening both her eyes and trying to sit up. Genesis moved and lifted her to a sitting position with one arm and looked her over. He frowned at the blood on her arm and looked her in the eye.

"Are you alright" he whispered and Shelk nodded while smiling slightly.

"Just a scratch" Genesis nodded before turning back to the enemy.

The ex-soldier scowled as he took in his surroundings. A few villagers and deep ground soldiers' dead bodies littered the ground, some already fading into the green lights of the life stream. Nora was shooting down soldiers as she led the still alive and none captured civilians out of the town. Angeal was fighting the animal human creatures and freeing the captive villagers. Genesis turned his attention to the approaching threat and narrowed his eyes.

He let go of Shelk and took a step in front of her and held his sword up, parallel with his body. He closed his eyes and ran a hand up the length of his sword, flames following. The glowing red Materia placed in the handle of the rapier glowed and ruins appeared under his feet, spreading out widely to where it covered almost half of the area around them. They swirled in red glowing letters and Genesis opened his eyes with a smirk.

"Come forth" he said as the deep ground soldiers stopped to stare at the ruins "Ifrit, master of the flames."

A large clawed hand slowly rose out of the ruins in front of Genesis. Its skin was brown and black sharp nails clawed at the dirt. Around a muscular wrist was a gold band. Ifrit rose all the way out of the ground in a burst of fire and dirt. He had a feline like face with sharp teeth and pointed ears. Large black horns flowed down his back from his brow ridges and his hair was flickering flames going down his spine.

Once the fire summons was fully summoned and the ruins vanished, he let out a roar, breathing fire into the night sky. He lowered his head with a growl before charging at the deep ground Soldiers.

Genesis smirked before turning back to Shelk. He scooped her up with one arm and she warped her arms around his neck so he could hold her better.

"I'm sorry" Genesis muttered as he followed the civilians toward the villages exit "For leaving you unprotected." Shelk just shook her head and winced as Genesis run jostled her wound.

"We'll talk later" she muttered and Genesis nodded.

* * *

Angeal watched the Ifrit summons attack the rest of the deep ground Soldiers and he looked up at the sky where the helicopters were hovering. He frowned and spread his wing, the white partly glowing in the night as the helicopters search lights turned to him. Angeal bent his knees before jumping straight into the air and toward the first helicopter.

With a yell Angeal raised his Sword and let is slice through the front end metal of the helicopter. He flew backwards as it groaned and the helicopter began to catch fire before spiraling out of control and crashing into the ground. Angeal watched it burn from where it had landed before turning to the other helicopters.

They hovered for a moment, their blue lights trained on him before turning and flying away, leaving the rest of their men behind. Angeal staid hovered in the air until he was sure they were gone. Once they had vanished from the sight he landed back in the village square and surveyed the damage.

Most of the square was torn up from where the metal crates had crashed landed. Dead littered the ground, fading into the life stream and Ifrit was fading back into the summons world, growling as he did so. Some of the buildings and trees were on fire and Angeal turned at the sound of many foots steps behind him.

Genesis appeared, holding Shelk to his side that was walking. Nora appeared next to them with the rest of the village and Angeal was slightly happy that a lot of them were still there.

"I called Reeve" Nora said, walking toward Angeal and giving him his phone back "He said he's sending men to come and rescue us." Angeal nodded "What do we do with the survivors until then."

"The factory" he responded, loud enough for the villagers to hear him. "We will stay in the factory to night." The villagers all murmured before slowly walking toward the path that led to the factory. Angeal, Nora, Genesis and Shelk watched them go before all turned to Genesis.

"So… that was Deep Ground" Genesis whispered and everyone frowned.

"Deep ground?" Shelk asked and Genesis nodded.

"The men who attacked us, Nero and Azul are part of a secret ShinRa projects know as Deep Ground." He shook his head and handed Shelk to Nora. "I will go and get the files, and will explain everything when Reeve arrives."

Genesis then turned on his heel and walked back toward his house. Shelk stared at his back, watching him walk through the smoke and rubble. His jacket gleamed in the fire light as did his hair and everything else about him. Her mind wandered back to the attack and she glanced around at the destroyed Banora. Could all of this have been prevented? What was Deep Ground after? Why had Genesis said nothing to them…to her?

"Shelk" a hand on her shoulder caused her to look up and she found her brother-in-law staring at her worriedly. Nora stood behind him also looking worried. "Let's go get your arm checked out ok."

"Yeah" Shelk said, looking forward again only to see her husband had already vanished in the smoke. She turned and followed the other two after the villagers to the factory.

* * *

So that was the attack on Banora, finally the deepground shit is starting for real, let me know what you think of the attack, i'm not good a fight scenes and I don't know how I feel about this chapter really.


	144. P4 DOC: Chapter Twelve

**Hope you all like the last chapter, and will enjoy this one. those of you who guessed what's wrong with Shelk will find out this chapter. **

**Don't own ff7 just Kisala, Shelk, and NOra.**

* * *

**Part Four **

**Chapter Twelve **

"He's here" Angeal said, looking out the large factory doors. The sound of helicopter blades sent nerves whispers through the crowd of gathered villagers but Angeal calmed them with a smile. Nora and Angeal walked out to greet Reeve while Shelk staid with the villagers. Genesis stood on the stairs, watching everyone, with Hollanders bag over his shoulder, the files with in.

"You're late" was the first thing Genesis said when Reeve walked into the room, followed by several medics and W.R.O soldier men.

"I apologize" Reeve said before looking at the villagers. Children were sleeping against parents or huddled together and some of the adults looked ready to nod off themselves. "I brought transportation but I think we should leave in the morning rather than right now."

Angeal closed the factory doors behind him while Genesis and Shelk joined them by the door. The W.R.O men sprung into action the moment Angeal closed the doors. They walked toward the villagers followed by the medics and began assessing wounds and the weary. One even pulled Shelk aside to check her already bandaged gun wound.

"Angeal said you had some things to share about this Deep Ground" Reeve said, turning to Genesis who nodded and motioned with his head to follow.

As the W.R.O men helped pass out blankets and food for the survivors, Genesis led the others to the side room so they wouldn't be over heard. Once they were away from the villagers Genesis pulled the files out of the bag, and tossed it. He handed the files to Reeve who blinked and placed them on a nearby crate to sort through.

"Alright" Angeal said as everyone turned to Genesis. Shelk was sitting on another one of the crates, a bandage around her arm. Nora stood beside her and Angeal stood with Reeve, all looking at Genesis.

"Back when I read the files" Genesis said "and I was reading about Project G, the files directed me to a report called Unit 14: The Lost Force."

"Unit 14?" Angeal said, frowning while Shelk and Nora looked confused "Isn't that just a rumor." His frowned deepened when Genesis shook his head. He pointed to the top folder on the pile and Reeve picked up and flipped through it. Finally he pulled out some papers and handed them to Genesis.

"1976, along with the completion of the new ShinRa Electric Company building and the Midgar plate, a lab has been created under the city that will be known simply as Deep-Ground. The birth of Project G-Phase Zero has increased their activity."

"That's us" Angeal asked and Genesis nodded.

"Yes, I was known as Phase Zero." Angeal nodded and Genesis continued reading the report. "The leaders of Deep-Ground are named the Restrictors. They were trained within the mass lab of Deep-ground and are known simply as Unit 14: the Lost Force. There are only four members of the restrictors, far more powerful than any of their peers. During the Wutai war they were tasked with going and gathering up the injured SOLDIERS and taking them back to Deep-Ground for medical care. Unit 13: Ragnarok were some of the injured taken to Deep-ground."

"Wait" Reeve said and they looked at him "I remember reading about their disappearance."

"This file" Genesis held up the papers "Were written by president ShinRa himself."

"Reeve" Shelk asked and the man looked at her "Didn't President ShinRa hold board meetings with Heidegger, Scarlet and Hojo only sometimes?" Reeve nodded and Nora looked at Shelk.

"You were on the ShinRa board?" Shelk nodded and laughed for a moment.

"As the director of Communications I was in charge of all incoming and outgoing missions of ShinRa, be it the Turks or SOLDIERS." She smiled at Genesis who chuckled and shook his head "And most of the time I never had to attend board meetings because they never discussed my section of ShinRa."

"I was in charge of urban development" Reeve said and Nora looked at him "I attended the meetings to push for better life for Midgar."

"I guess the president felt you guys weren't important enough to know about Deep Ground." Angeal said and the two ShinRa employs nodded. He then turned back to his brother "what else does it say?"

"Using the Knowledge of one Grimoire Valentine…"

"Valentine" the others repeated and Genesis looked at them.

"Like Vincent" Shelk said and Genesis shrugged while Reeve looked thoughtful.

"I think Vincent's father was a scientist back in the days of ShinRa's youth, I think he died before project S was complete." He rubbed his beard before sighing "You'd have to ask Vincent if it is the same man."

"We should gather everyone and tell them all this as well" Angeal said and Reeve nodded "We can ask him them." Everyone then turned to Genesis who turned a page in the file and continued reading.

"Using the Knowledge of one Grimoire Valentine and the spliced Genes of Project G-Phase Zero, super soldiers were created and called the Tsviets. The Colored Tsviets being the strongest and the one spliced with Project G's genes." Genesis said, scanning the paper with his eyes. Everyone looked at him expectantly and he continued reading. "1985: First Child born of the spliced genes of Phase Zero. Named Rosso; Her extreme abilities have caused a mass experimentation among the scientist within Deep-Ground."

"Wait Spliced Genes" Reeve said and Genesis looked at him "These beings are clones of your DNA." Everyone's eyes widened and they looked back at Genesis who was nodding slowly.

"Yes" Genesis sighed through his nose before reading more. "The first born of the Phase-Zero's spliced Genes was Rosso. The experiments have shattered her psyche turning her eyes red. She has lost all mortality and humanity and loves to see her enemies bathed in blood. Her full name is Rosso the crimson."

"That was the woman Zack met Correct" Reeve asked and Genesis nodded before continuing his reading.

"The research of Valentine on stagnant Mako helped create a boy who had the power over darkness; he even sucked his own mother into another dimension at birth. He was given the named Nero and was contained in a Mako suit and hands chained to prevent further incident. His full name is Nero the Sable. Nero's older brother Weiss has no such power but showed remarkable ability even though he had not been exposed to the same stats of Mako like his brother. The restrictors have dubbed him the perfect Soldiers. Because of this he is chained to Mako reactor Zero, the Reactor that runs ShinRa and is the center of Deep-Ground. His full name is Weiss the Immaculate." Here Genesis paused as if reading what was said next upset him. "The three born in Deep ground were not enough so the hunt was out for strong men. One such man caught ShinRa's attention. A man wanting to join SOLDIER with incredible strength, so the Turks were dispatched to Costal de Sol to capture him. Once he learned of Deep-Ground he came willingly. He was the first to be tested with the metamorphose experiment: it was a success. He is given the rank of Colored Tsviet and named Azul the Cerulean."

"So they turned to kidnapping" Nora said, crossing her arms "Why doesn't that surprise me."

"It is what the ShinRa science department was known for. Or at least after ShinRa became an Empire." Reeve said before looking back at Genesis. "Is that all the Tsviet?" Genesis shook his head and continued reading.

"Argento is an instructor for the colored Tsviets and a weapons maker. Her role is not a fighter but a supply behind the force. The Restrictors are very tight lipped on her role in their game." Genesis paused here and cast a glance at Shelk before reading again "One of the youngest looking members of the colored Tsviets is a young woman given the name Shelke…" Shelk's eyes widened. "…the transparent due to her inability to take field assignments but her special skills in other tasks."

"Other Tasks" Angeal muttered "What does that mean?"

No one knew so they turned back to Genesis to continue reading.

"Real name Shelke Rui,"

"Rui!" Reeve said, surprised and everyone turned to him "One of our doctors who worked for ShinRa before, and is helping me with the W.R.O has the last name Rui."

"Maybe it's a coincidence" Nora suggested but Reeve continued to frown so Genesis continued reading.

"She is stuck as a nine year old girl, the experiments not allowing her to physically progress from that age: she required daily treatment of Mako to sustain her. Shelke was abducted when she was nine years old and taken to Deep-Ground. Shelke is also in a none combat role, her main skill is net diving: she is able to transport her mind with in the world wide net and take in information and files. Her mind has been uploaded with many different files, including half of Lucrecia Crescents Omega research."

"Lucrecia" the others echoed

"Sephiroth's mother" Shelk said, putting a fist to her mouth "You'd think she'd be able to rest in peace."

"And what is this about her Omega research?" Angeal asked "I thought she was only involved with the Jenova project?"

"We'll," Nora said, waving one hand "She was part of the ShinRa science department, so she could have been a part of any number of projects."

"There is no report on the Omega project" Genesis said, gesturing to the stack of files "This is the first and only time it's mentioned."

"I more concerned with Shelke" Nora paused and looked at the woman next to her before shaking her head "Being kidnapped and not being able to progress past the age of Nine."

"It is pretty awful" Angeal said before turning to Genesis "So that is six Tsviets we have to deal with. Why didn't you say anything before?" he asked his brother who packed up the file and handed it back to Reeve.

"Because I thought they were long gone, with meteor and ShinRa falling quite literally on top of them."

"So are we fighting the restrictors or the Tsviets?" Shelk asked and the others frowned.

"I don't know" Reeve said, "but I can look into it." The others nodded and they all started heading toward the main room of the factory where the other villagers were. Shelk jumped down from the crate she had been resting on but stopped as her stomachs did flip flops. She grabbed her stomach and dropped to her knees before hurling on the floor.

The others turned back at the sound of her retching before Genesis ran back to her. He moved her braided hair and rubbed her back till she had emptied her entire stomach onto the floor. Reeve came over to them and kneeled beside Shelk who was shaking and pale.

"Let's get her to the doctor on the chopper, how long has this been going on."

"A while" Genesis said, picking up his wife and following Reeve out the building "She had a doctor's appointment today." Reeve nodded and they passed the villagers, who all began whispering when they saw Shelk.

* * *

Genesis leaned against the wall of the Medical center in Banora's village. The doctor on the helicopter had said he didn't have the right equipment for any internal examination. The doctor was doing some tests on Shelk and the two men were waiting for him to get back to them.

"I'M WHAT!" Shelk's sudden shout from the next room caused both men to jump slightly and Genesis pushed off the wall. There were nothing but silence and Genesis leaned back against the wall, feeling much tenser than he was before.

Finally the door opened and the doctor walked out, followed by a slightly stunned looking Shelk who was holding her stomach.

"Shelk" Genesis said, pushing away from the wall and walking toward his wife. The doctor looked back at Shelk before walking to Reeve.

"Come Reeve, walk with me." The president of the W.R.O frowned at him but followed the doctor away from the couple. Genesis watched them walk away before looking down at Shelk.

"Shelk?" he asked and she looked up at him, a strange look on her face. "What's wrong" a smile appeared on her face making Genesis even more confused.

"Genesis" she said, and he nodded, wanting her to tell him what was wrong. "I'm pregnant."

Genesis blinked down at his wife, as the words slowly registered in his brain. Finally everything around him went black and he knew no more.

* * *

So once again a filliar chapter, fill of infor but YAY SHELKS PREGO'S no more fighting for her I supose, hmmm would Genesis make a good dad? what is the gender of the baby? any guess? let me know in a review.


	145. P4 DOC: Chapter Thirteen

**Thank you so Much for ya'lls reviews, I really apprecate them. Keep on reviwing with your suggestions on what gender Shelks and Genesis's baby is. **

**Anywho, this is the Chapter thriteen of part four, the chapter in every part where there is a big moment for Kisala and Sephiroth. Part one: their date. Part two: seduction thing before cloud kicks down the door [bad cloud] Part three: Kisala's discussion of children and their future. and Here is part four: enjoy. **

**Don't own FF7 just Kisala, Shelk, and Nora.**

* * *

**Part Four**

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Red eyes opened as water fell from stone into a pool at the base of crystals. The ripple's sound echoed around the cave before settling into silence once more. Red eyes moved away from the water to look at the crystal at its edge. The brunet woman, Lucrecia was inside the crystal, a sleep for the rest of the planets existence. Her hands were folded over her chest and her face was calm. She was dressed in a tattered blue dress with a scarf wrapped around her arms. _

"_So" Vincent whispered, his clawed arm resting on one knee "We meet again… Lucrecia" the sleeping woman did not stir but the crystal rippled with her mental echo. _

"_I…..so…sor…sorry" the crystal shimmered and lights escaped from the crystal as if the sleeping woman's soul was trying to awaken. "I'm so sorry" _

Vincent opened his eyes as the sound of fireworks, music and laughter filtered in through his open window. The square outside his window was covered in balloons and lights as the people of Kalm celebrated the anniversary of Meteor's defeat.

"Why" Vincent whispered to his memory "I'm the one who should apologize."

His phone going off caused him to look over to it. His advanced eyes allowed him to see the screen though the phone was on the coffee table in the middle of the room.

From Reeve: Coming to Kalm, everyone needs to talk. 

Vincent blinks before looking up from the table and to where the news was playing on the TV

"_Three weeks ago our crews left for Midgar_." The World news anchor spoke, sitting in his chair. A split screen appeared beside him showing the Ruins of Midgar. "_However the group's whereabouts remain unknown. What really happen down there, nobody knows"_ At the bottom of the screen the letters read **A television crew and 38 members of an investigation team are believed missing. **

Vincent blinked and shook his head as the side screen expanded and the man speaking continued.

"_To night for the first time we bring you the final transmission received before all contact was lost." _The new scene was some W.R.O men in heavy suits with tanks of air on their backs. They were standing in front of one of the base doors of the ShinRa building and were using crow bars to try and pull it open. Behind them a voice of a woman spoke with an excited tone.

_For the past three years this door has remained sealed however that seal is about to be broken." _The men finally broke through the layer of rust on the door and slid it open. More men came running in through the door, helmets on their head with lights attached to them. _No records of this place, _the woman speaking appeared on Camera, running as she held her microphone to her ear. Her blonde hair was blowing in the unseen wind and the men ran past her deep into the building. _Deep beneath the ShinRa building, another one of the companies' secrets revealed recently. _The woman watched the men and began running with them into the building. _According to investigated reports, there have been reports that people were once transported down here. If rumors of the ShinRa Company inducting Human experiments were true then this may be where those nefarious deeds were carried out. To bring you this breaking news, CWN has teamed up with Voluntary…wait I think…._

Vincent looked away from the news broad cast and out the window to the festival below.

* * *

Sephiroth smiled as he watched the Festival around them. The town's people of Kalm were gathered in the square to look at the stall that was selling flowers and other jewel pieces. Balloons covered every stall and lanterns were set up high to light the night. Fireworks were being set off in the sky, lighting up the already full moon.

Suddenly three people ran by him, and a woman's voice called out

"Don't go too far" Sephiroth blinked and saw Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo run into the crowd of people, heading toward where dancers were entertaining a larger portion of the crowd. "Loz keep an eye on your brothers." He looks over when Kisala appeared at his side her hands on her hips.

As a request from the mayor of Kalm both he and Kisala were wearing their old warrior outfits, weapons at their side. Kisala was watching their children run off, a frown on her face.

"They'll be fine" Sephiroth said and Kisala looked up at him and he smiled slightly at her.

"I guess so" Kisala said before looking up at the window above them. It was cracked open slightly and she could see Vincent sitting on his bed. "Is he going to stay up there all night?"

"Let him" Sephiroth said, turning to face Kisala and she looked at him strangely.

"You've been acting weird lately" she told him as he grabbed her hands and held them "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" he nodded to her and she frowned, not buying it. Sephiroth just blinked at her and she blinked back before looking around feeling slightly awkward. "Only you" he suddenly said smirking and shaking his head.

"Only me?" said Kisala, frowning in confusion "What do you mean "only me?"" she glared at him and he stared back blinking.

"Only you" Sephiroth spoke "made me think. That's always what you made me do. Who's this woman, where does she come, what does she mean to me." Kisala opened her mouth slightly and Sephiroth smirked. "You've inspired me to think about the future, to think about something I never would have considered before meeting you. You made me think about who I was, not as a soldier, but as a person." He leaned down so his face was inches away from her "You are the only one that ever made me feel human."

"Sephiroth" Kisala said, smiling slightly at him but confused as he stared into her eyes. She blinked as he moved past her face and toward her ear, his breath tickling the skin.

"Kisala" he whispered, and she could hear the smirk on his face. "Marry me"

Kisala's eyes widened as Sephiroth slid something onto her hand and she looked down. The ring was silver, its band being a silver snake with small crystals set like scales on the top of its body. The snakes head and tail were surrounded by small diamonds made to look like flowers and they all held up a blue stone that was similar in color to her feathers.

Kisala pulled back and held one hand to her mouth in shock, before looking at Sephiroth who was smirking at her.

"Marry you" she blinked, shocked before a smile over came over face. "Yes, yes I'll marry you" she jumped up and hugged Sephiroth with a cry of happiness. Sephiroth caught her and twirled her around. He sat her down and grabbed her face before kissing her just as fire workers were shot up, lighting up the sky.

Suddenly the two soldiers, and the ex-Turk above, sense went off and they all looked to the sky. Just in time to hear a loud whistling sound over the sound of the festival. The whistling stopped and seconds later the wall near the tower exploded.

"What the heck was that" someone shouted as the rocks of the wall fell to the ground and the smoke filled the sky.

The festival came to a standstill as everyone turned and watched the red and black smoke rise into the air. Lights appeared in the in the smoke and the sound of helicopter blades directed everyone to the sky above the smoke.

Four large helicopters appeared through the smoke, their blades spreading it out and scattering the ash from the wall through the air. Search lights scanned the people below as they circled around the tower and hovered over the square where most of the people had gathered. Side compartments opened up and men in dark suits, gas mask and glowing lines like veins on their clothing, slid out along the wing span, being lowered to the ground via cables.

The moment the men touched the ground, the cables unhooked and they ran toward the people. A few of the villagers screamed and began running deeper into the crowned but soon found themselves trapped as more men appeared, trapping the people in the square.

The panic grew when the soldiers stopped running and began firing their guns at people.

"Damnit" Kisala shouted as the Deep Ground soldiers opened fire on the villagers. "Really, really" she screamed, pulling her sword free. The people around them began screaming and running around in panic as other around them fell to the ground, dead.

"Kisala" Sephiroth said, looking up at the sky as more helicopters appeared these caring large crates. "Go find the children."

Kisala's eyes widened before nodding and running off into the panic stricken crowd and gun fire. Sephiroth watched her vanish before turning to the sky when the crates were dropped, slamming into the stone and sending chunks flying into the air.

Sephiroth pulled his sword up when an animal-human like creature jumped off the crates and roared at him. Most of them tackled people to the ground and dragged them back towards the crates. One, however, turned to him and roared, drool dripping from his mouth.

The creature jumped at him and he sliced it in half with a swing of his sword. The parts went flying just as a helicopter appeared above him. He looked up just in time to see them fire a missile at his house and he jumped to the side as the home exploded.

Turning mid air Sephiroth saw Vincent flipping out of the window, shooting the helicopters blades. He backed flipped of the roof another house so that he was upside down when he rapidly fired at the blades.

Vincent landed on the roof of one house and Sephiroth joined him and together they watched it crash into what was left of Sephiroth's home and explode. Smoke and fire rose into the air, spreading to the other houses around them.

"What's going on" Vincent said, as he gripped the railing on the roofs balcony and looked down.

"Deep ground," Sephiroth responded and Vincent looked at him "But this is worse then what Genesis described" Sephiroth said, watching as the deep ground soldiers forced dirt smudged people into the crates.

"Bigger town, more people needed" Vincent replied just as the sound of a gun clicking appeared behind them.

* * *

Three deep ground soldiers snuck up behind Vincent and Sephiroth, trying to be as quiet as possible on the tiles of the roof. The screams and gun fire around them covered up all sounds their feet made. Their mask scanned Vincent, the screens on the inside highlighting him and Sephiroth red.

Beside each person a black box appeared with their information. The leader looked at Sephiroth first, the most threatening in appearance.

**Sephiroth, Gender: Male. Blood type: A. Kill on Sight. **

The leader then turned to Vincent, who was still looking at the village below. His information box read.

**Vincent Valentine, Gender: Male. Blood type: A… **

"Found you" a woman said from her spot on computer panels. On her head, covering tuffs of red was a large helmet with large wires coming out of the side. It had a large blue circle in the middle, looking much like a large eyes. She sat with her legs crossed, blue boots on her feet. She wore a silver chest pate over a high collared black suit with glowing blue lines traveling down it.

All around her were screens, all showing a highlighted red Vincent. She smirked before her right hand moved and touched one of the keys on the controls she was sitting at.

Red letters appeared in the corner of the leaders mask and his mouth pieces hissed as he breathed.

**Wanted: Dead or Alive **

The leader of the Deep ground unit nodded to his team mates and they clicked their guns, catching the two's attention on the balcony.

* * *

Reeve rubbed his face as he stood before the Seventh heaven bar. All around him were large trucks with silver beds and the people of edge were being loaded onto them. It was the dead of night and the W.R.O was assisting with Edges evacuation.

Reeve pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the time.

"Got somewhere to be?" a voice said and he looked up to see Zack and Cloud walking toward him. Behind them Tifa was helping Barret direct the children into the cars.

"How is the evacuation going?" Reeve asked and Cloud and Zack shared a look.

"This is the last block." Zack said "Cid, Angeal and Nora are with Aerith with the east side of the city. And Genesis, Shelk, and Nanaki have the west."

"The north side is already waiting outside with your men and this is obviously the last" Cloud motioned to the trucks behind him. "We'll be ready to move out soon."

"Good"

"So why do you keep checking your phone?" Zack asked and Reeve looked at him before sighing.

"I texted Vincent, told him to meet me in Kalm so everyone could talk." The two soldiers nodded "I am going to head there after the evacuation; we need to discuss a plan about Deep ground." Reeve said just when his phone began to ring. Pulling it out of the he flipped it open and placed it on his ear. "Reeve here."

"_Sir_" a voice cried through the static and Reeve was instantly on alert "_Kalm is under attack_" Reeve could ear gun fire in the back ground.

"When" Reeve said and Cloud and Zack sent him a strange look

"_About an hour ago, during the festival,"_ Reeve nodded

"Alright, keep tight, I'm on my way with back up." He hung up and turned to Zack and Cloud. "Deep ground has attacked Kalm." The two soldier's eyes widened

"Some anniversary this turned out to be" Zack said, kicking the street in frustration.

"I'm heading there now, they need back up" Reeve said, opening his phone again.

"I'm afraid, darling" a voice said from above and they all looked up "that you will not be going anywhere."

Rosso the Crimson stood on the roof. Her eyes were alight and her weapon was by her side, gleaming in the full moon behind her.

"You" Zack shouted, pointing up at her "What are you doing here.

"So you thought you could escape you fate scum" Rosso said, looking at Cloud and Reeve. "The planet must be cleansed."

"I don't care what you think is best for the planet" Cloud shouted "We're not going to let you kill people to achieve it." Without taking his eyes of Rosso who was glaring at him, he spoke to the others "Zack finish the evacuation." Zack looked at him before nodding and running off to the others. "Reeve go"

Reeve nodded and took off running in the other direction where some W.R.O men were standing. Rosso jumped in the air to follow him but Cloud intercepted her.

"You will not get in my way" Rosso snarled and Cloud said nothing. He simply pulls apart his sword so it was two blades and began pushing Rosso away from the evacuation. Zack had gotten it moving and a carven of trucks began leaving edge while Cloud fought the red Tsviet in the sky.

* * *

Kadaj was being dragged down one of the streets via his two older brothers. As soon as the deep ground soldiers had landed and the panic had set in Loz and Yazoo had grabbed their brother's arms only to be swept away by the crowd.

"Don't let them get away" a voice behind them shouted causing the villagers to pick up the pace while they screamed for help. The deep ground soldiers were chasing the escaping villagers, five of them and one of the human-animal creatures.

"We need to find mommy and daddy" Loz said, a few tears in his eyes as all three brothers ran.

"But we can't go back to the house" Yazoo argued "They blew it up duh."

Loz pouted but a bullet whizzing past their heads and hitting a crate, made them pick up speed as they ran through the crowd. More shots rang out and a few of the escaping villagers fell.

"Come on, this way" Loz said and the three children ran to the left, diving into the alley way. They came to a stop and hid behind a couple of crates and watched as the five men and the other villagers ran by. They were about to let out a breath of air when the animal-human thing came to a stop beside their alleyway.

They couldn't see its nose but its mask seemed to zoom around till it turned to the alleyway and began slowly walking down it.

"Some might be hiding down here" a voice echoed and two soldiers appeared; one a man and the other woman. Both followed the creature down the alleyway.

The creature came to a stop beside the crates the children were hiding and growled, drool dripping from its teeth. The children let out a few whimpers as they tried to remain as invisible as they could.

"Mommy" Kadaj whispered. The man and woman rounded the corner with the creature and the man raised his gun when he spotted the three, highlighted red in his mask.

"Found you" he said, clicking his gun. The creature snarled and the woman raised her gun ready to fire.

"I suggest you get away from my children." A voice called from above and everyone looked up.

Standing on the roof, the moon outlining her was Kisala. She had one foot lifted up on the railing, and her sword was turned so the moonlight bounced off it. Her eyes were bright gold as she snarled down at them.

The woman moved and fired her gun but Kisala flipped off the roof and landed behind the men before turning and cutting the woman down. The man went to turn but his gun was sliced in half then he was flung away down the alley. The creature turned and jumped at Kisala who backed bent and it went flying toward the wall. The creature, however, landed on all fours on the wall before jumping back at Kisala, snarling.

Kisala let out her own snarl and side kicked the creature in the head. It tumbled to the ground and the moment it climbed to its feet, Kisala was on it, cutting it down with her sword. Once she was sure the thing was dead Kisala turned just in time for her children to run into her.

"Mommy" all three children cried as she hugged them to her.

"Shhhhh, Its ok" she told them "Come on, let's get out of here" she motioned to the way they had come and all three children followed their mother out of the alley way.

* * *

So Recap: Sephiroth proposes to Kisala: yay! Vincents still emo. Kalm is invaded by Deep Ground. Rosso envades Edge while they're evacuating... Kidaj, Loz, and yazoo almost get shot and are saved by mommy.

stay tuned next week to see what happens to the rest of them. don't forget to vote on the sequals tittled. In Hearts we Trust or With all my heart, also your guess on the gender of Shelks and Gennys baby. and any other comments you feel should be said.


	146. P4 DOC: Chapter Fourteen

**So sorry I haven't updated in a while, my work has been piling on the hours because I'm about to take time off to go to Japan. two weeks in Japan baby wooh. **

**Anyway, I want to thank ill the reivewers and favrators [not a real word] and even the haters for giving us all a good laugh. **

**Don't own FF7 just Shelk, Kisala, and Nora.**

* * *

**P****art Four **

**Chapter Fourteen**

Shelk sighed as she looked around at the villagers sitting in the truck. Edge had been successfully evacuated and they had been able to escape when the ambush that had followed Rosso attacked the leaving Caravan thanks to the AVALANCHE group. Cloud had chased her away, battling in the Midgar ruins when suddenly Rosso had run off.

Now the people of edge were being driven to Junion in a long caravan of trucks. Their truck was being driven by Genesis with Aerith in the front seat.

"Alright everyone" Aerith called over the radio and the towns people looked up. "We will be arriving in Junion shortly." The radio clicked off and the people cheered. Shelk smiled at their enthusiasm as she looked around.

Spotting a mother with her daughter, sitting along the back wall; the mom had her arm wrapped around her child and was whispering to her as the daughter leaned into her mother for comfort. Shelk frowned and wrapped her arms around her own stomach where her own child was growing. She didn't have a mother growing up, though Kisala and Iflana could have been considered motherly, so she wasn't sure if she was going to be a good mother.

A bump caused the truck to rattle a bit and she tightened her hold on her stomach. Right now she had to focus on protecting her child, from deep ground, and everything else.

Thinking back at the evacuation she remembered Nora had called her old guardian group of Gongaga who was bringing the Gongaga people to Junion to help protect everyone. Yuffie had even offered to hold the Rocket town people and the Corel people in her country till everything was over.

Shelk's eyes lit up with an idea and she reached into her pocket to pull out her phone. She smiled as she dialed and waited for the person on the other end answer.

"_Yo_" a voice finally said and she smiled expanded.

"Hello Reno, its Shelk.

"_Oh, hey Shelk, how've you been?"_

"Fine, listen I need you to give the phone to Rufus."

"_The boss man? Sure" _there was a scuffling noise and she could hear Reno whispering to someone. _"Yeah its Shelk boss, she wants to talk to you…" _there was more noise and finally a different voice spoke in her ear. "_Yes, Shelk what can I do for you?" _

"Hello Rufus, I take it you've heard about the kidnapping issue going on."

"_Yes, I've heard of Deep ground" _he said, and Shelk nodded through she wasn't sure how he knew the term Deep ground.

"I hate to ask this of you-"

"_Ask me anything Shelk and I will try my best to help._" Rufus cut her off and Shelk smiled sadly.

"I need you to help protect me and the people in Junion. We're taking the people of Edge and a couple of other towns there and Reeve really can't spare the man if we're to take down Deep Ground."

"_Why would you be staying in Junion?"_ Rufus asked and Shelk's smile slipped a bit. _"You are an excellent fighter." _

"I am in no condition to fight right now" Shelk said and heard Rufus move around as if troubled.

"_Are you injured?"_ the worry was just there in his voice. Shelk looked at her injured arm and put a hand on it before speaking.

"Not fatally but that is not why I can't fight." She took a deep breath and muttered a prayer before speaking again. "Rufus I'm pregnant." There was silence and Shelk feared she had made a mistake by calling.

"_I will do everything in my power to protect you, your unborn child and the people. I owe the planet too much to not do anything_." Rufus said and Shelk smiled.

"Thank you so much Rufus" Shelk said and Rufus hummed before hanging up.

Shelk put her phone back in her pocket before drawing her knees up and wrapping her arms around them. She smiled to herself before resting her head on her knees.

* * *

Sephiroth and Vincent hid around the corner as a helicopter passed over head, one of the crates attached to it by strong cables. Sephiroth clenched his fist before peeking around the corner. Another crate sat in the square, waiting to be picked up and carried off.

"Let's go" Vincent whispered, he was standing closer to the corner than Sephiroth. His three barrel was drawn and a fire Materia was attached to the handle. Sephiroth nodded and followed Vincent around the corner.

"Over there" one of the men said and the human-animal creature ran at them but crumpled to the ground with a bullet to the head via Vincent, who continued shooting while Sephiroth walked toward the metal crate.

Opening the crate Sephiroth found a few people waiting inside. They cheered when they saw him and ran out. Sephiroth spotted Vincent walking down another walk way so he turned to the villagers.

"Move toward the southern exit, find a vehicle." he told them then walked off after Vincent.

By the time he caught up with his father, they were rounding the corner only for a heard of villagers to run by them, being shot at by a helicopter. Vincent moved to shoot at the helicopter when Sephiroth saw one of the villagers and her daughter run off another alleyway, being chased by two of the human-animal things.

"I've got it" he told Vincent, then nodded at the people running. Vincent nodded and took off after the creatures and Sephiroth turned to the helicopter, raising his sword.

* * *

Vincent watched as the daughter ran out of the container and toward her mother who was calling her name as she ran to meet her.

"Rio, Rio!" the mother cried. Vincent glanced at the homes around the square he stood in, checking for more snipers. An explosion caused all three to turn the alleyway Vincent had entered from. Vincent took a step forward when Sephiroth walked around the corner. Smoke rose into the sky behind the houses where he had destroyed the helicopter.

Sephiroth nodded to Vincent and the two left the villagers to meet with the main group, continuing to search for more villagers to save. When they rounded a few more corners they found themselves in the square the opposite side of Sephiroth's home.

The sound of a helicopter caused them to look up just as one of the deep ground helicopters circled around them. Its search lights lit both of them up and fired missiles. The two on the ground jumped in opposite directions as the missiles blew up the ground where they had once stood.

The side doors of the helicopter opened and six more deep ground soldiers were let out via the thick cables. Three took aim at Vincent and three took aim as Sephiroth.

Sephiroth raised his sword and shared a look with Vincent who aimed his gun with a nod. Vincent began rapidly firing at the soldiers who quickly returned fire. Vincent ran his sword alongside his face then ran at the soldiers. Just as he reached them he jumped over their head, spreading his wings and flew toward the helicopters.

The helicopter had a gun on the end and the pilots began firing bullets at him but Sephiroth was faster and was able to dodge easily. Flying around the chopper where he could see the cargo style seats with in. Angling is sword down he bent his wing and shot threw the opening the open door's made, dragging Masamune through the metal as he went.

As he existed, the helicopter fired missiles one more time before flying around the watch tower, smoke trailing behind it, one of its wings bursting into smoke and flames. Looking down he saw the missiles had destroyed most of the ground and Vincent was walking out a building where he had dived to escape the missiles.

Sephiroth landed on the ground and Vincent walked over to him.

* * *

"Vincent Valentine" an almost metallic voice said. Pale hands reached up and pulled the large helmet off her head. Short red hair fell free as the helmet was removed. Gold glowing eyes scanned the monitors; all filled with the image of Vincent's back, and highlighted red. "We've found you" the woman, appearing no more than a nine year old girl spoke.

She placed the large helmet and their wires down on the monitor just as someone walked up behind her. Her gold eyes faded to blue as the man stopped walking. He was large with lavender hair and his own glowing eyes. They were both dressed similar with blue clothing and eclectic blue lines traveling down the clothing.

"Is this the one?" the deep voice of Azul spoke and the little girl nodded.

"Yes"

* * *

Sephiroth and Vincent walked through the building Vincent had jumped in, checking for any invaders or survivors. They walked up to the second floor but just as they entered the room the wall beside the door exploded inward.

Both men turned and stared at the large chunks of wall that lay on the floor and the dust that was slowly settling. Heavy foot falls made the two tense and they frowned as something glowing stepped through the rubble. A large man appeared before them with lavender colored hair, glowing eyes and the same clothing as the deep ground soldiers. He clenched his fists and stared at them but the men's attention was drawn to the second person that appeared.

It was a little girl, nine maybe with short spiky red hair and blue eyes. She wore clothing similar to the deep ground soldiers and she had some sorts handles sticking out of holsters tied to her back. More of the deep ground soldiers ran in after them and surrounded Sephiroth and Vincent, their guns aimed.

"The Proto-Materia" her voice sounded metallic and computer like and her eyes turned a glowing gold as she spoke. "Tell us where it is." She demanded.

"The what?" Sephiroth said, turning to Vincent who didn't say anything.

"Hail Weiss" the man suddenly said and they turned their attention to him. The soldiers around them all stood up straight and pointed their guns at the ceiling.

"Hail Weiss" they echoed one another before getting back into position. The larger man crossed his arms and as if some sort of signal was sent, the men began firing at Vincent and Sephiroth.

Sephiroth jumped out of the way but Vincent turned to them and began taking them all out with unnatural accuracy. Once all the foot soldiers were taken down they turned back to what was obviously the leaders.

"Challenge accepted" the large man said, stepping forward and Sephiroth also stepped forward, his sword raised as he took a stance.

"No challenge was issued" he said though he figured killing the foot soldiers was challenge enough. The large man smiled widely when suddenly the girl behind him made a noise and she fell to her knees then to the ground out cold. The large man turned and looked at her, a disgusted look on his face.

"This way" a familiar voice called out, coming from the hallway. Vincent, Sephiroth and the larger man looked over. The large man, who Sephiroth remembered Angeal had named as Azul, looked at Sephiroth and scowled,

"Luck…" he said "Is on your side." He walked over, his feet pounding on the ground and picked up the girl by her waist with one hand.

"I'm…sorry" she said as Azul turned and walked away. This caused Azul to stop and look back at Sephiroth and Vincent.

"I am Azul, we will meet again."

"I know" Sephiroth said, lowering his sword as Azul turned and walked back through the hole he had created in the wall. Vincent looked at Sephiroth who shrugged when the door banged open. Both men looked to see Reeve and one of the W.R.O men walk into the room.

"What happened here?" Reeve said, looking at the rubble and the hole in the wall. "Vincent Valentine" Reeve said when he spotted them. "Sephiroth, are you alright."

"Reeve" Vincent said while Sephiroth just nodded. "Nice to see you again, not a very interesting outfit though." Vincent said, referring to the fact Reeve usually came as Cait sith rather than himself.

Reeve just laughed while the soldiers stood at attention behind him.

"Took me a while to figure out which costume I'd put on for today, it being the anniversary and all." Vincent and Sephiroth nodded and Reeve turned serious. "But enough small talk, we are all gathering in Junion to talk, Genesis has some information on those SOLDIERS that just left."

"Do you know who they were?" Sephiroth asked "The larger one fit Angeal's description of Azul the Cerulean of the Tsviets." Reeve nodded when there was a shout from the hall.

"Commissioner" Reeve turned to the door at the shout.

"We'll discuss this later" Reeve said turning back to Sephiroth and Vincent. "W.R.O troops have arrived and commenced rescue operations."

"Have you found Kisala and the children?" Reeve shook his head sadly before looking at Vincent.

"We could use your help Vincent." He then turned and followed the soldier toward the door.

"Reeve" Vincent called and Reeve paused to look back at him. "I don't know what you're up to but I absolutely don't want any part of it."

Sephiroth eyed his father before looking at Reeve for a reaction. Reeve looked shocked and turned to face Vincent fully.

"But…you fought alongside us three years ago; we need your help one moor-"his last word turned into a scream as gun went off, entering Reeve through the back. Vincent and Sephiroth's eyes widened as Reeve fell face first into the ground.

Vincent pulled his three barreled gun out and shot the soldier that had shot Reeve, knocking him dead to the floor.

"Reeve" Vincent and Sephiroth ran toward his fallen body. Vincent bend down and lifted his shoulders to turn him over when his entire body fell apart and something grey and red came bouncing out. Both men blinked in surprise as Vincent dropped the fake body of Reeve back to the ground.

"Cait Sith" Sephiroth said with a shake of his head.

"Haaa" Cait Sith cheered, uncurling from the ball he had been in and punching the air. "That was a close one." He put his hands on his hips. "Never was good at fighting. Luckily I came out wearing Reeve." The cat robot put his hands on his chin and eyed the ex-Turk. "You're really not a bad bloke are ya, Vincent? You pretend not to care but you always come through in the end."

Sephiroth chuckled and Vincent put his hands on his knees and let out a sigh.

"All right" he said "What do you want me to do."

"Let's run those laddies out of town" Cait Sith shouted, stomping his foot before looking up at Sephiroth "You can go look for Kisala if you'd like."

"No need" a woman's voice said from the door and they all looked up to see Kisala standing in the doorway, a few of the W.R.O men behind her, looking slightly confused. Standing around the waist was Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo.

"Daddy" all the children cried out, running into the room and Sephiroth bent over so all of them could grab onto him at once. "Grandpa Vincent" they also cried who twitched, but nodded to them and stood up straight.

Kisala walked into the room, gave the robot body of Reeve a strange look before walking to her fiancé.

"Do I even want to know" she pointed at the body and Sephiroth shook his head. "Reeve, is there anyone who can escort my children to be evacuated" the cat robot nodded "Good because I'm in as well."

"Alright, I'll leave the method up to you, but when you've finished tiding thing up, meet me over in the square by the east church." The three adults nodded and Cait sith turned to the children. "Alright if you wee little ones will follow me we can get on out of here."

"Loz, Yazoo, Kadaj" the children looked up at their father's voice "Go with the W.R.O men." The children pouted but followed the robot cat and the men out the building. Vincent watched them go before turning to Sephiroth and Kisala.

"I believe congratulations are in order" Kisala smiled at him before walking over to one of the windows and opening it.

"I believe we have a mission to get to." She then jumped out the window, flipping to the ground below. Sephiroth shook his head before following her through the window. Vincent shook his head and flipped out the window, drawing his gun as he did so. He looked up at them when he landed and together the three all walked off deeper into the village.

* * *

Shelk called the Turks, wonder what Genesis will think of that. And Shelks i'm not a good mother issues.

Don't forget to vote on the sequals title, In Hearts we Trust, OR With All My Heart. Also try and guess what the gender of the baby is. So far the guess has been a boy.


	147. P4 DOC: Chapter Fifteen

**I felt bad for not updating so I posted two chapters early as this is the only free time I have this week. I just saw the Avengers movie EPICLY AWESOME! thats all i have to say. Epicly Awesome. Sorry I'm a comic nerd, **

**Don't own FF7 just Kisala, Shelk, and Nora. **

* * *

**Part Four**

**Chapter Fifteen**

"You are such a show off" Kisala commented as Vincent landed, the helicopter exploding behind them. the same helicopter Vincent and Sephiroth had fought earlier had come back for revenge and Vincent had climbed to the steeple of the eastern church to land on the roof, shoot its blades then turn into his first limit break to tear the thing apart.

Vincent turned back to his true form and turned to Kisala who was standing with her sword at her side and one hand on her hip. Sephiroth was behind her, his sword also at his side. The group, since leaving the building, had been helping secure routes for the W.R.O to get the villagers out.

"It is not over yet" Sephiroth spoke and Kisala and Vincent turned to see some deep ground soldiers getting out of the crushed helicopter, walking toward them slowly.

"I count five" Kisala said, lowering the hand she had been counting with. "Easy." She sneered; her eyes gold and she flicked her sword out. The soldiers stepped together as one and began to shoot at the three former ShinRa employees.

One of the bullets bounced off Vincent's claw when there was a screech of tires. Everyone turned to see headlights of a truck swerve to a stop in front of the three, blocking the oncoming path of bullets. The back door opened with a bang and W.R.O men ran out, followed by Reeve who was holding a gun.

Reeve joined Kisala, Sephiroth and Vincent behind the truck as the W.R.O leaders began returning fire at the Deep ground soldiers. Checking on his men, Reeve turned to the three others who were staring at him. He nodded to them, they nodded back, and then Reeve ran out to join the return fire.

Kisala smiled at Sephiroth before jumping and used the truck as a leverage to launch herself into the air. She twisted and landed in the middle of the deep ground soldiers, startling them, before slashing away with her sword. Vincent looked at Sephiroth before running around the front of the truck, firing his own gun.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes before running around the W.R.O men, startling them and joined his fiancé in the fight.

After the fight was over the three residence of Kalm climbed into the truck and were driven to the entrance of Kalm. A large gate had been build at each entrance to keep unwanted people and animals from entering.

More trucks were set up, full of people being taken to Junion to join the other survivors of attacks. Kisala and Sephiroth stood beside some crates and Vincent sat on it. They were watching the trucks drive away, leaving only a few W.R.O men, and Reeve standing next to the last truck. Finally the man saluted to Reeve who nodded and walked over to the waiting three.

"Good work, all of you" was the first thing he said when he walked over "The enemy is retreating, is seems they have finally began their withdrawal from Kalm."

"Or they're all dead" Kisala commented as they had taken out quite a few on their run around the village.

"However" Reeve said "We still require you're assistance."

"What do you mean?" Sephiroth asked

"Earlier today, before we got reports on Kalm's attack, Cloud began the evacuation of Edge." The three nodded "We were able to get everyone out safely but we were interrupted by one of the Tsviets; Rosso the Crimson."

"Everyone is safe right" Kisala said and Reeve nodded

"More Deep ground troops attacked as we were leaving and we were forced to leave some W.R.O men behind to attack."

"So by evacuating you forced them to attack earlier than planned" Sephiroth said and Reeve nodded.

"We're going to head over to Edge to join them, a video conference will be set up with Junion so Genesis can debrief us on these Deep ground people." The three nodded. "Are you in?" he asked.

"I am" Kisala said, looking up at Sephiroth who nodded in agreement. All three turned to Vincent who looked away for a moment before nodding himself.

"Alright"

"Excellent. Cloud is coming up with an invasion plan; we will join him once we rescue the W.R.O men in Edge." Reeve said, turning to the men waiting by the truck, he signaled them with his hand.

"Is Shelk in Junion" Kisala asked, following Reeve toward the truck waiting for them.

"Yes, she, Aerith, Nanaki and Deneh will stay with the survivors in Junion along with the Gongaga Protects and the Turks."

"The Turks" Sephiroth said and Reeve nodded.

"Shelk called them."

"Why?" Kisala asked as they climbed into the back of the truck, taking seats on the benches by some controls. "Why isn't she joining the battle?"

Reeve sat in his own chair, in front of the only screen and turned to the three sitting opposite from him.

"Because she's pregnant"

"She's what!" was the last thing the W.R.O men heard before the truck doors were slammed shut. With a shrug they started the car and drove off through the gates of Kalm.

* * *

Two W.R.O men were ducked behind a crate, returning fire at some Deep ground soldiers that had invaded Edge after the evacuation. An ambush had been set up for them but it had been interrupted by the woman in red and the men were currently trapped in the city.

The man on the left cursed as he ran out of bullets and reached for another clip when a cold feeling went up his spine before he was sucked into a mass of darkness. The dark mass had appeared behind him, sucked him in, and had vanished just as the other man ran out of bullets.

"Hey toss me another clip" the man spoke, when he realized he was out of his own. Turning to his partner he blinked when he found him missing. He turned to look for him when the darkness appeared again and sucked him in as well. The darkness shrunk on itself before vanishing.

* * *

In a building more W.R.O men and woman were running down the hall, in a straight line with weapons drawn. The darkness reappeared in the floor behind the last person before stretching and sucking him into the cold space.

The last three ran to the corner where they stopped to peak around the corner. The only woman in the group turned to see the man behind her was gone. Before she could say something the rest of the team was on the move again and she was forced to follow in silence.

The group of three ran into an open area of the building they were in. there were suppose to be people here, waiting to team up with the unit and report back to Reeve. The leader, a dark skinned man with a red hat held his gun up and looked around confused.

"Where did everyone go?" he asked, looking around, noticing parts of his team were gone as well.

The sharp sound of heels landing on concrete caused them to turn. Standing behind them on the upper level was a tall woman with red hair, little clothing and long red fur trailing on the floor behind her. Her red eyes were bright with excitement and she let out a gleeful laugh.

"Who the hell are you" the leader called, pointing his gun at the woman.

"Rosso" the woman said, smiling, "Rosso the crimson." She held up her bow-sword like weapon that was folded in on its self. She was holding it by the fan like handles with a gun built into it.

"Tsviets?" the leader said, having been informed by Reeve of who the Tsviets were.

Rosso raised her weapon and it slowly unfolded to reveal two red blades that extended outward to match her height. Her form fade and the men's eyes widened as she vanished on the spot. The leader looked around when suddenly there was a sharp pain is neck.

Rosso smirked as she watched all three of the W.R.O men fall to the ground, slashes in their necks from her weapon. She smirked as she was still in the slashing form.

"The mighty W.R.O" She said, her glowing red eyes opening as a crazy smile filled her red painted lips. "They wouldn't last a day in Deep ground." She lowered her sword and looked up at the sky light and the grey clouds gathering there. She smirked and licked away some of the blood on her blade before turning and vanishing, waiting for more people to come.

* * *

"I'm going to be a father" thought Genesis as he sat at a table in the control room of the Junion building. The large window looked to wide to the ex-soldier, with the sister ray missing. "I'm going to be a father." Genesis shook his head and looked around the room. Shelk was next to him, talking with Nora and Angeal. At the other end of the table was Rufus with the rest of the Turks around him. Lazard sat on the other side of Angeal, listening to them talk. Cisseni was talking with some of the Gongaga protectors who were dispersed around the room.

Genesis turned his thoughts to the many refugee villagers who were staying in the Junion building as well. People from Edge, Costal de Sole, Fort condor, Banora, Gongaga, Corel, Icicle Inn Village, and Bone Village were all gathered in the Junion building; more were coming from Kalm. The people of New Nibelheim, and rocket town had been taken to Wutai.

"Genesis" a soft voice said and Genesis looked up to see Shelk looking at him worriedly. He smiled at her and reached out and held her hand, giving it a squeeze for comfort.

"Sir" Genesis looked up and at the door. A W.R.O man stood there, saluting at the former SOLDIER. "A video conference with Reeve is ready"

"What video conference?" Zack asked as he, Cloud, Aerith, Cid, Barret, Tifa, Nanaki and Deneh entered the room behind the man.

Zack bounded over to Angeal and Nora while Aerith and Tifa followed at a much calmer pace. Barret and Cid took places by Lazard while Cloud remained standing near the table, Nanaki and Deneh by his sides.

"Where is it set up" Genesis asked, letting go of Shelk's hands and standing from his chair.

"Right here sir" the man motioned to one of the many computer monitors set up in the control room. Genesis nodded and moved to sit in the chair in front of the screen. The other AVLANCHE members also got up and gathered behind him.

Reeve sat in the seat in front of the only monitor on the truck. Vincent, Kisala and Sephiroth all sat on the chairs opposite of him. The monitor was currently only static but after a few fiddling with the buttons the screen and image finally came through.

"Reeve" Genesis said as his face appeared on the screen, the others behind him, watching with interest.

"_Ah Genesis_" Reeve said only to get shoved out of the way by Kisala. Genesis sat back started as Kisala appeared before him, growling.

"_What's this about Shelk being pregnant_?"

"Shelk's what?" Cid shouted from behind the now annoyed looking Genesis. Everyone behind the ex-soldier all turned to his wife who was turning slightly red.

"_Kisala"_ Sephiroth said behind her and she turned to look at him "_Let Genesis tell us what is going on, you can grill him later."_

"Thanks" Genesis muttered sarcastically, while leaning on his hands and resting his elbows on the control panel. "You're a great help Sephiroth."

"_I try_" Sephiroth said before looking at Kisala. Kisala pursed her lips before looking at Genesis on the screen.

"_We will talk about this later._" She pointed at her brother-in-law before backing away and letting Reeve back into his chair. Reeve brushed his hair back a bit before coughing into his fist.

"_So Genesis, what can you tell us about Deep ground_." Reeve asked and everyone turned serious.

"Deep ground was basically the shadow of ShinRa. It was constructed by the former president of ShinRa after project G began to show excellent progress_."_ Genesis winced a little bit before frowning and continuing. "The president's goal was to create an army of supper human warriors, not once letting mortality interfere_."_

"_We met Azul_" Sephiroth said and Angeal looked up in the back ground. Genesis scowled and said

"Azul is part of an elite force inside deep ground known as the Tsviets; the others mentioned in the notes are Nero, Weiss, Rosso, Argento, and Shelke_."_

"_Azul said Hail Weiss, think it might be their leader?_" Reeve asked and Genesis nodded.

"The notes stated he was the most powerful and had to be chained to Mako reactor Zero to keep under control."Genesis scowled before shaking his head.

"_There was a nine year old girl_" Sephiroth said and Reeve frowned.

"That would be Shelke, but she's not nine. The experiments won't allow her to age past nine, physically." Genesis shrugged before turning serious again. "The notes told only the basics, I do not know much of deep grounds purpose or anything else."

"_Not even a person of your position was informed Reeve_" Vincent said and Reeve looked at the ex-Turk over his shoulder.

"_No_" Reeve said with a shake of his head "_The only people that most likely knew, other than the president himself, were Heidegger, Scarlet and the head of Biochemical research Hojo."_ Several growls and curses ran through the group at the name mentioned last. "After his death" Reeve said to continue the conversation "_The transition of power to his son was carried out so quickly I doubt even Rufus was ever briefed on the subject."_

"It was one of the things my father neglected to mention to me" Rufus said from the background and the others turned to look at him, having momentarily forgotten he was there. "But it does not surprise me."

"So these fucking deep ground people_"_ Cid said and everyone turned to him "Are responsible for the mass killings and disappearances that have been going around."

"Obviously_"_ Barret said and Cid turned to him but before they could start to argue Cloud stepped between them.

"Was it determined if the screams from Midgar were the missing people." Reeve sighed and everyone turned to him.

"_What screams_" Kisala asked, crossing her arms.

"_Some time before the attack on Junion, Cloud called me to tell me him and the other people of edge could hear screams coming from Midgar. Some people say it was the wind but…"_ Reeve lowered his head "_Does the wind sound like the sound of wailing souls."_

Everyone was silent as their minds dwelling on the new battle they now had to face. The tense silence was broken but a voice coming over the radio.

"_Commissioner a rouge transmission is being held broadcasted on all wavelengths." _Reeve turned back to the Monitor just in time for the AVALANCHE group to vanish in a stream of static and the screen to turn blue.

* * *

The blue screen fizzed before clicking and a man appeared on the screen. The image was tented blue but they could see the man wore pants, no shirt and had long silver hair. He sat on chair before some sort of container. One hand rested on his knee, the other on the arm rest of his chair as he leaned forward to the camera filming him.

"_At Last"_ the man spoke _"the_ _time has come to cleanse this world. The pure will be_" the man raised his hand and clenched his fist "_Spared for the cause. While the tainted will be hunted down, and exterminated_." He raised both hands as if he was embarking a warm light. "_They shall be slashed, strangled, and slaughtered. Beaten, stabbed, and crushed, garroted and impaled. Shot and executed without mercy."_ The man smirked and made a satisfied noise in his throat. "_The time has come to cleanse this world._" The man raised both of his arms, his laughter growing and his shoulders shook as he laughed loudly.

Kisala's eyes widened as the transmission went dark before changing back to the shocked faces of the AVALANCHE group who had watched the transmission in Junion.

"Hojo" she said suddenly and everyone turned to look at her. "He laughs like Hojo."

"Hojo is dead" Sephiroth said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She nodded and grabbed his hand but couldn't get the image out of her mind no matter how ill-logical it was.

"Where could that signal have come from" Reeve said just as the truck rocked as something rammed into it. "What was that" Reeve said, getting up from his seat and Kisala's face bent close to the screen.

"Got to run" she told them "See you after we save edge." She pressed a button, cutting off the signal to Junion.

Reeve moved and opened the truck door only for a bullet to whiz by him once it was open. Reeve lowered his arms where he'd raised them to see the body of a guard hound lying dead in the road.

"You really should be more careful Reeve" Kisala said, appearing at his side and looking out. The wind from the moving truck made her hair and dress fly around like crazy. "You never know what is out there, right Vincent?" The two turned to Vincent who was lowering his gun with no expression on his face. He lifted the gun, flicked his wrist and the empty shells fell to the floor with a clang. The then refilled the clip and snapped the gun back shut. Kisala rolled her eyes and turned back to the guard hounds running at them.

"I'll take care of your pet problem" Vincent said, stepping up beside Kisala and shooting one of the hounds. "Just keep driving."

"I've got a better idea" Reeve said, pressing a button "Vincent uses this" the floor in the middle of the truck rumbled before sliding open and shifting. Part of it became a chair, the other slid open and a machine gun rose up.

As Vincent began rapidly firing at the guard hounds with the machine gun, Kisala ran forward and grabbed the roof with her hands. She flipped herself onto the roof of the truck and looked around. The truck was driving at crazy speed and she hunkered down to keep from toppling over. They were approaching some rock formed tunnels and she could see the glow of the guard hounds as they ran over the top of the tunnels.

Pulling her sword free she smiled just as the first hound jumped. She swung her sword and sent if flying to the ground with a whine. The farther they traveled, the more guard hounds appeared, and they appeared to have learned to avoid Vincent's machine gun.

There was a grunt and Kisala turned to see Vincent and Sephiroth flip onto the roof as well. With Kisala and Sephiroth slashing and Vincent's shooting, they took care of the guard hounds in no time flat. The truck hit a bump just as Vincent fired at one of the hounds, sending the truck rocking. The people on top were forced to grab the roof to keep from falling off.

"Someone should tell the driver to slow down" Kisala screamed "We're out of road" she pointed a head at the bridge that would connect them to edge, however there was a huge gap in the bridge where it had been broken.

Kisala's words went unheeded because soon the truck hit another rock, sending it flying into the air and toward the pole that would have held the bridge up. It crashed into the wood, flew over the gap and toward the other side.

Sephiroth turned to see the last two Guard Hounds jumping at them and he let go of the roof so he could slid along the back. Raising his sword he caught one and sent it crashing into the other. The two fell into the ravine below the broken bridge and Sephiroth re-grabbed the roof just in time for the truck to crash into the wooden pole on the other side of the bridge.

The truck skidded to a halt next to a cliff where it rocked then staid. Kisala sat up with wide golden eyes and she let go of the roof where she had been clinging to it. Vincent jumped to the ground after Sephiroth and turned to Reeve as he excited the van.

"Are you alright?" Vincent asks and Reeve nodded just as Kisala landed on the ground.

"Driving lessons" Kisala growled out crossing her arms with a huff. Reeve chuckled and looked at the others.

"I'll be fine, but that's more than I can say for the engine." Kisala snorted but she was ignored. "If possible, could you three continue on to edge?" Reeve frowned and he looked back at the monitors. "That transmission we just saw troubles me, once I have repaired the shadow fox." He tapped the trucks door "I need to return to headquarters."

"So you want us to continue on and rescue the W.R.O soldiers in Edge." Asked Sephiroth and Reeve nodded.

"Please join them and help liberate the city" Reeve asked and Vincent looked at the ground.

"I'm in" Kisala said stretching her stiff shoulders and Sephiroth nodded in agreement. They all turned to Vincent who was looking at the floor.

"I guess I have no choice." He finally said and both Sephiroth and Kisala frowned. Vincent turned and walked away first, his cape trailing behind him. Kisala looked at Sephiroth who frowned at his father's back. With a nod to Reeve the two continued after the Ex-Turk.

* * *

Vincents being all emo for what ever reason. I never unerstood why he was all emo, he was fine in the movie...Sigh oh well.

So Genesis has daddy issues, I swear.

I apologize if somepeople feel the cannon characters are out of character, I've tried really hard but I'm not the real creator and I have to go off based on my stroy line. So if they seem no tlike the real cannon, I tried, sorry.

go on and review now Ok.


	148. P4 DOC: Chapter Sixteen

**I am so sorry that I didn't update. I actually just got back from my Japan trip. AWSOME by the way, I found a bunch of yugioh figurens and got a moogle doll too. My betta was supose to update while I was gone...but she forgot. don't worry I yelled at her. **

**Don't own FF7 just Kisala, Shelk, and Nora.**

* * *

**Part Four **

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Hahahahah" cackling laughter filled the air as lighting flashed over head in the gathering storm clouds. Red eyes behind dark lashes glowed with delight. "Slashed, strangled and slaughtered" Rosso said, lighting flashing and eliminating her metal armor. "Beaten stabbed and crushed. Garroted and impaled" she crossed her legs and leaned back on the crate she was perched upon, one hand holding her up, the other resting on her knee. "Shot and executed without mercy" she raised her hand and looked at her clawed fingers, examining them. "Nicely said Weiss, I wonder if this will be a little more amusing than last time.

She looked at the sky light, smirking. On the floor around her were the dead bodies of the W.R.O men, already fading into the green life stream lights. Blood pooled and mixed on the floor around her, turning bright as they lighting flashed over head.

* * *

"It's quiet" was the first thing Kisala said as they entered the town of Edge. Vincent was on her left and Sephiroth was on her right, all three walking as quietly as they could down the street. "Too quiet."

"What did you expect" Sephiroth asked and Kisala looked at him.

"I don't know, gun fire, yelling. There are supposed to be soldiers trapped in here with other deep ground soldiers."

All three were silent after that because Kisala did have a point. There was suppose to be some battle going on in Edge, and with it abandoned they should have been able to pick up the sounds of the battle, even without enhanced hearing. But the town of Edge was dark, grey and silent, which really unnerved the three.

They approached the first corner and after checking the coast was clear, Sephiroth and Kisala went first. Vincent waited for a moment, watching his son and his fiancé check the area. Thunder echoed over head as a stormed gathered. The sound covered up shoes running at him but never the less he sensed the person right when they were upon him.

Turning with a flick of his cape, he drew his gun and had it shoved in the person, who had snuck up on him, face. They had also drawn a large barreled gun and had it shoved in his face. Moving the gun slightly he found his would be attacker was a woman. She had light brown hair pulled high on her head. She wore glasses but one of her eyes was closed. The open one showed anger and blue.

Foot steppes echoed behind him and Kisala and Sephiroth appeared, stopping short at the woman facing off against Vincent. No one said anything and Vincent tilted his head when lighting above flashed off the metal badge she had clipped to her jacket.

"You're W.R.O" Vincent said, reading the tag and the woman tilted her head, casting a glance at Sephiroth and Kisala.

"Who's asking?" Vincent blinked before pulling his gun back and lowering it to his side. Now that the gun was not blocking her he could see she wore a white lab coat, a strange tri colored halter top. It had blue straps crossing her collar bone, and a mix between red and black shirt. The skirt was separated into two parts by one set of x shaped blue straps. The top covered the necessary parts and was mixed with black and red. The bottom covered her thighs, slanting upward as black faded to red. The hand that wasn't holding the gun was pure white and wasn't in the sleeve of her coat, instead it dangled by her side.

"Vincent Valentine" Vincent introduced himself and the others relaxed and followed suit.

"Kisala" Kisala said, sheathing her sword but kept her hand on the handle.

"Sephiroth" the former general nodded and the woman blinked at him, as if he was familiar but couldn't place him in her memory. "Reeve sent us" Sephiroth said as an afterthought.

"My apologies" the woman said, lifting her gun away from Vincent before lowering it to her side. "Shalua Rui of the W.R.O."

"Didn't you once work for the first AVALANCHE?" Sephiroth asked and Shalua looked at him before nodding.

"Briefly, before I found their leader to insane for my tastes and left." Sephiroth nodded and Shalua turned back to Vincent. "The commissioner has told me much about you" she said as she walked around Vincent and Kisala, one hand on her hip. All three turned, keeping her in sight.

"What happened here exactly" Vincent asked

"That's what I'd like to know" she answers and the three frowned. "I'm here on other business, but something's not right. It's too quiet here."

"Told you so" Kisala said and Sephiroth sent her a look.

"If you said it was to quiet then you are right" Shalua said to Kisala who turned back to her "I've seen no trace of Deep Ground or the squads that were sent in to fight them." she looked at the empty city before shaking her head. "Well this is getting us nowhere." She turned back to the three "Like I said I have business to attend to. I'll see you around." She nodded in farewell and began to walk away from them.

"Business" Vincent said and Shalua stopped and slowly turned to the ex-Turk.

"The commissioner keeps telling me I'm wasting my time searching" she moved to walk away again but Vincent turned and asked her.

"Searching for what" Shalua turned to them and for a moment her eye looked lost and sad.

"For…my reason to live" she said before walking away and vanishing. The three staid still for a moment before Sephiroth t8urned, just as the heavens opened and it began to rain.

"Come" Sephiroth said as Rain mad his hair stick to his skin, along with the leather. "We've lingered to long. Kisala and Shalua are right, something is wrong." Vincent and Kisala nodded and together the three ran deeper into the city.

* * *

As they passed a side road Kisala stopped and the other two looked at her.

"Kisala" Sephiroth asked but she turned to the side road. "What is it?"

"I thought I heard a groan" she said, darting down the road and vanishing. "Hey I found someone" she shouted back and Sephiroth and Vincent ran after her.

The road led to a small square behind some houses. Beside a crate, partially hidden was a W.R.O man with a red hat, marking him as a squad leader. Kisala reached him first, and knelt beside him. Vincent knelt on his other side and Sephiroth stood at his feet, looking around for anyone else.

"Sir" Kisala said, putting a hand on the man's shoulder. The man jumped and scrambled for a weapon but Kisala calmed him. "Shhhhh, it's alright, you're safe now." The man blinked and looked up at Sephiroth and stopped struggling.

"What happened here" Sephiroth asked as he met the man's eyes.

"Ambush" the man said, blood spilling past his lips as he spoke. "By Soldier…in red." The man leaned his head back, rain washing the blood from his lips down his face. "Squad" he chocked "wiped out. Ware-house… on… the edge… of town." He looked at Vincent, his eye lids getting heavy "They… were… trying… to gather…the…civilians." The moment the last world left his lips his head slopped forward.

Vincent stood and Kisala took the soldiers hands and crossed them over his lap before straightening his head and slid his eyelids closed. If they had not witnessed his death, the man would have appeared to have been sleeping.

"He stayed alive, just to give someone that message." Kisala said, standing up and looking at the two men. "I'm beginning to think we're too late."

"We still need to check for other survivors" Sephiroth said "And kill any and all remaining deep ground soldiers in this city." Just as he said this, growling came from the road leading out of the square. Kisala pulled her sword and Vincent pulled his gun.

The three then ran around the corner, weapons drawn and fierce looks on their faces.

* * *

After many side roads, crossing buildings and killing human-animal creatures, the trio reached a tunnel that led to a main square. The newly built Monument to Meteor stood in the center, looking eerie in the rain. Kisala was about to walk into the square when both Sephiroth and Vincent's hands flew up, stopping her.

"What gives" she said, looking at both of them but they were looking at the square. It was foggy from the rain and the cold winter air. Their breaths were coming out in puffs and nothing moved.

"This just screams trap" Sephiroth said, and Vincent nodded.

"I'll go first" Vincent said, "stay until the coast is clear." He pulled the Cerberus gun from his side and walked out into the square.

There was a moment of silence before the sound of a gun went off and Vincent dodged a bullet before returning fire.

"Snipers" Sephiroth said, looking at Kisala as Vincent dodged and flipped around the square "This makes the perfect hiding place." Kisala nodded and opened her mouth to say something when something ran across the arch in front of him.

"Child" Sephiroth looked at her confused and she pointed "Child" he looked just in time to see a kid run into the square. Kisala took off after him, Sephiroth on her heels.

The kid ran into a building, Kisala following. Sephiroth looked behind him to see Vincent running after them, having taken care of the snipers.

"I thought Cloud had evacuated Edge" Sephiroth said as Vincent caught up.

"It appears he missed one" the ex-Turk replied.

"That doesn't sound like him" Sephiroth mused but Vincent blinked.

"He was ambushed half way through, perhaps in their haste he was left behind." Sephiroth frowned and both men ran faster to catch with the woman in front of them.

The kid led them down the building to another street but the moment he exited the building Deep ground soldiers ran after him.

"A survivor" one called, "Don't let him escape." Kisala's eyes turned gold and she tore her way through the door, startling the deep ground soldiers. Vincent and Sephiroth appeared next, but Kisala was already perusing the men.

Kisala cut down the back half of the group that had chased the kid and had cornered the rest in a tunnel that led to an upper part of Edge. They had turned their guns to her but she moved swiftly from one to another, leaving only the excess light from her sword as she moved.

Sephiroth and Vincent finally caught up to the woman but Kisala had already defeated the last Soldier. She looked at them, eyes fading back to blue before putting her sword away and walking toward the child who was cowering in a doorway.

"Mother Hood has made her more dangerous" Vincent said and Sephiroth nodded before walking toward his Fiancé who was kneeling before the boy.

"You're ok now" Kisala said, holding her hand out to the child and the boy looked up. He looked around and saw his pursuers were laying on the ground before clutching his heart and looking at his rescuers.

"Uhhh" the boy said, standing up straight "Thanks" Kisala nodded and stood herself. "The ware house" the kid said suddenly causing the three to look confused "I know how to get there."

"How do you know we're looking for a warehouse?" Sephiroth asked and the kid blinked up at him.

"Because you're Sephiroth" the kid pointed at him "and your Kisala and Vincent" the kid pointed at the others "Everyone in edge knows who AVALANCHE is." He rubbed at the hat on his head "And beside, the warehouse is where they tried to chase us to when the ambush started…during the evacuation."

"And how did you get left behind." Vincent asked, crossing his arms.

"I live in the last section of the city; it was being evacuated when the ambush happened. Cloud began fighting the woman in red and it was pretty much chaos from there."

"Where is the warehouse" Kisala asked and the Kid pointed to their right

"Through there."

Sephiroth looked the way they had to go and then at the kid. It still didn't sound like Cloud, or Reeve or anyone else to leave anyone behind. They would have checked. Sephiroth let out a sigh before walking over to the boy who blinked at him in surprise.

"How did you really get left behind" Sephiroth said, kneeling before the boy "And don't say you got left during the ambush, because we both know that isn't true." The kid blinked at him before lowering his head and clenching his fists.

"Avenge" he whispered and they looked at him with a frown. "I couldn't…mom and dad. They were right there and I couldn't do anything, I was too scared. Please, please help me avenge their deaths."

Sephiroth looked at the boy before pulling out his PHS. The kid blinked as Sephiroth handed it to him.

"I want you to leave the city, once you're out side call Reeve alright." The boy nodded slowly, tears in his eyes. Sephiroth hesitated before slowly wiping away the few tears on the boys face. "I'm going to give you some advice ok Kid" the kid nodded "You don't need to avenge your parents." The kid frowned ", because they died protecting you. The best thing you can do for them, is to keep living otherwise they died in vain."

The boy's eyes widened and he nodded before running off, clutching the phone as he went. Sephiroth stood and Kisala came to stand by his side as they watched the boy vanish. Kisala put a hand on Sephiroth's arm before all three turned to the direction of the warehouse.

"Let's go" Kisala said and they all walked forward.

* * *

The trio reached the warehouse to find it completely empty, no W.R.O men, and no deep ground soldiers. The entire warehouse was completely vacant.

"Please tell me that is not blood" Kisala said, pointing to a spot on the ground. Kisala was pointing at a large corner of the warehouse, its floor completely covered in blood. The blood was still running as rain poured in through an open sky light.

"I think we were too late" Vincent said, lowering his head at the blood on the floor. Kisala and Sephiroth looked at each other before lowering their own heads.

"You know" a voice said from their side and the turned to the door that led outside. Standing there in the rain was Rosso the Crimson. Her head was thrown back and she was letting the rain wash down her face, making it look like tears were leaving her eyes. The group walked toward her as she continued talking. "This is the first time I've ever felt the rain on my skin. But then again, I hadn't even seen the sky until a few days ago"

She smirked before lowering her head and turning to them. Kisala examined her until she came to the fir pelt that trailed down her backside until it came to the ground and her eyes widened.

"Where did you get that?" Kisala snarled, eyes turning gold. Vincent and Sephiroth looked at her but Rosso gave her a look of false confusion.

"Get what Darling" she smiled and patted the pelt "You mean this, does it bother you?" Her smirk widened "it was specially made for me. Mumba's have such pretty fur don't you think? The color of blood." Sephiroth snatched Kisala's arm, holding her back, as Rosso turned away and examined her nails. "So you're Vincent Valentine." She lowered her hand and turned to face the ex-Turk. "Keeper of the Proto-Materia"

"That is the second time I've heard that word" Sephiroth said, still holding Kisala back with one arm "What is the Proto Materia?"

"The Key to controlling Omega" Rosso answered, walking toward the trio, Kisala growling as she did so. "We know you have it" Rosso said and Vincent frowned. "Hand it over now and I'll kill you quickly."

"Great motivation, makes me want to drop everything I'm doing and give you whatever you want" Kisala snapped and Rosso looked at her.

"I'm glad you agree darling." She smiled and Kisala snarled.

"Sarcasm is wasted on you isn't it." Rosso just turned to Vincent, awaiting his answer. When he didn't answer she laughed.

"Not one to bargain are we?" she shook her head as if sad "Then I'll make sure you suffer." She took a step forward then vanished from sight. The trio looked around when the sound of a blade being drawn filled the air. "Time to die" they turned to see Rosso behind Vincent.

She swung her blade and the three scattered out of the way. Rosso ignored Kisala and Sephiroth, though the former kept lunging at her, and continued to chase after Vincent. Fed up with his dodging, Rosso leveled her weapon and began firing the gun part. She fired at any one of them that appeared in the line of fire and all three were forced to move farther away from her as they dodged the bullets.

She vanished once more, only to reappear and punch Vincent into a wall, sending it crashing around him. She smirked before spinning on her heel and kicked Kisala into the opposite wall. She then turned again and fired her gun at Sephiroth, pushing him back.

Kisala shook her head as she climbed out of the hole she had created, when suddenly her senses went off like crazy. Looking up she saw black and red lights swirling out of the rubble that Vincent was in. the light grew in intensity and she looked over at Sephiroth. Just as their eyes met the lights grew double and filled the area, blinding them.

When the light faded, the two soldiers looked to see Vincent standing only he looked different.

Two leathery black and red wings stretched outwards. Vincent's red bandanna had shredded and mixed with his hair to create a ripped and spiked black and red head dress. His skinned had grayed and fangs hung from darkened lips. Only one eye was visible and it was completely engulfed by gold light. He wore a black jump suit with gray armor around his lower half. Around his chest were swirling red armor and a glowing blue orb where his heart should be. His human hand had turned claw like and his clawed hand had grown larger.

The creature that had taken Vincent's place walked out of the rubble and Rosso stepped back with a strange look on her face. The creature roared as the black and red lights appeared and swirled around him. His wings folded around him like a shield before throwing themselves outward, sending the lights hurling around.

Rosso screamed as the lights tore past her, almost pushing her off her feet. Sephiroth raised his hand up to shield his face as they forced him back and Kisala screamed as she was knocked to her knees. As the light intensified all three were knocked off their feet and flung backward.

The light covered the whole warehouse area before sucking back in on itself. The lights vanished leaving normal Vincent barley standing in its place. He swayed on his feet, red eyes barely open before he fell backward with a groan.

He breathed deeply as blue high heeled shoes appeared in his vision, slowly walking toward him. Darkness appeared on the edge of his vision, as he crept closer to unconsciousness. The shoes reached him just as he passed out.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter,


	149. P4 DOC: Chapter Seventeen

** Hope u are all enjoying the story**

**don't own ff7 just Kisala, Shelk, and Nora**

* * *

**Part Four**

**Chapter Seventeen**

A part of Vincent knew he was dreaming. It was one of those things where your brain knows you're asleep but your body has yet to correspond. Everything felt heavy but faded at the same time. He was sitting in Lucrecia's cave, which was nothing new and her crystal where her soul was trapped was glowing and pulsing as her spirit communicated with the outside word. He was sitting with one knee drawn up and a hand resting over it.

"Lucrecia" he said, moving slowly as if he was under water.

_I'm sorry _her spirit echoed and he frowned.

"Why?" he asked

_Awake _she responded, her voice fading and Vincent frowned

"Awake?" he asked, not understanding but then the darkness settled back in and he faded out of this dream and into another one. The last thing he heard as he left was Lucrecia's echo.

_I'm so sorry _

When he entered the new dream, he decided that it was a nightmare. He was in the ShinRa mansion again, facing off against Hojo about his black mail on Lucrecia and Their child, his and Lucrecia's.

"Talk" the younger sounding voice startled him as it left his lips. He walked toward Hojo, not paying attention to the gun the scientist had in his hand. "Why did you do this? How could you do this?"

"Silence" Hojo said and Vincent narrowed his eyes.

"You-"Silence" Hojo shouted, rising the gun and firing. Pain filled Vincent and he wobbled before falling to the ground with a thud. Vincent lifted his head, now feeling twice as heavy, and stared at Hojo's feet. "Why" Hojo said, "Can't these people just be quiet?" he voice sounded like he was talking under water, but Vincent supposed that was the pressure on his ears. Hojo moved and Vincent began to wonder where he was at. Why did he feel so heavy, why did the pain feel less...painful. Why did everything sound distorted? Was he underwater… was this a dream, a memory? A strange combination of the two?

"I can…body…next experiment…a genius… I am…success here… justify… failures" Vincent could only hear half of Hojo now, weather that was a good or bad thing he didn't know so he closed his eyes and let the darkness take him.

When he opened his eyes again he found himself looking up and this time he was in water. Bubbles of air floated to the top of a tank and he moved his head trying to see past the water and the glass panels. The glow of the computers screams combined with the water made it hard to see but he could see a person, a familiar looking person.

She was distorted by the water but he could make out her white lab coat, brown hair and yellow ribbon. She moved and titled her head to look into his tank. She could have been talking or had some sort of expression on but he couldn't tell through the water, and besides the darkness was creeping back up on him. He closed his eyes and let the darkness take him away.

When Vincent opened his eyes again, he was still underwater but the heaviness that came with sleeping was gone. He blinked and looked around, trying to figure out where he was.

"We'll look who's awake" someone said and Vincent faces the front and saw Shalua standing in front of the controls to the tank he was in. he looked around and she stood from her chair. "Hold on, I'll release you."

Shalua walked further down the panel and pressed a few buttons. Vincent's tank hissed before the water began to drain out through the bottom. Once he was on his feet again, the door opened and he walked out, dripping water on the floor.

"Where am I" was the first thing he asked and Shalua adjusted her glasses before answering.

"Safe inside the W.R.O head quarters" she said

"And where Is Kisala and Sephiroth" Shalua smirked

"In the building, we carried you back here from Edge after you collapsed during your fight with deep ground." She walked forward a bit as she talked before turning to him. "It seems like the beast inside you went a little wild back there." She frowned and put her hand on her hips as Vincent looked at the floor. "This happen often?"

"Went wild" Vincent said, lifting his head "Do you mean chaos."

"Chaos!" Shalua said in surprise, before moving to look him in the eye, the shock clearly on her face. "Your body harbors the chaos gene." Shalua looked at the heavens as if the answer was obvious, even raising her hand to her face as she turned away from Vincent. "So that explains your relationship with Dr. Lucrecia Crescent." She was pacing back and forth now, turning to the ex-Turk every so often. "Were you the product of one of her experiments?"

Vincent's eyes widened and pain shot through him as he turned to the woman.

"Lucrecia's experiments," he said, stunned before lowering his head and looking at the floor. Shalua's eyes widened and she raised her good arm.

"I apologize, that wasn't what I meant" she said but Vincent didn't look up at her. She bit her lip just as the door opened and Kisala entered.

"Hey Shalua" Kisala said, turning to the woman but stopped when she spotted Vincent, "Oh, you're awake Vincent." She smiled at him "Gave us quite a scare back there."

Shalua turned to Kisala but Vincent stopped her.

"Wait" Shalua stopped and turned to the ex-Turk. "Lucrecia was researching Chaos?" Kisala frowned, wondering what sort of conversation she had missed.

"Don't tell me…you didn't know" Shalua said, a frown appearing on her face. When Vincent said nothing the W.R.O scientist turned and moved to one of the computers. She sat down on the stool and used her good arm to type. Vincent and Kisala came over to stand behind her. "Crescent" Shalua spoke as the file appeared on the screen. "ShinRa class A Scientist specializing in biotechnology. In her research theory "The Planets Pulse," she refers to Chaos as one of the sentient xenoforms residing among us. However the theories she presented in her work were so abstract and complex…"

Kisala looked away from the report and at Vincent who had stopped listening to Shalua and was now staring at the picture of Lucrecia… a sad look on his face. Shalua it seemed had noticed as well because she had stopped talking and was looking up at Vincent from her spot on the stool.

"Vincent" Kisala said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright" Shalua asked and Vincent snapped out of it and asked.

"Can I see that…thesis?"

"Unfortunately no," Shalua said getting up from the stool and walking around the two. "On top of being obscure, it was never even submitted into the ShinRa databanks. All I know is what I saw going through the company archives."

As she finished speaking the door opened again and Reeve walked in, followed by Sephiroth and Genesis.

"Genesis" Vincent said, frowning at the red head. Said man looked at the ex-Turk and nodded in a greeting.

"Glad to see you're awake" Sephiroth said to his father, and Vincent nodded back.

"I'm glad you recovered so quickly" Reeve said drawing everyone's attention to him. "What happened in Edge?"

"We were too late" Kisala said and Reeve looked at her. She had crossed her arms and was leaning against the counter holding the computer. "Deep ground killed everyone."

* * *

Shelke sat in a chair in front of a large computer, typing away. The table only came to her shoulders and she stretched the arms of her child like body so she could type. They were holed up in a storage room and boxes and shelves lined the wall of the room. The boxes were covered in sheets and stacked along the stone walls with metal braces to hold the building up. In the little corner Shelk had taken over was all equipment she would need to complete her mission.

Next to her chair was a table with a golden Materia sitting on its edge.

The door opened behind her but Shelke did not stop typing as Azul's heavy footsteps entered the room and approached her.

"What is the status of our keeper" Azul asked slowly

"His location remains unchanged since the confrontation" Shelke said, still typing, her eyes not leaving the screen. "We can assume this is the W.R.O headquarters." Azul smirked behind her.

"Good, two birds with one stone" he said before turning and leaving the room. Once he was out Shelke stood from her computer and turned to the table she has stolen the chair from. She grabbed the orb on the table and stared at the glowing gold. After a moment she pocketed it and followed after Azul out the door.

* * *

Reeve paced after Kisala had given him the news on Deep Ground and his men from Edge. Shalua had sat down on her stool again and was resting her elbow on her table to hold up her head. Kisala was leaning on the table beside her, her arms crossed.

Vincent was on the opposite side of the table with his hands holding all his weight as they rested on the table's surface. Sephiroth and Genesis stood behind, both had their arms crossed and stared at Reeve silently.

"So Rosso the Crimson told you that the Proto Materia is the key" Reeve said.

"She seems to be under the impression Vincent had it," Sephiroth said and Reeve nodded and continued his pacing.

"Any Ideas" the Commissioner of the W.R.O asked Shalua. Shalua stared at Vincent with her one blue eye before looking away and turning to Reeve.

"Soul wrought of Terra corrupt, quelling impurity, purging the stream to beckon forth an Ultimate Fate." Shalua lowered the hand that had been holding up her head and rested it on the table. "Behold mighty chaos. Omega's squire to the lofty heavens."

"Where did you…" Reeve asked as the others stared at the scientist with confusion.

"A passage from Dr. Crescent's thesis"

"Mom's thesis" Sephiroth said, holding his chin as he thought, and Shalua looked over at the former SOLDIER in shock. When Sephiroth said nothing else Shalua slowly turned back to Reeve.

"That's all I know, unfortunately I only saw a fragment of the document." She shrugged before frowning. "However chaos, Omega and…" she paused and looked up. She met Vincent's eyes and the Ex-Turk stared at her. "All seemed to be connected to Dr. Lucrecia Crescents in some way. There's no their other explanation."

"Could this be connected to Deep Ground when they keep saying cleanse the planet?" Genesis asked, uncrossing his arms.

"I'm not really sure, like I said I only saw a fragment of the document. I think we need to gather more data on her to get anywhere."

Just as Shalua finished speaking the alarms began blaring red and everyone turned to the control monitors around them. Reeve walked toward the controls and began to type furiously. A few monitor switched and pulled up the camera of outside at the main gates of the W.R.O head quarters

Units of Deep ground soldiers were running up the stairs toward the main gates. Azul walked slowly behind them and paused in front of one of the Cameras.

"So that's Azul" Genesis said as the large man turned fully toward the Camera. Azul waved an arm to someone off Camera and a male Deep Ground soldier ran up and shot the Camera.

Reeve pulled away from the static and frowned at the other security Camera's that were being shot blind.

"Damn" Shalua said, pushing her stool to the controls and typing furiously with one hand. The monitor that had been shot, switch to the camera inside the main entrance. She pressed some more buttons and metal doors slid out from the walls and dropped from the ceiling. One right after the other the doors sealed the people in.

"I think we should head out" Kisala said, walking toward the door. Behind her was Vincent followed by Sephiroth then Genesis. They left the room and headed out into the main hall.

* * *

Outside the main gate the deep ground soldiers stood poised in front of the steel door when Azul stomped toward them.

"Move" he said and the soldiers scrambled out of the way just as Azul raised his large cannon and fired.

Inside the main gate W.R.O soldiers had lined up with their guns aimed and ready for the invaders. Suddenly the steel door exploded sending rubble and men flying backwards. The dust from the cement mixed with smoke filled the air and Azul smirked.

"Painless" he muttered, lowering his cannon. He then turned to the soldiers around him "Go" he ordered.

The Deep ground soldiers didn't hesitate to run into the smoke and fallen ruble, shooting as they went.

* * *

Kisala, Sephiroth, Vincent and Genesis reached the hall and were walking down it when the building shook. The group stopped and looked around just as Reeve's voice came over the intercom.

_They've breached the main gate hurry _

"That's our cue" Genesis said before taking off into a run, the other following him.

Shalua watched as Reeve moved down the control panel and began typing furiously. She turned back to the broken Camera from outside when it flickered briefly with life. She frowned when someone walked by. They were wearing the Deep Ground soldier uniform but had short spiky red hair.

With a gasp Shalua stood from her seat, knocking it over in the process as she stared at the monitor.

"What" she said, her eye moving in panic "It couldn't be."

* * *

The former soldier and one ex Turk took the elevator to the main lobby. They had drawn their weapons as the light ticked down the floors and had tensed by the time they had reached the bottom floor. The door dinged and once it open they charged out.

Around them the W.R.O men were shooting at the Deep Ground soldiers who were hiding in the stairs and behind pillars. Vincent came to a stop beside some of the W.R.O men and returned fire while Genesis, Sephiroth, and Kisala ran around the sides, taking out any invaders they found.

* * *

Kisala was walking on the Fifth floor when she heard the sound of grunts below. Looking down at the third floor, she blinked in surprise when Shalua disarmed a Deep Ground soldier with one hand before pulling out her gun and shooting another. Shalua smirked and put her gun back in her pocket.

"You're pretty good" Kisala said and Shalua looked up "For a scientist"

"I will take that as a complement" Shalua said before she continued walking away.

"Will you stop chit chatting" Genesis shouted, also on the fifth floor but on the opposite side. He hooked his rapier under the Deep Ground soldiers arm before stepping forward and punching him. The soldier stumbled before falling over the edge but more soldiers were running at Genesis.

Kisala jumped onto the railing and put her hands on her hips. She tilted her head as she judged the distance between her side of the railing and the one where Genesis was. She turned on her heel, jumped off and backed up all the way to the wall. Placing her hands on the wall, Kisala grinned and tapped the wall with her nails.

Pushing off the wall Kisala ran at the railing, jumped and used the railing to propel her into the air. She drew her sword mid flight and smiled as she came closer to the opposite railing. Landing she twirled in a circle on her heel and slashed at the nearest Deep Ground soldiers.

When she stood back up Genesis was staring at her with annoyed look on his face. She shrugged at him and walked off and with a shake of his head Genesis followed after her.

* * *

Vincent and Sephiroth were on the same floor but were running toward one of the doors that lead deeper into the building. They could hear gun fire with in and were going to assist the W.R.O units trapped inside.

Both stopped on the side of the door before nodding at each other. Vincent stepped forward, activating the doors sensors and it slid opened. They ran and around the corner where the gun fire was the loudest. However when they ran out around the corner dodging bullets, they found only one W.R.O captain.

She was just finishing return fire when they appeared and she looked at them in relief. She wore the typical W.R.O uniform for woman but the red hat on her head identified her as a captain of a unit.

"Mr. Valentine" she said "Mr. Sephiroth." They nodded at her, stepping away from the opening and the gun fire bouncing off the walls.

"What is going on" Sephiroth asked, his former General mode coming forth and the woman nodded.

"A sizable enemy unit is headed straight for the command center, please sir, you have to help the commissioner." She said before barely dodging a bullet that whizzed past her head. Vincent looked at Sephiroth who nodded and took a charging stance. Vincent put his gun in front of him and both charged into the bullet filled hallway.

The two men charged through the hallway, killing any Deep Ground soldiers and animal-human like creatures they could find. Sephiroth led the way, cutting down anyone and Vincent shot the ones the long sword of Masamune missed.

Finally the two climbed some stairs and turned a corner only for someone to scream

"Take that" a Deep Ground foot soldier flew out of the room and smashed into the wall where he lay in a crumbled heap on the floor. Sephiroth and Vincent looked at one another before looking at the robot cat that had walked out of the room, followed by the real Reeve.

"I was not aware it could control its self" Sephiroth said causing Reeve and Cait sith to look up at him.

"Yes, he's got auto pilot." Reeve said and Vincent tilted his head.

"Will you be alright Reeve" the commissioner of the W.R.O nodded

"Don't worry I'll be fine right here." Reeve then frowned "But, the Tsviet Azul is still on the loose." Vincent nodded and Sephiroth flicked his sword to the side.

* * *

So i'm still not very good a fight scenes but I hope I'm getting better and transitioning through them. oh well, let me know what you all thought of the chapter and what not..

"We'll handle it" he said. Reeve nodded at the robot before walking back into the room he'd originally come out off. The two men turned and ran off the way they'd come.


	150. P4 DOC: Chapter Eightteen

**Sorry I've not been able to update, I'm been filling out financial aid and what not cause I got accepted into my college. so I'll be moving three weeks from now. once college starts, updates might become crazy but hopefully I'll get a routine down. **

**thank you for all the reviews I've gotten and I'm sorry for mistakes in this chapters and previous chapters. **

**don't own ff7**

* * *

**Part Four **

**Chapter Eighteen**

Kisala and Genesis ran along the second floor, checking for remaining Deep Ground soldiers when they heard Chuckling. Looking over the railing to the ground below, they saw Azul walking slowly through the Lobby, his cannon held lazily in his right hand. He was looking around and as if he sensed their gaze he looked up.

The larger Tsviets smirked at them before turning and walking toward the door that led deeper into the building.

"We should wait for the other" Genesis said, looking up for any signs of Sephiroth and Vincent. Kisala snorted before climbing onto the railing.

"You can wait" Kisala said "I for one want to get this battle over and done with"

"You don't think I don't," Genesis said and she looked at him over her shoulder "You think I want to be here, fighting a battle." Genesis glared and his hand tightened around his rapiers handle. "No, I want to be in my home, with my pregnant wife. Not fighting a battle that could have been prevented."

"You're right" Kisala said looking away as she balanced on the railing "This could have been prevented." Genesis glared at her back "But waiting isn't going to make the battle pass by any faster" She turned to him "The faster we defeat Azul, the faster we defeat the others. The faster we defeat them, the faster we can get back home." Kisala smirked "Besides, you and I need to have a little talk about your pregnant wife after this." She then jumped off the railing and landed in a crouch on the lobby floor.

"…Ok" Genesis rolled his eyes before putting his sword away. He grabbed the railing with both hands before vaulting over the side. He landed on his feet before turning to Kisala. With a nod the two took off into a run after Azul.

* * *

Entering the inner halls the two heard gun fire and ran toward the source. They found more Deep Ground soldiers fighting other W.R.O men.

"Just how many of them are there" Kisala screamed as she sliced down some standing on the stairs. Genesis shrugged as he cut down his own.

"Thank you" the men saluted and with a nod the two soldiers ran down the stairs where they could hear more fighting. The W.R.O men nodded to one another and followed the former soldiers down the stairs where another standoff was taking place. Once saving them Genesis turned to them.

"Did a large man walk through here" he asked and the men looked confused but then shook their heads.

"We didn't see anyone other than the ones we were fighting when you arrived sir" one said and Genesis cursed and turned to Kisala.

"He's large, he shouldn't be able to run that fast" Kisala frowned and looked at the twisting hallways. "Where did he go?"

"I don't know" she said, "But let's continue on, he might have taking a different path."

"This building is pretty big" a voice said behind them and they turned to see Vincent and Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth" Kisala cried running and hugging her fiancé. Sephiroth nodded to Genesis after Kisala stepped away and together the four walked further down the hall to a large sealed door. They entered the door, leaving the W.R.O men behind and continued down the hall.

"Shalua" Kisala shouted as they entered and spotted the scientist at the end of the hall.

"Don't move" she shouted, pulling her gun up and the four AVALANCHE members stopped in their tracks.

"What is the meaning of this" Genesis shouted but Shalua continued to raise her gun at Vincent.

"How very perspective of you" a voice said out of now where and everyone looked around in surprise. Suddenly a nine year old girl appeared from nowhere beside Vincent. Her hair was a spiky and she wore the deep ground uniform. She had rapier handles sticking out of her back in holsters along her legs.

"I knew it" Shalua said as Vincent and Genesis moved to the left away from the girl and Kisala and Sephiroth moved to the right so they were all facing her. Finally Shalua lowered her gun and the little girl frowned at the older woman. "Shelke" the girl frowned at the almost relieved look on Shalua's face.

"I have no acquaintances in the W.R.O" Shelke said

"We've both changed so much" Shalua responded, before shaking her head "No you haven't changed at all," she lowered her head "Not in ten years." Shelke gasped and Shalua looked at her in panic. "Shelke, it's me Shalua," Shelke closed her eyes and turned away as Shalua lowered her head. "I've been searching for you for so long."

Shalua went to walk toward Shelke who was walking in a circle looking confused. Right when Shalua reached her Shelke grabbed the right hand of the rapier and pulls it free. The wires that connected the two hands lit of with gold power and a golden laser formed around the metal blade.

"Don't take another step" Shelke said and she looked up her eyes glowing gold once again.

"Shelke" Shalua said, ignoring the electric blade shoved in her face.

"It doesn't matter who I am or who you are. My current mission as a Deep Ground soldier is all that is relevant" she reached behind her and pulled the other rapier free. The energy created another blade and she took a fighting stance.

"No" Shalua said as the AVALANCHE members behind her took out their own weapons "It does matter. Even though ten years have passed you are still Shelke, my only sister"

Shelke frowned and lowered her weapons; the energy vanished as she looked at the ground with blue eyes.

"Ten years" she said "Has it really been that long?" she lifted her head and the others relaxed slightly. "The day they took me away, I was told I had potential but those words were nothing but a precursor to a decade of suffering."

"The restrictors" Genesis said and Shelke nodded

"They manipulated my mind until I was nothing but a shadow of my original self." She looked up, her eyes lost in memories. "The pain, the fear for ten years I lived in a hell far deeper…than any you could imagine." Both sisters looked at the floor as the rest of the room was silent. "But" Shelke spoke again "Look at me. I should be 19 this year and if I don't receive my daily dose of Mako this body wouldn't last a day. However I don't consider myself the least bit unfortunate…" she looked at her sister whose one eye widened. "Except for so long I held onto a foolish thread of hope that someday…someone would come to save me.

"I'm…" Shalua sobbed, her good had rising to her face "I'm sorry Shelke I'm so sorry." She crumpled to her knees and cried. However Shelke looked down at her sobbing sister with no expression on her face. Instead she raised her swords and reactivated the laser blades.

"It's time" the others raised their own weapons "to put the past behind us.

"Stop this" a voice cried and everyone looked up in surprise.

"Reeve" the AVALANCHE people shouted as the black haired man came to a stop before Shelke and her sister.

"Reeve Tuesti" Shelke said, turning her head to the commissioner.

"Reeve get back" Genesis ordered but he was ignored.

"So" Reeve said undisturbed by the glowing blade aimed at him. "You are Shalua's younger sister."

"Excellent" Shelke said "Now I can terminate both of you at once"

"Reeve" Sephiroth said, stepping forward but Reeve raised his hand to stop the former general

"Look at her" Reeve ordered and Shelke paused before her eyes went to her sobbing sister "That's the price Shalua has paid fighting ShinRa for the past ten years. She has given more than her arm, more than her eye. She has put her life on the line time and time again all to find her lost sister. More than half of her organs have been reconstructed. Not a day goes by that Shalua doesn't suffer the pain of a hundred souls." Reeve looked at the sobbing woman. "But still she…"

"Enough" Shelke said and everyone looked at her "I've…I've heard enough."

Shelke re raised her weapons and everyone raised theirs in retaliation.

"Stop" Reeve shouted and pulled out a gun he had hidden in his coat. He shot at the fire sprinkler sending water raining down on top of everyone. The water did nothing to stop the electric current running through Shelke's blades and she swung at her sister.

Genesis and Vincent acted first. Vincent holstered his gun and dived to grab the crying scientist while Genesis parried the glowing blade with his rapier. Genesis pushed the girl back and she looked at them. Reeve moved around them and looked at Vincent who was holding Shalua. The woman's sobs had stopped and she was blinking her one eye in confusion. The water finally worked and the electricity on Shelke's blade flickered before vanishing leaving behind wire and normal metal as a blade.

"Vincent"

The ex-Turk nodded and he lifted Shalua to her feet. Kisala came over and together they walked to dazed woman away. Genesis and Sephiroth covered the other threes escape before following leaving Shelke behind to stare after them.

* * *

"Shalua" Kisala called, leaning next to the stunned woman but she didn't respond.

"Vincent" Reeve said and the gun man looked at him "Use these" he pulled out a clip of clear bullets with blue liquid within and a small needle like tip. Vincent nodded and loaded the clip into his gun before walking toward Shelke.

"Shelke" Shalua came to and she struggled to get up. Kisala and Reeve held her down as the woman's panic grew "Shelke."

"Relax" Reeve said "Those bullets will only sedate her. Let Vincent handle this." Shalua calmed a bit but Kisala and Reeve kept firm grips on her while Genesis and Sephiroth stood over them.

Vincent clicked the safety off his gun before facing Shelke. The girls eyes glowed gold again and she flickered her blades, reactivating the laser energy. There was a standoff as everyone held their breaths for the fight.

It was Vincent who started the fight by firing a bullet at Shelke. It hit her shoulder but she didn't seem fazed. Instead she blurred out of existence momentary before reappearing before Vincent. Vincent blinked as he dodged the blade. Backing up he dodged again, listing to the sound of Shelke's energy blades. It was the sound that gave away her movement and he was able to dodge several more swings while returning fire.

He got her twice in the leg but she cut into his human arm. He hissed a bit as the electricity shocked him and left a slight burn in his sleeve. His whole body tingled like he'd been electrocuted and he back flipped to avoid being hit again.

Shelke frowned as he kept dodging and firing at her so she backed up and with a flick of her wrist a shield appeared around her. Vincent frowned at the blue and purple shield but he raised his gun and fired anyway. The shield flickered but a second latter he was rammed in the stomach as Shelke reappeared before him. He flew back and skidded along the ground with a grunt.

Vincent raised Cerberus and fired again, hitting Shelke in another leg with the sedative.

"Give up" Shelke said before gold light filled Vincent vision as she slashed him across the chest and he was knocked off his feet. Vincent climbed to his knees with a grunt just as Shelke walked up to him. He grunted again and backed flipped over her.

He landed behind her and lifted his leg to step on the cord that connected the two blades. He ignored the pain from the electricity running through them and raised his gun arm toward the struggling Shelke. He placed the gun at her back and fired.

With a cry Shelke fell forward, losing her grip on the blades handles and Vincent silently stepped back.

"I don't… understand" Shelke said as she lay on the ground, the power dying in her blades.

"Shelke" Shalua cried, breaking free from Kisala and Reeve. She ran past Vincent and toward her sister who still lay on the ground. She rolled the unconscious girl over and lifted her head so it was in her lap. She looked her sisters sleeping face before lowering her head and resting it on Shelke.

Kisala, Reeve, Sephiroth and Genesis joined Vincent and watching the two sisters.

"We should give them a moment" Sephiroth said and the others nodded and walked away from the pair, following Reeve into another hall.

"You know" Genesis said as they walked down the hall "I still want to know where Azul went."

"What" Reeve said, stopping and turning to Genesis? Suddenly the roof rumbled behind them and they turned just in time to see the ceiling behind them explode and fall to the ground. Azul felt out of it and crashed to the ground, creating a vibration in the floor. The large man stood as the dust from the ceiling settled and he smirked at the Avalanche group. He had long lavender hair, Deep Ground uniform and large cannon in one hand.

"We meet again" Azul said walking forward and the avalanche group raised their weapons and stepped protectively in front of Reeve. "Answer me this, do you know why you exist?" the others looked at each other in confusion but Vincent looked at Azul in the eye. There was silence before Azul smirked and made an amused noise "Humph, just as I thought. Ignorant of you own destiny. Very well I shall show you what you truly are."

"Azul" Genesis said and electric blue eyes met him "Why are you so interested in Vincent"

"He is the key brother, the key to cleansing the planet" Azul said walking forward. Vincent stepped forward and fired a blast from his fire Materia. It exploded around Azul creating thick smoke.

The smoke cleared as something glowing took its place and the others gasped. Surrounding Azul was a shimmering shield. It glowed brightly before vanishing leaving a smirking Azul.

"You think that toy can penetrate my armor." He growled and Kisala's eyes glowed gold.

"What about swords then" Kisala said, holding her sword downward and running.

"Kisala" Sephiroth shouted but she jumped in the air and brought her sword in a half swing. The blade connected with the shield which brightened. For a moment Kisala was frozen in place as her sword pressed on the glowing shield. Suddenly the shield flashed and Kisala was flung back and over the heads of the others were she crashed into the back wall. Kisala groaned, dropped her sword and slid down the wall where she stayed.

"Enough of the games" Azul said and everyone turned back to him "Vincent give me the Proto-Materia."

Sephiroth took a step forward as Vincent fired more shots at Azul. Genesis raised an arm and stopped his friend. Sephiroth growled at the red head who didn't as much as blink, instead kept his eyes on Azul.

"Over here" Reeve shouted before vanishing down a hall.

"Genesis" Sephiroth growled as Vincent turned and followed Reeve to the other room.

"Go get Kisala" Sephiroth narrowed his eyes before clipping his sword to his side and running to his fiancé who was still leaning on the back wall. Genesis waited as Sephiroth picked her up and followed after the others. Once they were gone he looked at Azul.

"Did you decide brother" Azul asked and Genesis nodded

"I did" Azul stopped walking and tilted his head waiting "I decided to stand and fight against you. The Cetra has already cleansed the plant and so far all you've been doing is driving it deeper into chaos." He raised his sword and slowly backed toward the door the other had vanished in. "When war of the beasts brings about the worlds end, the goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar, she guides us to bliss her gift ever lasting."

Genesis then turned and ran after the others. Azul growled at his brothers back and shouted.

"You can't run." He charged after them, his pounding feet shaking the ground as he charged.

"What did you say to him" Sephiroth asked as they ran down the hall, Azul chasing them. He looked at his friend before looking at the backs of Vincent and Reeve in front of him. Kisala was still unconscious in his arms. "You quoted Loveless didn't you?"

"I haven't done it in a while" Genesis shrugged as they ran "I felt the moment called for it." Sephiroth just snorted as Reeve led them to a room, this one had a few crates of guns lying off to the side.

"Vincent" Reeve shouted, nodding to one of the open crates. Vincent's eyes widened before he nodded and ran to the crate. He reached inside and lifted up an anti tank rifled. He hefted it onto his shoulder before turning and aiming at Azul.

"Shit" Genesis said before he and Sephiroth dove in different directions just as Vincent fired at Azul. The missile like bullet from the cannon spiraled before making contact with Azul's shield. The resulting explosion sent everyone flying backwards and off their feet.

Sephiroth tucked Kisala to him and barrel rolled. The group landed in a heap on the floor as thick clouds of smoke cleared the room. Kisala groaned and she slowly opened her eyes.

"What hit me" she said before trying to reach for her head only to find her arms pinned by Sephiroth who was laying over her.

"What the hell Reeve" Genesis shouted, getting to his knees from where he'd landed from the explosion "Do you always just leave huge guns like that lying around, no wondered Deep Ground had an endless supply of fire power. Just hand over all your weapons why don't ya"

"Genesis" Kisala groaned, "Shut up" Sephiroth shook his head before lifting it and looking at her.

"You ok" he asked and she nodded. He smiled before getting off her and pulling her to her feet.

"Genesis is right" Vincent said as he climbed to his feet from beside Reeve who also got up "You shouldn't leave those things lying around.

"Thank you" Genesis said throwing his hands in the air before rubbing his head. He bent down and picked up his rapier then looked to where the smoke was settling.

Suddenly laughter came from within the smoke and everyone looked at in shock. Azul shield glowed brightly as the smoke disappeared and his laughter became louder. The shield vanished to show Azul holding his cannon with both hands and a crazed look on his face.

"Well done" Azul said as the others stood protectively in front of Reeve "You have broken through my Barrier." Vincent glared and took a step forward

"Wait" Genesis said, raising his hand and everyone looked at him. "This end here, leave him to me"

"Genesis" Reeve said, stepping forward but Vincent held his hand out to stop him.

"I messed this up by not telling anyone about Deep Ground, now people are dead. People who didn't have to die. I can't bring those people back, but I can save the people who are still alive by stopping him." Genesis raised his sword, pointing it at Azul "Besides he is a basis of project G. I am project G."

"Are you sure" Sephiroth asked and Genesis nodded

"I'm sure." Genesis smirked at Sephiroth over his shoulder "Compared to you this should be a synch."

"You're starting to sound like Zack." Genesis frowned before smirking

"Even if the marrow is barren of promise, nothing shall forestall my return. Better" Sephiroth smirked and nodded.

"Much" he then turned and led Kisala away from his friend, Vincent doing the same. Reeve and Vincent excited the room first followed by Kisala. Sephiroth stopped at the door but didn't look back at Genesis. "Genesis."

"Yes Sephiroth" Genesis said, keeping his rapier pointed at the smiling Azul.

"Don't lose."

"Noted" Genesis said and Sephiroth smirked before leaving the room, letting the door closed behind him.

Azul watched the others go before looking down at Genesis, the crazed looking growing. Genesis narrowed his eyes at the large man but did not change stances.

"Long has it been since I faced" Azul said, grasping his cannon's handles tightly "A WORTHY OPPONENT."

"No need to shout" Genesis said moving his stance so his sword was pointed at the ground and he held it with one hand. "I'm right here!" he shouted and ran toward Azul, his face set in determination.

* * *

Here is one chapter, I hope you like it.


	151. P4 DOC: Chapter Nineteen

**Here is the next chapter, this is one of my favorite chapters because I liked Genesis's fight. **

**Don't own FF7 just Shelk, Kisala and Nora.**

* * *

**Part Four**

**Chapter Nineteen **

Genesis ran at Azul who smirked and went to fire his weapon. At the last second Genesis fainted to the side and the large bullet whizzed past him and banged against the wall. Azul turned to follow him but Genesis was already behind him. He cut across the large man's back forcing a grunt from him. Genesis then bounced away as Azul turned to try and shoot him.

"With that large weapon of yours" Genesis said as Azul tried to turn and fire at him but Genesis was to fast "You can't keep up" his sword tore into Azul's arm, causing blood to ooze from the wound "I'm much lighter and faster than you."

"We'll see" Azul said as he fired another shot, causing another scorch mark on the wall. Genesis looked at it before dodging another bullet. "You'll tire eventually."

Genesis snorted and ran toward Azul to cut across his chest. He made sure he was not directly in the path of the cannon but parallel to it. Just as he reached Azul the large man moved and knocked into Genesis with the cannons long nozzle.

Genesis grunted in pain as he was flung into a pillar holding up the upper level of the room they were in. he stood and looked up only to have to fling himself to the floor just as Azul fired his cannon. He got to his knees, and clutched his ribs where the cannon hat hit.

"He has so much force behind one blow" Genesis said, getting to his feet and moving again "But as long as I stay behind him; I should be able to stay out of his range."

"There is nowhere for you to hide" Azul shouted, as Genesis ran toward his back. "You're plan is obvious. Eventually you'll have no choice but to face me head on."

"I don't care if my plan is obvious" Genesis said, making his blade light up with fire and he brought it crashing down on Azul's back. Azul screamed as his skin was burned and he turned swiftly to swing at Genesis but the man in red was already on the move. "As long as it keeps working I'll keep doing it." He smirked and stopped so Azul could see him.

Azul suddenly smirked and Genesis frowned. Azul's smirk widened as he lifted the cannon toward the ceiling before crashing the base into the floor. The force and the weight caused a shock wave to ripple along the ground and it knocked Genesis clear off his feet.

"You cannot run, if you cannot stay up" Azul taunted as Genesis climbed back to his feet. The larger man took this opportunity to fire another shot at Genesis.

"Shit" Genesis shouted diving out of the way. However the bullet hit a barrel in the room and the barrel exploded. The explosion hit Genesis in the back and sent him flying toward Azul who smirked and swung the cannon. Its long nozzle hit Genesis in the face and sent him flying where he crashed into the side wall. Azul laughed as Genesis groaned and climbed to his knees.

Genesis coughed as he tried to get air back into his lungs. He shook his head before spitting out blood. The red splashed onto the floor and he looked up to glare at the laughing Azul.

"You are weak brother" Azul tautened "You will die here"

Genesis growled and looked back at the floor and stared at the blood he'd spit out. The blood reminded him of Shelk and his eyes widened. Shelk was waiting back in Junion, for him. Genesis clenched his fists around his rapier and slowly got to his feet.

"Sorry to disappoint you" Genesis said, facing Azul "But I've got to many people counting on me to die here." He pointed his sword at Azul "Besides I can't fail my child before they've even had a chance to be born."

He lowered his rapier to the side before running forward again. Azul smirked and turned slightly, waiting for him to faint to the side. However Genesis ran forward, toward the cannon. Jumping he used the cannon as leverage to launch himself into the air. As he jumped he activated his Materia and summoned fireball that he threw at Azul. They surrounded him in a ball of fire and Azul screamed, dropping his cannon to the ground with a thud.

A black wing burst from Genesis's back as he hovered over Azul, waiting for the fire to vanish. Once it had Azul looked up to see Genesis dive bombing him, his sword poised to stab him. The red blade was dug deep into Azul's chest and the large man screamed as Genesis ripped it out.

Blood flew into the air as the sword was removed and Genesis jumped back. He landed on the far side of the room, his wing flapping slightly before settling on his back and Genesis lowered his sword, blood still dripping on it.

Azul stood hunched over slightly with one eye closed. He had a large bleeding gash in his chest. Other gashes covered his body along with several burns and he glared at Genesis.

"Impressive" Azul growled out "You may think this is the end but…" Azul didn't finish his sentence as he fell backwards with a thud.

Genesis frowned and slowly walked toward him, his sword still raised slightly and his wing twitched in anticipation.

"I'm sorry" Genesis said when Azul didn't move "Brother" he then turned and walked out of the room, leaving the man behind.

* * *

Genesis left the room through the door Reeve had taken the others. It led down a hall that exited into the main lobby. He entered the lobby and looked around, wondering where the others had gone.

"You look like crap" a voice said behind him and he turned to see Kisala sitting on some steps with Sephiroth standing beside her "What did you do, let him hit you a couple of times." Kisala stood and walked toward him, Sephiroth following.

"It was only fare" Genesis shrugged only to have Kisala hug him. He dropped his sword in surprise and looked at the red head. He looked up at Sephiroth who looked just as confused as he was. Finally Kisala stepped back only to punch Genesis in the ribs, the same place Azul's cannon had hit.

Genesis cried out in pain and dropped to one knee, clutching his ribs as he looked up at Kisala with one eye.

"Kisala" Sephiroth sighed exasperated

"What the fuck" Genesis wheezed out as Kisala put her hands on her hips and glared at him "First you hug me then you punch me, what the hell woman."

"You took too long" Kisala said and Genesis frowned "Made me think I'd have to go and tell Shelk's she's a widow." Genesis made an annoyed face and he stood slowly

"Thank you so much for your care, makes me feel all warm inside." He rubbed his ribs and winced "Where's Reeve and Vincent."

The moment he finished speaking a door opened and Vincent walked out, followed by Reeve. The ex-Turk looked at Genesis before continuing to walk toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Sephiroth asked and Vincent stopped. He turned and looked at his son, Kisala standing next to him, then at Genesis and then Reeve who still stood beside the door.

"Nibelheim." He said and the others eyes widened.

"Wait, ShinRa Manor?" Reeve said, looking at the floor "But that's is where…" he looked up at Vincent and made eye contact. "Understood"

"What" Kisala shouted "What's at ShinRa Manor?"

"I'm going alone" Vincent said and the others looked even more surprised.

"Vincent" Sephiroth said but Vincent shook his head.

"Be on your guard" Reeve said "We have reports of Deep Ground units being deployed in that area." Vincent frowned and turned to Reeve who rubbed his chin. "If you wish to enter the manor in one piece I suggest you use the sewer system extending from the old Mako reactor."

Sephiroth suddenly shudder and both Genesis and Kisala looked at him. Vincent however kept his eyes on Reeve who was looking back.

"Sewer, how appropriate is that" Vincent muttered before turning and leaving the building.

"Vincent" Sephiroth called out and Vincent looked at him over his shoulder "Be careful" the ex-Turk nodded and then left.

"Reeve" Kisala turned back to the commissioner who looked at her "Why did you let him go."

"If I had said no, then he would have gone on his own, with no knowledge of the Deep Ground units. He would have walked into the town and been killed on sight" Kisala sighed and nodded before looking at Sephiroth.

"You're old man is stubborn" Sephiroth chuckled and kissed his fiancé's forehead.

"Not that this isn't all very informative" Genesis grunted, still holding his ribs "But it's getting kind of hard to breath."

"Right" Reeve motioned to the door he'd come through "Some medics should be set up back there with the other W.R.O units, they'll attend you." Genesis nodded and walked toward the door, Sephiroth and Kisala following. Reeve watched them go before looking at the floor, deep in thought. "Now, as for me and my feline companion it is time we found out what Deep Ground is truly up to.

* * *

Cat Sith balanced on a ledge as he walked through the ruins of ShinRa. He'd flown here on his moogel but had left it behind for easier movement. He had been able to get down to the underground furnace that ran the four reactors that use to power all of Midgar. The building was rusted and creaked with every step the robot took.

"Now let's see" the robot said as he lifted his hand over his eyes and scanned the area. The sound of metal bending made him blink and he looked down just in time to see the beam he was standing on snap clean in half.

Cait sith screamed as he plummeted downward face first. Failing his limbs he reached out and was able to grab on to the side of one of the buildings. He breathed as sigh of relief when his cat like claws stuck in the to the metal. His relief was short lived when his claws slid and inch in the metal and he looked at them and gulped. The rusted metal gave way to his claws and he slid down the building, screaming as he went.

Fortunately his claws digging in the building slowed his decent and he was able to safely land on a grate like ledge circling around the bottom of the building. The robot and his controller let out a sigh and looked around. He was standing in front of windows that were broken and led deeper into the furnace. Splashed across the large building was the ShinRa Logo so the cat turned and looked at the smoke stacks that once transferred the Mako to the four reactors.

The cat pumped his fist and then bounded off to find a way inside the deeper parts of the ShinRa underground. Finally he found a vent and with a bit off effort he was able to pull of the grate door and climb inside.

The vent led him deeper into the building till he finally came to an opening.

"This has got to be the place" he said and he looked around. There was a steel pathway suspended in the air, with pipes running every which way around it. Cait Sith jumped out of the vent and landed on the path and looked around.

"I can't let anybody find me" he whispered and jumped over a pip running right through the walkway. Peeking over the last one he noticed a Deep Ground soldier, pacing. With a nod of his head he waited till the soldier was past a wooden crate before jumping the last pip. He tiptoed over the crate and waited.

After sneaking past several other soldiers, and blowing up two of them, Cait sith was able to climb into another vent and escape deeper in to what appeared to be the hideout of Deep Ground.

When the robot popped out of the end of the vent he stopped and looked around. He was standing on another steel path way but this one didn't weave through the center of the building. This one ran along the walls to the floor. In front of him and slightly above there was a large opening with a steel belt running over the ceiling. Suddenly screams filled the air and Cait Sith turned to the opening to see a cable car come ridding through. It was the same crates the Deep Ground soldier used to carry people away.

The robot could hear screams of people and the pounding of fists.

"Let us out of here, please let us out of here"

"Oh, that's the same container I saw in Kalm" Cait sith said as the container was taken further into the fog that seemed to hang in the dark nearly abandoned building. Determined to follow the crate the robot bounded down the steps where he spotted another vent leading in the same direction the crate had gone.

"Found him" someone shouted and the robot screamed as he dodged a bullet. Running quickly the Robot cat was able to make it and dive into the vent.

This vent led him to a wooden balcony that had a green glow to it. Walking out quietly he hid behind a wooden support beam and looked down.

Below him was a large tank of exposed Mako. Screams caught his attention and he looked up to see opening in the ceiling. One of the openings opened and the same crate he'd been following in fell, the screams of the people inside echoing around.

"What!" the Robot shouted and his eyes followed the crates decent. "Good Gracious me"

Suddenly a dark hand with blue lines running down like veins shot out of the Mako, leaving what look like life stream lights swirling around it. The clawed hand snatched the crate out of the air and hauled it back into the Mako. The screams were abruptly cut off and Cait Sith was left staring in stun silence.

"What…what in the blazes is growing down there?" The robot said, stepping out of his hiding spot. What the cat was not expecting was a response to his question.

"Usher of souls" a voice whispered and the cat turned in surprise. The shadows seemed to come to life and swirl together before pulling back. Out of the darkness stepped a man. His uniform was like the deep ground soldiers except his hands were tied to his chest as if he wore a strait jacket. His long black hair hung over bone shaped metal wings and despite the mask covering most of his face he talked fluently if not a little raspy. "My brother Omega"

"Its Nero the Sable" Cait sith said, fear in his robot voice "Oh dear…" the shadows sprang from Nero's body and swallowed Cait sith. Once the cat was gone the darkness crawled lovingly back to the man.

* * *

Reeve sat back in his desk, dropping the controls to his Cait sith. The Camera that was the robots eyes showed only static. Rubbing his head the commissioner of the W.R.O sighed deeply.

"What was that?" Reeve blinked in surprise before looking up, having forgotten about his room companions. Kisala sat in a chair that she had pulled up alongside him to watch him control the robot, curious on how he'd done it years ago.

Sitting across from him in a free chair was Genesis. He was missing his coat and shirt in place of the bandages he had wrapped around his torso, though his SOLDIER healing was already kicking into affect. And along the side wall of his office was Sephiroth. He had his arms crossed and was looking at Reeves computer with bewilderment.

"I don't know" Reeve said in answer to Kisala's question "But it seems we found the source of the screams in Midgar."

"And what Deep Ground is doing with the survivors from the villages." Genesis said, leaning one arm on his knee. Reeve nodded and put his fist to his mouth to think.

"What was that thing…Omega" Kisala said "Nero called it his brother." Everyone looked at Genesis who shook his head.

"There was no report in the files on anyone named Omega. The only time it's mentioned is in Lucreacia's files." Genesis looked up at Sephiroth who uncrossed his arms and pushed away from the wall.

"Soul wrought of Terra corrupt, quelling impurity, purging the stream to beckon forth an Ultimate Fate. Behold mighty chaos. Omega's squire to the lofty heavens"

"You remembered all that" Genesis said, looking at Sephiroth who shrugged

"You memorized Loveless, which is much lengthier"

"But what is Omega," Kisala said "is it a weapon likes ultimate. Is Deep Ground trying to summon it?"

"It seems they already did" Genesis said, pointing to the computer screen "The question is why, what part does killing people play and why do they think Vincent has this Proto-Materia."

"Two questions answered" Reeve said, reaching for his phone and dialed a number "A million more reviled." He paused then said into the phone "Yes, Set up a video conference with Cloud in Junion" the others looked at him as Reeve held the phone to his ear and began to type on his computer.

* * *

Shelk stood in front of the large window that took up most of the back wall of the control room. Behind her the rest of AVALANCHE had gathered waiting to hear from Reeve or Genesis. The man in red had left for the W.R.O head quarters when word reached them that Vincent had been hurt during the infiltration of Edge.

While the Avalanche discussed possible places the Deep Ground soldiers could be hiding and what they wanted, Rufus and the Turks sat quietly at one end of the table. The Gongaga protectors were patrolling with the W.R.O and checking on the people that had taken refuge in the building.

"Shelk?" Shelk jumped and turned to see Aerith looking at her in concern. "Are you alright?"

"Oh Aerith" Shelk smiled, putting a hand over her heart before turning to the widow. The stars were fading as dawn was close approaching. She could see a bit of the sun on the horizon, lighting the ocean while the rest of the sky and water remained dark and murky.

"Worried?" the Cetra asked, coming to stand beside Shelk who nodded "About the others."

"There is that" Shelk smiled but then shook her head "But I know they can take care of themselves, as they've done in the past… No what I'm really worried about is…" Shelk smiled and wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"Being a mom" Aerith said and Shelk looked at her in surprise.

"How…"

"When you think no one's looking you wrap your arms around yourself like you're doing right now" Shelk blushed in embracement "Then you get this look on her your face." Shelk gave her a confused look and Aerith smiled "You smile slightly and your eyes get all shiny. You'll make a good mom Shelk."

"I don't know" Shelk admitted "The closet thing I've ever had to a mom was Iflana and Kisala, and that was when I was blind and well into my teens. How do I be a mom to a little baby?"

"By being yourself" Aerith said, placing a hand on Shelk's shoulder then placing the other one on the hands wrapped around her stomach "By being yourself you pass on all the good quality's to your child."

"Thank you Aerith" Shelk said and the Cetra smiled "Sometimes you seem like the older one."

"It's a Cetra thing" Aerith giggled and Shelk joined in after a moment "Dad says mom use to be the same way." Shelk looked at Aerith in surprise but the Cetra just smiled. "I got to talk to them for a while, when I was in the life stream. They say their proud of who we all became, Kisala, you, me"

"I'm glad I could make them proud"

"You're dad says he's proud of you to" Shelk looked up in surprise and Aerith smiled "He says you became everything he'd thought you'd be."

Tears sprang up in Shelk's eyes as she smiled. Aerith wrapped the former blind woman in a hug. They stood there for a moment before the door that led to the control room opened and a W.R.O captain entered.

"Cloud Strife" the man said, saluting at the blonde who looked surprised. "Video conference requested with commissioner Reeve." The man pointed to the computer they had used before and Cloud nodded.

Cloud sat in the chair facing the computer and everyone gathered around. Aerith and Shelk came down from the window to join the rest of AVALANCHE as they waited for a connection.

Finally Reeve and Kisala's face appeared on screen, looking very serious. Behind them were Sephiroth who had his arms crossed and Genesis who was still wrapped in bandages.

"Genesis" Shelk cried seeing her husband "What happened." The man smiled sheepishly.

"_Got into a fight with Azul_" Angeal chuckled at his brother who frowned slightly.

"What was that like" Genesis shrugged and then chuckled.

"_Kisala's hug hurt worse_" he coughed when said woman reached back and punched his bandaged ribs "_See, can't you feel the love." _

"Kisala" Shelk said, her face exasperated and the red head turned to her.

"_How are you"_ the woman asked and Shelk smiled. Reeve coughed next to Kisala and everyone turned to him.

"Reeve" Cloud said and the man frowned more.

"_The rescue mission into Edge was a failure_" everyone bowed their heads in sadness "_But we did get some information and more questions then we have answers for." _

"Such as?" Zack asked and Reeve rubbed his hands together.

"_They are after something called the Proto-Matera_" Cid pushed Yuffie down when she jumped up "_and seemed to think Vincent has it." _

"Vincent" Cloud said before looking at the screen "Where is he anyway."

"_Nibelheim_" Reeve said and everyone's eyes widened.

"Why'd he go there?" Nora asked and Reeve shook his head.

"_I think he thinks he'll find answers there_." Reeve shrugged and typed something "_Which brings me to something else. I sent Cait sith into the ShinRa ruins, to investigate the scream_s." Cloud, Tifa, Aerith and Zack shared a look. "_Aerith I have two questions for you" _The Cetra nodded "_Do you know who Omega is?" _

Aerith frowned then nodded

"Only what mother told me once, she use to tell me stories from the Cetra, she called them the Chronicles of Yore." Everyone nodded and waited as the Cetra dove into her memories to pull out the story. "Omega, Soul wrought Terra corrupt quelling impurity. Purging the life stream to beckon froth an ultimate fate. Behold mighty chaos, Omega's squire to the lofty heavens." She quoted but Reeve didn't look all that surprised by it "Mother says that Omega was the end, the end of all things. Just as all other sentinel beings he too is born of the life stream. However his only purpose to cleanse the planet of all things living and lead their immortal souls through the abyssal aether to a new beginning far, far beyond the never-ending sea of stars. Just as life circulates through our planet so too does our planet through the universe. When Omega awakens then all life as we know it will end."

"So… they want to end the word" Zack said rubbing his head and everyone frowned "Don't they know they'll die to."

"Only the goddess can determine when the world is ending" Aerith shook her head "But I suppose…they could trick Omega…"

"How?" Barret asked but Clouds eyes lit up

"Like the ultimate weapons" everyone turned to him "They were made to find and fight Jenova, but we all had Jenova cells so they were confused and attacked us all."

"_Ok_" Kisala said, tapping the desk "_We know their purpose now, kind of" _she looked at Reeve who was still frowning. _"Reeve?" _

"_Aerith_, _the second question is on the night of the screams, do you sense anything, a change in the life stream." _

Aerith looked confused before getting a faraway look.

"Not all the time" she confessed "people die all the time and it doesn't affect the life stream, but lately…I keep getting chills. And the whispers of the Cetra people…they sound confused as if something is going on but they don't quite understand it."

Reeve nodded and folded his hands over his desk and sighed.

"_I'm going to show you the video from Cait Sith, starting when he entered the Mako chamber to the ShinRa building_."

Behind the AVALANCHE group the Turks and Rufus perked up. They all got up and walked to the group, and watched as the video began to play. Once the video was over everyone stepped back in shock.

"Oh my…" Aerith said, putting a hand over her eyes "All those people" Zack placed a hand on her shoulder and hugged her to him.

"What the fuck" Cid cursed, leaning on his staff for support "What the fuck was that hand."

"_Omega_" Reeve said "_Dr. Lucreacia Crescent_" Everyone looked at Sephiroth "_Wrote a report on it, but its incomplete and we don't know where the files are." _He motioned to Aerith "_Aerith filled us in on what Omega is and possibly what Deep Ground is doing but it doesn't explain what the proto-Materia is or why they need Vincent. I believe Vincent thinks Lucreacia report can explain it." _

"That's probably why Vincent went to Nibelheim" Angeal said "it's where Lucreacia did most of her research on the S project right?" Reeve nodded.

"We'll just have to hope he finds somethin in the fucking Minerva forsaken town" Cid said, turning away from the computer and looking around. "Hey!" everyone turned to him "Where'd Yuffie go?"

* * *

Oh where'd Yuffie go! review and give me your guesses and some favorite moments in the chapter.


	152. P4 DOC: Chapter Twenty

**So I am like really really really sorry I haven't updated in like two months...or however long its been...I have no idea...I'm sorry. I picked up all my things and am now attending Art college wich is currently a lot of work and really tuff but fun at the same time...anyway I am now a proud attendi [is that a word] of Ringling College of Art and Design. Anyway Work load is kind of slowing down [Sort of, no really...] And I will try to get back into the habit of updating, atleast on the weekends so bare with bare with. **

**Thank you to all the people who are still reading this story and the new peope and what not...I love you all. **

* * *

**Part Four**

**Chapter Twenty**

Vincent frowned as he stopped in front of the door that led to the library. By now half of the deep Ground soldiers probably knew he was here, having killed all the ones he could find in the sewers and lower storage tunnels. He'd taken elevator used for equipment to get here. Pulling out his gun he grasped the door handle and paused.

Behind this door were a lot of bad memories and a lot of good ones, which would be waiting for him he wondered. On the ride up he'd flashed back to when he'd first met Lucreica…would he be able to handle all these flashes of the past.

Narrowing his eyes he gripped the handle of the door tighter. He wasn't afraid of this room, he wasn't afraid of the past…he had a mission to complete.

Slowly he opened the door and walked in, his gun held high as he red eyes scanned the room. Most of the library was still intact beside a few bookshelf's had fallen and the books remained scattered on the floor. The scattered books at random were probably left over from when Loki had searched the library, seven years ago.

Vincent lowered his gun when no one jumped out at him and his heart clenched at the memories of this room, and the next. Suddenly a sound reached his ears and he opened his eyes to see a glass orb roll out of the corner, probably moved by a rat or bug hidden in the shadows.

The orb rolled across the floor and to his foot where he stooped down and picked it up. He picked it up with his human hand and examined. Suddenly light shown from it blinding him and he looked away from its intensity. When the light died down he look at it see it was still glowing slightly.

Suddenly he sensed someone behind him and he turned only to stumble back in surprise. Standing behind him was Lucreica, looking just how she was before all the madness settled into their lives.

"Lucreica" he said

"Vincent right?" she said, as if she didn't recognize him then she looked at the ground as if sad. "Have you come to check up on me?" she smiled as if this amused but still saddened her. She then began to walk toward him. Vincent's eyes widened and he raised his hand to hold her, as he longed to only she fizzled and pasted right through him.

Turning he watched as her form filled with static and went in and out of focus before finally settled and she looked solid again. She took a deep breath of air before speaking, her voice sounding like a recording.

"Omega, his awakening is upon us." Her from fizzled again "Soul wrought Terra corrupt quelling impurity. Purging the life stream to beckon froth an ultimate fate. Behold mighty chaos, Omega's squire to the lofty heavens. I came across this passage when I was studying the scriptures of the ancients. The chronicles of Yore. Omega, the end. Just as all other sentinel beings he too is born of the life stream. However his only purpose to cleanse the planet of all things living and lead their immortal souls through the abyssal ether to a new beginning far, far beyond the never-ending sea of stars. Just as life circulates through our planet so too does our planet through the universe. Or at least in theory." Lucrecia's image smiled before frowning and looking up at the ceiling "However what I can be certain of is…if Omega awakens then all life as we know it will end. And when Omega has embarked on his journey to the cosmos our planet will wither and die." Lucreica looked at the floor before turning and looking at Vincent. "I will leave a copy of my records here for you Vincent," her form became more static like and her voice got further away "Though I can't image what help they might be if any at all. Just remember…." Vincent took a step forward and Lucreica looked at the ground. "I…I…I'm so sorry." Her from then dissolved like pixels on a computer and Vincent was left standing alone once more.

The orb in his hand stopped glowing before dissolving to glass dust onto the floor but Vincent hardly noticed.

"Lucreica" he called, reaching his hand out to where she had once stood. Closing his eyes and looked at the table and spotted something red poking out from a pike of books. Walking toward it, he shifted the books and found a red encased floppy disk. "Omega, 1" he said before shaking his head, it seems he would have to find the files in the mansion. He put the disk in his pocket and turned to face the next room, drawing his gun as he did so.

He moved to go into the next part of the library but just as he entered a butt of a gun flew into his face. Dodging he shot the Deep Ground solider in the face and turned to shoot the other one hiding behind the book case.

Walking further through the room, Vincent exited the library and walked down a stone hall, shooting more soldiers lying in wait for him. He exited the room and stopped cold. Before him was a cold, dark stone hall, a familiar door to his left and a circular stair well in the end.

Vincent took a deep breath and walked right past the door that leads to the coffin room. He was already living in the past, there was no need to see the place he had practically hid from the world in. he walked toward the spiral stare case when heard a shout,

"Charge" two men dressed like soldiers, complete with swords came running down the steps. He shot their swords from their hands then shot them in the chest knocking them to the ground. After taking care of the gunmen that came as back up Vincent knelt next to the soldier.

"SOLDIERS" Vincent said, touching the helmet "Is this what happened to those few soldiers that were still loyal to ShinRa… Reeve will want to know about this." The gunmen then stood and walked up stairs and exited into the library via the secrete passage.

Looking around he found the bookshelf's empty, some tossed to the floor but all the books were gone. Exiting into the hall he walked to the upper level balcony and looked around. The once beautiful mansion was full of crates and broken wood. The stairs were half wrought and some windows were cracked.

Looking over the banister Vincent looked at the Deep Ground soldiers trudging through the ruins of the mansion. Filled with an unexplained anger Vincent jumped over the railing and began shooting the soldiers has he free fell to the ground.

"He's…" the soldier didn't even finish his sentence as Vincent shot him in the head and landed. He looked at the dead bodies of the soldiers before scanning the broken pieces of wood lying around.

He snorted and walked down another hall where more crates were stacked as he walked something red caught his eye and he peeked behind the stacked boxes. Lying innocently on the floor was another one of Lucrecia's Omega reports. Picking it up he noted it said **Omega 2** and pocketed it with the other.

Leaving that hall he walked through the main lobby to the other hall and stopped at the corner, behind this wall was the room where he had confronted Hojo on Lucrecia's involvement with project J…before he knew about the black Mail.

**Flash Back**

Vincent stood before Hojo at a large table. His hair was short but his eyes were red and filled with concern. The scientist sat partly in the shadows and had his arm resting on the table as if the Turk was boring him. Light was let in through the glass windows but the room was still dark so two candles sat on the ends of a table.

"Is it true?" Vincent demanded and the scientist looked up, his glasses flashing in the candle light.

"Is what…true" the scientist said slowly

"That Lucreica…" Hojo frowned and he sat up straighter at Vincent very informal reference to the woman's name. "That Dr. Crescent" he amended and Hojo slumped back in his chair "is to take part in this project?"

"It's true" a female voice said and both men looked up. Lucreica was wearing her normal skirt and shirt under a white lab coat and her red high heels clicked on the stone floor. A yellow ribbon was wrapped around her hair, holding it in a ponytail high on her head, with brown bangs framing her face. Vincent opened his mouth but Lucreica frowned and walked closer to the table, causing Hojo to smile. "Why do you look so surprised."?

"But using …" Vincent wanted to say our, but Hojo was looking at him behind his glasses so he paused "Your own child for an experiment."

"Ha" Hojo laughed and Vincent looked at him, glaring as the scientist smiled and shook his head "I don't know what you're implying but both of us our scientist; we know what we are doing." He motioned to Lucreica them himself. "You are the last person to have any word in this. Now leave us at once. Boy."

"But…" Vincent paused and looked at Lucreica who was looking at the floor. When she made eye contact her eyes grew cold and angry.

"But what?" she snapped and Vincent was stunned into silence. "If you have something to say then say it."

"Are you…are you sure this is what you really want?" her eyes widened and she looked at him, and he swore he saw tears in her eyes.

"Am I sure? Am I sure?" she shouted and Hojo looked between the two. "If this only concerns me then yes I am sure." She snapped then looked at the floor. Vincent stared at her for a moment before looking at the ground as well.

"Oh…I just…"

**End of Flash back**

"All I did was watch," the real Vincent whispered, as he stood at the corner of the hall "I didn't even try to stop her and then…" he shook his head "That was my sin, and this…this is my punishment." He lifted his head and walked around the corner, entering the room.

He scanned the room before leaving through the door where the elevator was, used to carry the equipment down. He paused and looked at the wooden door that was next to the elevator. He knew where this room led to…it led to Lucrecia's lab; a place the woman spent a lot of her time.

Turning he opened it and stepped inside and looked around. There was a control panel of computers in front of him and along the back wall alongside a generator. Behind the control panel was a large Mako tank. Frowning Vincent took a step forward only to grunt as pain shot into his head.

He held his head as he flash back to when he'd awoken in the tank, and a fuzzy Lucreica was looking at him. Shaking his head he tried to focus on the room he was currently in, he couldn't afford to flash back to the past.

"This pain…"

"Well well, we meet again" an amused voice said and he looked up startled having sensed nobody. Rosso stood by the second entrance to the room, her arms crossed as she examined her clawed nails. "This is perfect" she smiled "I so wanted to see you my love."

"Deep Ground" Vincent stood, not taking his eyes of the woman "what are they attempting to do with Omega?"

"I don't know" Rosso said in false innocence "and to be honest I don't care"

"What?" Vincent said, why someone who controls Deep Ground would, not care about his or her own plan.

"But this is what Weiss desires" she sighed deeply as if bored "Hail Weiss" she then smiled and tapped her head "And what Weiss orders we do, it's very simple as that. If he desires the awakening of Omega then that is what all of Deep Ground desires. We could care less what happens to the planet." She then giggled psychotically "But all this matters little to me. It's not every day you are granted the chance to cleanse the world of all life." She smiled and hugged her self "Just the thought sends a chill of excitement through my body." She smirked at Vincent and began to pace slowly "The Deep Ground soldiers were born and bred to kill. We were chained to a destiny of servitude." She turned on her heel and faced Vincent. "But then three years ago we were freed from our chains, though waiting for us was darkness lit only by the faint glow of Mako. And what do you think we did when we gained our freedom?" she laughed before answering her own question. "We killed" she spoke as if it were obvious though Vincent hadn't tried to answer "that is how we were raised, that is all we knew. And so I bathed in the blood of a thousand soldiers. And I enjoyed it, I reveled in it. And when I finally stepped out of the abyss. I craved for more." She spread her arms out "You understand right?" she looked at Vincent hopefully.

As an answer Vincent pulled out his Cerberus and aimed it at the crazy woman in red.

"I don't think so."

"How can you say that darling?" Rosso said in mock hurt "We're one in the same." She slowly backed out of the room before propelling herself backwards. Vincent narrowed his eyes and chased after her up the ramp.

However he lost her in the twist that was the halls so he ran till he found himself back in the main lobby. Looking around, he frowned wondering where Rosso had disappeared to. Suddenly his senses went off and he turned just in time for Rosso to stab her claw like hand through his heart.

Vincent grunted and fell forward, Rosso holding him up with her free hand. She smirked at him as he gasped for air through the pain and with yank pulled her hand from his chest; only she pulled out a glowing Materia orb with it. Vincent stumbled and she tossed him to the ground.

"I'm sorry," she said, lifting up the Materia before looking at Vincent's form in the dust "Were you not expecting that?"

Vincent ignored her as he twitched on the ground. A heavy darkness rose into his mind and he tired to fight it, as he'd done in the past but the darkness seemed stronger than it ever was before. Shadows sprang out of his skin and whirled around him. His eyes glowed like blood as he gasped for air.

Rosso smiled as Vincent turned into Chaos before looking at the large orb in her hand. It was a pink glass with green and blue lights swirling around under its surface looking like the stars swirling in space. The orb reflected red with the lights coming from Vincent's transformation so she looked back down.

Chaos wings spread as he tried to stand; instead he twitched on the ground. His clawed hands dug into the dirt and wood and mouth opened and closed, his fangs gleaming.

"Ah" Rosso said in realization "So you cannot control the beast without this." Chaos/Vincent growled at her and twitched, trying to get up and she laughed "Well there will be no need for it when I'm done with you." She leaned over and swung her hand back but something in the shadows moved.

Looking up she saw a person step out of the darkness; they were covered in a tan tarp shaped like a hooded animal. They reached behind them and with uncanny speed hurled a giant shurinkin at Rosso. Propelling herself backwards, she barely dodged the spinning blades. The weapon crashed through the door and Rosso went to swipe at the woman but she dodged and ran back at Rosso with unnatural speed. Rosso narrowed her eyes and dodged the spinning weapon as it shot back like a boomeranged through the other door.

The Shurinkin landed on the ground and Rosso looked at it only to be blinded by a Materia set in its center. Blue light lit up the room and Rosso cried out and shielded her arms. When the light died away she gasped and spun around for Vincent and her attacker were gone.

"Wutai flea!" she screamed, spinning in circles before running out of the building, still clutching the Materia.

She ran out the front door and stopped on the old coble stone path that led up to the mansion. The grass was brown and dead and the house was crumbling. The village was abandoned and there was no sound in the night. Rosso looked at her clawed handed, and clenched it into a fist. With a scream she punched the ground shattering the pathway.

When the chunks of stone and dust settled onto the dead grass Rosso stared at the crater she had created while breathing deeply.

"If you manage to survive that wound," she said, "I'll make sure you don't survive the next one." She stood and glared into the darkness before smiling and lifting up the glowing Materia. "But no matter the end is upon us.

* * *

Vincent almost let out a groan as light invaded the darkness he was in. opening his eyes slightly he found himself looking into a florescent lamp on a ceiling. Under him were vibrations that were similar to a car moving. Blinking he averted his eyes from the light and looked around.

Beside him, sitting on the control panel was a person. Their face and most of their body was covered in a tan with red pelt with a hood that looked like an animal. The feminine like face smiled as she lifted up one knee to rest her hand on it. The other hand had a blue glove was resting in her lap.

"Morning" a familiar voice said and Vincent struggled to place how he knew that voice.

"Where…?" he said confused "Who are you?"

The woman stood on the control panel and looked at him with a large smiled.

"Well I'm glad you asked" she turned her back to him and put her hands on her hips "I am the champion of the earth, and the sky. I am the conquer of evil." This speech sounded really familiar to Vincent. She stuck her foot onto the computer above her and grasped her cloak "The single white rose of Wutai" the woman then hurled her cloak off.

Happy eyes gleamed in the light as she smiled, her short black hair held back by a blue bandanna. She wore a white shirt that had one yellow sleeve the other were a leather strap. The shirt ended above her navel and she wore yellow shorts. One arm was a long blue-laced glove. She had white knee high socks and laced up shoes. She was taller and older looking then Vincent ever remembered her being.

"Feast your eyes on" she twirled only to lose her balance and banged her head on the computer screen. Vincent held back a smirk as she wined and rubbed her head. "Owe."

"Hello Yuffie." He looked away to hide his smile "So where are we?"

"Oh come on" Yuffie whined "Aren't you the least bit concerned." He looked back at her and blinked.

"It's been a while Yuffie" he said, "How's your head?"

"You..." Yuffie shook her head "could you at least pretend to be sympathetic." Seeing as there was no way to appease the girl Vincent tired to sit up so he could talk to her properly. Grunting he winced as his chest sent pain flying up his body.

"Hey" Yuffie shouted, jumping down from her seat and running to him. She placed a hand on his chest and slowly pushed him back into a laying position. "Take it easy that was a big hole in your chest."

"Hole in my chest" Vincent said and Yuffie nodded before looking at her hand still on his chest. She snatched it back to her and rubbed her head before putting her hands on her hips.

"I seriously thought you were a goner, but then the wound healed itself right up." She seemed to be talking to herself now and began spinning in circles. "You were always different" she mused "but I guess that's why your still breathing" she smiled at Vincent and he shook his head at her.

"Yuffie" he said, "What are you doing here?"

"Me… I'm just helped out Reeve and his gang" he raised an eyebrow at her and she blushed "Alright, so he called us in Junion and said you went off on your own." She wagged a finger in his face "You shouldn't do that Vinny, bad things happen. So I thought I'd come and help you." She put her hands behind her head. "It's a good thing I did huh?" she giggled and Vincent chuckled.

"Thanks Yuffie" he said, leaning on one arm so he was partly sitting up. The princess of Wutai rubbed her head and blushed.

"So…Reeve wanted us to contact him as soon as you woke up." She skipped over to the computer she'd banged her head on, still talking. "Cid was pretty mad that I took off on my own…but you know how the old geezer is." She shook her fist before smiling at Vincent.

"Reeve, Reeve" Yuffie called into the mike once she got the computer patched through to the W.R.O. right now it was currently static "Vincent woke up."

"_Vincent came to, excellent_." There was static for a few more moments before the image cleared and showed Reeve standing in his control room, pacing the floor. He paused when the image came through and stood at attention. "_I have some good news. Using you-know-who I was able to infiltrate Midgar…"_ he rubbed his head before lowering his hand. "_However what I saw wasn't the prettiest of pictures_."

"What?" Vincent asked and Reeve came forward and typed on the keyboard. The video came up and began to play. Yuffie looked away, having already seen the footage but Vincent stared wide eyes, and continued to do so even after the video was over.

"_Omega" _Reeve said, rubbing his face "_Aerith called him the end of all things." _

"Reeve" Vincent said, reaching into his pocket "I retrieve two disk of Lucrecia's files." He held up the floppy disks. "In a recording…she said that Omega was the destroyer of all life, that he would cleanse the life stream and take it to a new planet, leaving out planet crumbling behind." Yuffie looked back at him in surprise and Reeve nodded.

"_Aerith said the same things" _Reeve shook his head and folded his arms behind his back.

"Rosso also mentioned wiping out all life."

"_Yes, I expect that. We cannot let them sacrifice the lives of any more people. Once we gathered our forces, we'll launch a full offensive. Of course we'll require the help of you two. Please hurry back to headquarters. Vincent if you could place the disk in the slots, I'll analyze them right away." _

Vincent nodded and Yuffie placed the two disks in the slots Reeve directed her to. They slid in and a bar appeared on the scream. Once the bar was full words appeared that read **Transfer complete**, flashed across the screen and Reeve nodded to them.

"_I should have results soon"_ Reeve nodded and pressed a button "_Reeve out._" The screen went static again and Yuffie turned off the computer and turned back to Vincent.

"There you have it, I don't know what's going down but it sounds big." She shook her head "When I left Junion Cloud and the others were planning possible places they could attack. Now that we know there in Midgar we should be able to launch an attack right away." She pumped her fist and smiled at Vincent. "I've been waiting a long time to get my hands on those Deep Ground punks. They attacked Wutai first, and I think they've had their way long enough." She made some boxing moves in the air and rubbed her nose. "Now it's time to give them a taste of pain a la Yuffie. Just give me three minutes…no make it two…well okay maybe five… well it really depends on how many there are. But I'm pretty sure if there was five I could take them in two or two in five or…"

Vincent shook his head and tuned out the ninja.

* * *

So yeah probably a really dissapointing chapter after being away for so Long but I am writing when I can, like a little bit before class, a little during class...eh. I hope I find the time next week or this weekend...to update. I hope you all are still with me out there my awsome people.


End file.
